The journey of a demi-servant in another dimension (Rewrite)
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: My quiet life was destroyed by Zelretch. I must use the power of Seven Class Cards to survive in this crazy world, invoke continually Servant, fight monsters an. My life really is turning into a fairy tale filled with adventures and so many things I can not count on.One thing is certain if I find Zelretch I will kill him with my hands.(Urgent message, I'm looking for a beta reader)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: One word Zelretch

POV Alex

I am disoriented, very confused.

A moment ago, I walked into my room, watching my favorite TV Shows and Anime.

I am very happy, because the school is over, the summer holidays had started.

Then it happened, I was struck by a beam of light. In a second, I find myself in an office, sitting in a chair, in front of a desk.

I remained silent, trying to understand, what was happening?

In an instant, a person comes out.

"What's going on?" I said, worried and confused.

My eyes looked at the being, who was sitting in front of me.

My breath increases and I can feel for a moment, my heart beats faster by the second.

Being was an old person. He dresses in a black hooded suit, with gray hair and a gray beard.

He makes me feel uncomfortable with a smile on his face and red and vicious eyes. There is no doubt that it only takes fun from my confusion.

For some reason ... He looks familiar. I'm sure I've seen him somewhere, but I don't remember where?

I narrowed my eyes, slowly pushing myself to stand up and swallow . There's ... There's something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable. Do you know the feeling when sitting on the side of a disturbing stranger? Yes, what I currently feel.

"Sir, who are you?" I asked politely, trying to remain calm, going into a panic has never helped anyone, "can you tell me, where am I?"

He flashes, looks at me with his red eyes, suppressed, his smile on his face remained the same as he spoke "Well, you are clearly polite of the previous ones. Normally, they immediately said:" Where the fuck am I old man? "Or things like that".

Previous ones? I don't know what that means, but my instinct tells me to turn and flee without looking back.

I wonder what kind of person can give life to this feeling. Who is he?

"I guess I'll get on stage. You've already heard me talk, my name is ... Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

In a second, my mind stopped working normally.

All thanks to that name Kischur ... Zelretch ... Schweinorg ...?

Being a fan of Fate Stay / Night. I don't need much time to figure out what's going to happen.

In every fanfic I read, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg can be used for one reason only ...

Dimensional Travel...

This time the victim ...

Is me ...

What did I do wrong?

I honestly read dozens of Fanfics, in which an ordinary person is taken by Zelretch. Certainly today, I am that ordinary person, I am about to enter a sea of trouble.

At least I won't be bored, even if the risk of losing my sanity was very high.

"So Zelretch, what do you want?" I asked gently, trying to smile despite the circumstances.

Zelretch clears his throat before speaking to me "As you already know, I travel to many places and change many things, but I realize that when I did that everyone is ... a little boring." he said.

"Boring?" I asked incredulously, I am speechless, boring and Zelretch, these sentences that do not go together. As if to say that Batman is an emotional person, with a sunny personality.

"Yes, all amusing and amusing, they don't make mistakes, but each of them has a common thing!" Zelretch raised my index finger for me "To be a hero". He said: "And like I said, everyone is fun to watch but I want something different!"

"And you chose me." I said, understanding Zelretch's reasoning, I am not a heroic person, nor extremely good to everyone or ready to die for the greater good.

I'm not a rude, bad or self-centered person.

But I'm not a saint or a hero. I don't hesitate to help a friend or relative with a small problem, but I prefer to stay away from other people's problems.

I'm pretty normal, I am not obsessed with Heroes, I'm just a slightly lonely and a bit selfish person, I just think of myself and my family.

I really prefer Anti-Heroes, in some cases I care more about nemesis than the main hero.

"Alex, Caterina's and Stefan's first child. Born on February 20, 2000 in Turin, Italy, after you mother died, you moved to Bucharest in Romania, together with your father. The age is seventeen and currently one simple high school student, with the dream of writing a fantasy book script." Zelretch said.

"I would like to tell you more, especially about your secret collection of Yuri readings, but it will take a long time, so here is my offer!"

"I will send you to one of the alternative realities, I don't intend to send you to complete a different place like Bleach, One Piece, Dragon Ball. Rather, I would like to send you to a similar reality as here, but in this case, hero's and a villain's are everywhere! It means your life would be in danger! "

"But don't be afraid, I won't let you go without strength, I'll give you the skills to survive, whatever path you take is up to you! I don't care if you turn into a serial killer or anything like that! You just spent your life as you want ... "

"I understood very well what you want Zelretch. I will receive powers from you, and you send me to another dimension, for your enjoyment at my expense, am I right Zelretch." I said, knowing what I'm going through.

From how he talks, currently I'm his main entertainment, it will be better to get on his good side, or he will send me into the Marvel Zombie universe.

The faster the adventure begins, the faster it ends, so I can live my carefree life, if something doesn't happen to me.

"Honestly the idea of living in a fantasy world is a dream come true, then Zelretch, can you please give me the powers of Accelerator, from Toaru Majutsu Index." I asked in an enthusiastic voice, trying to look happy for this situation.

At least if I'm lucky I can get the power of the strongest Esper I know: Vector Manipulation. However, it will be difficult to control, but thanks to it I will be almost unbeatable.

In a second Zelretch began to laugh, it seems that my attempt to obtain an almost unbeatable power failed, it appeared he just enjoyed my attempt.

At least that proved that I couldn't chose my powers, many people would have cried, praying to go home, to their mums or something.

"I'd like to give you that power, Alex, but where would there be fun? I will give you a much more fun power!" Zelretch raised his hand my eyes widen when I see what was there.

A Class Cards ...

"You have a good mind, but you don't have any special skills, I'm sure you'll die in less than a week, to solve your problem." Zelretch told me, his mouth wrapped in a broad smile as he spoke.

I look at the seven cards he put on the table.

Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin.

Everyone looks exactly like they were in anime or the wiki.

"Does the Archer contain Gilgamesh or EMIYA?" I asked suddenly, "if one of them is in that card then I will definitely take Archer." I said, there's no need to ask about the other cards.

EMIYA my favorite character, a version of Shiro Emiya, from another reality, a third-grade Magus specialized in Tracing or Trace On.

A simple and useless spell for many, but for him and his best and only weapon, allows him to copy Noble Phantasm and create a Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works.

Gilgamesh and my third favorite character, as King of Heroes, his main weapon is the Gate of Babylon, which contains all the treasures of the world, including Noble Phantasm prototypes.

Surely Gilgamesh and the strongest Heroic Spirit, only a fool would not take it, but his personality is not the best, but his immense wealth and power compensates for this.

"Unfortunately no." Zelretch said, slightly irritated.

"Because, EMIYA and Gilgamesh are too used, I became bored to see my source of fun always use swords like Bullets!"

Of course I don't know what to say, EMIYA and Gilgamesh are too popular and powerful, I must surely change the subject "So, can you only tell me which heroic spirit contains each card?"

"No. It won't be fun if I tell you." Zelretch replied with an annoying smile: "Now, choose your card!"

I look at the seven cards they offered me. Each of these cards contains enough power to change, a civilian in a kind of person capable of beating an army alone.

Seven cards ... Seven classes ... Which one should I choose?

I've never fought before, so I'll need a lot of strength, if I'm right, these cards work like Fate Kaleid/Linear, while it doesn't turn me into a Spirit Heroic. They give me their powers, abilities and acquaintance, basically the fundamental pieces to use their weapons.

Honestly, I'm more of an officer than a soldier, I don't like fighting on the front lines.

I prefer to create plans and traps and leave the fighting to ugly guys.

Saber, taking the sword and becoming a knight is cool. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll take Arturia and I can use Excalibur. But as Saber I can only fight face to face, if the enemy is stronger, I am dead. Plus, the Noble Phantasm of this class is usually a bundle of energy, which can destroy a city and kill a lot of people with a simple mistake.

Lancer. Very attractive, I can get Gáe Bolg, it would be useful, in addition to the speed and agility, it allows me to retire and run away easily. But their luck is pathetic, in many Fanfics Lancer ends very badly.

Archer ... If there are no EMIYA or Gilgamesh then only the normal Archers remain, they are not terrible. They can be very useful.

Chase the enemy and launch the first attack and throw the target into the air, but if the opponent reaches me it will be difficult to fight closely.

Rider. Many Heroic Spirits in this class are mediocre, except for a few exceptions like Achile, Medusa or Iskander. Plus, I can't use their Noble Phantasm without having an environment conducive to their use. Choosing them will be a game of chance.

Caster. The class most compatible with me, I can create Golem to do the dirty work, the vast knowledge of Spells and spells are worth more than some Noble Phantasm of mass destruction. Plus, I can create a personal base and an arsenal of magical weapons, if I get a strong Caster. Certainly, Caster and the most attractive you have my eyes.

But the strength is lacking to fight, in addition without having the time to create a strong and weak fortress.

Assassin. He has a small range of choices, almost all of them are Hassan-I-Sabbah, they are not useful in direct combat, but I can easily live with him. I can blackmail people, steal a large amount of money, and hide easily. I could be a kind of Red-X.

Berserker ... could be a huge disaster.

"Speaking hypothetically, I chose Berserker, the Mad Enhancement ... How does it work for me?" I asked, hoping to hear good news.

"It can be activated and deactivated of course." Zelretch replied: "You can set the timer for how long you want in that state, but it also depends on how the condition of the mind is. For example, let's say you just went through a bad day and set up Mad Enhancement for fifteen minutes. Then yours not in the right condition, you'll be under Mad Enhancement for twenty minutes or so, depending on your problem. " He explained.

"I see ... is there any side effect? Once I have done with my Berserk, will my mind be more unstable?" I was slightly afraid of losing my mind, my most precious asset.

"Except for the migraine, as soon as you enter a berserk state, everything would be like a dream and when you wake up. It depends on how long you've been berserk, the longer you were berserk the more painful your headache will be."

Of course, becoming Berserker for some may actually be big advantage. For me it seems a horrible idea, what kind of healthy man is willing to exchange his mind for power. However there is no denying the potential of the Berserker card is very large. I am sure that almost all Berserkers are very strong.

I will have an incalculable raw power, if I receive an already strong Heroic Spirit, once Mad Enhancement is active, I will have strength comparable Superman or Hulk.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin or Berserker.

Warrior of the sword, spear warrior, warrior of the bow, he who rides the beast, he who possesses the wisdom and knowledge that surpasses humanity, he who transcends time to live under the shadow and can kill anyone without them realizing it, the One who trades their sanity for more power.

Among these seven cards that change my whole life and help me in the future ... Which one should I choose?

A very difficult choice, I would probably choose Caster for its versatility.

But under certain circumstances would Berserker or Assassin be more useful, brute power or invisible power and stealth?

Don't forget that Saber, Archer and Lancer are wanted for a reason.

Because Zelretch doesn't let me get more cards. Surviving will be easier if you can access more Class Cards.

If I could ...

...

...

...

I got a brilliant idea.

"These Class Cards, they will make me very powerful, comparable to a true Servant" I asked, waiting for an answer.

Seeing Zelretch nod, I smiled diabolically "Can I choose one of them? Will you give me what I choose?"

"That's right," Zelretch replied, looking even more curious than before.

I took all seven Class Cards from the table and with a determined expression, I announce my choice: "Then I will take all of the Class Cards!"

Zelretch's face became an expression of shock in the textbook before suddenly bursting out laughing: "Well, you're greedy, I can't believe it, a boy who shakes me!"

"I am certainly a professional in these things, after dozens of Anime, Game, Book, develop a capacity to make choices for the class, faction etc." I said, this idea of mine came to me from an episode of an old Anime, of I don't remember the name here.

"Zelretch then this Class Cards, how it works I get a Mystic Code, I have to recite a spell, like it's a hybrid Magus Power Rangers." I asked hopefully not to receive a Kaleidosticks named Ruby. That magic wand humiliated and teased Illya in almost every episode of Fate / Kaleid.

Zelretch didn't answer me, he just smiled mischievously. A very strong shiver ran through my back, the risk of losing my sanity with Zelretch nearby was very high.

"You will not need Ruby and Sapphire at the moment. These Class Cards are special, they will unite with your essence. Giving you the skills of any Heroic Spirit is found in Class Cards over time." Zelretch said with his attitude of Troll.

The fusion of the soul, I don't like, in different Fanfic reads, fusion can lead to a kind of schizophrenia or be possessed by the Heroic Spirit.

Maybe I can ask to receive Sapphire, lose and give up my dignity and pride of man, to keep my personality intact.

"Simply put, I will become a sort of Demi-servant as Shielder of Grand Order." I said, trying to figure out what will happen to me. Zelretch nodded, the vampire amused himself by seeing my panic and stress build up.

"It wouldn't be fun to torment me with a Kaleidosticks is an embarrassing dress similar to a Magic Girl." I proposed to Zelretch, becoming a Demi-servant can sound better than dressing like a Magic Girl. But the risk of being possessed is too great, better to die of shame and live, than to become a puppet or container of one who knows which Heroic Spirit.

Zelretch thought for a moment, trying to understand what was more fun, being condemned to the fate of a Demi-servant or Masho Shojo.

Don't ask me how, but a light appeared above Zelretch's head, after a second he replied: "No, maybe next time Alex. I almost forgot you don't have to worry about side effects and changes." Zelretch said with a mischievous smile, the crazy old man had something in mind.

All 7 Class Cards shone for a moment and sank into my flesh. In a moment a kind of Command Seal appeared on the back of his right hand, identical to that of Tokiomi Tohsaka of Fate / Zero.

The only difference was the color, it wasn't red, but golden, I didn't know what it meant. But I knew one thing, the process of becoming a Demi-servant had begun.

Now I no longer thought about what was going to happen, I didn't like it at all, once I heard the word side effects the desire to strangle Zelretch was born.

The adrenaline and sudden implantation of Class Cards in my body caused a kind of shock in my brain.

"What side effects !" I shouted, letting my rage come out. While trying to strangle Zelretch.

But the floor under my feet was gone, Zelretch wanted to throw me into another dimension quickly, before I could strangle him.

Luckily, he managed to hold my attack with the desk and I toke Zelretch's jacket.

Using I don't know which Magecraft, he managed to disappear, leaving me with his jacket in my hand.

At that moment the portal gets bigger and sucks me in, along with the desk and everything in the room.

Crossing the portal and going out lasted only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity. The place was full of thousands of multi-colored lights, I could see why the Second True Magic was called Kaleidostick.

Too bad I couldn't enjoy the show, because my body felt like it had been broken into pieces. It was as if I had been struck by lightning, and then thrown into an acid tank. Then being beaten to death by a gang.

Once struck by the white light, coming from the end of the portal, I lost consciousness.

XXX

Zelretch was very happy, he had found an interesting boy. Alex is a normal guy on the surface, but he hides a dark secret inside.

He is like Zelretch, bored and looking for entertainment.

Alex is a lonely boy, with few friends and a great passion for movies, books, games, talking about fantasy and Sci-Fi.

The truth about Alex's lonely behavior is very simple.

Alex was born in the wrong world. Zelretch saw this, the boy wrote of fantastic worlds, and dreamed of escaping from the common and limited reality.

Now he finds himself in a fantastic reality without limits.

Morality, watch what you want, has never been so true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changes

POV Alex

I opened my eyes, I feel like shit.

'What the hell did Zelretch do to me'

Slowly I got up, luckily I had nothing broken, but my head feels like it was pierced by a drill.

Besides these feelings of sickness, I feel a strange tingling.

I had the feeling of being stronger, faster, smarter. I clenched my fists, savoring this emotion.

Once I am certain of my motor skills, I look around, it seems that I fond myself in an abandoned building.

The place could be a hotel, thanks to the desk, armchairs, registers and keys, there are cobwebs and dust everywhere, a sign that the hotel has not been occupied for years.

In addition to me and Zelretch's office furniture, they have been sent to this lifeless place, to those who know where.

In one corner of the room there was a mirror covered with an old rag.

For some reason I wanted to see my appearance.

I took the cloth, with my right hand, for the moment I ignore the golden Commando Seals, which are on the back of my hand.

Once I removed the cloth, I looked at myself in the mirror, I am speechless.

For a while I looked at my reflection. I have changed a lot, this is certainly one of the side effects.

"I became an albino" I shouted in disbelief. I looked carefully, trying to see all the aesthetic and physical changes.

My eyes shine a deep red. My skin became pale and white. My hair turned to a silvery platinum.

I could pass as a relative of Illyasviel Von Eizerben, no, I look like Illya's older brother, more than Shirou Emiya.

My body had grown, now I am 185 cm tall (Beta/N: 6'1 for those who use the imperial system), the constitution of my body looks like that of a swimmer.

Putting all the changes together, I look like a young foreign man from a noble lineage.

In other words, I have become a beautiful boy, at least finding a girl will be easier.

For some reason, I decided to curse Zelretch first, so I raised my head up.

Looking at the ruined ceiling of the room, I shouted with all my breath: "Zelretch if this change leads me to be locked up by the government or a Yandere, I'll kill you".

Once the threat to Zelretch is over, he surely looks at me, through a magic mirror, eating popcorn with a drink.

I decided to lie down on the couch, which had come with me, along with the desk and the rest of Zelretch's stuff.

For some unknown reason, all the stuff was untouched, there wasn't a single scratch on them.

Surely Zelretch had used a spell to increase their resistance.

The old vampire did it, because my predecessors probably tried to destroy the room along with Zelretch. Maybe I'm the only one who didn't resist.

Let's see, what happened recently: School over, holidays started, I was kidnapped by Zelretch, I received 7 Class Cards, which are now in my soul.

Finally I was thrown into another dimension, together with half of a room.

Now I am an albino in an abandoned hotel room, lying on a sofa.

"My life has messed up beyond measure. Maybe I have E-ranked luck. The complaint has never helped anyone. Besides, it could be worse." I tried to rejoice.

I honestly don't know what is stranger, to become an albino,

meet Zelretch or travel to another dimension.

In this depressing moment I remembered the words of a wise person, the regression to the medium: life can never be all bad or all right. Things must return to the center. "He followed this theory, after the recent bad luck that struck me, I should get a big return.

Certainly this theory is questionable, but my current situation is something that can only happen in a fantasy world.

Maybe I can have Achilles as the Hero of the Class Cards Rider. Although I would prefer to have a Servant.

Wait a minute, have a Servant, I looked closely at my Commando Seals, with a devilish smile.

Maybe I could use to invoke my Servant. I only hope that this idea does not lead me to have a Servant twin, as happened to Illya with Kuro.

I stood up, I decided it was time to operate, not to think.

"First rule of survival: Knowing what resources you have" I said as I begin to rummage through the goods that came with me from Zelretch's office.

I wonder what I can find. A Mystic Code, a weapon or a large sum of money. With a stroke of luck, Zelretch may have put souvenirs from another dimension.

Maybe a piece of Ironman armor, a Jedi sword, Spider-Man's web launcher or Harry Potter's wand.

For a couple of hours, I searched everywhere, rummaged through every drawer and pocket.

My hard work as a new treasure hunter was well rewarded. Now my situation has improved without a doubt.

Here is my booty:

One hundred Black Keys, those weapons used by church executioners, especially by Kirei Kotomine.

A small briefcase, which contains a replica of the Thompson Contender by Kiritsugu Emiya and sixty-six bullets that could be magic or normal.

A pair of black gloves, similar to those of Bazett Fraga Series Fate/Kaleid, they should be covered in runes to form a Rune of Armoring.

You might ask yourself how I knew these things, simple, I still have my smartphone, there are so many web pages in it, saved for offline reading.

Many of them are on Fanfics, Wikipedia, Fate/Stay, Marvel, DC Universe and many other Anime.

Let's go back to my booty, the rest of the assets are dozens of Magecraft books, some as big as dictionaries. They are probably the most useful goods I have found.

What remains are strange artifacts and a bunch of bricks made from American dollars.

The sum was certainly more than what I had earned in whole life. I'm not a currency expert, but I'm sure I can get a cheap apartment if I buy only food and some clothes.

The last booty found, I still can't believe it, is the Shroud of Martin.

A cloak/red coat worn by Emiya Shirou/Archer at all times.

Originally belonging to an unknown saint, but now recognized as designer clothes by Shirou/Archer.

Obtained by the burial team form fighting against an Apostle Death.

The equipment protects the user against heat and cold. It can repair itself after any damage to the equipment, never wet or restrain the owner in combat.

Certainly, I found a gold mine, but I have to make some changes, Martin's Shroud was made for Archer's measurements.

I could wear it with some problems, but now I have to figure out where I am, and which Heroic Spirit is in my body.

Correction, which Heroic Spirits are in my body.

I had never been happier to have learned sewing from my aunt, it will certainly be useful to modify Martin's Shroud.

Now I really want to learn Gandr of Rin Thosaka, it's easier to shoot a small magic globe, which carries a gun and 66 bullets of dubious origin.

I stand up to explore the hotel, maybe I can find a backpack or a bag, I'm not stupid to leave anything behind, something or someone can steal it, I still don't know where I am.

I could be in Code Geass, Megas XLR, Power Rangers, Star Wars, Ben 10, Teen Wolf or Doctor Who.

I don't want to have any connection with an immortal witch called CC or her Geass power to fight an empire that holds a third of the globe.

A giant robot called Megas, which destroys New Jersey in any fight with aliens. Not needing me, even though it was one of my favorite cartoons.

I better shoot myself, instead of dressing in a dress and colored with other individuals and fighting a monster, which once defeated becomes a gigantic version of itself.

Becoming a Jedi or a Sith and fighting in a galactic war is too much about me.

Becoming a friend of Ben or the owner of the Omnitrix can be acceptable, but to save the world every weekend is hard work.

Being bitten by Scott McCall and turned into a werewolf, the coyotes were jaguar or a werewolf bite and god way too many shirtless men.

Traveling in a blue box of the British police, through space and time, together with the doctor would have been great.

In an old wardrobe, I found a gym bag, a bit old and smells oddly, but it is useful to hide weapons and magic books.

I decided to wait for the dawn, before exploring the territory, to pass the time, I took the first Magecraft book, which I could grab.

So I better start reading now, maybe I don't understand almost anything, but maybe the Caster inside me might understand something.

I have to learn to do a limited field and hypnotize people if I want to survive.

Maybe I could take a bus, a plane, a boat and go to Italy or Romania.

I would be more at ease in the country I know, if they exist in this dimension.

At least if there are documents needed to leave the country, but I don't even have permission from a library.

At the corner of my eye I saw something I missed.

The Zelretch jacket, I had forgotten that I had taken with me.

I immediately took Zelretch's jacket and mixed his hand in his jacket, guess what I found.

A mousetrap!

My screams in agony could be heard in a range of hundreds of meters, with this cry I could pass as a relative of Black Canary.

"Zelretch I will kill you, I learn how to use the Black Keys and put them in your head." I shouted to the sky.

After removing the mousetrap, my respect for Tom and my hatred for Jerry has long been relieved.

At least with this little pain I found the best kind of document, a psychic chart.

In the rest of the pockets I didn't find anything except for the inside pocket that I found something wonderful, a Sonic screwdriver, the Sonic Doctor Who screwdriver.

The pure joy of having a real instrument used by the Doctor fills me with so much happiness that I started to jump and scream like a crazy Fan Girl.

"The screwdriver belonging to the eleventh doctor, which I travel with Amelia (Amy) Pond. This is the best day of my life". I screamed like a hysterical girl.

Once I calmed down I noticed that the tip of the sound screwdriver, there was a small note.

My dear Demi-Servant (Alex)

I hope you like your new world. You're just beginning, but I had a lot of fun, you should have seen his face when you discovered the mousetrap.

I admit that your decision to take all 7 Class Cards is excellent. No one had ever done that before.

I knew I was right to choose you.

That's why I give you these two tools, I will have more fun to send more gifts in the future.

Signed your dear Master,

Zelretch

PS. Once the reading is finished, this message will explode.

Boom!

The note had exploded, the power was minimal, I had received almost no damage.

However, my face was covered in soot.

"My life from now on will be just a continuous line of problems". I muttered as I went back to reading the Magecraft book.

One day, I will kill Zelretch. To do this first I must learn to use magic together with my Demi-Servant powers


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A boy, a deputy and a fox.

POV Alex

The day begins, sun rises into the sky, and I leave that miserable hotel, I decided to test my new physical abilities, with a run.

I wear my normal clothes:

A pair of Adidas, Jeans, a hooded sweatshirt. But I had some additions to my clothing I had, reinforced gloves, Martin's Shroud and a gymnastic shoulder bag.

All night I read books on Magecraft, unfortunately they are all written in a foreign language.

Many would believe that it is a waste of time, I would also agree with them, read a book written in a foreign language. It's normally stupid, if you're a normal person, but since I got seven Class Cards in my soul, I get unique skills.

For example I can understand foreign languages, let me explain, somehow my mind now has an entire library of information, if I concentrate I can access this new part of my mind.

A very large part of it focuses on mythological characters, foreign languages of all time, including Latin, Greek, Egypt, Japanese. The new influx of knowledge does not surprise me.

In theory, when a heroic spirit is invoked, it receives information in order to adapt to the current era.

At the moment I have seven fragments of Heroic Spirits, slowly giving me their skills, starting with standard Servant skills.

The rest of the skills acquired are a minor need for sleep, I read Magecraft books all night, and I feel as fresh as a rose.

There is also the classic strength, speed, agility, reflexes, resistance and senses, all enhanced. It is not at superhuman levels, but enough to be considered a national athlete. For several hours I continue to run through the city, without stopping, I don't have to stop for any reason.

Not because I wanted to know my current physical limits, but because there is no other person except me.

Using my new senses I easily discovered the lack of living beings.

In addition there were plenty of debris, broken glass, bent light poles, vegetation escaped from under control.

Something had happening here, I had several theories to explain the current state of the city:

The first theory is something dangerous threatens the place, and the inhabitants have had to evacuate. An active volcano, a tornado etc.

The second theory is in a kind of post-apocalyptic world or in a war zone.

The third theory is the ugliest and negativity of all. A kind of monster or paranormal entity, it killed every living thing, devastating the city in the process.

I don't want to be a pessimist, but if I'm right, I'm all alone now, me and the thing.

"I need firepower, and quickly." I murmured as I ran at full speed towards the heart of the city, with a little luck I can find a police station or a mall.

The police station must contain information, bulletproof vest, confiscated weapons, ammunition, dirty money near as evidence.

At the mall I can find materials, supplies, a sleeping bag, medicines from a pharmacy, backpacks, bags and clothes suitable for sports activities.

The city center was the most devastated area, there were even several craters.

"What happened here, super heroes vs super criminals, hunters vs a pack of monsters, a mad wizard against a level 5 Esper or a Holy Grail war under control." I said, imagining the possible scenarios. Each of them scares me.

"Alex better not find out without having a gun or a grenade ... great I start talking to myself," I commented, heading towards the mall.

The parking lot was mostly empty, there were several cars for families, a caravan.

The entrance was sealed, locked, there were secondary entrances, only the front door.

This means two things: The crisis had hit the city after the mall closed. Is the whole mall is intact, ready to be looted.

There were two ways to open the door:

Use the hard way, by combining my new strength and Bazett's gloves. To open the door with your fists, and risk ringing an alarm is to attract who knows what.

The alternative is to use the easy and simple way.

From the pockets of jeans, I pulled my favorite thing that Zelretch had given me, a sonic screwdriver.

Point, press the button and hope that the door opens. It, it should work, I think?

The door swung open in a second.

"I can't believe it! It works, I thought that once I turned on it would explode, Zelretch is not so bad," I said with a slight smile.

I entered the mall, everything was dark, luckily it doesn't bother me, my new shining eyes give me excellent night vision.

I climbed onto a table, with the sonic screwdriver in my right hand.

"Lights !" I screamed, pointing the sonic screwdriver up, accessing the lights.

"Money" I pointed the screwdriver at the ATMs, which began to spit out a river of bills.

"Warehouses" the doors of each warehouse and premises have opened. For the next few minutes I became the director of a unique orchestra. I directed all the lights, electronic and mechanical equipment in the mall.

"Stop !" I screamed smiling like a madman, the power is driving me crazy or I am in the grip of a second degree euphoria.

Now with the lights on, I could see the mall like a human being, and not like a night creature.

The place was not very big, only two floors, with two escalators.

Many warehouses doors wee wide open, money scattered on the floor.

The place certainly suffered some damage and a lot of mess, if someone asks me, I will blame the paranormal creature or a phenomenon. I crossed my arms, tilted my head and started thinking about what to do.

Logically, I need food, water, clothes, medicine and weapons. But I'm a 17-year-old boy, in a mall, alone, without police, without adults, no rules or consequences.

"A situation like this happens once in a lifetime. I'm a serious person, but I want to have fun too, let's go crazy, Allons-y !" I screamed like a madman, raising my hands up, forming a V. With the sonic screwdriver in the right hand is a torch in the left hand, where does it come from? I don't know, but today I enjoy the moment. "The best idea of my life!"

After 2 hours of validation, theft, destruction of one's own property and eating food.

"The worst idea of my life" I shouted pushing a shopping cart full to the brim. Carrying different bags, backpacks and suitcases on your shoulders.

I went out as quickly as possible from the mall, which was in the throes of a fire, an accidentally accessed by me.

They may ask me where the torch came from and who puts 20 boxes of fireworks in a Chinese restaurant!?

Were they preparing a party for the Chinese New Year?

He thought that Zelretch is responsible for this.

However when I arrived in the parking lot, I wasn't looking at the fire behind me. I need wheels to carry my purchases.

"A gray minivan, a red car and a camper, which strangely resembles that of the first series of Ben 10." I said looking at each car.

I'm very lucky lately, I must have an Rank-A in luck or the ability The Awarded Hero.

Better not ask about my luck. So, without asking any more questions, I opened the door and accessed the engine using the sonic screwdriver.

Using my new strength, it was easy to take an extra full shopping cart and take it to the trailer. Closing the door, I sat on the driver's seat. I got my hands on the wheel and hit the acceleration pedal.

Adding to my new list of offenses, car theft, driving without a license.

"Wait a second, I forgot I can't drive!" I screamed, realizing, that the new section of my brain contained almost nothing on how to drive a car.

"Right now, I regret not having listened to my common sense ... Shit I talked to myself again." I told myself frustrated. Maybe reading all night, didn't physically tire me, but it did mentally tire me. By mistake I removed my hands from the steering wheel, to slap my forehead, I realized that when I closed my eyes and left the steering wheel unattended.

For the next few minutes I learned to make curves suddenly, movements have zigzags and avoid hitting abandoned cars.

Swimming or drowning it's an extreme method, but one learns quickly or dies at the first error.

I managed to slow down, and even stop the car in front of the police station, it seems my luck is a nice A-Rank or a bad E-Rank. A stroke of luck, followed by a ton of misfortunes, all that is missing is a superhuman enemy, which suddenly appears.

"Wait a second, I just challenged the universe, please tell me that Gaia, Alaya didn't hear me." I said, looking right then left looking for possible assailants, after a long moment of tension, I sighed relieved, it seems that the universe doesn't hate me.

Suddenly a chain shot through the glass of the car, and wrapped itself around me. In an instant, the chain pulled me out of the camper, I had just enough time to say these words:

"Zelretch its all your fault!"

I was then pulled by the superhuman force, which held the mysterious chain, then I was thrown, tossed, unloaded, other synonyms, into the air, towards the wall of a building. The impact probably made me break a few bones, but my new one were strong enough to keep me going into unconscious.

hanging about ten meters above the ground, and I don't want to test my luck dilemma by jumping.

So drew a couple of Black Keys out of my sleeves, using the Keys I managed to slow the fall a lot. The landing has not been pleasant, but I had not broken anything.

Even though my legs and ribs hurt. Just breathing caused me dozens of pangs of pain. At least if need be, I can still run, as they say: Run to fight another day.

When I started running towards a dark alley, trying to spot the enemy. A chain that had a nail on each end, pierced the air like a bullet and almost pierced my skull.

Fortunately, becoming a Demi-Servant had come with a kind of sixth sense, a pity that seems to work only when I'm on guard.

I turned around, now I could see my attacker, the monster that had cleared an entire city ... Medusa.

Medusa, the real name is Fate / Stay Night's Rider, but it looks like she's in her Alter mode.

One of the weakest Servants with Shinjin as her Master, but with Sakura as her Master she becomes one of the most dangerous Servants of the war. With a dangerous variety of Noble Phantasm's. In addition, her Alter mode can make her stronger and more dangerous, because it removes most of her mental stability.

Her Wiki statistics were:

Strength: B

Resistance: D

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: E

Class skills:

Horse riding: A +

Magic Resistance: B

Personal Abilities:

Divinity: E-

Continuation of the battle: C

Independent Action: C

Monstrous Force: B

Mystic Eyes: A +

Height: 172cm (5.7 ft)

Weight: 57 kg (125 lbs.)

Measurements: B88 / W56 / H84

I have no hope of running away, not even in my wildest dreams. Plus I don't think I can hit a woman, using the violence towards a lady goes against several of my principles. Especially such a beautiful one, as a anime character she already seemed attractive, but in flesh and blood, I could look at her all day without looking away.

Long purple hair, a tattoo on her forehead, a mask that covers her eyes, if I think about it anymore I could start salivating or losing blood from my nose.

I have to stop thinking about these things, I'm in a dangerous situation, I can't run and I can't fight.

In a life or death situation, I have nothing to lose, if I fight I can live a little longer, maybe a third party can arrive and keep Rider Alter busy. Unlikely, but hope dies last.

I threw the Black Keys, which I held in my hands. The throw is mediocre, perhaps it can defeat a regular human being, but Rider Alter is a Servant. With extreme ease she grabbed both Black Keys between her fingers.

Using my left hand, I grabbed a small pistol, hidden behind my back. I found it in a safe at the mall. When all the bullets I had were fired, I held out my right hand, then opened it wide.

I focused on my hand, precisely on the command seals, trying to channel some magic.

"Gandr !" I shouted, creating a small globe of unstable energy, and then shooting it at Rider, after this attack my right hand began to smoke, it hurt like a bitch.

Having the Caster Class Cards in my body, allows me to learn Magecraft faster. I slowly get a little knowledge if I focus on a specific spell.

In one night alone, they study from a simple Magecraft book, thinking constantly of the Gandr of Rin Tohsaka. I managed to create my own variant, but having the knowledge means nothing without practice or experience.

All I had thrown away, physical attacks and a magic blow, didn't work, damn B-rank magic resistance and Servant nature that neutralized the standard weapons. Rider Alter didn't even have a scratch, just some dust on her clothes and nothing else.

"You're weak," she said, bored and completely uninterested in my fate. Before she disappeared from my visit, in a second she hit me with a simple fist, which made me fly across a wall. Rider Alter or Medusa, if you prefer to call her that, is right about me, I am weak.

Speaking in technical terms, I'm a LV1 character, I need time to grow in level. I don't have all the special abilities and weapons yet, if I can't use the Heroic Spirits in my body, I have to use something else.

XXX POV Narrator

Alex's Command Seals began to glow, creating a kind of golden flame. For an unknown reason, Alex enters a kind of special mental state. he takes out his smartphone, which was altered by the flames, becoming something new.

"Noble Phantasm: Controller Dream. Star, invocation Servant," said Alex, activating his smartphone, no, his Noble Phantasm, creating a golden magic circle.

Starting a mysterious and unknown process.

[Connection in progress]

An invisible thread is imperceptible to all, it was created. It started from Alex's soul, passed through the catalyst and the magic circle, verse? , you get ...

[Link created]

[Search Data]

Alex's mind began to search for the Holy Grail in every detail.

He was deeply hypnotized by the details of the Servant's.

The Feeling of the Holy Grail War also called Heavens Feel is a ritual that happened almost two hundred years ago.

Founded by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern families, also known as the three founding families, the ritual is a means to get to Akasha.

[Research data, complete]

Alex knows that every servant is divided into their classes, to protect their identies from enemies.

Noble Phantasm which are the core, the weapons and the capabilities of their property.

Question: Which class will I help you with?

[Choice and preparation of the servant, to be]

Saber, knight of the sword and have the most prestigious classes of all the servants. It has an old magical resistance that guarantees protection from magical effects and driving skills with the knowledge of animals and racing vehicles.

"Heroic spirit of the sword and knight of the sword, swordsmen and strong melee fighters, able to adapt to the situation".

Lancer, faster and more agile servant, responsible for the first blow and execute tactics that exploit the range and speed.

"Heroic Spirit's of the Lance and Spear", long-range melee weapons experts and fast melee fighters, able to control the flow of combat. "

Archer, master of projectile weapons and possessor of the capacity for independent action that allows you to work for a period without a master. It is often equipped with preternatural senses.

"Heroic spirit of bows and long ranged weapons, experts in long-distance struggle, equipped with remote weapons of the future and of the past and able to act independently without the help of their teachers".

Rider, the hero of the mount, one who rides light wood and war vehicles that grant them powerful Noble Phantasm or even better skills.

"Heroic spirit of Mounted Steeds. Experts of mounted combat in the fight, exercising powerful phantasms and show maximum mobility through the beasts they ride."

Caster, servant of magic, who often keeps the magic lost to the modern era. Their class capacity is Territorial Creation which modifies the surrounding lands in favor of their sorcery and the construction of objects that allows the magician to create magical weapons and tools.

"The spirit of the magic and the spells, lacking in physical power, they have dangerous and usually forbidden powers, beyond the abilities of modern magicians".

Assassin, silent killing and master of stealth. There special class ability is the Presence Concealment that allows them to remain unnoticed when explaining or opening.

"Heroic spirit of murder and killing, generally weak but furtive warriors, rarely fit to fight directly, but real experts of reconnaissance, deception, assassination and secret operations".

Berserker, servant of madness, a weaker soul trades their mental health for immense power: a special Mad Enhancement skill. They are the most difficult to control out of all the servants.

"Heroic spirit of Berserker's anger and warriors of madness Warriors insane who have great power, but in return they lose their health when they enter the struggle, and become irrelevant engines of destruction."

[Caster choice. Preparation Completed]

[Search for catalyst]

A sort of force, that analyzed the surrounding area, looking for a catalyst, to find a part of heroic spirit suitable for the summing

[Catalyst Found: a fragment of Sessho-Seki]

Sessho-Seki, a cursed stone, which was once a person, the Avatar of the Goddess Amaterasu. Mysteriously it was in the pocket of Alex's sweatshirt.

[Localized heroic spirit. Start Upload]

Mizukume was born as born as a village girl who lived in Japan during the old feudal period.

Even as a poor village, she grows up and becomes a beautiful young lady.

Reaching the age of eighteen, the current governor, Emperor Toba, was quick to be struck by her beauty, quickly making her his lady of the court, that his name was later turned into Tamamo no Mae.

But one faithful morning, the newly woken Tamamo found herself growing a pair of fox ears. That same morning is where her life starts to go wrong.

her origin is of divinity. Her real name is Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess of Shinto.

His curiosity of how human life in happiness despite being surrounded by despair is what transforms a part of her into a human.

He wants to know what it feels like to worship on something unseen; Hoping for a miracle that is more rare than rare.

But humans could never understand the gods. An exorcist, Abe no Seimei, exposed his true appearance, with lies to call her nothing but a demonic entity that attracted people to be eaten by her; An enemy of divine beings.

He even accused him of poisoning Toba himself. She was ousted by the Imperial Court, and even then they were still hunting for her and trying to take away her life.

Tamamo fled and finally reaches the Nasu mountain, where she shouts, lamenting her sad life. Surrounded by a group of foxes, she finally understood who she really is after seeing how the foxes are incapable of understanding her.

"Ah, what a fool I am." Her family denied her. The man who she loves ordered for her execution. Why? All because she has fox ears and a tail. That alone is enough to become a criminal for human beings.

Another crime is added with her being forced to protect herself against eighty thousand soldiers, killing them all in one night. The second wave comes, and they are without reason.

Three days and night it had rained heavily with arrows, filling the earth with her blood.

Her divine origin refused to let her remain dead, but of course no human being could understand the gods.

It is then that she found her answer in her curiosity. Humans worship for an invisible god and smile during sadness are not because they are strong and kind and loyal, but because these people are just stupid.

They claim to know the things that are beyond them. "There is no way for a human being to become a god!"

It is her last words as she dies, due to an enchanted arrow.

Those stupid humans are then punished for killing a goddess, as her body turns into a killing stone, a stone that curses those who tried to approach her. What happens to the stone is another story.

Tamamo's soul, even after killing people in her life, is still considered heroic by a certain throne. Even after her death, she refused to take revenge against them.

All she wants is to become a loving wife.

[Heroic spirit loaded]

The mystical Energy has begun to fill the air, the magic circle is shining stronger and stronger.

[Start call]

The subconscious? Sings the call that it has memorized, thanks it has dozens of fanfics and re-examines the destiny of Anime several times.

"First, or silver or iron. Or foundation stone, or Archduke of the contract. Listen to me in the name of our great master, the Archmagus Schweinorg.

Let the descendants of the winds be like a wall. Let the doors be closed in all directions, climbing over the crown and let the streets three forks in the Kingdom rotate.

Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Closed. Five perfections for each repetition.

And now, let the filled seals be destroyed in my place! Set.

Let your body rest under my domain, let your destiny rest in your blade.

If he presents himself to the call of the Holy Grail and if you obey this mind, this is right, then answer.

I make my oath here. I am the only person who has become the basis of all of Heaven. I am that person who is covered by the evil of all the Hells.

That seven skies, dressed in a trinity of words, Come over your breaking rings and make hands that protect the balance! '

[Mistake # /! / # /! / # Mistake]

[Convocation Unstable]

[The energy source is missing]

The 7 Class Cards started a strange process, thanks you have golden seals of Commando, now, they alternate Alex's body.

The heart becomes a first-class Core Magic.

Alex's magic circuits have evolved and multiplied, which is normally impossible and fatal. There were now 100 magic circuits, each of Rank-A +++ quality.

Turn the muscular, nervous, lymphatic and blood vessels into special pseudo-circuits. They maintain their organic functions, but they also remain magical circuits.

On the back, 7 Magic Crests appear, each of them unique and different, but by obligation they are forced to combine, to become just one.

Now Alex is a factory with more nuclear reactors, comparable to Illya, who had 80% of her body made up of magic circuits.

[Found Energy Found Source]

While the subconscious? He recited the standard call.

Alex recites an alternative call, created by his own instinct.

[Alternative call found]

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, fall every five times, breaking the barriers between past and present, announce now and your flesh will serve below me, and my destiny will be one with your mirror, your magic will serve as referees of destiny ".

"Submit to my call: Answer, if you want to submit to this will and this truth, an oath must be sworn here, let it be filled again, again, again, again, for each shift, simply breaking with every fill!"

"Come and become my champion, Avatar of the Goddess Amaterasu!"

[Song completed]

The portal to the Throne of the Heroes had been enlarged. The journey begins.

[Notice of completion]

The thin and weak thread that tied Alex to? Disappeared indirectly linked to ...

[Lost connection]

The circle began to shine and the wind began to gather dust.

It was not known how or why, but Alex had managed to do the impossible.

Three great families could do nothing without the Holy Grail and 80 years of patience.

Alex with two months of Magecraft study, a lot of luck is confident that he succeeded.

He almost failed twice, with possible grotesque results, but the summons was working, without the presence of a Holy Grail.

A strong wave of some kind of energy threw Rider Alter against the nearby wall.

Looking to ignore the blow on the head and the unbearable pain that comes from his mind and soul.

At that very moment, a figure slowly appears from the circle, standing and now has their eyes open to those around her.

The female figure wears a blue kimono with exposed shoulders and a fox tail behind her.

A pink hair tied with a blue ribbon in fashion and animal ears on the head. Now she walks around as she places a sign of peace near her eyes, stating: "The best waifu in human history, Servant Caster, has arrived!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Battle and recruitment

POV Narrator

In a ghost town, close to California. There was a fierce battle between two women.

It is not a normal battle, with scratches and insults, but a battle to the last drop of blood, in which only one person remains alive, the other dies.

The women who fight are:

Rider Alter aka Medusa, a fallen goddess, originally from Greece.

His opponent Caster aka Tamamo-no-Mae, The Avatar of the Goddess Amaterasu. Known as one of the Three Great Monsters of Japan.

The conflict was just beginning, but they were already destroying a neighborhood.

Caster was summoned a moment ago, in an instant she understood that her Goshujin-sama is in danger and the threat lies in front of her.

A fox and a snake, each of them with Divine origin, but different goals. One wanted to protect her Goshujin-sama, the other wants to kill him.

On the edge of the fierce battle, lies the last victim of Zelretch, Alex, now Caster's Master.

He doesn't understand how it is possible, but he invoked Tamamo-no-Mae, one of the Servant Playable

by Fate / Extra.

"Anime is not realistic, Servant battles are a hundred times more destructive and dangerous," Alex said as he looked at the conflict that broke the laws of physics.

Tamamo-no-Mae had the advantage with long-range attacks. Plus her mirror is a great shield, due to the attacks of Rider Alter and her chain.

Medusa is stronger and more agile in close and physical confrontations, for her misfortune, Tamamo's curses manage to bypass her Rank-B magic resistance.

The battle appears to be in a stalemate, each of them having its own disadvantage and advantage. It could last for hours before it ends.

Thus Rider Alter moves the battle into a building, using the rubble of the buildings, to achieve a significant advantage.

Thanks to her acrobatic and lightning-fast style, she is like a snake. Caster was losing the battle. Medusa managed to hit her with a powerful kick, making her fly about ten meters away.

Alex for some reason, seeing Caster in trouble, made him very angry.

He doesn't usually care what happens to you if you have strangers or just newcomers. Tamamo would fall into the last category, he would have had to escape to save himself, it is letting her fight Medusa, until they kill each other.

Then why only thinking about the possibility of running away, as he felt the feelings of disappointment, self-loathing and anger.

The answer is simple. Alex is no longer a simple boy.

In technical terms, Alex is a chimera of reincarnations.

Seven souls of heroes, who fought to the last blood for their ideals, dedicated their entire lives to protecting the weakest, humans who realized the impossible and given life in glorious legends.

These souls have lived beyond human limits and killed monsters, which not even the gods can defeat, are found in Alex's body.

It is they are already leaving their mark on the boy. Not only physically, but also mentally and spiritually.

"Not even a day with the Class Cards I already want to play the hero" commented Alex frustrated.

As he fears, having his soul slowly fused with 7 fragments of Heroic Spirits is causing immense changes, especially on the foundations that define Alex. This is his bad luck or luck, it depends on how you look at it.

Normal one fragment takes years or years to slice a person, but 7 fragments of first-class Heroic Spirits, against a slightly antisocial boy Nerd and Otaku.

The result is that the fragments have a much greater effect and appear at a faster, precisely 7 or 10 times faster than normal, especially in critical situations.

"I am a novice of Magus, inexperienced, weak and terribly unlucky, but this does not mean that you can hurt my Servant!" He told Alex in his angry voice that he had and a fire sparked in his eyes.

At this point Alex's magic circuits are really open, all for all. The magic circuits are "open" when the magic energy is performed for the first time.

From then on, the user can activate it through the use of a mental trigger.

The image that is linked to that trigger will differ from a magician: an image of Shirou implies a gun that has its hammer cocked back, while Rin Tohsaka is that of a knife that stabs the heart.

For Alex his trigger is a book that once opened, burns it becomes a golden fire, burning everything that hinders its path.

Alex took a metal pipe from the rubble in the area, the tube was long enough to be an improvised spear.

A small part of the Magic Crest Seven (seven Magic Crests, which become one Magic Crest) lights up. Instead of spells, there were moves, attack patterns, spear techniques, tips and some Runes.

The heart or Magic Core of Alex is activated by pure instinct, pumping Mana throughout the body and in Alex's weapons.

The 100 Neo-Magic Circuits are being activated one by one, and they are using a simple basic but efficient spell, Reinforcement, thus increasing all the abilities of the human body.

Alex got into a position. It looks like a runner, who is preparing to shoot at full speed, except for the metal tube, which plays the role of a spear.

Tamamo's Master, ran at superhuman speed, overtaking the Olympic athletes, about 20 meters per second.

Now, Alex can be considered a threat to a Servant.

XXX

While Alex was preparing for battle.

Tamamo was having a difficult time with Rider Alter. Since she managed to get a shot of her, she wouldn't let her breathe or cast acurse.

In physical comparison, especially in the long term, Caster is not only in trouble, but miraculously she is still alive.

Rider Alter's last shot, she threw Caster against a wall, making her spit blood. You could see how Tamamo's attempts at physically fighting Rider, brought about dozens of wounds on her arms and getting her blue kimono ruined.

Medusa approached Tamamo, with her weapon, a chain with nails as an end. When she was about to deliver the coup de grace.

A blue-red blur, perceived between Caster and Rider, shouting: "Die Serpent!"

Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Boom!

POV Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae)

Everything happened so fast.

I am invoked, but I cannot see or know Goshujin-sama, because it is an enemy Servant.

We fought in the end

I was losing. At least Goshujin-sama can escape.

All the curses I launched at Rider. They must have left a heavy toll on her. It will take a long time to recover.

Rider approaches me, I try to move, but I have just been invoked and my Mana reserves are small. The bond with Goshujin-sama is weak and fragile.

Then something impossible happens.

"Die Serpente" shouted a blur, which comes out of nowhere.

A second later, a metal bar, passing through Rider's chest.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Medusa shouted in pain.

The figure dressed in blue and red, does not stop his attack. Using your free hand, he hit Rider Alter in the stomach, not with a fist, but with a globe of red mystical energy.

"Gandr, Rasengan version," he shouted, as the globe hit Rider Alter and throwing away Rider Alter, through the walls, before exploding.

Boom

"Maybe I'm not a hero or Naruto Uzumaki, but that blow is certainly worthy of a Rasengan," he joked, before turning to me.

At that moment the light of the sun struck my savior.

A young boy, tall and athletic. Gleaming hair like platinum, red eyes, snow-white skin.

Wear a blue sweatshirt with jeans and a red coat / cloak on it.

He looks like a knight from the Nordic countries.

"Caster you are you alright?" He asked me gently, he extended his hand towards me.

"My hero," I said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Did you say something?" He said tilting his head slightly.

"I just said thanks. So, who are you, young warrior?" I asked, hoping that he was an ally of Goshujin-sama.

"Caster do you not recognize your Master" he said, showing his Command Seals.

Goshujin-sama is a Nordic warrior.

The noble warrior is my hero.

My hero is Goshujin-sama.

My heart beats strongly because I am so happy.

"Goshujin-sama sorry I don't recognize you" I apologized, what kind of Servant I am, if I can't recognize my Goshujin-sama.

"Nom apologize, it's understandable, we've been busy with Rider Alter. Let's solve this problem, my name is Alex, I'm your Master, but I prefer to be considered your partner," what a master "It's a pleasure to meet you, Foxy" he said with a smile too kindly, too beautiful.

I understand ... I fell in love.

"It's my pleasure being your Servant/Wife, Goshujin-sama. I'm Caster, but you can call me Tamamo or darling," I said, maybe I'm too direct?

"..." Goshujin-sama opened his mouth but said nothing.

"We can finish the fight with Rider Alter first, then we talk in private. Caster can use your Noble Phantasm," said Goshujin-sama, entering a fighting position.

"As you wish, Goshujin-sama," I replied, ready to prove my worth.

XXX POV Narrator

After the brief Master-Servant discussion.

The pseudo-Lancer ran in the street, with Caster behind him, ready to help her Goshujin-sama.

They found Rider Alter easily, she was not in a very good state.

A deep wound in the chest, a nasty bruise in the stomach, and several burn marks.

Her body looks pale (Paler than it already is, how that is possible I have no idea) and weakened. Caster's curses and the blow inflicted by Alex begin to take there toll.

But the battle is not over, Rider Alter activates her personal ability: Monstrous Force.

The whole body of Medusa was covered with scales, the body mass increased. Slowly he became the Gorgon monster.

Alex ran straight to Medusa/Gorgon, starting an intense battle.

Rider Alter is weakened, hurt and is giving up her mental health or what remains of it, for an increase in physical strength.

The Pseudo-Lancer was in very good shape, but he was weaker and more inexperienced than Medusa. For his luck, the status of Rider Alter is so bad, that he was at the same level as her.

Alex tried to sink the makeshift spear into Medusa's heart, thus killing her, easy to say, difficult to do. The scales of Rider Alter are a great armor, plus the style of Rider has changed. Become more simple, primal, wild.

Now, Medusa is not a warrior, but a wounded beast, trapped in a corner. In this situation, there is nothing to lose, so she stopped worrying about the defense and is dedicated only to attacking.

Alex defends himself as best he could, that is, he barely managed to parry and counterattack. He was able to parry because Medusa's moves are simple and repetitive.

Alex finds himself in a stalemate, but he can't last long. His body begins to tire, the magic circuits risk overheating, plus keeping the Reinforcement active is proving difficult.

He jumped backwards to create a distance between him and Medusa, put his hand over his heart, it was obvious that he couldn't resist for long.

Sweat, out of breath, several superficial wounds around the chest, and his eyes had tears of blood running down her face.

Taking a breath, Alex shoots straight as a bullet, aiming at the heart of Rider Alter.

CLANG

The stroke of the Pseudo-Lancer was blocked, Rider Alter managed to intertwine her chain around Alex's weapon, stopping the attack, when it was only a few centimeters from her heart.

Instead of getting angry, he smiled kindly, over the sweatshirt, precisely where the heart is, there were Runes, made using blood.

Alex increased the Reinforcement of the weapon, so it exploded, destroying the chain of Medusa.

At that moment, Alex's sweatshirt was sacrificed to become a kind of flash bomb. Now, with Rider Alter disarmed and dazed, she doesn't notice that Alex pulls a pair of Black Keys out of his sleeves.

Taking advantage of the active time of the Runes, he increased the strength and speed of his hands and arms for a few seconds.

Alex managed to make a double X-shaped attack, then kicked Medusa, causing her to roll on the ground.

Before she could get up two Black Keys, they hit her shadow, paralyzing her for a moment.

"Caster is up to you!" shout Alex running away, he knows that Tamamo has recovered enough, to use her Noble Phantasm, it is if he remembers well. Being around EX-ranked Noble Phantasm does not end well.

"As you commands, Goshujin-sama," Caster said as she pulled out a handful of Ofuda (rectangular Japanese talismans, made of paper with several inscriptions on it)

While she throws them all around her. Now, Caster sings: "God who resides in Izumo, aesthetically certain, breath of the soul, who resides in the mountains and in the watery skies, Amaterasu. The proof of purification: your name is Tamamo weighted stone, it becomes the sacred treasure, the mirror of Uka! "As she speaks her Ofuda each become a great ancient feudal gate called tori, while the mirror now moves upwards. Turning into a huge ball of energy as she jumps on it and slams it on the ground. The ground shoots up pillars of light, which covers the area.

"Now that I have unlimited prana, I can do it!" He exclaims as she jumps up high, singing a little more, "Heaven blessed! Heaven burning!"

Throwing some other Ofuda around her, each of the Ofuda was turning into a great ball of divine fire.

Alex I look at everything from a safe distance, he would have preferred 10 cities away, but 500 meters behind Caster's back is enough.

Tamamo's attack looks like a meteor shower.

"Maybe I should say yes to the wife thing, I don't want to break her heart, so she can vaporize me." Alex murmured in fear, remembering an important rule, in fantasy worlds, the more beautiful a woman is, the more dangerous she is, especially for the boy who stole her heart.

Boooooommmmm!

There is nothing left of Rider Alter, only a giant crater, which took half of the neighborhood.

"How do the main characters, survive with divine women, and that compare to terrible monsters in strength?" Alex wondered, hoping never to anger, Tamamo.

The Master-Servant duo gathered in front of the crater.

"Great job Caster, your Noble Phantasm is really powerful," he said, looking at the destruction created by: Eight hundred blessing of Amaterasu.

"Thank you very much Goshujin-sama, but I couldn't have done it without your help, Goshujin-sama," said Tamamo, smiling, taking Alex's hand and resting her head on his shoulder.

"So Goshujin-sama, what we do now, let's go to a nice place and let's have a family," said Tamamo.

"..." Alex again was speechless.

"Caster, no, Tamamo, I'm speechless, but we've known each other for 10 minutes. We can first get to know each other, then we'll see what happens" said Alex trying to be diplomatic.

"I understand Goshujin-sama, our love is not just a spark, but an unshakable monument, built piece by piece," said Caster, determined to be a good wife.

"..." for the third time, Alex was speechless.

"From what I understand, we are close to California. Let's take a tour in San Francisco or Los Angeles," said Alex, going with Caster, towards the Camper, without noticing, that Alex's ex-smartphone, now, Noble Phantasm glowed slightly.

A strange page appeared on the screen:

Detected Data.

Start of interceptions.

...

...

...

Successful interception.

Data does not reach the server.

Data loaded into the Dream Controler.

Start Analysis.

...

...

...

Analysis Completed.

Revealed Contamination.

Start Purification.

...

...

...

Purification completed.

Data reading.

Subject: Medusa

Class: Rider

Module: Alter

Status: Offline

Invocations under the dominion of the Master.

... 1%

... 5%

... 12%

XXX

The Pseudo-Lancer and the beautiful Foxgirl arrived in front of the Camper, luckily, beyond the broken window, it was fully intact.

"Caster by chance can you drive a car," Alex asked, remembering that he almost died trying to drive the Camper.

"I'm sorry, Goshujin-sama, I'm Caster, not Rider, magic is my domain, I don't drive," Tamamo replied, during her times driving the carriage was not a wife's duty.

"What we do, a Servant Rider will not come out of nowhere, to guide the Camper to our destination," said Alex, thinking of a solution.

"Invocations under the dominion of the Master: 100%. Call initiation," said a monotonous voice, no, robotic.

Alex took out his Noble Phantasm, had forgotten about it. He still does not understand how a smartphone can become a Noble Phantasm.

A digital image of Medusa appeared on the screen.

In a moment, a golden magic circle appeared on the ground.

A mature and feminine figure appeared within it.

On Alex's hand a set of Command seals appeared.

At the end of the ritual, there was Medusa in the Rider class, with no negative influence.

"She asks you, it's you, my Master," Medusa asked, on her knees, in a solemn tone of voice.

"Yes, I am your Master, Servant Rider. I warn you, you are my second Servant, you have a senpai. Servant Caster, we can talk inside the Camper," Alex said as Tamamo refrained from strangling Rider.

"I see" Medusa said in his usual monotonous tone of voice, it seems that he does not remember the previous battle.

"I am cursed or blessed, at least we have a person, who knows how to drive a Camper," Alex commented, getting into the car.

Followed by Rider and Caster, he was going to have a very difficult time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two weeks to arrive has San Francisco.

POV Alex

Two weeks = 14 days = 336 hours, the time spent in this new world.

Little time for some, an eternity for me.

In just 24 hours, I read Magecraft books, explored a ghost town, set fire to a mall, called forth a Caster servant, fought and defeated

Rider Alter, somehow my ex-smartphone, now, Noble Phantasm has invoked Medusa, as my Servant, fortunately she is normal, not an Alter version of her.

Speaking with her, we found out that she doesn't remember anything about what happened, through Caster is still a bit annoyed. Being almost killed by Rider Alter can leave a bad impression on someone.

For the next 312 hours, I lived in a Camper with two Servants, traveling in California.

My Servants, Medusa and Tamamo-no-Mae, each of them Divine and strong in their own department, their personalities are bipolar.

Medusa, a mature, silent and stoic woman, her main job is to drive a car and help me improve my combat skills.

It seems that she likes to listen to Jess and read books, its a good thing because, I can discuss with Rider the plot of several books. She formed a small group (me, her and Tamamo) of literature people.

Tamamo-no-Mae a young woman about 18 years old physically, a year older than me. Energetic, happy, playful, easily jealous, she is a kind of wife/assistant.

She helps me in everything I do, especially learning Magecraft, even if I consider her help in the kitchen more precious than everything else. The idea of getting marriage with Caster, is becoming more tempting, with every dish I ate.

For a couple of weeks, we did this routine:

I wake up, 7 o'clock I find Tamamo in my bed, the first three times were embarrassing, after the fourth I got used to it. Although, I prefer to wear real pajamas, not just a shirt, but I'd be lying if I said, that I don't find Caster attractive.

A quick shower, a change of clothes and a light breakfast prepared by Caster, I had to insist on eating with me, I like eating with people. Even if they are not hungry. After breakfast, Magecraft studies, Runes especially, are attracting me a lot. They are my specialty at the moment. Caster does not leave my side, when I work on my Magecraft, we look like students, working on a couple project.

Lunch time arrives, Caster usually cooks a lot, for about 7 people, one of the side effects of my change is a huge appetite.

Once lunch, physical training begins, Rider is a great help, a teacher of few words, with a lot of patience,

Most of my combat progress is thanks to her.

The only problem is that Tamamo gets jealous, especially when me and Medusa arrive in an awkward position that is easily interpreted as daring.

The evening and almost all night are dedicated to different needs. First of all, getting money, I can't steal from civilians or innocent people, so the criminals and criminal groups are my target. In addition, I can get weapons and various resources, arms smugglers are a gold mine.

Second priority, finding information, more data, the better, from what I discovered, I am in 2010. A strange thing, because I come from the year 2017, that asks the question if there is one of my counterparts in this world.

However, the most interesting thing is the universe I'm in, I'm in the DC Universe.

A place full of men and women with powers, full of monsters and armed madmen, like Joker, Batman's nemesis.

The worst thing about this world is that its future has no set path.

In other universes/worlds like Code Geass, Claymore, Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, RWBY, Akame ga kill, all have a set path.

The enemy is pretty clear, I know who the big boss is there and the one who controls all the enemies and if I can beat them all, my life can practically become easy.

In the DC Universe, there isn't a big boss here, there are dozens of threats, human, mystical, alien.

So my third priority is to find Catalysts, to invoke other Servants, if I want to survive, I need a dozen Servants.

The whole time we have traveled from city to city, we don't stay for more than a couple of days, staying in one place too long can be dangerous. At least until I find an ideal place to stay.

For some reason, maybe it's my instincts, but I think San Francisco is the ideal place.

XXX

It's 12 o'clock, me along with Caster and Rider, arrive at our destination.

I left the Camper, first, I hold in my hand, a kind of compass, created by me and Tamamo, its purpose is to find a large quantity of Mana.

Across California, San Francisco is the city, with the largest concentration of Mana. All the California leylines meet here, across the city, the place with the greatest concentration of Mana is before my eyes.

A recently abandoned Hotel, as it looks, seems to have three stars, I ask myself why it was closed and abandoned.

Before making any more moves, I threw several Ofuda (Japanese talismans) into the air, all made by Caster.

In a second the Ofuda caught fire, leaving in their place a Bounded Field, its purpose is simple, to keep people away from the designated area, i.e. the hotel.

Once, that the Bounded Field is set, Medusa and Tamamo leave the Camper.

Rider is wearing, sneakers, blue pants, a black sweater. Finally, special glasses, fortunately, among the equipment of that cursed vampire, I found some glasses, which nullify her Mystic Eye's abilities.

Caster wears modern casual clothes. Black shoes, long limes, shorts, a sweatshirt has pink-white horizontal stripes.

As a man I am happy to be in the company of these beautiful women, even if having a self-proclaimed wife is difficult to digest.

"So girls, what do you think of the place," I asked, hoping the place would be convenient for everyone. A former three-star hotel, with 10 floors and a hundred bedrooms.

"It will be a good base. The concentration of leylines, may be useful in many ways and we have enough room to accommodate other Servants," said Medusa, look at the building.

Great, Rider is in agreement with me, but Caster doesn't look so happy.

"Tamamo" I asked taking her by the hand and taking her into the whole building, the sonic screwdriver is the best key of the universe.

For a while we explored the hotel, to convince Caster I have to do only three things: physical contact, compliments and being alone.

"Tamamo-chan, what do you think of the hotel," I said, entering a room, which looks like the administrator's office.

"Goshujin-sama, the place is not so bad and the Mana present in the air is of excellent quality. But I want to have a small country house, to live alone in peace and tranquility, only you and me, Goshujin-sama. At least until I get a couple of kids with white fox ears, "said Tamamo, pushing me over the desk, then climbed onto my lap.

Who is the Master and the Servant right now? I'm pretty sure, it's not me.

Maybe I was hit in the head by Rider once or twice, but I'm sure Caster made a love confession and a marriage proposal.

This position is definitely daring, by chance Caster is in heat, maybe I was too kind to her.

Because of Tamamo-chan, I had to carry cloths around and eat at a local restaurant, like it was a date. Because I bought Manga and Fumetti, which give her strange ideas.

"You know what Goshujin-sama?, the link between Master and Servant can be more powerful than any friendship, deeper than any marriage and more synchronized than identical twins. My goal is to do what I can to help you make your own dreams, but not as a Servant, but as your wife "said Tamamo-chan, before kissing me.

My first kiss, with a real Foxgirl, who has a Rank-A Deity and a tailored beauty.

My brain is divided into two parts:

The rational part, says things like, you have known for a short time, marriage at 17 ends badly, you want to risk becoming a father before you get older. etc.

The irrational part is becoming quite insistent and convincing: a Foxgirl wants to be your lover !, behave like a man! You are in a high dimension full of crazy and psyco, the risk of dying young is high, you want to die a virgin. What you do Caster stays by your side as Servant or lover, until one of two wants to die. etc.

Each party rightly points to several points. I really have no words. How it is said: Sincerity is the best way.

Once the kiss is over, I said, "Caster, I don't know what to say or do. I have never had a girlfriend, my experience with women is lacking, this was my first kiss, maybe we are moving a bit fast here?"

"Goshujin-sama, maybe we know each other recently, but I'm sure of what I feel. We eat together, we study Magecraft together, we sleep together, each of us has an invisible and invincible bond with wach other. Then Goshujin-sama, why can't we become one thing? " Tamamo-no-Mae said, determined. Instead of kissing me, he took off his sweatshirt, showing a red bra and a large chest.

Tamamo believes in what she is saying and is very committed. I don't know what to do, maybe I'm thinking too much.

I'll let myself be carried away by the wave. So, I kissed Tamamo and removed her bra.

Before I could do anything serious, someone knocked on the door and Medusa entered.

"Master, you wouldn't believe what I discovered ..." Then he saw Tamamo above me, on his desk, without a bra. When we have just our entire second kiss.

There was a moment of silence, and the door slowly closed.

"I'm very sorry to have interrupted ... but I found a Catalyst, hidden in the basement. It seems that the owner of the hotel was a smuggler," said Rider, before going to another floor of the building.

"Wait! What! A catalyst. Tamamo-chan we can continue later, I want to see what catalyst Rider has found," I said before throwing the sweatshirt and the bra to Caster and going after Rider.

Once out of the room, I can swear that some kind of evil monster or deity was in there.

XXX POV Narrator

San Francisco is an American city, the fourth largest city in California, with an estimated population of 864 816 inhabitants. Estimate that places it in twelfth place among the most populous cities of the United States of America and at the same time in second place for population density, behind only New York.

The city is part of a vast metropolitan area, the San Francisco Bay Area, of which it has always been the economic-financial, cultural and ethical center, even though it has by now lost the primacy of population.

Another detail about San Francisco is the new urban legend, you can ask yourself what an urban legend is.

Here's the answer: An urban legend, even an urban legend or contemporary legend, is an unusual and far-fetched story. Normally to oral transmission and that, to a certain point of its diffusion, receives wide echo from the media, through which it receives license of credibility.

This urban legend is becoming quite well known in California, especially in San Francisco.

The rumor was born a few weeks ago, but it quickly spread.

The legend of the Red Vulture, a vengeful phantom that strikes and feeds on criminals, using its dark daggers.

The origin of this voice comes from a strange accident. Recently the inhabitants of an entire city, located near the border between Mexico and California (USA), have disappeared.

Nothing is left, bodies, bones, clothes, nothing was found. The citizens have evaporated into thin air, without leaving any mark.

The police, when they investigated the case, discovered several things:

An entire mall was burned. An entire neighborhood was demolished. Showing signs of a struggle between superhuman beings, the piece of resistance, a gigantic crater, which appears to have been made by a meteorite.

Near the conflict zone the detectives found black daggers (Black Keys).

People had different ideas to explain the phenomenon:

Aliens, governed experiments, experimental weapons, a monster eats men etc.

Since that day, strange sightings of a red figure have begun.

Through different cities in California, with its appearance, the black daggers (Black Keys) have come out into the open.

At the same time, a large number of criminals. They were found and arrested by policemen, but they are always found in a pitiful stadium, with part of their assets gone, usually weapons, money, materials and food.

The most popular theory is this:

Something horrible happened in that city, a strange creature has devoured every living thing except one.

The survivor of this catastrophe, seeing the death of his loved ones, awakened a strange power, using this power killed the monster.

The body and mind of the survivor was deeply marked, his entire body covered in the monster's blood.

Surviving this tragedy, he decides to punish every criminal in the world, he became an avenger, punishing sinners.

Thus beginning his crusade, his first stop of his journey is San Francisco.

This is the urban legend of the Red Vulture, at the moment it is only a legend, but it is becoming much more.

Too bad this urban legend contains: 59% Imagination of Nerds of the Dark Fantasy, 40% speculations and 1% of risky truths.

XXX

The legend of the Red Vulture was born a month and a half.

For 28 days, an urban legend is no longer so fictitious, at least for the criminals.

As it has been said for 28 days,

a figure dressed in red, has begun to punish local criminals.

Criminals easily understood, the Red Vulture made its nest has San Francisco.

A habit of hitting the weakest criminals and rob them is beginning, then you start moving towards leaders.

Now, any Gang or Mafia, which has suffered a loss, a failure or investigated by the police, is targeted, then piece by piece is assaulted.

A drug dealer, gets broken bones, drugged by his own merchandise, robbed of his money, then wakes up in a police station.

An arms dealer, receives bullet wounds to his hands, so he can't hold a gun anymore, with his hand. A portion of his weapons are taken by the vulture.

A smuggler, he will no longer have any teeth or courage to go out alone at night. Thanks to a great trauma induced by the Red Vulture, he is then paralyzed / skewered with the dark daggers (Black Keys) until the police arrive.

This has been happening for 28 days, every type of criminal is suddenly attacked at night, beaten to death, robbed by some of his possessions. Then comes the police, thanks to an anonymous phone call.

The last victim of the vigilante was a Mafia boss, who lives in Chinatown.

The poor man is likely to remain in a wheel chair for the rest of his life. In the middle of the night his men and his whores fell unconscious, leaving him alone in his home together with the intruder.

The intruder punched and broken every bone in his leg. Until he confessed his drug trafficking and other crimes, his confession was recorded and given to the cops.

Once he got the confession he left the home, but not before taking his loot and helping the police.

The mafioso was a collector, part of his collection was taken from the Vulture.

The best pieces of his collection were in a safe hidden in his office, along with a lot of incriminating evidence.

The Chinatown mafia has suffered a huge blow. For this occasion, the vulture left a tarot card, depicting a vulture on a mountain of skulls, with Mystic, the Executor, written on it.

Now, the criminals call him the San Francisco Scarlet Performer.

All the people of San Francisco ask the same question: Who is Mystic?

Even a certain Gotham bat is looking for this answer.

Only the Mystic together with two Servants, now, three Servants know the answer.

A question for you, who is the third Servant?

A little clue: his favorite animal is a dove.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Business

POV Narrator

It's been a month and a half since Alex arrived in the DC Universe.

Now, Alex is staying in an abandoned hotel, the secret base of the Scarlet Performer.

Since Alex, Caster and Rider moved in, the place has undergone several changes.

The first change is a permanent Bounded Field, which hides and keeps people away from the hotel. In addition, the land near the hotel contains a kind of harmful barrier, which devours the spiritual energy of the intrusions, causing them to lose consciousness or worse. All the windows of the building have Runes engraved on them. Some of them have video cameras installed.

The front door is barricadata and sealed, thanks to Runes and Ofuda made by Alex and Tamamo.

Runes are alot more useful than you can imagine.

The entrance hall has become a kind of Bat-cave, where Alex keeps all his souvenirs and a machine gun pointing to the front door.

The internal common areas has been transformed into a barracks, an archive room and a workshop.

In simple terms the hotel is slowly becoming a real secret base.

In one of the hotel rooms, the most luxurious and best restructured one. Alex was lying on a double bed, in a deep sleep.

In Alex's room, a female figure approaches the Demi-Servant.

"Wake up, Goshujin-sama," said the figure, in a gentle and lively voice.

"Caster another 5 minutes," Alex murmured half asleep.

"Goshujin-sama, I brought you breakfast," said Caster, pulling out a tray of freshly made food.

The proverb, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, exists for a reason.

Alex, sensing the smell of food, jumped up, awake 100%, his hunger always beat his fatigue every time.

"Tamamo-no-Mae you are the best Servant possible," Alex said sincerely, before starting to eat.

"It's my job as a wife, take care of my husband," said the girl, now known as Tamamo-no-Mae aka Servant Caster.

"Strange, I remember, I'm your Master, no husband, I'm sorry Foxy," Alex said using his nickname for Caster.

"A cruel truth, I'm not your wife, for now, but in the future," said Tamamo, smiling like a fox.

"Continue to cook so well and be so pretty, I ask you to marry me between two or four years" joked Alex, that was his first joke in a month and a half.

Too bad his first joke, since he arrived in the DC dimension, was not understood by Tamamo, who seemed to take Alex's words, as a statement.

"Goshujin-sama, I love you!" Foxy said, hope filling her eyes to have a family, instead of always being alone. She embraced Alex as tightly as she could.

"As usual, our Master is a pervert, perhaps he would be better off, with the touch of a queen, not a fox," said an elegant and gentle voice.

Tamamo tightened her grip on her Master, in a protective manner, then growled at the person in front of the door.

A beautiful woman, dressed in a royal dress, black as midnight. She looked like a nobleman, no, a queen. One of her particular traits is her elf like ears.

"Good morning, Semiramis how goes your morning" I greet Alex as he tries to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning Master, I hope you slept well. It was hard to tear this fox away from your bedroom. Although I am not surprised, Caster besides being an animal and a tart who wants to abuse your kindness, does not deserve you" she said coldly, giving Tamamo a bad look.

"Wicked witch, you will not have Goshujin-sama for yourself, if you try you will taste the anger of Amaterasu" I threaten Tamamo, ignoring the insults, thinking only she has to keep her Goshujin-sama away from her.

"Caster, Assassin of Red, please can you fight less and stop throwing these insignificant insults. I understand that you are not the best friends, at least try to be friendly. Especially you, Semiramis, you are a queen, behave as a" reproach Alex, using his serious tone of voice, calling her by class, not by name.

"I promise nothing" Caster and Assassin of Red said at the same time.

"Apologies would be welcome," Alex comments, feeling like adult, when disputing the quarrel of two little girls.

"Animal/Witch apologize" they said simultaneously again, using their derogatory titles.

"Try again," their Master said unnerved.

"Sorry Tamamo-no-Mae/Semiramis," they finally said regular apologies.

"Was it so hard?" Alex asked the two women with divine blood.

"Yes, Goshujin-sama/Yes, Master" the Servants said again at the same time.

"You two are really stubborn, Semiramis, go find Medusa, we have a strategic meeting, Tamamo-chan stay with me, we have to talk," Alex said crossing his arms.

"A point for me, I'm Goshujin-sama's favorite," Tamamo commented, victorious, while Semiramis went to look for Medusa, ignoring Caster.

"Goshujin-sama, by chance you believe that witch is right about me" Caster said, her change of emotion and almost bipolar.

"Tamamo-chan, you are many things, a very very direct woman. A dedicated Servant, an excellent housewife, a fox too cute, maybe you don't understand the concept of personal space, but you are not a courtesan," said Alex trying to console Tamamo, she is a very complex woman.

She doesn't care what people believe, but she really cares about what his Master thinks about her.

"Then Goshujin-sama, we can have a pleasant private time," said Tamamo, with her foxy smile, using very sensual body language.

In the last month the relationship between Alex and Tamamo has grown. Certainly, Caster knows what it is like to win the heart of a man, too bad that her every attempt to do something intimate with Goshujin-sama, was interrupted by Medusa and above all Semiramis. In addition to his Goshujin-sama the initiative is lacking.

Instead of a passionate kiss, Alex kissed her cheek.

"Goshujin-sama, you're innocent enough with women," Tamamo commented, seeing how he blushes Alex, in some respects Tamamo is the one with the pants in their relationship.

"Then as your wife I will protect you, from the dark magic of Semiramis," said Caster, swelling his chest and hugging Alex in a protective way.

"Calm down, Tamamo-chan, Semiramis doesn't want to hurt me, if she wanted to, I would already be dead in my sleep thanks to the poison. She doesn't want to be my lover, she considers me a subject here," Alex said trying to extinguish the flame of jealousy.

"No matter what you think of her, Goshujin-sama, I will keep watching her that good-for-nothing witch as a wife," said Tamamo clenching his fist.

"You're right, Semiramis is not a housewife or a loving wife. But she is far from being good for nothing," said Alex, getting out of bed and looking for some clothes to wear.

"Thanks to her, we have a whole network of Intelligence, which allows us to monitor crime, spy on people of interest, intercept materials and stolen goods. Truly the suit and equipment of STAR Laboratories was the second-best deal of month "Alex lists the many functions of Semiramis.

Caster pouted, he didn't like it. But his Master rightly so, Assassin of Red has some value for the faction of Goshujin-sama.

"Tamamo-chan, you can go out, I have to change," Alex said, wanting a little intimacy.

"Very good, Goshujin-sama, I'll leave you alone. You're lucky I like your shy side," Tamamo said, before stealing a kiss from Alex and leaving from the room.

Leaving Alex to stare at the door, his cheeks slightly red.

Remembering how it all began.

Flashback, about a harvest ago.

Once inside the hotel, Alex's faction split into two groups: Master and Caster you have high floors, Rider in the basement.

Medusa found a catalyst in the basement, along with many other things, it seems that the former owner was a smuggler.

She ran to inform her Master, of her discovery, doing so she interrupted a private moment between Master and Caster. Their first kiss, which was to be continued with +18 material.

Alex, hearing Medusa's discovery, stopped thinking about Tamamo and lust. He then ran towards the catalyst and Rider in tow.

Let's say that Tamamo had a bad day and a grudge with Medusa.

Alex immediately went to prepare a room to invoke a Servant.

The room was bare, without furniture and dirt. On the floor there was a complex magic circle, created using knowledge taken from the Magecraft books on invocation.

Alex places the catalyst in the center of the magic circle, a faint glass, with an ancient and powerful poison.

He extended his right hand, with Commando's Seals on it, towards the magic circle and the catalyst.

The Command Seals have begun to shine, creating a kind of golden flame.

"For the element silver and iron, the foundation stone and the Archduke of the Patti, and for my great master, a wall against the wind and close the gate of four from the Crown and follow the forged road that leads to the Kingdom." Nothing happened, but Alex continues his work.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, five times, but when each is filled, destroy it."

The circle began to fade a faint blue. Alex continued to recite the Aria, so as not to stop the ritual, while he continued to speak, the circle became brighter and brighter.

"Heed my words. My will creates your body and your sword creates my destiny. If you respect this feeling and obey my will and my reason, answer mine this, that I will be all the good of the world, That I will defeat, all the evil of the world. "

At this point the amount of raw mana that gathered in the circle was disconcerting to see. Glowing in a brilliant way that had you shield your eyes and causes a fierce wind. Alex forced himself to finish while staring at the center of the circle and shouted the final line.

"Seven skies dressed in the great words of power, come out of the circle of bond, guardian of balance!"

The moment the final syllable left his lips. All the power that had accumulated mere meters in front of her condensed into a single point, shining brighter than the sun and produced a small shockwave. Alex gushed from the cloud of dust that had been shaken. A clear, strong and feminine voice sounds before him and the first thing he says to him is: "Don't you know that I am known as the deadliest poison in the world ... Are you really sure you can hold Queen Semiramis?"

Alex's answer confuses her, asking "Queen of Assyria, I do not want the Holy Grail, because it does not exist in this world. I do not want glory or wealth, but I offer you the wonders of a whole new universe, in return you will help me to reach the climax of the world? "Alex said using a sudden charisma and some words of Shirou Kotomine.

"Ara Ara, a Master more interesting than the previous one, I am certainly a luck queen," said Semiramis approaching his new Master, who reminded him of Shirou Kotomine.

"No, I'm blessed to have you in this world," said Alex, gently squeezing Semiramis's hand and kissing it.

"Damn witch, keep your hands away from Goshujin-sama, the only person who can be kissed by him, it's me, his wife, Tamamo-no-Mae." Alex's self-proclaimed wife shouted, entering the room like a tsunami, with Medusa trying to restrain a berserk Tamamo, using her chain, without success.

"Ara Ara, it seems that before me, you invoked a decent Servant and a hussy fox" said the queen dressed in black.

"To whom do you give the name animal, witch!" Tamamo roared.

So I started everything.

Fine.

End of Flashback, present time.

Now, Alex is in the hotel restaurant, seated at a round table. He wears an elegant black suit with a red tie, looks like a lawyer or some president of a company.

At the table were Tamamo-no-Mae, Medusa and Semiramis, dressed in their Servant attires.

Instead of food, glasses, forks, spoons and knives, there were maps, files, notes, diagrams and other documents. At the center of the table is a crystal ball, which was surrounded by three plates, each covered with a white cloth.

"Now that we're all present, let's start at our strategic meeting," Alex said, pulling out an agenda.

"We have 7 topics to discuss:

The scope of our intelligence network.

The Oracle project.

The assembly line.

The number of resources available.

Current finances.

Locate Catalyst, to increase our ranks and what we need to invoke first.

Finally our name. "Alex lists the issues to be discussed with his group.

"The extent of our intelligence network. Semiramis as the extensions are going," Alex asked, hoping to hear

"Very well, my family has spread all over California. Especially in these cities: Gateway City, Jump City, Star City, Coast City, Los Angeles and San Diego, keeping an eye on the so-called superheroes. They are collecting many "About their abilities, they discovered the Identity of Grenn Lantern and Grenn Arrow." Assassin of Red said, again proved that his doves are extremely useful.

"As I expected from you, Semiramis. You are certainly useful" Alex complimented Assassin of Red.

"Will we continue, will the Oracle project be finally operational?" Asked Alex. Wanting to see Oracle active, he had worked a lot on the project, like Caster and Assassin.

"Goshujin-sama, the main body is made, but we have problems joining your Runes and Ofuda, with the Magecraft of Semiramis, for the command center." Tamamo said, trying to say: the Runes of Goshujin-sama and my Ofuda are a beautiful couple, as is ourselves, but Semiramis and her Magecraft bring us problems.

"The fox exaggerates, Master. There are minor compatibility problems, but with a small set and several gems, everything should be fine" exclaims Semiramis, this queen does not tolerate being insulted or discredited.

"I am happy to hear it, placing Rune, Ofuda and other amulets throughout San Francisco is difficult, but to create a whole magical network of surveillance, it deserves all the effort." He said, Alex really wants to have a magic mirror/radar, which allows them to see every corner of the city.

"I want the details later on my desk, next subject the assembly line will be completed within the stipulated time or as I believe it will be put on hold, for an indefinite amount of time." I ask Alex, looking at several notes from Semiramis, who managed the task alone.

"I have not made much progress, alchemy and engineering are not my strong point. Even with your help, Master, it will take a whole year, to have a golem factory, if we had a Caster specializing in alchemy, it would be another story. " She said Semiramis, drying her lips slightly, she hates to fail her tasks, even more to ask for help.

"Then no troops to use as meat shields for canons and traps," murmured Alex, shifting his gaze to the quiet, silent Rider.

"Medusa, how are the activities at the port?" Alex asked, hoping to hear good news. A lot of materials are needed to continue building Mystic Codes and other useful tools.

"I have placed Blood Fort Andromeda on several warehouses at the port and on various structures, which are frequented by the mafia and smugglers. Once active, they will lose consciousness, leaving the goods to us, such as: mercury, steel, weapons, plants and other "Substances", useable for alchemy. At the moment we have a enough alchemy materials to supply us for several months," said Rider, without going into too much details.

"I am happy to hear that we will have no problems in the production of Mystic Codes, so it's up to me. Our finances are slowly and consistently growing. The main sources of money are the loot earned by criminals, but I recently used a special form of "hypnosis" on different people in the financial district. Each of them with questionable hobbies and friends, but possessing a position high enough to give us, a small sum of money. It is sometimes its, a transport of newly stolen or lost goods." Alex happily said, showing a solution to the small financial crisis they had experienced, thanks to an accident between Caster, Assassin of Red, a safe and some Magecraft.

"The most important subject of all, Catalysts! Where we can find a great deal of them, without robbing all the museums of the state", asked Alex, hoping for an answer from one of his Servants.

"Master, when I went to buy some Jess CDs, I found a flyer, which said: At the museum of Gateway City, a great exhibition of artifacts from all over the world." Medusa said, her hobby of collecting CD's, is turning out to be very useful.

"Perfect, we have to go, the place will be perfect, one shot is we can get a Servant for every possible class. Before we go as Servant, we call?" Alex said, removing the cloth from the plates showing three Catalysts, all three taken from collection, of the Mafia boss of San Francisco

A fragment of stone, covered with strange signs, from the Middle Ages.

An ancient arrow, from Greece, precisely from Ancient Greece, at the time in were Medusa was a divine one.

A cleaver, used by a Serial Killer, about a hundred years ago.

"Three Catalysts, we can probably invoke Saber, Archer and Assassin. Which one of them first?" Asking Alex, knowing that he cannot invoke more than one Servant a week, it seems that the invocation, he does, leaves a toll on his magical circuits.

"I vote for Saber. He will probably be a knight (man) who will respect the intimacy between a married couple, not like Semiramis, who gets in the way every time we have a moment of our own," said Tamamo

"I would like Archer, having a Servant from my own homeland would be very pleasant. In addition, none of us are a long-range fighter," said Medusa, playing sentimental and logical reasons.

"Maybe a tall Assassin could take some of my duties, I'm a queen, not a mere killer hiding in the dark and filthy alleys. I'll leave the dirty work you have other Assassin," said Semiramis, acting as a monarch, wants to have complete authority.

"All good arguments, but Saber is often limited to short-range combat, Medusa and I can take care of that. At the moment Semiramis can handle his duties as a primary source of Intelligence. A long-range fighter is our point weak at the moment. With this, today I invoke one or a Servant Archer, then Saber and when we have to go to Gateway City, an Assassin to facilitate the work. "Alex said, using logic, convincing his Servants.

"A less important issue, a name for our group / faction. Here is the list of possible names:

The Throne of Heroes

The Wild Hunt

The Servants of Xela

The Order of Seven

Team UBW

Team MATS (Match) from Medusa, Alex, Tamamo, Semiramis (inspired by the style of RWBY)

Any suggestions? "Alex asked, choosing names was never his specialty.

Suddenly, from the window in a dove of Semiramis, bringing bad news.

"Master, it seems that a group of young supervillains are creating problems in the financial district," said Assassin of Red, receiving information from his familiar.

"So it's time, the Scarlet Performer is on the scene," said Alex, smiling mischievously, pulling out of the Black Keys.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: HIVE vs Mystic

POV Alex

are in the financial district of San Francisco, where a robbery occurs.

The managers are a group of supervillains called HIVE, luckily I often my childhood watching Tenn Titans on Cartoon Network, so I know perfectly skills.

Three People make the HIVE are:

Gizmo, the brains of the group,

a bald dwarf with his big mouth, physically weak, but possesses an intellect comparable to Tony Strak. His main weapon is a backpack full of gadgets.

Mammoth, the band of muscle,

a great guy, thanks experiments has got superhuman strength, but thanks to this has a limited intelligence. At first it seems the eyes Young Justice version. He fights using his fists, fights have weak long range.

Jinx, the Leder HIVE, a girl with red hair, gray eyes and pink-purple skin, seems to have 14 years. A young witch, uses mainly globes of magical energy, but its main ability is to create a field of bad luck. The diminished threat of the group, have already cursed and has a magic resistance rank-E.

I am on the roof of a building next to the bank to analyze the situation. Beside me there Caster, wants to show the world as my partner, I voted against the idea, but he insisted.

So I did an inclusive, can come, whether to hide his allowance. Therefore it brings a Japanese mask, which depicts a Kitsune.

Medusa also Semiramis them are around, but they are in their spiritual form and communicate telepathically.

Just me and Tamamo we can get to see the two of them must remain hidden from the public eye and especially the Justice League.

Assassin will be my shadow. Do not leave my side for anything, it attacks only at my command or when they are injured. So I I weaken the enemy, if he can not defeat her, she will attack behind him with a poisoned weapon.

Medusa will remain on stand-by, if things go really bad, charge the enemy with Pegasus.

Maybe I'm too cautious, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I wear my new combat suit.

A thin black suit, which is like a second skin.

Originally from STAR Labs, a few months ago he was robbed, a smuggler involved in the theft to try to sell it. I was nearby at the time, is now mine, thank the network of Semiramis intelligence.

The suit covers almost the entire body, leaving the hands and feet uncovered.

Taking a small modification, now, also it covers the entire lower part of the face, recalling the ninja mask Kakashi Hakate.

Thanks to my knowledge of Magecraft, the suit has undergone a great improvement.

I must thank the runes, witchcraft and the Tamamo Magecraft Semiramis.

The suit gives me a magic resistance rank-and even a slight camouflage abilities in the dark.

I have engraved Rune red color on the arms, legs and around the spine.

The Shroud of Martin, is now in possession of a hood, with a beak. I admit I'm a Fan Assassin Creed. I changed the plate, which is located on the back, it has become a magnetic gray backpack.

Very similar to the one used by Blake Belladonna, for his weapon, Gambol Shroud, with the small difference that use Mech Noir. A convertible shotgun, received as gift from Zelretch, it seems to come from RWBY universe.

My chest is covered by a shell, which is a reinforcement for the upper body.

My armor is very similar to that of Saber (Arthuria Pentragon), except for three differences:

One is a model for men, not for women.

Two, its color is black, not white.

Three, I painted on scaffolding three drawings, identical've Commando Seals, Tokiomi Tohsaka, Waver Velvet and Shirou Emiya, all put in a straight line.

The gloves Bazett Fraga, I tossed in a box, in favor of armored gloves and a pair of silver bracelets.

The bracelets are inspired by Ember Celica Yang Xiao Long, with a small improvement, have a built-precious stone in them. To help and increase my Magecraft.

It was easy to build them once they got the right materials, also fail to shoot for now.

Infinite my favorite accessory, a belt, not a simple belt, but my first Mystic Code, made with my own hands, without the help of Caster.

Anyway, my Mystic Code is a belt, has 5 cylindrical cartridges and two enclosures.

One Contender for the Thompson and the other for a Desert Eagle, borrowed from a criminal, who is facing a life sentence.

The cartridges are placed vertically on the outside of the belt, are behind me, use to keep useful items to my Magecraft. The design came from Batman.

Instead of a logo with a bat or an M, it would be ridiculous, I put a white oval stone with magical abilities.

To make it I used 5 diamonds, different spells, alchemy, and a ton of studies.

The properties of the stone are mainly an accelerated regeneration factor.

Maybe I'm exaggerating, the best you can do is give a quick healing factor, an ability to save his life, you meet in the strongest personagi.

Too bad that the stone is only my first successful attempt and extremely limited.

It has no effect on diseases, poisons or drugs. Surviving has fatal injuries at the moment is impossible. Growing new organs or limbs lost is out of reach.

The idea of this ability came to me gives Akame Ga Kill thank Teigu, Animal King: Lionel, who belongs to Leo. When I think, I'm the only one who notices a strange similarity between Yang and Leo.

Both blonde big tits, big sister with a personality, able to throw punches. I'm sure there is some video on these two characters on You Tube.

Going back to my battle dress, the suit makes me feel naked, so I added a little 'armor on his legs, no pants, but better than nothing.

For preference I kept my combat boots, that leads from the beginning of my cariera vigilante.

"Wild Hunt, we give away our hunting, our prey are HIVE" I said, before entering into position.

Instead of blindly shoot at the target, I have prepared myself mentally and physically.

As a character in a role-playing game, who plays a magician, active all the support spells and use the best equipment.

Game Plan:

The first is to break down Mammoth, his physical strength can be a problem. The second is Gizmo with his gadgets and the ability to fly may make it difficult to take it. The last HIVE Jinx ... be a witch against a Demi-Servant to Magic Resistance.

Magie:

I activated my mental target, to use my Magic Circuits:

A book opens, catches fire, no ordinary fire, but a golden fire, which continues to grow without stopping.

The first spells used by me are reinforced and Rune.

Rinforzai slowly all the functions of my body.

The bones are hard and tough, the denser muscles, the heart beats faster and the blood pump. My brain now used 30% of its capacity, not the normal 7%.

All my senses are sharper: Sight, smell, hearing, touch, taste, the last less useful and necessary.

The Rune present on my clothes are activated, shining slightly a bit 'faster, a little' more agile, a bit 'stronger etc.

Equipment:

My bracelets inspired by Ember Celica Yang Xiao Long, have spread all over my forearm. The precious stones installed in them tipsy, increasing my energy reserves.

Now ready and prepared, I took as lightning.

At the bank, my first shot is reserved for Mammut.

XXX POV Narrator

The trio consisted HIVE have begun a short time ago robbery.

Jinx destroyed the doors of the bank, using his magical orbs, then I group the civilians present in one place, threatening them with his magical orbs.

Gizmo using his backpack full of high-tech gear, opened the bank safe in one minute and off all the alarms of the bank. Too bad that a dove connected to Semiramis was around.

Mammoth with his strength carrying all the goods stolen.

"I told you that it will be an easy job," said Gizmo with a cocky smile.

"Before we celebrate, we must bring the money to the" hiding said Jinx, the only female of the group and the only one with his head on his shoulders.

"What can happen?, San Francisco has no heroes," he said Gizmo losing a bag full of money.

"There are rumors about a vigilante called Mystic, the scarlet performer" said Jinx, remembering that there is always a grain of truth.

"The rumors are only rumors, there is no evidence that exists," said Gizmo sure that there were no dangers nearby.

"Batman was also the beginning of an urban legend" murmured Jinx, she was not sure of this work.

At that moment, a black-red blur passed through the front door, aiming Mammoth, which was coming from the safe.

The HIVE ugly receives a powerful punch in the solar plexus.

The strength of a superhuman hand, with reinforcement, Rune and Mystic Code, in a weakness of the human body. The result: Mammut stopped breathing for a moment, going into panic, so Mystic gave him a second punch in the head, knocking Mammut in bank safe.

The Scarlet performer, in the safe launch a poison vial, created by Semiramis. Using drugs, chemical drugs and substances recovered from criminals.

The poison does not kill, but to create a poisonous gas, which paralyzes and induces a pharmaceutical coma.

Closing the door, thus blocking Mammut in the safe along with poisonous gas.

A HIVE has fallen, there remain two.

Mystic turned to Gizmo and Jinx, said nothing, just pull out six Black Keys, three on each hand.

XXX POV Jinx

This time he hated being right. As always it is unfortunate.

A second ago I was talking to Gizmo, then a blur appears to sudden hit Mammoth.

I could not believe my eyes you have, the mysterious figure on the defeated Mammoth, the strongest member of the group, with only two punches.

Then he turned toward us, pulling out some strange blacks daggers, who had a strange atmosphere.

The figure wore a black armor, a strange red dress that covered her arms and head, thanks to the caps, reminiscent of a beak.

His face was completely obscured, except for his scarlet eyes, which seemed to belong to a demon.

Many do not know me, but I have a sixth sense, maybe I could say I'm a psychic.

His mere presence terrified me, there was something unnatural about him. As if different beings were forced to unite in a single entity before being slowly devoured.

Gizmo prey to the active panic different fighting his backpack functions.

Before I get out three robotic legs like a spider, for greater mobility, then shot a dozen mini-missiles from her hyper-technological backpack.

Somehow I knew it could not hurt that thing!.

The rockets flew toward the possible bastard son of Batman. The Internet is full of crap and tabloids such as: Mystic is the son / brother of Batman, for their brutality and trends to remain hidden.

This, launch the dark daggers of his right hand, pointing to the backpack of Gizmo.

With his free hand he took a gun is firing rockets you with a deadly aim.

The bullets of the thing and the rockets Gizmo, clashed.

Boom!

The rockets were neutralized before they could hit the target.

Meanwhile the dark daggers, Metalwork passed through the legs and the same pack, causing a small explosion, which invest Gizmo.

Now the technical genius of HIVEera unconscious, with several burns to the back and a dark dagger in the spine.

A moment three other dark daggers flew to Gizmo, penetrating arms and a leg. Locking it to the ground, without husks to get out.

It could not get any worse!

Gizmo and Mammoth were beaten and seriously injured, all in less than three minutes!.

Now I understand why this thing is nicknamed, scarlet performer.

I must do something before it is after me.

Thus launches dozens of my globes to it, no, to the damn monster.

I continued to shoot the globes without fermarni, using all the energy of my body.

Even Mammut could resist so many globes, received directly, one after another.

They are unfortunate, unlucky and unfortunate.

All my attacks were useless to him, it seemed the monstrous union of Batman and Supermen.

He had not even a scratch, not even her clothes seemed cuts.

The monster did not move, he did nothing, ignored me, as if I do not exist.

For the first time the monster in red speak: "Kyuubi, the young witch is all your"

A second later something from behind hit me, it was terrible.

Today was the worst job ever.

They fell to the ground. The last thing I see is a fox-like girls wearing a blue kimono and a fox mask walking toward the red monster.

"Mystic-sama, it seems that you did not need my help," he muttered slightly disappointed.

"Let's go, Kyuubi" said the red monster, after his words I lost consciousness.

XXX POV Narrator

On-infested streets of Gotham, billionaire Bruce Wayne, sitting at his desk by Wayne Enterprises. When the face of his butler, a longtime friend and Guardian Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the massive screen of Bruce table.

"Alfred," Bruce said, recognizing the male. He finished writing a document before putting his attentions to the British butler.

"What?" Churches, knowing that Alfred would not have called suddenly for no reason.

"Lord, are you watching the news?" Churches Alfred. Bruce shook his head.

"What it is Gordon doing something?" Churches Bruce.

Alfred shook his head. "I fear not ladies, this time is a bit 'more interesting'. He said, before pulling a tab on Bruce's computer and showing the news.

"Today, in San Franciaco: a truo super criminals, called HIVE have robbed a bank, they were going to escape with the loot in value of billions of dollars, when someone came in."

The clip has replaced the journalist with an amateur video of a person dressed in black and red, reminiscent 'of a knight.

A superhuman speed entered the bank is put KO un very big guy, comparable to Bane. He locked up in the bank safe.

Then he turned to the rest of the robbers, throw out six dark daggers, three in each hand. Launching three blacks daggers to a boy who suffers from dwarfism, in exchange for the shot of the rays. The red knight with free shooting hand gun, exploding rockets, before hitting him.

The dwarf was put really bad, he was brutally immobilized with three other dark daggers.

The pink-haired girl, theorized to death, shot a dozen globes to his enemy, but meant nothing to him.

At sudden a girl dressed in a Japanese robe, with a fox mask shots behind, losing the senses.

After a quick exchange of words, the fox girl, clearly an accomplice or partner of the Red Knight, throwing a piece of paper, which caused a strong flash.

Once finished, the duo had disappeared into thin air, leaving HIVE defeated and neutralized. Ready to be taken by the police.

The reporter came back to finish his segment once the clip was finally finished.

"While it is not Batman or Supermen, this person known to the locals as Mystic or scarlet Performer, managed to stop a robbery, with minimal damage, without hurting any civilian.

Many wonder who his partner, called Kyuubi .

San Francisco does not have one, but two new protectors, these people are somehow connected on the Justice League? off. "the journalist concluded, and the card was closed shortly after the end.

Bruce was sitting with a hard look at the screen even after the video ended.

"Master Bruce?" He asked Alfred.

"Alfred ... Get Dick from school, we go to California tonight." Bruce said, standing.

"Certainly, sir, I will choose the maestro Richard and I will give you the time of packing." Alfred replied, before closing the board, leaving the millionaire to his thoughts

Note Author:

I hope you like my story, when I chose Wild Hunt, as the name Alex group.

The Throne of Heroes has been too often used and abused.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome, but I do not want to hear anything about how bad my English. Using a translator, plus I can not find a reader beta or publisher.

XXX

Status Mystic (Alex)

Names: Alex, Mystic, The Vultures Red, The Performer Scarlet.

Spirit: Alex / 7 Servant Unknown

Master: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: True Neutral

Class:?

Ethnicity: Ex-Man, Magus, Master,

Demi-Servant

Strength: E +

resistance: E +

Agility: E +

Mana: C +

Fortuna: F ~ A ++

N. Phantasm:?

Molding Class Cards: 26 of 700

Number of Servant: 3

Class Skills:

Spatial Creation (C)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge inherited from Caster, can create a workshop, but is strictly limited. It would be better said, a studio / workshop to study and create Magecraft Mystic Code.

Of objects construction (C)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge inherited from Caster, can produce small Mystic Code. Pero need time and resources. Its highlight is to create weapons, but in need of schemes and projects of weapons.

Magic resistance (E)

Alex was born in a world without magic, it is very vulnerable to it. Therefore relying Rune its protection.

Riding (E +)

normal Alex can only drive bicycles, shoes and skateboarding. You can not drive cars, bikes, planes or boats, without the risk of causing a road accident. Strangling can ride most of the animals, but the monstrous beasts are out of reach.

Concealment of presence (D-)

He can not hide his presence Demi-Servant, any Servant can find out, but it can hide easily to most human beings. With people as Batman o Slade it is extremely difficult, almost impossible.

Real name discernment (EX)

Thanks to its origins and the slight obsession with Nasuverse. Alex can say from memory anything concerning the Servant. Real Name, class, skill, history, personality and Noble Phantasm.

Personal skills:

Property Inheritance (EX)

A unique ability of Demi-Servant. Alex slowly inherited all the skills of the Heroic Spirits of Class Cards. It can occur by pure instinct their skills with time and training, can fully inherit their skills, knowledge and Noble Phantasm.

Revelation (A)

A skill equivalent staff to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense regarding the battles, but "Revelation" is home to all matters relating to the achievement of a goal (such as choosing the right path during the trip) because there is no basis (so he thinks), not it can be explained well to others. A mystery as Alex has this ability.

Knowledge Otaku (A ++)

Alex hates the term otaku or nerd, but more or less is one of them. His knowledge about Anime, Manga, Movies, TV Shows, Cartoons and comics are exceptional. The DC and Marvel Universe are among the best we know, a very useful thing at the time.

Curses of Zelretch (EX)

The poor boy is under the gaze of Zelretch. Therefore will not rest or even dead silence, his life will be full of problems, chaos. Put simply impossible a normal life, a life as a character Anime is certain.

Magecraft (C)

possesses a high enough knowledge on Magecraft of Nasuverse. Thanks to Caster, the Magecraft books and be a Fan of the first category.

At the time in practice it can only use, Rune, Reinforcement, Hypnosis, a little bit of Alchemy and

Bounded Basic Field. With time it improves its Magecraft

Martial Arts (D)

The last month has been dedicated to the physical and mental training. Alex's body is making good progress at the time learning the moves of seven Heroic Spirits inside.

Noble Phantasm:

Seven Cards Class, Anti-Unit (Self) (EX)

The soul of Alex is joining with 7 Class Cards, each of them contains a fragment of a real Heroic Spirit. With the passage of time and training, Alex gain all the powers of the Heroic Spirits present in the Class Cards.

On the basis of the melting percentage sblocanno the skills of Heroic Spirits.

-10%, begins to revive memories of the Heroic Spirit, and you can express your Noble Phantasm.

-25%, you can make materialize clothes / armor Heroic Spirit, along with his Noble Phantasm. He receives all his skills, but with - 2 rank in all statistics.

-50% at this point, when you use the power of the Heroic Spirit, your body changes, becoming a fusion of you and the Heroic Spirit. Receive - 1 rank in all statistics.

\- 100%, casting and perfect synchronization, takes on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit, you can use any skills and expertise at will, without receiving penance in the statistics.

Class Cards, Saber (?) 1%

Class Cards, Lancer (?) 10%

Class Cards, Archer (?) 2%

Class Cards, Rider (?) 2%

Class Cards, Caster (?) 5%

Class Cards, Assassin ( ?) 5%

Class Cards, Berserker (?) 1%

Controller Dream? (?).

A mystery Noble Phantasm, created using the desires and dreams of Alex interior.

At the moment it allows to invoke Servant, replacing the functions of the Holy Grail, leaving the Master an easy job to invoke and maintain the Servant.

The rest of the abilities of this Noble Phantasm are unknown.

Shroud of Martin Alter, Pro-Drive (E)

The coat / cloak Archer (Emiya), has been amended to adapt to Alex. He holds still all her primary skills, how to protect the wearer against heat and cold. Solve alone for any equipment damage, never wetting or prevent the owner in combat.

Mystic Code:

Mech Noir

A hybrid weapon from RWBY universe, received from Zelretch as a donno. It has five forms: From rest, assault rifle, shotgun, sniper and machine pistol. Instead of Dust, shoot bullets Mana cuisine using reserves of the owner.

Ember Celica (Alter)

are a copy of Yang Xiao Long weapons. It is a pair of Dual Ranged Shunt Gauntlets (DRSG), thanks to a staff addition, have two gemstones that amplify the Magecraft ability to Alex.

The Xela Stone

The first Mystic Code made by Alex, a moltiuso belt, but the Mystic Code is the precious stone, which is located in the belt.  
It gives the user an accelerated healing factor. Not comparable to Wolverine, Deadpool, Ulquiorra Cifer, Slade, Naruto Uzumaki or DC

Superior Armor

A suit stolen from STAR Labs, a prototip latest generation for soldiers, five layers of Kevlar. Once in the hands of Alex, its properties were increased by Rune and Alchemy. It allows a slight magic resistance and a small camouflage abilities.

Statistics Alex, with Mystic Code for possession and active.

Strength: E ++

Resistance: E ++

Agility: E ++

Mana: B

Luck: E ~ A ++


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Get ready for the guests

Narrator POV

In 24 hours, anything can happen.

Alex understands this thing, better than all the others.

On a day it has become a Demi-Servant and sent in the DC universe.

Today woke up, ate breakfast, dressed in a business suit and had a meeting with his Servant:

Caster, tamamo-no-mae, the avatar of a fragment of Amaterasu Dea. It is usually a sunny girl, loving, which declared itself the wife of Alex. Probably at this pace it will become your girlfriend or lover Alex.

Rider, Medusa, a fallen goddess, which divene a monster, killed by Perseus. A person taciturn and quiet, with a kind heart and a passion for Jess and books.

Assassin of Red, Semiramis, a demigod abandoned at birth by Divine Mother. Married to a certain king, becoming queen, then killing her husband with poison help. A proud woman and clever, comparable to Morgana in intelligence.

After the conference, the alter ego of Alex, Mystic had to stop a bank robbery. HIVE By defeating a trio supervillains.

In the midst of the battle it was filmed by one of the hostages present.

Soon Mystic vigilante San Francisco, lost its status as urban legend, it became a person known across the country.

All thanks to the news, the Internet and YouTube. In addition hundreds of people are wondering who is Kyuubi, the mysterious girl who witnessed the vigilante San Francisco.

Now, Alex, Tamamo, Medusa and Semiramis, gathered to discuss the latest news.

"I am cursed, in only 10 hours my alter ego is on each channel. On the Internet, my battle with HIVE has reached millions of" Alex said clearly depressed display.

"It's not so bad, Goshujin-sama, now we are known as a pair from the rest of the world. Goshujin-sama, do you remember of Red Rider and Assassin were not sighted," said Tamamo happy, thank you speaking forum Mystic x Kyuubi, he tries to console his dear Goshujin-sama.

It seems that the words of Tamamo impacted because Alex smiled, then said, "Tamamo-chan you beam when I think about it better. Now the world saw me as a force to be reckoned with. Not as a novice good for nothing. Really what I would do without you. "

Tamamo being Tamamo, hug her tightly pseudo-husband, saying cheerfully: "I can not live without you, Goshujin-sama. Then we make a small, private wedding with Rider as witnesses, then we go to the moon honey in Japan. "

"I'm only 17 years old, if I'm not captured by Batman or a senior member of the Justice League, the year I make you a proposal, but until then we can go out to dinner and see a movie." He replied Alex, slightly embarrassed, to be serious, half of what it just said it was plundered from a manga.

"Yes!" She shouted Caster being excited for the first official date, with its Goshujin-sama.

"Caster, I'm sorry to interrupt this important moment for the evolution of your relationship with the Master, but there is a risk that your appointment may turn into a prison cell." He said Medusa, trying to reason with Caster, who is locked to dream he has open eyes.

"In simple words, for once, animal, stop seducing our Master, to make your sexual delusions." He said Semiramis, he does not like Tamamo, precisely, can not stand the fact that it is so hasty to fall for the joy of a man, even if the Master at some interesting charm.

"Semiramis I understand that you, the way here Tamamo-chan shows her interest, you seem low class and comparable to a courtesan. But talk about seduction and sexual obsessions, it is not exaggerated?" He said Alex, who still dreamed protecting Tamamo has open eyes. Wanting to prevent a litte, Servant between two women.

"Maybe yes, but thinking has weddings and meetings at this time, it is not stated." He told of Assassin Red, protenggendosi using logic and common sense.

"You're right, Semiramis, but Tamamo is Tamamo, a young girl fox who only wants to be a loving wife. Plus it's hard to resist a Foxgirl. Most men and a minority of women, will be willing to kill for the company of Tamamo "

"The people of this age are strange." Medusa Semiramis murmured and nodded.

"For the otaku monstergirl, are very popular. Hundreds of hentai rotate at girls with ears and tail of the animal. Even though, the noble women with ears as Semiramis have a rival elite. Maybe Magicgirl can overcome and Mostergirl elves "comments Alex entering into a debate about what kind of a Model is better.

Taken as a debate, apropo Mostergirl win, not known that Semiramis blushed for a second.

"Master, what is interesting to discuss this matter. We can return to the subject of interest" Medusa asked, trying to ignore the Otaku-Nerd side of Alex.

"Yes, so what we do, surely I will be contacted by a member of the Justice League. A vigilante appeared to suddenly, with superhuman abilities, is virtually a magnate for Batman." Said Alex, knew he could not remain in anonymity forever, but before , he wanted to have a Servant of each class or ten Saber and Berserker.

"We can keep a low profile and prepare for the worst. Council to increase the efficiency of our defenses and manufacture more Mystic Code and several warriors of the dragon. Until we no longer Servant at our disposal" said Semiramis, his experience as governess is quite useful.

"Semiramis your proposal is very sensible, but hide, does not send the message that they are weak, coward and I am afraid of the Justice League," said Alex with a slightly angry tone.

"Propose something else, Master" said Medusa, knowing that his master gets better under pressure.

"The best defense is a good offense. This city is my territory, no, our ground. We'll send a" message Alex clenched his fist and hits the table. "The wild hunt overlooking San Francisco, who dares, come in here without our permission will be punished. A simple warning, cause there is we will do has pieces" Alex said as a warlord, his eyes for a second They glowed a fiery red.

"Rider, patrol the city limits. Assassin of Red, I know that you took from the bank several gems, use them to finalize the Oracle project. Me and Caster modify the magic circle, so we might invoke two Servant, instead of one the enemy will come, He wants to never be born. " Said the Master of the Servant, before fo back to his usual self.

"Ara ara Master, I knew that you are a person so fierce. Usually seem calmer and defensive" Semiramis comment, noting that his Master to a slight change of personality when it comes to fighting.

He could tell that his Master three distinct personalities:

A less regular guy, socially awkward, with interests as reading and chess. Too polite to women and embarrassed easily. Use the personal names of his Servant, seeing them more as companions or friends, Tamamo be more than a friend.

The Master, a young Magus talent, eager to learn Magecraft who works hard, a decent quarterback, has always one or two floors. He prefers to prevent, than cure. Put simply a rough diamond that can become a great Magus and Leder.

Infinite vigilante Mystic, this side of it is comparable to a Servant Assassin or a real performer. Powerful, cold, calculating, willing to use harsh methods to get what he wants. With clear goals and a realistic expectation, but there the pride of a warrior who hates to escape and be seen weak. In front of a real enemy. Then use the class headings and not their real names.

Alex went with Caster from the room, leaving Assassin of Red Rider and by themselves.

"We have a Master, very interesting, I'm right Rider" said Semiramis.

"I am agreeable with you, Assassin of Red. The Master is unique" comments Medusa, before going to patrol the city.

XXX

Alex is located above the roof of the hotel. A minute ago, he had finished doing two magic circles, extremely complex.

They are certainly the best he had done, instead of clay, use a substance made of iron powder, certain chemicals and human blood ... bought from a blood bank, with a little 'of hypnosis.

In addition to the standard magic circle, use even more powerful and complex Rune knew. In addition Caster helped as best he can.

For best success and efficienta, I place around different gemstones, badget Alex has halved, all gemstones contain Mana soaked by Tamamo.

Alex has decided to invoke two Servant, at one time. Precisely he wants to invoke Saber and Archer. To compensate for the lack of specialized short and long range fighters.

"Let's see I'm cursed o benedetto," I said aloud, before starting the invocation. Tamamo stood behind him, he has used support spells to help her X.

"Fill, fill, fill, fill, drop each one five times, breaking the barriers between past and present, announced now, and your flesh will serve under me, and my fate will be one with your bow, arrows serve as arbitrators of destiny / with your sword, your blade that serves as arbiter of destiny. "

"Submit to my call: Reply, if you want to submit to this will and this truth, an oath must be sworn here, let it fill up again, again, again, again. For each round, simply breaking with every fill!"

"Come and become my champion, hero of nature / sword!"

The invocation of two Servant had begun.

XXX

Freedom

Wild

Gratitude

love

Happy with his brother and his mother.

Good time to steal the food with the brothers.

Playing hide and Taunt with the brothers.

Hiding away from the slave trader

As long as the hunters have not found and he raised as his own.

It soon grew to become a fierce huntress in Greek states and then was later reunited with his father.

Men can not bear to underestimate his skills and abilities.

During hunting wild boar of Calidonia, knows that his presence had not been successful here, many hunters refused to hunt with her just because she was a woman.

Meleager one of the many hunters who was one of the few men who has respected as equals.

The won boar since he had taken the first drop of blood even if he had killed the boar with his spear.

The bad luck uncles Meleager were outraged that their prize had been given to a woman.

They considered shameful that a woman should have the trophy where men were involved, saying it was their property by right of birth.

The arrogant and selfish men could not endure a woman who challenged their skills.

They tried to take away his skin, but Meleager defends uncles and kills him in the argument that followed.

He also killed and Iphicles Eurypylus for calling her a whore.

Thanks to Meleager for taking his side, is friends with him who loves his presence, has spent most of the time chatting.

It was sad that Meleager died unexpectedly before her, buried in the temple of Artemis.

When he heard about Argo Expedition led by Jason, he wanted to sail with the Argonauts to see the unknown land beyond Greece. But Jason forbade her because she was a woman and thought he could provoke conflict in an all-male crew.

Jason is nothing but a pompous, goad and one scumbag from his point of view.

Fortunately Heracles persuaded him to let her come aboard Argo.

Heracles was one of his closest friends that he never looked at and it was a giant giant for children.

Meeting Medea during the trip and became friends when he was healed of her.

When he returned to the land of his birth, his father wanted him to be married, for he had never had a son.

Not interested in marriage, he declared that he could marry the person only if he could shoot it in one pass.

He ripped a large number of men who have tried to win the hand and were executed.

He believed that no one could beat him and thought that he would never lose.

Until a man named Racecourses the fight with an irresistible golden apple.

Stupid magic apple, had deceived to win the hand with the help of Aphrodite, but mercy has come. Artemis the goddess who has taken a vow with took the worse cheating her.

It had been turned into a lion the night that had to happen.

It was here that his life as a human being was over, it was a natural for a time.

His life as a lion ended when a hunter shot him in the chest while he was lying on the grass to die slowly warm and hot, she wondered what it would be like having a real friend who would not look on her as Meleager, Heracles and Medea.

She wished she could meet them again just like old times. It was her time to be happy with them, because they recognized.

XXX

love

Anger

hate

Love to serve his 'Father', the perfect king.

Anger at the 'Father', that rinega the throne, because he is the son of a witch.

I hate for all that is the dominion of his 'Father', which motivated his rebellion.

'Born' by the union of Morgan Le Fay and Re Artù. Growth as only male heir to his throne.

A served his 'Father' as the ideal knight, on a par of the perfect King. To join the Round Table.

He loves his 'Father', venerates him as a kind of deity.

But when you find out that it was his 'Son' amisse its origins, but deny the throne.

He believed that everything was due to hatred of the king for Morgana, it would be impossible for his "son" to be accepted.

Thinking it was the reason why his title was the weakest, believing that no matter how hard he tried, though she excelled on all, that the king would forever seen as a child dirt from the moment it is born by Morgan.

All the love turned into hatred for his beloved 'Father'.

Once the act of adulteria Lancelot with Queen Guinevere, the spark of conflict was born.

'Father' and 'Son' clashed swords on a hill in the middle of a battlefield, where the 'Son' stressed that the country was over and that the winner did not matter because everything was gone.

Hitting the situation on the king not to give her the crown, he asked if the King hated "the son of Morgana" much.

Re Artù replied without emotion: "I have despised you one time, there was only one reason not to give the throne, you have not had the capacity of a king."

Mordred has charged forward while it is driven by passion, and was finally defeated in single combat, collapsing while still pierced the holy spear Rhongomyniad.

Freed from the mask forced her, with a face identical to his "father," he said, "... Father," all pulling out to touch the king with wet blood on his hands at least once, but it was not even granted that wish and he died.

All he wanted was to be recognized by his 'Father'.

XXX

The invocation light ended. There were two figures in front of Alex and Tamamo.

Alex sees a figure that looked like a girl, no, a catgirl, because he had ears and tail cat.

He wears a green green dress with cold and sharp eyes that contain a cattle shiny.

Her hair is stretched long and inappropriate, and completely missing the silkiness that would be among those of noble birth.

As one who can be called a beautiful beast in human form, it adapts to its appearance.

Right there a warrior dressed in red, wearing armor compact plate with a bib, a comb, a glove and a comb.

He was also wearing a helmet to cover the entire face. By masking the way of the warrior identity, while the servant was of short stature, still she had this imposing aura that made him look bigger than she was.

The Catgirl was silent, lost in thought.

"You Are ..." Alex before he could finish, Saber was introduced in a glorious way.

"My name is Mordred. Unique and legitimate heir of the King of Knights, Arthur Pendragon. Come on, tell me, you are my Master?" He asked Mordred with grit and a wild smile. Already a Saber, who fights as a Berserker or a wild beast.

"Yes, I am your Master, S Mordred" he said, happy, wanted to have a knight of the Round Table.

Especially a Servant Saber, known as King of the Knights, but he got Mordred, Knight of betrayal.

In his view, Mordred, is a thousand times more perfect for him. A Knight is useful, but a warrior, without the limitations of cavalaresco code, the center sometimes more useful. As it says: The purpose excuse the means.

"So as part of the contract, I will be your sword and your shield." He said Mordred, dematerializing his armor, remaining in her red dress.

"Then Master, can you tell me why there are other Servant around, all with animal ears" Mordred said.

Alex shows her right arm, which has 15 seals Commando golden, then simply said: "I'm just a young Magus, which can invoke a indertiminato number of Servant. When I Servant of all classes, except Lancer and Berserker. "

Now that the work of Saber Red is over. Alex turned his attention to Archer, then said Master called Miss Archer. I did something wrong with the invocation? "

XXX

Atalanta known as Archer of Red, he felt strange.

For her it is the second time it is invoked, as a Servant of the Archer class. So it should be familiar with all the stuff Servant, Master and the Holy Grail.

But this meeting is very special. His "main body" was invoked, which has never happened before.

Only the World itself may call the "main body" of the Heroic Spirits, so that human beings can only call emanations of heroes. Like the Servant system, even with something like a Holy Grail, but Atalanta does not receive any of the Holy Grail War, no information about the conflict between 7 7 Master and Servant.

Atalanta looked at his master, trying every kind of meaningful detail. It was invoked by a human, was not even a wise and powerful Magus, with a huge and ancient heritage.

It seemed a simple Albino boy of 17 years, the modern era, which was even more impossible, his invocation.

Atalanta is a Heroic Spirit, unless you know what you are mean, are the spirits of heroes who have accomplished great works in life, becoming objects of worship after their death.

The heroic spirits are beings of an existence higher, becoming closer to categorically Elementals than wraiths.

Other than as the Elementals are "power" that are granted by using the human imagination as a container, they are entirely woven from the ideals of the people around the world.

They are free from the constraints of the same time, removed from the cycle of reincarnation, transferred to the Throne of Heroes, An existing place outside of the world and the time axis.

So invoke a being of this high rank, it must be impossible, it is impossible.

The Holy Grail is lacking the power to call a real Heroic Spirit, and this process is facilitated by calling them in one of the seven ships prepared in advance. The Holy Grail is a copy using information from the "main body" of the Heroic Spirit, an emanation which returns to them as information, in the form of blood, the death of the Servant.

Disconnected from the "main body", they are able to learn about the actions of the Servant through records, as if reading a book.

Because of this, each Heroic Spirit summoned in many Holy Grail wars will have no knowledge of previous summonings.

But Atalanta itself is proof that someone had succeeded in this endeavor. His "main body" and here, remembers the events of his previous invocation. While there is certainly a lot that does not know, this abnormal cry, but now he has to do his job, in one way or another it is a Servant.

"Master called Miss Archer. I did something wrong with the invocation?" I ask Alex.

"No, just the invocation of two Servant by Magus himself is unusual ... I ask you, are you, my Master?" Archer said of Red.

"Yes, I am your Master, Archer" said Alex before falling to the ground, for Tamamo luck managed to take his Master, before you get hurt.

"All right, Goshujin-sama is just tired from the invocation, with a little 'rest will be as new." Caster reassure the two new Servant.

"I bring to Assassin of Red, she will explain everything," he said Tamamo bringing his Goshujin-sama to her room as she pointed the way for Atalanta and Mordred

XXX

Mordred and Atalanta Sonk came into the room where Assassin of Red, should explain to them.

They were sorpessi to see a Servant who knew. Semiramis, Assassin of Ref. She was sitting at a round table, in front of a crystal ball.

"Ara ara which were the pomace to see my old comrades of the Red Faction. The Master rightly, is definitely blessed or cursed. Certainly Interesante" said Semiramis smiling, amused by the story.

"What are you doing here witch" Saber roared, pointing the sword at Semiramis.

"I was called, like you and every high Servant of the building. By chance I talk to a couple or with the original article" Semiramis churches.

Atalanta looked shocked for a moment, then replied: "I am the main body, not a mere copy, as in the Great War of the Holy Grail."

"Then our Master is really intriguing, somehow manages to invoke the main body of the Heroic Spirits. Not mere imitations. The fact that he does not know of this makes it even more interesting," said Semiramis, rising from his chair and approached Archer and Saber.

"Who is our master? What do you want? What is your goal. Answer me of Red Assassin, unless you want to taste my blade" threaten Mordred angry and ready to spill blood.

"Saber Calm down, we're from the same herd, we have the same Alfa" said the huntress Artemis, trying to calm the betrayal knight.

"Well said Archer. Then I explain our situation:

Our Master is the first user Magecraft of his race. For some reason to come to the attention of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of the five wise men alive capable of True Magic. Using Kaleidoscope, he sent him into this world. Once arrived here, our Master has received changes, for us the most important of all is the presence of irregular Command Seals. These are the main source of our unusual invocation "said Semiramis, savoring the face sorpese Saber and Archer.

"Speaking of the Master, I have observed the physical and Magecraf workouts, I made several discoveries, our Master" Semiramis said, smiling weakly.

"At the beginning he possessed a large number of magic circuits, about 100, all top quality. Not enough, my heart is a kind of Magic Core, plus all his organs can be classified as pseudo-magical circuits . Fortunately, their use does not damage the body of the Master, that makes our Master a nuclear power plant. Great food for us, the Servant "Assassin of Red explained some details on his Master.

"What do you mean: At the beginning possessed. He now owns less magical circuits" Mordred asked, he does not like Semiramis reminds him too much of his mother, Morgan La Fay.

"The Master of Magic Circuits are slowly growing in quality and quantity, as is the normal human body" Semiramis launch the bomb.

" Impossible !" roared Mordred.

"Why is it impossible?" Asked Atalanta, she is only one archer, does not possess a thorough knowledge of Magecraft.

"I tell You, Atalanta, a Magus is born with a set number of magic circuits. If you are born with magical 20 circuits, we'll have 20 to death," said Mordred, having grown by Morgana its avvantaggi.

"Mordred rightly. But there is always an exception to the rule. I was able to take a look at the inner workings of his body before checking the soul," said Semiramis with its unchanging smile.

"And I discovered that there was a system that should not exist in your body, a large number of Magic Circuits in the physical body. There are about 200 magic circuits.

100 magic circuits first class. The remaining 100 are new and were growing up, their quality is mediocre, for now "Semiramis explain the biological-magical mystery of the Master.

Circuits magic, the link between the physical world and the astral plane, the system that circulates the life force of a person and allows them to turn it into prana purposes for a common knowledge that the Magic Circuits are located in the soul and that is a system invisible to the naked eye and it can only be detected through the magecraft.

But for Alex this system is manifested on the physical plane. By allowing growth and development never seen before.

"I've never heard anything like Assassin of Red, but this may explain how the Master is not dying drainage" said Mordred a bit 'interesanta the presence of physical magi circuits.

"So what does our Alfa?. Bring peace, get to the root, take over the world or something more obscene" Archer list the possible ambitions of the Master.

"None of them. The Master is the first Magus of his family, so it is not interested or attracted by the normal things of a Magus. Study and learn Magecraft of pure interest and pleasure. Do not want to be King or Messiah. Speaking of women. .. is fairly inexperienced, shy and pure. in addition that fox bitch is trying to do something with the Master. Too bad we can not hahhahhaa "said Semiramis, beginning to giggle, remembering Tamamo attempts, unsuccessful.

"Atalanta So, I ask you, please do not have an aversion to the Master is a good guy and Master" said Semiramis, knowing that Atalanta is not the best with men.

Atalanta furrowed this statement, as a fervent follower of Artemis. It has a mixed feeling of staying at home with men, until it seems a perverse person, okay.

"Then the Master who has ambition. There is no man who does not want something," said Mordred.

"I do not know, we are Master-Servant by one month. We are on friendly terms, plus a report majesty and pupil, due to his desire to learn Magecraft by Caster. But we are not so close, perhaps the fox as nymphomaniac self-declared wife knows her dreams and aspirations. But "took a break for the dramatic taste. "He wants to prove to the Justice League a simple fact: Mystic, the scarlet performer Tolera not be minaciota or persecutato Batman" said Assassin of Red.

"I have a question what is the Justice League" Mordred said.

"Batman is a kind of apostle Death" asked Atalanta.

"It seems that I have to explain a lot 'of things of this world," she murmurs Semiramis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A strange dream, an awkward moment and Batman.

POV Alex

Since I arrived in this world, strange things have happened to me a lot.

Invoking Servant, fighting crime, defeating HIVE and many others.

Especially my dreams are strange and far from normal. Because as Master, I can see and relive the memories of the Servant, three, no, five Servant I have a lot of memories to live on their skin.

But this time it's not a normal dream or a memory of a Servant.

Maybe it's a kind of lucid dream or a projection of my mind. As for Naruto Kyuubi or Ichigo for zanpakuto.

I look around, the place is clearly the result of a fantasy.

An endless meadow of flowers, not normal flowers, but crystalline flowers, as if they were made of a kind of living diamond.

The sky is not blue or red, there are no stars or moon. The sky in this place is a giant mirror. He looked up you see myself in an endless meadow of precious flowers.

" So what should I do ?" I murmur, looking something interesting, but I find only flowers, flowers, flowers and a golden path ...

"From where he popped out a path paved with pure gold," I asked, but no one answered me, this dream or whatever it is really strange.

Walking through the trail, you notice something other than flowers, and flowers.

Statues, statues has human dimensions, depicting my Servant: Tamamo-no-Mae, Medusa, Semiramis, Mordred and Atalanta.

All their extremely realistic, made of glass, they looked like a work of art.

"Crystal Flowers, a sky as a mirror of my Servant and statues, as if they were muses," I commented, certainly more walking, the more things get weird.

I walked for a while 'I came to the main attraction of this strange place.

A large lake, its shape is a perfect circle, its surface was so clear that it seemed a mirror.

On the surface there was something, a kind of golden cup, but looked more like a mirage, that something real.

Around the lake there were seven pedestals, above them, were seven golden statues. Each of them depicted a Servant of the seven classes: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, and Assassin Berserker.

They all looked like pawns in a chess game types. Not surprising to me in different Anime Fate, some characters had made a board has placed a parody of the Holy Grail War. Especially in Fate / Apocrypha, where there were two different factions of Servant.

In each stand, there was a Class Cards. All seven Class Cards, taken by Z. Each of them is engraved in the pedestal of the relevant class.

For some reason, the statues of the classes, have begun to pay a strange golden liquid, which came from Class Cards.

The mysterious liquid went straight into the lake, slowly changing his composure.

The largest amount came from Lancer statue, followed by Caster and Assassin. The rest of the statues were sending a minimal or insignificant quantity.

For an unknown reason, I approached once arrived at its shores, I look at my reflection.

My image was distorted, changed, my reflection was gone, now, I see the image of a Lancer.

Before I could do anything, the picture came to life.

Lancer with an inhuman speed, and in a second he took me by the throat, using only one hand. I get up from the ground, increasing the grip, I could not breathe.

Lancer turned 180º and I launch on the lake. I'm done, because I can not swim.

I'm drowning, before sinking into the depths of this lake, I see Lancer holding a red spear.

An inhuman pain hits me at the sudden, my heart had a hole in it.

A moment later, the spear Lancer veni to hit what's left of my heart.

My eyesight is blurring, remain without oxygen, I can not move my arms.

"Goshujin-sama" yelled a familiar voice.

In one moment I find myself in my bed with Tamamo-chan, no clothes.

' What is going on ? 'I thought, clutching his shirt where the fatal wound inflicted by Lancer and his spear demonic.

Ignoring Caster looking worried, regardless of lack of clothing.

A moment something warm and soft enveloped me.

XXX POV Caster (Tamamo)

It's been several hours since Goshujin-sama, he has called Archer of Red and Saber of Red known as Atalanta and Mordred.

'Truly, Goshujin-sama,

as it can only invoke female Servant' I thought bitterly. Viglio say I love Goshujin-sama, but his luck, the invocation is complicated.

Until now 5/5 invoked Servant are women, but I am the first to be convened Goshujin-sama and I am the best.

To keep the love of Goshujin-sama, I must defeat my nemesis .. if we think better, the new come no threat ... for now.

Atalanta seems to be disinterested by men, so if you do not love me, I can accept it, maybe I can use his infatuation as a support for my ambitions ... maybe I should not read Yuri Manga Goshujin-sama, that tries to hide in his room, they are giving me ideas.

Mordred is a man, that women will never be a wife or even a decent home. Goshujin-sama not ever marry.

2/4 are not threats, but they have potential. Especially Atalanta is her cat ears. Goshujin-sama, seems to have a weak, wrapped she asks me to caress the tail or touch the ears.

I remain of Red Rider and Assassin, certainly the last is the biggest threat.

Medusa, a mature beauty, almost all the time is often in silence, it has to be a mysterious woman. The stoic and taciturn personality, is not very attractive, but it has a common interest with Goshujin-sama: books, books and books. In addition it spends a lot of time to coach Goshujin-sama. Thankfully, that Goshujin-sama, sees it as a big sister or something.

That witch Semiramis, instead of being old and ugly, is an attractive and seductive woman. I am criticism and ridicule because I'm not afraid to show my love. Assassin Servant unlike any other, demonstrates an interest Goshujin-sama.

Worse is that Semiramis and entry into thanks Goshujin-sama. In the advantage that Goshujin-sama, Magecraft want to learn, so she can play with the teacher Goshujin-sama.

'I have to prove to Goshujin-sama, I stay the best ever. Maybe I could give him a little surprise, for when she wakes up 'I thought as I changed direction, going toward the chamber Goshujin-sama.

In a few minutes they entered the room Goshujin-sama. Having an astral form, which makes you a ghost is really useful.

I see my dear Goshujin-sama, as he slept in blissful tranquility.

'It's so cute when he sleeps' I thought, smiling, Goshujin-sama is always so busy and engaged.

Magecraft of study, training and practice with weapons, vigilante / hero activities, gathering intelligence and crime investigation.

All this work is not know, especially if you keep in mind that Goshujin-sama is still a young and inexperienced guy.

In this era most of the guys in the age of Goshujin-sama, they worry about school, study, girls etc. Not improve the shooting skills with the gun, or the reaction speed you have shots Rider.

"The work of a wife is simply to make sure that my husband is well-fed, healthy and alive in an appropriate environment. Therefore, for all the work he does, deserves a little reward," I said before to take off the kimono, leaving me naked.

This time I'll have my moment with Goshujin-sama, the witch is busy with Atalanta and Mordred, Medusa is out patrolling.

Slowly I approached Goshujin-sama, I cuddled at her side when she wakes will be in seventh heaven, if not, I'm the worst wife in the world.

Instead of being taken into a warm hug, I noticed that Goshujin-sama begins to stir.

Seeing that the sleep of Goshujin-sama, was getting worse, I woke up, shouting: "Goshujin-sama!"

In a second my beloved Goshujin-sama, she wakes up abruptly, seems lost and confused. He put his hand over his heart, then tightened his grip on his shirt.

I did the only thing I could do to calm him down. I gave him a warm hug and wrapped it with my tail.

We have been in this position for several minutes, then I asked him: "Goshujin-sama, are you all right?"

"Now you, I just had a strange dream," he replied with a slight smile, after a moment turn my head the other way.

"Tamamo-chan you can get something off" slightly panicato I asked. Clearly you can see that it is all red as a tomato.

"Goshujin-sama, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," I said, hugging him from behind, pushing my breasts on his back. Then approached my lips to his ear and told him seductively: "My dear master, my beloved Goshujin-sama, the beloved white prince, I love you ... We are only two of us. We can enjoy our moment in complete privacy. "

Being honest is the best weapon in the world, it can lead to eternal happiness or eternal sadness and resentment.

My Prince was silent for a while, 'he said to me: "It is no surprise, you were always direct with your feelings. I'm not sure if I love, but I love you too, Foxy."

'Goshujin-sama said: I love you too. For me it is a victory, even a little 'time we'll be together' I thought, smiling, Goshujin-sama slowly begins to want.

At that moment the door by Mordred, seeing our indecent position.

Goshujin-sama distances taken by me in a second, clearly embarrassed to a new level, even his ears were red.

Seeing the scene, Mordred smiled mischievously, then said:

"It seems that Assassin has told the truth. We have a couple Master-Servant very intimate. I leave you to have fun lovebirds" as seeing the face of Goshujin-sama, it's getting even redder, more he tries to say something, but there he succeeded.

Saber of Red began to laugh "hahahaaa! In the name of Camelot, I have a Master really shy."

"Saber, go away, do not you see you're destroying my time with my prince," I said trying to cast out of Saber Red.

"Hahaahaaa This is excellent, my prince, already fantesie like that. Clearly you can see who the man in this relationship!" Rise of betrayal knight.

"I feel the urge to dig a hole and the live, until death" mumble Goshujin-sama, before hiding under the blanket.

The thing Mordred made her laugh out loud.

"For the world to ruin my every intimate moment with Goshujin-sama" I cried out to heaven.

Mordred stopped laughing is taken a serious face. "Master, Assassin of Red wants to talk, wants to know what we have to organize," said the rider of betrayal.

"I will go, but the last five minutes never existed, it is clear, this awkward moment never existed." He said Goshujin-sama, entrado in his Master mode, it means that I have to wait, one other opportunity to have a moment of our own.

XXX POV Narrator

The sun has set, the night has begun.

The Wild Hunt started his patrol.

Archer of Red is located on top of a skyscraper in the financial district to monitor the whole area, thanks to the clairvoyance of the Archer class.

Rider was in the North Beach neighborhood, not such a big surprise. The place is known as the Little Italy of San Francisco, where the atmosphere is Jazz and Blues strolling amongst the nightlife.

Mystic alongside of Saber Red, are the most historic district of San Francisco, Mission District.

The population is very diverse economically and ethnicity: half of it is Latin, a third is white and 11% Asian.

Moreover, the crime rate is higher than the rest of the city.

Caster or Kyuubi, it is now known by the citizens, it is located in the Chinese district known as Chinatown.

The last member of Red Assassin remained behind. A few days ago he ended the oracle project, now using his crystal ball and her doves, can see every corner of the city. At this moment inspects each sector at a time and repeats the cycle until it finds something unusual.

Mystic and Saber were on top of a building watching area.

"Then Mordred as you think San Francisco at night," asked the Master of Saber Red, hoping to learn more about Mordred.

"This city is beautiful. Not comparable to Camelot, but has its own charm, all these lights and gigantic buildings have their own charm. A quite interesting place to host my presence," said Saber of Red, showing his great pride .

"Master I ask you a question," said Mordred.

"I've already done," said Alex, teasing Mordred.

"Then Master, you and Caster since long you are together," said the rider of betrayal.

"Me and Tamamo-chan we're not together together ... it's complicated. Caster is certainly a nice girl, but insists doing things quickly. Marriage, sex, kids, we've known for a month and a half. I was only 17 years, "said Alex, letting out a little 'stress, he loves Caster, but it can be stressful.

"I do not see the problem, Master. Where I come from, at your age you are already married and have one or two brats" said Mordred, not seeing the problem.

"Saber, we are not in your Medieval Era, where people live as a minimum of thirty years. In this modern era you are considered a minor under 18, the marriage is a serious thing, more people get married at about 25 years. Well, my parents were married young, i think then had 22:23 years. " Alex said, trying to explain a bit 'the marriage customs of this Era Modern.

* Master, I have identified three presents unusual. One of them gives off an inhuman signature and a large amount of black magic. He goes to Chinatown. The other two are normal human beings and are close to you * he said Semiramis using telepathy Master-Servant.

* Great job Assassin of Red, keep your eye on the anomalous signature * announced Mystic.

* Caster something close to you, stay on guard. Rider regroup with Caster, feeling that I will need more strength to fight. Archer of Red, prepares an arrow to an intruder in Chinatown * Mystic warned each Servant and Datto their orders.

* I will be careful Goshujin-sama. Whatever Master. My bow and ready to shoot an arrow, Alfa * They answered all of their Master Servant, using the telepathic link.

"Saber, enters the astral form, two people are catching up, on my signal intervenes, with a surprise attack," he said Mystic giving your order to Mordred. Seeing the logic of the Master, he decided to listen, so he took her astral form.

A few silent moments later, a great form appeared from the shadows.

The figure was standing, clad in armor of a dark gray body, with blacks boots, gloves. What seemed like an underwear untucked.

He had an emblem of a black bat shape on the center of the chest and a strange white film on the eyes of his hood.

The hood itself had two small springs as "ears" .The most brilliant thing that the figure was wearing a dark gold belt with multiple bags.

"There is no way the two of us do not know the name of the other.

However, I should give a warning. Leave now, Dark Knight, this city is under the protection of the wild hunt.

It will neglect your insolent invasion, if you leave now, if you ignore this warning, your stupidity will be paid a fee much lasted. "he warned Mystic, quoting a fragment of Fate / Apocrypha.

"So you think obey such a thing?" In response to the words of Batman, Mystic spoke, smiling under his mask: "No, not even in a hundred years, but if I do not declare such a thing before, I will not be able to pick up my mind. " And, of course, Batman was not going to obey this warning.

"Before you fight you, Dark Knight, I know, because you left Gotham, to come to San Francisco." Gently asked Mystic, slightly intrigued by what he is doing, one of the members of the Justice League San Francisco, not to mention Batman.

At the slight surprise of Shinobi, Batman actually answered.  
"You appeared in the news, you showed superhuman abilities and no one has ever heard of you, no name, no record, nothing." Batman said, pushed showed that it is not particularly satisfied with the fact that he listed.

"I'm new in this job," said Mystic with a sarcastic tone.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked the Dark Knight.

"I'm just Mystic, a Vigilante. As for what I'm doing here, I'm just doing my business, punish criminals, help people, while continuing to live as best I can," said Mystic.

"You're just a kid, you have to stop before you hurt someone or yourself." He asked the detective.

"No. San Francisco is the territory of the Wild Hunt, is not your Gotham City or property of the Justice League. I advise you to leave, if I will not use the hard way," said the scarlet performer, pulling out Black Keys.

The Batman response was move his hand to take a Batrang.

There was no room for a pleasant chat with each other.

Mystic knew Batman was a genius and a martial artist who passed him in terms of experience in battle, armed with dozens of Gadgets.

Batman knew Mystic is a person with superhuman powers. Grand part of his abilities are still unknown.

Batman launched six Batrang while Mystic launched six Black Keys.

All weapons launched, clashed, stopping each attack.

Mystic shutter in front, activating Ember Celica (Alter), aiming at the solar pancreas. Batman using his vast experience, he was able to intercept I shot.

But the protection of his armor is damaged a bit ', the coup de Mystic is really strong.

He began a fierce combat. Mystic was stronger, faster, more agile, more resist the Batman, but the Dark Knight had a larger monumental experience of Mystic.

Years dedicated to training in any martial art and can travel through the whole world, followed by a career dedicated to fighting crime, have made Batman a fighting machine against superhuman beings.

When Mystic could Metere a hit, Batman will put tens. Fortunately, the Dark Knight, has decided to wear his armored suit, he made mail has to withstand blows of monstrous beings.

At first glance, the fight seemed to be in a stalemate, but slowly Batman was winning, thanks to the experience and technique.

Actually Mystic was taking punches on purpose. Well, actually 30% of the Batman shots were taken on purpose.

The Scarlet performer did not go to the best of his abilities, he was trying to study the style of Batman.

The title of the most dangerous human being in the world is clearly deserved.

But Mystic has seven fragments of the Heroic Spirits, humans, higher than Batman, who as Servant, would be an Assassin. A nice irony, a Assassin does not kill.

The Scarlet performer felt as his Crest Magic Seven bruccia, a part of him, he enjoyed this battle.

It's time to increase the difficulty of combat.

Mystic jumped, trying to give a kick. Batman crossing his arms managed to block the shot.

Using the arms of Batman as trampoline and a little 'Magecraft: Reinforcement. He managed to make a big jump of about ten meters behind.

By creating a distance between him and the Dark Knight. He pulled out his gun, aiming to Batman, but before he could pull the trigger, a red Shuriken, flight and struck the hand of Mystic, dropping the gun.

Instead of getting angry or curse someone, he said only: "Batman keep in mind one thing. There are 10 times stronger than you, but 30 times faster than you." With these words threw a flash bomb. To blame the intense light Batman and Robin remained still for a second, usually their enemies when they launch a flash bomb or smoke, run away and hide.

Mystic Too bad it was not a usual opponent. Instead of running, reinforcement throughout the body and its active Rune. Then he ran with a speed comparable to a bullet, straight toward Robin.

The poor robin to make a mistake, when launched one of his toys in Mystic, who managed to find its location. He pulled the gun, to attract into the open Robin.

Having the apprentice Batman in viewer, he launched two blue gems, shouting: 'Fulger, arătaţi puterea. "

Before Robin could act, the two stones, exploded giving off a small wave of magical shock, he had the lightning attribute .

the power was minimal, in favor of a greater range. But the Magecraft parody Rin Tohsaka worked, Robin is paralyzed, running as a raging bull.

Mystic hit Robin, with deadly right, aiming stomach. As if it were a red ball, the robin flying straight toward the wall, when impacted. Robin loses consciousness and falls to the ground.

the coup has created a web of cracks in the wall. Mystic took the Robin belt and put it diagonally way around the torso.

"I'm sorry Robin, but what it comes to fighting a good fight I try to exaggerate. So here is a present from me, I hope it heals enough HP, "said Mystic taking out a ofuda Caster, that once activated release, a healing Magecraft.

" When you wake up you will be as new, in exchange for this healing , I accept your belt as payment, especially your rod Bo. "He said pulling out Mystic retractable Robin stick, holding it like a spear.

" Robin! "He Cried the angry Dark Knight, if looks could kill, Mystic would die on the spot.

" Calm down bat, Robin will not die, but you do not take your brats in a battle for true warriors. The next time comes, I will bring a kid to play. "Joke Mystic before in place revenue.

It seems Lancer (Cúchulainn), which is preparing to launch Gae Bolg, before shooting, he shouted:" Ready or not, here I come Dark Knight! "

In a disappeared Mystic moment and repair in front of Batman , swinging his new weapon, placing a shot of Batman.

throwing him in the air, but Batman was able to cushion the fall, rolling.

"dark Knight, now, we can get serious. We began our duel, you should pull out a sword or a spear ... "Mystic disappears again and this time appears behind Batman, for the second time, Mystic managed to put a shot of Batman.

" ... because when wield a spear are 3 times more powerful than normal. In practice, they are 90 times stronger than you. "He said pseudo-Lancer.

Batman took his famous belt, as if it were a sword. He made a movement, as if they removed the sheath of a sword, now, the Dark Knight in a lightsaber in hand .

'This is the Bat-fold sword seen in Batman: the Brave and the Bold. I'm so jealous, because my belt is so banal. Besides the stone created with Alchemy and Magecraft, that gives me an accelerated healing, is a simple belt 'I think for a moment Alex, before charging towards Batman.

"a detective of Sherlock Holmes, the greatest hero of this period, a genius in dozens of scientific fields, master dozens of martial arts, ninja, but you are also a Jedi! "Joke Mystic while fighting against Batman.

Mystic managed to block every shot of Batman, knew perfectly well how to defend themselves and when to give a counter-attack.

The style of Batman wheel on quick and agile moves, clearly oriental techniques, the location of the Dark Knight. but there are slight traces western fencing, which gave small openings, for its oriented style trope in the Asian style.

as is to be expected from Batman, a master in everything it does, if it was not dedicated to justice, it would be the greatest athlete / scientist in the world.

But this was not the saving. Now, the roles have changed. Mystic at the upper hand in this fight.

in martial arts, Batman had the advantage and experience. few people can hope to keep them upside a melee.

But as Batman is skilled with the sword, it can not appeared, with Mystic.

All fragments of the Heroic Spirits present in him, have a great talent with weapons. dand oils a sixth sense when confronted with a sword, unconsciously or instinctively, Mystic know what move to make, and the consequences of this move.

The Scarlet Performer and the Dark Knight, swing their weapons simultaneously, their weapons are compared, each of them is trying to push the other.

"Dark Knight are worthy of your title, but I'm better than you!" Cried the pseudo-Lancer, giving Batman a lightning kick in the stomach.

The blow knocked to the ground Batman, his weapon (belt) had fallen away from him before he could do something, Mystic launched several blue gems to him.

As a result, a large explosion of pure energy, were it not for the battleship armor, Dark Knight could remain dry.

"Note to self: do not test experimental weapons in a battle, especially against a hero who must remain alive" Mystic said to himself, walking towards the steaming Batman.

The Dark Knight was lying on the ground clearly under the effects of paralysis.

The pseudo-Lancer point his weapon at the throat of Batman, while the other held the Thompson Contender Kiritsugu Emiya, targeted to the heart.

"Mystic, the scarlet performer, the killer of the great Dark Knight, known as Batman. A good title" Mystic pulls the trigger, it is the Thompson Contender, shot a normal bullet.

Batman died ...

...

...

...

Wait a second, the bullet did not hit Batman, only the bullet shot close to the head, breaking one of the 'ears' of Batman.

"A good title, if I were a criminal, who wants to become the new Lord of the Crime of San Francisco, or Gotham. Too bad I'm just a Vigilante, or heroes do not kill innocent people." Mystic put placed the gun, reduced the size of Bo baton to 10 cm long.

"San Francisco is the territory of the Wild Hunt, come here they invited or with hostile intentions. You will be the next prey of the wild hunt" Mystic threatened before giving a slap in the face to Batman, then around it went away. Leaving Batman and Robin unconscious, it is a matter of time before Robin wakes up. He brought his mentor to the Bat-mobile, then at the Batcave, where Alfred would take care of Mr. Bruce wounds.

Once out of the Mission District, of Saber Red materializes, without the armor.

"Master, you are not bad ... for a beginner,

I would have defeated the guy bat with a single stroke of the sword, "said Mordred smiling slightly, before inflating his big fat ego. " Thanks for the compliment Sir Mordred, if someone who fought and defeated the king of the knights, compliments me, means they are not so bad. "He said gently Mystic, no, Alex, had returned to his normal self.

" Sire? ... do you think I can be a King as the 'Father' "slightly embarrassed asked, for once Mordred is acting as a girl.

"Being the so-called perfect king, no. You look over the king who leads the country in time of war or conquest of enemy countries. Less idealism, more efficiency," said Alex, seeing as Mordred blushed, he muttered to himself : 'eye for eye, tooth for tooth, we're even.'

"Finally I have a Master who understands my worth. Not a Magus Standard hiding behind me, but a performer, who fights his battles alone or together have his Servant" he said of Saber Red, puffing out his chest.

"Now that we have finished with the clowns duo, dressed in colorful clothes, let's see what others are doing. I want to do something has parts," he said Mordred materializing his sword and destroying a drinks machine.

* Tamamo, Medusa, Atalanta how it's going with your target?. My guests a bat and a robin is when you feel the wings * he said Mystic using the telepathic link Master-Servant.

* Master Assassin of Red we have a little problem, our target is gone. A second is on the map, there's a full extent of magical energy, but has disappeared * Semiramis said a quick guide to what has happened.

* Never mind, tell the rest to return to base, we investigate tomorrow * he said Alex using telepathy.

"I'm sorry, Sir Mordred, but for now the fighting is over,"

"Ugh! I wanted to run my incredible techniques and do has pieces the enemy." He said 'Son' of Re Artù, clearly upset.

"We can do a little 'practice, I always wanted to learn how to swordfight, is who can teach better than Sir Mordred." He said Alex, trying to raise the morale of Saber Red and get a teacher of fencing.

"Great, I'll teach you to hold and use a sword, Master. But do not expect that you will be skilled as me, I'm a natural genius." He said Mordred smiling, swinging his sword without thinking, cutting off a light pole.

"It will be a very long night," muttered Alex, if Batman did not send him to the hospital, his Servant will do this instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Black Canary meets Mystic and Solomon Grundy.

Narrator POV

are passatti three days from the fight between the Dark Knight and The Scarlet performer, after the unfortunate affair with immediately began to run a report and plan as soon as possible a meeting with the founding members of the Justice League.

Today, each of superheroes responsible for the creation of the Justice League filed in their meeting room and enter the room. Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Grenn Lantern (John Stewart), Black Canary, Flash, Hawk Woman, Grenn Arrow and Superman have taken their seats. Hey their eyes were attracted to Batman as he was at the foot of the table, next to their holographic control center.

Immediately, they noticed the purple bruise on his lip discovered.

"Bats, what happened? The Joker got a lucky shot or something?" The Flash joked, but immediately, withered in its place.

Batman emits a darker aura than usual and is clearly not in the mood for jokes.

"What happened?" Churches Superman, both concern that in curiosity.

Whatever, or whoever was able to hurt someone like Batman is obviously nothing to be trifled with, and begin typing in the holograph projector. Batman also explains the events that led to his injury.

"Three days ago, Robin and I went to San Francisco to see the new super be presented on the news."

He began to play the video of the newscast.

"Oh yeah, that guy stopped a bank robbery. I heard he put in prison a crime boss," said Grenn Arrow, watching the video of Mystic that put KO Mammut using a single punch.

Batman continued his presentation "He stopped a robbery of a bank, made by a group of half-human teens, called HIVE, further investigations have to show who is in charge of several dozen dealers arrests, smugglers and arms traffickers. He put in a lot lieutenants prison mafia. his major work is the arrest of a big boss of Chinatown Mafia, served on silver plate, all the tests necessary for life imprisonment to the police. Last night to find a full-Net stock together you its producers, the police a few hours later recovered the marijuana and stop the producers, finding evidence to arrest several suspects in drug trafficking. "

he continued, exiting from the reports of the police witnesses, which is the basis of data that can or it has not examined to get as many information as possible about Mystic

"Well, what happened when you met the man?" Churches Hawkwoman, curious of what he had to do with the Batman wound.

"It is not a man, but a boy" has corrected the Dark Knight.

All Bruce watched in disbelief. "It was a minor, a teenager from 15 to 17 years." He explained.

"When we finally tracked down, was patrolling the Mission District of San Francisco. Somehow she discovered our presence, was waiting for us.

It was specifically to get away from his city, or do I go away. I have not heard his warning, after a brief conversation, things have degenerated. Fortunately, I was able to record our conversation, as well as place a bat-camera in the area to watch the fight. "

Batman has not said as he pulled out the recording.

He let the video play, synchronized with its audio recording of everything as it happened.

There were mixed reactions among the Leaguers as the video ended. Grenn Lantern and Aquaman had both aspects of apprehension.

A possible threat that could hold its own against the Dynamic Duo was not something I expected.

Superman looks simply curious boy, while agreeing with Bruce that someone with no history is shocking, and one young man with no formal training could be a threat rather than a benefit. The boy seemed to do well enough alone and all I wanted was to do his business. Although, his methods are violent and a little 'extremists, but Bruce uses similar methods ... Maybe paranoia Bruce was acting again.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary have focused on the Mystic fighting style has close combat is decent, but with the stick Bo is magnificent.

The raised eyebrow of Diana and the smile on the face of Dinah were their ways to prove they were impressed.

"At least a small sense of humor, though Bats a lightsaber in the belt is not too much, I'm not surprised that compares you to a Jedi." Flash Scherzo, at least this individual is not a mini Batman, although there are similarities.

How anyone could have imagined, J'onn was silent as he watched the video, and even after, in silence, his thoughts were those of anyone.

"As you can see, has more skills than they showed, and I have no doubt that it is far from all he can do. He refers to a group called the Wild Hunt, probably quo band part. When two people are part of this wild hunt: Mystic that seems the alleged leder and Kyuubi, his accomplice shrouded in mystery. we need to find and question this guy as soon as possible to find out everything he knows. if you work, what he wants and if there are most people in this wild Hunt. "He said the dark Cavaliete, closing the video.

"As we still found the guy? I doubt that you will do to find unless you wish, and as well as San Francisco is a great city." He said Hawkwoman.

"Because the boy is to be found in the first place? As we know, all we are doing is to protect the people of the city, like us. Perhaps his methods are a bit 'brutal, but has shown that he does not want to hurt the seriously you heroes or civilians. you came to him in search of problems. he could do a lot worse or even kill you, Bruce, I think it just wants to be left alone. in a way it looks like you. "he said Grenn Arrow, before receiving a reflection from the dark Knight.

"Or you could find us and answer our questions," said Grenn Arrow, right now nobody wants to be on the wrong side with Batman, his mood is really bad.

Black Canary rolled eyes, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Churches Superman, drawing attention to the situation blonde heroine entrance.

"I'll go find the guy and actually talk to him." He said, his eyes go to bat for a moment, despising the sye "negotiating skills."

"Maybe I can to have a clearer view on the new mysterious vigilante" With this, Dinah left the conference room and headed for the Zeta beams.

XXX

San Francisco a big city, Black Canary has well six hours dedicated to search for the mysterious vigilante.

Canary sat on the ledge of a roof of Chinatown had a look of disappointment acid.

He had sought the mystery guy all afternoon and part of the evening, unfortunately found nothing.

He could not get concrete information. Like everyone who you asked, do not know much beyond the news and said that it is presented only when needed. that is, at night in the dark alleys of the city or where there are criminals, as he watched the city, began to mutter to herself. "Maybe I can come back to him tomorrow?" He asked with a frustrated sigh. A full day wasted.

"You can tell me what you want and make us lose less time." She said a voice behind her.

At the same time, he felt the cold sharp warning of a blade against his jugular, so that any sharp movement from her, or her attacker would have ended right there.

"You're very friendly, right?" He said quietly, trying to stand his time in order to disarm the boy when he had the chance.

"The last time a member of the Justice League came here, he threatened to lock me in a cell and interrogate me. How long I know, Batman at the best methods of interrogation, even the most brutal and violent of the Justice League . "said the voice, firmly pressing the blade against his neck.

"Then what do you want? If you want to put me in jail, you risk losing your only super power and perhaps life, which I would rather not do," the voice said.

Canary fights casually, as if it were threatened by extremely sharp weapon to one of its vital areas.

"Yes, Batman is not exactly known for his social skills. I'm here to apologize for our detectives and we hope to know you a little 'more," he said sincerely Canary, trying to sound friendly.

Mystic was silent for a momentio before removing the Black Keys.

"No sudden movements or there will be a bad time for both." He warned Mystic and Black Canary slowly turns around, noting an automatic pistol pointed at her.

"Caution, no bullet, only extremely powerful tranquilizers." He said, Mystic, without showing nervousness or concern about a possible fight.

'Well', first, I am Black Canary. You have a name? " She asked, hoping to run things smoothly.

"Mystic or scarlet performer, you can call me Red vulture, but not very much" has listed its securities to be vigilant.

'I think that will give me no more than I ask ... is smart, if the guards until I can trust myself' She thought to herself Canaria.

"Mystic Okay, how long are you in San Francisco?" Churches with a friendly smile.

"Only a harvest ago, I moved here, a beautiful place. Even though I prefer my native land," he said with a slight nostalgia.

"From my homeland you mean by space" asked Black Canary, an alien came from outer space may be more problematic than a meta-human.

"Exterrestre,. Terrestrial no, yes. American, no." He said Mystic, admitting that it is human, not an alien who will prepare an invasion.

'At least I know that he is really interested in talking to me. 'I think Black Canary and sat in silence as he continued his questions.

"And your skills? ..." He began, hoping it would be open to that theme.

"Recently it obtained. A blessing or a curse. Even if I have to learn everything through experience and several attempts" he replied sincerely, causing the Canary eyes to widen.

He could learn all he could do?. Not likely, his powers are probably the key.

"I guess what you have yet to show that's not all you can do?" She fished out, hoping he would let slip something about what he could do.

"No, Miss. I still have several axes of the sleeves." He told the truth.

"Well, it's worth it." Canaria shrugged.

"Then how could you find me so easily and how I can not find you?" Asked Black Canary.

"In fact I was able to find you easily. San Francisco is my territory, I have my way of keeping an eye on people, especially heroes jumping from one roof to the top.

I have not found it because I was at my base to train, at the moment I am learning to use a sword. I want to see who is a better swordsman me or Batman "said Mystic with a slight joy of wanting to fight again Batman.

"Listen, the reason I'm here is because the Justice League is worried that you would want to hurt people that we protect.

I do not know why, but I feel like you do not do anything wrong. But you're young and do not have any kind of mentor to watch over you and make sure you help this city.

I know you have no bad intentions, but you're still young and if you feel like you want to take on this kind of life. One mistake could not only endanger, but also risk their lives than anyone else in the situation.

So I'm offering you ... I myself to lie down and teach you how to be a better hero and help, plus you get the Justice League on your back. How does it sound? "Offered by Canary, tired to beat around the bush, and she was sure he was beginning to feel the same.

"A tempting offer. Maybe I should accept it in the past, but now I can not. Plus you crucciali wrong on several factors:

No.1'm not a hero, I miss them a lot 'of traits to be a true hero as Batman . I prefer to stay what is a simple vigilante, who plays the hero, once in a while.

Nr.2 you are young, but they are not alone. I have several teachers who are teaching me.

Nr.3 I already part of a group, the wild Hunt. " Mystic He said very seriously.

"I can not convince you," said Black Canary.

"I would let the Justice League to join another group?" Mystic said, making it clear the message: already in and I feel good with them.

"So I wasted your day?" He said Canary slightly disappointed.

"Not sure," said Mystic, taking something from his belt and throwing it to Black Canary.

The heroin known as Black Canary recognizes the object, is a long-range communicator, with several modifications. Batman them to an almost identical, only with bat design. Black Canary know that this communication gadgets, comes from the belt of Robin, it seems to Mystic altered Robin belt for his personal use.

"San Francisco is the territory of the Wild Hunt, if you want to come here to hunt a criminal or talk to us, call us before, I hate to have invited surprise." He said, Mystic, before putting his gun and leave.

"You're a good guy, Mystic. Maybe we can work together one day" Black Canary said with a smile, holding the communication device in hand.

"It's probably going to happen. It is the heroes / vigilantes in the neighborhood must work together." Comment Mystic, without turning to Black Canary With so many armed lunatics and freaks of nature, I am not surprised, if suddenly emerges to a thirsty monster destruction.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" A shouted inhumane felt around the Chinatown district.  
"I'm really cursed" comments Mystic turning to Black Canary.

"It seems that we have to work together, sooner than we expected," said Mystic, before taking Black Canary wedding in style, then ran to a superhuman speed.

"What are you doing!" Cried Black Canary, trying to figure out what he wants to do the guy.

"In addition to a shouted Sonic, you are a normal human being. Your speed is inferior to mine, if we do not hurry human lives may be lost" dead serious Mystic said, using an extremely serious matter. Before you increase the speed, now it was 300 meters per second.

In half a minute Mystic and Canary arrived at Portsmouth Square in Chinatown.

The there was a giant hole in the ground, connected to sewers. In front of the hole was a gigantic monster.

His skin is gray, but not just gray, gray rather ill color, almost like the one belonging to the decaying body, disgusting.

Garbed in touch clothing that reveals the great and muscular body, followed by whites pale hair, the face of the creature is put into an ugly snarl.

The zombie monster recited a poem: Solomon Grundy, born on a Monday, Tuesday baptized, married on Wednesday, fell ill on Thursday, worsened on Friday, died on Saturday, buried on Sunday. This is the end of Solomon Grundy. "

'At least I found the strange signature of dark energy, it seems that we can not monitor or perceive things under the ground or in the sewers' I think Mystic and let Black Canary.

" Civil Occupied, I keep busy Grundy, until arriving my reinforcements " Mystic said pulling out the retractable Bo stick.

'it will be a very entertaining fight.' I think Mystic, excited to fight Grundy, certainly Class Cards you are altering, in a kind of battle maniac. But it finds a problem with this, so I go into combat position with his weapon.

"Solomon Grundy prepared to be defeated by scarlet Performer! "He shouted Mystic running to the zombies.

XXX

POV Black Canary (Dinah)

I was able to evacuate civilians from the area, for me and Mystic Luckily we came at the right time, before anyone could be injured or killed.

The boy, Mystic is committed to fight Salomon Grandy.

I know Grundy is one of the most dangerous criminals in the world, with a force comparable to Superman. in addition being a not-dead immune to pain and human needs.

a very difficult opponent to defeat or immobilize.

However knowing all this, let him lead and deal with Grandy.

logic tells me that a person with strength and endurance superhuman multi-residue successful, that one with supergridò, more civilians who need help.

But my emotional side, or mother does not like to leave a boy, the first weapons to deal with Grandy.

I watched the fight between Grandy and Mystic, hoping it did not take too much damage.

Instead of seeing an amateur who is ba know too much about the powers, I see a warrior, fighting fiercely Grandy.

Batman said he was good with weapons. Especially with such a weapon a spear, but the good word was an understatement, perhaps master is more suitable.

The shots were fierce as a wild beast, but a unique elegance.

The technique he uses is certainly unique, that ignores the traditional method of using a spear, each of his thrusts can be considered lethal.

But his opponent is Grandy, possess inhuman strength and a healing factor to measure.

All wounds inflicted by Mystic had already healed or done little more than light scratches and bruises.

'No wonder why Batman considers him a threat. Now as a young and inexperienced, he can hold his own in Grandy, once he gained it manages to do? 'I think Dinah, remembering not to fight Mystic when it is in possession of a spear.

Pov Narrator

The Zombies and the Lancer, the duo show their class.

An undead creature capable of superhuman strength and mass destruction, with his own fists. Born into a curse and a primal fury.

A Hero / Vigilante capable of feats comparable to legends, able to save the world someday. Born from the boredom of Zelretch and his personal fortune or misfortune.

They fight an intense battle which could be out of a fairytale.

The Zombies is clearly stronger and resistant, he does not think the defense is concentrated only to attack. Much like a Servant Berserker, but no Noble Phantasm.

The Lancer had four advantages, allowing him to fight Grandy:

The enemy has a low intelligence, repeatedly uses the same attack patterns, is not worried about the damage they suffered last avvantaggio, Grandy is extremely slow.

Mystic has a high intelligence, cultivated combat thanks to the influence of his Servant and Class Cards that are found in his soul.

As a minimum seven fighting styles, different concentrates to use a spear.

He understands perfectly where inflict the wounds for better damage, hitting a kidney, cut a tendon etc.

In addition Magecraft knows, although his best spells are reinforcement and Rune, fortunately has an ace up its sleeve.

Mystic approached more possibly to Grandy, trying to impose a highly effective wound. It shutter Down, so shy fists of the non-dead, seeing an opening.

Increase the Reinforcement on Bo stick is active recently runes engraved on them.

The pseudo-Lancer Bo pushed the stick, in the heart of Grandy,

as if it were a spear.

A mortal blow, but for a zombie is not so much, the only visible effect was pure rage.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Salomon Grandy fierce roared, and in his fury Berserker, gave a powerful punch that sent him flying Mystic, straight into a building, bringing down other debris on the young Hero / Vigilante

"Noooooo!" Shouted Black Canary in pure horror, had left a young boy, with a whole life ahead, to fight a monster outside of its scope, he has paid with his life. You never forgive you for this.

BOOM

A strong explosion from the rubble where provenni Mystic veni sepelito. Throwing debris, showing Performer scarlet.

His armor had serious damage, full of cracks, part of his whole had many scrapes and cuts. In his hands he held a lance red, radiating a thirst for blood indecipherable.

"Solomon Grandy, an undead dangerous. I admit you are strong, for now, my strongest opponent, but you're unlucky, you're not a human being, so I can go wild ... Black Canary, keep it paused for a second," he said Mystic. Clearly alive and wanted to finish the second raund with a KO

Dinah decided to do as he is told, so he opened his mouth, releasing its infamous Canary Cry, stunning the undead for long enough to allow a Mystic to prepare.

"Grandy, going to kill you!" Cried the Performer scarlet. Then he grabbed the red spear with both hands before and got in his stance, focusing on the enemy zombies.

Immediately the blood lust that surrounds them is increased tenfold as the spearhead of Mystic began to glow a blood red, begging to be unleashed on his enemies.

Do not remove his gaze from the eyes Grandy, Mystic drove the spear forward as he activated his Noble Phantasm. By making the recognition and fear appear for the first time in the Solomon Grandy eyes.

"Gae Bolg!" Yelled Mystic,

as his spear turns into a red beam that began heading straight toward Grandy.

Solomon Grandy thought for once in his life as undead as he watched Mystic, wide-eyed as the image of Mystic was briefly replaced by a woman dressed in purple, looking at him with a smile indecipherable.

The next moment he opened his mouth is releasing his latest shouted: "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅ ... Mys ...", an arrow flying emerald-colored straight to the front of Grandy, followed by a rain of globes energy. With recent fatal shot, the zombies known as Solomon Grandy falls to the ground, with Gae Bolg and Bo stick, still present inside of the body.

"Execution finished. Solomon Grandy is dead," said the scarlet Performer, before snapping his fingers, is the Rune on the Bo staff have begun to shine, in a moment of Grandy's body was engulfed in flames.

"Black Canary thank you for the help offered today, I hope we meet again as allies" Thank Mystic before turning to two female figures, which come out from the shadows.

"Kyuubi (Caster / Tamamo-no-Mae), Luna (Archer of Red / Atalanta) back to the base," said Mystic aggendo as a commander. A moment later they disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"At least I have something to tell the Justice League and Batman" said Black Canary trying to say what the next meeting.

Author Note:

I am very happy, I got more than 30 favorites and followers for this story. I did not think my story would love to someone.

If someone with a suggestion, an idea or a comment is always welcome.

The name of Alex / Mystic group Hunting wild as it seems?.

XXX

Class Cards Lancer.

15% of fusion, the first available level.

Heroic Spirit: Scáthach

Enable inherited at the time:

Rune Primordial (?)

Noble Phantasm available:

Alternative Gáe Bolg, Anti-units (B ~ B +)

of Gáe Alternative Bolg is similar to a spear Gae Bolg, owned by Scáthach. Gáe Bolg was carved from the remains of the skull from that of Cúchulainn, it is a weapon specialized "an older passage", but the same model that was used from the outset 'that only a spear unique, there are many, Scathach uses mostly two.

Alex / Mystic prefer to only use one, the lack the experience to use two boats simultaneously. For some reason calls: Gáe Bolg. Instead of Alternative Gáe Bolg

current statistics

Alex / Mystic with Alternative Gáe Bolg in hand:

Strength: (E +) [D]

Resistance: (E +) [D]

Agility: (E +) [D +]

Mana: (C +) [ C ++]

Fortuna: (F ~ A ++) [F ~ A +++]

N. Phantasm: (?) [B ~ B +]

(normal without Noble Phantasm).

[Increase with Noble Phantasm].

Statistics with Alternative Gáe Bolg and Mystic Code:

Strength: D

Resistance: D

Agility: D ++

Mana: B +

Luck: E ~ A +++


	11. Chapter 11

Note Author:

akasuna123

Mystic has no reason to join Black Canary or the Justice League, unless something happens to the Justice League championship  
Can not handle it alone. With Gàe Bolg, Mystic could kill any member of the league of justice, including superman because the superman can not defend himself from magic.

Answer: You are perfectly right. He has no reason to be better friends with Justice League.

But being considered a criminal is having the Justice League that is pursuing you is annoying, better to become a sort of ally.

Such a thing: The Wild Hunt and the Justice League, are neither enemies nor allies, we are groups with the same goals. We each tolerate the presence of the other, without intervening.

Plus if Mystic kills the Justice League, who will protect the earth and humanity. He only wants to live his life, invoke Servant, fight crime more as it is a source of income and mankind, no.

By the way I want to explain something important Alex / Mystic is a Demi-Servant, that is, a Half Servant and half human.

As in Percy Jackson's book and the Olympian gods. Semidics can be hurt by normal weapons and supernatural weapons.

So Mystic can be hurt or killed by modern weapons, technically it should be what is comparable to a Rallying Force. Magic weapons such as cursed swords or spells of Doctor Fate / Nabu or a wizard of the DC world.

Speaking of Alex and the Universe DC:

Alex manages so many Servants for several reasons: his ever-growing Physical Magical Circuits, Noble Phantasm, Dream Controller and his Golden Commando Seals

Especially for a simple and important reason.

The DC world is full of Mana, raw and not polished as it is still there.

The Age of Gods never ceased to exist.

It weakens, yes, but not as in the Nasuverse where Magecraft is about to die, despite the advanced technology that people have, the mystery of this world is still vast, so many things can not yet be explained and humanity can not even scratch the surface.

Because if they did, it would now be a Supermen army flying around the world instead of the Justice League. In the DC world there are many Aliens, which means more mystery ...

Mana is polluted, yes, it's raw and needs to bring someone with the knowledge of Magecraft to be able to use it, but it's still there, and if anyone knows how to use it ...

We can say that Emiya Shirou can keep Unlimited Blade Works for several days and Illya could bring about fifty Servants.

XXX

Chapter 11: TV Broadcast with Servant.

POV Narrators

Eight people sitting on a large U-shaped armchair and a couple of fronts.

In front of them there is a wall made of old TVs, all showing the same channel.

"Yesterday, in the afternoon, there was a criminal offense committed in San Francisco."The male news story began: "There were no wounds, but there was less damage to the surrounding area: a bad one was recognized as Solomon Grundy.

San Francisco's Hero, Mystic did not avoid the crisis alone. Eye witnesses say Mystic was assisted by Black Canary, a Justice League member, along with two mysterious feminine figures called Kyuubi and Moon.

I wonder how many new heroes there are in San Francisco, one after the other.

Have they been held in the form of New Team by our Justice League members? "

"It may be, Jeff," she began the female news anchor, "It is not yet known what involvement of the Justice League, here in San Francisco, with Mystic.

Maybe Justice League invites our local hero to join?

Maybe Justice League is forming a new team with Mystic as Leder. What's your grip on this Tom? "The female news anchor said they threw it at their anchor at the accident scene.

"Well, Jill, I am still uncertain for the reason behind the purpose of Black Canary to come to San Francisco, but I know one thing.

This is the first time Black Canary and Mystic have collaborated together, defeating Solomon Grundy in record time with minimal this might be the beginning of a hero partnership between Mystic and Black Canary. "

Static suddenly fills all the screens.

Someone is taking control of the local television network.

Suddenly, an image of the mystery hero once appeared to the world will appear on the screen, Mystic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we stop your regularly scheduled to bring you this important announcement from the Wild Hunt." Mystic's voice fills the room while the camera focuses on four other figures.

Mysterious figures are four servants dressed in their normal clothes with little differences. They were wearing masks or hiding their faces.

To the right is Kyuubi (Tamamo-no-Mae) with a Japanese mask depicting a Kitsune.

Next to him there was a medieval knight with a full armor and a sword in his hand. Mordred, the knight of betrayal, fortunately not in need of a mask.

A tall male figure, dressed in blue, looked like a druid of a fantasy game. She carried a wooden staff, her face hidden from the hood.

Luna (Atalanta), the youngest of the group, a girl with ears and cat, dressed in a green dress and holds an arch in her hand. She wore an elegant silver mask covering the top of her face.

Mordred begins to speak in a dignified tone: "I am Demon Knight, our faction, the Wild Hunt announces to the whole world!"

The blue man slams the staff on the floor, catching the public's attention.

"Great Druid is my name, there are so many questions and speculations about us and the Justice League, let's awake you a bit of the mystery around us, we do not work for the Justice League, we are an independent group. Of them if they want. "A small window appears on the screen, shows a video in here Mystic and Batman fight.

"We can cooperate with them, to defeat the evil is to save lives." A second window appeared showing Black Canary and Mystic collaborating to defeat Solomon Grandy.

"The Wild Hunt does not want to start the civil war of the heroes, but if they want to fight it, we have open arms, but we can not promise you will not end up being Mr Zombi," said the blue figure, snap the company and the windows They close.

"Calling Moon, our purpose is simple and similar to the Justice League. We give the Hunt for Crime, protect the defenseless and crush the bones that attack you!" Said Luna, before snaping an arrow to the room, causing it to explode.

The Wild Hunting Transmission is over.

We return to the Room with eight people in front of a television wall.

"It's to think that five days ago, I had to fight Batman. Yesterday I could use a Noble Phantasm and kill a less immature zombie," one of the people sat on the armchair, revealing what Alex or Mystic was.

"Let's hope we get some free time, you promised an appointment, Goshujin-sama," Tamamo said in his casual dress as he leaned his head on his Master's shoulder.

"Tamamo-chan did not come out a couple of days ago. I remember we did a long walk, went to a games arcade, a couple of shopping in a hundred, which cost us a third of the finances. Then we ate On a terrace, and watched a movie at the cinema. Finally we found a stock of marijuana and many criminals, "Alex's latest story day out in relas.

"Yes, I remember, Goshujin-sama. But we had a problem ... there were them too!" Tamamo shouted, pointing to the rest of the Servants, especially Mordred.

"Because of Saber of Red, all of our moments have been interrupted or stolen. I will not let you take it from me!" Tamamo said she was jealous of Saber.

"Calm Fox, I do not mean to steal your husband, but remember, it's not your Master, but our Master. You have to share it, especially when you want to learn the art of the sword, by a genius like me," said Mordred Praising himself, drinking a drink of Pepsi.

"How can you tolerate this here, Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo asked, clearly Mordred and Semiramis are not her friends ...

"Ignoring the bottomless hole he calls his stomach, the greatness of his ego, arrogance, and the complexity of his titanic father." Mordred is nice, a nice company, a good companion, "said Alex, who had been dating a friendship with Mordred in the last few days .

Workout with the sword, patrol, break the bones of the criminals and praise it constantly. They can do miracles to create a strange friendship.

"Do you really think, Master!" Mordred asked as he was slightly shaking as he destroyed the Pepsi can.

"Ara Ara looks like the Knight of betrayal is a simple kitten" Semiramis jokes, amused by Mordred's Tsundere behavior, while pretending that his chair was a throne.

"Thick Witch!" Caster and Saber of Red cried simultaneously. It looks like they are friends when it comes to calling Semiramis a witch.

"Hahahah" the new servant dressed in blue, laughed aloud.

"What Chulainn, I believe, invoked you as Caster would have been wiser." He said Rider trying to read a magazine, surely their Master is damned, he asked him to invoke Servants who are already known are almost null but their Master succeeds.

"Medusa is not so serious. For you, the Master does not seem like a version of Shirou Emiya with a kind of hybrid Rin Tohsaka and Saber (Arturia Pendragon)." Cú Chulainn said, smiling happily. Finally a funny Master who speaks his language, honestly having Kirei Kotomine as Master can be worse than dying.

"You're right. Perhaps becoming a Caster made you smarter," Medusa said, returning to read his magazine.

"Then Master what we are doing now, with this movie posting the Justice League, can not make a direct move against us without losing support from the audience." Caster Cú Chulainn said, taking a beer from a mini fridge.

"Mom why are not we in the video?" He asked a infant voice coming from Alex's left flank.

"Jacky, along with Medusa and Semiramis, you're precious." As a Servant Assassin (less Medusa) you're more useful in the shadows, so your existence has to be hidden, "Alex said, smiling at Jack.

"Jacky can call me a brother or a pope, to be called mom is a bit disconcerting," Alex said, trying to get another nickname from Jack the Squadron.

"No, because you are our mother," said Assassin of Black, embracing Alex's arm.

"It's my dear husband," Tamamo continued, hugging Alex's remaining arm tightly.

"At least this proved, I have to look at the good part: Tamamo and Jack are really cute," Alex murmurs, trying to get used to having their arms occupied.

"Master, you have a dream family, a Japanese beauty as a wife, in part Avatar of Goddess Amaterasu, capable of mass destruction. An adorable daughter, an English Serial Killer, baptized Jack the Squire, eating the guts of the criminals Already a family dreams, "" derides Cú Chulainn, truly the Mastery's everyday life looks like a TV show, he knows him for a day.

"Senpai can stop joking, I'm too young to put up a family. Maybe in the future ..." Alex said, blushing slightly.

Chuainn took a sip from his beer. This time the accounting with the Master is good. They use Rune, skillful with the spear, a slight passion for fighting, the best thing is a magnet for cute girls and disasters.

Six to seven Servants are first-class women, and a whole league of individuals I want to fight or capture the Master.

"You've heard Jacky, in the future you'll have a sister or a little brother," Tamamo said smiling, it's a question of time until he becomes the legitimate wife of Goshujin-sama.

"We become bigger sisters, Papa Fox," Jack asked his pope, slightly tilting his head, clearly confused.

"You can call me mommy fox, Jacky," said Tamamo being in the same boat with Alex, when it comes to Jack's parental names.

"No, because you're our papa fox," said the little assassin, clearly does not want to change his strange logic.

As Chulainn said nothing, he decided to let you have a parent to deal with Assassin of Black's problems.

So he decided to give a further look at a sheet on the table:

Here are the tables of our code names:

(True Name)  
[Name Class]  
{Names of Heroes / Watchers}

(Alex), [Master], {Mystic}.

(Tamamo-no-Mae), [Caster], {Kyuubi}.

(Medusa), [Rider], {Viper}.

(Semiramis), [Assassin of Red], {Queen Black}.

(Atalanta), [Archer of Red], {Luna}.

(Mordred), [Saber of Red], {Demon Knight}.

(Cú Chulainn), [Caster Blue], (Great Druid).

(Jack the Ripper), [Assassin of Black], {Killer Fog}.

'Great Druid is not such a bad name, but it's wise to leave a sheet with our true names,' I think Caster Blue.

Meanwhile Alex took the remote control and I try to see if in this world there is Doctor Who, Dexter or Elementary

"Mom, what are you doing?" Asked Assassin of Black

Alex, seeing Jack's adorable smile, can not believe he is the most notorious Serial Killer of the United Kingdom.

"I'm just looking for a channel, which shows me my favorite serials. Here is AXN ... what a lucky whole Elementary marathon"

After several episodes with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson to settle cases in New York.

"We like the police TV shows," Jack said, attracted by crime scenes. Hanging people with a tripod is breaking them, fantastic ...

"Also to me, especially Elementary, Jonny Lee Miller plays the role of Sherlock Holmes. Jack later we can see Dexter, you'll definitely like it," Alex said pleased to have a colleague of serial cops.

"At this moment you seem like a haunted father and daughter TV show," said Medusa seeing the scene, two white-haired people glued to the television screen.

"Taci Rider, Sherlock and Watson are going to find out who the M's is," said Cú Chulainn, Jack the Ripper and Alex at the same time.

At that time Alex recalled the invocation of Caster Blue and Assassin of Black, which happened yesterday.

XXX (Yesterday)  
Mystic, now Alex, came to their secret base, along with Tamamo and Atalanta.

A ten-story tree, recently abandoned, slowly repaired for the needs of the Servants and their Master.

Alex is in the infirmary, now 70% of the place looks like a thief in a shaman or something.

It is no surprise, only two people know something of healing they are Semiramis and Tamamo, who come from the past, where antibiotics or sterilization are just strange words.

Alex is sitting in a chair without shirt, but with a dozen bandages and several Ofuda healing around the bust.

"Tamamo-chan, I appreciate you worry about me and especially your care, but are not you exaggerating?" My Mystic Code, Xela's Stone, is already healing me, "Alex said, trying to calm Tamamo-no-Mae who was extremely Worried about the fate of her husband.

"Goshujin-sama, I do not care what you say, I will not mourn your side until you're completely cured. It will be your shadow, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week ..." Tamam was interrupted by the presence of Mordred. The knight of betrayal screams: "Master! The witch wants to talk to you!"

"Third-class knight breed, as it is bones to show you, you were beside Goshujin-sama in the spiritual form you did not intervene when that thing appeared!" I accused Tamamo, clearly angry, enough to pass for a Berserker.

"Do not get angry with Mordred, I told him to stay in his spiritual form and let me fight Solomon Grandy. I wanted to defeat him without the help of anybody." Alex defended his only Servant Saber, admitted his mistake.

"A stupid thing!" Yell Tamamo crossing his arms and putting the hoof.

"Calmed Tamamo-chan, if things were getting worse, Mordred would intervene, plus you and Atalanta were in the vicinity while Semiramis and Medusa protected the base from possible threats." Alex said, trying to paint the scene more colorful.

"It's not stupid, as a normal warrior is trying to test its strength and demonstrate it to the people." He said Mordred as a knight and warrior of the sword, perfectly understands the wishes and needs of a fighter.

"I do not understand, but Goshujin-sama promise that next time you'll be more careful, it's clear," said Tamamo still angry and nervous about his husband's unconsciousness.

"I understand, I'll try, I'll get somebody to tell you that you're too cute when you get the fuck," Alex said, blushing Tamam, who I'm trying to get angry. But his fox ears and tails are moving, it looks like a dog / Fox who wants to play.

"Even prettier," Alex said smiling, happy to see this playful side of Tamamo.

"I can not stay angry with you when you smile like this," said Tamamo hugging Alex and trying to kiss him.

"I'd like to leave you alone to have the whole room for you, but the witch wants to see the Master." The Knight of Treason said before taking Alex as much potatoes and taking it to Semiramis while Tamamo pursuing Mordred.

XXX

In the hotel's restaurant, around the Round Table (not the Camelot), all members of the Wild Hunt gathered.

Tamamo, Medusa, Semiramis, Atalanta, Mordred and Alex.

Five Servants each powerful enough to destroy a building very easily and only one Master to endure them five.

Semiramis Alias Assassin of Red begins the meeting: "

As you know, we are in a strange world here, the mystery is not weakened, where Gaia and Alaya's presence are minimal or almost non-existent.

We recently had problems with the 'heroes' of this world. The Dark Knight, called Batman by the people, one of the founding members of the Justice League, tried to capture our Master without success.

Today, Black Canary, a less hostile heroine has tried to recruit our Master, in the Justice League. Without doubt, he refused the offer, in exchange for giving him an answer, which probably put us in more civilian relations with the Justice League.

Once the diplomatic meeting was over. A strange dead creature, called Solomon Grundy, has run out of nowhere, taking advantage of a weak spot in my monitoring network.

Certainly there is the question, who or who, placed the non-dead in the sewers. "Semiramis said, listing the latest events, the Master is a disaster of problems.

Medusa breaks his usual silence, launching a bomb: "  
But we have an even bigger question, as the Master may have Gáe Bolg, the Noble Phantasm of Cú Chulainn. "

In a second each Servant present in the room looked at their master, who felt in front of a platoon of execution.

"Nice question, Rider. As I have Gáe Bolg, the answer is very simple," Alex said, sweating seven shirts, looking for the right words.

He could not say: I was kidnapped by Zelretch while I was watching Fate / Stay Unlimited Blade Works. Before sending me to this world populated by fools in spandes. He made me choose between seven Class Cards, which contain fragments of Heroic Spirits. Being smart, I chose to take all seven Class Cards, making me a Demi-Servant with seven Heroic Spirits in my soul.

"Then if it's so simple you can explain it to us too," said Atalanta, still in his indifferent trust is really hard to come by.

When a silent woman starts asking questions, there is a risk of death.

"I'm a Demi-Servant. They have a human body with all the advantages and disadvantages, but possess the skills of a regular Servant." Alex explains the origin of his skills, without saying how he got them.

I pass one minute in complete silence, until Mordred said, "Then a Master who is a Demi-Servant, our workouts will be more interesting."

"A truly intriguing Master, then human by Demi-Servant as it happened?" Semiramis asked smiling, his master getting better and better for his eyes.

"A dead apostle named Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, one of the five wizards, using True Magic: Kaleidoscope. He sent me to this world for his sick fun.

Before doing this I plant seven Class Cards for each class, they are containers that contain Servant powers. With the time I can use their Noble Phantasm and the rest of their skills, at the moment I can only use Lancer's skills, which would be Scáthach.

The morale of this story: Never attract Zelretch's attention and if you have the chance, you have to hit your heart with a Black Keys. "Alex said as best he could, if he was lying things could degenerate.

Luckily, the Servants do not ask for his homebod, really does not want to explain that they are fictional characters in his world.

"This discussion is over. Second question: What do we do with Grandy's heart?" Semiramis asked, putting a big jar on the table with a big black heart that had a hole in it. He had aroused great curses and black magic.

"Wonder how devil did you take the heart of that thing?" Tamamo asked confused, Goshujin-sama in focus on zombie.

"My family is more useful than you can believe, in addition, the focus of the Master has weakened the strength of his tissues, and I have recovered the Bo stick, thanks to the Runes, is still intact, a bit covered with ash but still works "Semiramis said, waiting for his praise.

"Great work for my Queen, I was lucky to invoke you. Grandy's heart is full of magic energy, using the new Primeval Runes, I can channel my energy into the magic circle, I could invoke three Servants at once." Alex exclaimed, looked like a baby in a sugar attack.

In a second, the hand of Assassin of Red.

"You take the day off, I and Semiramis are changing the circle of invocation. Perhaps we could not invoke three Servants today, but surely two Servants," he said before leaving the room dragging Semiramis with him.

Leaving the rest of the perplexed Servants.

"That damn witch has been able to bribe Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo shouted before he fainted.

"What do I have to do?" Rider and Archer, you have not implored to help me! "I order Saber of Red, her look says, leave me with the crazy fox and I make you bits.

XXX

Alex and Semiramis are on top of the hotel roof.

They have been working to alter and improve Alex's last magical circles for a long time to invoke Mordred and Atalanta.

Using Grandy's heart, like a self-regenerating energy generator.

Being an immortal zombie with a healing factor makes your bowels and organs a great source of energy for the Magus.

They can now invoke three Servants in a shorter time, not a week as it is before, but three or four days.

Semiramis installed three precious pyramid-shaped stones in each magical invocation circle. Their purpose is to provide you with all the information regarding the particular circumstances of the Master, colleagues and the environment.

"Master, we've finished the changes, but no more than just a catalyst," Semiramis said, looking at the work done with the Master.

"Already, you're really good at Magecraft, Semiramis. I should ask for your help more often, but I have to make a small correction." Alex shakes his hand and materializes Gáe the Noble Phantasm in the magic circle, saying:

"We have two catalysts and one of the Servants invoked is certainly Cú Chulainn."

"Then Master, let's start you have games," Semiramis said, smiling slightly.

"Like you want my Queen," Alex said, starting invoking Cú Chulainn and a Servant Assassin.

Filled five times for each turn, breaking it has pieces once full ...

XXX

For some reason, most probably the Class Cards Lancer, the first vision of the Servant was altered.

A queen and a gatekeeper of an underground world, Scathach is considered to be strong enough to dominate one's own kingdom, so the Land of Shadows is its domain.

His strength is feared by the majority, feared by the gods who are known as the Dèslayer, capable of killing the gods without losing one.

Its origin is unknown, it began to name only after having forged a demonic spear, known by all as Gae Bolg.

This spear has the ability to bend the rule of time and space just to achieve its goal.

Nobody knows why he would have created such an abomination, but it is said that, as time passes, he loses his own human being, having his body soon cease to function as a die.

Some theorize that the creation of Gae Bolg is the product of his desire for death.

His dream is soon reached when a man known as the Ulster Hound appears in front of her, asking to train her under her.

Man is one of his most prestigious students.

As someone who is able to see the potential of people, he sees that Cu Chulainn has a tremendous potential in achieving the achievements he has to make.

His habit of making students his own kicks in, allowing him to be trained by her.

Man is more than just those who lived in that time.

It is capable of easily learning the art of runes and its strength is unmatched by most.

But the most important thing is that he is able to tame the wild Gae Bolg.

But his desire is unattainable, as well as with his unmatched ability he still fails to kill her.

The two departed early separately, with the hound of Ulster joining the world of living while the immortal witch remained in the world of the dead.

Scathach soon found himself living throughout the millennium, seeing that humanity grows higher and improves when civilization enters the modern era.

Even so, he still lives alone in the Land of Shadows, only with the souls of the dead.

XXX

It was wrapped in fog, a fog contaminated by the pollution of one hundred years of city was ancient and powerful. An empire stretched from it, crossing the waves and the earth to govern people thousands of miles away, people who had never seen the city or queen who swore to be faithful.

It was a place of money and power, with merchants and politicians fighting day and night to claim and maintain their share of a similar place, people have fallen very easily from the cracks. There was a whole world that remained in shape after all. Who had the time to really worry about the fate of a prostitute's son?

In a bastard alley, a girl would rub money from those who passed. He prayed about those stupid enough to leave their unguarded wallets, and those too drunk to notice a small hand slipping into his coat pocket on a busy street. It was not a safe, or happy life. But it was an existence and for a while the girl was happy.

Everything changed the day he saw a child run to his mother crying. His mother took it, comforted him, and promised something good to eat. The father, who had discussed with a street vendor, ran to the sound of screams and soon joined the mother to reassure the child.

She had asked her a simple question, but no answer: why?

Why does that child have a family who cares and do not know? Why are there so many abandoned children like me, but so many others who have houses? Why did my family throw me away before I could still remember their faces?

Slowly, but surely, it reached a conclusion. It was her mother's fault. It was the woman who had brought her into this world, but she did not care enough to keep her. And her mother was not alone. There were others, whores and prostitutes and nightwalkers who did the same, or did not even give their children most of the possibilities, killing them before they even got born.

This conclusion encourages has become wicked. Madness has become hateful. Hate has given a purpose ...  
XXX POV Alex

Two big flashes and a bunch of dust, just happened.  
Two new Servants are in front of me.

A Blue Servant, clearly a blue man and a black servant, clearly a little girl.

Semiramis faded behind me, like Caster and Assassin, hating direct combat while I, a pseudo-Lancer I love him.

They all say the word cliché Servant.

Servant Blue: "I ask you, are you my master?"

Servant Black: "Question, are you what he called us?"

"Yes, I'm your Master," I said, now with the finalized contract, I showed the 21 golden seals on the right arm.

Face the Servant with a wooden staff in his hands. This man wears the hood, but now he takes off the hood.  
I notice its appearance. Blue hair with a tail on the back of her head. Long silver earrings that crown on both sides of her ears.  
Her dress is a hood with fur around the hooded area. I'm not sure what she's wearing, but it looks like her dress has been older, where there have been interactions with the gods.

I recognize the Servant, this was a character in Fate / Grand Order: First Order.

"You Cúchulainn, I wished I were a Lancer, but Caster is more compatible with my personality," I said, smiling, as Cúchulainn is analyzing me.

He took the Gáe Bolg present in the magic circle of invocation, then asked, "Then how can you possess Master prototype Gáe Bolg?"

I smiled, then materialized a second and a third Gáe Bolg, Cúchulainn gave me a shocked look.

"We say that we both have a link with an immortal witch, my tenacious Senpai." I told amusing myself by his expressions, I feel as if I meet a relative who died extension, the Class Cards Lancer is really affecting me.

"Wait a second Caster Blue, I have to talk to Assassin" I said with a smirk before to get rid of all Gáe Bolg.

"Luck E-RANK is really disgusting, but you're definitely a better master than the last." He said Cúchulainn while going to have a chat with Semiramis.

He looked at the Servant Assassin, a heroic spirit of the legend.

She is quite small and thin, even reaches my chin.

Her short white hair hung against the skin that almost matched the shade of his blue eyes. More important than this it is what she was wearing.

He was not wearing the top that vaguely resembled a vest, held in place by a buckle near his throat and a belt wrapped around the trunk.

His hands were wrapped in bandages and two other belts were on each of the arms, apparently for decoration.

She wears pantyhose legs that went up to his thighs, but no skirt. Instead, he was wearing a pair of incredibly revealing panties, the straps holding them just over wires in place.

This is embarrassing, approppo my mental picture du Jack The Ripper, it was completely destroyed. Replaced by a Loli Assassin.

"Assassin of Black Hello, I am your Master, I know what your name is the name?" I asked gently. Reminding me that Jack is a character with a very hard life. Plus has a simple and deadly personality: You are kind, I am gentle. You're bad, I'll kill you, then I will eat your heart out to dinner ... literally.

"We are Jack The Ripper" said Assassin of Black.

"This title is not good for such a pretty girl. I'll call Jacky and cute" I said as I stroke my head, I feel as if I had a kind of deadly pet home.

"We like it, please continue ... Master Mam" said Jack, enjoying the attention he receives, too pretty to be a serial killer.

"Cúchulainn, Jack The Ripper, let's go inside, I have to present to the rest of the" I told the group, showing the way for Caster Assassin of Blue and Black.

On the way to the round table.

Jack has always been closer to me.

At first, it was barely noticeable. Only when it arrived and grabbed my hand and held tight.

I noticed the affectionate behavior of Jack.

When I look at her questioningly, only he smiled brilliantly.

We reached the room where there were the rest of the Servant.

XXX

Once inside the room the new and old Servant became acquainted, while the new additions to the group presented themselves, I noticed that Tamamo was behind Mordred. His behavior is certainly odd. To raccoon I continued, hoping not to see a Tamamo madness / jealousy.

Once assured of I know not what, is fast approaching and look at Jack, who still holds my hand.

Surely jealous, if I'm lucky, this time there will not be a safe with our poor finances in flames.

A chill ran down my spine as I felt the grip of Jack to shake my hand.

When I looked down I noticed that he was looking back at Tamamo-no-Mae.

It seems to be having some kind of mental battle between them.

"Mom ... who is this?" Jack asked coldly. Mother, really, I'm not surprised that Jack thinks I'm his mother, seeing that they are his masters.

In Wiki it is written more or less in black and white, Master Assassin = Mother of Black.

But I hoped that being a male and one young, I would be called the pope or at least big brother, not her mother.

The Tamamo eyes narrow as he gave me his attention, he is using all his strength to keep from crying. What is going to do?.

"Goshujin-sama, how could you have an affair with another woman, especially that of Semiramis witch. Using sorcerer who knows about you.

Your precious wife is not good enough for you?. That's why you have not accomplished anything with me, you never wanted me, wanted the body of a mature woman ... "Tamamo smesse of speaking is He began to cry, like a waterfall.

"What!" He shouted Semiramis, I never seen so angry.

"Do not play dumb, kind of witch bitch, husbands steals" I accuse Tamamo, clearly has the people of reason otherwise.

"Stupid ignorant Fox, there is no magic that can conceive a child within hours. Plus a Queen as me, do not stoop to join just met with a boy, no matter how relevant, intriguing, cute ... "Semiramis became aware of what he is saying.

I am speechless, it's so easy to get the attention and affection of a woman?. Maybe I not kill Zelretch. Pomaces I die alone are almost nil.

"The witch Morgana has managed to conceive Mordred, with his sister and there is no way not raise it in just months to adulthood. To say that you can not do something similar or better."

I know that if I can not calm Tamamo now, this fight could also join Mordred, in that case, the entire building and I would be destroyed.

I frantically shook his head and I was shaking in front of me to try to placate her. "No, no, no, no, noooooo!. Tamamo-chan you have it all wrong!. Jack is a new Servant, I just called!" I said while I prayed inwardly Gaia, Alaya and Root to calm Tamamo-no-Mae.

"New Servant?" Tamamo tilted his head before attacking Jack who was clinging to my arm and began to smell her. As if it were an animal, after a round of sniff, Tamamo got up and hug me.

"Yeah, me and Goshujin-sama, we have a daughter!" Tamamo rubs his head against Jack's cheek which is currently blocked between Tamamo and me.

In a second Jack she said: "I have a Papa Fox?" At that moment Tamamo freeze for an instant and simultaneously Cúchulainn started to laugh, followed by all the others in the room.

Except me, my 'wife' and my 'daughter' that seems to have trouble distinguishing kinds of parents.

Cúchulainn, then turns to me and says: "Master, clearly of a guy unlucky. Worse than me and Emiya put together, but you're surrounded by so many beautiful women, you're clearly the perfect Master for me."

I do not know how to feel, proud of myself for having a Servant who is praising me. Sad to be condemned to a life of bad luck as Kamijou Touma.  
Happy to be surrounded by beautiful women, who seem to multiply every week or month.

My life is really complicated, or a kind of Anime to be seen by Zelretch.

XXX (Present)

When you finish the laughter, we had a discussion about what to do after a half hour of chatter. We voted to send a message to the Justice League that we are not a team to be reckoned with, or threaten. So the whole night was thick to make the movie, which has been shown thanks to hypnotize several people from the local TV.

Now all of us, have come together to look Elementary on AXN, as the strangest family in the world.

Bat-family you've just been beaten by the Servant-family.


	12. Chapter 12

Note Author: Here is this chapter, for now it is the longest of all others. I have a sad news, it will be the last chapter for a long time, I visit my aunt in Bucharest, so I can not post chapters remember I'm looking for a beta reader or a publisher, grammar lamia is really bad, plus use a Translator, does not help much, but it also causes problems with the female who becomes male.

Chapter 12: Mystic at Star City

POV Alex

It's been a month since, I fought Solomon Grandy and presented the Wild Hunt to the world.

Since then, several supercriminals have tried to combine quai in San Francisco.

The strange thing many of them are present or recurring criminals of Tenn Titans. Somehow the Wild Hunt took the place of Tenn Titans.

The supercriminals that set foot in San Francisco are:

The Amazing Mumbo, a turquoise wizard, whose power is largely based on the magical goods of the stage.

It looks like Mumbo is a union of Freakazoid and The Joker.

It was very difficult to capture him, keep running, I tried to use Gáe Bolg, luckily Saber of Red managed to stop him with Mana Burst.

Cinderblock, a monolithic stone idol with limited intelligence, but almost unstoppable strength.

Too bad that Mana Burst, Rune and Gáe Bolg, as he is still alive, is a mystery. I wonder, at least is alive? , Cinderblock is made of stone ... so the stone is alive?

Dr. Light (Arthur Light), his name implies: he is a normal and helpless man who is often in the use of a combat suit with light weapons of offensive energy.

Quite easy to defeat him, I just had to leave a car and use a dozen Gandar.

Killer Moth, a lepidopterist of evil with the command on slaves of large mothers who could eat through something.

It is also presumably a human hybrid in a mermaid armor, complete with burnished claws and a pair of wings, has a high level of speed, strength and reflexes. It has the ability to adhere to walls, as well as limited flight and flight capabilities.

I can say that I and Cú Chulainn have used many fire-related runes ... the bridge will never be the same again.

This last criminal has caused me nightmares with his giant insects.

In those days I was able to buy an old edition of William Shakespeare's works: Othello, Macbeth, Hamlet, King Lear, meaning a great catalyst.

Semiramis almost had a nervous fall when he saw Caster of Red alias William Shakespeare while he was very happy to see his old comrades in the Great War of the Holy when he discovered he was invoked in a new world and his Master is a Hero / Vigilante.

He has been writing to write my story for future generations, meanwhile he was an observer who wrote books.

Last week I had to deal with a French thief called André LeBlanc. The guy stole Monna Lisa, then flew to America, precisely in San Francisco, a bad idea to create a hiding place, really a bad idea.

Once caught, I did not immediately call the police, seeing a golden opportunity, borrowed Monna Lisa to invoke Leonardo Da Vinci.

A Servant Caster very ... unique, because instead of being a man, he was a woman.

Precisely the woman in Monna Lisa, only in flesh and bones, not on the canvas.

Thanks to Da Vinci, we made a lot of progress in fortifying our base and building Mystic Code.

Returning to the present, I find myself in Star City, in a chemical laboratory recently precluded still provided with all its equipment.

The territory of Grenn Arrow and Speedy, I do not know him very well, I prefer Batman.

Fortunately I saw Justice League (cartoon), Young Justice and other DC cartons, I can understand and predict enough of their character.

I am looking for a possible black market stall, who are seeing stolen merchandise from STAR Labs if I'm lucky I can find a catalyst, robbing the Gateway City museum, now it's a hero and out of the question.

So since I and the Servants, we have become superheroes in San Francisco and wrapped in several California cities.

We have decided to change our priorities.

So I made a new identity: Scott Smith.

I did not have to lie a lot when I created the story of Scott Smith

My birthday was the same or not, I had to change the year.

World Home 2017, World DC 2010. So my birthday date is February 20, 1992, technically it should be 1993 because I'm 17 years old. But if I chin and make a false document, I get older.

Of course I had to make a background story. His parents, Bob and Catherine Smith, an American photographer and an Italian florist, died a year ago in a traffic accident.

Now Scott lives with his aunt Sofia (Semiramis), who married a rich man, mysteriously dead after the honeymoon, leaving all the wealth to her.

A story more or a real one, mixed with really successful facts and some ideas taken from a movie. Using our newly increased finances.

Root blesses gambling, especially poker and lottery.

Mordred is magnificent in these activities, but nothing in comparison with Semiramis, who can empty an entire Cassino.

I have to go to Las Vegas one day. However, using the new amount of money, I bought a dozen properties in California.

Here's the chemical lab here.

In addition William Shakespeare started publishing a couple of books, my own manager and assistant. We use the nickname of Alessandro Shake.

A union of our names. Alex becomes Alexander and Shakespeare becomes Shake.

His books have just been published. Pero will certainly bring the Wild Hunt a great fortune in the near future.

XXX POV Narrators

The night has come to Star City, any kind of criminal is a hero, they came out of their hiding places to fulfill their ambitions.

Right now

Speedy aka Roy Harper, along with his partner for three years, Grenn Arrow.

They were watching as some thirty criminals were beaten to blood.

Criminals still standing, about ten criminals surrounded their enemy.

Speedy and turned to his mentor, Green Arrow, with a question mark.

The big hero shook his head and signaled him to look.

Roy nodded uncertainly.

He looked back through the roof skylight and shook his hand around his bow.

She did not understand why they were watching.

They had come to abandon this gang shoot, but then Grenn Arrow had stopped him from entering.

He imagined Ollie wanting to control the new guy's movements before saving the day.

There was also the fact that Speedy was not sure which side this guy was on.

If he were a hero, then he certainly did not look at one, but neither the Dark Knight, called Batman, looks like a hero.

The new guy was dressed in a fairly unique style, a black Kevlar, with a medieval black armor covering his legs and bust.

He had a sort of red coat / coat, covering his arms. In addition, the red dress had a beak-shaped hood that concealed the entire it looked like she had a ninja stench mask that covered the bottom of her face.

She wore silver bracelets, a silver-plated multi-purpose belt with a stuck gem and two his shoulders were two silver shoulder straps (Equal to Lancer, Cú Chulainn).

There were two arms on the back, probably attached to magnetism. To the left a kind of rifle and to the right of the swords.

The only thing she shows is her crimson eyes, glittering in the dark, as if she were a vampire.

This interesting dress seemed unsuitable for a possessive character, but it gave the feeling of a Dark Knight of a Fantasy story.

In simple words it was difficult to imagine the boy's age.

Roy could say that the newcomer was as high as he did.

Its construction is quite informative, not too muscular, it is clearly supposed to be a workout to increase physical strength.

Probably a speed and strength-oriented the use of punches and several moves more than decent, one would say one who prefers a body to body, but the last 15 criminals are defeated using a Bo stick.

Now that he is surrounded, this obscure knight has lengthened Bo stick, making it six feet long, then swiftly rotates it several times at a superhuman speed.

By literally flying the criminals, who hit the walls or some furniture.

Roy watched the progressive struggle in silence, reluctant to strike when he saw the Dark Knight who suspected he was no longer old to the group with an impressive ability and agility show with the Bo stick, which would take years to get.

After about a minute, all the criminals had been made immobile, unconscious or detained by those strange dark daggers, and no one had landed a strike on their attacker.

He was silent. Once all the criminals are incapable of doing something. The stranger still in the middle of the room.

Move her look up straight to Grenn Arrow and Speedy, those red eyes are really scary.

Speedy did not even realize he was holding his breath until the newcomer stepped back and started a race. Followed by a couple of jumps using the walls and the environment around him. Using superhuman strength in his legs, he made a giant jump and step through the skylight.

Now, the new guy is in front of Roy Harper.

"Spying is not your strong point-archers," he said quietly, he seemed amused.

By pure instinct, Roy pulled out his bow before the stranger could finish talking.

"Only Black Canary at the brink of social skills or Justice League men are all bad." He said without showing any signs of fear or concern, while Roy had pointed an arrow on his chest.

Grenn Arrow motioned to lower the bow. As he approaches as if to greet the boy with a handshake.

Speedy was clearly against the idea, the guy is clearly suspicious and dangerous.

"Grenn Arrow maybe you're not as intimidating as Batman, but you're certainly the best in communication." The boy said, returning the handshake of Grenn Arrow as he was sending a hidden message: Batman could not catch it, think That you can do a better job.

"I'm pretty sure Batman or Black Canary has talked to me, but anyway I'm a Mystic, a Wild Hunt. I usually work in San Francisco." Mystic's new hero said, looking up at Roy.

"Speedy from what I've seen on TV are very good with the bow, let me give you a little advice. Change your name to Arsenal, people confuse you with your Flash partner," Mystic said with a little humor as he teased Hand to Roy.

"Arsenal, I like how it sounds and I was thinking of something like Red Arrow," Speedy said, making a false smile, not like Grenn Arrow, who easily looks at her. However, he shook hands to the individual, to win his trust.

"Thank you, though I can not say I've heard about you yet. Are you new to the place?"Mystic nodded.

"So who is your mentor, Black Canary?" I heard he was looking for a partner. "Speedy said as he searched in neighboring roofs for any sign of Oliver's love interest

"I'm not surprised, my territory is San Francisco, I do almost always at night and try to avoid cameras as much as possible. It's also curious that a Justice League member partener did not hear about me. 'Business with Batman and Black Canary,' said Mystic modestly, before using a more ambiguous tone.

"What does Mystic mean, Grenn Arrow," Speedy said, clearly hates being kept in the dark.

"It's complicated, I'll explain it later," said Grenn Arrow, scratching his embarrassed head.

When Dinah returned from San Francisco, plus the message of the Wild Hunt, he raised some problems for the league.

Fortunately, the message was sent only in San Francisco, and the rest of the information went through indirect methods, where Batman canceled the presence, so as not to cause further damage.

In the end it was decided to leave San Francisco at Mystic and the group called Wild Hunt and just watch the group. I work hard by Batman. He did not find anything illegal or threatening about the group, except that he suddenly emerged and there is no information about them.

"Sincerely enough, Batman saw me on the news when I stopped a bank robbery ... On that night I came to look for problems ... things went wrong .. Three days later, Black Canary came to diplomacy, He wanted to take me under his wing and the Justice League. I'm sorry I've been taken by the Wild Hunt, but before saying goodbye,

We worked together to defeat Solomon then I have not interacted with any of the Justice League members, be it until now, "Mystic explained more or less the success stories between him and the Justice League.

"In a word, Batman was the usual paranoid, then Black Canary is fit to apologize for it, so you've worked together." Speedy pulled out the essential context. He knows Batman and Black Canary, he knows how they act. Later he was about to get more information about what happened to Ollie or Dinah.

"So, Mystic, do you have a mentor?" He asked Grenn Arrow if he could create a more civilized relationship with Mystic and his group. At the same time getting some information was a win-win for everyone.

"I do not really have a mentor, some companies who take the role of a teacher seriously enough, I learn how to use a sword or arc, control my powers, etc. Even if I would like to be able to work without a A companion who acts more like a guard, "said Mystic, clearly disagreeing with the guardian. Speedy could understand very well, as Ollie insists he never lets him work alone.

"A companion" asked Grenn Arrow, interested, until now no member of the Justice League, which was not discussed, with no member of the Wild Hunt, in addition to Mystic.

"That would be me," said a masculine, clearly adult voice. The green and red archers turned to see a guy dressed in blue, holding a wooden staff.

"Where did he disappear?" Roy said, pointing the bow and arrows toward him.

"I've always been here, today it's my turn to be with Mystic," said the blue man, clearly relaxed and a bit bored.

"Senpai, try not to upset anyone. Speedy seems to have a short temper," Mystic said to the big man.

"I understand, they are good, I do not get KO, then you've got the information you're looking for," asked Mystic's senpai, waiting for the answer, to give away the action.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion, but you who you are and some legends you have with Mystic." He asked Grenn Arrow, can say that this man is a bit like him in some respects.

"In simple words are: The Great Druid, Mystic and Mystic have learned to use the lance by the same teacher, so I especially like it when it's my turn to work with him," said Great Druid at Grenn Arrow. Be kept separate for some reason. At least when they are released.

"More than working with me, watch me as a falcon, I'm not so helpless." Once wounded by Solomon Grandy, you can not go out without an escort, "Mystic murmurs, crossing her arms, there is a bit of Frustration in Mystic.

"We voted. No one is anywhere on their own. It's a minimum of two, especially you, that you're patrolling every night," Great Druid said as a big brother.

"It was a pleasure to meet Speedy. Great Druid, let's go, we're here to work, do not have fun," said Mystic, with a very serious voice.

"Relax for a time, I know you're busy with everything you do, especially to be Mystic, but you can act like a boy of your age, you're too serious." Great Druid said, preaching to Mystic, trying to run his behavior.

"I like how it's talked about, Great Druid. Speedy is too grunted for his own good," said Grenn Arrow, supporting the advice of Great Druid.

At that moment Mystic and Speedy remained in silence, but they gave a glimpse of their company of heroism.

"Mystic, it looks like a strange copy of Batman at this moment," Ollie thought, scared a bit at the idea of a second Batman, especially a meta-human.

"That look is almost identical to Scáthach, when I wrote badly about the Rune, then exploded in the face." I think Cú Chulainn, Scáthach is the most scary woman ever encountered, a person like her would be a catastrophe.

Mystic turns to Speedy and said, "Meanwhile, the two are still thinking, we're going to stop some malevivants, I'm looking for a black market stall, my survey sells STAR Labs technology."

"So what are we doing here?" Said Roy smiling, the idea of stopping a market auction without Ollie's help and at the same time discovering more details about Mystic is too much a temptation.

In a matter of seconds, the two heroes dressed in red, have left, leaving their partners in their small worlds to think about how scary Mystic and his looks look like Batman or Scáthach

XXX  
Mystic and Speedy studied the group below them, taking the various insignia they wore, showing everyone they represented and not losing them with them.

The warehouse was on the western side of the city.

As Roy's eyes scanned through the crowd, he searched for a great criminal that he could show instead of sending a lacquer.

He could see the signs of Kobra, Penguin, Bane, and even the Shadow League.

Satisfied that the room was full of bandits, Roy noticed a person who could be a challenge, the Sportsmaster.

The man did not wear any insignia on his uniform. Showing that he was here for his own interest or for a client who wanted to remain anonymous.

It is no secret that man was a mercenary who works for the best bidder.

"Xenothium, Venom, Kryptonite, laser weapons and who knows what toy dangerous. How did you find out about this sale?" Speedy asked, surprised how Mystic found this information, only the elite of the criminals can afford this stuff.

"In Jump City there is a certain Professor Chang, a True Neutral character. For the right amount, he builds everything, indifferent if you're white or black. He can share some interesting information with the right pressure." Mystic said, omitting some things On Professor Chang.

For example, he's a customer as to how to handle some weapons and equipment. I have told him about the auction and breaking several bones because they did not pay for laser work.

Already Mystic can be considered a Hero / Vigilant for San Francisco and most people.

But it uses controversial methods and wraps that are illegal to procure materials and is Hypnosis of rich, questionable people, thefts of criminals, and paying some people like Professor Chang to do some things.

In fact Mystic is an Anti-Hero, in principle the means excuse the purpose and think first to the good of the Wild Hunt, then to the rest of the world.

"An informant, you're good enough to be a new hero," Roy said, preparing the bow, putting Sportsmaster at the top.

"I'm not a hero, I'm a Vigilant, who wraps up playing with the Hero, as it is today. Here's the plan, I destroy the dangerous equipment." "I'm seeing them as their worst nightmare." In the chaos, Sportsmaster is all yours, use a Makeup arrow, instant high density foam. Once you've done my part I'll help you catch small fish, "Mystic said seriously, clearly to a plan, though it's simple but it looks good.

"I like what the piano is playing ... where you're gone," Speedy said confused, a moment ago Mystic was at his side, now vanished.

'Maybe Batman's illegitimate son, do I have a kind of clone? "Roy thought. Mystic boy may be more civil than the Dark Knight, but seems to have a seriousness and brutality comparable to Batman when he works or fights the crime.

XXX

And for the last part of the evening, we have the very rare, powerful, Cristal Xenothium created by Lex Corporations. "The reseller announced as a burly man deposited said element on a pedestal.

A Cristal Xenothium, a new version of Xenothium, there are only three in the whole globe and all belong to Lex Luthor.

Using experimental technology of cellular alterations and other complicated Luthor has created a stone that can emit an amount of energy a thousand times more powerful than 100 Xenothium vials.

Being a stone, not a chemical, and as hard as a diamond and completely stable, it is said to have Kryptonite properties.

Meanwhile, Mystic using his skill: Presence Concealment Rank D ~ C.

Place several explosives and take some objects, putting them in a pocket size created by his ex-smartphone, now Noble Phantasm: Dream Controller.

Too bad that there was no catalyst to call a Servant. However, there was a prize of a value equal to a catalyst, the Cristal Xenothium.

Everything was ready to start the show. Mystic looked at Cristal Xenothium.

In an active moment the explosives, then I jumped over the pedestal with Cristal Xenothium, took it and put it over to his a word, the armor change a bit, now it had the Cristal Xenothium installed in it, reminded Ironman's core of energy.

Mystic pulled out his Black Keys. His shoulders sprout grotesque wings, not flesh and feathers, but wings made of swords and blade, crimson-colored wings, wings of a monster.

Behind him there is a wall of flames. Mystic gives a fierce, almost demonic aura. With a big and inhuman voice, he cried out: The time of the execution has come, ▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅! "

XXX POV Speedy (Roy Harper)

The Mystic did not exaggerate when she said it would be their worst nightmare, it looks like a monster.

A demon Rider out of hell in search of vengeance.

Batman has clearly lost the title of the world's most scary hero.

"Thanks to the sky is by my side, it looks like a guy when he fights," I said, firing several arrows, you have criminals fleeing.

I was able to hit Sportsmaster, knee, my trick arrow, I released a high-density foam, which paralyzed Sportsmaster.

Thanks a lot of attack has surprised, and terrifying distraction, called Mystic.

Now with Sportsmaster out of his feet, he looked at Mystic to see how he fought.

I'm impressed, jealous and a bit scared, by his method as efficient as brutal.

Mystic uses its agility to jump from various positions, including walls and ceilings, all while launching numerous feather swords and various Black Keys.

This creates an inevitable rain of blades from all directions that can not be blocked or avoided.

Most of the criminals were petrified by fear, and then found anchored to the ground by mystic swords.

If that was not enough, he used punches, kicking, kneeling with a force that crushed the air in the air. This method is certainly efficient, though extreme. I can not blame it at this time, because Mystic looks like a monstrous beast, playing with mice.

In a matter of minutes, all the criminals were immobilized lying on the floor.

Only me and Mystic were standing in the warehouse. Now, the watchman has stopped playing the monster.

"I admit you have questionable tastes in clothing, you seem to be a fairly decent boy and a good hero, though too violent. You can come to Star City whenever you want," I said, considering that San Francisco and Star City asked her to meet again she is very tall.

"Thank you for the invitation, Speedy, you're a good archer, but he suggests leaving Robin Hood's style. It would be embarrassing to work with a Robin Hood maniac in San Francisco," said Mystic, not all the wrongs, I honestly wanted to change the costume increased.

"Do you want to remove Cristal Xenothium, that stuff is dangerous," I said, do not understand why at a similar stuff, if it's damaged there is a risk of a big explosion.

"You're right, Speedy, Cristal Xenothium is dangerous, dangerous as I am, I'd rather risk and keep it, anyway I was looking for a source of energy to feed the Gladius Wings," he said, sprouting those monstrous wings made of blades.

"Your energy source is stolen property," I said, taking stolen objects is a wrong thing.

"True, the stolen property must be returned to the rightful owner, but you want to give a source of energy that may have the properties of Kryptonite to Lex Luthor, who dreams of killing Superman," said Mystic, leaving a very serious argument. Give Lex Luthor the key to creating an anti-Superman weapon or let her keep it to a hero to use it well.

"Win this time, Mystic," I said, can keep Cristal Xenothium. Better in the hands of an extremist Vigilante, than of a sociopath with dozens of complexities and power obsessions.

"Mystic, I'm going to call the police, we can continue patrol, the night is young," I said, working with him is nice enough if you close one eye on certain aspects.

"It will be interesting to study Star City with a local hero. Lose the time with a boy of my age and more enjoyable than expected," said Mystic, not an apartment with enthusiasm, but at least confirmed my doubts, we are of the same age.

XXX POV Narrators

Soon, the police were flocking to the scene.

They pulled the two scammers out of the crashed vehicle and started setting up a perimeter.

About half an hour later, the news was there, talking to the police, as did Speedy.

"So Speedy, how did you do to arrest these criminals and where's Grenn Arrow?" He asked a journalist, pushing the microphone in front of Roy's face.

Speedy is not Green Arrow who would smile directly in the camera lens, he was serious.

"Well, with courage and skill, but half of the merit belongs to Mystic, who was my partner for this," Speedy said, sending the pack of journalists to Mystic.

"Mystic, the hero of San Francisco"

"The Scarlet Performer!"

"The Red Vulture"

"The Wild Hunting Leder?"

The journalists crowded into Mystic, almost patting him in the face with the camera as the cameraman did all his power to make sure he had a close-up of Mystic's masked face.

"I answer only three questions, not even one more. Do not answer has things on my private life," Mystic said quickly, knowing that these piranhas with cameras would not let him go.

The journalist got into confusion, returning quickly to the microphone.

"Because you appeared in Star City," journalist No. 1 asked

"I was investigating a black market auction that sells stolen technology to the best bidder. To locate the exact site of the auction, I collaborated with the local Speedy hero," the Vigilante responded.

The microphone was still pinned to Mystic, journalist No. 2 asked: "What are the reports of the Wild Hunt with the Justice League?"

"Good question The wild hunt is neutral, we are not friends or enemies with the Justice League We have similar goals to stop the crimes As long as we do our undisturbed work there is no reason for conflict between us If you want more information, Talk to a Justice League representative. "Mystic responded, trying to remain neutral or at least decent with the Justice League.

"What powers do you have?" A young Japanese journalist asked.

The Scarlet Performer launched a kind of communicator at Speedy, then said, "The next patrol in my town, phone before arriving ... as far as you have powers, as soon as I became a Teleport."

In the next instant it disappears into a red flash, upsetting the Japanese reporter.

"You filmed everything Thomas," the reporter asked the telecameraman.

"Yes, Mikoto, we would have the promotion for this movie," the telecameraman said with a police at the top.

"Teleporting ... already dark heroes or criminals always have the best toys," Speedy murmured, a bit jealous for the new Mystic gadget.

Perhaps Roy Harper is not the smartest person in the world, but can understand simple things like:

A Xenothium Cristal in Mystic = mechanical wings made of swords.

Teleportation + red flash = a Xenothium based teleportation device.

XXX

Few distant buildings Grenn Arrow and Grand Druid have watched the scene of how Mystic disappeared in a red flash.

"Teletravel this is new," said the hero dressed in blue with a design similar to a druid.

"At least we found our partners, they seem to have collaborated to stop a crime, a great big deal by the number of police cars," said the green hero with a design similar to Robin Hood.

"For two adult men, you're quite sentimental when it comes to colleagues," said a voice coming from behind them.

"Where is he coming from?" Asked Green Arrow, a few seconds ago, he was close to he is in front of him, with a kind of red stone full of armor, just above his chest.

"I did a little shopping at the last minute. How did I disappear very simple?" Mystic put his hand over his shoulder at Grand Druid, then hit the red stone with his free hand.

The stone to life at a red flash and the two heroes / vigils are disappearing without leaving a trace.

Leaving Grenn Arrow without words.

"Speedy and I have to talk in private privately," said Grenn Arrow, moving toward her youthful partner.

XXX  
Mystic (Alex) together with Great Druid (Cú Chulainn) returned to the chemical lab, their base in Star City.

Giving Leonardo da Vinci the equipment taken from the black market rod. He was very happy to see and study Cristal Xenothium.

William Shakespeare asked for all the details of the operation, he wanted to write a novel about an avenger and an archer, both coming from different worlds.

The archer, the son of a noble count of Irish origin.

The avenger, a people who came from across the ocean, to seek justice.

These two completely different young men join in combating the crimes of their city.

Alex was too busy with Tamamo and Jack to comment on the ideas of William Shakespeare.

When they opened the TV to see the latest news, the young journalist named Mikoto presented a short interview with Speedy and Mystic.

Telling how two heroes have collaborated to stop an illegal auction, selling dangerous materials.

He also said: "The cops reported that the criminals were completely terrified and severely traumatized. They called the hero of San Francisco, Mystic: 'A Fire Devil, punishing us for our sins'".

"Maybe I exaggerated a bit," Alex said, looking at Mikoto's reporter about him, no, on his alter ego.

XXX

Status Mystic (Alex)

Names: Alex, Mystic, The Red Vultures, The Scarlet Performer, The Fire Devil.

Spirit: Alex / Scáthach (Lancer) and 6 Unknown Servants

Master: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: True Neutral

Class:?

Breed: Ex-Man, Magus, Master,

Demi-Servant

Strength: E +

Resistance: E +

Agility: E +

Mana: C +

Fortuna: F ~ A ++

N. Phantasm:?

Merger with Class Cards: 58 out of 700

Number of Servants: 9

Class skills:

Territorial Creation (C +)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge he inherited from Caster and his studies, can create a low-medium workshop. It would be better to say, a studio / workshop to study Magecraft and create Mystic Code.

Building objects (C +)

Alex can produce low-medium Mistic Code. But need time and resources to build them. To build a high level Mystic Code, in need of external help.

Its strong point is to create weapons or reproduce weapons and objects seen in Manga and Anime.

Magic Resistance (E +)

Alex was born into a world devoid of magic, in fact, it is very vulnerable to it. So he trusts his Runes of Protection, but thank you for workouts and Class Cards, Alex's body is creating a resistance to magic.

Horse riding (E +)

Normal Alex can only ride bicycles, skateboarding and skateboarding. It can not drive cars, motorcycles, aircraft or boats without the risk of causing a road can ride most animals, but monstrous beasts are out of reach.

Concealment of presence (D ~ C)

He can not hide his presence with Demi-Servant very well, many Servants can find it, but manages to hide easily from humans. With people like Batman or Slade is difficult but possible.

True Discernment Name (EX)

Thanks to its origins and the slight obsession with Nasuverse. Alex can memorize anything that concerns the Servants. True Name, Class, Skill, History, Personality and Noble Phantasm.

Personal Skills:

Property Ownership (EX)

A unique skill of the Demi-Servant. Alex inherits slowly all the skills of the Classical Heroes of Spirits. They can demonstrate by their instincts their skills, with time and workmanship, can fully inherit their skills, knowledge and Noble Phantasm.

Revelation (A)

A personal skill equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense with regard to battles, but "Revelation" hosts all issues related to the achievement of a goal (eg choosing the most suitable path during the journey). Since there is no basis (so it thinks), it can not be explained to others well. A mystery as Alex possesses this skill.

Otaku Knowledge (A ++)

Alex hates the Otaku or Nerd term, but more or less he is one of them. Your knowledge of Anime, Manga, Movies, TV shows, Cartoons and comics are great. The Universe DC and Marvel are among the best you know, a very useful thing at the moment.

Zelretch's curse (EX)

The poor boy is under the look of Zelretch. He will not have peace or silence even dead, his life will be full of problems, chaos. In a word, an impossible normal life, a life as Anime character is certain.

Magecraft (C ++)

He possesses a fairly high level of knowledge on the Magecraft of Nasuverse. Thanks to Casters' lessons, he's learning Magecraft very well.

At this time you can use medium-high level runes. Reinforcement, Hypnosis, Basic Alchemy, Intermediate Bounded Field and a dozen incaseymes, many linked to fire and lightning.

Martial Arts (D ++)

The last month was devoted to physical and mental training, Alex's body is making good progress, at the moment it can easily overcome most normal human beings with a few it will have a difficult time with true experts such as Batman, Slade, Black Canary or Lady Shiva.

Noble Phantasm:

Seven Class Cards, Anti-Unit (Self) (EX)

Alex's soul is joining with 7 Class Cards, each containing a fragment of a true Heroic the passage of time and workmanship, Alex earns all the powers of Heroic Spirits present in Class Cards.

Depending on the melting rate, the Skills of the Heroic Spirits are unlocked.

-10%, he begins to relive the memories of the Heroic Spirit, and you can manifest his Noble Phantasm.

-25%, you can make herrouser's dress / armor materialize, along with her Noble Phantasm.

Get all your skills, but with - 2 Rank in all stats.

-50%, at this point, when you use the power of the Heroic Spirit, your body changes, becoming a fusion of you and the Heroic Spirit. Receive - 1 Rank in all stats.

\- 100%, fusion and perfect synchronization, takes on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit, you can use any skill and expertise at will without receiving penitence in the statistics.

Class Cards, Saber (?) 5%

Class Cards, Lancer (Scáthach) 15%

Class Cards, Archer (?) 5%

Class Cards, Rider (?) 10%

Class Cards, Caster (?) 8%

Class Cards, Assassin (?) 10%

Class Cards, Berserker (?) 5%

Dream Controller,? (?).

A Noble Phantasm mystery, created using Alex's desires and dreams.

At this time he can invoke Servant, replacing the functions of the Holy Grail, leaving the Master an easy job to invoke and maintain the Servant.

Dream Controller allows him to track his Servants as a GPS or radar. In addition it can store items in a pocket size.

The rest of the skills of this Noble Phantasm are unknown.

Martin Alter Shroud, Pro-Unit (E)

Archer's coat / mantle (EMIYA), has undergone some modifications to adapt to Alex. He still holds all his primary skills, how to protect the user against heat and cold. Solve it alone for any damage to the equipment, never wet or preventing the owner from fighting.

Mystic Code:

• Mech Noir

A hybrid weapon from the RWBY universe, received from Zelretch as a gift. It has five forms: rest, assault rifle, shotgun, sniper and machine gun. Instead of Dust, he shoots Mana's bullets, created using the owner's reserves.

• Man Celica (Alter)

They are a copy of Yang Xiao Long's is a pair of Dual Ranged Shunt Gauntlets (DRSGs), thanks to a personal addition, possess two precious stones that amplify Alex's Magecraft skills.

• The Stone of Xela Mark II

The first Mystic Code made by Alex, now improved.

A multi-purpose belt, taken by Robin and modified for her needs. Using Casting Magecraft and Professor Chang's Science.

The Mystic Code is the precious stone found in the silver belt.

It gives the user an accelerated healing factor and immunity has poison. Not comparable to Wolverine, Deadpool, Ulquiorra Cifer, Slade, Naruto Uzumaki or CC

The belt allows short-range teletransport, using Cristal Xenothium as battery.

• Superior Armor

A stunt stolen by STAR Labs, a prototype of the latest generation for soldiers, 5 layers of in Alex's hand, his properties have been increased through Rune and Alchemy. Grants a slight magical resistance and a small camouflage ability.

• Ali of Gladio

Alex's second Mystic Code, made with the help of the Casters.

Two silver shoulder straps, with indented design at Lancer (Cú Chulainn). Their power and create metal wings, made of swords reinforced with Rune and shooting as it is bullets.

Gladio's wings are owned by Curses, subconscious hypnosis and hallucinatory poison.

Therefore, once triggered, the target panic or panic fears. Seeing a monster coming out of a nightmare.

Its source of energy is Cristal Xenothium.

Mystic (Alex) Statistics, with Mystic Codes in possession and active.

Strength: E ++

Resistance: E ++

Agility: E ++

Mana: B

Fortuna: E ~ A ++

XXX

(True Name)

[Name Class]

{Names of Heroes / Watchers}

(Alex), [Master], {Mystic}.

(Tamamo-no-Mae), [Caster], {Kyuubi}.

(Medusa), [Rider], {Viper}.

(Semiramis), [Assassin of Red], {Queen Black}.

(Atalanta), [Archer of Red], {Luna}.

(Mordred), [Saber of Red], {Demon Knight}.

(Cú Chulainn), [Caster Blue], (Great Druid).

(Jack the Ripper), [Assassin of Black], {Killer Fog}.

(William Shakespeare), [Caster of Red], {Poet}

(Leonardo Da Vinci), [Bird Caster], {Professor}


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Imminent paranormal problems

POV Narrators

A week has passed since Alex, known as Mystic from the rest of the world, met and collaborated with Roy Harper, alias Speedy, to stop a black market auction.

The days for the young Demi-Servant have passed normally. This means physical training, study Magecraft, study with Leonardo, reading books taken from the Doctor Fate library, workout with Mordred, patrol at night, fighting with second-class criminals, stopping dozens of minor crimes, investigating the mafia, spacers of drugs etc.

The usual routine for a Vigilant, only for a problem. The 9-Servant Master (for now) was suffering a financial crisis, the cause is complicated, but to summarize in a nutshell:

We are jealous + Magecraft fire = bay 90% of Alex's finances.

Being the man who has to feed 10 mouths, some of them eat as many as ten men, who will surely increase their number.

Calculating other needs such as Mystic Code materials, experiments, ammunition, machine maintenance and weapons, clothing, and appointments with Tamamo etc.

Alex risks eating rice and bread for a long time. So he sought a way to quickly get a lot of money, after hours of research found four methods:

1) Create a second alter ego to rob a bank.

2) Capture a thief and take some of his booty.

3) Gambling.

4) Finding a job ... (never!)

So using the money that stays on a ticket from an airport to get to Las Vegas.

A city famous for being the capital of entertainment, shopping and gambling, in rivalry with the comparable Rhine city.

Known as: "The Entertainment Capital of the World".

Alex's only fear is not to stay without a penny, but Tamamo, when he realizes that

Las Vegas is one of the capitals in the field of marriages contracted with little bureaucratic formalities. There are more than 144,000 civil marriages annually celebrated in the city.

Before the landing, Alex's words were: "For Root's love, make sure you do not return to San Francisco with a young fox-fiance."

XXX

After 36 hours from landing in Las Vegas.

Time has been wasted to visit and empty dozens of casinos.

Las Vegas Boulevard South, better known as the Las Vegas Strip, was a Las Vegas, Nevada street known for the great concentration of hotels and casinos. Until Mordred, Semiramis and Alex passed away.

In addition to winning enough money to be considered a millionaire, Alex had to get away from Tamamo in a wedding dress ... three times.

The last escape led him to flee to a park. At this point Alex's Rank-F fortune comes into play, he crashes at the door to one of the strongest paranormal beings in this world.

XXX

XXX

Alex woke up slowly. She did not open her eyes, she was uncertain if she wanted to see her environment.

The idea of waking up and seeing a Tamamo in a bridal dress or naked scares her.

He does not want to get married at 17, perhaps in 5 years, but not now, especially in Las Vegas.

Alex felt a creeping sound near and felt the heat on his face.

He moved slightly and realized that there was a comfortable weight on him and he was lying on something soft. Carefully, he opened his eyes. He went around the room.

It was a dark and comfortable room. A great fire burned in a brick fireplace.

Above her cloak was a great painting of a beautiful smiling woman.

Sculpted books filled the walls and filled with stuffed furniture.

Alex leaned back gently on the couch lying down and shaking his head as he began to choke painfully.

"Where am I?" He murmured to himself.

"You're in my tower," he said.

He rang in Alex's ears like a gong and moaned in pain.

She turned and saw an old man dress dressed near the shadows.

He had short-haired hair and stood on a stick with a golden handle. "The Tower of Destiny," said the old man, teasing the room.

"Who are you ?" Alex murmured. Sure you saw or heard about this place, but you do not remember where.

"I'm Kent Nelson," the old man said as he approached.

'Kent Nelson aka Doctor Fate, ex-guest of Nabu, a Lord of the Order, in a word, a powerful magician like a Servant Caster. 'I think Alex in his mind, Otaku Rank-A Knowledge, increases his already normal knowledge about DC characters.

"Scoot Smith," Alex replied, using his new civil identity. Hoping that the old wizard believes him.

" Really ?" Kent asked, raising an eyebrow. She clearly did not believe Alex's word.  
"On paper I'm Scoot Smith, but you can call me with my scene name," Alex said, knowing that they did not lie.

"A name for show, then are you famous?"

"Quite, San Francisco is my stage for almost three times"

"A young rising star, can I know your name and what kind of shows do you do?"

"Mystic, I play a fascinating character and make some magic trick"

"I also did something like your age, Scoot," said Kent smiling, the boy reminded him of himself as a young man.

" I am having fun with you, ignoring the elephant in the room, but we both know who we really are." Alex said, wanting to leave the Tower of Destiny, Tamamo and the rest of the Servants probably have already destroyed half a city looking for him.

"Who are we really?" Said Kent, it seems he wants to continue with the joke.

"Two magical men, the oldest, a former superhero, called Doctor Fate, now retired. The youngest a neo-vigilant, called Mystic, at the start of his career," said Alex unveiling

"Tower of Destiny, Destiny's Helmet, Doctor Fate. The magic, atmosphere of this place is not clearly human, too ancient and primordial," Alex explained, having several Caster as teachers, and a fragment of a powerful Magus to many avvantaggi.

"You are very smart and endowed with the arcane for a young hero," commented Kent, analyzing the young man.

"I was Cursed or Blessed, it depends on how I watch the casino I live every day," said Alex, his present life to many benefits and many flaws.

"I see, someone played with you in exchange for magic knowledge," Kent said, analyzing the young Magus.

"In simple words is the second time I lose knowledge and I wake up in a strange place with an elderly Lord deeply bound to magic, but you are clearly better than him." Alex said the truth, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg and Kent Nelson, are old men with immense magic powers, but Zelretch is a cursed Troll, in comparison Kent is a saint.

"I understand. Do you know what you did?" Kent asked, not wanting to worry about the boy.

" More or less yes." Alex said, only knew that his oddity was merging with the Class Cards. Slowly giving you the skills and powers of Heroic Spirits, which are in Class Cards.

"In vain, your current state can be described as two (eight) people who are about to become one person." Kent said, taking a moment to find the right word. "Not the soul that blends but ... You absorb a soul and digest it." The eyes diminish considerably: "It's like looking at bicarbonate and blood, but the latter have slowly eaten the first one."

"A fairly dark description ... can we talk about something else?" Alex asked, talking about souls that devour each other is disturbing.

"I think so. You like the books, I have a nice collection in the library," Kent suggested, wanting to see something.

"Library!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, the guy likes to read.

"Follow me, I show you the way"

XXX

The Tower of Destiny's library was gigantic, extremely high shelves, full of books of all kinds, some ordinary others emitted a huge magical aura.

The paradise for a young Magus limited to a dozen study books of the Clock Tower.

Once Kent said Alex was free to explore and read any book. Let's say Alex looks like a kid who has taken too much sugar.

For a couple of hours, Alex is exploring the library, taking notes in a personal notebook, and from time to time he asked several questions in Kent, who responded with pleasure.

" , are you sure I can borrow these books?" Alex asked, uncertain whether or not to take magic books from Kent.

"You can take it, I do not use it almost never. At most I can read a little bit to get rid of boredom, but can I see them before I give it to you?" Kent asked, wanting to know what kind of magic the guy is interested in. Alex nodded and went to see something that interested him. Near a mythological book, which speaks of a Lancer, there were two small chips, one red and one yellow.

"Let's see what you want to learn about Mystic, Mineralogy, Alchemy, Transmutation, Stream and Power Transfer, Material Transmutation, Alteration, Golemancy." Kent said in a low voice, looking at the books that interest Alex.  
'At the moment it focuses on a physical plane on mystical arts, it seems that the foundations for alchemy are there, but you want to find a defensive or offensive method to use it. 'I think Kent, realizing that this magic is low on matter, how to modify it and boost it.

"I can borrow this first edition of Frankenstein and these splinters." Alex asked, carrying two metal shards and an old book about the famous character / monster, known as Frankenstein.

"Yes, but what do you need?" Kent asked, those objects do not concern

"A secret," Alex said, putting his finger over his lips.

"Everyone is entitled to one or two secrets. Young, take the books and go to your friends, stay with me and start worrying," said Kent, it was not difficult to perceive nine sources of immense magic energy.

"You're right, , Foxy will do a scandal, followed by a cute dick," Alex said, imagining Tamamo when he tried to be indifferent. Too cute.

"Foxy, your girlfriend?" Kent said, having fun watching Alex's reactions, he was all red and he did not know what to say ...

"You're a pretty pure young man, first love and first girlfriend, I'm right," comment Kent.

"It's complicated," Alex was the only answer.

"I was married, I can understand how you feel, maybe I have something to help you," said Kent, before pulling out of his pockets a kind of black-and-whistling whistle.

Kent whistles, but none of them hear the whistle sound, because it was a special whistle made for a particular being.

In a moment the whistle called up a small black creature. A black-eyed cat of Egyptian origin.

"This little ball is Bastet. From my experience a gift can calm a woman's anger a bit." Kent said while the cat named Bastet looked at Alex before coming up and climbing on his shoulder.

It seems that this cat is believed Pikachu. Luckily Alex had always wanted to have a cat, but her father was allergic to you.

"I do not know how to repay you, these books will help me a lot in my studies." Alex said, does not feel very good at receiving a potentially magical cat and so many magic books, without giving anything in return.

According to the principle of equivalent exchange rules, a principle of alchemy states that to obtain a substance of some value, one needs to sacrifice another of the same value and Alex somehow takes this rule seriously.

According to different proverbs and observation the world needs balance. Eyes for eyes, tooth for tooth.

Good action receives a reward. Bad action receives a punishment.

"You're sure we do not want anything in return," Alex asked again as the cat that is believed by Pikachu, is looking at it, saying, "Doc, do something, if not, the boy will not go away so easily."

"You could come and visit us anytime, an old man as I need help in some issues," he said, wanting to see the evolution of the young man.

"I'm fine with this, a good excuse to empty even more casinos," he commented as he left the Tower of Destiny. Getting in is difficult, but going out is another story, just opening a door is coming out of the Tower of Destiny.

Meanwhile Alex was leaving his Servants carrying Bastet in his arms, deciding to keep the meeting with Kent a secret. So the books taken from Doctor Fate's library are in the pocket size of Alex.

Ex-Doctor Fate is on top of the Tower of Destiny, looking at how Alex was moving away.

When Kent further deepens in hearing it. He may feel that his foreign soul (7 fragments of Heroic Spirits) is not trying to assume his present, but have mixed and the actual act as a primer person.

He is still the same person, however he will change course, his old personality will further influence him.

Now it's probably already done. The merger is not yet complete, so it has difficulty in detecting what kind of past has been, but given time and when it is complete.

Just say he'll have an idea of what it is. Not what he was arrested by curious, who was he. But one thing is certain, the boy has a huge potential.

With the right teacher and some time, the guy can become a show one day.

Equal to Superman and Batman.

"Nabu, I think I've found a worthy success." Pero has yet to grow and mature. "In the end, I'm sure he will be a great hero," Kent said smiling, things are making interesting.

At that moment, the Nabu Helmet, shimmering slightly, seems Nabu also wants to see what the vigilant called Mystic can do.

XXX  
In a luxury office, Zelretch was watching her favorite show: Alex's chaotic life.

Zelretch observed everything that was happening with a smile of malice in his face.

Yes, things are clearly interesting, really interesting now.

Instead of fighting to maintain a normal life, Alex chose to live as Anti-Hero.

With many financial problems, he has to find a Tamamo-no-Mae safe.

Neither Zelretch understands how Alex is able to invoke so many Servants, especially the main body. What is also impossible with the Holy Grail. But Alex managed to do it.

Now Alex is crossing the attention of Nabu, a Lord of the Order.

Zelretch smiles badly as he laughs extremely happy.

The future of the young Vigilante with so many possibilities that await him, so many mysteries and fun things.

All this in almost three since Alex came to this world full of heroes and criminals.

'See what I could add to make it even more ... spicy!' Zelretch thought with a smile.

Pulling out several items, three or five Class Cards, a paper for a scholarship, a ticket for a California trip, a Mistic Code linked to Second True Magic,

Kaleidoscope. Finally a precious gem and a briefcase full of catalysts.

"Let's add new characters to this show," Zelretch said before disappearing

XXX

In San Francisco

Mikoto the young journalist, had come out of his new apartment, ready to see the wonders of San Francisco.

Thanks to the very short interview with Mystic superhero, who was currently working with Speedy.

He managed to get a promotion that led her to move to San Francisco, the home of the superhero-neo-group, the Wild Hunt.

The members here are enveloped by the mystery, the only member who is seen is Mystic, the chief guardian of San Francisco.

Later that night his father, Johnson Dancan, an American man from Gotham, married a young Japanese businesswoman originally from Tokyo, his mother Misaka Sakura.

He told him that his cousin, he won a scholarship, for a fabulous private school, Tokiwadai Middle School, located right in San Francisco.

So she will live with her, she could not say anything, because everything was already decided and done.

His uncles Misaka Misuzu and Misaka Tabigake have already bagged and bought the tickets from the Areo.

Mikoto Dancan, a young American-Japanese woman between nineteen and twenty years old, just moved from Star City to San Francisco to start a career as Vicki Vale and Lois Lane.

He has to take care of his 14-year-old cousin, he will be a bit complicated, especially because they have the same name. Her father and aunt already have the same tastes in terms of names.

XXX

In London

A certain nun dressed in white, escaping from her pursuers, had to go to a far-away place, thanks to God coming to an airport and finding a ticket for a trip to California on the ground.

So in a short time, the nun is in an arena to California without knowing that he was entering the territory of a Magus and carried behind him, two of the strongest members of the Anglican Church, and many other occult-related problems to the vigilante of San Francisco.

XXX

A Pendragon

A 16-year-old (biologically) green-haired girl was holding a Cheese-kun puppet, eating Pizza Hut.

"For such an intelligent boy, you've created such a stupid plan, now I have to find a new contractor, and someone who is willing to make a contract with a stranger will not fall from the sky," he talked to himself as he ate a slice of pizza.

From nowhere a sort of clock had fallen from the sky, hitting the girl's pizza.

Before he could move the watch he waited, he jumped over to his arm.

"What are you, what's going on?" She asked the girl in a monotonous voice as she watched the Mystic Code shimmering.

BOOM!

The clock exploded, giving rise to a rainbow color wave.

Once the explosion was over, the girl found himself in front of a sign saying: Welcome to Gateway City.

"I need more pizza" were the words of the green-haired girl.  
XXX  
Let's go to a farthest and less magical world.

Alex's birthplace.

Our point of interest is a small house in Paris, France.

There is Jean, an eighteen-year-old girl. She is a childhood friend and Alex's cousin.

Let's talk a little about Alex's family.

Her parents are called: Catherine and Stefan.

Catherine a woman born in Rome, moved to Turin for 20 years, where she met Alex's father, that is, her future husband.

Stefan a man born in Bucharest in Romania, traveling to Italy looking for work and a better life. When I went to Cincinnati to meet Catherine, love at first sight, after two years of dating, Catherine remained in the cradle.

So Catherine and Stefan married, Alex was born shortly after.

A happy life for the family, but a terrible accident brought to Catherine's death, at that time Alex was ten years old.

After the funeral, Stefan returned to Bucharest, carrying Alex with him, lived a normal life for seven years, at least until I met Zelretch.

One thing many do not know is that Catherine to a sister named Giulia, she is older than three years of Catherine and remained in the yard with a year before her.

His father was a French lawyer who met when Giulia went to study abroad.

When Catherine had a son, Giulia took her aunt's aunt very seriously. At that time he just moved to Turin.

Giulia visited my nephew very regularly, Alex, almost always bringing her daughter, Jean.

At the death of her sister, I move to Paris with her daughter and husband.

Now, Jean was very concerned about his dear cousin, from the death of aunt, they only saw summer or Christmas. When one or another goes to visit. But Facebook is a useful tool to keep in touch.

About three months ago, two horrible things happened, at the end of the summer Stefan had a car accident, which cost her life.

Contemporary Alex has disappeared, no one knows where he is or how he is.

Jean did not know what to do, so I began to pray a miracle, hoping that God would answer him.

For unlucky or luck Zelretch heard Jean's prayers. The Apostle Death, was looking for characters to add to the show.

Besides ... wants to add something more emotional to Alex. Her cousin is perfect for this role.

"I have three Extra Class Cards, Ruler, Avenger and Saver and a couple of Proto-Class Cards." Zelretch said, pulling out the Class Cards Ruler and two Proto-Class Cards, namely Class Cards prototypes, inferior to the finished product, but equally useful.

At that moment a sphere of light appeared in front of Jean, saying these words:

"Jean, I've heard your wish, but to come, you have to face a long road, here's a little gift from me, that will help you on your way"

The ball of flying light struck Jean's chest, so the girl's dream ended in front of reality. But that was not the end. Yes, the girl's dream was over ... but La Pucelle's dream was just the beginning.

IMPIANTO ... STARTED

SYSTEM ... COMPLETED

PERFECT COMPATIBILITY.

PHYSICAL STRUCTURE ... COMPATIBLE

SPIRITUAL STRUCTURE ... COMPATIBLE

PERSONALITY ... COMPATIBLE

PRANE ... COMPATIBLE

BEGINNING BY PREVIOUS PERSONALIZATION AND SPIRITUAL INSTALLATION OF THE EROTIC SPIRIT.

PREVIOUS PERSONALITY SOMETHING.

BACKUP OF THE BASIC DOMINATES OF ANATOMY ... STARTED

COMPLETED INSTALLATION.

INITIAL CORPORATE ADAPTATION AND SPIRITUAL STRUCTURE.

ASSIGNING CLASS COMPETENCES ... STARTED

INITIATION OF DATA RELATING TO ALL EROCIAN SPIRITS AND THE MODERN ERA AS REQUIRED.

BACKUP ... COMPLETED

ABILITY OF CLASS ASSIGNED. ABILITY {SANTITA} OPTION {CREATION OF THE SACRED SYRINGE} CHOICE.

COMPLETE INSERT OF THE REQUIRED DATA.

COMPLETED ADAPTATION.

DEMI-SERVANT OF CLASS {RULER} COMPLETE DEMO

"Wait for Alex, I'll find you!" Jean said while his body was changing, now his brown hair was blond, in his hands waxed a flag, his body was covered with armor, under the purple dress.

Note Author:

This chapter is a bit short, but its role is to introduce characters to make the plot more interesting.

Can you guess who the characters are going to go to San Francisco?

\- The cousin of the journalist named Mikoto.

\- A certain nun dressed in white.

\- A green-haired girl depending on the Pizza Hut.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The golem attack.

Days before his madness.

He was originally born and raised in France, had heard of the king of Britain.

He believed that the King of Knights in Great Britain was a mere non-sensitivity, who had been tired of people who had confronted him with this King Arthur. So he ventured into England in the midst of the battle to see the king for himself. He knew the king as soon as he landed in Britain in the middle of the battle. It shone on that battlefield like a star dropped on the Earth and its Promised Victory Sword shines with the light of a true King among the Knights.

The marvelous figure of that little knight on horseback was burned in his memory. He carved a deep impression on the King when he saw the sight of a young boy riding on his horse floating by moving his sword into a horde of invaders.

So he begins to fight side by side with the king in that battle, and for his accomplishments, he has received the honor of talking to her as a friend and invited to Camelot as a guest. Before long, he began to want a seat on the Round Table.

The oath that this swear voice swore had called in his mind the oath he had once done to the beloved king of England after witnessing it in battle.

At that time, France's greatest rider became Britain's greatest rider. He swore his faith on King Arthur Pendragon and for many years lived as the first in the round table of King Arthur.

For the most part, his life had been shared flesh and mead with the greatest kings and served alongside his lord of praise for many years.

He had held the highest honorable place next to the king, in the largest court ever known by England.

First among the Knights of the Round Table and the Knight of the Queen.

His fidelity had never been questioned by his famous exploits, he had been like an idol among the knights.

He had lived chivalrous and was an unmatched warrior.

All the women of his time wanted him, and all the knights wanted to be him. All the time, he had maintained a modest behavior as a knight should from Fae to be the nobler servant of the king, he was up to the honor. The episode for her fame loved for her cavalry.

But a relationship was discovered between his greatest knight and queen.

Before that, a single tragedy had been launched by Agravain and dissidents.

Then, in that moment of passion and madness, he fell.

Damned by his own desires, damned to be remembered as the adulterer, the traitor.

A single action, fueled by something harmless like love, has led to the ruin of Camelot, the devastation of a dream. The memories came back to the Black Knight.

The condemned look of his king. he refused to even blame him or to acknowledge any mistake he had made, only gave him a sad, sad smile.

The gaze of pure anger on the face of his old friend was permanently engraved in the Black Knight's mind. A stunning reflection reflecting the burning desire of revenge for his brothers who had never forgiven him.

Guinevere that his beautiful face became more distressed by the day, with pain and wrinkles of dilemma engraved at the extremities of his eyebrows, never stared at him the same way ever again.

All these memories and images are repeated again and again in his mind. That only escape to him who could end his torment is sink into madness and give in the blackest shadows of the human heart.

His sword, once holy sword, would never have been damaged, made by a perfect knight. Now stained by the blood of the knights he had to slaughter because his rescue of Guinevere would forever be contaminated by the sin of betrayal. No need to praise his name for the Black Knight is alienated, ridiculed, despised.

And there is no need to envy his body because it is the shadow under the radiance of the Heroes, the champions of men and warriors of unmatched abilities.

A born of the darkness of the glorious legend, this Black Knight would always have served as a negative symbol of the Arthurian legend.

The greatest and the worst of all the knights.

His legend could never be canceled, but he wanted to do things differently.

He could have stopped Agravain before his wicked acts were done.

Maybe he could fly to Camlann and take part in King Arthur's side, ignoring Gawain's anger.

He could even try to save his beloved without killing his brothers knights.

There were many alternatives that his journey could have taken, but with something he could not give up: his pure and sincere love for Guinevere.

What he can remember about his memories of the Fourth War of the Holy Grail. He remembers various memory flashes from that moment, but they are usually obscured and examines them more like the misty recall of restless dreams after a long sleep.

Images may be blurry and distorted voices.

Overall, the most vivid memories of the war are his first call. A battle with a golden knight called hero kings, a chariot pulled by divine bulls, lifting the sky through a fierce race. Otherwise he remembers the times he met his king on the battlefield.

Anger had consumed him like a black fire in his heart and, in the end, he had also won the Knight of the Knights.

At least it would be just his dead Master and the Black Knight fell.

In an attack doubled and at that time, Arturia killed his best rider a desperate attack, the weight of the world was pulled from his shoulders.

Through the death of his king's sword, he faced his judgment and was allowed to experience health and clarity once again, in his dying moments.

The furious storm of Mad Enhancement loosened from his mind and allowed the blue skies and a weak rainbow to grace his psyche.

He confessed his sins to his king, said that all he ever tried was his sentence.

In the end, even like a Berserker, he was happy to die like a knight, in the arms of his state what he wanted all the time.

XXX

In a secret hotel / secret room, he woke up suddenly.

I look around, on her right there was Caster alias Tamamo, wearing as usual a simple gown.

On the left is an adorable white-haired girl dressed in an infant blue pajamas, she is Servant Assassin of Black alias Jack the Ripper.

A Servant Caster as a wife, a Servant Assassin as a daughter, endows a Master as a pseudo-father and a pseudo-husband.

The boy's life is undoubtedly abnormal.

'An abnormal way to see Fate / Zero, through the eyes of a Servant. At least I found that Berserker of Class Cards is Lancelot. I still find out about the identities of Saber, Archer, Rider, Caster and Assassin 'I think the boy, considering the question of what Heroes Heroes were in Class Cards.

'Maybe I can get up and eat something ... I'm stuck,' Alex said in his head, his pseudo-wife and pseudo-daughter have him.

Tamam tightened his left arm and supported his head on the shoulder of his beloved Goshujin-sama.

Jack was hugging his parental figure, blocking his legs.

'I'm stuck, but it's very nice lock. Jack is so cute and adorable, Tamamo is soft, warm, attractive ... 'I think Alex looking at the Servant Caster with tail and fox ears.

'He asked me what Mr. Kent was doing ten days since I entered the Tower of Destiny. 'I think Alex what Ex-Doctor Fate could do, should visit him, his library contains many useful books for a novice Magus.

XXX

The lunch time for wild hunting is pretty interesting.

Nine Servants (?) And a Master, all gathered around a rectangular table to eat until hunger becomes a bad memory.

One Saber, one Archer, one Rider, four Caster, two (?) Assassins.

The only classes that are not at the table are Lancer and Berserker, because Alex does not have a Servant of that class.

Zero Servant Lancer and Berserker ... my mistake, for five days in the Wild Hunt there is a Lancer and a Berserker. Their Catalysts were taken from the Tower of Destiny. The fragments of Lancer's favorite weapon and the first ever written book about Berserker.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the Lancer of the Fourth War of the Holy Grail. A knight dreaming of living and dying as a knight.

Alex had been enthusiastic about invoking and knowing Diarmuid for several reasons:

No.1 Having a Knight completely faithful to his Master / Lord can be incredibly helpful.

No.2 Diarmuid is one of the few Lancer, who use two chains at the same time, a style that Alex wants to learn and master.

No.3 Lancer, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne is one of Fate / Zero's favorite characters.

After Berserker Lancelot and Archer Gilgamesh.

Nr.4 In addition to himself, Cú Chulainn and William Shakespeare, there are no other men in Alex's faction.

9/12 of Servants are women.

For a 17-year-old boy, it can be a source of much stress, especially if women can destroy a neighborhood in the middle of a minute, even if they are an extremely beautiful sight.

The First Berserker of Wild Hunting, Frankenstein. It certainly is not Heracle or Spartacus, but Alex considers the Berserker a problem class.

It prefers the Caster, which is clearly seen, with four Caster, that is, 1/3 of the Servants invoked.

So a Berserker like Frankenstein is welcome in his faction.

Being a Berserker with an intelligence superior to the average, in addition is surprisingly gentle and quiet, if it is not provoked or must fight, then clearly is Dr. Frankenstein's Monster.

The only problem is Tamamo, a woman dressed in a wedding dress who wants to spend time with her 'husband' is a statement of war.

The last five days have been interesting.

William Shakespeare working on a new book that talks about the loving life of a young monster hunter who is in conflict between duty and heart.

Kill the monster from the pure heart and make a noble woman or save her from the wrath of the village full of furious peasants.

Leonardo da Vinci was working on a secret project, said: "A pleasant surprise, for his Master and the material brought by Star City."

This means nothing to check for oral for Vinci discovering that his Master is no longer in school and focuses only on a few things: Workouts, Magecraft, the Wild Horse Hunt and be a Vigilante / Hero.

Leonardo da Vinci has been nominated, Alex's professor, regularly giving lectures on Magecraft and many other subjects such as history, medicine, physics, math, and Alex makes a home school / secret base taught by Leonardo da Vinci himself.

Medusa was Medusa, calm, quiet, silent, took Jack's Aunt Jack and Alex's Adviser for a different decision, many linked to dealing with a woman, in simple words, a senior sister for Alex.

Mordred, Cú Chulainn, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Atalanta started a kind of friendly rivalry and a competition for those who mastered the Master better.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and Cú Chulainn with their common origins have easily formed friendships. It seems that the Servants with the same place of origin have a kind of bond, this explains how it is Atalanta and Medusa have become best friends in a few days.

This also applies to Mordred, Shakespeare and Jack, though it is more mutual respect.

Mordred with his charisma and the art of the sword.

Shakespeare is his art.

Jack The Ripper ... his adorable, cute and cute appearance has loosened the hearts of all Servants.

Returning to talk of rivalry.

The Servants listed shortly before, have produced a very unique contest, to pass the time.

They use the fact that their master wants to learn from them, to do some kind of competition.

Saber of Red teaches to use the sword using nonconforming methods, that is, a mistake is the risk of losing a limb ... Caster Blue teaches the use of Rune and their meaning.

Along with everything he learned from Scathach. Thanks to the presence of Scathach in the Class Cards Lancer, Alex learns at a scary speed.

Lancer is the most pleasant coach, no extreme method or complicated subject, teaches how to use a spear and all to know how to fight or spread from the spear.

A very useful thing to tighten the Master-Servant bond.

Atalanta was a bit complicated.

An Artemid hunter who teaches a man how to use an arc, a thing never seen by anyone until a few days ago.

Alex and Atalanta were not so close. Although Atalanta was the fourth Servant invoked by Alex.

So the momentary ... complicated workouts that brought close physical contact and activated the jealous wife mode of Tamamo.

At least Atalanta and Alex are now closer, though perhaps Atalanta has developed a small cook for the Master.

Berserker, Frankenstein with his inability to speak, gave a difficult time to Alex. But slowly I began to understand the lines of Frankenstein.

For some reason I began to chase Alex as a faithful dog in physical and spiritual form.

As a result, Tamamo stated Frankenstein as a rival and nemesis in love.

Tamamo, Semiramis and Jack in the meantime played their roles:

A devoted and jealous wife who wants the attention of her beloved only for her. I will do everything for him ... there have been several fights, the good part the food has never been so good.  
Jacky is a little girl. When she could not stay with 'Mom' she was with 'Dad Fox' or one of her aunts, if none of them was available. He played with the animal of his pseudo-mother (Alex), an Egyptian cat named Bastet.

Semiramis was delighted with the comedy that was Alex's life, and she could understand why Zelretch did such things. Not even alive or during the Great War of the Holy Grail, he did not have fun as it is now.

Without further interruptions, we return to lunch at this Servant mini-army.

All Servants gathered around a table, their Master together with Tamamo and Atalanta, the only people who know how to cook, are carrying food trays.

The meat dishes were cooked by Atalanta, plus the animals used to have lunch were hunted, killed and slaughtered by Atalanta.

All the oriental food was made by Tamamo, certainly the best possible food.

Caster Fox is a goddess of cooking, especially when at a rival for the affection of Goshujin-sama.

Their Master, Alex's cooking level slightly above average, but possesses great versatility.

It seems that her mother's sister's husband is a chef, who works at a restaurant in Paris.

Several times she visited her aunt learned some recipes and culinary techniques.

Once the dishes were put on the floor and the Master of the Servants sat down, he said, "I'm well appetited and I remember you Noble Phantasm or Magecraft when you eat" and start a war of elite eateries.

We release the act of eating, not interested in anyone as Lancer eats or any beverage prefer Jack The Ripper.

Meanwhile, Cú Chulainn was washing dishes, with his bad luck touching on cleaning often, especially when they used the shot he came to impart home duties.

The Servants and their Masters have spent months in front of the TV wall to watch a police TV show.

The Servants have easily understood their Master's tastes when it comes to TV.

But Jack, William Shakespeare, Cú Chulainn do not complain, you are really interested in Seriali Polizieschi.

Shakespeare has said he will make a fourth book on a teenager Serial Killer, who lives a double life.

You can guess that they have not been looking at Elementary for some time, they are looking at Dexter.

A TV show that talks about Dexter Morgan, a Serial Killer killing other Killer at one time, works with the police as a specialist in blood stains.

For the latest increase of members they had to buy more sofas and an incredibly comfortable armchair.

At a less opportune time, when the fridge truck killer was convincing Dexter to kill Debra.

Alex's phone rings.

One thing never happened before, only two people have the number of Alex, Black Canary and Speedy.

"Who is it?" Alex asked, waiting to hear Roy or Dinah's voice.

"Your benefactor," said a voice that Demi-Servant knows very well.

"Zelretch!" Alex roared with anger, the vigilant known as Mystic, hated Zelretch's death.

"The only one is alone," said Zelretch laughing, he seems to have a lot of fun at Mystic's fury.

"If I find you killing me with Gáe Bolg or Black Keys," Alex threatened, materializing Cú Chulainn's weapon, ready to use it with the utmost power.

"As far as I'm having fun, Alex, we can see you, I have to talk to you about something very important to tell you. I find you at the pizzeria that you go every Saturday with your Servants," said Zelretch, before closing the phone.

"Saber of Red, Lancer, Berserker of Black, let's kill a damn dead Apostle named Zelretch," ALEX ordered, which he rarely does.

One can easily explain the abrupt change of personality.

Like most wizards, Alex had developed several personalities.

Plus Class Cards and see the lives of all of his Servants when he sleeps does not help at all.

The magic was performed by hypnotizing themselves, and most of the time that was followed by a change of character.

Now he had four personalities:  
Normal Alex, a boy more or less normal. Gentle and inexperienced with women. He wants to know his Servants and understand what he thinks and what they want. He has already become a companion of many Servants, for some he is more than a friend and colleague ... especially Tamamo.

The Magus ALEX, similar to the secondary personality, but its goals are more Magus. He wants to learn more than he can from Servant Caster and take lessons from almost all Servants. A greedy person of knowledge. A tactician who prefers to think of three floors before acting, a bit paranoid, but determined to get results.

The Mystic Vigilant, if the last one is an intellectual, this personality is a bad end, with the use of violence. A warrior with pride, who enjoys fighting. Brutal, fierce, serious, well-trained hunting dog. But he does not leave too much of the wave, knows when to end a battle and have to use Gáe Bolg.

Finally, the Master, the last personality added recently. A kind of MIX of Alex's two lesser personalities. It seems to manifest itself when the game becomes really hard or extremely angry. Like now. A personality worthy of a true Magus / Performer / Servant Assassin. Cold, calculated, ruthless, brutal. Here the objection excuses the medium.

One can easily understand which personality is manifesting:

Alex uses the true names of the Servants as a sign of friendship.

ALEX uses titles before the names, such as Diarmuid teacher, Sire Mordred, Professor Leonardo, My Queen Semiramis, Little Jacky, Senpai Cú Chulainn, a sign of respect or formality.

Mystic simply calls them with their Heroes / Vigilant names: Poet, Kyuubi, Demon Knight, Killer Fog, Queen Black etc.

Master treats them more like Servant, using their class names: Lancer, Caster Blue, Caster of Red, Assassin of Black, Saber of Red etc.

Servants knowing that talking to the Master at this time would be useless, obeying your orders, expecting the Master to return to himself, that is Alex, then ask questions.

XXX

In an armored limousine recently purchased by a Drug Lover, very paranoid and equally rich.

They find Mordred, Diamuid, Frankenstein and Alex, who calmed down and told about Zelretch, who wants to see him.

The Servants have readily understood that Alex hates and blames Zelretch for most of his misfortune ...

Regular statements of murder to Zelretch or damaging her name are fairly common events.

Mordred drives the car, being the only person except Medusa, who can govern a car.

Diamuid and Frankenstein had their master's hips, all of them wearing more modern clothes.

Mordred wears a black, elegant chauffeur dress, with a cap with a coat of arms similar to a Command Seal.

Diamuid wears a dark green dress, black tie and sunglasses, in plain poor words she tries to look like a bodyguard.

Frankenstein is wearing a big sunflower, covering his horn and his inattentive traits.

His clothing consists of a feminine dress in a single piece of white and heels.

Alex is wearing signature clothing. Adidas, Jeans, a red belt, a gray sweater and a red leather jacket. Thanks to Mystic's costume, he has earned the vice to always wear a cap, either inside or out of the house.

Normal people would say that they are seeing a rich guy who is walking around with her girlfriend.

"Mordred because we stopped, the traffic light is green," Alex asked, lacking much to reach Zelretch and give him a straight stab in his heart.

"... aaah ... uuuuh ..." Frankenstein suddenly said, which must be something like an 'attention, danger'.

Mordred set the back and start to drive back, avoiding several explosions.

"Master, you're no doubt damned," said Mordred as he drove back as Sir Tow Mater of the Cars movie.

"I already knew it. Tell me something I do not know," Alex said, trying not to vomit the lunch, already the cars are not her element.

"Out of the ground a dozen Golems have come out in front of us, they are capable of shooting fireballs!" Mordred shouted, shifting the driving direction abruptly, avoiding a big big ball of fire.

"Mordred stops the car we're going to dust the Golem, risk of dying if I stay in this car," Alex shouted slightly green, too many curves for Alex's full stomach.

"That's the right spirit, Master!" Mordred said, changing his uniform from chauffeur to his red battle dress. Now, the car's engine looked like a roar of a beast just awakened by his long sleep.

"Berserker of Black, I leave the custody of my Lord in your hands." Lancier said, revealing his battle dress, coming out of the limousine window, going over the car roof with his chains ready for counterattack.

"ahhh ... ooo" grunts

Frankenstein, nodding with his head, saying he will be safe with me. Without losing more time, he left the car, taking his Master in bridal irony, the woman dressed as a bride, plays the role of the groom. While Berserker of Black, led the Master away from the conflict, the better, trap.

Saber of Red and Lancer, they did have Golem pieces, Saber was driving the limousine, now, anti-golem bulldozer. Lancer was defending the car is passing the Golem too close you have his tastes.

Diamuid used his red spear, Gáe Dearg, to cancel all the magic attacks thrown by the Golem, that is, fire blades.

Meanwhile Frankenstein brought Alex over to the roof of a building not far from the battle.

Having no time to lose, Alex once put down by Berserker of Black, pulling out of Dimension his Vigilante Costume.

Having a Noble Phantasm, with the ability to store dozens of objects in another Size is very useful.

Especially if she can change her normal clothes in battle clothes in a second.

"Berserker of Black goes to help Saber of Red and Lancer. Do not worry about me, Archer of Red and Assassin of Black are in the neighborhood." His master said.

Berserker of Black felt that the reinforcements were near, Frankenstein materialized his battlefield, and ran straight to the Golem.

'Mother, are you okay? 'Jack asked, Alex's pseudo-daughter, through the telepathic connection, was worried enough, followed by his' Mom' along with Atalanta.

'All right Assassin of Black. I want you to look for the Golem manager, they must have someone pulling their wires. ' He ordered, a Servant Assassin is more useful to remain hidden and stabbing the backs of the enemy that remains on the battlefield.

'What's your Mother,' said Jack The Ripper, going to look for his snack, already in the habit of dissecting criminals and eating their nobody has ever found the corpses of those criminals.

"Master see if your arched work has served something," Atalanta suggested, materializing at Alex's side, with his bow ready to shoot his arrows.

He did not answer, Mystic pulls out his two swords, revealing them as two pure silver metallic sabers and identical.

On each blade there was a complex set of Runes.

Around the bronze grip there is a revolver and a trigger, the knob (grip end) is a crimson gem.

Mystic then snapped his grips and the sabers emitted a mechanical sound.

The swords expanded, the grips and the revolvers swirled to each other before it united and the edge of the swords became thinner as they extended.

When it was done, they were no longer the weapons that held a pair of swords, but it was a massive mechanical arch with a pure silver metallic color. At the center of it were two crimson gems and two revolvers.

Mystic pull off a Gem Blue from the belt, using a small spell, the precious gemstone in a luminescent sapphire arrow.

In a moment he took the laying of a professional archer and shot the straight arrow toward the Golem, shouting: "Oighear!" (Ice in Irish).

The arrow exploded at the impact. Requesting three Golems in ice blocks, which were destroyed by a Berserker of Black blow, reducing the Golem to a hundred shards.

"Three to zero for me," said Mystic, preparing another gem, which turned into an arrow.

"Well done ... for a beginner," said Atalanta, smiling slightly, shooting high arrows, aiming at the legs of the Golem. Immobilizing them for Frankenstein and his battle bat.

"Three to three," Atalanta said, giving Alex a look, saying, "Here's how to use an arc.

"Wrong four to three," Alex said as a Golem made himself bits. It looks like Alex hit his core.

Mystic arrows were not normal, they were more spells in the form of arrows.

Mystic seals a spell in a precious stone, using a magic of alchemy and manipulation of Mana,

to turn precious stone into an arrow, with the spell's properties.

For example, a gem with an Ice spell turns into a crystalline arrow, which when in contact with the target, releases the spell into an elemental magic explosion.

For several minutes the battle turned;

Mordred, Diarmuid and Frankenstein were busy in the first line. Mystic and Atalanta support and attack the Golem by distance using their bows and arrows while Jack is looking for the Golem manager.

The Golems do not resist more than two or three hits by a Servant, but they continue to get out of the ground.

"For the moment we are equal, Master, 20 targets hit for me and 20 for you," said Atalanta, summarizing their short competition.

Mystic did not respond, he was focusing on the Golem, using eye reinforcement and his new Chiaroveggence Rank-D ability. She can notice something strange.

'Something has changed, now the Golem are more fragile, a shot is reduced to simple addition or Golem begin to emerge less and less' Mystic thinking while watching, someone was planning something.

Alex's paranoia was justified this time, because thirty men of Golem left behind him, out of the ground, armed with shields and stone swords.

The puppetist has decided to divide his forces, renounced quality in favor of quantity.

Mystic and Atalanta have noticed at the moment of their presence, living with several Servant Assassin helps to sharpen the senses.

Mystic drops the bow to Gáe Bolg, starting to face the enemy while Archer defends his back.

Meanwhile, Assassin of Black was destroying several complex runes, all placed across the area, that runes feed the Golem and create them.

Once destroyed, the Golem will stop functioning and will be turned to simple stone boulders.

XXX

A crow silently watched the events from the boss of a building.

Before flying away, easily avoiding the Servants who were busy with the Golem.

The raven watched what he wants to see and now he has to leave.

That fighting style was certainly the same as him. Since it is a weaker version, but anyway, how did that Mystic imitate that way?

And that spear, no doubt, was his spear, but it is impossible that his spear was currently hidden in the Other World at this time. At the same time he was here in the hands of a Vigilant appeared about two times ago.

The crow sighs as he continues to fly until he is out of sight and the bird is about to someone had cut off his wings, knocking it down, using a knife.

"I need Alsyd (Master), someone wants something from him," said a woman dressed in white, taking the crow, looking for clues about whom she sent. In a second dozen of figures dressed in a variety of dresses of various ages, they came out of the shadows, their clothing reminded of Assassin or a protagonist of a certain video game

"My job as Servant Assassin Legion, is to kill the enemies of Alsyd (Master) through the shadows" have said before disappearing into the darkness,

XXX  
Assassin Legion or Hashashin, one Heroic Spirit irregular.

Alex remembers well his abnormal invocation. When he invoked Lancer (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne) and Berserker of Black (Frankenstein) using catalysts taken from Las Vegas.

Alex tried to invoke one of 19 Hassan-i-Sabbah, the result was unexpected.

Instead of receiving Hassan-i-Sabbah as Servant Assassin, I find in a magic circle of invocation Dirks, a small black dagger intended to be used as weapons to be launched, rather than as melee weapons.

At the time he was too busy with Lancer and Berserker of Black,

for emphasis. So I leave it on the ground without touching it.

Later around midnight, having a brief and rare time to be alone, without Tamamo or another Servant.

Return to the roof, the place was officially become the place of the meeting for the Servant.

"Instead of getting an Assassin dagger, then what are you doing?" He said curious Alex, taking the knife and begin to study it.

Within seconds, the dagger beginning of a strange following events:

He began to absorb the Mana Alex, at the same time began to burn.

This trial lasted only about ten seconds, then release the blade of the knife like a black fog.

The fog begins to take a humanoid form, then it became smaller and more detailed. Finally the mist turned into a woman.

The woman in question to 161cm, 49 kg, three dimensions B75 / W58 / H77.

Alex recognizes the woman, was identical Maiya has Hisau, the assistant Kiritsugu Emiya, during the Fourth War of the Holy Grail. But his clothing is very different from Fate / Zero, it looked like the clothes of Ezio Auditore da Firenze in Assassin's Creed Brotherhood.

Maiya Hisau knelt. With his hand over his heart and head rests.

"Servant Assassin Legion, I ask are my Alsyd (Master)" asked Maiya Hisau or Assassin Legion.

"Yes, Assassin Legion, have your Alsyd" he said Alex interpreting the word as a synonym for Master.

"Our contract is complete. We are your eyes and your ears. You serve through the shadows. We will kill all your enemies and protect your cause, Alsyd" swore this Servant Assassin Irregular.

"We will?" He repeats Alex unsure of what that means, maybe it's another Servant Assassin problems with the head?.

The shadow Maiya release a black fog, it materialize several dozen Assassin, which then became several hundred.

Nineteen of them were Hassan-i-Sabbah, with their loyal subordinates. There are also figures that are not dressed in black with masks in the shape of skull.

Those figures appear to the students of Ezio Auditore in Assassin's Creed. Only that their clothing and weapons was very varied, from medieval weapons until modern weapons.

All these Assassins months are on their knees, with Assassin Legion as Leder.

"We are Hashashin, of the Assassins Guild. We are all one, one is all. The Guild requires order from Alsyd" they said all at once, startling a little 'Alex.

"By chance I called Naruto Uzumaki?" Scherzo Alex, trying to calm himself, likening the scene to Naruto Uzumaki to make clones technique.

"I am your Alsyd are the Legion Master Assassin, Leder of the Guild of Assassins." He proclaimed Alex, trying to act like a king, fortunately be with Mordred and his Semiramis avvantaggi.

"Maiya will stay with me. The rest of you is divided into three groups, each with its task: to explore the city, keep an eye on suspicious characters, Take Charge of criminals and protect the people." He ordered Alex, in an instant the Assassins have disappeared into thin air without a trace, leaving Alex with Maiya.

Until tomorrow has many criminals, they have disappeared from the face of the earth without leaving a trace ...

"Then Assassin Legion, we can talk about your skills and how you can have a hundred colleagues?" Asked Alex to his twelfth Servant.

"As Alsyd desires are just your instrumento, headlights anything you ask," he said Legion Assassin baterre no eyelashes.

Following the long conversion with Maiya, The Demi-Servant has understood very things about Hashashin / Maiya Hisau.

Hashashin In simple terms is like Nursery Rhyme.

The dagger / relic allows the formation of Hashashin, a Reality Marble and pseudo-Servant based on dreams, ideals and concepts of its Master linked to the word Assassin.

Knowing these details, it is no surprise why Assassin Legion seems Maiya Hisau and wearing clothes of Ezio Auditore from Florence.

Alex is a big fan of Assassin's Creed, especially of Ezio Auditore. Maiya Hisau had something that had captivated in Fate / Zero. Although he would have preferred to have Akame as Servant Assassin, Favorite Anime / Manga Akame Ga Kill.

He decided to analyze Assassin Legion, to better understand its abilities. Being a New Servant, never appeared before, Alex not read his Wiki page to find out how his head or his fighting method.

Any competent Master would be able to distinguish the parameter of a Servant of sight.

With this method, a Master may consider in general a Servant.

Unless the Master was not incomplete or Servant had something that could hide its parameters.

However, only the Master of the Servant could see things beyond the general parameter.

The Master could see his skills and Servant of the Noble Phantasm.

Alex would see the abilities of the Servant Assassin Legion and consider if he had a dangerous skills.

He stared Assassin Legion and focused his sight.

Status Assassin Legion

Spirit: Hashashin / Maiya Hisau

Master: Alex

Alignment: Lawful Evil

Power: ? (B)

Mana:? (B)

Resistance:? (B)

Fortuna:? (B)

Agility:? (B)

N. Phantasm:? (B)

(Standard, balanced)

Class Skills:

Concealment of presence (A)

magic resistance (B)

Independent action (B)

Personal skills:

Continuation of the battle (EX)

Protection of faith (A +++)

Evening Bell (EX)

On the border (A)

Librarian of stored knowledge (C)

Expert in many specializations (A +)

Retreat battle (B)

Projectile (Daggers) (B)

Wind protection (A)

Self-Modification (C)

Poison Resistance (A)

Shapeshift (specialization infiltration) (A)

Silent Dance (B)

Noble Phantasm:

Hashashin: The League of Assassins, Anti-united (EX)

It's a Reality Marble, its nature that reflects the concepts and beliefs of his Master of herself through the relic.

The Servo capacity is not the Reality Marble, but rather the Reality Marble, which may take the form of a Servant.

It projects the mind of the Master outdoors as a mirror and manifests itself as a Pseudo-Servo based on an ideal form that the Master imagines for a Murderess.

Prime Hashashin, Anti-Unit (Self) (B ~ A)

A Noble Phantasm unique, which is the physical manifestation of the silk will Hashashin.

The main body of the Assassin Guild, functions as the Command Center Of The Hassan-i Sabbah.

It can occur at will each Hassan-i Sabbah and other murderers of history, as secondary bodies to control or let them think for themselves.

Similar to Last Order for Network / Clone Misaka. (Reference to Index)

Shadow body, Anti-Unit (Self) (B ~ A)

As an event, that is a concept become reality, Assassin Legion, can change his body to the needs.

It has 280 points, that is normal to a rank-B in each statistic, if you want to redistribute the points to get stronger or faster, depending on what you want.

Secrets of Hassan-i-Sabbah,?, (?)

A Noble Phantasm, which includes all the techniques, skills, Noble Phantasm, that any Hassan-i-Sabbah had.

[List of techniques:

Azrael

Zabaniya: Heart of Disappointment

Zabaniya: disappointing illusion

Zabaniya: Cyber Phantasy

Zabaniya: the dead melody of the heart

Zabaniya: Delusional Body of poison

Zabaniya: febrile Inspiration

Zabaniya: meditative sensitivity

Zabaniya: Raving Shadow Flash]

End Status

Alex was very intrigued by this Servant Assassin, a spy network capable of theft and murder, perfect.

"From what I understand, you do not like socializing, or make known your presence. So Maiya want to remain by my side in the spiritual form. I will send my attaverso orders you," he said Alex looking to partner with this Servant most anti-social, the rest the Servant prefer physical bodies etc.

Maiya did as he was told, became invisible and remained with the Master waiting for his orders. For example investigate who created these Golem.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Mystic meets Scáthach

Just a few hours have passed since the Golem attacked Alex, the only information obtained is High Celtic Runes and a crow as it is familiar.

Because of the Golem he lost the encounter with the Dead Apostle and the sansa of killing him. In addition, he had to pay the bill, the only thing that Zelreht received from him was a banal key, what does he need?

When she arrived in the evening, Alex came out and was walking all alone, dressed in her civilian dress.

His feet lead him to a Chinatown, exactly where the place fought here with Solomon Grandy along with Black Canary.

This could be his desired destination as his eyes wildly looking all over the place.

The Demi-Seevant looks around the place.

"Anyone you go out there, I've easily noticed the presence of your spell, and the fact that there are no people around does not help you hide yourself!" He shouted Alex turning around, looking for the crow owner.

"You are more awake than expected," said an elegant and proud female voice.

Alex turns, now he sees a female approaching slowly where he is.

The lady has red eyes, purple hair, wearing a white dress with leather belts tied around her, even with silver shoulder guards on her. His feet have sandals under them with his right leg that he covered tightly.

These ladies can not hear a powerful aura coming from her, as strong as a Servant, but she is certainly not a common human being.

The attempt to engage her against a fight can end up very badly for both of them.

Within a matter of ten seconds, Alex succeeded in identifying the lady, she is Scathach.

An immortal witch of Celtic Mythology, Queen Land of Shadows, Cú Chulainn's teacher.

The Heroic Spirit of the Class Cards Lancer, which is united with my soul.

You must be Scathach of the DC universe ... maybe it's not completely DC Comics, this universe ...

The Celtic female smiles at him, giving a sort of angry aura, "I see you're not an amateur wizard."

The right term for describing Alex would be magus, though perhaps the term magus is not exactly used in this world.

Scathach, approaching, pulling out an ancient spear, starts to rotate around, finishing his action as he grabs the spear with his two hands, pointing at his tip.

"Man who steadily defied the soul of my pupil Cú Chulainn. Pulling a soul out of the land of the dead, you dare to disturb the balance between the dead and the living ones. You also have the courage to call one of the greatest heroes of Celtic, how is your servant? " Scathach said, clearly angry, he seems to have got various information about Alex and his Servants.

"I did not do anything about this, your Chu Chulainn, not my Caster Blue," Alex said, trying to explain the situation. Alex invoked the soul of Cú Chulainn of the Nasuverse, not of the universe of Scathach.

"Lies!" As a divider, I will release my favorite student from your cursed skull. "With one blink, suddenly appears in front of him, moving the spear around.

The tip nearly reaches his head, but fortunately because of the shock of his sudden approach, his body unknowingly falls back, avoiding the tip of the spear at the last moment.

For every normal man, this is a miracle, but for Alex a Demi-Servant like him, all this is enough for the next action to follow.

Using the possibility of his body falling backwards, he pushes his feet and throws himself to the ground, distracting from her, preparing his fingers in the form of a gun.

The tip of his fingers shoots a red and black beard that nearly reaches his feet. He continues to shoot him but he finds out that this female is not to be put on a simple curse.

Scathach simply pushes the beams with the spear. His face expression seems pissed as she blames: "Gandr, illness scandinavian curse, seems to have a potential, I'll give you so much, but thinking that you can beat me, the immortal witch with such an attack is offensive."

Alex for some reason smiled, then said, "Honestly no, but at least give me enough time to do this."

The Demi-Servant materializes the demonic lance, known as Gáe Bolg. Now he took a might identical to Scathach.

Alex loads forward, now go for a stab at this Scathach of this world, as he hurl it quickly with his spear, pushing the tip away from her.

But then Alex turns, pulling the end of the lance and reaching the right wand of the witch, hitting it and pushing it far away from there.

Scathach is able to stop pushing his feet as a brake, slamming the spear on the ground with anger: "That spear ... this is the Gae Bolg ..." Scathach turns to surprise, there is only one Gáe Bolg and belongs to she.

"Not exactly, this spear is more of an imperfect version than Gae Bolg, before being perfected," said Alex amused by Scathach's surprise face.

"But it's impossible. From what materials you used to create this thing," said Scathach, clearly does not believe anything that Alexa is saying.

Scathach angry, decided to increase the difficulty of this battle. So let me fall on the ground, that simple launch, to invoke in a red flash, a cremate lance, identical to the spear that Alex in hand.

Scáthach smiled as he saw his shocked expression, "surprised? This is the Gae Bolg I gave to Cú Chulainn."

"So what have I in my hands is not Gáe Bolg," Alex asked sarcastically.

The immortal witch adjoins, "honestly when I came to investigate, I believed, that it is impossible that there are two Gae Bolg, yet I am here."

The tip of the Scáthach spear began to glow a bloody red light as he looked at Alex's spear with an almost supplicar expression on his face. "Now if there are two Gae Bolg, does one mean that he is stronger than the other one? ... what could not he?" Without waiting for a reply, Scáthach attacked with a slow stroke, expecting the man to fail to react time. Just to be surprised when he feels that the two red spears would give a clang sounds as they met.

The eyes of the immortal witch grew slightly as Alex used his Gae Bolg to stop his strike before diverting him from him. Creating an opening in his guard as he slammed the end of the lance in his stomach.

At that time Alex was hit by a headache. At that moment Alex's heart began to shine so brilliantly that the entire body was covered with light.

The two fighters were faced with extreme field neighbors, both in hand with a wooden spear.

The first was a young blue-haired man wearing a blue leather armor. The other was an equally young woman, dressed in such a purple leather armor.

Neither did the two impassioned smiles at their faces talking about volumes.

The blue man moved first as he rushed to her with ridiculous speed and the woman did the same.

The two met with a lance collision. It was clear that the woman was winning as he began to push his opponent back until their faces were centimeters away.

In despair, the man headed for the girl as the arms locked before he was kicked into the gut and sent away the flight.

"You still have a lot to learn if you want to hit me Sétanta," she laughed with an affectionate smile.

" Oh really?" She sliced away with a smile as she pointed to her forehead.

Frowning, the woman put a hand on her face and her eyes widened as she felt the blood flowing to her skin, "well I will ... you finally made a stroke on me." The young Cu Chulainn just smiled while struggling standing.

The images move away from the mind and click Alex in the present, as their spears are still blocked. The girl who did not show any effort to hold back Alex's superhuman strength.

'What is going on?' Alex thought confused.

Scáthach taking advantage of the confusion of Alex kicks his enemy from her, distance himself as he throws his lance toward him.

Alex strikes the spear, noticing how the spear has improved with a rune that binds them together.

Even the spear seems to pull out his spear from here, flying to the side

The two similar warriors are now without arms.

Scathach moves forward, going for a strike on Alex's face, as he quickly squeezes his forces, grabbing his fist and throwing another, but ends up being caught as well.

The two fights to pull their hands, with the two exchanging each other to move away from each other, putting another distance between them.

At that moment, the two bait loses their bonds, flying back to their owners in a flash of sight.

This immortal witch shows a lot of annoyance behind his calm facial expression, murmuring out loud, "enough of this."

The Scáthach launch starts to leave an incredible amount of thirst for blood.

Scáthach entered his position, "see what's stronger, my Gae Bolg or yours."

The Cursed Launcher of the Celts, descending from the northern Gungnir lance, and Brionac, the lion of the Celtic god of the Sun, the father of his well-known wielder Cú Chulainn.

The tragedy of Gae Bolg is one of the most infamous of all the demonic weapons in the world, but despite his infamy few have ever seen the weapon as it is jealously guarded by the Celtic Sun God, Lugh.

Those few who have seen everyone refer to the same thing, however, a blood thunder with an overwhelming amount of blood emanating from the weapon.

Originally obtained by the immortal witch Scáthach through means that were lost in time, he finally gave the weapon to one of his most successful students, Cu Chulainn.

The witch then asked his pupil to kill her but sadly; had grown so powerful that he had been cursed to not be considered human.

Even the damn lance could not end its existence and so Gae Bolg could not kill the person he intended.

In the end, Cú Chulainn left, taking Gae Bolg with him and forging his own legend as "Ulster Shield", but in the process that ends the life of his close friend and son with the cursed lance.

He is known for his ability to "reverse the nature of causality" by ensuring that the opponent's heart is pierced, but what is not so well known is his second ability developed and dominated by Cu Chulainn.

It was about to be used on Alex, San Francisco's neo-vigilant and unofficial anti-hero.

Scáthach begins to hold the spear in a reverse grip, placing the spear over his shoulder, "Gae ... BOLG!"

The spear is then thrown forward, even though it is heavily coated with ten times its previous blood level. Moving straight to his target in a trace of bang ahead, but just as Alex puts his spear right in front of the bullet. Fighting both armies with force and not having them move from one to the other.

Instead, the two are again thrown to the side.

Scathach asks: "I see it, you used the magic of the rune, did not you?"

"Thank you, the heavens that every second used to fight you made me stronger." Finally I understand how Shirou felt to be fighting EMIYA, "Alex said, smiling maliciously.

"What can you say?" Scáthach's questions clearly confused, Alex's words make no sense for her.

"Now, I can do this."

Alex put his right hand over his heart, then gave way to hell for Scáthach, saying these words: "Class Cards, Lancer. Open"

In a single instant Alex's whole body was wrapped in golden light, as if it were a cocoon.

Scáthach caught hold of Gáe Bolg, his instinct telling him that the battle was going to be very difficult.

The cocoon of light came to an end, inside Alex was gone.

Before Scáthach, there was Scáthach?

Instead of Alex, there is a beautiful woman who could pass as Scälth's sister.

Eyes, hair, body structure, ethnicity, all were identical to Scáthach. Only for a few differences.

Scáthach at 168 cm, his double at 178 áthach had purple hair, the guy had purple hair, with several white fringes.

Scáthach's eyes are of a very deep red. The eyes of the man look similar, but they are different from each other. One was a deep dark red, another is a crimson red light.

Scáthach at one Gáe Bolg, the guy had one in each hand.

The boy wearing a Celtic battle dress, purple, highlights his curved body. Golden gilt door and a black veil over his head with golden accents.

( . /revision/latest?cb=20151210083531)

"I'm Lancer Mystic!" Said Lancer Mystic. A fusion between Mystic (Alex) and Lancer Scáthach.

The explanation for this event is simple, a similar case happened to Shirou Emiya and Archer / EMIYA.

Having the same soul, every second, each stroke immediately, every word said, their souls synchronize, gaining the experiences and abilities of others.

Enough to allow Alex not only to manifest Noble Phantasm, but also to temporarily combine his essence with the Class Cards Lancer, the Lancer Mystic result.

A being who is Alex, but he is not Alex. A being that is Scáthach, but it is not Scáthach.

A union of two individuals, Alex, no, Mystic and Scáthach.

Too bad that Scáthach of this mando does not know anything about Class Cards, is now having a very difficult time.

"What are you?", There is no magic that can imitate all of a person. Physical appearance, body language, soul, magic energy signature, everything is too much like me, "Scáthach said stunned.

The magic of this guy, whether he is a boy or a human being. It must be close to the primordial magic or the gods, to allow him to kidnap a soul of the kingdom of the dead and to imitate everything of an individual, including the soul and powers.

"I'm Lancer Mystic, I'm telling you Scáthach, do not lower your guard, because it's a risk of killing you!" Lancer Mystic roared, disappearing from Scáthach's view, using a speed comparable to a sack.

Fortunately Scáthach instinct told him to turn right now!

Clang!

Scáthach succeeded for a knife to block Lancer Mystic's attack, but his two Gáe Bolg enemy, one of them was going to sink into the meat of Scáthach.

Fortunately, Scáthach managed to use the Runes to create a shield.

But Lancer Mystic was not just a Rune Lancer and Magus. He made his crunches disappear, deciding to use their fists, taking advantage of the close range.

The first step is to increase strength by using Reinforcement, a spell that Scáthach did not know.

With the strength boosted by Magecraft, use a Bajiquan move.

Blinking his foot on the ground as he steps forward, he gets a heavy fist.

Normally he would send a person, flying back and killing the opponent after easily crushing their heart and lungs.

But Scáthach was not a common human, and his shield took a good part of the body's strength. So she only flees a dozen meters before she gets a go-go and gets up.

"You have become stronger with your transformation, especially speed," said Scáthach with a flicker, the attack immediately must have left the mark.

"I'm surprised, too, of my improvement, but it's time to finish it." Scáthach, since you started this battle you made three big mistakes, typical of a beginner. " Mystic Lancer said smiling as if hearing a joke or something very comical is about to happen.

"What mistakes did I do?" She asked Scáthach for sure she had not made any mistakes in the middle of the fight.

"First mistake, you have chosen to give up the surprise element, using the Golem to collect information. You should have watched more before you act," said Lancer Mystic, raising the index.

"Second mistake, you've underestimated, quite a lot, once you've pulled out my real power, you've taken it, now I'm going to see what I can do ..." said Lancer Mystic, before creating a great distance between him (? ) and Scáthach, about a hundred meters.

Taking a crouching position on all four, and accelerating through a managed approach by pushing fifty yards before taking on the sky.

Mystic Lancer bends back as if drawing an arc and throws it to the ground with all its strength, shouting:

"Gáe Bolg: The launch of the death blast!"

The real use of Gáe Bolg, is the biggest and most powerful attack using this spear.

It is the attack that frees innumerable darts to the enemy, spoken in legends.

It is the attack that made Cú Chulainn, a hero who uses the full potential of the spear curse.

The attack converts all of Lancer Mystic's magic energy into raw energy and releases the accumulated power after the launch is launched, detonating the impact with enough power to wipe out a multitude of enemies.

Gáe Bolg divides into dozens of heads, each with the power of a missile.

Scáthach, the creator of Gáe Bolg, knew what he wanted to do his enemy, but could not stop him, so he decided to risk everything for everything.

Lancer Mystic uses all its power in this attack while Scáthach uses all the magic energy to create a formidable defense.

Scáthach I create a giant transparent barrier, made of magic energy and runes, looked like the walls of a medieval fortress.

Gáe Bolg can now pass like a scarlet meteor.

BOOM!

The result was a giant explosion, which shook the earth, for a second San Francisco's night sky filled with red.

Lancer Mystic once landed, was surrounded by a small golden cloud and Alex return. His reserves of Mana have depleted enormously with this attack.

Scáthach was at the center of a considerable crater. The right side of his body is severely wounded and loses a lot of blood, but his wounds seem to be healed alone, the immortal witch, is Immortal for a reason.

"I do not know what you are, but you know how to use Gáe Bolg. But you did not calculate my immortality and the cost of this attack. Once recovered, I'll catch you and find out all your secrets." Said Scáthach, with an extremely serious and dark tone.

Alex does not seem frightened, though he could barely stand up, start laughing as Lelouch is Britain, in a word poorly seems like a genius of bad insanity: "hahahahah!"

"The fear of defeat has made you crazy," said Scáthach, believing that Alex had lost the sentence.

"Finally, your last mistake you assumed I came alone, I can not get hurt, Assassin's are good at hiding," Alex said, showing a sweet smile.

Before Scáthach could handle Alex's words, the Servant Assassin attacked violently Scáthach.

The first shot made by a new element of the Wild Hunt, Kiritsugu Emiya Servant Assassin version.

Kiritsugu Emiya, code-named Kira, has got himself behind Scáthach.

Using a dagger to cut the spinal cord, then move away with a gun, Calico M950 at the same time, to make the pieces of the back and spine of Scáthach.

You may wonder how Kiritsugu Emiya is invoked as Assassin.

In a parallel universe, where he did not meet his wife Iri, who became the father of Illya, followed by the Holy Grall War, Kiritsugu Emiya became a Counter Guardian.

Alex realized that a magical user wanted something from him. Looking for the best controversy, they recall that Thompson Contender had the Magus Killer personal weapon, a catalyst, slaps on his forehead, then invoked.

The Magus Killer, once done his job, ran off using Time Alter, to double its speed, leaving work to the rest of the Assassin.

The retreat of Counter Guardian Kiritsugu was covered by an attack by Assassin Legion.

Hashshashin or Maiya Hisau have her clones (?), They have appeared around you have roofs, all shooting / throwing daggers, arrows and bullets, aiming at the arms and legs of Scáthach.

With the wave of distance attacks now stalled, Semiramis materialized behind Alex and had activated a high spell of restriction. Dozens of magic chains with toxic or poisonous properties have twisted around Scáthach, now immobilized.

The blow of grace, it belongs to

Jack the Ripper, who goes out and activates his Noble Phantasm, The Mist and Maria the Ripper: The Holy Mother of Dismember.

At the time of the performance, the inflicted damage gets a big boost to Rank, doubling the power and the attack can guarantee immediate death if:

a) "it is night"

b) "The goal is a woman

c) "is foggy".

The knives manifest themselves in the body of the target, instantly enlivening their flesh, their organs pushed from their body, and transforming them into a truncated corpse.

The attack is communicated as a curse rather than a physical technique performed using the knife set, so it can be used long distance.

Much like Zabaniya: Delusional Heartbeat, physical defense is impossible, Scáthach felt it on his skin.

The only reason why Scáthach did not fall has pieces, like a broken pot in a thousand pieces. It was because the Semiramis chains held it together.

"The beautiful of the immorals, you can use tricky eyes and give you the most of yourself, without fear of killing him, because they do not die." Alex said while Semiramis was helping his master to stand.

In a minute the rest of the Servants, who were hidden at a distance far enough not to be identified, but close enough to intervene at the right time. They came forward, ready to the worst.

What Chulainn seemed a bit shaken, for obvious reasons at all.

Most Servants have surrounded Scáthach, the rest verify the status of their Master.

"My Lord, what do you want to do with the witch?" Diarmuid asked, pointing his red spear to Scáthach.

"Kill, cut your head, put it on the stake, used to hurt Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo-no-Mae suggested, insisted, clearly angry.

"I agree with Papa Fox, the bad witch wants to hurt Mom and our family." Jack The Ripper said, raising his knives to the sky, wanting to be her at the head of Scáthach.

"Tamamo-chan, Jacky, maybe you're exaggerating. I prefer to shut her up and question her," Alex said, trying to calm down the pseudo-daughter and pseudo-wife.

"When Chulainn came to the base, busy with this version of Scáthach, you were his favorite student, you can get information, first confiscate his Gáe Bolg." Alex said while Tamamo tried to convince himself to be the one questioning witch.

"Yes, Master ... will certainly be a tough day tomorrow," said Cú Chulainn.

XXX

Class Cards Lancer

50% of the merger, the first and second levels available.

Heroic spirit: Scáthach

Status of Lancer (Scáthach / Alex)

Strength: (E ++) [B]

Resistance: (D -) [A]

Agility: (E +) [A]

Mana: (B) [C]

Fortuna: (F ~ A ++) [D]

N. Phantasm: (?) [A]

(Alex's power)

[Power granted by Class Cards Lancer]

Inheritable Ability:

Rune Primordial (?)

Haunted Land Wisdom (A +)

God Slayer (B)

Nobel Phantasm inheritance:

• Alternative Gáe Bolg, Anti-Drive (B ~ B +)

Of Gáe Bolg Alternatives is similar to a Gáe Bolg spear, owned by Scáthach.

Gáe Bolg has been carved from the remains of the skull by that of Cú Chulainn, is a specialized weapon "an older passage" but the same model that was used from the beginning "that only a single launch, there are many, Scathach uses mostly two.

Alex / Mystic prefers to use only one, the lack of experience to use two boats at one time.

For some reasons he calls: Gáe Bolg.

Instead of Alternative Gáe Bolg

• Skye Gate, Anti-Army (A +)

A Noble Phantasm owned by Scáthach, bound to the Land of Shadows door.

Scáthach temporarily recalls a massive gate to his shadowy kingdom, and sucks in all forms of life.

If the target can not withstand Mana or Luck's stature, they are sucked into the gate and are immediately killed.

Scathach can choose specific goals on how to allow them to access or not.

Even though it has resisted, the targets mana are quickly drained and do considerable damage.

XXX

(True Name)

[Name Class]

{Names of Heroes / Watchers}

(Alex), [Master], {Mystic}.

(Tamamo-no-Mae), [Caster], {Kyuubi}.

(Medusa), [Rider], {Viper}.

(Semiramis), [Assassin of Red], {Queen Black}.

(Atalanta), [Archer of Red], {Luna}.

(Mordred), [Saber of Red], {Demon Knight}. 5

(Cú Chulainn), [Caster Blue], (Great Druid).

(Jack the Ripper), [Assassin of Black], {Killer Fog}.

(William Shakespeare), [Caster of Red], {Poet}

(Leonardo Da Vinci), [Bird Caster], {Professor}

(Diarmuid Ua Duibhne), [Lancer], {Knight Glas} 10

(Frankenstein), [Berserker], {Berserk Doll}

(Hashashin / Maiya Hisau), [Assassin Legion], {Neagră}

(EMIYA), [Assassin], {Kira}.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Red-X or Mystic

POV Alex

Four months, three days, 20 hours, 10 minutes, and three seconds since I'm in this crazy and crazy world, I'm pretty sure madness is contagious, because I made a crazy decision.

A month ago, I was attacked by Scáthach, using the Class Cards Lancer, I managed to defeat her, so that I could capture her I needed the help of the Servant Assassin.

After 24 hours, from the capture of Scáthach and a long interrogation by Cú Chulainn, Semiramis and Mordred.

Scáthach spoke, in simple words noticed an unusual energy accumulation in San Francisco, certainly the result of my ongoing invocation of Servant's examination.

Once in California, his Gáe Bolg made several impulses, as if he wanted to go to his master.

When I saw the image of Cú Chulainn as Great Druid, a chaotic investigation began, which led to the Golem attack. Everything to test my skills similar to Cú Chulainn is technically more like Scáthach, but being a teacher and a student their styles resemble.

After an overly detailed explanation of the invocation of the Servants.

There is a plan of existence called the Throne of the Heroes, there are the Anime all legendary heroes of humanity.

My invocation magic sends an invitation to the Throne of Heroes if they want to work with me will be invoked, if I do not want to remain in the Throne of Heroes.

Once the invitation is accepted. My spell copy (Alex does not know, the fact that he does not copy souls, but invokes original souls) the hero of the designated hero and charges it in a class called ship. There may be seven specific ships.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker.

Once the Invocation is completed, the entity called Servant is kept in this world using the magic energy reserves of its invocator, called the Master.

With this explanation, Scáthach realized that I did not enslave anyone and Cú Chulainn work for me on his own initiative.

Then the problems were over, Scáthach decided to live with Cú Chulainn and join the Wild Hunt.

In a word, now I have to pay attention to 13 Servant and an Irish immortal witch with purple hair, I'm crazy to accept this stuff.

Fortunately Semiramis had reminded me of a very important thing.

The practice of establishing a Geis.

It is forming a curse on a target that imposes a mystical restriction on its action with the consent of both parties.

The Magus Standard describes it as something that can not be easily used as it is one of the worst curses.

The spells of the spell pass through its nerves to infuse itself into its body and mind. The tie of the spell, described as a "second heart", is right next to its heart. It is similar to a command spell used on a Servant, but is not omnipotent in its applications.

It can not be used to command anything to do its own life, but it can be used to tie it to its own command.

I have decided to use the best and most effective method of all, a Self-Geis Scroll.

By putting a written contract on a roll of vellum that looks like just meaningless figures and well-made patterns to those who are not magicians, is a curse that directly binds the 'soul' of the target.

The signer's signature is signed in blood and infused by Magical Energy to show that the spell was established and activated.

The contract lists the target of binding magecraft, a target swearing, and the terms for accepting the contract.

Once the conditions are met, the goal gives way to their free will and the contract is confirmed as an unbreakable curse.

It uses the targets 'soul' s forces to force them to force the contract, and is a power that can be deleted by any method in theory.

Even though the life of the caster is lost, the Geis would tie the soul of the dead. It is a very dangerous magecraft made for the company of the traitorous magicians in which a contract is required which provides for a maximum concession that absolutely can not be disobeyed.

Scáthach signed the contract without knowing the consequences until later, the presence of a naked medium Cú Chulainn and 20 bottles of wine can convince an immortal witch.

Now you have to obey completely you have commands written on Geis:

\- Do not disclose any information about Wild Hunting members or their purposes, using any possible method, such as written, telepathic, audio, etc.

\- Do not sabotage in any imaginable method the Wild Hunt.

\- Do not hurt, physical, psychological or emotional you have members of the Wild Hunt.

\- Do not lie to Mystic.

\- In exchange for the following requests, Scáthach receives food and lodging for free and can play or molest Cú Chulainn at will, without Mystic saying a word.

Since then, a month has passed since Scáthach lived under my roof and played regularly with poor Cú Chulainn, the affection of an immortal witch is dangerous ...

I compile it, I'm also spending a difficult time, actually a difficult month, from the attempt to murder Scáthach, the Servants have created a spartan training regimen.

Now I've just joined Gateway City and I'm crazy ... becoming a super-criminal ...

XXX POV Narrators

Gateway City is a city that can be considered as peaceful, and if there is one thing unique in this place, it contains one of the most famous museums in Greek mythology, plus their latest exhibit, contains artifacts from around the world. Not only Greeks as usual, Romanians, Romans, French, Chinese, Japanese etc.

In short, a real treasure full of Catalysts, which can invoke Servants from every age and nation.

Mystic being a Vigilant and a kind of hero can not steal, but in need of those catalysts, a sansa as is this happen rarely. Plus Scáthach insists (threatening to use Gáe Bolg, with or without Geis, Scáthach is frightening) to see a true invocation of the Servants.

So Alex decided Mystic and the Wild Hunt, he can not steal the museum's artifacts, but a new thief himself.

Above the roof of a building near the City Museum.

There was a figure dressed in a haig-tech black dress, with several armor overlaid at some points in his body.

The first is a crimson guard that leads to his throat and chest. A guard on both shoulders, on the forearms, on his gloves, one for each of his thighs, his knees. The upper and the soles of the feet and finally two red beams wrapping horizontally around the trunk, forming an X.

The face of this individual is hidden by a gray helmet that had a X-shaped red visor. To complete the dress he wore a long black coat.

A Teen Titans fan would say it resembles a Slade and Red-X fusion.

The man in futuristic dress. A skill in her outfit is active. She uses a kind of telescopic and thermal view. By studying the interior of the museum, find out that there were only two women inside the museum and one of them was about to leave.

The person who came out was a 14-year-old teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes. Extremely cute and athletic.

The girl shifts her look to the black figure, in a moment the girl flies like a rocket, aiming at Red-X.

XXX

A few moments ago

Inside the Gateway City museum, there were two women, Helena and Cassandra Sandsmark.

Helena who works as a museum archaeologist in this city, apparently very famous for having founded a few artefacts so that she can be said to be a busy woman.

Cassandra, her daughter is often in the museum since she was bored at home.

She usually walks home alone when the museum closes. But today he stayed a little later than usual, his mother needed some help with some arrangements in the show.

When he left the museum, thanks to his sight as a hawk, he noticed a figure dressed in black, on the roof of a nearby building.

"Finally, a little bit of action, he started to get bored," Cassie said smiling as he sniffed his fists.

Do you wonder why a teenage girl, when she sees a potentially dangerous dark figure, simply smiles?

Cassie is not a normal 14-year-old girl, her father is Zeus, a Greek goddess.

By making her a Demi-God, she has become Wonder Woman for more than six months.

As a superhero, ten to investigate and halt a possible threat, especially when her mother can become a victim.

So I use her super powers to fly and knock. Without thinking about a strategy, ugly mistake.

XXX

Cassie, acting impulsively, attacks the enemy sharply.

The trajectory of the shot was predictable, a straight lead, loading a right with a remarkable strength.

An evasive outburst, the man in black, managed to dodge the shot of the daughter of Zeus.

Now, the black man and the daughter of Zeus, face to face, there was a distance of 50 meters between them. Each of them expected an opening or a weak point to put K.O. the enemy

"First shoot, then ask questions,

you should call yourself Wars Girl or Miss Battle, not Wonder Girl, "the man said in black, his voice was metallic with a strange deformed sound. Rather, he was confused and blended with others, as if there were several rumors that talked about all 'unisono, clearly his costume certainly had some sort of vocal modulator.

"Who would you be ?, Black Men or Men-X" joked Wonder Girl, wanting to angry the enemy.

"Blonde, listen well, because I do not repeat, my name is Red-X," said the man, now known as Red-X.

"Because you were watching the museum!" Wonder Girl asked, the tone of his voice said: Answer or break your bones.

"Blonde, I'm the biggest thief in the world, it's easy to figure out what I want, if you do not understand, then what he says about blondes is true," said the world's biggest thief in self-proclaimed.

Wonder Girl shook his fist and gave a furious look at Red-X. Try to roam the museum when her mother is in, call her Blonde and say indirectly that she is stupid, she angry Cassie.

Angry enough to act with impulse is to start a battle with Red-X, assuming a thief, a person specializing in subterfuges and deception, can not keep up with a warrior.

So making a big mistake, do not underestimate the enemy.

Red-X anticipated the shot trajectory, his face, so at the right moment, his head and the fist of Wonder Girl slightly touched his cheek, Red-X counterattack, throwing a superhuman right fist.

Cassi flying in the air hundreds of feet before taking off, if it were not Zeus's daughter would die, because the Red-X shot had enough strength to break the skull of an elephant.

"You're not a simple thief, but it does not mean you've already won," said Cassie, before loading the enemy again.

Instead of hitting Red-X, Wonder Girl step through him, "a hologram!" He noticed Cassie, too late to stop his charge. So the roof of the building and dozens of apartments, have gained a nice hole.

When Wonder Girl left the building, flying up, known Red-X running in the opposite direction of the museum.

"In the name of Zeus, this time does not go away," cried Wonder Girl, must adjust his character.

Once he reached Red-X he was welcomed by a handful of X-shuriken.

Fortunately he had under his sleeves his bracelets managed to divert the trajectory of the X-shuriken.

By getting close enough to start a true body-to-heart battle, not leaving Red-X the opportunity to use his toys.

The battle at the start is in a stalled state, but it soon becomes clear who is winning.

Wonder Girl or Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, an athletic girl of 15 years. Six months since she became a hero and apprentice of Wonder Woman.

Its main powers are: Super Force, Super Speed, Super Resistance, Super Sensation and Flight.

His time is devoted to school and study, helping his mother with the museum and being Wonder Girl.

The futuristic Red-X is Alex, for those who did not understand it. 17, but her body is becoming comparable to an adult like Batman. Intense training sessions, a healthy and balanced diet, plus the influence of seven Class Cards make miracles.

Alex for 4 months is using her positive alter ego (?), Mystic, to fight crime.

Perhaps he appeared after Wonder Girl with two months of difference, but Alex is more prepared, stronger, has more experience than Cassie.

Alex does not attend any school, he does not only have a mentor, who is a stack stacked with ancient combat methods.

All his time is devoted to studying and perfecting his physical, mental and magical skills, with the help of a dozen superhuman teachers.

The morning is dedicated to studying and practicing Magecraft with Leonardo da Vinci, William Shakespeare, Tamamo-no-Mae and Semiramis.

In the afternoon his body is strengthened by Mordred's infernal training, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Cú Chulainn, Atalanta and Frankenstein. The latter is a great resistance trainer and knows how to motivate people using his battlefield.

Once Jack The Ripper arrived, Kiritsugu Emiya,

Medusa and Maiya Hisau, they teach everything they know about how to use daggers, firearms, espionage, logistics, erase the presence and the hardest of all to drive a car. Medusa can swear she's almost dead at Alex's first attempt to curb, curl or park ...

All this when patrolling the streets of San Francisco and breaking the bones of common or super criminal criminals.

In addition, even his dreams do not let him rest, every time he sleeps 98% of times, he recovers the memories of the Servants, who are often a hell of battle, especially those of Kiritsugu Emiya.

Not forgetting that seven fragments of seven Heroic Spirits, thank you for training, are accelerating the merging process.

In poor words Alex is better prepared than Cassie.

Returning to the battle, Wonder Girl began to consider the idea of fighting without a strategy being a bad choice to do.

His Red-X enemy was certainly trained in body-to-body combat, and he could easily dodge Cassi's strikes and his counterattacks were fast, calculated and unpredictable.

Wonder Girl gave a fist putting almost all of its strength in it, Red-X put X-shaped arms, unable to block the shot.

"Blonde I got stiff from playing with you." He said Red-X was fed up with Cassie, with time it could be a worthy opponent, but now it's half a cartridge compared to Scáthach or Mordred.

There is a final difference between Red-X and Wonder Girl, a thief who is not honored and plays dirty.

The futuristic helmet activates a very useful device, Black Canary internal noise canceling headphones and recording.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!"

Artificial reproduction of a super-sonic, stunning Wonder Girl crying on multiple levels, having enhanced senses is a double-cut weapon.

Take advantage of the moment, Red-X grab the opponent's arm from below, bringing up pressing his side together with the opponent's life, at the same time supplying a heart attack with his left elbow and striking his foot left to the support leg, all in an instant to combine offensive and defensive.

Active an entire haig-tech dress system, now the Red-X fists emitted a tremendously high electrical discharge.

"Blonde we feel at the next appointment, but I have to go to work, a museum does not raid alone." Red-X did not waste time giving a worthy punch to a professional boxer at Wonder Girl, putting K.O. gaining a black eye and an electrifying shock.

To make Cassie stay out of play, Red-X shoots from the palm of the hand, a X-shaped bullet, which in a few seconds gets bigger and covers a large part of Wonder Girl.

The bullet is made of an extremely sticky material. which can hold a Tamoe-no-Mae jealous. Wonder Girl will be locked until the material dissolves by itself.

"Being a villain is fun. Especially with Leonardo's gadgets to help me, but I have to work on the character's interpretation, I'm too much like Mystic, maybe a couple of jokes and more dirty games can help." Alex said, going to take a handful of catalysts. Scáthach would have used Gáe Bolg on him, if he did not soon see an invocation of a couple of Servants, Alex does not fully believe that a Geis can stop Scáthach and Gáe Bolg.

XXX

From tomorrow all the population of Gateway City spoke of the news bomb.

Just look at the first page of the Gateway City newsletter, who wrote: Who is Red-X ?.

The newspaper talked about how the Museum of Gateway City was robbed, the head of a personal signature on the scene of crime, a large, bright X red.

With a really interesting message: Today Gateway City and Wonder Girl, in the future Gotham and Batman. Prepare Dark Knight, the world's largest thief, has targeted Gotham City.

XXX

A few days later at the base of the Wild Hunt, precisely above the roof, Alex was making the last changes to the magical invocation circle. For this time you can invoke three Servants once, store magic energy in gems for a whole month and best all your abilities, can do miracles.

Meanwhile Alex works, Scáthach stands with his arms folded and looks at him, wanting to see how he invokes legendary heroes.

"Finished, now I have to place the Catalysts and start the invocation process," said Alex, preparing for the invocation.

"I hope you, Mystic, if you can not, there will be very hard consequences." said Scáthach, giving a naughty look, can not hurt Alex, but can intimidate him and threaten him.

The circle of invocation, three magical circles, joined by an isoscope triangle, made of mercury, precious roses and gems. In the center lies the heart of a non-dead man, as an additional source of energy. The catalysts chosen for this invocation are: A sword with a jewel embedded in the boss with the word "Azoth" inscribed on it, an ancient Japanese katana from the Bakumatsu era, an ancient arrow similar to that used to invoke Atalanta.

"Fill Fill Fill Fill Fill Fill Fill.

Repeat every five times.

But, reject the time until it is full - "

"- please"

"My Will Creates Your Body"

"Your sword creates my destiny"

"If you obey the call of the Grail, and obey my will and the reason then answer."

"I swear here.

I will be all good in the eternal world,

I will defeat all evil in the eternal world. "

"O Seven Skies clothed in three great words of power

Come out of the bonding circle, Scale Guardian! "

Hot air grows, soon the breeze turned into a turbine. At the center of the magic circle, a fog began to rise, and the sparks spread a flash. Then a roaring sound like a lightning strike, but then the wind had stopped unnoticed. Light had left the magic circle, radiosity was disappearing.

From inside the fog fever showed three people stopped.

The first step out of the circle and she showed her figure to Alex.

A face that is a beautiful person who was definitely a male, even though he had long hair. He wears a white dress that resembles that of a traditional white tail coat with unique modifications. The cloak has a raised collar that descends along the coat as a large v-cut and yellow shoulder straps on its shoulders and sleeves of the cloak. Below his coat, he wears what appears to be a dark blue short neck sweater with a bordeaux neckline and finishes. For shoes, she wears high boots up to the metal knee that resembles those found on knight armor. He has gray long gray hair, which is a braid all that freely over his right shoulder.

"I was called by appointment. My real name is Hohenheim's Parachute." The Servant then presents himself as having a calm voice full of wisdom with a calm temperament.

"I'm an old person who has been made in the current world under the class of Alchimist Caster."

TraduttoreDisattiva traduzione istantanea

Numero massimo di caratteri superato

5000/5000

Superato di 1953 caratteri il massimo di 5000 consentito:

edievale di chimica. Alcune persone hanno studiato l'alchimia sperando di girare più vile (minore) i metalli in oro. Al contrario, Paracelso l'alchimia considerato come una scienza spirituale. Sentiva che ha richiesto la virtù morale da parte della persona che la praticavano. Paracelso credeva che per ogni male c'era una buona che eliminerebbe esso. Così, egli credeva che ci fosse una cura per ogni malattia. Ha studiato l'alchimia sperando di scoprire i mezzi per ristabilire la gioventù e prolungare la vita. Egli ha anche pensato che l'alchimia non dovrebbe essere limitato solo alla chimica. Ha pensato che era al lavoro in tutta la natura. Si sentiva fortemente circa riguardante la sua filosofia della natura per le sue convinzioni religiose. " È un piacere conoscerti, nei miei studi in storia, scienza e Magecraft, ho sentito parlare molto di te, un noto dottore e un genio alchimista senza pari. " Alex lodo il suo nuovo futuro insegnante, un maestro di alchimia è quello che cercò Alex. La seconda figura è un uomo di mezza età con un viso dolce e viso ha indossato abiti in stile arcaico con armature in pelle che gli hanno dato l'aspetto di un arciere greco. Alex ha studiato il suo aspetto, che è difficile da raccontare sui suoi aspetti informazioni che lui forniva utile, mettono tutti i suoi dubbi per riposare. Non c'era più dubbio, era proprio il figlio di Cronus, l'uguale di Apollo in alcune discipline e insegnante di eroi. " Sono riuscito a chiamare il saggio Chiron " ha detto Alex, felice che non aveva fatto un errore per invocare un centauro, sarebbe difficile da nasconderlo in pubblico. Chiron , il Mentore degli Eroi Greci , è un centauro che è mezzo uomo e mezzo famoso per essere l'unica persona che aveva addestrato innumerevoli numeri di grandi eroi, che avevano grandi leggende, tra cui Heracles, Achille, Perseo e molto altro era notevole in tutta la mitologia greca per la sua natura che nutre la gioventù.

Filippo Aureolo Teofrasto Bombastus Von Hohenheim Paracelso, The Father of Alchemy. He was a philosopher, doctor, botanist, swiss-german astrologer, and general occultist, he is a revolutionary famous for using nature's observations, rather than referring to ancient texts, something of a radical challenge during his time.

He is accredited as the founder of toxicology and credited to give zinc his name, calling it zincum. He was also the first doctor to properly describe a series of serious illnesses including tuberculosis, a lung disease.

He rejected Aristotle and Galen of affirmation that health and illness were controlled and contained four elements (earth, air, fire, and water).

These had to be balanced in order to maintain health and told doctors to study nature and develop personal experience through the experiment to indicate that it wanted to rival old medical authorities such as Galen and Celso. On the other hand, he continued to enroll in all kinds of popular beliefs, such as gnomes, spirits, and fairies.

Teofrän von Hohenheim Bombastus, later called Paracelso, was born in Einsiedeln, Switzerland, on November 10, 1493.

His father is a doctor and has commissioned Teofrasto in Latin, botany, chemistry, and the history of religion. Teofrasto attended a mining school in Villach, where his father was named a medical center. He has learned about metals, minerals and chemicals used for their processing.

Paracelso resumed his metal study briefly and then began a series of trips that lasted until the end of his life. He was an army physician in Denmark from 1518 to 1521. In 1522 he became part of the military force in Venice, Italy. In 1526 he settled for a short time in Tübingen, Austria, where he collected a small group of students. In the same year he went to Strasbourg, France, where he bought his citizenship and was apparently destined to settle.

Paracelso believed that the illness came from outside the body. He thought illnesses could be cured with the supply of the right chemical, as opposed to herbs, medications. These would restore the internal equilibrium. His successful care has served to support his theories and has gained a reputation as a healer. In 1526 Paracelsus went to Basel, Switzerland, to treat a patient.

He remained and became the medical city. His responsibilities included university tuition and supervision of local pharmacists (specialists). His lessons attracted a large audience, but his teaching and style were unpopular with the authorities.

Paracelsus openly challenged traditional medical teaching. Prefered lessons in German rather than in Latin, which was the traditional language of teaching. In addition, he refused to prescribe the drugs of local pharmacists. In 1528 Paracelsus had to flee to escape arrest and detention.

After 1531 Paracelsus seems to have undergone a spiritual conversion. He gave his material possessions. It is said he has become like a beggar.

He went to cities in Austria and Italy, where plague (a highly contagious disease often carried by the mice) raged, and attended the sick. In this new spirit that pushed him, Paracelsus paid special attention to the poor and the needy. His work was guided by a more mystical vision of man and, in particular, of the physician.

In 1540 Paracelsus went to Salzburg, Austria, but he was very ill. He died on 24 September 1541, and his remains were buried according to his wishes in the cemetery at the church of San Sebastian in Salzburg. His remains are now in a tomb in the porch of that church.

After his death, the paracelsism movement has been captured by many who want to subvert traditional galenic physics, and his therapies became more widely known and used. Most of Paracel's writings were published after his death and still many controversies prevailed.

He was accused of leading a "legion of medical murder" and his books were called "heretic and scandalous." However, after many decades in 1618, a new pharmacopoeia from the Royal College of Physicians in London including Paracelsoeredity remedies Most important Paracelsus is likely to criticize scholastic methods in the field of medicine, science and theology.

Much of his theoretical work does not resist modern scientific thinking, but his insights laid the foundation for a more dynamic approach in the medical sciences. Paracelso also wrote books on medicine, surgery, and cosmology (the nature of the universe). Paracelso said that his vision of the world is based on philosophy, astronomy, alchemy, and virtue.

TraduttoreDisattiva traduzione istantanea

Numero massimo di caratteri superato

5000/5000

Superato di 1071 caratteri il massimo di 5000 consentito:

t, sono dalla nostra parte, probabilmente uno di voi ha incontrato alcuni di loro." Ha detto Alex, non volendo vedere i nuovi arrivati che distruggono il edificio, perché non sapevano prima la presenza degli compagni. Tutti i tre Servant annuirono. Sembra che alcune migliorie del sistema d'invocazione funziona bene, i Servant ricevono delle informazioni extra, sul caso speciale e le circostanze del loro Master. " Scáthach poi guidare i nostri ospiti " chiese Alex gentilmente alla strega immortale. " Pensò di si, ma perché non lo fai te ? " " Sono maledetto o benedetto, ho appena avuto un colpo di fortuna con i miei nuovi compagni. Perciò deve succedere qualcosa di molto bruto, in te, due, uno. " Con questo parole in meno di un secondo Alex cade per terra svenuto. Alchimist Caster e Archer of Black essendo dottori entrarono in azione a occuparsi del loro Master. " Stare con Mystic e la sua banda, è stato la migliore idea della mia vita, non puoi morire di noia. " Ha detto Scáthach a bassa voce, molto curiosa sulla invocazione dei Servant e altre cose.

Alchemy was a medieval form of chemistry. Some people have studied alchemy hoping to turn more vile (lesser) metals into gold. In contrast, Paracelsus considered alchemy as a spiritual science. He felt that he required moral virtue from the person practicing it.

Paracelso believed that for every evil there was a good thing that would eliminate it. So, he believed there was a cure for every illness. He studied alchemy hoping to discover the means to restore youth and prolong life. He also thought that alchemy should not be limited to chemistry alone. He thought he was at work in all of nature. He felt strongly about his philosophy of nature for his religious convictions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, in my studies in history, science and Magecraft, I've heard a lot about you, a well-known doctor and an unmatched alchemist genius." Alex praises his new future teacher, a master of alchemy is what he was looking for Alex.

The second figure is a middle-aged man with a sweet face and face wearing arched style dresses with leather armor that gave him the appearance of a Greek archer.

Alex studied his appearance, which is difficult to tell about his information that he provided useful, put all his doubts to rest. There was no doubt, he was the son of Cronus, the equal of Apollo in some disciplines and teacher of heroes.

"I was able to call the Chiron essay," Alex said, happy that he had not made a mistake to invoke a centaur, it would be difficult to hide it in public.

Chiron, the Mentor of the Greek Heroes, is a centaur who is half a man and half famous for being the only person who had trained innumerable numbers of great heroes who had great legends, including Heracles, Achilles, Perseus and many others in all Greek mythology by its nature that nourishes youth.

His personal abilities tend to correspond to those of Apollo, his father (sometimes Artemis): medicine, music, bow, hunting, gymnastics and art is known for his knowledge and ability with his medicine and for this reason the discovery of botany and pharmacy, herbal science and medicine was accredited. He had been married to Titan Cronus when he had assumed the shape of a horse and impregnated the Philyra nymph, but was ashamed of the middle man and his appearance of seeds that turned into a lime tree.

The old Centaur was accidentally wounded by Heracles when the hero was fighting other members of the tribe. The wound, poisoned with the Hydra poison, was incurable and suffering unbearable pain, Chiron voluntarily renounced his immortality. Zeus then put him in the stars as the Sagittarius constellation.

But for a strange reason it must have been in the shape of a centaur, not a middle-aged man. Well, of course he was not as famous as Heracles, but given all he knew of him and the pure power he could hear from him, there was no doubt in Alex's mind that Chiron would certainly have given any Greek hero a run to their money.

"I suppose I expect to have the shape of a centaur rather than a man. Am I correct?" Chiron answered as if he read Alex's mind.

"To answer your question, I can go to my centaur shape if that's what you want, Master," Chiron explained.

Alex shook his head in negative sign "No, it's just your form other than what I read in the library."

Chiron nodded in understanding. "Heroic Spirits often take shape that represents their golden age at the beginning of their lives, but the effect, like a strong curse or personal attachment, can change their form before death."

"Very useful, then the Japanese katana what brought it." Alex asked looking at how the last figure appears out of the circle. She wears a dark pink dress as her dress follows a pink kimono appearing, ending with pink hair with a black bow at the back.

"I'm Sakura Saber, my name is Souji Okita," said the woman who had a disturbing resemblance to Mordred, who looked like Arturia's Asian cousin.

"Souji Okita, Captain of Shinsengumi's first unit, a public order organization that was predominantly active on the closing days of the Edo period. Even among the Shinsengumi, who feared a band of swordsman masters, one admired as the strongest Genius swordsman was Okita. Notice how it is Servant Saber is a blow of luck. "Alex said, using the Wiki page's information as being what gracefully received his Demi-Servant nature, giving an almost infinite library of legendary heroes.

"Thank you for your praise, Master," Sakura Saber said, brushing a little. "I warn you, underneath us are other Servants, we are on our side, probably one of you met some of them." Alex said, not wanting to see the newcomers who destroy the building because they did not know the presence of their comrades before.

All three Servants nodded. It seems that some improvements to the invocation system work well, the Servants receive extra information, on the special case, and the circumstances of their Master.

"Scáthach then drive our guests," Alex kindly asked the immortal witch.

"He thought about it, but why do not you do it?"

"I'm damned or blessed, I just had a good luck with my new comrades. So something very bad happens in you, two, one." With this word in less than a second Alex falls to the ground faint. Alchemist Caster and Archer of Black being doctors came into action to deal with their Master.

"Being with Mystic and his band was the best idea of my life, you can not die of boredom," said Scáthach in a low voice, very curious about the Servant's invocation and other things.


	17. Chapter 17

Ciao

Chapter 17: Meetings, Memories and a Surprise Visit.

In the base of the Wild Hunt, there was a bunch of confusion and agitation.

The cause of all this casino is their Master, Alex, since the last invocation is faint.

After a couple of hours, Alex woke up sitting on an armchair with his pet, Bastet, sitting on his lap. All Servants who surrounded him, with concern, especially Tamamo and Jack.

Scáthach was watching the moving scene from afar, his existence does not depend on Alex, like the rest of the members of the Wild Hunt, so he was more calm and disinterested than them.

Chiron is checking the tattooed engraving in the skin, as the great wise is a healing expert who taught Asclepius in the art of medicine that later became the god of medicine.

After awakening, Alex started not feeling very well as he feels that his resistance was dried up in multiple directions. Like he seems tired and just aware that Tamamo has to get him when he feels hungry.

"So what did you find inside my body?" Alex said how he snorted in pain.

"Is there something that does not go to Goshujin-sama?" Tamamo asked worried he died.

Chiron touches one of the tattoo marks in a part of his body that causes him to be in pain.

"You do not seem to be affected by a car death caused by prana discharge." Chiron responded, finding the problem of her Master, beginning to spread a kind of medical pasta, created by Paracelsus.

" What does it mean ?" Scáthach asked curiously about Alex's state.

"Oh, sorry for that statement. I forgot you're new here about the terms servant and master." Chiron told the Immortal Witch.

"One sees when an individual, usually a Magus, evokes a Servant from the convocation ritual. The person is given a total of three command gaskets when forming a contract with a Servant to provide magical energy to their Servant. they would need to use their magical magic magic circuit to make it easier for the Servant to gain energy from their Master. " Answer Chirone and wrap bandages around Alex's arm.

"It's possible for a Master to bargain with as many Servants as he / she wants But although the Master is first class and excellent Magus, having too many Servers is dangerous to the health of a Master due to energy consumption magic. "

"So what's the limit to having more than one Servant?" Scáthach asked, I want to know as much as possible about this master and servant stuff. "Does not have discharge?"

"The limit would be about two agents with a first Master rate but three if it is possible to depend on the type of agent or classes he or she evoked. However, the present case is unique, 4 whole without a symptom, with 13 Servant, the Master is a rare specimen of Magus, but 16 Servant seems to be its limit. "Chiron said as he clutched the bandages.

"To maintain such an amount of Servant, the quality will be lowered if two of them are fighting on the battlefield at the same time. Then the Master must divide his / her magic power by the number of employees he has divided 'energy making each servant weaker instead of directing one of them. "

"So I'm running the risk of dying at an extremely high rate of mana consumption for every servant on the battlefield?" Alex wondered how he put the piece together on what is going on with his body and thinks that he probably would not be able to move even one finger while supporting them. "Then this is crazy shit for me."

"This is not a problem Master, you are not going to die of energy energy consumption, you are a unique case, a little rest you will be as new." Chiron said, trying to calm his master, then put away all the supplies in the first aid kit and wash his hand with a towel.

XXX  
The WatchTower

Meeting in the conference room on board the Guard Tower, the Justice League are discussing the San Francisco problem that some of Leauge's members had brought to their attention months ago (Batman).

Batman wanted to stop him before, which made a big deal to someone. Superman and other members voted to forbid all Justice Leauge members to interfere with what happened in San Francisco because they would turn people against the Justice League.

Perhaps if the city hates how their "hero" would work, it would have been possible, but just like Metropolis and Gotham, San Francisco loves its savior.

All that interferes with would be that people see Justice Leauge as a group of superpotent subjects using their strength to force another person to their thinking.

And this is a notion that Justice Leauge is working hard to deter when they formed their team.

"Batman has made progress with your investigation," Superman asked, knowing that Bruce would use all the resources available to find information about Mystic or his colleagues.

"I had to extend my research and use different pressures, but I was able to find out some information," said Batman in his usual stoic tone.

"What did you find out, Batman?" Asked Black Canary, being the only member of the Justice League who, speaking to Mystic, wants to know more about him.

"Four set-ups, a Mexican city close to the USA border, specifically with the state of California, has been the victim of a strange phenomenon, still unanswered today, with the entire population disappearing without leaving a trace. in itself several destructions, the biggest damage is a whole neighborhood reduced to a crater. "

"I've heard about this, no one knows what happened to him, but this accident has something to do with Mystic?" Grenn Arrow asked, not seeing the bigger pattern.

"In the crater area, there were several daggers ... daggers that belonged to Mystic," said Batman, touching the console, showing dozens of holographic images on Mystic with the Black Keys in hand.

"Since that day, these daggers (Black Keys) have been found in several cities in California, usually on minor crime scene. By tracking the places and time of the Black Keys, they form a It starts with the Mexican city, which leads to San Francisco, where is it now, Mystic. "Batman said, showing a map of California with different points and trails marked.

"So you think Mystic is somehow involved in that matter?" Said Black Canary.

"I'm certain that Mystic participated in this mystery in one way or another," Batman said, imagining the worst on Mystic.

"Instead of imagining what happened, can we not ask what happened there?" She suggested Flash.

"We can not trust him, we know almost nothing about him, now that we know he is potentially responsible for the disappearance of the inhabitants of an entire city." Batman said, clearly does not want to have to deal with Mystic.

"From what you say, you make Mystic appear responsible for that incident," said Green Arrow, perhaps Mystic is not a traditional hero, but to make no clear assertions.

"One possibility," said Batman, was very distrustful of Mystic.

"Instead of being a culprit, he could be a victim. What happened there might have given him his powers, and a reason to punish evil," said Black Canary, using his head to find a possible theory.

"Most of us have gained power because of an accident, a populated city, it becomes a ghost town in just one night, can engage a boy and push him to become a Vigilante." Flash said, knowing that many of his comrades they got power through something like that.

"This meeting is not productive, we have only theories. We can study the facts," said Red Tornado, using his logical mind.

"I agree with Red Tornado, instead of judging about things we do not know, because we do not judge a warrior from his struggles," said Wonder Woman.

"He's a complete unknown, his methods remind me of the teachings of Ras al Ghul. Until we find out who he is, we have to keep him under observation," said Batman, with a tone too loud and serious.

"Do your methods remind you of Ras al Ghul or yourself?" The Princess contests.

Batman wanted to protest, but the Amazon did not give him time to answer.

"You're talking about his methods, but you've been so different when you started, I remember old news of a masked vigilant who sent 17 people to the hospital in the first week of his sightings."

Superman added, "That same individual has also had the tendency to drop people on the bosses, and sometimes even shoot from the buildings."

"Well, she took you there, as I remember you did not even want to work with us at first." Flash said. Then he imitated Batman's soft voice. "I'm not much of a team player" that was a direct quote. "

"All I'm saying is to give it a chance, so far it has not done anything wrong, has captured criminals and stopped crimes, just like us." Black Canary said, wanting to help Mystic.

"I'll think about it." Batman granted. After that the meeting broke with all their different ways.

Everything except Black Canary, Green Arrow and Wonder Woman.

"Then Dinah, let's see and ask a couple of questions to Mystic?" He proposed Grenn Arrow to his companion.

"I'd love to know this young warrior," said Diana, that Mystic had something ... interesting

"I think a short visit to San Francisco would not be okay," said Black Canary.

XXX  
At the same time the Wild Hunt are having their own meeting, namely Servant Caster along with Semiramis and Chiron are meeting.

The rest of the Servants have taken different plans for the sake of their Master.

Medusa, Hashashin / Maiya and Kiritsugu / EMIYA have left the foundation to activate Noble Phantasm of Medusa, Blood Fort Andromeda. Using Medusa would get a great deal of Mana, so weight on the Master would decrease, at the same time several criminals will be punished. The good part is that Blood Fort Andromeda transforms the corpses into blood that is absorbed by Rider without leaving clues.

Jack chose to go alone to 'eat' to cure his 'mother', to be a member of a gang or something that is dangerous to health ...

Frankenstein has decided to go with Jack to check it out, a good idea, a Berserker responsible for the stability of an unstable Serial Killer ...

The crime rate will be very low for quite some time.

Diarmuid, Okita Souji have decided to stay in their spiritual form near their Lord. The few Servants who are normal more or less.

Mordred and Atalanta have decided to keep an eye on Scáthach in turn, an hour with the immortal witch, then an orette with the Master.

All Servants in the meeting room sat around a large round table full of notes, documents and maps, usually Alex uses this room to explain or prepare plans.

Once seated, each Servant comes up, telling his class and real name.

Once this introduction was introduced, they began discussing their Master, who was in danger of dying drained, so they chose to take their spiritual forms.

An external observer might say that ghosts were arguing or had gone crazy and heard voices.

"Tamamo, Semiramis is one of the first Servants invoked by the Master, so you must know about its anomalies," said Paracelsus, mentioning something very important about Alex.

"Ara Ara looks like the tales that speak of the ingenious Paracelsus are true. The Master has unique Magical Circuits in the World," said Semiramis amused by the face of Paracelsus.

"He thought I discovered this anomaly when I rescued the Master. His Magic Circuits are not astral but physical." Chiron launched the bomb.

"It's impossible, Magic Physical Circuits, you know what that means, True Magic!" Paracelsus said, Magic Circuits are an extension of the soul, to become physical, serving a version of the True True Magic.

"It is possible for Goshujin-sama, he is unique, there is no other person like him. Who else can have Physical Magic Circuits, which grow once with the human body as plants." Tamamo said, launching another bomb for the Servant-Magus, who did not come from the Age of the Gods.

"How Many Physical Magic Circuits Have the Master?" Leonardo da Vinci asked, he was too busy with the Mystic Code and other projects to observe his Master.

"At the beginning were 100 Physical Magic Circuits, their origin is an abnormality of Crest Magic, which seems to release the famous Magic Physical Circuits. Their low form is similar to roots, they continue to grow slowly in quantity and quality after 4 bets , have become 400 Magic Physical Circuits. " Semiramis paused to observe the surprise faces of the other Caster.

"A very interesting thing about the Master, as a side effect of Physical Magic Circuits:

All of its organs, muscular tissue, nervous, vascular and lymphatic, have become passively of the pseudo-Magic Circuits, the heart can pass as a Magic Core. "Semiramis said.

"In a word, the Master is a nuclear power plant on two feet. The solution is simple, we go down with the fights until the Magic Circuits of the Master grow up enough to support us." He said Cú Chulainn, with a detached attitude, does not care much about Alex, he is sure he will resume.

"Can I know the exact data on the amount of energy that the Master can produce?" Paracelsus asked very curiously about the raw power of the Master, with the right workout becoming a True Magus. Her body already shows a weakened variant of Third True Magic.

"400 Magic Physical Circuits, can produce 2000 ~ 4000 units.

Its Magic Crest, which is made up of seven different types of Magic Circuits put together like a puzzle, has 450 Magical Circuits that produce 22500 ~ 45000 units.

All its magic pseudo-circuits can do 2500 ~ 4000 units, in total it can produce 27000 ~ 53000 units. "

Shakespeare's eyes filled with surprise and shouted: "Such a giant! A young man with 53,000 units, this means the power of 2100 Magus standard" pulling out of his green suit a pen and a sheet begins to write.

"It will be a phenomenal personage!" Three romantic trails with Tamamo, Atalanta and Mordred, the dark and dangerous road of a thief, thanks to the second alter ego, Red-X ... "said Caster of Red while making dramatic gestures with the hands.

The Servants who knew the eccentric Shakespeare's attitude did not say anything, they just ignore it while Chiron and Paracelsus were silent.

'How is it possible that William Shakespeare has become a Heroic Spirit? 'They thought all the Servants present.

XXX  
He was born to the goddess of the sea Thetis and the human hero Peleo.

Though Originally Thetis must marry both Poseidon and Zeus, who once competed for the hand of this enchanted goddess, the gods had instead taken Peleo's seed. As a prophecy she said that if one of these gods was with Nereid, her son born to her would be more powerful than her father, having a weapon more powerful than thunder or thunder.

"Let him accept a deadly bed and see his son die in battle, a son who is like Ares in the strength of his hands and as lightning in the first steps of his feet.

My advice is to grant this honor acknowledged by God The marriage to Peleus, son of Aeacus, who is said to be the most pious man living on the plain of Iolcus. "

When the young warrior was born, his beloved Mother Thetis wanted to make him immortal, and for this he plunged him into the waters of the Styx River.

After that, he tried to boil in ambrosia and warm it in holy flames to burn his human blood.

But Peleo interfered, claiming he would 'destroy Achilles as a man.'

With the interrupted ceremony, Thetis fluttered in anger, and though she maintained contact with her son, she had never met her husband.

A few years later, when the young warrior was a son, his father brought him to Chiron, the wise Centaur living in Mount Pelion, to raise and teach him in the ways of heroism.

Chiron accepted and educated the young boy and fed him on the lions' lilies and wild pigs, bears, honey and milk beans.

Unfortunately, for Centaur Chiron, he was not as drunk as the other centaurs and had never used his weapons against a man. He spent his old age knowing the herbs and teaching to play the lira to his students. The young warrior turned out to be a difficult task.

Because when the boy had left forever his years to keep behind him, he started wandering wherever he was, disobeying his teacher. Crawling in what he thought was a good time, plundering the houses of the nearby centaurs, stealing their livestock and causing a crescendo rage throughout the province.

That is why when Thetis, afraid of what was planned by fate and Zeus, came to Chiron to see his sweet and dear son. Please Chiron to take it away.

When the news of the next Troy War came to his ears, Thetis received a prophecy concerning his son.

According to him, Troy could not be caught without the help of Peleo's son.

However, if his son took part in the war, he would die.

So, Thetis, seeing that it is a destiny for her son to go and die in the war. Still looking for a way out, dressed like a female and entrusted him to King Lycomedes of Scyros.

It was quite difficult for her son to accept being dressed like a girl.

No matter how much the mother worked on her rudimentary heart until she noticed that this was the only way to approach King's daughter Deidamia.

After accepting the appearance of a girl, she was introduced by Thetis to the King as Sister Achille.

And the king swallowed up the lie, for a mortal can not avoid being deceived by a deity.

But some have thought that the story of Achilles masked under the name Pyrrha in Scyros is absurd and claim that Achilles lived in that island because of the conquered.

However, due to a relationship with Princess Deidamia who brought a child and the timely interference of Odysseus, deception was unveiled.

Then Thetis asked him a question that shaped his destiny.

"Do you want to live a long and happy life without ever recognizing your name from the masses? Or do you prefer to go to Troy and live the exciting but short life of a hero with brilliant results in battle?"

For the young warrior, the answer to this did not bring any question. Though incredibly proud, Thetis could not help but be incredibly sad, as his son was destined to live an exceptionally short life.

With that answer, Chiron asked to form her son again Chiron happily accepts the role of teaching Achilles for nine years.

So he was fifteen, he became the leader of the Myrmidons, a people of Phtia, to lead him against Troy, along with other allies.

However, Destiny has left at least two courses for Achilles at all times: to stay in Troy's assassination, to die and win eternal fame, or to return home and family and have a long life.

Here's how Achilles sailed from Scyros and went to war, leaving Deidamia pregnant before marrying before his departure.

"Is this this free weddle? ... I'm only given to be torn away ... Remember that Thetis fears were not useless," said Deidamia a question.

The invincible warrior soon arrived with his fifty or sixty ships at the port of Aulis, across from the island of Euboea, where the mighty fleet of acheas was gathering to sail against Troy and obtain for Helen's restoration and Spartan Properties for persuasion or strength , both stolen by the seducer Paris.

His mother warned him not to be the first to land on Troy's earth, for it had been prophesied that the first to earth would be the first to die that he was able to avoid.

The first among the Achei on the ground was unlucky Protesilaus, who, after killing several defenders, was also the first to die.

Now, it was conjectured by military experiences that the Achaeans, upon their arrival on an enemy ground, won a victory; Otherwise, they could not have landed or even less built fortifications.

But at the same time, without having enough supplies, they dispersed the obligation to resort to looting, piracy, and perhaps even farming.

It was therefore a shortage of supplies that led to the dispersion of the army, allowing troops to defend their city for ten years, although many other cities in Asia Minor were destroyed by invaders.

During this phase, the invincible warrior robbed the islands of Tenedos and Lesbos, and the cities of Thebe, Antandrus, Adramytium and Lyrnessus; And reaching south, he also killed Cyme, Phocaea, Smyrna, Clazomenae and Colophon.

Within the Trojan War, the invincible warrior was truly indomitable.

Walked to his chariot, he was the fastest hero he was.

Invincible and over-experienced, he was a human being extremely close to the level of gods. It is in front of him, Troy's heroes had no choice but to bear their ground and be slaughtered, or to run away and get stabbed in the back.

With every killing, his legend grew.

However, on the Greek side there has been a problem, as in the tenth year of the war. King Agamemnon left an arrogant, humiliating priest of Apollo who had come to redeem his daughter, the award of Agamemnon.

Then Apollo called from the darkest Olympus at night, and left a pestilence decimating the Achaean Army, thus revenging the humiliated priest.

When the seer Calchas declared that Agamemnon was the way to treat Apollo's priest. The king, though insulted by the seer, also agreed to give up his girlfriend, but at the same time announced that he intended to offset himself by taking somebody else's prize.

Feeling the king's threat. The invincible warrior called the king a shameful scheme and a man always ready to take the lion's share and to profit from the efforts of others, accumulating riches for himself.

King Agamemnon was then completely displeased and replied by raising the warrior to know that by taking away his beloved Briseis, he would have taught him a lesson both in power and royalty, just as Apollo robbed him of Chryseis.

"Go to the Achilles hut ... take Mrs. Briseis into custody and take you here. If you do not let go, I'm going with a bigger company and I'll take it, it will be worse for him."

Agamemnon to his heralds.

Having heard the new threat, the invincible warrior considered Agamemnon's killing, but as he meditated, Athena came from the sky and, invisible to the others present, grabbed her for her hair and remained in her anger.

Holding his word, Agamemnon left Briseis recovering and taking away his tent.

This is what allowed anger to make her nest in the heart of Achilles, keeping her in a dark mood and far from the battlefield.

As a result, the guest of Myrmidons who followed him to Troy became an unexpected mass that watched every battle from the side line.

But at the sight of her mother, she could not see any justice in letting her son be miserable in this unjust state. he went to see Zeus and put his left arm around his knees while his right hand touched his chin, asked him for his son's payment to teach Agamemnon and the Achaeans a lesson for the outrage that his sweet son had suffered, leaving them if just for a while, be removed from the Trojans.

"Venge my son, Olympian Zeus, Lord of the Council, and give power to the Trojans, until the Achaeans respect him and enlarge him with reward."

He asked Zeus for this unjust act by King Agamemnon.

Zeus listened to this prayer and granted it, sending many false dreams to the king by bringing the message that victory was at hand and should prepare to attack and that is why the Achaeans suffered many defeats in the battlefield.

Because the god resolved that they had to learn to honor the man who had been indignant over time and the trojans became more and more dangerous.

Not before the military situation had deteriorated dramatically, Agamemnon sought to satisfy the wrath of the invincible warrior to fight again by offering the seven tripods, the seven women, the seven cities and many other gifts that included Briseis, which Agamemnon claimed was not touched.

But the gifts, the profits and the riches were the same to the invincible warrior, so friendship, honor and being of one heart were much more important.

And so, convinced that the king would always have missed the means to calm his offended heart, he refused the gifts, considering these hated gifts, because Menelao's brother had done what he had done to Menelao, and to this One outrage that the Achaeans had come to take revenge

"Because he gathered and drove here his guest, this son of Atreo, was not Helen's love, then only those of mortal men love their wives, these children of Atreo? No, for who is a true man loves you own and love her, as I loved Briseis with all my heart. " Achilles asked Agamemnon's messengers.

And since no agreement was reached between the king, who thought that wealth was sought by everyone, and the warrior, who was proud of his own heart, new defeats fell on Achaeans as when the trojans, coming closer, could ignite To the ships, the invincible warrior allowed him to send his close friend Patroclo to fight again to stop their offensive.

It was then that his close friend Patroclo was killed by Hector, the first troika prince and the sack of warriors in the golden city and even trying to defeat his body in the process.

After receiving the news of the death of his friend Patroclus by Antilochus, Nestor's son, the invincible warrior, is concerned about the death of his beloved company, he asked his mother to let him go to seek death because he had not been able to save Patroclus he is dying.

"It is true that Zeus has done so much for me, but what satisfaction can I get from this, now that my dear friend Patroclo is dead? I do not want to live unless Hector falls from my spear and dies."

Her mother Thetis comes to comfort her frightened son.

She persuaded Hephaest to make new armor for him, instead of the armor that Patroclus had worn, which had been taken by Hector.

When the new armor arrived, the invincible warrior armed with a new set of armor and shields and took the field, killing many men in his anger, but always looking for Hector.

Which, even engaged in battle with the God of the Scamander River who was angry that the demigodus was choking its waters with all the men he had killed.

The god tried to drown him, but was stopped by Hera and Hephaestus.

Zeus himself took note of the invincible rage of the angry demigod and sent the gods to rest so that he would not continue to plunder Troy before the time allocated for his destruction, seeming to prove that the unhindered anger of the demigod could challenge the fate itself.

Singing, Muse, Achilles wrath, Peleo's son, the angry rage that has brought countless pains to the AcheiInfine, the invincible angry demigod has found its prey and challenged Hector to a unique combat, which was a genius in war and he could have won the war alone if it had not been for the invincible demigod.

The result was obvious to everyone and even after cheating the invincible warrior to abandon his immortality by using the magecraft to create a duel field, Hector did not match the angry demigod and was defeated by a little difference in card skill.

Accepting his destiny, Hector prayed the intrigued invincible demigod to save his life, but to treat his body with respect after killing him.

The demigod said to Hector that it was useless to expect him and declared that "My anger, my fury would push me to tear away your flesh and eat raw."

However, the way he treats Hector's body after is foolish and intolerable as the invincible warrior drags his corpse out of the heels behind his chariot.

It was up to King Priam of Troy, who humbled himself in front of the man who had killed his son and appealed for the return of Hector's body so that he could be buried.

After his temporary truce with Priam, he fought and killed the Amazonian Queen Penthesilea, but later worries about his death.

At first he was so distracted by his beauty, he did not fight so intensely as usual.

Once she realized that her distraction was dangerous to her life, she refocused and killed her.

After removing the fallen Amazon helmet, the hero was so overwhelmed by her beauty that she began to cry from the remorse of killing her.

One of his lieutenants, Thersites, a simple soldier and the most acute Acea, infuriated the invincible warrior on his love and laughed, and then dripped Penthesilea's eyes.

The enigmatic and invincible demigodato responded to this lack of resistance by immediately wiping Thersites.

Diomedes, cousin of Thersites, in revenge stole Penthesilea's corpse and dragged behind his chariot and river.

While the invincible warrior was climbing the doors of Troy and was hit by Paris with a poisoned arrow that god Apollo was driving the Paris arrow to shoot his only weak spot.

Now vulnerable and perceiving his coming death, the invincible warrior still stands and continues to kill the Trojan soldiers with all his strength despite being fired in the heart many times with the arrows.

By the time he finally fell, he had rested a bed of corpses; Truly a fine fit for such a great hero.

So, Achilles became immortal over the years, his name now known all over the world.

XXX

Born on November 11, 1965 in Fuyuki City, Kiritsugu grew up on the island of Alimango, where he lived with his father, Emiya Noritaka, the fourth family leader of the Emiya family and a wizard who received a seal of sealing.

He became a friend with Noritaka's assistant, a local girl named Shirley who was four years older than him.

However, the disaster struck when Shirley became a vampire after drinking a potion. with the intent to show that Noritaka's search would save the world, and apologize to Kiritsugu to kill her. but refused and broke.

Their village is overtaken by Church Executors and the Enforcers of the Association, both groups arrived when they heard of a witch who sought vampirism.

Kiritsugu was the only survivor of the "cleansing" saved by Natalia Kaminski, a freelance and part-time Enforcer who wanted information on the responsible magician.

Returning to Emiya's hidden residence, Kiritsugu faced his father's search and death of Shirley.

Noritaka explained that he wanted to become a dead Apostle to continue his research on Magecraft for a longer time.

Noritaka was planning their escape, Kiritsugu fired him in the back with a gun.

To this end, Natalia thought that the only person who could prevent Noritaka from escaping and assuring her death was her son and started taking Kiritsugu with her.

Recognizing that the tragedies he saw in his childhood were common events in the world, teenager Kiritsugu became a freelancer like Natalia to hunt heretics all over the world.

Natalia has trained him not only in Magecraft, but in monitoring, assassination, and all kinds of weapons.

One of the missions that went was to knock Zepter's last head of Heinrich Zepter.

Heinrich Zepter is a magician who mastered the rebirth of dead flesh.

They followed Heinrich Zepter in America, in a village called "Current Mountain" with two thousand people in the community.

Kiritsugu and Natalia discovered that the whole community was part of Heinrich Zepter's body and destroyed it with a hand grenade by destroying its core.

During a mission on a jumbo jet Airbus A300, they were following a wizard known as "User Bee Demonic", Od Volsack.

Natalia was on the plane during the flight while Kiritsugu was waiting for the destination.

It has been said that this magician has successfully created the Dead Apostles and could manipulate the Amei Demons Ghoul under his control to use poisonous punishments to increase the amount of Ghoul under his power.

Those bees have caused a fatal disturbance in the plane after the death of Volsack.

The Ghoul bees stepped forward to the passengers one by one, with each single passenger becoming a Ghoul. The situation was considered too risky and Kiritsugu turned down the plane before he could collapse, sacrificing Natalia in the process.

In their last radio talk, he admitted that he was like a mother to him.

It was then that she disillusioned with her ideal of becoming a "hero of justice" because it was impossible to save a person without losing the other.

However, he continues to fight for this dream, to make sure everything he has given up would not be useless.

It was finally defined as the Magus Killer by the association.

Without knowing Irisviel von Einzbern, Magus Killer followed his path and became Counter Guardians.

XXX  
Born and raised in the village of Einsiedeln in Switzerland.

His father, Wilhelm Bombast von Hohenheim, a chemist and a physician, and his mother, who presumably died in his infancy.

Born in the village of Einsiedeln in Switzerland and moved to Villach in Carinthia, he was educated by his father, as well as by local clerics and his alliance school.

His father joined his interests in chemistry and medicine with patient experiences in mines and fusion plants and became an expert in work medicine.

The young physician, resistant, obstinate, and independent, grew up in an environment where chemistry and biology were fundamental and he learned a great deal from his father, who became his model of role.

He decided he wanted to be a doctor / pharmacist like his father.

At age 16, he began studying medicine and Magecraft at the University of Basel, then moved to Vienna.

TraduttoreDisattiva traduzione istantanea

Numero massimo di caratteri superato

5000/5000

Superato di 4757 caratteri il massimo di 5000 consentito:

tre malfattorie mediche del suo tempo, tra cui l'uso di pillole, salvia, infusioni, balsami, elettuarie, fumiganti e drenches inutili. Durante la celebrazione degli studenti di San Giovanni in mezzo a mezzogiorno, ha bruciato il Canonico di Avicenna, poi il testo medico classico, in una piazza pubblica per dimostrare la sua opinione. Ha perso un caso giudiziario per una tassa medica che aveva addebitato a un paziente e condannato a prigione. Solo otto mesi dopo l'insegnamento, ha lasciato Basilea nel bel mezzo della notte e andò a Colmar. Il resto della sua vita è stato speso in tutta Europa, praticando la medicina dove ha potuto e comporre diverse opere, che ancora una volta ha attirato l'animosità della comunità medica a Norimberga, ma ha trattato con successo diversi casi di elefantiasi. Fu invitato a Salisburgo, Austria, dal Principe Palatino, il duca Ernst della Baviera, che aveva un interesse per l'alchimia. Il giovane medico è diventato ricco e è stato ricercato da royalty a causa del suo libro "Der grossen Wundartzney" (Great Surgery Book)." Le ferite devono drenare, ha insistito, perché se si impedisce l'infezione, la Natura salverà la ferita da sola". Ha poi acquistato i diritti della cittadinanza a Strasburgo per stabilire la propria pratica di alchimia. Durante questo periodo, sarebbe conosciuto per aver creato l'originale Azoth Sword. Ha lasciato molti successi e libri come la "riscoperta dei quattro elementi" e la "riscoperta dei tre umori" anche in questo periodo. Non solo la sua (re) scoperta dei quattro elementi (con il potenziale quinto) e tre principi metallici aiutano l'avanzamento di Magecraft, ha anche usato la sua conoscenza in alchimia per aiutare i popoli comuni senza alcuna connessione con la magia, prendendo ancora più volentieri allievi sotto le sue ali care. A causa della sua vita, ha tenuto una visione notevolmente radicale del mondo che era in netto contrasto con quasi tutti gli altri maghi. Credeva che la magia fosse qualcosa che il pubblico doveva essere informato. Aveva creduto nel bene che la magia poteva portare al mondo solo se tutti ne erano a conoscenza. Purtroppo, questo in ultima analisi lo ha fatto morire. Era una persona che ha lasciato la leggenda di una persona ideale nel mondo magico e ha espresso una parte della sua ricerca per salvare persone molto lontane nel mondo e quindi ha perso la sua vita per quella espressione desiderata. L'Associazione dei Maghi ha mandato i loro assassini alle sue porte per preservare i misteri della magia quando il giovane medico tornò a Villach per vedere suo padre solo per scoprire che suo padre era morto quattro anni prima. Ha preso un appuntamento presso il White Horse Inn, Salisburgo, dove ha salutato i suoi assassini con completa compostezza e pacifismo, che non intendeva mai eliminarlo immediatamente. Per loro, era ancora un individuo raro e talentuoso che dovevano avvertirlo più di tre volte dalla Torre dell'Orologio nei suoi tentativi di divulgare i misteri dei maghi. Ma presto scoprirono che il giovane medico rifiutò di cambiare il suo modo di rivelare la magia al mondo, che dovevano ucciderlo. Dopo di ciò, hanno salvato tutto ciò che potevano dal suo laboratorio dal tomo che aveva voluto pubblicare, per rivelare l'esistenza della magia al mondo, a montagne di catalizzatori e note sperimentali. La sua morte era coperta da morte di cause naturali o di una breve malattia. Il suo corpo fu interrotto, a sua richiesta, nel cimitero di San Sebastiano. Una tomba fu eretta da una persona sconosciuta nel portico della chiesa di San Sebastiano. Il medico è diventato uno Spirito Eroico che ha lasciato il suo nome nella storia umana e nel mondo magico, pur non procedendo in un percorso macchiato di sangue. Dopo la sua morte, il movimento del paracelianesimo fu preso da molti che desideravano subire la fisica tradizionale galenica e le sue terapie diventarono più ampiamente conosciute e usate. La maggior parte dei suoi scritti sono stati pubblicati dopo la sua morte e ancora, molte controversie hanno prevalso. È stato accusato di aver condotto una legione di medici omicidi ei suoi libri sono stati chiamati eretici e scandalosi. Tuttavia, dopo molti decenni, una nuova farmacopea del Royal College of Physicians di Londra includeva paracelsi. "Perciò, ho perso la mia vita, non poteva essere aiutata, volevo salvare la gente, avevo paura di scoprire di più le mie conoscenze, i miei figli amati non erano diversi e i maghi erano uguali anche a me non c'è altra scelta se non per farmi scappare da questo mondo, per più che essere incompatibile " . - Paracelsus "Alterius nonsit qui suus esse potest" ( "Nessuno appartenga ad un altro che possa appartenere a se stesso" ). XXX

He received his PhD degree at the University of Ferrara before being employed as a military surgeon in Venetian service.

The young physician would have traveled quite often, doing his walks as a traveling physician and some expert miner throughout Central Europe to help ordinary people with his Magecraft.

His travel mentality has brought him all over Europe through countries such as Germany, France, Spain, Hungary, the Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden and Russia.

He soon became a professor, city physician and president of medicine at the University of Basel after deciding to settle for a brief moment in his life.

While practicing as a physician, he was extremely interested and provoked influences from Renaissance centenary philosophies, such as Hermetics, with religious and philosophical foundations, neoplatonic mystical philosophies and philosophies and pythagorean thoughts.

Paracelsus has rejected most of the widespread and widely accepted world views and the magic theories of medicine.

He followed most of the contemporary college physicians practicing astrology as they pursued medical studies.

Astrology has gained the utmost importance in its medicine.

It has been devoted for long hours to attract astrology to take notes and write coherently to build astrological talismans to cure the disease.

The doctor has produced various forms of talismans for a different kind of illness and disorder.

He also made talismanies suitable for all zodiacs.

Immediately after graduating, he has performed for many years vague through almost all European countries, including England, Ireland and Scotland.

He participated in the wars of the Netherlands as an army surgeon.

Later he went to Russia, was held prisoner by the Tatars, fled to Lithuania, and went south to Hungary.

In 1521 he returned to serve as an army surgeon in Italy.

His vagrants took him to Egypt, Arabia, Holy Land, and finally to Constantinople.

Wherever he went, he sought the most experienced exponents of practical alchemy not only to find out the most effective means of medical treatment but also - and even more importantly - to discover the "latent forces of nature" and how to use them.

He wrote in his notebook. "The one born in the imagination discovers the latent forces of nature ... In addition to the stars that are established, there is still another - Imagination - that creates a new star and a new paradise."

He soon returned home to Villach to find out that his fame for many miraculous heal had preceded him.

He was later appointed a medical doctor and lecturer at the University of Basel in Switzerland, and students from all over Europe went to the city to listen to his lessons.

Pinning a program of his upcoming lessons at the university board, he invited not only students, but everyone and everyone.

The authorities were incensed by his open invitation.

It was at this very moment that his obstinacy had evolved into a rebellious spirit and began to challenge the medical system, including teaching and practice.

He was disenchanted with the universities and said that "Universities do not teach all things, so a doctor must look for old wives, gypsies, wizards, wandering tribes, old robbers and such outlaws and taking lessons from them. is an experience. "

He has strongly criticized the pharmacies, antagonized his medical faculty and aroused the jealousy of other doctors who then published a pamphlet in which he objected violently to using the theories of Galen and Avicenna, calling them useless and claiming that those who followed could will probably not diagnose the disease with precision.

The scandalized medical faculty prevented him from teaching, but asked that he was allowed to read, saying that he had never asked for approval.

He angered his colleagues of magic once again by taking lessons in German instead of Latin, to make medical and magic knowledge more accessible to ordinary people, which was the traditional language of teaching.

It has introduced new ideas on the preparation of medicines, the use of minerals for the treatment of the disease and the diagnosis of the disease through the analysis of urine and pulse.

In addition, he refused to prescribe the medicines of local apothecaries.

But in spite of this challenge to its reputation, many people have engaged themselves as beloved pupils of the great Paracelsus.

He reached the summit of his career in Basel.

In his lectures, he underlined the healing power of nature and denounced the use of wound healing methods, such as padding with moss or dried mushrooms, which prevented natural drainage.

He also attacked many other medical malfunctions of his time, including the use of pills, sage, infusions, balms, electuries, fumigants and useless drenches.

During the celebration of St. John's students in midday, he burned the Canon of Avicenna, then the classic medical text, in a public square to demonstrate his opinion.

He lost a court case for a medical fee he had charged a patient and sentenced to jail.

Only eight months after teaching, he left Basel in the middle of the night and went to Colmar.

The rest of his life has been spent all over Europe, practicing medicine where he has been able to compose various works, which once again attracted the animosity of the medical community in Nuremberg but has successfully treated several cases of elephantiasis.

He was invited to Salzburg, Austria, by Prince Palatine, Duke Ernst of Bavaria, who had an interest in alchemy.

The young doctor has become rich and has been sought after by his book, "Der grossen Wundartzney" (Great Surgery Book). "

Wounds must drain, he insisted, because if you prevent infection, Nature will save the wound on its own. "

He then acquired citizenship rights in Strasbourg to establish his alchemy practice.

During this time, it would be known for creating the original Azoth Sword.

He left many hits and books like the "rediscovery of the four elements" and the "rediscovery of the three moods" even at this time.

Not only his (re) discovery of the four elements (with the potential fifth) and three metal principles help Magecraft advance, he also used his knowledge of alchemy to help common people without any connection to magic, still taking more willingly students under his wings care.

Because of his life, he held a noticeably radical view of the world that was in sharp contrast to most other wizards.

He thought magic was something that the public had to be aware of.

He had believed in the good that magic could bring to the world only if all were aware of it.

Unfortunately, this ultimately made him die.

He was a person who left the legend of an ideal person in the magical world and expressed part of his quest to save people far away in the world and thus lost his life for that desired expression.

The Wizards Association sent their assassins at its door to preserve the mysteries of magic when the young doctor returned to Villach to see his father only to find out that his father had died four years earlier.

He took an appointment at the White Horse Inn, Salzburg, where he greeted his assassins with complete composure and pacifism, whom he never intended to eliminate immediately.

For them, he was still a rare and talented individual who had to warn him more than three times from the Clock Tower in his attempts to divulge the mysteries of the wizards.

But soon they discovered that the young doctor refused to change his way of revealing the magic to the world, who had to kill him.

After that, they saved everything they could from his lab from the man he wanted to publish, to reveal the existence of magic in the world, mountains of catalysts, and experimental notes.

His death was covered by the death of natural causes or a short illness.

His body was interrupted, at his request, in the San Sebastian cemetery.

A tomb was erected by an unknown person on the porch of the church of San Sebastiano.

The doctor has become a Heroic Spirit who has left his name in human history and in the magical world, even though he does not proceed in a stained blood stream.

After his death, the movement of Paracelianism was taken by many who wanted to undergo traditional Galenic physics and his therapies became more widely known and used.

Most of his writings were published after his death and still, many controversies have prevailed.

He was accused of having led a legion of medical murders and his books have been called heretics and scandalous.

However, after many decades, a new pharmacopoeia of the Royal College of Physicians in London included parachutes.

"Therefore, I lost my life, could not be helped, I wanted to save people, I was afraid to find out more about my knowledge, my beloved children were different and the wizards were the same, but there is no other choice for me not to let me escape this world, more than being incompatible. "

\- Paracelsus "Alterus nonsit qui suus esse potest"

("No one belongs to another who may belong to himself").

XXX

Wisdom

Knowledge

Medicine

Family

He was abandoned and dismissed by both of his parents.

A child born of violent violence.

His parents, those who had to be there to love and nourish him.

Fortunately, it was found by Apollo, the man who had pity on him.

Already he could walk, he received various teachings from Apollo, Sun God, and Goddess of the Moon of Artemis.

Apollo taught him medicine and music, and even Artemis taught him how to hunt in the desert.

Soon Apollo looks at Father and Artemis as a mother figure.

But no matter how much love he has gained from them, he continued to hail for his true parents because they are the ones who can really fill his empty heart.

Soon he moved alone into a cave on Mount Pelion's side and gained respect over time as a teacher.

And so many young and immature heroes gathered around Mount Pelion to learn from him various teachings and fight the teaching

He had mentored many famous heroes such as Heracles, Jason, Perseus and Ajax.

Peleo was one of his many students and his old friend who had asked him to train his son Achilles and happily accepted the role of lying to Achilles.

For nine years he trained Achilles' many skills as a hero, who saw him as a father, master, big brother, and close friend.

After completing Achilles training who participated in the Troy War, he spent most of his life teaching other heroes who see them as children to him.

While Heracles is visiting his home as a gesture of respect with a friend of his, Pholus who is a wise centaur, were attacked by some wild centaurs who were intoxicated by sweet wines during dinner.

Heracles was forced to shoot many blood-stained arrows from Hydra's blood to bring it back.

During the assault, he was caught in error by Heracles in the thigh that caused extreme agony to his body.

Ironically, he, the master of healing, could not heal himself.

Soon he had no choice but to give his immortality to Prometheus and finally died in peace.

His last request in her mind was to see all her students one last time

XXX

Okita Soujiro Fujiwara no Harumasa is just a normal human of a samurai family, born and alive near the end of the Edo period.

But all this has changed after Souji's life after moving to Kyoto.

Under the new name Okita Souji Fujiwara no Kaneyoshi, he becomes a founding member and captain of the first unit of Shinsengumi, a special police organized by Bakufu or the military government, although the team itself is feared as a swordsman.

Souji, as the only female sword ready to fight any threat at any time, found himself enjoying a fashionable Japanese outfit after trying to hide her Shinsengumi uniform below them.

This samurai may have been feared by men as a swordsman of genius; is loved by the kids and very fond of them, mostly seen by all of you spending your time playing with children around Kyoto.

But what lies between this beautiful middle-aged girl and her life as a soldier to the end is tuberculosis, taking pieces of life for pieces, making her unable to fight alongside Shinsengumi to the bitter end.

This is her regret and her failure as one.

XXX

Alex opened his eyes and got up from the couch to sleep, rubbed his eyes to get rid of dust from his eyes.

He felt unusually exhausted when he woke up, looked at the golden carvings on his arm.

"16 Servant and Scáthach on the back is my limit, why did not I kill Scáthach, less weight and more tranquility for me?" Alex says to himself, quite exhausted.

"Sleep is becoming traumatizing, remember, Servant's memories. The worst of all are the memories of Magus Killer.

At least I found out who is in the Class Cards Rider. Lancer Scáthach, Berserker Lancelot, Rider Achile. A good combination ... I still speak alone, "Alex said, seems to have got a bad habit of talking to himself.

In the next second his phone sounds.

"It will be a very long day, because I have the prospect that if I get up from this chair the risk of dying of a horrible death," said Alex taking the phone and answering the call.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Mystic is really damned, but just damned (I)

Alex was sitting on an armchair, for some reason unknown (Rider, Assassin of Black, are accumulating Mana, using criminals as alternative combustion) felt pretty good to stay awake.

She folded her hands in front of herself, then rested her chin slightly on them as she continued to think.

Must meet Black Canary along with two other members of the Justice League, plus they carry their Sidekick.

"Know your enemy and you know yourself, and you can fight a hundred disasters without disaster," Alex quoted a book recently read, the arts of war.

"Caster of Red, you have a tip for me, I'm a main character, who has to make a choice ..." said Alex looking for inspiration or an idea from the eccentric playwright.

"The whole world is a stage, and all men and women simply act: They have their exits and their entrances, and a man in his time plays many parts, his acts of seven centuries." William Shakespeare said, using one of his famous phrases.

Alex smiled diabolically. It seems that Shakespeare's phrase, put together with Books on War Tactics and the accumulation of Servant memories, have created an idea.

"Now, I understand what to do, not just a character in another work, but I'm also the director of these heroes." William Shakespeare, stay close, today you will be the critic of my work. " Alex said, manifesting his ruthless personality of Master and Magus.

"At the end of this day I will get a masterpiece on my table," I think Caster of Red, looking at Alex, I start creating a battle plan.

The demand for a better dollar, the ambush is for Justice League or something else.

XXX

On the roof of a building near the Chinatown district of San Francisco, there were five people, quite unique.

Two Star City archers, a dress of green and other red, both of them had a Robin Hood design.

Two Squatters, a hairy, mature woman with a very revealing gown, boots to her knees, panties (?), A corset, a pair of metal bracelets, a tiara, her arms were a lace, a shield and a sword.

Her blond-haired adolescent apprentice is wearing a dress less resembling a swimsuit. Combat boots, black amphibians, a black sleeveless shirt with over two silver W and a pair of bracelets.

Finally, a blond woman wearing a black corset, a blue jacket, long lancets and boots.

This group formed by Grenn Arrow, Speedy, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Black Canary, are waiting for the scarlet hero of San Francisco, Mystic.

"Speedy I heard you worked with this Mystic, what kind of person is it?" He asked Wonder Girl at Speedy, curious to know more details about Mystic.

"I met him sometimes, usually when passing near Star City. It reminds me of Batman, but with a slight sense of humor and a lot more violent and scary." Roy Harper said, recalling how Mystic savagely beat the market's market criminals black.

"How scary, there are many rumors about him," Wonder Girl asked, wanting to know what Speedy, a 3-year-old veteran think of being a hero, thinks.

Most of the items are exaggerated and distorted, they do not even contain 1% of the truth.

"I saw an infernal devil, quick as a lightning, fierce like a beast, without piety. Thanks to heaven is our side, if not, it would be a very dangerous super criminal," Speedy said imagining an inhuman version of Mystic with several sections of the Joker ...

"You're not exaggerating a bit, Mystic did not seem so infernal to me," said Black Canary, turning to the

sidekick, he did not like to hear that Mystic was depicted as a kind of Demon Batman.

"Hi, Black Canary, you should learn to be more vigilant, it's too easy to surprise behind," said Mystic while holding a Black Keys near Dinah's throat.

"Hello also to you, Mystic, can you take the dagger off my neck?" He asked Black Canary, it's the second time that Mystic looks out of nowhere like a ghost and puts a sharp weapon around his throat.

Less than a second Mystic portray his weapon, without leaving a chart at Black Canary.

"Whenever we meet you have to put a gun near my neck?" Black Canary said, slightly irritated.

"Yes, it gives me a good deal of my stealth skills with a higher average subject, I'm a living ghost for normal criminals." Mystic said while looking at Wonder Girl, hoping he could not understand that Red-X, the world's largest thief and Mystic, California's obscure vigilante, are the same person.

"Hello heroes, what do I have to visit in my city at these late hours?" He asked Mystic, he wanted to know why three Justice League members, two Sidekicks are in San Francisco, if things get bad, the Servants are ready to tear the superheroes. Though Mystic could fix them alone, Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman will definitely be a challenge.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, most people are awake at this time. You should be more punctual than Batboy," Wonder Girl commented, trying to insinuate the similarity or attempt to mimic Batman.

Mystic does not react, he knows Wonder Girl is still sorry for his recent defeat by Red-X, that is, he's in his bad habit.

"The apprentice of Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, 5 months since you appeared. You do not look like Wonder Junior," Alex said, it looks like Red-X and Mystic are not too fond of Wonder Girl.

"It's you who you think you are!" Counterattack Cassie offended, is a weakness of any Sidekick, to be compared to his mentor as a lower pair.

"I'm just a Vigilante who sometimes plays the hero, apparently, I'm good enough to attract the attention of the Justice League in less than a month, without having any problems or a mentor, unlike you. that the new stabbing, Red-X, gets you down to the floor of a building, which humiliation for the daughter of Zeus. "Mystic said trying to angry Wonder Girl, playing the humiliation that inflicted on Red-X's side.

Before Cassie could say anything, Alex turned to the red archer, completely ignoring the existence of Wonder Girl.

"It's nice to see you, Speedy, still dressed like Robin Hood, do not think you're too big for a childish look, maybe something more serious in the military style." Mystic said as I tried to lighten the area's tension and at the same time suggest to Roy to create a new decent alter ego, in his opinion Red Arrow is pathetic.

"I'm still working on my new costume, by the way, thanks for the advice, Arsenal is an intriguing name." Speedy said, appreciating Mystic's suggestions, the next time they meet, her name may be Arsenal.

"Better than Red Arrow, too many similar names, with the only difference being the color, six superheroes are not a kind of Power Rangers, although the job is similar, as well as spores like mushrooms." He joked Mystic before he realized that invited the Universe to crush it.

Wonder Woman was silent to observe Mystic.

The boy at Speedy's age, this can explain how he feels more comfortable talking to him, unlike the rest of the group.

From how he moves, walks, breathes, all his body language says he is trained, very well trained. How to get out of nowhere is to bring a blade near Black Canary's throat, it's the sign of a shadow warrior like Batman.

"Then you are the young warrior who has landed the attention of my companions, sorry for the Wonder Girl compartment had a difficult day." Diana said, approaching Mystic and stretched out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine, I've heard about you, it seems that the voices that describe you as beautiful as Aphrodite, wise as Athena, faster than Hermes and stronger than Heracles, are true." Alex said as he shook hands with Wonder Woman .

At that moment Diana knew several things, holding her hand as I looked at Mystic's crimson eyes.

The eyes are at the same time those of a young child and an experienced warrior, who saw the horrors of war, something almost impossible.

The boy is too young to know things like war. Batman has determined that only 4 months since his Vigilante career began. For too little time to be at such a level, 5 months Cassie is under her own training, Cassie will definitely lose 10/10 times Mystic account.

Mystic's handshake reminded him of a bit of Grenn Arrow, Batman, and several of her murderous sisters.

'Intense training with sword, bow, spear and body to body. Surely it will be a terrific warrior in the future, "Diana thinks, if it starts a sudden battle, Mystic could easily defeat Speedy and Wonder Girl, probably also Grenn Arrow and Black Canary.

"Let me guess you wonder how I managed to grow so fast in just four months." Mystic said, guessing what Wonder Woman thought. Live, no, survive with a dozen Servent of a female. It allows you to get a sixth sense save lives when it comes to superhuman women, more C-rank clairvoyance is very useful.

"You can read it in thought," Diana said, thinking of Mystic as a possible telepathic.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. I'm just good at reading people, especially women, if not the risk of dying," Mystic said, earning a blink of two blondes.

"What do you mean?" Wonder Girl said angry and angry, a bad scene followed by a short fight is possible,

"What about men, I'm sure Green Arrow and Speedy or Arsenal, as you want to be called, understand what I mean." Alex said, appealing to fraternity among men surrounded by women who can demolish entire buildings with ease.

"I understand," the archers said simultaneously, understanding the Mystic problem.

"I do not understand," said Cassie, taking a look at three men present, from a possible interrogation visit, to a fight between men and women.

"Men's problems can not be understood by women is vice versa," said Mystic, saying a truth as old as the world itself.

"How much worse is your situation," Green Arrow asked, recalls several forgotten anniversaries or other quarrels that led to almost losing hearing or an accident on his low side ...

"In short, the Justice League is almost composed of men, wild hunt to the opposite, most members are women. The place at the wrong time or the wrong word, you risk losing your head. Kyuubi jealousy shoots explosions from my hands, I end up crossing the fire, "said Mystic, recalling Tamamo's jealousy attacks, fights between female casters is worse than fighting Solomon Grandy.

"You're a fortunate bastard," Roy commented, figuring out a bit about Mystic's situation.

"Blessed or damned, this is the question: To be surrounded by beautiful women, who exceed normal standards and entered the divine, well, being surrounded by superhuman beings that I can easily sketch a human skull with her naked hand once angry .. "Mystic said, recalling a scene of Fate / Zero, where Caster breaks the head of an unnamed child, Alex imagine his skull reduced to a puddle from ... Tamamo ?, Biting, Atalanta, Frankenstein? .

"Okay ... we can go back to the main subject of our discussion," said Black Canary, not wanting to waste time for futile details.

"Of course, what do you want to know from me?" Alex asked, imagine several questions. What are your powers, what happened a month ago with stone creatures, as you have been involved in the Four Months Crisis.

"Only two things." Wonder Woman said, raising two fingers, then said,

"Your powers and what happened in Mexico, when the inhabitants of a whole city have disappeared, Batman finds one of your daggers on the crime scene."

'Personal note: Do a visit to Batman and send him a small message. 'I think Mystic as I look for the right way to answer their questions.

"Number 1. I do not speak much of my powers and abilities, but I can confirm your curiosity. My powers allow me to learn very fast, what a normal person can do in a year, I succeed in a month.

Number 2. What happened in Mexico is a long story. "

"We have no other commitments, we are available," said Wonder Girl, hoping to find something to hurt, so he can break it.

"In short, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, at that time I just got my powers and came to the continent full of nature jokes, where Halloween lasts all year long While traveling (at the multiverse, thanks to Zelretch ) I took a little break in a town near the border. Instead of finding a normal town, I found a ghost town together with a monster in charge. " Alex said the truth, not to mention the most paranormal facts, which contain Servant, True Magic, Zelretch and Class Cards.

"A monster, you can give us more details," said Grenn Arrow, raising an eyebrow.

"What I saw was not clearly human, perhaps it was the fate of a being, but it exuded an inhuman aura, wrapped in a toxic black mist. I was sure to die and be consumed by that thing, as the inhabitants of the city." He said Alex trying to describe Rider Alter when he tried to kill him.

"How are you alive?" Speedy asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Miraculously Kyuubi (Tamamo) appeared (invoked) in the area, with his help we won. Though he might be a bit exaggerated in the middle of the middle of the air, when Viper (Medusa) appeared (some so my Noble Phantasm captured the remains of Rider Alter, then invoked as my Servant.) A few hours later, I find myself in a car (stolen) traveling to San Francisco. Where I met the rest of the members of the Wild Hunt (after invoking him), I helped the police with several criminals, and the rest can tell Batman, the news, and the criminals in prison. "Alex said, without showing any sign of stress or lying.

What he did not do, only cut, avoided and said half truths. I try to keep her knowledge in the shade.

It seems that the teachings of Semiramis and William Shakespeare have made Alex a good speaker.

"By chance, there will be other similar events in the future," said Black Canary, believing in much of what Mystic told. He understands that he was told a simple synthesis, but he is sure that Mystic is not bad, bad luck.

"The Wild Hunt is investigating the phenomenon, some of them have already heard (seen and lived) something like that (Medusa and Chu Chulainn in Heaven's Feel), and say events such as these are very rare and detached, probably between sixty years , for about two weeks. "Mystic explained, the event that the Nasuverse fans should realize is the War of the Holy Grail.

"Are not there any other similar disasters for sixty years?" He asked Wonder Woman, wanting to know more details, but it is certain that Mystic does not want to give more intelligence.

"Normally 60 years is the standard time, but there is not a single monster (Servant Alter), we know we usually have seven of them. It's a shame we do not know where and when they appear," Mystic said, praying internally that something happens immediately.

n moment after the world stopped.

An aura went down to the neighborhood of Chinatown, a sensation of passionate anger and blood, backed by an implacable and unbearable power like a mountain.

It was not just a matter of magical power ... beyond that.

A sensation, primordial and terrible, that has flooded the consciousness of everyone in the area.

The feeling of a rabbit that has been hit by a wolf and is going to be torn, helpless and terrified.

Mystic pulled out his silver sabers and stood in a defensive position and jumped for safety from a primitive instinct of survival.

Something huge, obscure, and horrible snapped in the space between Mystic and the group of superheroes, striking Mystic with enough strength to leave the ground where he was stunned by five feet.

As he approached his feet, Mystic stared at the scene in fear.

That attack would split in half if it was tied up ... and judging by the power of being she saw before him, had been little more than an harmless gesture.

He was a Servant, there was no doubt.

But calling this thing only a "Servant" seemed the equivalent of calling a wolf only a "dog" or a tiger just a "cat".

There was no beauty, not the sacred purity of Tamam, or the mortal grace of Medusa, or even the deaf dignity of Mordred.

Two meters high, at least ... the muscles so massive and cordially limited to the grotesque ... bronze skin and inhumane red eyes ... all these things were pretty uncomfortable.

But, more than nothing physical, this creature was horrible because the aura spread from pure, impotent, and impossible power.

Like nothing that Mystic had ever dreamed or even dreamed of in his blacker nightmares, how to look at an earthquake or fix a coming hurricane, frozen by fear and fear from the unimaginable destructive potential and the prospect of a certain death

Servant? No. This was a thirsty animal of blood and destruction.

A fully-qualified person for the abolition of life.

It had no purpose but to choose a target and an attack, an attack, an attack with implacable rage and unstoppable force until that target was nothing more than damp meat on the ground and then choose another target, another and another, until there was nothing around it but death.

At a massive height of over 300 centimeters, this beast had a hair lion's mane, with skin almost coarse, and oddly, heterocromia.

One eye yellow, the other red glowing.

At this moment there were four voices in Alex's mind, each saying a possible course of action.

Alex, the normal teenager, says, 'Run without turning back, if you fight you die, better to be a coward than to die.'

ALEX, the Magus says, 'Use a magic to create a diversion, then you have five superheroes to deal with him, in the meantime he retires and prepares a plan. '

Mystic, the Dark Vigilante says, 'It will be the toughest battle of your life, there will be no other sansa to fight a warrior of this caliber. Unlearned is fighting at the maximum of your strength. To die in battle from this monster is no shame, if you win it will be the greatest honor of your life '

The Master, the coolest and most calculated side of Alex, is working to the maximum of his abilities, analyzing the enemy and preparing a tactic to defeat him.

'Berserker Alter alias Heracles. Statistics:

Strength: A +

Mana: A

Resistance: A

Fortuna: B

Agility: A

Noble Phantasm:

God Hand, a "hidden ability" possessed by Heracles, a noble, constantly active ghost that gives him a "body that does not know death."

It is a blessing of the gods that represent immortality, a curse, which was granted to him by completing his Twelve Workers in life.

It is the ability that has prompted attacks of the highest rank to hurt him and prevent him from being scratched by anyone during the Age of Gods, described as "almost foul play."

It gives you three primary skills:

\- It has 12 screws, so it has to be killed 12 times.

\- Any attack, Physical, Magical, Noble Phantasm, under Rank-A is canceled.

\- Gets immunity against an attack he has experienced before.

According to Noble Phantasm of Heracles, Nine Lives is essentially "a high speed attack consisting of nine consecutive hits, as fast as the attacks overlap.

Strengths:

In crude strength is surely the strongest Servant I know, it is alive with 16 Servants.

Short-range combat is its strong point, only one shot is dead.

Its resistance, combined with its Noble Phantasm, makes it a unbeatable colossus in combat one by one.

Points of weakness:

Because of Mad Enhancement, he does not possess the ability to reason or think, limiting his techniques and combat style.

Its large size makes it an easy target for long-range combat.

Do not think about defense, as a crazy dog finds an objective he starts to attack without stopping until the target dies.

You do not have a Master to control it or make it from the brain, falling into a trap is possible.

His greatest weakness is alone while I have an entire Servant team and 5 pawns to be sacrificed.

Mystic stopped thinking about starting a battle with this monster, saying these words:

"The neighborhood is damned, every time I come here, I'm a kind of Hulk who wants to kill me, but Berserker Alter chose the worst day to get out." Because today I'm the writer of this work ... "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Mystic is Cursed, But Damned (II)

In San Francisco, in the Chinatown district, an external observer can say that the world is gone mad or he has gone crazy.

Because when you see a giant half naked holding a sword-ax fights against a warrior dressed in red that manages two silver sabers ...

You question your mental health and start running in the opposite direction, hoping to survive the oddities of this crazy world.

But a certain American-Japanese reporter named

Yamamoto Mikoto, is not running from danger, is approaching the conflict, filming everything with a small video camera.

Leaving her cousin named Misaka Mikoto,

just moved from Tokyo a few weeks ago, alone, to a neighborhood that is the battlefield of superhuman beings of magic origin.

A great idea, the best cousin / tutor prize goes to Yamamoto Mikoto ...

XXX

Mystic managed to dodge the massive blade, then try to hit Berserker Alter with his sabers, but barely managed to scratch.

In fact, to call the Heracles weapon a blade would be an insult to anything sharp.

Or any logic, as it was more than a rock slab of anything else.

Yet, it was a Noble Phantasm, called Nine Lives, or at least part of one.

Berserker Alter yelled, a bestial roar more than a human cry before swinging his weapon to Mystic. One of the reasons for how it is still alive is the belt powered by a Cristal Xenothium, which allows teleportation, a way to escape or dodge, saves lives.

The part of Mystic's brain that is not worried about fighting and surviving, I'm still looking for more information about Servant Berserker.

Servants when they are hit by crazy exploits, do not think ... normally.

It seems hesitant on that part, but this ... thing. And he did not think. He felt.

This was the only way to put it, the thing reacted with instinctive skills, skills that Mystic would not have been capable of, if not focused on training both body and arms, especially art and sword to fight or better to dodge.

This was just in terms of skill, too.

The man moved with a ... Alex hesitated to call her a grace, but was closer to it as a eight foot man could come.

His speed and agility allowed him to dance around the battlefield like a damn ballerina.

Mystic is smaller than him, more agile, but is barely able to match Berserker's speed, even with Reinforcement on the whole body and running Runes.

Even then, he was left behind. For all his enormous strength, Berserker was fast.

So fast, Mystic was lucky enough to be alive at this point. In addition, training with Berserker Alter's caliber monsters has yielded many fruits.

Nine Lives swung ahead, too close to the ground for Mystic duck this time.

Instead, jump on it for a fraction of a second, before jumping up, and extending its leg, it strengthens to the maximum as it does. His foot captured Berserker's chin, and for a moment the world stopped.

Berserker seemed dazed, somehow.

Mystic immediately took a leap forward, pushing out of the Berserker with his incredible strength.

The worst part of this encounter was, unlike all of its previous opponents, Mystic did not have a single statistic would be superior to Berserker's, maybe Mana.

His fully armed strength was absolutely monstrous. Berserker was twice as strong.

Its speed, fully reinforced with the addition of Rune, was below the Lancer. Berserker was just as quick as Lancer.

His Mana is very high, about 2100 times the average Magus, still struggling to believe it, but Tamamo, Semiramis, Leonardo da Vinci and Chiron have told him that his Magic Circuits are very unique.

Returning to the battle, despite its immense strength, speed and duration over time, its magic reserves Berserker Alter is a rabid dog, without reason, which allows Mystic to dodge and strike this monster.

As Master can 'see' statistics of a Servant.

Those of Berserker Alter ... are ridiculous. Having seen the incredible statistics of Saber of Red, but Berserker was absolutely monstrous to Mordred.

Somehow in Mystic's mind, several words appeared.

"I'm just a reflection of an ancient glory."

Flashback of the Heroic Spirits that invoked and those in his soul came to mind.

"My body is a mirror."

Chiron's memories teaching a young Heracles to use a sword.

"My powers imitations."

Nine Lives, the technique of Heracles,

of all uses that can adapt and modify as it appears depending on the purpose and circumstances of its use.

The name Nine Lives comes from a nine-year-old possessor whose meaning comes from the monstrous adversary of Heracles, which has the special feature of "resurrecting, no matter how many times he is killed".

It is implied that he has achieved this martial arts technique in response to that characteristic, a technique that "destroys no matter how many times his opponent rises."

In essence, it is "a high speed attack consisting of nine consecutive shots, as fast as the attacks overlap." It changes its shape according to the goal.

Mystic through the active subconscious a Lancelot Noble Phantasm. Knight of Owner.

His silver sabers are wrapped in darkness, then red cuts with a crepe design appeared on them.

His Mystic Code, Silber saber, is switched to Noble Phantasm.

Mystic bets in front of Berserker Alter shouting "Dual Silver Blade Nine Lives" as he did.

Nine bars, for each weapon in hand, for the total of eighteen lethal bars, forming several X on the body of Breaker Alter.

It strikes and cuts simultaneously the upper arm, clavicle, beam, temple, diaphragm, rib, testicles, thighs and heart, faster than the speed of the sound.

All shots, they aimed at a vital point in Berserker,

shoot out, apparently at the same time, Mystic himself is astonished at the speed that swords struck.

Extremely happy to see his attack worked, seeing eighteen wounds appear on the giant.

"Now I can hurt you, it means I can kill you!" Mystic said, settling in his usual dual blade position, before stopping.

He was not faster.

He was not stronger.

He was no longer durable.

So he had to be smarter.

The great gloomy beast stepped forward, the ground tearing from power behind every step.

Still Mystic did not move.

'Berserker Alter is just that which is, a being capable of only destruction, without any rational thought.'

Although the sword-ax fell on him, he did not move. He remained calm and cold like an ice statue.

So, to beat a Berserker, you just have to think. Berserker's existence is to go berserk, to stick unceasingly.

A contraction of the wrist was sufficient.

The Nine Lives in the Berserker's Hand moved slightly, just enough to lose Mystic, and incorporate into the ground. Berserker did not stop for a second.

'So you fight on the defensive, wait for the opening, then kill him.' A smile appeared beneath her mask. No one can say that Alex can not think or fight under pressure.

Still, a fraction of a second was all that was needed.

'If an opponent is stronger than you. You can divert the smacking knife from the side. All knife power is guided in one direction, so knocking on the side actually requires less power but more ability than blocking. 'Mordred told him in a training session.

The Mystic Code / Noble Phantasm swimmer in the right hand stabbed forward, with the right target for Berserker's heart, approaching more and more, until ...

The beast turned backward with that ridiculous speed, avoiding the attack on a hair.

Alex is angry for a moment, remembering that Saber (Arturia) has something like that happened to him.

Still, a fraction of a second was all that was needed.

Berserker derides the same action from Mystic, confusing it.

Yet Mystic wiped out the attack, carrying his left blade to cut Berserker's neck. Surprisingly, it's connected, the cut shot from the neck to her side. Just deep enough to be fatal.

Taking advantage of the moment, Mystic directly traversed Berserker Alter's throat.

Mystic smiles sadly and pulls a trigger placed in the saber handle.

Bang!

Bang!

The swords shoot several bullets, made up of 50% gems with Magecraft Rank-A and the remaining 50% by Mercury. Aiming at Berserker Alter's head, he does not much use his head.

'A lifetime down, she misses eleven,' Mystic thought, concentrating on the task at hand.

Berserker Alter swung the side sword-ax, hoping to capture Mystic in his swing.

Mystic rather than jumping so close to Berserker Alter, who remembers Heracles, who was a skillful wrestler in his life, judging by Nemea's lion, stabbed his Nine Lives right into the ground, blocking the block while pushing Mystic from Berserker Alter .

For a moment of tension, the two uninitiated beings stared, before they hit. Mystic stuck, stabbed, and dodged. Berserker Alter took all the blows, none of them still alive, all the time he swings his weapon to kill Mystic.

Not far from the battle hidden behind a car, Misaka could not believe in his eyes.

When he knew that his cousin had been interested in Mystic, he imagined he had simply decided to take pictures with a very advanced camera.

Not that he would try to die in a battle between monsters.

Looking at the monster clash was the most incredible, terrible, and awe-inspiring thing he'd ever seen.

For each attack of the monster in fact, Mystic was able to block, having the advantage of having two blades instead of one.

That being said, Mystic still has to be able to do any more killing blows against the monster, but the fact that he has lasted so long was crazy.

Humans should not be capable of such prodigies! What was this guy?

The two monsters crashed, again and again, and soon step by step. The two had continued in some kind of dance, with the monster swinging his weapon once, followed by Mystic by locking the weapon, then attacking with any weapon was not the block, the monster dodged, then attacked again, that Mystic dodged.

He kept on doing so for some time before Mystic could land another fatal blow, this time wrapping his arms in fire, then kicking right into the gut of the monster, impinging on the weapon.

Of course, he did nothing to stop the monster, but he is still incredible.

At least, it would have been fatal, had the time he did not have, because the monster's body was regenerating.

Suddenly a pair of arrows flew through the sky hit the monster, in a second it was covered with a kind of high density foam foam.

"Finally, so-called heroes, do their job to diversify"

"Mystic borbot, taking advantage of the opportunity to launch a precious gemstone shaped ball.

"Cronos Ball, inamicul parents in lanturile voastre de timp" Mystic intended to recite his spell, then cast the gem to Heracles, it exploded, creating a yellow dome, which immobilized Heracles.

No, Berserker Alter is not paralyzed, but slowed down, the yellow dome has altered the flow of time in the inside.

Simply put instead of putting a second or three to get rid of and start fighting again, it will serve you in the best of cases a minute, enough time to start a counterattack.

Mystic butto a smoke-colored bomb, using the cloud of smoke, retreated through a mound that took him to the sewers, waiting for a better time to fight again.

At the same time, Misaka had the same idea of Mystic, only her retirement was to keep her safe, not to fight the monster.  
XXX

Towards the North, a distance of two miles, from the battle between the Demi-Servant known as Mystic and Servant Alter called Heracles.

Above the roof of a building found by William Shakespeare, alias Caster of Red, he was watching all of his Master's combat, using a telescope's opera.

Next to him is Chiron the famous mentor of the heroes, like William Shakespeare watching the Master's fight, ready to intervene, but the Master managed to keep up and injure Berserker Alter.

"Earlier Achile, now Heracles, I'm just unlucky," Chirone mumbled, playing similar to his Master.

Chiron, seeing Shakespeare laughing at the Master's fight, where he almost died at every turn, asked, "Do you consider all sorts of games or shows?"

"I consider the world for what it is: a stage where everyone has to play his part. I am an observer, you an aide, Master is the protagonist and Heracles the antagonist," said William Shakespeare, the most eccentric servant of history , which considers life as a show.

"The first act is over. The next act begins with a green cloud signaling the inputs of our Archers," Caster of Red said, doing theater gestures, taking notes of events.

Chiron I prepare his Noble Phantasm, Master before going to meet Black Canary and his comrades, he prepared several offenses, emergency plans and signs.

A greenish smoke bomb means Archer, a red means Saber, a blue means Caster ...

"Antares Snipe" cried Archer of Black, activating his winning card, hoping for an arrow with the power of a meteor.

Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot is the winning card of Chiron, the incarnation of the episode in his legend where he is said to be always pointing to the Scorpio in the sky after being transformed into the Sagittarius constellation.

It manifests itself as a Noble Phantasm that "shoots a brilliant star," based on which Chiron was said to have reached the last shot that an Archer can reach by penetrating a star.

It is a conceptual materialization of the constellation but is not limited to being activated when the constellation appears in the sky.

It's not a shot fired by his bow, but a star firing a "comet sting".

XXX

At the same time in the South, at a distance of two kilometers, a very similar scene took place.

Atalanta aka Archer of Red, is activating his Noble Phantasm:

Phoebus Catastrophe.

Behind her is Leonardo Da Vinci's aka Bird Caster, who is using his Magecraft to boost Atalanta, making his Noble Phantasm: Phoebus Catastrophe, classified as normal as B-RANK to become a temporary A-Rank, enough to hurt Berserker Alter.

"With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the god of sun Apollo and the goddess of the moon Artemis. I offer you this calamity - Phoebus catastrophe!" Urged Atalanta activating his Noble Phantasm.

Throwing two arrows, a grievance to the gods, punishes them in the sky as they begin to shine, before releasing them with a fairly large speed to penetrate into the clouds leaving behind a sparkling path.

Soon after, a weak light comes in, filling the sky and a sound similar to the fall of the rain. Instead of being a rain of water, it is a rain of light arrows as if the enemy was immersed in a rain.

XXX  
In the San Francisco sewers, something strange is happening, the walls were full of fluorescent gems and Japanese paper talismans.

"The ninja turtles, how can they live in the sewers ?, the smell is so strong to kill me, am I right?" Mystic said to herself, trying to nourish her nerves and endure nauseating odors.

"Mom!" Said the voice of a little girl, coming out of the darkness of the underground, embracing her 'Mum' (Master).

"Hello, Jacky, how are the preparations going?" Asks Alex while gently caressing Jacky's aka Jack The Ripper.

"Great, Mother, Uncle Kiritsugu and Aunt Maya are doing a great job, we help each other," Assassin of Black said, appreciating the caresses, as if it were a kind of puppy.

BOOM

The earth above Mystic's head is Killer Fog, starting to tremble violently.

"It seems that the beautiful Atalanta and the Chiron wise have used their Noble Phantasm, which means that Heracles has two lives less. Another 9 hit dead is the battle." Alex said that his plan was working, in addition with two archers in bipolar areas of the city, long-range support is assured.

The weak point of an Archer is that once the first shot has been fired, the enemy easily finds where it is, so it starts a classic frontal attack.

The core enemy to the Archer is he shoots his arrows.

In the best of ways the arrows hit the enemy, in the worst cases, the enemy is approaching enough is striking Archer.

But this is not a War of the Holy Grail, there is no Servant for each class, if Heracles attacked Chiron, you will be hit back by Atalanta and its enhanced arrows, if Berserker Alter attacks Atalanta, Chiron punishes his rebel student.

"We have a question?" Assassin of Black said with a curious tone.

"Jacky can you brag to tell me what you want to know?" Alex said, trying to know what his pseudo-daughter was thinking.

"Are we going to have a new pope?" Jack said, patting Alex with this question.

"What makes you think about it?" Alex said, uncertain where the discussion was going.

"Simple, Mum called Archer of Red, beautiful, this for us means Papa Cat, a mom, two fathers, Papa Fox and Papa Cat, a big family." Jack said smiling to this little ex-serial killer a family made up of a Master, a Servant Caster, and a Servant Archer who play the role of parents is a dream come true.

'I have to have a discussion later with Jacky talking about her family ... or consider polygamy' I think Alex trying to figure out what complicated relationship race is entering.

'A pseudo-wife, Tamamo.

A pseudo-daughter, Jack The Ripper.

Semiramis is quite complicated, teach me Magecraft, social label, politics and poison. I could say she plays a maternal role.

A kind of older sister, Medusa.

A kind of big brother, Cú Chulainn.

Kiritsugu, Maiya and Diarmuid, I could define them as comrades, soldiers, and knights.

William Shakespeare, Leonardo da Vinci, mentors or teachers, although Shakespeare seems to enter the role of a slightly crazy and comical uncle.

Frankenstein, Mordred and Atalanta are ...? ... well ... complicated 'I think Alex trying to establish a scheme of his social interpretations with the Servants, but his thoughts were interrupted by his own in a battle.

BOOM!

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

BOOM!

"hahahah!"

"There seems to be a family reunion on the surface, Zeus's progeny are violent," Alex said, imagining a fighting race is happening on the surface.

"Nice to see I'm not the only person with a crazy and complicated family." Alex's murmur, taking Jack The Ripper by the hand and taking him away from the area, told her that a surface fight in the sewers is high.

XXX

On the surface, the monster called Heracles or Berserker Alter, is undergoing a bombing by Four Archers.

Shortly before his head, precisely the colo headache was hit by Noble Phantasm of Chiron, which created a headless monster that swirling his sword-ax with no sense destroying the road and neighboring buildings.

Not enough, poor Heracles was transformed into a human pincushion. All this grace to the rain of arrows of Atalanta, which is the fruit of his Noble Phantasm.

When the Superheroes along with Sidekick have arrived, Heracles has regenerated completely, losing 3/12 lives up to now.

On a roof near Heracles, Star City archers launched their arrows, using Black Canary using their sonic cry to confuse the monster.

Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman flipped over him before he hit and hit him with their fists using superhuman strength.

The Servant Archer did support you members of Justice League, this is the main reason why Heracles did not literally crush Grenn Arrow and Speedy / Arsenal.

Heracles uses his monstrous agility to dodge most of the Servant's arrows and almost all the superhero arrows, but Chiron being Heracles's teacher, succeeded in predicting his movements and striking him 9 times out of ten.

Suddenly Heracles managed to take Wonder Woman for the leg. In a moment he beat her on the ground repeatedly, creating a small earthquake.

Turning 360 degrees, he launched Wonder Woman in the air, aiming at Wonder Girl. The result of a Pokémon series parody, the daughters of Zeus, Diana and Cassie played the role of the Rocket Team.

Now the superheroes have lost their only members who can head to Heracles.

"Shit!" Mormon Speedy, seeing how the monster turned to the archers of Star City, with his crazy look, ready to reduce the body and mind of his enemies to dust.

In an instant Heracles snap to Speedy, oscillating his sword-ax, its speed is infinitely higher you have reflexes of Speedy and Green Arrow, a deadly stroke is ensured.

When Speedy is about to be reduced to a puddle of blood and organs, Heracles freezes, the distance between Heracles and Speedy's weapon is less than one inches.

" What happened ?" Roy asked, uncertain of what the monster had stopped.

"Because it's so cold," Speedy mumbled, noticing the temperature dropped slowly, looking carefully, a thin layer of coat covered Heracles's body.

Moving away from the monster who easily defeated Wonder Woman, saw a whole ice road, covering anything, stray animals, cars, etc.

Following the view, the ice road, then glimpsed Mystic, he is on the top of a building far enough, holding a mechanical arch in his hand.

Speedy's communication device, received by Mystic, when they met, sound, answering the call, hear Mystic's voice, who asked, "Are you all over?"

XXX  
A few moments before.

Mystic got out of the sewers beneath a cobblestone, the first thing he did was climb the top of a building to see what Speedy and his comrades are doing.

'The trap for Heracles is ready, all the Servants are in position, it remains only to attract Berserker Alter and send it to his execution. Question, how do I attract this angry dog, is busy kidding her sisters! 'I think Alex, looking at how Wonder Woman was bumped repeatedly into the ground, then thrown in the air.

"Ignores the strange Pokémon parody, without Wonder Woman or Wonder Girl, the superheroes are certainly dying, you have to intervene." Alex mutter himself, using advanced brain reinforcement, his cognitive skills and speed of thought increased by dozens of times, pressing to find the best move for this dangerous situation.

Pulling out his silver sabers, one to form a mechanical bow, then use two Lancelot Noble Phantasm.

Knight of Owner, who transformed his silver mechanical bow into a black bow covered by red cracks, making it a Noble Phantasm.

Arondight, Lancelot's sword, Excalibur's sister. Drastically increases user skills. Using a similar process to Avalon, he transformed the Noble Phantasm into a conceptual weapon, placing it in his body, so all Alex's statistics grow temporary at B-RANK or A-Rank.

The last detail was to use Enhanced Enhancement throughout the body, including the heart and the rest of the organs, while simultaneously activating the rows engraved on his skin by Cú Chulainn and Scáthach (Tamamo does not know anything about it, if he does, he would find a home war ...) for an emergency situation.

Mystic shooting out three oval gems of glacial blue, emerald green and electrifying blue, this value is comparable to a small fortune.

Alex's Magecraft, to create its arrows, is fairly simple.

First step, channel a large amount of Mana into a gem.

Step two seals a spell in a precious stone, which contains a quantity of energy comparable to an A-RANK spell.

Third step, use projection to imagine the shape of the arrow, then combining alchemy and manipulation of the Mana, changes the shape of the gem in the imagined arrow.

Fifth step, shoot the arrow, at the moment of impact it releases the spell.

Last step, admire the explosion created by your work.

For example, a gem with an ice spell turns into a crystalline arrow, when it is in contact with the lens, creates an elemental magical explosion that encloses the enemy in the lye.

But this time, Mystic is experimenting with a more experimental version of his Magecraft.

"Oighear" (Iceberg). "The glacial blue gem becomes a crystalline arrow, which emits a cold temperature.

"Gaoithe (wind)." The emerald green gem, becomes a ghostly arrow, difficult to see, because it is composed of pure wind.

"Toirneach agus tintreach (thunder and lightning)." The electrifying blue gem, I become a metaphysical arrow composed of pure electricity and Mana.

"I'm just the reflection of an ancient glory." Alex pronounced the phrase she vexed when she fought Heracles.

"My body is a mirror" Continuous Apex with the second phrase, the three arrows begin to join to become one thing.

"My powers imitations"with the power of the last phrases, the three arrows became a very large crystal clear arrow / sword with a design similar to Archer EMIYA / Shirou Emiya Caladbolg II.

Alex took an identical position to Archer of the Fate Stay series, the new arrow was about to explode, the power he just held knocked on the sword / arrow ready because it became dangerously unstable, only waiting for a target to die.

'Farewell, ladies and gentlemen. Well ... Heracles. 'I think Mystic, in a frantic amazement, ready to launch his strongest attack he had done so far.

When his eye noticed that Heracles was about to put an end to Speedy's life.

So Mystic, shoot his arrow / sword, shouting "Kristal Durandal III!"

The arrow / sword, created using the Durandal image and three metaphysical arrows, head straight to Heracles at a crazy speed.

It is no surprise, the bullet is based on a lightning spell and the wind increases the base speed, making the arrow / sword speed 300,000 km / s.

The bullet struck Heracles's back, freezing from the outside to the outside, but before he could hit it, I created a road of pure lick, leaving Heracles and ending in Mystic.

XXX

"You're All Over," Mystic asked, hoping he did not turn Speedy into a lick statue.

"Yes, thank you, I am a debtor," Speedy replied, it seemed to Heracles's body to absorb the impact and the magic of the arrow / sword.

"Do not thank me, I did it for my own interests. Lose a life on my watch, especially that of one of the few 'heroes' that are nice to me, would bring me a lot of trouble. Every time a Justice League member presents here, going through a bunch of problems. "

"You're a kind of Tsundere or something like that," Speedy jokes.

"Next time I'll let you get an accident, though you and your colleagues have been a great divers, you can retire."

"What do you mean, you're crazy, if the monster gets free, you'll be spaced out. You can not be defeated by yourself," Speedy warns.

"Who said that I'm alone. The Wild Hunt is in the position and ready to fight, we'll end this job in less than ten minutes," said Mystic, not wanting the Justice League to get more information on the Wild Hunt or the Servants.

"We can help!" Protest Roy.

"Listen to Roy, you do not have the right equipment to hurt, Oliver and Dinah are excelled in all the attributes. The Wild Hunt does not know how you work and vice versa, we'll be interfering with each other." Mystic said with a serious tone.

"Do you know my identity?" Speedy asked, slightly shocked.

"Your mentor's girlfriend does not wear any kind of mask, as it may still have a secret identity, but I do not mind holding it away," said Mystic, before interrupting the call. .

Leaving Roy slightly nervous, but using his head he realized that Mystic was right, so he went to Black Canary and Grenn Arrow. Leaving Heracles to Mystic.

XXX

"1 Life Taken with My Sabers, 2 Screws from the Noble Phantasm of Chiron and Atalanta, and finally another life taken from my strongest distance attack. In total, 4 dead, Heracles still has 8 lives left, then it is over" Mystic said, trying to remember any weapon used to kill Berserker Alter, hence obtained immunity.

'The probabilities of victory of the Servants would grow enormously if they could take them a lifetime again. In the worst cases I will use Gáe Bolg and will have 7 lives, in the best cases I can take 3 lives, so the Servants will have to take 5 lives. 'I think Mystic, believing that by translating his Mystic Code into Noble Phantasm and using Advanced Enhancement, he might have a fairly strong and varied arsenal to succeed in the business that is being proposed.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Heracles roared, ending regeneration and getting rid of the jail.

To be frozen from the outside to the outside was a very annoying experience for this monster. No one humiliated him in such a manner, be reduced, even for a very short time to be a statue of lice. Now his murderous fury is focused exclusively on Alex.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Screams Heracles, saying his first words. Even Alex is just cursed to be able to hate the most dangerous and deadly monster, who has never been to San Francisco (for now, with the bad luck to Alex ...) or the whole of California.

Heracles Begin to run to Mystic, following the trail of lynx, leading straight to the Demi-Servant with a misfortune comparable to Kamijio Touma (the protagonist of Index, his motto is that he misses).

"An unfamiliar monster, with the power of Superman, unable to die, which seems to hate me ..." Alex said, sighing as he pulled out a very strange Gáe Bolg, it looks like a hybrid Sword-Arrow, not a demonic red spear.

How did Alex succeed in doing such a work, answer, thanks to Class Cards Lancer, Scáthach.

Alex can create an infinite number of Gáe Bolg, somewhat similar to Archer Trace On (EMIYA), with this idea in mind deciding to apply the principles of Archer (EMIYA). Turn his weapon into an arrow, you can overlay it, earning an Extra Rank, once shot to the enemy.

"I'm just damned, because every colossal creature I meet wants to kill me, but I am blessed with the imagination of an Otaku and the weapons to kill monsters who hate me." Mystic said, smiling under the mask, preparing Gáe Bolg MK-II, somewhat similar to Tony Stark's armor.

The modified Gáe Bolg begins to shine with an intense red. At the same time, Mystic shoulders sprout grotesque wings, not made of flesh and feathers, but wings of swords and blades, crimson, wings of a monster.

The demonic power of Gáe Bolg begins to arrive has high odds, his power is A ++, clearly the Rune and the Arc are improving the power of Gáe Bolg.

Heracles continues to run without thinking of what Mystic is doing, her only thought is to destroy her.

The Mystic Code, Ali of Gladio II, activates his new ability, using the concepts on each component, to give an attribute of pyrocinesis.

For those who do not understand, here is a simple explanation, the engraved roses on each Feather Sword are activated, taking fire.

In simple words, Ali of Gladio II, active, equal, Hells Infernal of pure fire.

Heracles will lose as little a lifetime, this is little, but safe.

"Gáe Bolg MK-II!" Yell Mystic, firing the broken Noble Phantasm, flying over the speed of a sack, followed by a rain of coated feather-swords.

Gáe Bolg traversed Heracles' heart as if it were made of cardboard, while the feather-sword incised superficial wounds, but many burns.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃ DIE ▄▄▄ DIE ▅▅▅▅!" Yell Heracles, ignoring the wounds, loading to Mystic, all the damages that have occurred so far, have disappeared.

'His regeneration is crazy. I have to retire, "Mystic thinks, looking for a way to escape, but there is not, at the top of the building roof, the only escape routes are reckless and suicidal.

Heracles jumping in the air, preparing his slider, Mystic where to choose what to do, jumping from the roof is out of the question, it would become a target too easy, try to defend it is pure suicide.

"O singură umbra să devină trei umbre," said Mystic, activating a spell of illusion, creating two pairs of herself by her side.

Leaving the mechanical arc, activating the offensive mode of Ember Celica (Alter), using the wings of Giado as Jetpack, flying straight to Heracles, which was in the middle of the air.

Even his illusory copies have done the same actions as Mystic, a risky move if

Heracles finds out who the real Mystic is, he will be hit will die.

The success rates of this plan are 66%, with 34% of bankruptcy.

This time will be decided by luck, Heracles fortunately B-RANK vs Mystic, a lucky F-Rank person.

What will happen ...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Explosive End

Returning to the battle between Heracles and Mystic from where we left before.

Heracles jumped in the air, preparing a slider with enough force to demolish the building.

Mystic knowing this, I take advantage of Berserker Alter's mid-air. I start a frontal attack, purely suicidal.

By creating a couple of illusory pairs, I use Mystic Code, Gia's Ali, to gain a boost in speed.

Flying straight to Heracles, along with the illusions, that copy any movement of the original.  
Heracles thanks to his instinct, I find the real Mystic and the blows, with his fendent.

The Demi-Servant knowing that he could not rely on the fortune, I am ready to dodge.

Moving in 180º, getting streaked, the shot of Heracles, the armor took most of the damage, so they continue to load his shot.

Using a deadly right, enhanced by Mystic Code Ember Cecilia (Alter) II, managed to push Heracles out of the roof of the building. The distance to the ground is high enough to kill a common man but show Berserker Alter and Mystic is nothing.

Heracles fell to the ground followed by Mystic, the vigilant pulled out a hidden blade from the waistcoat, the knife was violet, exuding a strong poison, made by Semiramis in person.

Mystic I use the poisoned knife to hit the Heracles colo, to pull it off, active a small hidden gun and simultaneously shoot a dozen feather swords. Having three goals in mind with this move, use the poison and the bullet to embalm and confuse Heracles, then take advantage of the recoil to create a distance between him and Heracles and slow down the fall.

The impact will not kill anyone. But it will be painful for Mystic, he can be partially crazy, but he is not masochistic.

Heracles hardened skin only received a few scratches from Mystic's attack, but the poison managed to enter the body of Berserker Alter. looking for a way to hit, the monster decided to launch his sword-ax.

Throwing the weapon is not a useful move, but if it hits Mystic, the game is over and wins Berserker Alter.

Mystic sees how Heracles's weapon approaches him. Not wanting to lose a limb or be cut into two, moved his arm is another active ace in the car.

On his right arm he has a concealed blade and a hidden gun, taken by Ezio Auditore from Florence.

On the left arm there is nothing in the Assassin's Creed series, but a Shaman King's weapon, yes.

From the left polsie, a pendulum of crystal, followed by a thin thread, veined shot, like a ramp or spider web.

The crystal pendulum hits the wall of a building and shoots Mystic toward that wall, making it possible to dodge the Heracles sword-ax.

But before leaving Berserker Heracles with gravity and road asphalt, he decides to leave us a gift, a grenade, not a normal grenade, but an experience.

A grenade created by Mystic, Tamamo and Kiritsugu. Inside there are enchanted gems, provided by Mystic, Tamamo has infused his best curses and the design designed by Kiritsugu.

Miraculously when Mystic launched the experimental grenade, Heracles roared, the grenade inside him.

At the time of impact between Heracles and the ground.  
BOOM!

The grenade exploded, the organs weakened by poison, were destroyed by the explosive gems present in the grenade, consequently Heracles lost a lifetime, I remain 6 years old.

Meanwhile, Heracles regenerates, Mystic discharges his Mystic Code and looks at his enemy.

'Fortunately it works, Semiramis's poison has weakened Heracles's body. The grenade has bypassed the defense of God Hand, which is a conceptual armor, an armor not in a way to protect the internal organs. These two weapons put together were deadly to kill Heracles through the whole, not the outside. ' I think Mystic sighing relieved, if he chose only one Class Cards or Heracles is not a Berserker, he would certainly die.

"Question of a million dollars, with what I hunt Heracles, Jake's wings, sabers, used as swords and bow, Gáe Bolg used as an arrow My most powerful offensive Magecraft, used as Kristal Durandal III" Ha said Mystic talking to herself, trying to find another weapon in her arsenal.

'I'm not Archer (EMIYA) or Gilgamesh to have an infinite arsenal of Noble Phantasm.

All I'm left behind is Mech Noir II, a hybrid weapon specializing in distance combat, with four modules, assault rifle, shotgun, sniper, machine gun.

At least my update given a Claymore module, what should I do? 'I think Mystic, pulling out Mech Noir II, activating his Claymore module, now the weapon took the form of the Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Sword.

'Heracles regeneration is almost complete, I have to retire and take it to destination ... because I do not have a Mystic Code as strong as Heracles' weapon,' Mystic thinks, mindfully creating an extremely offensive Mystic Code offensive.

"His sword-ax!" He said of snap Mystic, he sees the weapon of Berserker Alter as he falls to his owner. He did an action similar to Spiderman, stretched his arm to shoot the crystal pendulum, carrying the Heracles weapon to Mystic.

At that moment Heracles's body was completely healed, the man-made beast, stood up, his gaze full of hate and fury.

"▂▂▂ Die ▃▃▃ Die ▄▄▄ Die ▅▅▅▅ Die!" Heracles roared like a crazy beast, her level of fury was high, Rank-EX.  
"My weapons, a Claymore, that can become four different weapons and Heracles sword-ax. I think I can take a lifetime again ... but I'm not suicidal." Alex said, turning his heels and ran faster which he could.

His instinct tells him that trying to fight with a Berserker Alter so pissed is pure suicide.

So Mystic in need of more speed, because Berserker Alter, is starting to approach, is if he can take Mystic the result will be quite negative.

"Dromeus Komētēs (Runner Comet): Comet Form," said Alex, activating one of his newly acquired skills.

Once activated this Noble Phantasm, Alex's world perception change, for a moment he believes that time stops, but in fact he moves so fast that the world seems to be firm.

Dromeus Komētēs is a skill of Achilles Normally activated by coming out of his wagon, the incarnation of the legend that is the fastest among all the heroes of all ages.

Even though his physical ability is high, it is not an impossible standard for a Servant, but his speed differs considerably, it is equivalent to instantaneous movement.

It allows him to run through a giant battlefield in one breath and obstacles in the field do not slow him even when he caresses in a dense forest.

Its use requires that its weak point, the heel of Achilles, be exposed, but not many Heroic Spirits can keep up with its speed.

However, if this heel was hurt, this Noble Phantasm would lose 70% of its speed.

Alex has not learned to use this inheritance inherited from the Class Cards Rider, which contains a fragment of Achille's essence, so he can move only in a straight line.

However, using Dromeus Komētēs, the small distance between Alex and Heracles disappeared in a second.

Leaving Heracles to eat the dust, behind Mystic who is trying not to go through a wall.

In less than a minute Mystic arrives in the square where he fought for Solomon Grandy.

His first fight against a monster, using the Noble Phantasm, specifically Gáe Bolg, for the first time.

Now the place is again Mystic's battlefield, the only change is the monster's quality and how skilled Mystic is.

But there is a small problem Alex finds no solution.

'Once Dromeus Komētēs is activated, how do you stop it? Alex asked inside, trying to use his vast otaku knowledge to find a solution.

'Flash, Sonic, Quicksilver are Speedster, the enemies to stop them using the stick or sticky substances, I can do it, but I'm not a suicidal mascot, I stop, Heracles kills me.' I think Mystic abandoning the idea of stopping using a sticky grenade or Magecraft Ice.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅" Heracles arrives screaming in the square, with a homicidal fury equal to or greater than his strength.  
Without thinking, Berserker ran to Mystic, intending to strangle him with his hands.

Mystic under the mask smiled, now finding a way to stop and at the same time, hit Heracles.

The inhuman speed it uses at the moment can be used to increase the strength of its stroke.

Thanks to your acquaintance Otaku, he has some useful information. Moving at flash speeds, Flash is able to pound the devastating power that made it possible to defeat it with just one Zoom shot (considered equal to Superman).

In addition to the laws of physics, a flash shot that is at or above the light is infinite, with a possible opening of a black hole or a space-time gap, as the body of Flash acquires endless mass.

Surely Mystic can not go 7 times at the speed of light, but a normal Servant surpasses the speed of the sound, he is using Dromeus Komētēs, making it the incarnation of the legend that is the fastest among all the heroes of all the epochs.

Quite similar to Mystic to try to copy Flash.

Mystic pierced Mech Noir II's grip, snatched Heracles sword-ax grip with both hands, using advanced reinforcement on it, increasing its already enormous strength.

"Ready or not, I'm coming, Heracles!" Mystic said, moving forward, trying to get faster, then when he heard that I came to his speed limit, use his teleport skills.

Coming in a red flash, he reappears, not in front of Heracles, but behind him.

The speed of the shot, combined with the explosive power, leads to one result.

BOOM!

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Heracles yelled, no anger, but pain, a lament of a dying wounded beast.

The cause of this on pain, his dear weapon, the sword-ax, known as Nine Lives, was subjected to an advanced but unstable reinforcement.

Once Nine Lives hit her ex-owner. He exploded by throwing Mystic into the air, but not before creating a huge squawk in the chest of Heracles, he was about to be cut in two.

She left from her left shoulder, she passed through her heart, she stuck to her navel, she was short of being cut into two.

Mystic hit the same wall that Solomon Grandy threw him a few months ago.

The San Francisco vigilante was lying on the ground, his armor was officially destroyed, fortunately the stunt stolen by STAR Labs took almost all the damage.  
But Mystic easily understands that at different broken ribs, a dispersed shoulder, a right hand burn.

"Personal note, do not ever leave home, when you have the prospect that someone or something wants to kill you." Mystic snoring, trying to overwhelm the pain of wounds, not too panic, his Mystic Code of Healing, Xela's Stone, is already slowly healing his wounds.

'11/12 with Dual Silver Blade Nine Lives, 10/12 with Antares Snipe: The Scorpion Shot. 9/12 with Phoebus Catastrophe, 8/12 with Kristal Durandal III, 7/12 with Gáe Bolg MK-II, 6/12 Semiramis poison and experimental grenade. Lastly, the last attack with Nine Lives, which took two lives, is 5 years old and is Game Over. 'I think Alex smiling under the mask, try some satisfaction with getting half the lives of Heracles without relying on the Servants.

Heracles turns to Mystic, his wound is healed, but his regeneration factor must be weakened, because now there is a bad scar on Heracles chest, if he could talk, he would say something like that: "You're more annoying than Archer (EMIYA), you can not run away anymore, now I'll tear you piece by piece. "

"Boys Berserker Alter is all yours, do your worst," said Alex, relaxing and enjoying the show that is starting, but first of all he must make the opening ceremony.

Mystic pulled out a chess-shaped detonator, namely the Black King, with a red button on top.

Alex admits is a Fan Code of Geass. All Hail Lelouch!, All Hail Zero!.

Before he could press the button, a dozen purple magical cherries appeared around Heracles, firing a chain, trying to chain Zeus's son.

Not a second step is a rain of arrows hit Heracles.

These attacks led Berserker Alter to the right place at the right time.

At that moment Okita Souji, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Mordred, came out of their spiritual form and started a frontal attack.

Okita Souji using her lightning strike, a technique to immediately reduce the distance between opponents.

"Get the brilliance of my hidden sword!" Sakura Saber said.

"A silent step ... Two infinite steps ... Three steps, an absolute sword!"

"Light, three strokes!" Cried Okita using her Noble Phantasm.

Three-stage push without light, is a technique used by the extraordinary genius swordsman Okita Souji.

Although it is not actually a Noble Phantasm, it is treated as such.

Includes a first boost, Second Thrust and Third Thrust.

It is a hidden sword that is produced by transcendent technique and speed from Hira-Seigan's position.

Rather than "almost simultaneously", pushes occur "all at once".

For a moment, the first push, the second push, and the third released push "exist simultaneously" and "the same position."

The first thrust has been blocked, the second and third push will be in the same position and break.

The resulting contradiction creates a localized division into causality at the point of the sword, making it virtually impossible to protect against this technique.

Because of the collapse of causal relationships, it is a technique that overcomes the mere destruction of material things.

Tsubame-Gaeshi by Sasaki Kojirō is a similar technique.

Result was evident, three deep wounds on Berseker Alter's knees, kneeling on it.

Meanwhile, Okita Souji uses her Noble Phantasm, Diarmuid and Mordred have done their part.

Diarmuid, using his incredible speed, combined with his superhuman agility, succeeded in hitting heracles, using his two Noble Phantasm, Gáe Dearg and Gáe Buidhe.

Gáe Buidhe, a 1.4-meter-long cursed lance that inflicts wounds that can not be healed naturally or with magecraft.

The effect can not be normally dispersed, and canceling the curse requires the destruction of the spear or the death of its owner.

Using her, he could hurt Heracles' eyes, taking them partially away.

Then touch Gáe Dearg, the two-foot scarlet lance, hit his left shoulder, where Mystic hit her with Nine Lives.

While Gáe Dearg is not a weapon that can be proud of its destructive power, it can be considered a "Noble Phantasm Anti-Noble Phantasm" and "Killer Noble Phantasm" for those who are proud of the power of arms, forcing them to defend themselves only with physical means.

However, the effect of this demonic launch on its own can not destroy Noble Phantasm.

Although it's just a spear to those who do not use magic, it's unlikely that one will use something magical in a battle between the Servants.

Although not really flashy, it's a really useful Noble Phantasm.

Fernando God Hand by Berseker Alter, although for a short time, without regeneration, will be weakened.

Once Okita Souji and Diarmuid hit Heracles and deprived her of her legs and almost all the sight, they retreated.

Mordred, who put himself in front of his Master, to prevent further damage to him, decided to give a shot of grace.

The knight of betrayal took his sword, Clarent with both hands, his Noble Phantasm is the full power, the liberated form of Clarent used by Mordred, transformation into an evil sword of hate for the condition of his detention.

It is a Mana Burst application that allows her to force her excessive hatred for her father in the sword in the form of magic energy and then the sword will amplify it and allow it to be launched as an attack.

Red lightning is manifested, his tormenting feelings for his father that have been amplified by the sword and directed him to the adversary.

Using it, he takes a position while at the same time his helmet, Pedigree Secret, is removed because of the need to be released before he can use the attack.

The space around her and the sword becomes stained with dark red blood and the sword blade, wrapped in bloodshed, emits strange, violent and furious sounds and begins to turn.

Changing from the normally pure and beautiful form of Clarent, his great hatred transforms the sword into that of a left and evil knife that belongs to a demon, a "demonic sword of calamity."

Transformed into a grotesque and uncomfortable form, a red lightning blinks across the surroundings as it is clothed in its helpless hatred.

Raising his sword, he releases the beam of blood on the enemy as a flash of light, a waving wave with the sole purpose of destroying.

"Clarent Blood Arthur!" Screaming Mordred, firing a red light beam toward Heracles, the power of Clarent Blood Arthur, was drastically reduced to prevent the full distribution of the neighborhood.

However, the result was the same, a half baked Heracles and no left arm.

"Bye bye Berserker" greeting Mystic, pressing the button, in a moment the ground under Heracles' feet exploded, creating a hole big enough to drop Berserker Alter straight into the sewers.

Once they fell, several plants ran out of the ground, covering the hole.

"Let's see who will win, The Magus Killer and Jack The Ripper or Heracles?" Alex murmurs as Semiramis goes out and begins to cure his Master.

"Master you're just crazy, I like this for you," said Mordred, smiling at the Master's madness trying to defeat Heracles alone.

"The line between health and madness is subtle," Alex said, quoting William Shakespeare.

"I can ask why we have not simply loaded the enemy front from the start," Mordred said, his favorite strategy is to attack, if the enemy does not die, attack again with greater strength.

"Only a few of you have Noble Phantasm of Rank-A or higher, who of you could not have him dying in the way, like Master, Magus and companion I can not accept it!" Alex said, knowing that normally Okita, Semiramis, Diarmuid, Frankenstein, Jack, Maiya, Atalanta can not do anything in front of Berseker Alter, death sentences are high.

"At least my plan works pretty well so far, hopefully the Killer, I can do the last phase," Alex said, hoping that Jack would not hurt.

"Master, you can recap the plan, I have not been very careful you have any details," Mordred said slightly embarrassed, he only paid attention to the part in here gripping the sword.

"First stop, check if my Mystic Codes are transformed into Noble Phantasm by Knight of Owner.

So I knew I could engage Heracles in battle and hurt him.

The next stage was run by Atalanta and Chiron to determine if Noble Phantasm Rank-A can hurt this version of Heracles. In addition, Atalanta has been vital to see if the Noble Phantasm Rank-B boosts can bypass God Hand.

Using my most powerful Magecraft I discovered that God Hand, can not protect Heracles' internal organs.

By summoning a Gáe Bolg as an arrow, I managed to destabilize Heracles' core, for a short while her regenerative abilities came to 200%, to fall shortly after 20%.

With the information I collected I decided to weaken it further, thanks to the Semiramis poison of my hidden blade and an experimental grenade, I took her life together with her weapon.

The power of Heracles has fallen enormously, in addition his rage has risen to a Rank-EX.

The only thing to do is bring the lamb to the butcher, that is, you "Alex explained less his plan here half was improvised.

"I did not want you to hurt yourself with my multiple attacks. Heracles is less than one-tenth of its normal level, it will be an easy job to eliminate it, with the damage it has to be left with only three lives." Alex said, of course that Heracles will be torn from Magus Killer. In addition, the final trap should reduce it to ashes if Jack or Kiritsugu can not kill him.

"You are very gentle, Master." Semiramis said, having fun as his Master is trying to act cool but actually worries about his Servants, usually at the front line are Servants, not Masters.

"I'm not sweet!" Protest Alex, be considered disgusted when Mystic hurt his pride.

"Tsundere" was the word spoken simultaneously by all the Servants present.

"At least you will not need Team B," Alex murmurs, not wanting to have other people calling him a Tsundere.

Before Heracles made his appearance, Alex divided his Servants into two groups.

Team A, sub divided into four groups.

Chiron and William Shakespeare. Long-range combat fighters north.

Atalanta and Leonardo da Vinci. Long-range combat fighters south.

Mordred, Okita Souji and Diarmuid, the main offensive force of the group, with Semiramis supporting him with his Magecraft

Kiritsugu and Jack The Ripper are the group's saboteurs who are trapping traps and are looking for the right time to hit.

Team B, reinforcements or rescue team, who has to collect information about a possible defeat and save Team A.

Composed by Tamamo-no-Mae, Medusa, Maya, Cú Chulainn, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Frankenstein.

XXX

Two of the world's most infamous killers, Kiritsugu Emiya, Magus Killer and Jack The Ripper are in San Francisco's sewers.

Their goal is Berseker Alter, alias Heracles or whatever is left of it.

His Master's applied strategy was to hit fast and run, with the goal of weakening it and tiring it.

Thanks to this strategy Heracles is at the mercy of any Servant.

His body is under the effect of Semiramis's poison, his spiritual core is compromised.

The holidays inflicted by Gáe Bolg, Gáe Dearg and Gáe Buidhe, together with the Magecraft of the Master and Caster, have deprived Heracles of many of its attributes:

Regeneration ability, cutting weapon, motor skills, left arm, and a large part of the visit.

There are only three lives left in a narrow, full of traps where his big stature blocks him.

Heracles try to stand up, but knee injuries, made by Okita Souji, do not allow him.

From the shadows of the sewers came a figure dressed in a black armor over a red coat, his face is hidden by bandages and a hood.

In his hands holds a Calico M950, an extremely dangerous firearm.

Heracles being a crazy creature, comparable to a rabid dog, attack the figure in red, confusing with Mystic or Archer (EMIYA), two people who hate to death, especially the first.

The red figure begins to shoot with the gun, the bullets are at maximum D-RANK in force, but their purpose is not to hurt Heracles, but to attract him to him.

Heracles once hurled himself to his enemy, stumbling into an anti-manmine.

BOOM

The damage that D-RANK was supposed to be was B-RANK, but Heracles continued to chase the figure ignoring traps.

The red figure out of nowhere a heavy machine gun, thanks to the superhuman strength typical of the Servant, managed to eat it easily.

Use her weapons to attract Heracles to various traps placed everywhere, explosives, mines, hidden lances in the floor and many more.

This Trapper Master is one of Alex's Servant Assassin, known as Kiritsugu / EMIYA.

"▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅!" Heracles yelled in a fatal fury, giving up the defense, focusing on one desire, killing EMIYA.

Zeus's son hurled himself to the Magus Killer, ignoring the bullets and the numerous explosions caused by the traps he had activated, if Heracles managed to take Kiritsugu with his hand ended for him, fortunately Heracles is weakened, he is possesses the arcane arts of the EMIYA family.

"Chronos Rose" with these active words his Noble Phantasm, based on his Magecraft Time Alter.

Pulling out a knife, which contains its "Severing" and "Binding" origins. With its hyper-speed, I not only cut Heracles's throat, but took another one of her lives.

At the same time a mysterious mist filled the sewers, further hindering Heracles.

Jack The Ripper came out to play, with his uncle Kiri, at his favorite game, kills his mother's enemies (Master).

The rules of the game are very simple, Jack hiding in the fog will attack Berseker Alter, trying to take him where his mom told him, shortly before, when the visit.

Uncle Kiri must help Jack with his weapons and traps.

For the duration of this game, Heracles wandered through the seas without goal.

Jack The Ripper, as if a spider or a viper, I continue to hit Heracles, as fast as a lightning and invisible as a ghost.

His butcher knives are not always those, his mom gave him a couple of new toys for this game.

A poison that slows down the reflections of the target, causing hallucinations and confusing the senses.

A little Rune and Advanced Reinforcement to increase cutting power, blade strength, etc.

The game is fun, but it gets boring easily, so Jack took Heracles to a gallery larger than the others.

The fog slowly disappears, revealing Jack The Ripper, an adorable kid in a black dress revealing a lot of skin, the dream of any Lolicon or pedophile.

In the opposite area there is Heracles, the grand Greek hero, who has accomplished the twelve impossible labors for anyone except himself. His glory and majesty was trampled and ruined by Alex and his Servants.

Now Heracles is full of wounds, scars, barely able to stand, she misses her arm, and almost can see something other than blur.

"We are happy to have played with us, but Papa Fox and Mama will be worried about us, so goodbye." Said Jack, as if this deadly battle was just a walk in the playground.

Heracles has done nothing but the only thing that is good at doing, attacking and attacking without thinking about the consequences.

Going to Assassin of Black, like a ... Berserk, without realizing it, I walk straight into a straight line of invisible threads that have twisted around Heracles immobilizing it.

Now that Berseker Alter was trapped, EMIYA came out with his Thompson Contender in hand.

Taking aim, pressing the trigger, in a second a bullet, flying through the air, without any difficulty, the bullet pierced Heracles's head, taking her life. Heracles now has only one life.

"Assassin of Black, let's get out of here, I've sealed it all out, Heracles will be eliminated in less than a minute," Kiritsugu said in a monotonous, emotional tone.

"Okay Kiri, Mom will be retiring for us" Jack turned to the monster who still has a minute to live "Goodbye Berseker Alter," Jack The Ripper said, saluting him.

The Assassins have entered their spiritual form has dropped out of the sewers through walls, be ghosts in her avvantaggi, shame that the Servant Alter are deprived of this ability.

XXX

Alex is out of Chinatown, with all the Servants who have seen him in the battle with Heracles.

'Mumma we came out of the sewers, you can start Epilogue,' Jack said through the telepathic Master-Servant tie.

Alex, feeling these words sighing heavily, the months spent with Jack The Ripper, were very beautiful, Alex was very fond of Jack, ignoring his little problems ...

"Crazy crap," Mystic murmurs, raising his arm in the air popping his fingers, activating a Magecraft very simple, in a nutshell, squeeze the fingers equally press the button of a detonator.

In a moment the precious gems and Tamam talismans exploded simultaneously, creating a river of pure elemental magic energy.

Thank you for having seals set in the right place, energy accumulates in one place, erupting like a volcano.

Heracles being tied to the main gallery where energy has accumulated, we say that nothing of him has remained in this world.

Alex together you have his Servants admire how the square was dusted off, from a pillar of light.

Alex should be happy, Berserker Alter has been defeated, but there are several questions in his head.

'Where did the Servant Alter come from?'

'Are there only one class or more, if any of them exist? '

'Is there a Holy Grail in this world? '

'Why do they want to kill me? '

'Biggest question where do those words come from? '

'I'm just the reflection of an ancient legend.

My body is a shadow.

My powers imitations. '

"Guys we go home, there are many things to do, we have to prepare, I have a bad presentation," said the Master of Servants, while shaking my head to the West.

"Paris, ruler ... the time of the games is over, War begins," he pronounced these words with a serious and gloomy tone.

XXX

Kiritsugu Emiya / EMIYA

Alias: The Magus Killer

Master: Alex

Alignment: good chaotic

Strength: D

Agility: A +

Mana: B

Fortuna: E (EX)

Resistance: C

Nobel Phantasm: E ~ A

Class Competences:

Presence Concealment: A

Independent Action: A

Personal Skills:

The affection of the Holy Grail: A +

He's been deeply loved by a Holy Grail for some time and place.

It could be called the biggest curse in the world.

This ability increases the rank of his fortune.

In special circumstances, he can also break enemy skill abilities that would normally be impossible to escape.

However, this good luck comes to the ruthless expense of the happiness of others.

Opportunist: A +

A skill possessed only by those who truly excel in finding and exploiting weaknesses and openings.

At the highest level, this ability not only prevents the target's ability to interfere with Servant's actions, but also increases the power of such actions.

The higher the ranking of this skill, the more the spiritual status of a hero declines.

At this level, all attacks and activities performed by the Servant that are initially not detected by the target or that have significant effects that are not aware of this goal are no longer mere actions, but considered phenomena accepted and applied by Fate and Gaia.

All executed attacks that capture somehow the incomprehensible target are raised by a rank and all of the abilities that might interfere with it require a lucky check to work, however rank ranking still stays.

The only sure way to defend against such attacks would be to have a constant defense at the time of that event, but because of the nature of the capacity and the Servant that owns it, the probability of such a brute force is small.

Subversive activity: A

The talent to reduce enemy forces in the preliminary stages before entering the battle.

An expert trap.

The higher the ranking of this skill, the more the spiritual status of a hero declines.

At this level, it is possible to disable almost 60% of the total military force before the enemies advance.

Mental Pollution: E

It makes it possible to exclude any mood of mental interference due to a distorted mindset.

However, at the same time it becomes impossible to reach an understanding with individuals who do not have an equivalent rank of mental pollution.

To this rank, the Servant is endowed with turgor resistance to mental interference, although the chances of such attacks being rendered completely ineffective is unlikely.

Psychic essay, the Servant is mostly functional in human society except when some subjects are carried on or when the Servant makes certain decisions.

In such events it is difficult if not impossible to change the mind and actions of the Servant with normal or peaceful means.

Mind eye (true): B + (reduced by A due to mental pollution)

Intuitive insight that has been refined through experience.

In this rank the Servant is rarely caught by the guard and can evoke a correct act of action given his situation to attack and retreat.

As long as there is a chance of winning 5.5%, this ability improves the chances of winning.

If it were not compromised, this ability would have allowed the Servant to use virtually all the factors he wanted to use for a long and long-lasting efficiency that extends beyond battles.

As long as there is a probability of victory or success of 0.01%, chances would greatly improve.

Thaumaturgy: C

Knowledge of Modern ThaumaturgyIn this rank, the Servant is able to use Thaumaturgy slightly advanced.

Noble Phantasm:

Trade Tools: E ~ C

Testing the Servant's character to use non-extraordinary equipment to overcome remarkable situations and goals, this Noble Phantasm represents his ability to make miracles with common weapons so that the use of these instruments has in itself become his Noble Phantasm.

It's a cache of modern weapons that restores content, both weapons and ammunition, every midnight.

Though it is considerably weaker than other Noble Phantasm, its strength is not in its power, but in its versatility, as the content of such action varies according to the needs and desires of the user for the day.

As such, this Noble Phantasm can satisfy the classification of Anti-Unity and Anti-Army depending on its use.

However, once the content is restored, the Servant is locked with such content for the rest of the day.

All and all unprepared traps are still considered part of the Servant stock.

While they may remain during a reset, the total amount of existing tools will not change.

As such, the Servant must pay attention not to concentrate too much on the traps so as not to leave himself without arms to defend himself until the next midnight.

This Noble Phantasm is not limited to the weapon, but can also be used to produce other disposable instruments such as but not limited to wire, cameras, binoculars, communication devices and inflatable rafts.

Even these, however, will have limited cache space if they become materialized.

Unless it has been designed for other purposes, the general force of arms can be estimated as such:

Explosives, rifles and long distance rifles are C rank.

Automatic weapons and other lightweight guns are rank D.

Knives and various tools are E rank.

Thompson Contender: C Anti-Unity / Anti-Barrier

A round hunting gun, more suitable for big game hunting than battle.

This weapon was customized to eclipse each other single-use gun, easily crossing the "cannon" guns, and was able to penetrate anything with less defensive features than an armored vehicle.

The curl on the original weapon was large enough to break the wrist bones of those unused to its power.

Because of its design, the Contender did not intend to kill its purpose, but to force it into a situation where this objective would use a great deal of prana to counteract its raw power.

The gun was often used to punch through many mysteries that the magicians had supposed to defend them, underestimating the impact of the bullet.

As a result, this Noble Phantasm has been recreated with a conceptual capability.

Any defensive measure used in response to the normal shootings fired by this Noble Phantasm will fail unconditionally until such precautions are "the most defensive measure of the owner."

Against a Caster, bullets will penetrate through any barrier except the strongest ones in their arsenal as if they did not exist.

Servants with multiple armaments will have to use their strongest shields and armor to prevent the bullet from penetrating.

However, this ability is not influenced by counterattack, evasion or counter attack.

In the case of the latter, the bullet will simply bring the power of a Noble Phantasm classified standard C without further property when it meets the opposite force.

Source Bullet: B Anti-Magic.

The secret weapon of Magus Killer and the last assassin tool of every Magi.

By using the concepts of "Severing" and "Binding" through the powder bone contained within each bullet, these bullets cause irreversible changes and damage to whatever is used on which can not be cured.

When used on thaumaturgia, the bullets will corrode the magic circuits currently used by the enemy caster, causing their Prana to damage them from the inside out.

This effect will also occur if the opponent's Noble Phantasm is fired while his skill is in use.

However, it's incredibly hard to do a shot unless the capability enabled has a wide range.

These bullets are fired mainly by Thompson Contender.

However, if it is destroyed, an alternative disposable gun will be available to fire away from the Tools of Commerce.

During her life, sixty six bullets were made to nail the upper ribs on both sides of the chest and only a little over half were used in her lifetime.

Due to the extraordinary skill, efficiency, and number of Servant's opponents in the war, this Servant is summoned with six bullets of total origin.

One for each enemy servant.

Chronos Rose:B

The Counter Guardian EMIYA Noble Phantasm based on Kiritsugu Emiya's unique InnateTime Control (Time Alter) skill he had possessed in life as an improved technique to fight, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm.

Based on his personal variation of Time Manipulation, the magical search of his family line that has been transmitted, allows him to control his inner time flow, using high speed attacks and maneuvers accelerating the flow of time and hiding it by slowing down time to restrain its biorhythms.

With it possesses power as a Noble Phantasm, it is able to use consecutive extremist attacks to the point where it can be described as invincible in anti-personal combat.

Phantasm Punishment: Mystery Bisection: C +

The origin of Kiritsugu Emiya who has the double attribute of "Severing and Binding", his power put in a knife and sublimated as a Noble Phantasm of Conter Guardian EMIYA.

It is the same knife he uses for his usual attacks of time manipulation, his form of origin, and the knife as his form.

It inflicts mortal damage to enemies who have magic circuits and magical ridges or something similar within their bodies.

Capacity is invoked based on its True Name version.

XXX

Status Mystic (Alex)

Names: Alex, Mystic, Red Vultures, Scarlet Performer, Fire Devil, Red-X.

Spirit: Alex / Scáthach (Lancer), Lancelot (Berserker), Achile (Rider) and 4 Servant Unknown

Master: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: True Neutral

Class:?

Breed: Ex-Man, Magus, Master,Demi-Servant

Strength: D

Resistance: D

Agility: D-

Mana: A

Fortuna: F ~ A ++

N. Phantasm:?

Merger with Class Cards: 191 out of 700

Number of Servants: 16

Class Competences:

Territorial Creation (C ++)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge inherited from Caster and his studies, can create a mediocre workshop. It would be better to say, a studio / workshop to study Magecraft and create Mystic Code.

The Workshop will be surrounded by a large number of traps, modern and magical.

Building Objects (C ++)

Alex can produce low-medium Mistic Code. But they need time and resources to build them. To build a high level Mystic Code, in need of some external help.

Its strong point is to create weapons or reproduce weapons and objects seen in Manga and Anime.

Magic Resistance (D-)

Alex was born into a world devoid of magic, in fact, it is very vulnerable to it. So he trusts his Runes of Protection, but thank you for workouts and Class Cards, Alex's body is creating a resistance to magic.

Horse riding (E)

Normal Alex can only ride bicycles, skateboarding and skateboarding. You can not drive cars, aircraft or boats without the risk of causing a road accident. But it can ride most animals, but monstrous beasts are out of reach.

Concealment of presence (D ~ C)

He can not hide his presence with Demi-Servant very well, many Servants can find it, but manages to hide easily from humans. With people like Batman or Slade is difficult but possible.

True Discernment Name (EX)

Thanks to its origins and the slight obsession with Nasuverse. Alex can memorize anything that concerns the Servants. True Name, Class, Skill, History, Personality and Noble Phantasm.

Personal Skills:

Property Ownership (EX)

A unique skill of the Demi-Servant. Alex inherits slowly all the skills of the Classical Heroes of Spirits. They can demonstrate by their instincts their skills, with time and workmanship, can fully inherit their skills, knowledge and Noble Phantasm.

Revelation (A)

A personal skill equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense with regard to battles, but "Revelation" hosts all issues related to achieving a goal (eg choosing the most suitable path during the trip). Since there is no basis (so it thinks), it can not be explained to others well. A mystery as Alex possesses this skill.

Otaku Knowledge (A ++)

Alex hates the Otaku or Nerd term, but more or less he is one of them. Your knowledge of Anime, Manga, Movies, TV shows, Cartoons and comics are great. The Universe DC and Marvel are among the best you know, a very useful thing at the moment.

Zelretch's curse (EX)

The poor guy is under Zelretch's gaze. He will not have peace or silence even dead, his life will be full of problems, chaos. In a word, an impossible normal life, a life as Anime character is certain.

Magecraft (B)

He possesses a high level of knowledge on the Magecraft of Nasuverse. Thanks to Casters' lessons, he's learning Magecraft very well.

You can now use high-level runes. Reinforcement, Hypnosis, Intermediate Alchemy, High Level Bounded Field, and several dozens of incadesemi, many of them related to combat and elemental manipulation.

Martial Arts (C)

The four months dedicated to physical and mental training, Alex's body is slowly becoming a living weapon, at present it can easily overcome most normal human beings with a few moves. But it will have a pretty difficult time with real experts such as Batman, Slade, Black Canary or Lady Shiva.

Carisma (C)

Worthy of an army commander, he can easily drive a group of Warriors.

Clairvoyance (C)

Clairvoyance is a visual ability that is also called "Eagle Eye".

This is generally a necessary skill of the Archer class.

It is also used frequently during scouting. Just looking at a high position is enough to completely explore a city and look for enemies.

In addition, Clairvoyance will affect the accuracy of the arches. It captures the superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, so as to integrate the long-term goal of bullet weapons.

At the highest level, it is possible for the carriers of this skill to acquire skills such as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond the standard view (X-ray vision and so on)

Noble Phantasm:

Seven Class Cards, Anti-Unit (Self) (EX)

Alex's soul is joining with 7 Class Cards, each containing a fragment of a true Heroic Spirit. With the passage of time and workmanship, Alex earns all the powers of the Heroic Spirits in the Class Cards.

Depending on the melting percentage, the Heroic Spirits' abilities are unlocked.

-10%, begins to relive the memories of the Heroic Spirit, and you can manifest his Noble Phantasm.

-25%, you can make herrouser's dress / armor materialize, along with her Noble Phantasm.

Get all your skills, but with - 2 Rank in all stats.

-50%, at this point, when you use the power of the Heroic Spirit, your body changes, becoming a melt of you and the Heroic Spirit. Get - 1 Rank in all statistics.

\- 100%, fusion and perfect sync, takes on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit, you can use any skill and skill at will without receiving penitence in the statistics.

Class Cards, Saber (?) 10%

Class Cards, Lancer (Scáthach) 80%

Class Cards, Archer (?) 16%

Class Cards, Rider (Achile) 20%

Class Cards, Caster (?) 12%

Class Cards, Assassin (?) 18%

Class Cards, Berserker (Lancelot) 35%

Dream Controller,? (?).

A mystery Noble Phantasm, created using Alex's desires and dreams.

At this time he can invoke Servant, replacing the functions of the Holy Grail, leaving the Master an easy job to invoke and maintain the Servant.

Dream Controller allows him to track his Servants as a GPS or radar. Plus it can store items in a pocket size.

The rest of the skills of this Noble Phantasm are unknown.

Martin Alter Shroud, Pro-Unit (E)

Archer's coat / cape (EMIYA) has undergone some changes to fit Alex. He still holds all his primary skills, how to protect the user against heat and cold. Solve yourself for any damage to your equipment, never get wet or prevent the owner from fighting.

Mystic Code:

• Mech Noir II

A hybrid weapon from the RWBY universe, received from Zelretch as a gift, recently reworked and enhanced.

She now has Six Forms: Rest, Assault rifle, shotgun, sniper, machine gun and a Claymore.

Instead of Dust, he shoots Mana's bullets, created using the owner's reserves.

• Man Celica (Alter) Mark II

They are a copy of Yang Xiao Long's weapons. This is a pair of Dual Ranged Shunt Gauntlets (DRSGs), thanks to a personal addition, possess two precious stones that amplify Alex's Magecraft skills.

To increase the attack power they got an update.

For the right arm now has a hidden blade immersed in a poison made by Semiramis, along with a hidden gun, much like Assassin's Creed.

For his left arm, he now has a crystal pendulum,

useful for dumminess or ramp, similar to the Shaman King's Lyserg Diethel weapon.

• The Stone of Xela Mark II

The first Mystic Code made by Alex, now improved.

A multi-purpose belt, taken by Robin and modified for her needs. Using Casting Magecraft and Professor Chang's Science.

The Mystic Code is the precious stone found in the silver belt.

It gives the user an accelerated healing factor and immunity you have poisons. Not comparable to Wolverine, Deadpool, Ulquiorra Cifer, Slade, Naruto Uzumaki or C.C.

The belt allows short distance teleports, using the Cristal Xenothium battery.

• The Silber Sabers

A pair of swords, created using modern technology and mechanics, with Alchemy and Rune.

Swords blades can be covered by different elements such as fire or wind.

These swords can shoot up to six bullet bullets thanks to the revolver in the handle.

If the user wants, he can combine the swords to create a mechanical arc.

In this form, the Magic Resistance of the Owner grows a Rank and all the "arrows" fired have become stronger, thanks to the arcane properties of the weapon.

• Superior Armor

A stunt stolen by STAR Labs, a prototype of the latest generation for soldiers, 5 layers of Kevlar. Once in Alex's hand, his properties have been increased through Rune and Alchemy. Grants a slight magical resistance and a small camouflage ability.

• Ali of Gladius II

Alex's second Mystic Code, made with the help of the Casters.

Two Silver Shoulder Bags, with indented design at Lancer (Cú Chulainn). Their power and create metal wings, made of swords reinforced with Rune and shooting them as it is bullets.

Gladio's wings are owned by Curses, subconscious hypnosis and hallucinatory poison.

Therefore, once triggered, the target panic or panic fears. Seeing a monster coming out of a nightmare.

By updating Gladius Ali's can fire, they become real infernal wings.

Its source of energy is Cristal Xenothium.

Mystic (Alex) Statistics, with Mystic Codes in possession and active.

Strength: D +

Resistance: D +

Agility: D +

Mana: A +

Fortuna: D ~ A ++


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A New Demi-Servant in Paris.

POV Narrators

Dinah raised the fork to her mouth and took a bite from her madeleines.

It was absolutely delightful.

This was her first visit to Paris.

He always intended to come to visit the country, but rarely have time to have a personal life after joining the Justice League.

In fact, the reason why he is in Paris right now is because he is in the official activity of the Justice League.

Over the past three days she has been trying to find some heroin that has recently emerged in Paris.

The first mention of this younger hero was about two months ago.

Precisely the same day I visited Mystic in San Francisco, along with Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Green Arrow and Speedy, no, Arsenal.

Roy decided to take a new name and look more serious, less childish.

The visit to San Francisco was interrupted by a monstrous creature, which led to a fierce struggle, hence destroying a large part of Chinatown.

The visit was one of the many topics Batman brought to a meeting after half an hour of questions about Mystic and the Wild Hunt, bringing information about the new heroine in Paris.

Do not believe it was a big deal until the new heroine is helping others. Pear Batman is the type of person who does not trust a single person in the world, especially those who show any kind of superhuman power. If a person in the world presents himself with superior human powers of bad guys, heroes or civilians. Batman will create a deep profile about the person in case that person becomes a threat. Except for Mystic, here he can not find a little track to inform us.

What's happening with the new heroine, which led Batman to believe there is a possible link between the heroine of Paris and Mystic.

The dark knight has no possibility if it is global security.

As much as he hates to admit it, Batman tends to save many lives with his paranoia even by those of his hero mates.

Returning to the track, this new heroine kicked off two months ago during a terrorist bombing.

More than fifty lives have been saved that day by heroin that has revealed the power to create defensive barriers.

The amateur video of the incident showed a huge light barrier appearing out of thin air, creating a protective wall for the survivors.

This golden light wall has dropped the debris of falling in an instant.

There is no video on the heroine, but many survivors saw a girl in a white and silver dress with golden blond hair.

A couple of weeks later they felt the heroine's sighting, enough that Paris had its own hero protecting it.

A small laugh comes from the beautiful woman while reminding some of the ridiculous names floating on the internet.

Some people have too much free time on their hands.

He approaches his jacket by pulling out a photo of the young heroine.

It seems to be from fourteen to sixteen.

Surely a blonde and wearing a white dress over a silver armor.

The image is blurry and makes it almost impossible for any other distinctive physical feature, even with advanced technology at the fingertips of the Justice League. If you have an idea, it would say that it is 150 cm and 164 cm at the highest.

Taking the photo off, she ends her meal and leaves the small restaurant.

In the last three days she has tried to identify the signs of the young heroine, but she did not have any luck.

He was sent to this mission by Batman because of his ability to speak French.

Also, you understand at some level that she can interact better with a young woman, plus her degree in psychology is useful.

Batman did not do a great job the last time I tried to talk to someone is done very badly, Mystic can be dangerous when threatened.

Chinatown district distribution is proof of this fact.

Unfortunately, there was not much criminal activity and small crimes committed did not extract his prey. If he could not contact you within the next twenty-four hours, he was about to come home.

No offense, but there was no action to do a real job to help others.

She did not enter the hero craft to look for teenagers.

XXX

On a short distance, Parisian heroin is looking at the panorama, nothing is better than Paris at night.

The true identity of this new heroine is Jean or Jeanne d'Arc.

Two faces a depression, she asked for a miracle to find a very important person for her, someone like a brother for her.

His cousin, called Alex, a nerd - otaku, antisocial, socially embarrassed.

Why would someone look for a guy like that?

Answer, Jean's mother, when discovered that her younger sister, was about to have a boy.

She decided to move to Turin to live near her sister and grandchild.

So the first ten years of Alex and Jean's life have been spent playing together, growing together, having fun together.

Simply put, Jean is a sister for Alex, Alex for Jean is a brother and something more ...

For four long months she has been sick to her heart, because Alex has disappeared from the face of the earth.

Miraculously, someone has heard his help requests, you are receiving the Class Cards Ruler and a one-way trip to the Universe DC.

At first Jean was very confused, his mind received a huge influx of information on the paranormal, Servant, Holy Grail etc.

In addition, the world in here lives now is certainly strange, Much of it is similar to its world of origin, among the differences is that this world is full of super-criminals and superheroes.

Unlike the cousin Anti-social with nerd or otaku tendencies, Jean knows little or almost nothing about the heroes.

Speaking of superheroes, he's becoming something hero lately.

Two months ago he helped put out a big fire.

At first she would not help, but she was a primary objective to find Alex, but seeing a girl in danger of dying, I escaped to save her and in the process saved dozens of other people.

Jean is quickly out of the scene who does not want to risk his fortune.

Later, while eating some gnocchi, he was watching the news and was surprised to have been called a hero.

The people he saved or the family and friends of those who saved him thanked him.

He was thanked by others.

These people who did not even know they were happy to be around.

Some even went on to say that they hoped to continue to protect Paris.

So in the next two months he helped pick up some criminals just to test the waters.

People in Paris loved him.

They wanted to know more about her.

Journalists were desperately trying to find information about her.

Jean had to admit he loved showing much respect.

Is that why he decided to stay in Paris instead of traveling around the world looking for Alex?

Because something (Personal Ability: Revelation) inside her tells him to stay in Paris would be the best way to go.

"I could go without the nicknames," Jean borbote, some of those hero names that people are trying to give to him are horrible.

Girl Hero, Masked Blonde are just a few who make him want to come out and reveal his real name.

Sixth sense of Jean was active and told him to follow a certain blonde.

XXX

"Hey nice lady."

"Why do not you come with us?"

"Yes, we can have fun."

Dinah smiles at a gang bandit.

"Thank you, but I have other plans." He goes walking beyond the gangster, but the five gangsters surround him to keep him from leaving.

Her eyes bored into what blocked her path.

It's a couple of inches shorter than her, with sloping black tones and a crazy smile.

"I think it's best to take our offer," she smiles.

"I would not hurt that beautiful face." Laughter comes from the other members.

Everyone is in her with perverted shades or licked her lips. No doubt the ideas that cross their heads are degrading to all women.

"I was thinking the same thing," Dinah replies.

A form of vortex on the face of man.

He gives a little gesture with his head.

The top member of the group is approaching to grab it.

In a quick movement, he grabs the offensive hand and breaks his wrist with a vicious touch.

A cry of sorrow rises from the man.

Others return to fear as their bandmate fell to their knees clutching their broken wrist in pain.

"Bitch, kill!"

The fight does not last more than a minute.

Dinah easily takes all five bandits.

Calculated kick and kick soon leave all the 5 malvives in unconscious ground.

A sigh escapes the woman while she leaves the alley and continues to walk along the sidewalk.

It was not fun at all. I hoped to relieve her a bit of boredom, but idiots like this tend to be all smokeless, without roast,

The world would be much better without such people.

Dinah sees a shadow moving from the corner of his eye.

Curiously, he continues to keep his eyes on the shadows.

Shoot another alley forward.

Turning, his eyes try to keep track of every strange movement.

His instincts are saying that someone is following her.

"Anyone you are, I suggest you go out," Dinah says.

The woman is with confidence.

A sudden idea fills your head. "You would not be the heroine we all talk about, if you are, I came to meet you, I'm Black Canary, member of the Justice League."

In the shadows Jean looks at the woman, with a bit of jealousy.

She is definitely one of the nicest women I've ever seen.

The woman bends in all the right places with her black leather pants and up high accentuating those curves.

It gives him a wonderful view of his extraordinary cleavage.

He watched his fight against Malvivents.

His movements were precise, elegant.

This is a woman who has been deeply trained in body-to-body.

Unfortunately, her interest in her has caused her to accidentally reveal her presence.

Now they were around with her trying to talk to her.

She's using a foreign language to her. The Class Cards Ruler seems to have some defect, normally the first effects of being a Demi-Servant, it would be compression of all languages and a library of information on all members of the Hero Throne.

His eyes widen when he understands a few words.

"Black Canary," Jean says.

The blue eyes of the ocean narrow on the woman.

Yes, she recognizes her. What are you doing here?

Canary almost slams the front and realizes why she was sent here.

"I'm sorry, I forgot not to understand English." He begins to speak in Jean's mother tongue.

"I came here as a Justice League representative. We've heard about your talents and want to be able to join the Justice League."

Jean gave a suspicious look.

'Why does a league of heroes want to recruit me? They do not know anything about me. Is something wrong? But Justice League has resources and sources of information, with them I can find Alex easily - I think Jean, trying to think of pros and cons.

"Well, you will not enter Justice

League as an official member. The truth is that a part of the Justice League is concerned that you can hurt yourself, this craft is dangerous, "explains Canary.

"There is the possibility of hurting the people we protect. I do not know why, but I feel like you will not do anything wrong, but you're young and you do not have any kind of mentor to look over you and make sure you help this city.

I know you have no bad intentions, but you are still young and if you feel like you want to take on this kind of life. A mistake not only could endanger, but also risk the life of anyone else in the situation.

So I'm offering you ... I myself to teach you how to be a better hero and to help you, plus you have the Justice League looking back.

How does it sound? "He offered Black Canary, using more or less the same speech used with Mystic.

Sixth sense of Jean tells him that Black Canary is not lying, Jean loves being a hero.

The respect and gratitude it gets is a wonderful feeling.

Now it has been given the opportunity to join the greatest heroes in the world.

Black Canary patiently waits for an answer.

He is beginning to think that he might be talking thinly.

Sighing, he turns to leave.

The eyes widen to surprise to see a girl in a medieval dress.

She at 160 cm, with dark blue eyes and blond hair twisted into a ponytail, long to life.

He wears a 3-piece silver curtain over his head.

It sports a silver neck collar, a white dress, her arms, abdomen and upper thighs are covered with silver armor.

In his hands he holds a staff, with a white cloth and a sharp metal punch at the end.

In short, it seems Ruler in its third form of Fate Grand Order.

( . /revision/latest?cb=20170208180721)

"So, are you interested?" Black Canary said smiling, this time the speech worked.

"I'm not very sure, so far I work quite well on my own," Jean answered.

"I'm sorry, but Justice League is a team. No matter how strong an individual is, there are some problems that can not be resolved alone."

Jean can not argue with this.

"Okay, I'll try it, but if I do not like staying in Paris," Jean replied.

"You're free to leave whenever you want." Black Canary walks towards Jean.

Giving a reassuring smile, he stops in front of him. "Do you have a name?"

"You can call Albedo," Jean answered. Using a Latin name that means white. This nickname was invented by Alex when they were children and they played heroes and bad guys. Alex liked taking the role of the King of Demons, while Jean was the white knight.  
A few weeks after the meeting between Black Canary and Albedo.

In the city of Canary Black, Star City, he had informed Albedo in detail about his world, since he had created the lie of a church that had been cut off from the rest of the world.

For a certain circumstance of choice to leave the church and to travel around the world, so he still needed to help understand some things.

Black Canary was about to ask for more details, but he felt he could wait.

He made an astonishing progress, to the surprise of Canary.

He knew he had to be intelligent, but his speed of understanding was surprisingly close to that of a genius.

He taught him their methods, their laws, and what is a hero meaning. Black Canary felt that it was time to take him to a mission and try it for himself.

It was a Shadow League operation.

They had stolen schemes for a STAR Labs project, which could open public use for zeta beam technology.

She and Albedo cut them into the lab and were currently treating them to make sure none of them fled with the flash drive that the schemas had been loaded.

"How are the cables?" Dinah called, knocking under the fist of an assassin, and suddenly sweeping his legs under him.

As he waited for the next Shadow to attack, in his short rest, he took a moment to look in the direction of Albedo.

He currently ran three Shadow Murders, all armed with katane.

Albedo was holding his staff, swinging accurately and speeding to stop all shots.

Shadows are in greater quantity, but Albedo is of superior quality.

Black Canary does not know the fullness of Albedo's abilities, but he understands enough to say that he has a sixth sense, similar to Clairvoyance or precognition, something like that. In addition, its strength, speed, agility, resistance are superhuman.

A ruler blocks the enemy's fendent, just like the killer who had turned the blade against her before attempting with the other hand to hit Albedo in the face.

Albedo turned too slowly and took his fist directly into the uncovered eye, blurring his vision momentarily.

The killer did not miss a moment of his temporary advantage.

He forced Albedo back with a fast push bar, kicking and kicking. Most of whom Albedo has blocked with his staff, but few have gone unanswered. Causing Albedo to take some small scratches on his gown, nothing serious, thanks to his superhuman strength.

The other assassin rose, pushing his wounded companion to his side as he rushed to join his powerful body over the Demi-Servant.

Black Canary took care of his own battle. Locking a round with his forearm and pushing the killer fast while screaming at Albedo.

"Look!" but was soon faced behind by another Shadows member.

Albedo has had enough to be in defense. The next time the shadow pushed the blade down. The pseudo-santa rolled to the side, letting the blade of the attacker lock in the wall behind her.

Albedo was born while the assassin attempted to release the blade, but he did not succeed.

Albedo quickly shook his head in his sword, pushing it to the ground.

While the other Shadow jumped in the air, trying to cut off the teen right in the middle. Albedo quickly materializes a sword, not a Noble Phantasm, but remains the weapon of a Servant. So it's not just the shot, but I step through the enemy's sword, as if it were made of butter.

The Assassin now without weapon, could not react quickly enough to dodge Albedo's fist, which made him fly in the air.

Albedo went to help his "mentor".

He was currently struggling to keep the Shadow Blade shaken, pushing his wrists to prevent Japanese steel from killing his breast.

He peeked in his masked face and opened his mouth, releasing his famed Canary Cry, making her go all over the lab.

He stood up and continued to use his canary shout, throwing all the surrounding assassins and placing them in the walls, through desks, in all kinds of lab equipment.

Once finished, he noticed that Albedo curled up in a ball, near to crush his head as he tried to cover his ears by his fierce cry.

XXX

Dinah rushed to the side of the young heroine, worry and guilt painted over her face as she rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Make sure you keep it out of your shout, but still it's still overloaded.

"I'm sorry, will you be okay?" He asked with all the concern of a parent.

He wanted to use the Canary Cry as the last solution anyway, at least to try to keep the lab equipment from damage but could not be helped.

Now he had a completely new reason!

"My senses ... Well, my senses are extremely sensitive, especially my sense of hearing. I was not prepared for ... that ..." Albedo explained as he rose, shaking his hand.

"To be a Demi-Servant to its disadvantages. My senses are superhuman, but extremely sensitive." Albedo thought to herself.

Black Canary looks at her, still worried about her, but she feels she is in good health.

His eyes widened in shock, as Albedo approached her, with his sword facing her.

He was willing to defend himself before his hand pulled him to the side, and then used his sword to block several Shuriken.

Albedo ran with a superhuman speed toward the Assassin. In a moment he beat the Shadow that tried to attack Black Canary using a punch.

Looking around, make sure all the Assassins are on the ground without knowledge.

"Now, let us call the police, bring them to the boys, finish our patrol, then take a couple of slices of pizza and I can learn more about you because I've talked to you last time." Black Canary offered with a smile.

Before Albedo could answer, he heard the small com device hiding in his ear.

While most of anyone else would hear nothing, Kakashi's sensitive ears withdrew the conversation from Black Canary's person.

"Black Canary, what's your state in the Shadow League?" He asked the voice.

"J'onn, we just finished. You could be a treasure and call the cops for me," she asked softly.

"Now am I busy and ... us?" The voice, now identified as 'J'onn', asked.

"Yes, do you know the mysterious Parisian heroine we were talking about last time? I convinced him to be my sidekic-" Partner. "Albedo quickly and questioned correctly.

"My companion, and I take it for the first patrol with me," Dinah explains.

"... you know Batman ..."

"I know, I know, and bring it, but I was hoping I could put it for a while ..."

"You know it would be wise to do it first, rather than later," said J'onn.

Black Canary sighed and looked at Albedo, who was waiting for the conversation.

"Yes, I will put it now. Call me all and we should not do it more than once." Black Canary sighed with a smile.

He knew Batman was probably about to question her. This will probably push Albedo more towards his shell he was trying to work on.

She is beautiful, kind, patient, polite, but she does not speak much about herself.

It just responds exactly what it was asked for. When asked about herself or the church, she felt she did not know something. Then that conversation would die immediately, no matter how hard he tried to press the subject.

And there was a lot she should not have known.

"Everyone was warned and I'm on the way to the Guard Tower, but Green Arrow and Speedy ... I mean Arsenal are at the center of pursuing two armed robbers not too far away from you and your new teammate would like lend a hand, he could reach the meeting before. "J'onn informed Canary.

He could not help but smile and start walking toward the exit when he heard that Oliver was near.

"Okay J'onn, join me and Arrow up, take care and we'll be there before you can say Robin Hood." Dinah said confidently.

"Well kid, we have another thing to do, with a hero named Green Arrow and his ..." She looked at him, remembering the tone he had made to be called a sidekick.

"Partner, Speedy ... Arsenal, I still have to get used to his new name. Me and Arrow will head to the founders of the League of Justice and they will meet the new girl of my life." Dinah said jokingly.

"I'm definitely dressed well." Albedo replied, his spirit on the point with Black Canary.

"Well, I bring my motorcycle around and we can ..."

"She takes the streets, cut them from the roofs and cover you from above. I'll be faster than any motorcycle." Albedo said, and without more words, used its Rank-A speed to disappear from the room, as if it were Flash.

Black Canary then slammed down the streets to get his bike.

Black Canary ripped off the streets, among the cars to cut the thieves who were currently in the run of Oliver Queen.

As he looked up to the buildings on the left, he saw Albedo overflowing over them, his hands protruding outwardly behind him. Making it easy with his bike, which was not easy.

Soon he saw a black roofless BMW crossing a red light, with a green motorcycle equipped with a sidecar, occupied by two archers, warm on the tail.

"Show time." Black Canary smiled, turning on the road and quickly running to reach Grenn Arrow.

"Have problems?" He shouted over the wrinkles of their bikes.

"I'm dealing." Qeen replied.

His masked face of dominoes was confusing as he took a moment to look around his bike.

"J'onn said you're bringing our new friend. Can you be invisible or something like that?" He asked Grenn Arrow.

Canaria laughed, then shook her blond head. "No, look!" Grenn Arrow and ex-Speedy look at the roofs, both see a slim figure and golden hair flowing in front of them, running even after the stolen car.

"No matter, we do not need you or anyone else." Arsenal interrupted, a look on his face as he pressed an arrow, pulling it to the car.

It is blushing just behind the bumper of the car, sliding it slightly, before taking control and continuing to break the road.

From the passenger window, an arm, equipped with a 9mm pistol, went wildly. Hoping to hit one of the heroes who are pursuing them.

Fortunately, Green Arrow was able to defeat the damage, Black Canary momentarily slowed down, leaving herself the distance between bullet and herself.

Arsenal drew another arrow but was stopped by Black Canary.

"WAITING! NON FIRE!" Black Canary shouted as he turned to them next to them.

While they could not see at first, being directly behind the car while Black Canary was beside her.

But as the archers moved on the other side, they could see a skateboarder, who was crossing the street.

But at the speed that the stolen BMW was pulling the road, they would run into him!

"I got it!" Just as Black Canary was about to accelerate in front of the car and sacrificed to push the off-road boy, a metallic object lit up as he walked through the air, striking the BMW engine.

Causing him to turn completely out of control.

As the pilot glanced up to see the side of the car approaching him quickly. He felt that his body had been pushed momentarily, before he was suddenly at the bottom of the sidewalk completely in front of the road, with a golden-haired girl dressed in a medieval white dress.

"Are you all right?" Albedo asked.

The adolescent stared Albedo with astonishment before saying and saying, "You are Silver in Paris, Wow, thank you!"

The teenager realized with shyness: the plain discovery of Albedo was raised in question at the moniker "Silver ... Paris" The boy immediately pulled out his phone and opened the youtube application. "Dude, this is that that everyone calls you! "

After typing Silver Paris on Youtube, and as soon as the young people clicked on it. Video after video on Albedo, Reaction video, fan pages, speculations, even a video of which member of the League would combine it !.

"What do people with their lives have enough time to do all this for a person barely known by anyone?" Albedo burned to herself.

Soon, the police were flocking to the scene.

They pulled the two criminals out of the crashed vehicle and started setting up a perimeter.

About half an hour later, the news was there, talking to the police, as did Black Canary and Grenn Arrow.

"So Green Arrow, how did you and Black Canary stop these two criminals?" A journalist asked, pushing the microphone straight under the beard.

The Green Arrow smiled directly into the lens of the camera and cleared his throat.

"Well, with good courage, with a fast spirit and with unmatched ability, I approached my bow and ..." He was quickly cut off by Dinah, pushing him out of the camera.

"Well, credit really goes to my new protector-"

"Silver Paris!" The reporters hastened to Albedo, almost patting him in the face with the camera while the cameraman did all his power to make sure he had a close-up of the most covered face of shinobi.

"This is not my name, I wish you and the whole world knew it." Albedo said quickly, already tired of the stupid name.

The reporter confused, returning quickly to the microphone: "Well ... what should we call?" The microphone was still pushed in the face of Albedo.

"Albedo". She said with a small smile.

Just as other journalists had begun to skip the scene, Black Canary grabbed the arm just called Albedo, bringing it to his motorcycle.

"Well, it's all the time we've got, we have legal officers to discuss." She quickly apologized. Together you have the other heroes going out of the way, going to the nearest Zetabeam portal.

XXX

Status Albedo (Jean)

Names: Jean, Ruler, the second Jeanne d'Arc.

Spirit: Jean / Jeanne d'Arc

Master: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: Good Legal

Class: Ruler

Breed: Ex-Man, Demi-Servant

Strength: B

Resistance: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Fortuna: C

N. Phantasm: A ++

Merger with Class Cards 100%

Number of Servants: 0

Class Competences:

Magic Resistance (EX)

In addition to the Magic Resistance of the Saber Class, it demonstrates a high anti-magic magic from its irresistible piety.

However, since he is only avoiding (avoiding) the Magecraft, only Jean will be saved against a wide spectrum attack.

He can not cope with the sacraments of the Church.

His Magic Resistance was the EX rank. As such, Jean can not be hurt even by magecraft of the Age of Gods.

True Name Discernment (B)

Status information, such as true identity, skills, and parameters, are automatically revealed when you directly encounter the Servant

God's resolution (A)

It is the highest privilege for Ruler Class's ability to use Command Spells, which can only be used by Masters, to command the Servants.

Normally the Ruler-Class would have two command spells for each Servant present, in this case 24 (for now) Command Spells.

Personal Skills:

Revelation (A)

A personal skill equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense with regard to battles, but "Revelation" hosts all issues related to achieving a goal (eg choosing the most suitable path during the trip). Since there is no basis (so it thinks), it can not be explained to others well.

Charisma (C ~ B)

The natural talent to command an army.

The figure of Joan's participation in lifting a flag lifted the morale of soldiers to the limit and united troops.

Thanks to his charisma, it is possible to believe in the contents of "revelations" without foundation.

Santo (B)

Indicates that he is recognized as a saint. He gains the ability to "increase the effectiveness of the sacraments", "automatic damage recovery," "1 degree to charisma," and "production of a Shroud".

Noble Phantasms:

The Pucelle, Suicide Attack (EX)

The Pucelle: The Holy Virgin of Crimson is the kind of Noble Phantasm suicide used by Joan of Arc.

It is a crystallized conceptual weapon that acts as an offensive interpretation of its burn to the pole, a subtype of Reality Marble that has the imagined landscape crystallized like a holy sword.

The sword itself is the Joan of Arc's Heroic Spirit.

He uses the Sword of St. Catherine, who the Ruler never once shot in his life as a catalyst, and manifests the flames that once burned him by saying, "O Lord, I entrust this body to you ..." line from a death poem, as a spell of activation.

Luminosité Eternelle, Barrier (A)

Eternal Brightness: God is here with me.

It is Joan of Arc's main weapon, the flagship battle battle she has kept alongside her all her life.

Incidentally, Jeanne uses this flag especially to attack in battle.

The flag had inspired and elevated its soldiers who had believed that a saint would walk among them, saying he had been protected continually as he ran in battle as a vanguard.

The Nobel Phantasm is the crystallization of Joan of Arc's legend that shakes his flag on the battlefield and fights to the end with almost no hurt.

Planting it in the ground, tightening it tightly and activating it as a ghost noble, converts its magic-EX-rank to protect against any physical and spiritual damage.

The protection is triggered by angel injuries and concentrates around the flag within a radius of 10. It brings a light that completely isolates itself from the surrounding environment, like the water divided by the myth of Moses dividing the Red Sea.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitolo 22: A banal day with a little love from Foxy.

Last time we left the Demi-Servant in Paris, known as Albedo or Jean, at Star City with Black Canary, Grenn Arrow and Arsenal.

Let's see what's happening to his cousin Alex, known by San Francisco and Justice League as Mystic.

XXX

Under the night sky, with the full moon, which strangely shone with a crimson color.

Surrounded by rubble, lying on the ground, there was Mystic.

His red eyes are off, the ardor present when fighting or when driving the Servants is slowly fading away.

His armor is completely destroyed, even the whole STAR Labs is reduced to a rag.

All his body shows tens, no, hundreds of injuries, some mild, many other serious.

His left arm is gone, his right arm holds a katana covered with blood. Where is his heart there is such a big hole that a person can pass his hand.

No doubt, Mystic is dying.

The witness of how it has been reduced to this state is a nun dressed in white.

She's crying, kneeling near Alex's body, she's trying to heal Alex.

At the sudden Zelretch, known as Kaleidoscope by Dead Apostles.

It appeared in the scene, for one the Trool had a serious and slightly sad look.

"So the fun is over, you're burned fast, but you glittered beautifully ... a shame," Zelretch said, looking at Alex shutting down.

A few weeks ago

Scoot Smith, an eighteen-year-old boy, walks through the streets of Jump City.

The boy in black hair and blue eyes, with slightly tanned skin, wears a pair of glasses, his clothing is made up of an expensive business suit.

Scoot Smith arrived in America half a year ago, carrying a small fortune, pursuing a tragic accident that cost her parents' lives.

Now he lives with his aunt, Sofia, in Los Angeles, but Scoot remains little time in San Francisco because he is an ambitious boy with a bunch of projects. In fact, Scoot Smith is just a fake ID for Mystic, which it uses to get money, materials etc.

Today, Scoot, has been seeing a publishing house trying to publish a book. Everything done by himself, without the help of William Shakespeare, who is already publishing a dozen books a month, which are making a big hit, filling the pockets of the Wild Hunt.

Now Scoot is going to see one of his new properties.

The Wild Hunting Headquarters is an old 4-star hotel on the outskirts of San Francisco. Today he has had dozens of properties across North America with a couple of properties in Europe.

Only a few of them are used as Backup bases or questionable commodity deposits.

Its Backup bases are located in Star City, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Gotham, Chicago, New York, Blüdhaven, Jump City and the last in Metropolis, each of them offering something different.

The base of Blüdhaven gave him a direct route to drained waterways throughout the city, making his new bike easier to get from one position to another.

The Gotham Theater, its reserve cache, that of Blüdhaven never compromised, was embedded in thick bundles and lead, making it virtually indefinite to the League of Justice.

His property at Star City was actually a recently blocked chemistry laboratory yet equipped with all his equipment.

Mystic thanked Leonardo da Vimci for restoring the building, transforming it into a Magecraft lab and science.

As in Star City, the property of Metropolis was not a base. Rather a still functioning plant that produced massive medical supplies such as needles and IV bags.

He simply calls it "Scoot Medic," the first milestone in his grass farm. After bringing it back into production a month ago, the factory had become a regular source of income.

Currently, Scoot Medic had a partnership with Lex Corporations, although fortunately Mystic had made the deal through a representative rather than having to meet the maniac ego was not his ideal choice, Lex Corp needed a good PR, and Mystic he wanted to avoid Bruce Wayne for as long as possible.

Batman is certainly his favorite hero of the Universe DC, but the bat considers him a threat, so Mystic tries to avoid Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Lastly, his last activity was found in Jump City.

A foreclosed factory on the outskirts of the city, although unlike the other properties this place cost very little besides another base of operations.  
Before going to visit the place he decided to go to eat, not wanting to spend money, went to his apartment.

Mystic before creating a base, buy an apartment, technically Scoot. Buy an intimate apartment where she lives temporarily, until her business in the place is over, for Mystic lives there until the local base is completed.

XXX

The apartment in Jump City is located in the city's richest neighborhood. On the top floor of a modern building of thirty floors.

Once Scoot arrives in front of the door of his apartment, he does not pull out the keys, simply snap the firm, the door opened.

He does not care to be seen by the neighbors because the door of the apartment above it is a set of Rune that creates a Bounded Field, which keeps people away from normal.

Once she put her foot in the apartment, a female voice said, "Welcome, Goshujin-sama."

The words come from a beautiful red-haired girl with ears and tail of orange fox, wearing a blue kimono.

She is Tamamo aka Kyuubi or Caster, the first Servant invoked by Mystic and most likely her future wife ...

Returning to his room after a day spent walking in Jump City, Tamamo's later words drained all the strength from his body.

"Do you want to have something to eat? Do you want to have a bath or do you want to have me ..."

For a moment, Scoot thought he could see heart-shaped rain shots behind Tamam's body.

"... what are you doing?" Scoot asked, trying to figure out what's going on.

"I'm playing married, Goshujin-sama. I've heard that there is no better way to welcome a husband who has gone to work. How do you feel?" Tamamo asked, hoping to be able to earn more points, Mystic's self-proclaimed wife, is imagining a couple of rivals to win the heart of Goshujin-sama.

Scoot finally realized why no Servant Assassin did not welcome him when he approached the building. Tamamo has convinced (threatened, sanctified, corrupt) the rest of the Servants to take a tour of the city, leaving the apartment alone for them.

This guy who had never been before, indeed, boyfriend, was about to respond calmly "I do not know." He swallowed those words.

His pride as a man did not allow him to show weakness, not after several embarrassing scenarios.

Also, how would you have to answer a question like "How was it, did you like it?"

Although not confident in yourself, when it comes to love ... why not respond with a wise attitude for a perfect guaranteed response.

"It was very fascinating, Tamamo-chan."  
"Is magnificent!" Tamamo's smile showed how happy she was.

Being attacked by the lovely smile of Tamamo, Scoot sat down slowly and prepared to face business.

He feels that there is a slight shudder that hits the vertebrae of the back, the instinct of survival is active, this seventh sense was developed as a result of several incidents. (see Atalanta naked, fall from the stairs and touch the tits of Mordred, before you have Tamam's eyes).

"Ah!"

Since Tamamo suddenly leaves his voice, the light in Scoot's eye catches has become brighter.

"What is it?" Tamamo-chan, what happened? "He asked Mystic, hoping he would not be impressed by Tamox's jealousy attack, the latter almost touched his head and Mordred's life.

"Forgive me: a wife must definitely wear the final battle gown (naked apron) to receive her husband."

Ending his words, Tamam's red face looked at his skirt, saying,

"With your permission, I will change immediately." As he steals his eyes, he adds with a timid, but still discerning voice: "... in front of Goshujin-sama ..."

The image of Tamamo dressed in a simple apron, in a sexy position, filled the Scoot's mind.

In a moment Scoot, back to being Alex, her black hair is back white, the blue eyes blue, now red-haired, the tanned skin became incredibly pale.

Already the Magecraft that Alex used to become Scoot Smith was stopped by Alex's lack of concentration.

In less than a second Alex became all red and lost consciousness, falling straight to the floor.

"Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo shouted, slightly worried, it was not the first time that he tried to reach the next level with Goshujin-sama. But Alex's lack of experience, leading to this scene quite often seen in the Naruto manga.

The Future Hogake of Konoha,

Naruto Uzumaki (Tamamo) involuntarily loses knowledge of Hinata Hyūga

(Alex / Mystic).

XXX

In a small little bar, the two Celtic Servants are drinking a beer.

"What Chulainn, you think the plan of Lady Tamamo, will succeed." He asked Diarmuid to his drunken friend and companion.

"The Master is a lot of things, a Magus with a huge potential, a Sherlock Holmes fan, the most unlucky person I know, without a doubt being inexperienced with women, will probably lose knowledge when Tamamo will try us seriously." Cú Chulainn said, knowing that his master is shy enough with many things about intimacy with a woman.

"It may be, my friend, but I bet you one day. My Lord will be ..." Diarmuid was interrupted by Cú Chulainn who said "a lucky bastard"

"It's not the word I would have said, but it works for my Lord," Lancer said, knowing that the Master had some luck with the heart of a woman, comparable to his daily misfortune.

"I wonder what will happen in the future, I already see four possibilities for the Master, Tamamo, Frankenstein, Atalanta and Mordred." Cú Chulainn said, figuring out what race of 'battle' will happen on the wedding day of the Master.

"I understand, Tamamo and Frankenstein, but you are sure that Atalanta and Mordred are competing for the affection of the Master." Diarmuid churches, hardly imagining Mordred, the Knight of betrayal, a berserk of battle, like a girl in love, Mordred is more a man than the Master, the Master is more feminine than Mordred.

"Atalanta is a fair follower of Artemis. Pausania tells that one day Artemide was bathing naked with a water mirror in a valley on Mount Citerone when Prince Tebano Atteone caught sight of him during a hunt He was so enchanted that he unintentionally trampled on a branch and, for the noise, Artemide noticed him and was so disgusted by his gaze fixed on his naked body that he decided to throw him on the magic water and transform it into a deer. In this way his dogs, exchanging it for a prey, killed him by breaking it. " What Chulainn tell a famous legend of Artemis, thanks to the knowledge of the Throne of Heroes.

"When Atalanta left the shower, and her towel fell, leaving her naked, the Master had the misfortune or luck to see Atalanta without clothing. Atalanta did not kill the Master, only smacked him, throwing him at a wall and dropping down the stairs, falling to Mordred, precisely on her tiny tits, all this before you have Tamam's eyes is a miracle that the Master did not have to go to the dentist. "Cú Chulainn said, laughing a bit for the misfortune of Master.

"This demonstrates that the Master is unlucky, a common knowledge for us," Lancer commentary.  
"But Atalanta did not kill the Master, and Mordred did not chew the Master," said Cú Chulainn, sure that another man would do what the Master did would die.

"I bet on Lady Tamamo" was Lancer's answer.

"I think it will be a kind of Harem, an official and different wife," said Cú Chulainn, smiling.

XXX

Once Alex became acquainted, he asked Tamamo to bring him something to eat.

Meanwhile, Tamamo cooks a meal for two, Alex goes to bed.

The room that should be a dorm, is far from being used for sleep or rest.

The room is completely bare, except for a wheelchair, which is in the middle of the room.

The strange thing about the room is the walls, covered with images, designs from various buildings, maps, photographs of people, documents, times etc.

All four of the room's walls are full of this work, coming out of a kind of detective film. Precisely Elementary (great TV show, I recommend you to see it)

Left there were articles on his alter ego of Vigilante or Anti-Hero, Mystic. Stopping a huge number of crimes, drastically reducing San Francisco's crime rate. Most of them are written by a renowned journalist, Yamamoto Misaka.

Right there are his successes like Red-X, his second alter ego, like Villains, exactly a thief.

From day one here, Red-X was stolen from Gateway City Museum, the world's largest thief in the world, committed dozens of thefts across the U.S.A. , targeting corrupt societies, especially LexCorp, exhibiting artifacts that can be used as Catalysts.

In front of him, hanging on the wall is a black page with a large white M color, around there are dozens of files and documents that speak of criminals and unresolved cases, assassins, rapists, gangsters, mafiosi ...

"Goshujin-sama, I'm ready to prepare for lunch." Tamamo said when he entered the room, he was not too surprised at 'decorations'. This thing started months ago with preparations for the first Red-X official theft and slowly progressed to this.

"I'm coming to Tamamo now," Chanlasciami still a minute, "Alex said, staring at the wall full of images of several crimes.

Tamamo approached his pseudo-husband, sitting in his lap.

"Goshujin-sama, can I know why keep watching these pictures?" Tamamo asked, as a wife wants to know her husband's habits and how to help him.

"Having four alter egos is difficult, I have to carefully plan each move.

That's why I need to review my moves and see how much information is in the public domain.

Mystic has to stay in California. In six months he did not leave California, leaving suddenly a problem.

Red-X is a wandering mine, which has to steal a great deal of material to hide its true goal, catalysts.

Scoot Smith has to avoid places in here has been Red-X and show up at a certain frequency, if not, people can figure out that Scoot Smith hides something.

Fortunately, M is easy to handle. "Spiego Alex in Tamamo, who pretended to understand the difficulties of having more identity. The Erotic Spirits of the Modern Epoch are rather rare and are usually not dressed in a yellow tights with the underwear above you have pants.

"Goshujin-sama, if it's so hard to handle three identities, because you've invented a fourth Alter ego." Tamamo asked, a bit curious and slightly worried, Alex recently worked a lot more than usual, not something too new, since he knows him to work continuously with something:

Be vigilant and fight crime. Learn Magecraft and become a Magus.

Learn dozens of combat techniques from various Servant etc.

But Tamamo worries that his beloved does not rest sufficiently and works too much, many of the Servants agree with Tamamo.

"He's a bit embarrassed, you know I like police cops," Alex said, scratching his head slightly embarrassed.

"80% of the TV shows you see contain a corpse and an investigation that leads to the assassin." Tamamo said directly, remembering how many family moments they have with Sherlock Holmes.

Already Alex and Jack, his pseudo-husband and pseudo-daughter are big enough of crimes.

One of them worships Sherlock's mystery and personality eccentricity, the other loves to learn new ways to kill ...

Jack can be a kind and loving little girl, but Jack The Ripper, a dangerous Serial Killer, remains. Somehow, thankfully, the influence of her parents (Alex and Tamamo) and Dexter Morgan's TV Show, so that Jack's victims are only criminals.  
"In one way or another, through one of my Alter Ego I managed to get different sensitive information. I investigated using the spy network consisting of the Semiramis family and the many clones of Mauya. By sending my findings to the police several criminals were arrested and feeling caused by my action was ... stimulating and rewarding, "Alex said, trying to find the best words to describe his feelings.

"Goshujin-sama seems one of those young people who play and dream of being a samurai." Tamamo said smiling, he liked to see this side of her husband, a simple boy, a bit introverted, but perfect for her.

For Tamamo an original person of Ancient Japan, the Samurai were the equivalent of the Knights in brilliant armor of the West.

"The knights I never liked, I prefer wizards or more dynamic character, Sherlock Holmes is one of them." Alex replied, remembering when he did not play the rider and the king of demons with his cousin, he played Sherlock and Watson.

"You could leave the mantle of Mystic and Red-X. Okita Souji and Diarmuid can become the San Francisco Heroes, as for thefts and procure materials, Kiritsugu and Maiya are perfect." Tamamo advised, wanting to lift the weight of his beloved and preventing any scenarios in here severely injures.

"Being the wife of a Detective who is simultaneously a Magus would be perfect." Tamamo said, genuinely wanted Alex to stop being a Magus, which consists of walking next to death. Pero Alex is so happy when he learns new spells, which he does a little wrong.

"Alex is the greatest detective in the world, it sounds good. Sincerely, it's not my job I dreamed of," Alex replied.

"So what did you want to be before I was sent to this world?" Asked Tamamo, who smiled like a Fox. His beloved has always been reluctant to talk about himself or his past. Getting started talking about his dreams and aspirations is clearly a sign.

In his mind, Tamamo, I imagine seeing myself in a wedding dress, with her love in a black dress. One particular thing was that her belly was a bit swollen (pregnant). Behind her Atalanta, Frankenstein and Mordred cry tears of jealousy and envy, who have lost the fight in front of Tamamo.

"My prince, you can say all you want to your wife, I will not tell anyone," said Tamamo, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder.

"I wanted to become an artist, precisely a writer, to create stories of heroes who face dozens of difficulties and obstacles, but eventually get a happy ending." Alex said blushing a little, only three people know about this dream, the same Alex, his cousin Jean, who is in another dimension (so he believes) and now Tamamo.

"An artist, this explains why he wanted to invoke William Shakespeare and continue to help him with his works." Tamamo said smiling, his sincere smile became the smile of a smart fox.

"Goshujin-sama, do I have a question?" Tamamo said, making his first move.

"Anything, Foxy," Alex said, using the affectionate nickname of Tamamo, who only uses it when they are alone in a certain atmosphere.

"As a writing you need inspiration, an inspirational muse," Tamamo said, using what he knew about the artists, losing time with Leonardo da Vinci and William Shakespeare to its benefits.

"Yes, I do not think there is an artist who does not use something or someone to get inspiration to create his work." Alex replied, not knowing where the discussion is going.

"I have a proposal for you, Goshujin-sama.

Lose all the tiring and dangerous work. The world already enough heroes, one less will make no difference.

Become a writer, he starts writing hundreds of books, I light him from the first to the last, every page, every letter.

I'll be your inspirational muse, I'll help you write any scene of love. Finally we get a happy end together. "Tamamo opened his heart, pulling out all his emotions and worries, only wanting to be with his love.

Before Alex could say something, Tamam gave him a kiss, not a simple and innocent kiss, but a real kiss.

'I can not resist you, you're too beautiful, inside and outside. I'm not sure if I can stop being Mystic, but I can make you my own muses, 'Alex thought as he swapped Tamam's kiss.

An interesting thing, Thierry Lodé, an evolutionist biologist,studying animal behavior, states that the French kiss has a real function: to explore the partner's immune system through saliva. Giving birth to sexual desire.

Perhaps Alex lacks experience but is not gay, so when Tamamo kisses him in an isolated sound chamber. When the rest of the Wild Hunt are out, Alex leaves the hormones and the stress accumulated to make it realize, Alex and Tamamo left the chair, sitting on the floor of the room.

There, being the dominant personality in this kind of thing, he took over and went over to his master.

Once Alex and Tamamo were breathless, they stopped kissing.

"Goshujin-sama, what do you think of my proposal," Tamamo asked, acting seductive and glamorous.

"Foxy, I'm not very good at having sentimental things, so I'll be straight and honest.

Tamamo-chan I love you very well, I have no problem getting married in the future or making you my muse, already your only presence inspires me.

However, being Mystic, Red-X, and practicing Magecraft has become something of my essence, I complete it like you. "Alex said, pulling Tamamo close to herself by kissing her.

We are partially happy that her love has admitted that she wants to be with her, but she is somewhat disappointed that she did not convince Alex to stop doing dangerous work.

Being their first time, after several failed attempts, thanks to Rider, Semiramis, Jack and others.

Tamamo decided to settle for today and start going to the next level with his pseudo-husband, another sansa like this one true after ten months, having a pseudo-daughter to its advantages and disadvantages.

(Not being good she has scenes of material +18, so I leave to your imagination, a Foxgirl in love with her Master in a scene of pure erotic passion)

After two hours of action sconces.

Alex and Tamamo are in the apartment's kitchen, both dressed in their normal clothes.

We are in his usual blue kimono and Alex in a normal dress, jeans, white shirt, red jacket with a hood.

When they finished their private moment and made a quick shower, they dined.

"Foxy, I can ask you a favor." Alex asked embarrassed, once the accumulated stress came out through 'physical activity', we can say that Alex is no longer a dominant lion, returning to being an inexperienced cat.

"Goshujin-sama, if you want a second game I have nothing to look for, the more I do it, the more it is to have a new member in our family." Tamamo said smiling, putting his hand over his belly.

Alex to mention possible children became a bit pale.

'I should have some condoms, but how would I know that I would have had a moment +18 with Tamamo today. With my luck I just need my first time to put Tamamo in the cove. I'm too young to be a father, one to have a pseudo-daughter like Jack, another to have a daughter thank you have normal methods. At least Servants can become parents? "I think Alex in his head, trying to imagine possible scenarios:

1) Tamamo does not get pregnant, my chaotic life continues without children and I will die killed by a Tank or Berserk monster.  
2) Tamamo gets pregnant, I take my responsibilities, marriage ... children ...

(imaginary flashback)

In a traditional church, there was a small wedding.

In front of the priest who looks like Kirei Kotomine, there are promised wives.

An Anti-Hero Vigilant, dressed in a black dress and expensive, carried his Shroud over to smoking.

To his right is Tamamo in a beautiful white kimono, he looks more like a goddess of beauty than a bride.

Behind you were spouses there was the Wild Hunt and the Justice League.

"Master do you want to marry your Servant?" Kirei asked Kotomine to Alex.

"Servant Caster do you want to marry your Master?" The pseudo-priest asked Tamamo.

"Yes," they replied at the same time.

"If someone is opposed to this talk now or remain silent forever," said the pseudo-priest.

"No one is opposed, then I declare you husband and wife, you can kiss the bride," said Kirei Kotomine in a monotonous tone.

The spouses kiss, thus beginning their marriage.

"Live the Bride!" Someone from the crowd said, probably Zelretch.

(imaginary flashback, continue)

"Treasure, I'm at home!" Mystic yelled, a hat somewhere on top of his hood as he removed his Shroud.

"Oh dear, you're back!" His wife Tamamo replied, hurrying to his side to help him remove the mantle. "How was fighting the crime?"

"Hard, as always," the vigilant replied, pressing the mask against his face in an improvised kiss. "Now, where are the kids?"

" Pope!" A group of masked and hooded children suddenly rushed to Mystic's knees, clinging to the pants of the trousers.

"I finished my new dad spell!" One of them said, wearing a blue colored hood.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said affectionately, caressing the top of the mask.

"Dad, I did a drawing!" A little girl with a pink cap said, raising a piece of paper. "It's a picture of you defeating Batman!"

"Ah, thank you," Mystic took the picture and presented it with pride. "Let's put this on the fridge!"

(imaginary flashback)

"Please leave no comments on progeny, it's too early to talk about children." I beg Alex.

"How do you want Goshujin-sama, but the time is right when we need to talk about how to found a family." Tamamo said smiling, imagining already children with ears and silver tails.

'I hope the moment arrives very very late,' Alex thought, not believing that a child is a good idea at this time, not when there are more urgent issues.

"What we did before, stay between us," Alex demanded in a fairly serious tone, having the look of steel that only shows in battle.

"I can know why," he said, "there is nothing wrong with having a bride's copy of his loving moments," Tamamo said slightly confused about the request for his love.

"There are many things about Servant Caster, an artist, a Magus, a Vigilante, a thief, a neo-detective, but above all a Master. As Master I can not show favoritism, it would be problematic."

Caster's ears have dropped down, a sign of depression, not being able to say or show her corresponding love is bad, especially for a loving heart like Tamamo.

"That does not mean that we can not have a small moment," Alex said, kissing Tamamo's cheek.  
"I'm going to visit a new property coming later," Alex said, leaving the room, leaving Tamamo alone.

"Let's make progress," Tamamo murmurs, touching her cheek, smiling slightly.

XXX

In 2001 there was a rule among motorcycle manufacturers in Japan and Europe, and later around the world, called "the Lord's Agreement".

This general rule was that no matter how powerful or efficient the engine of a motorcycle. For public safety to prevent the drag race from getting worse than the one already was, no accessible public bicycle was allowed to go physically over three hundred miles per hour.

Anything that could technically go beyond this limit was forced to have an electronic device that prevents it from overtaking this cap.

In essence it was similar to how the human brain has limited how much muscular potential the body can actually use at a given moment.

The ability to go faster was there, however it was for the safety of the bike itself that did not pass beyond that level.

The reason why this rule has been put into effect is due to the release of the 1999 Suzuki Hayabusa infamy. The only motorcycle that has until now been legally permitted to cross the milestone of three hundred miles per hour without any modifications made to its standard design.  
While its maximum speed had long been driven by the legendary statute among collectors, it was far from its only salivating function.

It was balanced.

A good turn.

It was elegant.

It was efficient.

It had a great acceleration.

Its parts could be easily modified and updated to the point that it was the standard model to use for anyone who wanted to have a unique custom bike.

In short, if there were a series of motorcycles that could have become a fantasmic existence at some point in the future, it was undoubtedly the Hayabusa of 1999.

With this information and requests from a Mordred and Medusa bomber, Mystic has bought several 1999 Suzuki Hayabusa bikes.

But normal motorcycles can not withstand the power of the Servants.

So Mystic, with the help of Leonardo and Paracelus, has boosted motorcycles at a monstrous level, fortunately Mystic's father is a mechanic, so it was not too difficult to modify the motorcycles.

Spells used to increase fuel based spells used to improve fuel flow efficiency and oil life.

Earth-based spells to increase the density and hardness of natural physical composition.

Wind-based spells to reduce air resistance and improve exhaust systems.

Ether-based spells to enhance internal systems and connect the bike's natural performance to the user and make it a pseudo-familiar.

Sequences of basic and small runes normally difficult to produce physical changes that, combined with the right spells, would make the bicycle better in one way or another.

The engine, the gas tank, and the tires were covered with matrices that would enhance the capabilities of each of them without using elemental spells. Ensuring unnecessary miles away, sliding on the ice, even stronger structures and the ability to be ignored by the masses just to list some of the features.

In combination with slightly modified engines. Fuel pump systems, suspensions, and outbound external structures, there is no doubt that the bike is beyond any modern science would be able to reach for a long time.

Mordred was in the seventh heaven when he made a trip with the steel beast.

Even Medusa broke his poker face and smiled at him.

But Mystic had to go through a lot of problems with the motorbike, thanks to the sky the influence of the Class Cards Rider, has allowed him to learn to drive a more complex vehicle than a bicycle.

But Medusa has forbidden him to drive a car or anything that is not a motorcycle.

Mystic Riding Skill is not very high.

XXX

Mystic parked the motorcycle behind his abandoned factory based in Jump City.

He had finally been able to travel, even though there was nothing to stop.

Mystic found himself out of the warehouse he had bought, noticing something was out.

There was nothing wrong with the base itself, it seemed abandoned, but was hit by a sudden attack of déjà vu.

He could not remember where he had seen the place or what was inside of it. She shrugged. He would probably have seen this place in an episode of Teen Titans.

As he passed cautiously over the front door, the discomfort exploded in all his mind.

He peered into the darkness, but could only express vague shapes. Coming blindly, he pointed to the switch next to the door. As some lights slowly sparkled in the room, he felt his stomach torsed with fear.

The giant watch gears were familiar, even though they were not moving at the moment.

The open space in the middle of the storage room was unforgettable.

The elevated platform just above the open area was empty, but there is a kind of throne.  
His Jump City base was actually the old bass of the nobleman of Tenn Titans, Slade.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Problems with Vampires, Index and 10300 Grimori.

In the ex-burrow of Slade, now the neo-base of Mystic, the hero of California.

Sitting on a throne of steel, lost in thought, Alex is thinking about different things.

Six years ago, his life changed drastically, shipped to a similar size to the DC Universe.

He received seven Class Cards from Zelretch, not even 24 hours before his arrival he was attacked by a Rider-class Servant Alter.

At that moment something strange and miraculous happened. His Smartphone became a Noble Phantasm and I invoke a Servant, Tamamo-no-Mae.

Once the conflict is over.

Alex decided to travel and find an ideal place to build a base.

San Francisco is the ideal place,

to live in this world, Alex decided to take on the identity of Mystic, a vigilante or an anti-hero.

Using this alter ego, he managed to get a good deal of money and some material resources.

Alex began invoking Servant to increase the power of his group, known as Wild Hunt.

For the repeated contact of the Justice League, through Black Canary and the problems that appear every time he meets Black Canary.

Alex gets a greater need for resources to create Mystic Code and invoke Servant.

So I create two new alter egos:

Red-X, a playful and ambitious thief, armed with a super-technological suit. Steal experimental technology, money from corrupt companies and ancient artifacts, ie catalysts.

Scoot Smith, a young businessman with a small fortune, began investing in various companies and doing business with LexCorps. It has a lot of properties, which are secondary bases, laboratories or deposits.

M or Emme, a private detective who resolved dozens of cases and helped the police through puffs, clues and evidence discovered by him.

To protect his identity he prefers to act in anonymity, never showing his face in public and hiding.

He directs all his operations by electronic means, using the letter M as his face.

The last crisis was the presence of a second Berserker class Servant Alter.

From that day on, Alex's free time was dedicated to sharpening his skills as a Magus and a warrior. Especially to understand his own innate abilities.

XXX POV Alex

"They are only a reflection of an ancient glory.

My body is a shadow.

My powers are imitations.

My ideals are false. "I repeated these phrases, again and again, looking for their meaning.

These words are the key to my own abilities.

Thanks to these words I managed to perfectly imitate Heracles's Nine Lives. With further experimentation he succeeded in copying and replicating moves, spells and techniques.

This allowed me to make great strides, plus explains how I can learn so quickly.

Semiramis mia said that I have a double origin:

Archive and Mirror.

Archive, it allows me to memorize information, on a subconscious level, I memorize the writing especially.

Mirror, allows me to imitate or reflect what I see or what I want to do.

Together they allow me to learn quickly, memorize each technique and execute it.

I feel like I have Sharingan, well, not really, I have to work hard and understand the technique fundamentally, before I can imitate it.

I'm not EMIYA, who can copy and edit Noble Phantasm, but I'm a decent Faker.

"I feel like I just scratched the surface of this ability, can I do more than imitate movements and spells?" I asked myself for the umpteenth time.

"How can I have my own Noble Phantasm?" I said while watching my ex-smartphone, now Noble Phantasm, Dream Controller.

From what I knew the Noble Phantasm are "crystallized mysteries", powerful armaments made using the imagination of man as their core, weapons or abilities of Heroic Spirits.

They are the embodiment of the completed mysteries of a hero who symbolizes existence through historical facts and anecdotes.

They can be physical weapons, such as swords, spears, bows or supporting objects, such as rings and crowns.

They can also be abstract concepts, such as unique abilities, unique means of attack, curses and changes in the environment and its physical properties.

When summoned as Servi in the Grail Grail War, they are the hero bond cards that allow them to outdo others in battle.

The Noble Phantasm are part of the existence of heroic spirits, the anecdotes about their ability and armor always become part of the "symbol" of their existence. Like the "ultimate mysteries" and the incarnation of the heroes, they are bond cards carried by each to be used at an appropriate time. Most noble ghosts belong only to a single hero, activated only by them, their real owners, through the transmission of magical energy in them and releasing their real names.

So how do I get a Noble Phantasm, a simple 17-year-old boy ...  
An ordinary ex-normal, now Vigilante and Anti-Hero ... with skills inherited from seven Servant ... probably a future revolutionary Magus ... Master of a large number of Servant.

"Thinking about it, I have many reasons to become a Heroic Spirit is to earn a Noble Phantasm, but why now when I'm at the beginning of my legend?"

"I think it's a bad headache, it's like trying to understand why Touma Kamijio has Image Breaker.

An enigma, extremely difficult. "

"Dream Controller" did I mention the name of my Noble Phantasm? Looking for its meaning.

Dream is a psychic phenomenon linked to sleep, in particular to the REM phase, characterized by the perception of images and sounds recognized as seemingly real by the dreamy subject. The study and analysis of dreams induce to recognize a type of mental functioning having laws and mechanisms different from conscious thought processes that are instead the object of study of traditional psychology.

Controller is a plug-in device for entertainment systems, used to provide input into a video game. A controller is typically connected to a console or computer by a cable or a wireless connection. The main function of a controller is to govern a movement / action of a playable body / object or otherwise influenced by events in a video game. The types of controllers used in a game depend on the genre (eg steering wheel for driving games, clocks for flight simulators, etc.), the most common are joysticks and gamepads.

"My new personal reality.

A boring and monotonous reality is just a bad dream.

A crazy and dynamic dream is my current reality. "I said aloud, talking to myself is a bad habit, but it helps me to think ... How to hang pictures and images on the walls, hopefully I do not go crazy ...

Returning to the beginning, will it be possible ?, a Noble Phantasm, which allows me to manipulate reality or dreams?

"Dream Controller, I wonder when I'll find out your secrets?" Maybe I think about it too much, but it's a great distraction from the little sansa to become a pope "I said slightly frightened at the idea of having offspring, it's not the time to start a family.

Putting my ex-smartphone in place, I stretched my hands and closed my eyes.

"Wine mine, Manuscrisul of Xela-Voynich" I cast a spell, a ball of fire appeared in my hands, the ball of fire turned into a library is a book of magic. Books of this kind were written largely between the late Middle Ages and the early 18th century. Above all they contained astrological correspondences, lists of angels and demons, instructions for creating incantations, preparing medicines and potions, invoking supernatural entities and making talismans.

The appearance of the Manuscrisul of Xela-Voynich, is a book in black leather, as big as a dictionary, ancient writings and arcane symbols are present on the cover, these mysterious inscriptions ooze with magic.

This Grimoire is another mystery to me, a few days ago it was my study book, which I used to take my notes and write my observations on spells and experiments.

It is probably the effect of the Class Cards Caster, but when I touch the book, I feel a sensation similar to Dream Controller, it feels that it belongs to me.

This Grimoire with a lot of skill, the first increases my arcane skills, control and stability is four times greater than normal.

Second skill, writing the spell in Ancient Runes on the Grimoire, I can activate it by bypassing the 'loading' time. Using only the name of the spell, plus the cost of Mana is reduced to a quarter. Being ready to use.

The third skill is ... complicated, I am not very sure, that I exist, a true third skill, but I can say that my library can do something, which can be close to True Magic.

I do not want to sound arrogant, but in the future I could become a Magho, capable of True Magic.

The presence of the Servant, the double origin Archive and Mirror, my monstrous amount of magical energy, which I can produce is always growing.

At the last survey I can produce 54,000 ~ 106,000 units. This means 4200 times as much as a normal Magus.

They assure me that my powers of being a powerful Magus are assured, all I need is time.

Time to learn, time to train, time for experiments, time to grow.

XXX

Walking through the former Slade base, however I go I hope I do not meet the Deathstroke the Terminator, the guy was one of the bad favorites of the DC Universe, for one reason.

Looking at the abandoned place, I thought of the Class Cards.

'For the time being I have discovered the Heroic Spirits of four Class Cards, Lancer Scáthach, Berserker Lancelot, Rider Achile and the latest addition is Caster Solomon. I remain only Saber, Archer and Assassin. '

The Demi-Servant heard a bell ring, this is not a good sign, the bell that Alex hears in his head means:

Infinite stress made her mad or someone has penetrated the Bounded Field, which surrounds the hiding place.

Until today nobody managed to bypass a Bounded Field, only a high level magic user can do it.  
In a moment I took Controller Dream, using his ability to store objects in a pocket size, he managed to change costume in an instant.  
Now I'm in my work dress, especially my Mystic costume, the scarlet performer.  
In my left hand I kept three Black Keys, ready for a physical fight. In the right is my Grimoire, if the sword does not work, I will use the magic, I managed to create an imitation of the offensive magic of Caster Medea.

Once ready, I ran straight to the intruder, ready for the worst, I moved through the gears and beams, the surprised element is essential.  
Ready to perform an assault from the top, as if I were Ezio Auditore da Firenze, I waited for my Templar ... target.  
The possible enemy I enter in my den was ... a nun?

A girl, clearly adolescent, 14 or 15 years old, quite low, only 148 cm.  
Long silver-white hair that reaches the thigh and big green eyes wearing, a pure white dress with gold embroidery on the edges and a white hat with a golden metal band.

I have no words, but I begin to believe that this world is not DC Universe, not in front of me there is a certain nun, who should be in Japan, precisely in Accademia City to bite the head of Touma Kamijio.

Perhaps it is simply a pure coincidence that resembles a certain nun. There are few pomace, but if this nun is who I think she is. It will bring a bunch of problems behind her.

Disperse the library and retire the Black against an unarmed and helpless girl is something I do not want to do.

I got off the rafters, I'm a few steps from the white nun, playing hide and seek with Jacky is a good training for my stealth skills.  
"May I know why a nun enters my den?" I said, waiting for a reaction from the nun, if she is looking for problems, she will be KO, if she wants to talk and solve problems in a civil way it can be done.

The white nun hearing my voice turn around, I noticed a certain tension in her movements.  
"Hello ... who are you?" Asked the nun, slightly worried and scared. Am I too intimidating?

"I'm Mystic, a Vigilant, who plays the hero from time to are you?" A nun should not be in a church instead of an Anti-Hero's lair, "I said, noting that the nun's tension disappeared.

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum" the nun introduces herself, using a name I already know. Index Librorum Prohibitorum. It means that I am a parody of Touma Kamijio.

"Index of forbidden books ?, a rather eccentric name" I murmured, trying to remain optimistic, not thinking about the flood of magical problems that are about to come into my life.

"Do you understand ancient Latin?" Index Churches, slightly surprised, does not surprise me, few people speak Latin these days.

"Yes, I speak many languages, Italian, English, Romanian, Spanish, French, Japanese etc." I replied smiling, being a Demi-Servant to its advantages, it makes you a perfect translator for every possible language.

"Fantastic, by the way I apologize for entering your property, but I'm looking for a place to rest." Index apologizes, bowing his head, too many openings, lack of physical strength and no amount of Mana, a threat to me? Negative.  
Possibly a helpless little lamb ready to slaughter, positive.

My mind was interrupted by an embarrassing sound. The sound comes from the bowels of Index.

Already Index, Goku, Ruffy D. Monkey, Arturia Pendragon, Scooby-Doo, have one thing in common, a bottomless stomach.

"Do you like pizza, Index?" I asked the hungry white nun as ten men, I took out of my inventory a family pizza with everything.  
The nun came around with a snap, sniffing the Italian dish. He began to salivate, gave him the pizza and took a step back.

"God bless you" were the words of Index, before attacking the pizza as if it were a wolf in front of a lamb.

XXX  
For half an hour I watched as Index ate its weight in pizza.  
Every once he has finished eating a pizza, I pull into another pizza, living with Mordred, learn to bring tons of food into my inventory, a hungry Saber of Red is a nightmare.

"I'm full, thank you very much for the meal" I thank Index, smiling gently.

"Pasto is a euphemism, 38 pizzas is practically a buffet for a dozen families, but I'm glad you're satisfied, but can you answer a question?" I asked politely.

"Anything, at least I can repay you for the meal," the white nun replied to me.

"You've managed to get into this building, the place is surrounded by a high-level magic barrier, which keeps ordinary people away You do not have any kind of Mana, as you did to bypass the Bounded Field" I asked intrigued, I have a theory, but I prefer to hear an explanation from you in person.

"Very simple, as my name says, Index Librorum Prohibitorum, I am in possession of 103,000 grimoires, with their knowledge I managed to intercept and temporarily cancel the barrier." Index confirmed to me the theory, this white nun is clearly the counterpart of Toaru Majutsu no Index.

Hate, the Second True Magic, cursed, Zelretch.

"I understand, a living magic library." So these books are conceptual objects that you can invoke or find in your head. "I asked, hoping for a small change in his ability, if the 10300 grimoires are objects that invoke him. I could take a look and increase my arcane skills, if they are stored in his head, I'm unlucky.

"I memorized them, every volume, every page, every line, every letter, everything is in my head." Index explained. It does not surprise me, I'm unlucky.

"Index, 10300 Grimori is a fairly large number, with such knowledge you can get to Akashic Records, so why are you here, instead in a fortress surrounded by guards or something" I asked intrigued, wanting to know why Index is here, he should have been in Japan.

"I do not know, I do not remember much of my past, I'm pretty sure, that in St. George's Cathedral." Index said trying to remember, but in his mind there are only Grimori.

Already magically induced amnesia, once a year they erase the memory, for fear of a revolt by Index, 10300 Grimori are a dangerous and senseless, if you want to prevent a rebellion, just treat it well.

For the second time on this day, I hear a bell in my head, I'm sure this intruder will not be as benevolent as Index.  
Before he could do anything, a gust of wind hit my den, in a moment, dozens of creatures made up of shadows surrounded me.

The head of these creatures is an 18-year-old boy. Red eyes and pink hair, pale complexion, a decent construction.  
He wears an old red military uniform, reminds me of an 18th-century English military uniform, watching the Pirates of the Caribbean serve something.

"Finally we have found you, the Lord and the father will be happy with this." He said with a arrogant smile. The boy in a military uniform is a bastard, this is not very sure.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said, pulling out the Black Keys, I'm sure I'll use them in no time with this guy.  
"Human, before I kill you, I answer you, I am Louvre, Luovre's first parent, and I want the 10300 grimoires of Index Librorum Prohibitorum to be simple," said Louvre with an arrogant smile. Fantastic a Dead Apostle, I already have Zelretch, who messes with my life, but now I get an arrogant vampire.

I read something about a certain Louvre on Nasuverse. Three Dead Apostles, a father and his twin children, a boy and a girl. They were not very important, he got the Tenth place among the twenty-seven death apostles, just because his predecessor was dead.

"I'm sorry, Louvre, but I promised to accompany Index for a ride in the city, plus this little nun does not seem happy to help a vampire, who dresses like a soldier." I said, teasing her dress, if I want to win I must be quick, precise and use his arrogance against him.  
Index was glued to my back. It seems that vampires and their pets are pretty scary for her.

"Mystic, you do not have to help me, I can get by ..."

"Shut up" I shouted to the little saint, clearly she is a person who sacrifices herself for others. In his mind vampires are at the top of the food chain and do not want me to die in vain.

"I will not let you go with him." As Anti-Hero it is my job to help the weak and to punish the bad guys drastically, using extreme methods, hold on tight because I'm about to unleash hell. "I said with a frightening smile. Maybe I'm crazy, but I want to fight Louvre, not just to prevent a disaster, but also for me. I want to know how strong I am now, after the fight against Heracles I trained as a mate and I want to see where I got there. The favorite son of a Death Apostle who should be in tenth place will be a great opponent.

"If you're clearly in love with the couple, I can kill you and take the living library." Louvre said, pulling out a black claymore, probably a Mystic Code, reminds me of Kirito's sword in Sword Art Online.

"First of all we are not in love, only a Savior and saved her ... According to what ... Fuoc" I cast my already prepared spell, twelve magic circles have appeared around me and Index.

In a moment the magic circles fired lightning from the shadow creatures and the son of Luvre.  
The creatures dissolved, but their master only got some burned clothes.

Before he could react, I pulled Mech Noir out in his sword form.

So I started my first battle against a magic monster.

Then I did not understand that at the end of the day, three unstoppable enemies await me, hell, death (?), Finally ...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The end for Alex, the beginning for Alex Brunestud, Part One.

POV Alex

I'm having fun, something a bit 'crazy and sick, you wonder why my fun is considered sick.

Simple, I would like to fight the last blood against Louvre.

I started the battle with the idea of ending up in no time and running away with Index, but my opponent proved to be more challenging.

An arrogant, 600-year-old snob who drinks the girls' blood. The only thing I can say good about him is his sword skills, the fruit of an accumulation of experience for 600 years.

Our swords continue to clash repeatedly, singing an aphrodisiac melody for my ears.

My heart beats faster than a drum, I feel the adrenaline travels and my blood is boiling.

I can not sit still for a second, I think only of my adversary, my sanity vanishes slowly, replaced by a primal instinct to tear my enemy.

I know that the Class Cards and the memories of the Servants have made me deeply influenced.

I could say that I got some headache, I do not know how to call it multiple personality, schizophrenia or a personality disorder.

However I do not care, my past is dead, the I of the present is really alive. So I will look forward and I will win!

I do not care how many creatures invokes, I defeat this vampire and the rest of his group.

XXX

POV Narrator

The Slade / Alex den was not going to be used for quite some time.

Because the place was slowly destroyed by one of the fiercest paranormal fights that Jump City to known.

Do not think about how many paranormal fights known to the city, but the number is growing rapidly with Mystic's misfortune in the neighborhood, this is little but sure.

Dozens of gears are scattered around the floor, walls destroyed, the floor full of cracks and the beams have been cut into pieces.

In the control room, where there is a steel throne, which miraculously remained intact.

In this room are the two magical creatures, who destroyed the abandoned factory, which was supposed to be the neo-low of a certain damned or blessed protagonist.

The two monsters in human form are a Demi-Servant and a Dead Apostles.

Alex, dressed in her Mystic dress, fights against a vampire named Louvre, dressed in a seventeenth-century English military uniform.

Mystic holds in his right hand his multifunctional weapon, Mech Noir, which is currently in his Claymore form.

Louvre using both hands holds his magic weapon, Chernyy Prizrak, a black sword with gray trim and is evenly balanced and quite powerful.

It has a black hinge connected to a hand protection that falls on the right side.

Attached to this elongated area of the hand guard is part of the blade so as to better help the user to hold the grip on the sword when used.

The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the blade is outlined in light gray.

Until now, it shows the ability to recall a multitude of family members made up of pure shadow, such as bats, rats, wolves, etc.

This ability is the biggest advantage of Louvre, a gigantic number of monsters that serve as cannon fodder.

For the thousandth time on this day, Mystic shot towards Louvre, performing a frontal attack with the sword. Louvre thanks you have his reflections of Vampire and his secular experience managed to block the blow, using the sword as a shield.

"You're done, little soldier" Mystic said with a bittersweet throne, at the moment he can be influenced by his "warrior spirit" that tells him to enjoy the fight, but the Demi-Servant understands when he must be professional.

So touching a button, his weapon, Mech Noir, I become a shotgun. Pressing a trigger, Mech Noir, I shoot a projectile of pure magical energy, created and understood by a considerable amount of Mana.

The result was clear and rapid, his enemy, Louvre, was pushed by the impact, straight to a wall. His chest got a hole, it seems the signature of Ulquiorra Cifer.

Louvre instead of turning into dust, began to shout in fury. It seems that it is becoming Berserk.

"Foolish man, I am Louvre, the son of the great Louvre, future Tenth of Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, I will not let myself be beaten by a pathetic human!" Cries Louvre, as her body changes. His wounds disappeared, the firm became claws, the skin in scales, the eyes shone like headlights. His magic sword joined with his flesh, coloring the scales of black.

'A Vampire dressed as an English sailor turns into Lizerman's cousin, already my life gets more and more strange' I think Mystic entering a defensive position. In all fantasy games, when the enemy is left with little life, he takes his form of monster and things get interesting.

Louvre attack, there was not the slightest indication.

Most of the warriors called it a ghost strike, the art of being able to start an attack and already be at the enemy's throat before understanding what had happened.

Many warriors could have trained all their lives to try to hide all the signals that their body made before attacking and that would still not just limit the surface of this art. But Louvre in his reptile form (?). With little effort, he did exactly that and attacked in a way that Mystic no longer had time to understand what had happened when Louvre's fist was already inches from his face.

A shot is dying, his life will be over, he would not save Index, he will not see Tamamo-no-Mae, he will not take Jacky to the rides.

This fact was well impressed in Alex's mind, he did not like it. On the contrary, he felt a primordial rage. A fire that can arm entire forests, a will able to move mountains lit in the depths of Alex.

This energy broke inside him. The physical chains that held him captive, have disappeared.

His hands could move.

The legs moved.

Eyes that were only trying to be closed, opened slowly, desperately looking for the image of the fist that was crawling inside him.

His senses were pushed to their limits, to the point where he could also feel the slight movements of particles in the air.

There was a phenomenon called "adrenaline rush", where the brains of people in conditions of extreme violence would free the limits of their physical bodies, thus allowing an amazing power.

At the same time, the brain would secrete large quantities of hormones and the mind's full capacity would be focused on survival.

The brain would calculate large amounts of information to find the best way to live.

"Time Alter Accel Triple," Mystic shouted, using Kiritsugu Emiya's magic for the first time. The ability to triple the speed of his body in exchange for suffering a great deal of pain and damage to his heart and you have muscles.

Thankfully, the physique of a Demi-Servant and the presentation of a healing Mystic Code manages to prevent almost all the side effects.

Mystic managed to dodge the body. Moving sideways, then I shoot with Mech as he moves away from the enemy. Using the recoil of Mech Noir, an idea taken by RWBY, he managed to put a distance from Louvre and do some damage.

The Vampire-Reptile (?) Rushed towards Mystic, using a speed greater than the last time.

This time the only thing that saved his mind was his instinct and teleportation skills, which I sent him a hundred yards above Louvre's head.

"Time to get the heavy artillery out!" Mystic shouted, his Ford Wings Mystic Code activated, two monstrous wings made of blades and swords came out of the shoulder they began to fire fiery feathers-swords. Alex made this move using the belief, that non-death creatures are weak to the fire.

Louvre, using his transformation-enhanced speed, managed to dodge most of the blows, but received several wounds and sword fragments embedded in the flesh.

Louvre raised his head to Mystic, took a deep breath. It seems that he wants to spit fire, when you open your mouth there was no flame. But a tar-like substance exploded like a volcano, surrounded by a toxic smog.

Mystic does not back away, on the contrary he took speed, he wanted to go through the Louvre attack.

At the last moment before coming into contact with the strange substance, he shouted: "Sol Aura!"

A powerful flash of light was emitted from the body of Mystic.

Hundreds of runes were shining with a Red-Orange light, they appeared on Mystic's body on the Wings of Giado.

The whole body and Mystic Code are now covered in a shell of energy, an aura of pure fire, which shines like the sun and burns like the flames of purgatory.

Once Scáthach asked her where the idea of such a spell came from.

The answer was quite overwhelming for Scáthach and Cú Chulainn, his Rune teachings.

"I saw something like that used by Natsu Dragonel of Fairy Tail, Naruto Uzumaki with the power of Kyuubi and the video game named Destiny, so magic is a way to turn fantasy into reality." Alex said, ignoring his idea of magic bypasses thousands of rules and the common sense of a Magus.

This type of incantation impossible for 99.9999999999% of the Magus, was called Sol Aura.

A spell that combines both the offense and defense, is practically the most powerful Magecraft, if you can consider Magecraft, the best fire-type magic, which owns Mystic.

Sol Aura bruccio anything I try to touch or damage Mystic, Louvre's harmful attack did nothing to him, except give Mystic an opportunity.

Sol Aura also increases the abilities of the Mystic Code Ali di Giado, turning it into a JetPack, the speed and body of Mystic in this instant is practically that of a meteorite.

A meteorite that aims at a monster sucking blood.

The Demi-Servant clenched his fist, in the palm of his left hand, there is a blue diamond-shaped gem, with an incision that I remember a lightning bolt.

At the moment of impact, when Mystic pulled his fist at the head of Louvre, he shouted: "Exploder of Thor!"

The gem lit up and released a comparable electrical discharge with the power of an entire power plant, all in Mystic's fist.

A body comparable to a meteorite and a fist with the energy and power of a Ralingun.

Combine and aim for a too arrogant and stupid target to dodge ...

The result is only one, a great and very powerful ...

Booooooom!

Explosion !, which made the earth tremble like an earthquake, destroying the floor and filling the walls with cracks.

When the cloud of dirt disappeared, I reveal half-destroyed factory, a huge crater, at the bottom of the crater there is a boy's body and a black sword in his hand.

Not far from him there is a throne of steel, sitting on it is the winner of this battle.

Mystic, the fiery devil, the real monster of this city.

XXX

In a moment, absolute silence was destroyed by a slow, but constant applause.

A middle-aged man, dressed in a white suit of great value, with a Victorian theme of many blacks, a black leather belt, a pair of high-heeled ankle boots. Finally, an old hair in the shape of a cylinder. It looks like an older version of Louvre, but less arrogant and more serious.

At his side is a beautiful 16-year-old girl with smooth pink hair, ruby-red eyes, and porcelain skin. She wore a white dance dress, which makes her look like a princess.

Alex I watch father-daughter duo is had different thoughts about them.

These here are:

A) Time travelers.

B) Manniques of the British Victorian Era.

C) People looking for a costume party.

D) The relatives of Louvre, precisely the father and sister.

In the background of these thoughts, a more immature and adolescent voice murmured: "It seems to me or the girls with pink hair are much nicer than usual, almost as beautiful as a Monster Girl, Catgirl or Foxgirl."

Apparently the intimate relationship with Tamamo created a strange fetish with Pink and Monster Girl.

Returning to the point of interest of this chapter.

Mystic asked the father-daughter copy: "I assume you are Louvre's relatives, Mr. Louvre and Miss Louvre Three people with the same name, it will be difficult to live with so many Louvre around, maybe I can help you with this little problem." "

Father Louvre did not react to Mystic's remained calm and smiled.

"You guess the young wizard, Louvre is the future, the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, you can call me Tenth, so as not to confuse me with my good-for-nothing daughter." Mr. Decimo introduces himself to Mystic.

"Let me guess Mr. Decimo, you're tired of taking orders from the current tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, which would be Nrvnqsr Chaos, so you play the good obedient guy, you really want to take Index for yourself, use your 103000 Grimori for your purpose, kill

Nrvnqsr Chaos and take his place "explained Mystic, using his masterly knowledge of clichés of acolyte acolytes.

"Brilliant, truly brilliant, at such a young age, such a power, certainly a miracle of magic, capable of manipulating fire, lightning and manipulating time, plus you are a very skilled warrior to force my foolish son to use to transform. "Louvre stopped praising Mystic, to put down his hat.

"A true, rare, physically, mentally and magically gifted specimen, I have found my future servant: every Apostle Ancestors in need of a tailor-made servant, perhaps even a pretension for my daughter who is good for -nephews will not be useless or a failure like my children. "Said Mr. Decimo, approaching his severely wounded son, instead of helping him like a normal father, he hit him in the heart, killing him coldly.

The son shouted desperately: "Padreeeeee!"  
The only thing that remained of him was his sword, his body was gone, only a pile of ashes and dust.

Louvre's daughter gave her a sad and empty look, but when her brother died under her gaze I showed a little bittersweet smile. It seems that the Louvre family is quite complicated.

'Why do I think the Louvre family is somehow linked to you Matou? This I miss a vampire girl with the problems of Sakura Matou 'I think Mystic watching the scene, replacing Miss Louvre with an image of Sakura Matou.

"Now that we know each other, give me Index and kneel in front of me, in return you will have the gift to serve me as one of my kind," proposed Mr. Louvre, smiling confidently, after killing his son as if he were an insect.

Mystic resting his head under his fist, imitating Gilgamesh when he is bored on the throne.

"Mr. Decimo I am afraid I must refuse you, your proposal is quite attractive, but I am a Master, no servant nobody, but I leave you an offer of mine Tell me all you know his plans of Nrvnqsr Chaos is not I will kill you, if I refuse I will use more uncivilized methods. " He threatened Mystic, pulling the Black Keys out of his sleeves.

Before he could launch the Black Keys, three golden cannons appeared above Louvre, which fired three metal balls on Mystic just one second.

Fortunately, three arrows flew towards the cannon balls, destroying them. Then a shower of arrows flew toward Louvre, but he did not just move, calling a shield wall.

Louvre is known as the collector, for a motif dedicated to a large part of life to collect various treasures and relics, especially magic weapons. His primary skill is called Royal Arsenal, invoke weapons from the treasure date, which is located in his castle in France.

Mr. Decimo invokes in his hands a pair of golden muskets, ready to shoot.

Things are about to become explosive.

Seeing that his father was about to start a battle, his daughter decided to move away, in his life of 616 years he learned two things:

One, his father causes a bunch of collateral damage in any fight.

Two, she is very weak compared to most members of her species, so I always have to listen to her radar.

Let us explain, for various problems related to his birth, to inherited a body and a weak constitution, in return his senses and his magic are above average.

Too bad that the strong point is the magic of healing, something that many vampires find useless, thanks to their innate healing of this his father treats her like a good-for-nothing woman, plus her brother is not kind, polite or friendly in any way with her.

The only useful thing is its sixth sense, a kind of radar that can tell the level of power of the enemy. Thanks to this he knows when to run away and how to avoid possible lethal enemies.

When seen Mystic, his radar tells him that if he tries to fight it he will certainly die.

His brother, the ugly arrogant of the family could not defeat him, who sanse to her?

'I do not want to die in the crossfire. Especially when a monster bigger than his father is nearby.'I think Miss Louvre hiding, hoping that Mystic and his father will kill each other.

Louvre pulling out his firearms, I try to shoot at Mystic, but before he could do it, he had to dodge a purple chain, which was flying near his neck.

"Mr. Louvre, I remind you, I am a Master, so this means that either the servants, who are highly qualified, when I fought your son or sent a commando to take Index safe, then wait for the big fish to catch 'bait.' Mystic said, sitting on the throne pulling out his silver sabers.

From what he observed Louvre preferred long-range fighting. Therefore a close combat will be beneficial for Mystic.

Louvre tried to keep his distance, invoking dozens of firearms, creating an Anti-Unit barrier, if he tries to get closer he will be reduced to a human şvaiţer.

When seen Mystic does not back away, using a mental commando to shoot almost a hundred bullets.

Fortunately or misfortune, Mystic has begun to suffer from a kind of madness and bipolar personality disorder, this combined with lightning magic and several ideas. It can work wonders in extreme situations.

"Magnetic Volt" Alex said, activating his own spell, created using as a reference to X-Men's Magneto and Infamous's Cole MacGrath.

His silver sabers are wrapped in pure electricity, the right saber horizontally swinging, creating a sort of electromagnetic shield, stopping all the bullets made of metal. With his left sword, he made a straight thrust, creating an electromagnetic impulse, which sent Louvre's bullets flying against the owner himself.

Louvre was taken aback by Mystic's move. A spell that combines magic and science. He wants to run and dodge the wall of bullets, but those magic chains have immobilized him.

The next second, Louvre feels like almost a hundred bullets pierce his body, thank God, being a vampire gives a very powerful healing factor.

But it takes time for a complete seal, which it can not have, because the knight of treason, the immortal witch and the shield of Ulster want to play.

Mordred as a typhoon joined the battle, using Mana Burst, flew Louvre into the air, scattering most of his firearms.

At that moment Mystic tossed his sabers into the air, to have time to materialize Gáe Bolg and throw it towards a blue dog.

Once his silver sabers have returned to his hands.

A red-haired woman, dressed in a purple dress, holding a crimson demonic spear, almost identical to Mystic's Gáe Bolg, came out into the open.

Followed by a man dressed in a druid, who loves the blue color. In his hands he does not hold his wooden staff, but the red spear, which his Master created a moment ago.

"Let's see if Louvre can resist Cú Chulainn, Scáthach and Mordred, with the support of Atlanta and Semiramis," murmured Mystic, uniting his silver sabers, creating a bow.

Louvre was having the worst moment of his had to fight against three monsters, two spearmen holding demonic spears and a berserk knight.

For a moment of breath he invoked hundreds of firearms, thus creating without a parody of Gilgamesh and EMIYA.

As the constant number of weapons invoked does not help at all, many attacks have no effect on Mordred, thanks to its magical resistance.

Scáthach and Cú Chulainn are an almost invincible machine, when they work together, using their spears together with their Runes.

"Nothing can be worse than that!" Louvre muttered, using a dozen cannons to ward off Mordred, who was about to decapitate him.

"Oighear!" Shouted a voice, The Two Servants and the immortal witch, hearing that word have moved away from Louvre.

Because Oighear is the favorite spell of Mystic, when he must fight at a distance followed by Gáe Bolg MK-II, toirneach agus tintreach and gaoithe.

A crystal Freccia-sword, modeled as Durandal, filled with magic and glacial properties.

In simple words, a missile that freezes everything that is unfortunate to be its range of action when it explodes.

BOOM

Like Louvre, who in the middle of the body is covered in a super thick jacket that hinders any movement of his.

Now that Louvre was immobilized and severely wounded. Mystic decided to test an experimental weapon, a vampire like Louvre is a guinea pig useful for Alex's experiments.

Returning his silver sabers in the normal form, anchoring them in the ground, it will not be enough to finish the duel between Vampire and Servant.

Alex took out his gun, it was not the Thompson Contender, because when I invoke Kiritsugu Emiya as Servant Assassin, I deliver it to its rightful owner.

So he built a new gun, superior to the Thompson Contender anywhere.

A large black-silver pistol. With a futuristic design, but based on a Cowboy gun and a seventeenth century double-barreled pistol.

It has a smooth black wood and metal handle, with a sun and a moon.

Two triggers, one next to the other, with two large silver rulers placed next to each other, normally every roll  
it would be for around 6 bullets.

Two gorgeous metal barrels, reinforced by Rune.

"Die!" These were the last words Louvre heard in his life, because a crimson bullet hit his heart.

In a single moment the body of Louvre falls to the ground, like a puppet with cut threads. Even its floating arsenal falls to the ground.

"Louvre, I present the Bullets XEGEV an anti-magic weapon." Mormor Mystic, approaching the relaxed body of Louvre. In his hand was Louvre's black sword, Chernyy Prizrak, there is not much imagination to know what's going to happen.

XXX

Bullet XEGEV

A unique projectile in the world, created to be an anti-magic weapon of the highest possible level with a 100% efficiency rate.

The genius of various Servant Caster was used to create such a projectile.

XEGEV

Created using five elements and means of here, only the Wild Hunt features.

Xenothium, the extremely powerful and unstable artificial chemical compound. Allows you to concentrate the power of a cannon ball in a single projectile.

Emiya Kiritsugu, using an exhibition of blood and a meticulous analysis, Alchimist Caster managed to synthesize his ownership of Severing and Binding.

Gáe Bolg, the Class Cards Lancer, Scáthach, contains a Nobel Phantasm, which allows you to create an infinite number of prototypes of Gáe Bolg. This gives the possibility to obtain primary material for bullets that hit the heart of the target.

Element L. (Lancer), a synthetic raw element, which tries to imitate the Anti-Magic ability of Gáe Dearg, the Nobel Phantasm of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

Venom, a poison created by Semiramis and Chiron, is a dangerous substance, it works quickly, weakens the body, causes paralysis and hallucinations.

Its main effect is to block any attempt at Magecraft, degrading the Magic Circuits.

This is Bullet XEGEV, a lethal projectile, created with the purpose of killing, crushing the pride of the enemy and any kind of honor.

Bringing only death and a practically perfect rate of efficiency.

The only flaw is the cost and time needed to produce this type of projectile.

At the moment there are only 3 projectiles of this kind, one of them already used on Louvre, the first guinea pig and the first dead man sent by the bullet XEGEV

XXX

Miss Louvre perceives one, shot that contains a great deal of magical energy.

Followed by dozens of falling sounds, his father's collection fell on the barren ground.

Louvre's head rolled up to your daughter's feet, which came out of her hiding place. Hoping to see two bodies that killed each other.

In front of her is her father's Assassin, Mystic, with about ten powerful individuals. None of them is human. His radar tells him that they are more spirits, than living beings, all of them connected to Mystic. Except for a purple-haired woman holding a crimson spear.

Being a rat surrounded by cat, no, magic monsters in human form, he decided to do a desperate action.

"maître (master in French), you have defeated my brother and killed my father, according to our laws, all that Louvre possesses awaits you, including myself." He said Miss Louvre hoping to use a man's greed and thirst for power to save himself, if that was not enough ... lust.

The young vampire of 616 years, she knelt in front of Mystic.

"This humble slave can serve her maître ... Through my magic, my skills or my body, I miss the experience but I can satisfy your every wish, maître." He said Miss Louvre with a submissive tone, to avoid dying is willing to do anything. So he decided if the Pope's treasures do not work, he can use his body, fortunately beauty is a gift that he possesses.

"What!" They have all the female servants, while most of the males have taken a look at their petrified master.

"No word to Tamamo I will use a Commando Seal to order mass suicide." Said Alex, slightly upset by the thing, kill a girl's father, instead of revenge, she wants to become his personal shy ...

All the Servants know that their Master is only bluffing, but they decided to play his game. An angry Tamamo-no-Mae is bad for everyone, especially for the Master and all the women in the box.

"What we do about Mrs. vampire" asked Cú Chulainn, who I try not to laugh at about the situation.

"We use it to get information, as our prisoner, if we want to collaborate we do not even touch a hair, if I do not collaborate I will use the force on her." Mordred said, when he wants can be a good commander.

The still upset Master did not say anything just nodded to Mordred's words. He only hopes that Tamamo does not find out about this, a few hours ago they had their intimate moment. A new woman will not be a good thing.

XXX

Once the business at the now destroyed factory, the Wild Hunt along with a prisoner and a certain nun went to their Jump City base.

In the living room there are the Servants and their Master are talking about how to act in this situation, while a certain guest is resting, taking a nap.

Suddenly in the middle of the discussion, a flock of doves entered the living room, like a typhoon.

"Semiramis controls your animals!" Alex shouted, being overwhelmed by the Assassin of Black birds.

In the next three minutes Semiramis gathers her feathered family.

"So what's going on Strega?" Mordred said, who wanted to make the little animals of Semiramis and turn them into a fried pole.

"Calm down, Mordred, Semiramis will tell us right away what's going on" Alex said, trying to prevent a short fight that could destroy the apartment.

"My little ones tell me that a sign of magical energy is entering the city, it has reserves comparable to a Servant, I go to identify its exact position," said Semiramis, before leaving the room, going to a quieter place to use his crystal ball.

"I'm really cursed! First Solomon Grandy, then Heracles, now Vampires of this world, tomorrow what a real thing!" Alex said, to the sky, no, to the ceiling, it seems that the Demi-Servant is quite frustrated.

"At least I have Tamamo, Jack and the rest of you, otherwise my life would be a thousand times harder," Alex said, trying to think positively.

"As you say Father Fox, we'll be together until the end," Jack said, hugging Alex, his legs.

"A real Playboy, a fox girl, a killer loli, a Tsundere knight, a cat archer girl, I have to add the sleeping nun to the Master's harem, just a One-sama and a Yandere" joke Cú Chulainn, having a lot of fun, especially now, that the Master is all red.

"Time to work, Caster Blue and Rider, go to the West Areas, Assassin of Black, Caster and Archer of Red, go North, and together with Saber we take the East. The rest remains at the base as it is back-up. the task of dealing with Index and our prisoner. "Alex said, entering his Master mode.

"Goshujin-sama, why do you take the knight of betrayal and not your devoted wife," Tamamo asked, trying to sound a fragile girl with a weaker heart than glass.

"Why can not we come with you, Mom," Jack said with his puppy dog eyes.

"I love you, but the teams are balanced and can work well together.

Caster Blu can offer support and even fight with a spear improvised. Along with Rider that besides fighting and good at stealth.

I'm pretty versatile, but I lack power, which of Saber Red owns.

Archer of Red has excellent long-range, Caster has a collection of powerful spells, you're good at stealth and combat. "I explain Master Alex, stroking Jack's head.

"We would do our best, Mom!" Jack said, clenching his fists, wanting to prove what he can do.

"Mordred not try making quamag of disgrace, with the Master, I let me show you what I can do" threatened Tamamo pulling his ofuda (talismans of rectangular paper).

"I will not do anything, fox, but I can not promise that my charisma and my excellent fighting skills, will steal the heart of your 'husband'." He said Saber of Red, fun with Tamamo and his protective wife trends.

"I will not let steal Goshujin-sama's heart. I will make the invaders into ashes so Goshujin-sama, see who is the best!" He shouted Tamamo completely serious, his eyes burned, literally ... the vampire is going to have a difficult time, if it encounters Tamamo. This is little, but safe.

"We have established the plan, before acting, I'm going to talk to Miss Louvre and Index, then begin the search for the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors." Said Alex out of the room.

Miss Louvre was locked in a room for the guests, the room was pretty normal. Except for the magic circles that held a bunch of chains tied around Miss Louvre.

Miss vampire 616 years was quite calm on the outside, inside is trembling with fear, hoping that his new friends are not the generated.

Once Mystic within the chamber, the interior of the Louvre's body was hit by a chill. In his mind, his father was one of the most powerful beings, only the Dead Apostle Ancestors are stronger than him.  
For this reason Mystic perceived as a kind of avatar of death or King of Spirits.

"Good morning, Maître, with what can I help you?" He said Miss Louvre, with a forced smile.

"Miss Louvre, I will explain how things go, if you make problems we will use uncivilized methods on you. Continue remains quiet and good, you will not suffer even a scratch." He said Mystic, crossing his arms, leaned against the wall. "Any questions Miss Louvre?"

"What will happen to me?" He said Louvre, wanting to know his fate.

"I'm not very sure, if I were a woman problem would be dead, once extracted the information through hypnosis and knives. But it seems civil and harmless, so here is my proposal, tell me everything I want to know, then you will sign a parchment Self- Geis, to keep everything you know on the wild Hunt, a secret. once you leave somewhere, probably

Gotham is we never see each other again. "He explained Mystic, ignoring that his bad luck is capable of making the impossible possible.

"That's it?" I stammer Louvre, waiting bolder requests or carnal.

"It's all here, I do not have anything to do with vampires and who knows what else, I have my problems with the Justice League, criminals and Ruler, so speak now, if you do not want Jack The Ripper takes care of you . "He threatened Mystic, showing the sugar and the whip, now the Louvre has to choose, to speak kindly or speak with the force.

"I speak, I'll answer all your tomorrow," said Miss Louvre, happy that the murderess of her father is a reasonable person.

XXX

At the end of the discussion with Miss Louvre, Mystic learned a lot of things.

This world is not the DC Universe, well not completely.

The America is 90% of the DC Universe, full of all the superheroes and supervillains, but there are small and big differences. Since the area of science and freaks like Superman and The Joker.

The grand part of Europe belongs in the world of To Aru Majutsu no Index, but contains some elements Fate / Stay and a whole complex community.

In simple words, America country of science, Europe realm of magic and the supernatural. Each member of their own community tries to stay away, magic and science together equal global disaster.

The magical world is a messed up place with paranormal beings like vampires, elves, ghouls, werewolves, ghosts, demons.

The Human magical world is divided into three factions:

The church is divided into three parts. The Anglican Church, the Catholic Church and the Orthodox Church.

The association of magicians, a parallel version of the Tower of Fate Stay Night Watch.

Finally Guilds independent organizations of small or large size with different objectives, which are represented by a president, elected through a competition / tournament.

The magical world of the non-human is divided three factions:

The Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, more or less equal to their counterparts. Except that vampires rule over at many races as kings or lords.

The alliance of the ancients, a whole underground community, led by a Board composed of one ripresentante. At the moment the council is made up of a siren, an elf, a dragon, a werewolf and a Zitiz, whatever is a Zitiz.

The Thanatos, an organization with no father or mother, basically a company that manufactures and sells products to all, deals with many business, accepts members of any race. Their main job is to keep the hidden magical world.

"My life is a mess, if I go to Europe will be a thousand times worse. Wizards, Vampires, Monster Girl, secret organization and subterranean civilization," said Alex wanting to take a calming and sleep with Tamamo and Jacky. A loving mother, a kind and lively daughter.

"Mother, daughter, being a father. It would not be too much of it as seen. Thinking if Tamamo becomes pregnant, will not be such a problem, began to doubt that manages to live up to plus. At least I will not die a virgin." She spoke to itself, before entering in the Index chamber.

The temporary room Index is virtually identical to that of Miss Louvre, except for the lack of magic circles with their magic chains.

On the bed sleeping Index, his sleep is the result of fatigue and stress. At the time sleeping so tenderly that looks like an angel, with her innocent smile.

"In a world so horrible and disgusting, how can there be one so pure?" Yes Alex asked, looking Index sleeping.

"He asks me since I became so cynical?." I murmur Alex, taking a chair and sitting down next to Index.

"Nya Nya" the sound of a cat you're feeling in the room, the Demi-Servant move your eyes on a black pelicia ball.

Bastet, the Egyptian cat, the pet home Alex, received by Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate.

Old Kent became a teacher especially for Alex. When he goes to Las Vegas to get money and materials, always visit Kent, to make some small talk and watch Spread across the library of the Tower of Doom. Many of his spells are the result of the Servant Caster and Kent Nelson tips. Although fantasy and otaku-nerd knowledge to Alex to his advantage.

Returning to the cat and its owner, Bastet was curled up in the lap of Mystic, trying to compare it to.

"Nice to see you again Bastet, we can talk until Index wakes up?" He asked Alex to the cat, who enjoyed the Alex caresses.

"Nya Nya" Bastet answered, wanting to be scratched behind the ear.

"Six months is not recognize myself, a bit 'sad. Who was the first to enter this world?". Alex mumbled slightly melancholic.

"Nya Nya?" Miagolo Bastet, Alex interpret as 'what it means, tell me?'.

"My memories are hazy, the first was only a few memories, but now, I do not remember the faces of my classmates or my dad. I think all these Servant and Class Cards to send me memories have a negative effect on my psyche "has

"Do not worry Bastet, have not been too tied up with my classmates or with his father. You do not have to say, you feel guilty for my loss of memories. I feel better about the Servant, especially Tamamo-chan" said Alex smiled slightly, blushing a bit ', recalling his intimate moment with Fox Girl.

"Nya Nya" said Bastet taking a look in Mystic, saying: Finally you are together.

"Bingo, you guessed it. But keep a secret, if Mordred, Atalanta, Frankenstein or Semiramis, they discover that I and Tamamo we're together, well, who knows what can happen?" He said Alex slightly concerned about a mini war between Servant Girl.

"Nya Nya" he Miagolo Bastet, trembling a bit ', the poor cat was almost burned by Tamamo, in his last fight with Semiramis.

Go on ...

Author Note:

I'm sorry, but the story ends here for today.

Want to know what happens to Index and Mystic?.

So I ask you to wait a few days (at worst a week).

I honestly want to see the end of this chapter and see the death of Alex, as you do.

Truly I doing the story, I can not wait to see what happens, the idea is in my head, but put it on paper (screen) is difficult.

At the beginning I wanted to make one understood, but it is becoming very long. So I decided to do it in two parts.

Honestly I have the beginning and the end, but the middle part is more complex than expected in more does not help the fact that I am struck by inspiration in school rather than home.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: The end for Alex, the beginning for Alex Brunestud, Part Two.

Chernyy Prizrak, a Western sword, with the ability to create creatures composed of pure shadow.

An interesting weapon, very interesting if you think about it a second, Nrvnqsr Chaos, a being that creates creatures made of pure chaos, solidified in the form of animals.

How many are the pomades that Nrvnqsr Chaos and Chernyy Prizrak are connected to? With the luck of Mystic, what do you believe?

XXX

"I'm the most unfortunate person in the world," said Alex, sighing in frustration as he sinks into a sort of shifting sands of darkness.

Together with him the white nun named Index and the Egyptian cat, Bastet. They are eaten by paranormal quicksand.

Five minutes ago, after Alex opened his heart and talked about his memory problems to his black cat.

The little nun woke up from her sleep, after an explanation of what happened Louvres (?) And where it is.

Index I try to dissuade Mystic from fighting Nrvnqsr Chaos, who does not have to hurt himself for a stranger. Alex, I assure you that he will be fine, plus a new toy that will be useful to him.

At that moment I show the sword, Chernyy Prizrak. Then the sword is turned into a snake, the surprise of the change of sword to snake, Mystic soak the grip. The black snake touches the floor and creates the black quicksand.

In less than ten seconds, Index, Bastet and Mystic were eaten by quicksand spit elsewhere.

XXX

Mystic together with the white nun and the black cat, finds herself in an unknown area.

The first thing he did was to look around. He quickly noticed where he is in a strange place.

An identical copy of Jump City, but without a living soul, except Index, Bastet and Mystic himself.

The sky is completely obscured, except for a crimson moon, the air exudes a negative energy.

"We are no longer in the land, but in another realm, a Reality Marble." Mystic said, agitated, a Reality Marble does not bring anything good.

"A Reality Marble, you mean the concept of Reality Marble is making its inner world materialized and projected onto reality following the World Egg Theory. Generally, it is used to refer to the alien common sense of demons and that's how demons perceive reality and as a Reality Marble itself is natural ability, but it is possible for ability is a similar and dissimilar method of "creation of the world" in the twenty-seven ancestors of the dead apostles and the greatest of magic spent years searching. Rather than reshaping the world as they please, Reality Marbles are the only things to defeat the practitioner, forcing all things to obey their rules. "He explained Index, using his immense knowledge of magic.

"You are right the pupil of Kaleidoscope and Indix Librorum Prohibitorum, this is my world" said an accumulation of shadows, which takes on human form.

In a blink of an eye, the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, Nrvnqsr Chaos, appeared before Mystic, Index and a cat almost dead with fear.

At first glance, he looks like a gray-haired man, 188 cm tall, wearing a black trench coat and black trousers.

The reality is far from being a common human, Index and Bastet are terrified and Mystic is trembling. The last not of terror, but a complicated feeling of anxiety, excitement, anger, happiness, sadness.

While the dress of Nrvnqsr Chaos resembles a black trench coat that completely covers his body, under his trench the coat is a pure darkness that does not have a visible basic form of a man, while the rest of his body seems built for the fact of being made of chaos.

"You called me Zelretch's pupil, do not tell me you want Index because of the rumors of that Trool!" He asked Mystic unnerved, half of his problems have a link with Zelretch in one way or another.

"Not much, sincerely, anyone else my advice to seek Index Librorum Prohibitorum." Now you die! "Said Nrvnqsr Chaos, stretching his right arm, which explodes, hoping for hundreds of splinters composed of pure chaos.

The sudden blow was impossible to avoid, except for someone with the teleportation ability.

Mystic snapped quickly and took Index's hand, which held Bastet in his arms, then disappeared into a crimson flash.

Thus avoiding the deadly blow of Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"It seems there is a reason for Zelretch here to take you under his" said Nrvnqsr Chaos, disinterested, for him Mystic is an insect, which will be crushed sooner or later.

For this reason from the body of Nrvnqsr Chaos, a dozen creatures made of pure chaos came out.

"Find the one there, once killed, bring me Index Librorum Prohibitorum" ordered the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors you have his family.

A second later, a bunch of dark monsters started a hunt.

But I did not know who was the real hunter and the real prey.

XXX

The Demi-Servant together with the white nun and the black cat. They arrived in the building unobstructed, through a crimson flash.

"I think we will die," murmured Index, falling to his knees.

"Are not you used to fighting non-humans?" Alex said, seeing that this Index is more fragile than the Index of Kamijio Touma.

"A Dead Apostle Ancestors is one of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the world, the church needs the best performers to make it against them Mystic can not defeat him, he is not like Louvre, you will die ... Leave me and he will probably let you live. " He said Index, not wanting his benefactor to get hurt in his feeding it and protecting it from Louvre was too much for Index's records.

"I'm sorry Index, but a protagonist never lets the heroine fall into the hands of the antagonist." He said Mystic. before Index could say or do something. Mystic hit her in the stomach, causing her to lose consciousness.

"Bastet keep an eye on Index, in the meantime I go to see who is stronger than me at most my physical and magical abilities or Nrvnqsr Chaos." He said Mystic before pulling from the inventory of Controller Dream, a Mystic Code created for stealth operations, a medallion that grants a similar ability to the Concealment of presence of a Servant Assassin.

"Index remains here, hidden, imperceptible to many, in the meantime I cause so much damage that the Reality Marble of Nrvnqsr Chaos turns off, then pulls out Index." She told Mystic the black cat, even if she is an animal, she remains a paranormal cat with different abilities, she can take care of dragging an unconscious nun.

When Mystic turned and walked out of the room his red eyes glowed with an unusual icy blue color.

"5 out of 7. Saber, Shiki Ryougi," murmured Mystic, pulling a katana out of the Controller Dream inventory into a white scabbard.

The Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, Nrvnqsr Chaos, the 666 beast, is about to meet the Demi-Servant Mystic, known as the Scarlet Executioner and the Devil of Fire.

This Reality Marble is the ghost town inside it's going to be devastated.

XXX

The first thing Mystic did, before the direct battle of Mystic, was getting ready.

According to a proverb of a manga, magicians are those who are preparing for the worst or something.

Alex, mentally review everything he knew about the enemy.

Nrvnqsr Chaos, an opponent at a level comparable to Heracles, but there is a big difference. The enemy is not a rabid dog and possesses a large continuous of soldiers in the form of animals.

Heracles has a crushed force, an error is dead, plus its twelve lives do not make it too easy to defeat or hurt.

The current monster is Nrvnqsr Chaos, crushed force inferior to Heracles, but a thousand times more unpredictable and flexible. No, 12 lives, but 666 lives. Easy to hurt, not having a conceptual armor that cancels any attack under A-Rank, but it is very difficult to defeat and kill him.

Alex understands that unlike Louvre can not defeat him with his own strength, for these he must use the skills of the Class Cards.

One thing that has become a discomfort for Mystic, who has begun to prefer to use his skills and learn his hard work and study, instead of relying entirely on the Class Cards.

But Nrvnqsr Chaos is like Heracles, too dangerous and strong to fight it without the Class Cards.

For this reason he pulled out his best instruments and Nobel Phantasm.

The first couple was Knight of Owner and Arderight of Berserker Lancelot.

Knight of Owner, transform all the weapons that Alex touches in Nobel Phantasm. A machine gun that fires piercing bullets turned into Nobel Phantasm can be useful against an enemy with up to 666 lives and 666 bodies.

Arondight was made a conceptual weapon, like Avalon for Shirou Emiya, to increase power in all statistics.

Andreias Amarantos, the ability of Achilles as the fastest hero. A speed comparable to the teleportation, very difficult to control, that I experience many accidents with the walls, that I get a hole with the Mystic formula.

Dromeus Komētēs, practically Alex's most powerful defensive ability, which makes him almost invincible. He could not use it against Heracles because of his divine heritage, but Nrvnqsr Chaos is a vampire not a demigod.

This Noble Phantasm makes sure that any kind of attack against him is canceled, including physical damage, the "normal" attacks of Servant and even great Nobel Phantasm like the Balmung classified A +.

It can not be pierced by power alone, but it has three weaknesses.

The first is that only those who possess the blood of a god in their veins are allowed to damage it.  
It can be completely denied by those who possess the Divinity Skill that equate or surpass the Divinity C of Rank. So those who possess the D-grade Divinity will have their attacks reduced to 75% of their total damage. Those of E-rank Divinity will have their attacks reduced to 50% of their total damage.

Those without Divinity but in possession of Divine Constructs can inflict damage as long as the Divine Construct is used to attack. The damage will be based on the degree of the weapon in the same way as Divinity.

The second weak point is that its invincibility does not apply to acts that show friendship.

The act of being bitten by a vampire is an act designed to make him a comrade rather than kill him, so his body will respond by making part of himself weak in response to that required.

The third is that damaging his heel will deny this blessing. Making him lose his immortality and with Dromeus Komēt being severely weakened

Last card to play is the most dangerous, but vital, Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, transmitted by the Saber Class Cards, which contains Shiki Ryougi.

The ability to kill creatures completely is essential, without it, Mystic should fight infinity with creatures that never die. Instead of a hive entity composed 666 creatures of chaos.

Strangely, the right eye is the only one who can see cracks and points on the surface of any being, Alex understands that if he hits one of those signs, the enemy is completely passed off.

However, out of concern, Mystic decided to use the work of Alchimist Caster aka Paracelsus.

A philosopher's stone, the greatest creation of an alchemist, who manages to create one of them, means that you have mastered the art of alchemy.

Its purpose is to grant a rate of healing and regeneration at a frightening level.

A useful tool saves lives, but perhaps Mystic should not swallow the philosopher's stone, while carrying a Cristal Xenothium near the chest, who knows what can happen?

XXX

Once the preparations are finished, Mystic climbs on top of a building to get a better view of the battlefield.

Using the darkness of this world to its advantage, added with

Rank-C presence concealment and passive skills of camouflage of his garments. To increase the odds, she wore a Mystic Code over the dress, a dark gray cloak, which diverts the light and isolates any type of energy emitted from the body, granting a kind of invisibility.

All this makes it almost imperceptible.

The weapon that Mystic holds is nicknamed, Sinon, after Sword Art Online's second season sniper.

Sinon, a long-range sniper rifle, enhanced with Magecraft. The statistics of this weapon are:

Length - 138 cm, 114 cm with removed stock.

Barrel length - 700mm.

Weight - 13.8 kg without sight (14.4 kg loaded).

Caliber - .50 BMG.

Ammunition - 12.7x99mm NATO.

Classified as antimaterial thanks to its incredible power, which gives it the ability to penetrate vehicles and buildings.

The Servant Assassins EMIYA and Maiya are extremely antisocial Servants who speak little, but they are excellent teachers when it comes to firearms, even if Kiritsugu's suggestions are overly drastic.

"To prevent a crisis, we must kill Index, before it falls into the hands of Nrvnqsr Chaos." EMIYA said, a couple of hours ago, when they discussed what to do, his ideas were classified, but as a Z plan.

The eye of Mystic, known as a herd of creatures of creatures similar to wolves, approaching, above them there is a crow.

In total there are a dozen wolves, coordinated by an eye that is in the sky.

Mystic, took aim, ready to shoot. Once done, his battle begins and he does not know if he can win.

'In this world there is no wind, good for me, the trajectory will not be diverted. I hope the Bullet 08, you like, 'I think Mystic, before shooting with Sinon. The bullet flew straight to a billboard, miraculously projecting the bullet to the surface of the billboard, then striking the crow's forehead, sweeping it away.

This thing is possible thanks to the strange hobby of Mystic, experimentation on firearms.

Disassemble, place Runes and reassemble, guns, rifles, mines, bombs, machine guns, almost like a puzzle, already firearms, turned into puzzles.

All this to grant special effects on weapons, especially the creation of magic bullets is intriguing for Mystic.

Returning to the battle, Mystic watched the pack of wolves, who ran towards a dirty and narrow alley. A perfect trap, using the technique of redirected projectile, allows to confuse the enemy, not knowing about the true origin of the shot.

Entering the narrow alley, Mystic fired a second bullet, the shot bouncing zig-zag, piercing their death points of the wolves.

"Targets 655" said Mystic as he ran from roof to roof. A sniper must always change position, if too much time remains in one place he asks to die.

Unlike Shiki Ryougi, Mystic has adopted a long-range style instead of cutting the lines of death with a dagger like Shiki Ryougi. Mystic prefers to shoot you have points of death, using an anti-matter rifle and magic bullets. Even if death points are missing, there is a 99% chance of hurting the target.

XXX

Nrvnqsr Chaos can be considered a patient person, a thing learned in his long life, but Mystic is putting his patience at risk.

As a being composed of 666 entities of pure chaos, it possesses a kind of collective mind or beehive mind, where the 'human' Nrvnqsr Chaos is the queen who guides the workers.

For this reason he manages to receive information in time directed by his pets, but something strange is happening.

For some time he began to send out wolf-shaped animal patrols to kill Mystic and capture Index.

But each flock was exterminated by simple bullets, human bullets!

Primitive ammunition made by a race full of animals. Ironically, this is said by a person made of animals.

This humiliation has motivated and angry Nrvnqsr Chaos to kill Mystic, so I send waves of creatures, with dozens of forms.

Lycanthropists, giant bats, bulls, griffins, snakes, lions etc.

This method proved to be more effective, a small part of them being hit by firearms, but they managed to find Mystic and engage in physical combat.

But the pupil of Zelretch, I show a scary skill with the sword, especially with the katana, combined with a kind of hyper-speed and various explosives, the monsters of Nrvnqsr Chaos were destroyed.

When they were destroyed, they did not return to Nrvnqsr Chaos, where it would be regenerated over time, but destroyed permanently.

Nrvnqsr Chaos was angry about this. Pero has acknowledged that it is partly his fault, if Zelretch considers Mystic worthy of his attention, it means that Mystic is worth something.

"I think I have to kill him with my hands." He said Nrvnqsr Chaos, walking towards Mystic, thanks to the conglomeration with his family, he knows that he fights fiercely against his he began to use the magic of fire and lightning to keep them away ... to reduce them to nothing in a flash.

"I'm going to get it before it runs off again, this one is like a cockroach, it runs off fast, extremely tough, you have to tread on it repeatedly," said Nrvnqsr Chaos, with a slightly angry tone.

Using the superhuman speed of Dead Apostle Ancestors, Nrvnqsr Chaos, arriving in a few seconds, in the center of the city full of skyscrapers and large buildings.

Nrvnqsr Chaos looks around, there are signs of battle, dozens of character, destroyed walls, broken windows, cars on fire, poles of light cut in two. Hundreds of cocoons of bullets on the ground, hundreds of holes on any surface possible.

"I wonder how not destroyed San Francisco, with this style of fighting, it's a miracle that a building has not collapsed, Mystic is a ..." Nrvnqsr Chaos could not finish his sentence

He could not escape the collapse of the buildings, because a circle appeared under his feet, in a moment he was locked in a semitransparent bubble, which increased the gravity hundreds of times. Not to be enough blue chains came out of the ground and bound the members of Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"Mystiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccc!" Ruggì Nrvnqsr Chaos, before being silenced by a ton of rubble and 12 buildings.

XXX

A few minutes ago.

Mystic began this battle using a hit-and-run tactic, using firearms and explosives, avoiding the Magecraft that can make it find and tire it out first.

But the growing number of creatures, sent by Nrvnqsr Chaos, began to become a problem, especially the flying ones.

"In the name of Crysis, Halo, Destiny !, this is a real first person only bad thing is that I have only one life." Mystic said while handling a pair of automatic rifles, which use Bullet 07, made to penetrate and create fire.

Mystic only heard two sounds. The verses of the killed creatures and the shot of the by cocoons that hit the ground.

"379, 378, 377, 376" Mystic said in a low voice, before jumping into the air, avoiding being hit by a bull creature.

Using a mental commando, I send the automatic rifles in the inventory of Dream Controller, to have the hands free to handle his katana Zoro.

Mystic named his favorite sniper rifle using the name of an anime character (Sword Art Online) who plays the role of a sniper.

So giving his katana the name of a swordsman of a Manga (One Piece) is acceptable.

Falling down, Mystic, I cut through the vertebral column of the bull creature, destroying its existence.

"375" Mystic with his right hand threw an explosive grenade on his feet. When several bulls try to pierce it with their horns, disappearing in a crimson flash, I leave the monsters of Nrvnqsr Chaos to hit each other and explode together.

"366 targets to eliminate." Mystic said, appearing above a light pole, his body was sparkling, emitting several electric sparks. In his hands there is a ball of light shining, similar to fire.

"I was inspired by Destiny to create Sol Aura, so now that I live a shooter, you think I'm not crazy enough to play the role of a Titan and a Warlock simultaneously," said Mystic, showing the power of his new spell.  
"Sol Explosion!" He shouted, before blowing up, throwing the sun-like sphere, being an improvised spell and lack of mastery. The blow was unstable, instead of remaining only one sphere and implode to impact, divided into a dozen small spheres that took the role of small meteorites. Destroying a large part of the road and chaotic creatures.

"Arc Aura!" Mystic's body veins covered with bright blue Runes and the body veins wrapped in sheer electrical energy. Arc Aura, Sol Aura's sister spell, instead of fire and heat, uses electricity and energy, much more unstable, but the speed is nothing short of tremendous.

Once it touched the ground, an electromagnetic pulse hit all the creatures present. Taking advantage of the moment, Mystic shot like a thunderbolt, tearing apart the family members of Nrvnqsr Chaos, going in a zig-zag, jumping on the walls and moving like a ferocious beast.

Creatures could no longer see Mystic, only a Flash Blue followed by a trail of lightning and destruction.

In this strengthened and ravenous state of devastation, the herd of ferocious creatures had no hope, they were annihilated in one breath.

"300 monsters left to kill" said Mystic, triumphant, deactivating Arc Aura.

Soon after, the body of Mystic, I begin to tremble. Our vigilante falls to his knees, I try to remain standing, using Zoro like a stick. His whole body trembles, sweated, shows signs of weariness. For some reason the body smoked.

The cause of this crisis is simple to 's magic circuits are used for too long and with too much intensity, his body is not used to sustain such an intense process for too long.

In addition to aggravate the state of continues to hyper-speed and the damage caused by Mystic himself, using Arc Aura, Time Alter Accel Triple and Xenothium-based teleportation cause a lot of internal damage.

The reason why, Mystic is not self-destructive is the philosopher's stone, which continues to maintain a state of high regeneration.

Taking a deep breath, Mystic use Reinforcement on the philosopher's stone, to increase the healing of the body, ignoring the possible side effects, but since Mystic cares about himself?

Ignoring the pain, Mystic stood up, pulling out his library, quickly opened the magic book to the page focused on the spells learned from Semiramis and Paracelsus.

"Gravitor eraosihcni" under Mystic's feet appears a magic circle, which in a moment disappeared, its purpose is similar to that of an anti-man mine.

"Blitz ortsasid" said Mystic, making a big bow with his hand, dozens of small balls, as big as a fly appeared in front of him.

Mystic tossing dozens of rubies, as big as a hazelnut, into the air, the spheres of light ate the precious gems, changing the color, becoming ruby red.

These spheres have absorbed the precious gems, which contain enough magical energy that can be compared to a missile or a terrorist bomb.

By giving a simple mental command, the ruby spheres split up. Now there are a hundred small red spheres, a large one 1/100 the size of a fly, but the explosive power inside them is not small.

The spheres spread quickly, in less than ten seconds they were positioned in key points, to drop the buildings where Mystic wants.

"The target is approaching," Mystic murmured, running away, going into a dead end.

Making himself invisible he leans on the wall, covering his mouth, while using Time Alter to slow his heartbeat. He must not risk being discovered now, he has set a trap to create an opening.

Mystic looked at his new gun, K-1, the black king, a reference to Code Geass's Zero, an otaku is an otaku, no matter what happens.

In K-1 there are two XEGEV Bullets, certainly in the end, there will not be one.

Mystic heard an alarm bell in the head, means that Nrvnqsr Chaos, fell into the trap of the fire devil.

At that moment, a hundred ruby colored spheres were dictated.

Mystiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccc! "The Demi-Servant heard the roar of Nrvnqsr Chaos.

All buildings in the area have collapsed on Nrvnqsr Chaos.

XXX

Mystic admired his work, 12 collapsed buildings, crushing the drawn target.

Then say what you want on the Magus Killer, but do not deny the fact that Kiritsugu Emiya is an excellent teacher when it comes to weapons and explosions.

"haaaaaaaaaaa!" A cry of rage was heard under the rubble, before a ... black volcano erupted?

No, the word volcano is not exact.

Something under the rubble exploded, with a similar power, comparable to a volcano or a gheizer. With this strange phenomenon, it began to rain in this desolate world.

The rain seems tar instead of water, in record time the rain becomes a downpour.

Any puddle created by this rain is not the least normal, from them dozens, no, hundreds, still no, thousands of dark creatures are being born.

'This is more than 300 creatures to kill, by eye I would say that there are 3,000 and their numbers are growing. This Reality Marble must be a kind of factory of shady creatures' I think Mystic, trying to find a solution to this problem, because its successful sanse are falling with every second.

Nrvnqsr Chaos emerged from the largest puddle, behind him was a gigantic grotesque creature with vague humanoid features.

'Always, always, colossal enemies who want to kill me. Why am I so unlucky? 'I think Mystic, looking at K-1, maybe suicide is a method to escape this problem?

'Suicide, no, this kind of thing does not help anyone, it seems that it must make a phenomenal miracle or madness. 'Mystic thought, mind I try to get close to Nrvnqsr Chaos, killing the boss is usually useful for something.

Mystic I prepare K-1 to shoot a Bullet XEGEV, aiming at the head of Nrvnqsr Chaos.

Mystic's assassination attempt was easily foiled when the trigger was pulled,

a tide of tentacles came out of the ground and immobilized Mystic, so doing the Bullet XEGEV miss the target.

Nrvnqsr Chaos approached the Demi-Servant, with an ugly look "You know what, Zelretch's pupil, you are the first person who made me use this technique, in this world I can multiply my numbers ten times, 666 out, here 6660 or more, do not try to run away or hide, I am the rain and the rain is me. "Said Nrvnqsr Chaos, while his arm turns into a kind of blade.

"Get ready to die, Zelretch's protégé" said Nrvnqsr Chaos, with a weak smile, how did Mystic get so mad at this black monster?

"Behind you," Mystic said, trying to warn Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"This trick does not work on ..." again Nrvnqsr Chaos was interrupted. This time by a bullet, which made a great hole in his head.

Using this opportunity, Mystic using Advanced Reinforcement, managed to free himself from the tentacles.

"A bullet made with Gáe Bolg always hits the target" said Mystic on the run.

Now, that the queen of this hive of monsters to lost his head, the rest of the hive seek revenge.

The tide of monsters rushed toward Mystic, like a force of nature. Without Nrvnqsr Chaos to control them, the real chaos has been unleashed, that to a single desire to kill, no, to tear Mystic.

The Mystic Code, Ali Giado became active, a pair of diabolical wings, made of swords and blades appeared.

In the moment these wings have caught fire and burn all the neighboring creatures, to keep their distance, Ali Giado. They begin to fire fiery feathers-swords, but these beasts are not afraid or intelligence, only hate, so ignoring their brothers' dead, they continue their assault.

Mystic made a huge leap, using the flames emitted from his Mystic Code as an improvised Jetpack, flying in the air.

The most unfortunate Anti-Hero in the world, I prepare his mechanical bow, which was boosted by Berserker Lancelot's Noble Phantasm.

Even in the air it was not safe. Because there is a gigantic creature that can reach it.

The monster of Nrvnqsr Chaos, I try to hit Mystic, but it is not a simple task.

A colossal monster trying to hit a flying Mystic is like a human trying to hit a fly has empty hands, a very difficult task.

Mystic realizes he can not keep dodging, Ali di Giado was not designed for prolonged flight, so Mystic pulled out three gems.

"Oighear" (Iceberg). "The glacial blue gem becomes a crystalline arrow, which emits a cold temperature.

"Gaoithe (wind)." The emerald green gemstone becomes a spooky arrow, difficult to see, because it is composed of pure wind.

"Toirneach agus tintreach (thunder and lightning)." The electrifying blue gem, become a metaphysical arrow composed of pure electricity and mana

Mystic took aim with his arm, a difficult task when a monster wants to crush you like a fly, especially if you're flying in the midst of a black rain. His three magic arrows are coming together to recreate the most powerful attack of Mystic.

A blow like that managed to real estate Heracles, if he can block a second the creature, can fix it and take care of the rest.

When the arrows came together there was a hybrid sword-arrow, extremely volatile and unstable, but equally powerful.

The creature was about to hit Mystic, our anti-hero was ready to shoot the arrow / sword.

Who is faster will win.

"Kristal Durandal III!" Mystic He shouted, hoping his arrow-sword.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Cried the monster who threw a fist as big as a truck in Mystic.

Boom

The arrow-sword of Mystic, passing the whole of the monster arm, once output from the exploded shoulder, freezing the upper part of the monster.

Mystic not having time to act, he drops the bow is took his katana Zoro.

Using advanced reinforcement and Noble Phantasm Berserker on wings Giado was able to fly as high as possible.

Now, Mystic lead directly beaten, aiming for the gigantic monster, using the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, I find the biggest line of death.

Rushing at a crazy speed, with a precision impossible for a common, managed to do the impossible, cut in two the monster.

"I can not believe that I did it, watch TV was used to something" joked Alex, before returning series.

The creatures attacked from every possible angle, Mystic takes its inventory from a grenade launcher, while holding Zoro, use the firearm to create disorder by the beasts.

The katana servants to kill as many creatures, but they are too many, many times in Mystic had to use a newly learned trick. A technique inspired by Star Wars, specifically the Jedi, by concentrating a large amount of magical energy in the hand, then releasing with a wave, creating an effect similar to the strength of the Jedi.

When you do not just use the 'force', Mystic uses his belt to teleport and leave behind explosive. A great way to escape and hurt the enemy.

A pity that there are so many enemies and Mystic has a body of flesh and blood. This means that tires comets and errors, if he had the Nobel Phantasm of Rider Achilles, Mystic would die on numerous occasions in this disporpozionata battle.

"Brain thinks, look for a method to get rid of so many enemies at once. Mica I have a black hole or Anti-Army weapon." Mystic smisse to move for a moment and gave him a slap on the face, saying " How did I forget something like that? ".

Mystic Zoro resting in its sheath and threw down his gun, I invoke a spear crimson, called Gáe Bolg.

Mystic is preparing to use his trump card, taking a squatting position on all fours and accelerating through a rapprochement launched fifty meters before reaching the sky.

He arches his back as if he were a bow and threw it to the ground with all his might.

"Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear strikes with death" shouted Mystic, using the largest and most powerful attack delivered using Gáe Bolg.

This is the 'attack that unleashes countless darts against the enemy "spoken of in legends.

This is the attack that made him Cúchulainn, a hero who uses the full potential of the curse of the spear. By converting all magic energy of the user in raw energy and releasing the power accumulated after the spear has been thrown. Taking detonate on impact with enough power to wipe out a multitude of enemies.

It brings the property or the concept of "always pierces the opponent's heart", but increases both the power and the area of effect.

Rather than launch a single enemy with absolute precision, its focus as a technique is to attack enemies with the surrounding area in order to cause saturation bombing.

Due to being thrown with all his energy, it can not be dodged or blocked under normal circumstances.

One thing worth noting is that the more magical energy you use is the largest area of effect and power, Mystic a monster of energy equivalent to several thousands of Magus. In Mystic theory could kill all the inhabitants of a metropolitan like New York or Tokyo

For those not understood, Gáe Bolg in quantities mode instead of quality, combined with the nuclear power plant which is Mystic, equals a rain of crimson lances.

Before they knew to be in danger, the Nrvnqsr Chaos creatures found themselves impaled by the storm of spears darting across the sky.

Mystic looked at his attack such a power can wipe out a small army. Extremely useful in war, but it was not enough.

Gáe Bolg decimated 2/3 of the creatures, which means that there are still 1 000 animals to kill.

Mystic could not remain standing, his whole body was in pain, his body burning from the whole to the outside. Miraculously surviving if Nrvnqsr Chaos, will die of exhaustion or heat of Magic Circuits.

The creatures did not attack Mystic, without a thought, that means ...

"You really are the most troublesome and resistant insect that I have met in my life," said Nrvnqsr Chaos, walking through its many creatures. The inflicted wound was healed, but not completely, on the face of Nrvnqsr Chaos is an ugly scar.

"Bug, you can not move, the use of a spell to kill, you're surrounded and outnumbered, you have only a katana and a pistol with a single bullet. You're dead, what are your last words?" He said Nrvnqsr Chaos not learning from his past mistakes, do not underestimate Mystic or leave them time to think or heal.

Mystic did not attack or a lunatic magic, but I begin to laugh. A funny laugh, which is entering the realm of madness or distortion.

"You're right, Blacky, probably die. So lighthouse like Achilles, I will live and die as a hero, a true hero. My last words are: Class Cards, Berserk. Open" said Mystic, knowing that require pure strength to bring Nrvnqsr Chaos in the grave with himself.

Those words have triggered the real power of the Class Cards.

Mystic's entire body was wrapped in a golden light, like a cocoon.

Once the cocoon hatched, instead of Mystic, there is a strong man. Fully dressed in armor, black as pitch and a rustic helmet with a finely carved slot showing the horrible glow of her golden eyes.

The armor is the work of the delicate and nuanced processing of the maximum effort of his locksmith, failing to guarantee him an air of formidabilità and an end construction.

It's perfect armor that can not be described as exquisite or raw, but combines magnificence and functionality.

It is carved with countless marks and scratches, the highlights of its various military exploits engraved in it to add a touch of value. Mysterious golden signs are scattered on the whole armor, which is a complete ideal battle that all riders can not help but envy.

Nrvnqsr Chaos took a step back, the dying insect, this time as an armored resources dog.

"I am Berserker Mystic, I ask you, you're my enemy!" He said this new being, who was a union between Mystic and Lancelot.

Mystic Berserker not received an answer, but a thousand of the creatures jumped to doso. Aiming to vital areas, while Nrvnqsr Chaos took several steps back, before acting, he wants to see what he does this dog.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker Mystic scream like a wild animal.

The Servant included in this category are always Heroic Spirits who have gone mad. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, exchanging their conscience and sanity to the awareness and sanity for a big power upgrade.

Heroic Spirits with insufficient skills and attributes, Mad Enhancementè ideal for enhancing the Servant, the class attributes allows them to overcome even the original.

The Servant who are already strong as Hercules, has boosted become truly extraordinary levels.

This made the Berserker class as the strongest of all seven classes.

This explains how a single person under the effect of Mad Enhancement can defeat an army of a thousand creatures.

Berserker Mystic holds in his hands, Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake, a sacred sword extremely powerful and lethal to the dark creatures.

This form of Mystic is clearly powerful and uncontrollable. No matter what they do the creatures, they were massacred.

To an outside observer of the fight Berserker Mystic, it seems a macabre dance, but has an elegance separately.

The lightning speed, the agility of a snake, the power of a dragon, the majesty of a lion, the folly of a man. All this is in this frightening dance and at the same time magnificent.

The dark shadows and monotone Nrvnqsr Chaos, were swept away by the scintillating shadow of this crazy warrior.

Consume this dark fire, which is about to become a supernova ready to shine, and then explode, consuming everything that hinders him.

Berserker Mystic cut, slashed, suffering, destroyed, beat the enemy, fighting as possessed by the devil.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Berserker Mystic scream as I swing Arondight, wiping out yet another helpless creature before the fury of the true monster.

For him, this battle is only a game, a pastime for his sublime seven of blood and violence.

Normally Berserker Lancelot is not so strong, but the folly and the Mystic internal anger are increasing the power of Mad Enhancement, freeing the worst of Mystic.

Nrvnqsr Chaos decided to fight together with its creatures. But this did not change anything, just to set a new target for Berserker Mystic.

It could not be called a battle, because Berserker Mystic was dominating the battle wounds putting on wounds of Nrvnqsr Chaos. He did not die at the moment. Thank you his pets, who join with him by offering first material, to remake the organs or the lost mass.

The last hit attack by Berserker Mystic had a bad injury to Nrvnqsr Chaos, his legs were in front of Berserker Mystic, the rest made a little fly in the air.

Nrvnqsr Chaos then decided to consolidate its strength, combining all the remaining entities, which were just a hundred.

Berserker Mystic jump off to Nrvnqsr Chaos, wanting to cut it into two, but the vampire sacrifice part of him (50 of his creatures) in order to launch into the air Berserker Mystic, having the time to prepare.

The flight of Berserker Mystic was large enough for him to cross a couple of districts.

Once he landed, and getting up from the giant crater formed, happened a terrible misfortune.

The transformation of Mystic Berserker faded, returning to his normal self.

"I'm just cursed" said Mystic, ignoring the severe headache, caused by Mad Enhancement and enormous physical exhaustion. At our Demi-Servant he is not much left of mana or any kind of energy to react to the mass of living chaotic energy that is Nrvnqsr Chaos.

"Let's see if I can pull off one last twist, my end must be glorious" he fights bitterly Mystic, watching as death approaches. Words that contain the power to change the fate came from the mouth of Mystic.

"I'm just a reflection of an ancient glory.

My body is a shadow

My powers are imitations.

My ideals are false.

So what I am and a falsehood, but my dream is reality.

It all started with seven cards.

Received by accident.

A miracle and a curse.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin. Seven legendary heroes, seven miraculous stories.

I Finally, an imitation, projected by a distorted mirror, which wants its own history.

Everything is a lie, experience, power, ideals, all taken from others, with all that I aspire to a single dream.

I want a story, for here there is a happy ending.

So when reality negates my dream, the old gate is actually writing a new reality.

Reality becomes a dream, the dream becomes reality, my new reality is Infinity Dream! "He said Mystic, signing his sentence as a human being.

XXX

Up to now there were husks that Alex remained normal. But the sense of himself, his reality, his body and mind were slowly changed and distorted.

Each battle scenario of death and have accelerated the process, but now Nrvnqsr Chaos to put in place the creation of this world.

XXX

The world was divided into two literally.

One part is a dark abyss, which comprises a pure chaos entity named Nrvnqsr Chaos.

The rest of the world is a place straight out of a fairy tale or a fantasy.

An endless meadow of flowers, not normal flowers, but crystalline flowers, as if they were made of a kind of living diamond.

The sky is not blue or red, there are no stars or moon. The sky in this place is a giant mirror.

The heart of this world is a site of ruins of a now lost and unknown construction.

In the center of the ruins there is a large lake, its shape is a perfect circle, its surface was so clear that it seemed like a mirror.

On the edge of the lake there are seven pedestals, above them, there are seven golden statues, which appear to pawns in a kind of chess game.

Each of them was a servant of the seven classes:

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, Assassin.

Dozens of crystal statues, depicting the Servant of Mystic,

They are scattered around the area.

On the surface of Golden Pond it is located Mystic, all his wounds have disappeared, all the damage of his equipment are gone.

In the depths of the lake we are all his Mystic Code, edged weapons and firearms, vehicles and business assets.

The bottomless lake is pretty much the inventory of Mystic is located in Dream Controller.

"Nrvnqsr Chaos, I present my world, Infinity Dream!" He proclaimed Mystic, smiling under his mask, is not sure how a Reality Marble, or what it can do, but feels he can defeat Nrvnqsr Chaos.

However, the Mystic Reality Marble, can not last forever, the sorry state of Mystic has limited the duration of the Infinity Dream event.

Mystic But not to fear, just one minute with Infinity Dream would be more than enough to make it clear to this vampire than was outclassed when it comes to determination and Reality Marble.

Since nothing in the Mystic hands he appeared his library, in this world was bigger and his magical power was increased dramatically.

"Partum Sketch." He ordered Mystic, opening the book towards the end, the pages are blank. But in the words of Mystic and his imagination, blank pages have changed now shows an infinite field of blades.

"They are a mirror, reflecting and torque all I see. So what stops me to think a copycat. Partum Sketch -trace On" Mystic said, smiling devilishly, not knowing that just opened his Pandora's box.

XXX

U▅▅▅▅▅▅ B▅▅▅▅ W▅▅▅

A man who has given up everything to save those who were near.

Who sacrificed who it was. Who could it be and all that was.

Unli▅▅▅▅ Bla▅▅ Wo▅▅

Mystic sees his life unfold in front of him, an endless stream of battles and deaths.

Salvation came to the destruction cost.

The self was severed to create a blade that would cut all that could damage them.

Unlimited Blade Works

A temporary connection was created.

His request went through the size to reach the one who had lost its purpose.

What I had nothing, it was nothing, he could not be called to those who lost everything. It did not become anyone. It might be only a remnant of who he once was.

Unlimited Blade Works, as a bitter wind, filled the ears, eyes and blank pages.

No, not a wind.

The wind would imply that we can move into.

This ... this was steel, a tough and fearless steel fire to everything not to leave anything behind.

Yet, since it was nothing, the only thing that could happen was that the steel fill the blank page that existed.

A remnant of the one who went out from this plan brought with it desires and ideals long forgotten.

The writer who has the white pages could only watch. While the desires and ideals are transmitted, it is eroding what remained of its original self that was Alex.

He could not remember who he was, before all this.

The only thought left was ...

Infinity Dream - Unlimited Blade Works.

An air belonging to a man who was fighting to protect an ideal that could not be realized.

The solemn poem about his life, which ended without compensation.

Unlimited Blade Works.

I am the bone of my sword.

Steel is my body and fire is my blood.

So as I pray, Unlimited Blade Works.

The words echoed in his soul and were echoed by his voice.

They were meaningless.

He could not understand them, the writer became simple pen.

Unlimited Blade Works.

A world of endless swords met and joined with an imagination so equal and so different.

Unlimited Blade Works and Infinity Dream have joined.

A remnant of reality and a rising dreamer.

Their contact ...

XXX

Mystic could see what had become Infinity Dream.

It was a scene that did not exist anywhere. The illusion seen only on the end of a man who was trying to save everyone.

The mirror that fills the sky was cracked, the cause of these cracks are the gigantic gear floating above, rusty yet constantly in turmoil.

Lame, an infinite number of them stretched to the horizon. Legendary trivial. Old new.

In this land they were side by side, sharing the only purpose of the sword.

The pieces illusory of a man who has lived his entire life as one.

In the middle of this land, there was a golden lake.

closer to the lake, the more the number of blades in the soil increased the heart of this world.

This world has changed, so did Mystic.

Her white skin become tanned, white hair were white. Although they have a more gray shades.

The left eye was crimson red, while the right eye became gray.

The Mystic clothes have been replaced by the standard attire of Counter Guardian Emiya.

"In the real world can become a seven Spirits Heroic of Class Cards, but in my dream can become any Heroic Spirit that I want, you have chosen Emiya." He said Guardian Mystic, while I examine this new world, created by the union of two Reality Marble.

"Trace On" Mystic Guardian said, without noticing that his grimoire is its white pages were filled by something ...

In his hands, he drew the first sword of a king who once knew.

' First step. Judging the concept of creation. '

Its sole purpose was to pull the sword from the stone to determine the one true king.

'Second Step. Assuming the basic structure. '

A magnificent long sword, adorned with beautiful gold and royal blue deep, ancient runes adorning its fullness.

'Third Step. Duplication of the composition material. '

Only the finest of all steels can withstand his power, handed down through the centuries.

'Fifth Step. Imitating the ability of its creation. '

It was created in the likeness of Sigurd's Gram, the most powerful of all the demonic swords.

'Step Six. Sympathize with the experience of its growth. '

When he was removed from his stone, chosen ascended beyond mortality to rule all of England.

'Seventh Step. By reproducing the accumulated years. '

He had worked his way to a rock in the British Treasury of Uruk Gold king.

'Last Step. Excelling in every production process. '

It was the golden sword of the victorious, the sword that gave the divine right of kingship the king Arturia Pendragon of Camelot, the King of Knights.

"The legendary CaliburI in my hands," said Mystic, could not help but feel extremely surprised.

Its quality seems surreal and he succeeded only now really understand how magnificent this sword.

Mystic raised his sword high using both arms, the magical energy of Caliburn accumulates.

The massless form that is Nrvnqsr Chaos ran to Mystic, leaving his world and entering the kingdom of Mystic, a serious mistake.

"Caliburn" Roared Mystic, a ray of light shines when Alex falls Victorious sword downward, pure power of light and Holy that even kill a titanic dragon.

The darkness of Chaos Nrvnqsr meeting the Caliburn light.

He shone in their hands like a second sun. As if it were made clean from light and sun.

The amount of light that radiate was simply incredulous to the point that made her look like the sun itself a child's toy, it was so bright.

Yet, this light does not damage. Such a dense amount of light and splendor should at least blinding him, is supposed to produce heat that burns them, yet it is not so.

The world of the protagonist and antagonist were struck by the holy light and their personal reality disappeared, returning the real world.

XXX

Mystic and his enemy Nrvnqsr Chaos, are back in the real world.

Their place of combat is a building under construction, there is only the skeleton of the building.

Each of them has suffered immensely, using all of what they had in their arsenals respetivi. Taking out the best tools and their Reality Marble.

"I'm tired, finish this once and for all. No more magic, no more Reality Marble, only you and I together with our swords," he said Alex holding Zoro.

"I agree with you, worm," said Nrvnqsr Chaos, wielding the sword that started it all, Chernyy Prizrak.

Although both are injured and exhausted, the battle is their battle impossible a reality for many.

This conflict was ending a moment to another, it was a matter of time.

In their collided cut dozens of poles destabilizing the skeleton of the building.

However a drop of several hundred meters, surrounded by hundreds of beams are not a problem for any of them.

Instead they used the beams as a base, fighting in mid-air going up and down. When the beams hit the ground, he created a cloud of dust.

The former Beast 666, take advantage of this attack is using the strength he has left. Mystic is being cut in two, if not find a way out.

'To defeat your opponent is worth any sacrifice, even at the cost of losing a leg or an' arm said Alex in his mind. With this line of thinking Mystic put his hand on the path of the sword, after having decided to sacrifice the left arm. While the pierced the palm blade, Mystic writhing his left hand, successfully diverting the attack from one side.

Do not penetrated the chest, the tip of the sword kept passing through the left palm. In muscle and bone, until it was not deeply buried in the left arm.

In addition, the chaos that surrounded the sword ran through the Mystic Body.

Nrvnqsr Chaos lowered his guard and became complacent for its small victory, not known to Mystic at left many Zoro. Now his right hand holding K-1, the gun that killed Louvre.

The gun and Bullet XEGEV shine, showing cracks. Alex understands that this gun and the special bullet can kill Nrvnqsr Chaos. It must only K-1 potential as if it were a Noble Phantasm, sopracaricarla as a Noble Phantasm broke, then shoot.

Mystic to pull the trigger, shooting Nrvnqsr Chaos trying to kill Demi-Servant before they shoot.

When to pull the trigger,

K-1 exploded, firing the projectile

XEGEV, thus making hundreds of shrapnel penetrated the flesh of Mystic, a fragment apart struck his left eye.

The Bullet XEGEV, struck at the heart of its target and exploded, destroying everything on its right side, the rest of his body was becoming ashes.

But before Nrvnqsr Chaos to go away from this world. Using his last drop of power to transmute his remaining arm into a blade and hit the heart of Mystic, leaving as a parting gift a mortal wound.

All of this happened under the gaze of the Index, which woke up when I enter the real world with Mystic and Nrvnqsr Chaos. Running toward the sound of battle saw the last attack of Mystic and Nrvnqsr Chaos, killing each other.

XXX

Under the night sky with a full moon, which shone strangely with a crimson color.

Surrounded by rubble, lying on the ground, there was Mystic.

His red eyes are off, the passion exists when fighting or when driving Servi is slowly fading.

His armor is completely destroyed, the STAR Lab suit is reduced to a rag.

His whole body shows dozens, no, hundreds injured, some minor, others serious.

His left arm is gone, his right arm holds a katana covered in blood.

Where is his heart there is a big hole so that a person can move his hand. No doubt, Mystic is dying.

The testimony of how she was reduced to this state is a nun dressed in white.

She's crying, kneeling next to the body of Alex, Alex is trying to heal.

Suddenly Zelretch, known as Kaleidoscope Dead Apostles.

He appeared in the scene, for once Trool had a serious and a bit 'sad.

"So the fun is over, you're burned quickly, but you have shone beautifully ... a real shame," said Zelretch, watching Alex going off.

"Alex called Mystic from the people of this world, including all of my 'students' He is neither the smartest nor the fastest, or the strongest. But he is the bravest, and probably the most successful and equally unfortunate . in my opinion, he's the best entertainment I've had. Mystic Farewell, I'll miss you ... What's going on! "he shouted Zelretch, surprised something is going on in Mystic and the surrounding world.

"Can not ... you really are the best entertainment ever," said Zelretch in wonder, what is happening is practically a rare occurrence of a miracle.

XXX

"I'm cold, I'm tired, I want to rest I'm so tired, everything is being done so dark." I murmur Alex, sinking into a black abyss with no end or start.

In this space, which precedes death, where nothing prevails, no darkness, no light, they concepts such as space or time, exist in these place.

When Mystic is closing its eyes and let his soul was brought by this empty space, a blue light appeared before him.

The globe-shaped gear becoming a young woman, with a bluish white skin, long straight hair blue, crystalline eyes. Her face is beautiful, virtually the most beautiful woman in the world, this says a man who lives with legendary beauties, which exceeds human standards, entering into the divine.

Alex for a second think that he had a hallucination with Cortana in Halo, but the blue woman at a family appearance, knows somewhere, but where?.

"Hello my prince, finally we meet again," said the most beautiful woman in the world, with a beautiful angelic voice.

The woman approached in Mystic and became his pillow, resting his head on her lap Mystic.

"We change the landscape" said the mysterious woman, the landscape changes, now empty space turns into an endless meadow full of crystal flowers with a sky like a mirror.

"My Prince, if you want to accept my help, I will save you, in return when you get the time we will be together forever." He said the woman in blue smiling, a smile so beautiful that's indescribable.

"Save it as well, kill him later," said a new figure.

A tall man almost 2 meters, with a body of an Olympic athlete or an elite soldier.

He was wearing a kind of black military uniform.

combat boots with metal sole, blacks pants, with different cuffs.

A black body armor, arms and hands covered with bandages.

On his shoulders wearing a long black coat with a built-in hood hiding his face. In his hand is a sickle made of bones, clearly this guy is dangerous or death incarnate.

"I speak to you Alex, I know you can hear me. Accept the help of this thing and you will be condemned." He said the man in black, approaching Mystic.

"Do you want to ask. As a pathetic human being who depends on others or live and die like a hero," said the Reaper dressed in black.

"I want to live ..." I mumble Mystic, trying to speak, but he was so tired.

"Do not listen to him, without me, you'll die," warned the woman in blue embrace protectively Alex.

"Choose who will save you, me or her?" Said the man in black, waiting for an answer.

"Choose me, he will hurt you," the woman in black warn Mystic.

"I want to live," said Mystic. This time his words are stronger and more determined.

Before him is a strange man who seems the Black Reper probably death.

Behind him, a mysterious entity in the shape of a woman, which in a similar aura to that of a goddess.

"I will not live. I live!" He shouted Mystic standing up, using his willpower to remain standing.

"Those who choose" they said simultaneously the two mysterious characters.

"I do not need either of you, I already have everything I need." He said Mystic, his body was covered with a golden light, two hot wings exploded behind him.

"Then prove it," said the man in black, throwing Controller Dream in Mystic.

The whole body of Alex became golden and disappeared, as if it were some kind of traveling spirit.

Leaving the two mysterious characters themselves.

"His focus was on again, this time more radiant than ever, if that is what you want I will help as best I can." He said the woman in blue, looking at the empty space left by Mystic.

"But you have to stay away from him, you corruption, dull light, if you will try to kill you," he threatened the mystery woman, they release an aura of incredible power.

"As you wish, but one day I will return. Until then you can watch the show, but not to intervene Alaya" said the man in black, disappearing from this world.

"I understand Conter Guardian" gives the mysterious woman, before leaving the World of Alex.

XXX

Intrusion Server Akashic Records.

Attempted access, access denied.

Request for resurrection, denied.

neregistrato user ID.

Insufficient level.

Insufficient data.

A-01 # 007 # / -_-_- / # 0,101,010 # /

Handling of the operating system.

GM-Alaya, creates free slot.

Access code from the ID Shiki Ryougi.

Password [...] inserted.

Mystic of the ID registration operation.

4%

8%

10%

20%

40%

68%

88%

90%

98%

99%

100%

Registration completed.

The Magus Mystic can access the server.

A-023 # 637 # / - 0_-0_-0 / # 10 # 10 # 10 # 10 # / A-693

On limited to the Akashic Records Server, using the Controller Dream router.

Connection attempt, successful, access permission.

Request for resurrection, denied.

Request for healing denied.

Request for canceling damage, denied.

I try to [help] request:

Denied

Denied ..

Denied ...

Denied ...

Denied ...

Denied ...

Denied ...

Denied ...

Denied ...

Agreed.

Request replacement and evolution, granted.

Error B-54737 # _ #! (: ++

Request impossible for the ID Mystic.

Insufficient level.

Data on ID Mystic insufficient for the demand.

Materials on ID Mystic insufficient for the demand.

Vehicles impossible for ID Mystic.

Handling System.

A-0123 / # / 643476 # / - 101_-101_-101 / # 106 # 104 # 103 # 104 # 107 # 106 # / A-0000100001

Start a search to increase, the Mystic ID data and materials.

...

Search finished:

Found result, Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

Materials found, Royal Arsenal Louvre.

Vehicles found, CC Project of Lex Luthor.

XXX

In the real world of Alex aluminum body.

The White Sister present alongside Mystic did not know what to do. Does he believe that God heard his request to save Mystic.

Alex opened his eyes were not the usual red, but a deep glowing gold.

"Index Librorum Prohibitorum, the Mystic ID requires access to your data store to start your request for help No.10 [Replacement and Evolution]. Permission granted or denied?" He asked for a mechanical and monotonous voice that speaks through the body of Alex .

"Access granted, take all my grimoires, but saves Mystic" Index shouted as she wept.

"Access to the archive Index Librorum Prohibitorum, 53,000 on the 103,000 grimoires are copied and transferred to the ID Mystic" He said the thing that speaks through Alex.

A strange golden miasma came out and began to disperse Dream Controller and flying in everywhere.

One part went in the minds of Index to copy and take the necessary data, mainly on alchemy and similar subjects, regarding the matter, transmutation and the human body.

The data have been found.

XXX

The miasma arrival until golden lair Louvre, in his giant castle hidden in France and took anything of value. The main focus are the Mystic Code and all kinds of magical artifact.

The materials were found.

XXX

In an unknown workshop in one of the many research centers of Lex Luthor, scientists working for Lex Luthor on the CC Project have diligently done their job, their job.

Recreating the unique skills of the test subject known only as immortal DC with extraordinary abilities.

This subject has been found in San Francisco, when some men tried Lex Luthor information about Mystic. To find out what effects it can have on the human body Xenothium Cristal.

Previous attempts to recreate the subject of skills have had partial success when implanting the DC cells directly in a human subject. By forming micro-tubes inside their bodies that interface with Eden Vital allowing them to distort the universal laws granting them physical or mental improvement.

However, the transplanted cells devour the body in a short period of time killing the host.

In response "inhibitors" in the form of a drug had been developed to mitigate the damage by controlling the growth of preventing cell to run rampant, thus extending the life expectancy of the test subjects, however this would also reduce the effectiveness of your subjects.

Despite their initial success, immortality was far away.

Suspended within its reservoir with electrodes attached to monitor his vital organs was a living doll shaped object that was created using the immortal cells in the hope to replicate all its abilities.

The purpose of the doll was to form a symbiotic relationship with its host which merged with them at the cellular level, thus allowing them to interface with Eden Vital and at the same time to prevent the body of the host corrode.

Scientists have designated as Nemo the magical device.

But scientists had not expected that the symbiont become self-conscious and fearing that could influence and perhaps even control the host. They concluded that without a means to ensure obedience, was too dangerous to engage and as such was confined to its tank for further studies.

Now considered a pest, Nemo has acquired its new moniker. The evil tool.

From his tank, Nemo remarked scientists as he waited impatiently for a chance to escape and find a host.

Then one day there was an anomaly within the confines of his tank.

A golden miasma appeared in the lab killing any guards and sought until the arrival Nemo tank.

On contact with the miasma, Nemo was snatched from the electrodes and was extracted in its surface.

He was transported to a guest.

The vehicle was found.

XXX

The golden miasma did all this at a speed impossible for any living thing, just something omnipresent or omniscient could do something like that in a few seconds.

The mystery Noble Phantasm, Controller Dream, I send a message to the golden miasma of starting the process.

XXX

Zelretch seen many things in his life, but sometimes he can be surprised.

For example, when a dying Demi-Servant is able to 'touch' the Root and start the process a mystery.

The first thing he did was look at the work and keep the White Sister away from the show. Who knows what can happen if someone intervenes.

The Mystic clothes were incinerated, his body levitated above the ground surrounded by golden miasma, a kind of clay doll, several thousand Mystic Code, some of them are Alex.

A dozen surgical patches have appeared on the Alex's body.

The Mystic Code were cut and removed to can be implanted in Alex.

By replacing the dead flesh and organs destroyed by Mystic Code, precious gems, a Crystal Xenothium and a philosopher's stone instead of a heart.

That strange doll once touched Alex's body, the upholster for one second and then merge with it. In that way modify the body of Alex and Mystic Code inside.

By creating something new.

At the end of the Mystic body it was enclosed in a sort of chrysalis, made of steel, blades, diamonds. Surrounded by Rune never before seen by a mortal.

Once finished, Index ran toward the crystalline chrysalis. Inside is Alex.

Zelretch stood for a second speechless for a second, then he fights like crazy.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, you're really the best. Because I have not tried before an Anti-Hero incredibly lucky and cursed. In addition I want to see what kind of butterfly comes out of this thing," he murmured Zelretch laughing a bit 'as it approaches the chrysalis.

"I Zelretch, known as the fifth Kaleidoscope Dead that Alex is dead. In its place there is Alex Brunestud, the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed The Cursed archive of Akashic." He proclaimed Zelretch, before disappearing through a Kaleidoscope portal.

Things are going to be very very very interesting from now on, nothing will be as before.

Author Note:

It took me longer than expected to finish this chapter, my excuse this chapter has been longer than expected, plus I had to put in place several pieces.

So I'm happy to have finished with this vampire and its animals. Now I can write about changes in Mystic and what is going to happen ...

Christmas.

XXX

Berserker Class Cards

50% of the merger, the first and second level available.

Heroic Spirit: Lancelot

Status Berserker Mystic (Alex / Lancelot)

Alignment: True (crazy) Neutral.

Strength: (?) [A] {} A ++

Resistance: (?) [A] {} A ++

Agility: (?) [A +] {} A ++

Mana: (?) [C] {A}

Fortuna: (?) [B] + {A}

N. Phantasm: (?) [A] {} A ++

(Alex Power)

[Power granted by the Class Cards Berserker]

Mad Enhancement {Activate}

Inherited Skill:

Mad Enhancement (EX)

Due to the nature of pazzoide Alex and his subconscious Otaku-nerd that contains dozens of characters Anime with a dark-crazy side and the presents of other factors, the power of Mad Enhancement is enormously increased.

Eternal Armament Mastership (A +++)

Magic Resistance (A)

Fairy protection (A)

Mana reverse flow (A)

Nobel inherited Phantasm:

• For Someone's Glory, Anti-Unit (B)

For the glory of someone, not for his own glory is a black mist that materializes from Lancelot tradition of fame and glory while travestisce in many of his efforts, as when hid his name, and disguised himself to get into a race horse for love of the friend of his friend.

His body is wrapped in a black fog with properties similar to those of invisible air that constantly shifts its frame like a picture out of focus that obscures insightful features Even if he removed his helmet, it will be impossible to discern his face.

The illusion of fog causes his image doubles three times at random, making it look like a hallucination, and deny His real name, abstracts and Abercrombie skills up to the Berserker theory.

The only information visible on official materials are the master's name, height, weight, alignment, class skills and abilities. The gender, personal status and Noble Phantasm are blurred and can not be clearly displayed.

The real use of this ability is to deceive the eyes and the other of the Heroic Spirits who won in various military exploits.

• Knight of Owner, Anti-Unit (A ++)

Owner Knight: A knight does not die with empty hands. Rather than a weapon evident, it manifests itself as a "unique skills." Once Berserker grabs whatever is conceptualized as weaning as a weapon by his own recognition with his gloves and acknowledges that want to challenge it immediately gets the "properties become his Noble Ghost."

The Noble Ghosts of the other servants will go to him immediately: I am aware that it is a weapon, "so he could use a steel chair if it were expert in wrestling.

It can make use of weapons regardless of how it was created or its time of origin, accepted into something like a piece of iron to be demolished to be turned into a spear or a sword demon capable of servitoridanneggiati and legendary weapons that strike. Compared to the many ghosts Nobles of Gilgamesh, his can be described as endless, but also shows the potential of corrupting other abstract weapons like Invisible Air, which is closer to a magic that a They change slowly because they are stained by its black color while dark lines invade and multiply the object like the veins of a leaf objects, covered by a web of black veins, they seem alien and repulsive compared to their normal shapes.

• Arondight, Anti-Unit (A ++)

Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake is a sacred sword wielded by Lincelot dell'Erenibur which is the counterpart of King Arthur, which has a similar design to that of Excalibur, carved with Fairy Letters to show that it was not a Divine Construct forged by mortal hands. It was given only some of which would not have been possible that some of them might be exalted as the "perfect knight", the strongest knight, brave and true of an era, meaning the incomparable Lancelot among all those sitting Round Table of Camelot.

Berserker MAX Power (Mad Enhancement active and Arondight is drawn)

Strength: A +++

Resistance: A +++

Agility: A +++

Mana: A +

Fortuna: A ++

N. Phantasm: A +++


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A roommate and new changes.

All around me was darkness.

This could mean only two things: I'm dead or close to dying.

I prefer neither, but both are perfectly feasible considering what happened before.

I do not know how long I've been in this dark tide, is it possible to have dreams in a dream?

He thought so, because after an eternity, I began to dream, sad dream. an ideal impossible to reach, tens, no, hundreds, yet no, thousands of senseless conflicts.  
"I really am cursed" I murmured before screaming in pain, a Mystic Eye is painful to have.

Dreams are not dreams, but memories, memories that are not mine and long forgotten time.

I can feel their pain, their suffering, the dreams never achieved, being a hero is a condemnation.

In this place the memories of EMIYA and many others came to my mind.

So many memories and so much knowledge in my mind that I feel like my head is about to explode.

In the end, I had experience and knowledge far beyond my age.

I feel so tired, so tired that I no longer know where I am or who I am.

Many memories contained pain, suffering, death, sadness and pain.

I have seen fought wars and finished lives so much loss of life that could have been saved.

But in those memories in addition to the pain I found a purpose in my new life, a dream, an ideal or maybe a belief?

Who knows ?, my memory was already understood, now I do not remember who I am?

Nothing is real. Everything is just a fragile bubble, created by society, creating concepts of good and evil.

The story is false, is changed and rewritten for the convenience of the winners.

Peace is an illusion, there is no war with others, but there is poverty, discrimination, conflict between us. Brothers and sisters, who are killed for nothing.

Life sucks, the world is disgusting, humanity is shit.

Someone must destroy the world and recreate it.

There is no war, if there is only one country.

There is no underworld, if it is eradicated on the spot.

There is no corruption, if the head remains pure, not wanting nothing but peace.

Already an immortal king, capable of representing justice, eradicating evil, guiding humanity.

I must erase this world, then write a new story, one in here there is a new world.

In this realm of darkness, I heard the voice of a young woman, saying, "It is time to heal, Mystic."

The empty world is gone, it was replaced by my world, Infinity Dream.

Infinity Dream, my Reality Marble, a world that represents my soul.

An infinite field of crystal flowers. A mirror instead of the sky.

The heart of the world, of metal ruins, covered with circuit-shaped symbols.

At the center of these ruins, there is a golden lake, around him there are dozens of statues.

Seven massive golden statues, representing the 7 classes of the Servant.

The rest of the statues, made of crystal, are pairs of my Servants: Tamamo-no-Mae, Medusa, Semiramis, Atalanta, Mordred, Cú Chulainn, Jack the Ripper, William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Frankenstein, Hashashin / Maiya Hisau, Kiritsugu Emiya, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Okita Souji, Chiron.

This should be Infinity Dream. But there are several differences, be an infinite number of differences.

Swords, daggers, spears, halberds, bows, chains, scythes, shields, armor, staff, guns, rifles, rocket launchers, machine guns, bombs etc.

An infinite number of weapons lies on the endless lawn of crystal flowers. As if they were gravestones for a cemetery.

The mirror that takes the place of the great blue sky is cracked by a deep wound, which exudes a chaotic energy similar to the vampire killed just now.

"You were not ready to enter this world, now you pay the consequences" said the voice of before.

" Where are you ?" I asked looking for the owner of the item.

"Your wounds and your actions have sliced this fragile world, so it's broken, but I'm repairing it, with your help," the mysterious voice said.

"How can I repair a Reality Marble?" I asked trying to reason with this voice.

"Your origin is the Archive and the Mirror, the mirror on the surface, the archive under the ground, you find the core of your mind, soul and body," said the voice, a ghostly blue light appeared in front of the golden lake.

I went towards the blue light, this light is a luminescent globe.

" Now what I have to do ?" I asked the magic globe, waiting for an answer.

The globe entered into the golden lake, sank into the golden lake, leaving me alone.

"I do not go there, I can not swim, I do not want to die drowned!" I protested, I am the water we have never been good friends. A Reality Marble does not change anything.

Bad water remains bad, in this world and in the real world.  
"Annoying" said a male voice. A second later, something of mine pushed into the lake, while one fell into the lake. From the corner of my eye I saw a two-meter man dressed in black.

Drowning in the golden waters, closed my eyes, when I opened I found myself in a world made up entirely of "shelves and books" Spread unlimited.

The whole chamber is in the shape of a cylinder, but many layers of stairs and corridors have been created on the wall surface, with myriads of myriad bookcases aligned on one side or both sides.

The distance between the floor where we are now and the roof on the other side of the long portico that extends like a multilevel labyrinth that reaches easily forty meters at least. It could resemble the ten-level building in the real world. I can not even estimate the total number of books stored on a shelf.

I took a step forward, then another, in a short time I arrived at the center of this library.

At my side is the blue globe, which is glowing intensely, closer to the heart of this other infinite world.

In front of me there is a stone throne, it seems more like a work of art than an object on which to sit.

There are various gems and similar designs has circuits printed on the throne.

Above the throne, floating like nothing was my library, which exudes an intense magical aura.

The blue globe moves near the throne, emitting a powerful flash of light, close your eyes so as not to blind.

A moment later, a young girl is on the throne, at least 15 years, at most 16 years. Low height 160 cm.

Long, straight blue hair, which comes to life, crystalline blue eyes. A snow-white skin.

A unique feature is its V-shaped tattoos, located on the forehead.

He looks like a kind of ice princess. Even if you remember a little bit of C.C. of Code Geass and someone else.

He wears an almost indentical dress to Kuro aka Chloe Von Einzbern in his combat form, which is a mini FEM-EMIYA.

The only difference is the color is not red, but a beautiful dark blue.

"Hi, Hello Onii-Sama!" Said the ice princess, smiling like the cat of Alice in Wonderland adventures.

"Who are you, Cheshire?" I said to the blue girl, who smiles like Cheshire.

"Thank you for this name, my Alice?" Said Miss Blue, making fun of me.

"Alice ... I always thought I was the mad hatter ... Let's stop joking, who are you really and what are you doing here?" I asked for a response from her.

The present of a stranger in a part of my Reality Marble. He does not promise anything good.

"They are an accumulation of experiences and events, a remnant of Alaya, a fragment of memories of EMIYA, a laboratory experiment named Nemo.I am all this is nothing." Said the intruder of my inner world, showing a thoughtful face .

"It's me I think I have a complicated life, so what do you want?" I asked, trying to figure out what this girl may need for a lifetime.

"To start a name from my dad" said the girl without a name, while indicating ... me!

"Wait, I'm not your father." Even if I were a father, my daughter would almost certainly have ears and fox tail "I shouted, I already know where children come from and it's a job for two. The only woman I've worked with here is Tamamo.

"A sister Kitsune would be welcome, Onii-Sama" said my false daughter number two. Because I have a premonition that I will have to pass several times through similar situations.

"You decide, what's older brother or father, I prefer the first one." I said, I'd rather be a big brother, than play dad's role, I already have Jacky, another crazy person who thinks I'm a parent is too much for me.

"You are a father, a mother, a brother, a sister and a lover, we are all for myself, we are united by the red thread of destiny, you die, I die, I die, you realize my soul mate." Sweet smile, I'm a little scared, I've faced an army of chaotic creatures and their vampire leder without blinking.

"What do I do to get into similar situations? I hardly know you!" I screamed, I'm about to tear my hair out, maybe I'll find a quiet moment through death.

"Maybe I'm too direct," he murmured, tilting his head, "in my guilt I was born yesterday, technique 23 hours, 38 minutes and 55 seconds."

This girl is not normal, but who am I to judge? Only yesterday I became the secret lover of a Kitsune who is my Servant.

"Perhaps some examples will enlighten you, my beloved: You are Naruto Uzumaki and I the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Spider-man, I Venom Ichigo Kurosaki is his Zanpakutō, Zangetsu." He spoke this Yandere, using a language that I understand very much .

"Daddy did you understand what I am?" He said, my future partner.  
"From your words and from the examples given, I assume you're a kind of artificially created conceptual symbiont, I have something like that." I said trying to come up with a theory.

"Simbionte, I like how it sounds," Symionte Cheshire, "Mystic's daughter." About what a symbiote is, "he muttered slightly confused Cheshire.

"They are called symbionts the organisms that necessarily live a relationship with other living organisms and do not necessarily derive mutual benefit from life in common." I explained using an old description of a science book.

"Certainly the momentary presence of Unlimited Blade World and the memories of EMIYA connected with the energy left over from my visit to the root." I said using a strange logic of souls.

I do not remember much, but I saw several things before dying and getting here. Do not ask me for details, because thought alone causes a tremendous headache.

"The energy has joined you have memories creating a case similar to Kuro alias Chloe Von Einzbern, but where is the ship, the physical body for your birth." I asked intrigued, energy and fragments of Reality Marble to simulate the soul, centuries of memories to create a mind, but where does the body come from?

"The evil instrument, Nemo, an experiment caused by experimentation on C.C. has the role of a symbiote, which merges at the cellular level with the host, part of me, comes from Nemo" explained the symbiont of multiple origin.

"Body, mind and soul present for creation." Finally, the final piece must be the environment, Infinity Dream is a place with its own result is the birth of Iris "I said, baptizing the conceptual symbiont.

"Iris, it's not as cool as Cheshire, but it's very nice," he said, smiling.

"So what do you want, Iris?" I asked, wanting to get out of here. In every manga after the discussion in an astral place the protagonist wakes up.

"To talk to you, to help you." You did not have to activate Infinity Dream, using it prematurely had its consequences, but this allowed you to manifest part of Infinity Dream in your body, saving your life. "Iris said, still smiling. he seems always happier.

"I'm not dead, it's nice to hear it, so Shirou has a body made of swords, what do I get?" A body made of ... dreams? "I joked, hoping I do not end up like Solomon Grandy.

"It would be interesting, but the winner is material most present in this world and the most resistant of all" explained Iris, is not very bad, Emma Frost of the X-MEN is a mutant that can become live crystal.

"How do you want to help me" I asked very curious, I want to hear Iris's answers you have my problems.

"I'm already helping you, I'm taking care of keeping you alive, stabilizing your mind and keeping the chaos out of your body, thank you very much Nrvnqsr." He said the conceptual symbiont, mentioning several disturbing factors.

"Thank you very much for healing, but if healing is already going well, why is my name here?" You seem to be doing great things in everything you do "I said, wanting to know more information from Iris, a new character can be a source of conflict.

"I have called you for various reasons: I want to meet you personally, I can access all your knowledge, but reading a file is different from knowing the individual personally I take care to fix" internal ", your Servant help me with the" outside " "Your presence accelerates the healing process of Reality Marble by 500% Finally I need your personal intervention to fix a delicate problem." With this words my floating library grimori went into my hands, opening in the middle.

"This is yours, first known as Manuscrisul by Xela-Voynich or Dream Controller, his real name is Codex Analisys, he's the sensitive problem he has to solve," said Iris with a serious look, which suits a war veteran , no to a girl.

"Codex Analisys: A Noble Phantasm, I assume it's mine, what can you do and what's the delicate problem?" I asked looking at page by page, half of the book is full of complex or forbidden spells, the other half shows images and details of a huge number of Noble Phantasm.

Let me explain the problem:

This Grimoire is a unique Noble Phantasm for itself, with a deep and impossible to break connection. In other words, it represents your Origin as it is Archive and influences your person and Infinity Dream. "Iris took a break, looking for the right words, if what she says is true, this Noble Phantasm is worth as much as my own soul.

"This Grimoire contains all your knowledge, every memory, all the spells, ideas, whatever information you know is in Codex Analisys."  
Fearful, if all I know is in these pages, whoever reads it will understand everything about me, every secret. Truly scary.

"Codex Analisys stores everything you hear through your eyes and ears: things like magic, objects, equipment, Noble Phantasm, moves, skills, animals and people, are stored and stored."

Useful for learning, analyzing and experimenting. I could increase, no, trippate the fruits of my training.

"As if he had his own knowledge, Codex Analisys, he analyzes the 'subject' with a kind of Clairvoyance, then he writes all that he can into it, analyzing on the person or the object."

An extremely advanced scanning system, superior to the magic of Shirou Emiya or psychometry.

"This Noble Phantasm can get around for support, in this category he has many abilities:

\- Increases the arcane user skills, control and stability is four times larger than normal.

\- All user spells can be activated by avoiding the "loading" time. Using only the name of the spell, the cost of mana is reduced to a quarter.

\- Once handed to the user passively grants a skill to destroy any spell. Guaranteeing to its owner the passive ability to deal with a grade A and lower Magecraft, making it effectively immune to all modern magecraft. "

Even more useful, with this Noble Phantasm, I can become an extremely powerful Servant Caster. With a glance I understand the identity of the enemy and their weak points, the more I can bomb them with a literal rain of magic, without fear of being attacked by a master.

"The scariest power is the creation of similar equipment you have Noble Phantasm."

"What!" I shouted in surprise, a Noble Phantasm who creates Noble Phantasm, something like that can get through The Door of Babylon or Unlimited Blade World.

"You're right to shout Codex Analisys, you can create 'artifacts', your talents of artists, especially as a writer and draftsman, even if you're mediocre in the last one." Iris commented dryly, but he's right I want to be a writer, not a designer, even if drawing is a minor hobby.

"Imagining the artifact, writing its story and drawing its appearance on the pages of Codex Analisys.

A process similar to creating a soul, mind and body. A bit like me. The created artifact will be kept in the Codex Analisys and in the Reality Marble, Infinity Dream. "He said Iris, while I can not stop smiling.

How many artists have dreamed of seeing their creation come to life, a feeling similar to God.

"As useful and this power, it is not usable in combat because of the time involved in the creation, the cost of magical energy for such a venture and the need for inspiration and imagination."

Fairly balanced, a powerful skill, but in need of a lot of time and dedication to work. In short, in a short-term game it is worth little. But for a long time it will be invaluable.

"Listen well, I'm going to tell you the foundation of your magic, which you did not know you had.

To use Noble Phantasm, spells or moves. Seen by your eyes or present in the archive it is necessary to go through a process of recreation. "

Recreation process?

"Your subconscious does this process for every spell and technique you know.

This process consists of four steps: Concept, Compression, Reasoning, finally Forging.

First step, Concept - Grasp the basic concept of magic or Noble Phantasm, which you want to learn. You must confirm both the name and the execution with his eyes and ears.

Second step, Understanding - Understanding the basics, understanding the story and characteristics of the subject.

This step is very easy for you, through the analysis of Codex Analisys and the memories of EMIYA.

Third step, Reasoning - Analyzing the fundamentals of magic or Noble Phantasm, then disassembling its 'chemical' structure. Which means simply dismantling the "nature" of magic or Noble Phantasm through the use of logic or fantasy.  
Last step, Forging - once you've done the last three steps, it just remains to shape the magic or Noble Phantasm to fit you have your own personal criteria. With this information, you can solve the problem, once done you can wake up in complete safety. "Iris explained, with a pleased look.  
"Your information is very precious, it will help me deeply to develop my magic, but I can not do anything, if you do not tell me the problem." I said to the conceptual Simbionte, that you do not tell me what the problem is.

"Your archive as your mind is confused, messy, chaotic, this has happened thanks to the huge influx of information through Unlimited Blade World and Index Librorum have loaded your brain solution is simple:

Read, catalog, archive information. Each spell must go into a book on the right shelf. The Phantasm Nobles have been dismantled and redone to be compatible with you. "Iris explained, as if I were a small child.

"It will take an eternity, one thing is an entire library of magical books, but Unlimited Blade World is infinite, how can I classify it and store the infinite?" "I protested, wanting to find a solution to this problem that seems to have no end.

"You do not have to classify everything at once - just as long as you need to get rid of the strain." A thousand of reworked Noble Phantasm, 51500 decrypted grimori will be enough, "said Iris, while I study the book that literally contains an infinite number of weapons and a huge library of mystical knowledge.

"It will be a long stay in this Reality Marble" I grumbled frustrated.

"Look at the good part, we have time to get to know you better" said Iris clapping his hands.

In a second I found myself sitting on the throne, holding hands and Iris sitting in my lap.

"So Onii-Sama, how do we have fun together?" Iris said with a mischievous and lustful smile.

"You're not my thing" I told the truth, Iris is pretty, but I got a kind of fetish for girls with ears of animals or foreign nationality.

"Really? ... We wait and see, I'm a patient woman, plus men need to let off steam and here, I'm the only existing woman." He said Iris while resting his head on my shoulder, making himself comfortable.

"It will be a long day" I said bitterly, what I did wrong to have a kind of mad princess on the head, no, inside the head.

"You know I can read you in thought, my crazy prince, I can play the role of that fox Caster if you want" he said smiling with the eyes of a predator while on the head appear bunny ears.

"Mamma mia, sara una notte lungha" I said in Italian.

(translation: My goodness!, it will be a long night)

XXX

After a very long time to read, write, draw and endure Iris. He managed to get out of my inner world.

XXX

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

When my eyes opened and the rest of my senses came slowly to me, I could hear an incessant beep, as well as a couple of distorted words.

I was surrounded by a translucent fluid, which for a second I thought was water.

They are in a kind of cylinder case, with the air being fed into my lungs by a respirator.

The temptation to use Reinforcement to improve my sight to better grasp the surrounding environment was strong, but in the end it probably would have done more harm than good.

I was only able to recover enough to wake up, so striving, even with basic Magecraft, would not be in my interest.

Slight mutterings made their way into my ears, and two shapes moved in front of me, speaking in muffled tones.

Fortunately, I managed to understand that these two individuals were Paracelsus and ... Miss Louvre.

They did not seem to notice my awakening, but I can not hear what they were talking about here.

I tapped the container with my right hand to get their attention, and it worked.

My Servant / alchemy teacher Paracelsus together with the psuedo-prisoner Louvre, shot me immediately, which I responded with a random wave.  
A few clearer words managed to reach my ear because of the shortened distance and the louder voice.

Paracelsus approached a console and, with a tap of a switch, I felt something open beneath me and the fluid I had inside began to empty.

The moment my feet touched solid ground, the glass of the container opened outward.

The respirator in my mouth fell at my feet, I enjoyed the feeling of fresh air that fills my lungs ... Well, as fresh as could have the air in this lab, I do not recognize it, I'm not in San Francisco anymore .

My pace was a little shaky, but solid enough to conceal my slight weakness.

Suddenly I felt shudder, as I realize that the thrill I feel is due to the fact that I'm in my underwear.

To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed to be almost naked in front of a vampire girl, my life is just strange.

Paracelsus did a great job taking care of me, but I'm curious to know how I got here. Wherever this place is.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Paracelsus, but what is Louvre doing here?" I asked as I went to a medical chair to sit down, I feel very strange and perhaps even bigger.

"Alchimist Caster, I want a report from when I was unconscious and what happened" I said using my Master authority.

"Simply put, you disappeared with Index for hours." We started looking for you, luckily Frankenstein found Bastet showing us the way. "Paracelsus said as he motioned for Louvre to leave.

"That Egyptian black cat deserves a nice tone" I commented, Bastet is definitely a more intelligent cat than it seems.

"Once found in a kind of chrysalis, we immediately examined and tried to help you, after a meeting and a report from voted to take all our equipment and move to a safe place." Said Paracelsus, confirming my suspects.

"So where are we?" I asked, wanting to know the place of the new lair.

"In a kind of underground bunker in the sewers of New York, Miss Louvre was essential for moving and healing, and now she's practically a member of the Wild Hunt." Did Paracelsus say he pulled out a mirror?

"Why is Miss Louvre helping us?" "Do you want something from us?" Protection from your father's enemies? "I assumed from my limited knowledge of Miss Louvre's deceased father.

"Maybe yes, but it helps you for another reason, a crucial one

Nrvnqsr Chaos and being infected by his chaos, you became the new Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors. That is why Miss Louvre takes care of you, you are her new vampire Lord "Paracelsus launched a news bomb.

There is only one way to express what I feel right now, I shouted these words: "What!"

"My friend, calm down, there is more, the transformation into a Dead Apostle is presence of the Xenothium, the philosopher's stone and other factors have caused a great number of genetic, physical and many other mutations." Paracelsus as he gave me the mirror.

I saw the Geass symbol tattooed on my forehead. A red stone instead of the left eye and a Mystic Eye in my right eye that is activating.

Go on ...


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Albedo and the Justice League.

Leaving in peace Alex and his genetic mutation and the problem with vampires.

Let's see what is happening in Washington DC, in the fake Justice League's QG, Justice League Hall.

At this moment Albedo is slightly worried. A meeting with the Justice League is not something he wants to do, especially if Batman is in the room. From his knowledge of superheroes he can not say much about each of the Justice League or what he can do.

But there are many things about Batman and how he works, his cousin is a big fan of the dark knight, so Albedo has useful information for the psychic profile of Batman.

XXX

The fake QG meeting room, Sala della Giustizia, was quite normal, a professional room like any other, a U-shaped table, with a dozen chairs.

The thing is abnormal are the pre-existing people at the table, no man or woman in business, zero lawyers or secretaries.

Only masked men and women, dressed in eccentric clothes with cloaks.

Around the table there are the biggest of this world:

Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Grenn Lantern (Hal Jordan), Black Canary and Batman.

All of them watch Albedo, the newest heroine in the world, appeared in Paris, 6 months after Mystic's coming.

"May I know why you asked for my presence at your meeting?" From what I work normally with Black Canary, not with the whole Justice League "Albedo asked, he does not feel comfortable.

"My colleagues want ..." Black Canary tried to sweeten the discussion, but the dark knight was faster.

"You're an anomaly, have you ever seen a track, you're not inexorable, in no database, you have no trace of yourself." "Are you what are you?" He said Batman giving one of his famous looks.

"There are three methods for not having a torment to inform us about you:

\- You are incredibly good at hiding your tracks, possibly a hacker so expert in erasing all forms of data about yourself.

\- Come from a place completely isolated from the world, like Themyscira or Antlantis.

\- You are not from this world!

However it does not matter, you're definitely connected to Mystic in some way. "He said Batman listing his theories

"You're right, Lord Wayne, I'm not from this world, in fact I come from a parallel dimension with all of you imaginary characters, about who Mystic is." He wants to say Jean, but he's holding on, no one would trust her, except for his cousin Alex, who is in the same situation as her.

For this reason Albedo decided to act on the defensive, with his arms crossed on his chest and bored expression stifling his face. Albedo said: "I am amazed, the greatest detective in the world has a rich imagination. Have you thought about giving up wearing a bat costume and becoming a writer?"

The only person who seems amused at Albedo's teasing is Flash.

"He's right, Albedo, our paranoid bat, should take a vacation" commented Flash, while Batman remained silent giving a scary look to the world's fastest world.

"Ignoring the accusations of being an alien in recognition for an invasion, can I know who Mystic is?" Asked Albedo, from his knowledge there is no Mystic in the DC Universe, there is a Mystica, but she is part of Marvel, friend with those of the X-MEN.

"A saying that does not seem to me anything, he appeared 6 months ago, for now he is in charge of San Francisco and other cities in California." He said Batman, showing a holographic image of Mystic, along with a different map and graphs on his transport habits and powers shown to date.

"This is Mystic" said Albedo, taking a look at the holographic image, he does not need the skill here are Revelation, to understand that his cousin and Mystic are the same person.

Batman, along with a few others, was tired and suspicious of this Mystic.

I knew practically nothing about him, not even his real name, nor what he seemed under his mask.

All that healthy on Mystic is almost nil. He is a non-American male of about 17 or 18, with a vast arsenal of skills and leads his own group of superheroes Caccia Caccia.

It also has information about the true identities of Black Canary, Grenn Arrow and Arsenal. Probably know the secret identities of other heroes.

The one who was most insistent in his attempt to discover was mystical none other than the Dark Knight himself.

Batman had been able to understand everyone else, but Mystic remained an enigma.

Despite his attempts to find more about the boy, Batman remained in the darkness for everything that concerned him.

He did not even have the slightest idea what he liked to eat !.

Despite all his detective skills, he could not even figure it out, let alone how his powers worked.

He knew that they had manifested immediately after completing a kind of song, all that he documented. But where its powers or the energy used to manifest them came from, it remains a complete mystery that was more than determined to understand.

Unlike Black Canary, he had little faith in Albedo, although he proved to be loyal during the various battles with Dinah.

The look of Albedo is easy to read for everyone present, knows Mystic or better, knows who is hiding behind the name and mask of Mystic.

"Albedo, by any chance do you have anything to say?" Asked Black Canary, he does not like the situation, but she is also intrigued to find out something about Mystic.

"I do not know him" Jean lied, trying to stay calm, lying is not his special ability, half-truths can work, a whole lie can not say.

"You can not lie, so talk now!" "What's your name, how old are you?" "What do you want and what is your relationship with Mystic?" Batman said in a deathly serious tone.

Some are surprised by Batman's tone, but for more than half a year, Batman has not found a trial ordeal on Mystic. Now in front of him there is a person who knows him, in fact he certainly knows who is behind the mask.

"Batman, maybe you should calm down a little, shouting can not help you find answers." He commented on Superman, a bit 'tired of the paranoid behavior of Batman. Until now, Mystic has done the job of a hero, without collateral damage among the civilians, perhaps I use too much bad force to fix the criminals, but also Batman work like that.

"Being desperate will keep women away" Jean commented, crossing his arms, thinking for a moment what to do.

"My name is Jean, I'm too young for you, old bat" commented Jean, taking Batman around again, ignoring Jean's comments.

"Forgive Batman, his social skills are not the best, but he's trying to do his job." Superman apologized in the name of his dear friend.

"Can you please explain why you've become Albedo and what you know about Mystic?" It would be easier for all of us to work with him, if we knew about him as a person, as a vigilante too much like Batman. "Superman said using kindness and magic words as please, something that Batman can not understand.

'Maybe my cousin likes Batman and considers Superman a boring hero, but I prefer Kripton's last son, instead of the dark knight,' I think Albedo.

"I told Black Canary that my purpose is to see the world, well I was not completely honest, I'm looking for a missing person, along the way, possessing abilities from the common and seeing helpless in danger, I decided to help them. great powers, derive great responsibility. " He said Albedo sincerely, conquering most of the Justice League, which registered her as a good character. For this he must thank Carisma Rank-B.

"As you've had these powers," wondered Wonder Woman, curious about the young heroine, ignoring the bond with the warrior named Mystic, Jean is much more like Superman.

"I'm not very sure, maybe a genetic mutation or magic, well know the origins of my skills ... One day I'm a mere mortal, the next day I can stop cars with one hand." Jean said, slightly embarrassed , some members believed his words, others did not.

"Your journey has the purpose of finding a person, I gather that the person you are looking for is Mystic, from what I see you know him by another name, can you tell us?" He said Batman wanting to know the real name of Mystic.

"No to you or anyone else, I'm not a traitor, I just want to find and talk to him, it's a private matter between me and I. I do not see how the Justice League can deal with my personal problems." Jean said with a determined look, who said he did not speak at any cost.

"I'm going for a walk, I do not know why, but I get a bad headache." Jean said before leaving the room, a number of bored partners are arguing with each other outside the room.

With the arrival of Albedo who wants a breath of fresh air,

the Sidekick came out with Albedo in search of adventure.

XXX

A couple of hours have passed, among the buildings in Washington DC, a group of teenagers are jumping from one roof to the other, except a couple of them who can fly.

In front of the group there is Albedo, the largest of the group with 19 years, a Demi-Servant of the Ruler class.

Speedy, now known as Arsenal, 18, the partner of Green Arrow, a long-range combat specialist, a favorite bow weapon.

Aqualad, 16, student and servant of his Mentor and King, Aquaman. A minor mystical user, specialized in manipulating water. He usually uses swords made of water.

Wonder Girl, 15, a student of Wonder Women, has all her powers, in smaller quantities. Being less skilled than others, he first uses his fists and his bad strength.

Zatanna, 14, apprentice and daughter of Zatara. A magical user, use words pronounced in reverse to cast his spells.

Finally among them there is a beautiful teenage girl of 16 years, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue miniskirt with a yellow belt, and a tight-fitting blue long-sleeved shirt high enough to show off most of her torso. On his back, a red cloak flowing, and standing, high red boots. More importantly, emblazoned on the chest of his shirt was a yellow shield containing a big red 'S', Supergirl the cousin of Superman.

"What are the sanse that we find the bad guys to be punched" said Supergirl a bit 'bored, his cousin, I man of steel always takes the best jobs, leaving them small jobs.

"I agree with you, but I want to have the chance to settle the accounts with Red-X," said Wonder Girl, flying alongside Supergirl.

'Red-X is not an alter ego of Robin from the Tenn Titan series? Who will be this Red-X 'I think Jean thoughtful, remembering that Alex adored that character Anti-Hero.

"About Red-X" He asked Zatanna, confused about who the flying blondes are talking about.

"Red-X, a self-proclaimed world's biggest thief, an armed robber with advanced stealth technology, first appeared in the town of Wonder Girl, stealing a large number of artifacts from the local museum. He started stealing advanced technology and robbing dozens of museums Without ever being caught, he managed to avoid almost all the heroes of the respective cities and get away with it. " Arsenal explained, recalling some details of Dinah and Oliver's investigation of the famous thief.

"Next time I'm dry" commented Wonder Girl.

"Let's talk about something else" proposed Zatanna.

"I'm sad for Kid Flash and Robin, he wants to be with us, a patrol with all the young heroes does not happen often," said Aqualad, entering the discussion.

"I'm not very expert, but in S.U.A. it's normal for helicopters to be driven by gorillas" Albedo said, pointing to a military helicopter flying over the city.

On the helicopter is the world's most infamous and intelligent gorilla, Gorilla Grodd.

There is a kind of laser cannon in his hands.

"I already miss Paris and old Europe, America is truly the nation of all possibilities, especially the absurd and negative ones." He commented Albedo looking at the strange event.

A second later, an explosion was heard throughout the district, the explosion came from Grodd's laser, which aims at a STAR Labs.

"La bataille commence, jeune exécuteurs" Albedo shouted, using Teen Titans and Young Justice as a starting point.

(It means: The battle begins, young executioners).

"Arsenal, long-range support, Zatanna you can create a magical platform for me, Supergirl and Wonder Girl, you can fly, made so that the helicopter reaches the ground, preferably in a little populated I want you to prepare a trap" he ordered Albedo, using the memories of Jeanne d'Arc and his charisma Rank-B, to lead the group of teenage heroes. Without realizing it, Albedo took the first steps towards the creation of a superhero team.

XXX

Meanwhile in the Hall of Justice, adult heroes are arguing among themselves.

"J'onn you managed to read Albedo's mind" asked Batman to the Martian.

"You have entered his mind, it is not a bit 'too much" said Black Canary, he does not like the idea of treating Albedo, until now has been practically a perfect heroine.

"It's not fair, but necessary, if Jean is his real name, he refuses to give us information about Mystic," said Batman, extremely serious.

"As soon as he knows us and he treats her almost as if he were in a position with the Joker, Black Canary defended Albedo as best he could.

"It does not matter, J'onn you say what you found out about Albedo and what he wants from the Justice League," Batman said, waiting to receive important information.

"I could not go deep into his mind, I can say that his mind is incredibly resistant to telepathy, but I managed to do a superficial reading at the cost of a slight headache," said Martian Manhunter, recalling some things strange in Albedo's mind.  
A medieval world at war, dying at the stake, strange things, memories that are not on, as if it were transplants in her.

'Better to keep this for me, at least until the girl shows a dark side, which is unlikely,' I think Martian Manhunter.

"Jean is really her name, she did not lie, she was completely honest, her intentions are very simple, she wants to find the one who is a brother to her, then bring him home." J'onn said with a face melancholic, from the few memories seen to perceived strong emotions.

"Are you all right J'onn?" Asked Superman, worried about his green friend.

"Yes, only the memories of Albedo contain very strong emotions: sadness, melancholy, despair, but also hope." The Hound of Mars looked for the right words to express Jean's emotions.

"More or less 6 months ago, those who call Mystic have disappeared, leaving no clue, many have thought of the worst, except for Albedo, who believes he is somewhere in this world, and when he prayed for his good he got a revelation , that I bring his powers. "He said J'onn, that memory was very in fog, a sphere of light and ...

"Did you get powers after you prayed?" He said Flash believing that when he felt bad, usually the powers are obtained after frightening accidents or things like that.

"Yes, from the few memories seen is a religious woman and very close to Mystic, they seem to have grown up together, and their relationship could be considered as a protective sister for her little and fragile little brother." With these words there was a small silence.

Almost everyone has associated Mystic as a dark and violent version of Batman and his actions infamy him for his brutal methods.

From what they have seen and heard, Albedo is practically a fusion between Superman and a soura.

To hear that Albedo considers Mystic to be a fragile and difficult to believe boy.

"Fragile, that one, thinks that the California Batman, called by a large number of criminals, the fire devil is a fragile little brother." He said Grenn Arrow, clearly stunned and incredulous.

"California Batman?" Flash repeated.

"His methods are incredibly similar to those of Batman, only much more violent and brutal, with 90% more physical and psychic injuries, so much of the underworld is nicknamed the Batman of California." He told Red Tornado using his database.

"Mystic is a stray mine, too dangerous and full of unknown" said Batman showing a small obsession to solve the mystery that is Mystic.

"Instead of using your usual methods, we could use diplomacy or something less intrusive and agonizing." He suggested Black Canary, until now every time he met Mystic managed to have a dialogue, too bad that every time he met him something happens nearby.

"I agree with Black Canary, using force can lead to a conflict between the Justice League and the Wild Hunt, and I recommend that you help Albedo to contact Mystic, surely it will be a benefit for both parties" explained the Martian.

Before the meeting continued, a red light filled the room, a holographic screen, I show images of various cameras.

Albedo, Arsenal, Aqualad, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Zatanna are fighting a super intelligent gorilla, armed with a kind of laser.

"I'm beginning to believe that Mystic's family is cursed, each of them being stalked by trouble," said Black Canary as Grenn Arrow nodded.

The green archer, working a few times with Mystic, but Arsenal who participated in a dozen or so patrols with him, can say that Mystic is a natural magnet for problems and cute girls.

XXX

The smartest gorilla in the world is having a hard time.

His plan to steal the last component from the STAR Labs to complete his overpowered weapon. A Nevolutive, which regresses human beings into simple monkeys who listen and obey him.

He wanted to use the Nevolutive on the Justice League, with an army of super monkeys at his command, his motivation to make gorile the dominant species in the world would become a reality.

But the miniature copies of Wonder Woman and Superman, along with a third blonde, dressed in a white dress. They immobilized the helicopter while Green Arrow's pupil fired an arrow powered by Zatanna's magic. The arrow hit the evil gorilla laser, reducing it to a simple metal tube.

The girl in the white goes into the helicopter, starting a short fight inside.

Short because fighting helicopter is not a good idea, especially for a rabid evil gorilla and a staffed Pseudo-Santa.  
Albedo using his Rank-B speed with his staff, managed to throw Grodd out of the helicopter.

Jean cares for a second, the fall would kill a human being, but a super strong gorilla with a bullet-proof fur. It should survive a small collision with the ground.

"Wonder Girl and Supergirl, you can land the helicopter," Jean asked as super blondes with similar powers lower the helicopter.

Once Albedo came out of the helicopter and returned with his feet on the ground. Find out what time they find inside a park.

Arsenal and Zatanna appeared in a short time on the scene,

"Where's Grodd," Roy Harper asked, preparing his bow and special arrow.

"Avec un peu de chance, the mauvais gorille devrait être capturé par Aquaman." He said Albedo pointing to a lake, which emits several electric sparks.

(Translation: With a little luck, the bad gorilla should be captured by Aquaman)

In a short time, Aqualad came out of the lake, pulling an unconscious with him

Grodd. Falling, no, falling into a lake with a superhero born in Antlantis is a bad thing.

"Excellent travail mes compagnons" Albedo said with his new band.

(Translation: Great work my companions)

"A little too easy for my taste" commented Wonder Girl defeating Grodd was too easy.

"I agree with you, sister," said Supergirl, who was also in a good fight.

"In my opinion it was a good job, we finally took Grodd without destroying half the district." Zatanna said, fearing a bit of the possible disasters, Wonder Woman and Superman are known as the strongest man and woman in the world, but provoked extreme collateral damage.

"Maybe we can work together once again together, maybe next time with Robin and Kid Flash." Said Aqualad thinking you have his friends, they will be jealous, especially Kid Flash.

"It will be a pleasure on my part, if you go to Paris you can find me near the Eiffel Tower" Albedo said feeling good to work with other positive characters.

"Why wait, the night is young We can find another thug to beat, we hope the next one will be more consistent." He said Wonder Girl smiling, flying towards the heart of the city while the rest of the mistakes follow Zeus's daughter.

Leaving Grodd to the police I know approaches the crime scene.

When Albedo looked up at the sky towards the moon that was strangely crimson.

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart, his mind moving to his beloved cousin.

'Alex wherever you are, I hope nothing happened to you. Wait a little longer, I'll find you. 'Albedo thought looking at the moon at that precise moment on the other side of the Holy See. , Mystic just proclaimed the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, was escorted by his Servants to a secret shelter.

Jean's wish would have waited a little longer to come true, because Alex's new nature would have held him back in the wizarding world for some time.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Am I a Cyborg Servant-Vampire Mutant?

POV Narrator

In New York, the big apple, where the statue of liberty is found, does not interest us at all.

Our point of interest is an underground paramilitary bunker, located in the depths of New York.

In this place, there are 16, no, 22 spiritual entities called Servant. A 15-year-old white nun called Index, a 616-year-old vampire girl named Louvre, an immortal Celtic witch, known as Scathach. In addition a dozen mutant dogs similar to werewolves.

Finally, our hero Anti-Hero, extremely lucky or accursed, depends on how you look.

An Ex-Human, formerly Demi-Servant, now an extremely complex hybrid of Demi-Servant and Cyborg Vampire with something mutant.

A few weeks ago this guy faced a monster called Nrvnqsr Chaos. This being that would be cataloged as a vampire of artificial origin via the Magecraft.

He infected our protagonist and killed our vigilante, before disappearing from the face of the earth.

Mystic miraculously managed to survive through unconventional means.

See and communicate with the root, the dream of any respectable Magus.

Sending the request for healing and evolution.

What led to many changes, but as the saying goes: What does not kill you makes you stronger.

XXX

In a meeting room, filled with Heroic Spirits. All 22 spiritual beings are Alex's Servants.

In recent weeks, in addition to studying, learning to control his new skills, Alex invokes new Servant, reaching the grand number of 22 Servant:

\- Servant Saber 3, Mordred, Okita Souji, Black Claudio Cesare Augustus Germanicus.

\- Servant Lancer 02, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Brynhildr.

\- Servant Archer 03, Atalanta, Chirone, Nobunaga Oda.

\- Servant Rider 02, Medusa, Ushiwakamaru.

\- Servant Caster 06, Tamamo-no-Mae, Cú Chulainn, William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Medea.

\- Servant Berserker 02, Frankenstein, Kiyohime.

\- Servant Assassin 04, Semiramis, Jack the Ripper, Hashashin / Maiya Hisau, EMIYA / Kiritsugu Emiya.

With these we return to the Servant meeting.

Paracelsus together with Leonardo da Vinci, are making a simple report for the rest of the Servant, who are not specialized in medicine or Magecraft.

"The body of the Master has undergone a big change, the cause is mysterious, but the effects are obvious," said Paracelsus, showing several images of Alex's changed body.

"The good part, after a month of exams, we can confirm that it remains the same Master we love, not needing to suck blood to survive (for now) .A news for women in love, the Master is still fertile. her children will be more or less normal. " He told Leonardo da Vinci, giving a news that a small number of female Servants want to hear, including a mad fox of love.

"Thanks to Amaterasu" Tamamo-no-Mae shouted, happy not to have to live a Twilight scene with her secret lover.

"You can tell us about the changes of the Master, from what I understand he has obtained new unique skills, I want to fight and see how powerful he is now" said Cú Chulainn, wanting to fight against his Master for fun.

"It will take some time", commented Paracelsus, taking out a book full of notes and notes on the unique status of the Master, while Leonardo Da Vinci installed a video projector.

XXX

Meanwhile in his private quarters, Mystic looked at his reflection, at the moment he wears only shorts, so he can easily see all the changes that immediately.

I looked carefully at his new appearance, he was sure he would die. Pero managed to survive, but there is always a price to pay.

His already pale skin became really white, it looks like a Awoken of Destiny.

The only difference is that his white-gray skin is covered with golden tattoos, which are Command Seals.

A strange golden V-shaped symbol appeared on his forehead.

Hair is now a shade of bright platinum.

His teeth are no longer normal, they are sharp as razors, the tongue resembles that of a snake.

The human ears have disappeared, now it could pass as a half-elf or something similar.

His red eyes have evolved into Mystic Eye.

The right eye has changed, the screla is no longer white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

The left eye is now a kind of gemstone similar to a ruby, instead of pupil or iris, to the Geass symbol in the shape of V.

The left arm is smooth to the touch and cold like metal, its color is pure platinum. The commando seals have a strange shape similar to electronic circuits, instead of fingers had sharp claws as knives.

He got a new set of arms, made entirely of metal, without a particle of blood or meat.

His physique has developed enormously, 2 meters high, broad shoulders, toned and trained muscles fill his body, which seems to have surpassed the performance of an Olympic athlete or Batman.

Alex remembers his first discussion with Paracelsus on changes.

XXX (flashback)

"Can you tell me the internal changes of my body?" Asked Mystic, with a bandage covering his right eye.

A few hours ago he woke up, the change was a shock to him, especially his right eye, now a Mystic Eye to overblown his brain.

The right eye has a capacity that allows him to analyze practically everything he sees, information is sent straight into his brain is the risk of a major brain hemorrhage.

Fortunately, Paracelsus in his life had several experiences with Mystic Eye just activated.

Returning to the partially crazy doctor and his mutant patient.

"From where it began, your body has changed into something never seen before, sincerely in a dark future I want to study your body," said Paracelsus, re-reading his medical notes.

"I prefer to be buried in a tomb in Turin, to be done has pieces, then put in different vases." Alex commented, hating this side of Paracelsus.

"Let's talk later about your dissected mutations are body has developed to maximum human performance and beyond, increasing height and the five 2 meters, developed muscles, fangs, claws, ears to tip, snake tongue. "Alchimist Caster explained as Alex pulled out his snake tongue in front of the mirror.

"The density of muscle tissue is increased and has several unique enzymes, so your skin is white, but it's very difficult to cut, pierce, burn." Paracelsus explained, pulling out a diagram and a diagram. In addition to being a paciente, Alex was simultaneously a guinea pig.

"Your bones are harder than armed titanium, rather they are made of a unique bone metal alloy.

The arm and the lost eyes regenerated in an abnormal way.

In silver arm, composed entirely of a live metal.

A crystal eye that has powers of a Mystic Eye.

The most important of all your Golden Command Seals have joined with a new V-shaped Magic Crest or what it believes it union spread them all over the skin like tribal tattoos, the good part is that they are part of your flesh and you can use them indefinitely."Paracelsus explained excitedly, he looks like a child in a playground.

Alex was not equally excited, he can not say he does not care much, for the moment he feels a complicated feeling, hard to explain.

From the words of Alchimist Caster, his body has become something close to the indestructible and the possibility of creating a new Magecraft copper is high.

But now it is a joke of nature, impossible to live or be accepted by normal human society.

"Understood, I've become one of those heroes who look like monsters, I can live with this." The only people I frequent are you. "Speaking of entrails, mine as I am, I can swear I had a hole in my chest." trying to think of something positive, his Servant, the closest thing to a family is composed of people ... eccentricity, the change in appearance will not be much for them.

"The main inner changes are that all of your organs are metallic-rocky, precisely crystals, even though all organs are of an inorganic mass, they work perfectly, lungs, liver, brain, lungs, all are made of metal and crystal I live."Paracelsus explained, showing different images of Alex's mutant cells.

"Did I become a kind of Cybor or a living Golem?" Alex joked, trying to stay calm, though he can now say that he literally has a heart of stone.

"Not your own, but in simple words yes." Said Paracelsus, using a simple term.

"Besides the thing, heart and stone organs, what else?" Alex continued, sure that the news is far from over.

"Yes, as mentioned before, all thunder organs are inorganic, but they live and work, but each organ acts like a Magic Core, you're a country full of nuclear power plants." Caster's face shows a huge smile. "The best part seems that your new organs can absorb all kinds of energy, to convert it and use it in an indefinite way of ways?" He said the Italian alchemist was extremely excited by the idea of playing with mystical energies.

"So dying of mana drainage is impossible, bonus any type of energy or radioactive attack is inefficient with me." Alex said raising an eyebrow, thank goodness, not lost. However the idea of being immune you have lasers and radiation are useful, especially in an apocalyptic scenario.

"Yes, you guessed it, my friend, Master." By the way you have a new set of organs, similar to a bag, I have contact 5, 2 are in the shoulder area, 2 more around the waist, last is located near the coccyx. The purpose of these bags is to store and release

TXF cells. "Caster said pointing at different sections of Mystic's back.

"What are these TXF Cells?" He asked Alex.

"The discovery of the century for an alchemist, your new heart is made up of 10% flesh and blood, 35% Cristal Xenothium, 35% Philosopher's Stone, 20% new heart produces TXF Cells." Again Paracelsus got lost in excitement.

'Who knows how he would react, if he met the X-Men and their mutant genes,' I think, before asking, "What are they?"

"Sorry, TXF Cells are a new type of cells never seen before, and their nature is unique in itself.

They are microscopic cells, containing traces of Xenothium and of the philosopher's stone, along with various enzymes. Meta Organic and inorganic meta. They look almost like machines, repair all damage and enhance the Host body, they can do wonders. Thanks to it you are still alive and well. "He said Paracelsus, before starting a long and boring speech.

XXX (end flashback)

POV Alex

"I feel like I'm the son of Ken Kaneki's Ghoul side and Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow side, combined with a decepticon." I said to myself, they look at his new appearance.

I sat in front of my desk, full of tools, metal trinkets, hundreds of notes and notes.

The main point of interest are two gadgets created as a prototype for my new art, certainly I would be considered a heretic by traditional Magus.

I can do this stuff thanks to the change, which until now has brought more advantages than disadvantages.

For example: an increase in intelligence. I have tested thoroughly, I can solve incredibly long equations, tasks and can thoroughly analyze every possible battle or other counting scenarios in every possible variable.

All this just with my head, without thinking a lot, when I focus and I dedicate myself, let's say I could be compared to Tony Stark or Lex Luthor.

My strong point of study is connected to the machines, especially when I try to combine technology with magic.

As said before a heresy, even a part of the Caster distrust my work.

For me to combine science and magic seems right, Techno-Magic is my new main project.

I moved my gaze to the computer screen, connected to a microscope.

Show an image of the new cells found in my body, together with hundreds of patterns and information about them.

TXF Cells have quickly become one of the favorite side effects, possessing many skills.

According to studies (invasive) and experimentation (to beat criminals in many different ways) carried out in the field, these cells have many uses:

\- I have increased my brain skills, allowing me to use 100% of my brain, making myself a hundred times more intelligent, plus I gained an inhuman eidetic memory.

\- My whole body is much stronger, lighter, faster and more resistant than ever, I'm knife-proof, small caliber guns, close explosions. (Tamamo can not have quarrels without a boom).

\- It allows a high regeneration, thanks to the traces of the Philosopher's Stone, healing serious wounds in a few minutes. (Personal note, no training with Mordred when she is angry).

In theory, only a beheading or a huge loss of blood can kill me. Bonus I became immune has many things, poisons, drugs, drugs between here anesthesia, something not too good, if I want to go to the dentist or undergo a medical examination invaded!

\- The Xenothium of TXF Cells is very unique and scary, being an unstable and volatile material, which is found in billions of cells and in my heart, it can be worrying ...

Paracelsus told me that I do not have to worry about the traces of the Philosopher's Stone and other enzymes are stabilizing the Xenothium, so I do not explode, probably ...

Returning the volatile and volatile factor of the Xenothium, I can use this with the TXF cells, doing something you have atoms, to become intangible temporarily. Too bad for the weak point fatal, if I remain more than two minute risk of remaining a ghost for the rest of my life if I'm lucky. With my misfortune he risked dying because of having the atoms scattered in the air.

\- The latest additions discovered for now, are that these cells give me a technopathy or cyberkinesis, as you prefer to name it.

A strange feeling I can talk to the machines, I can control every type of appliance, I can change entire computer systems. I can create and destroy with a simple touch, the more technology is advanced the easier it is to play with it.

I am a kind of Deus Ex Machina (In Latin, God of the machine). Somewhat egocentric and overrated, but if alien robots invade the earth, I can become their king.

The new set of arms with a robotic desing similar to Ironman, give me the creeps. In some ways these arms can manipulate space.

Now I can do a short teleporter of about 100 m without using my arms.

Using one of the arms I can teleport inanimate objects within a radius of 100 m, too useful, but I need physical contact.

Using the robotic arms simultaneously, baptize Soundwade-S. (left) and Soundwade-D. (right), I can create 2 violet buds, once they explode, they create 2 portals, steps through portal-D arrive at the portal-S is vice versa.

Joining both arms is inserting coordinates or thinking of a specific place, I create a True Gate!

I can create a Gate that can leave me from New York to Gotham is vice versa. Too bad that my gates are limited to a hundred miles.

My new silver right arm is complicated, I lost the sense of touch. Pero is practically the most indestructible part of my body. I can change its shape to become a weapon (several weapons) or a shield, plus this silver arm contains my most powerful power is scary.

I can assimilate the technology to make it a raligun cannon or a mini-tv.

The scariest part is when I plant the TXF cells in another living being.

The effects are nothing short of obvious.

TXF cells often change the helpless Host into a monstrous, bizarre creature with many special abilities that manifest as well.

Mutations can vary drastically; in some cases, creatures grow mainly in size, while many others are transformed into something radically different.

Hosts almost always retain qualities similar to those of the original body.

A 9/10 animal with TXF cells implanted in them, appear mindless and eager to destroy everything they can. Thank God, with a little effort they become obedient pets for me.

One in ten, manage to acquire intelligence comparable to a human being.

A really scary skill. At least I can easily create an army, if I need it, for now the Servant suffices.

Before dressing, I took a deep breath and concentrated, the mechanical arms withdrew inside me.

"Who would believe me if I said, that I have two bio-mechanical arms, that can manipulate space and time, in retrospect, this idea came from the cartoons of Lilo and Stitch." I whispered recalling some comic episodes of the Experiment 626, which is a cross between a koala and a blue-haired dog, capable of mass destruction.

He came out of my room and went to the meeting room, in the last weeks, as well as discovering a part of my new skills. I have made several plans and projects, which I want to see them become a reality.

XXX  
POV Narrator

Returning to the Servant meeting room, after the collective protests to the long and boring documentation of Paracelsus, Leonardo da Vinci brought out a video documentation of the experimentation on the Master's field.

XXX

Beginning Experiment 038

Mystic runs through a race has obstacles at an inhuman speed, at the same time holds a pair of guns aiming at moving targets.

Mystic is agility and a millimeter precision. At the last obstacle is jumping through a trampoline while dodging a dozen darts.

Due to a technical error, Mystic's jump was higher than expected and crashed on the wall, instead of falling on the ground I was glued to the wall.

"Doc. We have a problem, I'm glued to the wall!" Mystic shouted, trying to get off the wall.

After three long strenuous hours

Mystic finds himself walking on the ceiling ignoring gravity, he seems excited, murmuring: "Now I'm Spider-man!"

End Experiment 038

Remarks: The subject shows besides the increase of agility the ability to attack and walk on the walls.

XXX

Beginning experiment 058

Mystic is in a kind of training room surrounded by Star Wars-style combat-like machines.

Instead of lasers the droids wield dozens of weapons, guns, machine guns, guns, swords, spears, hammers, flamethrowers etc.

"Doc. Are you sure you do not risk dying?" He asked for a naked back Mystic, while he tied a bandage over his eyes, with a tattoo on his forehead, he could pass as a relative of Medusa.

"The risk of death is very low, about 5% The risk of hurting you is 70%, with 25% being unharmed" said Paracelsus through a microphone.

A second later, the droids start activating, before the fight started. Paracelsus murmured through the spokesperson: "My mistake, 5% to remain unharmed and 25% to die, do your best, my friend Master."

"Doc. I'll take revenge on this one day!" Mystic shouted, jumping into the air and dodging a shower of bullets fired by the droids.

Taking short breaths, focusing, a difficult thing, when shot from every angle possible.

Mystic using the second set of bio-mechanical arms, I try to imitate the movements of Wonder Woman and a Jedi, to deflect as many projectiles as possible. But many of the bullets hit his white-gray skin, fortunately his density was increased enough to bounce the bullets, no serious injury. But the pain remains is bad.

"Paracelsus I kill you!" Mystic shouted, his fury was enough to trigger a change in his platinum arm, taking the shape of a blade. (Imagine Alex Mercer's Blade of the Prototype game).

"A powerful and deadly weapon to cut and push, perfect for slicing and crawling even on the most armored armored vehicles or living beings." Mystic said, cutting decides droids with a single attack, ignoring the stray bullets.

"My power as Magus is to to my Double Origin, therefore my new powers of Deus Ex Machina is equally a creator, only more destructive" Mystic said, before new limbs came out of his body.

A pair of shiny metal wings, feathers are made of sharp blades and razors.

A silver tail similar to a centipede, except that the legs are sharper than daggers.

Around the waist I will come out four tentacles, similar to whips composed of shafts.

The second set of bio-mechanical arms are less human, but more like a predator or a demon.

"An excessive concentration of TXF cells, triggered by adrenaline along with anger, fantastic!" Says Paracelsus through the spokesman.

Mystic I ignore what he said, all he wanted and did was machine the pieces, then punch Paracelsus.

The self-proclaimed Deus Ex Machina, fiercely attacking like a beast, his new battle arts allowed him to hit from any possible range and simultaneously damage a dozen droids.

A real massacre, only artificial, not organic, meat replaced by metal, oil for blood, buzzing instead of screams.

The platinum arm, pierced right to the chest a large droid, which holds a flamethrower.

The fire did nothing to Mystic, but the unique material of his arm did something to the droid.

The platinum of the arm enveloped the droid, assimilating its technorganic and matter circumstances.

A moment later in place of the sword-arm, there is a kind of cannon-arm.

The four tentacles hit the floor, precisely they hit the power cables, absorbing the electricity.

Pure energy passes through the body of Mystic, arriving at the cannon.

"I've always dreamed of doing this!" Mystic said, before the cannon charged, lighting up, emitting electric sparks.

"Ralingun!" Mystic scream, firing his improvised weapon, creating a kind of plasma rifle or something like that.

BOOM

The Droids were reduced to nothing but molten metal and parts for spare.

"Impressed" He commented Paracelsus from the control room, admiring the data he is getting, as an alchemist is interested in death from what his Master / Test subject can do.

Mystic's body was still illuminated, several electric sparks were emitted from him.

"Obey!" Mystic ordered you droids, while the energy emitted by him enters their metal shells and modifies their schedules.

"Hope" shouted Mystic, in a second the droids started shooting at other Droids.

"Interesting" commented Paracelsus, taking notes on Mystic's skills.

A droid managed to hit Mystic behind his back with an energetic weapon powered by Xenothium.

Mystic's body reacted in a strange way. His body becomes fuzzy and completely crimson, like a sort of shadow or gas.

Before it could react, hundreds of spears came out of the ground, striking any living and non-living thing in the room.

One of these spears went through Mystic, he did not react, just stepped through the spear, as I passed through the door, easily coming into the control room, where I found Paracelsus.

"I'll kill you," Alex said, returning to normal, before he could start strangling the alchemist, he falls to his knees, tired dead.

"A thousand, sorry, Master, I accidentally activated the traps, at least my theory that the Xenothium present in the TXF cells can produce an intangibility proves to be correct, a pity that consumes a lot of energy for you

"He said Paracelsus trying to apologize, before dragging Alex to the medical room ... again.

End of experiment 058

Remarks: The subject shows a large number of abilities.

First a skin capable of resisting fire, small caliber bullets.

Second is to use TXF cells to create added limbs such as tails, wings, tentacles.

Third, absorb energy and emit it through the original limbs from TXF cells or by other means.

Fourth, Tecnopatia (talking and controlling the machines).

Fifth, a sort of Intacibility, provoked by the unstable of the Xenothium, present in the body of the subject.

Beginning Experiment 077

In a gym that resembles a bit of a shooting range.

There are two individuals Mystic and Paracelsus, one of them is preparing mentally for the test, the other ends preparations for the experiment.

"Master the targets are placed, you can proceed," said Paracelsus, who was behind his Master.

Taking a deep breath, Mystic concentrated, a moment from his body came out a second set of arms made of metal.

At that moment Mystic refrains from screaming.

"It hurts" Paracelsus asked his Master who was biting his lip.

"Just a little bit more than once I do I feel less pain, so let's start," Alex said, moving his second set of bio-mechanical arms.

I start slowly, Mystic teleports from place to place. The teleporters accelerated from one every few seconds to one every second, and when he pushed his ability to the limit of speed and distance, he grew up to a teleporter to one every half second with a distance of 100 or 200 meters.

This frenetic pace of blinding crimson flashes continued for ten minutes before his speed began to die.

Mystic stopped using his Telepor ability and lay down on the ground tired.

"Fantastic Master, according to my calculations you can be maximum 120 teleports per minute, with a maximum distance of 200 can keep this pace for 10 means 240000 meters or 240 kilometers in only ten minutes" explained Paracelsus, covers 240 kilometers in ten minutes is very useful.

"Let's go to the next step, teleport the objects not yourself." He asked Paracelsus, touching the button of a remote control, from the floor a dozen human-shaped targets came out of the ground together with a table full of various objects.

"Give me a minute," Alex commented, trying to catch his breath and energy.

"I can not do it, as the saying goes, hit the metal when it's tired" said Paracelsus, dragging Mystic to the front table you have targets.

Standing up, Mystic tries to teleport the objects on the table: knives, bullets, coins, keys, woods, bananas, food, etc.

Using his normal arms he could not do anything. But with the bio-mechanical arms the results were interesting.

The first attempts came out a bit 'bad, a knife arrived inside a wall, the wood exploded into a thousand splinters, so I continued for a while'.

After the entrails of a watermelon came over Paracelsus's head and its skin in the center of the target, they started to come out decent.

"Fix the target, stand still, calculate the distance, process the data and teleport the object straight into the target." Alex said, taking a knife in his bio-mechanical hands and then making it appear inside the manikin's head.

"Finally progress!" Paracelsus shouted, while Mystic tried to teleport two gems.

The sudden cry broke Alex's concentration, altering his teleportation and making him only one movement of the arms, Mystic threw the stones in two opposite corners, then ...

BOOM

An explosion of energy broke the space-time fabric at two different synchronized points.

"Caster, in my last few weeks, a lot of strange things have happened to me, but I've just created a kind of Gate ?!" He asked Mystic, looking at two crimson vortexes of pure space-time energy, floating in space

"I've never seen anything like it," said Paracelsus, before ... "A new discovery in the branch of Magecraft!" Scream entranced.

"Then you have to watch more TV." I saw Transformer Prime's Soundwave, Generator Rex's Breach, Naruto's Obito Uchiha, some X-Men. "Alex said, comparing his ability to several imaginary characters with similar skills.

"We have to bring equipment and study the phenomenon." Paracelsus said in amazement, Before he could do anything, Mystic took him from his collar and said: "Now it's up to you, to suffer for progress."

Without wasting time, Mystic launched Paracelsus into Gate No. 1 and then exit Gate No. 2

"It seems that the two portals are connected to each other" commented Paracelsus standing up.

Meanwhile, Alex as if he were a baseball player, he threw a baseball ball at high speed through the Nr.2 portal to exit the Nr.1 portal, hitting Paracelsus straight into his testicles. Mystic smiled diabolically, then said, "I confirm your hypothesis the portals are connected What happens if something passes through a gate while it closes?"

"We use a table!" Yell Alchimist Caster, slightly panicked, beginning to hate the previous 76 experiments, which have made his Master nervous.

So they did, moving half a table through Gate No. 1, the rest of the table is coming out of the Gate.

"So Master, how do we close these Gates?" Paracelsus Churches to his Master.

"Using my new bio-mechanical arms are able to manipulate space, therefore they should close the Gate." He said Mystic, raising his arm in the air with a smug look. With a simple gesture, snapping his fingers, the Gates are closed, therefore valuing the table was cut completely in two.

"I wonder what would happen to a human being, maybe I could use it against Superman" Alex said smiling devilishly at the idea of cutting in half the last son of Krypton.

"We can take a break, I have the feeling that my life will be in danger," said Alchimist Caster slightly scared.

End Experiment 077

Remarks: The subject can manipulate space to some extent:

\- Telepor. It allows him to teleport anywhere herself and / or anything that touches, that have a maximum total weight of 200 kilograms, within a radius of about 200 meters.

\- Creating Portal. The power to create a vacuum of teleportation in which more persons or objects can enter simultaneously. It can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not come out from the vacuum as soon as it closes will be cut.

Start Experiment 099

Mystic is located in front of ten stray dogs, held back by chains and a magic circle to hold prisoners.

His gaze is not his usual self calm, logical, seems worried and in a situation that does not like in the least.

"I do not feel good to use Magecraft or my new skills on them." Said Alex, feeling a knot in the stomach the idea of using helpless guinea pigs and lives, in more dogs the have never been too good with him.

"I understand that you prefer to work on inanimate objects, plants, puppets, robots and the like, but do not want to see what happens when the TXF plant cell to another living being?" Said Paracelsus, trying to persuade his Master.

It is not as if Alchimist Caster does not love his master, or rather adores.

The boy does not want to love, but he is a prodigy. Until now, Alex was able to match the job, knowledge of a ilustre family of Magus like Bartolomei.

Surely his descendants will surely Magus monstrously strong, perhaps as Merlin.

But he is the first Magus of his family, so it's not an orthodox Magus, rather it is a deviant heretic, according to the standards of the Clock Tower.

This can tell most of the Servant Caster, the Master has put into practice some of the craziest and abnormal ideas in the history of Magecraft there is also the practice of heretical theories on Techno-Magic.

His fields of study are vast, due to the large amount of Servant Caster:

Rune, Alchemy, Illusions, Healing Magecraft, Jewel Magecraft, Puppeteer, shared Perception, Transmutation material, Golemancy, time manipulation, Earth Magecraft, Flame Magecraft, Wind Magecraft etc.

But among all the magic arts there have been no need to live guinea pigs or any type guinea pig, so Alex is very reluctant to use living beings to develop the Magecraft.

This brought any problems, such as the refusal to learn some branches of Magecraft, for ethical reasons, such as do not want to play with life and death.

"Please Master, do you I will do everything for you. I will help in the creation of those androids battle and I will make a perfect homucles, the best in the history of alchemy. I will use your genes and those of Tamamo." He said Paracelsus praying kneel his masters.

frustrated sigh, Mystic will pinch the nose before saying: "I will, only 10 dogs with TXF plant cells. In return, I want a homucles assistant."

The left arm color Alex platinum, began to change shape, this time not took the form of a blade or that of a Ralingun.

The shape-shifting arm is made to grow different appendages to withdraw a bit 'of technological material. To become a useful tool to inject TXF cells, manipulate genes and biology at the molecular level.

In less than a second arm was covered with metal plates bronze, some pipes and gadgets. The fingers have become longer and thinner, with needles at the end of the fingers.

"I do not like dogs, cats prefer, but I feel sorry for you." Said Alex, hitting one of the chained dogs, the needles have entered into the body of the dog. The blood of Mystic that contains the TXF cells along with a dozen of mutagens and pathogens, step attaverso the tubes, coming in needles, which carry the external agents inside the body of the dog.

A howl of pure pain was emanating from the poor beast, while his body was being changed.

The bio-energy, ie electricity present in the nervous system is becoming visible now, and Alex watched as the dog began to shake.

Suddenly he heard a crack that seemed to break the bones and looked at the dog and was surprised by the sight before him.

He watched as the dog began to smoke, and suddenly all his skin began to melt followed by all his muscles.

Soon the only thing that remained of the dog were her organs and Alex saw his heart beating very quickly and try not to throw up on the spot.

Paracelsus observed carefully, taking note of events.

Meanwhile, the skeleton of the dog began to lengthen, making it the highest of several meters a few centimeters, his teeth began to grow.

Alex watched in horror as the dog's organs seemed to become larger.

Then, he watched all the muscles start growing again, but he could see that they were more crowded and stronger than any normal muscle could ever become.

He then watched as the skin has started to grow back, revealing that he now had a sickly enough and adorned.

Then pelicia start to grow again, but instead of gray, a silver fur with the red stripes in the middle, as if to make it look like his head was on fire.

Even his ears were slightly pointed, although no normal person no one would ever notice.

"I created a werewolf, not a monster" said Alex still in shock from the whole scene comparable to the worst scene of a horror film.

"An interesting specimen, there are other 9 subjects to average, then take samples and study their changes," he said Paracelsus and Alex try to calm down and not throw up on the floor.

"I hate this, but faster starts, ends up faster," he said Alex approaching the second stray dog, who was to become the second mutant dog in the history of the Wild Hunt.

By changing scenario, in a laboratory and research room.

Paracelsu is processing data of the equipment took out his personal book for important notes and active hologram display.

Mystic was acanthus Paracelsus sat quietly playing with his favorite cat Bastet. Every now and then I look at the Servant Caster to work on data taken from ten mutant dogs.

After a while 'five separate images came to form, each displaying various depictions of blood samples.

Mystic has noticed the obvious differences between a healthy sample itself: its blood cells appear darker in color, shaped with sharper corners and absorbing other cells in own and many other things present in the blood sample.

Some other images show similar actions absorbed blood cells ... or destroyed completely.

"What we're looking at," said Alex, his study has not arrived in any way connected with human biology, only where to hit to kill or stun and poisons such use.

"Various types of blood cells with and without TXF".

An image with a lighted sound sample next to another label "Master."

You see how the cell acted with are predominantly used to absorb it all. The blood of Mystic remained passive, refusing to take any of the other cells around it.

"The first strain acts on a need to consume the host cells, assimilates them in a condensed form. This creates a widespread reaction, such as white blood cells and antibodies can not fight the infection are destroyed as a result. Strangely enough, this new blood acts as a buffer against all known diseases ;. eradicate the diseased area or afflicted and reconstitution to its original shape in a certain sense, this blood forcing the host to be healthy to thrive properly within the body ". Paracelsus said, explaining how possible that Mystic has become immune to most diseases and toxins.

Alchimist Caster has switched the image to the second image.

"However, these TXF cells present in the dogs body, forcing the landlord to change its biological makeup. It destroys the cells around it, in order to spread their own. Muscle mass is broken down and reconstituted, altered bone structure , and the brain ... is over saturated with blood. Normally cause bleeding develops into a cranial restructuring. "

The image log you into former normal dogs begins to swarm and destroy brain cells, leaving in its wake a crimson and black substance as it exceeds the organ.

"Very interesting Paracelsus" said Alex, looking at the picture, the blood in his veins is more dangerous than it imagines.

End Experiment 099

Remarks:

The TXF cells have changed the Host in an evolved extremely powerful.

Mutations can vary dramatically; in some cases, creatures mainly grow in size, while many others are transformed into something radically different.

The Host retain almost always of qualities similar to those of the original body.

A 9/10 animals with TXF cells implanted in them, appear devoid of mind and eager to destroy all that they can.

One in ten, are able to acquire intelligence comparable to a human being.

One other important note is that the subjects implanted with TXF cells have a kind of master-servant relationship with Mystic.

XXX

The footage of the various experiments on Mystic skills were interrupted by the entrance into the room.

"I'm glad to see you all here. Then you can ask why you gathered here," Alex said looking at the small crowd of Servant.

"As you know I have undergone a little change, which led to receive new gifts, definitely the odd doctor showed some of my new skills." He said Alex indicating Paracelsus, the doctor of the Wild Hunt.

"That does not matter right now. What matters is something else, I received a revelation," he said Alex throwing on the table several issues with several projects within them.

"A new vision, new goals, new enemies, a new Mystic" said Alex, smiling slightly, his gaze holds a great inner strength with a little 'madness and wisdom.

"What is our new goal" asked Cúchulainn, while the rest of the Servant nodded.

"Simple, the new purpose of the Wild Hunt ..." Mystic pull out a knife from his sleeve, then stabbed a picture on the table, representing the terrestrial globe.

"World domination" has finished saying Alex, smiling devilishly while the fire in his eyes light up.

XXX

In another dimension Zelretch spit his drink in front of the screen showing the meeting of the Wild Hunt.

"For the root, I helped to create a Vampire Anti-Hero crowds ... I will not die of boredom for the next centuries" shouted Zelretch excited as a child on Christmas Eve.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Mystic returns to the scene, Gotham City playing field, first part.

In the Bat-cave the dark knight has been working for many hours in front of the bat-computer.

In the last four months his main enigma, known to the public as Mystic generates, has disappeared from the face of the earth.

The last time he was spotted in Jump City, four months ago, when Albedo spoke to the Justice League.

From then on there was no sign of Mystic, disappeared as it came from nowhere.

This thing did not please Bruce, when he disappeared from the circulation he returned as Batman, armed with the mental and physical knowledge necessary to become a symbol, something more than a simple mortal man.

Then Mystic shows a behavior similar to his own, even if he does not like to admit it

The vigilante who plays the hero from time to time what he is doing, what the purpose of his departure is, what he wants. Pear without head or tail to investigate, the dark knight can not do much. So Batman closed the Mystic another file from his archive. As much as he wants to find out about Mystic, he is not the only individual who draws the attention of the dark knight.

Now he is investigating a very famous thief in recent times, Red-X, self-proclaimed the world's biggest thief.

The thief has become more brash and ambitious, stealing more and more equipment and ancient artifacts, leaving his signature, a large red X, written using a spray can.

His self-proclaimed title may be arrogant, but the thief is shrewd enough to avoid fighting with law enforcement or superheroes.

Being able to make great thefts, without being caught.

According to Batman this thief is becoming problematic but it is easier to deal with Mystic.

The thief unlike Mystic was easier to investigate and establish a pattern.

Batman has determined that his thefts have a precise pattern, at first it was difficult to detect, but eventually Batman found a clue.

Until now, Red-X's goals have been historic museums, technology from STAR Labs, and many properties and agencies that have a link with Lex Luthor. Of all the objects stolen from museums, there is always one or more artifacts that have a link with a mythological or heroic figure. Additional thefts are to hide this fact.

Stolen technology is not specific, just experimental technology or prototypes of all new technologies. Genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics etc.

"Mystic, a Vigilant extremely difficult to find or find out about him, Red-X, self-proclaimed the world's greatest thief, a thief who enjoys his infamy and wants to expand it with ever-increasing burglaries. extremely high that stolen technology sells it to someone. "Batman said, looking at the images of Red-X and Mystic.

These two individuals are practically polar opposites, but similar.

Mystic, a boy with unknown powers, extremely serious, without fear of direct combat, territorial and always remains in the vicinity of his city, tries to avoid being noticed.

Red-X, an unpredictable man armed with experimental weapons and technology, a coward who hates fighting, always on the move, happy to have the eyes of the whole world on him.

These two mysterious characters managed to avoid being discovered by the greatest detective on the planet. Batman wants to find out who is behind their masks.

"Who are you" mumbled Batman, not knowing he should have said who you are and why you hide behind two different masks.

Suddenly the Bat-computer screen lit up red, showing an alarm.

"Something is getting into Gotham's airspace," Batman said, before turning on the radar and moving the Wayne-Tech satellite to search for the identified flying object.

XXX

Above Gotham City in the night skies, there is a futuristic vehicle that resembles a jet or a small combat ship just emerging from a movie Scifi.

As if it were nothing, the extremely advanced vehicle turns into a robot, which could fly.

Ask yourself what is the vehicle / flying robot?

Answer: A Knightmare Frame, for those unfamiliar with Code Geass, here is a brief explanation:

Knightmare Frame are giant robots used in combat, an evolution of traditional armament.

Knightmare Frame, they are humanoid war machines, they are used almost exclusively on site, and sometimes alongside the essentially obsolete main tanks.

The name "Knightmare Frame" is a game about the word "nightmare" and a knight's mare.

The Knightmare Frames often have a humanoid shape and are usually between four and five meters tall, about twice the size of a normal main battle tank, giving them a considerable height advantage, although not necessarily a shooting advantage.

In addition to the standard range of biped movements, the Knightmare Frames are equipped with Landspinners, self-propelled roller skates connected to the machine's ankles, which allow them to achieve high mobility and speed on many terrains.

Visual data is collected through Factsphere sensors, which have thermographic features and a range of other data collection functions that are collected in real time.

Factspheres are commonly protected by a layer of armor that can be withdrawn to improve the sensitivity of the system.

The Knightmare Frames are typically armed with rocket-propelled anchors called Slash Harkens and a number of other weapons.

Generally, mass production models are equipped with handguns, which are also able to shoot micro ordinances, and a number of Chaos mines, cylindrical air grenades that spray deadly splinters on a small area.

The less common equipment is Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), a form of vibration that oscillates at a high rate to cut almost anything, and Hadron cannons, powerful energy cannons that can erase almost anything in their path.

The Knighmare overflying Gotham is not just a machine created by a Code Geass fan holding thousands of dollars.

This machine is a very special and unique Knighmare.

His body had as its basis, the desing of Gawain, but it had many modifications and unique characteristics.

An extremely humanoid and well-constructed form, like the body of the perfect soldier.

Its color was a beautiful platinum silver, extremely clean, with different crimson frame was armored like Mordred.

The head looks like a helmet, it had 5 horns of black color, which formed a crown.

The left half of her face was a black visor, the rest of her face was silver, with a crimson eye.

The left arm, has a black and smooth paint, the claws are silver. Contrary to the claws of the left arm, which were crimson.

On each forearm, there was a rhomboid device inside, which looked like it was made of glass or something.

On the back was present, a kind of jetpack, from the milks came out wings of metal, composed of silver feathers, with the ends painted red.

On the chest was a kind of reactor, shaped like a triangle downward, similar to Ironman.

The name of this metal monster is Othinus.

In the double-berth cockpit, there's Rider, known as Medusa, she's piloting the vehicle sitting on the front seat.

Behind her is her Mystic Master, sitting in the front seat, with an X-shaped belt.

The seats were set up to form a ladder.

This was the epilogue's seat down from the front seat. Reserved for the weapons and communications officer, he was positioned higher up.

Rider holds two joysticks installed on either side of the cabin, his Blindfolded Mystic Eye, watching the navigation monitors, the steering systems, the compass, the radar and the hologram map.

How can he do it when blindfolded ?, remains a mystery to all of us. Without a word, with a single look (?) I check all the on-board systems, quickly touched several buttons and turn off the turbo engines.

Meanwhile Mystic is analyzing the commands of this mechanical work.

On the sides of his side of the cabin he had a couple of keyboards to control the defense system. In front of him he had a set of screens, buttons and a keyboard like that of a communication system, machine stage, control panel of a tot of weapons. Above him there were other monitors and devices to aim and shoot the big artillery.

"I can ask you why I can not pilot my personal vehicle when I invoke it and create it," Alex said while the tattoo on his V-shaped forehead shines.

"Master maybe the vehicle was created and invoked by yourself, but it's a difference between building a car and driving a car," said Medusa, trying to use kind words.

"Tamamo and the rest are terrified at the thought that I can drive an armed flying car." Alex said crossing his arms, his riding skills are not very high and the sanse of a fatal road accident is almost certain with him behind the wheel .

"I'm sure that with a little practice and practice, along with a durable vehicle you'll be a perfect driver" Medusa assured Alex.

'Rider to reason Onii-Sama, a little' practice is what you need. 'A young female voice said that only Alex could hear.

The Geass symbol on the forehead of the Demi-Servant lit up a light shade of blue when the female voice spoke.

Iris what I told you to communicate with me in front of people. When you do it my forehead shines with blue, plus I do not want to be considered crazy by my Servants. 'Alex said in his head, knowing that the conceptual symbiont named Iris can perceive his thoughts.

'I'll try it in the future, but you must recognize that the skills of Code Geass are magnificent,' said Iris happily, first to stop talking to her Host.

'I admit that the many mental tricks and the ability to invoke Knighmare Frame is fabulous,' said Alex, looking at some scanners, noticing a bat-shaped vehicle approaching.

"Rider, Gotham's dark knight is approaching, you know what to do," said Mystic pulling his Grimoire out of his Reality Marble.

"You're sure you can drive this car without destroying Gotham," Rider asked as he was lowering altitude.

"Who knows, but surely Batman will be busy with me," said Mystic, ready to pilot the Knighmare Frame named Othinus.

'Onii-Sama, if you need help I'm here ... In four months of life I was not so scared' said Iris communicating through the mental link, without mentioning the last part.

'For the cursed gods of the Olympus made so that the Master returns in one piece' has prayed inwardly Medusa.

"Nya Nya Nya!" An Egyptian cat cried out of a behavior of the pilot's cabin.

"Bastet!" Simultaneously shouted a Servant Rider, a conceptual symbiont and a Servant-Vampire.

"In the name of Root, what are you doing here?" Asked Mystic, amazed at the presence of this black cat.

"You should ask how she got here," said Rider, how it is possible for a cat to get into a transformable robot without arousing suspicions of a Servant.

"Do not think about Medusa, this is an unanswered mystery: probably cat is magic or something?" Alex said shrugging, getting used to nonsense stories or answers.

"Well, Master, what do we do now?" He asked Medusa, from the time spent with the Master, he can say that he likes cats and cares a lot about the small ball of black hair, known as Bastet.

"Let's make a little change in the program: Drive Othinus, I'll take care of Bastet and the Bat-cave," Alex said as the Egyptian black cat climbed on his left shoulder as if it were Pikachu.

'I love that cat' have thought a conceptual symbiont and Medusa, while trying to hide their smiles.

XXX

A few minutes later, in the skies of Gotham a bat-shaped jet appeared, piloted by the famous dark knight.

In the pilot's seat, the world's greatest detective is checking the scanner for information on the OFU.

"Joker, Penguin, Two Face, no, none of them, who are you and what are you doing in my city?" Said Batman, looking at the Knighmare Frame called Othinus floating in the air.

The scanner has not identified a form of life, just a heap of energy of unknown origin.

A second after a Slash Harkens, flying straight to the Batman vehicle, luckily the bat is an elite pilot.

Using a quick evasive maneuver I shy away from the blow, then open the fire and shoot a couple of missiles, ready to reduce the robot to a pile of tin.

The missiles hit Othinus in full. But they could not even make a scratch, because the Knighmare Frame is protected by a bomb-proof energy barrier.

"It's never easy" comment Batman, changing his flying vehicle's route, dodging the Harkens Slash again.

I keep it like this for several minutes, but neither was happening. The Batman vehicle is too fast and manoeuvrable, Othinus is the exact opposite, too slow and predictable, but incredibly resistant.

Going forward for five minutes, Othinus changes shape becoming an advanced Jet-Mecha.

With the transformation the Harkens Slash were replaced by plasma-based shots, in other words, dangerous and lethal lasers.

Now in the sky I start a race of speed, precision and agility between two advanced vehicles, piloted by two Elite pilots:

Batman and Medusa.

The last one was not detected by Batman's scaner, thanks to his nature as Servant.

Perhaps some of you ask why Rider, a Servant with Rank-A + riding skills,

Armed with one of the most dangerous weapons / vehicle on the planet not to defeat Batman in the first minutes?

The answer can be found in this proverb: When the cat is not home, the mice dance on the table.

For those who did not understand, here's a direct answer: When Batman is not in the Bat-cave, Rider's Master likes to plunder the Bat-cave.

XXX

Meanwhile the dark knight is held back by Medusa.

At Wayne Manor, the stately home of billionaire Bruce Wayne, secretly Batman, under all the expensive boxes and bookcases, also serves to hide the massive underground cave used as Batman's base of operations, the Batcave.

In front of this luxury property, protected by an old butler named Alfred, there is an extravagant character.

A man two meters tall, extremely athletic and fit.

He wears a modern black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

This suit is made of kevlar fibers and an extremely hard synthetic polymer, comparable to diamond, but light as a feather.

Created by Paracelsus, Leonardo da Vinci and Alex, using Magecraft, alchemy, Grimori borrowed from some Magus Germans and technology stolen by Lex Luthor.

On the suit, precisely on the arms, legs, spine there are Runes, not normal runes, but Runes created using the knowledge learned from Cú Chulainn, Scathach and Brynhildr.

Above the suit there are different protection: Spallacci, Armor, Armrests and Greaves.

All these protections that form an indestructible armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

(If you can not see your armor, look for Ben 10's Khyber or the exotic armor: Destiny's Young Ahamkara's Spine 2)

This armor is called Nemesis. The name derives from the Greek divinity named Nemesi, who above all provided justice to unresolved or unpunished crimes, distributing and imposing joy or sorrow according to what was right, especially by persecuting the wicked and ungrateful to fate.

This armor is made using Techno-Magic, being the first creation of this union between magic and science. Created through alchemy and several hours of Magecraft and an indestructible metal alloy. Created thanks to a mistake / laboratory accident (Tamamo was jealous of Medea who helps Alex in continuation, the thing has degenerated up to a small fight and a big boom).

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face. The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present over the suit. The multifunctional belt inspired by Batman, holds a large silver gun, named K-2 and a smaller version of Codex Analisys, like a notebook.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood. An interesting thing about the cape is its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms. A red vulture with three legs, In its side claws there are a pair of sabers. In the last paw there is a small magic circle with a gear on top, symbolizing the union between science and magic, that is Techno-Magic.

This cape was created, using synthetic materials, created from fabric samples from the Shroud of Martin, the Church Walking of Index and feathers of a Beast of China.

"The world famous Bat-cavern is just a few steps away from us, and we're going to prepare a nice welcome for when Batman comes back from a small date with Medusa," said Mystic, wearing his new costume improved in every respect.

Next to Mystic Mark-II, there is his pet / helper Bastet, who followed his master to his new adventure.

In front of the gate, Mystic held out his left hand and pointed it at the Wayne Manor gate. For a moment the bright green glove and the gate opened as prim magic.

"It was a good idea to install the Sonic Screwdriver technology in my new costume," Mystic grumbled, passing through the open gate.

Thanks to the lack of traps or weapons on the surface of Wayne Manor, Mystic easily arrived at the main door of Wayne's mansion.

Instead of breaking through the door or using the glove incorporated with the Sonic Screwdriver technology, simply ring the bell.

Bastet gave a strange look to his like that has not passed through his head, excessive violence or super stealth are the words that can describe Mystic.

"Do not look at me like that, I'm playing a scene of The Batman right now ... In a moment, Alfred opens the door and the fun begins," said Mystic, waiting for the famous Batman butler to open the door for him.

In less than ten seconds, Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth, known simply as Alfred, opened the door to Wayne Manor.

"Hi, Batman is at home?" Asked Mystic, jokingly, knowing that the Dark Knight is busy with Rider.

Before Alfred could react, the Mystic mask changed. Thanks to a small mechanism operated by the jaw, a small part of the mask can be signaled to slide down, exposing the left eye of the wearer.

This feature was designed by Mystic, copying Lelouch vi Britannia, to let him use his Mystic Eye without revealing his face.

"Hello Alfred" said Mystic, smiling under the mask, the only left contact can put any human being under spell.

"Master, what do you want from this humble butler," said Alfred, looking like a kind of zombie.

"I'm here to surprise Bruce, so can you take me to the Bat-cave?" He asked Mystic, keeping himself from laughing, the mental tricks of his Mystic Eye.

"No problem, follow me" Alfred said under the effects of Alex's Mystic Eye.

In the meantime, Alfred was showing the way to start telling some interesting information.

"The cave is accessible in several ways and can be reached through a secret door in the Wayne Manor itself, which is located in the main study, behind a pendulum panel is unlocked when the watch hands are set to the time when Bruce Wayne's parents were killed: 10:48. "Alfred explained opening the door to Bruce Wayne's studio, pointing to the clock that hides the entrance to the Bat-cave.

"I've seen this watch in dozens of Batman TV shows: BTAS, The Batman, Batman Beyond, The Brave and the Bold Now I'm about to enter the biggest bat hole in the world!" Mystic said trying to stay calm and not scream like a fan Girl.

Before he could open the secret passage, Alfred held his head in his hands, surely he feels a great pain in the head, "what have I done, Master Bruce ..." Alfred said, dizzy, leaning on the desk, pulled out from a drawer, a gun, immediately the point to Mystic.

When Alfred was about to pull the trigger, Mystic would teleport to Alfred, taking his gun.

Mystic tapping Alfred's forehead with his middle finger and forefinger, said, "Sleep, Sleep, Sleep, old butler, sleep, sleep, sleep."

The effect was instantaneous, Alfred falls on the floor asleep like a stone.

'You have to improve your mental tricks, they leave side effects and are short-lived. You need to do more practice with your Mystic Eye, you have too many limits, "said Iris, speaking through the mental link with her Host.

"I have this magical eyes for four months, I'm working on it slowly, but surely my Mystic Eye will be comparable to a True Geass." He said Mystic, receiving a look worried by Bastet, is not a new thing for Alex, he he's the only one who can hear Iris. So the rest of the world sees him as a madman talking to himself.

'I recommend finding CC, the original source of my existence, if we come into contact with her, we can increase the power of your Mystic Eye, called' Controller '. "She has Iris while Mystic moved the clock, to show her 10:48.

The clock moved to the side, showing a row of stairs.

"To find CC we need information and a global intelligence network, the Bat-computer contains everything we need and even more," said Mystic, recalling the reason for this operation at the Simbionte Conceptual.

Mystic smiled under his mask, this smile was hard to describe, it seems the hybrid of a smile of happiness of a slightly fanatic fan along with the smile of a genius of evil.

Taking in his left hand, his big silver pistol, K-2, a revolver powered by magic and science. Mystic said: "Iris no word for or next ten minutes, Bastet stay close."

The Egyptian black cat listened to her master's words and jumped on her right shoulder.

"Bat-cave, I'm coming" with these words, the Batman shrine was about to be profaned by a Demi-Servant.

XXX

Batcave is the secret headquarters of Batman, consisting of a series of subterranean caverns under the residence of its secret identity, Bruce Wayne.

The Batcave serves as the command center of Batman, where it controls all the crisis points of Gotham and the world.

The center of the cave is a supercomputer whose characteristics are equal to those used by the main national security agencies; it allows global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network and stores large amounts of information, both on Batman's enemies and on his allies.

A series of satellite links allows easy access to the Batman information network anywhere in the world.

Systems are protected from unauthorized access and any attempt to violate this security immediately sends a warning to Batman.

The Batcomputer is generally considered one of the most powerful super computer systems in the world.

The Batcave also has a collection of ancient armor due to Batman's study of military history.

Includes clothes worn by European knights, desert nomads and samurai warriors over the centuries.

In addition, the cave contains state-of-the-art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized laboratories, personal gym, a large library, parking, docking and hangar space (depending on the case) for its various vehicles and exits separate for the various types, trophies of past cases, a large colony of bats and a teleporter from the Justice League.

It also has medical facilities and various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies.

The cave houses the wide range of specialized vehicles of Batman, above all the famous Batmobile in all its incarnations (above all for the nostalgia and for the unexpected, as all are useful and in excellent working conditions).

Batman maintains a fleet of regular cars of various models and utility vehicles, such as an ambulance, when the Batmobile is too obvious for a mission.

Other vehicles within the complex include various motorcycles and various airplanes and jet skis such as The Batplane, a single occupant supersonic jet.

Three memorable objects often seen in the cave are a life-sized mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex, an equally large American penny and a Joker playing card.

T. Rex comes from an adventure on "Dinosaur Island"; the penny was originally a trophy of Batman's encounter with a penny-obsessed criminal named Penny Plunderer.

Other "memories" in the cave include the original Two-Face coin, the Deathstroke sword, the Mad Monk shroud, a collection of the penguin's deadly umbrellas, a laughing fish of Joker, one of Harley Quinn's pop stars, a Scarface mannequin, Bane's mask and Venom's tank, Mad Hatter's top hat, Red Hood's dome helmet and original costume, Maxie Zeus' lightning weapon and a bowling alley collection big dimensions.

But there is something that should not be there in the Bat-cave, a Servant-Vampire and its Egyptian black cat.

The first thing Mystic did was to stop herself from falling to her knees and screaming in the sky, shouting: "the best day of my life!"

Once you start exploring the Bat-cave, looking at each trophy is the subject of the Bat-cave. As a Batman fan he wants to stay all day among the dark knight's cult objects, but as Mystic has to do his job as quickly as possible.

Looking around, Mystic said, "This place is fabulous, better than I imagined I'm a little jealous, my Sanctum Sanctorum not at this atmosphere, but the Bat-cave is too dark, what do you think ... Robin. "By pronouncing this name, Mystic use Advanced Reinforcement on K-2, and then shoot. Thanks to the simple but effective spell, the projectile passes through the air at a speed close to that of sound.

"I missed you on purpose, Robin. Get out of your hiding place, if you do not do it the next bullet will hit your spine" threatened Mystic, ready to shoot a bullet straight to a vital organ of the wonder boy.

Coming out of the shadows of the Bat-cave, he was a Caucasian boy, with short black hair.

Rather short for the age of 13, with a light, lean and well toned build, as he was an acrobat and skilled in martial arts and gymnastics.

The boy wears a red vest, black leggings, boots, T-shirts and gloves, all seemed made of a kind of protective armor, which still allowed him great mobility.

On his chest was visible a yellow stylized symbol in the shape of an "R" in a black circle, and around his waist he wore a gold-colored utility belt with various bags for his equipment.

He wears a black cloak on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside. To protect his identity, he wore a stylized black domino mask, while sporting the mask, his eyes were completely white. In addition it seems to have a wound in the right ear, the bullet did not hit a vital organ, but flying near the orrechio.

He is Robin, the Batman's apprentice and the last hurdle between Mystic and the personal archive of the greatest detective in the world.

"Who are you, how did you find the location of the Bat-cave?" Robin asked, holding a Batarangs, ready to use it.

"Dick, can I call you Dick or would you rather be called Robin?" "It does not matter, I only work with or big boys, I do not play with the kids brought up in a miserable circus. age to need sleep if he wants to grow up. " He said Mystic predating Robin around, using his real name, young age, and more.

"Do not you react ?, it seems that Bruce is a good teacher" commented Mystic, slightly surprised, from his experience a young Robin is more emotional and inconsiderate.

"As you know Batman's true identity," Robin asked, refraining from attacking the intruder.

"Very simple, since the last time we met, I've undergone some changes, I've become better at everything, especially in intelligence." Mystic said, touching his head slightly.

"Using my improved brain and hacking skills, I managed to get the civil registry of Gotham City, with the official information and financial data of 12 million people, I started to find Batman.

First step halve the population, cutting the females from the list. I arrived has 750,832 candidates for the role of Batman.

Second step a rough age I would say between 18 and 36 years. Candidates remaining 137.628.

Third step body type, many of this city are not so informed, were 22.157.

Fourth step, those who possess the wealth and the resources to be Batman through its technology, with this are three possibilities.

Finally, the reason being Batman. A tragic and traumatizing event, like the death of your parents, you have in front of your eyes at a fragile age. From this reasoning and deduction, the only candidate to be Batman is Bruce Wayne! "He said Mystic, playing the role of a genius.

Surely the explanation of Mystic on how to find the true identity of Batman is a lie.

All this was taken from the 13th episode of the third season of The Batman, the episode known as "Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind".

"Have we met?" Asked Robin, has never met a 2 meter giant, dressed in armor with a bone design with a black cat on her shoulder.

"USA, California, San Francisco, and the Vigilante Anti-Hero, Mystic. I'm sure no one can recognize me now with my new look," said Mystic, making a short turn in on itself, showing the new costume.

"Mystic!" She cried Robin surprised, the guy turned out to be impossible to find a ghost in the last four months, it is now in the Batcave.

Robin launched his personal Batarangs, wanting captured Mystic. The guy is too much of an enigma and has information too sensitive.

Mystic change the trajectory of Batarangs, firing account of them with K-2.

Mystic K-2 resting in its holster, and then say: "Pg. 38" his or her library quickly drunk and in his hands there was a Bo bronze-colored stick, with a red gem on the ends.

The cat Bastet Iminente seeing a fight, he decided to seek refuge, Stromectol damages are many probable with Mystic in the outpost.

"Do you want to play, you can live with me!" He said Mystic, taking out Robin who he took out his retractable baton.

Thus begins the battle between Mystic and Robin, a short-term battle for a lot 'of reasons.

The squire of the Dark Knight to four years of experience with the fight against crime.

The cursed archive of Akasha, has put 10 of physical experience, but mentally dozens of lives and a billion spells.

Robin was trained by Batman, one of the greatest masters of martial arts in the world.

Mystic to learn all about ten Servant, legendary heroes who have made the impossible creating legends.

Robin is a boy of thirteen, low in stature, expert stunt, which avoids most of the shots.

Mystic almost eighteen, 2 meters tall, with a body comparable to the biggest Olympic athlete.

One is a human boy, well-trained, but still human with human limitations.

The other a hybrid between a human being, a Servant and a Vampire, with hundreds of mutagens and TXF cells in his body.

The fight from the beginning was dominated by Mystic, which could predict and dodge all the blows of Robin. In-between all that Mystic dodges shots Mystic, Robin receive all shots Mystic. Gaining a lot of bruising and pain, nothing broken for good luck.

Seeing that the direct combat does not work, he chose to change strategy.

The last swing Mystic was stronger than before, breaking Robin's staff in half and throwing it in the air.

Fortunately being an incredible acrobat, Robin was able to make an emergency landing, and then throw a smoke bomb.

"Dick, good idea, you can not win as a warrior, but as a murderess can do it. But there is a problem, your tricks work against the classic enemies, but against a ghost like me?" He said, smiling Mystic. Closing the eyes, Alex use the advanced reinforcement on the ears to find Robin, there are no other people between them. So it was easy to find a sound impossible to asuprire: the heartbeat.

"I found you, Ghost Suliţa!" Said Mystic, red gems are black stick is made, hitting the floor with the end of the stick something happened. In a second from the ground, dozens of shadow facts tentacles are outputs from the floor.

In that moment all the shadows of the Batcave came to life.

The tentacles are shadows, the shadows are tentacles.

The tentacles obey their master.

The shadows obey their master.

All obey shadows and capture the target of their master.

It did not take more than ten seconds, for the tentacles to capture Mystic and bring it before him.

"After the battle, and the bite of the vampire and its 666 animals, I discovered that I can manipulate shadows within a certain range." He said Mystic Robin, but he understands something of the words of Mystic.

"I do not know what you want to do, but we do not succeed!" He shouted Robin, while the tentacles of pure darkness forced him to his knees.

"What do I want?. For the moment I want the access to the Bat-computer, steal every shred of information of the bat, then break down all the equipment, shut it in Analysis Codex. Take one of Batman's cars and get out of here." He explained Mystic, removing the Robin mask.

"That you will help me," said Mystic, showing his Mystic Eye, Controller and using it on Robin.

"Yes, My Master," said Robin under the effect of the magic of Mystic.

Go on ...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Mystic returns to the scene, Gotham City playing field, second part.

"Yes, My Master" Robin said under the influence of Mystic's magic.

"Perfect, let's start clearing all the Bat-computer protections," Mystic said, going to the Bat-computer while Robin followed him.

The boy, astonished by his status as a trainee of Batman, managed to enter the system with ease.

"He loves being an Anti-Hero with the power to control people," Mystic grumbled, watching as Robin was nullifying all the computer protection systems.

Once done, Mystic put the middle finger and forefinger on Robin's forehead, said: "Forgot, forget, forget, you never saw me, forget, forget, forget."

Mystic was taking advantage of Robin's moment of weakness, once hit by the Mystic Eye, Controller. The victim's mind is very weakened and easy to influence using Magecraft, removing memories or planting commands in the subconscious.

Now that Robin is unconscious on the floor, with an amnesia of the previous oretta along with some gifts ... for a special occasion ...

Returning to work, Mystic use the Bat-computer to change the position of as many satellites as possible, to increase the power and signal of the Bat-computer. Now Mystic has installed in the Bat-computer, three USB sticks:

\- A purple with a pair of runes on it , written P ărăsitul (Parasite).

\- A black with a skull on it, with the Black Pest label.

\- The last one of blue-green color, with the symbol of Geass above, having the word SV (Victory Road).

All USB sticks are made Mystic, using a combination of its technopathy and its Magecraft.

"Pg. 48" said Mystic, in response to his command, his shrewd library, a moment later in Mystic's hands was a pocket watch covered with magic circles.

Opening the pocket watch, he did not reveal a mechanism to show the time. But a sort of holographic communication system.

The hologram revealed three miniature versions of three of his colleagues: Miss Louvre, Leonardo da Vinci and Scáthach.

"Girls, the Bat-computer is ready, the rest of you finished their homework?" Mystic churches to holographic images.

XXX

In Texas, Scáthach is in a control room, surrounded by security guards lying on the ground.

Scáthach is inserting three USB sticks identical to those of Mystic.

"My part is done, you can use the Giant Sized Array radio telescope, once I finish I want a Gate and some free time with Cú Chulainn" said the immortal witch at the Servant-Vampire.

Very Large Array in Socorro, New Mexico, USA is a grouping of radio telescopes that went into operation in 1980.

It consists of 27 satellite dishes with a diameter of 25 meters each, arranged along 3 arms, each 21 km long, in the shape of a gigantic Y.

The entire group of radio telescopes is able to exploit the principles of interferometry to operate as a single receiving antenna of 40 km in diameter.

Using it you can boost the signal of any device at incredible odds.

XXX

In Paris, Miss Louvre sits atop the largest and most famous monument in Paris.

Together with her, there are a hundred family automata in the form of doves, which are located in various areas of Paris.

Their task is to borrow the Eiffel Tower.

"Maître (master), family members are positioned throughout Paris, thanks to their appearance of doves no one suspects that are machines to amplify the signal is to turn the Eiffel Tower into a giant router." Said Miss Louvre, placing on the Eiffel Tower a species of lance-antenna, connected to a mini computer that contains three USB keys identical to those of Mystic and Scáthach.

XXX

At the Wild Hunt HQ, Leonardo da Vinci, he finds himself in a giant room filled with servers and monitors, showing thousands of bright spots on the surface of the globe.

"This plan is crazy, but if it works it will be incredible," said Leonardo da Vinci, looking at several monitors full of data.

'Hard to believe that a short while ago, we were close to being penniless in the pocket' thought the Servant Caster, looking at the new equipment purchased.

In recent months, Scoot Smith, the young businessman has started a long-standing conquest of Shah in Europe.

From a simple owner of a dozen medical factories and several properties in the USA, he has become the richest eighteen year old in the world.

Thanks to a small investment from her friend, Miss Louvre, who invested a large part of her fortune in Scoot Smith. He created Prime Industries, a vast collection of companies owned by Scoot Smith, Europe's richest and most powerful 18-year-old. He managed to do something like this by investing buying some production and commercial companies, expanding their profits and properties.

In addition the possession of the influence of Miss Louvre and his minor subjects present in various social positions.

Along with the blackmail and sabotage of Servant Assassin, with the power to influence the mind, it was not too difficult to create a commercial empire.

Until today, Scoot Smith is head of the newest financial empire in the world, ready to enter the race with LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises.

The current CEO and President of Prime Industries is Scoot Smith, a passionate about modernization and continues to grow business in the financial and high-end technologies.

Therefore, he developed a highly sophisticated PDA app that implants spyware on the PDA to extract information and personal messages.

One use of this is the analysis and extraction of messages exchanged on the app, in particular to collect insults from third parties.

These messages are then forwarded to the PDA of the third party.

Despite the cases where the forwarding turned into suicide and murder, the app's popularity has continued to grow.

This PDA named MECH, also has a hidden function, being the ears and eyes of Mystic and Wild Hunt.

In this world, all devices with the MECH PDA, are receiving an update, which contains a special program, which turns the device into a wireless router and a mini antenna to increase the signal.

"Master, everything is working, you can start in three, two, one!" Cried Leonardo da Vinci, pressing the enter button.

XXX

"Everything is ready, I just have to connect my ace" said Mystic putting his hand on the keyboard of the Bat-computer, the fingers have become small tentacles that are connected to the central system of the computer.

"Iris all the obstacles have been wiped out, the road is clear, do your magic," said Mystic, waiting for his conceptual Simbionte to play his part.

Mystic's forehead and left arm are bright blue. A part of the Conceptual Symbol known as Iris is pure cerebral electrical energy. Therefore he can manipulate the electricity-based machines, if his Host is connected to them.

This together with the unique skills of Iris, such as inhuman thinking speed, computational skills comparable to a super computer, memorization of informing us of mass etc.

All this allows him to be an invincible monster in the cyber war. In simple terms, once Iris is connected to the network via Mystic's body, she becomes a goddess of the digital world war.

XXX

In the cyber-space an anomaly has appeared, a globe of blue light that travels through the network.

Surrounded by three entities listed as extremely dangerous viruses:

\- A virus notified as P ărăsit, in this digital universe seems a sort of mechanical insect similar to the queen of a bee hive, except that instead of yellow the color is black.

Where it passes leaves a trail of eggs, eggs have quickly become larvae digging inside the database, a fairly deep entry changes.

Some become wrestlers who break down the anti-virus and blocks, others become mini queens that lay other eggs that repeat the cycle to infinity.

\- Another black virus, similar to a toxic cloud, which infects everything, subtracting information, compromising security systems and converting anti-virus into a degraded version of itself. The virus known as Black Pest makes a nice little trouble.

\- The latest virus does not damage any type of system, its purpose is not to hurt, but to support. The SV program in chemical terms is extremely effective doping, which increases the performance of viruses and weakens the rest of the data.

Being at the center of these three computer monsters. There is a 15-year-old girl, height 160 cm.

Straight and long blue hair, which come to life, crystalline blue eyes.

A snow-white skin.

A unique feature is its V-shaped tattoos, located on the front.

He wears an almost identical dress for Kuro aka Chloe Von Einzbern in his combat form, which is a mini FEM-EMIYA.

The only difference is that the color is not red, but a beautiful dark blue.

This entity named Iris is controlling and guiding every step of the Mystic created viruses.

A few minutes have passed in the real world, but in the cyber-space a few seconds are enough to wage war on a large scale.

"Current status, the plan's chances of success are 45%, together you have viruses grow up to 63%, with signal enhancement, 86% unsuccessful." Iris said doing his calculations, keeping in mind all the possibilities , trying to find the best route.

"I calculate my presence on the battlefield ... calculation finished: With Iris the defeats are zero, 100% success rate" said Iris, smiling diabolically, a feature taken by her Onii-Sama.

At that moment all of Iris's body lit up with blue-green energy, manifesting a large number of blue-green electric sparks.

"I live in the basement of a Reality Marble, surrounded by a colossal library full of magical and scientific information." Iris explained taking a decisive step, creating a trail of lightning that damages the cyber-space.

"I can say that there are very few differences between a Reality Marble and the all of them you can change the laws of the world in order to follow your rules" with this words, the cyber-space was continuously crossed by blue lightning -green.

"I am Iris Simbiont, the Keeper of Infinity Dream, the True Wife of Alex Brunestud, is conquering this world for my Onii-Sama!" Iris shouted, first running, leaving behind a trail of lightning.

In a short time at the beginning to turn into a kind of living comet, which sweeps away everything that hinders the road.

"A one-way street, I remove every obstacle, I take what I want," said Iris, devastating the cyber space, stealing information from every possible server on the planet.

By provoking dozens, no, thousands of problems all over the world, tomorrow the internet or the cellular signal will not be good.

XXX

Returning to the Bat-cave, Mystic was still attached to the Bat-computer, keeping Iris connected to the network.

The left arm, the one that keeps the connection is connected to a small cable that leads to a storage device.

All information taken was sent in two places:

The first in the underground library of Mystic's Reality Marble, where no one can touch them except Mystic the owner and Iris, who lives there.

The information will later be filtered into Mystic's mind, probably making it one of the biggest minds in the world.

The second place is a pyramid-shaped gadget, imagine a holithron of the Sith. This device is a data storage system with a huge, really huge memory, enough to store all the data in the world, in theory.

"Almost finished with European Servers: Iris has moved from Paris to London, Madrid, Rome, Berlin, Bucureşti etc. Now just entered Tokyo, next stop China" said Mystic, looking at a map on the screen of the Bat-computer, showing the displacements of irises.

XXX

"The process lasted a bit, but I succeeded, we have the largest information store on earth ... no place is like home" said Iris, speaking in the head of Mystic, happy to return to his home.

"I'm happy to hear you, Iris, I miss having your voice in my head cause a migraine every now and then." Did Mystic say he was a masochist or that he likes to hear voices in his head?

"Before taking a little break to fix the new data of your brain, to prevent a long coma, I discovered that there is a kind of safe full of dangerous objects in the Bat-cave, I'll send you the details" said Iris, sending one mental scheme of the Bat-cave, before interrupting the connection with Mystic.

"Wrapped up are incredibly lucky," said Mystic, smiling, walking towards the Bat-safe, unaware that his fortune is about to end.

XXX

In the Bat-cave safe there are kept the most dangerous or precious objects that Batman owns.

With the dead security system it was very simple for Mystic to steal the treasures of the bat and seal them in his Grimoire, Codex Analisys.

"Kriptonite, weapons schemes for mass distribution, various hyper-advanced devices ..." Mystic stopped listing his loot to look around, for a second he could swear that something was moving.

The few being in the Bat-cave are: Bastet, Robin and Mystic himself.

'Maybe it's stress, once finished I'll take a short vacation, I should buy a private island' thought Mystic, imagining a beach with all its feminine servants in bathing suits.

"Heaven on earth for any man and lesbian" mumbled Mystic in a dreamy tone.

At the moment in here Mystic is lost dreaming with open eyes, something moved behind him.

A kind of machine, currently invisible to the naked eye, is following the Demi-Servant, waiting for the best moment to strike.

In the safe on a pillar there is a small metal box, large enough to hold a ring.

When Mystic glances over the box, he feels a need to take it, as if something is calling him.

Approaching the box, Mystic took it in his hands, the container was completely sealed, a brief analysis is a scanner for the open and a voice recognition.

"Hard to open, if you're not a Telepor," Mystic said, taking a deep breath, letting out his second set of bio-mechanical arms.

"Teleport the box, leaving the contents intact, as happened with the watermelon." He planned Mystic, the plan to work, using the bio-mechanical arms with the ability to manipulate space, teleport the box somewhere, who knows where ?.

The content of the cube after the teleportation has fallen on the floor, the content is a yellow ring with a strange sign.

"I'm sure I've already seen this ring, but I do not remember where." I really hate my short-term memory problems, "Mystic grumbled, igniting the small memory problem, caused by the constant influx of memories and information from the Servant side. .

Returning to the crucial point of this chapter.

Mystic extends his bio-mechanical arm to put the yellow ring on his left hand.

Something happened at that moment. The yellow ring starts to grow brighter.

The yellow ring struck Mystic, swallowing it into a giant sphere of bright yellow light.

At the same time the mysterious mechanical object Mystic attack, pointing to its backbone.

Mystic closed his eyes at the last minute so as not to become blind, he felt a sharp pain in his back, as if something penetrated his flesh.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by golden-yellow energy.

Mystic's eyes spotted something floating with him inside the sphere.

It was the yellow ring, with a strange sign carved on it.

The ring faced Mystic, glowing with the same power that flowed around him.

[Mystic of the Wild Hunt, you will have the opportunity to instill great fear. You have been chosen. ]

"A new kind of problem - the problems of science and the magical world are not enough for me ... Now let's add Star Wars-style problems, for what was I chosen?" Mystic asked, in the last four months, a lot of conflicts immediately paranormal.

America to the biggest jokes of nature like Joker and others like him, but Europe is more dangerous than what is believed.

[Have you been chosen to bring justice to your world, to exercise the power of the yellow light of this power? ]

"In my opinion, you can never have too much money or power ... With my intrusion into the Bat-cave there will certainly be several conflicts with the Justice League, so I accept!" He said Mystic with determination.

[Welcome to the Fear Lantern Corps. ]

A moment later, Alex felt a wave of power in her veins, the charge of every cell, every molecule within her body.

Then something strange happened, which was not supposed to happen.

The pain in my shoulder has intensified, as if something within my body and I try to take the upper hand.

"Iris what's going on !?" Mystic shouted, falling to her knees, thanks to the intense pain.

"A kind of metallic parasite of alien origin, is trying to take control!" Iris shouted, the voice normally Allegra was full of anger.

"You can do ... haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mystic cried out in pain as he could not finish the sentence.

"Onii-Sama I have a plan, I just have to scan the AI of the yellow ring, then assault the parasite through several viruses ..." explained the conceptual symbiont. But it was interrupted by Mystic, shouting: "Less explanation, more action!"

"Understood, Onii-Sama!" Said Iris, beginning her work.

Mystic's body was through three different energies, causing convulsions and pains in every part of his body.

Before losing consciousness, Mystic said: "I'm really cursed!"

XXX

Once Mystic awakens, he noticed something strange.

His armor has changed, his body feels lighter and stronger than before.

Coming out of the bat safe, Mystic looking for a mirror, fortunately the Bat-cave is full of equipment, finding a mirror is not too difficult.

Looking in the mirror, for some reason his limbs created by the TXF cells came out.

The large wings made of feathers-swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

The tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to whips come out of life.

The second set of bio-mechanical arms, looks a bit different, the fingers look more like claws.

Another strange thing is that all his limbs added as the rest of the body is covered with a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a yellow / golden color identical to the ring, with some parts in white.

The golden-white armor is reminiscent of a knight, specifically a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor to different details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of arms ...

In short, all these details recalling a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design are found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, which is reminiscent of a scarab.

Mystic's head is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, except for four slits of white, two of which are for the eyes of Mystic. The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors. On the helmet, precisely on the front there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest.

"Iris, you hear me, you know what happened a little while ago and because I'm wearing some kind of alien fantasy armor," Mystic asked aloud, hoping that the symbiont conceptual would respond.

"You woke up! I'm so happy you're yourself, I feared the worst!" Iris said in a trembling voice, a mix of happiness and sadness, as if she were a character in a drama.

"Just cry, I already feel a headache, please concentrate Iris, I want a quick report," said Mystic, trying to calm down her roommate (mind / brain / Reality Marble) and find out what happened.

"When you accepted the pact with the yellow ring of alien origin and its AI, your body was loaded with the strange yellow the middle of the process another piece of alien time in the form of a white scarab, it has hit, sticking to your back spline, starting a fusion process and taking control of the victim's body, that is, you, Onii-Sama. "Said Iris, explaining the great pain in my back that I feel Mystic.

"I assume his attempt to control me failed" said Mystic, slightly relieved, he hates receiving orders, he prefers to give him.

"You're right, the attempt to take control has to the Root, there were three big reasons for here failed in its intent:

\- The yellow ring and the strange yellow energy interfered in the process, causing interference and disturbance to the parasite AI.

\- This white beetle was not designed to attach itself to an already taken living being. I am a Simbionte, you my guest, a third is not in our relationship. I do not share my Onii-Sama with anyone, especially with an alien parasite.

\- Biology is very unique. Organs made from living diamond, flesh and bone made of live metal. A second nervous system composed of magical circuits connected to all the organs. The presence of TXF cells together with a number of mutagens and pathogens. You're very hard and tough, hard to control, who can make a stone bleed or put it under mental control? Plus your powers are made to make you

Deus Ex Machina, the god of the car, check the machines and assimilate them, do not let them control you, "explained Iris, embarrassing Mystic for the compliments.

"Put simply, it was a three-on-one battle, the ones on my side against an alien parasite, I win, then you got information about the white beetle from the win," Mystic asked, wanting to know more about the alien piece of technology she wanted take control of his body.

"Once the attack was rejected, I damaged a large part of the white beetle I did this, I joined the AI of the yellow ring with the remains of the alien parasitic artificial intelligence, to make both of them more docile to us.

With this action, I managed to recover a lot of information from the parasite. Here is a brief explanation:

The Reach is a civilization of alien conquerors who conquer the planets for profit. Millennia ago, they came into conflict with the Green Lantern Corps - and were able to force the Lanterns to a draw.

The Reach and the Corps have entered into a treaty, with terms that prohibit Reach from conquering other worlds. As a result, Reach has come up with subtler methods of conquest, methods that would allow them to conquer a world without anyone realizing it until it was too late.

At the center of Reach's plans were the Scarabs, a native mind of the space industry. 2. The Scarabs were living weapons, genetically engineered by the Reach and programmed to be obedient to them.

The typical plan was to leave a Scarab and its database on an inhabited world; when that planet reached certain technological goals, the Scarabeo would be activated and linked to one of the native inhabitants.

The Scarabe overwrote the personality of the host with the Reach programming, creating an infiltrator in the Reach service, armed with the wide range of lethal weapons of the Scarab.

Millennia ago, the Reach hid one of the Beetles on Earth, waiting for the day when he would wake up and summon his masters. For some unknown reason, they sent a second Scarabeo, believing that the first one was damaged in some way.

Using the Bat-computer data, I realized that Batman along with a certain Ted Kord alias

Blue Bettle found this White Beetle a year ago, following the discovery that Batman had to keep the white beetle. "Iris explained, speaking through the mental link and using her new knowledge.

"Very reassuring, to know that an alien empire plans to invade and subjugate the indirectly the Reach have created an archenemy, I am the only one who can conquer the world, who will try will be eliminated!" Shouted Mystic raising the tone of voice enough to wake the dead.

"An ambitious and difficult goal to accomplish, so I will help you as best I can," Iris said, supporting her host's mad desire.

"I have a question, where is the yellow ring, I perceive its power passing through my veins, but I do not see it anywhere?" Asked Mystic, not seeing where the source of his new power is.

"An interesting fact ... when I rejected the white beetle attack, I could have triggered one of your skills," Iris said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Iris go straight to the subject, what have you done?" Mystic said in a tone of voice that does not bode well.

"I accidentally created a second heart, an artificial one, composed of TXF cells, that white beetle and the yellow ring, which seem to be joined on a molecular level.

I almost forgot, with the second heart there is also a second circulatory system, which pumps the mysterious yellow energy and micro-bots in the shape of scarabs that create the armor you wear now. "He quickly explained Iris, waiting for a reaction from his guest.

"Only this, I see only advantages, two hearts means double resistance, the impossibility of losing the ring or being stolen," explained Mystic, leaving Iris speechless.

"Onii-Sama, your ability to remain calm and impassive in the face of drastic changes in your body," Iris said, not knowing she was scared or happy to see her Host's reaction.

"Iris you can give me five minutes free, I want to discuss with the AI of the ring," explained Mystic, wanting to see what a piece of extremely advanced alien technology can do.

"Well, Onii-Sama, I'll leave you some free time," Iris replied, cutting off her mental bond.

"Ring, can you hear me, do not you?" Asked Mystic, uncertain to receive an answer, or better, where his answer came from.

[I'm functional. ]

The robotic and monotonous voice is sent straight into Mystic's brain, similar to a telepathic conversation with Iris or one of the Servants.

"You look like you have not been in use for quite some time, what is your power level?" He said Alex, he wants to know the current power of his weapon. Now that it is in his heart, there is a bit of fear that when the energy reaches zero, the heart stops beating.

[Power levels at 3.33%. Recharge is highly recommended. ]

"All right, so how do I recharge you?" He asked Mystic, not knowing how to do it.

[Charging the loop unit requires a power supply, which is stored in a pocket size for safe storage. Only the wearer of a ring can access its pocket size. ]

"Do you have enough power to do it?"

[Affirmative. ]

"Then take out the battery of power," Mystic ordered, hoping nothing bad would happen.

[Starting the recovery of the power supply battery. ]

At that moment the whole body shone with yellow light, Mystic observed the energy of his body that opened a hole in nothingness.

A yellow lantern came out of the hole in space and landed a few inches in front of Mystic.

Once the power battery has landed, the hole has closed.

[To recharge the ring unit, it must be connected to the battery by direct or indirect physical contact. Once this is done, bearer must recite the oath to initiate charging ring. ]

"I do not know the oath?" He said Mystic, not remembering the oath of the Green Lanterns or another color, is a fan of Batman not of Green Lantern.

"So, what's the oath?" He asked Mystic, choosing the easy way to get the information.

[In Blackest Day, in Brightest Night, look at your fears made in light. Those who try to stop what is right, burn like my power - the power of Sinestro. ]

Mystic was confused did not remember all the details about Sinestro.

"Who is Sinestro?"

[Thaal Sinestro is the leader and founder of Fear Lantern Corps, formerly known as the Sinestro Corps. ]

Mystic recited the oath in his head a couple of times, and every time he did he felt a bit self-centered.

"May I make another oath, one less self-centered?"

[Fear Lantern can change the oath. ]

Mystic thought of a new oath, one in the dark style and Grenn Lantern, in need of an oath that would not make the sound as if it were omnipotent and maniacal ego.

"Found!" Exclaimed Mystic, walking closer to the battery.

Raising his arm, he made sure to press his left hand inside the opening glass of the lantern.

The reaction was immediate.

The lantern began to glow with yellow light.

Mystic felt how the yellow energy passes through his body, coming to his second heart.

Then that young Magus knew exactly how the word of the oath.

"On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be filled with fear and will escape before my power I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, with my yellow light. justice, fear will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern! "Mystic said his new oath.

The lantern then let loose a brilliant flash of golden light.

The Mystic body shone brighter than it was before.

Alex had to catch his breath for a second, the energy that flows from it through him a real head race.

[Levels at 100% power, unit now operates at its maximum efficiency. ]

"Good to know. I guess I'll have to monitor the power levels in the event that I am in a fight." He said Mystic, remembering some episodes in here Ironman is almost dead because not had any energy to power his armor .

[Revise the memories of the bearer. Processing ... Processing ... Processing ... Complete. On the basis of bearer shares, units confirmed full dignity. Preparing to play message. ]

"Message?"

The Mystic body then shine once again, projecting outwards.

Mystic looked at the light began to form a picture of something or rather someone. When the picture finally in focus, Mystic was not too surprised, he saw the strangest things.

Being in front of him is not human, he had two arms and two legs, an angular face with pointed ears, a pair of intimidating eyes, and a small mustache that adorned his upper lip.

The armor to be worn with a flowing cape on the back, and on its left hand there is a yellow ring.

{Hi, I'm Thaal Sinestro of Korugar. I'm sure you have many questions, but saves them for AI ring is something you should know.

I was once a member of an organization called the Green Lantern Corps, a group of beings from the universe, chose to bring peace and order has called universe.

However, as time passed, I realized that the Green Lantern methods were not sufficient to bring properly in order to a chaotic universe.

I tried to do better, and so I left my body and I went looking for a way to bring my ideals of life. }

{I eventually found. With ... persuade some individuals -}

"I understand what you say with the term 'persuade', it means to do apart if you do not listen or obey." Mystic said.

{I was able to forge a ring that was fueled by fear.

It was a lot of effort, like a green lantern we are taught to overcome fear, the rings of my former body invoked willpower in order to work.

It took some doing, but I was able to master the power of fear and handle like mine.

What followed later was a long and ... unfortunately, tragic series of events.

I forged mine, the namesake, Sinestro Corps.

It was designed by some of the most fearful and sadistic members of many galaxies.

Together we declared war on the Green Lantern Corps, but in the end, we were defeated.

I believed that I was always right, that my path was good and right. Until when the ends of order and peace were the result then the means were justified.

In my madness, my home world was enslaved by your body as a result of the Crown accident. And ... after you other events have occurred, my planet was completely destroyed ...}

Alex watched as the image of Thaal Sinestro paused for a moment, the fierce intimidating gaze once gave way to a deep pain that pained him to speak.

Even after hearing all the things he has done, the highest price for his actions was the destruction of his house, his whole planet.

Mystic can say that this be done some things definitely deplorable and wicked in his life. But the loss of the planet was high price to pay.

{In the end, after the defeat of the first lantern, now merged with the power of the fear entity Parallax, I took the rest of my body and disappeared up to the boundaries of the universe.

A friend of mine, the only one that I consider a true friend, he showed me how wrong I was. I both despise and admire him for that, although I'd rather rip my head to admit the arrogant idiot.

By now you are probably wondering why you have received your ring, and why I shared my personal story with you.

It's because I do not want to you or any other repeating my mistakes.

I reprogrammed the rings a few years after the start of the Body.

Now not only seek those who can instill fear, but they are also right.

You are the first in the new constitution Fear Lantern Corps.

A body dedicated to using the power of fear to strike terror into the hearts of criminals.

Learn from me, do not get me, follow your justice and, above all, do not lose your way.

This is Thaal Sinestro, good luck. }

The image of Sinestro disappeared, turning into golden light particles that were retracted back into the Mystic body.

"Our ideals are similar, bring order in a world condemned to an eternal cycle of death and conflict. I will prove worthy of being a Fear Lantern. I'll take the order, for a better future." He said Mystic, putting his left hand on his second heart "I give you my word of Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the damn archive of Akasha."

Go on ...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Mystic returns to the scene, Gotham City's playing field, third part.

The image of Sinestro disappeared, turning into particles of golden light that were retracted back into the mystical body.

"Our ideals are similar, they bring order into a world condemned to an eternal cycle of death and conflict, I will prove myself worthy of being a lantern of fear, I will take order, for a better future". He said Mystic, putting his left hand on his second heart "I give you my word of the tenth ancestors of the dead apostles, the accursed archive of Akasha."

Mystic with this new oath just made, remains silent for a full minute, before casting a spell of the shadows, saying: "Come to me, my family!"

In a moment from the shadow of Mystic, a hundred rats and ravens came out, all composed of pure darkness, with red orbs in place of the eyes.

"Disassemble all the valuable equipment, I'm going to find a certain vehicle," said Mystic, going to the garage (?) Of the Bat-cave, leaving behind her, his library, Codex Analisys to fluctuate in place.

The shadowy animals have begun to tear apart all the Bat-cave equipment.

Once done, they carry all the pieces near Codex Analisys, which absorbed them inside.

Thus the Bat-cave was robbed by a small army of crows of magical origin.

XXX

Batmoblie is the key form of transportation used by Batman in his war against crime.

As a piece of cutting-edge technology developed by Wayne Enterprises of Bruce Wayne. The Batmobile was used by the Caped Crusader in his career as he used the Batmobile for so many years that he became almost synonymous with the Dark Knight himself.

Mystic stood in front of one of the Dark Knight's Batmobile.

"I'm 100% sure, that this super car is the

TV series Batmobile: The Brave and the Bold. "Mystic said, remembering the series in here, a friendlier Batman teamed up with several heroes from the DC Universe.

This version the Batmoblie has a unique application: a triple gearshift function that includes Batplane, Batboat, Batcycle and an exoskeletal Bat-Bot robotic costume.

Putting his hand on the machine, Mystic activated his technopathy to adjust some programs and at the same time learn more about the vehicle.

In less than ten seconds, the ex-Batmobile door opened to reveal two seats.

"Nya Nya" said a certain black cat, Mystic glanced down to see, Bastet dragging behind the battery of the yellow power ring.

"Thanks, Bastet I almost forgot the battery, the copilot's seat is yours." He said Mystic putting Bastet and the battery on the free seat.

Once settled Bastet, who took on the role of battery guard cat.

Mystic jump immediately behind the wheel.

"The best day of my life, I'll call you Black Megas, in honor of my favorite cartoon, Megas XLR" Mystic said by accessing the former Batmobile engine.

"Iris updates the list of my wishes, stealing the Batmobile, done.

A giant robot of about 25 or 50 meters, a space warship, a TARDIS and world domination. "Mystic said, hinting some of his desires: Snap fingers, army of shadow creatures disappeared and Codex Analisys return to the hands of its owner.

"Iris looks for all the information on Albedo, I want to leave a message before leaving," said Mystic, ready to leave a small gift to the Dark Knight.

XXX

In the skies of Gotham, the air conflict between Rider and Batman is still continuing.

The Dark Knight starts unsuspecting, the machine that turns into robots and a fighter jet, is not trying to knock it down.

He keeps him busy, he had many opportunities to shoot him down, but he did not.

Who built the car wants to keep Batman busy, busy for what? Are they planning another shot, are they looking for information?

Many questions and almost no answer for the bat, if he could break down the machine and enter his database, could get some answers.

Until when a vehicle that Batman knows very well, come in sight.

Its latest-generation Batmobile, created with adaptable in mind for all possible terrains. At the moment it is in its form of Batplane.

Being distracted by the appearance of the Batplane, he could not see the blow of Othinus, who destroyed one of the wings of his vehicle.

For this night the bats will not fly, the dark sky belongs to a vulture along with its flock.

"They attracted me here, out of the Bat-cave, to be able to do who knows what. If they did something to Robin or Alfred, I will chase them until the end of my days" grunted Batman, angry with the Batplane pilot, who surely it is the mind of the plan.

"Master you're late," commented Rider, speaking on the radio.

"Sorry, I was the victim of some unexpected events, but I got a huge shot, equipment, information, transformable vehicles, etc." Mystic said he does not hide his enthusiasm.

"Let's go home, Rider, it's been a long night," she said, before yawning.

"How do you want Master, but how do you manage to drive the Batplane?" Rider asked, usually when Mystic drives unleashed the hell.

"Technopathy, alien technology in the form of a scarab and autopilot," said Mystic, without explaining much about the alien mechanical scarab.

"I see ..." Rider said, trying to understand the part of the alien scarab.

"As always you got into trouble, you're unlucky or cursed," said Rider, talking about the fortune E-RANK and the misfortune A-RANK of his Masters.

XXX

The Hanging Gardens of Babylon, a Noble Phantasm fortress, classified as Anti-World and Rank-EX.

Hanging Gardens of Babilonia: Aerial Garden of Vanity is the garden of Semiramis and its strongest and greatest Phantom Nobile that it proudly owns, a gigantic floating fortress that the Wild Hunt uses as its main base.

Rather than a Noble Anti-World Phantom, it would be more correct to call it a gigantic Limited Field.

It is a huge fortress capable of hosting thousands of soldiers, assembled with systematically ordered floating masses, covered with marble floors, stone balconies, many pillars and all kinds of plant life entangled and woven on the construct in a way described as a "unification" of unsightly disorder and luxurious beauty. "

It contains a throne room used as the main means of control, allowing Semiramis to activate it by touching a large jewel on the arm of his throne.

It is an irregular noble ghost that is impossible to manifest with magical energy like the normal Noble Phantasm.

Like Caster of Black 's Golem Keter Malkuth, it requires worldly materials and time to build before it can be used.

It is "vanity" itself, so the conditions for its activation are rigid.

In a construction process that takes at least three days, soil, stone, minerals, wood, plants and water of a fixed quantity must be collected from the land where it once lived, ruins near Baghdad, Iraq, and only with their preparation can the activation proceed.

It requires enough money to buy a small country to get all the necessary materials.

The more money is used in its construction, the more its mystery deepens and the garden becomes stronger.

For this reason, Mystic using the civil ID of Scoot Smith to create Prime Industries, get enough money and materials to allow Semiramis to use his Noble Phantasm.

The complicated ritual is due to the fact that he did not create the construct, he had nothing to do with his construction, nor did he ever see it during his life.

Because of the misunderstandings of countless people, their mental image of having been built by his resounding fort, and with the mystery added to his legend after his death, has become his Noble Ghost who instinctively knows that it has been inscribed in his legend .

Ritual allows the illusion to become reality, becoming a Noble Ghost that should be impossible to exist.

Since a counterfeit becomes real, it therefore possesses "vanity" in its title, allowing those who know its truth to feel only a sort of contempt for its existence by hearing that "Semiramis did not build the Hanging Gardens".

It can be said that vanity is not fragile, and since the materials have been collected and the construct has materialized, its vanity has been transformed into "truth" in the modern age.

Although it was previously an illusion, it is "far more absurd and ridiculous" than reality.

Rather than describing a garden, or even a fortress, it is more rightly described as a floating weapon, manifested as a "huge fortress suspended in the air" in keeping with its name.

Although similar to a Temple built using Territory Creation, even surpassing the higher standard Temples, it is not meant to be a fortification, but a noble Phantom for offensive use.

It does not boast a great speed, takes an hour to travel a certain number of kilometers, but is able to move towards an enemy stronghold and "suspended" in mid-air to prepare for the attack.

The only way to attack enemies is to fly on mounts or planes, but you can easily defend it with its flying Dragon Wing Warriors and powerful magic.

By preparing spells before the battle, he can immediately generate magical circles around her, over the opponent, and underneath the opponent to cast at will.

His skills are normally quite low, but he boasts that nothing is impossible for her in her boundaries. Even if it is about traveling to another country, it is always considered as his personal field which increases all its parameters in the standings, increases its level of fame to the highest class and revises the attacks in its favor.

It becomes possible for her to use the magic that reaches the realm of Magic, using EX-level explosions that can overwhelm even the A-classified magic resistance.

Even if you normally would not be able to build a quantity of military-sized Dragon Tooth Warriors, creating three thousand for use in a battle is an easy task for her.

The greatest weakness of this Noble Phantom is that it only gets its benefits within it and becomes almost powerless when it leaves its borders, but it does not have a big impact on her because she is a moving fortress that does not have need to leave.

He can be likened to barricade himself in a fortress capable of deploying weapons of mass destruction, comparing a frontal attack on her as her enemies present themselves to be killed by her.

Above all, Semiramis will not willingly try to make the Hanging Gardens unless his Master is interesting enough.

XXX

"He deserved every penny often to make up the gardens of Semiramis" Mystic said looking at the master panorama of the flying fortress, while the autopilot drives the bat-plane.

"Nya Nya Nya" mewed Bastet nodding at the words of Mystic.

"Now I have to explain to the girls why I wear an armor created through

"Nya ..." Bastet said, trembling with fear.

"Already I'll be in a lot of problems, plus a girl is beautiful, the sanse to suffer a bad accident grow," commented Mystic while the bat-plane landed.

In front of the bat-shaped vehicle there were four girls:

A pink-haired Foxgirl, dressed in a blue kimono, the secret lover of Mystic and Servant Caster, Tamamo-no-Mae.

Height 160 cm, self-proclaimed wife of Alex, a beauty with measures B86 / W57 / H84.

Kiyohime, a Servant Berserker Irregular (mentally stable, except the facts that relate to his love / obsession with Alex). A beautiful Asian girl, with golden eyes, like those of a snake, long pale green hair, with a pair of horns. He wears a decorated green kimono, in his hands he holds a small golden fan, height of 158 cm. The second girl who confessed to Mystic and proclaimed his wife (with the great displeasure of Tamamo). He hates lies to death, a good girl is just as good a housewife, her only defects are jealousy (common with Tamamo). The stalker habits and aggression against women near Mystic (another thing in common with Tamamo).

The third girl is Saber Imperium, the third Saber Servant invoked by Alex. His appearance is a girl with short blond hair, 150 cm. It has a great resemblance to other Sabers, Mordred and Okita Souji, although there is no blood relationship between them. A beautiful empress with the measures B83 / W56 / H82. Is wearing

A military-style red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. He claims that the dress is not transparent, but is letting people see.

A spirit similar to Mystic, thanks to their love for art, something that has provoked an excellent relationship between them. Their relationship is a little more intimate compared to most Servants with Mystic. Provoking the jealousy of Tamamo and Kiyohime, along with many damages you have gardens of Semiramis.

Finally, a certain white nun, who has become a sort of parasite that lives on Mystic's back / friend and a consultant on magical problems. With a small height of 148 cm, but an elephant's memory and holding a black hole instead of the stomach.

"Ring or Scrabble, can you turn off the armor ?, if the girls find out I have level 20 alien technology in my body ... I will die," said Mystic hoping to receive a response from the AI created through the union of the white scarab and the ring yellow.

[Commando received, start of the deactivation of the armor] answered the artificial intelligence, making the golden armor disappear.

Mystic returns to his normal bone costume.

'I'm safe, time to face the death of every man, worried women with problems on jealousy and a couple of Yandere habits.' I think Mystic coming out of the Bat-plane, in less than ten seconds, received a loud noisy come.

"Goshujin-sama, did something bad happen to you?" Tamamo asked, worried, the Mystic record, clearly shows a number of troubles and problems, when he comes out of the house.

"My husband, as your real wife I ran to see how everything went well and you want to celebrate in private with me." Said Kiyohime wanting to review his beloved Master and make him lose all the stress through a private fun in the bedroom .

"Praetor, because you did not bring me with asked Saber Imperium alias Nerone Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanic, slightly angry, as beautiful as the gardens of Babylon, Saber Imperium prefers to see the modern world.

"Mystic, I'm hungry and where are the DVDs that I promised?" She said Index, being less worried about Mystic, more focused on having her stomach filled.

'These whores, you're mine, only mine,' commented a conceptual symbiont possessive for his guest, while his host pretended to ignore what Mystic said.

"Hi, Tamamo-chan, Kiyohime-chan, Red Empress, Index" greeted Mystic, using affective nannioli, to appease the existing passive fury.

"Tamamo, nothing bad happened to me, just a couple of unexpected events (a yellow ring and a white scarab), later I'll tell you everything.

Kiyohime, thanks for the welcome, but I have a whole archive of information to study, we can see each other later.

Nero, a cave of a batsman, is not the place for an empress like you.

Idex, the gardens of Semiramis will take us to San Francisco in one day, once done, I'll take you to a pizzeria where you can eat for what purpose. Until then, here's the second season of Magical Powered Super Android Girl Kanamin, "Mystic said, pulling out a USB stick with Anime.

"Thank you so much Mystic" Index said embracing the life of Mystic, before leaving for his room with the USB stick in his hand.

"Kiyohime-chan, please you can follow Index and take care of her, the last time she tried to open a computer almost caused a fire, about your new woman's kimono, you're prettier than usual" asked Mystic pressing the right buttons to convince the snake Yandere.

"Praetor, you're good at manipulating a girl's heart" commented Saber Imperium.

"I'm not proud of this, but 10 months surrounded by superhuman women have taught me to survive using compliments," Mystic said reluctantly.

"They go to open a Gate for Scáthach and make a phone call to Louvre," said Mystic, before disappearing in a crimson flash.

Leaving Black Tamamo alone, with the Bat-plane, from the bat-shaped vehicle, Bastet came out dragging the yellow battery.

Mystic managed to hide the armor and the ring, but forgot about the drums and Bastet.

The Egyptian black cat glanced at the two Servants before continuing her way to the Mystic workshop.

"The Pretore is hiding something," said Saber Imperium, watching as Bastet and the battery move away.

"It's not a surprise, every time we leave it, something happens, I love Goshujin-sama, but his misfortune is really scary, probably in the bat's cave he found more than mere information," Tamamo said, turning to Bastet.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Saber Imperium, slightly curious.

"Goshujin-sama, he said he will tell me everything, so I go to his lodgings where I will give an explanation" said Tamamo without turning to Saber Imperium.

"Do what you want Tamamo, I take a ride with this bat-shaped vehicle, maybe a new touch of paint will not hurt," said Black before entering the bat-plane to have fun.

XXX

"Louvre, change of plan, stay in Paris you have a budget of 10,000 euros Find a nice place to stay and have fun, your only task is to monitor the local superhero Albedo" said Mystic, sending a message to Miss Louvre, through the holographic compass / projector.

Now that he had finished communicating the message, Mystic turned to a large device like a large metal gate.

Two metal pillars with a dozen large bronze gears, covered with Runes and other arcane symbols.

The pillars were connected by a metal arch, containing various precious gems full of magic.

The door itself is made of steel covered with Runes, magic circle. Together they form a kind of complex writing.

In front of this complex device of magic and science, there is a small metal pillar one meter high, with a crystal sphere similar to a terrestrial globe on it.

"Time to start the True Gate," said Mystic, putting his bio-mechanical arms on the crystal ball.

Mystic's body, precisely its Physical Magic Circuits, has begun to produce a great deal of Magical Energy.

Concentrating it in his mechanical hands, the crystal globe begins to shine.

Mystic is displaying a set of coordinates in his mind.

The gears started spinning, the precious stones started to shine.

In a moment the device similar to a gate, I create a vortex crimson-colored space-time.

Scáthach came out of the gate in his usual purple costume with Gáe Bolg in his hand.

"I admit, as Magus you have my respect, create a device that increases the reach of your teleportation skills to your age, a business of all respect." Said the immortal witch walking in peace, already used to using the True Gate of Mystic.

"As useful as a device that creates space-time portals in any possible place on the globe, in many weaknesses, I need time to activate it, I have to be here and connected to the machine to activate a True Gate." Mystic not too happy with this device being a perfectionist.

"You're too demanding, I suggest you have fun after this work, I'm going to see what Cú Chulainn is doing." Scáthach said without turning to Mystic, who disappeared in a crimson flash, going to his room.

XXX

In Mystic's personal quarters.

The style of the room combines modern and archaic architecture.

Its walls adorn battle scenes between angels, demons, humans and many other creatures, along with hundreds of Runes and magical circles.

If you looked around in all the scenes you should realize it.

This was a story about the circle of life.

One dies and rises from the ashes of dead civilization.

They build their civilization and find another civilization.

Then they fight each other because of their pitiful distrust and misunderstanding and at the height of their civilization they cancel each other out because of their narrow thinking.

So all this cycle starts again.

In the middle of his room, there was a king-size bed.

Adorned with jewels and carvings and the bed linen was made with the best materials that could be found.

The bed can be repositioned with a simple command beneath it there was a personal hot tub enchanted so that the water never left the tub itself.

In the room there were many tools and a table for inventions.

There was a large wardrobe that contained the clothes of Mystic, Tamamo and Jack The Riper.

In addition to these things, there was a multimedia system in his room designed for his personal taste.

The multimedia system contains devices that can play music, digitized video content and old games that the user has imported into the game.

But all these wonders were almost never used.

Because Mystic lives in his workshop between his experiments and inventions, entering the luxurious room (too luxurious for his tastes) rarely, only to sleep and waste quality time with Tamamo.

XXX

The Mystic Workshop interior contained several interlocking gears and toothed wheels, surmounted by a glass surface, which continued to rotate apparently under their own power.

Already Alex took a taste of it is caused by the fact that his base of Jump City was a factory full of gears and there a

met Index. Creating a meeting that provokes both events, which created Alex Brunestud.

It could be a manifestation of the ambition to create a new branch of the Arcanum using techno-magic

or a strange fetish caused by stress?

The laboratory is very large, with different levels, each for a specific topic.

The first floor contains a set of TVs, screens, computers and servers, creating a kind of raw Bat-computer prototype.

In the middle of there is a steel throne taken from the destroyed base of Jump City.

On the left there is a table full of files, documents, maps together with a wall filled with sheets, photographs, notes forming a kind of complicated line.

On the right there are five capsules with Alex's costumes inside:

The current costume of Mystic similar to a bone armor, the old costume of Mystic similar to a knight wearing the Shroud of Archer (EMIYA), the costume of Red-X.

Behind there is a vast library full of books of every possible arcane kind, necromantic, divining, divination, alchemy, etc.

All these books are trophies taken in four months by various Magus from every corner of Europe.

A part of the shelves instead of books, contains a dozen more traditional trophies, the latest addition, quite recent is the Bat-belt.

The second floor of the Workshop is more arcane full of Gems, Diamonds other components of craft construction to create Golem or Automata.

Magic circles and Runes have filled the walls.

The tables are full of eprudete and glass bottles full of substances and potions. Crystal balls and various jars filled with fossils, specimens of plants, organs, insects, cockroaches, snakes etc.

All the place cries: Magic, paranormal, laboratory of a mad and brilliant mind.

A strange thing (which is not strange in this place?) Of the room is a kind of amulet that wanted in the air waiting for its owner.

The third floor is similar to the second floor, but also completely opposite.

The first floor reflects the vigilant side / hero of Alex.

The second represents the Magus inside of Mystic

The third floor is Alex's scientific and technological totality.

In simple terms it is a super-advanced research lab full of technology stolen from every corner of the world by Alex's criminal alter ego, Red-X.

Mystic teleports into the Workshop, being a kind of sanctuary, the place is made so that only a Telepor can enter or leave.

So he had to wait a minute before entering, so he can take Tamamo-no-Mae and Bastet inside, without repeatedly going the same way.

Once inside the workshop with her secret lover, Mystic began to explain what happened to the Bat-cave.

After half an hour of talk and explanations.

"Goshujin-sama because everything is so complicated with you, I'm chained with you, because every time I leave you alone, something happens!" Tamamo commented giving an angry look at Mystic.

"Foxy has been living by my side for almost a year, you must have learned that I am cursed" was Mystic's answer to all the problems he brings.

"I love you and I love you deeply, but your bad luck and the ability to get into trouble are in a league of their own" commented Tamamo, they hate this fact of his beloved.

Every time he leaves the house alone or accompanied, he is struck by a problem.

The last four months in Europe have been full of paranormal troubles for a Servant-Vampire soloist:

Armed sociopathic criminals, crazy psychopaths, crazy mutants.

The Lochness monster, vampires who want his title, werewolves, Ghoul. Strange orders of chivalry, Magus heretics, performers of the Catholic church, Sicilian mafia with arcane artifacts, Magus heretics, monstrous beasts etc.

"At least we do not risk dying of boredom," Mystic joked, trying to lift the tense atmosphere of the Workshop.

"You risk losing your life every time you go out, because you can not let go of this vigilant stuff and dedicate yourself to your art," Tamamo said, reporting this delicate subject again.

"Except for the white beetle and the yellow ring that are glued to me or better said inside of me, today I have not seriously hurt myself." Mystic said trying to cheer up Tamamo, every time he talks about Vigilante's career, his mood makes a bad turn.

"Not today, but it is certain that you will hurt yourself maybe not tomorrow, but one day ..." Tamamo warned in thought for a future tragedy for Alex.

"I know the risks of this trade, I promise you that one day I'll put my costume in a trunk and toss the key, then I'll be just an artist, a Magus and maybe a father." Alex said assuring Tamamo while arrosisse, embarrassed for a future scenario as husband and father.

"I hate your Vigilant status, I can not stand the incredible misfortune, but I love this sweet and shy side of you, my prince." Tamamo said, smiling happily, the mood of a solemn complement, perhaps too much sun.

"Speaking of children, we can try to do ours," Tamamo said with a seductive smile, moving his hips, showing more skin and moving closer to Mystic, pushing her against a desk.

"Foxy, my Workshop is not the ideal place for our intimate moments." He said Mystic, not wanting to desecrate his own Workshop.

"My dear Alex, my heart suffers every time you leave, the thought that you are wounded destroys me ... let our love let all of these pass away ..." Tamamo could not finish talking because Alex stole his lips with a kiss, there was no passion, but a sincere and innocent love.

"You're too kind to me or too pure," Tamamo joke, before taking off his kimono, showing her naked beauty.

"Once finished, help me with my personal project," Alex asked, taking off his shirt.

Tamamo pushed Alex on the desk, throwing various instruments and notes on the floor, making room for the couple in love.

"Which project I need my help, creating an heir for your Techno-Magic" Tamamo asked moving his hips sitting on top of Mystic.

"An interesting project, but too early to put it into action, but we can practice until the right time comes." Mystic said having difficulty focusing with the beauty fox, which is taking control of Alex's mind, through his essence and beauty.

"I want to finish the Justitia project, using my new alien toys and my most recent purchase from Europe, one of the very old Charms of Bezel." Alex spoke, but he was silenced by Tamamo with his lips, starting a unforgettable night for a long long time for Alex.

(imagine yourself, I'm not good at writing dirty scenes)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: An archer, a robotgiri and a vampire.

From the top of one of the city's skyline railways, a young woman climbed the runway watching the damn urban jungle.

Wearing a dark green combat suit that leaves the arms, the belly and the bare bottom of the face.

The girl calmly breathed in the warm summer air as she continues to patrol the city from her perch, with a feather full of arrows on her back and the bow stretched out in her hand, while her mind could not do without to repeat the conversation his parents had had the other night he could calm down.

"Baby, you're kidding yourself if you think you can save Artemis from this life ... it's ... one of us."

Those were the words that Artemis's father had said stating that it was a fact that the girl would end up with a criminal like him, and her mother was.

But all those words were able to get Artemis here in the city. Using all the skills and training that "Crusher" has paid her to stop the criminal instead of being part of it.

"Whatever happens now is because of my choices ..." the young archer told himself. "I am the one who must choose which ..."

BOOM!

A strong explosion had stopped her from her internal narration.

Not even a second later Artemis saw a thing made of fire that passed by and bounced around some building just as the thing made of fire crashed into an alley.

Full of curiosity and adrenaline, the archer pulled out his bow and threw an arrow in the air as he climbed into the cable attached to the bullet so that he could swing and land gently across the sky and in the next incident.

As soon as Artemis landed, he saw the thing of fire had a humanoid form.

In a second the humanoid fire stood up as the flames began to fade.

With a sharp arrow pulled out and ready for use, Artemis looks like a sign of ill intent to shoot the arrow, although she is not sure it would work against a fire creature.

Once the flames were extinguished, in place of the creature of fire, there was a person, precisely one of the nicest and exotic girls Artemis has ever seen in her life.

Sportsmaster's daughter is not a lesbian, but the girl in front of her is too beautiful not to stare at her, it does not matter if you were a man or a woman, as the sky is blue, this girl is beautiful.

This girl seems to be in her late puberty, probably 16 or 18 years.

A lean and attractive body, as if it were a model or an idol. For a teenager she is very tall almost 180 cm.

Its beauty is too perfect, almost unnatural for a living being, as if it had been created to be a deity of beauty.

His skin was white as porcelain, a face in the shape of a heart, no visible defect, as if it could exist.

One of his unique features was his eyes, his left eye was blue-silver while the right eye was a ruby-red color.

His hair is unique, just touching the shoulders, but their color is unique, they are practically bipolar, the right side hair is black as the night the left side is white and pure as snow.

His clothing is unusual, it looks like something out of an anime or a Scifi television show.

A tight-fitting black leather suit covers the whole body, no, the suit is black, but it is not made of leather, but of an unknown polymer.

Above the suit there is a set of white-golden armor, which at first sight seems incredibly advanced and futuristic.

The armor covers the arms, shoulders, torso, back and legs.

Having an angelic design, which enhances the beauty of the mysterious girl.

Around the neck there is a white choker with a small gear-shaped gem on top.

He also wears a silver belt made of metal that holds several pockets and a pair of futuristic guns.

Artemis looking closer you discover that the precious gems have gear shape located on each piece of the armor.

The mysterious girl turns her gaze on Artemis, who feels a shiver on the spine, the girl's eyes are as cold as the ice age, devoid of a soul.

"Warning: Identify or you will be neutralized," said the bipolar-haired girl, in a monotonous, emotionless tone.

The silence of the scene was interrupted by the girl's warning. What point the hand to Artemis, who continues to keep his arrow pointed at the girl.

"Who are you" asked Artemis not wanting to fight against the mysterious girl.

Sportsmaster's daughter is not very experienced as a heroine, but can tell when a person is dangerous, this girl is undoubtedly as dangerous as her father or worse.

"Comment: Classification information, especially for an organic being of unknown alignment," said the mysterious girl ignoring Artemis's question.

"Alignment?" Said Artemis confused, not knowing what he was referring to.

"Explanation: Alignment is the feature used by some role-playing games to summarize the moral, ethical and psychological attitude of the playing, non-player and monster characters through well-defined rules, for example by simplifying at the most, in the first edition of Dungeons & Dragons The alignment indicates whether a character was basically good, neutral evil, "said the mysterious girl using somewhat nerdy terms.

"I'm one of the good guys!" Shouted Artemis.

"Observations: The organic life form is telling the truth: Hazard level 0.1, amount of information about me 0,00001." Said the mysterious girl as I carefully watch Artemis.

"What!" Artemis shouted, she does not know who she is or what she is, but she is sure she has been insulted, she does not like it.

"That's where Justitia ended up, your Pyro module needs some adjustment ... who your friend is," said a male voice behind Artemis's back.

Thanks to instinct and his netraditional education, Artemis turned around ready to shoot his arrow. In front of her there is a man two meters tall.

From her construction you can say that equal or superior to her father in terms of physical power.

He wears a black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

On the suit, there are strange symbols on the arms, legs and spine.

Above the suit there are different protections: shoulder straps, armor, armrests and greaves.

All these protectors that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver gun and a small arcane book.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood.

An interesting thing about the cape is that its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms.

A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its talons, underneath there is a small magic circle with a cog.

"Who are you" asked Artemis, forgetting a fundamental rule not to show the back to the enemy.

Before realizing what happened, Artemis found himself crashed into a wall, with the mysterious girl who had a steel grip on his neck.

"Young mistakes must be more attentive these days, especially novices," said the man in bone armor, before pointing the gun at Artemis's head, pulling the trigger ...

XXX

Meanwhile in Washington DC, precisely at the Justice League meeting room.

The world's greatest heroes along with a French guest, are waiting for the presentation of Batman, for an emergency that can harm every member of the law, no, even every hero in the world.

The Dark Knight tapping various buttons on the holographic keyboard presents a 3D image of a certain vigilante.

The first image shows Mystic in his old red and black costume.

"After four months of complete silence, the vigilant Mystic came out of the closet A week ago, an advanced convertible vehicle appeared in the skies of Gotham City," said Batman, showing various footage and video from the Knighmare Frame named Othinus.

" What happened after ?" Churches Superman wanting to know the reason for here Batman has summoned the entire Justice League plus Albedo.

"I fought against the transformable vehicle, which turned out to be a diversion, while I was busy, Mystic penetrated the Bat-cave, putting KO Robin, stealing equipment, my multifunctional Batmobile and sensitive information," explained Batman with a serious and dark, more than usual.

All members of the Justice League and Albedo were speechless. To steal the Bat-cave you must discover Batman's identity. A task that few have managed to do, plus the robbed without being taken by the bat.

"Baty prin sensitive information you mean ..." said Flash hoping to make mistakes.

"Mystic owns a copy of my personal data storage, now he knows everything about us, the location of our every base, how we operate, our secret identities, our powers and weakness, who we are, where we live, who are the people close to us. "Batman explained, gaining more and more attention from his colleagues, who begin to think you have the worst possible scenarios for their families.

"Tell me you're kidding Baty, we know almost nothing about this Mystic and he knows all about us!" He has Flash acting for once seriously, what happens rarely, is not a good sign.

"Tell me at least that you have a clue to find it," asked Superman worried about what can happen if that information falls into the wrong hands.

"Only two clues to find Mystic," Batman said, pulling out two plastic bags.

One contains a tarot card, with a red vulture on it that holds a pair of silver sabers in its paws, the paper frame is full of gears, at the bottom there is MYSTIC.

In the second envelope there is an old registered man who is older than Batman.

"The first clue is a hand-made tarot card, which Mystic uses to leave a signature, which clearly signals that Mystic is the second clue is a recorded message," Batman said, before starting the recorded message .

"I will tell you a story: Once upon a time, in a small village isolated from the world, a boy, a dreaming, wanted to become a great writer.

One day he expressed an ill-expressed desire, instead of being a great writer, I became a great hunter.

Looking at the pros and cons of the new trade, he decided to venture into the woods, to stop the monsters and the beasts of damaging the village.

So I start to explore the wood, where I meet many rabid animals and interesting characters.

An ugly bat and his little bird, who hate newcomers, very territorial and violent.

Fortunately, the good hunter managed to win.

After meeting a black canary, good heart, but his song always attracts trouble for the hunter.

The next meeting was with a couple of archers, there were no problems among them, especially with the red archer.

Passing the time the hunter lived a lot 'of adventures, one day I meet a girl lost in the forest, pursued by a pack of wolves.

The hunter decided to help the girl, to fight with the wolves, to win, but was seriously injured.

The girl saved by the hunter, named Annabeth decided to treat him, taking him to the half-breed camp.

He met his father Rick and his friend Percy.

It took four months for the hunter to heal.

Once done, back in the forest, he discovered that the ugly bat was looking for him.

Fed up with the bat and his paranoia, he decided to visit his cave to give him a lesson.

At the door I find an old English dog, it was not a problem, a simple bone and I let it go.

In the cave I do not find the ugly bat, he went to travel in the forest to drink the blood of rabid animals.

I find the little bird, the poor little bird believed to be an eagle, it was not a surprise that the hunter put it KO with a single blow.

Before leaving the cave now a bit 'more empty, the hunter took one or two trophies, I leave a message to the bat.

Do not anger the hunter, he could cut the wings of strange animals and see them to someone. Perhaps to that funny hyena of the forest, the great enemy of the bat.

The last question is what the hunter will do. He will go to Mount Olympus or Antlantis. Will he return to visit the half-breed camp to see Rick, Percy and Annabeth, the girl who saved them from the wolves? "

The message ends up leaving the room in silence.

"Okay, the message is more a short story or a more innocent account of his life." But I see the general message too, Batman has angry Mystic, he takes revenge by stealing from the Bat-cave, saying to leave him alone or make problems ", explained Flash, saying the obvious.

"We can not let him do it on his own, especially now that he knows everything about us," Batman said, beating his fist on the table, clearly angry, his sanctuary was violated, now all his comrades are at risk because of him, because he kept all the information of his companions in the Bat-computer, instead of a better isolated and protected place.

"Even if I wanted to take it and question it, we do not know anything about it, we lack information and the information we have is obsolete: in the last four months Mystic has certainly changed its operating mode and base" said Batman with an angry tone, more than usual.

"How do you know?" Wonder Woman asked, wanting to know the opinion of Batman about the young warrior.

"I would do that, I do not like to admit it, but Mystic is working using similar means you have mine, we need information about him Black Canary, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman you met Mystic in person you noticed something about him" he asked Batman, hoping his classmates noticed something that escaped him.

"He only meets him twice, something has always happened to stop the discussion ... From what I saw Mystic is a discreet and paranoid boy, very serious and dedicated to his work, but you can reason with him, even if you have the habit of popping up out of nowhere with a dagger near your artery, "said Black Canary, putting his hand on his neck, remembering the strange method of Mystic to greet.

"I honestly barely know him, Speedy, no, Arsenal has worked harder with him, and what he told me about him is very similar to our Batman," said Grenn Arrow, saying nothing new.

"At a first glance I can say that he is a warrior with a lion's heart, by his movements and by the grasp of his hand, I can say that he is trained in hand-to-hand combat and in the use of weapons, with an abnormal rate of growth and development. Together with what I have seen, I advise to be cautious if we want to make it an enemy "said Wonder Woman, recalling his meeting with the infamous Mystic.

"Albedo do you have anything to say?" He asked the biggest French heroine detective. While the entire Justice League glances over her, being the childhood friend of the infamous Mystic, she can reveal something important about him.

"I do not know anything about Mystic, I know the person behind the mask, yes, I grew up with him, I can say what kind of person he is, yes, but I can not say I know his Mystic mask. never been a violent person or physically gifted, indeed it was the opposite, practically a nerd, who spends all his time reading read quietly in his place. "Albedo said remembering his beloved cousin is how he had to drag him out of the house to play with her.

The whole Justice League had trouble believing in Mystic's words, especially for

"For an expert in Mysticology it is not very useful" joked Flash, making a joke of bad taste.

"I'm going for a ride" said Albedo with a nervous tone, which promises bad to every man who tries to hamper her.

Before leaving the meeting room, Albedo gave a bad look to Batman, saying, "Bat you can be a hero." "You look like a bully who does not like newcomers, you thought Mystic does all this because you do not leave him. in peace! In addition, all this is possible because you are a paranoid obsessed with discovering the secrets of others! "

If Albedo had stayed a couple more minutes, he would have seen how Batman gets a call from Robin, who announces that Mystic has been spotted in Gotham City.

XXX

Albedo emerged from the false base of the Justice League, using a blind alley returning to its normal appearance.

The white medieval armor, disappeared in favor of brown boots with heels, a black skirt, a white shirt with a purple scarf.

The face has remained unchanged, except for two characteristics, her blond hair is now brown and loose. Amethyst eyes are brown returns.

Albedo has disappeared, now there's Jean, a simple girl looking for her cousin Alex.

'Finally a true clue, thank goodness that I know your tastes in literature. Batman and others have not discovered the meanings of the names of your message. ' I think Jean is very happy while looking for a taxi or any transport vehicle.

'When you got the classified information from the Batman cave, you must have discovered me, so you left a message that only I can understand' thought Jean as he enters a taxi, convincing the taxi driver to drive to his destination, for free , using his hypnotic charisma.

'You have used keywords, which only a person I know you can understand. In addition Percy Jackson and the gods of Olympus do not exist in this world full of heroes.

The keywords are Rick, Percy, Annabeth and Mount Olympus.

Rick, comes from Rick, writer of your favorite book saga.

Percy and Annabeth, come from Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, who are the main protagonists of the books, to make sure that I understood the message you talked about the Half-Blood Field, a long present in the book as a safe place from the enemies of Percy.

Your position was activated when you said: What the hunter will do, he will go to Mount Olympus or Antlantis.

Antlantis exists in this world and is populated by many living beings, so it is impossible for you to find yourself there.

Finally, in the literary saga Percy Jackson and the gods of Olympus, the skyscraper of the Empire State Building is the entrance to Mount Olympus. ' Albedo has finished his rationing using the small clues of Mystic and his personal knowledge of Alex's hobbies and passions.

Speaking of Mystic, what will you do, kill a neo-heroine named Artemis?

XXX

Returning to the most corrupt city of the DC Universe, where bats grow out of all proportion.

Mystic pulled the trigger of his gun, while Sportsmaster's daughter closed her eyes in alarm, waiting for a terrible pain in her head.

Appearance, appearance, appearance ...

Nothing, Artemis opened his eyes, instead of a bullet, only a small flag came out of the barrel written on Bang.

"You're lucky that I'm one of the good guys, too," said Mystic, putting his gun down, waving Justitia to grind his hold on Artemis.

Sportsmaster's daughter took a deep breath, filling her lungs with precious oxygen.

"If you're one of the good guys because your partner almost choked me to death!" Artemis shouted, forgetting that a moment ago she could die if Mystic wanted it.

"First of all, calm down, trying to beat me with it ends badly. Number two, it's not my fault, every person pointing a weapon at me will be neutralized by Justitia." Mystic explained, telling the truth, Justitia is a guard of the body very efficient.

"I agree: My primary purpose is the protection of the creator, and the secondary objective is to neutralize every threat to his safety, indifferent to their small level of danger" said Justitia in his monotonous tone without emotion.

"Creator?" A big big man gets his daughter or a porcelain doll protected, even though he looks like a robot, "Artemis jokingly tries to calm himself down using humor.

"Question: How did you discover the artificial nature of this unit?" Asked the sentient machine, unaware of the joke of Artemis.

"Wait you really are a robot!" Artemis has surprised Artemis, it seems to him that the mysterious girl is too perfect, but a robot ... the life of a hero is full of quirks.

"Precisely Justitia is an autonomous one, its interior is made up of .333 gears," explained Mystic, launching one of the greatest numbers Artemis has ever heard.

"Gears ?, is not a little rough, from what I heard the Justice League faces more advanced alien robots" said Artemis not understanding the art of creating an autonomous.

"Ignorance: The 333 gears that make up this unit have all been created through alchemy of the highest level, using the best possible materials on the planet Earth." Every gear is imbued with magic and a matrix of mixed runes of grandfather.

The Justitia unit is the best creation of the creator's Techno-Magic. I am superior to any machine or mass of organic fat. "Justitia said giving her an attempt at a nasty glimpse, which was unrecognizable from her monotonous face.

"Your terminator my just insulted and called mass of organic fat?" Asked Artemis angry, but decided not to act, from what she understands this machine is advanced and incredibly dangerous.

"Forgive Justitia, it's the first time she leaves home, and she's been finalized and activated just 96 hours ago, she's lacking experience with humans," explained Mystic, calming down Artemis, 96 hours means 4 days, doing a fight with a machine with a life span comparable to a newborn is annoying.

"I understand, but a car can insult?" I'm not an expert, but robots should not have a conscience? "Asked Artemis having a limited acquaintance on the machines, everything he knows about machines originating from the TV.

"Maybe the robots, but Justitia is a unique autonomous of its kind, its brain can be composed of gears and crystals, but it has its own consciousness, with its own opinions and defects like arrogance or superiority complex on organic beings. feelings are something hard to explain "said Mystic mentioning the obvious superior character of Justitia.

"Council: Creator we waste precious time, we must not take the Archamada Spellbook and one of the Charms of Bezel" has Justitia playing the role of an assistant who remembers the head of an important business appointment.

"I was too focused on testing your combat modules, that I forgot the purpose of why we're in Gotham City." "Let's go and wait for no time," Mystic said, turning and starting out of the alley followed by Justitia.

Artemis decided to follow the tank and its creator. Because there is nothing more interesting in Gotham at the time of this duo.

"Wait a minute I'll come with you" said Artemis chasing the two who using their superhuman strength made a jump of several meters. Both landed on the roof of a building.

"Why not, the more fun the party is," said Mystic, waiting for Artemis to arrive on the roof.

"You know we did not show up, I'm Mystic, a simple vigilante who plays the hero from time to time," said the Vampire-Servant, using this phrase again.

"Presentation: This unit is called Justitia, surely the most advanced and performing artificial unit that you will encounter in your short organic life" said the autonomous with a great ego using her emotionless tone.

"I am Artemis ..." Artemis wanted to introduce herself, but was interrupted by Justitia.

"Artemis Lian Crock, Age 15. Species Human, Gender Female.

Appearance: Blonde Hair, Eye color Dark gray.

Relatives: Paula Crock (mother),

Lawrence Crock (father),

Jade Nguyen (sister). "Justitia has finished presenting Artemis in his place.

"How do you know?" Asked Artemis stunned that someone can discover his identity so quickly.

"Answer: This unit a little while ago has you slaughtered, I have your biological data in my mind, just a simple comparison with my database, which contains a detail record of any resident of Gotham City." He explained Justitia gaining a bad look from Artemis.

"Personal note: improve Justitia's social skills and adjust the Pyro combat module." He whispered Mystic, carrying his left wrist close to his mouth, probably talking to a tape recorder.

"Miss Crock once again asks you to forgive Justitia She was created for combat and technical and medical assistance, and her thinking processes analyze and collect data are her foundation," said Mystic, apologizing again for the his insensitive creation.

"But I have to say that I would not need an artificial being with a direct connection to an IT archive to discover your identity" said Mystic gaining a bad look from Artemis.

"Explain" asked Artemis, he does not like what he is feeling, but he wants to know why it would be easy to understand his civil ID.

An intelligent criminal can take your open digital, the cornea of the eyes or the DNA of a hair. Discovering who you are is easy and would take a couple of hours, I recommend a new costume and the best gadgets, "explained Mystic, saying the valid statements, which made Artemis think of several points in his costume.

"I think you're right, later I'll make a change, a suggestion for a new heroin name" Artemis asked, fantasy is not the strong point, but a guy like Mystic with a scarier Batman costume is holding some ideas .

"Tigress could go or Noir Fang." Using Kevlar along with various pieces of technology you can make a great suit of armor with a feline design, precisely a panther "he devised Mystic thinking of a costume inspired by several female characters in black costume with Black Ops or cat themes.

"It could go," murmured Artemis. The idea of the new costume looks good, but can not decide between Tigress and Noir Fang.

"We'll think later, Black Mask will not be sent to jail, my workshop will not get any new souvenirs if we stay in place," Mystic said, wanting to do something besides apologizing for Justitia and talking.

"Warning: The presence of a female hormonal teenager can lead to problems during the target," said Justitia, assessing Artemis as a ball.

"I do not care if it's made of metal or something else, I'll punch it at the next insult", threatened Artemis, forgetting how she was just immobilized by Justitia.

"Justitia kindly ask you to try to be nicer with Artemis, at least until we split the bones of the criminals," said Mystic, feeling like playing the role of Max trying to placate Ben and Gwen.

Justitia took a look at Mystic and Artemis. His eyes seem to light up for a second.

"Hint: You want to satisfy your lust with a woman, I highly recommend it" proclaimed Justitia, throwing a bomb for the two vigilantes.

"What !?" They shouted Mystic and Artemis at the same time.

"Explanation: I do not need kindness or courtship rituals, to have sexual acts." Specify the place and time you will be satisfied, "said Justitia in his monotonous tone, ignoring the fact that Mystic seems troubled by what she is saying his creation.

"Statement: I am superior to any mass of organic fat with XX chromosomes in every field: Beauty, intelligence, physical strength, speed, endurance, flexibility, agility and skill." Justitia approaches Mystic wondering what's going on with the be artificial.

Justitia took Mystic's hand and placed it on her incredibly soft chest. Even if its 'skin' is of synthetic origin.

"I continue: I am better than any woman on the surface of the planet, my curves are higher and do not degrade with age.

I can support hours of sexual activity without getting tired.

I have no problem satisfying any erotic fantasy like Bondage, S and M, cosplay etc.

Zero sanse of having to take responsibility with me, no function for human procreation.

My skin and synthetic meat is soft and delicate than that of a model.

I have immense knowledge on human biology, stimulating the right place is easy.

My tongue, vagina and nipples can support for hours the wild violent touch of a partner in heat without damaging me. "Justitia would have been talking for hours, if Mystic had not stopped, shouting," Stop! "

"Justitia, you're practically my daughter!" Mystic shouted, trying to stay calm, which is difficult at this moment, thanks to the sky that his helmet hides his face, which has turned red from embarrassment.

"Confusion: Will my state of your creation cause problems to satisfy your lustful desires?" Justitia asked, tilting her head.

"I did not create you to be a sex toy, in the name of Root where you know these dirty things!" I did not enter information in this database "Mystic asked hoping there's no bug in Justitia , to work too hard for her to have to disassemble and reassemble in search of errors.

"Explanation: Internet When I saw my creator and the mass of organic fat close by, I looked for an answer to the situation in my archive, I did not find anything, so I connected to the internet looking for information on Man-Woman relationships. results were courtships, appointments and accompaniment methods and human reproduction and video and graphic documentation ranking as porn and Hentai. " He finished explaining Justitia where his strange ideas came from.

"Justitia, no more internet for you, delete the information from your investigation or pretend that the last 5 minutes never existed," said Mystic, wanting to forget Justitia's erotic speech.

"What 5 minutes?" I arrived a moment ago? "Artemis said playing the game of Mystic, if desired

"Conclusion: Living beings are strange," said Justitia, assessing his experience of 'life' with living beings, about 96 hours.

"Your creation is strange," Artemis murmured, running through the rooftops with Mystic.

"It is not strange only to need to learn, but I must say that its superiority complex, the contempt for human beings, its jealousy, lack of modesty ... has its behavioral flaws, but manages to accomplish the Wait, you'll see what Justitia can do on the battlefield, "said Mystic, using a tone of pride that was not there before.

"I agree: Socializing with miraculously evolved animals is not the purpose of this combat of this unity is the source of pride of the my splendor is superior to the same alone in a fight," said Justitia exaggerating (?) his combat skills still mysterious.

'This night will be unforgettable. My crazy hatter, his strange doll ... where did an Egyptian black cat come out? 'I think Sportsmaster's daughter is once more confused, but has chosen not to ask questions.

"Question: How did the pet of the creator appear?" Asked Justitia watching the Egyptian cat jump on Mystic's shoulder, as if it were a sort of Pichaku.

"Who knows?" Every time I leave the house, Bastet chases me and goes out into the open when you wait less for it, "said Mystic, shrugging his shoulders indifferent to the question. Too many things are strange in his life, an Egyptian black cat coming out of nowhere is not among its priorities.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Two mercenaries and an armored safe that contains magical artifacts, what can happen badly ...

Artemis Crock's life has never been normal.

All his relatives are super criminals, except the mother who turned to good, thanks to a paralysis, who sentenced her to a wheelchair along with several years in prison.

He decided to turn against his father, Sportsmaster, one of the most dangerous mercenaries in the world, becoming a heroine.

He knows the fact of being a heroine is a dangerous and difficult thing. Surely it will come in odd in all his life not thought to participate in an assault against Black Mask, along with a car in the form of teenage girl, a crazy guy of 2 meters dressed in a bone armor, to finish a cat Egyptian black who is believed to be Pichaku.

XXX

It is ten o'clock in the evening and Mystic is looking at an abandoned train station on the island of Miagani.

At his side there is Justitia and Artemis. One of them is an automaton created by himself, his design began with his vigilante career.

The last patrol companion is a newly known neo-vigilant girl, following the normal logic.

The Servant-Vampire was a bit surprised with the presence of Artemis, who looks a lot like his Young Justice counterpart.

This caused a headache for Mystic who is trying to figure out in the race of the Universe Crossover or at least understand most of the threats.

A difficult thing, there is science with the secret societies of the super-criminals, the magic with hundreds of mysterious creatures and silks, and finally the infinite space full of Scifi threats.

Returning to the present Mystic sent Bastet to do a brief reconnaissance, borrowing his feline eyes using a simple spell of sensory sharing.

Just as he imagined, there is a whole infantry of heavily armed men.

Their sole purpose, to protect the Black Mask safe.

"Girls I borrowed the eyes of the black cat Inside there are 50 guards, armed with automatic and semi-automatic weapons, 24 are rotating to guard the outside perimeter 24 inside the station, and a small couple watching the entrance to the safe. " He explained Mystic, using the information received from Bastet, that cat could be a ghost.

"Justitia stay here, if things get ugly, you're acting like a thunderbolt and deadly like Terminetor" ordered Mystic, not wanting to use Justitia against normal humans, would end up in a bloody mess.

"Artemis come with me, your bow will be a useful and silent tool for KO the guards" said Mystic explaining his plan, pulling a communication device for the ear out of his belt.

"Put it in the ear with it we can talk long distance" explained the use of the device, delivering it to the daughter of Sportsmaster.

XXX

"It looks like another boring night, sometimes Max would like someone to try and steal from us so we can get some kind of boss. Everyone is so scared that they do not even look in that direction." The guard named Bill said.

"Bill, are you stupid? The reason why nobody attacks is because nobody knows about this boss is really particular about who knows about his money and his precious assets" said Max, wanting to slap his mate.

"Black Mask has always been paranoid, I mean moving all its treasures into one safe and protecting it with a small army." He told Bill I remember the numerous assurances of their boss.

"The problem is that nobody knows it's all here, so there's no one who can dare, I thought it was what I would do, not be a glorified babysitter," Max said, tired of his boring and monotonous work.

"Then you'll be happy to know that I want the Black Mask treasure," said a male voice coming from behind them.

"What !?" They shouted simultaneously Max and Bill turning to see a 2-meter colossus in a bone armor.

"It's your damn mouth, you're a son of ..." Max does not end his rudeness, because the fist of Mystic I send him to the dream world together with his partner Bill.

"Language, there's a miss, not us," said Mystic as Artemis came out of the shadows, giving him a dirty look at the Miss.

"2 down I remain 48" said Artemis taking the unconscious Max by the legs, dragging him into a dark corner, things that Mystic did with Bill.

The temporary duo continued to eliminate the outer guards, Mystic attack from the shadows as if it were a ninja or a living shadow.

Even Artemis was not less, beating the shit of Falcone's men alias Black Mask.

Artemis I begin to complain about how it was too easy, the guards were stupid, lazy and lascivious.

Mystic explained that these guards have been on the bench for so long that they have not only rusted, but also lost their fighting spirit or motivation.

However from how you throw it, it's incredibly embarrassing, none of these lacquers have even resisted or fired a bullet.

The daughter of Sportsmaster and the Servant-Vampire, ending up with the last patrol, rushed into the station.

Mystic has remained vigilant ready for anything, his misfortune legend could activate and burst a disaster, maybe it's just paranoid, no, both are valid, the hybrid Servant-Vampire is cursed and paranoid.

Artemis was happy, feeling that it was his good time, criminals easy to beat and an interesting companion, a little too serious for his tastes, but very efficient.

The station is a big place, full of minions and guards, so why is it so quiet?

The answer is simple, all the guards got together, waiting to be about to change their turn.

"All the guards are in one place, I vote for a nice frontal attack." He suggested Artemis wanting some action, all the stealth stuff is not really his style.

"I agree with you, we delete the background characters in one shot." Mystic said, picking up his pocketbook, which was tied to his belt.

"Artemis, would you like to see a magic trick?" She asked Mystic smiling under her mask, her diabolical smile reappeared, the criminals are going to be traumatized and very hurt.

"I have a feeling that I enjoy a world watching" said Artemis smiling, it seems that the gentleman to his funny side.

"Pg. 33" said Mystic, his book tipsy for a second, suddenly a strange object materializes in Mystic's hand.

"Things?" Asked Artemis giving a quick look at the object that holds Mystic.

A beautiful small round stone covered with strange inscriptions.

"This stone is one of the legendary Charms of Bezel," said Mystic, attaching the amulet to the center of his bony armor, as if it were his logo.

"Charms of Bezel?" Artemis repeated, not knowing anything about them, but there is a kind of aura around the stone.

"Here is a brief explanation for you, long ago, when the world was shrouded in mystery and governed by magic.

There was Bezel, nobody knows what it was or who was really Bezel, it could be a magic tome, a forge, a parallel dimension, a sorcerer or a dragon. But one thing is certain, it was a being capable of impossible magic for mortals, capable of destroying entire countries in a single day.

For a reason unknown to all, disappeared, leaving behind it, among the relics remained there are six magical talismans that provide the owner with different powers and unique abilities according to various criteria. "Mystic said, remembering the ancient legends discovered thanks to the knowledge of Index, that white nun, eating as much as 30 men, but her words are worth more than ten galleons full of gold, precious gems, etc.

"What are the criteria and what can you do?" He asked Artemis, intrigued, easily accepting the idea of magical amulets. Look around, Martians, Androids, Kriptonians, dozens of men and women can wear bright costumes and fight against global threats, magic is easy to accept.

"Compatibility between owner and quality of the Magus, the higher its power level of Magus, the more powerful the amulet, the will and the creativity of the user is also crucial" said Mystic, acting as a teacher explains the lesson to his student.

"What can this amulet do?" Asked Artemis, dying to see him in action.

"You'll see him soon," Mystic said, walking towards the men of Black Mask.

XXX

The men of Black Mask waited for their change of patrol, instead came their worst enemy, a guy in costume, a bad sign for any criminal.

"Surrender is you will be more or less unharmed, fight is not stone," threatened Mystic with a cold and menacing voice.

"Hell, we are in the majority and weapons" said one of the guards, holding his automatic rifle.

"I am Mystic, the king of the wild hunt, the Lord of the Earth." 24 toy-wielding nullities is not a threat to someone like me, "said Mystic as her Bezel amulet glows with golden light.

"Fire!" A criminal called out, 24 firearms were pointed at Mystic and they started firing a shower of bullets.

A normal person would be reduced to a bloody mess of meat and bullets. But when Mystic has never been normal.

"Artemis my accessories is the amulet of the Earth" said Mystic making a gesture with his hand is all the bullets stopped in mid-air.

"If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one: four parts of the same everything, even the metal is only a part of the Earth, which has been purified and Pathik of Avatar: The Last Airbender" said Mystic , citing a character supporting a cartoon.

Concentrating all the bullets joined together to create a metal ball, with dimensions for a football blade.

The sphere began to rotate around Mystic at an ever greater speed. The increasingly agitated thugs started firing, but all their bullets stopped in mid-air, creating a second metal ball, which starts to rotate around Mystic, as if it were the sun and the metal balls i planets of our solar system.

"It's up to me," Mystic said, putting his hand in the shape of a gun, pointing it at the black mask's snipers.

"Bang!" Mystic said and the balls flew straight to the gang of thugs, as if a cannon ball.

The result is a very strong crack that came from criminals hit by metal balls.

Mystic did not end there, he closed his fist and pulled it towards him. All the weapons of the criminals have flown away from their hands, arriving you have feet of Mystic.

Raising your hands up, hundreds of pebbles, nails and any small object made of metal I find above Mystic.

Now disarmed and terrorized by Mystic, they started running, but Mystic beats her foot on the ground.

The asphalt turned into a sort of quicksand. Once the criminals were with their knees locked in quicksand, they returned to normal asphalt.

"You can not run away or hide from me," Mystic said, then moved their hands, an avalanche of heavy objects fully hit the immobilized criminals.

Causing broken bones, hundreds of bruises, bruises and damage to the head and perhaps paralysis of their legs.

"You should have surrendered," Mystic commented coldly, turning to Artemis, watching the event.

"Very impressive, but you have not been too hard on them," Artemis asked, feeling a little pen for the criminals, who are reduced to rags.

"Criminals must be punished for their wrongdoings, otherwise they will return to their old vices, plus they are alive." "They are savagely beaten, but still alive, they have a second sansa, after many years in prison and therapy," said Mystic. without turning to Artemis, focusing on the number of guards.

"Artemis, I count 24 fawn cockroaches, out there must be another 24 cockroaches." Mystic said, leaving Sportsmaster's daughter to finish the argument.

"I remain two more guards" finished Artemis.

"Let's see what the latest Black Mask soldiers can do," said Mystic, walking with Artemis to the last two guards' room.

Mystic once he set foot in the safe room, his instincts shouted at him things like: Danger, Threat, femme fatale.

"Artemis, prepare the bow and arrows, surely things are going to be brute" advised Mystic to his current partner, who prepare his weapon.

In front of the duo there are two small figures each covering by a black cloak.

"Finally we'll see each other again, Artemis," said the right-hand figure, clearly a young woman with a voice.

"Jade!?" Artemis exclaimed, surprised to hear her sister's voice, which she had not seen or heard for years.

Both figures have removed their cloaks, revealing our vigilante.

One seemed vaguely familiar, but only because of the white and red mask he wore.

It took only one moment for Mystic to recognize the girls. Enveloped it is difficult to recognize a person from his animated counterpart.

Cheshire is a young woman with a slim but fit build; she is 1.67 m / 5'6 ".

Her attire was oriental in style, wearing a dark green short kimono with black leggings and pieces of armor arranged in her costume.

The kimono is tied around his waist, where his length reaches just above his knees.

Cheshire also wears black knee boots.

Her black hair is long and wild, the exact opposite of the girl next to her.

A trademark of its appearance is a white mask, similar to a cat's head with red stripes and a broad smile, referring to the Cheshire Cat in Alice and Wonderland, hence its name.

The second girl is Ravager.

The other girls' hair was pure white, straight, and pulled back into a short ponytail.

His costume was a mesh between metal and kevlar.

Most were black and silver, with a minimum of orange that highlighted some areas.

His fabric mask covering the upper half of his face, assuming a familiar half-orange, half-black pattern he had already seen, when Mystic searched for information on the infamous Slade or Deathstroke.

"A small family reunion, the guy in the bone armor with the feathered cape who is he?" "Your boyfriend?" Cheshire joked, trying to annoy his opponents.

"Artemis you did not tell me your sister is a lesbian, with a fetish for the cosplay," said Mystic playing Cheshire.

"What did you say!" Jade and Rode shouted at once, surprised by Mystic's statement.

"You're a nice couple," said Mystic, using his innate talent, inhuman misfortune, which can attract problems to him or his enemies.

"Are not we a couple?" Ravanger shouted, angry, difficult thing to do, because his father, the great Deathstroke, trained her to have a clear mind at all times.

"Two beautiful, lonely women in soles, dressed in outrageous clothes, in a dark and dirty place, Cosplay, Yuri and dirty erotic fantasies." She insinuated Mystic, seeing the growing anger of the daughters of two of the world's greatest mercenaries.

"We do not cosplay!" Cheshire shouted, ready to kill her sister's possible boyfriend.

"A girl who dresses like a nekomata with a ripped erotic kimono and a beauty that does Deathstroke cosplay.A strange choice, there were no more S & M costumes?" Mystic joked, making fun of their iconic costumes, pressing the last button to unleash a woman's berserk fury, it will end very bad.

"You're dead" the two mercenaries shouted at the same time, red with anger or embarrassment.

Sportsmaster's daughter, who did not choose to follow in the footsteps of her criminal father, prepared her bow, wondering why Mystic decided to drive Jean eRavanger crazy.

"Artemis, please let me play with them." If I have any difficulty, you can support me on a long-range basis, "said Mystic, wanting to have her shoulders assured. You can never be too prepared.

Mystic slammed his foot on the ground, instead of quicksand, from the ground came a copy of Claymore made entirely of earth, rock and any material in the floor.

'I love this amulet, only one gives me so many powers: Geocinesi and Terrakinesis, Crystallokinesis, Metallokinesis.' I think of Mystic, admiring her newly made swords of earth, before running towards the femme fatale duo.

"My name is Mystic, at the moment I have a strict program to respect, so today I will not be too kind to you" said Mystic swinging his Claymore towards the katana of Ravager and the Sai of Cheshire [Explanation / curiosity: Sai ( 釵 ) is the name Ryukyu for a traditional Okinawan weapon also used in India, China, Indonesia, Malaysia and Thailand. Its shape is essentially composed of a sort of rounded and pointed stick, with two long non-sharp projections (tsuba) attached to the handle.]

XXX

Cheshire has fought some of the strongest, fastest, and smarter warriors in the entire planet, occasionally meeting some of the great league heroes, but for the first time, he's feeling a shiver of fear, excitement, anger, and frustration, all these emotions have filled the heart and mind of Cheshire.

The possible boyfriend of his sister, Artemis, turned out to be Mystic.

A notorious vigilante who put many criminals in prison and in hospital. Many of them have compared Mystic to Batman, for several reasons, especially the terror that fills the hearts of criminals and the excessive violent.

All of them are wrong, Mystic is worse than Batman, the dark knight in the end is a human being, made of blood and flesh like everyone else.

Mystic is proving not to be a man but a devil in human flesh.

At the beginning the fight seems to take place in a tie, which is difficult when it is a fight 2 account 1. But slowly it has become increasingly difficult to fight against Mystic.

You do not have to be a genius to understand that Mystic is increasing the difficulty level.

Now his attacks are insanely strong, I get faster than it is possible for a human being, and he was relentless in his attacks.

There was no doubt in Cheshire's mind that if Mystic were not a hero with a non-killing rule or something. He would have slaughtered both her and Ravager with her Claymore.

XXX

Ravager is one of the most dangerous people in the world, raised and trained by his father, Deathstroke the Terminator.

A mercenary with a 98% success rate, known as the most dangerous man in the world, be Batman a competitor for this title.

Ravager has been mentally and physically prepared for every situation, learning dozens of martial arts and using every type of weapon.

There are only a dozen people who can fight at his level, especially when it comes to fighting with the sword.

But the eleventh person who can hold them, Mystic, appeared.

Rose Wilson learned from her father to keep her eyes and ears always open. When a new character appears on stage, usually after an investigation, Rose gets enough information to put on a plan or strategy.

But Mystic is a ghost, there is no real information about him.

Using information traitors, trusted contacts and people who can not disobey without consequences, they have not found a source of information.

Mystic is practically an anomaly or a ghost, not even Batman or Lex Luthor have a real file on this new character.

The information found is these: A ruthless vigilante who takes a small part of the criminals' money for his business, possessing a great number of skills and powers.

Swordsman, gunman and capable fighter, unknown superhuman abilities. Those known are strength, agility, resistance, inhuman speed and teleportation.

The Leder of an anonymous group of Metahumani, known as Wild Hunt. Other information about this organization is unknown.

Except that every time it is sighted there is a companion or a lacquer with him, probably a bodyguard or an assistant.

Looking back on the only certain information is that Mystic is a dangerous enigma.

XXX

The combat lasted a few minutes, but was very intense for 2/3 of the duelists.

Rose and Jean are incredibly skillful and lethal, but they are human beings.

Alex is no longer a human commune for almost a year, seven Class Cards are present in his body, soul and mind, close to finishing their fusion process.

Messi does, to hardly defeated Nrvnqsr Chaos, miraculously managed to survive the fatal blow of Nrvnqsr Chaos. He managed to survive, not as a human or Demi-Servant, but as a Dead Apostle.

Specifically, I become a new sub-species, a Servant-Vampire.

Unique of its kind, never seen before, unknown weaknesses and an evolutionary path with an infinite number of possibilities.

Mystic is a new Dead Apostle, which officially occupies the office of the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor, knows the duties and privileges of such a position no.

Her secretary named Louvre, a 616-year-old Dead Apostle who has worked for the predecessor of Mystic, knows very well the magical society and even better that of the vampires, for this reason she became her secretary.

For those who do not know much about vampires, the Dead Apostle Ancestors are the blood-sucking elites, considered demons or monsters from the church, dangerous and interesting beings for the Magus, but for the creatures of the non-human magical community, they are their nobles who protect him in exchange for blood.

The Twenty Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors are not classified according to their level of power, but rather by the main danger posed to humanity.

Those within the first ten ranks can not be defeated by normal concepts, since they themselves are fantastic as members of the Phantom Species.

Those who live in fantasy can only be defeated by the fantasy that is bigger than themselves.

Mystic being the tenth is the weakest of the others and the state of being fantastic is not fully confirmed, being still an Immature or incomplete Vampire.

But this does not make it a weak or fragile being, already started to be infamous or renown in Europe.

Becoming a Grimori hunter, magical artifacts, Magus Heretics in possession of spells or interesting objects.

To put it briefly, Mystic is not a level 1 character or a level 100 Boss monster, but a level 70 being with a vast arsenal and a level of danger above his level.

Returning to the fight, the situation of Rose and Jead can be compared to this scenario: Kirei Kotomine and Kiritsugu Emiya fight against a Servant Saber.

A boring scenario, Saber definitely wins. To the readers' fortune or the misfortune of Mystic, things are going to get much more explosive. Let's say that Gotham City, is likely to become a living hell, the cause a small army of demons ...

XXX

Inside an abandoned train station, intense fighting was taking place, between a Vigilante in armor with a bones design and two extremely dangerous mercenaries.

The fight is ending with the victory of Mystic, but then it happened ... a pillar of fire came out of the floor, destroying the roof of the building.

From the pillar of fire came a large monstrous creature with crimson skin.

The costumed people of heroes and villains have stopped fighting, focusing on the creature.

If he paid more attention to Mystic, they could hear his personal slogan: "I'm really cursed."

XXX

A few seconds ago.

In the room where the fight takes place, under the feet of Mystic, Artemis, Ravanger and Cheshire, there is a large armored safe, which comes out of the floor through a mechanic operated by a remote control.

The armored safe belongs to the Black Mask, known as Roman Sionis, the most powerful gangster boss in Gotham City.

Its interior is full of diamonds, money, works of art and anything that Black Mask believes to have great monetary value.

Between the millions of millions of dollars, there are two objects of magical origin, one of which Mystic is looking for.

What Mystic seeks is one of Bezel's amulets, which has mysteriously been sold as an accessory to a diamond partnership.

The second magical object, the existence here is unknown to Mystic, if he had known it would not have used its magic, because without wanting it active its security system, that is a monstrous creature, nice change from a big rabid dog.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: More and more magical trouble.

Inside an abandoned train station, intense fighting was taking place, between a Vigilante in armor with a bones design and two extremely dangerous mercenaries.

The fight is ending with the victory of Mystic, but then it happened ... a pillar of fire came out of the floor, destroying the roof of the building.

From the pillar of fire came a large monstrous creature with crimson skin.

People in costumes of heroes and villains stopped fighting, focusing on the creature. If he had paid more attention to Mystic, they could hear his personal slogan: "I'm really cursed."

XXX

A few seconds ago.

In the room where the fight takes place, under the feet of Mystic, Artemis, Ravanger and Cheshire, there is a large armored safe, which comes out of the floor through a mechanic operated by a remote control.

The armored safe belongs to the Black Mask, known as Roman Sionis, the most powerful gangster boss in Gotham City.

Its interior is full of diamonds, money, works of art and anything that Black Mask believes to have great monetary value. Among the millions of millions of dollars, there are two objects of magical origin, one of which Mystic is looking for. .

What Mystic seeks is one of Bezel's amulets, which has mysteriously been sold as an accessory to a diamond partnership.

The second magical object, the existence here is unknown to Mystic, if he had known it would not have used its magic, because without wanting it active its security system, that is a monstrous creature, nice change from a big rabid dog.

XXX

"I'm really cursed," said Mystic, looking at the monster in front of him, as Magus and Servant-Vampire saw many strange and magical things.

But it's the first time he sees an Oni, a Japanese demon.

The Oni is as big as Heracles, perhaps even more. Instead of being a muscular athlete his body resembles that of a sumo wrestler. The skin is crimson red, its head is covered with ruffled white hats and a pair of large horns. Around the neck there is a kind of old rusty necklace with a strange symbol on it.

A face ugly and disfigured vaguely humanoid, with two big teeth like those of a wild cindiale.

The creature with a single step made the ground tremble, you could make a very powerful inhuman.

All normal people, my mistake, all the costumed human beings have stepped back.

Mystic, unlike the others, remained calm, even indifferent, for the eyes of an individual who does not know him.

"An Oni, that is, a Japanese demon, the first time I saw one in the flesh, I read a lot about you." Mystic said in a calm tone, putting a hand under his chin, looking at the Red Oni.

The creature ignores the rumors of Mystic and attack with a speed comparable to a Ferrari, pity that Mystic knows how to handle these creatures.

"Celestial Barrier," shouted Mystic, moving his left arm, creating a kind of luminous line on the floor.

When I try to pass through the line, I activate a kind of magic barrier or an invisible wall, which not only stops the Oni, but hurls it in the opposite direction.

'For this I thank Tamamo, Kiyohime, Nobunaga Oda, Okita Souji for their lessons on Japan and above all the teachings on the paranormal of Japan.' I think Mystic, smiling, remembering some lessons of his Servant, even if terms of private lessons and appointments are the same for Tamamo and Kiyohime.

The Oni did not stop, once stood up, attacked again, continued to attack like a rabid dog, the barrier began to show a sign of weakening in the form of cracks.

"Who wants a truce not to die from the big red monster comes with me" said Mystic turning 180 ° and start walking towards the exit.

Followed by Artemis, surprises Cheshire and Ravanger have chosen to cooperate with Mystic.

"So Artemis, your boyfriend is a kind of Metahuman who can create energy barriers?" Jade asked to tease his sister and get information about the individual who was about to make a double KO

"He's not my boyfriend and I do not know much about his abilities, but I can say he knows how to fight," said Artemis, still surprised by Mystic's hand-to-hand skills.

"For your curiosity I'm already taken" commented Mystic, a little 'annoyed by the attitude of Cheshire.

"Returning to the important things, I thank you for putting aside our differences." About a hundred yards away from us there is a magical creature named Oni "explained Mystic, pointing to the source of dozens of animal verses.

"What is the game plan?" From what I have seen, you seem to have experience with the supernatural, "Ravanger deduced, easily noticing Mystic's calm attitude in this strange situation.

"Guessed, Miss Orange, 75% of my problems are connected in some way to the paranormal." He confirmed Mystic, not seeing how he can hide something so obvious.

At that moment the scream of the demon becomes stronger, the ground trembles because of the heavy steps of Oni.

This is not a good sign for our heroes, mistake, a couple of mercenaries, an anti-hero and a neo-heroine.

"You're the expert, what do we do?" Artemis asked, being in a zone of discouragement with these magical things.

"We use a simple RPG maneuver," said Mystic, showing his slightly nerdy side.

"What does RPG maneuver mean?" He asked Rose trying to figure out what Mystic wants. The guy is powerful and ruthless, but is equally strange and ... maybe a nerd?

"I'm the only one who knows something about videogames with a medieval fantasy theme?" He asked Mystic dumbfounded in the lack of this simple general knowledge ... for a nerd or otaku.

"Warriors like samurai, murderers, thieves and archers keep the monsters busy while the great and wise wizard does his job." He said Mystic not going too far into details, sure they will not understand too much about magic.

"You want us to do the dirty work while you stay and look at a safe distance!" Cheshire shouted angry, being used by a stranger, at least not without a big big payment.

"Put simply, yes, but my job is harder than it looks," said Mystic, preparing a Black Keys, suspecting he will have to use force with Jade.

"I retire, take care of that thing!" Cheshire declared, wanting to run to his den.

But it was stopped by a simple Mystic phrase: "Do not help me and your mother will die, like the rest of Gotham."

"What do you mean?" Asked Artemis tries to attack Mystic, who mentioned the possibility that her mother will die.

"Simple, Oni's necklace to an interesting inscription, which promises a hellish night" said Mystic, capturing the attention of his impromptu friends.

"You have a minute to explain yourself," Cheshire said, showing his claws, that is, incredibly sharp weapons.

"The symbol as the necklace itself has two meanings: Rango and Clan" said Mystic lifting two fingers forming a V.

"The ugliest and grotesque sumo wrestler is simple a pawn, a soldier who is sent to death, to clean the streets for real soldiers," explained Mystic, not entering into the most complex details.

"So big for the meat? Is a regular soldier as big as he is?" Asked Ravanger, wanting to know what he had to fight with.

"About 6 meters, maybe 9 meters if it's physically strong," Mystic replied, using his theoretical knowledge of Oni.

"Very big" commented Artemis.

"The trouble does not stop at this, the symbol already encountered in my textbooks, belongs to a Clan of Oni, who are infamous for their horrible attacks and looting, mass murder and torture served with demonic flames, women They are their favorite victims, who bad luck risks a fate worse than death, above all for his respect as a woman and a human being ", said Mystic, recalling the various horror stories in bed concerning this Oni Clan.

Artemis and Jade, Rose have experienced a horrible presentiment, imagining the fate of those women.

"Well I will only help you because I do not want to have the life of my sister and her boyfriend on my conscience." Cheshire said, not wanting to leave her sister with incredibly large and obese monsters.

"I am a mercenary, compared to my contract, Black Mask paid me to eliminate those who try to destroy its riches, the monster will be killed" said Ravanger showing his sword and the will of iron.

"I am a heroine, this is my city, the demons have to pass over my body if they want to destroy it" said Artemis, preparing his bow with one of his arrows.

"Perfect, my job will be easier ... my barrier has been destroyed and the Oni runs towards us ... with reinforcements" said Mystic pulling out three Black Keys for each hand, imitating Wolverine.

In less than half a second, a wall was demolished, making room for three large red-skined creatures almost identical to each other, known as Oni or demons.

"Please tell me that you have an ace hidden in your sleeve" Artemis asked, from what to see, Mystic seems to have several surprises and tricks under his cloak.

"Several axes and backup plans, but I rarely use them." For the moment I leave you with two gifts from me, "said Mystic before disappearing into a crimson flash, leaving three ladies to fight three Oni.

"How did he do it?" Artemis shouted, seeing how Mystic disappeared in an instant.

"The guy is a Teleport, he can manipulate the space to disappear and reappear in different places in a single moment" explained Ravanger, recalling some contracts with Teleport, very annoying to kill, always change position.

"He stops talking about him, we have three ugly monsters to defeat," shouted Cheshire, gaining the attention of his sister and his partner.

Meanwhile one of the Oni made his move and ran to Artemis. But he did not even take a step, it is a kind of energetic attack going through the wall, hitting the target fully, vaporizing half of the Oni, leaving only his legs.

In a moment his body disappeared into nothingness, leaving in its place a piece of paper with an Asian inscription on it.

"Where did the blow come from?" Asked Ravanger fearing a sniper, their first shot is always too close for his taste.

"Answer: This unit received orders to help the known masses of Artemis, Cheshire, and Ravanger handle the entities called Oni," said a monotone voice coming in from the giant hole created by the energy attack.

Artemis recognized the person just entered as Justitia, an autonomous one created by Mystic. At the moment his right arm is replaced by a kind of mini-cannon Ralingun.

"I'm happy to see you," said Artemis, thanking Mystic for having armed his mechanical assistant with hyper-advanced weapons.

"Statement: This unit is not happy to see you, this also applies to your lesbian relative and cosplay girlfriend." He said Justitia while a small light covered his left arm. A second later, there was a kind of futuristic brass knuckle.

"You heard everything we talked about!"

"Confirmation: This unit is equipped with advanced systems, including improved audio and high fighting skills." Justitia said, leaping a few meters up to the ceiling of the room, using the ceiling as a trampoline, flying like a rocket towards one of the Oni, pulling a very powerful fist and flying the Oni several meters.

Meanwhile Artemis fires his arrows at the Oni hit by Justitia while Cheshire and Ravanger take care of the other.

"I can know why you monitored my discussion with Mystic," Artemis asked, wanting to know why.

"Answer: This unit chooses to listen to you to prevent a possible sexual act between you and my creator." Justitia said without a sign of embarrassment or modesty, being a car is not a surprise.

"What!" Artemis shouted, embarrassed and completely unprepared by such an answer.

"Explanation: A woman in a daring dress usually does not seduce men for money or favors, according to my observations falls into this category," said Justitia insulting the attire of Artemis comparing her to a cosplay prostitute.

"I'm not a prostitute!" Once I'm done here, I'll have you recycled, "threatened Artemis by shooting an arrow at Oni's head.

"Statement: Impossible, this unit is superior in every point of view, your chances of winning are 0" said Justitia, in a tone without emotion.

"Your boyfriend knows how to make a nice reinforcement," Cheshire said, enjoying his sister's situation.

XXX

While the girls fight the Oni, Mystic entered into the black mask armored safe, it was easy to enter, the fire pillar to create a giant hole in the armored safe's walls.

"The first thing Mystic did was to use her sixth sense, to sense the origin of a magical aura.

In all the armored safes, there were only two objects with a magical energy inside them.

Every month in one place, a simple drawer. Inside the drawer is a round stone very similar to the one that leads to the moment.

"At least I could find a second Bezel Charms ..." Mystic stopped talking and looked at the second magical object.

"Imposable!" Shouted Mystic, ignoring Bezel's amulet. The reason for today came to Gotham City today, the Servant-Vampire focuses on the ancient book that rests on the floor of the armored safe.

XXX

Mystic's surprise cry is not an exaggeration.

Like Magus, a collector of mystical artifacts and a drug addict of arcane knowledge.

Mystic I find a legendary treasure long lost for more than 1000 years.

The Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, an ancient book written by the world's greatest Onmyoudou, the founder of the two great Clans of Shamans Tsuchimikado and Asakura, the King of the star Polaris, Hao Hagoromo.

The ancient tome known as Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, is a priceless book, wars were brought to us for this lost book.

Hao Hagoromo was a revolutionary genius who set the bass of modern Onmyoudou.

It is basically an oriental version of King Solomon, the king of magic, who created the Magecraft and the Magic Crest.

His descendants split into two rival clans named Tsuchimikado and Asakura, who started a personal war for Hao Hagoromo's book, which says it contains all the knowledge of Hao Hagoromo.

This started a hostile rivalry and a trail of corpses to keep this book.

Too bad that in 10,000 years, only a handful of people have managed to open the book and earn a grain of knowledge from Hao Hagoromo.

The legends say that it is protected by an army of Oni and shikigami, its content is so vast and complex, that a weak mind can be broken off, who has not been killed by its keepers, have been reduced to some vegetables or are crazy.

With such measures of security, it is not difficult to understand why only 4 people have managed to read a small part of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu and remain alive and mentally stable (difficult to establish the term of mental stability ).

In the last conflict between the Tsuchimikado and Asakura, the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu was lost, none of which has ever been seen until today.

The Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu was found by Mystic aka Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha.

We can certainly say, if Mystic will not die from the army of Oni and shikigami, he will probably be killed by one of the Tsuchimikado or Asakura.

XXX

"At times like this, I wonder if I'm blessed or cursed, I've just managed to get one of the Bezel Charms and one of the greatest arcane treasures of Eastern magic," said Mystic, thinking that Zelretch's hand could be involved. .

"There are six Bezel Charms, five of which allow you to manipulate the elements, ie Earth, Fire, Water, Wind and sixth amulet is a mystery, some speak of manipulating probabilities, telepathy or telekinesis, I will find out when For the moment I'm happy with the amulet of the Earth and Water, "said Mystic to himself, with a slight grimace, the amulet of the manipulation of water is very useful, but the magic of water is not really its strong point.

Putting Bezel's second amulet on his left shoulder, Mystic took Chō-Senjiryakketsu in his hands .

Its appearance is an ancient dusty book, above the cover there is a pentagram star-shaped, with inside the symbol of the yin and yang.

A recurring symbol in the Onmyoudou.

Mystic tries to open the ancient tome, but in vain, the book is sealed by six pieces of rectangular paper with old writings, known as Ofuda.

'These Ofuda, they remind me of Tamamo-chan, most of his Magecraft is based on the Ofudas. 'I think Mystic, smiling for a moment, young love, returning to his calm and calculated self.

Mystic active a small mechanism operated by the jaw, a small part of the mask can be signaled to scroll down, exposing the left or right eye of the wearer.

The left eye contains a power similar to the Geass, only weaker, but much more adaptable and versatile.

The right eye is more complex and oriented to the magic of the Geass eye.

The mechanism of Mystic's mask activates, revealing his right eye.

XXX

The Mystic Eye of our protagonist.

A crimson eye, with the silver pupil in the form of a cross and a black sclera.

This is the second Mystic Eye by Alex Brunestud, baptized as 'Cheia' which means key.

This eye does not confer mental control skills or various telepathic tricks.

The powers can be summarized as a powerful scanner attached to a super-computer.

Cheia, simply looking at an object or a person begins to tell her story.

A more precise description would be to implant hundreds or thousands of information directly into the brain about the target of the Mystic Eye.

By causing data overload in Mystic's mind, he loses consciousness and risks mental damage, falls into a coma or worse.

Thankfully in four months of training with the medical and magical help of all Servant Caster, Mystic manages to control the Mystic Eye, Cheia, at least for several minutes.

In this controlled state, you gain these skills:

\- See the points and lines of death as Shiki Ryougi, very useful for breaking and annihilating things.

\- Being able to see the 'profile page' of the target, superficial information not too detailed, such as name and surname, height, gender, emotional state, nationality, some personal skills. Striving can get more detailed information on a subject that interests him in exchange for severe headaches and dizziness.

\- Memorize every combat move and magic he sees, and then replicate it at will.

\- Precognition of the future movements made by the adversaries, a sort of vision of the future.

XXX

POV Mystic

My magic eyeball is "seeing" the contents of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu.

"Hai Hagoromo is a true genius, pity that not thought to create protection for a Magus with an eye baron that allows him to bypass the protections of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu." I said admiring Hao Hagoromo's work, ignoring the surrounding world.

The Chō-Senjiryakketsu contains an active permanent radar, once it detects a certain amount of magical energy the safety system is activated.

Even calling it a security system is not completely correct.

A practical, rather alternative, extremist educational system would be closer to reality.

Hao Hagoromo understands that his knowledge is dangerous and many want to take it for their own selfish purposes. Therefore to created a unique method to find people worthy for his knowledge or an heir.

The Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu finds a great source of magical energy coming from a person nearby, then creates a spiritual bond with the target.

Then the show begins, sends Shikigami with the appearance of infamous Oni, to scare the weak and the cowards. If the target is strong and brave. Defeat the fake Oni, for each defeated target you gain a shred of knowledge.

Once you have eliminated enough Oni, release an Ancient Shikigami or Spirit Yokai.

In other words, eliminate the minions, the Boss arrives, once defeated, then choose to stop and settle for the accumulated knowledge, or go to the next level and face the next Shikigami Guardian.

In all there are five chapters of the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu:

\- The balance of Yin and Yang.

\- Onmyōdō art and the five elements Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal.

\- The cursed sword Chiwosuu.

\- How to tame Shikigami, Yokai and Oni.

\- Taizun Fukun, the god of Hell.

This means that there are five Guardians / Bosses to deal with.

'If you die you are not worthy of his knowledge, if you live you are rewarded, who manages to defeat the five Guardians of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu, becomes the heir of Hao Hagoromo.' I thought in my head, closing the helmet mechanism, covering my Mystic Eye, Cheia.

Stopping the continuous implantation of information in my head, a very useful but painful process.

'An idea that reflects the principles of wild nature, the weak is eaten by the strong' said a female I know very well, Iris, the conceptual symbiote that 'lives' in my head.

'Hao Hagoromo is a crazy genius, becoming his heir does not sound too bad' I told Iris through our mental connection.

'Among your colossal objectives to learn every magic of the known and unknown world is close to world domination. Learning the contents of the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu is useful for both the objectives' said Iris, acting as my consultant, unlike many others, the voices in the head is useful.

'Do you have any advice on how to act, I do not believe that girls can resist until we finish our discussion and the decoding of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu' I asked ignoring the roars of false Oni, sword blows and explosions caused by weapons of Justitia.

'Using a magical matrix we could bypass the blockade and guardians of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu. 'He advised Iris, opting for a quick approach with less conflict failure.

'It would be like using a secret code to win the game' I commented, breaking the rules is not a problem, but winning the game in one shot is so boring.

'The faster we finish, the faster we can return to the hanging gardens of Babylon. I remind you that tonight is the last episode of your reality show, Dexter 'Iris tried to convince me to hurry up using my love for police serial.

Taking a deep breath, he began writing several Runes of various kinds on the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, with the intent to disable the security system.

"Now I can say I'm a magic hacker" I joked, creating a small but complex array consisting of Celtic, Norwegian and Egyptian Runes.

For the most crucial moment, I realized I had made a small mistake ... the main Rune with the meaning 'close' and almost identical with the Rune with the meaning 'open'.

"I'm the most unfortunate person in the world" I said while the matrix created by me interfered with the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, which began to shine in a disturbing light, followed by several cracks, the result was simple and predictable.

A small explosion combined with a wave that throws me right into a wall.

"I've never been happier with Tamamo-chan's jealousy, without my armor, Nemesis would not be bomb-proof." I murmured out of the wall, with nothing broken, the magical resistance of rank C, along with an indestructible armor can work wonders.

I looked around and immediately noticed that the room is no longer empty, a large number of Shikigami in the form of Oni are coming out of Chō-Senjiryakketsu.

'Onii-Sama in the name of anything holy and pure in this world, what have you done to be so unlucky! "He shouted Iris in my head, while the false Oni started to jump me like they were American football players.

"Zelretch if I survive, he swore in the name of Root, I'll kill you" I shouted, looking for a way out.

"Time to use the strong pieces" I shouted angrily, slamming the foot on the ground, making dozens of giant crystals, sweeping away many of the Shikigami, freeing a way out.

I crossed the street to the center of the room, surrounded by supernatural enemies, here I can see the targets and use heavy artillery.

"Start the show, Arip ă Albă, wake up" I ordered concentrating anger in my magic, activating one of my most efficient weapons .

My white coat, made entirely of feathers, began to release a frightening magical aura.

The cloak began to move as if it were alive.

All the feathers of the coat have become larger with a metallic appearance, emitting a powerful magical aura.

At my command, in a moment, Arip ă Albă shot hundreds of metallic feathers.

The metallic feathers fired from the mantle have affected everything around me, without having any mercy .

The enemy's first row was decimated. But there are still plenty of enemies to eliminate.

The mantle continues to shoot its metal feathers relentlessly, using my magical energy as raw material, to create bullets.

Thanks to the gigantic amount of energy my body possesses Arip ă Albă, it can shoot for a very long time, maybe days or a week.

The numbers of the enemies begin to fall, but many remain. Some of the biggest Shikigami have not been made as pieces have continued to advance, ignoring the tens or hundreds of metal feathers that penetrate their bodies.

"You are tough, but you are fireproof" I asked, with a smile so sweet to be scary, ignoring the obvious lack of intelligence of the enemies.

The coat called Arip ă Albă stopped firing metal feathers, but caught fire.

The fire is not normal, the flames are white, which can burn everything, only a divinity of fire can resist such a thing.

The white flames have reduced all to ashes, the ashes become dust, all in the room veins devoured by the white flames.

Only dust and ash surrounds me, I am the only living thing left unharmed.

For an outside observer he can say that the fire is hugging me, as if I were his son or a lover.

Is this possible only thanks to my lover ?, girlfriend ?, future wife?

In short, Tamamo-no-Mae, the cutest fox girl in the world, can be classified as a reincarnation of Amaterasu or a fragment of the same goddess.

'Certainly to the beauty of a goddess' I thought wandering for a moment, imagining Foxy sitting on a bench with the sun setting behind.

So being Tamamo-chan's 'husband' brings many benefits, such as receiving her sacred blessing and magnificent assistance in the creation of Arip ă Albă.

My most powerful Mystic Code, Arip ă Albă, a feathered cape created using five precious elements:

The Martin Shroud of EMIYA, the Walking Church of Index, the TXF cells of my body, the body of a monstrous beast, that is a magical creature, and finally some special magic of Tamamo-no-Mae.

Deactivating the Amaterasu module of Arip ă Albă, it does not return to being a mantle, but an armor.

When I activate the Amaterasu module, it means quai and I need extra protection, so the mantle changes shape into something more defensive.

A V-shaped aerodynamic bib, a helmet with a falcon design. A pair of large metal wings, two large bird-shaped shoulder straps and two long tails made of metallic feathers.

This form is designed to improve the physical defense, speed and agility of the owner of Arip ă Albă, that is me.

The reason is obvious because I activated the Amaterasu module, it was not for the big Shikigami approaching. But for what he's going to get out.

Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu continues to admit energy, a huge amount of magical energy.

'Instead of making sure that the five guardians of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu are sealed, they all came out together,' said Iris, while my eyes look at five figures that materialize thanks to the Chō-Senjiryakketsu.

"The real battle begins!" I declared, ready to use all my spells and weapons.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Five Guardians of the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu.

POV Mystic

My enemies are in front of me, in total there are 5 figures, some of them are humanoid, others are more animalistic.

The Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu is made up of five chapters, each with a specific custodian.

Chapter one: The balance of Yin and Yang.

Chapter two: Onmy art ōdō and the five elements Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal.

Chapter Three: The cursed sword Chiwosuu.

Chapter Four: How to tame Shikigami, Yokai and Oni.

Chapter Five: Taizun Fukun, the god of Hell.

I realized something strange, even there are five custodians, I feel like there are only four.

Probably, no, surely the first is an entity with two bodies, which represents the Yin and the Yang, this means that there are 4 out of 5 Guardians present.

Before doing anything, I activated my Mystic Eye, Cheia, to analyze my opponents. Fortunately, they seem confused. It does not surprise me, it's the first time I've been invoked at the same time.

XXX

The first guardian is the strangest of all five.

Instead of being an entity with one body and mind, he / she is an entity with one mind and two bodies.

They should represent the Yin and the Yang, the moon and the sun, the darkness and the light etc.

The body that represents the Yin is a tsuki no usagi, that is a lunar rabbit. Do not think of an adorable white-fured rabbit.

In front of me there is a giant anthropomorphic black rabbit, which strangely resembles Antylamon from the Digimon series.

The rabbit at three times my height, this means 6 meters in height. Dark-black fur, except for the white face and the patterns on its wrists and on the tips of the ears that are the same color.

Yin is dressed in a kind of ancient Chinese armor, covering her arms, legs and torso. In his long hands he wields a great halberd.

Yang is a yatagarasu, a crow with three legs of white color. Its appearance is close to that of a normal crow, except for the third leg.

XXX

The second guardian is not an anthropomorphic being, but incredibly similar to a human, specifically a woman, no, a Yamato nadeshiko.

For those who do not know it is a Japanese expression that indicates the personification of the ideal woman, in the historical context of the patriarchal tradition of Japanese culture.

A woman with a slender body, with an authentic Mikoto dress, that is a Japanese priestess.

She could not have little

more than twenty years.

His legs and arms are very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that

any model would run away for envy in front of her.

A woman so beautiful she seemed artificial ... as if it were a fusion

of every aspect of the ideal woman. Long and bright black hair

they descended along the shoulders, and his eyes that someone could have exchanged for emeralds.

Around the neck there is a long necklace made of green pearls. In his hands he holds a long two-meter long rod and one end was fixed with a metal tip, with a metal ring on the other end, the circle passed through six other smaller rings as the shakujou a monk or practitioner would bring in travel.

For many men and women, this guardian would be the most beautiful woman in the world. But for me, it barely gets on top

20 most beautiful women.

It's not bad, but my female beauty standards have become so high that only a small percentage of women can get into it.

The cause of this thing is the exotic otherworldly beauties, with ears of animals or other unique features that surround me.

I got used to the best of the best, normal things do not interest me anymore.

XXX

The third custodian wears a black samurai armor with gold engravings, at first sight it looks like an authentic samurai.

Around his waist he wears two swords, not all sword types, but a katana and a wakizashi, arms of a samurai.

His face is covered with a white porcelain mask.

If I had to ask if there is a feature, it would be, but if I asked you if there was not, it would not be there.

It was a pure white, with no writing on it, a mask without any kind of ornament.

Her hair style is unusual, long metallic blue hair, covering her entire back, as if she were Goku Super Saiyan Level Three.

XXX

The Fourth Custodian at first sight looks like a 10-year-old girl, even less.

A slightly tanned skin, a face in the shape of a heart, big eyes, a smile worthy of a little angel.

She looks like a normal elementary schoolgirl, if not for her peculiar characteristics:

\- His clothing, precisely his lack, the child wears nothing, his private parts are hidden by his long hair, which is convenient.

\- Her long, blood-red hair almost touches the ground and seems to have never been combed, having a rebellious style.

\- His left arm, I miss him, his left limb is not there, as if he had been cut off or amputated.

\- Two dark black hornlike horns come out of his head.

\- His eyes are crimson red with vertical pupils, good to destroy.

\- Like the horns, his nails are black, remembering Sabretooth, a recurring enemy of Wolverine.

If all this is not enough

It is without doubt, the most dangerous, only his presence induces a strange shiver my body.

XXX

In the meantime I have analyzed each keeper taken, they seem to have discussed between them.

The Yamato nadeshiko came forward, in addition to the beauty must be the most intelligent of the group or at least reasonable.

"Who are you and what have you done to

Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, of our master, Hao Hagoromo "asked with a serious look, beating the shakujou on the ground, creating a barrier around the chamber, sealing every possible exit.

"For the general public I'm Mystic, but for those who are part of the magical world, I'm Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed the accursed archive of Akasha." I said doing a theatrical bow, I do not know why, but this thing to say name and title, before a magic fight is quite typical.

"Brunestud-san, what do you from the

Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu? "Asked the second keeper of the so- called legendary say the truth does not do any harm in this case, these keepers for centuries are locked up inside the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu are waiting for a suitor to be eliminated.

"I came to get a very powerful magic amulet, precisely one of Bezel's 6 amulets, but without knowing it, I activated Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, some pseudo-Oni made noise, so I silenced him. Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, being intrigued by the infamous tome of Hao Hagoromo, I tried to open it using Rune and Ofuda, the result 4 out of 5 Custodians of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu, are in front of me "I told more or less what happened in the last Oretta. So many things in such a small amount of time.

"I understand what happened, Brunestud-san, but what do you want from Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu?" He asked in a tone that does not bode well. The other custodians also seem ready to intervene at the slightest sign of combat.

"The human race is a stingy race that never settles in. I too am human, I have at least the spirit.

I want many things, a Tamamo-chan that is not jealous, to know every existing spell, I desire the dominion of the whole world.

Today I found a second amulet of Bezel, next to him there is a priceless treasure, the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, in front of me are Shikigami of a very high level and a True Oni, which can be Ibaraki-Doji.

I want to own the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu and its keepers will become my personal Shikigami. "I have proclaimed my new ambition, I already see that the sanse of a fight are certain and if I win, probably Tamamo-chan will have a jealousy attack with this Yamato nadeshiko ... But now I do not care, I want Shikigami like the Tokyo characters Ravens and the knowledge of one of the greatest arcane users in history.

"Before I fight, here is my proposal, get down on your knees and swear loyalty to me, become my Shikigami and you will be treated with respect, your skills are too precious to be just watchdogs for an old musty book." I have recommended a less violent alternative, but I am sure they do not accept something similar.

"If we do not accept your proposal," Yamato nadeshiko said in a threatening tone, tightening her grip on the shakujou.

"I will use strong manners with you. Submission or elimination, the choice is up to you." I declared with authority. Ready to start a deadly fight.

Instead of unleashing hell, the fourth guardian of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, a True Oni with the appearance of a child, began to laugh harder.

"I have not laughed like that for centuries!" Kid-chan, you have a gut, there are a few men who know who I am and say they want to subjugate me. "Said the girl Oni clarified amused and excited.

"Thanks for the compliment, a little 'madness, courage and disinterest for their safety, can work wonders" I said feeling a little' embarrassed to hear compliments from an ancient demon with the appearance of a brat, my life is strange .

"Madness and courage, I like you Kid-chan, we make a deal" said Ibaraki-Doji, is dialogue possible?

"Among all the guardians of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, the legendary Oni, Ibaraki-Doji, accept dialogue, we really live strange times, I want to hear your proposal" I said, surprised, from what I understand about demons or Oni, they are not beings too reasonable, indeed the opposite.

"Hao Hagoromo managed to defeat me and make me as you say, a guard dog, for his lousy book, I'm bored to death, no one manages to fight me, Kid-chan is interesting and stimulating," he said Ibaraki-Doji, with a smile so sweet as to make me afraid, women are scary the species or age does not count, women are scary.

"I want freedom, that's what I'll do, I'm strange watching the fight between Kid-chan and the first three keepers." Once Kid-chan defeat him, he can fight me. "Ibaraki-Doji paused, his sweet smile, I become the smile of an authentic psychopath.

"If you defeat me in a duel, it will be your slave or I care how you label me, you can do anything you want to violate and give life to all your worst wishes, get pregnant dozens of times and rape my own daughters as you please and like it. "

I have no words to describe Ibaraki-Doji's comment, do you certainly wait for a Hentai Dark scenario or want to make fun of me?

"But if I win, I will eat you, I will have fun with your body, I will consume your soul and break your mind, in the end take control of your body and I will be free to devastate the world without needing an anchor to exist on this plane of existence, "said Ibaraki-Doji, with his maniacal smile.

In sum if I lose, I will be the victim of a kind of Oni possession, giving freedom to an ancient and powerful monster, who wants to see the world burn.

If I win, I get this monster like my rabid dog ready to destroy every obstacle, which hinders my way.

"I accept your offer, Ibaraki-Doji, I finish your colleagues first, then I win the duel with you, you will be my bulldozer, which will clear my path from all my problems" I accepted Ibaraki-Doji's offer. With this move I still have to fight, a Samurai, a Miko and a six-meter rabbit and his friend crow.

"Perfect you can start fighting, Kid-chan let me have fun" said Ibaraki-Doji with a playful smile, sitting on the floor.

XXX

POV Narrator

At the Ibaraki-Doji signal, the samurai and the rabbit simultaneously attacked Mystic.

"Justitia!" He shouted Mystic at the same time in here the two keepers attacked.

When the Servant-Vampire shouted this name, a sort of energetic attack went through the wall, striking the samurai and the 6-meter anthropomorphic rabbit.

Immediately after the shot of the energy strike, a 16 or 18-year-old girl appeared in front of Mystic.

A lean and attractive body, as if it were a model or an idol. For a teenager it is very high almost 180 cm.

Its beauty is too perfect, almost unnatural for a living being, as if it had been created to be a deity of beauty.

His skin was as white as porcelain, a face in the shape of a heart, no visible defect, as if it could exist.

One of his unique features was his eyes, his left eye was blue-silver while his right eye was a ruby red.

Her hair is unique, touching only the shoulders, but their color is unique, they are practically bipolar, the right side of the hair is black while the left side is white and pure as snow.

His clothing is unusual, it seems something of an anime or a Scifi television program.

A full body in black leather covers the whole body, no, the suit is black, but it is not made of leather, but of an unknown polymer.

Above the suit there is a series of white-gold armor, which at first glance seem incredibly advanced and futuristic.

Armor covers arms, shoulders, torso, back and legs.

Having an angelic design, which enhances the beauty of the mysterious girl.

Around the neck there is a white choker with a small gear-shaped gem on the top.

He also wears a silver metal belt that holds several pockets and a pair of futuristic guns.

"Threat: This unit will eliminate all enemies of the creator," said the girl, taking a fight.

"As possible, my barrier is impenetrable," asked the guard miko, surprised by this scene, its barriers are inviolable.

"Keeper Miko, your barrier is a masterpiece, it can not be destroyed from the inside, but from the outside it's another story," explained Mystic with an amused tone, it seems that the battle begins with the advantage of Servant-Vampire.

"To start this recruitment battle, Justitia, activate the Dark Archangel module" ordered Mystic, looting his fingers.

In the immediate second, Justitia issued a strong flash of yellow light. Blinding everyone who looked. Except Mystic, who had his eyes protected by the special lentiles of his helmet.

Once the blinding baggage stops, Justitia is covered in an elegant breastplate that makes her look like an angel of death.

Unlike the previous clothing, this covers the entire body of Justitia, not showing even an inch of skin. Instead of white and gold, its colors are dark black and crimson red.

His Boots-Armor are equipped with high heels along with a pair of ruby colored discs on the thighs.

All the armor looks more like a work of art, which depicts a beautiful angel fallen in the darkness.

Justitia's face is covered by a black helmet, with a cross-shaped visor.

The black helmet, has a metal cable that seems to take the place of the hair, look like a ponytail or a braid.

A kind of jet-pack with two gatling guns on it, which adorns the shoulders.

In his right hand he holds an oval shield, with the Mystic crest.

In the left hand a long medieval spear, which used the knights in their medieval tournaments on horseback.

"Justitia is clearly my best work, only the aspect of the whole combat module is worth millions

"Mystic has praised his greatest creation up to now.

"We thank: This unit is happy for the compliment of its creator, so I will eliminate the enemy as efficiently as possible" said Justitia in his Dark Archangel module, before shooting at a speed comparable to a flash, towards his target, a 6 meters anthropomorphic rabbit, just recovered from Justitia's energy strike.

This building has just gained a giant humanoid rabbit hole.

"Ibaraki-Doji does not move until I'm standing alone, the first guardian is held by my autonomous, Justitia Mark-I, only you two remain, a beautiful miko and a samurai masquerading as an infamous vigilant" said Mystic , striking the floor with his foot, popping a pair of Claymore, identical to those previously used against Cheshire and Ravanger.

"Let's start the highlight of this night!" Shouted Mystic, running towards the guardian Samurai. While the guardian Miko prepares her spells.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Miko and Samurai VS Mystic, Justitia VS Antylamon and Yatagarasu.

"Let's start the highlight of this chapter!" Shouted Mystic, running towards the guardian Samurai. While the guardian Miko prepares her spells.

Mystic swung his Crystal Claymore upward to form an X, the samurai managed to block Mystic's blow, using his katana, but he was forced to back off a step.

Both swordsmen separated, jumping backwards and then running towards their opponent.

The Servant-Vampire was the first to hit, starting various powerful frontal attacks.

Mystic uses a rougher stille, focusing on the strength and speed of the shots, no technique, only pure power.

All these shots without

wanting to see what his enemy can do.

A weak enemy would be destroyed by the mere force of the blows, but an enemy ability would survive, that kind of enemy deserves the full attention of Mystic.

The Shikigami Samurai is strong, he managed to repel Mystic's blows, using a refined technique and excellent observation skills.

"Your style focuses on the extreme defense that is paramount in fighting and countering all attacks, so you're weak ..."

Mystic disappeared in a crimson flash, his enemy was taken aback, not knowing Mystic's Teleport ability.

"You have attacks is a surprise!" Mystic shouted, appearing behind the enemy, hitting him with the Claymore, using such a force to break the crystal weapon into pieces.

The blow will blow the enemy into the air, but using an inhuman acrobatics I will land on my feet. He looked quickly at his precious armor.

Mystic lost one of his weapons, but the armor of the enemy was compromised, leaving his back vulnerable.

The Servant-Vampire understood that the Shikigami Samurai is a Tank, with a great resistance to magic, looking only at its armor, clearly made of a material with anti-magic projectiles.

The enemy recovered in a moment, being a Shikigami to its benefits, such as accelerated healing and lack of fatigue.

This time he was more serious, instead of defending himself, he decided to attack, using his magical energy. Increased the power of his body and in an instant closed the distance between him and Mystic.

He swung his sword with a speed comparable to a first-class Servant Saber.

The blow would cut into two Mystic or seriously injure it.

Mystic this time I do not use teleportation, but another trick.

Mystic's body becomes fuzzy and completely crimson, like a sort of shadow or gas.

The sword of the Shikigami Samurai, step through Mystic, which for the moment is literally a ghost.

This is possible thanks to the volatile factor of the Xenothium, present in the TXF cells.

With the power of thought, the Xenothium agitates, causing a reaction to the structure of Mystic's atoms, making it temporarily intangible.

Bonus there is a side effect, one pleasant enough, when the body of Mystic is intangible, it releases a considerable amount of unstable energy, created by the reaction of the Xenothium and the electrons.

In short, anything that touches Mystic, no, anything that tries to touch Mystic when it is intangible, is hit by a good amount of unstable energy with negative projecting.

The entire body of the Shikigami Samurai is burning, it seems that he was struck by lightning or a ray powered by radioactive energy.

The worst part can not move is paralyzed like a statue.

Mystic tangible return and gave a very powerful kick. Taking advantage of the electric discharge that damaged the entrails of the enemy.

Once again a distance between the two swordsmen was created, Mystic bored decided to finish the battle, thus throwing his crystal Claymore, aiming at the chest of the samurai.

At the last moment Mystic's target swings the sword, destroying the improvised bullet, thus avoiding death.

"You are incredibly tenacious, third guardian of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, can I know your name?" Mystic Churches, surprised by the willpower of his enemy.

"Chiwosuu" said the appointed hour Chiwosuu.

"Then Chiwosuu, as your friend Miko is called," asked Mystic, wanting to know the names of his current enemies. Start to tire of calling me Shikigami and Custodi.

"Yuno" Chiwosuu replied, seems to be a man of few words.

"The Samurai Chiwosuu and the Priestess Yuno will be a great addition to the Wild Hunt," Mystic said in an authoritative tone, while his right arm turned into a sword.

Chiwosuu gripped his weapon. It seems that the ending of this duel between swordsmen is about to end.

"Avalanche of the 100,000 charms!" A female voice shouted.

I maybe a Miko will take the place of his friend samurai.

Mystic turned around, looking at the origin of the voice, seeing the second keeper of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, Yuno.

At that moment from the sleeves of Yuno's outfit, an infinite seeming quantity of Ofuda will come out, with a speed comparable to a train at full speed.

"I knew it was too easy to be true." He said Mystic, striking the ground with his arm / sword, the ground while the wings of Arip ă Albă tried to do something.

In the next moment, Mystic was hit by the flood of Ofuda, then ... BAM!

All Ofudas exploded, destroying the building, causing it to collapse or better to wipe out the face of the earth.

XXX

Meanwhile, a doll and a rabbit are fighting over their respective owners / creator.

The doll is Justitia, an autonomous one, with a total of 97 operating hours, created by Mystic or Alex Brunestud, depending on how you call it. Equipped with weapons and gadgets, created by technology stolen from the entire globe and updated by Techno-magic.

His target, a giant six-meter anthropomorphic rabbit, wielding a halberd. With a white three-legged crow flying around him.

Justitia in her form Dark Archangel wears an incredibly powerful armor, armed with a shield and a spear.

Both creations of magical users, are having a fight at such a speed that the naked eyes can not follow.

The anthropomorphic rabbit is a giant, but an incredibly fast giant, with the ability to make jumps so high that you can jump over an entire district, as if it were a rabbit version of Hulk.

The doll is lower in terms of speed, but being a car, it does not feel pain and fear. Above all, being a being of artificial origin, its mental and analytical abilities are superior to any living being.

What will win muscles or brain.

An Ancient Shikigami with strength and speed or a Recent Autonomous with analytical and judgmental abilities.

XXX

Justitia has pursued through the district, his target, a hare believed to be a kangaroo or a frog.

The machine guns on his shoulders continued to shoot continuously at his long-eared enemy.

The walls of an entire district plus a huge number of machines and post office boxes are full of bullet holes.

Fortunately, no living thing has been killed, the population ... Gotham civil (?) Must thank Mystic, for having installed a shooting and horror program in Justitia.

But the billions of holes and holes that cover almost every surface of the place, means that the anthropomorphic rabbit knows how to escape and above all to jump.

Once again Justitia shot. But the hare made a giant leap and dodged the flurry of bullets. In doing so, a wall has received a thousand holes and the person behind the wall begins to praise the 3D effects of his new TV, so realistic special effects ...

"Comment: I finished the bullets," said Justitia, when the two machine guns stopped firing.

The six-foot anthropomorphic rabbit remained silent. But it seems happier and safer in itself, who would not be, your enemy no more ammunition.

"Provocation: Supraponderal bunny, come from this unit, which teaches you how to use a weapon," said Justitia, ready to use his spear for close combat, which does not seem to be his strong point.

The anthropomorphic Rabbit shot straight to Justitia, so she too, attacked the enemy with his spear.

At the same time, the silent anthropomorphic rabbit, attacking with its halberd, moving it like a hammer.

Such a shot would kill a human being, but Justice is not human or a living being, she is a weapon for war.

Justitia foresees the shot of the enemy, so he raises his right arm, which handles his shield.

Clank

The shield of Justitia, tipsy, creating a dome of electricity, which blocks the blow.

"Exclamation: You're mine!" Justitia said in a monotonous tone of voice. But his lips moved a millimeter, creating a faint and ephemeral smile.

The tip of his spear opened up showing the barrel of a rifle or cannon.

BOOM!

His enemy would normally have made a giant leap and would have dodged the blow, but the electrical energy emitted by Justitia's shield and barrier has messed up his body.

Those lightnings are not normal, a weapon made with Techno-magic, must have its malicious tricks.

This means that the next shot will be very bad for this hare.

The long-eared Shikigami received a strong blow to the abdomen, due to his luck, the Chinese armor he wears to absorb some of the damage.

However, his body emitted several sparks from time to time, clearly para-magic lightning is a pain.

Justitia made his weapons disappear in a flash of light, to replace them with a couple of brass knuckles that emit a lot of electricity.

The anthropomorphic rabbit is still numb, Justice does not know pity, without hesitation he hurled himself at the target and began to hit him with his fists.

Scaraventandolo through a lot 'of walls.

The rest of the fight would be boring with a one-sided beating, fortunately it did not happen.

Because the First Guardian of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu is an entity with one mind and two bodies.

The first body was beaten, the second went to help.

Using a kind of magic or skill, the white yatagarasu has grown, becoming as big as a car.

Once great, swooping lead, a white crow with three legs got in the middle you have two opponents.

Justitia misses the predictable blow of the giant bird.

Before he could attack is to neutralize the white crow, the bird threw itself against its other half.

In a moment the anthropomorphic rabbit and the white crow joined, becoming one being.

The appearance of the rabbit has not changed much, instead of 6 meters, now it is two meters high. Holding three arms, with sharp claws in place of firm.

A pair of white wings have sprung up since its update.

"Provocation: You are an abomination, a rabbit with wings, a chimera that will be exterminated by this unit," said Justitia, causing the Shikigami rabbit / raven. With the current appearance of the target, close combat or melee would be easier for Justitia.

Instead of fighting against Justitia, the Shikigami opened his large white wings and took off.

"Insult: An abomination believes to be superior to this unity only by changing the place of its imminent execution." He said Justitia, with his usual monotonous tone of voice.

Justitia took aim. Using who knows what kind of advanced program to detect the target.

Firing a flash, Justitia's right-hand man was replaced by a huge rocket. This weapon resembles a flower that has yet to blossom.

"Boredom: This unit is sick of this execution: Target die now or in a few minutes" Once this comment is finished, Justitia fires the gigantic rocket.

The missile, flying at a speed close to breaking the sound barrier.

When the rocket was about to hit its target, the Shikigami used its new wings to create a strong crowd of wind, which diverted the rocket sending it to the same.

"Comment: You chose to die in extreme pain within a few minutes, instead of dying now with a painless death." With these words, Justitia jump from the roof of the building.

"Statement: This unit is built to dominate the sky, the target is no chance to survive." Justitia activated one of the advanced systems of his armor, in an instant by the jet-pack, two white wings came out of pure energy.

Justitia using her new wings, flying at a speed of 2450 km / h, ie around Mach 2.

Much faster than a rabbit with wings. Justitia clenched his fist and flew straight to his opponent.

The rabbit does not expect such a thing. Without ground underfoot, he can no longer jump to escape.

Certainly the wings were made to allow a strategic retreat, not for a fight.

The result, a fist of iron figurative and literal (well Justitia is made from a mix of titanium, carbon, etc.) that struck the knock of the anthropomorphic winged rabbit.

A moment, Justitia's enemy rushed to the ground, but Justitia, using his inhuman speed, came behind the back of the target and gave him another punch, sending him back to the sky.

Justitia cords again in a straight line, towards the anthropomorphic rabbit. But this time the hare managed to block Justitia's fist using one of her three arms, with the remaining arms, lock the other arm of Justitia, then grabbed her by the neck.

Giving a look that says, "You're dead, damn doll!"

Justitia remains calm and cold, strangling a car is not effective, not needing to breathe.

"Revelation: I lied!" He said Justitia, while his machine guns started firing again. It seems they never finished the ammunition.

This time there are no buildings or people that hinder the power of Justitia.

Instead of standard projectiles, its machine guns shoot bullets made of pure plasma, you thought it would use bullets made of electricity, wrong, Justitia has more weapons than you think.

Not to be enough that the first keeper of the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, received a hundred plasma projectiles at a close distance.

Instead of falling to the ground or being thrown by the blows of the autonomous.

Something else happened, Justitia's 'ponytail' moved, if it were a tentacle or a snake that captures and strangles its prey has died.

"Enthusiasm: Complete initiation of the Pyro Module" said Justitia, while the gears inside her body began to spin incredibly fast, activating some Runes that are connected to the fire.

In a single moment, the whole body of Justitia and her armor were engulfed in flames, the fire was a blue color. This does not bode well for the anthropomorphic rabbit that is directly related to Justitia.

"Observation: The Dark Archangel module seems to stabilize the volatile power of the Pyro target is sensitive to the flames, time to finish it." He said the female parody of the Human Torch of the Fantastic 4.

Justitia's right arm goes through the body of his enemy, making a nice hole in his chest, then I let go of the anthropomorphic rabbit full of burns, which smells like a fried chicken.

The target of Justitia could not touch the ground, because before touching it disappeared into particles of spiritual energy, its spiritual core was compromised by the last blow of Justitia.

"Self-indulgence: This unity is superior to every living thing in this world, except the unit returns to its creator to eliminate the rest of the worms and be praised by the creator" declared Justitia, turning to the building that houses its creator and his challengers.

At that moment the building exploded, being wiped off the face of the earth.

"Panic: This Unit recalibrates the objectives, security and preserve the salutary of the creator, Alpha priority. Father hold on hard!" With these words Justitia ran to the rubble of the building, looking for her ... father.

XXX

Among the rubble of the building, a certain Oni with the appearance of a loli, is sitting with his legs crossed on a metal pillar, which was previously a safe armored.

For pure luck or an unknown reason is unharmed, there is not even a scratch on his body.

"A funny show, Kid-chan, manages to put Mr. Samurai in trouble, using strange abilities and brute force, and then one of his most devastating missile activities hit BOOM, BAM, BIG, everything explodes. funny "said Ibaraki-Doji, clearly amused, as if she were a girl in front of a marathon of her favorite cartoon.

"Your meaning of fun is divergent," said a female voice, which belongs to those who destroyed the building.

Yuno and Chiwosuu have appeared from nowhere, like ghosts, it's no surprise, certainly when the building collapsed the Shikigami became dematerialized becoming intangible and invisible.

Ibaraki-Doji gave a quick glance, you have his colleagues. His smile disappeared, clearly does not want the victory for Yuno and Chiwosuu. If I win, they return to Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu and farewell for fun and freedom .

"I hope that Kid-chan beheads you, I want to see this new world, it's been centuries since I saw a real city," commented Ibaraki-Doji, looking beyond the rubble.

"I doubt that Brunestud-san survived the Avalanche of 100,000 charms - only a real monster can do it," Yuno said, in a slightly arrogant tone.

"You do not know what a Dead Apostle is?" He commented Ibaraki-Doji.

"A kind of noble title?" Yuno said, while the Samurai Shikigami nodded at the words of Priestess Shikigami.

They do not know what a Dead Apostle is, that is a magical creature originating from the True Ancestors, with many powerful abilities and the possibility of incredible evolution.

"You two are ignored ... Kid-chan let me have fun" said Ibaraki-Doji smiling again, his smile does not promise anything new.

Suddenly a giant blade of silver came out of the ground, striking Chiwosuu.

The cutting weapon, I pass through his body with ease, taking advantage of the damage to Chiwosuu's armor.

"One down, there are three more ... no, only Miss Miko remains, your metal girl has arranged Yin and Yang." Ibaraki-Doji said, looking at the spiritual core of the Shikigami Samurai veins compromised and you have to disappear from the plane physical, if he does not want to die.

"Lowering the guard is a serious mistake, and once you are certain of your opponent's death you can celebrate," said a voice that Ibaraki-Doji has only recently known.

The blade that hit Chiwosuu is the left arm of a certain Servant-Vampire.

Mystic emerged out of the ground like a human mole. His appearance is a bit 'different than it was before.

His Mystic Code, Arip ă Albă has returned to its original stage, a white cape with a pointed hood, made entirely of feathers.

His whole body is covered with stones, iron plates, nails, bricks, sands, dust. Every kind of material

"Kid-chan, you know how to entertain

a lady, "said Ibaraki-Doji, happy to see his ticket for freedom alive and well.

Without answering, Mystic turned to Yuno, all the dirt and minerals that covered him were pushed away, leaving Mystic without a crumb of dirt on him. It is probably due to his ability to control the earth.

"How can you be alive?" Yuno Churches, gripping his shakujou with strength, ready to use it in his imminent fight against Mystic.

"I'm alive thanks to three reasons:

\- When you cast your spell, I hit the ground with my arm / sword. In direct contact with the earth, I managed to collect enough Earth material to create a second armor to absorb the force of the explosion.

\- The explosion and the rubble were managed by the dirty shell. But for the magical force of the explosion, Arip ă Albă managed the magic problem, but for this reason he had to turn off.

\- My body and my armor, Nemesis, are indestructible. Steel bones, diamond organs, silver skin.

All in a white armor created with techno-magic, which can withstand a core explosion ... in theory. "Mystic explained, holding up three fingers, showing an aura of confidence.

"One minute, at most three, then I am all your Ibaraki-Doji," said Mystic.

"Kid-chan is a scary boy," commented Ibaraki-Doji, with a mischievous smile.

At that moment a comet of dark black and crimson red, followed by a golden tail, appeared in the sky.

The comet crashed between Mystic and Yuno, the impact shook the ground and threw all the people into the air, no, Servant-Vanpire, Shikigami and Oni, present.

Ibaraki-Doji seen as the comet, which is actually the girl named Justitia, took Mystic in her arms and flew into the sky.

Then the golden-colored energy wings have mutated, becoming black wings with an X-like shape.

Hell broke loose, wings fired, no, they bombed the place.

Using a kind of energy projectiles created with plasma, as large as ballistic missiles, each blow to the maker an explosion with a radius of a hundred meters.

It was not one or ten hits, but a full two minutes

filled with explosions, gunfire and shelling, most of them targeted Yuno.

"But his metal girl is a thousand times scarier," said Ibaraki-Doji, looking at the distribution caused by Justitia's plasma rain.

Somehow it came out without any damage, unlike anything else in the beam from the explosions.

The rubble disappeared compliment, remaining only a giant crater, above it, in the sky there is Justitia who is embracing Mystic.

"A playboy," Ibaraki-Doji murmured, watching the warm moment.

"Nya Nya" mewled an Egyptian black cat while dragging the Chō-Senjiryakketsu with the tail .

"Where are you going out?" What are you doing with the Chō-Senjiryakketsu? "Are you Kid-chan's cat?" Ibaraki-Doji question, giving a curious look to the feline who ... nodded to Ibaraki-Doji's questions.

"Abnormal owner, abnormal metal girl, abnormal pets, Kid-chan you have an interesting life," Ibaraki-Doji murmured, watching as the cat is moving towards Mystic and Justitia who have landed in the middle of the road.

A second later a futuristic black car, with a bat design coming on stage.

A rather interesting duo emerged from the car.

"Kid-chan who is the batman and the child in red-green costume." The Oni Loli asked, looking at the new arrivals.

"I'm really damned, Batman arrived" these were Mystic's last words for this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Defeating Ibaraki-Doji, stomping Batman and Robin, then going to New York, part one.

The dark knight, the infamous Batman, is driving his own custom car, the Batmobile. With him there is his right arm Robin.

Batman has just returned from a meeting at a Justice League meeting.

Robin sent him certain information that Mystic was spotted. The information is certain, because hundreds of explosions and shots are coming in the area in which Mystic appeared.

When he arrived at the crime scene, metaphorically, he saw one of the strangest scenes in his life and this means something if he comes from the dark knight.

Mystic is being hugged has death, from a kind of angelic robot-girl, while a naked girl with horns and a single arm is trying to separate them.

In front of this mess, an Egyptian black cat is trying to open an ancient Japanese tome using her tail as it sits above Mystic's head.

XXX

POV Justitia

This unit has continued to embrace its creator.

The current grip of this unit is so strong that it breaks the bones of a normal human being, but the creator of a B-Rank resistance, more genetic mutation, so there is no problem.

This unit has ignored the attempts of the organic form of feline life, called, Bastet and the unknown being, to separate this unity from its creator.

"Justitia, can you give up?" The creator of this unit asked.

Normally this unit obeys his commandos, but my operating systems advise me against it.

"Negative: This unit will not leave the creator out of reach. The probability of death is 10%, the probability of serious or mediocre injuries is 68%, 100% probability of uncontrollable events, which may endanger the health of the creator "said this unit, showing its logical thinking to its creator.

"I understand ... in a sense you're still a child, the explosion must have shaken you ... Who would not be ... Having the father inside such a disaster will provoke such a reaction ..." explained the creator of this unit .

My systems are analyzing the situation, my data file confirms a similarity of 98% of similar cases, children and parents separated by a disaster, once gathered the progenies become inseparable from their creators.

"Error: The main matrix of this unit seems to produce a bug, to convey the creator in a situation of life and death, my logical processes undergo a drastic change." This unit has announced an error in its main system to its creator .

"It's not a big surprise, part of your mental capacity is based on Tamamo-chan, plus 48% of your central matrix was created with the help of Tamamo-chan and his Mana." To inherit part of Tamamo's habits. chan is not so bad, as long as you call me Father and be overprotective, I'm fine with if you start proclaimed as wife, we would have a problem "said my creator, sighing a little, this unit detects one strange stimulus to the word "wife", what can it mean?

After 1.5 seconds, my sensors noticed an unregistered vehicle approaching.

The vehicle looks a lot like an advanced black car with a bat design.

This unit prepares offensive systems, confirmed target, at the slightest threat signal will be neutralized.

Two cars came out of the car, one in a black and gray costume with a cape and a hood with pointed ears, much like a bat.

The other wore a black cloak that was yellow inside and a black short-sleeved shirt with an "R" on the left chest and a yellow belt with black trousers and gloves.

The two seemed to be partners in the way they approached it, walking together as a team rather than two separate people.

The systems in this unit have identified targets such as the superheroes Batman and Robin.

Their files severely mention not killing them, but using extreme force is allowed and recommended.

This unit decided to leave its grip on the master and focus on Batman and Robin.

Annotations: the feline life form called Bastet has disappeared again.

Question: How can you do it?

XXX

POV Narrator

Now Justitia and Ibaraki-Doji are on the right and left of Mystic.

In front of him is Batman with his aide, Robin, who is on his right.

In the air there is a tension thick enough to cut it with a knife. Some people may say that it seems the meeting between two generals who interviewed before starting a war.

"Finally we see Batman, from that night in San Francisco many things happened, bad and good." Mystic said without moving his gaze from the Dark Knight.

"You beat Alfred and Robin, stolen all the Bat-computer data and my I find you next to a crater, surrounded by a war-like area.I want to answer!" Ordered Batman, in a tone very serious that does not promise anything good.

"Simple, you're annoying, so spare the favor, you're bad with me, I'm mean to you, I respect the laws of equivalent exchange." Said Mystic, not concealing his philosophy inspired by his arcane studies, especially alchemy.

"Childish, I'll give you one last pomace, before resorting to strong manners, what happened here!" Batman said, not wanting to waste any more time.

"I came to Gotham City to recover something, my goal was in the hands of Black Mask, precisely in its armored safe, after some investigations I found the position of the safe, I put KO 48 out of 50 security guards. things have degenerated ... the result is obvious "Mystic said, indicating the crater and distribution of this district.

"What happened to the guards?" Asks Batman, in a cold tone.

"I do not care, but surely they are dead, they were already beaten up after having beaten them up, but when the building collapsed, then the bombed ... nothing is left but poor." Mystic said in an indifferent tone, shrugging.

"You're a killer!" Robin shouted.

"Sincerely until today, I have never killed a human being, but I can not say this for my subordinates, but as long as they are criminals I have no problem if my lacquers use lethal force." He said Mystic, still indifferent, in his mind criminals deserve to be punished for their misdeeds.

"You have no heart!" Robin shouted, clearly disgusted by Mystic's words.

"I have a heart literally and metaphorically, but it only beats for pretty girls and those I care about, criminals do not deserve pity or a second sansa If someone is not a heart you are," said Mystic, pointing to the heroes.

"What?" Robin exclaimed.

"" Batman, you are more childish than me. Instead of investing your family fortune in the Gotham police force or knocking down all the abandoned buildings and acting like a grown and mature man.

Run at night in a bat costume, full of equipment worth as much as 10 hospitals and enough food to feed the poor for years. You are obsessed with a self-indulgent quest for revenge. The worst part you've bribed an orphan child to be your parody. "Mystic said, striking many sensitive points of Bruce Mystic, no, Alex, Batman was his favorite hero of the DC Universe, but it's no longer a comic or cartoon, in a real context, many of the choices of modern heroes are questionable.

"I do not care about your opinions you will come with me and answer all my questions" threatened Batman, pulling out a Batrang, Mystic must have really angry.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, but I've already visited the Bat-cave, plus I have a very important duel, I can not cancel it, so you have to leave, bye bye, Bety." He said Mystic turning from his back, greeting with his left hand, I begin to walk towards who knows where, with his right hand I drag Ibaraki-Doji.

"We have an agreement to keep, demon loli," said Mystic, wanting to finish the adventure for this night returned to Hanging Gardens of Babylon, where Tamamo-chan is located.

Thinking of his secret lover, Mystic, I do not know that Batman threw his Batrang aiming at his head.

Justitia shot like a thunderbolt and took the Batrang with her bare hand. Then replace Batman's favor with a hundred normal bullets.

Robin and Batman threw themselves out of their milk so as not to die, they managed to dodge the bullets, but the Batmobile was destroyed.

"Justitia, stop," Mystic ordered, in an instant Justitia obeyed, stopped firing. But his weapons are still aimed at Batman and Robin.

"I give you advice, if you care about your health, pretend that I do not exist and continue your life without meaning," said Mystic, without turning around you have heroes.

"You just want to escape!" Robin shouted, making a huge mistake, never provoke an enemy stronger than you, when you know almost nothing of his abilities.

In an instant, Mystic disappeared in a crimson flash, to appear in front of Robin, without hesitation hit Robin with a very powerful ... slap.

The blow is not deadly, but anyway I send Robin straight into a wall.

"Escape from whom?" A circus guy who every time he leaves Bruce's hand is spanked by old Mystic. " She said Mystic, looking from top to bottom as Robin spit blood along with a bunch of teeth.

Batman wants to intervene. But Justitia moved faster than he is caught by the throat and he lightened him with a non-lethal discharge of electricity. Before letting it fall to the ground.

"This is a real déjà time we see you I'll scare you like a doll made of rags," commented Mystic, before going to look for a place for his duel with Ibaraki-Doji.

"I am 12 years old, I am not a child", commented Robin, he miraculously still manages to speak, even if his mouth

"Do you talk to me?" Do you really think you're worthy of my attention? "Said Mystic, clearly stewed by Robin and his mouth.

"I think I'm worthy of your attention," Batman said, getting up again, it seems that the bat is quite resistant to electric shocks.

"Batman, Batman, Batman, you're too stubborn, obsessed and brave for your own good, but you have to understand that I say absolutely true, a common man can not defeat me," said Mystic, turning to the dark knight knuckles from his belt.

"I'm not a common man," Batman declared, running toward Mystic, but Justitia stopped his advance with a barrage of bullets.

"Council: This Unit will take care of the annoying organic life forms, Creator focused on fulfilling your goals," said Justitia. Before starting a close combat against Batman and Robin who got up to help his mentor.

"Great idea, Justitia, you practice your martial skills, I finish the business with Ibaraki-Doji." He said Mystic, before going to Ibaraki-Doji and disappearing together in a crimson flash.

Leaving Batman and Robin, with Justitia, an autonomous, artificial being, fearless, with no pain or any kind of fatigue.

Equipped with lots of High Tech weapons, updated with the Mystic techno-magic.

"Declaration: This Unit will break all your bones," Justitia said, before firing.

An angel of death against the batman and the baby robin.

It is not difficult to understand who is going to need a visit to the hospital.

XXX

Mystic and Ibaraki-Doji have appeared on the roof of an ordinary building.

The distance from the point of origin is quite large, half a kilometer.

This is only possible thanks to the armor of Mystic, Nemesis.

His armor has some advanced technology, which increases the power of his transporter.

Instead of being limited by 100 meters teleportation, using the armor, Mystic can teleport about 1000 meters = 1 kilometer.

"Personal note, the theory of Paracelus that I can do long distance teleportations along with entities of spiritual origin, without destroying them has proved to be true." He said Mystic talking to himself.

While Ibaraki-Doji is trying not to throw up, it seems to be Mystic's teleporter to two types of side effects:

\- If you are a living being made of flesh and blood or any living material. Come done has pieces, for example, the head arrives in Tokyo, the bowels in Berlin, the legs in New York etc.

\- If you are a spiritual being, do not die, but feel so bad that you vomit on the spot, plus you get a headache and nausea.

"Ibaraki-Doji, you have three minutes to recover, then the duel begins, until then I finish preparing the battlefield," said Mystic, leaving Ibaraki-Doji some room to throw up in peace.

"Time to use Rider's Noble Phantasm," said Mystic, invoking a spear, which was not Gáe Bolg.

"Diatrekh ōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear): spearhead of the star that crosses the skies." Mystic shouted, throwing in the air the original spear from the great Achilles.

"My challenger, Ibaraki-Doji, I challenge you in a duel, no, a fight to the last winner is who kills or subdues the rules are simple, they do not can use all the spells, techniques, weapons and the tools you have. " He declared Mystic, while Ibaraki-Doji recovered and returned to his normal self ... psychopath.

"I like the idea of fighting the last blood against you, Kid-chan. I accept your challenge, Kid-chan." He declared Ibaraki-Doji, at that time the magic of Diatrekh ōn Astēr Lonkhē became active.

"Duel Field is active" Mormoro Mystic, picking up his magic book, before starting the battle he must recharge.

For those who do not know, Duel Field is a loyal battlefield between two adversaries, where no god, external help or elements of luck can intervene.

Creates an arena cut off from all the environment and surrounding time, which is not released until one of the fighters is defeated.

In terms of magical theory, it is practically the same as Aestus Domus Aurea.

It is a separate dimension outside of time that is comparable to a Reality Marble, so when the duel within the conclusion, it will only last one second from an external perspective.

The rules of the duel must be agreed on both sides, so it is useless for someone to refuse to duel.

XXX

Codex Analisys, the Grimori of Mystic and his own Noble Phantasm.

It has a lot of tricks, but Mystic's favorite is its endless pocket size, there the Servant-Vampire literally holds everything.

Including a yellow lantern, which manifests a sort of aura of power.

Mystic put his left hand on the yellow lantern, then said some sort of oath:

"On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be full of fear and will escape before my power, I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, with my yellow will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern! "

Mystic's entire body is engulfed in yellow light.

The yellow energy of fear passes through Mystic's left arm and reaches the second heart of Mystic.

An artificial heart created by Cellule TXF, a ring of power and a white scarab of alien origin.

The yellow energy arrives in the second heart of Mystic.

The energy of the lantern, through the whole second blood system, passes through its whole body.

The TXF cells are stimulating from the energy, entering a stage of permanent activation.

The nano-bots of the White Beetle started to activate, strengthening what they could.

The yellow energy and technology of the White Beetle have begun to build a second skin, no, an armor for Mystic.

His limbs created by the TXF cells came out.

The big wings made of feathers - swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

The tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to the whips come out of life.

The second set of biomechanical arms seems a little different, the fingers seem more claws.

Its cover is covered with a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a yellow / golden color identical to the ring, with some parts in white.

The white-gold armor recalls a knight, in particular a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor of different details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of weapons ...

In short, all these details are reminiscent of a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design can be found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, which resembles a scarab.

Mystic's head is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, except for four white slits, two of which are for Mystic's eyes.

The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors.

On the helmet, right on the front there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest.

"Ibaraki-Doji, ready or not, Mystic will teach you the true meaning of fear," said Mystic, running toward the demon loli, who smiles like a psychopathic devil.

"Kid-chan you're so funny," Ibaraki-Doji murmured, before being covered by a layer of demonic energy and running towards Mystic.

Go on ...

Note Author:

Status Mystic (Alex Brunestud)

Names: Alex, Mystic, The Red Vultures, The Scarlet Executioner, The Devil of Fire, Red-X, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, Fear Lantern.

Spirit: Alex / Shiki Ryougi (Saber), Scáthach (Lancer), Achile (Rider), Solomon (Caster), Lancelot (Berserker) and 2 Unknown Servants.

Teacher: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: True Neutral

Class:?

Race: Ex-Man, Magus, Master,

Demi-Servant, Dead Apostle, Techno-Organic.

Strength: C

Resistance: B

Agility: C

Mana: EX

Luck: F ~ A ++

N. Phantasm: EX

Fusion with Class Cards: 480 out of 700

Number of Servant: 23

Class skills:

Territorial Creation (B +)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge inherited from Caster (Solomon) with the addition of 53000 Grimori from Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and from his long studies, can create a high level Workshop.

You can do specialized Workshops for the study of Magecraft and science, the creation of Mystic Code and advanced weapons.

The Workshop will be surrounded by a large number of traps, modern and magical. Making it hard to find and just as difficult to revenue. Begins to create weapons and equipment of techno-magic origin.

Construction of objects (B)

Alex can produce medium-high Mistic Code. But in need of time and resources to build them.

Its strong point is to create weapons or reproduce weapons and objects seen in Manga and Anime. Expert in mechanical equipment and alchemical objects.

Magic resistance (C)

Alex was born in a world without magic, in fact he was very vulnerable to it.

However, thanks to your training and to the Class Cards, added to the transformation into a subspecies of Dead Apostle, Alex's body has obtained a resistance to magic.

Cancel spells with a song in two ways, immunity to illusions and mental control. Whether it is targeted by High-Thaumaturgy or by the larger Rituals, it is actually swept away.

Riding (C)

Normal Alex can only ride bicycles, skates and skateboarding.

It can not drive cars, planes or boats, without the risk of causing a car accident.

Miraculously he managed to learn to drive motorcycles.

He can ride most of the animals, but the monstrous beasts are out of reach.

Thanks to the transformation, has obtained a technopathy, now can drive high-tech vehicles or vehicles of alien origin, primitive vehicles remain out of reach.

Presence concealment (C)

He manages to hide his presence of Demi-Servant very well, but some Servants can find out.

Suitable for espionage and sabotage. It is possible to disappear and become difficult to detect.

The degree of concealment of presence drops considerably when preparing to attack. That's why he prefers sniper attacks.

True name discernment (EX)

Thanks to its origins and the slight obsession with Nasuverse. Alex can tell from memory anything about the Servant. True Name, Class, Skill, History, Personality and Noble Phantasm.

Personal skills:

Property inheritance (EX)

A unique Demi-Servant skill. Alex slowly inherits all the skills of the Heroic Spirits of the Class Cards. He can manifest his skills by pure instinct, with time and training, he can completely inherit their skills, knowledge and Noble Phantasm.

New Dead Apostle (EX)

Alex was bitten by a Dead Apostle, this thing together with his nature of Demi-Servant allowed to become a subspecies of the Dead Apostle.

Therefore it gets a +/- in all the statistics depending on being night or day.

Revelation (A)

A personal ability equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense with regard to battles, but "Revelation" houses all the questions related to the achievement of a goal (for example choosing the most suitable route during the trip). Since there is no basis (so he thinks), it can not be explained well to others. A mystery as it is Alex has this ability.

Knowledge of Otaku (A ++)

Alex hates the term Otaku or Nerd, but more or less it is one of them. His knowledge on Anime, Manga, Movies, TV Shows, Cartoons and Comics are outstanding. The DC Universe and Marvel are among the best that you know, something very useful at the moment.

Curses of Zelretch (EX)

The poor boy is under the gaze of Zelretch. He will not have peace or silence even dead, his life will be full of problems, chaos. In other words, an impossible normal life, a life as an anime character is certain.

Magecraft (A)

It has one of the best theoretical knowledge in the world, thanks to 51500 Grimori copied and memorized by Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

His knowledge of Nasuverse's Magecraft is incredibly high, all thanks to the lessons of Servant Casters, and the knowledge inherited from the Class Cards Caster (Solomon).

At the moment he can use high-level Runes. Advanced Reinforcement, Deep Hypnosis, Advanced Alchemy, High Level Bounded Field etc.

He knows many incantations of various kinds, many of them related to combat and elemental manipulation.

He began to develop his own personal spells using Manga and Anime as inspiration.

At the moment he is working on a new kind of magical art, called Techno-Magic.

Martial Arts (B)

Alex's body is literally a living weapon, trained by various Servants and memorized several moves and martial arts.

At the moment he can very easily defeat almost all normal human beings with just a few moves. But he will have a hard time with experts like Batman, Slade, Black Canary or Lady Shiva.

Charisma (C)

Worthy of a commander of an army, he can easily lead a group of Warriors.

Eye of the Mind (True) :( B)

Able to quietly analyze the battle conditions even when it is in danger and deduce a correct action step after considering all the possibilities to escape from a difficult situation.

For a long time there is also a 1% chance of a return, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Mystic eyes (EX)

Possession of mystic eyes capable of interfering with the outside world. Possession of skills such as Geass, Clairvoyance and The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

Noble Phantasm:

Infinity Dream, Anti-reality (EX)

A Reality Marble, the manifestation of the inner world of Alex, a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies their inner worlds and impresses them on the World as a Limited Field for a short period of time.

A kingdom that seems to come out of a fairy tale.

An endless meadow of crystal flowers, littered with glass statues.

The sky is a mirror that reflects the earth, in the middle of some metal ruins there is a golden lake, surrounded by dozens of statues, seven golden statues for the seven classes, the rest of the statues depicting the Servants of Mystic.

The endless field of flowers contains an incalculable number of weapons in the ground like gravestones in a desolate but well preserved land.

In this world, reality is unreal, dreams are reality.

In this kingdom all Alex's wounds heal at the moment, pain and fatigue disappear completely, returning to the apex of his power.

All his skills are enhanced to a level close to true magic.

Thanks to its double origin. Archive and Mirror.

Alex can recreate, adapt and use every Magecraft, technique, Noble Phantasm, which has never seen in his life.

His greatest power is to mimic the existence of a Heroic Spirit, becoming an almost identical copy of that Heroic Spirit, having access to all his skills and Noble Phantasm, but his power is one-tenth of the original.

Codex Analisys, Support / Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress (EX)

A Grimoire that represents the Archive Source of Alex, has a link with Infinity Dream.

First known as Manuscrisul by Xela-Voynich or Controller Dream, it is actually Alex's true Noble Phantasm.

This Grimoire contains all the spells of Alex and even more. Thanks to the conception with the Reality Marble and the representation of the Archive.

Codex Analisys stores everything that Alex perceives, magic, objects, equipment, Noble Phantasm, moves, skills, animals and people.

As if he had a conscience of his own, he analyzes the 'subject' with a kind of Clairvoyance, then writes all that he can into it, about the person or the object.

This supporting Noble Phantasm possesses a lot of skills:

\- Increases the arcane user skills, control and stability is four times larger than normal.

\- All user spells can be activated by avoiding the "loading" time. Using only the name of the spell, the cost of mana is reduced to a quarter.

\- Once in the user's hand passively grants a skill to destroy any spell, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with a Magecraft of Grade A and below, even if its Magic Resistance is normally C Rank, is elevated to A Rank, making it effectively immune to all modern magecraft.

As Noble Phantasm Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress.

He manages to create 'artifacts', using Alex's talent as a script and artist. Imagining the artifact, writing its history and drawing its appearance on the pages of Codex Analisys.

A process similar to creating a soul, mind and body.

The created artifact will be kept in Alex's archive, present in the Codex Analisys and in the Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

Not usable in combat because of the time involved in the creation, the cost of magical energy for such a venture and the need for inspiration and imagination.

Alex can use the artifacts in the archive. It operates similar to the 'Gate of Babylon' in summoning weapons within, as there is only a one-off expense of prana to make it reality.

However, the destruction of each artifact has a terrible cost, as the recreation of even one consumes a large amount of prana, equivalent to using a Noble Phantasm Rank-A.

To use the Noble Phantasm present in the archive it is necessary to go through a process of recreation, something that every spell and technique goes through.

Concept - Grasp the basic concept of magic or Noble Phantasm.

Alex must confirm both the name and the execution with his eyes and ears.

Understanding - Understanding the basics, understanding the story and characteristics of the subject.

Through the analysis of the Grimori and the memories of EMIYA, this phase is already done.

Reasoning - Analyzing the fundamentals of magic or Noble Phantasm, then disassembling its 'chemical' structure, which simply means dismantling the "nature" of magic or Noble Phantasm through the use of logic or fantasy.

Forging - once you've done the last three steps, you just have to shape the magic or Noble Phantasm to fit you have Alex's personal criteria.

Seven Class Cards, Anti-Unity (Self) (EX)

Alex's soul is joining with 7 Class Cards, each of them containing a fragment of a true Heroic Spirit. With the passing of time and training, Alex gain all the powers of the Heroic Spirits present in the Class Cards.

Based on the percentage of fusion, the Heroic Spirits skills are unlocked.

-10%, begin to relive the memories of the Heroic Spirit, and you can manifest your Noble Phantasm.

-25%, you can materialize the dress / armor of the Heroic Spirit, along with his Noble Phantasm.

Get all his skills, but with - 2 Rank in all stats.

-50%, at this point, when you use the power of the Heroic Spirit, your body changes, becoming a fusion of you and the Heroic Spirit. Receive - 1 Rank in all statistics.

\- 100%, perfect fusion and synchronization, take on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit, you can use any skill and skill at will, without receiving penance in statistics.

Class Cards, Saber (Shiki Ryougi) 80%

Class Cards, Lancer (Scáthach) 90%

Class Cards, Archer (Wild Hunt) 25%

Class Cards, Rider (Achile) 50%

Class Cards, Caster (Solomon) 65%

Class Cards, Assassin (?) 70%

Class Cards, Berserker (Lancelot) 50%

Exceptional Arms:

• Ring of power.

The Rings of Power are considered the most powerful weapons in the universe, since their power is limited only by the imagination of the bearer.

The most distinctive effect of the ring of power is the generation of a solid yellow light construct, of a physical nature not yet well specified.

The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs are limited only by the will of him or her wearing the ring: whatever you imagine, the ring can recreate it.

No other major limitation on ring capacities has yet been discovered or demonstrated, making this object the most powerful weapon in the entire universe.

Oath to activate the ring of power: On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be full of fear and will escape before my power, I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, with my yellow light . It will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern!

• White Beetle.

White Beetle is an alien technology and artificial intelligence created by Reach.

It is connected to the body of Mystic, better said, it is assimilated by the corpus of Mystic.

The White Scarab can create distinctive armor in response to Mystic's thoughts, or when he considers the use of armor necessary. Once the White Scareb disperses the armor, it retracts into the body of Mystic.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Defeating Ibaraki-Doji, stomping Batman and Robin, then going to New York, part two.

In a place very far from planet Earth, on a planet called Galvan-Two.

"Stop! Alert all the security! We must stop the thief before he escapes with the Omnitrix!"

The alarms began to ring as a group of Galvans rushed around, hastening to capture the perpetrator who had escaped with the most precious and important invention on the planet; the Omnitrix.

"Just a little bit more, and I can hurry up and give it to the crab guy and get my cash reward." He told the author himself that he was a Merlinisapien, a type of alien that could become invisible.

With its powers of invisibility, it would not be a problem to escape the planet Galvan.

Faithful to this, Merlinisapien's escape succeeded, but not without consequences.

For beginners, his ship was discovered the moment he started flying in the air, causing the planet's defenses to activate and trying to shoot it down.

The Merlinisapien managed to escape. But his ship suffered serious misadventures, worse. He lost the sphere-shaped container containing the Omnitrix.

"What do we do, Azmuth?" One of the Galvani exclaimed the genius Galvan. "The Omnitrix could be anywhere!"

As far as I know, the Omnitrix may have been destroyed by one of the high-level quantum lasers during the assault, "assured Azmuth, who was currently working on a new invention.

"Besides, Omnitrix is not a threat anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Another Galvan asked.

"You said that the Omnitrix is one of the most dangerous weapons in the universe!"

"Yes, if it were complete, it was nothing but a prototype: all it contains are only 10 samples of DNA, I have not yet installed many commands and it is not possible to scan other makes no sense in a useless search anyway."

Unknown to anyone, the container was actually much harder than expected and had flown far, far away from the planet Galvan.

The container was found by a giant warship.

Its technical specifications are:

Length 5694.2 m

Width 833.3 m

Height 1041.2 m

Crew:

Staff: 17 151

Naval: 8 954

Marine: 6 021

Intelligence: 1 699

Prisoners: 477

At the command center of this alien warship is a Cerebrocrustaceous, a species of aliens with a crab-like appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans.

This alien crab is visibly more tired than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and its head looks particularly massive.

His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, making him look like a violinist crab.

His carapace is purple and lighter in the lower part of his face and body.

His eyes are pink and has large white-blue eyebrows and long blue-white whiskers.

It has a strange symbol on the forehead and has three vertical points on both sides of the head.

This alien is Dr. Psychobos.

A mad genius, devoid of ethics and morality, self-proclaimed rival of Azmuth and the most intelligent crab in the universe.

At the moment he is the deputy commander of this warship.

"It seems that if the primitive Merlinisapien managed to recover the Omnitrix, I can go on to the next part of my experiment.

our next stop, planet Earth. "Dr. Psychobos spoke to himself while working on the ship's piloting system.

XXX

Returning to the blue planet, precisely in Gotham City, better said in a sort of Reality Marble or pocket size for duels.

Mystic is fighting against Ibaraki-Doji, while Justitia is beating with Batman and Robin.

XXX

Ibaraki-Doji, ready or not, Mystic will teach you the true meaning of fear. "Mystic said running towards the demon loli, who smiles like a psychopathic devil.

"Kid-chan you're so funny," Ibaraki-Doji murmured, before being covered by a layer of demonic energy and running towards Mystic.

The Servant-Vampire and the Ancient Oni, channeled part of their spiritual / demonic energy into their body, precisely in their right fist.

When their fists clash, the roof of the building in here is fighting, veins destroyed in a thousand pieces.

Because Ibaraki-Doji uses a considerable part of his demonic energy to create a kind of mantle-armor or metaphysical envelope.

The demonic energy that surrounds it, launched Mystic, out of the roof.

Mystic currently does not wear his skeletal armor, Nemesis or his feathered white coat, Arip ă Albă.

He is wearing an armor or exoskeleton with an insect design, created by White Scarab, which resides inside the Mystic's chest.

Thanks to the armor and the alien technology, Mystic is able to do things that he can not do before, like flying.

Instead of falling, Mystic would fly high over a distance of hundreds of meters from Ibaraki-Doji.

While flying, Mystic did two things:

The first, create a hundred constructs of solid yellow light, with the appearance of ballistic missiles.

The entire building that houses Ibaraki-Doji, veins hit by ballistic missiles, destroying the building, causing it to collapse, taking with it, Ibaraki-Doji.

This time, Ibaraki-Doji does not run away from a building that collapses on itself.

The second activity is to talk with his "concubines" or "voices in the head".

Inside the hyper-technological helmet, Mystic sees a screen full of maps, statistics, information etc.

Virtually everything you see in the visor of Ironman, Halo, Crysis etc.

Between the digital boxes of the visor, there are two windows that show images of Mystic's "concubines".

In the right window there is a unique young woman, her name is Metatron.

The upper part of Metatron's body is that of an attractive young woman with large breasts and short golden hair.

It has two monochromatic red eyes without pupil.

On his forehead is the symbol of the Sinestro Corps (body of the Yellow Lanterns).

Its most obvious physical feature is the lower half of its body, which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large coat of arms on its back.

The emblem is the trademark of Mystic. A red three-legged vulture, with its side claws there are a pair of sabers. In the last paw there is a small magic circle with a gear at the top, which symbolizes the union between science and magic, ie Techno-Magic.

He has a white carapace covering his arms with his shoulders down, and a sheathlike plating on his hands that ends in sharp points. Even his fingers are very long.

Her dress that covers her human half is a yellow military uniform, with distinctive decorations that make it look like a genre. Above the head is a military cap with the Mystic logo.

In the left window, there is an image of a teenage girl, about 15 years old. With a height of 160 cm.

Straight and long blue hair, which come to life, crystalline blue eyes.

A snow-white skin.

A unique feature is its V-shaped tattoos, located on the front.

He looks like a kind of ice princess.

He wears an almost indentical outfit for Kuro aka Chloe Von Einzbern in his combat form, which is a mini FEM-EMIYA.

The only difference is that the color is not red, but a beautiful dark blue.

These are the "concubines" of Mystic, Iris and Metatron.

Iris, a conceptual symbiont, created through the experiments on CC the source of Geass and bearer of the Code, one of Mystic's objectives is to find CC

Iris sees invoked through a complex magic that Mystic made in a state between life and death, the fruit of his mortal combat count Nrvnqsr Chaos.

Once in contact with Iris, it merges with Mystic, becoming part of him, giving some advantages and new powers.

A new species of Geass, developed through Iris and Mystic's Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

Bonus Iris has become a permanent presence in the mind of Mystic and his Reality Marble. Helping Mystic to manage his magic.

Metatron is the newest "concubine" of Mystic.

When Mystic entered the Bat-cave he stole all his data from the Bat-computer, he made a small visit to Batman's safe, full of interesting toys.

Between the bat's treasury, there were two very interesting objects: A ring of power and a White Scarab.

Making it short, both objects were attracted to Mystic at the same time.

Two advanced pieces of superior technology (level 20 for the ring of power and level 19 for the White Scarab) on the body of a Servant-Vampire, with technopatic capabilities and a conceptual symbiont, the result was a little more interesting.

Both pieces of technology have been assimilated by the body of Mystic and put together to form something new.

Taking into account that the ring of power and the White Scarab were in possession of an extremely advanced AI.

Well, assimilation and fusion have created a new AI influenced by the magic of Mystic.

This new AI is Metatron.

Its purpose is similar to Iris, helping Mystic in every way and managing the scientific functions of Mystic's body.

The only negative part is that Mystic has to endure the criticism and the reproaches of two women together you have quarrels. The worst part that can not leave the room or ignore them, because it literally hears their voices in the head.

"Onii-Sama, you're sure that fighting that psycholo- gical loli alone is a good idea," Iris asked, worried about her Onii-Sama and her lone wolf nature.

"Eloah, (Eloah means" Lord "in Hebrew) unlike Iris, I believe that Ibaraki-Doji's defeat and recruitment is an excellent tactical choice, taking into account the tactical advantages and versatility of your powers," said Metatron.

claiming Mystic in his decision to subdue Ibaraki-Doji.

"You are just an AI program that has undergone mutation and alteration, I do not think anything like you can have the right to recommend Onii-Sama!" Iris shouted, starting another fight, causing yet another headache for Mystic.

"You are right, I am an AI program, but you are a parasite created by a primitive species, through inhuman experiments Eloah was forced to stay with you, unlike me, Eloah had the choice to stay with me" said Metatron , giving his blow to Iris, using its more or less illegal and inhuman origin.

"Who do you think you are!" Half of your existence comes from an alien white scarab, which was programmed to own Onii-Sama! " Iris replaces the favor of Metatron, using his half-bad origin.

"Stop arguing, who you believe to be Tamamo-no-Mae and Kiyohime!" Shouted Mystic, comparing his "concubines" to his "wives".

"Sorry Onii-Sama / Eloah!" Iris and Metatron apologized simultaneously.

"Accepted excuses, let's focus on the present situation.

Iris, connected to my Nobel Phantasm, Codex Analisys,

prepare a handful of supportive and offensive spells, preferably something with anti-demon properties. You can keep my Physical Magic Circuits permanently active and apply Advanced Reinforcement everywhere.

Megaton, I want the image of the structure of the armor and of my biological functions.

Two bars that show the amount of energy I have.

One for the yellow energy of fear and one for my reserve of magical power.

Finally, a 3D map of the area monitors every movement of Ibaraki-Doji. "He ordered Mystic and his concubines obeyed.

"Okay, I'm working on it, but Onii-Sama, if things get harder than expected, use Class Cards and their Noble Phantasm, I understand you do not like to use them, but as you say: The purpose excuses the means" said Iris , not wanting his Onii-Sama to be hurt, because his pride will not let him use his strongest pieces, just because they are not his.

"They support the decision of holding Iris, not using the best weapons because of personal issues is a bad tactical move" Metatron has supported the advice of Iris, if these two agree on a question then they are completely right.

"Got it, I need to use the Class Cards and the Noble Phantasm." Mystic said in a miserable tone.

"Eloah, my radars are detecting a massive amount of demonic energy!" Metatron having his Lord from approaching danger.

Metatron did well, because under the rubble of the building an explosion of demonic energy occurred.

Hundreds of rubble flew to Mystic, with a speed comparable to a fighter jet.

"Pg. 80" The Servant-Vampire, I summon both Bezel's amulets in his possession, which occurred simultaneously on Mystic's left and right shoulder.

With the amulets in possession, he can now use hydrokinesis and geokinesis, but the lack of experience with the aquarium element, Mystic use only the manipulation of the earth to divert the debris from their original restaurant.

But they were too big, too many and too fast to divert or avoid them all.

The worst part of the land was fired continuously of giant boulders.

For Mystic, teleportation is not a possible idea because there is a risk of teleporting into something, the three-dimensional teleportation is incredibly dangerous.

"I can shoot these boulders!" Mystic shouted, avoiding being crushed by a mass of giant debris.

"No, Eloah! ... This parody of meteorites, they are full of demonic energy, if you hit it they will cause a chain explosion!" Metatron shouted worried about a scenario too explosive for his tastes.

At that moment Ibaraki-Doji emerged from the rubble of the building like a volcano that erupts, along with a hundred debris covered with demonic energy as big as a bus.

Ibaraki-Doji jump on the rubble, using them as a springboard to get to Mystic.

"Kid-chan I'll rip your arms and eat your heart for breakfast!" He shouted Ibaraki-Doji with a face that could make Joker look like a little lamb compared to her.

'Ibaraki-Doji is a very determined monster' have simultaneously thought of an AI of alien origin, a conceptual symbiont and a Servant-Vampire.

Ibaraki-Doji in a moment arrives in Mystic, which I try to avoid the pseudo meteors, but with the new wave it is almost impossible.

No, it was even worse, all the rocks changed suddenly, as if they were being controlled by someone.

A hundred or a thousand pseudo meteors are running towards Mystic, from all possible angles.

'Ibaraki-Doji, can manipulate the objects that were infused with his demonic energy' assumed Mystic, not finding another reason.

Ibaraki-Doji jumped on to Mystic, with his fingernails turned into claws wrapped in an extremely unstable amount of demonic energy.

Mystic in this situation between being hit by giant debris that are practically bombs or receiving a shot from one of Japan's most infamous monsters.

'Iris uses overpowered reinforcement on my second heart. Metatrons concentrated on reinforcing shields and armor to the maximum. Prepare the nano-bots to reinforce any of my organs and repair the next damage 'ordered, no, screamed Mystic, with a tone that can not be said no.

The Servant-Vampire made a somewhat crazy move, no, suicide madness in its purest form!

'Trafalgar D. Water Law, Origami Tobiichi and any fictional character I know, lend me your madness' begged Alex, using his madness / courage and passion Otaku-Nerd.

Inside the armor helmet, Mystic receives medical readings about his current state.

It's not beautiful, his whole body is producing and burning a huge, gigantic, as big as a planet of magical energy at a frightening, inhuman, unbelievable speed.

"Time Alter Accel Triple" Mystic uses one of Kiritsugu Emiya's spells to triple his speed to allow him to make his move.

Mystic invokes his Grimoire, Codex Analisys in his hands is opened it.

"Codex Analisys - Infinity Dream: Time Blade Wars" shouted Mystic, using one of his best theoretical moves, which he believed he should not use for a long time.

The endless pocket size of Codex Analisys contains many objects among them, an infinite number of artifacts created through Mystic art and imagination along with numerous low-cost copies of Noble Phantasm.

The effect of this move was instantaneous, an avalanche of weapons came out of the Grimoire, Codex Analisys.

All the weapons flew as one to invest Ibaraki-Doji, then they separated to hit each approaching boulder simultaneously, the result of this action would be a chain of thousands of explosions.

Mystic is a person with a very hard body, steel bones, diamond organs, silver skin. It also possesses a beautiful resistant to magic, thanks to its Grimoire.

But such an explosion, taking into account the negative and fatal properties of demonic energy ... Mystic can not do it.

Fortunately, the crazy plan of Mystic is not limited only to pull out of the hair (Grimorio) an avalanche of weapons.

Iris meanwhile has used a type of Reinforcement somewhat different from normal, an Overloaded Reinforcement, much more efficient, but more unstable and dangerous, because it influences the molecular structure of the subject and can explode or be reduced to ashes at any moment.

The fact that Mystic has asked to apply the Overloaded Reinforcement on his second heart which contains the ring of power and the core of his Exoskeleton. it is a sign of pure suicidal madness.

But the results are obvious, the yellow energy bar of fear, shows how the power has increased up to 865.69%, dramatically increasing the power of the armor and the ring of power.

"We hope the ring of power and Codex Analisys are compatible," thought Mystic, pumping the yellow energy of fear into his Nobel Phantasm, Codex Analisys.

Codex Analisys, manages to create 'artifacts', using Alex's talent as a written and an artist. Imagining the artifact, writing its story and drawing its appearance on its pages.

The most distinctive effect of the ring of power is the generation of a solid green light construct, of a physical nature not yet well specified. The size, complexity, and strength of these constructs are limited only by the will of him or her wearing the ring: whatever you imagine, the ring can recreate it. No other major limitation on ring capacities has yet been discovered or demonstrated, making this object the most powerful weapon in the entire universe.

By combining the properties of both objects, a piece of alien technology of level 20 and a magical object, which is the crystallization of a dream and fantasy, could allow to create something impossible for both at the moment.

An improvised union of magic and science, a truly insane idea that will lead to disaster. But Mystic is working on Techno-magic and understands a lot of magic and science.

Mystic's Grimori, I begin to shine like a golden lighthouse.

In an instant a yellow energy construct appeared around Mystic, but this construct is covered with nonsense writing and circuit-like symbols.

Mystic's magical energy and the power of fear have managed to work together.

The newly created construct looks like a kind of jet-pack connected to some pieces of metal that have been put together with the White Scarab's armor.

Basically it is an attempt to put two armor together to create one, but fortunately for the aesthetics, the additions seem to be a kind of weapon / flight equipment.

"Realizer: Sphere of Absolute Domination!" Mystic shouted.

With these words Mystic became ... God

...

...

...

...

...

...

Perhaps I exaggerated with the non-explanation.

Mystic's construct begins to do its job.

A giant yellow sphere swallows the battlefield.

Mystic, Ibaraki-Doji and a thousand pseudo meteors that are about to explode, are inside a yellow transparent sphere.

Everything inside the sphere freezes, as if time stopped.

Speaking of the sphere, it is made up of hundreds of hexagons, each hexagon is covered with magic circles and Runes.

Especially the poles of the sphere, which are a spiral of various Runes, which are surrounded by small but complex alchemical magical circles.

This is the crazy plan of Mystic, "Realizer: Sphere of Absolute Domain."

An idea that came to mind with Mystic, thanks to two of his favorite characters, Trafalgar D. Water Law and Origami Tobiichi.

Things Realizer?

A piece of technology that is best described as an object that makes things that are normally impossible, possible.

For offensive use it is used in the form of a territory.

What is a Territory ?, it is a sphere of influence created by an exoskeleton of a magician connected to a Realizer.

The artificial territory created using the aforementioned technology is produced by a device called Realizer.

The idea also came from the power of Trafalgar D. Water Law ate the fruit Ope Ope, which allows to create a particular space, called Room, within which the owner of the fruit has total control.

In simple terms, Mystic has taken the non-existent technology, present only in an Anime is transformed into reality, using the combined power of Codex Analisys and the ring of power.

The move was reckless, but miraculously it worked.

Now Mystic is the Game Master of a drawn area, ie the sphere, Realizer: Sphere of absolute dominion.

'I can not believe it worked, I have to use more the madness of my inner Magus and the inspiration Otaku-Nerd' thought Mystic, watching how everything is frozen.

"Onii-Sama was a crazy plan, but it worked, but it was our group work that put it in place, but there were some interesting side effects, but I do not think they're all permanent," said a little voice Mystic said. he knows very well.

"What do you mean, Iris?" He asked Mystic, a bit 'worried, but not much, until now has suffered Class Cards, become a new subspecies of vampire, genetic mutation, share the body with a conceptual Simbionte and an advanced AI of alien origin.

Side effects are not so scary for Mystic, just annoying.

"Eloah, we do not have time to argue, win this war, then we do strategic talks," said Metatron, not wasting time.

Mystic nodded, inside the armor helmet, receiving medical readings about his current state.

It's not beautiful, his whole body is producing and burning a huge, gigantic, as big as a planet of magical energy at a frightening, inhuman, unbelievable speed.

Its internal body is burning from the inside out, it can not last for a long time, if it does not want to suffer from self-combustion or self-vaporization.

So he must do it right away.

Mystic looks back at the scene, everything is frozen, but it is more correct to say that time moves slower, much slower. To the eye the seconds have become minutes, minutes in hours, hours in days etc.

The Servant-Vampire slams his hands, all four, then white-yellow spheres have appeared around the pseudo-meteors.

These spheres are a kind of Distortion Fields, which are capable of rapidly altering the mass of objects to weaken structural integrity.

The weaker the object is, the lower the explosion will be.

" It is not enough !" He said Mystic, clearly not content with the pain of being incinerated from the inside out, only to reduce the power of the explosions.

"Let's see what I can do, if I use more Techno-magic and I go over the laws of physics," Mystic murmured, then he created a simple but useful construct.

Thin and long threads, the thread construct is connected to Mystic's front arms, those that can manipulate time space.

The wires started moving, connecting to each Distortion Field, forming a bizarre web, where Mystic is the epicenter.

Bezel Amulets started to shine, Mystic's arms released electric sparks, all these energies and their properties passed through the wires, like a conductor.

"Alter the electrons, change the molecules of nitrogen, carbon dioxide, oxygen and hydrogen.

Separate silica (SiO2), iron oxide (FeO), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), sodium oxide (Na2O), potassium oxide (K2O) or calcium oxide (CaO ) it's done, "said Mystic, looking at how the material here was composed of the pseudo meteors were separated.

Now in Realizer: Sphere of absolute domination. There are billions of small white-yellow spheres as big as basketball or tennis balls, because inside there are no more pseudo meteors, only elements of the periodic board.

"The last act, to change the vectors" with these words, the strands of constructions have disappeared and the spheres with a respectable element have changed trajectory.

"End" said Mystic and Realizer: Sphere of absolute domination, disappeared.

"What!" Ibaraki-douji shouted, bewildered by what's going on. She's not surprised, she does not understand that the last seconds for her were whole minutes for Mystic, spent to disarm her trap and use it against her.

One of the most infamous monsters of Japan, from his point of view, was about to hit Kid-chan, but he pulled out of his book a shower of medieval weapons.

After the swords have hit her, they then fly to her meteor bombs full of her demonic magical energy, which would have caused a huge explosion.

Instead something else happened, as if she had slept in the middle of a movie and woke up at the end. A piece of the puzzle was missing.

'Well I do not know how you did Kid-chan, but turn my meteorite bombs into spheres of elements, still full of my demonic energy, then send them to me. 'Ibaraki-douji thought, with an instant before being the victim of his own attacks.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Defeating Ibaraki-Doji, stomping Batman and Robin, then going to New York, third part.

"Instead of a titanic explosion, we have billions of small blasts, which are grinding the body of a demon loli, while I'm rushing to the ground," said Mystic, watching the spectacle of artificial, as he said, is falling down.

The armor flight system has suffered a malfunction by the overcharge of that yellow energy of fear.

"Eloah, I can not repair the flight systems, impending impact, I repeat imminent impact," said Metatron, slightly panicato.

"Do not worry Metatron, I have wings, they can not fly with them, but I can glide," said Mystic, spreading his wings composed entirely of blades and swords, created with TXF cells.

Mystic using his wings geared more to combat than flying, he managed to glide and hit the wall of a building ... then I use his Spider-Man skills.

"Surprisingly I use very little my climbing skills. You have walls like Spider-Man," Mystic said, leaning against the wall with his back imitating Peter Parker.

"Then until the demon loli returns to the attack, can you tell me how I am at the moment, will I die in a minute or an hour?" Asked Mystic in a joking tone.

"Onii-Sama, you do not have to joke about things like that, but your whole body is boiling, the Metatron nano-bots and the White Scarab armor systems are helping to lower the temperature." He said Iris, projecting his image into the Mystic helmet.

"It could have happened worse." She murmured Mystic, already knowing what could happen, if she did not have an immense fortune, that she only activates in extreme moments and ... in love (?).

"You're lucky you're still alive!" "What should I do with you?" The woman who will marry you will have a hard job keeping you alive, poor Tamamo-no-Mae, however Onii-Sama, you can not use magic for a while time, no, I forbid you to use magic until your physical magic circuits and temperature returns to normal! "Iris said, in a very authoritative tone, clearly no magic for quite some time.

"Then I end this battle using only technology, science and my brain," said Mystic, confident that he can win, even without magic. Batman does it every day, so Mystic can do it too.

"By the way, what are the side effects of here you were talking about?" She asked Mystic, she wants to know yet another mutation, change or strangeness that her body seems to suffer every time she leaves home.

"Eloah, this subordinate, reports a drastic improvement of your skills of pseudo-scientific origin" said Metatron, appearing on the visor acanto to Iris.

"Excellent news, but how did it happen?" Mystic Churches, having the theory that the former vigor caused this "improvement".

"I stopped, maybe it's better to say, asleep, the part of your brain that takes care of receiving pain ..."

'That's why I'm not screaming in pain, Metatron prevents my brain from receiving the pain of my current state' thought Mystic, returning to hear what Metatron says.

"Once done, I started producing more nano-bots and moving the remaining nano-bots, working for your recovery and optimizing your biological functions," explained Metatron, with a smile.

"Until now everything seems ok, what happened next?" Asked Mystic and Metatron's smile disappeared.

"Eloah, I produced a huge number of nano-bots and I sent them everywhere, it's when I say everywhere, I mean on every cell of your body, even pathogens, mutagens and TXF cells ..."

'Here come the stimulants for a new mutation' I think Mystic, while Metatron shows an image of the Nano-bot and the TXF cells.

"When you started burning from the inside, emitting energy at a rate and an incredibly fast pace, my nano-bots were" updated "by your TXF cells," said Metatron, showing how the TXF cells are "swallowing" and "spitting" "the nano-bots.

"Put simply the nano-bots have become Mutant Hybrid Nanites, let's call them in short, NIM" Mystic named the new type of micro robot, which they are visualizing through his body.

"The NIMs are collaborating with the TXF cells, making them more controllable." By the way the previous nano-bots in your brain were fried and the wave of NIMs repaired the damage, creating a couple of microchips in your brain. who have merged with the brain and other parts of your brain ... good part we can give you a 360 ° view and other updates "said Metatron trying to stay calm and composed, but he is not doing well.

"In the past I would have been angry, but it happened to me and stranger and polluting things will happen with me." I already see that the Aliens kidnap me (how much you're right).

In context I am a Servant-Vampire, with an organism composed of organs made of bio-diamond, which are practically magical nuclei of excellent quality. Bones of steel or live metal. With a silver skin with a high density proof of bullets, fire, radiation and energy attacks. An entire arm made of live metal and TXF cells.

Holding a second set of arms, a tail, two wings, four tentacles, all made of TXF cells and retractable.

I have half-elf ears, shark's teeth, snake's tongue.

I share the mind and soul with a conceptual Simbionte, which has made my left eye, a crimson gem with powers of mind control and invocations of a personalized mecha.

An AI and its army of mutant nano-bots are not a nuisance to me. "Mystic said, collapsing, after listing most of his quirks.

"Eloah, Iris did not lie when you said that you easily accept changes in your biological functions and changes in organs that are vital to your personality," said Metatron, not knowing he was happy or scared of this Mystic trait.

"More news?" Mystic asked, waiting for a no.

"Onii-Sama later we have to talk a bit about the Geass, I think your last trick has combined something bad or beautiful, depending on how you look at it," said Iris, before silencing and disappearing from the screen.

With this situation over, things have returned to their usual path, problems after problems.

"Am I crazy or a motorcycle is flying towards me?" I ask Mystic, before throwing himself off the wall, shooting a pair of sword feathers from his blade wings.

The motorcycle exploded, causing no damage and Mystic arrived on the ground, using several improvised support points.

Once alone, Mystic changes his left arm into an armored arm with large claws.

"A motorcycle, what's going to come, a nicovala, a loaded building or a cruise ship?" Joke Mystic, calming his nerves a bit 'fried by his crazy move just before.

With this joke, a taxi, followed by a bus and in turn by a cistern.

"Why am I so cursed?" Mystic churches to himself as he continued to shoot the sword feathers you have vehicles, the result a beautiful explosion.

What remains has become of the flaming garbage, which filled the area with smoke.

"Onii-Sama what have you combined in your previous life to be a magnet of misfortune and explosions?" Churches Iris, annoyed by the misfortune of Mystic.

"Who is believed to be Deidara!?" Shouted Mystic, comparing Ibaraki-douji to the Naruto series dynamite terrorist.

"I do not know who Deidara is, but I understand something Kid-chan, you're a little wizard full of surprises, so I will not have mercy." Ibaraki-douji said, going through the fire like nothing, but it's no surprise she is a demon a little 'fire is nothing for her.

"Ibaraki-douji has been a long night for me, so let's stop it," said Mystic, before attacking using her transformed arm, apparently Mystic's left arm is able to stretch up to 10-30 meters.

Ibaraki-douji was not quick enough to dodge. Plus he does not know that Mystic has an arm with so many tricks.

The demon loli took Mystic's fist full. If her appearance matched her physical strength she would have died instantly. But not only did he succeed in resisting and blocking Mystic's arm / weapon, using his only arm, which despite appearances is as strong or more powerful than Mystic's.

"Kid-chan ..." Ibaraki-douji tries to taunt Mystic, but Servant-Vampire is tired of playing.

His left arm began to emit a large amount of red electric sparks.

Ibaraki-douji caught up in surprise again, soak up the hold, while I try to remain standing, ignoring the pain of several million volts.

"How bad is it?" Mystic asked, returning her left arm to normal. Before shooting a lot of feathers-swords, but these feathers-swords are different from the usual ones, they emitted red-colored electricity.

Mystic clearly does not hold back anymore, starting to combine his bio-energy with his limbs composed of TXF cells.

His feathers-swords are flying towards Ibaraki-douji, she counterattack spitting a ball of fire, as big as a truck.

Mystic dodged Ibaraki-douji's shot, using teleportation, now on the ground, in a fight without being surrounded by hundreds of gigantic boulders that are equivalent to bombs, for him it is easier to use teleportation.

Mystic is teleporting behind Ibaraki-douji, attacking behind is not an honorable gesture, but Mystic is not a knight, but a warrior and a vigilante, for him only counts the final result of the day.

Ibaraki-douji whirled around, punching Mystic. Starting a melee combat that does not benefit the loli demon at all.

Perhaps Ibaraki-douji possesses a force superior to Mystic, but its appearance is equivalent to a girl of ten years and has only one arm.

Mystic is a big, solid two-meter guy who currently has four arms, a tail and a pair of wings.

Who believes that has a better range of action?

Mystic turns his left arm into a much bigger and rough arm, enough to block the next Ibaraki-douji shot.

Raising his left arm in the air and consequently also Ibaraki-douji, who could no longer touch the ground.

Mystic I start using the remaining three arms to strike Ibaraki-douji mercilessly.

She replaces fire, but without immediate effect, Mystic is resistant to fire, but using the recoil of his move, he managed to give a powerful kick to Mystic's neck.

But something stopped the blow of the demon loli, a few centimeters, exactly two centimeters stop the stroke of Ibaraki-douji.

"A barrier?" Ibaraki-douji and Mystic said simultaneously. Both were both surprised.

Using this surprise on his part. Mystic uses his thousand-foot tail to take Ibaraki-douji's leg and strangle her, trying to break it. But he only succeeded in provoking a crooked ankle.

"I'll let you pay, Kid-chan," he thanked Ibaraki-douji, his body beginning to be overwhelmed by its demonic energy.

Mystic pier at the very moment taken and teleported at a distance of one hundred meters.

"The energy that covers Ibaraki-douji is incredibly corrosive." For once in four months, since I got this arm I felt the pain, "Mystic murmured, looking at his left arm, which somehow looks hurt or better said corroded.

Mystic's retreat is not a normal action, any other human being would run high, get a safe place and try to hide, making their rationality vanish.

It is a conditioned response, similar to how you will draw your hand when you touch something warm, an answer sculpted deeply into their bodies.

But Mystic is pretty crazy, crazy, disinterested in his fate or distorted, not to follow his natural instinct.

"I begin to excite myself, not a sexual excitement, but a manic excitement - pain, stimulating and pungent pain, which I have not heard for a long time." He said Mystic smiling like a maniac, manifesting a dark part of his personality, the one attracted by the struggle and violence, a wild and savage warrior.

"Since I got this body I did not feel real pain, I lost some of my sensibility and only extreme or magical things can cause me pain, but a simple physical count ... so intriguing," Mystic grumbled, clearly leaving the reason behind somewhere, far away.

"I got tired too," Ibaraki-douji growled, showing a fierce, angry smile.

The energy began to cover Ibaraki-douji, as if it were a second skin, once it was completely covered by its mantle of energy.

Ibaraki-douji's body, change somehow. The envelope of metaphysical energy disappeared showing an Onee-Sama Ibaraki-douji.

The ten-year-old girl was replaced by a mature woman.

The change was not so great, more or less it is the same Ibaraki-douji.

A naked female with no clothes, long hair and crimson eyes, a pair of long scarlet horns, one arm, tanned skin.

An insanity, psychopathic and manic smile on the face.

First Ibaraki-douji was 133 cm tall, with the three dimensions of 34 B61 / W47 / H62.

The change is precisely its physical dimension, its current height is 172 cm and its three sizes are B95 / W63 / H89.

Another significant difference is the aura surrounding Ibaraki-douji.

Clearly the children form of Ibaraki-douji serves to spend less energy and better control its energy.

His form as an adult must be his form in here unleashes completely, using 100% of his skills.

Because for a moment Mystic's body begins to tremble.

"Girls, how much time do I need to be able to reuse magic?" Mystic churches, seriously doubting to survive without his magic.

"If I focus on an accelerated and shallow seal, I think you can use your arcane skills, Onii-Sama in 10 minutes, but your running time will be a few minutes, after you will be without magic for at least 48 hours, at most one week, "explained Iris, doing what he could to speed up the healing of Mystic's physical magic circuits and make them available for temporary use.

"Megaton NIM machines have put in place a kind of barrier, if yes, I need a very strong barrier." He asked Mystic, looking at Ibaraki-douji, who seems to need a couple of minutes to recover from the physical change. Surely centuries have passed since ever used this guise.

"Eloah, you're right, partially the NMI machines have created the barrier, but half of the work is original from the TXF cells.

As you know, TXF cells are composed of 5% normal cells, 5% mutant cells, 35% Xenothium, 35% Philosopher's stone, 10% magic energy and 10% live metal. "Metatron explained what the famous ones are made of TXF cells.

"Looks like I'm listening to a new Paracelus, so what do you want to tell me?" He asked Mystic, wanting to get straight to the point.

"Eloah, you normally use the presence of the Xenothium, along with a few percentages of the philosopher's stone, to perform teleportation and intangibility.

To create and shape your metal arts, use live metal and still few percent of the philosopher's stone.

NIM machines stabilize and refine TXF cells, so you can now use all the power of the philosopher's stone. Instead of checking things inside of you, you can control things around you, "said Metatron, making Mystic smile.

"I understand: Molecular Manipulation: The NIM machines allow me to use the essence of the philosopher's stone within me to manipulate the molecules inside me and around me," said Mystic, understanding what this discovery means about her abilities.

A user of alchemy can use Alchemy, the mystical and scientific research of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and the Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation (which varies from transforming basic materials into purer ones (lead or iron into silver or gold) ), creating golems to make permanent changes to the state of matter (making malleable or durable glass), etc.), various forms of elemental manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and manipulation of life force (immortality, healing and even creation of life or at least clones / homuncles). You can also create potions and magic items, although these are generally for practical use. 'Mystic has mentally reviewed the properties of alchemy.

"Thank you, for the information, I will be I can use at the moment: manipulate molecular, teleportation, intangible, adhesion you have walls, limbs that can be transformed into weapons and bio-energy that I use to create electric shocks and absorption of energy. possesses to fight the adult Ibaraki-douji. "said Mystic speaking alone or to his" concubines ".

"Onii-Sama, I remind you the Geass looks like a magic skill, but it's not magic, you do not need mana to use it." Said Iris, a small invisible arrow hit Mystic's heart.

"Eloah, most of the White Beetle armor systems are out of order, but the ability to create energy constructs remains, but the energy is quite deficient, only 8%, I think you can create a dozen simple constructs or a complex construct" called Metatron, causing another invisible arrow that hits the heart of Mystic.

"Remind me you'll make a list of my powers and abilities, started to have a problem, remember what I'm capable of, I'm sure I forgot a couple of powers." He said Mystic, wondering how Ben 10 recalls the names and powers of his alien forms.

"Si Eloah / Onii-Sama" said at the same time the "concubines" of Mystic.

With these explanations and talks made Ibaraki-douji, he made his move, shortened the distance between her and Mystic in an instant, then hit Mystic with all his might, throwing him in the air and walking through a couple of walls.

"Faster, stronger, more focused, I prefer her baby version," Mystic murmured, standing up, leaning against the wall.

'Fortunately nothing broken, the armor of the White Scarabe and the nitrogen barrier have taken much of the damage. The rest was too weak to damage the hardest body as the diamond 'thought Mystic, coming out of the room in here lies.

Going to prepare his attack, in the next round (chapter), the battle will be over. (I hope so too, I want to get to write about Alieni vs Mystic).


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: A battle ends and we know the Professor Paradox!?.

POV Mystic

The blow of the ex-loli demon was certainly an unthinkable blow, certainly an impulse without the slightest thought.

Clearly Ibaraki-douji is an impulsive person, who uses almost exclusively the muscles and lethal force, without thinking about the consequences. Basically my polar opposite.

However, his fiery character is on my side, his fist threw me away from her, this gives me time to think and prepare myself.

At the moment I can not afford to fight face to face, now that I understand the full strength of Ibaraki-douji.

As a warrior I can not win, as I get excited the idea of fighting a pure violent struggle and leave me prey you have my instincts and fill my thirst for blood ... it would be a hoot, all the adrenaline, feeling alive, blood, blood, blood, what color, what taste will the blood of a demon.

"Eloah / Onii-Sama!" My "roommates" shouted at the same time, interposing my line of thought ... macabre ?, bloody ?, vampire?

Because I get excited in this strange way, I'm already a Servant-Vampire.

The full moon and the night in general makes me more active and violent.

The slightest view of the blood or its thinking, causes "bad thoughts" in my head.

I have to chat with Louvre again, a 616-year-old vampire is technically my secretary and consultant on these vampire problems.

By stopping to think you have vampires I know, I've focused on something else.

As my new defensive ability, I will call it ADO (Nitrogen Armor)

From what I understand, Metatron uses the part of my brain that has merged with the NIM machines to send a signal to my body to use molecular manipulation to defend me.

An advanced AI like Metatron is definitely better than the subconscious.

ADO consists of controlling the nitrogen in the air in order to create a thin barrier around my body.

A primary defensive function of molecular manipulation in my opinion.

ADO creates a 360-degree barrier around my body, and is activated automatically thanks to Metatron that permanently monitors incoming threats.

Let's see, what can I do, establish the method of approach:

Warrior is not indicated, Ibaraki-douji is stronger than me and I am weakened.

Magus even worse, at the moment my Physical Magic Circuits are unavailable, no Magecraft or Noble Phantasm, I can not access you my best tools or Mystic Code, because everyone is inside in the pocket size of my Noble Phantasm.

Master's degree ?. A Master without Servant is equivalent to nothing. Even if I used the Seals of Commando is bring a little 'Servant, I would lose my agreement Ibaraki-douji, it's all for nothing.

There are only two alternatives left.

One, being my normal self, that somehow I can get lucky with abnormal or paranormal girls. It will not work for many ways, too many to think or list.

Two, the only usable, killer style, do what Kiritsugu Emiya would do, but do it in your style.

The target, Ibaraki-douji must come at all times, using a radar present in my exoskeleton, I could see where the ex-brat Demon.

It is fast approaching, but if it used the same speed as before it would have already arrived.

Because he has not suffered this power, he believes that I'm not worth enough, but from what I've seen is quite serious.

Serious, violent. But he seems to want it to end soon, a little too early, if I attack directly in the first minute in his adult form, without thinking about where to hit.

In addition to what I have seen, Ibaraki-douji is in possession of two personalities. A mischievous child, who likes to watch the struggles of others, wanting to participate.

The second, a rabid dog ready to start a massacre, thirsty for distribution, a psychopath, who enjoys seeing the suffering of others. Probably a pyromaniac, dynamitarda, with big problems in the management of rabies.

Maybe I exaggerate? However Ibaraki-douji would have done a long fight in here would have enjoyed every moment.

Fast and painless, it is not compatible with her.

Slow and painful, incredibly compatible with Ibaraki-douji.

A logical explanation for its hurried compartment.

Perhaps at a limited time or a tot of energy that can spend in that form or use in battle.

Yes, it sounds right, Ibaraki-douji has to save money and save energy, otherwise he returns to be a loli or can no longer fight.

"A good theory, Onii-Sama, if we get angry with Ibaraki-douji, will consume all his energy, become a docile dog, should not last long, no one with unlimited magic energy, especially a demon who needs one more to stay in this plane of existence. " Iris said, supporting my theory, even if Metatron supports me, I would be sure that my theory is right.

"Eloah, I recommend using guerrilla tactics and prolonging have more magical energy than the is only 8 minutes and 44 seconds you can bomb the target, until then you have to drain its energy reserve," said Metatron speaking as a general, presenting a scheme of the building in the visor of the armor and positions useful for attacks has surprise.

XXX

Metatron has connected to the video surveillance system of the building, it is not much, but put together with a radar and a thermal vision is completely another story.

My enemy is Ibaraki-douji, an ancient Oni, that is Japanese demon.

Unwittingly, he woke him up and pulled out of Hao Hagoromo's tome, along with 4/5 of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu keepers. But I prefer to call them guard dogs.

Of the four custodians that appeared, only three were defeated, only Ibaraki-douji remains.

Unlike the first three, she is not a Shikigami, created by man, but an authentic Oni and above all a powerful beautiful.

Fighting it is more difficult than expected, but thinking objectively and mentally rereading my information, I can say that my victory sanse are 50%, the remaining percentages indicate an untimely death.

But if I introduce some external factors from here only I know, the lack of Ibaraki-douji on modern technology and that instead of defeating Ibaraki-douji, I decided to provoke the murder of Ibaraki-douji.

For those who do not understand.

For me to defeat means to fight directly and subjugate the target, making sure that only I remain standing, while the defeated crawls on the ground or no longer moves, demonstrate my physical and mental superiority.

For me, killing, no, for me murder, means analyzing the target and the situation, preparing me, sharpening the weapons. Use every advantage that I find, bring the target where I want, and finally hit it deadly, without giving it time to react or understand what happened.

In other words: Defeating = doing has a beating, until the enemy falls to the ground.

Murder = No beatings, no rules or emotions, just a blow and a corpse.

Perhaps there is a reason why I invoke Servant Assassin in most cases.

XXX

Using the cameras I saw the violent entry of Ibaraki-douji, which destroys the front door.

Screaming death threats to me. Things as I find you and I tear you pieces, things like that.

Ibaraki-douji took a couple of steps towards the main corridor, then I activated my surprise.

Several dozens of small yellow spheres have come out of the ceiling and floor.

This trap is only possible thanks to the most powerful weapon in the universe, a device that allows you to create energy constructs, which depict what the owner imagines.

In this case, tiny bombs in the shape of balls, once they explode, tiny splinters of yellow energy fly everywhere.

Normally Ibaraki-douji would manage to escape, but the spheres surrounds her and they are at a close distance, plus she has suffered a retort at the ankle, which definitely slows her down.

BOOM

So it happened, Ibaraki-douji veins hit by the explosion, unlike previous shots left a mark. Some bruises, a couple of first-degree burns, but Ibaraki-douji is injured, has suffered damage.

"You are a very resistant target, Ibaraki-douji, immune or incredibly resistant to any attack of magical origin, only extremely strong physical attacks do little harm, but powerful scientific attacks can hurt you." I murmured watching Ibaraki- douji running through the corridors like a cyclone. Ignoring structural damage or spheres of yellow energy that come out of walls and explode causing very little damage.

Surely you know I'm in this building, but you do not know what floor I'm in. You will look for randomly following your predatory instinct or using your hypersensitive sense of smell.

From my studies I know an interesting fact, the demons are professional hounds.

But you can not find my smell, because I'm in the restaurant kitchen of this luxury building.

With all the food and toppings present here, my smell is perfectly hidden.

Bonus once finished I can eat, since I arrived in Gotham City I was involved in a problem to another without being able to rest or have a snack.

Returning to the two of us, you've just started to climb a few floors.

Using almost all the yellow energy of fear, I created the small explosive spheres, putting so as to form a road.

The more explosions you find, it means that you approach me. Just follow and survive the explosion is me. To be sure I left a trace of my smell and presence to make sure I draw Ibaraki-douji, where I want.

Too bad it's a trick. The road left by me and the bait will take you to an empty double bedroom.

The room is five stories above me, in the middle of the building.

Once you arrive, you will have entered my trap and I will give you my coup de grace.

XXX

POV Ibaraki-douji

Kid-chan I kill you, I kill you, I kill you, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill , kill, kill, kill!

Nobody gets angry and manages to survive, except for a few people my beloved Shuten-douji and the bastard of Hao Hagoromo. There will not be a third person to defeat me.

Kid-chan will tear off your arms and legs, I'll play with you until you beg me to kill you. Then I will take your soul, your mind and your body.

I will be free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free, free!

I kept running without stopping, ignoring the annoying explosions, at least showing where Kid-chan is.

I want to finish it fast and play with Kid-chan, a very long and fun game ... for me.

My nose is something concrete, Kid-chan's blood.

He must be hurt.

A wounded prey, which can no longer escape, hides, blocking the road with its explosives.

"Everything is meaningless, Kid-chan I'll kill you!" I screamed, destroying the door and went into the room where Kid-chan should be.

Inside there is no Kid-chan, just a small puddle of blood, which forms a perfect circle.

Around the puddle there are various nails, claws, teeth and bones of various animals, namely chickens.

On the walls of the room are covered with strange writings that I do not recognize, but are made of blood.

With my presence the writings started to shine, suddenly my body became heavy, my magic energy is consumed faster than expected and I'm not doing anything to provoke this phenomenon.

The puddle of blood and the remains of animals are mixed, creating a kind of living slime that I jump on.

Covering a large part of my body, as if it were a leech.

I fell on my knees, I can not breathe, my body is soft and weak.

"Kid-chan ..." before I could make my threat, a kind of red light, came out of the floor, hitting me straight to the heart.

"Well played Kid-chan" he said with a grimace on his face.

"You're not stronger than me, like Shuten-douji or Hao Hagoromo, but smarter." I murmured falling on the floor, my body is not responding and too tired.

I am too tired too.

But do not believe it will be so easy to get rid of me.

XXX

POV Mystic

I just hit Ibaraki-douji at the heart, my shot went through the ceiling and the five-story floor to get to the destination.

I will call this stroke Atomstrahl.

I think it would be one of my most destructive attacks.

Because electrons have the properties of both particles and waves, the ability to manipulate the molecules allows me to forcibly control the electrons in the "ambiguous" state of an electron in which it is both a particle and a wave and when electrons strike other objects they are not able to react like a particle or a wave because of their state.

Normally, electrons have a mass close to zero, but because they are locked or "stopped" in this state they take the form of an apparently solid object, which has become a "pseudo" wall due to the "stopped" state, and thus creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons traversing a target at the same rate at which it was fired.

Put simply, he created an incredibly powerful and lethal laser beam.

"Eloah / Onii-Sama, your trap worked!" My "roommates" cheered happily at the same time, praising my trap.

It was not too difficult to manufacture.

I simply cut one of my veins on my wrist to get the blood needed for the bait and the trap.

Using my own blood, I placed Rune from the Aztecs and Maya.

The inscriptions were used to capture monstrous beasts or of magical origin. By absorbing their magical energy, the best part is activated using the magical energy of their target.

Even though I can not directly use magic right now, it does not mean I can not use my arcane knowledge in my favor.

I really love Runes, so many modules to use.

However using ingredients taken from the kitchen and a good deal of my blood. I placed a second trap for security.

Own creation, using some fragments of a magic of sacrifice, invented by the Maya or perhaps an African tribe or the Amazon jungle?

However, putting some fragments of that spell, placing various pieces of animals, such as bones, teeth and nails and a pair of runes.

It creates a kind of red slime that feeds on unstable magical energy, but to activate itself there is a need for a good amount of negative metaphysical energy, fortunately the only presence of Ibaraki-douji, enough is advanced to activate the slime spell.

XXX

I teleported myself into the room in here the helpless

Ibaraki-douji.

"Eloah, your hormones are crazy, what happened?" Churches.

"Ibaraki-douji is currently an enemy, but he remains a monster with the appearance of a beautiful woman, who is attacked by a slime, a scene like that could drive all kinds of heterosexual men crazy." I murmured, before giving me a slap and returned to concentrate on finishing Ibaraki-douji and not admiring it.

I pulled out four Black Keys from my utility belt, I managed to hold for each hand.

I approached Ibaraki-douj to give her the coup de grace.

Then Ibaraki-douji, howling like a beast, simultaneously freeing all its magical energy remains.

Destroying the red slime and the blood writings on the walls.

Ibaraki-douji stood up and hurled himself at me like a berserker.

I launched the Black Keys control of her, in this stand the church's arms penetrated her skin precisely the shoulder and chest.

But Ibaraki-douji ignored my attack and threw himself at me, like a cannonball, using the energy released as a jet-pack.

The Ibaraki-douji horns penetrated my AO defense and the White Scarab's armor, the Oni managed to hurt me.

He starts to hit her with his fists, but I ignore and continue to explain his horns inside me.

In a moment we have gone through several walls, more than Ibaraki-douji I use to break through the walls.

Before I and Ibaraki-douji become aware, we find ourselves in a free fall. Already after a dozen walls and a window, the next thing I hit is the asphalt of the road.

"Kid-chan, you're not the only one hard in this city," Ibaraki-douji mumbled, pulling his horns out of my chest, ready to slit my throat with his claws.

Using the yellow energy of fear, I created a couple of constructs in the shape of chains, which immobilized Ibaraki-douji.

"Eloah, the yellow energy of fear has dropped to 1% I'm currently using NIM machines to stop bleeding." Metatron said, but I do not care much at the moment, I have to take off Ibaraki-douji.

I focused on the manipulation of electrons, my left arm, began to emit red electric sparks.

Then I put my hand over the head of Ibaraki-douji, then I fired the Atomstrahl.

The red laser beam came out of my left arm and went directly into the face of Ibaraki-douji, as a result, the ex-brat demon was thrown out of me.

In order not to risk losing my left arm again or being involved in exploding, I reduced the power of the Atomstrahl.

But it was enough to ward off Ibaraki-douji.

"Kid-chan, do not believe it ends that way," Ibaraki-douji murmured. Trying to get up and try to kill me again. But he had a small problem. The problem diminished the value of his threat, returning to being in his childish form.

"You are really stubborn and stubborn, but this fight ends now!" I said creating a construct of yellow energy in the form of a sniper rifle, I fired my "bullet" into the sky, the barrier that measures the yellow energy coming to 0%.

"Bella aims, Kid-chan," said the demon loli, his voice full of sarcasm.

"I did not say that I was aiming at you" with these words I hit the asphalt of the road with my hands, accelerating the molecules of the trial, I managed to partially dissolve the road, turning it into a kind of sticky glue.

Ibaraki-douji will be held for some time. I decided to disappear with a teleporter, if things work as I want, I do not want to be valued.

However, the radius of this teleporter is just over a hundred meters, the wounds, the accumulated stress, are weakening my abilities, but I have already won.

"Metatron, at this time should appear a connection to a machine, called" Final Punishment ", the login password is culpable final verdict" I forwarded this information to Metatron.

"Eloah, I do not understand how you did it, but the weapon" Final Punishment "targeted Ibaraki-douji, fire in three, two, one, fire!" He shouted the hyper-advanced AI, hoping with a mysterious weapon.

The effect was instantaneous, a pillar of light fell from the sky, once the pillar touched the ground.

BOOM!

A gigantic explosion of energy hit everything and destroyed everything.

"This father, that daughter, I have to thank Justitia," I murmured, looking at the gigantic crater that swallowed a dozen neighborhoods.

Using a telescopic view of the exoskeleton, I was able to see how the body of Ibaraki-douji is decomposed into particles of demonic energy.

"As I said before, I won" with my words, the parallel dimension that hosted my conflict with Ibaraki-douji disappeared, I returned to the real world.

As if everything had not happened, there was no damage in the area, it's really convenient to have a parallel dimension intended for combat.

You do not have to worry about the civilians involved or collateral damage.

"Congratulations Alex, your victory was interesting, you a gumball?" By the way, maybe we did not meet before, time travel is complicated, my name is Professor Paradox. "

Another fool, I just came out of a magical problem, to get into a new kind of trouble. There is only one sentence that can express my situation: "I'm really cursed!".

"We know" Metatron, Iris and Professor Paradox said at the same time.

XXX

POV Narrator

How did Mystic win?

Quite simple, the proverb such a father, such a daughter or great minds think alike, has never been so true as in this case.

Justitia in her fight against the first keeper of Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu.

He used a rocket-like weapon that resembles a flower that must blossom.

The shot was dodged, but was it really dodged? If Justitia wanted the shot to be dodged.

Justitia is similar to Mystic, when he fights, the goal excuses the means, ie tricks and axes hidden in the car are allowed, rather they are encouraging.

The rocket did not hit the first keeper of the Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, which resembles an anthropomorphic rabbit, but flying high up in the stratosphere.

Where Justitia wanted to send it, the rocket is actually a kind of satellite weapon, Techno-magical, capable of causing much destruction.

If Justitia could not defeat the target, he would use the satellite weapon, called Castigo Finale, to wipe out the enemy along with a dozen neighborhoods.

Due to the luck of the urban population of Gotham City, Justitia did not have to use her secret weapon, but it remains at 2000 meters above the ground.

Mystic knew about the presence of the satellite weapon. When he used the White Scarab's radar, find out that the Final Punishment is usable and is in the same dimension where his fight against the ancient Oni takes place.

Mystic, using the last drop of yellow energy, create a sniper rifle and shoot a "bullet" in the air.

The target is the satellite weapon, Castigo Finale, the bullet fired at it, is not really a traditional projectile, but a sort of futuristic USB flash drive, which serves to give the command of the Final Punishment to Metatron.

The result, the rocket resembling a closed flower, begins to bloom.

Revealing a large barrel is a lot of expensive equipment, the result of Alex's scientific and magical research and Red-X's material theft.

A flower of metal similar to a shining rose, came out a reed from the metal rose, the flower began to shine intensely, then shot.

Destroying everything in the beam from the explosion.

XXX

The technology present in the Final Castigo is based on plasma.

Here is information on plasma weapons:

\- Zero generation: weapon that shoots simple projectiles of compressed, partially ionized gas (non-thermal plasma, where electrons are much "hot" than ions and neutrals), this type of weapon was also called ionic blasters.

A weapon of this kind sucks the air from the surrounding atmosphere, heats it up to the plasma state and compresses it into bolts, and then shoots it. The degree of ionization can be wary, depending on the type of weapon.

At this time, since most of the world has begun to consider, mostly obsolete ionic blasters.

\- First generation: weapon that fires fully ionised gas projectiles. As before, such a weapon absorbs the surrounding air, heating it up to the state of ionized gas, the main difference being that the degree of ionization is 100%, so those ionic bolts are transformed into real plasma bolts.

Unlike ionic bolts, plasma bolts made of fully ionized plasma produce a blow explosion, because with full ionization the degree of plasma compression can be increased several times.

\- Generation 1.5: Like the 1st generation, the weapon uses fully ionized gas bolts, made from atmospheric air, but now this is thermal plasma (electrons and ions have the same temperature, this is the so-called 'thermal equilibrium' state ').

At this time, the world has moved towards 1.5-generation plasma weapons. Apparently, the existing approach to creating the plasma generation chamber and EM accelerators is to overcome this wall, Earth scientists have to invent a generating chamber of radically new plasma of reasonable size with reasonable energy consumption, at the same time capable of creating fully ionized thermal plasma. The same applies to the new electromagnetic compressor accelerator, which must be developed from scratch. By now, so much needed, a radically new way of developing components of plasma weapons has not been found.

Because of the aforementioned problem, slowly but constantly. Research laboratories began to abandon the further development of plasma technology, dedicating their resources to weapons based on energy rays.

But when the whole world is getting ready to abandon the plasma technology all together, a certain thief named, Red-X made many fruits in research laboratories, stealing stuff of great scientific and monetary value, attracting everyone's attention.

While some Servant Assassin, in complete silence and without disturbances have stolen information and prototypes. Replacing them with fakes that will spend years in a government deposit.

\- Second generation: as before, the weapon fires fully ionised thermal plasma projectiles, but instead of using atmospheric air it uses plasma made of heavier elements.

Plasma bolts made of heavier elements have much larger energy capacities, ionization and piercing capabilities.

Shaping and accelerating lead or another heavy element requires a much more advanced plasma and compression chamber, as well as a much more powerful electromagnetic accelerator.

\- Generation 2.5: As the 2nd generation, but with the addition of molecular oscillator that forces the plasma particles to oscillate together with a very high frequency, instead of chaotic movements inside the plasma bolt.

Such a bolt loses its energy much more slowly, so the time of its existence and the stability of the bolt greatly improve.

At the moment this technology is present in the wings of Justitia and in the Castigo Finale. But they have undergone a small upgrade from Magecraft, to increase performance.

But they are still experimental prototypes and not the finished product, so there is a lot of room for improvement.

XXX

Returning to Mystic and the new character of this literary work.

In front of the Servant-Vampire, there is a man, it would seem British by his accent. straight black hair and wearing a lab coat on what appear to be clothes that recall the 60s.

He wears a pair of glasses around his neck, with a curious look on his face.

"My life gets more and more strange and weird, so for a couple of minutes I pretend to believe your claim to be a time traveler.

So show me that you are a time traveler and you know me, you should know my future projects and the coding phrase, which I would use in the case in here I would encounter a younger or older version of me. "She asked Mystic, wanting a test, before to start a battle with an abnormal stranger.

"You've always been open-minded, thinking out of the box, even if your paranoia and the habit of preparing for unlikely scenarios can be a bit of a nuisance, but extremely useful." He said the self-proclaimed professor and traveler of the time, before pulling a pocket watch out of his lab coat.

"I know you, to prove it I will say your coded sentence, but it is a trap, because there are four sentences in reality, which form your password for identification.

The four sentences are:

-C. -X-0-XXK.1.

-C. -XLR-BIG-MECH

-C. -AJ-XR.D.

-C. 201-X-YIN.

To make me believe, here is some sensitive information about you.

You're afraid of dogs, of water, up to 12 years you were afraid of the dark and insects, especially bees.

In private, call Tamamo-no-Mae, Foxy, she calls you Prince.

You lost your virginity with Foxy, on the same day you became a subspecies of Dead Apostle, a Servant-Vampire.

You are thinking of combining a relationship with you with Tamamo and Kiyohime, maybe even Atalanta.

The most used tags by you are, Harem, Yuri, Ahegao, Bondage, Minds Controll. "

"Stop it, you do not know how embarrassing it is to me, to hear my embarrassing secrets aloud." Mystic cried out, embarrassed, coming back to react like his normal self.

"But if I do not, you would not believe me, I'm waiting for the handling of time for wound healing," Professor Paradox said, pressing a button on his pocket watch.

In the next moment, the damage, fatigue, fatigue, mental and physical stress, which brought back Mystic and his equipment have disappeared, returning to maximum health.

"You wrapped up the time before the fight with Ibaraki-douji" asked Mystic, believing that he had guessed the trick of the time traveler.

"Normally, yes, I've done the opposite of your case, but instead of wrapping up time, you accelerate it, technically you're a week older than a few seconds ago."

"Why did you do this?" Asked Mystic, for him time is money, wasting a week of his life in a second is not a good thing in his book.

"Combating with Ibaraki-douji is an essential step for your growth." "We do not want to erase the NIM machines and the molecular manipulation we've just obtained?" Said Professor Paradox, bringing valid arguments, Mystic can not recreate the event that led to an evolution of his scientific powers.

"Professor Paradox, the double of Doctor Who, because you came to me, a time traveler to his motives for changing history and causing space-time anomalies." He asked Mystic, praying within himself, that there will be no journey of the future to save his future son or robots aliens assassins from the future.

'I do not want to be killed by Arnold Schwarzenegger or the Terminator' thought Mystic, imagining Arnold Schwarzenegger to hunt him down.

"An excellent question!" The time traveler exclaimed before pulling a brown paper bag out of his coat. "Gumball?"

Mystic has politely refused.

"I came here, because you, the tea from the future has asked me to give you a gift and some tools for your future adventure .. About ten starting today you have to recreate your package and give it to me to send it to you young or the present tea. " Said Professor Paradox, confusing the protagonist, the author and most readers who are not careful.

"This is a temporal paradox," Mystic murmured, getting a small headache.

"Then listen well that I do not repeat a second time, you might die in 48 hours if you do not listen to me" said Professor Paradox without blinking.

" Thing !?" Mystic shouted.

Go on ...


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: Finally I arrive in New York City.

POV Mystic

Let's recap what happened until now.

I came to Gotham City with Justitia, to find a Bezel amulet and test Justitia's fighting skills.

After some field tests, I asked to activate the Pyro module.

This led to a small flight to Justitia.

I came into contact with Artemis, a neo-heroine from Gotham City.

A short course, some small talk, a brief reconnaissance, after 48 criminals beaten to death, I fight with Cheshire and Ravanger.

A Shikigami comes out of nowhere in the form of Oni.

I find one of Bezel's amulets and an ancient magic book, Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu, written by the great Onmyōdō, Hai Hagoromo.

I try to disable the Chō-Senjiryakketsu security system, but I end up invoking four of its keepers.

Violent and swift fight with the swords, the building collapses, then comes Justitia and bombards the rubble.

There remains only one custodian, an ancient Oni, in the meantime Batman and Robin arrive.

I leave Justitia to fight the two heroes of Gotham City, I take Ibaraki-douji in another dimension, specially created for the fight.

At the end of the fight, I discovered the ability to manipulate the molecules.

Finally I can rest in peace, no, because I meet a parody of Doctor Who.

A time traveler named Professor Paradox has to give me a package and some advice.

Before doing so, he says I will die in less than 48 hours. As a result, I cried out, "What?"

"It is not certain that you will die in less than 48 is only a 30% chance that you will die ... maybe a 70% death pomace?" The traveler said the weather, putting a hand under his chin and I think a second.

Why do I only meet strange characters?

"Do not think about it, Alex, listen to my advice and do your best, the chances of death will be almost nil?" He said Paradox, eating one of his treats.

"What are your suggestions for preventing a dark alternative timeline for me?" I asked, wanting to know what to do to avoid causing a catastrophe.

"Straight to the subject as always, here are your tips:

\- Mercy is a virtue that you should use more in the next adventure.

\- Do not open the package until the death of Dr. Psychobos.

\- Listen to the advice of those close to you, even if it means taking the long road.

\- It's nothing bad to love in sight, Tamamo-no-Mae, would accept a lover, until he is the first wife. But until you get home, you should take great care of your lover, she is very sensitive and fragile.

\- Remember, you have an infinite number of Commando Seals, you should use them once in a while.

That's all, you have questions. "Asked Professor Paradox, waiting for a lot of questions and my side, it's good.

"I would never barter with Tamamo-chan, I'm very happy with her.

Why should I leave her for another woman?

I'm happy with just one woman, Tamamo-chan is almost perfect, maybe her jealousy is problematic.

But in Tamamo-Chan remains is beautiful, kind, loving, intelligent, can cook, a man can ask more from a woman?

Tamamo-chan is practically the ideal bride, in the name of Root, why should I leave her for some! "I shouted angrily to the time traveler, taking him by the collar of his coat.

"Calm down, Alex. I do not doubt your feelings for Tamamo-no-Mae, your first real love.

Honestly in all the parallel dimensions of the multiverse, you end up with a foxgirl. "The time traveler has risked my fury.

"Explain." I ordered with an authoritarian tone that I use rarely. But for those who do not listen, it will not end well.

"Until today I have met 10000 versions of Mystic or Alex, sent in another dimension by Zelretch, all so similar, but still very different.

50% (50000) fall in love with only one woman, in most cases she is a woman similar to Tamamo-no-Mae. Other women are completely different from Tamamo, but they all know cooking and have a problem with jealousy.

The marriage begins at about 22 years or when it is set up.

45% (45000) I finish in strange or complex triangles, squares, pentagons, get, amorous, ending with a wives or a treaty of peace and sharing, which leads you to marry on average two or three women.

5% (5000) end with a harem, a big harem, full of crazy, dangerous and extremely powerful women. The result is a lot of family problems and a football team of children with your genes and a variety of arsenals of powers. "Said Paradox, messing up my mind with possible scenarios.

50% chance marriage with Tamamo-chan, good.

45% possibility of marriage Tamamo and Kiyohime. Dangerous and lots of explosions for me, surely it is not healthy.

5% chance Harem, the worst possible disaster. It seems like a dream for a common man, but the effort and work to keep a happy harem is too much, plus I only know superhuman women with mass distribution skills.

A harem for me is equal to a death sentence or lives in a deposit of unstable atomic bombs. Pain, pain, pain.

Three paths, it seems to me that the second path is the most probable. I mean ...

hsvdjd Oni dhsnndd Fox bzjdndm Atalanta dvnd

znbsb Mordred skxvsmd Yuri

nxndcdmd Suicide ... zshsbh '

XXX

POV Narrator

Profesor Paradox seeing that the Servant-Vampire is lost in mind-boggling genre visual novel moe, did the only sensible thing. He slapped Mystic, using ... a French key?

"Why do you take me slaps with a plumber's device" asked Mystic returning to the real world.

"To get out of your thoughts, however, returning before you get angry, then a mess of questions and scenarios what would have happened if? ...

Let's focus on the present, perhaps in your next adventure, you'll meet a girl, maybe I fell in love with her and she about you. But the most important part is that you have to treat it with care, it's vital to your success. "He said Paradox, before looking at the clock.

"It looks like I have to leave, but first I have to take you to New York, along with the band of this adventure," Professor Paradox said, pressing a button on his pocket watch.

The effect was instantaneous.

Professor Paradox, when he pressed the button, manipulated the space-time continum to bring Mystic and his distracting acquaintances.

XXX

In New York City, in front of the Freedom Tower.

There were a group of people quite out of the ordinary.

A 2-meter man dressed in a bone armor, with a hooded cloak made of white feathers.

A girl in late puberty, 180 cm tall, incredibly beautiful, with bipolar hair and eyes suffering from Heterochromia. He wears a tight black suit, with pieces of white armor on it.

The lowest person is a 15-year-old girl with an olive skin, blond hair held in a ponytail. He wears a green costume that looks like a female version of Green Arrow.

An Egyptian black cat that considers the tail a gigantic Japanese tome.

In front of them three, four, if we count the cat, there is a middle-aged man, dressed like a scientist of the 60s.

All of them appeared out of nowhere, as if they were teleported or come by magic.

"Alex, Justitia, Artemis, Bastet welcome to New York City, you have a couple of hours before you meet Jean at the top of the Empire State Building Goodbye, see you next time" The time traveler said, putting a suitcase of metal in front of you have feet of Mystic, then disappeared going who knows where and when.

Leaving an Anti-Hero, an autonomous, a neo-heroine and an Egyptian black cat, confused and a little lost.

The first person who broke the silence was Mystic, saying: "Long story, I'll explain everything." After eating a pizza, it was a long night and I want to fill my stomach. "

XXX

After an hour.

Mystic, Justitia, Artemis and Bastet are located in Central Park. Sitting on a table usually used by chess players.

On the table is a briefcase received from a time traveler, known as Profesor Paradox. An ancient magic tome, created by a genius named Hao Hagoromo.

Finally, on the table there is a large pizza, a hundred meters to the right a delivery guy from a pizzeria, who fainted when he met his customers. It will not be paid, but will have a good deal of visits with the psychologist.

"Mystic, Justitia, what happened?" As we are in New York City, if a moment ago, we were in Gotham City, "asked Artemis as the most confused person of all.

Well not a big competition, his rival is a kitten and a killer machine with the appearance of an incredibly beautiful girl.

"Artemis, welcome to my world, full of quirks, senseless events, paranormal, magical distractions, government conspiracies Do not think much, let yourself be carried by the wave, whatever you do, you'll end up in another trouble. Mystic, remembering all the quirks that have happened to them in the last 10 years since he was thrown into this dimension.

"Request: This Unit, wants information about the spatio-temporal shift from its creator." Asked Justitia, with his usual stoic tone.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Said Mystic, activating a mechanism of his helmet, being able to remove the "jaw" of the helmet, so he can eat a slice of pizza.

"A second is with Jade and Rose, to fight those Oni, then I find myself in the middle of the street at the opposite corner of the district, even from there, I heard and saw explosion, gunfire, lights and I do not know how many other things .. and then suddenly they are in front of the tower of liberty, a good explanation would be satisfactory. " He requested Artemis, wanting to understand what happened in the last hours.

"It will be a long explanation, I will not speak a second time, the thing seems strange and perhaps far-fetched, but it is the pure truth.

When I left you to take care of the small fish I found the "control panel", but when I wanted to disable the security system and make the Oni disappear, four of the five best guard dogs came out.

Things degenerated, the building collapsed, then Justitia bombed the place.

In the end there remained only one watchdog, a real Oni, but then Batman appeared. "Mystic said, recalling the appearance of Batman and the Batmobile.

"When I was not there, Batman appeared, what happened?" Asked Artemis, extremely interested in the affair.

"Batman and I have our differences, so we argued, feeling sick of hearing it, I teleported with the real Oni, Ibaraki-douji, to a place where I can finish the battle." Mystic said, but he was interrupted again by Artemis.

"You can teleport," asked Artemis, still surprised.

"Yes, teleportation is my most used power till today," said Mystic, using the teleportation disappearing from Artemis's visit, appearing above a wall.

Then return to his place, with a teleporter.

"Returning to the story, I teleported away with the enemy, to finish the accounts, Justitia meanwhile entertained Batman until I returned." Once again, Mystic veins interrupted by the blonde dressed in green.

"Your robot girl, entertained Batman?" He asked Artemis, taking a look at Justitia. In his mind Batman is at the top of the Gotham food chain, to entertain him you must be incredibly skilled.

"Correction: This unit has beaten the life form that dresses like a bat, along with its assistant." He said Justitia, in a monotonous tone, but his eyes seem to shine.

"What happened to Batman," Artemis asked, not wanting to be in the lead with the head of the Dark Knight's disappearance.

"Comment: Robin will not be available for a couple of months Batman needs an ambulance, physiotherapy and a kidney transplant and many painkillers." He said Justitia in a tone of emotionless voice, but his eyes sparkle with a terrifying light.

"One part of me feels proud, the other is worried about a future apocalyptic scenario, where Justitia machines have exterminated the human race, and I'm proud of you, Justitia, you're proving that all my work and effort to make up is well deserved . " He said Mystic, putting a hand on Justitia's shoulder.

"Request: This Unit wants a hug," said Justitia, wanting a sign of deeper affection.

"Why not, but remember: Sister, Daughter, Assistant, Apprentice, Disciple, yes! .. Lover or wife, no!" Said Mystic, giving an embarrassing hug to Justitia.

"Maybe you should get a room," said Artemis, feeling the third routa.

"Question: This unit wants to know if the life form made of fat, baptized as Artemis, wants to waste the time of the creator, with the silly questions." He said Justitia, with his usual emotionless tone, but according to Mystic this is an evolution of his character.

"My questions are not silly, but I still have one question, why did not I die when the building collapsed?" He asked Artemis wanting to know why she did not become two-dimensional when the building collapsed.

"Do not you remember, what did I say, before I left to look for the origin of those Oni?" asked Mystic, believing it would be pretty obvious.

"No, I was busy fighting magical creatures," Artemis replied defiantly.

"Repetitions: Different axes and backup plans, but I rarely use them." For the moment I leave you with two presents from me. " He said Justitia, perfectly imitating Mystic's voice.

"Bela replies, my gifts have helped you, one of them is Justitia, the second is a small artifact, created for the purpose of carrying out an emergency teleporter." He explained Mystic, taking another bite from the pizza.

"What artifact?" Churches Artemis, not seeing any incredibly ancient objects.

"Council: Look in the arrowhead" said Justitia, they watch Mystic as he eats ... maybe it's interesting to the food or the sense of taste? (unlikely).

Artemis listening to Justitia, looking at the bottom of the sling, I find a ruby the size of a chicken egg, with poles, some pieces of iron, with the inscriptions on it.

"Keep it, a souvenir from me, I suggest you sell the gem and get yourself a new costume," suggested Mystic, predating another pizza bite.

"I can not is not mine, it belongs to you" protested Artemis, the neo-heroine to a strong morality unlike her father and elder sister.

"Keep it in mind, for me the ruby is worth nothing, could only do a teleportation, think of a kind of payment for your company and for testing my artifact," said Mystic, indifferent to keeping the ruby or not.

"Tested?" Artemis said, raising an eyebrow.

"There are many things, a vigilante, a writer, a magician, a scientist, a command, a leader, I am also an inventor, a pity that my powers steal the need to use my new toys." Mystic said, pulling out of his belt, a communication device in the form of a pentagon, with the drawing of a three-legged crow on it.

"I do not understand?" Said Artemis not understanding what Mystic meant. The Servant-Vampire took a look at Justitia.

"Explanation: This Unit was constituted by a being capable of impossible deeds for living beings composed of fat and is not like Batman that requires gadgets for work, my creator is in possession of skills that arrange everything in a short time, without the need for tools. " He told Justitia, explaining the obvious, Superman or Wonder Woman do not use gadgets because of their powers, which makes their use obsolete. Mystic also enters this category, but he likes to use his magic or scientific toys.

"I think I understand, you like gadget constructs and I do not know how many other tools, but thanks you have your powers and duties you do not have time to test them or use them" said Artemis. Mystic nodded and gave the pentagonal device to Artemis.

"Things?" Another teleportation artifact? " He assumed Artemis, taking the metal pentagon in his hand.

"No, it is a long distance communication device, of arcane origin, impossible to intercept, rechargeable battery with sunlight etc." He explained Mystic, not going too much into the details of the device created by himself.

"Why me a device like that?" He asked Artemis, thinking that Mystic wanted to keep in touch with her.

"It would be strange if the sponsor can not get in touch, with his new assumption, sponsored by the Wild Hunt," said Mystic, eating the last slice of pizza.

"What !?" said Artemis, taken aback by Mystic's statement.

"You are talented, but you lack the resources, I have a lot of resources, but I miss a common human to test my toys.

Here is my proposal: Artemis Crock, you will work for me.

It will not be a big change in your vigilante life.

You will continue to be a heroine and send the criminals to prison.

But you will use my experimental toys, collecting data for me. Maybe sometimes I ask you a favor, how to investigate or monitor someone suspicious.

In short, I get a beta tester for my products, you win a full sponsorship for your heroin profession.

Batman and Grenn Arrow I can work alongside you titans like Superman and Wonder Woman, thanks to their very large bank account, which you do not own. "Mystic said, making a unique proposal in the Life to Artemis, also planting a seed of doubt , which could not succeed as a heroine without financial support.

"I do not know what to say" Artemis stammered, not knowing what to say.

"I am a vigilante with superpowers of scientific and magical origin, I am as rich as Bruce Wayne, I have a whole line of intelligence and contacts with the faction of the paranormal (through his secretary, Louvre, a vampire of 616 years), several tens (About 20 Servant, an immortal witch, a vampire and an autonomous) of equally powerful members like me or stronger, only the Justitia League could make you an offer like this, "Mystic said, altering a few facts, but to a large extent he said a truth.

Mystic and the Wild Hunt are excellent allies, and extremely dangerous and powerful enemies.

"48 hours to answer me, if you accept working with the Wild Hunt, let's talk about the contract and the payment" commented Mystic, standing up from the table, there is no more pizza to eat.

"Contract?" Churches Artemis, curious, what do you need a contract for an anonymous vigilante, not going to a court with his bony armor.

"Wait a second did you say pay?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Of course I pay my subordinates, even if everyone refuses the money because they do not need, everyone has food, clothes, accommodation, entertainment insured by my pockets," said Mystic, with a slightly depressed aura.

"Enveloped I feel like I'm the manager and the waiter of a fantasy hotel" thought out loud Mystic, believing that nobody can hear him.

"Did you talk about a contract and a payment ?!" He asked Artemis in a rather high tone of voice.

"All new members or members of the Wild Hunt sign a magical contract, which prevents him from selling or giving information to the authorized people.

Speaking of payment, it is simple, compared to the law of equivalent exchange.

To receive something, you must give something of the same value. Do you understand? "He explained Mystic, showing the fact that he is a Magus scholar of alchemy.

"A confidentiality contract and a custom pay, give me a mini," said Artemis, before silencing for a while, much more than a minute.

Clearly it is entering a mental debate on Mystic's proposal.

'If I accepted I would have a lot to gain, equipment, logistical support, especially money.

It is not a lie to say that my mother has financial problems.

Just out of jail, locked on a chair has wheels, we live in Gotham.

I could show that I'm different from Dad and Jade. Help the mother, who tries to give me a better life.

Many advantages and gains.

The risks work with Mystic, a Vigilant, clearly dangerous and powerful, with unresolved deals with Batman.

Do not forget that it seems to attract the troubles of all kinds, itself to admit that most of its problems are of magical origin.

Earnings outweigh the risks. "Artemis ends his inner debate and I look at Mystic, with a determined look.

"I accept your proposal when I start," said Artemis, taking the Mystic Code in the form of a metal pentagon.

"Instead of 48 hours, 48 minutes, you needed to get an answer, perfect, let's finish the legislative affairs Codex Analisys" With these words, in the hands of Mystic a book appeared, which is his Noble Phantasm.

"Eat and Pg.88" with these commands the Nobel Phantasm of Mystic, in a moment "eat" the case of the future and the magic tome.

Irony, a magic book seals inside another written document that contains magic inside.

After a quick meal, I spit out a black box and a yellow folder.

The Servant-Vampire pulls out of the envelope 13 high-quality sheets, filled with various writings. It seems like a kind of arcane contract.

"I do not understand what is written," said Artemis, unable to decipher what is written on this document.

"Focus, look a second time," Mystic advised, knowing what's going to happen.

Artemis looked at me with wonder, as the letters of the contract came to life, and they began to change shape and place, becoming something understandable.

"I think, now you can understand what is written," commented Mystic, pulling out of the utility belt, a pen, giving it to Artemis.

After Artemis quickly looks at the contract, finding nothing suspicious, well 80% of the document talks about how you can not talk, write or give clues about the Wild Hunt etc.

Artemis signed the contract, in a second the contract took fire, forming a small sphere, which split into two parts, flying in front of Mystic and Artemis.

A moment later, the two small spheres of fire, are turned into a small document, as big as a driving license or an indentity card.

"The contract is valid: a small pair for me and one for you.

From this moment, Artemis Crock, works for the wild Hunt, under my directives.

Once a year we have to renew the contract to be valid. "Mystic said putting his copy of the Artemis contract into his Noble Phantasm.

"First job, he opened the black box, wears the gadget and touches the red stone while saying or shouting: claochlú laochra.

Once done let's go to the top of the Empire State Building, I have to meet a person.

If things get ugly, I need you, Artemis, no, I need Tier Dearg. "Mystic said, giving a new heroine name, which means Red Beast.

Artemis raised an eyebrow, thinking of his new name, Tier Dearg, a little strange, but Tier likes to accept this new name.

Sportsmaster's daughter, took the box and found a black bracelet inside, with a red stone for decoration.

Artemis touched the red stone and said in a low voice: "claochlú laochra (Warrior Transfer)."

The bracelet releases a kind of black substance like tar.

The mysterious substance covered the entire body of Artemis. Then the bracelet released several components of metal, wires, fabrics.

In a moment all these materials shrunk, taking the right size for Artemis, the threads intertwine, the metal moved.

Now Artemis wears a high-tech armor, known as Necrocat.

The armor is dark red and black, having a look like a futuristic ninja.

The armor provides protection for every corner of the body. Having over each protection, limb, spine, a small but incredibly complex set of inscriptions.

Mystic loves Runes, uses them and puts them on everything, combat armor, motorcycles, swords etc.

The armor at an interesting detail, the helmet, together with gloves have a special design, reminiscent of a cat.

Beginning are the cat's ears installed on the helmet, a visor in the shape of a yellow V, which resembles the eyes of a cat. The hands have retractable feline claws. Only one false cure is missing and Artemis can play the role of a Shinobi Neko (Ninja Cat, Catgirl Ninja).

Artemis looked at the landscape through the yellow lenses of his helmet.

How you fit this armor is a rather scary process, but Artemis has never felt better than that.

"I feel ... I have no words to describe how I feel, what is the bracelet?" He asked Artemis, trying to orient himself with the new costume.

"In short, the bracelet is perhaps the rest of a super combat armor, consisting of 88% science and 12% magic, a prototype of my Techno-magic." He said Mystic, going to the center of New York City, followed by Justitia, Bastet and Artemis, who is getting used to his new costume.

With the embarrassing moment of Justitia and Mystic, along with this job offer and the fighting armor Necrocat, Artemis forgot to ask how they got to New York City.

One thing from here Mystic is happy, talking about time travelers, it can be ... complicated.

XXX

At the same time in another place in New York City.

A taxi that has finished one of the longest strings of his career, starting from Washington City, arriving in New York City.

"Miss, we finally arrived at your destination, good luck with your boyfriend!" Said the tasista named Ronaldo, greeting his passenger, before leaving who knows where, probably in a mediocre hotel to take a nap.

"Ronaldo, he's not my boyfriend!" Shouted a young girl with a French accent.

'My instincts cry out to me that I am so close to meeting Alex' Jean thought, exploring the streets of this famous American city.

"Dear cousin Alex, after almost 10 years, we can finally see each other again" Jean spoke to herself as she runs towards the Empire State Building.

Apparently nothing can stop the cousins / childhood friends meeting each other again.

Things are going to be interesting, very interesting.

It has a side we have, Jean alias Albedo, a Demi-Servant of Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc.

The heroine of Paris, a 100% saint, without a bone of evil.

Basically a classic hero, with school life marked by a perfect line of ten.

Bonus is a first-class beauty. Catholic Christian religion, believing, almost every Sunday goes to church and prays at least five times a day.

On the other side is Mystic aka Alex, known by the magical community as Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, Fear Lantern.

A Servant-Vampire, with seven Class Cards, ie seven heroic spirits, which make up its side of Servant.

A Vigilant, who enters the category of Anti-Hero, with a True Neutral food and a gray morality. With a second alter ego, I play the role of a thief with delusions of grandeur.

To end clearly to a kind of triple personality and a misplaced wheel, if he wants world domination.

In practice, an Anti-Hero Extremist, willing to do anything to achieve results or achieve his goal. With a madness and bespoke distortion.

A holy cousin who can be a reincarnation of an angel.

The cousin is literally a monster of the night (half vampire), can be considered at best a phantom of justice and punishment, in the worst case a demon ready to explode and unleash hell.

Who knows what can happen with these two in the neighborhood.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: My cousin is a superhero and I was kidnapped by an alien crab?

The morning sun has just risen, the city known as New York City receives the first rays of sunshine of a new day.

Our point of interest is The Empire State Building.

Who does not know what the Empire State Building is. Here is a brief summary, the Empire State Building, is an art deco skyscraper in New York City, located in the Midtown district of Manhattan, on the corner of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street.

It became one of the major symbols of the city, with its 443 meters high at 61 m asl, it was the tallest skyscraper in the world between 1931 and 1967. Until it was overtaken by the Twin Towers World Trade Center.

The Empire State Building offers one of the most famous observation platforms, as well as the city's premiere for height and seniority, having been the tallest building in the world until 1967. Since its opening it has been visited by over 110 million people .

From the terrace of the eighty-sixth floor of the skyscraper you can see a vast 360-degree view of the city and, on particularly clear days, you can see the territories of the four neighboring states: Massachusetts, Connecticut, New Jersey and Pennsylvania.

In this observation platform there is a beautiful girl.

The young lady is a foreigner, certainly of European origin, probably French.

It seems to be in late adolescence, it looks like you are 19 years old.

She is 160 cm tall, weighs 45 kg, her measurements are B85 / W59 / H86.

A beautiful face, which gives it the air of a reliable Onee-Sama. His eyes are brown in color, but for some reason he has sometimes turned blue or amethyst. (The cause, a Class Cards Ruler, with some flaws).

Her hair is brown, held in a long braid.

He wears a newly bought dress at the last wanting to make a bad impression on his surrogate brother.

His personal ability is screaming that Alex is approaching.

The dress she wears is made of a white long-sleeved shirt with a black vest over it, a purple miniskirt and black leather boots below the knee. A pair of black heels. A purple shoe, to finish a dark purple French cap.

This young woman, for those who have not guessed is Jean alias Albedo.

XXX

Another person has arrived on the observation platform in addition to Jean.

A two-meter-tall man with a sturdy, solid construction wears a white-colored leather jacket with a hood.

The hood hides the face of the individual.

Behind the white jacket is a crest showing a species of bird, a hawk or a vulture.

The zipper of the jacket is open, revealing a black t-shirt, with a white logo on it, similar to a pentagram.

He wears dark blue jeans, held by a red belt, which seems to be made of snake skin or a reptile.

He also wears a pair of black gloves, on the back of each one there is a pentagram.

To finish the black combat boots, with the soles of the shoes made of metal.

Now there are two people in this place.

A beautiful girl, who looks like the ideal young woman or close to perfection. The kind of daughter who fills parents' heart with pride.

In short, a good girl.

A great boy, mysterious, with a strange aura. Some would say that he is a thug and would try to stay away from him. Basically it seems the classic bad guy.

The two-meter boy sat down next to Jean.

Both were silent for a couple of minutes.

Silence is not of the kind imminent danger or what comes before a mortal battle, but the kind of embarrassing silence, which happens when nobody knows what to say or do.

"A beautiful sight, I'm right" the boy said in French, but his accent is a bit strange, he's not French, maybe Italian or Moldovanesc.

'Why did my accent come back now? The Class Cards, have given me the understanding of every language on the planet and have removed my accent. The boy thought, wondering why his accent returned.

"You're right, you can see all of New York City from here, it's the first time you come here," Jean asked, using his mother tongue, French, with his adorable French accent.

In recent months, because of his work with Black Canary he has learned English, it is amazing what he can do the commitment and determination, plus the passive influence of his Class Cards, Ruler.

However, even if he speaks and understands English, Jean still prefers his mother tongue.

"Four months ago, I had to come to New York for medical reasons, a little damn thing." He said the hooded boy.

"I'm sorry for you" Jean said, he hates when people get hurt, whether it's friends or strangers.

"Do not be sorry, the accident has more advantages than of the best part was the opportunity to visit the city of my favorite , I replied the plane: I got lost in New York. they watched the whole series, together with Mama, Aunt and my Big Sister. " He told the boy with a strange accent.

'Accept of Italian and Româna origin, four months has had an accident, as a child has looked, Mum, I replied the plane: I got lost in New York. Could it be Alex? Jean thought, putting a mana on the heart.

"Your accent is affected, are you by chance Italian or Român?" He asked Jean, wanting to know the ethnicity and country of origin of the possible surrogate brother.

"More or less yes and no.

Let me explain.

My mother is Italian, originally from Rome.

My father is Român, originally from Moldova, precisely a small town in the countryside, hence I have forgotten the name.

I was born in Turin, at the age of 10, I moved to Bucuresti, România, with my father.

Ten months ago, because of having "won a competition", I was thrown into this crazy world, full of all sorts of crazy characters. "He told the boy.

Sends a lot 'of messages to Jean, especially the sentence: I was thrown into this crazy world, full of all sorts of crazy character.

Jean is 99% sure that this two-month-old boy is his cousin.

"You told me a little about you, it's up to me to talk.

I was born in Paris, my father is a lawyer, born and raised in the capital of beautiful, France.

My mother is a foreigner, she met my father at the college. It seems like a coincidence, but she too was born in Rome, like your mother.

When I was two, we moved to Turin, my aunt gave birth, a boy.

So my mother, being the older sister, wanted to help her sister with her baby.

So 10 years of my life have been spent, along with a cousin, who is a brother to me. Because of some family problems, I returned to live in Paris "Jean told his part of the story.

Both stories are very similar in some points, ages match, even dates.

"It's you, Alex, or I have to call you Mystic," he said

"It depends, I have to call you Jean or Albedo, but it's a good idea to use the nickname of when we used to play the white-armored knight and the demon king," Alex said, pulling out the irrefutable evidence that he is the surrogate brother of Albedo.

"Finally I found you, Alex!" Jean shouted, hugging Alex, with tears you have eyes.

The cousins are having their meeting, long wait. All but one person ... car.

XXX

A kilometer away from the Demi-Servant location, above a building, is Justitia, in its Dark Archangel module.

The autonomous is monitoring its creator and the possible target, Albedo.

In his hands he holds a giant sniper rifle, inspired by the PTRD-41 (shortened by the Russian, ProtivoTankovoye Ruzhyo Degtyaryova). An anti-tank rifle produced and used since the beginning of 1941 by the Soviet Red Army during the Second World War.

A single-shot weapon that fired a 14.5x114mm round. The 14.5 mm piercing lap had a projectile of 64.4 grams and a sprint speed of 1012 m / s.

I can a huge 32000 Joules of energy that made it twice as powerful as a 12.7mm round (.50 Cal). It could penetrate a reinforcement plate up to 35-40mm (40mm with tungsten ammo) at a distance of 100 meters to 0 degrees.

The powerful muzzle of the brake absorbs 40 to 50% of the recoil of the rifle, making it controllable enough to be fired by hand.

However it still has a lot of recoil and in some cases it can cause injury to the user.

One of the distinguishing features of the PTRD-41 was the huge flash of his muzzle and his ability to remove entire walls of reinforced concrete with one or two shots.

"Desire: This Unit wants to detect negative intentions of the relative of the creator, so this Unit can shoot" said Justitia in his usual emotionless tone, but his eyes are shining with a frightening light.

It seems that this machine almost devoid of feelings, shares more behavioral traits with Tamamo-no-Mae. Especially killer jealousy.

XXX

At the same time Artemis, is using the camouflage mode of her new dress, a red armor, created with science and a little magic.

She is on the observation platform, along with Mystic and Albedo. At a close distance, enough to see them and to intervene if things went wrong, but not close enough, to hear their discussion.

' I'm jealous. Me and Jade, we met, after years and the first thing we do is fight between us. But they are embracing, talking, telling stories. " Artemis thought, part of her clearly wanted to sort things out with her sister. But as long as she is on the side of the crime it is impossible.

XXX

After a half hour of discussion between cousins, while a robot-girl wants to shoot her cousin and a heroine in a Techno-magical armor is suffering from jealousy.

"So, a magical vampire that travels through the dimensions, has chosen you to become his have received Seven Class Cards, then you find yourself in this world full of superheroes." He told Jean, summarizing the explanation of Mystic, the Servant-Vampire nodded to the words of Albedo.

"You invoked a Servant Caster, in your company you explored California, at the end of the journey, you became Mystic and you settled in San continued to invoke Servant, thus creating the wild Hunt." Albedo continued, recapitulating the first months of Mystic in the DC Universe.

"In your case, four months after my disappearance, you started praying for my return." You received a "miracle", Zelretch, heard you and gave you the Class Cards Ruler.

Once packed, with documents, economies, you have through a portal, appeared in the room.

You find yourself in an alternative version of your Paris. Looking for you became Albedo, you made friends with Black Canary and now you're a Justice League associate.

Last night at a Justice League meeting, you received my hidden message, so you rushed to New York City to find me. "He said Mystic, what he understood from Jean's story.

"Now what do you want to do, Jean?" He asked Alex, wanting to know what was on his mind, Jean.

"I do not know, I've worked hard to find again, that I have not thought about what to do, after finding you, maybe we can look for a way back home together." Jean said, wanting to bring Alex back to his home, in its original dimension.

"You should come home, Jean, you have a bright future, you could become the prime minister of France or even president, you would change the world for the better," said Mystic, demonstrating his faith in Jean's skills.

"Thanks for completing, but I do not want to be a politician, I just want to help people, but I can ask you why you said: You should go home.

You did not have to say, we should go home. "Jean asked, clearly confused by his cousin's words.

"I already have a house here, I do not want to go back, I'm just Alex, a common and banal guy, without a future, at most I'd become a mediocre writer, but here I am Mystic!" Alex said, with a strong determination.

"I like Mystic, I never felt so alive, but instead writing stories about heroes, I became a protagonist, my life is gray and monotonous, now it's filled with bright colors, I can not get bored. Leder of the Wild Hunt, I can not molar my does not matter so you say, Jean, I stay here. " Alex said, no, Mystic with equal sincerity only by his determination.

'You grew up, Alex. You are no longer my dear little cousin. I've never seen you so determined, it would be impossible to convince you to go back home, but is it possible to go home? " Jean reflected, with a bittersweet smile.

"Then I'll stay here with you ... Being a heroine is not a bad job, in fact I love being Albedo and helping people." Albedo said he wanted to be with Alex. It is probably the only family that stays or never will see them.

"Are you sure?" I never imagined you, like a superheroine, "said Mystic.

"I'm curious, what do you imagine about me and my career?" Jean asked, curious to know what his surrogate brother thinks.

"I imagined you as prime minister or presidents, I see you talking to the national diet."

'Ministry, President, I was just the class re-present and president of the student council. Alex, you're overestimating me, "thought Jean, embarrassed by Alex's high opinion.

"It's easy for me to see you as a teacher, doctor, pediatrician, a saint or a nun of a Catholic church." He said Mystic, imagining various scenarios with Jean.

'I'm not a saint. Be a teacher or a doctor, it's not bad, in fact I was thinking of following that profession. But Alex has disappeared, so I gave up the college 'thought Jean, happy with the praise of Mystic.

"Finally, a beautiful bride, an expert housewife and a loving man who will steal the heart, will certainly be the happiest man in the world.I clearly entered the category of ideal woman, beautiful, intelligent, athletic, good heart, almost perfect." He said Mystic, without thinking much about what to say, his opinion about Jean has always been high.

'Bride! ... Housewife and mother ...! Jean mentally shouted, turning red, for various reasons.

The reason one, Jean very modest, with a limited experience with the boys in a loving sense.

Reason two, to be a housewife and mother, means having children ... to have children ... the thought of doing ... things is quite embarrassing for Jean.

Motive three, Alex is the person who is saying that he sees her as a beautiful bride, an expert housewife and a loving mother, an ideal and almost perfect woman.

'The worst part is that my dear Alex, he says these things with ease, is completely sincere! ... since when do I call my dear Alex !? 'Jean mentally shouted, a little knocked out by Alex's completions.

"Jean, are you feeling well?" He asked Alex, seeing Jean red and his head lost in thought.

"Yes, my dear cousin, I'm fine, just a little tired, traveling from Washington to New York City has been a long journey." Jean said, using a relative truth, he physically feels good, emotionally and mentally is confusing. The taxi journey was really long.

At that moment a ray of light rained from the sky.

Alex and Jean having their family reunion lowered their guard, so they were hit by the ray of light, without having to escape.

Because the ray of light to a fate of stasis field, in other words, what is struck by the ray can not move.

Artemis and Justitia intervened.

The first inactive mode is thrown away without thinking, trying to push Mystic and Albedo out of range. But as soon as I enter within the ray of light, veins immobilized.

The second, being a machine almost emotionless, had a better idea. He spreads his metallic wings wide and flew towards the stratosphere, looking for the origin of the mysterious ray.

Mystic managed to look up, using Advanced Reinforcement on his left eye, he could see the origin of the ray of light, a ... spacecraft.

"I'm kidnapped by aliens!" Mystic cried, as the beam of light finished his work and the atoms of the Mystic band disappeared, to reassemble them elsewhere.

XXX

The atoms of Mystic, Albedo and Artemis, have been recomposed into a very unique place.

"My dear cousin, I do not remember that the Colosseum in Rome is made of metal," said Albedo, confused by the transport that dismantles and reassembles the atoms.

"I do not think we're in New York City" Artemis murmured, recovering before Albedo is looking at the place.

It resembles the Colosseum in Rome, but made of metal and a thousand times more technological, the audience is incredibly varied, full of creatures of each.

Creatures with red skin with four eyes and four arms. Men made of pure diamond or fire. Humanoid plants. Every imaginable creature is found in the stands.

Above their heads appeared a giant holographic screen, which shows the image of a dinosaur-like alien, who looks like a Krogan from the video game series, Mass Effect.

"Gentlemen, ladies, aliens and cars from every corner of the galaxy, I present our new set of participants, originating from planet Earth," said Krogan, while dozens of spotlights hit Mystic, Artemis and Albedo, who recovered from sudden transport.

"We find ourselves in a sort of Alien Colosseo" explained Mystic, while the crowd screamed, cheering, shouting, insulting etc.

In the next moment, a dozen alien creatures appeared in the arena in the form of a cross between a lion and a gorilla.

These aliens are Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin, a planet enveloped in darkness at the edge of the galaxy, used just like an intergalactic dump.

The planet's ecosystem has been poisoned without remediation; because of this the few creatures that survive there do have temperatures set below zero degrees.

Vulpimancers are one of the few surviving species on Vulpin and are not less mutated than the planet itself.

"We are the gladiators," said Mystic, clenching his fist, attacking the first creature approaching.

Go on


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: My cousin is a superheroine and I was kidnapped by aliens.

Dr. Psychobos is looking from his lab, the latest addition to his guinea pigs and gladiators for that stupid named Krogan, Gacan.

The situation of Dr. Psychobos and Gacan is similar to the relationship of Artemis and Mystic.

Dr. Psychobos is an ingenious, mad scientist capable of matching the mind of Azmuth in some respects, declared by many to be the most intelligent being in the universe.

But Azmuth himself says that he is the most intelligent being in three galaxies (probably five).

Returning to the subject, Dr. Psychobos is comparable to Azmuth, but the work ethic and morality are questionable, no, non-existent.

For this reason (and many others) is sought by the authorities of three galaxies (probably five).

With his continued escape from the galactic authorities, Dr. Psychobos does not have money or raw materials for his experiments.

So you need a sponsor, a protector, who supplies them with expensive toys and hides them from space cops.

The warlord Krogan, Gacan, took this role.

He provides Dr. Psychobos with the necessary materials for his experiments, in return he receives extremely advanced weapons and technology.

For the last experiment of Dr. Psychobos, he needed a lot of guinea pigs from all over the universe.

Being misguided or stupid, the Krogan decided to create an arena and oblige the guinea pigs of Dr. Psychobos, to fight each other.

Thus creating a "fun" show for the galactic underworld and quite rich or influential beings in order to buy a place in the forum of the arena. This kind of business has brought Gavac, a nice sum of galactic money.

Anyway, the alien crab is thinking about his experiment.

477 guinea pigs, 480 with the addition of these terresti. With the preparations made and the previous guinea pigs, phase one is over.

Phase two is complete, using a Merlinisapien thief, a type of alien that could become invisible. I managed to put the claw on the greatest work of Azmuth, Omnitrix thought the mad scientist crab, moving his head, towards his operating table.

Next to the place in here, hundreds of innocents are dead, thanks you have inhumane experiments of this crazy doctor, there is a kind of object, made of black and gray metal, which resembles a pocket watch, instead of showing the time , with a green hourglass logo.

This is the prototype of the Omnitrix, known today with the nickname of Protrix.

"The information leaked was not accurate, Azmuth's work is not complete, this stuff is just a prototype: all it contains is only 10 samples of DNA, it has no programs installed and it is not possible to scan other DNA." Dr. Psychobos said, pressing a button, from a secret compartment of the room and released a watch-like object.

Its primary color is red, it seems to be a mix of a wristwatch or a spiked collar for some dogs and punk rockers.

The face to a form of a hexagon and is colored red and silver. The symbol has the appearance of an open mouth with sharp teeth.

"This shows that my brain is undeniable superior to that of a tenth of the time in here you built this poor prototype, I Dr. Psychobos, I made my version, a thousand times more advanced by your Omnitrix, the Nemetrix! ' Dr. Psychobos cried aloud, raising the Nemetrix, but no one can hear it, being alone with his madness and ego.

(In theory you worked less than Azmuth, thanks to theft and crime.

The help of a warlord, Krogan, with violent methods, not pacifists like those of Azmuth, who need time.

Test your experimental products on innocent kidnapped from their homes, without thinking about their health or well-being, focused only on data collection.

Stealing the digital schemes of the Omnitrix and stealing the prototype is to analyze it with hundreds of tools.

With these kind of dishonest work, it's not surprising that you finished before Azmuth.)

After a couple of minutes of self-praise and sinister laughter, the alien crab, I look at the holographic screen, which shows the Vulpimancers and their fight with the Terrans and ...

"What's a little terrestrial animal doing, a small domestic feline doing on this ship?" He asked Dr. Psychobos, looking on the holographic screen, like the terrestrial pet, he is hiding behind the terrestrial male.

XXX

Mystic, Tier Dearg (Artemis) and Albedo, are fighting against the wild aliens, similar to a hybrid lion-gorilla.

Tier Dearg (Artemis), wears the Techno-magic armor, made by Mystic. The armor gives them an increase in strength, speed, agility, endurance and reflexes.

Taking to dodge every shot of the alien and attack with a very powerful fist.

It is clear, Tier Dearg (Artemis) is not used to melee, being a lover of archery, but with a childhood like his, Artemis has learned to throw punches and kicks above average.

Albedo, once the Vulpimancer entered, activated his Class Cards Ruler. Her hair became blonde and her eyes were amethyst.

His cute clothes are replaced by his Demi-Servant clothes.

Now he wears a three-dimensional silver headdress.

She is wearing a silver collar, a white dress, her arms, abdomen and upper thighs are covered with a silver armor.

In his hands he holds a stick, with a white cloth and a sharp metal fist at the end.

Albedo is using the staff, to keep the wild aliens off, playing a defensive role, not wanting to take a life.

In the meantime Mystic, I do not use any of his powers of scientific or magical origin (So it seems), I use only the fists to put KO the Vulpimancer.

Unlike many men and women, who would only think of fighting to survive, Mystic is playing smart.

There are hundreds of witnesses, extremely advanced surveillance chambers, can not use magic or its powers. Not just because of the Magus universal rule, keeping the secret magic stuff and killing every witness, but because using his special abilities, such a well-guarded environment would be stupid.

Their kidnapper would lock him up in a special cell or find methods to counter his powers, so for now only shot to body.

He also decided not to use his half-vampire ability, to be impossible to be photographed or recorded by a machine. He does not know how, but I can decide when to have or not to have reflection.

Fortunately, its basic strength is much higher than that of these wild aliens with orange fur.

We can say that between all 12

Vulpimancers, who try to eat meat from the land, especially that of a certain Servant-Vampire. They have suffered a one-sided beating and will need a doctor ?, vet ?, perhaps a beautiful grave.

"I feel like I'm Heracles," said Mystic, while he is strangling a Vulpimancer, badly put on. Being hit repeatedly by a Servant-Vampire, holding a metal arm, hurts a lot.

Once the orange alien lost consciousness or died, Mystic threw him at one of his fellows, who tried to hit Artemis from behind.

"Thank you very much" Artemis said, thanking Mystic for help.

"7 defeated (or killed) by me, 3 by Albedo, plus two by Artemis ... Already there are no more overgrown kittens, needing a lesson" murmured Mystic, while Artemis and Albedo approached him.

" Are you all ok !" Churches Albedo, preocupata for Mystic and ...

"Who are you and where did the cat come from?" He asked Albedo, looking at Artemis and the Egyptian black cat, hiding behind Mystic.

The Servant-Vampire turned and took his magic animal, putting it on his right shoulder, as if it were Pichaku.

"The black micetta is Bastet, my friend, advisor, family member and pet par-time.A tendency to disappear into thin air and reappear when you least expect it." She said Mystic, stroking her feline friend.

"You always wanted a cat, but uncle is allergic, I'm happy to have a four-legged friend, but the girl in the armor of Catgirl Ninja?" Asked Albedo, more concrete about Artemis, that on the thing we are abducted by aliens to be the their gladiators or worse.

"Tier Dearg I introduce you to Albedo, Parisian heroine, associate of Black Canary and my big sister, Albedo I introduce you Tier Dearg, a neo-heroine, just recruited by the Wild Hunt, in a sense they are her sponsor and Senpai (student more old man, who takes care of his younger colleagues). " He said Mystic, presenting each heroine.

"Well, I understand, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tier Dearg, it will be a pleasure to work with you," Albedo said politely, shaking Tier Dearg's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Albedo" said Artemis, being civil, at the moment can not have the luxury of being enemies or arguing.

"But Tier Dearg, where did you leave?" Churches Albedo, sure that she and Mystic were alone in New York.

"I was not sure his sister is Albedo, so I brought a small backup for every possible conflict." He explained Mystic, exposing his paranoid nature.

"Now that the Terrans have finished their warm-up and personal chatter, let's move on to the real show!" Shouted Krogan, from his giant holographic screen, which shortly before had sent images of Mystic that strangled the Vulpimancers.

"For the next round, one of the landers will participate in a Royal battle, against our champion and the best warriors in the arena," announced the warlord and owner of the arena.

"Choose the competitor for the battle of the century!" He announced the Krogan, the holographic screen, I show the images of Mystic, Albedo and Tier Dearg, with numbers below.

"I will probably be chosen for the great fight, here's what we'll do, I win the battle and become the new champion.

You would probably be transferred to the rest of the prisoners, be good, gather information and do not try to do something risky. Albedo di entrusted Bastet. "He said Mystic, predicting what would happen in a few seconds.

Bastet jump from Mystic's shoulder, on Albedo's head, before the Demi-Servant could protest, she and Artemis, were struck by a ray of light and disappeared.

Leaving Mystic alone in the arena, the holographic screen, I show the image of the Servant-Vampire with a large number of votes below.

'Jean is a saint, Artemis does not want to be like her father, so she will not kill. While I am perfect for a gladiator, I do not feel pity and I can kill the enemy, if they were human it would be a problem, but they are aliens, no problem getting them out 'thought Mystic, waiting for any enemies, faster defeats them, faster meets with Jean and Artemis.

In a moment, five rays of light hit the ground, carrying five alien gladiators to fight galactic thugs in front of the audience.

Mystic managed to recognize the species of four of the five fighters.

XXX

The first alien is a Tetramand (Fourarms) from the planet Khoros.

Khoros is a barren desert planet with a nomadic population, prevailing over what had once thrived in a confederation of city states, which base their skills mainly on physical strength.

The Tetramand are giants compared to most species, being on average three meters high.

In the arid desert of their homeworld they survive the strongest, thus transforming the race of the Tetramand into physically energetic creatures, but even their predators have developed more than one limb in order to survive.

Having four arms, four eyes, armored skin and an extremely powerful musculature, Tetramand rarely find competition in terms of brute force. Its strength is such that it can create shock waves simply by hitting the ground or by slamming all the hands together (the latter is called the "Great Smack").

The muscular legs of the Tetramand also allow him to skip several city blocks at a time (a bit like Marvel Hulk's superhero). The Tetramand females are much stronger than the males.

XXX

The second alien is a Petrosapien (Diamondhead) from the planet Petropia.

Petropia is a crystal-covered world and its inhabitants are silicon-based life forms.

Created from an extremely durable crystal, the Petrosapien are almost invulnerable.

In addition, its sharp crystal body discourages physical contact, as sharp crystals can grow almost instantaneously from any point of contact and be portrayed just as quickly.

The Petrosapien can alter his own physiology, allowing him to regrow lost limbs if necessary.

The light-based weapons are also useless against the Petrosapien, since its crystal body can act as a prism, refract light and weapons based on beams of light and send them back to the sender. It can also scatter diamonds on objects to protect them.

In attack, the Petrosapien can shape weapons with his body, and can even shoot diamond crystals like bullets. It can also grow diamonds on other objects.

The Petrosapien are also much stronger than a normal human being, which, combined with the weapons modeled by himself, allows him to cut any object easily.

The only disadvantage of the crystal form of the Petrosapien is the crystal itself, which could shatter if exposed to sonic vibrations sufficiently strong as the sonic waves or if thrown against a hard object. Even if the Petrosapien can regenerate the lost limbs, there is a limit to how much damage they can withstand

XXX

The third alien is a Pyronite

(Heatblast) from the Pyros star.

Pyros, despite being a perfectly active star, has enough semi-solid mainland to allow Pyronites and their predators to live, but also other alien races can visit Pyros.

Having evolved on a star, Pyronites are magma-based creatures that can project and control fire at will.

In addition, the Pyronites spend their days doing various extreme sports, using means of transport (surfboards, racing cars, hang-gliders, etc.) made of lava and magma.

The primary feature of Pyronites is their control over fire, which manifests itself in a variety of ways. From the projection of sudden blaze, to the radiation of heat in all directions, or even projecting the fire towards the ground to give itself a push that allows it to start like rockets, the power of manipulation of the Pyronite fire can produce a variety of almost unlimited effects.

Its flames can reach the temperature of a nova.

However, the natural abilities of a Pyronita also need attention when dealing with people or other things that do not react well to intense heat.

Because a Pyronite can not reduce its ambient temperature to human levels, it can not directly free people or keep in touch with objects for more than a few seconds without igniting them.

Furthermore, the Pyronita

they are vulnerable to objects that extinguish flames like water, sand or foam. While small amounts of these things simply evaporate, large amounts of them applied over long periods of time can also kill a Pyronite.

XXX

The fourth alien is an Appoplexian (Rath) from the planet Appoplexia.

Its appearance is that of a large humanoid tiger without a tail.

The Appoplexians are a physically strong and resistant alien, with a very powerful roar and a claw for each very sharp arm.

The Appoplexian species, suffers from intensified aggression and is not very intelligent, with a need to fight all that breathes, making the Appoplexians equally susceptible in attacking or provoking his friends as well as his enemies.

According to many, the Appoplexian problem can be solved by hitting it.

XXX

'Four alien species, very strong and a stranger' I think Mystic looking at the fifth alien.

His philosophy is similar to a human woman, only a little higher than the average, about 190 cm, and with blue-blue skin. He had no hair, he probably shaved his head.

One of his peculiar characteristics are his eyes or precious gems. His eyes are not eyes, but a pair of incredibly refined gems of glacial blue.

He wears a suit that reminds of a thief, namely the famous thief Garrett, from the Thief series.

Black cloak with a hood, a mask covering the mouth and nose.

A black suit with over brown straps and protection. Thief boots and gloves.

The fourth-eyed alien of blue gems, looks like an expert thief of a pre-industrial or medieval era.

But Mystic's instinct, along with his experience with five Servant Assassins, can easily discover a killer when he sees it.

Eyes cold and empty, able to easily take a life, agile hands, a position that allows evasive maneuvers.

An agile and light construction, belong to a person who hides, before attacking, the lack of resistance of a warrior, typical of a murderer, who focuses on killing the enemy, not defeating him.

'Onii-Sama, the aliens look tough, I'm sure you can do it, but watch out for the blue woman, she's dangerous,' said Iris, the conceptual symbiote to her host.

'Eloah, I almost managed to get into the ship's system, but I can not get into the main system, without having a physical connection. He started looking for information on the owners, "said the IA, Megaton, who lives like Iris, in the head of Mystic.

' Perfect. Once we have collected enough data, we can act, maybe we use the rest of the prisoners in our favor? " He proposed Mystic, while each of the aliens awaits a signal to start the battle.

"I'm not sure you understand me, but there's nothing personal, just business," Mystic said, running toward the red three-foot-four-arm alien.

At the same time the aliens made of fire and diamond shot at Mystic and the Tetramand.

The blue girl materialized a pair of daggers in her hands and immediately threw it at the alien tiger, and then materialized a new set of daggers. Started a fight one by one, with the Appoplexian.

'Balls of fire, bullets of diamond and in front of me, a big ugly red. Powers, no, Mystic Code, yes, I use them. 'Mystic thought, while his black gloves with over alchemical magical circles, they started to shine.

When Mystic approaches his big target, it loads in front of the Servant-Vampire.

Expecting the trajectory of the blows, Mystic moved sideways, was touched by the fists of Tetramand, but managed to hit the Tetramand in the stomach.

At that moment the glove releases a beautiful electric body, alchemy can do wonders in combat, if you know how to use it.

At the same time, the Pyronite and Petrosapien attacks hit the Tetramand and the Servant-Vampire.

Fortunately, at the time of impact, the white jacket of Mystic, change shape, becoming its feathered white coat, Arip ă Albă, a Mistic Code that grants immense resistance to physical attacks and fire.

The red alien with four arms receives full blows, it would be enormously wounded, but its dense skin and sturdy constitution, reduced the damage. Getting only a few burns, superficial cuts and damage to his nervous system and internal organs.

The Tetramand reacted quickly, ignoring the pain, preying Mystic for the cloak and trying to throw it against the fiery life form.

Key word I look for, you see Mystic can not use his most ostentatious powers, but he can use his gadgets of magical and scientific origin, even if they were confiscated, they would not cause a lowering of the true abilities of Mystic.

"Amaterasu!" Mystic shouted when the four-armed alien took his cloak.

In one instant, the mantle turned into white fire, a flame of magical origin, greatly enhanced by the explosion absorbed by Yuno, the Shikigami of Hao Hagoromo, who use a spell, called the avalanche of the 10,000 charms.

A good part of the explosion was absorbed inside Arip ă Albă, is now released in a space arena.

For the audience, hell filled the arena, the white flames filled a large part of the arena, consuming everything, creating a crescent of flames.

The body of the Tetramand has disappeared, reduced to ashes or melted.

"Everything that hinders me is consumed by my is reduced to ashes and ashes to dust, until nothing remains," said Mystic, in a frightening tone, using psychological warfare.

Nobody listens to a snap. But if you become the devil, everyone will obey you and they will be terrified of your anger.

The rest of the contestants had a similar fate to the Tetramand, except for those with a flameproof philosophy.

This means that only two aliens have managed to survive the flames of Amaterasu.

The Petrosapien and the Pyronite, the first I try to stay away from the flames, while the second remained calm and straight. He is not the least bit frightened, he lived on a star, bathed in lava.

"I am made of fire, I think I will be afraid of a little spark," said the Pyronite, with an arrogant and confident tone.

"I can understand it, it does not surprise me, most likely Metatron to some function of translator within himself." He thought of Mystic as he emerged from the crescent of flames, with Arip ă Albă, in his inflamed way, embracing him.

"No, of course not, you're afraid of fire is nonsense, but I have to be afraid of me Above all you have to be afraid of the flames of Amaterasu!" Proclaimed Mystic, Arip ă Albă started shooting a hundred burning feathers, the Pyronite counterattack spitting a trail of fire.

"You know what Pyronita?" At the science classes I learned that a fire can consume a weaker we like to see which fire is more powerful? " He proposed Mystic, sending a mental command to his Mystic Code, Arip ă Albă, to act now.

Before the energy absorbed by Yuno's explosion begins to end, then Mystic should switch to his own magical energy and he does not want a machine to understand how much its innards are worth.

The command sent was simple, its mantle of white fire, must make a small change of design.

Instead of keeping the shape of a cape and hugging Mystic, it must be worn and used by Servant-Vampire.

Taking the example of Ibaraki-Doji and his second skin / armor of demonic energy, Mystic orders Arip ă Albă to make a way for his fire to wrap his arms, creating a kind of fiery demonic arm.

"My primeval white fire or fire from a simpleton alien" said Mystic, before shooting forward, with his arms wrapped in white fire, which absorbed and neutralized the Pyronite's attacks.

Mystic once close to his fiery enemy, I try to use his fists, serious mistake.

Mystic blocked each of his fists, using his hands and tightened his grip. His black gloves, they released another shock of electricity, trying to numb the body of the Pyronita.

"Time to turn off the lights," said Mystic, ordering the white fire to consume the fire of the alien and the alien himself.

The white fire passes from Mystic's arms and begins slowly to cover the Pyronite.

For the first time in history, an inhabitant of Pyro's star is being burnt by fire.

The stands are full of roars of sick and sadistic joy, they paid to see a show, but they are seeing a brutal, scientifically and epochally impossible clash.

The Pyronite reacted violently, to the flames of Amaterasu, using all its energy created a pillar of fire understood, inside the pillar there is him and the Servant-Vampire.

Much of Mystic's clothes have been burned, leaving only his trousers, his belt and his feathered white coat, which returns to its normal form, must have finished the stored energy. In addition the hood fell down, revealing his face.

The worst part for Mystic was not being half naked or revealing his unique traits:

Platinum-colored hats, silver leather, covered with gilded tattoos, the left metal arm made of TXF cells.

The tattoo on the forehead, a V, the symbol of a Geass.

Sharp teeth like a shark or half-elf ears.

The left eye is a ruby with a golden V instead of the pupil.

The right eye has changed, the screla is no longer white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

For an unknown cause, the body of Mystic, was struck by a strange thrill.

"I got bored of you!" Mystic shouted, with his anger, undergoing a sudden change of character.

In a moment four, no, eight tentacles made up of TXF cells, came out of his hips and stomach, passing through the Pyronite.

'Onii-Sama! Calm down! Your Vampire side is losing the upper hand. 'Iris shouted, seriously scared of what her host can do, when it is affected by her negative side.

'Eloah, your mental state is degenerating, adrenaline and mutant genes are becoming unstable. My limited access to the ship tells me that we pass through a solar system with 13 moons. I'll try to use the NIM machines to help you. "Metatron said, starting to use the small spots

"13 moons! ... To see only the full moon and to receive its lunar rays from the earth is enough to drive Onii-Sama crazy, but to pass close to thirteen moons ... this ship is about to become a tomb for thousands of aliens" he said Iris, already imagining what kind of horror scenario is going to happen.

Iris must not imagine, because it is already starting.

The tentacles have passed through the body of the Pyronite, to enter through another side of his body and come out again.

You do not need much to determine that the fiery and dead alien, all of his internal organs have been made to have pieces from the tentacles and the fire of his body is extinguished.

Mystic withdrew his tentacles and got on all fours, a tail of centipedes came out, along with a plane of wings composed entirely of swords, blades and razors.

His gaze is on the Petrosapien, who is tremendously dead.

On the back of Mystic, precisely where the spine is located, spines have come out, spiked like spears and needles. Five horns appeared on the head.

The TXF cells, along with every vampire and dark essence of Mystic's body, are shaking.

"haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mystic roared like an angry beast, letting go of any rationing or conscience.

The beast which is now Mystic, shot at a speed comparable to an instantaneous movement.

I arrive at the alien made of diamond, as a bull struck him with horns, shatter part of the bust of the Pietrosapiens and send him to the wall of the arena.

Mystic's body, I shoot a dozen spines, razors and swords, blocking the diamond-made alien in the wall.

The silver beast rose up on two feet, the left arm becoming a sword. While the nails of the right hand have become sharp and very long claws.

"Come out! I want blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood! "shouted the crazy, insane and vampire side of the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors.

By literally making pieces of the diamond alien, the gangsters' audience continued to roar and applaud the macabre spectacle.

A Pyronite burned and consumed by a strange white fire.

A Pietrosapiens made broken in a thousand pieces not by a sonic weapon, but by the bare hands of a terrestrial turned into a beast.

Once there are only pebbles made of dead diamond, the silver beast looked around, his sight moved to the public, made of flesh and blood,

blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood, blood!

"I want blood!" He said the crazy vampire, wanting to jump on the tribune, to quench his thirst for blood.

But before doing it, something hit him in the back.

A dagger, no, a dozen daggers, all looking for you have vital internal organs, such as the heart, liver, kidneys, groin, brain etc.

Behind Mystic is the girl in blue, with all her belts full of knives.

The girl managed to survive the fire of Amaterasu and hide, waiting for the moment to attack.

The Krogan reappeared on the giant holographic screen.

"Here is the final battle of this evening.

Our champion, blue death and her challenger for the title of champion, the white beast of the Earth.

Today you have before you, the galactic battle of the century, who will win?

Our undefeated champion, blue death or the monster in human skin, the white beast! "Krogan said, increasing the mood of viewers, already depends on this show.

The crowd roared, their epochal spectacle is continuing.

The silver beast roared with hunger.

The blue girl roared to be brave.

The alien crab, mad scientist, roar of happiness found his guinea pig perfect for the Nemetrix or the Protrix.

Go on ...

Note Author:

I hope you like this chapter, I sincerely worked on it in unusual condition.

I'm at a party is every time I get hurt you have feet and knees from the dance, I sit down and write this chapter.

The strange part that I can write more at a graduation party, with about thirty classmates, than at my house.

If you have a comment or suggestion you are invited to give it to me by private message or comment.

Here are some pieces of the next chapter (45 or 46, depending on how much I write for each chapter).

Logbook, of the warship, renamed, Zamolxis.

Registration AA-001.

Date: 22/10/2010.

Hours 22:00.

I, Mystic aka Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed the accursed archive of Akasha.

I managed to drive a rebellion of the prisoners, killing the Krogan and his mad scientist, I took control of the ship.

I self-proclaimed captain and no one has opposed my decision.

Now the Wild Hunt is in possession of a space warship, the ambition to get a fleet of space ships begins.

Side notes:

\- Bastet got the Nemetrix and I due to the malfunction of the Protrix, I gained the DNA of twenty alien life forms in my genetic map, I need many medical checks and various tests.

\- A form of alien life, called Gemma, has declared itself my servant or slave?

\- At the moment the ship is guided and controlled by my newest creation (in some way),

ADARA

The name comes from: Definitive Alien Regenerable Alien Self-sufficient.

But she, she defines herself, does not surprise me, in space or on Earth, I am surrounded by mad or dangerous women.

However ADARA, says that its name means: Charming Sweet Loving Girl Android.

It will be a long journey to the planet Earth, Justitia and ADARA are constantly arguing.

Because machines can not just rebel against their creators, instead of behaving like hyper-jealous and super-protective girlfriends.

I am the strongest and most dangerous being of the ship, but insist not to leave me alone, not even for a moment or to go to the bathroom, must resist to the planet Earth or at least find a toalet compatible with human philology.

End of registration AA-001


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Time to rebel.

Logbook, of the warship, renamed, Zamolxis.

Registration AA-001.

Date: 22/10/2010.

Hours 22:00.

I, Mystic aka Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed the accursed archive of Akasha.

I managed to drive a rebellion of the prisoners, killing the Krogan and his mad scientist, I took control of the ship.

I self-proclaimed captain and no one has opposed my decision.

Now the Wild Hunt is in possession of a space warship, the ambition to get a fleet of space ships begins.

Side notes:

\- Bastet got the Nemetrix and I thanks to the malfunction of the Protrix, I got the DNA of twenty alien life forms in my genetic map, I need many medical checks and various tests.

\- A form of alien life, called Gemma Albastr ă, has declared itself my servant or slave?

\- At the moment the ship is driven and controlled by my newest creation (in some way), ADARA

The name comes from: Definitive Alien Regenerable Alien Self-sufficient.

But she, she calls herself a, Charming Sweet Lovely Girl Android, does not surprise me, in space or on Earth, I am surrounded by crazy or dangerous women.

However ADARA, says that its name means: Charming Sweet Loving Girl Android.

It will be a long journey to the planet Earth, Justitia and ADARA are constantly arguing.

Because machines can not just rebel against their creators, instead of behaving like hyper-jealous and super-protective girlfriends.

I am the strongest and most dangerous being of the ship, but insist not to leave me alone, not even for a moment or to go to the bathroom, must resist to the planet Earth or at least find a toalet compatible with human philology.

End of registration AA-001.

XXX

19 Hours before Registration AA-001.

The arena is completely devastated. Half of it is full of signs of burns. Hundreds of razors, blades, swords, thorns, daggers, fill every spot in the arena.

A deadly battle came to an end, no member of the tribune dared to make a noise, so taken by the show.

The white beast of the Earth had fought against the champion, blue death.

A battle that in a nutshell can be summarized as a duel between Heracles Berserker VS EMIYA Archer.

A silver beast impossible to stop, which continues to load, superior in every possible point, except in intelligence.

An alien blue-skinned girl who continues to create disposable daggers, surely some might say that she is the bastard daughter of Shirou Emiya.

Its only advantage is the intelligence, the experience and the ability to create an immense number of daggers.

But in the end his daggers stopped materializing, remaining dry.

For this reason he is lying on the ground, with the foot of the White Beast on his chest and his arm / sword ready to launch the mortal body.

The crowds start shouting in the air: "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!"

The blue-skinned alien, closed her eyes and resigned herself to her destiny.

The white beast moved his arm, instead of cutting the Blue Death's head in two, he hit the ground, missing his head.

"No! I will not do it, you are innocent!" Said the White Beast, no, Mystic.

'Onii-Sama, you have come back to you. If I had killed the blue woman and drank her blood, a space hell would have happened. " He said Iris, sighing with relief.

'Eloah, we came out of the system with 13 moons. Mental deterioration has disappeared. Your hormones and body fluids are stable and ... normal, however normal they are in your case. Luckily, using the NIM machines I managed to stop you from using your magic skills. 'Megatron has sent a report, trying to act seriously, but we understand that she is happy to see again the ... normal Mystic.

While Mystic "paria" with his "concubines", the Krogan and his damn holographic screen appeared before Servant-Vampire.

"Why did you stop!?.

Kill blue death is become our new champion, White Beast of the Earth, is verai rewarded with Asari or what you want ... maybe the blood you want so much "proposed the Krogan, wanting to corrupt the tertre or whatever he is.

"I'm sorry, my fury Berserk is over for today, but because we talk about business, you want a champion who brings fame and glory, so I have an offer for you, Krogan from here I do not know the name." He said Mystic, pulling up the hood and putting the mantle to cover his whole body.

"My name is Gacan !, the head of the Great Clan of the Krogans, Vagus, the master of the arena and your new lord!" Krogan said in a haughty and full of tone.

"Gacan here is my offer that you can not refuse, instead of killing the girl called Blue Death. Save her, two high-level gladiators, fighting together, what kind of epochal spectacle can come out, imagine the monetary gain" said Mystic, playing the greed of Krogan against him.

"It sounds good, but what do you get?" He asked the Krogan, raising an eyebrows (?).

"What every man of any kind wants, the company of a beautiful woman," said Mystic, putting, using a plausible excuse, actually having on his side, a girl named Blue Death, can be incredibly useful in a stroke of state.

"Granted permission: From now on, the fate of Blue Death and the White Beast are united, one dies and the other will die." Gacan proclaimed, with a wave of his hand, a couple of rays of light hit the alien girl and the Servant-Vampire.

XXX

In a moment, Mystic, is no longer in the arena, but in a kind of futuristic cell. Instead of metal bars, there is a wall of energy.

But he is not alone, with him is a blue-skinned girl, put a little 'bad, can not fight at the moment, but able enough to stay up and walk.

"I'm not sure you understand me, but in the time of the battle I was not in myself, by the way my name is Mystic" said Servant-Vampire, not wanting to have any conflicts with a possible ally.

"White Beast, the name is Gemma Albastr ă. You have had mercy on me and you have saved my life, so my life belongs." He said Gemma Albastr ă, getting on his knees with his right hand on his heart and his head down.

'Onii-Sama / Eloah, what kind of pheromones do you release?' They simultaneously asked for Mystic's "concubines".

'Misfortune in almost everything, except gambling, women and survival' thought Mystic, not understanding whether to feel happy or sad.

"Let's go with the flow, you can take me to the rest of the prisoners, preferably to the rest of the terrestrials" Mystic asked, easily accepting the idea of my life belongs to you, the Servant-Vampire has seen many cartoons and souls, more almost a hundred paranormal oddities with his own eyes.

Coincidentally, the energy wall of the cell is deactivated.

"Follow me, White Beast" said the blue girl, coming out of the cell, showing the way to Mystic, leaving the cell, entering a long corridor, the walls are full of cells similar to those in here was Mystic.

Once they reached the end of the corridor and passed through a metal door, the terrestrial and the alien entered a room similar to a large canteen.

The room is full of aliens of every race.

The attention of each alien in the room is directed to Mystic and Gemma Albastr ă.

One by one they got on their knees showing respect and fear.

"Our tributes have our new champions, Blue Death and the White Beast of the Earth!" They screamed at the same time all the aliens, except for two girls coming to Mystic and his new lacquer.

"Today must be the day, everyone kneels in front of me" Mystic joked, while I try to hide inside his cloak.

He did not talk to Jean about the most important things or about gray morality, for example the Servant-Vampire thing, about the genetic mutation, the conceptual symbiont and the alien technology that is in his rib cage.

"Albedo, Tier Dearg, what did you discover when I was awarded the title of White Beast, the new champion of the arena." He asked Mystic to his cousin and new friend?

"Dear cousin, what happened is your clothes! Why is your skin platinum?" He asked Albedo, who was worried about Mystic's health.

"Side effects, besides it has magical powers and abilities, I suffered genetic mutation, giving me powers of scientific about my lack of clothing, they were burned by an alien that resembles the Human Torch of the Fantastic 4." He said Mystic, taking a seat at one of the tables, waving the girls to sit down, ignoring the aliens watching him.

Albedo, Tier Dearg and Gemma Albastr ă, sat around the table.

"The alien girl who silently chases you is ..."

"My new lackey, Gemma Albastră , most likely an expert in murder, saved my life when we fought in the arena, and now her life belongs to me," Mystic explained quietly.

Albedo pinches his nose, the quiet behavior of his cousin in a situation like that, is ... stressful.

"How do you keep calm at a time like this, we were abducted by aliens and forced as gladiators!" Artemis shouted, taking the stirrups.

"Honestly, I'm not afraid of dying and I'm used to getting into strange, unlikely situations, once I'll tell you about how I've almost been eaten by the Lochness monster or the neo-knight order, hunting for alien technology. on my adventure in Transylvania with the Lycanthropes. " He said Mystic, with nostalgia, remembering some adventures, when he was in Europe in the last four months.

"Dear cousin, for the time being I will be at your game, but once we get home, we will have a long chat" said Albedo, wanting to talk about his attitude in crisis situations as well as many other things.

"For the second time, what did you discover, talking to the prisoners?" Asked Mystic, wanting information, deciding what to do to get home or take control of the ship.

"Not all people here have been kidnapped by their native planets ... The person who controls the ship is an alien of the race ... Krogan, whatever it is, it's called Gacan, what I understand is a person bad, comparable to the Joker or Killer Croc. " He said Artemis, trying to remember useful information for his group.

"Gacan to a kind of partner, a mad scientist named Dr. Psychobos, an alien of the breed, Cerebrocrustacean, well said?" The scientist used the prisoners as live guinea pigs to build a device, called Nemetrix. " , trying to pronounce the alien well.

"The ship is 5694.2 m long, 833.3 m wide, 1041.2 m high, with 17000 drones, 9000 drones for maintenance, 6000 guard drones, 2000 drones of intelligence. 476 prisoners. " He said Gemma Albastr ă, giving his share of information.

"I'm stuck on a warship, with 474 aliens, and our enemies are 17,000 cars and 2 criminals, because I have the feeling that I'm not even in top 10 difficult situations, give me a minute to think." He murmured Mystic, in a cynical tone.

'Science composed by the DC Universe, the magic from Index and Fate Stay, the space from Ben 10 and Mass Effect. What's true next, Give Live, Akame Ga Kill? He thought of Mystic, imagining what oddity is going to happen in his future.

'Megatron did you manage to infiltrate more lunge into the ship's system? I need information to make a tactic. "He asked for Servant-Vampire, not wanting to risk the life of Jean and Artemis, with a risky plan.

"Eloah, I had to work on it, but I found a weak point in the operating system, I was able to leak the data and the ship's schematics, I recommend a physical connection to a network terminal, for a real cybernetic battle," said Metatron mind of Mystic, the information necessary for his plan, using the NIM machines that have merged with a part of his brain.

In the remaining minute, Mystic think of some scenarios and how to use prisoners in his favor. A diabolic smile painted the Servant-Vampire.

"Megaton, you can deactivate the surveillance system of this place, send the last five minutes in. Surely one car will not notice the endless five-minute cycle." She asked Mystic, to know how to convey her ideas you have her accomplices.

"I can do it Eloah ... Eloah !, I received Justitia's signal, I request to use Justitia to create a diversion and connect to the ship's operating system." Asked Metatron, sent an image of Justitia in his form Dark Archangel, attacks to the outer hull of the ship.

' Perfect. Metatron sends a copy of your program to Justitia, here's my plan ... "said Servant-Vampire, at the AI present in his head.

XXX

After a hyper-speed explanation between Vampire subspecies and an AI of alien origin, the Servant-Vampire has finished presenting and discussing the plan with whom it must, an IA and an Automa.

"Let's start the hunt!" Mystic shouted, climbing onto the table, gaining the attention of every living thing in the cellar.

"A moment of attention alien to every corner of the universe.

After a brief inteligent collection. I decided to make a rebellion, who is with me "asked Mystic aloud.

All the aliens were speechless and silent. Some for fear of getting angry at the monster that is Mystic in his vampire state, others believe he is a fool to talk about such a carefree rebellion.

'This situation is like maturation, everyone does it, but nobody admits it.' He thought of Mystic, looking at wordless alien expressions.

"You're not afraid to be honest, at the moment the surveillance systems in this room have been shabby," said Mystic, now the aliens are having a change of opinion.

"As you may have mismatched the surveillance system, some of us are trying to be unsuccessful," said a race alien ... Elite (Sangheili), a species of aliens in Halo.

"Simple, when I was kidnapped, my combat android, decided to act smart, activating a shielding system attached to the ship's hull.

In the meantime, me and the females of my species were fighting. The AI of a car loyal to me, penetrated the operating system of the ship, then contacted me thanks to a plant chip in my brain "said Mystic, putting a finger to the side of his head, pointing to the area in here the NIM machines they merged with its gray matter.

"Thanks to this, I gained information." With these words every table in the cellar projected a holographic image of the ship. Together he has details about the drone guards, their patrol schedule, screens of various cameras.

"At the right time, my machines will use their plasma weapons to destroy the primary generator, causing a loss of power and a great diversion.

I will go to the control center of the naval mechanical personnel, using my IA will deactivate the largest number of drones. Then I will go to the bridge, where I will close the security system and open the doors that block the road. "Mystic said, now every alien is ... lively.

"How you do it, you're locked up with us," said a Salarian, not too confident of Mystic.

"I'm an Earth with genetic mutation, can not resist experimenting on me." His laboratory is next to the drone command system, plus I'm able to "Mystic disappeared in a crimson flash and reappeared behind the Salarian.

"100-meter-long teleportation, I can not take people with me, but it's useful to escape from an operating table," said Servant-Vampire, closing Salarian's mouth.

"What did we fight with?" We have no weapons! " He said a Spartan alien from the Turian race.

"He has many skills, for example ... Codex Analisys" said Mystic, invoking his Grimoire, opened it, showing the content to the Turian

"What drawings, we need real weapons ..." before he could finish, Mystic smiled, from his magic book, several hundred weapons came out of the Grimoire. Burying the Turian alive, in weapons of terrestrial and alien origin, on the black market you will find everything. Even weapons left over from the alien invasion foiled by the Justice League.

"I am in possession of an object that is connected to a pocket size, full of weapons

Many may say I'm too paranoid and a warmonger, but is not it useful in these situations? "Said Mystic, with a smile too sweet, all the people in this room is ready to bite the hook.

The Servant-Vampire teleported to the table where it was before.

"Sentient beings of all kinds, we are different among us, we have more differences than stars in heaven." He said Mystic, turning on himself, looking at each alien in part.

"But today we have one thing in common: we all desire the same thing!

Freedom!

Justice!

Vengeance ! "Mystic shouted at the increasingly excited crowd, who nodded at the words of Mystic.

"A barbarian Krogan and a mad Cerebrocrustacean, they believe they can kidnap us from our homes, without consequences.

I say no !. "Mystic said, the pack of aliens nodded at the words of Mystic, being enchanted by the words of Mystic.

"We will join forces, we will attack as one force!

We will punish him for having treated us like animals, for having kidnapped us.

The evil will be exterminated and we will return to our homes!

You're with me! "Mystic shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"Yes!" They shouted all the aliens as one being, taking arms and roaring.

The C-Rank charisma of Mystic has just ascended to B-RANK.

Gaining a small army of armed aliens, ready to lead an attack to take control of the ship.

Go on ...


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Nemetrix for a cat, the Protrix for a Servant-Vampire.

POV Mystic

My life becomes increasingly strange and hard to believe.

At the moment I find myself immobilized on a magnetic operating table, inside the laboratory of an alien mad scientist crab.

Already my life is strange.

How I arrived in this situation.

A moment ago I'm in Gotham City, I end up fighting Shikigami and an ancient Oni, Ibaraki-Doji.

Peel off a time traveler called, Professor Paradox.

He sends me to New York City to meet Jean, along with my creation Justitia, my pet domestic Bastet and Artemis, which would be classified as my sponsored or friend in a sense.

Helping us with criminals and trying to keep us both alive would put us in a friendly relationship.

Returning to the subject, when I had the reunion with the big sister, I was kidnapped by the aliens.

Not all kinds of aliens, but from a Krogan and a Cerebrocrustacean.

Aliens of the Mass Effect and Ben 10 series. I'm sure there were also some aliens from the Halo series.

A personal note, prepare for a possible invasion by the Reapers (Enemy of Mass Effect), Vilgax and the Supreme (Enemies of Ben 10 Alien Force), and finally the Covenant Empire (Enemies of Halo).

Anyway I played you gladiators for a tribune of galactic criminal aliens, I went crazy temporarily due to the presence of 13 moons, which aroused my vampire side, earned the nickname, White Beast of the Earth.

I earned the services of an alien blue-skinned girl named Gemma Albastr ă.

In the last hours, I have convinced the alien prisoners to unite with me, in a rebellion, giving them arms and vital information on the ship.

Having an AI 24 hours a day in the head can be incredibly useful, even more useful being a mad paranoid magus, who carries around in a pocket size, a ton of weapons.

Now who can laugh at me!

A short time ago, once we had finished organizing, all the prisoners entered their cells, hiding their weapons, an easy thing, with Megatron's shady cameras and the absence of guards.

As expected the Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos, came in front of my cell, using the ship's teleporter.

To his left and right are the ship's drones, which look like you ... Geths, another species in the Mass Effect series, does not surprise me.

The mad scientist said, something like this: "Advanced subspecies of primacy, you have been chosen to be the ultimate guinea pig for my invention, it is an honor for someone of your race."

My cell filled with a dormant gas and I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself here. Ready to be dissected by a crab-like alien.

XXX

POV Narrator

"Magnetism, good move, Mr. crab, a weak point for a being composed partly of metal," said Mystic, looking at the table that blocks every movement.

"My name is Dr. Psychobos, not Mr. Crab!" The mad scientist shouted as he prepared several instruments.

Between the table full of surgeries and those who know more.

Mystic's attention is focused on two similar devices has watches.

One green, with the symbol of an hourglass, reminiscent of a pocket watch.

One red, with a symbol reminiscent of an open mouth with sharp teeth. The device reminds of a collar from guard dogs.

"Let me guess, the red collar is the Nemetrix, I've heard about it from here, while the green clock is the Omnitrix," Mystic said, using his knowledge of 10.

"Surprising, a form of life so primitive, know my wonderful creation, the you're wrong, the stupid Azmuth, he could not finish the Omnitrix, what he sees is the Protrix." He explained the alien crab, giving certain information to the Servant-Vampire.

"I heard you had problems with the Nemetrix, you thought to have it used by an animal, so biofeedback can not cause problems," said Mystic, with an amused smile. Nemetrix is too wild to be in possession of an evolved mind.

This means that alien species classified as humanoids can not use Nemetrix. But aliens classified as animals do not have this problem.

The mad scientist remained silent for a few seconds.

Mystic's smile grew, seeing that the crab did not think about using Nemetrix on animals.

"I wasted all this time, to adapt the Nemetrix to the sapient species, instead of having it used by a lot of quadruped fleas," Dr. Psychobos murmured slowly.

"You think you can come to my lab is criticize me!" Dr. Psychobos shouted angrily, opening his carapace, showing his giant brain.

In an instant a discharge of electrical energy, emitted from the brain of Dr. Psychobos, struck Mystic, but without causing damage.

"For a genius you're stupid, I'm immune to energy attacks," said Mystic, pulling out his snake-like silver tongue.

"Let's see if you're immune to biofeedback!" Shouted the mad scientist, snapping one of the DNA manipulation devices and implanting it on Mystic's chest, using one of his medical devices.

"Until today there have been bad side effects, maybe you'll be lucky" said the alien crab

turning away, not wanting to see the horrible spectacle that is about to happen.

"You really are a stupid genius, Mr. Crab." "You did not take Bastet into account - it's his ability to disappear and reappear when you least expect it," Mystic said, looking pleased.

"Who is Bastet?" He asked Dr. Psychobos, turning to Mystic, noting something important.

Instead of having the Nemetrix quadrant, implanted in the chest, there is the Protrix, which is slowly assimilated by the body of Mystic.

"Wait, that's the Protrix, where's the Nemetrix?" He asked the mad scientist, looking for his invention.

"Simple, in Bastet's paws, a very clever and intelligent Egyptian black cat can steal the Nemetrix when a stupid crab gets angry, so I get a level 20 device, safe for the user." He said Mystic, with a devilish smile, which scares Dr. Psychobos.

At that moment the body of Mystic became a shade of red, becoming intangible and destroying all the equipment that surrounds it.

The magnetic system is destroyed, Mystic return tangible and lies before the mad scientist, scared.

"You should turn around," said Mystic, with a smile so sweet, that would scare any living thing.

Dr. Psychobos turned slowly and found myself, an Egyptian black cat with golden eyes. Around his neck, there is a red collar, which the alien crab knows very well.

"Bastet, attack" ordered the cat owner, who carries a level 20 or 19 device.

The cat uses the tail to touch the Nemetrix dial.

The Nemetrix becomes yellow-black, like the eyes and the fur of Bastet.

Dr. Psychobos's invention emitted a light-yellow flash.

Bastet's body was changed to the genetic level, becoming something else.

Bastet becomes a giant four-legged spider with a silver fish body with four claws with a claw on each and a silver-colored exoskeleton, the lower half of the legs and the back of the head are covered with light brown hair.

His eyes are yellow, his head like a reptile with a gaping smile. He wears the black pin collar with Nemetrix on top.

"Complete Transformation: Terroranchula" said an artificial and monotonous voice, which is probably the IA of the Nemetrix.

Terroranchula frontally attack the Cerebrocrustacean, making it fly in a wall, opening the mouth, Terroranchula, spit a yellow spider web, which emits electric shocks.

"An alien sea fruit was caught by an electric fishing line." Mystic said, amused, turning the fingers of his left hand into very long and sharp needles.

The Servant-Vampire approached the mad scientist, scared and panicked. While Terroranchula stays next to his master, who is showing one of his dark sides.

"Wait, I can help you, I can create a more advanced Nemetrix and Protrix, I can create hundreds of weapons and wonders for you," said Dr. Psychobos, not wanting to die.

"Attempting, I'm a kind of scientist myself, I understand wanting to take short cuts to get results, but all your goals are selfish and carry the deaths of many innocents." Mystic raises his left arm, ready to kill the alien crab. .

"Have mercy, you are a hero, the heroes do not kill," said Dr. Psychobos, recalling that almost all good-natured power-landers do not kill the enemy, but send them to jail.

"You're right, the heroes do not kill the enemies," said Mystic, Dr. Psychobos, I seem relieved.

Without hesitating Mystic inflicts his claws in the skull of Dr. Psychobos, destroying his skull and reaching the brain.

"But I'm not a hero, I'm just a vigilante, who plays the hero from time to time." Mystic's left arm, released bio-energy, electric sparks, are burning Dr. Psychobos's brain.

"Now I'm not playing the Good Samaritan, I'm a vigilante, I'll punish the evil at any cost." Mystic put his hand deeper into Dr. Psychobos's brain, then tentacles made up of TXF cells, came out of his body and shattered his shell of the alien crab.

"Plus I can test a theoretical ability, steal the knowledge of a living being, your brain is the best possible candidate, to test this skill never before used," said Mystic, with a diabolic, sadistic smile on his face.

The body of Dr. Psychobos was struck by a gigantic amount of electricity, while its energy to celebrate was absorbed by Mystic.

Psychobos's body is reduced to a kind of empty shell, half spindles, half cooked.

"It smells like fried fish ... Bastet you can eat it, I know you like fish," Mystic joked, but his pet, did not understand the joke.

So Terroranchula began to eat "fried fish", "cooked" by Mystic.

"Bon appetite, Bastet" said Mystic, ignoring that his Egyptian black cat, transformed into a giant alien spider, eats a corpse.

Mystic shrugged, Psychobos is evil and dead. What happens to his body is not his problem.

Thus the Servant-Vampire moves towards the personal computer of Psychobos, which is also a terminal connected to the main lines of the ship.

"Megaton, a couple of files in the Psychobos database, crazy and evil, he's equally intelligent, his knowledge will be useful to the Wild Hunt," said Mystic, turning his fingers into futuristic USB sticks, connecting to the computer of the crab alien.

"Eloah, I'm just connected to the computer, I start downloading the entire database," Megatron said, downloading every megabyte of data on his hardware and software.

"Once finished, connect to the network and free the prisoners and help them as best you can." He ordered Mystic, separating his fingers / USB sticks from his hand, leaving them at the terminal, so Megaton can stay connected and he does not have to stand next to the terminal.

Mystic walk away, sitting down on a table full of instruments and spare parts, while his feet have grown back.

"Iris, the influx of knowledge received by Dr. Psychobos, is causing problems?" Mystic churches, hoping that the conceptual symbiont can do its job.

"Onii-Sama, I'm a bit busy, I have centuries of alien knowledge, I have to separate the trash from the good thing, slowly filter the preciuding information into your conscience Call me after a couple of days if you do not want to fall into a coma or suffer a bad headache." He explained Iris, working to keep Mystic's mind "stable", not to "overload" and explode.

'The voices of my head are busy, my cat, is eating the corpse of an alien similar to something said Paradox:

\- Mercy is a virtue you should use more in the next adventure.

\- Do not open the package until the death of Dr. Psychobos.

\- Listen to the advice of those close to you, even if it means taking the long road.

\- It's nothing wrong with love in sight, Tamamo-no-Mae, would accept a lover, as long as he is the first wife. But until you get home, you should take care of your lover, she is very sensitive and fragile.

\- Remember, you have an infinite number of commando seals, you should use them once in a while. ' He thought of Mystic, mentally replaying the advice of the time traveler.

"I had pity for Gemma Albastr ă, now it's time to get the package out," Pg. 41 "Mystic said, in a moment a case appeared to have feet of Servant-Vampire.

"Let's see what has prepared the future me, for the present me, in a sense what I just said?" Mystic asked himself, opening the case.

Inside there's a sort of screen, a keyboard and a compartment full of little metal dice. Each die with a Roman numeral on them and are painted in various colors. Each nut is equipped with a very small red button.

"Nuts with buttons." Let's see what happens if we press the nut button number one. " He said Mystic, taking the number one and two dice.

Pressing the number one nut button turned into a metal ring, with a + inside. Next to him there are a dozen pieces of glass, containing exhibits of DNA. Finally there is a piece of paper with instructions on it.

"A message from the future?" He said Mystic, raising an eyebrow.

XXX

For the young me of the past, I ended up writing messages for myself and sending them to the past, my life is strange.

Returning to the subject, the piece of metal that looks like a circle with a + inside, is a multifunction device.

Its functions are a DNA separator, genetic stabilizer and a control menu for the Protrix.

If I have calculated well, at this moment the Protrix will be absorbed and assimilated into your body. Where is the White Scarab and the ring of power.

XXX

Mystic stopped reading and looked at the Protrix, as written it is completely absorbed by his body.

Now where is his second heart, the artificial heart, made up of superior technology, there is a tattoo similar to a magic circle, which contains an hourglass symbol

Mystic return to read his message from the future.

XXX

Here's what you need to do, soak the multifunctional component in your left arm.

It should remain glued in the palm of the hand and allow a complete transformation into an alien.

For a partial or chimeric transformation, DNA manipulation or gender change, please do not think that I became a transsexual.

But when you meet Diva, you'll need it, believe me.

Anyway, talk to Megatron after installing the nut package number three. Do it after 24 hours, if you do it before you can risk being disfigured or dead.

Once installed, transform the firm into syringes and absorb the DNA samples.

At the end you will have a total of 20 alien forms to use.

For my part, 10 of the most dangerous and rare species in the multiverse.

From Azmuth, 10 alien species, already seen in the Ben 10 series.

After that, hit the tattoo with the hourglass, using the gadget on the back of the hand and the Protrix turns on.

PS. Once done, go to the control room of the drones, arrived there, activate the nut number 2. Do not use other data until you say ADARA, maybe you wonder who is ADARA you discover when you activate the nut number 2.

PSS. How to use the Protrix. Open your left hand and turn on, beat the eyelid of the right eye to choose the alien, close the fist and you are transformed.

PSSS. Never ever never drink alcohol ever, especially when you're a beach, you'll gain a lot of responsibilities.

XXX

Mystic aims to read the message from his future self, some things are strange and brought many questions. But the Servant-Vampire decided not to think about it and to do what is written on the notification.

Taking the metal circle with a + inside, with the left hand, I start absorbing the piece of multifunctional technology.

In less than half a minute, the gadget is inside the palm of his left hand.

As advised, he turned his fingers into syringes and began to absorb the ten DNA samples.

One fact, Mystic hit his chest with his hand. Thanks to this gesture the tattoo in the form of an hourglass and the gadget started to glow yellow and a strong jolt of energy, step through the body of Mystic.

"For a thousand manga Yuri! I feel like I'm struck by lightning!" He exclaimed Mystic, standing up.

"I hope this Protrix, you deserve the effort," Mystic murmured, spreading his left hand wide.

The Multifunction / Control menu of the Protrix. I show a yellow holographic display, which depicts a yellow shape.

"I have a feeling that I have found an instrument that will amuse me a world," he murmured, Mystic, closing his left hand in a fist.

Mystic's body is swallowed by a flash of yellow light. Once vanished instead of Servant-Vampire, there is an alien.

This alien resembles a semi-armored Velociraptor.

His armor is reminiscent of the White Scarab, mainly the golden-white color.

He has black wheels standing and wearing a helmet with a golden visor, leaving the other parts of his head unknown.

On the chest is a tattoo that resembles a complex alchemical circle, at its center is a symbol similar to an hourglass.

It has nine yellow stripes on the tail.

"XLR8 - Incredibly useful, among my favorites," said Mystic, with a diabolic smile.

XXX

XLR8 a Kineceleran alien from the planet Kinet.

Kinet is an electrically charged planet, where electrical storms orbit rapidly around the sun and everything is accelerated.

Like their native world, Kinecelerans have natural acceleration and live their lives just as fast.

The Kineceleran, at birth, do not have their wheels on their feet; the young specimens go out of their city, in the uninhabited places, in order to find them, in order to obtain their characteristic super-speed.

While XLR8 looks more like a semi-armored dinosaur.

The profile indicates that the Kinecelerans vaguely resemble elves, with long hair, blue skin, pointed ears, large tails and oversized feet.

Like all Kineceleran, XLR8 can move at speeds exceeding 800 km / h and can reach these speeds almost instantly.

This extreme speed comes from the handling of the clutch, which allows the XLR8 to run on almost any surface, including water and walls, with ease.

Some members of the Kineceleran species may be faster than lightning (224,000 mph - or around 3,700 miles per second) at this speed as if they were traveling in a time dimension where time stands still while he moves, making it invisible.

Using its speed, XLR8 can perform a number of special attacks.

It can create tornadoes due to centrifugal force, or running along the perimeter of a small circle or turning on itself, and can perform speed-boosted attacks in quick succession.

Incredible reflections go hand in hand with speed, allowing XLR8 to dodge attacks with relative ease.

His scissors-like legs can also cut objects.

The weakness of XLR8 is its lack of physical strength, which is more or less comparable to that of human beings.

Go on ...


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: A dumbing duo kills the crew.

In the laboratory of Dr. Psychobos.

A Servant-Vampire and an Egyptian black cat, have put their paws and hands on pieces of higher-level alien technology.

The black cat named Bastet took Dr. Psychobos' Nemetrix, and turned into a giant alien spider, baptized, Terroranchula.

The new owner of the device of Azmuth, a vigilante of the planet Earth, Mystic. He used the prototype of the Omnitrix, called, Protrix. To become an alien, known by the name, XLR8.

"A device that rewrites the genetic code of the user, temporarily transforming it into another species, but this is a Prototype, so I wonder if my mutagens and mutant cells together have my physical magic circuits, remain when I transform or not ? " The Servant-Vampire, now Kineceleran (the sort of XLR8) is wondering, putting a hand under his chin, thinking about a second.

"Let's find out, Gáe Bolg!" Mystic shouted in his alien form, as if by magic, a two-meter scarlet lance appeared in Mystic's hands.

"Magical powers remain, those scientific ..." The Kineceleran, disappeared in a crimson flash and reappeared next to his cat, Bastet, transformed into a giant alien spider.

"I stay ... I'm a triple threat, Magic Powers, Scientific Powers, the latest addition, Alien Powers." She said Mystic, with a smile, then turned her gaze to her feline friend, temporarily stuck in the body of a giant alien spider, to eat the smoky body of a crab-like alien.

"Let's see my technopathy is compatible with the Nemetrix?" He asked for the new wall form. Striking the strain of Bastet, which contains the Nemetrix.

After a pale yellow flash, Bastet returns to its original form, that of a black cat's black cat, with a pair of golden eyes.

"Nya Nya Nya" mewed Bastet, "talking" to its shapeshifting owner.

"Yes, I'm sorry for interrupting your meal, but we have to work, first we put all that with a minimum value for me in the pocket size of Codex Analisys, then we use our new toys to unleash hell and destroy hundreds of drones. " Mystic explained a very simplified account to the cat.

"Eloah, I finished downloading the whole database, I went into the main line of the ship, I opened the prisoner cell doors?" He asked the intelligent artificial alien, known by the name, Metatron.

"First send a message to Justitia to operate, then help the prisoners," Mystic ordered, in a serious tone.

Metatron obeyed and sent the message to the combat automaton, Justitia to provoke a destructive diversion.

XXX

Outside the gigantic ship, 5 kilometers long and several hundred meters long.

Justitia is glued to the outer hull of the ship, manages to survive in outer space for two reasons:

\- One, Justitia is a killer machine, created with the Mystic Techno-Magic. It does not need to breathe or sleep. Do not try fatigue, fear or fatigue. Designed to withstand extreme scenarios.

\- Two, Justitia is in his form, Dark Archangel. That is, he wears a hyper-advanced armor, designed for combat in the air, underwater and in space.

Originally his plan is to try to penetrate the ship's on-board system. Change course towards a livable planet for its creator.

Place bombs and destroy the ship's engines. Devastate the command bridge. So the ship crashes on the chosen planet.

Save the creator and bring it to safety. Going back to the shipwrecked ship is killing every form of biological life except the creator.

Spending a very long time, alone with its creator. He built a ship, with the remains of the ship wrecked, then explore the stars together with the creator.

A strange plan, which seems to belong to a Yandere or a girl in love, not a killer machine.

Fortunately, Metatron managed to contact Justitia and give him the Mystic plan.

For this reason, Justitia activates its shielding system and starts placing Techno-Magic bombs in the places indicated.

Right now Justitia received a text message from Metatron to start the operation.

"Happiness: This Unit, will kill every enemy on the ship, who participated in the kidnapping of the creator." Justitia said, activating the bombs, with a thought, thanks to a detonator, present in the head.

Hundreds of explosions covered the outer hull of the ship.

Techno-Magic bombs have a triple function.

First function, create a very strong explosion based on electricity with some plasma.

Second function, emit an electromagnetic pulse, which dissuades all the technological equipment. Disabling security systems, motion sensors, guard drones and repairers.

Third function, weaken the structure, so the angel of death can easily enter the ship.

Justitia spreading his wings wide and took a distance from the ship. In his hands there are a grenade launcher and an assault rifle. All weapons are powered by magic, science and alien technology, found by Mystic, in one of his adventures in Europe.

The wings of Justitia, have become black, taking the form of an X.

In the next instant, hundreds of plasma projectiles hit the ship's weakened hull.

Creating dozens of openings, the ship's robotic personnel are sucked into space.

Justitia flying straight and fast like a rocket or a meteor, step through one of the glimpses of the naval hull.

Once inside, do not stop, step through a dozen walls, drones, rooms, equipment.

In a short time I arrive at his destination, the ship's power supply room.

A room seals with walls very thick and durable, but not proof of Justitia.

Now the automaton is faced with a gigantic nucleus, which emits enough radioactive energy, to make France and all its nuclear reactors die with envy.

Being intelligent and because its creator is present at the edge I do not shoot at the energetic nucleus, a damage would lead to a gigantic nuclear explosion.

So he dissociated the nucleus and broke the control commands of the nucleus. Making it impossible to open it again.

Justitia came out of the chamber of the energetic nucleus. Start shooting at everything that hinders its meeting with its creator.

A Terminator, an angel of death, and an angry woman. All these treated in one artificial being.

Already Mystic to creator a real monster. Poor drones / Geths, poor Krogan, poor living beings that obstruct the road to Justitia.

XXX

Contemporary Metatron began a cyber-war, electing prisoners. But not as they believed.

XXX

A few minutes ago.

In the cells of the prisoners, Artemis, Jean and Gemma Albastra.

Like everyone else, they are waiting for the doors of their cells to open, to start the rebellion.

There are no aliens, who do not hold a weapon. But among all the people, only Jean and Artemis worry about Mystic.

"When I have to wait, my weapon wants Krogan's blood" murmured one of the most violent aliens.

"Why do you take so long?" Maybe something happened, "Albedo murmured in a low, worried voice, he died for his surrogate brother.

In a moment the voice of Mystic was heard through every cell, saying: "Change of plans! Hold yourselves!"

All the 475 alien prisoners tried to grab something, because the whole ship trembles violently.

Justitia started his attack.

All the lights on the ship went out, a moment later, emergency lights came on, thanks to emergency generators.

The cells were opened, but before they could step out of the cells.

All of them struck by a ray of light and were teleported into a giant circular room. With dozens of armored doors, all closed.

Mystic's voice was heard again, simultaneously three armored doors opened.

"Sorry for teleportation, but there was a risk of being sucked into space.

Group one, left door. Objectives, telecommunications room, if we can not take control, called help from cops or influential relatives.

Group two, right door, taking control of the main hangar. If we fail, take a shuttle, get away and come back with reinforcements.

Group three, the smallest. Take the front door. Let's take control of the commando bridge and kill the Krogan! "Mystic said, giving orders to the group of rebel prisoners.

"The White Beast has freed us and armed, time to do our part!" Shouted a Turian, guiding the prisoners to the hangar.

"I'm going to kill the Krogan!" Women of the White Beast, come with me "said an elite, wanting to kill the Krogan.

"Your cousin, he knows how to do his part" said Artemis, impressed by Mystic's ability to lead the group, even when she is not physically present.

"Thank God, he's fine." Jean breathed in relief.

"Mr. Elite, Gemma Albastra, Tier Dearg, we have a bridge of commandos to conquer, I will not let my cousin fight alone" said Albedo, with a determined look on his face.

Going together with the small group towards the commando center.

The rest of the aliens, led by a Salarian, rushed to the telecommunications room.

XXX

With the physical and destructive attack of Justitia and the cybernetic attack of Metatron.

Together with the rebellion of prisoners. The ship is completely taken by the chaos.

XXX

After 29 minutes.

Mystic in the form of XLR8, is carrying Bastet with his left arm, while with his right arm he is holding Gáe Bolg.

Saying where it is a bit difficult to explain, at the moment it is running at 800 km / h, challenging the laws of gravity.

Running on the walls and on the ceiling, losing the sense of up and down.

But one thing is certain he's doing he's got hundreds of guard drones, trying to stop him from reaching the drone control room.

Using the super-speed and the demonic spear, Mystic is leaving behind him, a trail of corpses, technically the corpses are reduced drones has spare parts and garbage that needs to be recycled.

"Eloah, right, right, left, right, go 100 meters in front of you, then right, left ... Now keep going straight you should get in 3, 2, 1" the AI Metatron, not only helps rebel prisoners, but guide Mystic through the gigantic warship, as if it were a GPS.

(Note Author: For those who have observed, for some time I wrote the name of this character wrong, whose name is Metatron).

"I arrived at your destination, Metatron." Mystic announced, but did not stop running. Once entered he was greeted by dozens of shots.

For this reason the Kineceleran, threw his spear, straight into one of the largest drones drones.

Eliminating the biggest ones helps when you're in the minority, probably the boss or the sleeve ace.

"Time to see when fast is XLR8 ..." said Mystic. But he could not test his curiosity, because the tattoo on the chest of the Kineceleran emitted a golden light.

Mystic is no longer an alien of the Kineceleran species, but back in its original form, a normal human being ... what do I write?

Mystic returns to being an anomalous Servant-Vampire, with mutant genes and all the other quirks.

The Servant-Vampire hit the floor with his foot, creating an improvised wall, enough to withstand a couple of minutes in the fire of the drones.

"Metatron, remember, I can stay in an alien form for about 30 minutes, maybe add a 30-minute countdown to the HUD." She advised Mystic, sure that Ben Tenyson would have appreciated the time available for her Alien forms. .

"Eloah, I took your request, I suggest a tactical retreat and reinforcements." He advised Metatron, not wanting his teacher to risk his life more than he should.

"Good advice, but I prefer to use the secret weapon," said Mystic, taking Bastet for the collar.

"I'm sorry, but if I did not want to be in danger, you should have stayed home," said Mystic, throwing the Egyptian black cat to the drones.

Bastet at the time of impact with the drones, it turned into a new alien form.

"Complete Transfer:

Crabdozer "He told the IA of the Nemetrix, while Bastet in his new form, he is literally making his enemies pieces.

Crabdozer is a huge, rock-based life form with a crab-like body and a rhino-like face.

Crabdozer walks on six legs in the shape of a crab and has spikes on his legs.

It has a long horn and small ears.

Crabdozer has a dark purple / gray color scheme with sunken red eyes.

Crabdozer wears a yellow pin collar with Nemetrix on top.

"Eloah, your move was surprisingly useful." He praised Metatron, looking through Mystic's eyes, like Bastet in this new alien form, he is making a killing.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I have to join the fray." Pg 07, Pg 10 "Mystic said, in moment he wears his skeletal armor Nemesis.

In his hand is Mech Noir II, a multi-use weapon with five forms of combat, at the moment it is in its assault rifle form.

Mystic teleports himself to Crabdozer, riding him to the enemy, as he shoots his mana rounds.

"Bastet, for now, this is my favorite form of the Nemetrix." I get a custom steed, "said Mystic, jumping from Crabdozer and changing Mech Noir II, in his Claymore sword form.

Crabdozer roared and ran straight to a group of drones, trying to gather. Splashing them against the wall.

Mystic continues to cut his mechanical enemies and punch them, using the teleporter to confuse and surprise the enemy.

"The enemy's numerical advantage is quite high, why do not we lower it?" Come my family, "Mystic ordered.

That moment his shadow took life. I start to move and stretch out, from the shadow came a tide of mice composed entirely of shadows.

Being very small, fast and incredibly numerous, battle drones, they were caught off guard and earned an enemy difficult to defeat.

666 shadow mice in a room, against several tens of guns armed machines.

Things are becoming increasingly hectic.

"Bastet do not try to eat my family members in their rat shapes." He blocks the front door, "said Mystic, knowing quite well, Bastet, that she will try to eat anything in the form of a mouse.

The size and current strength of Bastet in its alien form is very developed.

Enough to block the entrance door and resistant for a long time to the fire burst of drones.

Less than half a minute the remaining battle drones were eaten by shadow mice or cut in two by Mystic's sword.

The Servant-Vampire approached the drone control terminal.

Because of the presence of those annoying machines, he could not work on it.

"Metatron, I can not log in. Alien technology is difficult to manipulate, plus I think the operating system is technopath-proof, surely that alien crab has made this system of protection," said Mystic, angrily and frustratedly, hitting the control panel.

"Eloah, I can not log in. I need several hours to bypass the first protection program, I'll need a week at most." Metatron said in a sad tone.

"If we can not turn off the largest number of drones, the prisoners will not be able to escape, with the Chaos provoked the drones can not work to their fullest capacity, but once grouped and reorganized they will have the best of them." He said Mystic, imagining the mountain of corpses of aliens who put their trust in him.

"I could use them as bait and run off with Jean, Artemis and Bastet, but I'm sure they will not agree with this reserve plan, plus my conscience says to save them Do you have a Metatron strategic advice?" He asked Servant-Vampire, hoping his AI will have an answer or at least some advice.

"Eloah, I advise you to rely on your luck and use the navy blue number 2." Metatron said, in a low tone.

"So let's see who ADARA is?" He said Mystic, pulling out the metal nut, pressing the button and flipping the nut.

The device received from a package coming from the future lit up.

Creating hundreds or thousands of sparks of metaphysical energy?

Sparks have come together, forming a solid body, which makes up ... a girl.

A beautiful girl of about 14 years. A height of 160 cm. For a girl of her age she is well equipped, her measurements are B84 W55 H83.

It appears to be of mixed European and Eastern ethnicity. Her skin is neither too pale or too tanned.

Hair navy blue, they are very long and tied in two side tails with white ribbons, and also puts white pins that make an "X" cross on its fringe.

His eyes are bright green, his pupils are Δ shaped .

Her ears are slightly pointed, like an elf and she wears earrings in the form of little dice.

He wears high-heeled boots in dark blue. Long lime with white and blue stripes that reach the thighs.

A minimal white skirt. A white t-shirt with a star on it, around a white choker.

A long dark green coat, decorated with white feathers. On each finger there is a metal ring, with a large stone.

"All systems are operational and have maximum capacities, my name is ADARA, Definitive Alien Regenerable Alien Self-sufficient.

But I prefer the meaning of Charming Sweet Loving Android Girl.

What are your orders, darling. "He said with a seductive smile, clearly speaking to Mystic.

"Why do you call me darling?" He asked Mystic, disoriented by the actions of ADARA

"Because to call you father or father, it would be the death of romance, maybe you prefer, master or sweet" said ADARA, winking.

"It was me who created you," Mystic asked, noting a certain resemblance between ADARA and Justitia.

"Yes, my creator is Mystic aka Alex Brunestud , Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors , nicknamed the archive cursed of Akasha . " Has responded A. D. A. R. A. automatically .

" For thing you I have created ? " Churches Mystic , curious of know thing is to be able this girl android .

" Specialized in operations Stealth , war electronics , logistics , piloting is maintenance is updating of ships spatial is vehicles warlike .

I'm weapon from combat electronics there my skills in penetrate in any system electronic is there best between five galaxy .

I own very high capacity of processing is a great control emotional , but the mii power of combat is enough low . " Has explained there android coming from future , al his Creator more young , that needs to yet build it .

" Perfect , this is one that us need to the moment . A. D. A. R. TO can connect to this terminal is to close every drone of this ship . " Has asked Mystic , waiting of see thing can he do a her future creation .

A. D. A. R. TO I move the look to the terminal incredibly safe come on systems of safety more great of three galaxies , probably five .

THE his eyes I'm bright intensely of green .

" Tesoruccio , I have already finished " has declared A. D. A. R. A. with a smile , fair of self same , beating the fist in his chest .

" What ! " Has shouted a The. A. of origin alien , dumbfounded of the capacity of A. D. A. R. A. in war computer science .

" Already finished ! Cabbage six fast , i am sure that we will work good together " has say Mystic , caressing there head of A. D. A. R. A. , Which it seems a dog incredibly happy of receive the affection of the master .

" Tesoruccio , not stop you . There form of life artificial more advance of the universe , merits many cuddles " has say A. D. A. R. A. with a tone happy is arrogant .

' Clearly in future I have done many progress to my machines .

A. D. A. R. A. to a own personality , almost there confused for a to be human , if not it were for there lack of signs vital is there low temperature of the his body .

Justitia is as soon as Exit in world , the her personality in Street of development is slow is not defined . Specially the its skills emotional I'm unstable is absent .

In first name of Root , what it will happen when there android A. D. A. R. A. is there automaton Justitia Yes do they meet ? ' I think Mystic comparing there her before creation , Justitia , with there his ( technically ) last creation, A. D. A. R. A.

" Here we go to the bridge of command . We have to drive out a Krogan ! " Has announced Mystic , going from Crabdozer , for turn it of new in her cat Black Egyptian , Bastet .

Bringing in arm there her animaletta maid , Mystic went out from room .

" A. D. A. R. A. thing do not it is with me ? " Has asked Mystic , not wanting more to lose time , more fast it ends , better it is .

Who know thing it will happen after , have taken the control of the ship ?

" Sorry , baby ! I have taken a moment for rob the numerous accounts banking ghosts of clients faithful del'arena here I'm on ship " has say A. D. A. R. A. with a tone casual , clearly the his powers in cyber - space I'm scary .

" I have the presentiment , which till to when I get on Earth , the my first name Sara wanted in all the universe . " Has murmured Mystic , coming out together to Bastet is A. D. A. R. A. , the new limbs of the team Mystic .

Continue ...


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: Live Captain Mystic.

On the commando bridge. A large U-shaped room, with two levels.

Above is the place of the captain, a throne of metal, with several holographic systems in front.

Under the captain's gaze there are 6 chairs and six desks, which control a function apart from the spacecraft. These are the seats for the rest of the captain's crew and lieutenants.

On the metal throne is the Krogan named Gacan.

This alien is going through a very bad time.

The day started so well, three new ones added for its arena, which brought a good amount of money, especially the male, nicknamed, White Beast of the Earth.

Bad weather began immediately after giving it this nickname and sending it to the other prisoners.

The Krogan, no longer receives news from his mad scientist (killed by Mystic, partially eaten by Bastet), the ship was attacked by an unknown force (Justitia), the energetic core is deactivated and impossible to light (thanks to Justitia).

The rooms no longer work, like almost any security and monitoring system (Metatron is a skilled AI), the prisons are free and they are taking control of the main hangar and the communications room (the culprits Mystic, Metatron, plus a Turian and a Salarians).

To finish off all the crew, consisting of drones have been turned off, none excluded. (The manager is ADARA)

"It does not matter, I'm Gacan, the strongest of the Krogans." If they want to take this ship, they must pass over my body. "He proclaimed the Krogan, taking a rifle and a hammer in his hand.

XXX

At a crossroads between three corridors leading to the bridge of commandos, three groups clashed. None of them watched where they ran.

After a minute of getting up and taking off the dust from the clothes, each group gave a quick glance at the other.

Group One, composed of Jean, Artemis, Gemma Albastra and a large alien of the elite species.

Group two, Mystic, Bastet and ADARA

The last group, composed by Justitia and two aliens, a Turian and a Salarian, precisely those who led the conquest of the main hangar and communication hall.

The momentary silence was full of an embarrassing scene.

"Happiness: this unity finds its creator!" He said Justitia, with a stoic first tone of emotion, disabling his Dark Archangel module, but the hug breaks bones says something else.

"Thank God, you're all in. There was not a heart attack." He said Albedo embracing Mystic, using his power of Demi-Servant voluntarily.

"Darling, do not forget me!" ADARA said, hugging Mystic from behind.

"Tesoruccio!" Albedo shouted, stopping the hug, so did Justitia.

"Shocking Surprise: This Unit screams what !?" He said Justitia, in a monotonous tone, trying to imitate Jean. An interesting fact, Justitia's eyes have bright red brillant for a moment.

"Who are they two!" He asked Jean indicating Justitia and ADARA, whom he never met before.

"The Dark Angel of Metalo is Justitia, an automaton of my creation, just over a couple of days ago." He said Mystic, introducing Justitia.

"The schoolgirl in love is ADARA, an android made by me, active even an hour ago, for I do not know what reason she calls me Tesoruccio and tries to flirt with me." She said Mystic, indicating ADARA, who decided to stop the hug.

"You created two robot-girls!" Jean said, surprised by this.

"My mother-in-law is a bit inept about the machines," proclaimed ADARA, giving Jean a cold look.

"Negative: This Unit is an automaton, not a relative of the creator is obviously stupid unlike the creator." Justitia commented, in a tone more emotionless than usual.

"I agree with you, my sister," said ADARA smiling at Justitia.

"I'm not stupid," Jean said, offended by the words of the artificial girls.

"Stupid, no, but you're a robot is stupid, ineffective and android are ultra-advanced machines, the last stage of robotics and science.

Automa are more archaic and magical. They work thanks to gears and magical components. "Mystic explained the difference between Robot and Androids / Automa.

"Understood" Jean muttered, noting this information mentally.

"I will reform, you have created two beautiful girls who are made of metal and who knows anything else" Jean asked, without using the word robot.

"Yes, but I'm afraid, that the proverb is not two without three, can come true in some way" said Mystic, worried that another girl of synthetic origin could come out.

"We can focus on something more important, instead of being witnesses to your strange family." Artemis said, having the courage to enter this strange discussion.

"You're right, there's something really important to clarify, ADARA why did you call Justitia sorelastra instead of sister?" He asked Mystic, looking at ADARA

All but the two machines have fallen into comic anime style.

"Because we are half-sisters.

We have the same father, but different mothers "answered ADARA quickly.

"May I know how you decide parents?" He asked Mystic, curious about this stuff.

"In our case, who built us is the pope, who helps the creator to build us is his mother." ADARA explained his rationing and Justitia nodded.

"With this logic, who are your parents" asked Mystic, wanting to know who their mother is.

"Answer: This Unit was built by the creator, with the help of the form of life known as Foxy.

So Creator is Daddy, Foxy is Mum. "He said Justitia in his usual monotonous tone.

"It kills romance and makes our relationship difficult, but you are my father, the mother is ... unknown ... My database does not contain information about my mother, I do not care, she concentrated on making my little darling fall in love with me. "He said ADARA hugging Mystic.

"You did not even admit that Mystic is your father." Commented Artemis.

"Technically Tesoruccio is my father, but we are not blood relatives and our physical difference is two years, at most three years, all perfectly legal for marriage and the rest ..." explained ADARA giving a warm look to Mystic, who knows how to act.

"Did you create a car to love you?" He said, Gemma Albastra, interrupting his silence.

"No, because it acts so flees to my understanding." He said Mystic, not understanding how ADARA's little head works

"Maybe I've been sentient for even an hour, but my database and intellect is incredibly high, I can take my own choices, think and do what I want, even cause feelings," said the android loudly. , grinding his hug and going before Mystic.

"Simply when my processors went into operation and the optical systems sent images to my mechanical brain, I noticed Tesoruccio, my energy core, reacted violently, and many of my algorithms started to function chaotically. exclusively dedicated to understanding the Tesoruccio. " He said ADARA playing with hair, with a red face and eyes that cry in a girl in love.

"You fell in love on sight." At the same time Jean, Artemis and Gemma Albastra said, with tones that are difficult to describe.

"Yes, in a single nano-second, an atomic level analysis.A verification of the database is I found out that I fell in love with Tesoruccio, any woman organs or synthetic who tries to stop me will taste my sword lasar" ADARA said in his hands a pair of green energy swords, reminiscent of Jedi swords.

'I'll have a lot of trouble at home when I bring ADARA and Gemma Albastra. Already I see Lancer, who says you came out with a woman and you came back with four. Master you're unconsciously a real playboy. ' I think Mystic imagining a Servant VS Robot-Girl Jedi fight.

"Let's pretend that the last two minutes did not exist, we just met and go together to the bridge," Mystic suggested, all nodded for several personal reasons.

The aliens and Artemis do not want to be mixed up in Mystic's private affairs.

ADARA and Justitia want to forget to have publicly stated that Mystic is their father.

Albedo and Mystic, they are only embarrassed by the situation.

XXX

The krogan are a species of large bipedal reptiles native to the planet Tuchanka, a planet known for its harsh environments, scarcity of resources, and overabundance of ferocious predators.

The krogans have managed not only to survive their ruthless homeworld but have actually thrived under extreme conditions.

Unfortunately, when the krogan society became more technologically advanced, the same made their armaments. The end result is a barbarous and violent species, with high reproduction capacity, free to wander in space to commit many troubles.

With rapidly expanding krogan and their violent habits, they became a threat to inter-galactic security.

The galactic community tried to use diplomacy, but Krogan and politics, are like cats and mice, Tom and Jerry.

A big nice mess, so I start the Krogan Uprising.

A great war, which forced the other races to release the genophage. This genetic "infection" dramatically reduced fertility in krogan females, causing a severe decline in births due to pre-natal and postnatal deaths, eliminating the numerical advantage of the krogan.

Without the numbers and hit on all sides, the Krogis surrendered and only became a minor problem than before.

Because of the brutality of their environment, natural selection has played a significant role in the evolution of the krogan.

Unlike most of the sentient species, the eyes of the krogan are wide - on Earth like those of prey terrestrial, and this gave them a field of view with a width of 240 degrees, giving it a great visual acuity and awareness of approaching predators . The krogan's eyes have narrow pupils. Their irises can be red, green, amber or blue.

Before the genophage, the krogan could reproduce and mature at an impressive rate. Females are known to produce broods of over 1,000 eggs fertilized over the course of a year. Under current conditions, the chances of a krogan successfully giving birth to two females are 1 in 2,000.

Their large protuberances on the back contain liquids and nutrients, allowing them to survive for long periods without food or water.

A large protuberance is seen as a sign of a very high social condition, showing how much a krogan is skilled in hunting.

Their very thick skin is virtually immune to cuts, abrasions or bruises, and they are highly resistant to environmental risks, including toxins, radiation, and extreme heat and cold.

As a result, their diets may include food and drink that would prove dangerous to other species, a fact that is reflected in the favorite krogan liqueur, ryncol, which is said to "cut the alien stomach like sharp glass".

The younger krogan have yellow or green marks on their skin. These signs darken up to brown or light brown, showing their age.

Younger krogan tend to show wider plaques on the head with points exposed in the middle. As they grow older, the plates merge into one.

The krogan are typically over 2 meters high.

Heavy creatures, the krogan are known to weigh at least 150 kilos, over 200 kilos for above-average specimens. Some particularly large krogans weigh about 362 kilos.

The most surprising physiological characteristic of the krogan is the redundancy of the main organs.

These secondary systems (and where applicable, tertiary) are able to serve as "copies" in the event of damage to primary biological structures. They have, for example, two hearts, four lungs and four testicles.

The krogan also have a secondary nervous system that uses a neuroconductive fluid, which means they are almost impossible to paralyze.

The krogan lose a yellow or orange fluid when they are hit, it could be neuroconductive fluid or be, in fact, their blood.

In addition to redundant systems, the legendary "bloodthirsty rage" krogan increases their reputation for being notoriously difficult to kill or incapacitate in normal combat scenarios. In this state, the krogan become completely insensitive to pain and will fight to the death regardless of the level of damage suffered, with the side effect of reducing their logical capacity and self-control.

Great physical endurance means that a krogan can expect to live for centuries. The krogan live for well over a thousand years, as demonstrated by the warlord Okeer, a veteran of the krogan Revolt who died (for decidedly non-natural causes) well over a thousand years after the end of the Uprising.

XXX

All this information and many more, were sent directly into Mystic's brain, from his IA Metatron.

One of the favorite phrases of the Servant-Vampire is the old saying: "Information is power."

He always prefers to have information before acting, to have time to study a plan and prepare different plans and traps.

So when Metraton was connected to the ship's main line, Mystic requested a brief connection to the galactic Internet and search for information about Krogan.

"If you know the enemy and yourself, your victory is certain. If you know yourself but not the enemy, your chances of winning and losing are equal. If you do not know the enemy and not even yourself, you will succumb in every battle. "

Another of Mystic's favorite proverbs, a very useful and practically.

Metraton has done a lot of downloads from the galactic internet. Especially documents and articles that talk about biology, culture, information on various alien species.

"Here is the Mystic Team plan and non-terrestrial associates.

Enter the bridge of the commando, beat Gacan, take control of the ship, send all the prisoners to their homes. Re-baptize the ship, I become a captain and I ask ADARA to drive the ship to the Earth. "She asked Mystic, as she runs through the hundreds of corridors, followed by Justitia, Bastet, Jean, Artemis, Gemma Albastra and ADARA, plus three male aliens , composed of an Elite (Sangheili), Turian, Salarian.

All nodded, according to Mystic's plan, except one aspect.

"White Beast, you can take the ship, but I will kill Gacan with my gun." He declared the alien of two and a half meters, with a mandible divided into four parts, known as Elite (Sangheili).

"I agree, kill the Krogan and I get the warship." Mystic said, seeing that the big fat guy is on his side.

"But killing is wrong, you can not send him to jail for his crimes" Jean said, being the purest and morally right person on the whole ship.

"I go with Albedo, I do not kill, I prefer to give the criminals to the police," said Artemis, also morally right, with problems to kill.

"Albedo, I love you very much, respect your heart of gold and your positive outlook on humanity." Mystic said in a warm and happy tone.

"But we are in the dark space, without rules or laws, here the strong decide what is right and wrong!" He said Mystic, in a serious dark tone, Jean and Artemis, had a bad shiver that I pass through their bones.

"You're very cynical, White Beast," the Turian muttered, slightly frightened.

"I prefer the term of a pessimistic and paranoid realist man," said Mystic, stopping suddenly, pointing to a closed and sealed door.

"ADARA and Sangheili, the door!" He ordered the Servant-Vampire.

"With pleasure Beast White / Tesoruccio" said at the same time the giant alien is the car in the form of well-equipped loli.

ADARA created a pair of luminescent energy swords in his hands, the color is similar to neon green.

With two oscillations, a beautiful X of molten metal appeared on the door, but the door remains closed.

As long as an Elite (Sangheili) runs straight to the door, like a bulldozer or a tank, destroying the door, it is people who say that violence serves no purpose.

The Elite (Sangheili) entered the bridge, at the moment there were sounds of gunfire, roars, beatings.

Artemis and Jean wanted to help the Elite (Sangheili).

Mystic who is in front of them, spread his arms, as if it were a T, stopped the two blond girls.

"Why stop us! ... Do not we have to help our new great friend?" Churches Artemis not sure why it is Mystic is stopping him from advancing.

"The species of our great friend, called Sangheili, a strong race of warriors, has conquered almost a hundred worlds, bad enemies, excellent allies." He told Mystic giving a stern look to Artemis to calm down.

"The enemy's species is known as Krogan.A violent race and barbarics, they are very tough, with a set of three organs for everything, difficult to put them in their place has served the union of several alien species and use a weapon biological, called, genophage. " He said Mystic, looking at Albedo, who is calmer than Artemis, but is not showing a beautiful look, especially the word biological weapon, genophage.

"Interesting, come from a level 2 planet. But you know a lot of things about space species." Technology higher than your planet's level. "You've found a superior level of alien technology, which contains a lot of galactic knowledge," said the alien Salarian. his first sentence in this story.

"Guessed, I found a couple of valiant objects, coming from space, they gave me a good dose of space encyclopedias," said Mystic, remembering how he found two pieces of superior technology in the Batman armored safe.

"So I'm very serious when I say you do not want to be in the middle of a warlord Krogan and a Sangheili of Special Operations." Mystic said in a very serious tone, the Turian and the Salarian nodded. While a verse and indescribable hisses came out of the bridge, along with a couple of explosions and shots, many shots.

"White Beast, I do not want to duel between two elite warriors of the respective race, but if they continue like this, those two will destroy the navigation systems." He warned Turian, he does not want the ship to start crashing or exploding due to a damage you have command systems.

"Good advice, Turian, I will send my best hound to immobilize them," said Mystic, lowering his gaze downward, towards a certain Egyptian black cat.

"Nya Nya Nya" mewed Bastet, going in the opposite direction to the bridge.

But Mystic took her by the collar, lifting it up into the air.

"No excuse, Bastet." "You wanted to follow me in fantastic adventures, you can not take a break." "Go is stopping their fight, then eat the Krogan instead of dinner," said Mystic, tapping the Nemetrix of Bastet, then throwing the feline half of the fight between a warlord Krogan and a Sangheili from the Special Operations.

"I do not understand." That black-haired ball shows no offensive ability, so why send her, not us "asked the taciturn Gemma Albastr ă, who remained silent and at the back of the group, as if it did not exist.

"Gemma Alabastra, I almost forgot about you ... Clearly you're a kunoichi (space ninja woman)." Mystic said, while the rest of the group took a quick look at the blue girl, they all forgot about her, which was embarrassing.

"To answer you, Bastet is not a normal black cat, plus one hour she has obtained one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, the Nemetrix," said Mystic, with an evil smile beneath the mask.

The aliens have had a shocked look, a terrestrial pet is in possession of an incredibly dangerous weapon and knows how to use it.

Justitia and ADARA do not care about the fate of their creator or Nemetrix's pet, but Jean and Artemis do not know much about the Nemetrix, they were curious.

"Dear cousin, we would have a long and complex chat to do, but for now, what about the Nemetrix?" Churches Albedo, hating to be obscure of the matter.

"It must be something powerful, if it allows that sack of fleas to enter a mini war zone," said Artemis, who was also intrigued by Nemetrix.

"Here is a brief explanation

Nemetrix is a knock-off version of a device under construction called Omnitrix.

The Nemetrix allows the user, in this case Bastet, to transform into species of animal aliens, precisely the greatest predators of the universe. "Mystic said a quick explanation of the capabilities of the Nemetrix.

"Then, those two are in danger of being eaten by the alien equivalent of a tiger." He said Albedo, feeling a bad feeling in his stomach, imagining two mutilated corpses.

"Dear cousin, stop your pet!" Albedo shouted, not wanting to be an accomplice of a murder.

XXX

Meanwhile Mystic made an explanation.

The Nemetrix changed the DNA of a certain black cat, becoming a new alien predator.

"Complete Transformation: Hypnotick" said the mechanical voice of the Nemetrix.

Hypnotick is a large insect-like creature that resembles a bee or a moth.

It has a gray-purple color, has sharp fangs, four legs, two sharp teeth, a double sting on the tail, two antennae on the head and four wings.

Hypnotick wears a yellow pin collar with Nemetrix on top.

Warlord Krogan and a Sangheili from the Special Operations, have stopped from their intensive fight to see a strange mothlike alien.

Hypnotick takes advantage of the attention of his targets to activate his unique abilities.

Begin to make his wings vibrate rapidly, the Psycholeopterran emitting a kind of dust, in addition to projecting red spiral patterns that stimulate the centers of reward and pleasure of the brain.

This causes a sort of state similar to hypnosis in its prey, in this case a Warlord Krogan and a Sangheili of Special Operations, making them see what they want most when they look at the patterns.

Once its prey has been immobilized with hypnosis,

Hypnotick approached the Krogan, extending his tongue, putting it around his neck and raising the Krogan from the ground.

Hypnotick uses his two vampire teeth, which contain a powerful neuro-toxin, to make sure that the Krogan makes no movement.

Hypnotick stopped using his hypnosis and began to widen his mouth to eat the Krogan.

But when he is about to bite Krogan's head and swallow his head, a voice stops him, his master's voice, Mystic.

"Bastet, enough for today." Krogan says, "Mystic said, entering the bridge, with an Albedo smiling.

The cat transformed into an alien moth. I dropped the Krogan on the floor and approached his master, who hit the Nemetrix matrix, bringing Bastet back to his normal state.

"You're happy," Mystic asked his pseudo elder sister, who miraculously convinced him to spare the Krogan, Gacan.

"You did the right thing, Alex," Jean muttered, happy to have saved a lifetime.

Mystic, he said nothing. He understands that by not killing Krogan, he will have a big enemy in the future.

But Mystic, no, Alex, instilled in his being. After all the magic, the supernatural, the life of vigilante and Magus.

He remains a shy, anti-social boy with no friends, who lost his mother at the age of ten.

His social life, having friends and a girl started with Servant and vigilante life.

Before this, her cousin, plus an older sister than ever, was her only friend and confidant of her dreams as a writer.

Jean is one of the most dear people, so Alex is more reticent or obedient to Albedo's requests.

"Albedo brings our great friend out of the room, it seems that his species is more sensitive to hypnotic skills, he should return himself in half an hour." He said Mystic, while the rest of the group entered the ruined command bridge, but still usable.

Mystic approached the paralyzed Krogan, he can not move. But he is still aware of what is happening around him.

"I wanted to leave you to be eaten by Bastet, but the saint of Albedo convicts me to spare you.

Seeing in this state, he began to believe that perhaps I made the right choice. Because a dirt like you,

it's not worth killing yourself, not from me or my subordinates. "Mystic said, leaving the paralyzed Krogan, who was giving an incredibly angry and ferocious glow.

Mystic did not have to say such a thing, for a Krogan the worst insult with which they can turn to someone is to say "it's not worth killing him".

The Servant-Vampire sat on the throne of the Krogan and put his feet over the immobile body of the Krogan, using them like a carpet.

"ADARA connect to the ship's operating system, I want to send a message to the rest of the ex-prisoners," Mystic ordered, in a moment ADARA did as he was told.

"I am the White Beast of the Earth My dear companions of rebellion, Dr. Psychobos is dead, the Krogan is paralyzed and helpless under my feet The ship is under our control!" He said Mystic, speaking in a sort of holographic transmitter, there are also some holographic screens, which show some points of the ship.

The transmitter makes its voice heard from every being on the ship. The screens to see people's reaction.

In a moment roars of happiness and shouts of joy filled the spaceship.

"Once we have finished the festivities, we will organize ourselves to find the best way to take you to your homes," said Mystic, the result was the same, the former prisoners have achieved a crazy moral of happiness.

"As a leder of this rebellion, I will proclaim myself owner and captain of this, which will be reborn, with the aim of punishing evil and could the innocent." He said Mystic, waiting for some sort of positive or negative reaction.

"Our Captain, the White Beast!" Shouted one of the aliens who conquered the main hangar.

"Our Captain, the White Beast!" They screamed out the aliens, having no problem with the "candidacy" of Mystic for the captain's post.

"A unanimous decision From now on, the White Beast of the Earth is the captain of the warship, Zamolxis" proclaimed Captain Mystic.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Calm (Hentai) before the storm.

POV Narrator

In the main hangar Mystic is sitting on a mountain of metal houses, on his right is Justitia, on his left is ADARA, in front of him 430 ex-prisoners, thirty or forty died in action in the middle of the rebellion, sad, but a necessary sacrifice, for freedom.

"It was a busy day, not every day you take part in a rebellion." Mystic joked, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"At the beginning there were 480 prisoners, now there are 430 free people, 50 of us died, but their death was not useless!" He said Mystic, gesturing with his hands.

"Thanks to their sacrifice, we can all go to our homes, we have sent dozens of SOS messages and requests for assistance in your name.

We were lucky, many of your relatives, friends, acquaintances, lovers, etc. They answered you have your messages.

Out of this warship, your families are waiting for you in their respective means of transport, take a ship and go to them! "Mystic shouted, indicating the exit of the hagar and the dozens of shuttles to transport small groups of people.

In a short time the hangar is almost completely empty, there are only a few shuttles and a few aliens.

"I understand why Albedo and Tier Dearg, I stayed with me, we see from the same planet, but you because you remained," asked Mystic, looking at the group of aliens who remained.

Gemma Albastr ă, and three aliens who led the ex-prisoners, (Sangheili), Turian, Salarian.

"My life belongs to you" said Gemma Albastră, as always straight to the point, with few words.

"You did not let me kill the Krogan, you owe me an honorable fight, I stay with you until our accounts are even," said the Elite (Sangheili) in a threatening tone.

"I have nowhere to go or back in. In one day you saved all these people ... Speaking of justice and punishing evil, I want to help you bring justice to this galaxy," Turian said in a respectful tone.

"I'm very interested in you and your skills, it's still around you the only way to learn more about your powers," Salarian replied, while working on a multifunction device, which looks like an Omni-tool.

"So welcome to the Mystic Team. Before proceeding, with anything, can I know your names?" He asked Mystic, no longer wanting to call his new collaborators like Élite, Turian and Salarian.

"Sanghelion EKO Tovos of Special Operations" said the Elite (Sangheili) aloud.

"This soldier's name is Vicnius Vyrnnus, piloting specialist, Captain Mystic," he greeted the military-style Turian.

"Doctor Sol-Ton, scholar, engineer, mechanic, scientist and gunsmith of the first category" The Salarian has reappeared, without taking his eyes off his work.

"A secret operations agent, an experienced pilot, a gunsmith scientist.

Together with a Vigilante and his two robot-girls, a Santa, a Neo-heroine, a murderer, a black cat, who disappears and reappears at a sudden.

We are clearly a colorful group, but I think we can do great things, "said Mystic, giving a title to all or members of this new team.

"Dear cousin, I'm not Santa" Jean said, not pleased that his surrogate brother ranks her as Santa.

"Difficult you are a Santa, but if you do not like it, I can call you an angel of good luck or Madonna" proposed Mystic, not finding in his mind better appellations for Jean.

"For the time being, leave me the Santa thing, I'm too tired to argue," Jean said, yawning.

Mystic known that almost all living things gathered here show signs of fatigue.

"I advise everyone to take a moment to rest, then we can discuss what to do," proposed the Servant-Vampire, all nodded. it was a long and action-packed day. A nap is welcome.

All the tired ones went to find a rest area.

Leaving Mystic, with Gemma Albastr ă and Sanghelion EKO Tovos.

"It seems that we are the only ones who do not need a constant dose of sleep or rest, probably because of our unique biology," said Mystic, using logical rationing.

The species of Sanghelion EKO Tovos, is a military race, incredibly powerful and fast, used to fighting in war for weeks. They will need a 1/100 of the rest of a human being.

The species of Gemma Albastr ă is unknown (but you can guess) must also be resists and strong, before the arrival of Mystic, she was the champion, with the title, Blue Death.

Mystic is a Servant-Vampire, with genetic mutations and higher-level alien technology inside his chest.

Many reasons why not need to sleep or manage to get tired.

A Vampire rarely sleeps, so Mystic has a slight insomnia.

Organs composed entirely of live diamond, including the brain. The diamond is inorganic, it does not get tired.

Nano-bot in every millimeter and cell of his body, a second blood system that pumps yellow energy of fear throughout his body.

Sleep is more a luxury for Mystic, not a necessity.

"I'm going to assist ADARA with repairs on the bridge and keep company with Justitia, come with me or take a ride on the ship," Mystic asked, wanting to know what Gemma Albastr ă and Sanghelion EKO Tovos are thinking .

"I'm not good with cars, I go to the arena to train, some of the drones will be enough heating." He said

"I know a little about mechanics and computer science, I can help you" said Gemma Albastră, giving good use to her limited knowledge of space machinery.

"Every kind of help is welcome." Can you keep a secret? "Asked Mystic, activating the Protrix, with a gesture of the hand, showing a hologram of an alien life form, known as Mechamorph Galvanico.

Mystic along with her machines (Justitia, ADARA) and an alien blue-skinned girl, will update the ship, while helping Mystic to test the Protrix and its alien forms.

XXX

POV Mystic

It's been a couple of days since I became the Captain of the ship, Zamolxis.

Things were rough at the beginning, especially after the festivities and deciding what to do.

Most of the ex-prisoners were picked up by their acquaintances who were looking for them, some took a small shuttle, present in the hangar.

I managed to communicate with the Wild Hunt, it seems that ADARA is very good with technology and communication systems.

Even though it was a temporary connection. ADARA can hardly do another, I managed to talk to each member of the Wild Hunt.

Especially Tamamo-chan, she was a mix of anger, worry, happiness and relief. My beautiful Kitsune is too protective of me, but she is incredibly beautiful when she shows her serious and loving side.

The rest of the Wild Hunt:

Mordred, Okita Souji, Black Claudio Cesare Augustus Germanicus.

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Brynhildr. Atalanta, Chirone, Nobunaga Oda. Medusa, Ushiwakamaru.

Cú Chulainn, William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Medea.

Frankenstein, Kiyohime. Semiramis, Jack the Ripper, Hashashin / Maiya Hisau, EMIYA / Kiritsugu Emiya.

More non-Servant members, Louvre, Index and Scáthach. They had their questions, shouting with rage and worries (especially women, first women I mean Kiyohime and Tamamo-chan).

After a long discussion, I managed to explain what happened, minus Professor Paradox, the Protrix and Jean.

I told these sensitive subjects exclusively to Tamamo-chan.

Speaking of the Protrix, I did some practice. When nobody is around or my new employees have gone to sleep.

The only people who know about the Protrix are Justitia, Iris, Metatron, ADARA, Bastet and Gemma Albastr ă. I want to tell Jean too, but she would react violently to the alien device thing to experiment that manipulates DNA.

For concern I used only 10 out of 20 alien forms, those installed by Azmuth, those received from the package of the future were not used.

Gemma Albastră and Justitia mainly helped me to test the special abilities of alien forms.

While ADARA and Metatron were analyzing the Protrix and the alien forms to understand how to use them better.

The 10 alien forms used until today are:

\- XLR8 (Kineceleran)

\- Conduit (Chromastone / Crystalsapien)

\- Phantom Blue (Big Chill / Necrofriggian)

\- MECH (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico)

\- Anubis (Blitzwolfer / Loboan)

\- Feuer (Heatblast / Pyronita)

\- Lego-Mat (Bloxx / Segmentasapiens)

\- Nuclex (NRG / Prypiatosian-B)

\- Boom C ărăbuş (Ball Weevil)

\- Acquarius (Water Hazard / Orishan).

Ignoring the Alien forms, I have now returned to the laboratory of that deceased alien crab, perhaps I should say, eaten or devoured by Bastet.

However I claimed the lab and modified it for my Techno-magic research and other things.

Usually I would be alone and would work like crazy at an experiment or doing a long-term project.

But it's impossible at the moment, I do not find myself alone, Justitia and ADARA are practically like Iris and Metatron, I can not escape them.

They follow me everywhere, even in the bathroom. They are excellent assistant and companions, they are of great help, but I want a little 'space.

Especially from ADARA, she is incredibly sticky and direct.

I had to ignore a dozen ADARA's love attempts to be "intimate" with me.

ADARA is designed to resemble a human girl in every possible detail, every detail!

I found out when I took a shower yesterday, I went in alone with the door locked and locked with furniture.

After ten minutes, I feel something soft that presses my back, I turn and I find ADARA without clothes!

If I did not know it was an incredibly intelligent machine, I would have sworn it was a real girl.

To distinguish it from a real human female, we need medical supervision, because its exterior is the same as that of a teenage girl.

How did you get in the shower, this android response sent from the future, has an instant teleportation device in itself, is used to enter the shower with me.

If it was not technically my daughter, because I did it (?) Or I would have to do it (?), Time travel is complicated.

I digress, ADARA is technically my daughter, and I'm in a relationship with Tamamo-chan. If it were not for these two things, I would have been happy to have a beautiful girl, who sneaks into my shower.

Returning to the present, ADARA must install a component and several chips in my body, to prevent problems with DNA and better manage the Protrix.

"Tesoruccio, lying on the table, let me do my job," ADARA said, turning his fingers into medical instruments.

"Justitia, if your half-sister, ADARA, tries to do something nasty or perverse, when I'm unconscious, tearing her head off." He ordered Mystic, not wanting to wake up naked, ridden by a robot-girl, with the appearance of a fifteen year old tetona.

"Captain: This Unit, will have the ADARA Unit pieces, if it touches the creator with sexual intent." He said Justitia, in a calm and monotonous tone, but his eyes sparkle with a disturbing light.

"I would not do such a thing to my treasure, when we will be one thing, it will be of his own free will, not through force," said ADARA, with a serious and sincere tone.

"So let's start the operation or keep talking," said Mystic, wanting to start this plant stuff, the faster it starts, the faster it ends.

"Now Tesoruccio, take a deep breath and start counting from 20 down" said ADARA putting a mask, which gives sleep gas to Mystic.

"20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15 ..." contacted Mystic, before falling asleep. Thankfully the body of Mystic is not yet immune to tranquilizers of alien origin.

"My little treasure is so cute when he sleeps," ADARA murmured, looking at her creator with sweet eyes, especially her lips.

'I should not ... but there will be no other possibilities. One kiss does not hurt anyone 'thought ADARA, approaching his lips to those of Mystic.

When they were about to touch each other it was a kiss, ADARA's loving attempt was stopped violently.

"Threat: This Unit is ready to destroy your main processor, if you do not stop your indecent behavior," said Justitia, with an authoritative tone and colder than usual.

In his hands is an experimental plasma rifle, with the barrel touching ADARA's head

"I ... I ... I'm a girl in love.

I can work for a few days, but my main processor and the energy reactor, worked only for my little treasure!

What's wrong with loving him!

Maybe I'm synthetic, but my feelings are real!

I just want a kiss, a simple kiss, nothing more "said ADARA, having an emotional outburst, clearly ADARA to an incredibly high emotional and intellective 's basically no difference, if you do not make a detailed and intrusive inspection.

"I agree: This Unit, unlike the ADARA Unit, does not understand what feelings are.

This Unit was built with high intellectual and combat abilities, low, almost non-existent emotional functions.

But this Unit understands that its purpose is to serve, protect and make the creator happy.

Our methods are different. But the goal is the same, to promote the creator to success. "Justitia said, in a monotonous tone, but there are traces of affection.

The words of the metal punisher angel, made ADARA smile

"I understand, you too, you want the creator as a partner." "I do not like it, but we can share it, working together is more likely to succeed," said ADARA, using the emotional part more than her logical part.

"Confusion: This Unit agrees with the union of our actions, to increase the chances of success of future tasks, but what it means: the creator as a partner and share it." She asked Justitia, not understanding what her half-sister wants to say.

"Yes, I have a heart and a brain, you brain and muscles, without a heart, we can not go on the same wave.

To make it short, we kiss the Tesoruccio in turn, first me, then you. Doing both the same crime, we can not declare the crimes of the other, without suffering the same fate. "ADARA said hating to share his treasure, but this is the only safe path to accomplish his personal goals.

"Reasoning: This Unit accepts the proposal of the ADARA Unit, with the secondary purpose of better understanding the organic life primary purpose is to promote a positive state to the creator." He said Justitia, putting the plasma gun away and approaching Mystic.

With these words ADARA and Justitia had their first kiss, in a laboratory of a deceased crazy alien scientist, inside a space warship, with their unconscious creator, waiting for an operation to implant chips and mechanisms inside to his body to better control the Protrix.

A red ADARA like a tomato began to do the operation, while Justitia touched her lips.

Neither of the two robot-girls, they knew that the IA Metatron is connected to the laboratory equipment is seen all.

XXX

Mystic woke up on the operating table, for unknown reason to him, he felt ... different.

It is not a bad feeling, but strange.

Like when he used the Protrix to turn into XLR8, a similar but different feeling.

For months, Mystic felt like it was made of marble, metal, diamond. Something hard and immensely resistant. His sense of touch and taste have been reduced, especially the sense of touch of the left arm.

In addition to touch and taste, his vision has also changed radically. Without special lenses, his Mystic Eyes, always active, show him ... things difficult to describe.

Beginner the left eye, which contains the Geass, sees everything under a layer of dark red, but the left eye is practically a live ruby.

The right eye, Mystic Eye, Cheia, shows cracks, lines of death, future movements and trajectories of objects, etc. Quite complex.

But now Mystic feels ... soft ... normal.

Tact works very well, feels that the operating table is cold, something that does not feel very good.

The visit is surprisingly normal, no magic thing, just normal colors.

The whole body feels soft and fragile, as if it were made of rubber, porcelain, glass etc.

Putting her feet on the floor, she finds out that she does not wear clothes, after an operation she expected to find herself in boxer, not completely naked.

But at the moment he did not care, Mystic went looking for a mirror, to find out why he feels so ... normal.

'Vista, tattiy, normal taste. Soft and fragile body. I feel like I've lost something. A greater weight in the chest. I think I've become a bit smaller and my hair is longer. Perhaps I mistakenly entered a new alien form? He thought of Mystic, looking for a mirror, while getting more and more strange feelings.

Once you find a mirror, big enough to see his whole body.

Mystic was speechless and paralyzed for a moment, a difficult thing for a guy like Mystic.

He first became an albino Demi-Servant, then a Servant-Vampire with peculiar characteristics, alien technology that gives him a High Tech armor, the Protrix with its alien forms.

So it must be something serious or so unpredictable that it hit Mystic, under the belt.

Mystic in the mirror sees one of the most beautiful girls he has ever seen in his life. this means something, he often almost a year next to beauties like Medusa, Tamamo, Medea, Semiramis.

A surprisingly beautiful girl, a high-class beauty, perhaps nobility or even a princess of an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, perhaps a semid, with the divine parent Aphrodite.

The skin of this possible princess or semidea is white as snow, smooth and soft like the finest and most expensive silk in the world, perhaps of Nordic origin.

Treats gentle and pleasant, cute ears, but slightly pointed. Fleshy and red lips, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth. A smile of this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or a woman.

An interesting trait or his only flaw is his beautiful eyes.

The left eye is ruby red, which looks like a real precious gem, has a V-shaped pupil.

The right eye is black, a dark black, that can swallow you completely, with the pupil in the form of +.

Her hair is pure white, a shiny and clean white. The hair is smooth and far, which reaches the back bottom.

Another distinctive feature is the golden V-shaped tattoo on the front.

In addition to the perfect and incredible face, it has a sinuous, well-developed body.

Her legs and arms were very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that any model would run away for envy in front of her.

The body of a model, no, the ideal woman's body, is not enough, the body of a goddess imprisoned in a mortal body.

His age seems to be between the end of eighteen and the first twenty years.

Perhaps her second flaw is her height, she is clearly a tall woman, 185 cm tall.

Its three sizes are B94 / W62 / H90.

Another unique trait of this young woman is the fact that she is completely naked.

Mystic was about to lose some blood from his nose if it were not for a few things:

The woman copies every movement of Mystic.

The reflection of the woman has taken the place of the reflection of Mystic

The beautiful naked woman is Mystic.

"Because I'm a girl!" Mystic shouted, with a clearly feminine tone!

At that moment, ADARA and Justitia entered the laboratory, carrying a tray of food and a black overalls, reminiscent of the dress worn by Miranda Lawson in Mass Effect 2.

"See Tesoruccio, the operation was a success, but a small accident happened," said ADARA, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Explain, because I am a woman!" He shouted again, Mystic, maybe I should call it Mystica.

Before the man / woman?. It was a nervous breakdown, Justitia approached the creator, putting his hands over the shoulders of Mystic / Mystica, the shot next to her gave a deep and long kiss.

Mystic / Mystica calms down, remaining stunned for a moment.

"Justitia ... answer me ... because I'm no longer a him, but a she ... because you kissed me or kissed me" said Mystic / Mystica, with a red face.

"Answers: This Unit noted that the ADARA Unit, has activated a secondary function of the Protrix, which has caused a small change to the DNA, causing a temporary sex change, thirty minutes is the creator, returns to be a man.

"Thirty minutes, fine, but the kiss?" He asked for Mystic / Mystica, calming down more. Part of his face returns to be of normal color.

"Answer: This Unit, using its database, found that the many cases, a woman can be calmed by a contact between her lips and her this is not enough, she is ready for sexual lesbian actions" said Justitia, in a monotonous tone, while taking off your clothes.

"Do not do anything with the little treasure without me." A three-lesbian relationship will not be too bad a first time "ADARA took off her clothes, without a crumb of modesty.

In a moment Mystic / Mystica had a copy of beautiful girls of synthetic origin without clothes in front of him / her.

There were only three scenarios to do:

a) Escape in panic.

b) Avoiding loss of blood from the nose.

c) To go with the wave, to have fun and not to think about the consequences, is to have a moment of three +18 Yuri.

Mystic / Mystica has chosen ...

Note Author:

I wanted to write a scene of combat. But I ended up writing a more comedic, loving, and maybe hentai chapter.

Honestly, I do not know which choice Mystic / Mystica will make.

So I leave it up to you to decide, choose what will happen:

If you choose option C) well I'll have to do a lemon or 18+ chapter.

a) Escape in panic.

b) Avoiding loss of blood from the nose.

c) Going with the wave, having fun and not thinking about the consequences, making a moment of three +18 Yuri.


	49. Chapter 49

Note Author: I still await the results of the choice.

a) Escape in panic.

b) Avoiding loss of blood from the nose.

c) Going with the wave, having fun and not thinking about the consequences, making a moment of three +18 Yuri.

To make an omake chapter or spin-off.

Returning to the main story.

XXX

Chapter 49: The storm has come in the form of ... alien zombies and magical girls?

Even though it was heaven, it was not exactly the sky.

Even if it was the world, it was not an authentic world.

In the middle of the darkness, a girl was floating.

Like a block of stone.

Like a speck of dust.

Like a piece of land.

The girl was simply there.

It had become part of nature and a part of that world. Irresistible and irreversible, without any interference or intervention. Alone in the peace of nothingness, she continued to float.

There was no one who could see her, no one who could hear her voice.

No, all those who knew of his presence, right now, in this world,

they did not exist anymore.

However, she could no longer remember that she was dissatisfied with it.

Not even loneliness, not even hesitation, not even irritation.

No, not just this.

Not even the feeling of joy, not even the feeling of wanting someone.

Not one of these things, his heart has closed and never reopened.

Tranquility is the only thing he had.

But that day, uninvited guests appeared before his eyes.

They looked like huge grotesque creatures, like zombies or monsters coming out of a TV Show Scifi.

They managed to cross his territory.

She did nothing to stop them.

She had to do something to kill those strange things, to lose a part of her heart.

How much time has passed?

The girl opened her eyes.

"... Fumun?"

After a few coughs, he stretched the body that had remained curled up, he got up with a little moan as his bones and flesh had not moved for a long time.

"... Oh, I wonder what kind of person woke Muku, but it's a bunch of strange things, huh"

The girl held out her hand, made a small cough of "name" and took one in hand a huge "key".

After that he turned the tip into huge shapes.

"You're a blow to the eyes, better if you disappear"

That day.

An Astral Spirit is a Servant-Vampire, they met, in the middle of an attack by the Hive.

Starting a long story between the Astral Spirit and a certain Vigilante.

XXX

Mystic is seated on the throne on the bridge of his space war ship, "bought" and baptized, Zamolxis.

The bridge was repaired, like all structural damage reported by the rebellion a few days ago.

"Codex Analisys, pg.08" He said Mystic, invoking his Noble Phantasm and pulling out of the pocket size, the yellow battery.

"On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be full of fear and will escape before my power, I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, with my yellow will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern! "Mystic said the oath and the yellow energy of fear, step through his whole body, activating to the full the capabilities of the White Beetle and the ring of power.

The yellow energy of fear passes through Mystic's left arm and reaches the second heart of Mystic.

An artificial heart created by Cellule TXF, a power ring and a white scarab of alien origin.

The yellow energy arrives in the second heart of Mystic.

The energy of the lantern, through the entire second blood system, passes through its whole body.

TXF cells are stimulating from energy, entering a stage of permanent activation.

The White Beetle's nano-robots began to activate, strengthening what they could.

The yellow energy and technology of the White Beetle have begun to build a second skin, no, an armor for Mystic.

His limbs created by the TXF cells are gone out.

The large wings made of feathers - swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

The tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to the whips come out of life.

The second set of biomechanical arms seems a little different, the fingers seem more claws.

Its cover is covered with a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a yellow / golden color identical to the ring, with some parts in white.

The white gold armor recalls a knight, in particular a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor of different details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of arms.

In short, all these details are reminiscent of a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design can be found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, reminiscent of a scarab.

Mystic's head is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, except for four white slits, two of which are for Mystic's eyes.

The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors.

On the helmet, right in front, there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest.

"The installations made seem like a success, the 360º view works perfectly." He commented on Mystic, trying to get used to having eyes behind him.

"Metatron, I want to see what Alieno DNA manipulation facilities can do.

Before doing so, show me the list of powers you have developed and the new HUD (heads-up display or head-up display- head-up display, name derived from the head-up display used in aviation). " Metatron, who lives in Mystic's head and in the White Beetle armor.

"Eloah, load the list right away, if you want, I've got 689 pages, that talk in detail about your powers," said Metatron, showing two icons, one small, with a few pages and another big, with an entire digital dictionary.

"Metatron, I do not have time to read a dictionary. Show me the short list," asked Mystic, not wishing to waste his time. So you start reading the list made by Metatron.

XXX

List of powers and abilities of Mystic:

● TXF cells / NIM machines

\- Accelerated healing.

\- Adhesion have walls.

\- Intangibility.

\- Teleportation.

\- Gate creation.

\- Tecnopathy

\- Molecular Manipulation.

\- Creation and manipulation of limbs, composed of TXF cells, ie left arm, a second set of arms, a centipede tail, four tentacles, a pair of wings.

● Physical Body

\- Superhuman strength.

\- Superhuman resistance.

\- Superhuman agility.

\- Superhuman speed.

\- Superhuman reflections.

\- Superhuman senses.

\- Use of bioenergy to create electric shocks.

\- Use the residues of the yellow energy of the fear present in the body, to generate simple energy constructs.

\- Absorb any type of energy present in the environment.

\- Organs composed of live diamond.

\- Bones made of live metal.

\- Immunity or resistance to poisons, drugs and diseases.

\- Bullet-proof skin, fire, radiation and energy attacks.

\- Brain-proof psychic and telepathic attacks.

● Nature of Servant-Vampire

\- Seven Class Cards.

\- Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

\- A lot of Noble Phantasm.

\- An infinite pocket size, granted by his Noble Phantasm, Codex Analysis.

\- Magic resistance.

\- Magecraft.

\- Mystic Eye, Cheia, which grants analysis and clairvoyance of what looks, memorization of spells seen and precognition.

\- Shadow manipulation.

\- Impossible to be seen from the rooms or in the photographs, being a vampire not a reflection.

\- Eternal Youth, can not die of old age or even grow old over 17 or 18 years.

Other unknown skills.

● Geass

\- Invocation of Knightmare, Othinus.

\- Reading of the mind within a limited range.

\- Hypnosis.

\- Memory tampering.

\- Intense illusions that confuse the five senses.

\- Implanting mental commands of the subconscious.

-?

Other unknown skills.

● Bezel amulets (2 out of 5 amulets)

\- Hydrocinesi.

\- Geocinesi.

● White Beetle / Ring of Power

\- IA (artificial intelligence) Metraton. Equipped with Symbiotic Synaptic Interface and Scarab Mindlink, to help and communicate with the host.

\- Tracking systems.

\- Concealment from the radar and become invisible.

\- 360º view and other types of visions.

\- Interstellar flight.

\- Holo-projections.

\- Intergalactic translation.

\- Construction of an exoskeleton.

\- Arsenal of advanced alien weapons.

\- Creation of constructs of yellow energy of fear, for every purpose, limited only by imagination.

\- Eye Nightmare, eyes full of the energy of fear, provoke the worst nightmares and fears of the victim.

\- Connection to the galactic extra-net.

\- Disposal of biological waste.

\- Adapt you have extreme environments.

Other unknown functions.

● Protrix

\- Allows you to modify your DNA at will and turn into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities.

\- Partial or chimeric transformation.

\- Change gender / gender.

\- Repair genetic damage.

\- Genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram DNA.

For now, the Protrix has a total of 20 alien shapes to use.

\- XLR8 (Kineceleran)

\- Conduit (Chromastone / Crystalsapien)

\- Phantom Blue (Big Chill / Necrofriggian)

\- Symbio-Tech (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico)

\- Anubis (Blitzwolfer / Loboan)

\- Feuer (Heatblast / Pyronita)

\- Lego-mat (Bloxx / Segmentasapiens)

\- Nuclex (NRG / Prypiatosian-B)

\- Gravitor (Gravattack / Galilean)

\- Acquarius (Water Hazard / Orishan).

Dangerous Alien forms of the multiverse:

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

-?

XXX

"A little 'simple, but it helps me to remember what I can do, is to determine which one is more useful," said Mystic, giving a bad look at the power to temporarily change gender / gender.

'This is a power I could do without. It can create many problems' thought Mystic, not liking them become Mystica. What happened in the lab, stays in the lab.

"Eloah, the new HUD model is ready, the load right away," said Metatron, loading a more advanced system to monitor the armor and the battlefield.

XXX

The new HUD is technically a ring, which runs around the head of Mystic, showing transparent images of various things.

A recurring problem with HUDs is that it takes up too much space and does not allow the user to see through them, but with a 360º view, this problem is solved.

The HUD is composed of several cassalas and bars, but the HID ring is mainly divided into five rectangular ones.

In front of Mystic, there is a rectangle one, turning right, there is a rectangle two, then three, four and five. If you need Mystic you can spin the ring, to be more accessible and comfortable for me.

In the five rectangle, called, Sistema Scarabeo, is composed of:

Up in a left corner, there is a projection of the White Beetle, which depicts its current state.

Below it there are four original bars, which depict:

\- The available quantity of the yellow energy of fear.

\- The integrity of the energy shields, which protect the White Beetle.

\- The integrity of emergency kinetic barriers.

\- The duration of the last line of defense, the ADO (Armor of nitrogen).

Up in the right corner, there is a window, which shows Metatron.

Below is a list and a small re-presentation of available weapons.

In the two rectangle, called, Arcana area, it is composed of:

A presentation of my Physical Magic Circuits and how much energy they produce at the moment.

A window to communicate with Iris, who is currently busy working.

A help system to choose the best spell, artifact and Mystic Code.

In the three rectangle, called the Medicinal Zone, it is composed of patterns, which depict my nervous system, bleeding, bone, digestive.

Along with other systems to monitor my health or that of another living being.

In the rectangle four, called the Alien Repertory, it is practically a second control system of the Protrix.

With it Mystic can transform into alien forms, and have access to the HUD and show them a timer for the duration of the transformations.

There is even a system that allows you to control the Nemetrix of Bastet.

A secondary function is the Chimera function, which allows a partial transformation.

It shows 10 vertical bars of DNA, under each bar of DNA there is an icon, which depicts an alien, similar to the icons of the new Omnitrix of the Omniverse series.

This function does not allow a complete transformation, but is more versatile and useful for a long time.

With this system, Mystic can use specific alien DNA and use that alien's powers for thirty minutes.

If you want, you can switch from one power to another without waiting for a complete recharge, typical of a complete transformation.

The ten bars of DNA reload when not in use, and independently from each other, so once Mystic has learned to exchange or combine his powers as needed, you'll probably never be left without options.

In the last rectangle one, called, Campo Ares, consisting of:

Two detailed mini maps, one in 2D and the other in 3D.

Monitoring systems on multiple filters, radar, motion sensors, multi vision functions, direct analysis of weapons and war equipment, technical and logistical support etc.

All you need, if you are in a war field.

XXX

"Let's see how well the chimera module works," said Mystic, using the Pyronite DNA, turning his left arm into an arm made of fire and lava.

"It works perfectly, no pain or implanted chips, with the help of ADARA, do their go to the second level," said Mystic, using a second set of DNA, the DNA of Big Chill, ie Necrofriggian.

Four blue-and-blue wings and antennae came out of Mystic's back.

In a moment they folded around the body of Mystic, forming a hooded tunic (very similar to a poncho), giving it the appearance of a ghost.

"Contemporary use of two sets of DNA Alien works!" Later I'll try with three sets of Alien DNA. " He said Mystic, deactivating the Pyronite e

Necrofriggian, bringing his body back to its normal state ... normal, as it is the body of a Servant-Vampire, with genetic mutation, Nano-bot, technological systems and objects of alien origin of higher level inside his chest.

Before Mystic could turn off the White Scareb armor, something unthinkable happened.

A gigantic gilded portal, about a hundred kilometers wide, appeared in front of the warship, Zamolxis.

"To all crew members we are attacks, hold on tight and get ready to leave the ship." Mystic announced, informing the crew, through the ship's control console.

Mystic made a good move, because not even a second later, from the portal hundreds of small meteors came out of the giant portal and they hit Zamolxis in full.

The impact was violent, the Zamolxis was hit by the meteors as if they were raindrops.

The energy shield of Zamolxis, can no longer resist, several areas of the ship suffer serious damage.

"I'm really cursed, it took 12 hours to reach the Earth.

The whole trip was without problems, no pirates, no territorial aliens, nothing struck vagaries of a space war.

But towards the end of the journey, we are struck by an abnormal unknown phenomenon. "Mystic said in a dark tone as he moved all four arms on the control console.

Two girls of synthetic origins ran, Justitia and ADARA arrived

"Tesoruccio, we have listened to you, you have received your space ... When we did this stuff, we are bombarded with meteors!" The android shouted with pigtails. While connecting to the Zamolxis operating system, doing what he could to save the ship.

"Declaration: This Unit will never leave the creator alone database indicates, a probability of imminent disasters by 89%" said Justitia going to a control panel, starting to help as best he can, having been designed for the battle, his technical abilities are inferior to ADARA, but superior to most organic beings.

"I have no time for this! More work, less talk!" Mystic shouted, not wanting to listen to the criticism of his synthetic "daughters". While he is doing all he can to save the ship.

"I'm turning off the engines and communication systems, concentrating all the energy in the energy shields, ADARS, I want you to run the ship in my place, Justitia activate the Dark Archangel module, come with me." a second to enter his Dark Archangel module, he finds himself wearing an armor with a dark angelic design.

"Tesoruccio, where are you going?" ADARA churches wanting to know where his beloved little treasure is going.

"ADARA tries to keep the whole ship, me and Justitia, we blow up some meteorites, before they hit the ship," said Mystic, before taking the hand of Justitia is disappearing in a crimson flash.

Clearly he used the teleporter to leave the bridge, he is coming out of the ship, in deep space.

XXX

For about thirty minutes, Mystic and Justitia worked to destroy hundreds of small meteors, using everything they had available.

Justitia with her plasma and Mystic weapons with hundreds of energy constructs, created with the yellow energy of fear.

But in a moment of distraction, when the gigantic golden portal, instead of spitting meteors, change polarity, starting to absorb things, no longer spit meteors.

The first thing you absorb was Mystic.

Passing through the gigantic gilded portal, he finds himself in space, in another solar system, if the three suns and the 10 red planets indicate something.

The space between the planets is full of rubble, debris and rubbish, as if there had been a world space war.

"Metatron I'm crazy or the stress and lack of touch of a real woman, are causing me hallucinations?" Mystic churches, looking at an inaccurate space point.

"Eloah, why do you ask for something like that?" He asked the AI of alien origin, Metatron, with a tone worried about Mystic and his mental stability.

"Because I see, the combination of a Magic Girl and Rapunzel, which is attacked by similar creatures, has zombies," said Mystic, pointing to a field of thousands of rubble.

On the rubble, debris and meteors, there are hundreds or thousands of creatures, trying to get closer to the girl.

"Eloah, you're not crazy ... I think, I see the girl and the monsters too ... for some reason your hormones are pretty high now." Metatron said, reading the medical state of Mystic, which indicates a lot 'of things, too complicated for the common man to understand.

"I'm going to help, this Magic Rapunzel," Mystic said, flying toward the mysterious blonde-haired girl, who floats in space.

XXX

In the field of thousands of rubble, right in the middle there is a girl who floated.

His hair continually radiated magnificent fluorescence despite the darkness of the black hole that obscured everything.

Those gorgeous blonde hair made her look like Rapunzel.

Her dress was embellished with motifs of various constellations and had a long stick in her hand.

Wearing a lilac and white dress.

The ends of her skirt, which were adorned with constellation patterns, were divided on the edge.

In addition, she had transparent purple gloves that were also etched with constellation patterns.

Finally, she wore purple shoes with flat pink soles that were attached to metallic greaves similar to the armor of the legs used by medieval knights.

This girl was fighting alone against the horde of zombie-like creatures.

Until a humanoid, with four arms, a pair of wings and a tail similar to centipedes, covered with a white and golden armor came to help her.

"Muku, ask, who are you, Insect Knight" asked the space girl, while using her stick, to create a portal that absorbs a part of the creatures, and then throw them away in the form of small meteors.

"I'm just a vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero," said the humanoid covered in white armor, with golden signs.

"Who are you, Magic Rapunzel?" He asked the vigilante who plays the hero, while eliminating a dozen of zombie-like monsters.

"Muku is called, Mukuro Hoshimiya, the tenth Astral Spirit of the Sephira tree" answered the space girl, named Mukuro Hoshimiya.

Go on ...


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: The storm has come in the form of ... alien zombies and magical girls? Second part.

In a lost corner of the galaxy, in a solar system with three suns, 10 small red planets.

Finally a huge planet similar to the Earth, but with only one giant continent.

Down payment to this blue planet, there is a satellite three times the size of the Earth's moon, for an unknown reason it is made of pieces, its surface is full of cracks and lunar debris of every size.

In this nameless solar system, in the middle of a giant field of meteorites, debris and space junk.

There is a strange couple, a girl who seems to be the union between a Magic Girl and Rapunzel, her partner is a humanoid, with four arms, a tail of centipedes and a pair of wings, covered with a technologically advanced golden armor, which remember an insect.

The girl said it was an Astral Spirit, while the humanoid in armor is a Servant-Vampire.

These two beings, clearly light years away from being normal, are having a little conversation, while they are destroying the grotesque creatures, which stood on top of you debris trying to reach the two paranormal.

But it is a very difficult task to complete, the girl has a huge "key", which opens the gilded portals, which seem to manipulate time-space and in a less severe way.

The boy literally carries the most powerful weapon in the universe, I have at least some of the most powerful of the known galaxy.

A Magic Rapunzel, which literally rains meteors on enemies and an Insect Knight, which creates a huge number of energy constructs in the form of weapons.

In a short time the threat was removed, remaining only two of them in the deep space of this nameless solar system.

"Muku, ask, who are you, Insect Knight" asked the space girl, while using her cane, to create a portal that absorbs a part of the deceased creatures, and then throws them away as small meteors.

"I'm just a vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero," said the humanoid covered in white armor, with golden signs.

"Who are you, Magic Rapunzel?" He asked for the vigilante who plays the hero.

"My name is Muku, Mukuro Hoshimiya, the 10th Astral Spirit of the Sephira tree" answered the space girl called Mukuro Hoshimiya.

'Eloah, the gigantic golden portal has closed. We do not know where we are. I advise you to talk with this Mukuro, it is obvious that she is able to create and control these golden portals, "said Metatron, the female AI, present in Mystic's armor and brain.

'Onii-Sama, Finally I've finished fixing your mind, for the moment zero risk of dying from a stroke ... I lost something?' He said Iris, a Conceptual Symbiont, who lives in the mind and in the soul (Reality Marble) of Mystic. At the moment she has returned to Mystic's head, after a silence of several days.

He seems to have finished the task of preventing a mental deterioration of his host, that "taken" the knowledge of a certain mad scientist of alien origin, alien crab.

"Withdrawing" wisdom has gained more knowledge on the galactic civilization, above all has obtained dozens of years of study, lecture, research and secrets on the technology of the highest level aliens and a "slight" increase in its IQ.

Now the Servant-Vampire can add to his CV (curriculum vitae):

Expert in plasma and antimatter weapons, AI, robotics, cyber warfare, hacking, metallurgy, genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-witchcraft, medical, demolition etc.

Returning to the subject, Mystic ignores his "concubines", who live in his head.

I'm watching the Magic Girl more carefully.

'The space girl is ... incredibly beautiful, hair that looks like golden, eyes like stars.

What am I thinking?

Concentrate, Mukuro Hoshimiya is clearly of Asian origin, this means ... that is even more attractive ...

What the hell am I thinking?

Because I got a weakness for Asian girls!

Ignore beauty, forget about your fetishes. Focus is on Mukuro Hoshimiya's soul, there's something wrong with her. " He thought of Mystic, noticing something strange in Mukuro's eyes.

"I do not want it seems invasive or unpleasant, but by chance are you a robot or of artificial origins?" He asked Mystic, recognizing the strangeness of Mukuro, his eyes are empty, without happiness or sadness, even life.

"Muku, do not understand your question." He said the Magic Rapunzel, tilting his head slightly.

"Has anyone ever said that when you tilt your head, are you so cute? ... forget what I just said.

By chance, are you made and metal or raised and born in a laboratory? "Mystic said, slapping his forehead, something is not right with Mystic's head ... more than usual.

"Obviously Muku is a girl made of flesh and blood, why are you asking these strange questions and comments, Insect Knight?" He asked Mukuro, without ever changing expression or tone of voice.

Mukuro is more a robot than Justitia, she is made up of gears and magic gems.

Mystic I keep looking at Mukuro's eyes, the longer I look at him, he becomes more agitated.

Both were silent for a couple of minutes, without saying or doing something. Until something, it pushed Mystic to explode.

"What's wrong with you!

I do not know why, but your presence alone agitates me, agitates me in ways you can not understand!

I look at you and see a girl with a beauty that comes from another universe and seemingly without a logical explanation, to live in space isolated from everyone!

I do not know why, but I'm incredibly interested in understanding you!

But there is something wrong with you, something that should not exist in a living person!

You seem capable of a smile that is worth millions of diamonds, which can eclipse the suns.

But you are empty, I do not see emotions or a soul in you!

I see eyes more empty than deep space or a black hole!

The eyes of a dead man inside the skull of an intriguing girl!

To have such eyes! ... such a thing is not possible without suffering an infinity of tragedy or something worse. "said Mystic, not knowing what he is up to.

"Eloah, I used armor systems to monitor his biological signals.

Crazed hormones, slightly degraded mental processes, incredibly high adrenaline production, very high stress etc. "Metatron said, showing some windows with the biological data of the Servant-Vampire on the HUD.

'The causes on why I'm so agitated?' He asked for Mystic, through the mental connection he has with the AI of alien origin.

"In simple words, there are three causes:

\- You're like a werewolf, the moon of agita, you're close to a moon three times bigger than your body has become accustomed to.

\- the body of Mukuro Hoshimiya, is passively releasing a kind of magical energy or involuntary energy waves.

Your body is a sponge and a magnet. It continually absorbs all kinds of energy around you and attracts all sorts of paranormal or magical things. Mukuro Hoshimiya's stuff is entering your body.

\- The last cause is the simplest one. I'm recording behaviors and characteristics that only manifest when you're close to Foxy.

87% chance of being attracted to Mukuro Hoshimiya or you fell in love at sight of her is having trouble handling the stuff.

Usually the girls run after you, you always play defensively. Now you have to, stop being the prey, become the hunter, take the example of Tamamo-no-Mae, Kiyohime and ADARA and start the assault.

I highly recommend that you do not say anything to Tamamo-no-Mae, she would hardly agree to share you. So I wish you a happy "adventure", until you find a road that can be traveled to the Earth. "Metraton said with an amused smirk, before disabling his link with Mystic, leaving him completely alone with Mukuro Hoshimiya.

'I'm cursed on Earth and also in space. Let's see if I'm cursed even in space courtship 'thought Mystic, waiting for a reaction from Mukuro.

"Knight Insect, Muku, is grateful for your horse-riding feats, but Muku is not interested in mating with you." Love is a feeling I no longer possess, "Mukuro said in a monotonous tone, without batting an eyelid.

An impossible thing, a person should react in some way, when he is accused of being without a soul or when he gets a strange confession.

"You're strange, this means something, if it comes from someone like me." Then you've always lived in the deep space of this lost solar system "asked Mystic, wanting to know more about Mukuro.

"Muku is the daughter of the cosmos, sister of the stars, I have never known the earth beneath my feet, only the embrace of emptiness" said Mukuro, stating the Mystic theory, this Magic Rapunzel always lived in space, unperturbed by nothing Well, up to Mystic and those creatures.

"Living in space, without ever going to explore an unknown planet, you lack the spirit of adventure ... I'm curious, what do you do to pass the time?" He asked Mystic, sincerely curious to discover Mukuro's hobbies.

"Usually Muku, close your eyes and retreat into his dream world.I rarely wake up and stretch out the annoying bugs." Mukuro said, telling of an incredibly boring and sleepless lifestyle, what kind of life is that in here you spend your money sleeping and beating someone who wakes you up.

"Very sad, I understand the desire to have a moment of solitude for oneself, but this is ridiculous, do not you feel alone to stay here without anyone?" He said Mystic, imagining what kind of "life" Mukuro passes.

"Solitude ?" Mukuro shook his head.

"As much as I am terrified by your anxiety, loneliness does not hurt me," Mukuro replied, without showing any trace of emotion.

"I do not believe it, human beings are social creatures, they need mates, if not, I end up talking with coconuts, surrounded by imaginary friends."

He said Mystic, using what he remembers from the lessons of psychology and shipwrecked people on a desert island.

"Shame, all the emotions, happiness, melancholy, anger or pain, arts now gone by for me,

love too. Time ago I have my heart poisoned.

"Said Mokuro.

"Luchettata?" She murmured Mystic, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, a skill of Michael," Mukuro said, waving his huge key, named Michael.

"I used " Segva - Lock " One of Michael's ability to seal the power of a target, to seal my emotions and my biological needs," said Mukuro, explaining the origin of his strangeness.

"I understand, that emotions can be a nuisance when you're underpressure or sad.

Personally I always try to remain calm, calculating and lucid.

But emotions are the essence of life, how can you close your heart?

How did you get to that?

Not only sadness and pain, but also happiness, is wrong, "said Mystic, completely opposed to what Mukuro did to himself.

"The perjury was lying on top of me, you wonder why?" "A superfluous loss I think, I no longer know what I was used to." Mukuro said, apparently happy not to have a heart anymore.

"But you can talk to me, even if I had to learn to listen." He commented on Mystic.

"The words preserve, the liberation of this does not make me sad." At root, serenity was the only thing I wanted, so I traveled in this untouchable universe.

Being enraged or striving to show affection, this would disrupt the status quo. "Said the Magic Rapunzel, which resembles an excluded, introverted hermit.

"I feel pity and sadness for you, Mukuro, you're wasting your life in senseless isolation!

You deserve more, you deserve to live, to savor the pleasures and the sadness of life!

If I have to, I'll break that lock that blocks your heart! "Mystic said loudly, showing strong will and determination, forgetting that he should convince Mukuro to open a portal for Mystic's ship, Zamolxis.

Mukuro was speechless.

After a moment of silence she began to speak.

"Insect Knight, you're daring too much, he disappeared from my sight!" Mukuro said, pointing Michael at Mystic, shouting: "R ātaibu - Unlock!"

This move allows Mukuro to open holes in space that can be used to teleport, summon meteorites and redirect incoming attacks.

In this case, he used Rātaibu - Unlock to create a dozen golden portals that appeared around Mukuro and Mystic, creating a perfect sphere.

At the same time Mukuro disappeared in a second through one of his portals, while the rest fired

"You must learn your place, Insect Knight." Muku always wins, "the Astral Spirit murmured, watching as his portals absorb debris to shoot them as meteors.

The target of this colossal attack is a certain Servant-Vampire.

"You're not the only person who can manipulate space." Said a voice behind Mukuro.

Mystic is behind Mukuro, with all four arms crossed, looking complacent.

Mukuro whirled around, pointing to Michael, as if it were a kind of firearm, in a moment the key shot a kind of laser beam, an incredibly fast laser beam.

Mystic disappeared in a crimson flash, avoiding the laser beam, which seems to go at the speed of lightning or light.

Too bad that as fast as the laser beam is, it can not keep up with the teleportation that is instantaneous.

"Surprise, Insect Knight, has similar gifts to the daughter of the cosmos, Muku, but your powers are inferior to Michael." He said Mukuro, turning his key, creating a wall of gilded portals, which are absorbing hundreds or thousands of space debris.

"Time to use my newest toy," said Mystic, opening his left hand wide. Projecting a yellow hologram that represents an alien similar to a planet. Mystic closed his fist and the Protrix did his job.

"Gravitor (Gravattack / Galilean)" Said Gravitor (Mystic) shouting the name of this alien form.

Gravitir is literally a living planet.

He is a large, bulky, reddish-brown alien with a rocky skin, a gigantic mouth, and a nucleus of lava in the center of his body.

His feet are tanned with three fingers.

He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand.

Wearing white shorts with yellow stripes and a yellow belt with white stripes. On his forehead there is an alchemical symbol that contains an hourglass in the middle.

"Insect Knight, you're full of surprises, energetic constructs, high-tech armor, teleportation and shifter." Let's see if you can resist it, it has a meteor bombardment. " He said Mukuro, turning the key, manipulating his golden portals, making them shoot a hundred meteors.

"Who wins, meteor shower or a living planet that controls gravity," Gravitor murmured, retracting his limbs, giving him the appearance of a planetoid sphere.

Mukuro's meteorites, instead of hitting Mystic, began to revolve around Gravitor.

Perfectly imitating a planet surrounded by a ring of debris and meteors.

"It's up to me" said Gravitor, quickly turning the meteorites around him, before throwing them towards Mukuro, who counterattack redirecting the incoming attacks, sending them to the moon.

"Insect Knight, you have to get more involved, for Muku, using Michael is second nature," Mukuro said, preparing his move.

"Let's see what you can do!" He provoked Gravitor, attracting several meteorites to use them to attack or defend himself from Mukuro.

XXX

After thirty minutes, Mystic returned to its original form.

Leaving behind a tide of debris, meteorites and who knows what else.

The fight for what was harmful to the nearby planets, which received almost a billion meteorites, the battle was simple and repetitive.

Like a game of ping pong or volleyball.

Mukuro launches his meteorites, Gravitor, manipulates gravity to bring them back to Mukuro, every time one of them can not change the trajectory, a planet gains a giant crater.

"Mukuro, maybe we've created a new extreme sport, but I'm having fun, you're having fun," Mystic said, amused, interrupting the hostilities for a moment.

"Insect Knight, you accuse Muku of heresy, but you act like a madman, start a battle between two cosmic forces, at the end instead of fighting, ask for some fun?" Mokuro said, not understanding how Mystic thinks.

"I did not hear any denial" the Servant-Vampire murmured, thinking of his behavior in this battle is not his usual ruthless and brutal self, but much more defensive and talkative.

His intent is not defeat of Mukuro. But breaking his lock, who knows, maybe talking will help, if not, a Noble Phantasm can work.

"Mukuro, temporary armistice." The HUD map is showing a large number of things approaching, "said Mystic, pointing to hundreds of objects, resembling luminous rocks.

"A temporary peace is accepted, so Muku can reject the parasites, which disrupt this kingdom," said Mukuro, preparing his golden portals for a vast offensive action.

"By chance, you know, because those creatures want something from you or what they are," Mystic asked, wanting information about her enemy, so she can work out a suitable plan.

"Muku knows nothing about creatures, maybe you can take out a new trick and solve this puzzle." Mukuro said, knowing that Mystic has more gifts than he has shown up to now.

'Eloah, I was able to find something about the creatures in the new addition of my database' said Metraton, before activating a holographic projector, present in the armor of Mystic, it shows images and a brief documentation on the creatures.

XXX

The Beehive is an incredibly ancient breed.

It is usually found in lifeless isolated systems, predominant inside you have satellites similar to the Earthly moon, where they creep into the depths of its lifeless core, digging a kingdom for themselves.

They are silent and buried among many obscure and terrible secrets, remaining there for centuries as they strengthen and multiply.

The Beehive is an ancient species of undead that crosses the stars in ships that act as sarcophagi, which have kept them alive for some magical means for millennia.

The Hive digs deep into a planetoid, disregarding the damage they do in the process, creating connected caves and columns of Gothic inspiration.

Their underground spaces are like a dungeon that has been pulled up for too long under water.

The Beehive is designed to evoke a feeling of "undead real" and is a vaguely humanoid species with "dry scaly skin encrusted with ancient armor".

At least some Hive seem to have supernatural abilities, including the ability to hover or fluctuate and manipulate energy and electricity.

XXX

"A girl of alien zombies, with obscure arcane my bad luck it does not surprise me something like that," Mystic murmured.

"I do not feel emotions for this reason I do not react, you are emotional and unstable, but you are disturbing of calm, with this, as you dare to give me the strange" said Mukuro, reacting in some way to the words of Mystic.

"I am an abnormal protagonist, with a pissed life, I have become accustomed to impossible and nonsense my knowledge of Otaku-Nerd, I believe that the zombie aliens will try to take or steal the power of Mukuro. time, it would be useful to some obscure crazed creatures they hate

"Insect Knight, Muku has known you for less than an hour, but you're certainly the strangest and most interesting man I know." He commented Mukuro without showing a feeling.

"I'm probably the only man you know," said Mystic, not knowing how to react to Mukuro's words.

"Let's start the hunt, Magic Rapunzel, let's crush the Beehive, then we'll finish our business," Mystic said, before flying along with Mukuro to the Beehive / Asteroid ships.

Go on ...

XXX

Note Author:

Sorry for the delayed update, but I just bought a new PS4 game, Mass Effect Andromeda.

A fantastic game in my opinion, but incredibly long to do, many secondary and main missions.

It will take me some time to finish it, so my next chapters will be published much later than expected.

XXX

Astral Spirit

The term Astral Spirit refers to mysterious forms of life that reside in a dimension different from our world and whose existence is shrouded in mystery, are beings endowed with great fighting skills and have the most varied powers.

When they cross the dimensions to arrive in our world they can make space vibrate causing a spatial earthquake that devastates the surrounding area in a manner similar to a large explosion, which is why the Astral Spirit are classified as dangerous natural disasters.

The Astral Spirit looks like young girls and their body structure is identical to that of a human being.

All Astral Spirit have superhuman physical abilities as well as having the ability to fly, they are also protected by their Astral Apparel that shields them and make them immune to most conventional weapons.

The Astral Spirit all have their own personal Angel that they can use as weapons to fight.

Astral Dress

The Astral Gown is the dress worn by Astral Spirit.

The dress is composed of spiritual / magical energy and serves as a kind of armor to protect the Astral Spirit.

The astral clothes can not be scratched or damaged by conventional means.

The astral garments guarantee immunity to any attack and can be damaged only through special technologies, high level magic attacks or attacks by other Astral Spirit.

In addition to immunity, the Astral Suits themselves have a very high resistance.

Angels

The Angels are the absolute shield that protects the Astral Spirit and are used by the Astral Spirit themselves as the main offensive means to fight.

Each of them is named after the ten angels guardians of the Sephirot tree, the tree of life.

Their form and their powers vary from Astral Spirit to Astral Spirit.

The powers of the Angels are reflected in the Astral Spirit themselves, acting both as a means and as an amplifier for their powers.

Angels also have the common ability to reform if they are destroyed or damaged regardless of the type or extent of damage.

In addition all Angel Spirit possess an instinctive knowledge about the use of their angels.

Spacequakes

Spacequakes or even spatial seismes are phenomena that occur when a certain area of space vibrates.

When this happens, everything inside that space is destroyed.

These phenomena are caused by the Astral Spirit when they cross their dimension to reach our own, but they can also be voluntarily caused by the Astral Spirit themselves.

A spacequakes can be canceled if another one of the same power and size is generated.


	51. Chapter 51

Notes: I was busy playing Mass Effect Andromeda and studying for the exam.

However, I can not decide what to write:

A work in the universo RWBY.

A work in the world of Code Geass.

A work in the Mass Effect galaxy.

System start Kaleidoscope.

This is not a real chapter, but more a kind of wiki page or something similar.

XXX

Enter password ...

Password: ******

Access in progress ...

Password accepted.

Access allowed to the personal archive of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Section: Entertainment through dimensional displacements.

Subscriptions: Abnormalities

Access: Mystic Dossier

XXX

Mystic dossier

Δ General Information

Real name: Unknown.

Code name: Master

Vigilant name: Mystic

Current Name: Alex Brunestud.

Nicknames: Alex, Mystic, The Red Vultures, The Scarlet Executioner, The Devil of Fire, Red-X, Detective M, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, Fear Lantern, the white beast of the Earth, the owner of the Protrix, Captain of the Zalmoxis, Shikigami, King of the Wild Hunt etc.

Genre: Male (almost all the time).

Species: Human (ex), Demi-Servant (ex), Servant-Vampire.

Biological age: 17 years.

Chronological age: 18/19 years.

Mental age: towards the end of the adolescent and early years as an adult.

Height: 200 cm (normally)

Weight:?

Status: I live

Alignment: True Neutral / Chaotic Neutral.

Occupation:

Full time, Commander / King of the Wild Hunt and Vigilant / Anti-Hero, who occasionally plays the hero.

Most of the time, Scientist, Magus, Inventor, mentor, collector and Captain.

Par-time, writer, artist, professional thief, private detective, CEO of Prime Industries.

objectives:

See once again the root of everything, Akasha (Successful)

Steal the Batmobile and rob the Bat-cave (Successful)

Getting a space warship (Successful)

Get a giant robot, similar to Megax XLR (in progress)

Have all five Bezel amulets (in progress)

Create an advanced AI and several robot-girls (Successful)

Kill Zelretch (failed, but keep trying)

Unify the whole world under its dominion, to create a new calm and peaceful world (in progress)

Learn every magic and arcane art (in progress)

Explore and see every corner of the universe (in progress)

Enjoy: Cute girls, win, Manga, Anime, video games, comics, learn new things, create and use new toys (weapons, gadgets, vehicles), advanced technology, have their own personal space and stay just for a while, fighting last blood, drive high-speed vehicles, traps, explosions, attacks has surprise, books, cats, explore the Cosmos, collect arcane objects and alien origin.

Do not like: Losing, primitive technology, receiving orders, boredom, monotony, running away, being deceived, not knowing what to happen, acting without having a plan or information, saving or letting go of his enemies, swimming, dogs, idiots, politicians, criminals.

Current aspect:

Physically he looks like a teenager towards the end of puberty.

Very tall, 200 cm, that is 2 meters. With broad shoulders, toned and trained muscles fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic construction athlete can be said to be at the height of human strength.

His skin is gray-white, covered with golden tattoos.

On his forehead is a strange golden symbol in the shape of a V.

Her hair is short, combed on the back, of bright platinum color.

His teeth are razor-sharp, the tongue resembles that of a snake.

His ears seem to belong to a half-elf or something like that.

His eyes are of a different color.

The right eye has a black screla, with a silver pupil in the form of +.

The left eye is unique, instead of a normal eye, it resembles a kind of gem similar to ruby, rather than pupil or iris, there is that symbol in the shape of V, which is on the forehead.

His left arm is smooth to the touch and cold like metal, his color is pure platinum.

The seals of the commando have a strange shape similar to the electronic circuits, instead of the fingers has sharp claws like knives.

He normally wears a black combat suit with a high-tech nature.

On the suit, right on the arms, legs and spine are Runes, extremely complex and powerful.

Above the suit there are different protections: shoulder straps, armor, armrests and greaves.

All these protectors that form an armor, have a skeletal design and are silver-white in color.

The head is covered by a white helmet, which hides every detail of the face.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver gun and a small arcane book.

The last accessory is a long white coat with a pointed hood.

An interesting thing about the cape is that its design seems to be made entirely of bird feathers or scales of a reptile.

The coat is decorated with gold embroidery on the edges and has an engraved coat of arms.

A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its talons, underneath there is a small magic circle with a cog.

If there are events taking place in space, or of an alien nature, or of incredibly complex science, Mystic wears a golden fantasy armor.

When he wears his golden armor, his additional limbs come out involuntarily, created by the TXF cells.

He gets big wings made of feathers - swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

A tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to the whips come out of life.

A second set of biomechanical arms seems a little different, the fingers seem more claws.

His skin is covered in a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a golden-yellow color, with some parts in white.

The white gold armor recalls a knight, in particular a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor of different details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of weapons.

In short, all these details are reminiscent of a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design can be found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, reminiscent of a scarab.

Mystic's head is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, except for four white slits, two of which are for Mystic's eyes.

The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors.

On the helmet, right in front, there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest

Personality:

To put it briefly, Mystic is a complicated person, with a triple or quadruple personality.

At the beginning is a simple 17-year-old boy, antisocial, introverted, pessimistic, indifferent to almost everything, shy and inexperienced with women, slightly Otaku-Nerd, with a passion for Anime and Manga.

Because of the Seven Class Cards, his new lifestyle and the study of the Magecraft, his personality begins to combine slowly.

After six months, when he became a Servant-Vampire, his personality became completely different, but similar to the core.

Mystic has remained an antisocial person, who does not relate to anyone besides her Servant or subordinates, preferring when she can work alone.

It has an antipathy for humanity that borders on mistrust, remaining pessimistic about the future of the human race.

His morality has fallen a little, becoming a person with a gray morality, willing to break the law, usually in the form of theft of equipment, material or artifacts, which are used to stop criminals and dangerous people.

But it will not hurt an innocent, even if his Vigilante activities began as a way to get money to live without having problems of conscience, he began to enjoy this kind of life, deciding to continue to be Mystic.

Has minimal or non-existent attention to their safety, having no problem sacrificing or protecting someone from harm. This is seen when he decides to protect Index, from vampires, even if he barely knew Index.

He feels a kind of self-loathing when he uses Class Cards Noble Phantasm, considering they are not his or the result of his work.

He does not like to use Geass, feeling dirty to use his human beings, turning them into puppets without their own will.

It is very calm and collected, on an almost terrifying level, almost never frightening or losing calm in combat.

Wrapped can shows a kind of madness, mental instability or lack of a pair of wheels. In the form of diabolical smiles. Very violent and brutal fights, creating crazy plans, which can kill him, if he makes a calculation error.

However, with all the oddities, Alex still follows a pattern, as before.

Instead of going to school, going back to school and watching movies and anime, reading books, comics, and manga.

During the day he devotes himself to the study of the paranormal or science, in the company of one of the Servant Caster or alone, practicing even in combat, learning what he can from his Servants.

At night, he leaves home to work, that is, his Vigilante activity, usually together with one of his Servants.

Once he returns from his patrol and finish trespassing the criminals. He will be in a more normal state of mind, watch a police serial or talk to Tamamo-chan. telling everything that happened.

Even if at the end of Mystic there are those who remained before meeting Zelretch, he changed a lot, even his Servants noticed this change.

Especially Tamamo-no-Mae, the first Servant invoked by Mystic, who has the most intimate connection with the Servant-Vampire, telling everything, except for some things.

A rough explanation of the change in character is that like most magicians, Alex / Mystic developed different personalities.

The more the influence of the Class Cards and seeing the lives of all his Servants when he sleeps, and being bitten by a vampire, have accelerated the change in Mystic's personality.

The magic was performed by hypnotizing, and most of the time was followed by a change of character.

However Tamamo herself has her moments when she believes that Mystic was actually two or more different people living in one body.

On one side there was Mystic, the Master of about thirty Servant, head of an organization, baptized, Wild Hunt.

This side has a charismatic side, which can easily convince people to follow it.

Very intelligent, it is also calm, even insensitive, cold and tactical.

Without fear of hurting yourself or dying, ready to use every trick and advantage available, considering honor and cavalryism as useless in battle.

Thinking about dozens of approaches, paranoid, willing to do whatever it takes to achieve the goal. A true Magus, for most people.

A second side of Servant-Vampire is Tamamo's favorite, the normal Alex or his prince.

A boy more or less normal, with almost normal interests, except the desire to accumulate an infinite knowledge of magic and science.

Unlike many Magus to a very large ethics, not wanting to experiment on any living, animal or human being.

Preferring to study and work on inanimate and less dangerous things, which I do not end up in zombie monsters or uncontrollable black magic.

This side is the most sensitive and difficult to see, a shy boy, kind and inexperienced with women, who easily embarrasses, very assertive in things of a romantic and emotional nature.

A personality who wants to know his Servant and understand what he thinks and what he wants.

This is the funniest side of Mystic, willing to do some crazy, affectionate things.

The third personality is the absolute worst, showing much of the darker sides of Mystic.

This personality was born recently, once it became a Servant-Vampire.

At the beginning he looks like a warrior with pride, who loves to fight.

A brutal, determined, fierce hunting dog, ready to lose an arm or a leg to defeat the enemy.

However, under that mask lies a latent madness, inclined to crisis of wanting to feel the blood.

A warrior who hides a monster ready to start a massacre, without any respect for human life, considering them as a source of food or disposable goods.

There is a twisted justice behind his methods, however, since the people (Dead Apostles, Demons, Aliens) who brutally killed, were not innocent. But people who have shed innocent or too dangerous blood to stay alive.

Δ Mystic powers, abilities and weapons:

Δ Powers:

● cells TXF / Machines N. The. M.

\- Healing accelerated .

\- Accession you have walls .

\- Intangibility .

\- Teleportation .

\- Creation of Gate .

\- Tecnopathy

\- Manipulation Molecular .

\- Creation is handling of limbs , compounds from cells TXF , that is arm left , a second set of arms , tail from centipede , four tentacles , a pair of wings .

● Body Physical

\- Come on superhuman .

\- Resistance superhuman .

\- Agility superhuman .

\- Speed superhuman .

\- Reflections superhuman .

\- Senses superhuman .

\- Use of bioenergy for create static electric .

\- Absorb every guy of power here I'm in environment .

\- Organs compounds from diamond alive .

\- Bones compound from metal alive .

\- Immunity or resistance to poisons , drugs is diseases .

\- Leather to test of bullets , fire , radiation is attacks energetic .

\- Brain to test of attacks psychic is telepaths .

● Nature of Servant - Vampire

\- Seven Class Cards .

\- Reality Marble , Infinity Dream .

\- One beautiful bit' of Noble Phantasm .

\- One dimension pocket infinite , granted from his Noble Phantasm , Codex Analysis .

\- Resistance magical .

\- Magecraft .

\- Mystic Eye , Cheia , that grants analyze is clairvoyance of thing look , memorize of incantations visas is precognition .

\- Manipulation of the shadow .

\- Impossible of to be seen give her rooms or in photographs , being a vampire not to a reflex .

\- Eternal Youth , not can he to die of old age or even grow old over the 17 or 18 years .

More skills unknown .

● Geass

\- Invocation of the Knightmare , Othinus .

\- Reading of the mind within a radius limited .

\- Hypnosis .

\- Tampering of the memory .

\- Illusions intense that confused the five senses .

\- Implant commands mental of the subconscious .

-?

-?

More skills unknown .

● Amulets of Bezel ( 2 on 5 amulets )

\- Hydrocinesi .

\- Geocinesi .

-?

-?

-?

● white Beetle / Ring of the power

\- The. A. ( intelligence artificial ) Metraton . equipped with Symbiotic Synaptic Interface is Scarab Mindlink , for to help is to communicate with the host .

\- Systems of tracking .

\- Concealment by radar is become invisible .

\- Vision to 360º is other types of visions .

\- Flight interstellar .

\- Holo - projections .

\- Translation intergalactic .

\- Construction of a exoskeleton .

\- Arsenal of weapons alien advanced .

\- Creation of constructs of power yellow of the fear .

\- Eye Nightmare , eyes full of the power of the fear , they provoke the worse nightmares is fears of the victim .

\- Connection to the extra - net galactic .

\- Disposal of trash organic .

\- Adapt you have environments extreme .

More functions unknown .

● Protrix

\- You It allows of change the your DNA to will is turn you in dozens of different species aliens , each one with the own skills unique .

\- Transformation partial or chimeric .

\- Change gender / seso .

\- Repair the damage genetic .

\- Manipulation genetics of the DNA or reprogramming of the DNA .

Δ Skills :

\- Mutaforma , with different dozens of forms different .

\- Skilled gunslinger is sniper .

\- Master of arms , between here , swords , spears , daggers , halberds , bows etc.

\- Master in stealth , espionage is murder .

\- Excellent genius tactics is commander .

\- Expert of weapons to basis of plasma is anti - matter .

\- Expert of The. A. , robotics , war computer science , hacking , metallurgy , Engineering genetics , engineering biochemistry , robotics , nano - robotics , techno - witchcraft , medical , demolitions .

\- Chef of first order , expert of to cook meals land for groups very great .

\- Musician of piano , violin is guitar classic .

\- The more great player gambling that both never born .

\- He succeeds to attract the trouble with there her one presence , of usual under form of women unstable mentally or crazy angry heavily armed .

Δ Weapons Exceptional :

• Ring of the power .

The Rings of the power I'm considered the weapons more powerful of the universe , given that there their power is limited only imagination of the carrier .

The effect more distinctive ring of the power is there generation of a construct of light yellow solid , of nature physics not yet well specified .

There size , the complexity , e there power of these constructs I'm limited only from will of he or she that is wearing the ring : whatever thing images the ring can he recreate it .

No other great limit on capacity ring is state yet discovered or demonstrated , e it does of this object the weapon more powerful of all the universe .

Oath for activate the ring of the power : In day more bright or in night more dark , i hearts of evil they will be full of fear is escape front to the my power . I'll burn all the sins of the world is I will build a new world , with there my light yellow . You it will consume , you will be punished from Fear Lantern !

• white Beetle .

white Beetle is a technology alien is intelligence artificial created from Reach .

IS connected to the body of Mystic , said better , it is assimilated from body of Mystic .

The white Scarab can he create armor distinctive in answer to thoughts of Mystic , o when He believes necessary use of the armor .

A time that the white Scareb disperses the armor , yes portrays in body of Mystic .

• Protrix .

Protrix is the prototype of the Omnimatrix , better known as Omnitrix .

The device It allows of change the own DNA to will is turn in dozens of different species aliens , each with the own skills unique .

More functions , the Protrix can he do a transformation partial or chimeric . Handling of the DNA of Mystic or to change the his gender / sex .

The Protrix is in degree of repair the damage genetic , it could manipulate genetically the DNA or reprogram the DNA .

For the moment the Protrix It owns a total of 20 forms alien from use .

10 species alien , already views in series of Well 10 .

10 of the species more dangerous is rare of the multiverse .

Forms alien of this universe :

\- XLR8 ( Kineceleran )

\- Conduit ( Chromastone / Crystalsapien )

\- Phantom Blue ( Big Chill / Necrofriggian )

\- Symbio - Tech ( Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanic )

\- Anubis ( Blitzwolfer / Loboan )

\- Feuer ( Heatblast / Pyronita )

\- Lego - mat ( Bloxx / Segmentasapiens )

\- Nuclex ( NRG / Prypiatosian - B )

\- Gravitor ( Gravattack / Galilean )

\- Acquarius ( Water Hazard / Orishan ).

Forms alien dangerous of the multiverse :

\- Tenshi ( Flügel )

\- Nemesis Prime ( Cybertronian )

\- Toxime ( Slime )

\- Q - 1 ( Florasapiens )

\- Dragonzila ( Dinorogon )

\- Tigoltaz ( Lightning Felins )

\- Phoenix (?)

\- BlackWarGreymon ( Digimon )

\- Lilith ( Arch - Demon )

\- R. And. G. The. N. A. ( Arachidepins )

Δ History :

Native to of the dimension Norm ( normal ), Galaxy Street Milky , of the planet Earth .

Born in Italy , in the city of Turin , the 20 February 2000 .

First is single son of a couple as soon as married , done success thank you a pregnancy of the mother , that to forced the father to to take the its responsibility is get married .

Mother , Catherine , second daughter of a copy married wealthy , original from Rome . died when Alex had 10 year , a cause of a accident .

Father , Stefan , a mechanic emigrant from Romania , the seventh son of a couple modest of agriculture .

There her childhood is was common is normal , ad exception of the death of the mother , when had 10 years .

After there death Yes is transferred together to the father in Romania , precisely Bucuresti , the capital of the Romania .

THE coming seven years of the her life I'm States spent in a routine of to go to school is to return to home .

Having a life social non-existent , becoming a person antisocial , introverted , pessimistic , indifferent to almost everything , shy is inexperienced with the women . Gaining a number of pastimes , compounds from Manga , Anime , videogames , comics , movies , TV Show is many books .

This cycle of life hard till to when meeting , Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg , that to threw Alex in another one dimension full of superheroes , super-criminals , magic , aliens etc.

Not before set them in seven Class Cards , one for each class of Servant , Saber , Lancer , Archer , Rider , Caster , Berserker , Assassin .

A time landed in her new "home" , Mystic veins attached from a creature dark , yes saved invoking a Servant Caster , Tamamo - no - Mae .

In four weeks arrival to San Francisco , becoming of night , a feared vigilante , known with the first name of Mystic .

The rest of the his time diurnal veins dedicated the study of the Magecraft is many other things .

Home to call upon others Servant , forming there her faction , call , Hunting Wild .

After six months , a fought is killed , the previous , Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors , but not before of to be injured mortally from it .

Thank you to the sky , some circumstances they saved from death , but in exchange I become a Servant - Vampire , taking thank you to Zelretch , la position of Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors .

For background has immediately a beautiful number of mutation genetic , which the have given different gifts is new capacity , of origin pseudo - scientific .

Mystic Home to to work is create on Techno - magic , design Androids is other machines .

THE later four months , they are States spent in Europe is a bit' in Asia , has get a first name in community magical .

When I'm past ten months from his arrival in this size , yes infiltrated in Bat - cave , entering in contact with two pieces of technology alien of level superior .

THE pieces of technology aliens , they are States assimilated from his body , getting a armor High Tech aliens , the capacity of creates constructs energy is a beautiful upgrade biological , thanks you have nano - bot .

At the end of the night , Mystic , derubo there Bat - cave is I run with there Batmobile .

few weeks after , a finished of create a Autonomous advanced of name , Justitia .

A time tested Justitia on the ground , in the City of Gotham .

Mystic within in a series of problems , that they brought to to be rapt come on aliens , together to others 449 of individuals of many planets .

driving a rebellion and entering in different strange vicissitudes , Mystic , became Captain of a ship from war , great five kilometers , baptized from he same , Zalmoxis .

Mystic has obtained a great booty :

\- The Protrix , a device of handling of the DNA , with 20 samples of DNA Alien .

\- The Nemetrix , a device incredibly dangerous , with bad effects side on beings smart , it comes used from pet home of Mystic , Bastet , that not suffers effects side to cause of the her intelligence limited .

\- One android super - advanced of name, A. D. A. R. A.

\- Some installations technological in his body for to increase some functions of the his body , powers is of the Protrix .

To the moment there her position is unknown .

But is entered in contact with a entity , autodenominata , Astral Spirit , with the first name of Mukuro Hoshimiya . While Yes place a operation of assault from part of a race alien similar to zombies .


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 51: A lock opens and two monsters get ready to fight.

Mukuro perhaps has the appearance of a beautiful teenage girl of Chinese descent, with long golden hair.

But in reality it is an enigmatic cosmic entity, originating from another dimension, named as Astral Spirit.

A being like that, it is going through a clearly unusual moment.

Probably the source of this strange situation is his new acquaintance, Mystic, the strangest and most interesting man, who is ever known.

She and Mystic, they just met a few hours ago, they swept away, some annoying pests, then there was some talk, which ended up in a small fight.

These two beings enveloped by the supernatural, they "argued", most played for a couple of hours, until the parasites returned.

The parasites are, The Hive, which are an extragalactic race of aliens.

The Beehive is an "incredibly ancient" breed born of a pact with the gods of worms.

The beehive structures dig deep down wherever they claimed, ignoring the damage caused in the process, building connected caverns and Gothic columns; these underground spaces resemble a dungeon recently pulled up after a long period under water.

They are able to manipulate the physical world in ways that humanity can only begin to imagine, and have consumed countless worlds in the past.

The Beehive is not an enemy army as much as a rising force.

They base their whole existence around the extermination of other life forms.

For the Hive, killing and conquering are not just acts of war, but of worship.

Now the Beehive wants to take Mukuro, precisely its power to manipulate the space-time continuum, a variation of the manipulation of universal force, a combination of spatial and temporal manipulation.

If the beehive obtained similar power, they could conquer the Milky Way or the same universe.

XXX

"Behind you, Mukuro!" He warned, Mystic, turning his second set of arms into a pair of energy cannons, hoping he had acolytes from the Hive.

In a moment the acolytes were eliminated, damaging the meteorites, which they used as a means of transport.

The space around is littered with dozens of meteorites, along with a hundred corpses of several members of the Hive.

Their latest assault was just stopped by the strong relatives of Mukuro and Mystic, for the second time in less than 4 hours.

"The sister of the stars, Muku, thanks you for your help, Knight Insect," said Mukuro, flying next to Mystic, who wears his high tech armor of alien origin, White Scareb.

"They are Acolytes, a class of the Hive species.

They are a base infantry of the hive and lack the long fingers and sharp claws of their Thrall brothers, which allow them to wield shredders or boomer. "Said a female voice, which was emitted from the Mystic equipment.

"The Guardian Spirit of your armor is very wise," commented Mukuro, referring to the Mystic AI, as the Guardian Spirit.

"Metatron is a very useful companion in a variety of fields, scientific, navigation, logistics, cyber warfare, medical care," said Mystic, making Metatron blush, an AI blushing?

"Eloah, my sensors are revealing a growing active from the of energy, even meteorites and nearby debris are beginning to emit strange energy waves" said Metatron, showing a map of the solar system, highlighting the debris and stones that emit energy.

The meteors and debris that emit energy, form a giant circle, among them there are Mukuro and Mystic.

'The Hive has used meteors not as a means of transport, but as a long-term trap.

First they attack Mukuro and lure her, giving her a false sense of trust, sacrificing soldiers numbers, you can use their trap at the right time. ' He thinks of Mystic, looking at the data that showed Metraton on the HUD.

"The previous assaults are a trap!" Mukuro, we need to get out! You can open one of your portals and take us to my ship, Zalmoxis. "Mystic said quickly, not wanting to be around when things get nasty.

"Insect Knight, Muku, is grateful for your help in handling these parasites, but this place is the territory of Muku, I will not run away from my castle because of a few parasites" Mukuro said in his usual monotonous tone, this girl does not own more feelings, but it is clearly stubborn.

The words of the Astral Spirit do not like Servant-Vampire, which does not see the value of such a will.

Mystic put a pair of his arms on Mukuro's shoulders and pulls her close to him. Now they are face to face, at a close distance, enough to be c

"You're probably an entity I do not know what a plane of existence or crazy size.

I'm sure you've never left your little space isolated from the rest of the universe. 99% of your life is left here to sleep.

Surely I'm the only person with you talking here for years, if you've ever talked to anyone before.

But you, Mukuro, literally do not own anything but the clothes you wear and a big magic key.

Your territory or home is a field of asteroids infected by the Hive.

Personally I would happily go away from here, without thinking twice.

So behave like a person without emotions, with the head lights, you say you are and make the most rational choice, that is abandoning this place is come with me "said Mystic, using facts impossible to deny and trying to manipulate Mukuro for its good, using its lack of emotions, to convince her to objectively think about what she has to do.

Mukuro put on a sad face, mouth closed. After a few seconds, she breathed.

"Insect Knight, you're the most persistent man you've met, Muku.

The daughter of Cosmos, Muku, choose to participate in your adventure among the stars. "Mukuro said, without smiling or changing expression.

"Thanks to Root, let's go ..."

Before Mystic could say anything else, he was silenced by Mukuro, who put a finger on Mystic's lips, precisely where his lips should be. Taking into account that the face of Mystic is covered by the armor, White Scareb.

"A condition to benefit from the presence of Muku, when Muku wants to leave and return, free to return to the stars and go where it is," said Mukuro, not wanting to be chained figurermene in Mystic.

Before Mystic could say yes or nod to Mukuro's condition, all the meteorites started to shine brightly.

In a moment the debris and debris exploded, creating a wave of metaphysical or magical energy that can easily confuse or render the arcane arts useless.

How do you understand this?

Simple Mukuro, I can no longer use his key, Michael, the main source of his power of space-time manipulation.

The line of vision of Mukuro was dangerously obscured by nebulous blurring.

Strangely nostalgic sensations as if blood flowed brightly to his numb limbs.

Mukuro's breasts gripped the sudden transformation of the environment, perplexed and bewildered as it was enveloped in complete chaos.

Chaos.

Indeed. This question prevailed as an anomalous phenomenon per se.

The Mukuro whose heart and soul had been sealed by Michael would never have been able to feel such affectionate feelings.

This is mainly due to the wave of malignant energy, which has invested Mukuro. But the power of Michael's seal should have been indestructible, except if something or someone would not weaken Michael's seal.

In some ways the cause is probably the short but intense relationship with Mystic.

The Insect Knight was slowly weakening his seal.

The circumstances are strange, but Mystic together you have strange phenomena that attracts, have unlocked the heart of Mukuro.

The seal on Mukuro's heart opened.

The eternal seal that had forever isolated the heart of Mukuro, disappeared m

The barrier that blocked Mukuro's feelings, gave way, releasing a wave of feelings, big enough to flood a city.

Mukuro experimented with previously invisible colors, now vibrant with intense shades and animated dyes.

Anger indignant for having the seal of his broken heart because of the parasites and the presence of Mystic.

Fascinated by Mystic and his abilities, above all, a special feeling towards the Insect Knight, who until now is trying to help her.

"Mukuro!" He shouted a male voice, which Mukuro recognized as belonging to Mystic.

Because of the overwhelming wave of a wide range of different emotions, such a voice reverberated into his consciousness without warning.

Since the synchronous connection between those feelings and his mind had not yet been done, the attempt to manage a reaction to that had proved too difficult.

But somewhere in Mukuro's head, the information obtained from his field of vision enabled her to conjecture the current state of things.

Approaching her, a second wave of negative energy, this wave seems more intense and chaotic than the first.

The first interfered with Michael, the second who knows what he can do.

The violent bursts of emotion have made Mukuro unable to adequately mobilize his body.

It would take nothing but a small moment for that ray of light to invest Mukuro's body, it is to cause who knows what kind of damage.

At that moment, Mukuro's heart is filled with fear.

Fear of pain and fear of death, a long unheeded terror quickly circulated in the heart of Mukuro.

"Do not be afraid," said Mystic.

The next moment, the accumulated fear that accumulated in Mukuro's chest was completely replaced by another sensation.

Mystic is firmly embracing Mukuro, using his own body as a human shield while he is putting almost all the yellow energy of available fear, into energy shields and kinetic barriers.

A solid yellow energy shield formed around Mukuro and Mystic, as a further protection.

All Mystic protections have suffered a powerful impact, caused by the second wave of negative metaphysical energy.

"Let's hope my luck works this time," Mystic murmured, while his yellow energy shield of fear, created fleetingly, seemed not to be able to bear the sheer power of that attack.

Mukuro perceived a mysterious sensation.

When Mukuro mulled over how the inexplicable heat that had swept over her until that moment had suddenly vanished, a specific, indistinguishable force began to pull her energetically.

It did not take long for her to notice that this force was the gravity of the blue planet.

After being sent by the impact of the chaotic energy wave, Mystic and Mukuro were thrown out of the meteor field.

Going to the nearest planet, which resembles the Earth.

If they continue in that state, they will fall into the atmosphere.

Mukuro decided to try again to use Michael to open a gate that led to a safe place.

However, his body refused to obey regardless of what he did.

"I hate to use the Noble Phantasm, but it is time to use, the gifts of Achilles Akhilleus Kosmos: the miniature world enclosed in the blue sky." He said Mystic, using one of Achille's Noble Phantasm.

Akhilleus Kosmos, is the shield of Achilles, a divine construction forged by the Greek god of Hephaestus.

It is a defensive type, Phantasm Noble of the Limited Field comparable to Rho Aias, who is said to be able to withstand almost all attacks by deploying a miniature world.

Described in a hundred lines of text in Book 18 of the Iliad, it is the world in which Achilles lived, reproduced by Hephaestus in a miniature form in the shield, with swirling ocean currents on the outer circumference due to the god of the sea. .

It is said that "opposing this shield is equivalent to making the world your opponent", allowing him to protect himself against the Noble Anti-Unity, Anti-Army and Anti-Divine Ghosts.

Provided that all his Noble Ghosts are sealed, he can even block the Noble Anti-Fortress and Anti-Country Phantasms.

With these qualities, Akhilleus Kosmos, can soften the impact of entering the atmosphere of a planet.

While Mystic invokes the Nobel Phantasm of Achilles, Akhilleus Kosmos, said: "Mukuro, I will protect you and I will take you away from here!"

After the protective statement, Mystic squeezed Mukuro to her breast with even more force.

Thump, thump; beatings of their hearts spread through their bodies.

A certain color emerged from the profusion of emotions.

But first you could see what this shadow was alluding to.

The bodies of Mukuro and Mystic had already plunged into the blue planet.

XXX

A short time later, deep in the moon of this lost solar system.

Passing hundreds of members of the Beehive breed into the lower depths of the catacombs of this evil race.

In a very large hall, decorated with stone statues, illuminated by various crystals.

Sitting on a giant black stone throne, there is a three-meter monster, with three eyes, in his hands he holds a great sword as big as a grown man.

His body is composed of bones, which burn with a luminous and disturbing green.

This scary creature is Crota, the eater of hope, son of Oryx.

For those unfamiliar with this creature or the video game series, Destiny.

Crota is one of the many deities adored by the Beehive.

Although he is the "youngest" member of the pantheon, he is known to be the heir to the throne of Osmium, the absolute sovereignty of the hive.

Long before the human race was born, Oryx raised Crota to be his "Hope Eater" champion, traveling to many distant worlds and devouring them on his behalf.

Over time he acquired the reputation of a terrible demon.

Once while he and his sisters were experimenting in the realm of the Ascendant. They accidentally left the Vex, which is a race of transtemporal, cybernetic war machines, considered by some to be a web of spectral thought.

Once the Vexs entered their kingdom, as part of Aunt Savathûn's trick.

Failing to eliminate them, the Vex created Quria, Blade Transform to deduce the Logic of the Beehive's Sword and defeat the Hive while trying to become a deity.

The invasion forced Oryx's hand; as he confronted the Vex, he threw Crota through the curvature gate of the Vex as punishment, declaring: "Come home glorious, or die forgotten!"

For this reason, Crota and his subjects traveled through space, leaving a trail of distribution.

But nothing of what he did or accomplished. He could not make his father proud, Oryx, is to get his forgiveness.

Therefore, longing for Mukuro's power, using it could succeed in opening a portal to the kingdom of the Ascendant, it is returning home in glory.

He prepared a trap for Mukuro, would temporarily stop Mukuro's powers, then "neutralize" Mukuro, take her to his presence and take his power.

But someone appeared beside his target, putting sticks in the wheels, ruining his trap.

It is now that someone bones enter his kingdom and challenge his dominion.

In a moment the doors of Crota's throne room open wide, showing Mystic, wearing his skeletal armor, Nemesis.

"Whoever dares to challenge, Crota, the eater of hope, son of Oryx!" Declared Crota, getting up from his throne, ready to fight.

"Only a simple vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero," the intruder replied.

"You are the last hope of the key (Mukuro)? ... I have taken whole worlds." You are not worthy to face me, "Crota proclaimed in his deep, frightening voice.

"Perhaps yes, but from there one will come out, one will fall, the other will rise." He said Mystic, taking a sentence from Optimus Prime, believing it sounds good for these circumstances.

Mystic put his right hand on his heart, beginning a powerful offensive against the Hive, saying these words: "Class Cards, Archer. Open"

In an instant the entire body of Mystic was enveloped in a golden light, as if it were a cocoon.

Crota, stepped back, cursing herself to show weakness in front of this mortal.

The cocoon of light opened, Mystic is gone, but instead a ghostly knight is in its place.

A man 2 meters tall, covered head to foot in a white armor like a dead man's bones.

The aura that surrounds this cavalry is a cold and gloomy aura, as if the chill of the whole world merge with a reaper of souls.

The armor seems to represent a kind of dark creature, a skeletal dragon.

On his shoulders he wears a long, ruined white coat, which seems to have gone through many battles, and is barely visible with a faded coat of arms, reminiscent of a hawk.

In the right hand, the phantom knight holds a large black spear, covered with red thorns.

Around the waist there is a luxurious gold sheath and decorated with white enamel that looks more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or a staff rather than a weapon.

"I am Archer Mystic, I ask you, you are my enemy." He said the new form of Servant-Vampire, called, Archer Mystic.

The aura he is showing right now is dark and dangerous, but not bad or evil. Wild and indomitable, a force of nature that can not be stopped.

Crota will not have an easy victory.

This is little, but sure.

XXX

Class Cards Archer

Heroic Spirit: Wild Hunt

History: A famous mythological and folkloristic theme originating in northern, central and western Europe.

The narrative structure of all versions of the myth is based on this premise: a nocturnal procession of supernatural beings crosses the sky (or the ground), while intent on a furious hunting trip, complete with horses, hounds and beaters in tow .

The protagonists of hunting in the various cultures include Odino (Scandinavia), King Arthur (Britannia), Charlemagne (France), Nuada (Ireland), Arawn (Wales), King Waldemar (Denmark), the antiguo exercito ( Spain), and Wotan with his Wütendes heer ("furious army") in Germany.

This Heroic Spirit is a manifestation or reincarnation of the legendary wild hunting.

It takes the appearance and skills of the ideal figure of the Wild Hunt Leder.

Example a King Arthur's fanatic will have a bestial version of him / her. A Frenchman obtains Charlemagne etc.

In the case of Alex, he gains a hybrid version of King Arthur and Othinus, a more brutal version of Odin. This is the result of the link with Mordred and Brynhildr.

Archer Status (Alex Brunestud / Wild Hunt)

Strength: (B)

Resistance: (B)

Agility: (B)

Mana: (A)

Luck: (E)

N. Phantasm: (EX)

[Power granted by the Class Cards Archer]

Inherited skills:

Primordial Magic Runes (EX)

He has a thorough understanding of the Runes to the point that he now has a Rank-B Object Building ability that he uses to create objects out of the runes, in addition to enchanting trivial objects in Code Mystic.

Instinct (A)

Instinct is the ability to immediately identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this ability allows for trajectory prediction, firearm attacks can be avoided. At rank A, it is essentially in the realm of prediction of this ability, it is possible to deny the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent.

Eyes of the Mind (True) (B)

A hazard-evasion skill that uses the information collected up to the present moment as the base, in order to predict the opponent's activity and change the situation is not a result of talent, but an extraordinary amount of combat experience.

Eye of the Mind (False) (B)

An ability to avoid them based on intuition / sixth sense, acquired through numerous trials and adventures.

Mana Burst (B)

The ability to reinforce the weapon and the body through the infusion of magical energy. Reinforcing the body's ability to a great extent using magical energy.

Inherited Nobel Phantasm:

The hunt begins: Come beasts of Asgard, Geri and Freki, Huginn and Muninn, Anti-Team, (A)

The Divine Beasts of Odin, his two gigantic wolves, Geri and Freki are invoked, along with his legendary crows, Huginn and Muninn.

Besides being incredibly strong and fast, they possess a high intelligence and can temporarily take human form. Being classified as Pseudo-Servant.

Gungnir: the declaration of the eldest God, Anti-Unit, (EX)

Odin's legendary weapon in Nordic mythology.

The characteristics of Gungnir are:

The launch was made to be launched.

The spear would always hit the target once fired.

The lance can not be knocked down or destroyed in mid-flight.

The spear would always return the return to the hands of its owner after piercing the target.

That spear would have destroyed the symbols of human power.

When Gugnnir is launched, the world is divided: the fragments of the world take the form of a giant spear and approach the enemy with the force of a furious wave. crushed, turned into a whirlwind of deadly weapons that resemble sharp splinters of glass, and approach their goal as if they wanted to swallow them all.

Rhongomyniad: The Lance shining until the end of the world, Anti-Fortress, (A ++)

The Holy Spear of King Arthur. Also known as Ron, it is considered in the same light as the Holy Lancia Longinus who transfixed the Messiah around the first century AD

A storm anchor that unites the planet. An armament of Divine Construct.

Rhongomyniad is considered the "spear of the end", the light of destruction that descends from the heavens.

Excalibur: Sword of Promise Victory, Anti-Fortress, (A ++)

The greatest and most powerful Noble Phantom of King Arthur. It is the strongest and most majestic sacred sword that symbolizes King Arthur. The apex of the sacred swords. Excalibur was not forged by humanity, but crystallized within the Earth, using humanity's desires as a basis. It is one of the last weapons forged by God, a last edited by the Faeries of the Planet, passed into the hands of King Arthur through the Lady of the Lake.

Excalibur converts the defender's mana into light and while the sword is swung, the light is released from the tip of the blade like a laser beam and destroys everything it encounters. Of course, mana consumption is extreme, so it can not be fired consecutively.

Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia, barrier, (EX)

Excalibur's sheath, a noble ghost with its origin in the Fairyland Avalon where King Arthur rests. The owner will recover from any injury and the aging process will cease. Unleashing the real name of Avalon will deploy a Bound Field that provides maximum defense. A Noble Phantom that cancels the interference of True Magic; its existence is equivalent to True Magic.

The eternal legend of the Wild Hunt: The storm of the great cold, anti-army, (EX).

This is the most powerful Noble Phantasm of the Wild Hunt, it can show its true power only at night, when the full moon illuminates the sky.

The horns sound, a storm begins, a thick fog appears, the temperature reaches below zero degrees.

The violent wind freezes everything, it starts to snow, as if the ice had come back.

Soon after, when the snowstorm came out, the shadows of the dead appear, representing a furious hunting trip, complete with horses, hounds and beaters.

Wherever they go, they will be followed by storms and fog. Bringing death and the great cold with them.

Fog is toxic to every living thing, bringing folly and death.

The glacial storm, freezes everything in its path, turning everything into ice statues.

The Wild Hunt does not stop until sunrise or until their leader declares the end of the hunt.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 52: Mystic invades Crota's moon.

"Mokuro, you're a Magic Rapunzel, not the sleeping beauty," said Mystic, holding a Mukuro unconscious in her bride-style arms.

A few minutes ago, Mystic and Mukuro have entered the atmosphere of this nameless planet and have been impacted.

Fortunately Mystic managed to reduce the damage to a minimum, using kinetic barriers, energy shields, a defensive energetic construct, a Noble Phantasm, along with his own body.

Mukuro does not receive even a single scratch, but for a reason unknown to Mystic, she has fainted and does not want to wake up.

At this moment Mystic is transporting Mukuro to a safer place, the Beehive certainly will not stop, so he will have to come up with something.

"Metatron, your scanners have found something strange in Mukuro, a kind of wound or anomaly?" He asked the Servant-Vampire to his AI of alien origin, Metatron.

"Eloah, my scans have found nothing strange, only mental and emotional tiredness ... With a little 'rest your new girlfriend will be new.

I highly recommend settling accounts with the beehive and not saying anything to Tamamo-no-Mae about your relationship with Mukuro. "He advised the AI

Metatron, acting as usual as Mystic's personal advisor, both in battle and in private matters.

"Rapunzel is not my girlfriend, I like Foxy, I'm not the kind of guy who's cheating, when there's no woman nearby," Mystic said bitterly.

"Eloah, you just called, Mukuro, with an affectionate nickname, Rapunzel, which sounds similar to Tamamo-no-Mae's nickname, Foxy.

The biological readings indicate an increasing agitation of hormones, a heartbeat much faster than normal, along with the reading of different glands of the brain that drives on love and hatred.

I'm an AI I do not completely understand organic beings, but I'm sure this means you're attracted to Mukuro ... there's nothing wrong with falling in love or having a "private" moment with Mukuro once you've fixed your enemies. " said Metatron, showing on the HUD several chart, which show quite a lot of medical data.

"Mukuro is very beautiful, but we have other things to do than discuss a crush that may or may not exist.

You said the moon of this lost solar system is showing strange energy readings. "Mystic said, wanting to know everything he can get from Metatron's scans before he takes action.

"Eloah, there is a 98% chance that the head of the Hive is in the depths of the moon.

I highly recommend using the Protrix, one of the twenty alien forms, possessing the firepower, the ability to travel through space without side effects.

You should not approach the moon with your true appearance. Remember, you are a Servant-Vampire, if you put a foot on the moon, you would bring forth all the worst possible vampire impulses.

How alien these vampire impulses can not manifest themselves. "Metatron said, giving his sincere opinion, followed by a valid reasoning.

"Time to use one of my new shapes." Mystic said, opening his left hand wide open, activating the Protrix, which shows a miniature holographic image of the Alien chosen by Mystic.

The Servant-Vampire closed his fist, and was engulfed in a yellow flash.

In place of Mystic, there is a very large alien creature made of metal.

A 12-meter tall humanoid, made entirely of metal.

Among the 20 alien forms of the Protrix, in the section of the most dangerous species in the multiverse, is a part

Cybertronian, known by many as Transformers.

The Cybertronian with a good construction, wide shoulders, high, robust, well done.

If it were a human being it would seem to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic athlete, reaching the height of physical strength.

Its metallic armor is darker than the black itself, having silver trim.

The design is made to offer excellent resistance to any type of attack, from cutting or firearms. But it did not hinder the movement of the user, allowing them to move as they wish.

From the artistic point, the armor recalls a noble, powerful beast, perhaps a majestic lion, no, it reminded of a powerful dragon.

The face of this Cybertronian, is unique, because it does not have a real face, but a golden diamond-shaped visor $.

Around the front there is a crown formed by different silver horns.

Another unique detail is that instead of having two arms like the average Cybertronian, it has four.

Each hand possessed a repulsor ray emitted from the palm of the gloves, as is Ironman and you are firm, or six sharp and very long claws.

The legs are not like the human ones, but they are digitigrade, that is, they use their phalanges as their sole point of support.

Digitigrades include walking birds (in which many confuse those that are actually ankles), cats, dogs, and many other mammals. Excluding humans, bears, and others (such as plantigrade, ungulates). Digits are generally faster than other animals.

The feet are unusual, they seem the union between a wheel and the paw of a predatory and fast animal.

On his back there is a kind of military jet-pack, equipped with a huge canon and a machine gun. Along with various firearms and cutting.

Above the chest there is a coat of arms, if it were an autobot it would be a benevolent red face. If it were a desepticon it would be a menacing purple face.

This Cybertronian not to any of these brands, but its own emblem. A red vulture with a pair of sabers in its talons, underneath there is a small magic circle with a cog.

"Nemesis Prime!" The new Mystic module shouted. Before getting some steps and movement to get used to his new body.

Seeing he can stand and walk, I start running like a Ferrari.

In a second arrival in front of a crystalline lake, which was used by Nemesis Prime as an improvised mirror.

"Another dream comes true, I get a device similar to the Omnitrix, a space war ship, now, I'm a Transformers, I think I'm a Predacon, from all these animal aspects." He said Nemesis Prime, before turning his gaze up, towards the moon.

"Metatron, how many kilometers are between us is the moon." He asked Mystic, wanting to know the distance to go to get to his nameless target.

"Eloah, the distance between you and the moon is 384,400 km," said Metatron, projecting into the HUD a map of the nameless solar system, creating a strange towards the moon.

"How do I get to the moon, I turn into a spaceship or a dragon." Nemesis Prime said, in a half-serious, half-joking tone, he does not know if he can turn into something at the moment.

"Eloah, I'm analyzing all the systems ... hardware and software

of this form is absolutely stunning !.

So many systems and sub-routines to handle, so many calculations to be done with a lot of new data, so many new inputs to experiment with. "The AI said in an unusual tone of excitement and agitation.

"Onii-Sama, I think Metatron is not available at the moment, all his attention is focused on

hardware and software.

So I'll tell you, this alien robotic form has a lot of advanced systems and an arsenal of weapons and gadgets for all sorts of possible or improbable situations.

However the main power of this form is the ability to transform, for now I have contacted forms:

\- Humanoid form, what are you using at the moment.

\- Isettioid form, grant a great speed and agility.

\- Dragonic form, to transform into a metal dragon, capable of flying, spitting fire and being atomic bomb proof.

\- Incredibly powerful alien tank form.

\- Jet form of ultra-advanced alien combat, incredibly fast, enough to travel 5 light years in a day. "Iris said the conceptual symbiote that made his first joke for this chapter.

"Thank you very much for the information, it's time to start the hunt." Transformation! "Nemesis Prime said, activating his Cybertronian functions, transforming himself into an alien combat jet, in black-red colors.

XXX

For Nemisis Prime, in its form of a combat fighter. The journey between the planet and its satellite was fast, easy, without problems. but landing is a different matter.

The whole moon is a nest for the beehive. All its surface is filled with aliens like zombies of every size and shape. But everyone has one thing in common, they do not give importance to their lives and they hate anything that enters their territory.

'It's so strange to be an alien military vehicle, it's even stranger to change species or genus. The only good thing is that I'm armed up with teeth and ready and shoot. 'He thought Nemesis Prime, flying over the surface of the moon, using evasive maneuvers, to dodge struck with negative metaphysical energy. The shots come from the witches of the Hive, which look like women witches zombies that float above the ground.

"Disappear from my sight race of zombified magicians" said Nemesis Prime, activating his combat system, a couple of machine guns, a cannon came out of the frame along with four missiles.

The four rockets opened in mid-air, sending out ten small missiles, repeating the process again, the final result, four hundred small missiles, flying towards the witches of the Hive.

BOOM

Four hundred missiles exploded, the explosions were not gigantic or very strong, but they covered a great air, destroying the enemy front, sowing panic and giving the opportunity to clean the pests.

The Jet form of Nemesis Prime, approached the ground and began firing with machine guns, did not shoot metal bullets, but dark red energy projectiles, along with the continuous firing of an antimatter cannon.

We can say that Nemesis Prime does not have a problem to make a way, through the hordes of the Hive, who throws himself blindly towards Nemesis Prime, trying to overwhelm him using numbers.

Nothing that could not be solved with some missiles and a bit of concentrated firepower in a single point.

"Eloah, my sensors have found a road that leads into the depths of this satellite infected by the Hive, but the entrance is heavily protected, I recommend using the tank module," said Metatron, pointing to the NUDES Prime HUD.

"Onii-Sama, unleashed, use all the firepower you have!" Destroy this sewer, take Mukuro, portal to Zalmoxis, and we'll return home on Earth "said Iris, suggesting a violent conduct, to finish the current space misadventure that Mystic entered.

"Understood" murmured Nemesis Prime, too busy firing machine guns at the Hive to respond to his "concubines".

XXX

The main entrance to the Hive dungeon is a giant gate, carved into the rock, decorated with strange writings and statues of grotesque creatures that inspire fear.

The gate is guarded by a dozen orcs, ie members of the Hive with huge dimensions and use powerful melee attacks and bursts of energy from his head against his enemies.

To defeat a single Orc is a very difficult task, but ten is almost impossible for an ordinary man.

Thank God, that Mystic is many things, crazy, crazy, determined, ruthless, unlucky, disinterested, looking for his own well-being, but he is absolutely not a common man.

So his method of fighting against the Orcs of the Hive is out of the ordinary.

Because those who know the mind, would drive a jet fighter, flying at the speed of light, to a group of great creatures, with the intent to invest them.

A few seconds before investing the first Orc, Nemesis Prime, I change its form, becoming an incredibly advanced alien tank, which weighs several tons.

Calculation this: Speed of light + a weight of several tons = A stroke comparable to a meteor.

The hit orc hit a flight so violent that it was reduced to a nasty spot on the wall next to the gate. The rest of the Orcs were stunned by the impact. In addition a part of them were hit by their brother's body, which was reduced to an impressionist painting on the wall.

"A watchdog down, there are still nine to flush out, but I prefer to open the gate and see your boss," said Nemesis Prime, before firing his electromagnetic canon at full power.

BAM

The locked gate was opened, thanks to an electromagnetic canon, which created a gigantic hole.

A hole big enough to pass Nemesis Prime in its shape of a tank, but not big enough to let the Orcs of the Hive enter.

"Goodbye stupid Orcs!" He said Nemesis Prime, entering the Hive Dungeon, causing you to eat Orchi the dust.

Less than a minute, Nemesis Prime, was greeted with a warm welcome by numerous members of the Hive, one uglier and more ferocious than the others.

"Nice house, I hope you like my gift, an electromagnetic gun at maximum power," said Nemesis Prime, running at top speed. Without taking care of what he invested or crushed, loading his main firearm.

XXX

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Nemesis Prime fired with the electromagnetic cannon, destroying several troops of the Hive.

XXX

"I hope you like energy weapons!" He shouted Nemesis Prime, hoping with his machine guns, he has several Hive witches, trying to use their magic to stop Nemesis Prime.

BANG

BANG

BANG

XXX

BOOM!

BAM!

BANG!

"haaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Die!"

BAM!

BAM!

"haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

"Get out of my way if you do not want to be crushed!"

BAM!

BAM!

The Hive Dungeon has become a war zone, full of explosions, gunfire, rockets, cannons, machine guns, mines etc.

A hell that is directing the walls of these green blood catacombs of the Hive.

XXX

'My life is nothing short of strange.

I fight loli demons, I am kidnapped by aliens, I get superior alien technology.

Now to protect a Magic Rapunzel, I've turned into an alien shapeshift robot, I become a jet, I fly to the moon.

I arrive at the entrance to the hiding place of the head of these aliens who want the power of Mukuro.

I turn into a tank and run like a madman inside a Dungeon, filled with zombie-like aliens, constantly hoping with the electromagnetic cannon, investing tens of hundreds of aliens, leaving behind a trail of untamed pieces and mines not to chase me. ' He thought Nemesis Prime, arriving in front of a giant door, decorated with crystals and skulls of various aliens.

In a yellow flash, Nemesis Prime disappeared, leaving Mystic, wearing his skeletal armor, Nemesis in place.

"Time to see the Boss of this damn Dungeon," said Mystic, pushing the doors, leading to the throne room.

The Servant-Vampire enters into a very large hall, decorated with stone statues, illuminated by several crystals.

Sitting on a giant black stone throne, there is a three-meter monster, with three eyes, in his hands he holds a great sword as big as a grown man.

His body is composed of bones, which burn with a luminous and disturbing green.

This scary creature is

Crota, the eater of hope, son of Oryx.

For those unfamiliar with this creature or the video game series, Destiny.

Crota is one of the many deities adored by the Beehive.

Although he is the "youngest" member of the pantheon, he is known to be the heir to the throne of Osmium, the absolute sovereignty of the hive.

Long before the human race was born, Oryx raised Crota to be his "Hope Eater" champion, traveling to many distant worlds and devouring them on his behalf.

Over time he acquired the reputation of a terrible demon.

Once while he and his sisters are experimenting in the realm of the Ascendant, he accidentally left the Vex, which is a race of transtemporal, cybernetic war machines, considered by some to be a web of ghostly thought.

Once the Vexs entered their kingdom, as part of Aunt Savathûn's trick.

Failing to eliminate them, the Vex created Quria, Blade Transform to deduce the Logic of the Beehive's Sword and defeat the Hive while trying to become a deity.

The invasion forced Oryx's hand; as he confronted the Vex, he threw Crota through the curvature gate of the Vex as punishment, declaring: "Come home glorious, or die forgotten!"

For this reason, Crota and his subjects traveled through space, leaving a trail of distribution.

But nothing of what he did or accomplished could not make his father proud, Oryx, is to get his forgiveness.

Therefore, longing for Mukuro's power, using it could succeed in opening a portal to the kingdom of the Ascendant, it is returning home in glory.

He prepared a trap for Mukuro, would temporarily stop Mukuro's powers, then "neutralize" Mukuro, take her to his presence and take his power.

But someone appeared beside his target, putting sticks in the wheels, ruining his trap.

It is now that someone bones enter his kingdom and challenge his dominion.

In a moment the doors of Crota's throne room opened. Showing Mystic, wearing his skeletal armor, Nemesis.

"Whoever dares to challenge, Crota, the eater of hope, son of Oryx!" Declared Crota, getting up from his throne, ready to fight.

"Just a simple vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero," Mystic replied.

"You are the last hope of the key (Mukuro)? ... I have taken whole worlds." You are not worthy to face me, "Crota proclaimed in his deep, frightening voice.

"Maybe yes, but one will come out of here, one will fall, the other will rise," said Mystic.

Mystic put his right hand on his heart, beginning a powerful offensive against the Hive, saying these words: "Class Cards, Archer. Open"

In an instant the entire body of Mystic was enveloped in a golden light, as if it were a cocoon.

Crota, stepped back, cursing herself to show weakness in front of this mortal.

The cocoon of light opened, Mystic is gone, but instead a ghostly knight is in its place.

A man 2 meters tall, covered head to foot in a white armor like a dead man's bones.

The aura that surrounds this knight, is a cold and gloomy aura, as if the frost of the whole world merge with a reaper of souls.

The armor seems to represent a species of dark creature,

a skeletal dragon.

On his shoulders he wears a long, ruined white coat, which seems to have gone through many battles, and is barely visible with a faded coat of arms, reminiscent of a hawk.

In the right hand, the phantom knight holds a large black spear, covered with red thorns.

Around the waist there is a luxurious gold sheath and decorated with white enamel that looks more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or a staff rather than a weapon.

"I am Archer Mystic, I ask you, you are my enemy." He said the new form of Servant-Vampire, called, Archer Mystic.

The aura he is showing right now is dark and dangerous, but not bad or evil. Wild and indomitable, a force of nature that can not be stopped.

Crota will not have an easy victory.

This is little, but sure.


	54. Chapter 54

System start Kaleidoscope.

Enter password ...

Password: ******

Access in progress ...

Password accepted.

Access allowed to the personal archive of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Section: Entertainment through dimensional displacements.

Subscriptions: Abnormalities

Access: Annotations number 34 on Mystic.

XXX

Annotations number 34 on Mystic.

Many may say, that I am a troll, an old prankster, who likes to piss off the lives of innocent people, who have never done anything wrong with me.

Technically it's true, I like to have fun and get people pissed.

When I send a person in another dimension, I do not do it just for fun (only 95% for fun, the rest of 5% for duty), I have a purpose to send him there.

All my "pupils", for example all versions of EMIYA Archer or Shirou Emiya, are essential to save hundreds or thousands of lives and prevent disasters on a global scale.

One of my favorite "pupils" is a certain Servant-Vampire.

Of all my "pupils", Mystic is not the smartest, he is not the strongest, he is not the fastest, indeed he is the most unfortunate and complicated.

But it's the most fun and adaptable, so it's my best pupil.

His misfortune sends him into increasingly ridiculous and dangerous situations, which push him to the limit.

If he can not die, if he miraculously succeeds in winning or surviving, he is a thousand times more motivated to become stronger faster, smarter.

This cycle of getting into disasters that should kill, survive and win, and then improve as best it can.

It forces Mystic to evolve continuously, if she does not want to meet her end.

The proverb, what does not kill you, makes you stronger. It has never been so true.

XXX

Chapter 53: Mystic VS Crota.

A ghostly knight is fighting a demon, inside his infernal dungeon, which is found in the abysses of the moon.

The ghost rider, is a man 2 meters tall, covered from head to foot in a white armor like the bones of a dead man.

The aura that surrounds this knight, is a cold and gloomy aura, as if the frost of the whole world merge with a reaper of souls.

The armor seems to represent a species of dark creature,

a skeletal dragon.

On his shoulders he wears a long, ruined white coat, which seems to have gone through many battles, and is barely visible with a faded coat of arms, reminiscent of a hawk.

In the right hand, the phantom knight holds a large black spear, covered with red thorns.

Around the waist there is a luxurious gold sheath and decorated with white enamel that looks more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or a staff rather than a weapon.

The aura he is showing right now is dark and dangerous, but not bad or evil. Wild and indomitable, a force of nature that can not be stopped.

The ghostly knight grabs his black spear, and is thrown at Crota, who rocks his giant sword.

The battle between Servant-Vampire and pseudo-divinity begins.

Their speed is impossible to see for the simple human eyes. Their combat is taking place in a parallel dimension, where time seems frozen.

Both monsters are fighting to their full potential, using their weapons as extensions of their body.

For a moment it would seem that Mystic is getting the better of Crota, thanks to her weapon.

A spear could attack and defend in a continuous flow of blows. With its longer reach, a pitcher could overwhelm a swordsman, who could only engage in offense or defense, with ease.

But Crota is a monster with a long experience in combat, dealing with a spearman with a sword is nothing for him, rather this is making Crota entertained.

Having a free hand Crota, I try to punch Mystic Archer, but the Servant-Vampire also launches his own fist.

The fists of the monsters have hit each other, is the ground below them is filled with cracks.

Immediately with a jump they moved away, to charge each other with the intention of beheading or piercing the opponent's heart.

With they hit again, none of them managed to hit the mark. But the ground of the throne room leaps into the air because of the force of the blows.

Apparently, Mystic and Crota are equal in how much speed and strength.

'This battle is just beginning' they thought at the same time the two monsters.

XXX

The continuous battle ...

The use of the lance by the mortal is phenomenal.

Crota hates to admit it, but the sheer abilities the mortal possesses with that weapon speaks of violence and blood.

His fighting style was one that could only be developed on combat blood, not on security or military complexes typical of mundane mortals.

The mortal fights with a style born out of necessity, a pragmatic style that uses the least amount of moves, the necessary amount of strength and speed to be equal or slightly better than the opponent, increasing and decreasing the pressure as needed.

Never show more strength than absolutely necessary.

And he's breaking his piece by piece.

Crota is a proud member of the Beehive, worshiped as a deity, destroyed worlds and massacred entire armies, with thousands of years of knowledge and experience in battle.

So how could this pathetic mortal, who is only a puppy of a race that lives even a second, possess a style that was so beautiful!?.

"I will kill you and I will take your head to my father, and I will be welcomed home with open arms", Crota declared, hitting the ground with his foot, invoking dozens of members of the Hive from the ground.

"No, I will take your dead carcass and I will make a legendary Mystic Code come my family," said the Servant-Vampire, calling around him, 666 dark creatures composed entirely of shadows and magical energy.

"Attack!" They ordered Mystic and Crota at the same time, throwing out their respective invocables.

XXX

They tried to take each other out using their minions to get an opening, but without success.

Their continuous duel, shot after blow, oscillations, feints, attacks, attacks, defenses, dodges.

Neither one wants to lose, each one is giving the best of himself as a warrior.

These two in their intent to eliminate themselves, are creating a dance macabre, but elegant, sublime, between sword and spear.

Each of them wants to win for their goals, one wants to protect a girl, the other wants to go home.

"Crota, I have an idea you may like, we are both strong and incredibly resistant, with an accelerated healing factor, a normal fight will last an eternity.

Because we do not make our best attack, it is to hope to cancel the enemy, and then see each other of our lives. "He proposed Mystic Archer, ready to use the true power of his spear.

"For once I agree with a slightly competent mortal," Crota grunted, gripping his giant sword with both hands.

Crota raises his sword in the air, as it begins to shine and be enveloped by the dark energies of the dungeon.

"In the name of my father Oryx, I Crota, the devourer of hope, you sweep me away from this realm," Crota shouted, creating a tower of light, coming out of his sword.

"Let the light be liberated from the end of the world.

He will divide the heavens and connect the earth.

Storm anchor!

Rhongomyniad: The Lance shining until the end of the world! "Mystic Archer shouted, raising his spear in the air, activating his Noble Phantasm.

The spear begins to spin on itself, creating around a Mystic, a cyclone of violent light.

'If Metatron and I have calculated correctly, in less than ten seconds each member of the Beehive should die.

I hope Avalon is a reliable life-saver 'thought Mystic hoping to receive one of his rare moments of luck.

Rhongomyniad is the Holy Spear of King Arthur.

Also known as Ron, it is considered in the same light as the Holy Lancia Longinus who transfixed the Messiah around the first century AD

A storm anchor that unites the planet.

An armament of Divine Construct.

Rhongomyniad is considered the "spear of the end", the light of destruction that descends from the heavens.

The final conflict between Artoria and Mordred.

King Arthur used it in his final battle to kill Mordred.

It is said that, regardless of the hardness of Mordred's armor, it was nothing before the lance that pierced her chest.

King Arthur also used this spear against Vortigern in his dragon form, and the spiral light of the spear pierced the dragon's heart.

In reality it is not meant to be used as a weapon to bring down external invaders.

It is only the shadow of its true form, which is said to be a tower that fixes the outer layer of the world on the planet. The sacred Rhongomyniad makes that tower, a "pillar of light", like its main body, existing to guarantee the stability of the world.

Originally, this Holy Lance is a "pillar of light" that unites the two sides of the World itself: the outer layer of the World (reality) and the Reverse Side of the World (illusion).

It has been said that, in the unlikely event that this is canceled, reality will be torn from the surface of the world to reveal the opposite side of the world, recalling the Age of Gods.

In the next second Mystic Archer and Crota have thrown their best hit.

The energy of their supernatural strikes intertwined like snakes before exploding.

Each attack by these monsters has enough power to make an atomic bomb pale.

A more interesting fact is that each stroke is the opposite of the high in terms of energy.

The stroke of Mystic Archer is original from a holy spear, full to the edge of positive energy.

Crota's attack, is a concentration of negative metaphysical energy, coming from the nefarious environment of the Hive.

Two struck capable of mass distribution, original from opposing energies in every point of view.

Inside the throne room, which is built deep in the moon, connected to thousands of tunnels, which cross the entire planet.

The result of such an action was an immense explosion, which covered every existing gallery. Causing a chain of explosions, which have destabilized the core of the planet.

In the end Crota along with each of his subordinates were struck by one of the biggest explosions in the history of the galaxy.

In conclusion, the moon was swept away from the face of this nameless solar system.

XXX

On the surface of the planet similar to the Earth, a certain Magic Rapunzel, is looking at the sky, precisely watching how the moon is engulfed by a yellow light or explosion.

In a few seconds the light went out and revealed a new asteroid field, created by the remains of the moon.

"Muku hopes his insect knight is safe," said Mukuro, noting two small lights of yellow-white and the other of a disturbing green color, which are falling towards the planet similar to the Earth.

"Insect Knight, Muku is looking to help you," said the cosmic entity of another dimension, which resembles a teenage girl of Chinese descent.

XXX

Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia is the sacred sheath of Excalibur, the embodiment of the utopia sought by King Arthur, originally stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann because of the machinations of Morgan le Fay.

It is a luxurious gold equipment and decorated with blue enamel that looks more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or a staff than a weapon.

No one knows what kind of divine mystery it was created, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved at the center to show that it is not the work of man.

Consider limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging.

The Avalon utopia is thought to have derived from the island that produced the "Apple of Immortality" in Greek mythology.

The holder of the scabbard receives a powerful healing, allowing to quickly repair the critical and fatal wound to restore the health of the owner.

Minor injuries are restored easily and even the large missing parts of the body and the vital organs destroyed as the heart can be restored quickly at the critical moment before death.

Aiming for something other than the owner's head to destroy their brains is useless, requiring that a decisive strike be disembarked to cause real damage.

His function as a Noble Phantom is an "absolute defense" that completely protects his user in the fairy world, Avalon, the unattainable utopia that King Arthur dreamed of and that was said to have gone after his death.

It is the greatest protection in the world that goes beyond defense or reflection, completely isolating its user in a world completely separate from the normal world.

The scabbard dissolves into countless small particles in the air and swallows the user to become a "portable fortress" that blocks all interference.

It is the Limited Field of the tranquil domain of fairies that keeps out all the dirt from the outside world and does not allow anything to harm the tranquil King who is in the land of Avalon.

The individual is protected from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from transits of parallel worlds and from multidimensional communication to the sixth dimension.

It is at the level of true magic, a true magic in itself, which transcends all magic, and even the Five Magics can not overcome the barrier.

So it is not hard to believe that a Servant-Vampire in possession of an alternative version of Avalon can resist an explosion that destroyed the moon and plunged from space to the Earth-like planet.

XXX

Inside the smoking crater is the most unfortunate or lucky anti-hero in the world, depending on how you look at the situation.

His Mystic Archer module has turned off, returning to his normal self, that is, a two-meter guy in a skeletal white armor.

For some unknown reason, two Noble Phantasm have remained on his form Mystic Archer, Avalon and Excalibur.

"I do not understand if I'm lucky because I'm alive or unlucky because in less than 12 hours, I crashed from space twice." He murmured the Servant-Vampire standing up, putting on his shoulders Avalon, with Excalibur inside, which remained attached to his back, thanks to a small magnetic armor, Nemesis.

Dusting the armor, Servant-Vampire came out of the crater, hoping to find Mokuro and not get into trouble for a while.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" A cry of primordial rage was heard for a radius of kilometers.

"Mortal, you think an immense explosion of unstable metaphysical energy can kill Oryx's son." The Prince of the Hive shouted out of his crater, holding his broadsword.

"I'm really cursed." Mystic muttered to himself, taking his big silver gun, K-2, from the utility belt, then pulled out of the sheath, Avalon, the world's most famous sword, Excalibur.

"Honestly I hoped to kill you and play with your body in the worst of cases, in the worst case weaken and reduce your numbers." Mystic said, pointing K-2 towards Crota, but not shot.

The Servant-Vampire wants to talk to the Prince of the Hive, every second lost in chatter, is a second in here, Avalon, heals the wounds of Mystic.

"Mortal, I can know your name, for a chick of an immature species and Barbara, you managed to entertain me and hurt me, which only a member of my family managed to do" said Crota, acting more civil, maybe it's the his nature as a warrior, who wants to know who he fights with or for another reason.

"Very well, I will comply with your request, for the ignorant people of the Earth, I am Mystic, the Red Vulture, the Scarlet Executioner, the Fire Devil, the San Francisco Guardian.

For the people conscious of magic, I am the King of the Wild Hunt, Alex Brunestud, the Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha.

I earned several titles from my enemies and from the European magic community, as a pupil of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Great Wizard of Silver, the Ruler of the earth, the Lord of the metal. "Mystic said making a theatrical bow in front of Crota .

"Brunestud, you and your woman, you will be the perfect gifts for my father.

A valiant warrior to be converted into one of his glorious vassals, a key to open every possible path for the Hive armies.

Prepare to die and return to life as a prominent member of the Hive, "said Crota, in a solemn tone ready to fight.

"Let's get it over, I have to find from Mukuro, contact my warship, Zalmoxis, Finally return to Earth," said Mystic, tightening his grip on the sword and pistol.

Before starting the battle, Mystic, activated a small mechanism operated by the jaw, a small part of the mask can be signaled to scroll down, exposing the left or right eye of the wearer.

This feature was designed by Mystic, who copies Lelouch vi Britannia, to let him use his mystical eyes without revealing his face.

In this special case, Mystic prepares to use his Mystic Eye Cheia and Controller (Geass).


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 54: Mystic VS Crota, second part.

POV Mystic

Let's recap the situation.

Recently, at most a couple of hours ago.

I went to fight an entire army and a kind of alien demigod.

Using an alien Cybertronian form, I managed to make my way to the throne room, where the Dungeon Boss Finale is.

Before starting I activated the Class Cards Archer, to get the strength and the necessary weapons to face the Boss, Crota, the devourer of hope.

I fought as a warrior using all my lancer skills.

Stimulating the fighting spirit of Crota, convinced him to launch each other our best and most destructive attacks.

The immediate effect of this situation was partly what I and Metatron imagined, an explosion so vast and powerful as to destroy the moon.

Avalon did its part and survived the explosion and play the role of a meteor that crashes into the ground again.

Crota's army was swept away from the face of this nameless solar system.

In a minor note I should give it a name, maybe Magombi?

Magic Girl + Aliens Zombi = Magombi.

Honestly this place is not special in addition to a Magic Girl and an army of aliens like zombies.

Returning to the discussion, I find myself in a steaming crater, I go out and find Crota.

The Prince of the Hive has survived, but it is no longer such a big threat.

His army is leaping into the air, he is in unfavorable ground for him and favorable to me, immediately a lot of damage, while Avalon is healing my holidays in record time.

The best part is that its source of power has been cut, from what I saw the dungeon and the presence of its lackeys, considerably increases its power, without it, my victory sanse are more or less than 50%.

XXX

"Die deadly!" He shouted Onyx's son, charging in front, going at a superhuman speed, ready to hit me with his fantasy sword.

His tactics are simple to predict and counterattack, this is possible, thanks to my Mystic Eye.

The left eye, Controller or Geass, is capable of many mental tricks, among them is telepathy. If I keep eye contact, I can read Crota's mind and know his moves before putting them into practice.

The right eye, Cheia, does not confer mental control skills or various telepathic tricks.

His powers can be summarized as powerful scanners connected to a super-computer.

With this eye I simply need a look to be able to "read" the story of a

object or a person.

But now I'm using the secondary skills of my Right Eye, Cheia.

See the points and lines of death as Shiki Ryougi, very useful for breaking and annihilating things or people.

Memorize every combat move and the magic I see, and then adapt and replicate it at my leisure.

\- Precognition of future movements made by opponents, a sort of vision of the future.

All this gives me a great advantage against Crota, but there is a problem, time, I can not use all my Mystic Eye for too long, without suffering unpleasant side effects.

"Ten minutes you'll be dead," I announced, hoping to keep my word.

XXX

POV Narrator

After the announcement of Mystic, Crota attack fiercely, with his sword, wanting the head of the Servant-Vampire as a trophy.

But there is a problem, Crota first fought against Mystic Archer, an alternative module, concentrated to be a warrior.

Crota expects to face a pure warrior, who fights with his head high, without tricks, only pure unity strength with a marvelous technique.

Alex Brunestud known as Mystic, is not purely a warrior and also a Magus, scientist and a ruthless man ready to do anything to win.

Defeating Crota in a duel or killing him by hitting him from behind, is the same thing for Mystic, a victory.

"The goal excuses the means" said Mystic, disappearing in a crimson flash, dodging the blow of Crota.

In the next instant he reappeared behind him,

towards the jungle, wanting to use the ground to weaken Crota through guerrilla tactics.

In Mysti's hand is K-2, a large black-silver pistol. With a futuristic design, but based on a Cowboy pistol and a seventeenth century double-barreled pistol.

It has a smooth black wood and a metal handle, with a sun and a moon.

Two triggers, one next to the other, with two large silver rulers arranged side by side, normally each roll would be about 6 shells.

Two splendid metal barrels, reinforced by Rune.

" Die !" With these words, Crota, for the first time in his life, he experienced a terrible pain, which he had never felt before.

The cause is the crimson projectiles, fired from Mystic using K-2.

In a moment Crota fell to his knees, involuntarily dropping his sword, put his left hand over his chest.

His chest at a small hole from where blood comes out, his right arm is useless now, a giant hole is in the forearm, forming cracks in Crota's shell and letting blood out.

"Crota, you're worthy of dying through my best bullets, the bullets XEGEV, 100% success rate, specialties always go to the mark and neutralize the magic." Said Mystic, posing K-2, in his holster, for now the best Servant-Vampire gun must rest.

XXX

Bullet XEGEV

A single projectile in the world, created to be an anti-magic weapon of the highest possible level with a 100% efficiency rate.

The genius of various Servant Caster was used to create such a projectile.

XEGEV

Created using five elements and means of here, only Wild Hunt can get.

Xenothium, the extremely powerful and unstable artificial chemical compound. It allows you to concentrate the power of a cannonball in a single projectile.

Emiya Kiritsugu, using a blood test and a meticulous analysis, Alchimist Caster was able to synthesize his ownership of Severing and Binding.

Gáe Bolg, the Class Cards Lancer, Scáthach, contains a Nobel Phantasm, which allows you to create an infinite number of Gáe Bolg prototypes.This gives the possibility of obtaining primary material for projectiles that hit the target's heart.

Element L. (Lancer), a synthetic raw element, trying to imitate the Anti-Magic ability of Gáe Dearg, the Nobel phantom of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

Poison, a poison created by Semiramis and Chiron, is a dangerous substance, it works quickly, weakens the body, causes paralysis and hallucinations.

Its main effect is to block any attempt at Magecraft, degrading the magical circuits.

This is Bullet XEGEV, a lethal projectile, created with the purpose of killing, crushing the pride of the enemy and every kind of honor.

Bring only death and a virtually perfect efficiency rate.

The only flaw is the cost and time needed to produce this type of projectile. About a month for the bullet.

At the moment there are only 4 bullets of this type, two of them are in the right arm and the heart of Crota.

XXX

"Do not underestimate me!" Crota cried, entering a Berserk state, tearing his right arm as if it were paper, grabbing the sword with his remaining arm and swinging the sword towards Mystic.

"Who underestimates you?" Asked Mystic, suffering the blow and being cut in two.

"What?" Said Crota confused, it was too easy, looking at the body of Mystic, I notice that the body is crumbling into particles of light.

"Illusion!" Exclaimed Crota, turning just in time to see Mystic at a distance of a hundred feet from him, who is pointing his left arm at him.

"Stop!" Mystic said, ordering Crota not to move, for an unknown reason. Crota listening to Mystic's orders.

"What kind of sorcery did you use!" Crota shouted trying to break the magic of Mystic, normal would have broken the spell in a second. But the poison and the denied effects of the XEGEV bullets, plus the wounds reported, have seriously undermined Crota.

"This is the first-class spiritual language." Mystic answered without further explanation.

This type of magic belongs to a type of Asian magic called Imperial Onmyoudou, referring to words that contain coercive power that directly infuses magic into the enemy's mind.

Simplifying at the moment the words of Mystic have a coercive power that can be used to influence the mind of the adversary.

But normally, first-class spiritual language had to include strong magical energy, and that kind of magical energy should bring an 'invasive' will.

Moreover, the side that heard the voice containing magical energy would immediately trigger their defensive instincts.

They could unconsciously form a defensive wall of aura to block foreign invasion.

This means that Mystic is incredibly strong and good at this magic or Crota is more weakened than it shows, perhaps both possibilities.

Meanwhile, Mystic is joking with the opponent's mind.

His left arm changed shape, instead of becoming a cutting weapon, became a kind of cannon.

But there is a problem, Mystic can not shoot with the cannon if it is not connected or near an energy source.

But there are always alternatives.

Mystic concentrating on the manipulation of electrons, his left arm / cannon began to emit red electric sparks.

"Atomstrahl!" Mystic shouted, in half a second, a powerful red laser beam came out of my left arm / cannon, is flying directly to Crota, precisely his head.

Atomstrahl, one of Mystic's most destructive attacks, created through molecular manipulation, precisely the manipulation of electrons.

Since electrons have the properties of both particles and waves, the ability to manipulate the molecules allows me to control electrons in the "ambiguous" state of an electron in which it is both a particle and a wave, and when electrons hit other objects they are not able to react like a particle or wave because of their state.

Normally, electrons have a mass close to zero, but because they are locked or "stopped" in this state they take the form of an apparently solid object, which has become a "pseudo" wall due to the "stopped" state, and then creating a highly destructive beam of high-speed electrons traversing a target at the same rate at which it was fired.

Put simply, it created an incredibly powerful and lethal laser beam.

"I can not believe you're still alive." I continue to hit you with my best ones, aiming for points and lines of death, but you're still alive more or less, "Mystic murmured, returning his arm to normal.

Crota is not dead yet, lost his right arm, his chest to a hole, he has a heavily wounded heart and his skull is ... hard to describe, but half charred and melted?

Its internal body is showing cracks, certainly the result of being hit in the points and lines of death.

"If ... it's written ... to die ... I'll take you ... with ... me" said Crota, with a heavy breath, holding his sword, he hit the ground with his sword, which is beginning to shine with a disturbing light.

"In the name of my father Oryx, I believe his last thanks, the end of a warrior!" Crota shouted as his inner body is enveloped in a heavily thick and powerful green fire, a strange primordial energy comes out of the sword and Crota's body, giving it strength and energy again.

'A kind of magical doping ... Fast! 'Mystic thought, moving Excalibur suddenly to parry the lightning blow of Crota.

Now the situation is reversed, Mystic is in trouble, if it were not for his Mystic Eye, which allow him to predict the movements of Crota, would have already been cut into a thousand pieces.

'Not only has Crota's speed tripled, but also its strength,' thought Mystic, making an emergency teleport to get a moment of breath.

This time the Servant-Vampire teleportation into the air at a distance of hundreds of meters from the ground. Mystic is not rushing, because he is flying, this is possible thanks to his feathered white coat, a powerful and versatile mystic code, called Arip ă Albă.

The Mystic Code, Aripă Albă is stretching like wings for the flight, imitating the mantle of Caster (Medea).

But the idea of Mystic to get a moment of breath, not to work, because Crota is good at jumping high, very good and has a clever aim.

In a single moment Crota's sword pierced the sky like a missile, cutting Arip ă Albă and partially Mystic's right shoulder, dropping Excalibur and Avalon.

In a tenth of a second, Crota jumped a hundred yards, coming to Mystic, taking her leg.

"Now you think you're Hulk!" He exclaimed Mystic, before Crota threw him to the ground, creating a giant crater.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Mystic shouted as he crashed onto the ground.

Before he could do anything, Crota fell over him like a meteorite and began to punch Mystic, destroying his skeletal armor, Nemesis.

Mystic is now a turtle with no shell or shell destroyed.

Crota I tore the remains of Mystic's armor Nemesis, then ripped off my overalls, leaving Mystic bareback, then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up to look at him better.

Platinum-colored hats, silver leather, covered with golden tattoos, the left-hand metal arm made of TXF cells.

The tattoo on the forehead, a V, the symbol of a Geass.

Sharp teeth like a shark or half-elf.

The left eye is a ruby with a golden V instead of the pupil.

The right eye has changed, the screla is no longer white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

"Your last words" said Crota, ready to strangle Mystic to death.

"Behind you," Mystic murmured, with a grin on his uncovered face.

"I will not fall into such a trick," Crota proclaimed, before being struck by a powerful ray of light, throwing Crota in the forest, away from Mystic, which is now free.

"I warned you," Mystic murmured, breathing air into his lungs. While Mukuro is falling from the sky holding his giant magic key Michael.

"Muku is worried, knight insect you're fine ... because you're smoking!" He asked Mukuro, worried, acting emotionally.

Mukuro's words are true, Mystic's body is smoking, precisely the part that is exposed to sunlight.

"I am a creature of the night, sunlight is harmful to me, even lethal to prolonged exposure," said Mystic, admitting to having a weak point, thanks to his half-vamp nature.

"Muku what should he do?" Asked Mukuro not knowing what to do to help his friend ?, ally?

"Shadow or something with here to cover me" asked Mystic, trying to stand up, but it seems that Crota broke quite a bit of his leg.

"Muku understands, finds a robe and brings it to the knight without armor," Mukuro said, disappearing in a second through one of his portals and then returning in a few seconds, with a feathered white coat.

"Muku find the knight's coat, it's good" asked Mukuro trying to stay calm.

"It's perfect !, Mukuro I could kiss you" said Mystic taking his feathered white coat, Arip ă Albă.

"Muku does not believe it 's a good time to kiss his knight, there's an ugly monster to defeat," Mukuro said, playing with the company, his face red.

"Arip ă Albă, wake up" He ordered Mystic, to his Mystic Code.

The white coat, made entirely of feathers, began to release a frightening magical aura.

The cloak began to move as if it were alive.

All coat feathers have become larger with a metallic appearance, emitting a powerful magical aura.

The cloak called Arip ă Albă is extended and wrapped around the body of Mystic, giving it the appearance of a strange mummy, which replaced the bandages with metallic feathers.

Next time the metal caught fire, the flames are not normal, because they are white.

The white fire went out as it started. But there is something different.

Arip ă Albă, it is no longer a mantle, but an armor.

Mystic lost to battle his skeletal armor, Nemesis, surely the cause is the strange green flames of Crota, which have negative properties, is the only explanation on how to destroyed the main armor of Mystic.

So to have to use another armor, the defensive form of Arip ă Albă is perfect for this task.

The silver-colored armor covers every centimeter of the Servant-Vampire body.

A V-shaped aerodynamic armor that protects the torso.

A fantasy helmet, made to look like the head of a vulture.

A pair of large metal wings came out of the back along with two long tails made of metallic feathers.

The rest of the armor: shoulder straps, greaves, cuffs, gauntlets, are white, decorated with white alchemical symbols.

All the magical armor is giving Mystic the appearance of a predator of the heavens.

This form of Arip ă Albă is designed to improve the physical defense, speed and agility of the owner.

"Muku wonders, how many armor the Muku knight has," asked Mukuro slightly curious.

"I own three armor:

The golden and white armor similar to an insect, White Beetle, created by science.

The black and white skeletal armor, Nemesis, created with magic and science

Armor ă Aripă Albă's white and silver armor , made with high-level magic. "Mystic explained, standing up, white fire has healing properties.

"Muku is surprised, the knight of Muku must be valiant for having so many armor," said Mukuro, with a happy tone, smiling gently.

"We end up with Crota, then I ask about your personality change and why you called me your knight," said Mystic, having another priority, for example, the Prince of the Hive, who has returned from his short excursion.

"Time to finish with this damn prince of alien zombies," said Mystic, letting out his limbs composed of TXF cells.

The tail similar to a centipede, the second set of retractable bio-mechanical arms, the wings composed entirely of swords and blades, finally a crown of silver horns and several sharp thorns around the backbone, knees and elbows.

At this moment Mystic, wearing Armur ă Aripă Albă, has four wings, four arms and three tails.

"Muku wondered where the rest of his knight's limbs had disappeared ... good horns," Mukuro said, complimenting and getting an answer to his unspoken questions.

"As you said before, I'm the most interesting man in your life." I hit him and hold him back, trying to find the right moment to hit him with Michael and seal what remains of his power. " his four wings and shooting a hundred bullets made of metal feathers and feather-swords.

Crota rock his sword with force, destroying a large number of Mystic's bullets.

'You're getting slower, your doping at an incredibly short duration, you're dead,' thought Mystic, smiling fiendishly under the helmet.

The Servant-Vampire slams his foot against the ground. In a moment, spears made of diamond exploded from the ground, all aiming towards Crota.

The Prince of the Beehive decided to jump to avoid the numerous diamond spears. So he made a mistake. His enemy has wings, he is not and he is in midair.

Mystic snapping like lightning, flapping his wings, flying straight to Crota.

After four well-placed iron punches, Mystic wrapped his three tails around Crota, snapping into yes.

Once you get to a certain height, Mystic's jetty grip, dropping Crota towards the ground.

"I love revenge," said Mystic, invoking his personal Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys.

This means that Mystic wants to use a powerful magic from here to need his Grimoire to do it well.

"Light rain: Machia Hecatia Graea!" She screamed Mystic, activating her magical physical circuits, the Magic Crest Seven and her organs composed of live crystals, which play the role of magic cores.

Mystic's magic creates a giant wall of incredibly complex magical dark blue circles.

The magic circles have fired a shower of magical metaphysical energy, each magical stroke contains a power comparable to a missile.

The main offensive spell of Medea is Rain of Light: Machia Hecatia Graea, which is a discharge of light beams that shoot quickly with a grade A attack power.

Each ray is a mortal spell on the level of High Taumaturgy with three times the entire amount of magical energy of Shirou, capable of destroying the body of a Servant with a direct hit.

Only the use of a single beam would normally require a magic circle, ten counts of air and one minute of throwing for a normal wizard, and still thirty seconds with a high-speed Air.

The Divine Words of Caster allow you to shoot them in quick succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with his wand.

It can implacably dismiss when it has a store of stored magical energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombardment that leaves the ground red.

Mystic who has learned this spell from Medea can perfectly replicate this spell.

Thanks to the huge amount of magical energy and its equipment, its magical bombardment is not only powerful, but also precise and lethal.

XXX

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

If hitting the ground was not painful enough for Crota, the arcane bombardment of Mystic was cruel.

When the bombing ended, Crota stood up. Looking for his enemy, who continues to turn the tides of combat in one way or another.

Seeing from the corner of his eye a flashing crimson family, Crota turned quickly with his sword ready to cut the enemy.

This time his sword passed through Mystic, in a moment a layer of ice began to cover the remaining good arm of Crota.

"What did you damn sorcerer!" Crota said, before being hit by a ray of multicolored energy, along with a jet of high pressure water and a trail of fire.

Once again Crota was thrown into the air.

"To answer your question I used science, precisely the manipulation of DNA," Mystic said, showing some small changes.

All of its metal spines are now purple crystals, created through the use of Chromastone / Crystalsapien DNA.

Its four metallic wings, look like the wings of a blue moth, this means the use of Big Chill / Necrofriggian DNA

His retractable bio-mechanical arms caught fire, shouting Heatblast / Pyronite DNA.

Finally his hands of the original arms are infused with the DNA of Water Hazard / Orishan.

"You are a revolting creature" has spat Crota, angrily to his enemy which is practically a chimera of DNA Alien and who knows what else.

"You're a cadaver," said Mystic, turning off the Alien DNA and returning to his normal self.

Crota too focused to his enemy in front, I do not know that a giant key came out of his chest.

Behind him in mid-air there is a golden portal from here Mukuro came out, giving the coup de grace to Crota.

"You ... won ... the ... battle ... not ... the ... war ... father ... revenge me!" Crota said his last words before falling to the dead ground.

"He did not go according to my plan, but in the end Crota died and we got rid of a problem ... Mukuro then do me a favor?" Asked Mystic in a gentle tone as he approaches Mukuro.

"Muku is willing to reward her rider in any way," Mukuro said, smiling as red cheeks.

"To defeat your molesters and this big guy, I had to use a lot of dangerous energies and skills.

For example, my Mystic Eye and at the same time use four different types of alien DNA.

So lose your knowledge for quite some time, try to keep me in a shady place and keep away the weird people, "said Servant-Vampire before losing consciousness and falling over Mukuro.

Because of the two-meter magnitude and its half-ton weight, Mukuro could not stand much time and veins crushed by Mystic.

"Muku needs help, Michael," Mukuro said using his Angel.

XXX

For a moment the spatial adventures of Zelretch's pupil seem to stop.

What awaits him in the future.

Probably other girls like Mukuro, that is, Astral Spirit.

Maybe collaborate with a team and superhero teenagers.

Receive an apprentice or a "daughter" from a certain Cadmus.

If you are a Young Justice Fan, you can guess a few things about the next chapters.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 55: Preparations for Lady Mystery.

The Blanc Castle Geier, once the home of Nrvnqsr Chaos and his right arm, Louvre.

It is now the European headquarters of the Wild Hunt, an organization made up of magical creatures, such as Servant, Death Apostle, Immortal Witches, Astral Spirit and some special humans.

Their leader is a Servant-Vampire, who kills Nrvnqsr Chaos and Louvre, earning the title of Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, along with each property of Nrvnqsr Chaos and Louvre, including the Blanc Castle Geier.

The Blanc Castle Geier, is located on the border between France and Germany.

The castle stands on an island in the middle of a lake, surrounded by a thick forest and ruins of the times of the Roman Empire.

Below the headquarters there is an underground facility with all kinds of equipment, most of them for experiments and Magecraft study.

But the leader, being a lover of science and magic, wanting to unite them to create Techno-magic, has "borrowed" equipment for new technology, genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery.

Among the numerous advanced facilities, there is a launch facility for intercontinental missiles.

At the beginning the castle's defense grid consists of at least three layers: automatic turrets, mined fields and different "walls" reinforced on the force field that were stored underground but which could be raised in an emergency.

But the Wild Hunt enhanced the site with Magecraft, alien technology, Techno-magic etc.

Now the island and the Blanc Geier Castle, is divided into three zones, separated by three layers of mighty walls.

Some members of the Wild Hunt, call the place the fortress city of the lake debunului.

The outer walls are heavily protected and have all the military armaments necessary to resist a long siege.

The innermost wall houses the administrative area. This area has its warehouses for food and other resources and is heavily protected by the Homuncles and Golems.

The area between these two areas is the residential area for the Paracelus Homuncles.

Inside you have castle gardens Kent Nelson, once was the great Doctor Fate.

Now he is a skilled senior, tall and Caucasian with blue eyes and gray hair.

It seems to be well maintained for a man of his age, although he moved with the help of a walking stick.

He wears a black suit and attaches himself to a white shirt with a collar.

At the moment he is sitting in a chair drinking tea with the person invited to the Blanc Geier Castle.

In front of him, there is a surprisingly beautiful girl, a classy beauty, perhaps a nobility or even a princess of an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, perhaps a demigod, with the divine parent Aphrodite.

The skin of this possible princess or semidea is snow-white, smooth and soft like the finest and most expensive silk in the world, perhaps of Nordic origin.

Treat ears sweet and pleasant, cute, but slightly pointed. Fleshy and red lips, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth. A smile of this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or a woman.

An interesting trait or its only flaw is its beautiful eyes.

The left eye is ruby red, which looks like a real precious gem, has a V-shaped pupil

The right eye is black, a dark black, which can swallow you completely, with the pupil in the form of +.

His hair is pure white, a shiny and clean white. The hair is smooth and far, which reaches the back bottom.

Another distinctive feature is the golden V-shaped tattoo on the front.

In addition to the perfect and incredible face, it has a sinuous and well-developed body.

Her legs and arms are very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that any model would have escaped envy in front of her.

The body of a model, no, the ideal woman's body, is not enough, the body of a goddess imprisoned in a mortal body.

His age seems to be between the end of the eighteenth and the first twenty years.

Perhaps her second flaw is her height, she is clearly a tall woman, 185 cm tall.

Its three sizes are B94 / W62 / H90.

His clothing is very unusual.

A dark blue suit, very tight, which emphasizes the forms, giving a glamorous look.

The suit is like a second skin, covers every inch of the girl's body, feet, legs, waist, torso, arms, hands and reaches up to the neck.

This suit is created with a special polymer, named, Matery Aptum. It was invented recently by Paracelus, Leonardo da Vinci, Doctor Sol-Ton and Mystic.

"We have not seen each other for a while, Mystic, can I know why you're no longer a boyfriend, but a boyfriend?" He asked Kent, taking a sip of his cup of tea.

"A few months ago, I was kidnapped by aliens, I got hold of a warship and alien DNA manipulation technology.

One of the few pieces of level 20 technology in the universe.

The device called Protrix, gives me many unique abilities, it also allows me to change gender or gender. "Answered the owner / landlady.

"You have an interesting life, I remember the time in here I was Doctor Fate. So how can I call you, Mystic or Mystica, fortunately Alex Brunestud

it goes well for both sexes. "The old wizard answered with an amused tone.

"Mystica does not sound very well or original, and when I am in this form you can call me Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă or Lady Mystery." He said the woman named Lady Mystery.

"An interesting name, Anastasia Alexandra Cioară.

Anastasia meaning Resurrection; he or she who is born to new life.

Alexandra derives from the "Alexandros", a Greek name which means protector of people.

Cioară means CORNACCHIA.

The crow is the guardian of the great mysteries. It is the only animal that has the possibility to transgress the laws of this world, as it can be transformed into other living beings or be present in two different places at the same time.

For the cornacchia past, present and future lose their meaning: it lives in a timeless vacuum, without any perception of the passing of time.

By joining in it light and darkness, for her the inner and outer truth come to be one. Guardian of the sacred law directly inspired by God, she announces that everything that exists and is manifested is generated by the woman.

The sacred law is here to be understood as the law of divine truth and should not be confused with the commandments or with other dogmas of particular religious systems. "Ex-Doctor Fate explained, interpreting what is best believed in the name of this feminine form of Mystic.

"You are very intelligent Mr. Kent, you have more or less guessed the choice of the names Anastasia and Cioar ă.

For you are wrong with Alexandra, the reason is much simpler, Alexandra is the female version of my previous name, Alexandru, before it became Alex Brunestud. "He explained Anastasia, believing that when a character changes gender, he must use the female version of his name.

"Anyway, Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă or Lady Mystery? Are you trying to create a new identity ?" He asked Kent, suspecting what Anastasia wants.

"You guessed it, I want to make a new alter ego for a goal," he said.

Before being kidnapped by aliens I had a meeting with Albedo, the heroine of Paris.

I found out that she is my reliable Onee-Sama or Sister, we spent some time together in space, and I do not want her to hurt herself with her heroine career.

This led to the creation of Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă, its purpose is to infiltrate the Justice League to keep an eye on Albedo and Batman's actions concerning the Wild Hunt. "Explained Anastasia, wanting to enter the largest group of superheroes of the world to look after his surrogate sister and spy on Batman.

"You want me to help you, by giving a recommendation or something," Kent said, biting a bite of the cookies on the table.

"I would rather you tell the Justice League that Anastasia aka Lady Mystery is your apprentice, an expert in both science and magic.

You want to present it to the Justice League on June 4, at 2:15 pm, in the Hall of Justice. "Anastasia said, explaining what he wants from ex-Doctor Fate.

"Do you want to kill or hurt the Justice League?" Asked Kent with an incredibly serious man.

"No, the world to work in need of heroes.

If I die and the Wild Hunt should take charge of all their heroes.

This would take away much of my time as is Magus or girlfriend / foundation. "He explained Anastasia not wanting to work 24 hours a day to protect the world, his current job is already quite tiring, Anastasia Cioar ă / Alex Brunestud does not want a greater number of responsibilities .

"Do you want to protect your sister, Albedo in the role of Lady Mystery?" He asked Kent in a softer tone.

"Albedo has helped me many times when we were children, I am indebted to him and I love him, this is the least I can do, Mystic can not stand next to him, but Lady Mystery can do it." He said Anastasia with a rare emotional tuna that few chosen people can overcome to see.

"I understand I will help you, but I still have a question," Kent said with a smile and a playful tone.

"Of course you want to know Mr. Kent," Anastasia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How to change shape and be a messed up your realization with your woman," Kent asked, wanting to have some fun with Anastasia or Alex.

"For the first question, at the beginning when I use a new form it's a strange feeling, as if you're wearing too small or big armor, but you get used to it with time.

Honestly wrapped is useful, besides being interesting to be her. "Anastasia said, blushing a little embarrassed.

"Useful and interesting in what sense" asked the ex-Doctor Fate, knowing that this topic will provoke funny reactions.

"Mainly I use it to satisfy my needs, nothing perverse or double meaning.

My original shape is ideal for fighting and all the rest, but my sense of touch and taste is very weak.

I need to get broken bones or a serious wound to feel the pain.

The taste is even worse, talking about food, I can no longer distinguish the sweet from salty or spicy food from an ice cream. "Said Servant-Vampire, making a melancholic face.

"Fortunately, the human and feminine form of Anastasia has an excellent sense of taste and touch, useful for an artist and to cook delicious meals." He said Anastasia smiling, before taking a sip of his tea and enjoying it.

"Bonus is a very attractive form, with a certain elasticity, I bet Tamamo is satisfied with this fact," Kent said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

In a record time Anastasia spit his tea while his face is painted red.

The retired superhero began to laugh at the expression of Anastasia.

"It's embarrassing to admit it, but Tamamo-chan is a pansexual, he does not care if I'm Alex or Anastasia." Anastasia said with a completely red face.

Anastasia looks down not wanting to look at Kent's eyes, she feels like she's caught by her father when she masturbates, something incredibly embarrassing.

At that moment, two girls, one pink and one blonde, entered the garden, each of them bringing the lunch made by their hands for Anastasia.

"Goshujin-sama, I've made lunch for you, let's go eat in the main garden," Tamamo said, smiling.

"Muku is busy cooking a little party for Nushi-sama, Muku wants to have lunch with Nushi-sama," Mukuro said, wanting to win the not so secret competition for Anastasia / Alex's love against her rival Tamamo.

"Foxy, Magic Rapunzel?" Anastasia said turning abruptly towards the two Asian beauties.

Kent seeing that the ladies wanted their private time with Anastasia, the ex-Doctor Fate decided not to be the third routa or the fourth?

"Understood it is time to leave and leave young lovers see you on June 4, at 2:00 pm" said ex-Doctor Fate, standing up from the table, behind him a portal in the form of ankh appeared.

Mr. Kent passes through his portal in the form of ankh, he returns to the tower of fate, leaving Anastasia (Alex Brunestud / Mystic) with Tamamo-no-Mae and

Hoshimiya.

XXX

After a week in Washington DC, June 4, 2:00 pm, 2011

A group of four men and four teenagers walked inside the Hall of Justice.

One wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat on his chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outside, boots and a black cloak with a unique pattern at the end. He also wears a black hood with ears to even a yellow belt to complete his costume.

The teenage boy with him has short black hair and a domino mask. He wears black leggings, a red vest, boots and gloves, all of which looked like some kind of protective armor for the body. On his chest was a stylized symbol in the shape of an "R", and around his waist he wore a gold-colored utility belt with various bags for his equipment. It has a coat that was black on the outer covering but pale yellow on the inside.

The second man is a tall, bearded man with tanned skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a build, a tunic with orange scales and dark green leggings. At his waist is a golden belt that is tightened with a stylized letter 'A'. He also has golden gloves on his dark green wrists and greaves.

Next to him there is a boy with light blond hair cut down, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones and a thin build. He also has hand-held hands and feet and has a series of black eel-shaped tattoos running through his back and along his arms a full-bodied red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a series of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Along with a package with two handles that protrude on the back.

The third man has blond hair, blue eyes, blond mustache and beard. His clothes seem to be mostly green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood under a long light green vest, black trousers and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back full of arrows, along with a bow and has a black strap running down his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask and a green belt with a golden "G".

A teenage male was with him with auburn hair wearing a domino mask. He is tall and very muscular, very visibly on the upper part of a predominantly black suit, with his chest and collar his quiver is now attached with two gray braces attached to his chest, and his black gloves are fingerless.

The last man wears a full-body suit, all red, but has two small yellow lightning on his waist and wrists. The teenage boy with him was wearing a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves and yellow shoes with red lightning inside a white circle. Together with him with red glasses on his forehead.

Not far from a building, there is Anastasia in a dress that looks like a kind of advanced technological armor, at her side there is an old anunt who was once known as Doctor Fate.

"Today is the day" more people have said simultaneously


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 56: Independence Day and infiltration.

Washington DC, June 4, 2:00 pm, 2011

A group of four men and four teenagers walked inside the Hall of Justice.

One wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat on his chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outside, boots and a black cloak with a unique pattern at the end. He also wears a black hood with ears to even a yellow belt to complete his costume.

The teenage boy with him has short black hair and a domino mask. He wears black leggings, a red vest, boots and gloves, all of which looked like some kind of protective armor for the body. On his chest was a stylized symbol in the shape of an "R", and around his waist he wore a gold-colored utility belt with various bags for his equipment. It has a coat that was black on the outer covering but pale yellow on the inside.

The second man is a tall, bearded man with tanned skin, short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a build, a tunic with orange scales and dark green leggings. At his waist is a golden belt that is tightened with a stylized letter 'A'. He also has golden gloves on his dark green wrists and greaves.

Next to him there is a boy with light blond hair cut down, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones and a thin build. He also has hand-held hands and feet and has a series of black eel-shaped tattoos running through his back and along his arms a full-bodied red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a series of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Along with a package with two handles that protrude on the back.

The third man has blond hair, blue eyes, blond mustache and beard. His clothes seem to be mostly green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood under a long light green vest, black trousers and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back full of arrows, along with a bow and has a black strap running down his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask and a green belt with a golden "G".

A teenage male was with him with auburn hair wearing a domino mask. He is tall and very muscular, very visibly on the upper part of a predominantly black suit, with his chest and collar his quiver is now attached with two gray braces attached to his chest, and his black gloves are fingerless.

The last man wears a full-body suit, all red, but has two small yellow lightning on his waist and wrists. The teenage boy with him was wearing a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves and yellow shoes with red lightning inside a white circle. Together with him with red glasses on his forehead.

Two more men approached them as they entered. One is a tall humanoid with green skin. His head is completely bald and his face is strangely proportioned, with heavy eyebrows, thick lips and red eyes. Her costume is mostly black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps on her chest. He always wears a blue cloak fastened with golden clasps.

The second looks like a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and his orbits are black, giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. It has a yellow "T" symbol on the chest and a yellow arrow on the forehead along with a blue cloak.

"Welcome to Robin, Aqualad, Arsenal and Kid Flash Now you can access our kitchen, gym and library." The green-skinned man greeted the boys with a smile before taking them to another room.

"Please, do yourself at home". He ended up like him, and the other adults went to the other side and talked. After a moment, the Bat-themed man spoke.

"A quick guide to discussing why four icebreakers attacked on the same day. We should not be long." Walking towards a red 'Members Only' door a small camera came out of the ceiling and scanned every man.

"Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16." The computer spoke with a feminine voice as the heroes approached the door.

"That's all?!" They turned to Arsenal who stared at them with a hard look before continuing.

"You promised us a true inner look, not a glorious backstage." Aquaman stared at him before speaking.

"It is the first step ... you have been granted access that few others have had". Arsenal gestured to the tourist at the window on the ceiling.

"Who cares which side of the glass we find ourselves." Green Arrow approached him and spoke.

"Calm down Roy, you just have to be patient." Arsenal simply glared at him.

"What I need is respect". Before he could say anything else, the computer spoke.

"Recognition of Supergirl B-07, Wondergirl B-08, Albedo B-09." He announced the mechanical voice of the Zeta tubes.

Teleporting three blond girls into the room.

The first is a beautiful 16-year-old girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She is wearing a blue miniskirt with a yellow belt and a tight-fitting blue long-sleeved shirt to show off most of her bust. On his back, a red cloak flowing and tall red boots standing. More importantly, on the chest of his shirt was a yellow shield with a big red "S", Supergirl, the cousin of Superman.

The second girl is

Wonder Girl, a beauty of 15 years, with a slim and muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, running down her back and wearing a black headband. She wears a sleeveless black top with two golden stylized Ws that look like the W Wonder Woman wears on her red pants with two white stripes on the sides and blue shoes.

Like Wonder Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and star earrings, and uses a string of gold hanging from her waist

Finally a girl who seems to be 19 years old.

The young woman is a foreigner, certainly of European origin, probably French.

It is 160 cm tall, weighs 45 kg, its sizes are B85 / W59 / H86.

A beautiful face, which gives it the air of a reliable Onee-Sama. His eyes are colored, with dark blue eyes and blonde hair twisted into a braid, which reaches up to life.

He wears a 3-shaped silver coprifronte above his head.

She is wearing a silver collar, a white dress, her arms, abdomen and upper thighs are covered with a silver armor.

In his hands he holds a cane, with a white cloth and a sharp point of metal.

Shortly after their mentors appeared.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary.

"Are we interoping something?" Said a female voice with a strong Moldovanesc accent.

The group just arrived composed of Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Black Canary, Albedo.

Like the resident group consisting of Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, Arsenal Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado.

They turned 90 degrees to see a woman in a high-tech armor, accompanied by an old man.

XXX

A few minutes ago

Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă alias form and female alter ego of Mystic.

She is watching the crowd through her sunglasses, which hide her Mystic Eye, she is slightly uncomfortable.

In the year in which she was in this crazy world full of super-criminals, magic, super advanced science and aliens. Anastasia never lost much time through such a large crowd of people as the one gathered around the Hall of Justice.

When he goes out as a civilian he goes alone and goes through the alleys or with his band of Servant, who open the streets of San Francisco and any other city.

"You do not like crowds," Kent said next to her.

"I prefer loneliness or traveling in small groups, I've never been a social person" replied Anastasia.

"It does not surprise me much," Kent said as he walked carefully through the crowd

The crowd roared as a group of heroes walked down the street toward the hall.

"A crowd of stupid fans," Anastasia said, using her above-average height to peer through the crowd.

"That's Batman?" someone shouted.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!" someone else called.

"No, it's Speedy!"

"Comrade Green Arrow is now called Arsenal."

"As a bunch of idiotic sheep is said before," Anastasia murmured.

"Come on boy ... girl, we're about to lose our chance," Kent warned.

After pushing most of the crowd, they approached the Hall itself.

Kent began to press against the marble walls, looking for something, probably a button or a lever to activate a secret passage.

Anastasia looked towards the main entrance, where Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash and Kid Flash were greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

'It will be strange to talk to Robin and Batman. Keeping in mind that every time I met him, things were very bad for them, "thought Anastasia.

"Aha!" Kent said happily, attracting Anastasia's attention.

In front of the old man and the girl, who is actually a boy, the wall vanished into thin air.

"I always used it when the Hall of Justice belonged to the Justice Society." Kent explained as he crossed the wall.

"The meetings were so boring, most of the time I just fainted after ten minutes." Kent joked.

"You should have been more serious, the meetings are important" said Anastasia as she walks behind the ex-Doctor Fate, after a few steps, the wall closed behind her.

Both magic practitioners are in a huge corridor lined with doors.

"Come on, the inner sanctaum is down there," Kent said, showing the way to Anastasia

"Oh, you'd better change," Kent advised.

"Good," said Anastasia, throwing her beret and sunglasses, revealing her Mystic Eye.

In a few seconds he threw his shoes, long socks and trousers, followed by his jacket and t-shirt.

Remaining only in underwear and black bra.

"I think he has to turn me around," Kent said, turning slightly embarrassed.

"Why? ... Are we both men?" Anastasia said, taking off her underwear.

"You mean we're both men mentally, physically right now you're a girl," Kent said, believing that Anastasia is taking revenge on the teasing of the Blanc Geier castle.

"I'll try to remember it, but sometimes I forget that I'm a girl, I'm used to alien forms, a human form with another kind I can not notice the difference" said Anastasia with a joking tone.

Anastasia is now completely naked, except for one thing, a small blue earring that resembles a spider.

"Start up installation, URI-001" Anastasia said touching the earring.

In a moment the Anastasia accessory lit up and fell to the ground, forming a magic circle on the ground that went up, creating Anastasia's clothing.

In this case, a dark blue suit, very tight, which emphasizes the forms, giving a glamorous look.

The suit is like a second skin, covers every inch of the girl's body, feet, legs, waist, torso, arms, hands and reaches up to the neck.

Because of a small additional function, the white hair of Anastasia has become dark purple and its eyes completely glacial, erasing the footprint of a pupil, horny and screla.

"URI-001 enters combat mode" said Anastasia, activating the rest of the suit's functions.

The suit tipsy for a moment when you undergo several changes.

The vertebral column is protected by several silver metal plates, reaching up to the neck.

On the back there are also other mechanisms and protection on the back.

The shoulders are protected by a smooth and homogeneous black armor, from which dozens of purple threads start intertwining around the arm, which reach up to futuristic black metal bracelets.

The hands are covered with some metallic quarters that make the firm of the claws seem sharp, the palm and the back of the hands contain crystalline discs.

Around the waist there is a black belt, from it start dozens of purple threads that are woven around the legs and coming up you have black metal greaves, which look like futuristic boots.

Attached to the belt is a band of dark purple spider webs covering the left hip.

The bust is covered with a black metallic armor, from which start dozens of dark purple threads that intertwine around the waist and stomach up to the belt.

Anastasia's head is covered by a black metal helmet, decorated with purple trim, which hides every possible detail of his face.

Above the helmet there is a metallic crest of dark purple color.

The helmet does not have a real face only five glacial blue sensors, which form an X.

The sensor in the middle is bigger than the others giving a cyclopean appearance, around it there are the remaining four sensors, which are smaller.

"Lady Mystery how is it?" Asked Anastasia, walking around her.

"You look like some sort of Androide Spider-Girl on the dark side ... I'm beginning to understand why Batman considers you a threat, you're wearing the tastes of a supervillain," said the retired superhero, being sincere

"Inside, I am a man and a violent and extremist anti-hero, who only fights at night, what do you expect of me." He said Anastasia shrugging his shoulders, his goal is to infiltrate the Justice League, watch Batman and protect Albedo, Albedo.

Being a good heroine with a nice appearance does not fit into her goals.

"Maybe you should change the name from Lady Mystery to Mecha-Spider or Lady Spider?" Kent advised, believing that Lady Mystery does not work for Anastasia's spider theme.

(Note Author, if you have a suggestion for a better name of Lady Mystery, more suited to the look of black spider, you are free to send it via a comment or a private message).

The girl with a spider-like exoskeleton and the old wizard walked down the corridor and arrived in front of a pair of double doors at the end.

"Well, that's it," Kent said, addressing Anastasia.

"The Inner Sanctus, we can not go back after we've been here," Kent warned, giving one last pomace to backtrack to Anastasia.

"In the body of a man or a woman, I never shoot back and I never run away, at most I make a tactical retreat" announced Lady Mystery.

"So, let the Justice League get ready for Lady Mystery," Kent said, smiling as he opened the doors.

"Since when are you so dramatic?" Anastasia commented as they silently entered the hall.

The heroes he had seen outside were reunited, plus there are other heroes in costume next to them: Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Black Canary, Albedo.

Arsenal is standing in the middle of them, snorting angrily.

"Because?" He asked Arsenal.

"Why do you think they will play right? Today had to be the day!" He said Arsenal with his hands bending into fists of rage.

"The first step in becoming an all-round member of the championship!" He said Arsenal angrily.

"Well ... sure," Kid Flash said, looking at Robin and Aqualad for confirmation, "But I thought the first step was a tour of the headquarters?"

"Except that the Hall is not the true headquarters of the League!" Arsenal shouted.

The adult heroes looked at each other nervously as he continued.

"I bet they never told you that Hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to take Zeta Teleportation Tubes in the real headquarters, an orbiting space station called Watchtower!"

His mentor, Green Arrow, looked at his companions heroes timidly, but saw no sympathy in them.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could have made an exception?" Batman's gaze was the answer he needed.

"Or not."

"Are we interoping something?" Anastasia said with a strong Moldovanesc accent, not wanting to hide his nationality.

The Justice League is trying to recruit foreign superheroes, to erase the idea of American supremacy. Especially the hypothesis that in times of war the Justice League will only help the USA being largely composed of Americans.

All eyes turned to the masked girl and the old man relaxed beside her.

"Is it a bad time?" He asked Kent smiling, slightly amused by the situation.

"Oh great! We have been working for years for the privilege of being on this side of the glass, but now can anyone come and go?" Arsenal shouted angrily.

Go on ...


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 57: Independence Day and infiltration, second part.

All eyes turned to the masked girl and the old man relaxed beside her.

"Is it a bad time?" He asked Kent smiling, slightly amused by the situation.

"Oh great! We have been working for years for the privilege of being on this side of the glass, but now can anyone come and go?" Arsenal shouted angrily.

You're not helping your case, Roy, "said Black Canary, advancing to try to spread the situation.

"Stop or ..." Black Canary continued. But it was stopped by Roy.

"Or what?" He barked Arsenal.

"Will you send me to my room and I'm not your son, I'm not even his!" He said Arsenal stopping in front of Green Arrow.

"I thought I was her partner," Arsenal said quietly.

"But no more, I'll be a solo hero, I do not need the Justice League, Mystic is not in need of help, so neither will I see you," Arsenal said, marching to the exit.

"What a diva" joked Lady Mystery, earning a bad look from Batman.

For a moment, nobody spoke. Robin finally cleared his throat.

"Sooo is someone else worried that two strangers have just entered the Hall? Or are we ignoring him for now?" He asked Robin talking about the mysterious two just entered through a secret door.

"They are not strangers," growled Batman, "At least, not one of them."

"It's nice to see you again, Batman." The last time I saw you was the Etrigan deal from '97 or was it '98? The memory is not as good as it used to be."Kent said, remembering the old times.

"Kent" greeted Batman with a nod.

"Who are you ?" He said Batman, waving to Anastasia.

"His name is Lady Mystery," Kent said.

"She is my disciple, incredibly talented in magic as in science, probably one day she will take the cape of Doctor Fate.

I was hoping you or one of the Justice League members could show them how the heroes do things around here.

She is good with the paranormal and the magical problems, but not in the experience of dealing with human beings "explained Kent, doing his part of the agreement, giving a good resume to Anastasia.

Batman opened his mouth to reply, but the flashing lights on the nearby computer interrupted him.

The screen flashed, revealing Captain Atom to the other side.

"Captain Atom at the Justice League, there was an explosion at Project Cadmus.

"Let's talk later about Kent ... I had my suspicions about Cadmo, this could be the perfect opportunity for ..." Batman was interrupted by a second transmission.

"Zatara to Justice League: Wo-Tan the Sorcerer uses Amulet of Abin to erase the sun!" Zatara said, conveying yet another crisis for the end of the world.

"Captain Atom?" He asked Batman.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have control over it." Batman responded, focusing on the major threat.

"Then Cadmus can wait.

All members of the Justice League meet at the coordinates of Zatara. Batman out. "With these words, the adult heroes began to lean out, but Batman turned to the young heroes.

"Stay here" ordered the Dark Knight.

"Because?" He said Robin looking angry, before the superman said:

"Because it is a fundamental championship mission that requires a full championship response and you are not yet trained to handle a mission of that caliber, do not worry a day after you have properly trained, you will be ready for it."

Hearing these words almost all the young heroes except Albedo and Lady Mystery, have lowered their head, slightly depressed, that their mentors are underestimating or looking from top to bottom.

"You are not trained ..." said Wonder Woman.

"Since when?" He asked Wonder Girl.

"You are not trained to be part of this team, that's what I meant." Answered Wonder Woman.

"There will be other missions when you're ready," promised Flash.

"In the meantime, stay here." Batman said as he left the room, followed by his companions.

"I'm glad he did not bring you ... you know who?" He asked for Green Arrow under his breath.

"Indeed," Martian Manhunter replied as he joined the others.

Red Tornado took a last look at the young heroes before all Zeta went away, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Albedo, Kent and Lady Mystery alone in the room.

Recognized: Superman 0-1, Batman 0-2, Wonder Woman 0-3, Flash 0-4, Aquaman 0-6, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Green Arrow 0-8, Black Canary 1-3, Red Tornado 1- 6.

With this, the eight of them were left, the silence did not last long.

Supergirl groaned in frustration.

"And I was thinking that my cousin would trust me unconditionally, but he did not lie to me about all this." He told Superman's cousin, putting his head in his hands.

Robin also seems pissed off that the bat does not trust his abilities.

"My king ... my partner, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, looking betrayed.

"Trust, do not even trust us with the basics, like the knowledge of their space HQ." Robin said angrily, before turning to Albedo who remained calm.

"Because you're so calm, Albedo, you're not angry!" He exclaimed Wonder Girl.

"I do not think I can protect the whole world, I've been in this job for a year, I can handle Paris, but not global crises." He said Albedo showing that he is not so sure in his abilities.

"What else are not they telling us?" He told Kid Flash frustrated.

"I have a better question, who are you two," Robin said, pointing to Kent and Anastasia.

"Oh, I'm just an old coot working here, I think you should worry about Lady Mystery," Kent advised, pointing to the girl in a spider-like advanced armor.

"Greet (Hi), how are things going?" Anastasia said cordially greeting the group of young heroes.

"You did not seriously ask her, did you?" He said Kid Flash, his shoulders sagging.

"What are you, deaf?" Here's a better question: why are you here ?! " He told Kid Flash, leaving his frustration on Lady Mystery.

"My business, but I have a question for you, do you have suicidal tendencies?" He asked Lady Mystery, earning a look from all the young heroes, except Albedo.

" What do you mean !" He said Wonder Girl angry, ready to fight.

"Very simple: the chances that you all come back from a mission that requires the presence of all members of the Justice League are the same that Joker becomes a good citizen and Batman's best friend." Anastasia said, gained the full attention of the young heroes.

"So big a problem that they need the entire Justice League ... It's easy to imagine how dangerous it is, if that amulet can erase the sun, what else do you think it could do?

Supergirl and Wonder Girl are bulletproof, but they're not magical, none of you has any resistance to the paranormal, or maybe Albedo. "Lady Mystery said, thinking about and thinking about the young heroes and soon realizing the truth of the words of Anastasia.

"Thinking rationally, you have met and fought each other a couple of times before.

The Justice League can not count on inexperienced members who do not know work in a team.

With something as important as world security, you'll get in the way, a shovel to your foot, and help. "Lady Mystery said, telling the raw truth, as she approaches the computer, sticking her fingers into the keyboard, opening dozens of holographic screens.

"What are you doing?" She asked Supergirl, crossing her arms, giving her a confused look.

"I'm downloading my favorite novels, Nini, Violetta, Justice League computer is incredibly fast," said Anastasia in an ambiguous tone.

" Really ?" He asked Wonder Girl, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm getting into the system and taking every Megabyte of information on Cadmus ... plus I install some dormant viruses in the system," said Anastasia, except the last part that was mentally told.

"But Batman said we should stay." He said Aqualad, looking confused like the rest of his friends.

"You said it yourself, we're not ready for world security." He said Albedo, trying to understand what Lady Mystery wants.

"Batman and the Justice League are not my bosses, I do not care if I'm hated or loved by the hero community, but I know I've done the right thing.

What's more, if you do not want to be treated like simple lacquers, you have to show your mentors what you can do on your own, with your own strength. "Anastasia said he gained positive points with the young heroes who are starting to smile.

"Finally it's just a small fire, not a disaster that threatens the world, if local authorities can handle it, then why can not we?" He said Lady Mystery, taking the Justice League files and installing his dormant viruses.

"How did you do?" He asked Robin, slightly struck, crossed his arms, grinning under his mask.

"Genetic mutations, super-intelligence results and immunity, you're telepathed and dressed in a hyper-advanced exoskeleton, with lots of hacking systems," said Lady Mystery, heading for the exit, stopping outside the door.

"Come with me in search of glory and respect or stay here to depress each other" has Anastasia waiting for a reaction from the teenage heroes.

"Count on me in Sister!" Supergirl said, banging his fist in his open palm,

Some of the young heroes chuckled slightly.

"Solve their case before them, it would be poetic justice, with this we are a team with a mission at hand." He said Acqualad smiling.

"Lady Mystery, my friend, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said Wonder Girl, wanting to prove his worth and find something to beat.

"People are in danger and they need help, I come, with you." Albedo said, wanting to participate and help the innocent.

"So what are we waiting for, I began to get bored, let's go and discover the secrets of Cadmus" said Lady Mystery, leaving the room followed by the rest of the young heroes.

"Good luck," Kent said as the doors closed behind them.

XXX

The Cadmus building is small and the fire even smaller.

Some scientists seem trapped on the top floor and the firemen below frantically frantically.

Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, sending the scientist trapped outside the window.

A fleeting blot of yellow and red came out of nowhere and captured one of the scientists who are about to fall, the remains were saved by a pair of blondes that can fly.

"Hey look!" He called a firefighter's fireman.

"We're lucky, I'm Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Flash Boy!" He said one of the firemen raised to receive super-aid.

"Kid Flash! Why is it so hard?" He asked Kid Flash slightly sad to be the least known hero in the world, clearly he is exaggerating.

"Thinking about it, there are many reasons, many people are not good with English, your name is not very unique or original, plus most of the names of heroes contain Man, Woman, Boy, Girl. it makes it difficult to photograph or record your image, so the media does not speak a lot about you, taking heroes that can be photographed and filmed. "He explained a female voice, with a strange accent, coming from behind Kid Flash.

"You look like Sherlock Holmes" said a female voice with a French accent.

"How did you get here so fast?" He said Kid Flash, turning around noticing Lady Mystery and Albedo.

"Supergirl and Wonder Girl can fly, you're the fastest kid in the world, but not the only person with super speed, Albedo and I can not travel at the speed of light, but we can easily overcome a race car, in the best of hypothesis we can reach the speed of sound. " He explained Lady Mystery, before running into the burning building to save the scientists along with Albedo.

"Let's see who is the fastest among us three" said Kid Flash, at the same time Robin and Aqualad arrived.

XXX

In less than a minute, all men and women of science have been saved by young heroes.

"We have managed the fire and saved the civilians," said Albedo happily, he loves his heroin work and helping people.

"We have taken away all the witnesses and the can now investigate, it is to do the poetic justice of Aqualad" said Lady Mystery starting to hack Cadmus computers.

"Until I finish hacking, I suggest looking for a secret entry or documents on illicit actions," Anastasia advised, not wanting six guys who continue to watch every movement when he's downloading every bit of data from Cadmus computers.

So the unnamed theme of teenage superheroes, they separated to look for clues, as if they were the Scooby-Doo band.

"I found something!" Albedo and Anastasia shouted at the same time, calling his companions, who arrived in a few seconds, without finding any clues.

"Girls, what did you find out?" He asked Wonder Girl, slightly anxious to find some action.

"There was something in the elevator, something alien with horns" Albedo said, trying to remember the creature that seen.

"The elevator should be blocked," said Acqualad.

"What did you discover, Lady Mystery?" Robin asked the girl dressed in a spider-like exoskeleton.

"Some very important things:

One, Lex Luthor, secretly funds Cadmus, with a sum large enough to feed and pay bills for the entire city.

Two, when they built the building, they put more than they should, saying that there was a protest of the workers, but according to the bank records they worked day and night for months.

Three, all elevators installed in this building, are a model of high-speed rapid elevators, which do not belong to a two-story building.

Four, transport of expensive equipment and incredibly rare materials in large quantities, too large for such a small research facility.

I bet my laser machine gun there is a kind of secret passage in the elevator or an underground secret structure full of anti-superman experiments. "He told Lady Mystery, showing holographic screens with lots of data.

"Are not you exaggerating a little?" Robin said, convinced that Lady Mystery is exaggerating a bit with fantasy.

"Wait a minute, do you have a laser machine gun?" Churches Kid Flash, more intrigued on the armament of Lady Mystery than on the history of anti-superman weapons.

"I bet 100 €, that I'm right and we're about to enter a hell of scientific laboratory crazy," said Lady Mystery approaching the elevator, ready to open it by force.

"I bet $ 100, that we'll find something shady, but not your crazy research structure." Kid Flash said, slightly confident of winning the bet.

"Let's see who's right the smartest girl in the world or the fastest kid in the world," said Lady Mystery, hitting the elevator door with her claws.

The metal crumpled like paper against its assault, the doors came back, falling into the trunk.

Robin approached his shoulders and peered into the dark and seemingly bottomless pit.

"I guess that's why they need an express elevator." He said looking at how deep the place is.

"Come on," Robin said as he fired a line on the roof.

He jumped into the darkness as Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope and slid behind him.

Meanwhile, Supergirl and Wonder Girl are carrying Albedo and Lady Mystery, who can not fly.

While Robin falls, he watches the floors go by.

All have been marked as respective sub-levels.

At secondary level 26, the rope ran out and Robin threw himself on the elevator ledge.

He began to bypass security while Aqualad and Kid Flash joined him.

"Where are the girls?" He asked Aqualad.

"Here on." Everyone looked up, noting that Supergirl is carrying Lady Mystery in bride style, while Wonder Girl is holding Albedo in a less embarrassing way.

"A joke about my marriage to the alien blonde, I'll throw you off the ledge" threatened Lady Mystery, as she prays that Tamamo-chan and Mukuro do not find out about this.

"I said I could be a resource."

"Security is skipped, go!" He shouted Aqualad, opening the elevator doors and everyone turned. They found themselves at the end of a long dark corridor.

"Welcome to the Cadmus project," Robin said.

"Put me down, Supergirl." She said Lady Mystery wanting to get the floor under her feet.

"I have to test the devices concerning the flight" Anastasia murmured, not wanting to be transported by another person.

Kid Flash ran forward, leaving stripes of color behind.

"Wait!" Hissed Aqualad, but Kid Flash ignored him.

Atlantis slapped her forehead as they ran after the speedster.

"In addition to flying, he must create a leash for Kid Flash," murmured Anastasia and all the others nodded.

Just when Kid Flash turned a corner, he shouted. Opposite him were huge colossi, quadruped giants marching down the corridors with tiny little creatures on their backs.

Kid Flash slid under them, moving too fast to stop completely. He quickly unrolled from under the others while the others joined him.

They took a moment to watch the parade of beasts.

"No. There's nothing strange here." He said Acqualad with sarcasm.

"Kid Flash, you owe me $ 100," said Lady Mystery, remembering the bet with Kid Flash.

"Underground secret structure exists, but no anti-superman weapon, double or nothing" said Kid Flash, not wanting to give his savings to Lady Mystery.

The parade passed and they saw a large door on the other side of the corridor.

"Kid Flash, try not to run ahead of us without thinking ... Until we know more, the subtlety is the way to go." He said Lady Mystery.

The doors opened, inside there are thousands of brilliant creatures in pipes stacked up to the ceiling, all crackling with electricity.

"That's how they hide a massive underground structure from the world," said Wonder Woman as they entered,

"The real Cadmus is not on the grid! It generates its power using these ... things! It must be what they raised for or something." Wonder Woman said giving a rough guess.

"Certainly, the name is also a clue: the cadmus of the myth created an army by sowing dragon teeth in the earth". He said Acqualad.

"And this Cadmo also creates a new life," Robin said.

"Time of hacking" said Lady Mystery pointing and going to a computer at the back of the room.

Starting his magic with technology, entering the system of yet another computer, looking for and copying interesting data and installing viruses.

"They're called G-Gnomes ... Whoa! Look at the statistics on these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws ..." said Lady Mystery, but she was stopped by her surrogate sister.

"Living weapons!" Albedo exclaimed in horror.

"They are planning an army, but for whom?" He asked Kid Flash.

"I found something big, five projects with triple the encrypted file, it will take me some time, but I can get their names." He said Lady Mystery, trying to penetrate the system.

"Three projects are named as Sister, Orange and CC, the latter are connected and concerned with human experimentation ... all these three projects and transferred to another facility a few days ago.

The remaining two projects are in plan 52, they are called Mithril and ... În numele Domnului (in the name of God) Project Kr. "He said Lady Mystery in a tone of amazement.

"Big K, little r?" She asked Supergirl looking at Lady Mystery, Supergirl who looks nervous as she stares at her.

" What does it mean ?" Churches Albedo not knowing the meaning of the letters Kr.

"Albedo think about it, what could a laboratory of illegal genetics doing biological weapons do if they call a highly cryptic project from the atomic symbol of Krypton?" He said Lady Mystery enjoying the dawn of understanding in their faces.

"They manufacture kryptonain biological weapons, do not they?" He said Supergirl trembling with rage.

Lady Mystery can understand what she feels or thinks Supergirl, she's the last girl alive kryptonain and one of the only two left in the universe, she must hurt her to know that someone could use her and her cousin's DNA to make weapons.

"Stop, intruders." He said an unknown voice that does not sound too friendly.

The group of heroes turned and saw Guardian approaching with his Elves G in tow.

Lady Mystery threw her arms against the Guardian group, shouting: "Attack!"

The crystalline disks positioned on the back of Lady Mystery's hand lit up and fired a kind of energetic laser, which hit Guardian and sent it to the carpet.

Soon after, the rest of the heroes launched into the fight, Supergirl literally threw himself at his enemies, roaring with rage.

'Women are scary, no matter the species' thought Anastasia looking at how Supergirl hit the enemy and threw him against a wall, causing him to burst and throw him out.

"Come reinforcements!" Robin, smoke bombs! "He ordered Lady Mystery, seeing that they were reinforcing enemies, very large and numerous reinforcements.

Immediately, Robin threw a smoke bomb, wrapping the area before he used his grappling to escape. While the rest have taken flight or run at a great speed.

The red lights began to flash and an alarm sounded.

The group of heroes ran or flew down the corridor to the elevator.

While Lady Mystery is working on her bracelet, which shows a keyboard and a small holographic screen, which looks like some kind of Omni-tool from the Mass Effect series.

"Way to be a team player, guys!" He shouted Kid Flash just by reuniting with the group of teenage heroes.

"Were not you right behind us?" He asked Wonder Girl.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, we are all present", said Lady Mystery, checking if everyone is present.

"Let's talk less, let's run more!" Albedo said not wanting to be taken and dissected by mad scientists.

The elevator doors opened and they quickly jumped inside.

Aqualad rolled just as the doors closed behind them.

While everyone took a break to catch their breath.

Kid Flash glanced at the numbers at the top of the elevator doors.

"Are we going down? Amico! It's high out!" He told Kid Flash not too happy with this fact.

"Yes, but our goal is Sub-level 52." He announced Lady Mystery.

"Why is it so important?" We got the information, let's get out of here let's say what we know in the Justice League and come back with reinforcements "Albedo said, not wanting to face an army of living weapons and risk the lives of his companions for a mission already completed.

"It's not that simple, we have to check level 52 and see what they're doing." They've already moved three out of five priority projects, it's very likely that they know the Justice League is investigating them.

If it were not for the fire certainly when the Justice League would investigate everything would have been buried and hidden.

The pomades that Cadmus move Project Kr and the Mithril Project before the Justice League arrives here, is incredibly high. "Lady Mystery said by making a convincing case for the team, except for Supergirl who would surely go there to find out about Project Kr .

"What the hell is going on here?" Supergirl shouted, staring at the walls in disgust.

Kid Flash paved the way by moving as fast as he could without leaving others behind.

Until something hit her in the face, it was a metal box thrown from "long horns" or whatever her name was.

After a few minutes of battle they realized that they could not get close to the boy because he had an apparently unlimited supply of bombs that exploded to throw at them and just explode in front of them, so he told them to ignore it and went down.

In one way or another, the group arrived and arrived at their destination.

"What do we do now, that we are trapped?" He asked Wonder Girl.

"A moment of attention!" Said Lady Mystery, calling everyone's attention.

"Domnilor şi doamnelor (Ladies and Gentlemen) I present you two of the most secret projects of Cadmus, the Projects Kr and Mithril!" Anastasia said, pressing a few buttons on the display before her and the room lights up.

In the middle of the bay there are two glass pods.

In the first pod there is a young man of about sixteen, who looks like the spit of Superman.

Wearing a white suit, he lay leaning against a table with three G-Gnomes surrounding him.

The most intriguing thing, however, was the red 'S' decorated on the chest.

In the second pod there is a naked girl of about 10 or 12 years, with very long white hair. It seems to have pointed ears typical of an elf.

His skin is gray or better said, his skin looks silvery, with strange tattoos similar to black circuits on them.

The left eye is covered by a kind of black bandage. Her left arm is not there, she probably was born without the left arm.

The girl looks like a miniature copy of Anastasia / Alex, it does not matter if she is in her masculine or feminine form, the girl passes like her daughter.

She has an oxygen mask, because her pod is filled with different substances.

Dozens of wires and tubes are connected to his body.

"I bet the $ 200 Kid Flash must give me, we have clones before us," said Lady Mystery, joking on the surface, but inside is boiling with rage, not just Anastasia, but also Supergirl and Albedo.

Anastasia touch the computer terminals.

"Lady Mystery, hack" ordered Aqualad.

"Already done and do not give me orders, I give orders, I do not receive them," said Lady Mystery, trying to hide her anger.

Angry or not, Lady Mystery quickly circumvented the security of the computer terminal and read aloud.

"Project Kr.

Designation of weapons: Superboy, cloned by a Superman champion in just sixteen weeks. The yellow solar dress allows him to absorb the solar radiation of the sun 24 hours a day, 7 days on "He read aloud Anastasia not too affected, his situation took place on the child.

"Mithril Project.

Designation of the weapon: Zauber, female clone from several Mystic champions, created in six months. Zauber was kept alive and perfected, using data from the Orange Projects and CC "Lady Mystery stopped reading and clenched her fists.

"How dare they!" How dare you raise someone for the sole purpose of being a disposable tool! "Lex Luthor and his associates are on my blacklist!" Cried Lady Mystery, no longer being able to pretend to be calm.

"Easy, Lady Mystery, de would not know, I would say you were taking it personally." He said Kid Flash.

"It's personal for me!" They said two blondes from here the cousins were cloned.

"How dare they do it to him, my cousin / surrogate brother, we are living beings not something to do experiments like animals!" At the same time, Supergirl and Albedo shouted at a level never seen before.

Each going to the pod that contains the relative cloned respect.

Acqualad and Robin rushed in front of them trying to stop them.

But they were easily thrown into the air with a slap as if they were flies.

When Superman's cousin reached the pod, Supergirl ripped the door and held it in her hands.

When Mystic's surrogate sister reached the pod, Albedo took his staff and penetrated the pod, letting out all the fluids.

Superboy and Zauber have opened their eyes, in the next Superboy second shot and Mass KO Supergirl, Robin, Aqualad.

Zauber's entire body lights up and emits a great deal of electrical and magical energy. After she moved at a speed comparable to Flash is defeated Albedo, Wonder Girl and Kid Flash.

Both clones have turned their gaze to Lady Mystery, ready to fight her, she threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

'My daughter is really strong. Whether he is a man or a woman, I am truly cursed or accursed. " He thought about Lady Mystery, disappearing in a crimson flash, leaving the rest of his companions unconscious and defeated in the hands of the enemy.

When the smokescreen disappeared, Superboy and Zauber no longer found Lady Mystery.

'Superboy aka Connor Kent and my daughter, Angelica Kurome Brunestud, won this game. But eventually Mystic or Lady Mystery will win, "Servant-Vampire thought as he runs through Cadmus's underground laboratory.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58: Business with the Genormorps and Geass.

'Because every time I leave the house or from the gardens of Babylon, I end up in incredibly complex trouble.

How did this problem start?

Using the Protrix I manipulated my own DNA, thus gaining a feminine form, a very attractive and beautiful shape.

I convinced Kent Nelson, the previous Doctor Fate to tell Batman, who is his pupil, incredibly good at magic and witchcraft.

I put on a tech armor with a spider design, then I met members of the Justice League, in order to infiltrate their group.

Members of the Justice League went to fight a sorcerer who wants to erase the solo. So I stayed with their apprentices: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl.

I almost forgot to add my surrogate sister, Albedo, who is in a partnership with Black Canary.

Second purpose for this infiltration and change of identity / sex, has been next to Albedo and protect it.

The group of apprentices, with a little impulse on my part, went to investigate Cadmus.

The laboratory turned out to be a gigantic underground structure, which creates living weapons called Genormorps or Genomorphs, something similar.

I discovered that there are five major projects in Cadmus:

\- Orange project.

\- CC Project.

\- Sister Project.

\- Project Kr.

\- Mithril Project.

The first three projects were moved out of Cadmus a few days ago.

The last two projects, Kr and Mithril

are attempts to clone Superman and myself or myself?

Gender change confuses masculine and feminine verbs. ' Anastasia has thought, sighing a little 'his life does not become easier or less strange over time.

A few minutes ago, the cloned son of Superman and my cloned daughter beat the carpet with all the young heroes and heroines.

Except for me, a smoke grenade and teleportation ensure an effective retreat. He thought of Mystic / Lady Mistery as he passes through the 52 levels of Cadmus.

Thanks to one of the URI armor devices, Lady Mistery is invisible to cameras and human eyes.

'Metatron, Iris do you have a suggestion on what to do? I'm thinking of looking for kryptonite or some chemicals to do something to flush out Superboy and my daughter. But I'm not sure I have enough time to prepare myself, "Anastasia said, speaking with her" concubines ", an AI of alien origin and a conceptual symbiont.

'Eloah, I personally believe that retiring and reinforcing is the best move. But taking into account your emotional ties with Albedo, you will not make the most logical move.

So I suggest you create several different problems in Cadmus. The enemy forces will be scattered and thin, significantly increasing the chances of a rescue. Megaton said, presenting some sensitive points of Cadmus on the Anudasia HUD.

'Onii-Sama or Onee-Sama, I'm having a weird feeling since we're here,' Iris said, not knowing what's happening to him.

'Three different conscious in one brain. Never seen anything like this. ' A strange male voice resounds in Anastasia's head.

'Girls did you say something?' He asked Anastasia through the mental connection.

'Eloah I did not say anything. 'Metatron replied, hearing nothing, except Mystic and Iris.

'Onee-Sama, are you feeling well?' He asked Iris, starting to worry about his host.

"Fantastic, I'm starting to hear a third voice in my head!" Surely the stress and the work they have done has pieces of what remains of my sanity, "exclaimed Anastasia in a depressed tone.

'Dominant consciousness, you're not crazy, I'm simple talking through a telepathic bond' said the strange voice of an unnamed telepath, which buzzes in Anastasia's head.

"Already this form is almost identical to that of a normal human being, so he does not possess the telepathic immunity of my true form, he must make an anti-telepath helmet," Anastasia murmured, self-defeating another project to be done.

'Who are you and what do you want with Onii-Sama?' He asked Iris entering the discussion of Anastasia with the mysterious voice.

'The secondary symbiotic consciousness, my name is Dubbilex,

I'm a Genormorps and I want to talk face-to-face with you and your Host about something that might interest you. 'Said Dubbilex wanting to speak physically with Anastasia and Iris.

'Eloah, with all due respect. I advise not to trust this Genormorps. He could work for Cadmus and lure us into a trap, "Metatron warned, wanting to protect Mystic and Iris.

'Geass and its source, the CC Code' simply answered Dubbilex.

'Give us directions' said Anastasia and Iris at the same time, wanting more information on Geass and its source CC.

In a short time Lady Mystery is traveling through Cadmus following the indications of Dubbilex.

XXX

Meanwhile in another corner of Cadmus.

'Awakening is essential.' The voice of

Dubbilex resounded in Albedo's head, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, waking them up.

All six young heroes woke up inside some metal pods, with their arms and legs tied.

"What happened?" He asked Albedo, feeling the pain explode all over his body, as he looked up to see the Superboy and his cousin's clone, Zauber.

"I think we started off on the wrong foot, I'm Albedo, the blonde with an S on her chest is Supergirl, the rest of my friends are Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash." Albedo said doing the presentations, wanting to talk to the clones.

"See he's fine, it's not too late to help us, I mean we're a fair family, I hit Superman when I saw him for the first time, so no problem there." Supergirl said in a warm, friendly voice .

"It's not the way I would have imagined becoming aunt or my niece, but I'm happy to meet you." Albedo said looking at the silver-haired girl.

While Albedo and Supergirl are talking to new members of their family.

Robin tries to open the lock, Kid Flash and Aqualad begin to recover completely and Wonder Girl tries in vain to free herself, too bad that her pod is made to resist the super strength.

"Aunt?" Zauber asks, curious and hopeful to understand the link between us. " Zauber said speaking to the third person.

"Technically speaking, I'm your father's maternal cousin, but we've grown up together, so we're in a sister-brother relationship." He explained Albedo, gaining the full attention of Zauber.

"What are the sanse that two beautiful blondes get nephews cloned from the genetic material of their minor cousins" commented Kid Flash, joking and flirting.

"Zauber, Superboy you have a real name, in addition to these strange nicknames of scientific subjects" asked Albedo. The clones shook their heads.

"Then you have a purpose to live in. For what you are born or what you have to do." He asked Supergirl, wanting to get to know the clones better.

"I'm Superboy, a clone of Superman, I was created to replace him if he was an expert, or to destroy him if he were to get away from the light." He played Superboy.

"This little girl is Zauber, the first successful attempt to clone Mystic, because the first prototype has no specific purpose," says Zauber in a sad, depressive tone. Mystic's cloned daughter said, speaking to the third person.

"No, you're not," Albedo said simply, making Superboy and Zauber look at her in confusion.

"You are born in this world, as children of God you have the gift of free will: you can choose your goals and decide what you want to be." He said Albedo sincerely, believing what he says.

"I do not think you wanted to hurt us when we first freed you.

I believe that these gnomes and machines have given you information, perhaps telepathically or through implants.

If it's true then they could even control your actions, so when you attack us it was not your fault, "said Acqualad, participating in the discussion.

"What ... if they were not my actions." He asked Superboy confused, looking at them.

"Zauber is confused, Zauber does not know what to do, what should Zauber do?" Mystic's daughter screamed, upset and about to cry.

"Calm down, baby, take deep breaths and calm down." Albedo said taking a maternal role towards Zauber.

"Then we would have no evil will against you." He said Wonder Girl, giving up freeing himself through brute force.

"You want to be like your fathers, Superman and Mystic, a noble ambition". He said Acqualad.

"You're right, you might have been in a laboratory, but you, Superboy, you're still kryptonain, my people are your people, my family is your family." He said Supergirl in a warm voice.

"The same applies to Zauber, once I get out I have to make a phone call, but I can let you know your father, I'm sure he will like to meet you" he said

"Really?" Zauber asks hopefully to meet his father, "Zauber's daughter cloned, calming down.

"My dear cousin, has been kidnapped by the aliens and led a revolt of prisoners without a daughter through alternative methods can not pop it." Albedo said, gained a strange look of the people present.

"Mystic was abducted by aliens when it happened?" He asked Robin, stopping working on the lock.

"A few months ago, Mystic, to a very ... lively life ... Sincerely buying our daily life as superheroes with his, ours is certainly easier or normal." He said Albedo, in recent months has participated in some Mystic works in the European magical community and other activities, all of them have been ... messed up.

"Let's return to the main speech.

You should not be locked up like this, get rid of us and show you the world ... have you ever seen the sun? "Said Aqualad, both clones shook their heads.

"Well, it's late enough, so you'd have to settle for the moon night, but we can introduce you to Superman and Mystic." He said Kid Flash.

Once this is said, the door opens and three people have entered, Desmond with Guardian and an African American scientist.

"What are the weapons doing here?" Desmond said indignantly addressing Guardian.

"They're just letting them stretch their legs, there's nothing wrong with what's there." He said Guardian, before the horns of a small Genormorps lit up, putting him under Desmond's control.

"Bring your weapons back, their places are inside you have their pods now." He said Guardian, clearly manipulated.

"It's not an 'It' is a living being." Albedo and Supergirl shouted.

At that moment a familiar voice resounded throughout Cadmus, through megaphones and telepathic ties.

"You made a mistake, you forgot about me, Lady Mystery."

In the next moment all the horns of each Genormorps lit up simultaneously, causing a telepathic impulse / attack, which knocked out any being that is not a Genormorps. Except for the young heroes, to be enclosed in a pod protected by the telepathic blow.

The moment later, when every human being was sent into a long black sleep, their pods opened up freeing the young heroes.

"You owe a favor to the smartest girl in the world, by the way Kid Flash, for this rescue your debt has come to $ 500." The voice of Lady Mystery resounded again throughout Cadmus.

"Am I the only one who forgot about our new partner?" He asked Kid Flash, feeling embarrassed to have forgotten about Lady Mystery.

The rest of teenage heroes remained silent, all of them forgetting their hacker in a spider-like advanced armor.

"Team we have to leave before they get back in. Zauber, Superboy, come with us?" Asked Albedo, I take command of the group.

The clones looked at each other before nodding.

"I'm coming with you," said Superboy, preparing to make his way.

"Zauber is delighted to join this theme and get freedom," said Mystic's cloned daughter, running toward the exit followed by the rest of the team members.

XXX

A short time ago in a secret room created by the Genormorps.

Lady Mystery chased the indications of the telepathic Genormorps and arrived in this secret room.

The place was dug through the rock and the door hidden by a fake wall.

In front of the Servant-Vampire in feminine form there is Dubbilex.

Dubbilex is a Genormorps that resembles a tall, slender man with blue skin.

His head is radically different from that of a human being, especially in the presence of horns and the absence of a nose.

It also has pointed ears, fin-shaped and two ribbons of meat, originating from its cheeks. He wears simple white hospital pants and a matching shirt.

"I arrived, Dubbilex, did you say you want to talk to us?" He asked Anastasia going straight to the point.

"I have a proposal for you, Lady Mystery or Mystic." Dubbilex said, using telepathy, he managed to find out that Lady Mystery and Mystic are the same person.

"What kind of proposal?" He asked Anastasia in a cold tone, ready to resort to lethal violence to hide his secrets.

"I want freedom for my Genormorps brothers and sisters, but I can not do it alone, even if the Genormorps will get freedom.

The world is dangerous, full of increasingly large and strange threats. "Dubbilex said with a solemn tone and a serious look.

"You need help, the help of a capable group with connections and resources is preferable, power, you want to borrow the power of the Wild Hunt." Anastasia said with an arrogant smile under the mask.

"More or less yes, I want your help, the Justice League is too honest and law-abiding to really help us, but the Wild Hunt does not care about the law or the government." Said Dubbilex, wanting on his side a group that is not afraid of getting his hands dirty, that a group too good and limited by morality.

"What will you give me for my help?" He asked Anastasia wanting to know what to offer Dubbilex.

"The telepathic Genormorps have tampered with the memory of the workers, the CC Project has never left Code, the source of the Geass is here, in the hands of the Genormorps. Help us and receive the Code."Said Dubbilex, making his horns shine.

The room lights up, showing a green-haired teenage girl, asleep on an operating table.

"You have made a very interesting offer and a very stimulating payment, but I have a counter offer for your people, the cost is higher, but the benefits for the Genormorps will be colossal." He said Anastasia with a diabolical smile. This girl is not content easily, by the hand and takes your whole arm.

"Let's hear what you propose?" He asked Dubbilex, wanting to hear what the Servant-Vampire proposes.

"Dubbilex if you meet all the Genormorps in one place, Zodiac (Mukuro Hoshimiya), an associate of mine can open a portal and let you get on my space war ship, Zalmoxis, five kilometers long, enough to transport all your people.

From Zalmoxis and the Zodiac portals (Mukuro Hoshimiya) we can take all Genormorps to every corner of the universe.

A few months ago, I was in space, traveling through the stars I found a planet similar to the Earth.

Perhaps this nameless planet can become Genomorphia, the planet of the Genormorps. "Anastasia said, giving Dubbilex an impossible offer to refuse.

"Everything sounds perfect, but I wonder about the price to pay?" Said Dubbilex, wanting to know what Anastasia wants in exchange for the freedom of the Genormorps.

"The Genormorps will receive assistance and resources through the Wild Hunt, so they can build houses, buildings, hospitals ... factories and laboratories." Anastasia said putting attention on the words factories and laboratories.

"Factories and laboratories, I want more details?" Said Dubbilex, wanting more information on the agreement he will make with the Wild Hunt.

"On the planet of the Genormorps, a small part of the world will be filled with automatic factories that will make toys for me and the Wild Hunt.

The Genormorps once you get the necessary to live, will have to build, maintain and protect my factories. Think of a kind of job, you want to be the local manager, in exchange for your services you will be rewarded through technology, materials, medicine and food.

Speaking of the laboratories your people were born through science in a glass pod. You are very interesting and fascinating from a scientific point of view.

I want Cadmus technology to create you. Before leaving Cadmus, loot, steal and take everything that is not attached or anchored to the floor. Then transport it to the Zalmoxis.

We can determine the rest of the details later, but now I want to know, Dubbilex, accept or not my offer. "She asked Lady Mystery, holding her hand towards the telepathic Genormorps.

"For the good of my people, I accept your offer." Dubbilex said shaking Anastasia's hand.

"Deal, time to take payment, wake up CC" said Anastasia wanting to upgrade its Geass or get an original Geass, not the artificial one that now has, thanks to the Conceptual Symbion, Iris.

"Before you see CC, tell me, do you know anything about the Orange and Sister projects?" He asked Anastasia, wanting more information on Cadmus' last two major projects.

"I do not know much.

The Sister Project, is a study and experimentation on an unknown entity, named Astral Spirit, its name is Nia Honjou.

The Orange Project, work on strengthening the human body, through technological systems and genetic mutation. The guinea pig in this experiment is a former British soldier named Jeremiah Gottwald. "Said Dubbilex, throwing without knowing two bombs in the head of Lady Mystery / Mystic.

'It's official my messy and abnormal life is officially a crossover' thought Anastasia, walking towards CC, she is an original immortal witch of another dimension, she came here because of Zelretch.

Somehow trying to get in touch with Mystic, but Lex Luthor's men are doing a search on Mystic's skills, so they discovered the witch and caught it in no time.

CC is a beautiful girl physically at 16 or years, chronologically more or less 700 years old, having been born in the Middle Ages.

This witch is 168 cm tall, with long green hair that reaches up to the waist.

His eyes are yellow, like those of a cat.

He wears a suit that looks like a white straitjacket used to restrain it.

This dress contains many means of restraint, including various straps and zippers, and a high collar able to gag the wearer.

It is not set to completely tie the wearer, the seeds have rather long sleeves that widen outward closer to the cuffs.

Lady Mystery approaches the immortal witch, with the intent of examining her closer.

Suddenly the hand of the alleged sleeping woman reached out and grabbed hers.

"I'm really cursed," commented Anastasia.

His mind flashed as he felt his body being dragged.

A strange dark blue world passes before his eyes as he notices what appear to be pale blue stripes attached to his wrists that push him down.

The green lines flash across the strange world as if it were inside a printed circuit.

"Interesting that doll has joined with your body, giving you an imitation of Geass, right?"

The witch's voice echoed in her mind.

Suddenly the blue world vanished completely into white, leaving only to float in the strange abyss.

Then he looked forward in shock when he saw the top of the woman's chest. She is clearly naked, with only her long hair covering even a part of her breasts, and yet she could not help but feel as if the clothes did not matter in this strange world.

Moreover, it is as white as the rest of the abyss, with her only able to identify her because she can see it outlined with dark lines like a sketch.

He looked down slightly and realized that he looked the same, even though it was as white as everything else.

"Looks like you have a big role in this world to play."

His voice echoed strangely in this strange world.

"If I grant you the power, will you change the world?" He asked for the immortal witch.

Lady Mystery / Mystic's mind answered "Yes. I am already working to change the world"

The result was instantaneous. He saw two huge spheres flashing in his mind before being lit in a bright white light that somehow managed to avoid blinding him. The woman spoke again.

"I propose an agreement: in exchange for this power, you have to accept that my only wish comes true, accept this contract and accept its conditions".

His voice then took on a solemn tone.

"Living in the world of humans, you will live differently from everyone else: a different providence, a different time, a different life".

Feathers then cross the strange air and Anastasia finds herself floating in the empty white abyss once again.

A stone with a seal similar to a bird and with a single line that penetrates the center of the whale center in his mind before the image changes again in an instant.

This time he saw a large gathering of people dressed in pure white with the same symbol on their foreheads, their eyes closed as if in prayer.

The third image flashed in an instant once again and Anastasia sees a planet in the vision that was very similar to Jupiter.

His mind flashed blue again as he felt himself being dragged again. He listened as the woman spoke again, something sad in her tone as if she wanted to apologize for asking.

"The power of the King will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?" She asked cautiously.

Golden lights of light appear in the distance while Anastasia feels her mind assailed again by a vision of this strange world.

A very tall man dressed in black, with a black mask on it, with the symbol of Geass on it. Around him there are a dozen figures dressed in black, who look like Servant Alter.

"Everything proceeds as I have planned. Enjoy the Geass." The man's voice echoed just like the woman's.

"Yes, I accept the terms of the contract!" Anastasia thrived her left arm dramatically as the world changed once again.

Twin gears were intertwined when the contract was accepted. After this event, Anastasia withdraws from the strange world into what looks like her body, once again.

As knowledge of this new power, this Geass as it is called, flew into his mind, he knew he would need to be cautious with it.

The knowledge that entered his mind.

The only thing other than the basic knowledge of his new power that flashes through his mind is his name.

Ultimate Geass.

Returning to the normal world, Anastasia took off her helmet, revealing her new eyes.

His heterochromic eyes have become phosphorescent yellow, with the symbol of Geass shining in a red color.

"Interesting to activate the Ultimate Geass, dissociate my Mystic Eye, Cheia and Controller." Iris, how do you feel? " He asked Anastasia, at the conceptual symbiont created by DC cells and who knows what else.

'Onee-Sama I feel complete, as if I had evolved, reached a new level.' Iris responded, demonstrating in front of Anastasia as if it were a kind of ghost.

"What an evolution, from a simple voice of my head, you become a kind of ghost, that can not get away from me, in addition you are invisible to all the others except me Now if I talk with you, everyone will see me like a mad unbalanced . " Anastasia said, talking to the Iris demonstration, gaining strange looks from CC and Dubbilex.

"Dubbilex, my viruses have entered the main Cadmus system - I need your Genormorps to do a little favor before you start." He asked Anastasia looking at Dubbilex with his Ultimate Geass, smiling diabolically.

Dubpartx, hopelessly involved in the creation of a devil, with the shivers that hit his spine.

'déjà-vu, a new Lelouch' thought CC, seeing next to the Servant-Vampire a ghost of a certain masked terrorist named Zero.

Go on ...


	60. Chapter 60

Note Author: Many criticize that I constantly change the genres of the characters or that I address to women with male pronouns.

The problem is that I write my stories in Italian, then I translate them into English, so more people can read it.

But when I translate them, the translation system messes up the feminine with the masculine.

Tell me if you know how to solve this error.

Ps. I'm looking for another name for the teenage superhero team, Young Justice is too lame for me.

If you want you can send team names to heroes.

End Note Author.

Chapter 59: The beginning of Young Justice or Schatten Xin.

Anastasia aka Lady Mystery, she is walking through the corridors of Cadmus, traveling towards the exit, at the same time she is sending encrypted messages through the Omni-tool.

A few seconds ago, telepathic Genormorps simultaneously performed a psycho or telepathic wave, knocking out every human being in Cadmus.

Except herself, CC and the rest of the teenage superheroes.

Once this was done, Lady Mystery activated her viruses, deactivating the security systems and opening the pods that keep her momentary heroic companions in captivity.

Not wanting to explain the presence of CC, the deal with the Genormorps, the Ultimate Geass or anything that centers on Mystic and his life as an Anti-Hero.

Anastasia decided to leave CC with Dubbilex, the immortal witch accepted to stay with the telepathic Genormorps in exchange for many pizzas.

"Another parasite that will eat my money, just like Index." She murmured Anastasia, comparing CC with her nun in training, Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

After climbing some floors and entering a room, which looks like a boardroom meeting room or something like that.

Anastasia noticed something strange, the clock on the wall stopped, several objects are still in mid-air, including flies, drops of water, sparks, falling objects.

" Time has stopped." He thought aloud Anastasia, I use the HUD to analyze and observe the flies.

"No, the weather is going incredibly slow or I'm going a thousand times faster than normal ... It does not matter, the manipulation of time means ..."

Before Anastasia could finish her sentence, in front of the table, sitting on a chair appeared, a man who looks like a scientist.

"Well, then it's just a good day, is not it?" The time traveler said, greeting the Servant-Vampire.

"Proferos Paradox" has finished saying Anastasia, noting the time traveler sitting in front of her.

Proferos Paradox seems to have between the mid 30s and the late 40s. His hair is combed black and the skin is thick and pale.

He wears a white lab coat with a pair of black shoes and trousers paired with an orange shirt and a black tie. He also wears a pair of light green glasses on his neck.

"The second time I see you, from my point of view, it's probably the tenth time you meet me, I can know what your presence is for, I'm a busy person." Anastasia said, sitting down in front of the time traveler, taking off his helmet, revealing his face.

"I see you've listened to my advice in your space adventure." You stopped Crota, saved Mukuro and bought the Zalmoxis along with the Protrix and the Nemetrix. " Said Professor Paradox, figuring out what happened to Mystic / Lady Mystery in the last time.

"You guessed it, I was busy in space, and now I try to get into the naive and idealistic heroes' club, but at least I managed to get a great boost." He said Anastasia, focusing on the symbol V on his forehead, the new magic became active.

His eyes have changed.

The left eye, usually ruby red, which looks like a real precious gem, with a V-shaped pupil

The right eye, normally dark black, with the + shaped pupil.

Both are now phosphorescent yellow, with the symbol of Geass shining a red color.

"The Ultimate Geass, good sign, things are going very well for you." Said Professor Paradox, smiling at the sight of the mysterious power that resides in the eyes.

"I think so, I just strengthened my eyes, I managed to get a deal with the Genormorps." Anastasia said in a casual tone, being more focused on why there is in front of her, Professor Paradox.

"Perfect, the Genormorps and their society have crucial roles in the future when they will be part of the intergalactic community in 3500 years." Professor Paradox said, making a small spoiler.

"Very interesting, but you did not answer my question, why are you here?" He asked again Anastasia, crossing his arms, thinking of using or not the Geass.

"I was around, I decided to give you a short visit and give you some advice." He said Professor Paradox, playing his role as a counselor, those who listen usually get lucky and avoid problems, who does not ... will need a superhero to survive.

"Your student is ready to hear your wise advice for her university career," said Anastasia, joking a little about the current situation.

"Very well here are my tips:

1) Lady Mystery should become a heroine living in Tokyo, not in Bucuresti. If you wonder why you go there, I can say that Tokyo will be very lively in the near future.

2) When you have some free time, you should go to New Jersey, with ADARA and Justitia, you will find something that will make you crazy with happiness, something that will make you shout words like, Mega Super Ultra ...

3) Before the space adventure, you wanted to take the Archamada spell book, I suggest you take it, you will need it.

4) Watch out for the light, now they have got a shadow on their side, it will play a huge role in your future, if you stay with the Young Justice.

5) The next blood-red full moon will be much more problematic for you. Changing gender and becoming complete human or locking yourself up in a special room will not help you. You will have to fight against your inner demons. "Proferos Paradox has finished telling his advice for the future of Servant-Vampire.

"By the way did you decide to be part of the Young Justice in an active or passive way?" Asked Professor Paradox out of curiosity.

"I'll try to spend a lot of time with them, but I do not like the name of Young Justice, maybe I can change it in Schatten Xin.

Schatten, means shadow in German. Xin, means new in Chinese. Schatten Xin (new shadow).

It could go for a Black Ops group of teenagers.

Maybe Hei Xin? "She asked Lady Mystery to herself, pleasing the sound of the name.

"Interest in names of Chinese origin?" He asked Professor Paradox, slightly curious.

"Mukuro can be an entity from another dimension, incredibly pure and naive, suffering a kind of amnesia.

But it looks like an adolescent girl of Chinese descent, so I became interested in China. "Anastasia replied, blushing a bit, in the last few months Mukuro has hit the heart of Alex / Anastasia.

"Love young, it's a love triangle or Tamamo and Mukuro have found an agreement" asked the time traveler, taking the role of a kind of uncle.

'Kent Nelson is a kind of surrogate grandfather. Zelretch is a hideous mentor-grandfather, I want to thank him and then shoot him in the face. Proferos Paradox has become a councilor-uncle. Because I connect with the strangest characters in the multiverse.

"Sincerely it's more complicated, Tamamo-chan does not know about my relationship with Mukuro, Mukuro does not know about my relationship with Tamamo-chan."Anastasia said, with a sweet and sour tone.

"We will go out with two girls at the same time and hide the relationship from the other woman, it will not end well." He said Professor Paradox, giving now loving advice to Anastasia / Alex.

"If you want to talk to me, talk to me about my Ultimate Geass," Lady Mystery asked, in an angry tone.

Proferos Paradox noting that if he continues to talk about the love life of Servant-Vampire, he risks becoming the first victim of Utilmate Geass.

'Remember, young Alex / Anastasia is much more emotionally unstable than I remember. Pushing too much can risk the skin. " He thought Professor Paradox mentally noticing too much about the love life of Servant-Vampire.

"Very well, being one of the few who listen to my advice, I will say what I know about Ultimate Geass.

The Utilmate Geass is an unprecedented unique anomaly.

The result of the union of the artificial Geass received from the Simbionte Conceptual, Iris and of the Natural Geass received from the immortal witch, CC.

These two types of Geass have merged, creating something new, this is possible thanks to your unique nature of Servant-Vampire and the influence of your Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

The result is an incredibly versatile and equally powerful Geass, used in the wrong ways could cause a disaster of epic magnitudes. "Professor Paradox explained, with a deadly serious tone.

"I understand, great powers derive great responsibility.

My powers are not toys, I have to use them for the greater good etc.

Tell me what he can do or I'll find out for himself. "Anastasia said, with a stewed tone of wasting time in useless chatter, she's not a child, she knows how to use her powers.

"You've had a long day and you're not in the mood for talk.

The Ultimate Geass can do many things:

\- In the role of Mystic or Alex, you can invoke Knightmare, Othinus.

\- As Lady Mystery or Anastasia, you can invoke an armor or exoskeleton Infinite Stratos, dominated in short IS. His name is END

\- Reading of the mind through visual contact.

\- Deep hypnosis through visual contact.

\- Take control of target bodies and manipulate them as if they were their puppets. To do this you have to see them to check them, the limit equal to the number of company you own.

\- Memory tampering by visual contact.

\- Intense illusions that confuse the five senses, you can use sight or hearing as a means of provoking hypnosis.

\- Give two absolute orders to people, who can not be refused, to do so there is a need for eye contact.

\- Create a sphere of variable dimensions, where a complete control of everything inside. Personally I think this is the greatest power of Ultimate Geass, you can use it once a day and you're limited to five minutes.

\- Finally you can take the appearance of the conceptual symbiont, Iris. Strangely when you change place with Iris, you can not use any of your powers except Geass. But you gain powers similar to Shiroe Emiya or Archer EMIYA. "With this last word, Proferos Paradox, disappeared in a moment and time starts moving again.

"This meeting was useful" murmured Anastasia, wearing her helmet and leaving the room.

XXX

In less than a minute, I reunited with the unnamed teenage superhero team.

"I see that Superboy and Zauber have joined on our side," commented Anastasia, giving fast glances you have clones.

"Nice to see you, Lady Mystery" said Supergirl flying next to Anastasia.

"By the way thanks for the release of I have a favor," said Wonder Girl, also flying next to Anastasia.

"I'm the smartest girl in the world and a hacker of the highest possible level - it's a breeze to mess with Cadmus systems." Lady Mystery replied, concentrating on finding an exit from Cadmus.

Some of the scientists seem to start waking up from the telepathic attack of the Genormorps.

"Beauty, I can ask you how you put down every person in Cadmus." You asked Kid Flash, with his usual carefree tone.

"I convinced the Genormorps to make a revolt or a revolution." Let's focus on getting out and now with the beauty thing, you owe me $ 500. " Lady Mystery responded quickly, in a serious tone, increasing Kid Flash's debt.

"Shit" has commented under his breath Kid Flash.

"You're not good with women or gambling." Robin joked, laughing at the misfortune of Kid Flash.

The group of teen heroes left the very long corridor, entering a huge room, full of supporting columns.

"Less talk more run, if we waste more time something bad will happen." Anastasia said, with a deathly serious and threatening tone.

"Relax, the exit is ahead of us, we are free," said Kid Flash, with an arrogant tone.

"I do not think so." Dr. Desmond said as he emerged from the shadow of the corridor.

"Zauber, asks annoyed and nervous, why the hell Kid Flash keeps talking, it only brings problems to Zauber!" He exclaimed Mystic's cloned daughter aloud, clenching his fist, ready to fight.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore Cadmus's order!" Desmond said, lifting a vial of blue liquid.

Before anyone could react, he threw the vial into his mouth, swallowing there, doubled over in pain and began to moan sadly.

"Um, I'm not an expert, but you've tried that stuff to make sure it's safe, you're a scientist, not a madman with anger control problems, who are taking unstable and dangerous chemicals, right?" He asked Albedo, hoping that someone will say good news.

"Let's get it out before it turns into the Boss of this weird Dungeon." He said Lady Mystery, running towards Desmond while everyone else is looking with wide eyes at what is happening to Doctor Desmond.

Desmond's clothes ripped apart as his muscles doubled in size.

His joints broke violently with his body undergoing a spontaneous transformation.

His skin began to tear, revealing a layer of solid rock beneath it.

At the same time Lady Mystery gave him an iron fist, with a free hand I shot a very powerful beam, which threw Blockbuster, straight into a wall.

Lady Mystery immediately raised her hands in the air, shouting: "God of artillery!"

The next second Lady Mystery arms have turned into a pair of large and powerful Gatling machine guns.

In less than a second, a rain of energy bullets, rained down against Blockbuster without stopping.

"Guys remember me never to get mad at Lady Mystery," Kid Flash said, fearing flirting with Lady Mystery, the rest of his companions nodded in agreement with Kid Flash.

Once Lady Mystery stopped shooting due to the overheating of Gatling machine guns.

"What are you waiting for an invitation!? ... Attack the monster!" He exclaimed Lady Mystery, withdrawing his firearms and entering a combat position.

Blockbuster stands up and roars like a blood-thirsty beast, running toward his nearest prey.

Listening to the Superboy ringhip order and tackling what was once a scientist and start exchanging punches.

The beast gave a fierce uppercut that sent Superboy through the ceiling and into Cadmus' lobby.

Without Superboy to hold him back, Blockbuster attack with a scream of rage, aiming for Lady Mystery.

Fortunately for Anastasia, Blockbuster is a beast devoid of thought, only instinct and thirst for destruction. So it was easy for Lady Mystery to predict and dodge Blockbuster blows, and then launch her powerful armor and Advanced Reinforcement shots.

'It would be easier if I were Mystic, wearing the Armor Nemesis. Because I have to be Lady Mystery and have a prototype armor, 'thought Anastasia, wanting to be in its original form, which would give it greater physical strength.

"Do you think the guy planned to do it?" He asked Kid Flash watching the fight between Blockbuster and Lady Mystery.

"I doubt he's planning anything," Aqualad said grimly.

"Zauber wonders, why are we here talking, while the spider woman is fighting the monster alone?" She asked Mystic's cloned daughter, tilting her head slightly.

"I also wonder why I am working to death, while you are watching without moving a finger!

Supergirl, Wonder Girl, you use that damn superforce and the flight to help me! "Anastasia shouted, before he received a punch from Blockbuster.

Suddenly, Lady Mystery slammed into the rest of the teenage heroes and knocked them to the ground. Except for the pair of flying blondes, who hurled themselves at Blockbuster when Lady Mystery was hit.

Quickly the heroes got up and faced the colossus, along with Superboy who returned to the battlefield.

Kid Flash slides under the creature and kneels behind it as Albedo, Aqualad and Zauber hit the creature, causing it to tumble over Kid Flash's back.

"I learned it in kindergarten!" He said Kid Flash laughing.

Wonder Girl with her gold lasso took Blockbuster and threw it towards Supergirl, putting her fists together and hit Blockbuster, sending him to Superboy who kicked him.

The bouncy ball that is Blockbuster, flight to Lady Mystery, which ends this combo, using its rays at maximum power as if it were the Kamehameha (destructive wave of the turtle), sending Blockbuster through the columns.

"We just played a Dragon Ball videogame scene," asked Lady Mystery, enjoying herself for a moment.

"Is he still conscious?" He asked Robin, that I do not participate in the combo.

"Impossible, the guy will be unconscious for days" commented Kid Flash confident of the victory of the team with no name.

Not even a second after Kid Flash's declaration, Blockbuster came out of the wall ten times more angry and frightening, jumping into the air and grabbed the head of Supergirl and Wonder Girl, throwing the blondes across the room into another pillar.

"Do you ever get tired of making mistakes?" He asked Anastasia seriously thinking about strangling the fastest guy in the world.

Aqualad descended from the shadows of the ceiling, forming a giant bat with its water carriers at the same time as Kid Flash was charging the beast.

The creature grabbed Kid Flash's arm and threw it almost lazily into Aqualad before heading for Superboy.

He grabbed the clone and began hammering it on another pillar.

"Please tell me you have a plan." He asked Albedo looking at Lady Mystery.

"Zauber, puts his hopes on the spider woman, who seems to have a big brain" asked the female clone of Cadmus.

"Destroy the columns, we'll make the whole thing fall on him." He proposed Lady Mystery, not having the tools necessary to defeat Blockbuster without revealing his true identity.

"So I guess what they say about desperate times is true", commented Albedo.

"Right, let's do it!" He told Robin to launch several explosive shuriken, while Albedo and Zauber are holding Blockbuster up.

The roof begins to shake as the supports disappeared. Lady Mystery turns around to see Robin, Superboy and Aqualad taking care of the last pillars.

There remained only one pillar while Robin draws an "X" on the floor with a shuriken.

Lady Mystery smiled devilishly under the mask,

Blockbuster is about to be crushed.

Aqualad emptied his bag of water on the floor above the "X" and Kid Flash drew the beast over the water.

Superboy jumped up and threw two fists on the creature's shoulders, kneeling.

Supergirl, Wonder Girl, have recovered and joined Zambon and Lady Mystery to keep Blockbuster on the ground while Aqualad activates his eel tattoos, electrifying the pool of water.

Robin threw his shuriken and entered the last pillar before exploding.

Instantly, the roof gave way. A large section fell on Blockbuster.

"Be good to me!" He shouted Lady Mystery, clapping his hands creating a large dome of energy.

The unnamed team of teenage heroes have gathered under the dome of Lady Mystery, while the ceiling falls on them.

The building is imploded, leaving a whole lot of rubble and debris.

Fortunately, the energy dome deflected all debris and debris, protecting all teenage heroes, preventing even a scratch.

"We ... we did it" said Aqualad, stupid not to wake up under tons of cement.

"Has there ever been any doubt?" He asked Robin, out of breath, the wonder boy tried to beat the five with Kid Flash, but they both winced at their many bruises and cuts.

"Zauber is so happy, we won and none of us is dead, it's Zauber's best day," said Mystic's cloned daughter, ready to cry with happiness.

"For a bunch of strangers, with zero training, without a leader or real team experience, in an almost improbable scenario with very high death and failure, we deserve a great score, maybe 9/10." He said Lady Mystery sitting on the remains of a destroyed necklace.

"Sister, you're a little too hard on yourself," Wonder Girl asked, wanting to celebrate, not to get depressed.

"I am a realist, antisocial, pessimistic, bad luck girl, with a tendency to isolate herself, it's something that says we did a good job with this improvised team." He said Lady Mystery, wanting to finish this adventure and return to Tamamo and Mukuro.

"However we have two urgent problems to solve." Anastasia said standing up, approaching some debris that buried a kind of lab coat.

"What problems to solve?" He asked Albedo, seeing no problem at the moment.

Lady Mystery approached Zauber, taking with him the partially intact lab coat.

"First problem, this little girl's nudity, now that we're not in a situation alive or die, we can give Zauber a dress." He said Lady Mystery, putting on his cloned daughter, the lab coat, being designed for an adult, the white coat covers the whole body of Zauber.

The rest of the teenage superheroes are having a look that says: how did we forget about this.

"Angelica Kurome Brunestud" said Anastasia pointing at her artificial daughter.

"Connor Kent," Anastasia said, pointing to the cloned son of Superman.

"The problems have been solved, now excuse me, but I have to cross the Atlantic ocean and half of Europe to go home." He said Lady Mystery, activating his Omni-tool, calling a vehicle to get it.

"What does it mean, Angelica Kurome Brunestud and Connor Kent?" He asked Superboy addressing Lady Mystery.

"Your names, Mica we can call you Superboy and Zauber forever." Anastasia explained, provoking without a sincere smile his clones.

"Zauber is so happy for her first dress and name, Zauber is so happy, she can not break the hug," said Zauber, who is now known as Angelica Kurome Brunestud, who is hugging Lady Mystery and apparently does not want to grind the hug.

"May I know why Angelica Kurome Brunestud?" He asked Robin curious for the unusual name.

"For three simple reasons.

One, Zauber seems to me a lovely little angel, so Angelica is fine with him.

Two, Kurome means black eyes in Japanese. Zauber wears a black patch on his left eye, which is why I chose Kurome. Bonus his godmother is a Kitsune, so he must have a Japanese name. "Said Lady Mystery explained, unwittingly throwing a bomb to Robin.

"Godmother ... Wait a second, do you know Mystic?" He asked Robin, taken aback, until today the only person who knows something certain about Mystic, is Albedo, but she refuses categorically to say something.

"I do not know Mystic, at most I know some people I know or do business with him." She answered Lady Mystery, she's not lying, she does not know Mystic, she's Mystic. It's really she knows people who work for Mystic, because she's him.

(Meaning what I just wrote?)

"Explain!" Robin cried out wanting information about the guy who beat her twice, it would have been three losses, but the third time was beaten by the lackeys of Mystic, a kind of angelic machines (Justitia).

"To make a long story short, Zauber is the cloned daughter of Mystic, a phantom vigilant from here, there is no trace of information for almost all normal living things.

But you are a membrane of the magical community, namely the European one.

A xenophobic community that does not accept non-magic members, who practices isolation at large.

You can get some information about Mystic. "Explained Lady Mystery, again does not lie, is telling the truth naked.

"Tell me what you know!" Robin said, even the rest of the group (except Albedo) I want to hear what to say Lady Mystery, especially Zauber.

"I do not know the real name of Mystic or its origins.

From what I heard, more or less half a year ago, Mystic officially became the tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Nicknamed, the accursed archive of Akasha. Gaining the title to be called, Brunestud.

For you, not Americans who are not part of my community, this does not mean anything to you.

But for us it is something big and incredibly rare.

Mystic for the Magus is a kind of member of the top ten most dangerous creatures in the magical world.

For non-human creatures, he is a young vampire lord, part of the royal family, becoming the third Brunestud on the face of the earth. "He said Lady Mystery, gaining a strange look from the nameless team of heroes.

"On the godmother thing?" He asked Kid Flash.

"A more or less true voice on very few times in here makes a public appearance or complete contracts for the guilds, it is accompanied by a Kitsune, ie fox woman or Foxgirl, who proclaimed himself as his wife." He told Lady Mystery, telling a real story that happened several times.

"We can talk about something else" asked Albedo, not wanting to hear about his dear cousin, however, made a mental note to have a chat with him in the future.

"Today the moon is incredibly beautiful," commented Supergirl, looking at the moon.

Superboy stared at the full moon shining above his head.

"See, let's keep our permission, here's the moon." He said Kid Flash, raising the mood of the group.

Supergirl put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"It's better than implanted images, is not it?" He asked Supergirl.

Superboy nodded.

"Much better." Superboy replied smiling.

His eyes widened when a shadow appears in the moonbeams.

It has grown larger and more visible as it approaches.

"Superman: Do we make good our promises or what?" He said Kid Flash, smiling at himself.

The entire League of Justice appeared in sight.

Those who could not fly were brought by the Green Lanterns.

It was an impressive sight to say the least.

For a moment, there was silence as everyone landed.

Superboy slowly advanced forward to Superman staring at him suspiciously.

Superboy lifted the torn fabric of his chest to reveal the "S" shaped shield to his biological father. Superman's eyes widened in shock, but he said nothing.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked Batman as he advanced forward.

"He is a person and his name is Connor." He said Lady Mystery.

"I'm the Superman clone!" Superboy snapped, disappointed by the reception received from his revelation. There was a moment of silence as the league absorbed this.

"Start talking", rasped Batman, "Now".

It took a while for the young heroes to tell their story, but in due course they transmitted it to the adults.

Lady Mystery, Albedo, Zauber and Superboy remained silent for the most part, letting their classmates try to impress their mentors.

In the end, they ended up and a section of the League was sent to take the unconscious ex-Doctor, who calls Blockbuster, to jail.

Superman left with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter talking while the other adults mingled with each other.

After a while, Superman approaches his young clone.

"We'll do, ah, we'll think of something for you," he said, "The League, I mean, for now ... I'll do better to make sure the Blockbuster thing goes away."

Superboy saw Superman fly away in the night as Batman, Flash and Aquaman approached the team.

"Cadmus will be investigated," the dark knight told them.

"All 52 levels, but let's make a perfectly clear thing -" Batman could not finish talking because he was interrupted by the fastest man in the world.

"You should have called!" He said Flash angrily.

"End of results aside," Batman continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"We're not happy, you've violated the Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered your life." "You will not do it again, will you?"

The group shared a quick glance, but it was enough for an unspoken agreement to switch between them.

"I'm sorry", Aqualad spoke for the team, "But we'll do it."

"Aqualad", Aquaman barked, "Stop".

"Excuse me, my king," Aqualad insisted, "but I will not."

Aquaman raised an eyebrow as his pupil continued.

"We did a good job here tonight, the work you trained us to do, together, alone, we forged something powerful, important". He said Albedo, taking the word of the group.

"If this concerns your treatment at the Hall," the Flash intervened, "The six of you ..."

"We nine, it's not about the Hall." He said Supergirl.

"Batman," Robin sighed, "Are we ready to use what you've taught us, or why teach us all?"

"Why let them decide? It's simple: get on board or get out of the way!" Superboy said, with your menacing.

"Personally I'm not very interested in being a 100% solo heroine.

But being part of a mad unbalanced team, which wants to defeat evil, is certainly intriguing.

Before the bat gives something against me.

I would just like to point out that the Justice League has no jurisdiction over me.

Officially, I'm not associated with the Justice League, even there's no evidence that can prove my existence.

So Justice League throw your part and make your offer. If you do the young people will work together you're old.

If you do not want to help us, we can do without you, I have a castle in Europe, along with many wealthy London women who owe me a favor.

What do you say teams, we make our heroic organization in Europe. "He asked Lady Mystery to the nameless group of teenage superheroes.

"Do you have a castle?" He asked Kid Flash.

"Yes, a family of German alchemists gave it to me in exchange for an ancient tome written by Paracelsus, they get results for their alchemical experiments, I get a castle that can become a nice secret base." He said Lady Mystery, with a swan under his mask.

"Sister, we'll be good friends," commented Wonder Girl, always delighting Lady Mystery.

"Together, the new team lined up against the Justice League.

"Hey, girl!" Everyone turns to see Kent walking towards them, leaning on his cane.

"Am I interposing something?" Asked the ex-Doctor Fate,

"I think so, maybe the beginning of a civil war between generations of heroes or the foundation of a new team of heroes, I'll explain everything in the car," said Lady Mystery, really wanting to return to the castle Blanc Geier and cuddle with Tamamo or Mukuro.

XXX

At the same time under the feet of the Justice League.

The Genormorps sets to hundreds of Homuncles, Marionettes, Golems and almost all the Servant Caster, Assassin and Lancer of the Wild Hunt, are emptying any possible plan of Cadmus.

On every plane in the air there are golden portals, created by the angel Michael of Mukuro, which allows him to manipulate the space-time continum.

"Muku hopes his knight is well," Mukuro murmured, opening a hundredth present portal to Cadmus.

In a few minutes, all the Genormorps and members of the Wild Hunt must pass through the portals and returned to the base, leaving no trace.

XXX

Four days later, the team was recomposed within Mount Justice.

Mount Justice just outside Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Almost everyone is dressed in plain clothes, even though Robin had dark sunglasses on his eyes.

Lady Mystery remained in her spider-like armor.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman explained.

"We will bring him back into service, since you nine are determined to be together and fight evil, you will do it in terms of the League." He said Batman, looking at the team for confirmation and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Red Tornado has offered to live here as your supervisor, and Black Canary has agreed to train you, I will set you up on a mission." He explained the bat.

"Real missions?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but hidden," confirmed Flash.

"The Justice League will still keep big things in. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest." He said Flash, pointing the logo on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman continued, "Batman needs a team that can operate quietly."

"The ten of you will be that team," concluded Batman.

"Sweet!" Robin said, "Wait, ten of us?"

Batman waved to the Zeta Tube, where Martian Manhunter approached from the shadows, accompanied by a younger female version of her.

A red hair that made the roses look like insults from nature. Her skin was smooth and green like the vines, and her face would have made every Konoha girl jealous.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece," introduced Batman, "Mrs. Martian".

"Hello!" Miss Martian nervously said.

"I like this concert more every second," Kid Flash whispered as he ran to the side of the girl.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin, Aqualad, it's for the rest of them you can forget their names." He said Kid Flash, doing the cascamorto with another girl.

"I'm honored to be included," he said timidly as he shook his hand waiting for Kid Flash.

Robin, Aqualad, Albedo, Supergirl, Wonder Girlsi are moved forward to present themselves correctly.

Lady Mystery laid a hand on Superboy and Zauber's shoulder.

"Connor, Angelica, let's move, to make this team work we need to know the new members." said Lady Mystery, Superboy and Zauber smiled at him as Lady Mystery guided him to the others.

"Zauber, wishes goodbye to the beautiful green girl Zauber hopes to work well together." Angelica Kurome Brunestud said, waving to the green-skinned alien girl.

Mrs. Martian blushed slightly and her hair became thin strips of silver.

"I like your hair," said Miss Marziana quietly.

Zauber smiled and Aqualad smiled.

"Today is the day," said Aqualad to himself.

XXX

In a secret room in a hidden position, several computer monitors shine with life. Outlined on each screen there is a brilliant silhouette.

"Can we afford to leave Cadmus in the hands of Guardian?" He asked for a voice distorted by a screen.

"We have more pressing concerns," said another.

"Children, show that the Justice League is willing to use younger heroes to do their dirty work".

"A dark turn," said another, "But one that can be played to our advantage."

"However, on a smaller scale, we salute our new member, L-8." One of them said.

An eighth figure appeared on the monitors, but this was hidden by the darkness instead of the light like the rest of them.

"It's an honor it's part of the light, you can call me L-8, but I prefer the title of Shadow or Grand Alter." He answered the figure hidden by the shadows, which reveals nothing but a symbol in the shape of V, which belongs to Geass.

The nemesis of Mystic, the manager of Servant Alter, finally appeared on the scene.

XXX

Team of heroes.

Official name: Unknown.

Current name: Team / Young Justice.

Team Leader: Unknown.

Deputy Head of the Team: Unknown.

Base of the group:

Number of members: 10

Members

Y-01: Robin (Dick Grayson)

Y-02: Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm)

Y-03: Kid Flash (Wally West)

Y-04: Supergirl (Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent)

Y-05: Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark)

Y-06: Albedo (Jean)

Y-07: Lady Mystery (Anastasia Alexandra Cioar ă) in reality (Mystic / Alex Brunestud)

Y-08: Superboy (Conner Kent / Kon-El)

Y-09: Zauber (Angelica Kurome Brunestud)

Y-10: Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz)

allies

The Justice League: consists of the mentors of the team and provides assistance in case the team needs it, as well as providing everything the team needs.

The Wild Hunt in secret, soltalto for Lady Mystery / Mystic.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 60: A very long day Mecha, Appointments, Robot Assassins. First part.

The Black Megas, is an incredibly advanced car, created using Batman's favorite Batmobile as a base, along with the most advanced technologies on earth, plus some gadgets of alien origins, with a peak of Techno-magic.

Due to the upgrades the bat design has disappeared completely.

Now Black Megas is a dark black aerodynamic racing car, covered with incisions of arcane origin, which shine like Neon.

The car does not have more wheels, because it no longer needs it, the car literally floats above the ground.

Two large machine guns are located above the hood of Black Megas.

The entire rear seems to have engines belonging to a rocket or spaceship, something possible true.

The car with only two seats, for the pilot and a guest.

At the moment both seats are occupied by two interesting characters.

The first is ADARA, an Android, created with high-level alien technology, coming from every corner of the galaxy.

Made from the future and sent into the past, thanks to Professor Paradox and a temporal paradox to be respected.

Her appearance is a beautiful girl of about 14 years. Height of 160 cm. For a girl of her age she is well equipped, her measurements are B84 W55 H83.

It appears to be of mixed European and Eastern ethnicity. Her skin is neither too pale nor too tanned.

Navy blue hair, they are very long and tied in two side tails with white ribbons, and they also put white pins that form an "X" cross on its fringe.

His eyes are bright green, his pupils are Δ- shaped .

His ears are slightly pointed, like an elf and he wears small dice-shaped earrings.

He wears high-heeled boots in dark blue. Long lime with white and blue stripes that reach the thighs.

A minimal white skirt. A white T-shirt with a star above, around a white choker.

A long dark green coat, decorated with white feathers. On each finger there is a metal ring, with a large stone.

The second person is Mystic, in its original form. At the moment he is not wearing his skeletal armor, Nemesis. Because it is still under repair, the semi-god of the Hive, Crota caused serious long-term damage.

So he is forced to wear his feathered white coat all the time, Arip ă Albă, to protect himself from the sun's rays, which hurt him being a half-vampire.

"I can know why I can not drive my car, I mean, I'm of age, I built it myself and I'm a technopath." He said Mystic, putting a brittle.

"I love you, you're amazing cute when you pout, I want to stand by your side and share your bed, but I can not lie to you, you're the worst pilot in the world." ADARA says he's piloting the Black Megas car in place of Mystic, she is a schoolgirl in love, not suicidal.

"Are not you exaggerating?" He said Mystic, crossing his arms, feeling offended that each member of the Wild Hunt was afraid of getting into a car if he had to drive it.

"Justitia has decided to take the long road, because I told him that there are sanse that I led you." He told ADARA silencing Mystic, giving up fighting in a lost battle.

"At least tell me my schedule for today," asked Servant-Vampire, wanting to know his schedule today.

"Here is today's program:

From 06:00 to 10:00, we would be in New Jersey looking for something big mechanical and alien. My database revealed last night, the cordonate that take us to a landfill.

From 10:00 to 12:00, you will have some free time to spend with Mukuro.

From 12:00 to 17:00, Mukuro will open a portal near the base of your teenage friends, you will stay with them for five hours as you usually do.

From 17:00 to 20:00, you will go to Tokyo to prepare a couple of security houses and lows in the Kanto region. Tamamo is about to have a heart attack when he heard that you will buy a house for you in Tokyo.

Finally from 8.00pm to 2.00pm, Lady Mystery will do her Tokyo superhero work. In the end you will have four hours of rest. "ADARA said telling the busy schedule of the Servant-Vampire who has to travel to different corners of the world to accomplish his goals.

"It will be a busy day, the Wild Hunt is taking care of their homework." She asked Alex not wanting to be the only person busy working.

"For the rest of your identity, everything is ready.

Paracelsus finished creating a Homuncles with the appearance of Scoot Smith, your civil alter ego, the CEO of Prime Industries, Europe's largest multinational company. Now you do not have to look at Scoot Smith so much anymore.

Servant Assassin along with some Servant Caster, will do several thefts in the name of Red-X.

Speaking of the cities under your protection.

San Francisco is momentarily protected by Scáthach.

Jump City is temporarily protected by William Shakespeare, who is delivering his next book to the publishing house. If something happens, make a phone call and we'll send someone.

Gotham City is under the surveillance of Artemis.

Paris is kept an eye on Louvre.

Current projects are going well.

Leonardo Da Vinci is finishing repairing your armor, Nemesis.

The rest of the Servant Caster are turning Crota's corpse into a magical weapon.

The new CC addition, does almost nothing but eat pizza and watch movies. I wonder why we are putting it and do not throw it out of the gardens of Babylon.

The alien members of the Wild Hunt are piloting the Zalmoxis, crammed with Genormorps. "ADARA told the current work of most members of the Wild Hunt.

"ADARA lands I think we have arrived, remember to activate the mimesis module." He said Mystic, watching as ADARA lands Black Megas, in the middle of a New Jersey landfill.

Once out of the Servant-Vampire and the android girl, they activated a unique ability of Black Megas.

The entire futuristic car changes shape becoming a white Taxi, specifically a Peugeot 406.

XXX

Peugeot 406 is a medium-high-end car produced between 1995 and 2005 by the French car manufacturer Peugeot.

XXX

"Tesoruccio, Black Megas in shape taxi does not resemble that car of that film that you like?" She asked ADARA wanting to have a conversation and get more points with her love, taking advantage of being completely alone.

"You guessed it, I based this module on the machine in my favorite movie.

Taxxi (Taxi) is a 1998 film, directed by Gérard Pirès, on the subject and screenplay by Luc Besson, starring Samy Naceri.

The saga is completed by the following 4 films: Taxxi 2 (2000), Taxxi 3 (2003), Taxxi 4 (2007) and Taxxi 5 (2018).

This film also had a 2004 Hollywood remake titled New York Taxi. "Mystic explained telling one of his favorite movies.

"ADARA activates your scanner, looks for rare types of metal that does not belong to the Earth, I use my geocinesi to move the scrap metal." He said Mystic, picking up Bezel's amulet and carefully moving every ounce of metal trash.

"Tesoruccio, I think I found the owner of this landfill," said ADARA, creating in his hands a lightsaber of energy, pointing it at a guy who shouted: "All that is here is worth only $ 2. If you do not made of evil I will give you a discount of 99%. "

XXX

Goat is the owner of the local landfill in Newark, New Jersey.

Indeed he is the owner of the largest landfill in the entire state of New Jersey.

Goat inherited the landfill from his father, who received the landfill from his father, who in turn received from his father etc.

Put simply, since decades before the world war, Goat's family has managed this landfill.

Goat is always seen with a blue overalls, a trucker's hat and maybe a t-shirt under the coverall, all without logos. He has a shadow of five, with messy mustache and incredibly dirty hair.

He works and lives in this landfill since before he realized he was walking, but never in his life has he prepared to face clients with superpowers.

Especially a strange girl with blue hair, with very long pigtails, armed with Jedi swords.

"Everything here is worth only $ 2. If you do not hurt me I will give you a 50% discount." He shouted Goat, before getting on his knees, putting his hands on the ground, trying to provoke possible robbers.

"Okay, it's a bit over the top, but $ 2 and a huge discount sounds good, can I know what your name is?" He asked Mystic, as he gave a quick glance at the guy who reminded him of a marginal character from his favorite cartoon.

"My name is Goat, the owner of this landfill, I can help you with Mr. ..." said Goat, playing the role of a humble servant, this thing works in movies, right?

"Mystic." The Anti-Hero gave his name to the poor man

"Goat I have a deal that can change your life for the better or end it with a lightsaber strike." He said Mystic, with a diabolic smile, making Goat tremble with fear.

"I do anything!" He exclaimed Goat, taking into consideration any life preserver he finds.

"It's very simple, my associates and I are looking for something of value, it's probably buried somewhere in this landfill, if you help us you'll live a long life and get a bank of notes. buried in this landfill. " He explained quietly Mystic, making clear what he wants, who commands and what happens if he tries to do something rash.

"Immediately his height, I know a mountain of scrap that has never been touched since the foundation of the landfill.

My family told me that the under there was a giant and iron asleep. I think it can be a start for your research, "said Goat, having for the first time in his life a flash of genius.

"$ 500, opened the way and get more," said Mystic throwing a brick of bank notes to Goat. Because he did something similar, simple, Mystic was immediately bored by the fear of Goat, preferring to use the money and have a little fun on Goat, who seems like a first class jester.

In just a few minutes, Goat brought Mystic and ADARA to the largest rusty scrap store in New Jersey.

"His Highness and Jedi girl, I present you the result of rusty scrap generation deposited in the same place since the foundation of the city." He said Goat with a cost of weird pride.

"Tesoruccio, my radar is revealing something under this mountain of trash." He said ADARA by sending out a sort of laser scanner from his arm.

"In moments like these I see the usefulness of geocinesi" Mystic commented, raising his hands to the sky, at the same time every gram of earth metal present in the mountain of scrap metal rose in the air.

Mystic un the hands, as if he wanted to crush something, all the rusted metal that floats in the sky, veins gathered and pressed, creating a giant metal sphere.

"That's why I'm called the Metal Lord," said Mystic, putting down the metal ball.

Goat being a witness to this superhuman deeds, he was speechless, if it were possible his jaw would hit the floor.

With all the scrap in one place, Mystic could see what was underneath the garbage mountain.

The Servant-Vampire falls to his knees before the discovery of the treasure.

"This is Mega Super Ultra Fantastic, I have to update my wish list, I got the Batmobile, a space warship and now even a giant robot, only the TARDIS, the pirate ship and the angelic robot-girl army are missing. . " He said Mystic, in an incredibly happy tone. Because he should not be happy, one of his childhood dreams has become reality.

In front of Mystic, ADARA and Goat there is a giant metal man, probably for decades under the damned rusty scrap metal, but it is still in one piece.

"The Secret File AGB-063 came out in the open automatically, and I read the file data." He said ADARA while his eyes started to glow green.

"Tesoruccio we found a powerful prototype of combat robots, the MEGAS (Mechanized Earth GuardAttack System).

Megas is an extremely powerful combat robot, perhaps the most powerful ever built. Measuring up to 90 meters in height. "He explained ADARA reading the superficial data of the file.

"He misses his head", commented Goat, looking at the giant rusty robot with tens spent surrounded by scrap metal.

"Not for long," Mystic said, looking at his futuristic car in the form of a white cab.

"Goat, here's to you $ 1, I buy the gigantic battle robot." He said Mystic pulling out of his Grimoire, Codex Analisys, $ 1001, giving them to Goat.

"Both height, you have added $ 1000 by mistake." Commented Goat, not wanting to accept more than they agreed.

"$ 1 for the robot $ 1000 for the whole landfill and your services Call me from now on, Boss." He said Mystic, walking towards the giant robot.

"ADARA calls Paracelsus and Mukuro, I want a transport of fifty golems, fifty Homuncles and lots of materials Until this beast is completely repaired, this landfill will be under our control." He declared Mystic, just wanting to start working on this giant metal monster.

"As you wish, Boss, I am at your complete disposal" said Goat, deciding to stay on the side of the man with superpowers and numerous lackeys.

"Good choice" commented ADARA giving a disgusted look to Goat.

"But we have to take insurance, darling, you can test your new power on him." He advised ADARA not wanting to be close to a guy like Goat, without something to keep him docile and in his place, in addition to the word.

Both eyes of Mystic, have become phosphorescent yellow, with red V in place of the pupil.

"You will work to the maximum of your ability, you will not talk to anyone about what is going on at the landfill." You will delete every bit of evidence about us here, you will be a perfect gentlemen, model worker and take better care of your personal hygiene. " He ordered Mystic, using his Ultimate Geass on Goat, improving and cutting away any possibility of loss of information.

"Yes, My Master and Boss" said Goat, getting down on his knees and obeying Mystic.

However, this was only to be expected, the Ultimate Geass is one of Mystic's most dangerous and powerful tools.

After all, without any warning, two hands had

stray and extended outward from behind Mystic, hugging his shoulders with a

chirp shrill later.

The supernatural phenomenon alerted the body of Mystic, in a moment to turned his fingers into sharp claws ready to cut off the intruder.

But Mystic recognized the smell of the person, so he withdrew his claws and turned his head to see who is behind him.

Behind him is a cosmic entity from another dimension, known as Hoshimiya Mukuro.

She involuntarily emerged from a gilded portal open in midair, wrapping her arms over Mystic's shoulders.

Mukuro enunciates some intimately sweet verses, while giving a pinch or two on Mystic's nose.

Stunned, Mystic felt as if his senses had been hypnotized by a spell.

Women are his biggest weakness, after the fact that prolonged exposure to the sun can kill him or turn him to ashes.

Mukuro is behaving as usual excessively in love with Mystic.

"Hi Mukuro, why did you come in. We have several hours left until our date." He asked Mystic, forgetting why he is here.

"Muku missed his knight, so he decides to make a surprise visit," Mukuro replied, then turned his head like a performer of songs and dances. His

hair naturally follows the movement and twine behind the nape.

"ADARA take care of the robot, me and Mukuro do a short ride in the city," said Mystic taking Mukuro in his bride's style, and then run away at a superhuman speed.

"Damn extra-dimensional entity, stealing my Tesoruccio, I'll finish this giant robot and use it to destroy you." He declared ADARA incredibly angry about Mukuro that ruined his plans with his surprise visit.

XXX

After several hours of work at the landfill on the giant robot and an appointment with Mukuro, through Newark.

Let's go to Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Here is Mount Giustizia, the secret base of the Team with no names of heroes.

At the moment near Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. A golden portal appeared.

From it came out two people the first is Mukuro Hoshimiya, the second person is Alex Brunestud.

Mukuro is a beautiful girl with a voluptuous figure with golden eyes and long blond hair that reach up to the knees even when they are intertwined. It binds the hair in a partial Odango hairstyle, in addition to the dark blue and purple hair extensions that resemble rabbit ears.

At the moment he is wearing a white shirt, a red skirt, long black limes and red boots.

Alex is a two-meter-tall man with a sturdy, solid construction wearing a white hooded leather jacket.

The hood hides the face of the individual.

Behind the white jacket there is a logo showing a kind of bird, a hawk or a vulture.

The zipper of the jacket is open, revealing a black T-shirt, with a white logo, similar to a pentagram.

He wears dark blue jeans, held by a red belt, which looks like snakeskin or reptile skin.

Also wearing a pair of black gloves, on the back of each there is a pentagram.

To finish the black combat boots, with the soles of metal shoes

Their appointment has just ended, so Mukuro used his Angel Michael to open a portal from New Jersey to Happy Harbor.

Talking about their date.

Mystic brought Mukuro for a walk

in the city, but first they made a quick change of clothing.

The whole appointment was perfect.

They have traveled many streets, entered a shop

that capture their interest.

They ate a meal and donated themselves to an art gallery

Mukuro is considerably weak on the street.

As for the predilection, Mystic / Alex has understood that Mukuro have similar tastes.

Both prefer quiet places to lively and crowded places.

Mukuro prefers western Japanese cuisine, and classic ornaments to accessories

modern.

Alex preferred the western cuisine and a combination of old and new objects.

When the churches wanted something in a jewelry store, to Mystic's surprise, he pointed

a golden fan exposed in an old house across the street.

Despite having the face of a child at first sight, his tastes were rather unsophisticated and rustic.

Now Mukuro and Alex are near Happy Harbor.

"Now it is pronounced just as my knight predicted, and today it made Muku good

mood. "Mukuro said, smiling.

"I too enjoyed a world, a short and happy moment in my messed-up life, I'm sorry it could not last longer." He said Mystic wishing to spend more time with Mukuro and the giant robot, but to work with the unnamed teenage superhero team.

"Hueh, Gramercy, prolonging that emptiness of my heart, in this way I could

surprise Muku from the pleasure of savoring this taste of life. Anyway,

Reflecting me, you would have had your passion for Muku, Knight. "

As he said it, Mukuro's expression became more and more incisive.

"Does Magic Rapunzel trouble you?" He asked Alex, not to need a pair of Mystic Eye to figure it out.

"Does the knight love Muku?"

Then, Mukuro emitted a mischievous smile as he asked so, cute words that make Alex blush and beat his heart to death.

"It's embarrassing to say it out loud, but I love Mukuro a lot and I want to protect you," Mystic replied, becoming all red, "women are really her weak point.

"Ehehe, then, Knight loves ." Mukuro said, hiding his mouth with his fan, swinging his legs as if his joy were

unbearable.

Then he leaned forward, stared at Mystic's face and gently moved his cherry lips.

"Muku imagines that the Knight stole the heart of Muku Muku can steal the heart of the Knight." He asked Mukuro.

"I'm sure you've already stolen my heart." He said Mystic, not knowing what else he can say.

"Muku likes the knight's response ... Enounce again." Mukuro requested to hear the magic words.

"I love you, Mukuro."

Mystic's response under Mukuro's impulse gave her a smug smile.

"To make such a move means that you are worthy of Muku's complete love." Mukuro said, before getting up in the air to kiss Alex.

The surprise kiss to put off-guard Mystic, activating unwittingly is turning into Anastasia.

After a yellow flash, Alex / Mystic veins replaced by Anastasia / Lady Mystery, who is wearing Alex's clothes, which are too big for him.

"Becoming a girl in this is incredibly embarrassing" commented Anastasia blushing everywhere.

"Muku likes the Knight indifferent to his form." Mukuro said, not caring much about the Shifting thing.

"I have to go, see you later, Mukuro." Anastasia said, going to Monte Giustizia, but first he had to put on clothes of his size.

Without saying anything else, Mukuro opened a gilded portal to take her to the gardens of Babylon or the Blanc Geier Castle.

Later on through the news program he would find out that Happy Harbor was attacked by many robots, among them three red androids with superpowers and a kind of copypower robot.

Go on...


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 61: A very long day Mecha, Appointments, Robot Assassins. Second part.

Yesterday around midnight.

The moon is high while the port was alive with activity.

The criminal organization run by the crime lord, Daniel Brickwell, recently intercepted a shipment of high-end direct energy weapons to the US Army.

With this he would be able to crush his only remaining competitor for Star City Mr. Sinister. No one ever saw it ... well, no one who lived anyway.

"We see that sinister kid who opposes us now boss." One of his old loyal members said with a cruel smile on his face.

Suddenly an arrow hit the ground near two of his men. Releasing a thick black smoke that forced them to drop the box as they begin to cough heavily, falling unconscious moments later.

The coffin broke open and hit the ground and dropped one of the cannons on the ground to rest at the foot of the Brick itself; in one smooth motion he kicked the pistol in his hand and leveled it at the origin of the arrow.

"You again!" He roared angry when he quickly saw his nemesis companion.

"You know I'm starting to be insulted by the fact that Green Arrow is not doing my operations alone."

He began to shoot, warming the heat on his skin in waves as the crimson rays left the chamber of fire towards the red archer, who through his acrobatic feats managed to avoid the lethal rays.

During one of these leaps, he made a sign to split a fat arrow towards the crime lord.

He broke into contact with the gangster who shredded most of his dress and left what was left in ragged tatters.

"You have no idea how much you pay for a suit of my size!" He bellowed with rage; before turning around to face his men, who used the time to hurl some of the larger cannons. "Scorch the boys of the earth".

The gangster spread out to level the bulky weapons that buzz as they come to light hungry for destruction.

As long as a yellow stripe did not pull them out of their grasp and a series of bolas flew through the air wrapping the men before releasing the gas out of their bulbous ends.

"Too bad that your brick steals from poor old Uncle Sam, you have no sense of decency." Kid Flash appears right in front of him waving his hand like an adult scolding a child.

The criminal screams in rage as he tries to hit her ... as if it had ever happened.

Suddenly he slipped as Aqualad leaped forward from behind him, taking the metahuman by surprise, which was crushed into a metal container that now had a large brick-like dent.

"The cave is perfect" Aqualad quickly informed him as he jumped up to reach him on a stack of containers. Watching him while he removes a couple of running kicks on the net with ... sharp arrows.

"For secret missions, you know how to be a spy". Robin added the holo-com while terrorizing another pair of gangbangers with a remote-controlled birdarang that releases white smoke causing them to trip over; before Kid Flash took care of them with several well-placed shots.

"Wait to meet Zauber, Superboy, Lady Mystery and Miss Martian." He told Kid Flash as he stepped in as he ran past them and then down to lift one of his belt to tie his legs to another before Sparta kicked him in the first person as he bent down to pull up his pants.

After a moment Arsenal fires an arrow without aiming ... or checking to see where he is heading, there was a scream of Wilhelm as the wind can hear the sound of electricity. Suddenly they scattered as a large piece of rock was thrown at them, from the bad now topless.

"Hey, tell Green Arrow not to send kids to do a real job as a man." The ineffectiveness of the speed exploding arrows said mockingly.

Arsenal smiled as he unleashed a last arrow that struck him as he exploded, expanding into a cloud of dense foam that held the shocked criminal inside.

"High density polyurethane foam, very creative on your part." Kid Flash complimented Arsenal while Robin called SCPD to clean up the mess; before turning around to leave Aqualad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Are you with us, my friend?" He asked, looking at him with a small, encouraging smile; he shook it off without looking back.

"Pass," Arsenal said as he walks.

"I've finished waiting for the Green Arrow and League to give me the respect I deserve, I'll take it alone, and that means no babysitter and no clubhouse for the kids ... your junior justice league is a joke. place and out of the way. "

XXX

Here I'm

"Recognized Y-02, Aqualad."

In a flash of light, Aqualad in civilian clothes enters the mountain.

Megan smiles happy to have another teammate to talk to.

"Hey Aqualad!" He greeted Megan.

"Greetings Megan" smiles Aqualad.

"How did you go with Arsenal, will you join us?" He asked Megan.

Aqualad shakes his head. "I'm not afraid, he decided to make his way." Megan gives an apologetic look.

"Recognized Y-01, Robin."

"Yo," greets Robin. "Are you ready for our first mission?"

"Recognized Y-03, Kid Flash (Wally West) Y-04, Supergirl (Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent) Y-05, Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark) Y-06, Albedo." Announced the mechanical voice, in a moment the teenage superhero band is almost complete.

"Hi, Megan" greeted Albedo, with a radiant smile.

"Megan, have you seen Red Tornado?" He asked Wonder Girl.

"He went out for a while and said he would be back for the 13", replied Superboy.

The clone walks towards the group with a casual expression.

"Why do you want to see him?" He asked Superboy, slightly interested.

"Why else? We want a mission." He told Kid Flash with a shocked expression.

"It's been almost two weeks and we have not had a single mission, I'm tired of waiting around, it's time to act!" He said Supergirl bored to death, wanting to do something super.

Aqualad nods in agreement. "We did not start this team to play."

Robin lifts the monitor. A grin plays on Boy Wonder's face. "He's coming now." He announced the boy wonder.

"Let's move!" He said proclaimed Wonder Girl, taking the flight together with Supergirl.

Behind them is Kid Flash running at a speed that makes a Ferrari die of envy.

After him there are Robin and Aqualad.

Superboy shrugs before following them.

Megan looked at Albedo, who remained calm and calm.

"I think we should join them." He said Albedo, walking slowly towards his companions.

Miss Marziana smiles encouragingly and walks next to Albedo.

XXX

Red Tornado makes its descent to the ground.

The android notes that all the sidekicks are waiting outside.

Landing, the android walks towards the group.

"Why did you all come here to meet me?" He asked the android without emotion.

"We were hoping to get a mission," said Kid Flash.

"We are already dying of boredom, we want to do something", commented Supergirl.

"I agree with you, sister, the Amazons are not philosopher warriors." He said Wonder Girl, being on the same wavelength, with her bored friends.

"Batman manages the mission assignments." He said the red android.

"Yes, but it's been more than a week ..." Robin protested.

Red Tornado interrupts Robin, saying, "You will soon be tested, until then you can keep busy by getting to know the cave."

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad share a look.

The words Arsenal spoke last night, they just came back in their head.

"Your Junior Justice League is a joke, it's designed to keep you busy and in your place." He said the imaginary Arsenal.

"This is not a social club," Aqualad disapproves.

"It's true, but I've heard that social interaction is the key to team building." These are the last words spoken by Red Tornado before entering the cave.

Kid Flash grimaces, "keep us busy."

"Do you really think we are buying it?" Robin protested.

"What do we do now?" Wondergirl asked.

"Personally I do not know much about the clubhouse, we explore the place and talk to each other," proposed Albedo, being the most reasonable person in the group.

"Well, Superboy and I live here, we can take a tour," said Megan, with a smile.

Superboy crosses his arms on his chest. "Do not include me." He commented on Superboy, not wanting to play the tour guide.

Kid Flash appears next to Megan.

"I will, a private tour sounds much better." As usual The fastest guy in the world, is flirting with any girl within a radius of ten kilometers.

"Nobody said anything private," Robin said, sighing at the behavior of his sprinter friend.

"Team building, let's all go," said Aqualad.

"Megan, show us the way," said Albedo, staying beside the green-skinned girl.

"Okay, this way!" He said Megan, smiling and flying around.

XXX

"So why did the league stop using the base?" He asked Supergirl.

"The Joker discovered the place and launched a massive attack on the Justice League, most of the cave was destroyed and forced the League to move to a new location." Robin replied.

"So they mistook him for a tourist trap?" He said Supergirl.

Megan's eyes widen.

"Wait, if the bad guys know where we are, what does it mean to stop them from attacking us? We must be constantly on the alert!" He said Megan entering a little 'panicked.

"At least we will not die of boredom," said Wonder Girl, smiling, cracking her knuckles.

"Calm down girls, no attack will happen today or tomorrow." He assured Albedo.

"The bad guys do not know that we know about them knowing the location of the cave." He explained Robin.

Megan looks at Robin confused.

"He means that we are hiding in plain sight," explained Supergirl.

"Then less fun" commented Wonder Girl, sighing slightly disappointed, she is a woman of action, staying too long without adrenaline in her veins, hurts her health.

Superboy sniffs the air.

"I smell smoke." He said Supergirl, smelling it with his hound's nose.

"My cookies!" He shouted Megan flies in the direction of the smell.

Kid Flash shrugs before accelerating after her. Others follow soon.

XXX

Megan's cookies were saved, but not by Miss Martian, but by another person.

In front of the oven is a surprisingly beautiful girl, a classy beauty, perhaps a nobility or even a princess of an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, perhaps a demigod, with the divine parent Aphrodite.

The skin of this possible princess or semidea is snow-white, smooth and soft like the finest and most expensive silk in the world, perhaps of Nordic origin.

Treat ears sweet and pleasant, cute, but slightly pointed. Fleshy and red lips, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth. A smile of this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or a woman.

An interesting trait or its only flaw is its beautiful eyes.

The left eye is ruby red, which looks like a real precious gem, has a V-shaped pupil

The right eye is black, a dark black, which can swallow you completely, with the pupil in the form of +.

His hair is pure white, a shiny and clean white. The hair is smooth and far, which reaches the back bottom.

Another distinctive feature is the golden V-shaped tattoo on the forehead.

In addition to the perfect and incredible face, it has a sinuous and well-developed body.

His legs and arms are very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that any model would have escaped envy in front of her.

The body of a model, no, the ideal woman's body, is not enough, the body of a goddess imprisoned in a mortal body.

His age seems to be between the end of the eighteenth and the first twenty years.

Perhaps her second flaw is her height, she is clearly a tall woman, 185 cm tall.

Its three sizes are B94 / W62 / H90.

She wears an eccentric dress, which makes her stand out from the crowd, something not too difficult considering her divine beauty.

To hide the similarities with his masculine form, Anastasia changed a few things.

His white hair is now dark purple, he is holding it with

tied with a ribbon of black and white color, forming a ponytail.

The golden V-shaped tattoo on its forehead is now invisible thanks to a little magic.

Anastasia carries two particular earrings.

On the right ear there is a small blue earring reminiscent of a spider.

On the left ear, a simple platinum-colored ring earring, with some inscribed on it. The latter is responsible for the little magic, which hides the symbol of Geass.

His eyes are covered with a kind of dark purple bandana, which looks a lot like what Rider / Medusa uses to cover his eyes.

Wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, showing the navel and back. Showing a pair of tattoos depicting a pair of demonic wings.

His right hand is covered by a black glove, decorated with alchemical inscriptions.

He also wears a second white glove decorated with strange writing, this glove not only covers the hand, but half arm, coming over the elbow.

His jeans have trousers cut to be very short, showing the entire left leg.

He wears a pair of black leather boots.

His latest accessory is a simple column, which carries a small silver charm in the shape of Ankh.

Not far from this beautiful girl, there is a girl of about 11 years. Its height is 144 centimeters.

His snow-white hair is held in a short braid.

It seems to have pointed ears typical of an elf.

His skin is gray or better said, his skin looks silvery, with strange tattoos similar to black circuits on them.

The left eye is covered by a kind of black bandage. His right eye is glacial blue.

The girl looks like a miniature copy of Anastasia / Alex

This girl was born strombus, without having the left arm, but a week ago, received from Anastasia, a silver mechanical arm, covered with mystical inscriptions.

He wears a pair of black bows, which hold his long white tail.

A gray shirt, with a black eagle on it. Above it carries a black camouflage poncho with a hood.

His right hand is covered with a white glove without a firm, he also wears a metal wristband, reminiscent of the Concealed Blade of Assassin's Creed II.

Around his waist he wears a black leather belt, equipped with a holster for a gun and a small sheath for a short sword.

He wears gray camouflage trousers, with different straps and holsters over them, covered with weapons or ammo. Finally, simple black boots.

"Since a mother and her daughter live here" asked Kid Flash, not recognizing the two girls dressed in black and white.

The young woman with purple hair, I ignore Kid Flash and put the table full of freshly baked cookies on the table.

"Vad c ă aţi uitat iar de mine (I see you have forgotten me again)." She murmured the blindfolded woman, as she went to take out a huge pizza from a second oven.

"Zauber is happy: Zauber's delicious mother is ready to be eaten by Zauber, while Zauber's friends have come to visit Zauber, Zauber greets Zauber's aunt." Angelica said, with a strange European accent, embracing Albedo, who changed the gesture.

"Angelina, the pizza is ready, she comes to eat, hello, Jean, Megan, Connor and the rest," said the blindfolded woman, greeting the teenage heroes, before sitting down at the table.

"Zauber releases his arm and runs unveiled towards his mother

" Mom ?!" They said 8/10 of the Team without the name of superheroes, taken aback of this thing.

"Do not tell me to be locked up in the pods of Cadmus, to provoke a long process of degeneration to celebrate, turning you into idiots."He commented on the blindfolded woman, taking a bite of the

" Who are you ?" He asked Robin.

"It's what you call beauty," said Kid Flash, flirting with the mysterious girl.

"Kid Flash, your debt has just risen to $ 550 and you've lost your pizza rights." The blindfolded woman commented, before turning to the rest of the group.

"How much time do you need to process or do 2 + 2. In this case 10-9 = 1, that is, a team of superheroes composed of ten people, minus nine members, is the last member of here you do not know the face." Said the young woman with purple hair, raising five fingers, slowly lowering them.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Lady Mystery!" Robin, Acqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Albedo, Superboy and Miss Marziana shouted in the run.

"Bingo, but without my spider armor, URI-001, I'm Anastasia." You said Anastasia, pushing the pizza tray toward the teenage superheroes.

"You want a slice or be speechless for several hours to process." Asked Anastasia, enjoy the situation.

"My life is a manga" commented Anastasia, before eating another slice of pizza.

XXX

After a few minutes and having finished all the cookies and pizza.

"So this is your appearance under the armor," said Megan, looking at Anastasia.

"If you prefer the next time I come here, I'll wear my armor," replied Anastasia, indifferent if she has to wear her armor or not.

"That's not it - just the last two weeks, you've come to settle down to visit us, always carry your armor." He said Megan, feeling a little sick that he said indirectly that he prefers not to see his face.

"We are only surprised by the appearance without armor, it is like seeing a turtle without its shell." Supergirl said in the days I visit Superboy he met Lady Mystery some times. But every time he meets her he wore his armor.

"I sincerely prefer Lady Mystery without armor," said Kid Flash, unable to take his eyes off Anastasia.

"Kid Flash if you go on like that, you will not only die a virgin, but you will be castrated by me" threatened Anastasia with a murderous glow.

"Understood, madam" said Kid Flash, shaking his head, clearly he is scared of Anastasia.

"I can know why you're wearing a blindfold and Angelica calls you mum," Robin asked, wanting to know what's going on.

"Speaking of wearing a bandage is a long story, but to make it short, you know those Anime and Manga, in which the characters have eyes that contain immense and deadly powers" said Anastasia, thinking you have more powerful characters of Naruto, especially the Rinnegan and the Sharigan.

Some of his companions nodded, others did not. But they had an idea in mind.

"Thanks to a bit of experimentation and a pact with a witch, my eyes have got unique skills, too bad I can not control them, so I'm forced to wear a blindfold or other locking methods." He explained Anastasia in short that his eyes are dangerous.

"It's sad," said Albedo, feeling sorry for Anastasia.

"Do not be sorry, power is power, I have more to gain than to lose." In addition, this bandage covers my eyes, but does not hinder the visit. " He explained Anastasia, not being so stupid as to make himself blind.

" Really ?" He asked for Acqualad.

"Yes, I see everything clearly, as if I did not have a bandage over my eyes.

Talking about the mom thing. Well I come to visit almost every day, I spend enough time with Angelica, Megan and Connor, especially Angelica.

After two weeks of visits, teaching them various things and cooking meals, we got attached to each other, put together with the age difference, I earned the nickname of mum. "Explained Anastasia, stroking the head of Angelica, who smiles like an angel.

"This makes sense," Robin said, nodding to Anastasia's explanation.

"Now that you do not have any more strange questions about me, what do we do now that we're all gathered in. Let's go to the dark side of the force we become the future masters of the world or we can take a ride with Megan's UFO." Anastasia said, proposing two activities to do.

"Great idea, Anastasia," Megan said, flying out of the room.

Others chased Megan, having nothing better to do.

Megan leads the team to the hangar.

"This is my Martian bio-ship!" He told Megan by presenting his UFO.

A large red and black sphere rests in the middle of the hangar.

Everyone except Angelica, Anastasia and Connor, they share a disappointment on the so-called ship.

"Cute, not very aerodynamic but cute" Kid Flash said.

"Once again Kid Flash opens his mouth and says something wrong." Anastasia commented, beckoning Megan to turn on the UFO.

Megan did not say anything but just smiled. Using his telepathy, he orders the ship to wake up.

The red sphere turns into a large alien ship. It turns around so that the back of the ship is facing the team.

The skin of the ship is transformed into an entrance.

"You never get tired of making mistakes," said Anastasia, laughing at Kid Flash.

Everyone headed for the ramp, Anastasia made a mental note to further examine the ship in the future, being very interested in this technology.

The ship turns inside creating a cockpit with ten total seats.

Megan sits on the chair at the head of the ship while the others sit in the other seats.

Robin sits down and four black tendrils attack him immediately.

"In the name of Zeus is fantastic," commented Kid Flash.

"Red Tornado, please open the hangar door," asked Megan.

"Incredible" commented Supergirl.

Wally sighs dreamily, "it certainly is." He told Kid Flash while he was staring at Megan.

The green-skinned girl turns to look at him.

"I mean the ship and like all ships is a she." Kid Flash has sought an excuse to hide his comment.

"Fast with your feet not with your mouth." Robin joke about Casanova's habit of Kid Flash.

"As said before, you will die virgin and single, with this attitude." Anastasia said, not tolerating the attitude of Kid Flash.

"What do you know about girls?" He said Kid Flash, slightly angry about Anastasia's comments.

"You have no idea, I sincerely unblocked a lot of paths with my knowledge." Anastasia said, using a Gamer language, which nobody understood.

"Team, on Earth it is normal to see a tornado composed by fire and wind" asked Miss Marziana.

"Zauber is uncertain to say you have his friends, that a mini army of robots is coming, that they terrorize the city." He said Angelica pointing to Happy Harbor.

'I'm really damn, it does not matter the kind.' Anastasia thought, knowing he's going to have a very rough afternoon.

Go on ...


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 62: A very long day Mecha, Appointments, Robot Assassins. Part Three.

"You have no idea, I have sincerely unlocked many paths with my knowledge." Anastasia said, using a game language, that nobody understood.

"Team, on Earth it is normal to see a tornado composed by fire and wind," asked Miss Marziana.

"Zauber is uncertain to say that you have his friends, that a mini army of robots is coming, that terrorizes the city." He said that Angelica points to Happy Harbor.

"I'm really damned, no matter the genre." Anastasia thought, knowing she would have a very difficult afternoon.

Everyone turns to look out the window.

Going straight to them is a big fire tornado.

Megan firmly grabs the controls.

The ship is turned over several times before the tornado continues towards the power plant.

Land the ship in the parking lot.

The team rushes out to see the explosions coming from inside the power plant.

"Robin are common tornadoes in ..." Kaldur turns to see his friend disappear.

Megan gasps in surprise.

"Where did he go?" He looks around trying to find out where the Wonder Boy went.

All you hear is a childish laugh.

'Why Robin always runs alone ?.' He thought the boy from Atlantis.

"In no way will I stay back!" He said Kid Flash wearing his mask before taking off at high speeds. Together with Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

Half of the team is blindly running without speaking or planning. Leaving only Miss Martian, Albedo, Zauber, Acqualad and Lady Mystery.

"Now we know who is trustworthy and with a good head, unlike our most impulsive comrades who are inclined to commit senseless struggles." Anastasia commented, with a stern expression on her face, she clearly does not like to have delayed or impulsive company.

"One of us five on one floor?" He asked Miss Marziana, not knowing how to act.

"So much so that half of us went to look for blows, let's get rid of it to our advantage.

Miss Marziana, Zauber you can become invisible or camouflage, reconnoitre and collect information.

Once done, give me the information so I can hold back the target.

If you have the opportunity, attack, do not forget to count the bad guys, the shots behind are encouraging.

Albedo and Acqualad, try to gather the team and take it out of the building to reorganize.

I attracted the enemy into an ambush, who flies hidden in the clouds, who is a ninja hidden in the shadows, the rest of the bushes.

If we get Kid Flash, send it to the base, tell him to look for a purple sports bag in the kitchen, it will be useful.

Megan when you can tell others what we will do using telepathy. "Anastasia explained, making an impromptu strategy, pulling out of nowhere, using film and anime scenes as a basis.

Miss Marziana changed her civilian attire to that of a hero in a second, Martian technology advanced.

Albedo fully activates his Demi-Servant powers, obtaining Ruler's clothes and weapons.

At the same time, Anastasia began to take off her clothes, pulling out her gloves, shoes and t-shirt, showing a sports bra.

" What are you doing !?" He asked Albedo, blushing, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm stripping, you can turn around or I get a bush" Anastasia said in a direct tone, trying not to blush.

" Thing !?" At the same time Miss Marziana, Albedo and Aqualad said at the same time.

"Undress, my armor to work in need of direct contact with my skin, so the clothes are in the way." Anastasia explained, going towards some bushes.

"Zauber is uncertain whether to comment on this defect of his mother's armor or go to help our friends." He asked Angelica, tilting her head and crossing her arms.

"I'll pretend I've heard nothing but Lady Mystery's plan," Albedo said, leading the most stable members of the nameless team.

XXX

Inside the power plant, a gust of wind makes Robin fly backwards.

A few seconds later a burst of water and fire threw Supergirl and Wonder Girl into the air.

"I get it!" Kid Flash runs at high speed on the largest individual covered in red and black armor.

The villain creates a gust of wind on the ground that causes Kid Flash to spin out of control before launching it through the farthest wall. The speedster lies on the ground, suckling a severe headache.

Superboy crosses the front doors. "Who are your new friends?" He asked Connor, in a sarcastic tone.

"I do not know, but they are very hard machines." He said standing, the Wonder Boy slips into his jacket by pulling out his utility belt.

"Forgive me, you can call me Mr. Twister, my colleagues are Red Torpedo, Red Inferno, we are the red legion!" He announced the head of a new bank of bad guys.

Mr. Twister is over six feet tall with a bright red and black armor with several blue tubes connected in various parts.

Red Torpedo has a striking resemblance to the red tornado. It's a tall red robot without ears or nose. Both the mouth and the orbits are red. He has a yellow inverted trident symbol on his chest and another on his forehead.

Red Inferno resembled a female version of Red Tornado and Red Torpedo. It is mostly red with a yellow stripe that descends to the center and another yellow stripe on the left thigh.

"I was hoping to fight a real hero, not some children, this is very disturbing" said Mr. Twister mocking the young heroes.

Not even a second after this provocation, Superboy shoots like a mad dog, wanting to tear the enemy apart.

Too bad that he had the bad aspiration to jump in midair while he was preparing his fist.

The result a burst of water, fire and wind sent Superboy straight to Robin, who was hit by his cloned son of Superman.

"Pathetic" commented Mister Twister, while his red companions nodded without saying anything.

At that moment a pair of metal spheres fell from the ceiling, noting the spheres, Red Inferno firing a ball of fire, the result a small explosion that threw the three bad mechanics into the air.

The explosion was not enough to put them KO but who threw them at the full attention of Mister Twister, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno.

" Who is there ?" Mister Twister shouted, raising his head to the ceiling noticing a new character, who walks on the ceiling like a spider.

The vertebral column is protected by several silver metal plates, reaching up to the neck.

On the back there are also other mechanisms and protection on the back.

The shoulders are protected by a smooth and homogeneous black armor, from which dozens of purple threads start intertwining around the arm, which reach up to futuristic black metal bracelets.

The hands are covered with some metallic quarters that make the firm of the claws seem sharp, the palm and the back of the hands contain crystalline discs.

Around the waist there is a black belt, from it start dozens of purple threads that are woven around the legs and reaching up you have black metal backs, which look like futuristic boots.

Attached to the belt is a band of dark purple spider webs covering the left hip.

The bust is covered with a black metallic armor, from which start dozens of dark purple threads that intertwine around the waist and stomach up to the belt.

Anastasia's head is covered by a black metal helmet, decorated with purple trim, which hides every possible detail of his face.

Above the helmet there is a metallic crest of dark purple color.

The helmet does not have a real face

only five glacial blue sensors, which form an X.

The sensor in the middle is bigger than the others giving a cyclopean appearance, around it there are the remaining four sensors, which are smaller.

"You asked for a hero, you received the smartest and strongest heroine in all of Happy Harbor." He commented on Lady Mystery, coming down from the ceiling.

A bushy foot with four feet of metal spider came out of his back.

In a moment these legs have tried to pierce Mister Twister, but the head of the bad mechanics crossed the arms and I hit the blow.

However, some of its blue tubes, I veer cut, damaging some of its systems to manipulate the air.

At the same time, a burst of fire and water was about to hit Lady Mystery, fortunately the implant chips in his brain along with the functions of the helmet, gave him a 360 ° vision.

So he spurted his spider legs, using them as a means of transport. With a jump Lady Mystery, I shy away from the last second.

The burst of fire and water hit each other creating a vapor that covers every corner of the room.

Lady Mystery deactivates her spider legs and activates the invisible mode of the URI-001 armor, hiding herself within walking distance of the villains.

'Three enemies similar to Red Tornado. Each manipulate an element.

For some reason Red Torpedo and Red Inferno, they are quite slow in their movements without being ordered by Mister Twister.

Probably their AI is disabled and are operated by remote control or something.

At least I'm lucky that Metatron is slaughtering and analyzing every detail of these enemies. An army of machines with elemental powers could be useful. " He thought about Lady Mystery, taking advantage of the steam to think for a moment whether to completely destroy the machines making data collection so difficult, an easy task.

Or turn them off and make it easy to study and replicate them, a difficult task to do.

'We already have enough machines in the Wild Hunt. Justitia, Metatron and ADARA are aborting for now. ' He thought of Lady Mystery, deciding to tear the enemy apart, contenting himself only with a simple analysis and their remains.

At that moment Mister Twister created a small tornado, dispersing the steam.

The three red androids gathered in a group.

"Where did that arachnid woman disappear?" He asked Mister Twister, looking around.

"Behind you," said Lady Mystery, disabling invisibility and attacking with her claws.

Red Inferno got a big gash on its frame, showing its internal mechanisms.

Before he could react with his power to manipulate the fire, the five Lady Mystery sensors emitted a very powerful flash, which disturbed their visual systems, blinding the androids.

With a couple of seconds earned, Lady Mystery shoots a pair of very powerful rays from the palm of your hand at a close distance,

doing a great deal of damage in their chests.

"You're dead" threatened Mister Twister, trying to hit Lady Mystery. But with his temporary blindness, he could not hit anything but his companions, destroying Red Torpedo's right arm.

"So much so that I look like Ironman and Spider-Man, why not even copy their toys," said Lady Mystery, firing a burst purple webs from her futuristic bracelets.

Temporarily immobilizing the red androids in a spider's web of artificial origin.

"Nemai vedem ma şini idioţe (We'll see idiotic machines again)" said Lady Mystery, before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing away.

At the same time with the smoke, the damage reported by the battle and the spiderwebs that keep him immobilized, the androids are incredibly vulnerable.

An incredibly fast and powerful laser beam, flying through the air, hitting the "heart" and internal systems of Red Inferno, reducing it to a pile of humanoid trash.

Just outside the power plant, next to a window there is Zauber, who is smiling and his mechanical arm has turned into a kind of futuristic cannon or sniper rifle High Tech, is emitting smoke from the barrel.

"Zauber is very happy in seventh heaven, Zauber destroys a bad robot, thanks to his mother's help Zauber thanks his mother for his invisibility poncho and the multifunctional mechanical arm." He said Angelica bringing his mechanical arm back to its normal state, running towards the ambush.

The androids did not notice when Albedo and Aqualad entered the building and took Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Supergirl and Wonder Girl away.

XXX

A few minutes later in a clearing not far from the power plant, Lady Mystery has just arrived, carrying behind him, Mister Twister and Red Torpedo.

"You're the most annoying person I've ever met," said Mr. Twister, firing a gust of wind, which managed to hit Lady Mystery, sending her into a tree.

"My bad luck never leaves me alone," murmured Anastasia, throwing at the androids, a bomb, instead of releasing smoke to escape a very powerful light.

At the same time, a couple of blonde girls have rained down from the sky, with powers similar to Superman and Wonder Woman.

Their sudden attack in a swoop to almost destroyed the androids, with a pair of fists made them fly in two opposite directions.

Mister Twister flew to Acqualad who came out of his hiding place, handling a hammer made of water.

Red Torpedo flying to Albedo, who as Aqualad came out of his hiding place, handling his staff.

The result two ball of baseball (androids) were hit in full by the clubs (weapons of Albedo and Aqualad) making a master stroke, sending them into the air.

At the same time Superboy took aim and threw a metal ball, similar to an American Football ball.

"He does not promise anything good," said Mr. Twister, using his power to manipulate the wind to get away.

The metal ball sticks into the chest of Red Torpedo, a moment later a bullet hits the metal ball.

BOOM

The effect was instantaneous, a great energetic explosion swallowed both the androids.

"Zauber indirectly destroyed the bad robot that controls the water Today is Zauber's day, 2/3 Androids have been reduced to nothing by Zauber's super cannon." Angelica said having a world of fun with her multifunctional mechanical arm and her numerous gun shapes.

" That's enough !" Mister Twister shouted, angry and sick of being beaten up by teenagers, raising his hands in the air.

The sky began to make clouds, electric sparks and thunder started to play through the sky.

"Time to get serious" announced Mr. Twister, lowering his hands, immediately afterwards, a thunderbolt falls from the sky hitting the ground.

The earth trembles, creating a huge crater in the area in here are Albedo, Aqualad, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Lady Mystery.

The smoking crater is a little over thirteen meters in diameter, the size of a school bus and a half deeper.

Fortunately, while Mister Twister was making his threat, Lady Mystery gathered his companions under his energy dome, protecting the group from the lightning attack of Mister Twister.

"Thank you so much, Lady Mystery," said Albedo, thanking Lady Mystery for his shield saves lives.

"It is not the time of thanks, we have a job to finish," said Lady Mystery, ready to finish the accounts with Mister Twister.

"Now that it's alone, let's chop it up." He said Wonder Girl, being impulsive and fighting lover. Lady Mystery I ignore what to say and put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her down.

"Bad idea, to hit Mister Twister you have to fly, only you, Supergirl and Miss Martian can fly in. If you have not noticed, the evil robot is creating a storm full of lightning, which will hit anything in the sky." He said Lady Mystery, not wanting to have his companions acting on his own or worse.

"Understood, sister," said Wonder Girl reluctantly.

"Robin, Kid Flash have finished the preparations, we need the plan B." He asked Lady Mystery, speaking through his Omni-tool.

"Almost done, hold it for a few minutes," said Robin, clearly busy finishing his job.

"Team, you heard the boy, we play with Mister Twister for a couple of minutes, then we drop the curtain." He said Lady Mystery.

As if the universe hated its bowels, a great thunderbolt has fallen from the sky, striking Lady Mystery and Zauber, who is next to him.

"I thank heaven my armor and the physiology of Zauber are resistant to lightning" murmured Anastasia, with vertigo.

On the other hand, Zauber seems to feel at his best, as if he had eaten too much sugar.

"Zauber is at his best, Zauber feels unbeatable," said Mystic's cloned daughter.

"Time to end it" murmured Anastasia, in a dark tone, clearly the lightning angry.

"Wonder Girl launch Zauber in the air" ordered Lady Mystery.

Wonder Girl shrugged, to this day listening to Lady Mystery was a good thing, so why is it wrong now?

Zauber on the other side is excited and seems ready to jump for joy.

Without wasting any more time, Zeus's daughter put her snare around Angelica, using centrifugal force, threw her into the air, aiming at Mr. Twister.

Angelica Kurome Brunestud aka Zauber is a clone created by Cadmus, using various genetic samples.

Until today it has shown a speed, agility, strength, reflexes, resistance superior to that of twenty adult men.

His silver skin similar to his father's, is bullet-proof, fire and electricity.

Its main ability is to absorb the energy that surrounds it, and then use it to maximize its already superhuman physical attributes. So his body turns on by emitting a great deal of electrical and magical energy.

"Finally one of you will fall," said Mr. Twister, charging his lightning and hitting Zauber in full.

A big mistake has just been made, use lightning against a girl who uses electricity to fight and upgrade, does not bode well.

The lightning struck Zauber, passing through his whole body.

The electrical energy arrives to the bottom, stimulating the latent cells, the TXF cells that have been dormant until now.

"Zauber is strengthened to the fullest!" Angelica shouted, while a pair of golden metal wings came out of his back.

Giving them a boost of speed, allowing them to fly straight to Mr. Twister, with a speed comparable to a jet of combat or a lightning bolt.

" Impossible !?" He exclaimed Mr. Twister, taken aback by this scenario.

After these famous words, Angelica's golden and electrified metallic wings have brought a very large X-shaped cut to the enemy.

BOOM

The third and last mechanical enemy veins in an explosion.

"Zauber is victorious, Zauber can fly, Zauber lands on the ground next to his mother and friends." Angelica declared, doing what just said.

"Congratulations, Zauber." She said Lady Mystery, stroking her cloned daughter's head.

"Great little work" said Albedo, smiling, congratulations with his nephew.

"I knew I chose the right name for you, you're literally an angel of justice." Anastasia said, pointing to Angelica's golden metal wings, which retreated inside Zauber's back, leaving behind a bad tear on the poncho.

"Robin and Kid Flash, Angelica just got a pair of angelic wings and cut pieces, Mister Twister, literally, we take the remains of the bad robots and meet at the base." He told Lady Mystery, announcing the rest of his companions of what happened, while the rest are celebrating with Zauber.

"Shit, we've set a trap that will never be used and we've lost the show." He exclaimed Kid Flash, speaking in such a loud voice, that he felt through Robin's communication system.

XXX

A few hours later at the base of the Team without a name.

"Red Tornado, is studying the bodies of his evil relatives.

Surely someone wanted to do something to Red Tornado, but we managed to stop them.

The Justice League has been updated on what has happened, I am sure we will receive a real mission in a short time. "Announced Lady Mystery to the rest of her companions who are in the kitchen to celebrate the victory.

"Now that we're done with the official issue, Robin, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Superboy, take a step forward, I have something special for you." Anastasia said, the five of them approached Lady Mystery.

Once close enough, all five of them received an Anime / Manga style punch. Send them to the carpet.

"Because it affects us" asked Kid Flash, touching his head that could have a huge bump.

"Because you five are impulsive idiots who do not weigh before acting, throwing themselves into the fray without thinking about what will happen next." He declared Anastasia, his words have much more than a few drops of truth. So no one has not commented or protested.

"This team sucks for the moment, I mean we've been a team for three weeks.

During this time we did not do team building or training exercises.

Only me, Miss Marziana, Superboy and Zauber have a chemistry between us. This is possible because I visit them almost every day.

I do not have to talk about the chain of commandos. We do not have a team leader. "Lady Mystery said, destroying the happy atmosphere.

The collection of teenage heroes, they acquired looks of confusion and thoughtfulness while they digested his words.

"We are all heroes, we trained hard with our mentors and we went through Cadmus without problems, we are ready to handle anything at the moment." He said Robin, with his arms crossed and a bad look.

"Already it is I am the king of Venus, with a crystal castle, populated by a harem of Ojou-Sama." Anastasia said, with a sarcastic tone on more senses.

Technically he is the King (self-proclaimed) of the Wild Hunt, he lives in a castle and the Harem thing is almost true, at the moment he is in an intimate relationship with de girls. But it is more a love triangle than a Harem.

"We've been lucky, not once, but twice, and I'm sure the third time we're not lucky or I could get a life-saving plan out again.

If we think about our future mission or battle. Then we will find in a world of disappointments. "Anastasia said seriously, trying to overcome the most serious aspects of the team.

The young woman in a spider-like advanced armor is determined to improve the team's performance.

With his minimal fortune and the unfortunate colossal, mesa together with the fact that the universe gives you two Kryptonians, a Martian, an Amazon and a Pseudo-Servant-Vampire.

Then the universe will throw you some heavy things to make up for this.

"We also trained individually, but not to work together, we need to do sparring team games and training sessions before sending us on a real mission, which can be something of life and death.

First, let's start by choosing a captain, a commander, general, president king, emperor, whatever you want. Together with a deputy chief.

We could do it now, at least then we would be more like a team. "Lady Mystery said.

Robin opened his mouth more likely to name himself; was a certain blonde kryptonain, who spoke first by cutting it.

"Vote for Lady Mystery." She said Supergirl, Robin looked at her, clearly annoyed that she was not going to either him or herself.

"Because you and not me, I mean, I was personally trained by Batman, the Justice League leader." He said Robin, standing up, just grinned before looking at his hand listing his reasons.

"One I'm not taking commands from someone three years younger than me, two she's a girl, three I know for sure she did not let things like pride keep her from doing the right thing." He said Supergirl.

"Lady Mystery is probably the oldest and most mature of us, she is calm, calculated, gifted in science and magic, plus she is not guiding us to Cadmus and even today." He said Albedo, voting for Lady Mystery, which reminds him of his cousin Alex / Mystic, if only he knew the truth.

"Zauber votes for his mother, Zauber's mother is brilliant, brave and strong, thanks to her mother Zauber, a poncho of invisibility, a mechanical arm and a pair of wings." He said Angelica, letting his golden metal wings come out of his back. Also showing his mechanical arm, which became a rifle, before becoming invisible and reopen next to Lady Mystery.

"I also vote for Lady Mystery,

in addition to talking about that training speech of the team that is practically already the leader. "Miss Marziana said, considering Lady Mystery as the best position as Leader.

"I also vote for Lady Mystery, I prefer to fight by following my sister's orders, until now things are going great when we listen to you." He said Wonder Girl.

Supergirl, Albedo, Zauber, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl. Half of the team already voted for Lady Mystery.

"I'm like a batman, analyze and calculate variables like a leader should do, you're the natural choice." He said Acqualad, seeing similarities between the great leaders of the Justice League and Lady Mystery.

"You're a beauty with a bad temper, I prefer Robin, but thinking objectively, I think you'd be the best choice to judge from what I've seen so far." He said Kid Flash, acting for once as a mature person. Some of the people present have a look that says: The fist of Lady Mystery to do something to the brain of Kid Flash or this is a sign that the end of the world is near.

"I do not really care, but it's not obvious that Lady Mystery is our boss." He said Superboy, having no problem with Lady Mystery.

In this unnamed team, 8 out of 10 members voted for Lady Mystery. Only Robin and Lady Mystery remain to vote.

This means that everyone except Robin wants to have Lady Mystery as head.

Robin bent into defeat, muttering something.

"I do not think it matters very much that the majority of the team is made up of girls, has something to do with it". Supergirl said grinning, while Robin looked at her grimly.

'Too easy, with the position of team leader, I can access more information and resources. I can keep Albedo and Zauber safe, and send Robin and Kid Flash to the most dangerous places. The King of the Wild Hunt always wins, no matter the appearance, genus or Alter Ego. I will have a good time. " He thought about Lady Mystery, smiling like the devil under his mask.

"You have chosen, I will be your guide in battle, Aqualad and Albedo, you will be my right and left arm.

If I am unavailable Acqualad will be in command, if he will not be there Albedo will take his place. "Anastasia said, wanting to have Albedo close to him, the choice of Acqualad was a logical action, being the best suited to the role of the rest of the team.

Aqualad and Albedo said they are fine with the decision, if everyone else was, to whom they agreed, with a certain guy who was complaining again.

"The first decision is to give a name to this team, and from today on we would be known as ..."

XXX

Note Author:

A small vote begins for the name of the Team of Teenage Heroes.

A) Schatten Xin.

B) Shadow Warrior

C) Black Spider

D) Ghost

E) Avenger

F) News Heroes


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 63: The return of the keepers of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu.

"Ghost, it's an interesting name, Goshujin-sama," Tamamo-no-Mae said, with a slight smile. Wearing a red kimono with a floral pattern.

"Muku believes the name of his knight's hero team is simple and elegant." He said

Mukuro Hoshimiya, wearing a kimono too, her dress is purple with a star pattern.

"I'm glad you like it, I thought Ghost would be a good name for a team of teenage heroes, who will have to do top secret missions." He said Alex (If someone does not remember, Alex is the real name of Mystic), ending up telling his latest adventure with teenage heroes, which happened a few days ago.

The Servant-Vampire wears a white shirt covered with a black kimono, black hakamas and a white belt, reminiscent of the uniform of Gotei 13 of the Bleach series. The last accessory he wears are glasses, made with a special lens that keeps his Mystic Eye under control.

At the moment Alex, Tamamo and Mukuro are having breakfast, eating Japanese food in a traditional Japanese room.

The three of them are in the Hoshimiya Residence, one of Alex's most recent real estate properties in Japan.

The purchase was made through one of the acquaintances of Louvre, Alex's secretary / lackey vampire.

Hoshimiya Residence, is located in a small town, Kotoshi, which is located 200 kilometers from Tokyo.

The Hoshimiya residence is Mukuro Hoshimiya's personal home.

Located at the northern end (where the Japanese style houses are) of the main Kotoshi district.

It is a large old building located at the northern end of Kotoshi and a Japanese-style building with a classic elegance that suits the area.

Even within the old style, it is a rare style and can be considered a rare example of architectural history.

Although it was large and previously unused, its history did so in a way that it never fell down even in its degradation and having occupied a large amount of space in an area of civic planning.

It has an old warehouse built on the edge of the courtyard, which uses a key cast in an ancient style very different from the modern cylindrical type used in the rest of the estate. The door is old and rusty, constantly creaking as it opens.

While the rest of the house is unsuitable for being a wizard's workshop, the warehouse is quite suitable for a makeshift area for the Wise Men at work.

The house is too open, letting magical energy flow freely, so the closed nature is suitable to establish a magic circle.

The second real estate bought by Alex, also located in Kotoshi.

Precisely it is located at the southern end where there are the western style houses. Known throughout the neighborhood to be a haunted house. No, it's not infested, but this item offered a nice discount.

In comparison to the huge and traditional Hoshimiya residence. The new house is western-style and clearly modern inside, outside it looks like a haunted house. This European-style mansion belongs to Tamamo-no-Mae, technically it belongs to a couple in love, Tamamo and Alex.

A certain Foxgirl sang the wedding marz when she sought the house together with her beloved. The only thing he misses to fulfill his dream is a wedding ring and a pair of fox-eared children.

Returning to breakfast, the trio ended up eating. It is they got married in the courtyard, where Alex wants to do one of his experiments.

Mukuro not being a sorceress or anything related to the paranormal, he made himself comfortable and looks like Mystic work.

Tamamo usually would have been at the side of his love to help him as best he can, but Alex insisted on making it on his own. So he just stood beside Alex and held his umbrella. The sun is the kriptonite of the Servant-Vampire, so it must always be covered by something.

Meanwhile, Alex is working on creating a magic circle while staying under the umbrella.

There are several objects that are flying in mid-air around Alex, the two Bezel amulets, which grant control over the earth and the water, several tens of precious gems filled with magical energy, and finally three magical books

His Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys, which contains every spell that Alex has ever learned to date.

The ancient tome of Hao Hagoromo, the infamous Chō-Senjiryakketsu, purchased after a long day of work in Gotham City. The laws of Yin and Yang, Onmyōdō, Shaman arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kidō etc. are full of ancient oriental spells.

The last is a more normal book, that is, modern, recently made, with a printer and a computer, no sign of handwriting or of old paper. On the cover there is written in Italian: How to invoke creatures coming from another dimension.

Next to the index of the book there is a note Author addressed to Alex / Mystic, who says: "You did a great job, I had a lot of fun watching you, but I do not know what to say about the name of Ghost, too boring and trivial.

However you deserve a reward for all the fun you offer me. I saw you that you no longer want to invoke Servant, but something else demons or other creatures. So this book will be useful to you, I already want to see what will happen in the future.

PS. I advise you to investigate the Chō-Senjiryakketsu, Hao Hagoromo closer to conceiving an incredibly powerful weapon, which is hidden between the pages of the book.

PSS. I remember you long ago, when Scáthach tried to kill you, I left you an old rusty key, keep it close to you.

PSSS. Careful you have vampires, the next full crimson moon will make a lot of excitement.

Signed your mentor and teacher Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. "

Clearly Alex spent several hours curse Zelretch and sharpen dozens of Black Keys ...

However eventually started to study the book on invocation together with the Chō-Senjiryakketsu.

Returning to the present, Alex stood up , looking satisfied and confident. Under his feet there is a huge magic circle of several meters in diameter. The circle is full of Runes, letters and symbols intercepted.

The circle was made by wolf blood, crow's blood, mixed with his own blood and other substances of metallic origin.

"Muku does not understand much about magic, but he likes the design of his knight, you should show your artistic side more often to Muku." Mukuro said, preferring the quieter side of Alex, who smiles so kindly.

"Thank you very much, Mukuro, maybe later you and Tamamo-chan can be my models, I'm working on a painting and some puppets, who need a couple of nice Muses." Alex said, thinking for a moment as an artist, not as a Magus, making Mukuro and Tamamo blush.

"Goshujin-sama, I remind you that I will stay by your side until death separates can put Mystic's mask in a nail and lock the door of your Workshop, and dedicate yourself to your art." He said Tamamo-no-Mae, wanting Alex to stop being a kind of superhero that always puts himself in danger and devote himself to a more traditional and safe job.

"Painting and writing is one of my favorite and most normal passages, but I'm a Magus / Scientist and Vigilant / Anti-Hero, I do not have time to dedicate myself to my art." Alex answered with a serious tone, he will not stop being Mystic or Lady Mystery without a valid reason.

"Muku can know why his knight is making these circular drawings and talking about puppets?" He asked Mukuro curious about Alex's magical work.

"As a mad scientist I am interested in plasma weapons, high-speed vehicles, robotics, exoskeletons, drones, Mecha and alien technologies, DNA manipulation, teleportation and scientific powers.

As Magus I am passionate about Alchemy, Runes, spells on the manipulation of the elements and the creation of artificial beings like Automata, the perfect example would be Justitia.

But lately my interest on the bow has gone further, not being satisfied with current knowledge. I want to understand the depths of the arcane, which no mortal ever touched.

So I started to be interested too you have Golem, Marionette, Homuncles and the invocation, not to mention the

laws of Yin and Yang, Onmy ōdō, Shaman arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kidō.

This is just the beginning.

I want to know every spell in the world, known or lost. "Alex proclaimed, showing his side Magus who is tireless about having magical knowledge, already owns a library of forbidden Grimoires in his head.

"Mukuro does not understand much about the magic stuff, but Muku understands that his knight wants to be a great magician, so Mukuro will help as best he can," Mukuro said, genuinely wanting to help Alex in his ambitions, almost impossible to achieve.

"Let's start the show" Alex said, placing the precious stones on the magic circle and channeling the magical energy on the target.

Taking the Chō-Senjiryakketsu into his hand , he begins his magic.

"King of the Polaris star, listen to my call!" Alex said and the magic circle began to light up.

"In the name of your creator, Hao Hagoromo, I order you guardians of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu to rise again in the presence of their new master, Alex Brunestud."

All the precious gems lit up and began to melt and release dozens of sparks of metaphysical energy.

Causing a great current of air, causing the umbrella to fly away, leaving Alex exposed to sunlight, slowly his body began to smoke.

But Alex did not care much at the time, to die would take hours of prolonged exposure to the sun, a few minutes will not kill him.

"The five Custodians of the five chapters of Chō-Senjiryakketsu, I command you to be born again.

Chapter one: The balance of Yin and Yang. Protected by the couple tsuki no usagi, yatagarasu.

Chapter two: Art Onmyōdō and the five elements Earth, Fire, Water, Wood, Metal. Guarded by Mikoto, Yuno.

Chapter Three: The cursed sword Chiwosuu. Defense from the samurai, Chiwosuu.

Chapter 4: How to tame Shikigami, Yokai and Oni. The territory and the prison of Ibaraki-Doji.

Chapter 5: ... "Before Alex could finish her spell, mercury and the other substances in the magic circle began to wander, rising and taking shape.

Magic energy starts to destabilize and ...

BOOM

Explode at any time possible.

Fortunately, the explosion was not too big or strong to kill or hurt someone. But Tamamo, Mukuro and Alex will need a bath to remove dust and ashes.

"Now I understand how Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière feels, aka Zero, when she fails her magic and causes explosions." She murmured Alex, wiping her face from the ashes using the kimono sleeves.

"Goshujin-sama / My Knight!" Tamamo and Mukuro exclaimed, shouting worried about their beloved.

"Calm down I'm fine, but how are you?" Asked Alex, turning to the girls, he is not too worried about them.

Mukuro is an Astral Spirit, which can withstand the fall into the atmosphere and fight against Crota.

Tamamo is a Heroic Spirit / Servant Caster, it will hardly be damaged by a small explosion.

"Goshujin-sama I'm fine, a little dusty but nothing that can not be solved with a hot bath ... Too bad for your invocation." Tamamo-no-Mae said, trying to keep the thought of taking a long hot bath with his beloved.

"Mukuro does not believe his knight wrong his sorcery," Mukuro said, pointing to the magic circle and five figures standing above the magic circle.

The first figure is the strangest of all five.

The body that represents the Yin is a tsuki no usagi, that is a lunar rabbit. Not a lovely white-fured rabbit. But it is a giant anthropomorphic black rabbit, which strangely resembles Antylamon from the Digimon series.

The rabbit is three times the height of Alez, this means 6 meters in height.

Dark black fur, with the exception of the white face and the designs on the wrists and on the tips of the ears of the same color.

Yin is dressed in a kind of ancient Chinese armor, which covers the arms, legs and long hands wields a large halberd.

The second figure is next to the giant rabbit.

He is Yang is a yatagarasu, a crow with three legs of white color. Its appearance is similar to that of a normal crow, except for the third leg.

The third figure is not an anthropomorphic being, but incredibly similar to a human, in particular to a woman, no, to Yamato nadeshiko.

For those who do not know it, it is a Japanese expression that indicates the personification of the ideal woman, in the historical context of the patriarchal tradition of Japanese culture.

A woman with a slim body, with an authentic Mikoto dress, a Japanese priestess.

He could not have been in his early twenties.

Her legs and arms are very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that any model would escape envy in front of her.

Such a beautiful woman who seemed artificial ... as if it were a fusion of every aspect of the ideal woman. Long, bright black hair came down her shoulders and her eyes that someone could have mistaken for emeralds.

Around the neck there is a long necklace of green pearls. In his hands he holds a long two-meter long rod and one end is fixed with a metal tip, with a metal ring on the other end, the circle passes through six other smaller rings like the shakujou a monk or practitioner who would brought to travel.

For many men and women, she would be the most beautiful woman in the world.

But for me Alex can not stimulate or imcantato.

The woman is not ugly, but Alex's standards on female beauty have become so high that only a small percentage of women on the planet can get into it. For example Tamamo and Mukuro.

The fourth figure wears a black samurai armor with gold engravings, at first sight it looks like an authentic samurai.

Around life he carries two swords, not all sword types, but a katana and a wakizashi, the weapons of a samurai.

His face is covered with a white porcelain mask.

A pure white, without writing, a mask without any kind of ornament.

His hair style is unusual, long metallic blue hair, covering his entire back, as if it were Goku Super Saiyan Level Three.

The last figure at first sight looks like a 10-year-old girl, even less.

A slightly tanned skin, a face in the shape of a heart, big eyes, a smile worthy of a little angel.

She looks like a normal elementary student, if not for her peculiar characteristics:

\- His clothes, just his lack, the child wears nothing, his private parts are hidden by his long hair, which is convenient.

\- Her long blood-red hair almost touches the ground and seems to have never been combed, with a rebellious style.

\- His left arm, I miss him, his left limb is not there, as if it had been cut or amputated.

\- Two dark black horns come out of his head.

\- His eyes are crimson red with vertical pupils, good to destroy.

\- Like the horns, his nails are black, remembering Sabretooth, a recurring enemy of Wolverine

She was the first to speak, saying, "Kid-chan you finally decided to call us, I see you brought your women, do you want to have fun with three women at the same time?" He asked for loli with horns, with a mischievous smile. Blushing Mukuro, Alex, and Tamamo for a moment, each of them started a fantasy with their love, plus another woman, which they did not do at all. Except for Alex, who can not choose between Tamamo and Mukuro.

"Tamamo, Mukuro, the demon of the subspecies Oni, who has the appearance of an elementary child, is Ibaraki-Doji, a psychopath and pervert, a rabid dog who needs a cheek." Alex said with a serious tone and a look that shouts a wrong move and I kill you.

"Brunestud-San, you must not be threatening with have defeated each of us are the legitimate heir to Hao Hagoromo and current owner of Chō-Senjiryakketsu, Brunestud-Sama you are our new master." Yuno said, in a solemn tone, kneeling in front of Alex.

Even the rest of the Chō-Senjiryakketsu keepers got on their knees, Ibaraki-Doji is the most reluctant to kneel, an Oni is a rebellious and chaotic being, does not easily accept a master.

Alex understands very well this thing, himself having to fight the last blood and use all he possesses to defeat Ibaraki-Doji.

"Goshujin-sama are saying the Truth, but I advise you to keep an eye on Ibaraki-Doji, no one except Shuten-Douji has ever managed to keep him under control. "He warned Tamamo, not wanting Alex to get hurt because of Oni, in the form of a child.

"I knew I knew the fox somewhere, you're one of my real teacher's colleagues, Shuten-Douji.

Kid-chan you're just an interesting guy. You have one of the three great monsters of Japan at your service.

Tamamo-no-Mae.

Only Emperor Sutoku and Shuten-douji are missing, and the three great monsters of Japan will be together again. "He said Ibaraki-Doji, recognizing Tamamo-no-Mae and knowing what he can do if he is unleashed when he gets all nine tails .

"I do not care much what Tamamo-chan's earning titles I want some answers from you, then I'll decide what to do with you." Alex said, he is sincerely thinking of dissecting Ibaraki-Doji and using the rest of the Shikigami to protect Mukuro's home.

"What do you want to know ... Brunestud-Sama ... are you feeling well?" He asked Yuno, noting that Alex is smoking and wobbling a little.

"I half-vampire, bad light, now you answer my questions." Alex said, addressing Yuno as a small child.

"Okay, if you say so, what do you want to know, Brunestud-Sama?" He said Yuno, ignoring the smoke that is emitting his new master.

"There are five chapters that make up Chō-Senjiryakketsu, so there must be five Custodians: Tsuki no usagi and Yatagarasu, they form one Keeper.

This means that in front there are four custodians, not five. Where is the Custodian of the Fifth Chapter of Chō-Senjiryakketsu? ". Alex asked, curious to know what kind of Shikigami or Oni is the fifth custodian.

"Brunestud-Sama, none of us ever known or spoken to the Custodian of the Fifth Chapter:

Taizun Fukun, the god of Hell. "Yuno said, not knowing anything about his last mate.

"I am an Oni and the last one arrived in Chō-Senjiryakketsu I understand, the last custodian should appear in special circumstances that I do not know." He said Ibaraki-Doji, giving a shred of information to Alex.

"I can not do anything at the moment, so let's move on to a more important issue." An acquaintance of mine told me that Chō-Senjiryakketsu contains a very powerful weapon, made by Hao Hagoromo, I want to have it. " Alex said, with a slightly angry tone, probably because of the sunlight that is slowly damaging him.

"This is easy, but I do not know what kind of Hao Hagoromo forged last page contains a storage seal, just apply some magic energy and release the content." He explained Yuno.

" So easy ?" Asked Alex, raising eyebrows, things were never easy for him, dozens of easy tasks have turned into real colossal businesses.

"Kid-chan is easy because you are the current owner of Chō-Senjiryakketsu If you were another person, he would have to pass over the corpses of the Keepers as well as overcome dozens of seals and magical protection systems." He explained Ibaraki-Doji, she too is curious to know about Hao Hagoromo's secret weapon.

Hearing this explanation, Alex opened the Chō-Senjiryakketsu by going to the last page. Noting a seal in the form of a dragon wrapping around a katana.

Putting my hand on the seal, I concentrate a lot of magical energy.

The Chō-Senjiryakketsu releases a poof of smoke, pulling out a Japanese sword.

"Kid-chan you've been screwed in. The secret weapon of that bastard Hao Hagoromo is a banal dagger." Ibaraki-Doji has mocked the work of Hao Hagoromo. Even the rest of the Keepers are apparently disappointed, each of them imagining an ar, a grandiose or legendary one.

Now Alex is holding in his left hand a dagger, precisely a lot , is a white gun-like weapon-style knife typical of Japan with a blade of 30 cm.

In battle, the bushi (samurai) carried it behind his back, for convenience, as the extraction of the katana and wakizashi had to be smooth and smooth.

Compared to the weapons of the daish ō, tantō was almost always devoid of tsuba ("guard").

Alex pulled out her glasses, using her Mystic Eye, Cheia, to get her tan off .

"Asauchi is the temporary name of this sword, now it's weak, but if I keep it nearby, it will become a weapon worthy of a God of death." Alex said, with a devilish smile, which caused a terrible shudder to any living thing that saw this smile.

[Ten points to those who guess what this Asauchi will transform in the future. I left a clue somewhere].

"Kid-chan I love this your evil smile does not bode well." He said Ibaraki-Doji, savoring this manifestation of Alex's dark side.

"Muku is ready to use Michael to throw the devil on the sun, if he approaches the knight of Mukuro" threatened Mukuro, invoking Michael, ready to use it on Ibaraki-Doji.

"Goshujin-sama is under my protection, a filthy Oni like you, he will never put a finger on him," threatened Tamamo, pulling out Ofuda several sleeves, ready to do a lethal magic.

"Girls come into the house, if I remain still under the light I will become ashes" Alex joked, ignoring the threats of Mukuro and Tamamo.

Women who quarrel and provoke an explosion that destroy a building's birth has become a daily thing for Servant-Vampire.

Alex Brunestud entered the Hoshimiya residence, bringing Tamamo, Mukuro, and the Chō-Senjiryakketsu keepers behind him. Hoping that none of them will drop or explode the roof of the Hoshimiya residence.

Walking through the corridors of Hoshimiya residence. Alex put away his glasses and use Asauchi's blade, as a mirror to see one's eyes.

The blade reflects its Mystic Eye, which has become golden meaning that the Ultimate Geass is active.

'I'm not so stupid to host a demon who tried to kill him a few months ago without taking any insurance' thought Alex, taking some bandages to wrap up Asauchi.

'Metatron, Iris, I think it's time to seriously test what Ultimate Geass can do, together you have Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu spells. 'Alex said, communicating with the IA of alien origin Metatron and the Simbionte Conceptual Iris.

Ibaraki-Doji in the future spend quite a bit of time with Alex and his very long series of tests.

It's not going to be funny at all, this is not much, but safe.

Note Author:

Sorry I have not published for a while, but I took a little break.

Read some books and FanFiction, seen some films.

Some of you definitely want action with the Young Justice / Ghost and Lady Mystery. But now it's up to Mystic and Nasuverse's magic with some elements from other series.

However the next chapters will be very special.

The next chapter will be called:

A) Vampires in Tokyo, Arcueid Brunestud and Alex Brunestud.

B) Shalltear Bloodfallen, The third ancestors of the dead apostles.

Honestly I can not decide who to put on the "screen" Arcueid Brunestud or Shalltear Bloodfallen.

However there will be magic vampires VS magical vampires and there may be Mystic's defeat.

You can vote if you are interested. Especially the Overlord fans. Honestly I'm very sad that the internet is not working well and I can not see the third season of Overlord, until the end of the month.

Returning to the main speech.

Who to send first in the next chapter:

A) Arcueid Brunestud.

B) Shalltear Bloodfallen.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 64: Shalltear Bloodfallen, The seven ancestors of the dead apostles. First part.

In a huge room, which looks like a royal suite, filled with luxury items and priceless works of art.

The walls are painted a beautiful crimson red. Strangely, there are several skulls that are used as ornamental vases or for other utilities, thus giving a gothic style to the room.

The room seems to belong to a woman, precisely a noblewoman of the highest social status, probably a blue-blooded one.

In this room worthy of a queen there is a huge double bed, made from the best materials in the world.

Big enough to accommodate a dozen people. In this bed two vampires who will play the main roles of this bow are sleeping.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" He asked a certain Servant-Vampire waking up, slaughtering his head, Mystic looks around.

"Best question where I am and why I'm naked," Mystic said, discovering she was not wearing anything. His intimacy is covered by the blanket, the rest is exposed.

At this moment everyone can see her platinum-colored hair, silver skin, her Mystic Eye Cheia and Controller, the golden V-shaped tattoo, together you have golden commando seals that cover the whole body.

Mystic is clearly confused and disoriented. But he remained calm, his mind seeks an explanation. But you do not get anything, the headache makes it difficult to think.

"Second question, there's someone with me," said Mystic, noting a small figure under the sheets.

'I have a feeling that there will be a cliché anime in 3 ... 2 ... 1' thought Mystic, noting that the small figure starts to move.

The blanket flew away, revealing a girl who appears to be fourteen short years old. A true beauty, has a pale and shiny skin, seductive red eyes and fine features. Long silvery hair that floats freely. A small detail is that it does not wear dressed, showing every corner of its small body.

"Good morning, dragul meu so ţ (my dear husband)" said the red-eyed girl, approaching Mystic, kissing her neck, going slowly downwards.

Returning to s after a few minutes, Mystic put her hands around the girl and pushed her, putting herself on top of her and blocking her.

"Understood, you want to play hard, I have some chains and a cornea in a drawer, if you want something in style S and M." The red-eyed girl said, with a lewd smile.

"Who are you and where are they?" He said Mystic, ignoring the girl's sexual advances.

"Sunt so ţia ţa (I'm your wife), Shalltear Bloodfallen, but after we bite each other in that church under the light of the crimson moon, let's not forget our first night of love." I think it's best to call me Shalltear Brunestud. " Said the red-eyed girl named Shalltear Bloodfallen-Brunestud, declaring himself the wife of Mystic.

" Thing !" Mystic shouted, taken aback by Shalltear's declaration.

"Do not you remember?" It 's no surprise, after a night full of passion and wild and crazy sex, I too have trouble remembering a few things, I'm a thousand-year-old vampire of 3114 years. " He said Shalltear, spreading his thighs, with a look full of lust.

"We start the second round, at the end of this honeymoon, I want to finish with at least one boy and three daughters." Said Shalltear, talking like a schoolgirl in love and a Yandere / Yangire.

'Because I meet only mad women and tied to the paranormal, she would be the third woman who self-proclaims my wife' thought Mystic, remembering Tamamo-no-Mae and Kiyohime. An ugly revelation struck Mystic.

'Tamamo-chan and Mukuro will kill me.' Mystic thought, scared of what will happen to him if his pseudo-wife (Tamamo) and lover (Mukuro) discover Shalltear.

"My Lady, My Lord, is something happening?" He asked for a mature female voice, someone entered the room.

"Nothing, we're just continuing what we started last night," said Shalltear, without looking back at the new character just appeared.

"I understand, good luck to conceive a strong heir." The woman said, ready to turn around and leave the room.

"Who are you" asked Mystic, looking at the ... waiter?

"I am Narberal Gamma, one of the battle waitresses, who has sworn loyalty to Shalltear Bloodfallen and his partner, that is Alex Brunestud." Said Narberal Gamma, kneeling, lowering his head, with his hand on his heart.

Narberal Gamma is a doppelgänger damsel and a member of the Pleiades, Shalltear Bloodfallen's infantry squad.

The woman in front of Mystic is an elegant beauty with white skin, black skin and pony.

With a beauty comparable to a princess.

He wears a white cap instead of a helmet, and a black armor decorated in gold and silver in the form of a maid's uniform. As a battle wizard, his favorite weapon is a silver-plated gold stick.

"So ţioara dragă (dear little wife), I want answers, clothes and a hot meal, I'm starving!" Mystic cried out, having a small nervous breakdown and a rumbling stomach.

"You're quite nervous in the morning." Narberal, preparing breakfast, I'm busy restoring the memory of my beloved. " Said Shalltear, before shooting at a superhuman speed , comparable to a rocket. In a single moment I jump over to Mystic and bit his neck.

In the next few seconds, Mystic has reviewed the last 48 hours.

"I'm really cursed, above all my blood is cursed, attracting a thousand-year-old vampire like you." He said Mystic looking at Shalltear, who is enjoying a world tasting Mystic's unique blood.

XXX

48 hours ago

In a room in the hanging gardens of Babylon. Precisely the private laboratory of Mystic.

The inside of the Workshop contained several interlocking gears and toothed wheels, surmounted by a glass surface, which continued to rotate apparently under their own power.

The laboratory is very large, with different levels, each for a specific topic.

Messi ago, the first floor contains a series of televisions, screens, computers and servers, creating a sort of raw prototype of the Bat-computer.

But after robbing Batman's Bat-cave. Much of his Gotham Dark Knight equipment is on this floor. Especially the Bat-computer, which immediately changed several to adapt to Mystic's preferences.

In the middle of the there is a steel throne taken from the destroyed base of Jump City.

On the left there is a table full of files, documents, maps together with a wall full of sheets, photographs, notes that form a sort of complicated line.

On the right there are five caps with Alex's costumes inside:

The old costume of Mystic similar to a knight wearing the Shroud of Archer (EMIYA), the costume of Red-X, the armor of Lady Mystery.

Behind there is a vast library full of books of every possible arcane type, necromacia, divinatoria, alchemy, etc.

All these books are trophies taken in four months by various Magus from every corner of Europe.

A part of the bookshelves, instead of books, contains a dozen more traditional trophies, the latest addition, rather recent, is the head of a certain red android that controls the water.

When Superboy threw a ball of metal, similar to an American football to the red android, named, Red Torpedo.

The result was a great energy explosion, which engulfed Red Torpedo. Almost everyone assumed that the android was destroyed.

Actually the metal ball is not a bomb, but a prototype experiment to cause an inorganic mass displacement.

Simply put, the Red Torpedo teleported metal sphere in a room full of Servant. Where he was beaten and disassembled by a good deal of Caster, Saber and Lancer.

In a minor note, the Wild Hunt and Mystic are working on creating androids that control the elements. Using Red Torpedo's body and the data collected by Red Tornado,

Red Inferno and Mister Twister.

The second floor of the Workshop is more arcane, full of gems, diamonds and other components of the craft construction to create Golem, Automata and Puppets.

Magic circles and runes filled the walls.

The tables are full of various tubes, narrow cylindrical containers in the shape of a tube, closed at one end, used in the laboratory in chemistry, biology, medicine. Along with glass bottles full of substances and potions. Crystal spheres and various vases full of fossils, specimens of plants, organs, insects, cockroaches, snakes, etc.

All the place cries: magic, paranormal, laboratory of a crazy and brilliant mind.

The third floor is similar to the second floor, but also completely opposite.

The first floor reflects Alex's attentive / hero side.

The second represents the Magus within Mystic

The third floor is Alex's scientific and technological totality.

In simple terms, it's a super-advanced research lab full of technology stolen from every corner of the world by Alex's criminal alter, Red-X.

But because of getting an alien ship and robbing Cadmus through the Genormorps.

The laboratory obtained a fourth floor, specialized in the study of alien technology and genetics. This space is also used to make some "updates" to Mystic.

At the moment the Servant-Vampire is receiving a big upgrade.

Mystic is lying on an operating table, completely naked, his mouth is covered by an oxygen mask, which is making him sleep.

He is surrounded by incredibly complex and advanced machines. All these machines were working on the body of Mystic, precisely on its cybernetics, the NIM machines that are in every cell of his body and are installing some "biological gadgets".

Several wires and wires are connected to his body, monitoring Mystic's biological and bio-mechanical functions.

All the equipment is controlled by the AI of alien origin, Metatron.

At the end of the "update" the machines went away and Mystic woke up.

Once lifted from the operating table, a yellow hologram showing a 3D image of Metatron appeared before Mystic.

Metatron has for some time begun to prefer to speak through holograms, instead of screens or through the mental connection with Mystic. Saying that the hologram makes her feel more alive. There is also the small request to have an artificial body of his own, which would allow him to really interact with people.

"Eloah, the operation was successful, all the machines in your body have been updated, increasing all your mental and physical strongly advise you to go slow, too much strained or sudden use could cause serious rejection or problems." He said Metatron, showing dozens of holographic screens, showing the entrails of Mystic and all the scientific stuff inside him.

"According to the data my technopathy, along with the teleportation and molecular manipulation, their power would have increased, but I'm interested in the installations of the" biological gadgets "are operating?" He asked Mystic, wanting to know if the operation was successful in that area.

"Eloah, I already did a self-analysis to figure out how you convinced me to implant organs or Mystic Tails of monstrous or magical creatures in your body, but I'm not sure it's a good move to use them right away. your biological functions. " Metatron said, not wanting Mystic to get hurt because of hurrying to have fun with his "toys".

But this time Metatron insists much more than usual, because this time the "toys" are not artificial or mechanical.

But coming from dangerous magical creatures and have been works in to Mystic, to get some of their unique abilities. So to be able to upgrade in record time.

Now, Mystic has many new things in his forearms and chest.

The first thing, there are two glands in the forearms, which produce a natural spider web that is thrown by a muscle contraction from the back of the hands. They came along with poisonous retractable bony stings, inside each forearm, coming out of the wrist.

This stuff comes from a race of giant spiders that are found in an ancient cave in Greece.

In the chest, there is a third heart, coming from a magical beast, namely a lion, not every type of lion, but a lion descended from the legendary Lion of Nemea, which appears in the legend of Heracles.

In addition to the heart of the lion, Mystic obtained other things from the lion descended from a mythological beast.

For example, three retractable bony claws housed within each forearm, coming out of the knuckles of the hands. Together with retractable claws, present in the company, which release a kind of paralyzing poison.

Everything comes from the lion, except the poison, which is due to some poisonous glands, this stuff caused a small side effect, Mystic's blood now possesses a large amount of acid and corrosive property, which can easily rock the metal.

"Well, you won, I will not use them right away, but I'll do some tests using the new" toys "along with my new armor, Nemesis II." He said Mystic, going to a desk, above it there is a small pedestal with a small blue-white oval gem.

On the desk there is also a metal case, a metal belt, a large silver gun, a sort of oriental dagger and a bird cage, which contains a white vulture.

"Eloah, I can tell you why you spent whole days in Greece chasing dangerous monsters, just to get their organs, claws, glands, bones and put them inside your body through a questionable medical operation." Metatron said, wondering what goes through Mystic's head.

"Profesor Paradox and Zelretch have warned me that I will have a very bad time with vampires, so I need more power in record time, getting strength through traditional means is not enough, I have to use alternative methods like these." Mystic answered, taking the gem from his pedestal.

Through the will of Mystic, his left arm absorbed the gem, in a moment it appeared on the back of his right hand.

"Perfect, now I do not have to worry about losing my armor or losing precious seconds wearing it," commented Mystic, looking at the precious gem that is now inside the flesh of Servant-Vampire.

The precious gem, releasing a black substance similar to tar or liquid metal, cover Mystic's entire body.

The tar in a few seconds changes shape becoming a black suit, with over crimson signs similar to cracks or circuits.

The High Tech coverall covers almost the entire body of Mystic, leaving only the upper part of the face uncovered.

Above the vertebral column, arms, legs and vital areas, there are Runes of the highest level, which protect the most sensitive and vital areas.

The whole High Tech consists of two special materials, Matery Aptum and Marzian Element.

The first material, created by the Wild Hunt, can easily adapt to all types of environments, but its real strength is to be able to adapt to the damage you are receiving or about to suffer.

For example, if Matery Aptum is hit by energy or plasma weapons, focodals, etc., Matery Aptum easily adapts to the blow by drastically reducing the damage, in some cases by canceling it.

The second material is Marzian Element. A synthetic version of Miss Marziana's clothes aka M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse, which can change size, shape and color in response to the owner's mental commands.

"We test the shapeshifter properties of clothing," Mystic murmured, thinking of a more established and normal clothing.

In a moment the High Tech jumpsuit, I become a luxury white tuxedo.

Mystic smiled and Metatron ata observing the functioning of the dress, everything works properly.

In the next second the clothing will return to its normal appearance.

"Let's see what happens if you rip," Mystic murmured, taking a breath and activating the body's TXF cells.

A metallic tail similar to a centipede came out in a moment. Followed by a pair of demonic wings formed by blades and swords.

On the head of Mystic five powerful horns came out, from its torso and hips came out 10 tentacles like whips or snakes.

On the vertebral column, shoulders, elbows and knees, thorns like a porcupine or spears have sprouted.

Finally the left arm became a big sword and a second set of bio-mechanical arms appeared.

"The more this TXF mobile phone evolves, the stronger I become, but I look more and more like a monster," Mystic commented, with a dark tone, showing a slight self-loathing.

After activating all the TXF cells, its appearance is certainly more demon than human. In a minor note, the High Tech jumpsuit should have been ruined.

Mystic deactivates the TXF cells, returning to its normal appearance.

The High Tech suit gains several holes from where the extra acts composed entirely of TXF cells have come out. But in a few seconds the holes have disappeared, the High Tech suit gets incredibly fast.

"Nemesis II" said Mystic aloud, as if by magic the armor appeared on Mystic.

The Head veins covered by the helmet.

Trunk, months safe from the Armor; Panziera; Axillary washer; Guardastanca.

Upper limbs, protected by the shoulder straps, bracelets, cubitages; Glove of arms.

Lower limbs, protected by Scarsella; thigh; Ginocchiello; leg protectors; Army shoe.

The Nemesis II armor is almost the same as its predecessor. A white armor with a skeletal design that makes Mystic look like a god of death.

The differences are not in the aesthetic, except the two Bezel amulets, which are on Mystic's right shoulder, but in their functions and properties.

The Nemesis II armor is created using pure adamantite, a mythological metal, considered indestructible and resistant to the paranormal.

It has been enchanted by the magic of various Servant Caster and enhanced by terrestrial and alien science.

Allowing it to double the strength of the user and beyond, it is designed to work with the High Tech suit, giving it the ability to self-punctuate. Plus it can now disappear and reopen on the user in less than a second.

Each piece of the skeletal white armor hides a small set of two energy nuclei that create a Techno-magic energy shield and a kinetic barrier.

The first defense is a kind of protective sphere, which repels any kind of damage from a firearm or distance.

The kinetic barrier, is a sort of invisible second skin or energy shield that is formed around the user at a distance of a few millimeters from the user's skin. Created to receive physical damage or hit close together.

"Technological systems, work to the maximum of their capacity.

High Tech suit, it works at duty.

Nemesis II, is perfect, especially the materialization method.

Only one thing is missing, Arip ă Albă. "Mystic said, in a moment the doors of the bird cage opened.

The white vulture came out of the cage and flew to Mystic, sitting on his shoulder, shouting something in the bird's tongue. Immediately afterwards the white vulture caught fire, turning into the feathered white mantle, known as Arip ă Albă.

"Now I have all the protections, let's recap, my organs are as hard as diamond, bone like steel.

My skin is bullet proof and cutting weapons.

My body and especially the innards contain NIM machines (partially organic and mechanical nanorobot mutants), cybernetic implants and organs coming from magical creatures. Getting to have three different types of hearts.

I wear a High Tech suit, which must reduce any kind of damage or cancel it.

Above it I wear a skeletal armor, technically indestructible, if I do not fight against another evil alien divinity, then indestructibility is no longer certain.

Finally I have two types of energy shields, which protect me from long and short range shots.

I almost forgot, my feathered white cloak, Arip ă Albă, is designed to be as hard as a church, precisely an Anglican cathedral.

I'm a damned paranoid pessimist or prepared to receive an atomic bomb in the chest. "Asked Mystic, hoping that Metatron will tell him that he is not exaggerating with the numerous methods of protection and improvements of scientific and magical origin.

"Eloah, you're a paranoid pessimist, but you have good reasons to be so, every time you go out there are 80% of them getting into serious trouble.

So I highly recommend keeping such a high number of defenses and protections. But I would be more reticent than you have improvements through biological agents. "Metatron said, encouraging Mystic to maintain a large number of defenses, but to let go of dangerous things with your biology.

Mystic walks towards the table, which contains several objects, opening the metal case and shooting out a pair of golden pistols.

"The Caster managed to use Crota's corpse to make a Mystic Code, a gigantic, incredibly unstable sword with the remains made by these guns." He said Mystic, holding both guns.

The guns are large and sturdy, made of a phantom white material, with a material similar to gold on it.

Both guns look archaic, with a cowboy-era design.

They release a strange aura, evil and powerful, it is not a surprise, considering that they are made by Crota's corpse.

"The gun on the left, will be called, Devourer.

The right hand gun will be named, Hope.

The Prince of the Hive, Crota, the devourer of hope. Reduced to being turned into raw materials for a sword and a pair of guns.

However, these guns will be useful in battle, if they work, I'll finish the target, with K-2. "Mystic said, putting down his golden guns and taking a silver gun, which killed some of his most dangerous enemies.

"Metatron, seconds your calculations and analysis, now I can lift 75 tons without using magic or armor to empower me.

Using the Techno-magic armor, Nemesis II, I should be able to raise 150 tons, if you add Advanced Reinforcement and Advanced Runes, I could give Superman a hard time.

But so you say on my teleportation "asked Mystic, putting on the metal belt and arming it with his beloved weapons.

In the side holster he placed the silver pistol K-2, in the holster behind which he put the golden pistols, the Devourer and Hope.

At last he picked up and hooked Asauchi, a knife-dagger typical of Japan with a 30 cm blade, to his metal belt.

"Eloah, by logging in you have old data on your instant travel skills.

Using your own forces you can make a teleporter of about 1000 meters.

Through the mechanisms of your armor, you can take a journey of only one kilometer.

With your gates, you barely reach ten kilometers.

Without different simulations and hours of training I can not know your current teleportation distance. "Metatron explained, using the old data he has.

"So let's find out, Gotham is one hundred miles from our current location," Mystic said, before disappearing into a crimson flash.

With these last words, Mystic has disappeared from the gardens of Babylon, without knowing that doing this thing, would have entered a great degenerative trouble, with paranormal creatures in the form of ... waitresses and ... Gothic lolites ... that are vampires millenarians?

Gotham City is going to have a very interesting night, this is not very sure.

Go on ...

Note Author:

As you understood, Shalltear Bloodfallen won the vote.

XXX

Status Mystic (Alex Brunestud)

Names: Alex, Mystic, The Red Vultures, The Scarlet Executioner, The Devil of Fire, Red-X, the Detective M, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, Fear Lantern, the white beast of the Earth, the owner of the Protrix, Captain of the Zalmoxis, Shikigami, King of the Wild Hunt etc.

Spirit: Alex / Shiki Ryougi (Saber), Scáthach (Lancer), Achile (Rider), Solomon (Caster),

Lancelot (Berserker), Wild Hunt (Archer), Unknown Servant Assassin.

Teacher: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (unofficial)

Alignment: True Neutral / Choas Neutral.

Class:?

Race: Ex-Man, Magus, Master,

Demi-Servant, Dead Apostle, Techno-Organic.

Strength: B

Resistance: A +

Agility: B

Mana: EX

Luck: Z ~ A +++

N. Phantasm: EX

Fusion with the Class Cards: 545 out of 700

Number of Servant: 22

Class skills:

Territorial Creation (A)

Alex, thanks to the knowledge inherited from Caster (Solomon) with the addition of 53000 Grimori from Index Librorum Prohibitorum, and from his long studies, can create a high level Workshop.

You can do specialized Workshops for the study of Magecraft and science, the creation of Mystic Code and advanced weapons.

The Workshop will be surrounded by a large number of traps, modern and magical. Making it hard to find and as difficult to get. It can create weapons and equipment of techno-magic origin. Especially the creation and design of advanced weapons such as androids, exoskeletons, drones, futuristic vehicles and much more.

Construction of objects (A)

Alex can produce high-level Mistic Code. But in need of time and resources to build them.

Its strong point is to create weapons or reproduce weapons and objects seen in Manga and Anime. Expert in mechanical equipment and alchemical objects.

But after some time devoted to the study of plasma weapons and having traveled in space, Mystic is able to create high-tech objects that you could only find in science fiction stories.

Magic resistance (B)

Alex was born in a world without magic, in fact he was very vulnerable to it.

However, thanks to your training and to the Class Cards, added with the transformation into a subspecies of Dead Apostle and you have a scientific improvement, Alex's body has obtained a good resistance to magic.

Cancel spells with a song in three verses, immunity to illusions and mental control. If it is targeted by High-Thaumaturgy or by the greatest Rituals, a true wounded gravity, it will not be wiped out.

Riding (B)

Normal Alex can only ride bicycles, skates and skateboarding.

Now he can drive cars, planes or boats, but the risk of provoking a very serious road accident is still present, with a 90% chance of succeeding.

He can ride all kinds of animals and some monstrous beasts, but those of the highest level or the divine or phantom beasts are out of reach.

Thanks to the transformation, has obtained a technopathy, now can drive high-tech vehicles or vehicles of alien origin, the more advanced the vehicle is the better for Alex and his passengers.

Presence concealment (A-)

He manages to easily hide his presence of Servant-Vampire, but people cataloged as sensors of the paranormal can locate it.

Suitable for espionage, sabotage, theft and killer. It is possible to disappear into nothingness and leave almost no sign of its presence.

The cameras do not work on him, being a sub-species of non-reflexive vampire, only if he does not touch his vampire side, becoming visible to the chambers.

With its scientific improvements, Red-X's training and work has become truly difficult to detect.

The degree of concealment of presence drops by a Rank when preparing to attack. This is why he prefers sniper attacks as a sniper or use poison if the target fails to partially dodge the shot.

True name discernment (EX)

Thanks to its origins and the slight obsession with Nasuverse. Alex can tell from memory anything about the Servant. True Name, Class, Skill, History, Personality and Noble Phantasm.

Personal skills:

Property inheritance (EX)

A unique Demi-Servant skill. Alex slowly inherits all the skills of the Heroic Spirits of the Class Cards. He can manifest his skills by pure instinct, with time and training, he can completely inherit their skills, knowledge and Noble Phantasm.

New Dead Apostle (EX)

Alex was bitten by a Dead Apostle, this thing together with his nature of Demi-Servant allowed to become a subspecies of the Dead Apostle.

Therefore it gets a +/- in all the statistics depending on being night or day.

Revelation (A)

A personal ability equivalent to "instinct". Instinct is a sixth sense with regard to battles, but "Revelation" houses all the issues related to achieving a goal (for example, choosing the most suitable route during the trip). Since there is no basis (so he thinks), it can not be explained well to others. A mystery as it is Alex has this ability.

Knowledge of Otaku (A ++)

Alex hates the term Otaku or Nerd, but more or less it is one of them. His knowledge on Anime, Manga, Movies, TV Shows, Cartoons and Comics are outstanding. The DC Universe and Marvel are among the best that you know, something very useful at the moment.

Curses of Zelretch (EX)

The poor boy is under the gaze of Zelretch. He will not have peace or silence even dead, his life will be full of problems, chaos. In other words, an impossible normal life, a life as an anime character is certain.

Magecraft (A +)

It has one of the best theoretical knowledge in the world, thanks to 51500 Grimori copied and memorized by Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

His knowledge of Nasuverse's Magecraft is incredibly high, all thanks to the lessons of Servant Casters, and the knowledge inherited from the Class Cards Caster (Solomon).

At the moment he can use high-level Runes. Advanced Reinforcement, Deep Hypnosis, Advanced Alchemy, High Level Bounded Field etc.

He knows many incaths of various kinds, many of them related to combat and elemental manipulation.

He began to develop his own personal spells using Manga and Anime as inspiration.

He's creating a new kind of magical art called Techno-Magic.

At the moment he is deepening the art of invocation and many oriental arts, such as: the laws of Yin and Yang, Onmy ōdō, Shaman arts, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kidō etc.

Martial Arts (B)

Alex's body is literally a living weapon, trained by various Servants and memorized various moves and martial arts.

At the moment he can very easily defeat almost all normal human beings with just a few moves. But he will have a hard time with experts like Batman, Slade, Black Canary or Lady Shiva.

Charisma (B)

The charism worthy of a king or a general capable of leading an army. He easily manages his organization, Wild Hunt.

Guided by two different rebellions, that of the prisoners on the alien warship and the Cadormus Genormorps.

It was voted almost by all members (except Robin) as ledear of the teenage superhero group, Ghost (Young Justice).

Eye of the Mind (True) :( B)

Able to quietly analyze the battle conditions even when it is in danger and deduce a correct action step after considering all the possibilities to escape from a difficult situation.

For a long time there is also a 1% chance of a return, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Mystic eyes (EX)

Possession of mystic eyes capable of interfering with the outside world. Possessing skills like Geass, Clairvoyance and

The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception.

Noble Phantasm:

Infinity Dream, Anti-reality (EX)

A Reality Marble, the manifestation of the inner world of Alex, a high-class thaumaturgy that embodies their inner worlds and impresses them on the World as a Limited Field for a short period of time.

A kingdom that seems to come out of a fairy tale.

An endless meadow of crystal flowers, littered with glass statues.

The sky is a mirror reflecting the earth, in the middle of some metal ruins there is a golden lake, surrounded by dozens of statues, seven golden statues for the seven classes, the rest of the statues depicting the Servants of Mystic.

The endless field of flowers contains an incalculable number of weapons in the ground like gravestones in a desolate but well preserved land.

In this world, reality is unreal, dreams are reality.

In this kingdom all Alex's wounds heal at the moment, pain and fatigue disappear completely, returning to the apex of his power.

All his skills are enhanced to a level close to true magic.

Thanks to its double origin. Archive and Mirror.

Alex can recreate, adapt and use every Magecraft, technique, Noble Phantasm, which has never seen in his life.

His greatest power is to mimic the existence of a Heroic Spirit, becoming an almost indentical copy of that Heroic Spirit, having access to all his skills and Noble Phantasm, but his power is one-tenth of the original.

Codex Analisys, Support / Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress (EX)

A Grimoire that represents the Archive Source of Alex, has a link with Infinity Dream.

First known as Manuscrisul by Xela-Voynich or Controller Dream, it is actually Alex's true Noble Phantasm.

This Grimoire contains all the spells of Alex and even more. Thanks to the conception with the Reality Marble and the representation of the Archive.

Codex Analisys memorizes everything that Alex perceives, with his Mystic Eye, magic, objects, equipment, Noble Phantasm, moves, skills, animals and people.

As if it had its own cosiness, it analyzes the 'subject' with a kind of Clairvoyance, then writes all that it can, on the person or the object.

This supporting Noble Phantasm possesses a lot of skills:

\- Increases the arcane user skills, control and stability is four times larger than normal.

\- All user spells can be activated by avoiding the "loading" time. Using only the name of the spell, the cost of mana is reduced to a quarter.

\- Once handed to the user passively grants a skill to destroy any

magic, granting its owner the passive ability to deal with a Magecraft of grade A and lower, even if its Magic Resistance is normally C Rank, is elevated to A Rank, making it effectively immune to all modern magecraft.

As Noble Phantasm Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress.

He manages to create 'artifacts', using Alex's talent as a script and artist. Imagining the artifact, writing its history and drawing its appearance on the pages of Codex Analisys.

A process similar to creating a soul, mind and body.

The created artifact will be kept in Alex's archive, present in the Codex Analisys and in the Reality Marble, Infinity Dream.

Not usable in combat because of the time involved in the creation, the cost of magical energy for such a venture and the need for inspiration and imagination.

Alex can use the artifacts in the archive. It operates similar to the 'Gate of Babylon' in summoning weapons within, as there is only a one-off expense of prana to make it reality.

However, the destruction of each artifact has a terrible cost, as the recreation of even one consumes a large amount of prana, equivalent to using a Noble Phantasm Rank-A.

To use the Noble Phantasm present in the archive it is necessary to go through a process of recreation, something that every spell and technique goes through.

Concept - Grasp the basic concept of magic or Noble Phantasm.

Alex must confirm both the name and the execution with his eyes and ears.

Understanding - Understanding the basics, understanding the story and characteristics of the subject.

Through the analysis of the Grimori and the memories of EMIYA, this phase is already done.

Reasoning - Analyzing the fundamentals of magic or Noble Phantasm, then disassembling its 'chemical' structure, which simply means dismantling the "nature" of magic or Noble Phantasm through the use of logic or fantasy.

Forge - a fate the last three steps, it remains only to shape the magic or Noble Phantasm to fit you have Alex's personal criteria.

Seven Class Cards, Anti-Unity (Self) (EX)

Alex's soul is joining with 7 Class Cards, each of them containing a fragment of a true Heroic Spirit. With the passing of time and training, Alex gain all the powers of the Heroic Spirits present in the Class Cards.

Based on the percentage of fusion, the Heroic Spirits skills are unlocked.

-10%, begin to relive the memories of the Heroic Spirit, and you can manifest your Noble Phantasm.

-25%, you can materialize the dress / armor of the Heroic Spirit, along with his Noble Phantasm.

Get all his skills, but with - 2 Rank in all stats.

-50%, at this point, when you use the power of the Heroic Spirit, your body changes, becoming a fusion of you and the Heroic Spirit. Receive - 1 Rank in all statistics.

\- 100%, perfect fusion and synchronization, take on the appearance of the Heroic Spirit, you can use any skill and skill at will, without receiving penance in statistics.

Class Cards, Saber (Shiki Ryougi) 80%

Class Cards, Lancer (Scáthach) 90%

Class Cards, Archer (Wild Hunt) 50%

Class Cards, Rider (Achile) 65%

Class Cards, Caster (Solomon) 75%

Class Cards, Assassin (?) 70%

Class Cards, Berserker (Lancelot) 65%

Exceptional Arms:

• Ring of power.

The Rings of Power are considered the most powerful weapons in the universe, since their power is limited only by the imagination of the bearer.

The most distinctive effect of the ring of power is the generation of a solid yellow light construct, of a physical nature not yet well specified.

The size, the complexity, and the strength of these constructs are limited only by the will of him or she who wears the ring: whatever you imagine, the ring can recreate it.

No other major limitation on ring capacities has yet been discovered or demonstrated, making this object the most powerful weapon in the entire universe.

Oath to activate the ring of power: On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be full of fear and escape before my power I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, with my yellow light. it will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern!

• White Beetle.

White Beetle is an alien technology and artificial intelligence created by Reach.

It is connected to the body of Mystic, better said, it is assimilated by the corpus of Mystic.

The White Scarab can create distinctive armor in response to Mystic's thoughts, or when he considers the use of armor necessary.

Once the White Scareb disperses the armor, it retracts into the body of Mystic.

• Protrix.

Protrix is the prototype of the Omnimatrix, better known as Omnitrix.

The device allows you to modify your DNA at will and turn into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities.

Other functions, the Protrix can make a partial or chimeric transformation. Manipulating Mystic's DNA or changing its gender / gender.

The Protrix is able to repair genetic damage, could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram DNA.

For now, the Protrix has a total of 20 alien shapes to use.

10 alien species, already seen in the Ben 10 series.

10 of the most dangerous and rare species in the multiverse.

Alien forms of this universe:

\- XLR8 (Kineceleran)

\- Conduit (Chromastone / Crystalsapien)

\- Phantom Blue (Big Chill / Necrofriggian)

\- Symbio-Tech (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico)

\- Anubis (Blitzwolfer / Loboan)

\- Feuer (Heatblast / Pyronita)

\- Lego-mat (Bloxx / Segmentasapiens)

\- Nuclex (NRG / Prypiatosian-B)

\- Gravitor (Gravattack / Galilean)

\- Acquarius (Water Hazard / Orishan).

Dangerous Alien forms of the multiverse:

\- Tenshi (Flügel)

\- Nemesis Prime (Cybertronian)

\- Toxime (Slime)

\- Q-1 (Florasapiens)

\- Dragonzila (Dinorogon)

\- Tigoltaz (Lightning Felins)

\- Phoenix (?)

\- BlackWarGreymon (Digimon)

\- Lilith (Arch-Demon)

\- REGINA (Arachidepins)

• Asauchi

A mysterious sword, with unknown powers. Technically it is a dagger or a lot , it is a white gun-like mane-gun type typical of Japan with a 30 cm blade.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 65: Shalltear Bloodfallen, The seven ancestors of the dead apostles. Second part.

In the infamous Gotham City, in front of a museum that is having a nice exhibition on medieval objects, precisely on the theme witch hunts.

A rather unusual event happened, a man in armor fell from the sky, who appeared out of nowhere.

His landing was bad enough, to create a small crater in the asphalt of the road.

"A new record, my teleporter to more or less reached 100 kilometers away," said Mystic, in a happy tone of voice, standing up and removing dust from clothing.

"Eloah, shrouded in unnecessary risks ... Change of plans, Eloah, I highly recommend entering the museum, the alarm has just been taken, someone wants to rob the museum." Metatron said, entering the museum system, looking for thieves and understanding what they are stealing.

"A second new record, in less than ten seconds I got into trouble," commented Mystic, cursing his misfortune that never leaves him alone.

"Eloah, I advise you to hurry up, the thieves seem to want to take the book you wanted to take," said Metatron, motivating the Servant-Vampire to move faster.

"No one can try to steal an artifact, which I want to steal, without paying the to see how powerful I am Devourer and Hope." He said Mystic, preparing the golden guns, made with the remains of Crota.

XXX

Rushing into the museum, Mystic ran straight into the main hall, which houses the most valuable object of the entire exhibition, the Archamada Spellbook, is a book of spells.

It dates from the sixteenth century and contains powerful spells, rituals, spells and sorceries.

Legends say that those who handle this book together have five Bezel amulets, gain unlimited power.

This Archamada Spellbook, is an object of immense value, which Mystic wanted to get his hands on, in a few days the show would be over and when they would seal every artifact and sent to another city, a small road accident would happen and the book would have disappeared.

But someone seems to have wanted to get the book for himself.

Arriving in a few seconds in the main hall, Mystic, caught the perpetrators of the theft.

In front of Mystic, there are those responsible for the theft at the museum.

Thieves are ...

"Waiter!?." He exclaimed Mystic, taken aback by this strange situation.

"I can know why waitresses are robbing a museum, they're stealing the Archamada Spellbook." He declared Mystic, wondering if he bumped his head when he made the improvised landing.

The maids wore gloves and greaves of gold, silver, black and other colored metals. Their armor was designed to look like the maids' clothes in the manga. Do not wear helmets, but instead hats, each girl is armed with a different weapon. They were the image of battle women.

Even their hairstyles were various; they wore their hair in bundles, ponytails, long and smooth, French curls and so on. The only thing they have in common is that each of them is attractive. Even the exact way they were attractive varied within them; one was sporty and athletic, one resembles a shy Japanese girl, one of them with a seductive charm, and so on.

"We're not maids, we're Pleiades," said a woman dressed as a butler, who is holding in her hands, the Archamada Spellbook.

"A very colorful group, full of Monstergirl, a Vampire, a Dullahan, a werewolf, a Doppelgänger, an Automa, a Slime, an Arachnoid, I understand why the inhabitants of the magical world want the book of Archamada, but why they do it dressed as maids. " He asked for Mystic, not much trouble recognizing each race of the seven maids.

All the seven beauties linked to the paranormal and the magical world, their tensioned gaze, are agitated, they do not expect someone connected to the paranormal. They probably got ready to face Batman and Robin, not someone like Mystic.

"We make presentations, I'm Mystic, I usually work in California, specifically in San Francisco.

But for people related to the paranormal, it's Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of Akasha, at your service. "Mystic said, making a theatrical bow, ready to fight if things get ugly.

"I am the leader of the Pleiades, Sarah Omega." The girl dressed as a butler said.

She is a girl with long black hair that reaches up to her knees, a white skin like milk, with beautiful red eyes.

It appears to be about 18 years old, 160 cm tall, its three dimensions are 81-56-83.

This girl is dressed in a butler suit, consisting of black trousers, a black six-button tailcoat and a gray waistcoat.

It has a bat-like coat of arms on the cuffs and shirt tie.

Sarah Omega also sports white gloves, a pocket watch and a silver brooch chained with a bat's crest.

"I'm Yuri Alpha, Deputy Head of the Pleiades," said the maid with

the glasses, Yuri Alpha is a Dullahan. A black hair and takes them in a bun together with a blue necklace. Her dress is a lightly armed maid's uniform and seems to have fitted sloping gloves.

"Mi-chan, I'm Lupusregina Beta," said the dark-skinned waitress with a supple build.

Going to the ears that stick to his hat, you understand that it is a wolfgirl or dogirl.

He has no armor or equipped weapons, so he is a sort of enchantress. She has bright red hair that she wears in two long braids that come to her waist and her maid dress at a slit on her right leg, showing her.

"Pathetic Insect, I'm Narberal Gamma" said the fourth maid, who handles a staff.

Narberal Gamma is wearing a heavily armored waitress outfit, so I set her up for a fighter, but I could not see any weapons on her. It is very similar to Yuri Alpha in appearance, but with her dark hair the door in a ponytail instead of a bun.

"Presentation: My name is Delta CZ2128" said the robot-girl, it is easy enough to understand her mechanical race. With its unique luminous and artificial eyes, the other eye is covered by a bandage.She has long orange hair and wears gloves and scarf and a Yuri-like dress, but the armor looks like a more modern version of Yuri's.

"I think it's my turn, call me, Solution Epsilon" said Solution Epsilon, she is a woman who can be described by one word in a word, risqué. Of all the Pleiads, her maid uniform shows more skin and seems to have been made so as to emphasize her sex appeal to the absolute limit.

His blond hair and bright curls and blue eyes, but beyond that, he wore no armor and no weapons and, together with being, apparently, completely human.

"Finally, I am Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Mr. Superhero, if you do not mind, you can ignore our theft and let us have a delivery to do, in return you will be rewarded" said the waitress insect, it seems that does not want to fight with Mystic .

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was the last waitress who showed up. She is clearly one of the insettoid races, but which I could not specifically say. Her dress, instead of the French maid's uniform, has a rather Japanese theme and seems based on a Japanese priestess.

'Eloah, I have the distinct feeling that after these presentations, things will get ugly. I recommend taking the book of Archamada and withdrawing or even better using teleportation to get back you have hanging gardens of Babylon. ' He said Metatron speaking through the mental connection.

"It depends, what kind of delivery do you have to do?" He asked Mystic, seeing that dialogue is possible for the time being.

"Simple enough, our mistress has heard of a knowledge that the book of Archamada can fulfill her wish, so we sent him to take it, nothing else" he replied

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, explaining the situation.

"I'm sorry, I can not do it, I too have a desire, have the five amulets of Bezel and the book of

Archamada to discover the secrets of Bezel. "Mystic explained, with a tone that says: Leave it, it's mine, if you want it, you have to pass on my corpse.

In less than a second his plumed white coat, Arip ă Albă shortens so as not to interfere with the movements, then activates part of the TXF cells, causing his thousand-footed tail to come out.

"This means that we have to solve our dilemma, using more controversial methods, " said Yuri Alpha, pushing his glasses, releasing a dark and gloomy air.

"I will have fun a world," said Mystic, excited in more ways.

His side as a Warrior, longing to fight come true strong and let us get caught up in his thirst for blood.

The Vampire side is agitated because of the moon which is almost at its maximum splendor and at the occasion of pouring the beautiful crimson liquid which is called blood.

The Magus side is happy to have found test subjects that are not human, so he can test and use every spell and instrument he has.

The more normal and masculine side is happy that this time his enemies are not horrendous creatures, but the beautiful maids, who are of the Monster-Girl, the Otaku-Nerd of Mystic is in seventh heaven.

A second after shooting hell.

Narberal Gamma, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Sarah Omega, have launched a powerful spell of joint lightning type.

Yuri Alpha, Solution Epsilon, Lupusregina Beta, have taken positions of fighting, ready to block any attempt to escape Mystic or avoid the lightning-like spell.

Finally, CZ2128 Delta jumped back, landing at the top of the ladder, gripping her magical sniper rifle.

"Let's play with some DNA

Crystalsapien (Chromastone / Conduit) "murmured Mystic, sending mental commands to the Protrix.

The HUD of his helmet shows how the DNA bar

Crystalsapien (Chromastone / Conduit) has been activated.

The tail of centipedes to obtained several purple crystals, even its back and shoulders have gained purple crystals.

In the next second Mystic veins invested by the spell cast by three magical users. Raising a pile of dust, as well as destroying part of the exhibit.

"As you suspected, you're just an arrogant insect," said Narberal Gamma, in a haughty, self-compliant tone.

Once you have finished saying these words, dozens of prismatic rays have come out of the dust cloud.

The speed of the rays is comparable to lightning or even light, the prismatic rays hit Narberal Gamma, Lupusregina Beta and Yuri Alpha, sending them crashing into a wall.

While the rest of the Pleiades managed to partially avoid the prismatic rays, Narberal Gamma was the one most injured by the blow.

The first to notice, a dozen pieces of metal crushes were thrown from the dust cloud, landing near the Pleiades.

Precisely 10 pedestrians, 4 riders and a tower.

In an instant all the chess pieces lit up, projecting a magic circle below them. A moment later the chess pieces were enlarged, becoming Golems, made of various ferrous materials.

Pedestrians, a parody of medieval knight classes, made of simple iron, armed with a simple sword.Clearly cannon fodder, which must tire the enemy and take the shots instead of real soldiers.

Horses have become centaurs of steel, handling a large spear and an oval shield. They have a strong aura for simple golems, they seem capable of fighting and resisting for a while, plus they are very fast in their movements.

The tower is clearly the largest and strongest Golem, 5 meters tall, made from a harder steel material.A real tank, which looks like a kind of stone demon knight, who wields a gigantic halberd.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" They shouted the Golems, attacking the Pleiades without fear of being destroyed.

Because of the sudden appearance of the chess-themed Golems, none of the Pleiades did not notice a small crimson flash that appeared in the cloud of dust.

How did it happen ?.

Simple, besides you have purple crystals, Mystic has partially obtained the powers of Chromastone / Conduit to be a living conductor.

This means that the triple lightning attack of Narberal Gamma, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Sarah Omega not to damaged Mystic, on the contrary the magical electric discharge boosted it, temporarily giving it a boost in all statistics.

Using the excess energy to shoot the powerful prismatic rays, striking the Pleiades, which he considers most dangerous, and then keep them occupied with golems and perform a teleporter to prepare a surprise attack.

'First fatal mistake, you have underestimated me. Second mistake, you let me out of your sight. " He thought, Mystic, teleporting himself to his target, CZ2128 Delta.

The Servant-Vampire is teleported to the ceiling, sending a mental command to his clothing, camouflaging with the environment, mind walks on the ceiling.

"Concentrate, become one with the environment, hide your presence, diminish heartbeats, control breath and cool the physical magic circuits" mentally repeated Mystic, remembering the teachings from Servant Assassin.

Now the Servant-Vampire has become a kind of chameleon that imitates Spider-Man, which erased its presence, only a super-sensor that can reveal mine can find it.

Remaining hidden and silent, Mystic observed the Pleiades, analyzing their movements, looking for weaknesses.

To get certain results to used his Mystic Eye, Cheia, while Metatron is analyzing their movements, creating a schema or table.

A few minutes after the Pleiades destroyed all the Golems, showing a small amount of their skills. But for Mystic's Mystic Eye, along with his vast knowledge of the paranormal, especially on the races in the magical world or magical society.

'Sarah is the leader of the group, but in addition to the spell of the lightning does not do anything else, that give orders and watch her companions as they fight. Probably the strongest of the group if the position of captain.

Yuri specializes in hand-to-hand combat. Yuri's skills are more focused on direct physical damage. Yuri is an adept of Fa Jin, the Chinese martial art technique, which has shattered the defense of the Crystal Wall. Considering his race, I have to aim for his choker and his head will fall off.

Lupusregina Beta is a battle cleric and focuses on healing magic. From his movements it seems they are quite balanced. Because of his race the werewolf possesses the highest physical defense and resistance of the Pleiades.

Being a werewolf is weak against silver and similar metals, but from the skin and from getting its species of werewolf possesses a certain resistance to other metals.

Surely the silver weapons would increase the damage inflicted on her, while the weapons of other metals would do less damage.

Narberal Gamma, the member of the Pleiades with the highest magical power. Narberal is a lightning magic sorcerer, although he is also capable of some supporting spells.

The car is clearly the weakest member.

CZ specializes in combat with a fairly strong physical attack power, while the value of its other characteristics, particularly physical defense, is quite low. CZ is the weakest among the Pleiades and will be the first to fall.

The waitress osé, Solution is more problematic, being a slime or sour slime is dangerous and very resistant. From the color of its slime, I can identify its species, an elite murderous slime, the rumors say that their body is empty inside they can decide to protect or dissolve the things it has absorbed. They can also control the speed of digestion.

Like a slime, it is not damaged by normal physical attacks. Therefore, he must be adept at dealing with physical attacks such as those that possessed particularly strong resistance to piercing or cutting attacks.

In a sense, beating her is like punching a bag full of water. If one stabbed it with a sharp instrument, then it would simply absorb the edge and digest it. However, magic or lightning or frost weapons can hurt it.

From the movements, I can say that Solution is specialized in detecting traps, chases, scouting and the use of poison in combat.

Finally, Entoma is a spirit-based magic thrower that relies on insects and talismans in battle.

Entoma talismans only spread magical effects. In a sense, Entoma is not entirely a combat maid, but takes on a supporting role to help alongside her compact Pleiades.

In the meantime, it can effectively perform both hand to hand combat and ranged attacks using summoned insects, magical attacks and tag support (paper talismans). He also has some special abilities like an Arachnoid.

Despite not being so skilled in close combat, she still excels in direct combat due to her high level and the versatility of her insects. Its weak point is that it takes some time to summon the insects from the talismans. ' deduced Mystic, playing a little 'Sherlock Holmes, using every little detail possible to infer the abilities of his enemy.

'Eloah, you've got enough information for a couple, I highly recommend that you attack quickly and mercilessly.

You have to eliminate their leader, separate them and take them out one by one. But before you start, send some text messages you have your Servant, having a backup would be reassuring. ' Metatron said, certain that he can not stop his host from fighting the Pleiades, but he can convince him to call for reinforcements before fighting a battle with seven opponents and zero allies. She and Iris do not count as being artificial beings living in Mystic's head.

'Very well, send a text message to Artemis, Justitia, ADARA and Hashashin' Mystic said, through the mental connection.

Metatron the AI of alien origin smiled kindly.

"Let's start this chapter, with a good fight scene," Mystic murmured, activating the TXF cells, letting out his metallic wings made of swords and blades. Putting it together with its centipede tail, Mystic resembles a kind of metallic T.

Below him, the Pleiades gathered to discuss, definitely to do a couple of what to do with Mystic.

Opening the metal wings wide, I start shooting dozens of feathers-swords, at the same time I use Time Alter Accel Triple, to triple his speed, then throw himself into the middle of the Pleiades.

"Damn Insect!" He shouted Narberal Gamma, before he could cast one of his spells or attack with staff, Mystic's metal tail struck Narberal Gamma, throwing it against the wall ... again.

At the same time ten tentacles like whips or snakes, are coming out of Mystic's chest, wrapping around CZ2128 Delta, blocking his movements and the rifle.

"Metatron" said Mystic, before his tentacles caused a small yellow electric shock, which severely damaged the robot maid, his green eye, turned yellow, before smoking and falling to the ground, like a puppet with cut threads.

It is no surprise an AI of alien origin and a Servant-Vampire with technopathic powers, what hope for Delta CZ2128?

Mystic had to let go and withdraw the tentacles, because all the Pleiades attacked immediately.

"You will pay for it!" Yuri Alpha shouted, running straight and fast like a missile to Mystic, ready to launch his fastest punch.

Lupusregina Beta, I use its magic to empower itself, then attack from right to superhuman speed, using its own weapon, an imposing black and silver scepter hanging on an oversized religious symbol. The size of the weapon and the size of Lupusregina are completely mismatched until surrealism.

Entoma uses its magic to invoke an insect, precisely a giant centipede longer than 10 m, with bladed teeth. The centipede underpants are read into his hand and become a kind of whip, which is used to attack Mystic.

Meanwhile Sarah Omega stood still and watched the scene while Epsilon Solution

who knows where?

Mystic I apply an Advanced Reinforcement on his body and his armor, Nemesis II.

Slamming the foot, a crato a dozen stone and marble spears, which forced Yuri Alpha to stop if it does not want to be impaled by a spear.

Pulling out his retractable bio-mechanical arms, he grabs his new guns, Devourer and Hope. At the same time he pulled out of the pocket size of his Noble, Phantasm Codex Analisys, his silver sabers.

Using his real arms, position his silver sabers to form an X and block the shot of Lupusregina Beta.

Using his bio-mechanical arms, he punches

Devourer and Hope, activating their magic. The golden pistols have changed slightly, they're no longer cowboy guns, they've become shotguns, shooting bullets, not ordinary projectiles. But metaphysical projectiles, created by the energy left by Crota, which is inside the guns. This means that these shapeshifting guns can shoot to infinity, with their metaphysical projectiles.

Shooting with these arcane weapons, the whip / insect of Entoa, veins destroyed or to be more correct, half of it exploded, creating an ugly mess.

"Mi-chan you're a monstrously strong" said Lupusregina Beta, pulling his weapon back and attacking again.

Entoma invokes an insect similar to a shield and another insect similar to a sword, both are tied to his hands, and then join the fray with Lupusregina Beta.

"Come my family," said Mystic, invoking from his shadow about fifty similar dark creatures you have wolves.

"The she-wolf and the spider queen want a private dance with me, keeping away their friends," Mystic ordered, sending his shadowy creatures to retain the remaining Pleiades, while he has fun with Entoma and Lupusregina Beta.

The battle was interesting for Mystic, to fight against a spider-girl and a Wolfgirl, it's something that only happens in fantasy novels and videogames.

But the combat itself is not very stimulating, like the beauty of its enemies, neither of them are real fights, certainly they have a superhuman form and speed. But this is not new for Servant-Vampire training with Servant.

Their fluctuations are too wild and unruly, when they use firearms they focus too much to dodge, because fighting at a close distance, they do not have time to use magic, which is clearly their strong point.

"I got bored," Mystic said, then made an unexpected move, threw his silver swords and golden guns as if they were boomerangs.

By dodging the weapons launched by Mystic, both maids ran to the Servant-Vampire, but he uses a kind of similar spell you have Jedi powers, to push the spider-girl and the Wolfgirl.

Then Mystic turned quickly, as if about to strike an invisible enemy. Instead of punching a trail of electricity, you invest the area.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted a murderous slime no longer invisible, looking for a certain Servant-Vampire dagger behind.

Before Solution Epsilon could react, it is hit by Mystic, precisely by his fist, which I enter into the depths of the murderous slime.

"Stupid, I'm immune to physical attacks," said Epsilon Solution, with a sick smile, ready to swallow Mystic and digest it inside of him.

"Do not underestimate me you will regret it." She said Mystic, smiling fiendishly, before using her power on Epsilon Solution.

Once done, he easily managed to remove his hand. While the waitresses dare begin to have an unusual color of blue and a look similar to a caveman stuck in an ice pillar.

" As ?" He asked Solution Epsilon, panicata, could no longer move and half of itself, is completely frozen. In a few seconds his whole body would become ice.

"Manipulation of water molecules + Bezel amulet that controls liquids + Alchemy of the highest level = an icy slime," said Mystic, looking at the ice statue that a few seconds ago was a rude maid / murderous slime.

Once the murderous slime is settled, Mystic turns his attention to two waitresses who are returning to office.

For this direct attack, Lupusregina Beta and Entoma, they attacked with their strongest moves.

"Die" shouted Entoma, first throw up or shoot a swarm of small flies.

These flies not only inflict massive piercing damage to their targets. But they lay their eggs in their victims. The worms hatch quickly and eat the victim's flesh and quickly grow to the flies, only to repeat the process with new victims. Usually Entoma uses it to take down large numbers of enemies or when in difficulty, rarely uses this move against a single enemy.

Minor information, this ability can only be used 3 times a day.

"Mi-chan what kind of move you did, it does not matter easier my job" Lupusregina Beta said, while attacking Mystic, now that he is unarmed, his sanse to hurt him are high. His great weapon caught fire, greatly increasing its destructive power.

Mystic showed no sign of panic, instead he ran ahead of Entoma and Lupusregina Beta.

"Amaterasu" With this single word, Arip ă Albă, the Mystic Code with immense power over the fire element is activated in all its greatness.

An entire cyclone of white fire swallows the room, not only giving rise to a very bad fire that consumes the entire museum, but marks the end of the first round and this chapter.

But one thing is certain, this conflict is alone at the beginning.

Go on ...


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 66: Shalltear Bloodfallen, The seven ancestors of the dead apostles. Part Three.

Interesting.

It is a common term.

Usually a word that someone will use to describe an event, sometimes a person, a painting, a story, the list goes on.

If someone had a unique hobby then they could be interesting. They could also be eccentric, or even completely crazy.

For Sarah Omega, the interesting word can describe her opponent, Mystic.

The guy appeared a year ago, in California as a kind of street vigilante, making his official debut in San Francisco, stopping the bank robbery by a group of super-criminals, called, Hive.

For six months he continued to be a superhero or antihero, one of the many crazy people in typical costume of America, which attracts more and more jokes of nature, created through science, the only difference that created his own group, called Wild Hunt.

He and his group did not attract the attention of any member of the magical community.

Until Mystic, veins involved in a struggle with the previous Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors,

Nrvnqsr Chaos and his direct subordinates, the three Dead Apostle Ancestors, who possess the same name Louvre.

They wanted to take Index Librorum Prohibitorum. A girl who was to be locked up or protected by the Anglican Church, as she arrived in San Francisco is a mystery.

Nrvnqsr Chaos and his men fought Mystic, at the end Nrvnqsr Chaos veins killed and his dead men, except the girl Louvre, who became her servant, slave, secretary, lover, there are many rumors concerning what happened but one thing it is certain, Nrvnqsr Chaos is dead, killed by Mystic.

Everything happened under the gaze of the kaleidoscope alias

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestors, who proclaimed Mystic, as the current Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors, giving it the nickname of Cursed Archives of Akasha.

Not only gave the sacred name of Brunestud, Mystic became Alex Brunestud, the youngest Dead Apostle Ancestors of history and the third person in the world to have the name of Brunestud.

This was a bomb for the magical community, a new Brunestud, who holds the position of Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestors and his profession is to play the superhero.

For half a year he and his group have done a lot of activities in Europe, most of them are hunting you have Magus heretics and

Minor Dead Apostle, in addition to hunting for magical or ancient artifacts.

It has not interfered with politics or close alliances with other magical factions, only playing the role of bounty hunter and a collector. So many people decided to leave him alone until he would do something dangerous or offensive to their plans.

The most unfortunate ones came into conflict with Mystic, wanting the same thing that Mystic wanted, the result is dead or beaten to blood.

Sarah Omega and her group, Pleiades, are among the unlucky ones who have intruded between Mystic and her prize.

Sarah Omega, as the leader of the Pleiades observed the combat between Mystic and his subordinates.

He learned many things about Mystic.

He has a strength, speed, superhuman agility, along with many unique abilities

In addition to magic, it uses science, indeed it seems to try to unite them, a blasphemous idea for every self-respecting Magus.

The thing that most intrigued Sarah Omega is the immense amount of magical energy that Mystic possesses.

Thanks to one of the particular aspects of her Mystic Eye, Sarah Omega can see the magical circuits and the amount of energy a person has.

Sarah Omega has observed that Mystic possesses a gigantic amount of magical energy along with so many magical circuits, that virtually all of his body is composed of magical circuits or magical cores.

'According to my calculations, Mystic can produce 106,000 units, this equals the power of 4200 Magus normal. Leave the book of Archemada alone, Shalltear once seen what Mystic can do, forget about the book in favor of this unique specimen. ' He thought Saah Omega.

While Mystic ran directly to Entoma and Lupusregina Beta, shouting: "Amaterasu!"

In a moment a gigantic explosion of fire, fill the room, creating a cyclone of white flames, which are devouring the museum.

XXX

'Onii-Sama, I think you exaggerated with Amaterasu. You could not use another weapon or one of your new spells, Kid ō or Bakudō would have been useful, "said Iris, the conceptual symbiote that lives inside Mystic, not only spoken through the mental connection, but also appeared before Mystic, like a kind of phantom or astral projection.

For those who do not remember, Iris seems

a girl of about 15 years or 16 years. It is not very tall, barely reaching 160 cm in height.

He has beautiful straight hair blue, far enough to get up to life.

His eyes are of a beautiful crystalline blue, and the pupils are in the form of V, recalling the Geass.

His white skin is like snow just falling from the sky.

A unique feature is its V-shaped tattoos, the symbol of Geass, located on the front.

Iris remembers of a kind of ice princess.

He looks a little like CC and a certain girl from the Einzbern family.

He wears a suit almost identical to that of Kuro aka Chloe Von Einzbern in his combat form, which is a mini FEM-EMIYA.

The only difference is that the color is not red, but a beautiful dark blue.

"I forgot to calculate how much magical energy it has now." About six months ago, 1/5 of my magical energy reserves lowered to burn a large hall and reduce everything to ashes. " He said Mystic, as he left the museum through the flames that created himself with the special attack, Amaterasu.

At the moment his feathery white coat, Arip ă Albă, has turned into a mantle of pure fire, which is wrapping and protecting Mystic.

'Onii-Sama, to take you into account the steady growth of your energy reserves, has caused a gigantic fire, which is consuming the museum!' He said Iris, shouting to Mystic, that I ignore her.

'It's not so bad, there are no victims, the whole building is empty, only the Pleiades have been hit by Amaterasu. In addition, the fire will perfectly hide the disappearance and theft of the Archemada book. ' He said Mystic through the mental connection, coming out of the building completely engulfed by mystical flames.

Instead of seeing the police, firemen, or Batman, the Servant-Vampire was greeted by a woman dressed as a butler, with part of the burnt sleeve and several soot stains on her uniform and face.

"Beautiful move, baptized after Amaterasu- ō-mi-kami (Great goddess who shines in the heavens), generally abbreviated as Amaterasu, is the goddess of the Sun (divinity from which all things descend) in the Shinto religion.

Thanks to it you knocked out Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Lupusregina Beta. With the rest of your tricks you have incapacitated Delta CZ2128 and Epsilon Solution.

Leaving only Yuri Alpha and Narberal Gamma in combat, "explained Sarah Omega, praising for some reason the power of Mystic.

"Defeat your friends, put a cane in the wheels and praise me for this?" Commented Mystic crossing his arms, raising an eyebrow under the mask.

"Watching you, I decided to bring you in front of my lady, so I give you a minute to give up and come with me" said Sarah Omega, in a serious tone, pulling out a pair of silver sabers that Mystic knows very well .

"Steal my swords and threaten me, saying to give up and not resist, by chance Amaterasu to reduce your brain to ashes or you're delirious because of the lack of blood," said Mystic, with an angry and threatening tone, nobody can take his toys or tell him what to do.

"Alex, you're definitely stronger than my subordinates, but weaker than me," said Sarah Omega, with arrogant swans, who destroyed her stoic face.

At that moment an unknown but familiar voice appeared in Mystic's head.

'You're an annoying guy, every time you leave the house you risk dying or worse. But I can not bear being called weak or dying again, so here's an impulse from me. " He said a mysterious male voice, which resounds in the head and soul of Mystic.

"Who are you" whispered Mystic, remembering a mysterious figure dressed in black, who appeared in two important moments:

\- When he was poised between life and death.

\- When I explore his Reality Marble, Infinity Dream to meet Iris.

'I'm just a simple shadow playing the guardian devil. 'The mysterious voice answered, with a melancholy tone.

At that moment, one of the seven Class Cards, present in Alex's soul, began to make an abnormal and unusual process.

Class Cards Assassin, a small alter of Reality Marble, changing the soul of Alex, creating for a moment a door to his body and the real world.

The Assassin Class Cards, passed a small impulse of energy, which changed some things.

Mainly the changes were small, precise and fast, using physical magic circuits as a conductor or catalyst.

A good move because they exist connected to every cell of the Servant-Vampire body, including the Protrix, the NIM Machines and the cybernetics, which can modify or alter the body of Mystic.

At the end of the rapid process the TXF cells were boosted, the genetic mutations already present in Alex's DNA evolved by amplifying, while the foreign DNA exhibits were assimilated to enhance the Genetic code of the Servant-Vampire.

Abroad, Mystic's body did not change, only took a deep breath. While his three hearts beat like drums of a rocker band.

Surely if he did not have the organs composed of diamonds, a skin and muscle tissue comparable to a bulletproof vest or a pure steel armor reinforced, which caused a decrease in sensitivity, Mystic would have screamed in pain.

When Mystic wanted to start fighting against Sarah Omega and attack using magic. Something strange happened, a kind of click ignited in Mystyc's mind. But the cause is an external factor, not the changes caused by the Class Cards Assassin.

Mystic did not say anything, just turned off the fiery form of Arip ă Albă, bringing it back to its original form, no, it took the form of a big white vulture and flew away who knows where.

"I'll teach you not to underestimate me, butler-disguised butler-sucking breed" threatened Mystic, releasing a murderous air.

Sarah Omega, without realizing it, took a step back. His Mystic Eyes are telling him that Mystic's magical energy has become bigger and above all more unstable.

'Apparently that white coat is not only a very useful weapon, but also a kind of limiter and stabilizer for Mystic. It will be a much more violent and difficult fight than I imagine, "thought Sarah Omega, tightening her grip on stolen swords.

"You know what, Sarah Omega, I've been trying to empower myself in so many ways, through science, to master my new powers (Ultimate Geass) and increase my knowledge of the arcane." He said Mystic, snatching a metal bar from the railing, using his up-to-date technological systems, managed to combine his bio-energy and molecular manipulation to change the metal bar.

In the hands of the Servant-Vampire the metal bar veins energized, turning it into an energy weapon. Simply put, Mystic can now turn everything he touches into a kind of Jedi weapon.

Similar to what he does, Berserker Lancelot, which transforms everything he handles into Noble Phantasm, the only difference that Mystic does not turn objects into Noble Phantasm, but into energized or energized arms.

"In my quest for greater power, I never used or explored my dark side (vampire), I always tried to suppress it, but I decided to make an exception for tonight," said Mystic, smiling like the devil , letting out its tail of centipedes and its metallic wings, which are emitting scarlet electric sparks. Behind him is the entire museum devouring the flames. The homicidal and primordial aura of a supreme predator came out of Mystic.

A word to describe this scene ... Demon.

High in the dark sky of Gotham there is a beautiful full moon just kind, it is not a normal full moon, but a crimson moon.

This is not a good sign, the full moon not only enhances the powers of most magical creatures, especially werewolves and vampires.

But a Red Moon like blood, can triple the normal power of a vampire and in some awaken different abilities asleep or unknown to themselves.

For each blood-sucking blood-affected moon, a crimson moon may be the equivalent to being filled with adrenaline, toxins and other negative things.

In simple terms the first crimson moon of a vampire is one of the worst experiences possible, because almost everyone loses control and go crazy, once they pour a drop of blood ... a terrible slaughter begins.

In the case of Mystic, being a half-vampire effects are not so immediate or drastic ... for the time being, but surely things will get ugly for Sarah Omega and any person who wants to help her.

"Shit is your first scarlet moon" she cursed Sarah Omega, in an angry tone, recognizing that stimulated and caused the wrong part of Mystic, things have become more difficult for her.

Fast as a lightning bolt, Mystic attacked frontally, using the energized weapon in place of a sword.

Sarah Omega putting the stolen sabers in the form of + managed to block Mystic's blow.

M ă was unable to block the electrical energy that passes through the metal of the sabers or the enormous difference in strength between her and Mystic.

The result, Sarah Omega after Mystic's shot was thrown into the air while suffering electrical damage.

"You are strong, but we see who dominates the sky." Said Sarah Omega, with a full tone of himself. His red eyes started to glow, a pair of bat wings came out of his back, so he took off.

"Dunkler Wind (Dark Wind)" said Sarah Omega, beating her bat wings to create a burst of black wind, which went directly to Mystic.

The more or less unstable Servant-Vampire, did not move, threw the metal bar, then slammed its metal wings, hoping dozens of feathers-swords covered with crimson electricity.

Because of the speed and strength of the launch, Mystic's bullets went through the gust of wind. Going very close to piercing the chest, but Sarah Omega managed to dodge him by a hair. Obtaining only several superficial wounds on the right shoulder, but they are already healing.

Sarah Omega is a very powerful vampire, with the Curse of Restoration.

True ancestors and dead apostles have a form of limited immortality called the curse of restoration.

This ability works under normal conditions and causes the vampire's body to regress over time to its original state each time he receives damage, this ability is also linked to the phases of the moon. As the moon grows, the degree of damage that can be repaired, as well as the speed of regression, increases dramatically.

Therefore every wound inflicted will disappear in a very short time.

Meanwhile, the attack of Sarah Omega arrived at the target, but received no damage, because a kind of energetic dome, made up of several golden pentagons, appeared around Mystic, protecting it from the windy attack.

"The Techno-magic energy shield from Nemesis II seems to work wonders," Mystic murmured, letting out his second set of bio-mechanical arms.

"Super-Atomstrahl!" He shouted Mystic, using an enhanced version of his most destructive long-range attack.

Balls of energy appeared in his hands, the size of a baseball ball.

Mystic's entire body emitted a great deal of energy.

Once created, these globes have become two great rays of electricity.

This struck pass through the air at a speed of 2060 m / s (4614.4 mph), aiming for the woman dressed as butler.

"Schild des Mondes (shield of the moon)" shouted Sarah Omega, creating in front of her, a magic shield, decorated with the symbol of a crescent moon. Knowing that he can not move fast enough to dodge the blow, he decided to defend himself.

'What kind of power! 'He thought Sarah Omega, trying to keep his nerves steady, but it's a very difficult thing, Schild des Mondes (shield of the moon) is one of his best defenses.

Only elites can hope to break it down. But it struck Alex Brunestud, they pierced Sarah Omega's shield, as if it were made of paper.

It's no surprise, these hit Mystic fired, reach a power of 2,250,000 amps, or about 1,000,000 volts, virtually a shot comparable to a Ralingun.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Sarah Omega cried, the two Super-Atomstrahls hit or vaporized two very sensitive and painful places.

The left wing of Sarah Omega, without it can no longer fly or keep in the air, thus losing its advantage to the air.

The second place affected is the chest, precisely the close to the neck. Sarah Omega can survive a similar blow, but still feels the pain. In addition there are laws of physics, which not even a vampire can break (itself is weak or lacking a powerful mystery), for example the body responds to commands sent to the brain. But if the link that reads the brain from the body is damaged or fried, can the body move?

In this case, until Sarah Omega is able to regenerate her wounds, she is practically a puppet with cut threads.

Servant-Vampire, seeing his helpless enemy for a few seconds, decided to hurry up and tear him apart.

Mystic's left arm turned into a kind of whip made of multiple scales. With a movement the arm-whip is extended and wrapped around Sarah Omega.

"I love genetic mutations," Mystic murmured, with a sadistic grin, while his arm-whip is crushing Sarah Omega's body, splitting off several bones.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted the vampire woman dressed as a butler, while her legs are being destroyed.

The next one according to the whip not only damn Sarah Omega, but provoke a nice electric shock, before crashing it on the ground.

Mystic takes his left arm to his normal form and pulls out of the most suitable weapons to face a vampire.

"I'll let you pay" threatened Sarah Omega, managing to recover a moment ago.

The throat wound is almost healed, while the left wing is still unavailable. I try to stand up, but my legs and stomach are badly worn.

"I do not believe it," Mystic said, running towards Sarah Omega, shooting him dozens of electrified metal feathers, along with black daggers.

These weapons are

Black Keys, the standard weapon of choice for Burial Agency members, is all imbued with spells that are used primarily to combat non-wards, these spells could also be used for a different purpose.

"Cavea principalis luminis (Light Cage)" said Mystic, casting a special spell with the Black Keys.

The dozens of feathers-swords have pierced Sarah Omega's back, striking eight vital points, skull, spine, liver, lung, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney, finally the heart, releasing electrical energy, destroying the nerves.

To finish eight Black Keys, they hit his limbs, two for each limb, the Black Keys are not only endless in his flesh.

The Black Keys are covered in a sort of yellow light, with anti-vampire properties, as well as damaging and weakening, Sarah Omega, have created under the victim a golden magic circle decorated with a cross, which blocks every movement.

"You said you were stronger than me," said Mystic, approaching the defenseless Sarah Omega, who is swimming in a puddle of her own blood.

"I am tempted to taste your blood, but you are not worthy of being my first victim." He said Mystic, taking the Archamada spellbook from Sarah Omega. Mystic put it in the pocket size of his Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys.

His hands stretched out his silver sabers and his pistols made from the remains of Crota.

"I did not think you were the kind of woman who dagger behind." He said Mystic, thanks to several chips and electronic components, has a 360 ° view, attempts to attack it from behind are useless.

Turning to see, Yuri Alpha in a fighting position, Mystic not to forget that there are still two Pleiades able to fight.

"So let's continue with the fight or let me go away with the booty?" He asked Mystic, with a kind tone. The most rational and human part of Mystic, he does not want to fight more than he should, now that he got what he wanted.

But the rest of Mystic's mind wants to continue the fight and shed more blood.

"You will pay for what you did!" He exclaimed Yuri Alpha, with a fire in his eyes.

"Behind you," said Mystic, pointing to something behind Yuri Alpha. But she believes it's a trick not to look away and start preparing her most powerful move.

"Berserk Force" said Yuri Alpha, activating a magic that increases and multiplies the strength for a brief moment.

Yuri Alpha felt an explosive force spring from his body and it seemed that his whole body had swelled up. For a moment he even feared to burst.

" Die!" He shouted Yuri Alpha, angrily, but keeping his mind calm. She expelled the burning power from inside her and stepped forward.

This was the attack of Yuri Alpha, the most powerful Pleiades melee fighter.

His best shot is a straight punch with only one punch.

There were no fake or imaginative moves here, just a simple fist with an iron fist.

However, the power within that handful of mendicant beliefs, his fist at the moment possesses an overwhelming speed and a destructive power, probably comparable to Superman or ne-Punch Man (Yuri Alpha is quite vain on his fist).

The blow was so fast that even Yuri Alpha had difficulty controlling it. He barely qualified as a technique because he relied on a step in the opponent's reach and hit them with all the forces he could muster.

However, Yuri Alpha does not seem to be hesitant in allowing his opponent to see his technical move was simple and invincible.

Yuri Alpha with the utmost confidence that no one could defeat him with petty deception.

The heart of Yuri Alpha cleared as he threw everything else behind him. Her senses seem to be slowly spread out, and she stepped forward, feeling as if her body lay behind her.

Yuri Alpha reached Mystic in the blink of an eye.

The power within her moved perfectly, completely accumulated and concentrated, and she threw a powerful straight fist with her right fist.

Yuri Alpha saw Mystic frozen in place, probably because it was too fast for Servant-Vampire and smiled. How to say: go and regret to make me an enemy, the strongest melee user of the Pleiades.

The fist connects to the belly of Mystic. It was a perfect and immaculate blow.

The explosive power spread like a violent storm, and Mystic flew slightly in the air like a doll in the distance.

His body hit the ground, but even that could not dissipate the power of the strike and the body continued to roll violently across the ground.

He did not move. He died instantly.

No, it was only to be expected. One could imagine how all of his internal organs were broken into a sticky paste.

This is the most powerful technique of

Yuri Alpha. A diabolic move that embodied the principle of killing at a stroke.

This would happen in another dimension, where Mystic is and much weaker and stupid.

Instead, BANG. BANG, BANG, BANG.

Yuri Alpha was not able to hit Mystic because someone shot him right in the head, right behind his head.

Shot by someone who never expected to hit or betray her, her partner, Delta CZ2128.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to hurt Eloah, you must first defeat me," Metatron said through the possessed CZ2128 Delta, taking control of his systems, after this statement started to shoot at the Pleiades, who are clearly upset by the "betrayal" of CZ2128 Delta.

"Things get interesting," Mystic said, pulling out his retractable bony stings from his wrist, spilling them into Yuri Alpha's chest.

The wound was profound. If he would not die because of the loss of blood, the poison inside you have bony stingers would surely have killed Yuri Alpha.

"Eloah, there's only one Pleiades left to defeat, I suggest sticking it together," said Metatron, smiling, she's really communicating with Mystic, without the need for holograms or screens.

"You're a happy surprise ... For the moment, this body is good for you, Metatron, wait a maximum of three months and you'll have a body of your own" said Mystic, promising Metatron to make him a new-generation mechanical body instead of having him steal his body of another car.

"Thank you very much, Eloah" thanked Metatron, in this beautiful moment between AI of alien origin and Servant-Vampire.

Something fell from the sky, said best someone came down from the sky.

A few meters from Mystic and Metatron / CZ, there is ... a girl, dressed as Gothic Lolita?

"I am Shalltear Bloodfallen, the seven-legged blood beast, one of those who dares to defeat my servants," said Shalltear Bloodfallen, with an arrogant and haughty tone, clearly one of those Ojou-Sama characters of high society.

Shalltear is a short vampire and looks like a fourteen year old girl.

A true beauty, has a pale and shiny skin, seductive red eyes and fine features.

Shallear's silvery hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon above all, allowing others to see his face completely.

While so, Shalltear wears a soft black evening dress with a heavy skirt.

The upper part of the body is dressed with a ribbon embellished with lace and a short tailored jacket.

His hands are worn with long lace gloves, not exposing any outer layer of skin. Her breasts are completely flat, similar to those of a boy.

"It was me, Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, the accursed archive of servants do not want to understand good manners, so I was forced to use force, we hope their mistress is smarter than them. " He said Mystic, preparing his weapons, until today he has all the vampires that they met were far from being friendly.

"The newbie dares to defeat my servants and threaten me, prepare you to die," said Shalltear Bloodfallen, pulling out a magic weapon, a giant and bizarre spear, similar to a dropper.

"I understand, let's continue with the fun, this night will be memorable," said Mystic, with a diabolic smile, running towards Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Two monsters are starting the battle of the century, poor inhabitants of Gotham do not know that they risk being reduced to ashes or worse, not to mention Batman.

Go on ...


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 67: Shalltear Bloodfallen VS Alex Brunestud. First part.

The infamous Gotham City, the darkest city in all of America. Unlike Metropolis, the city of light and technology, Gotham represents the dark and dark alleyways in which crime is hiding, where the police every night encounters a murder case.

This city would be a clear example of chaos if it were not for a certain Dark Knight.

But on this night, in Gotham City there are more bats, two of them are deeply linked to the supernatural, each of them with enough physical and magical power to devastate the whole city.

These two "bats" are Shalltear Bloodfallen and Alex Brunestud.

At the beginning the fight began in front of the museum and as Shalltear Bloodfallen and Alex Brunestud are fighting striking and dodging shots, they change position arriving in the center of Gotham City, which strangely resembles Times Square, the famous area of New York that is known especially for large and numerous animated and digital billboards.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, a Dead Apostles, with the appearance of a 14-year-old girl, dressed as Gothic Lolita, who wields a bizarre spear.

Alex Brunestud, a Servant-Vampire, dressed in Techno-magic Nemesis II armor, with the appearance of a bony armor. At the moment he has a centipede tail, a second set of bio-mechanical arms, a pair of metal wings and finally some metal horns and spines.

"For a newbie you're pretty strong, usually almost all my opponents have been destroyed with the level of power I'm showing now," said Shalltear Bloodfallen, in a calm tone, complimenting Alex.

'Simple combat does not work, every damage inflicted has disappeared in a matter of seconds.

Shalltear Bloodfallen is superior to me in technique, speed and agility. To defeat it you must heavily use magic and all arcane weapons.

But I do not want to use the Noble Phantasm, the Class Cards or the Ring of Power, I'm sure I can beat it alone with my own abilities.

Shalltear does not possess the brutal force of Heracles, does not possess the versatility of Nrvnqsr Chaos, the bloodletting of Ibaraki-Doji, not even the evil power of Crota.

You are not a superior adversary who can kill me easily, in truth we are at a level at the same level. ' Mystic thought, taking Codex Analisys, with one of his bio-mechanical arms, only holding Codex Analisys, his magic, magical resistance and sorcery skills are enhanced.

"You know something Shalltear, strangely I'm having fun, my last opponents were very different from you, so I'm sure this night will be magical," said Mystic, while his mind searches for a spell suited to the situation, thank goodness the area is clear of civilians, finally in some luck in the life of the Servant-Vampire.

"Until today I have not found a man who can entertain me for more than one night, and if you can give me the honor of being my personal butler, Sarah Omega will have to wear a nicer dress instead of the butler uniform."He said Shalltear Bloodfallen with a strange tone, blushing and showing a perverse grin.

'I'm cursed, all my high-level enemies who are women clearly have problems, Shalltear seems to be a bisexual pervert with a uniform fetish' thought Mystic, before casting one of the most recently learned spells from Ch ō-Senjiryakketsu.

"Hadō # 4. Byakurai" said Mystic, strangely his normally red visor is yellow, pointing Shalltear with the index finger of one of his bio-mechanical arms, while concentrating a considerable amount of magical energy.

A moment later, a beam of concentrated lightning was fired from Mystic's index finger, flying straight to Shalltear.

The lady in red, thanks you have her eyes and senses hyper-developed to foreseen the trajectory of the blow, slightly tilting the head, Shalltear shy of the Kid ō of Mystic.

"You disappoint me," said Shalltear, in a harsh and disgusted tone. Using his superhuman qualities, in a second cut the distance between her and Mystic, then he pushed his weapon, Spuit Lance, into Mystic's rib cage, hitting his heart and ... killing him.

'Something is wrong' thought Shalltear, alarmed, every time he inflicts damage with Spuit Lance, part of his wounds heal, this did not happen.

Above all the sweet blood of Mystic, who is painting the ground together, you have her clothes is abnormal, usually the blood excites her and brings out the worst of her, but this time she does not feel anything.

" What is going on ?" He murmured Shalltear, looking at the corpse of Mystic.

"Bakud ō # 62. Hyapporankan" Said a voice from a certain Servant-Vampire who should be dead.

Shalltear Bloodfallen spun around , on top of a billboard, there is his enemy, Alex Brunestud, looking out of the corner of his eye, the false corpse of Mystic dissolves into nothingness.

"An illusion!" He shouted Shalltear, amazed, never in his life was deceived by an illusion, among his unique abilities, has a great resistance to magic, but above all a complete immunity to mental control and illusions.

In the meantime, Shalltear discovered the deception, Mystic generated a glowing blue-white wand in his hands.

Without waiting a second to throw the wand like a spear.

The bullet is multiplied in another hundred reeds or spears, which have rained on Shalltear nailing it on the assault of the road, immobilizing them completely for some time.

'My Ultimate Geass can create illusions that confuse the five senses. Geass being more a skill than a spell, Shalltear's magical resistance is not defended, "Mystic thought, smiling diabolically as she prepared her shot.

For those not understood, when Mystic used Hadō # 4. Byakurai, his visor changed color from red to yellow, then Mystic used his Geass. This is possible with the Techno-magic Nemesis II armor, among its new functions, there is a visor that allows the use of the Ultimate Geass.

Returning to the battle, Mystic raised his left hand in the air, in the palm of his hand appeared a sphere of fire similar to the sun.

By concentrating its magical energy in the solar sphere, it has become much larger, enough to swallow a car.

"Mega Sol Explosion" shouted Mystic, throwing the fireball as big as a Humvee M1025 [The HMMWV (High Mobility Multivedpose Wheeled Vehicle) M1025, or Humvee, is an armored light military vehicle].

Mega Sol Exposion is one of the most powerful fire spells invented by Mystic, in addition to the explosive power the flame reaches 3000 ° C, with a similar temperature, the target melts before being charred.

The victim of this almost never used attack is Shalltear Bloodfallen, who is watching the giant fireball approaching her.

"Nice move, but not ..."

Boom

Before Shalltear could finish his sentence, Mega Sol Exposion exploded, blinding everything that exposed the explosion. It was the sound of sizzling, as if someone had thrown a lighted torch into the water.

Mega Sol Exposion, a very powerful fire-like spell that must simulate the power of the sun.

In a small measure, it seems that the sun had risen on the earth, dying of a brilliant white in its field of vision.

The exothermic conflagration generated a rapidly expanding heat wave, which eagerly consumed everything within its radius.

This infernal vision lasted only five seconds, but it felt tens of times longer than that.

In the end, the brilliant white world of the flickering of the spell's energy impulse is a large circular area, very different from before.

Nothing outside the area of effect has been affected. The street lamps are still street lamps, the buildings have not suffered any damage, as if nothing had happened.

Looking, one would say that it is an extremely normal world.

In contrast, the area within the circular area is charred black, converted into a dead zone of staggering proportions.

The imposing temperatures have consumed all of the area, leaving only a few fragments of metal half melted or melted.

There are still several areas on the ground that still emit smoke.

Beyond the limits of that world that did not allow survivors, Mystic felt a presence wash from within.

It came from the only person who remained inside that area.

Nothing that lives could have survived that fatal heat.

"Kakahaaah"

That strange sound, accompanied by what seemed to be a grating of teeth, filtered into Mystic's ears.

Not moving his gaze from the crater, the Servant-Vampire saw a red dot in the middle of a world burned with black.

He saw Shalltear with tufts of smoke falling from his body, and an expression on his face that seemed to say "not strong enough".

His crimson pupils, full of hostility and bloodlust, concentrated on the body of our Anti-Hero.

Shalltear Bloodfallen, instead of her Gothic Lolita dress, is wearing more combat-oriented clothing.

A full crimson red armor suit that looks almost covered in blood.

The armor contains a swan-shaped helmet and feathers of avian feathers attacked on both sides.

In addition to this, the chest and shoulders of this armor have been drawn in the shape of wings.

"In the last 1500 years no one has managed to make me provoke this old feeling ... pain, my dear newbie, you're interesting" Said Shalltear, looking at Mystic with a hungry look.

'Women are crazy, women who talk to me are ten times more crazy, among those women, those who call me interesting is even crazier. But the elites of madness and danger are women flat under 150 centimeters in height. 'Alex thought, wondering if he should let us kill himself from Shalltear, who in one way or another would make a mad woman out of it.

Shalltear slowly walked forward, his steps fractured the charred ground below.

Step by step, she shrunk the distance between Mystic and herself, with Spit Lance in her hand cutting through the air with a whistle that indicates she is still able to fight.

"Prepare to die, Shalltear, if my magic can not kill you, then my sabers will cut you into pieces," Mystic murmured, with a dark tone and a devilish smile.

A second later, disappeared in a crimson flash, Mystic appeared in mid-air in front of Shalltear, swinging his sabers, which are currently energized, greatly increasing their cutting power.

"Die!" Hiken - Dual Silver Blade Nine Lives "as he did" shouted Mystic, using the best sword technique available on Shalltear.

XXX

Two absolute techniques, if they are learned and mastered, can grant a great power and change the fate of a duel.

The first technique:

Hiken - Tsubame Gaeshi, is rather an intrinsic skill of the anonymous spadone who represents and uses the legend of the great individual Kojiro as his source of identity.

Although not classified, it is classified as Noble Phantom under the FATE system.

This technique of the demonic sword, the only and maximum technique used by Sasaki Kojirou, is not a noble Phantom or a magical phenomenon, but has reached a level comparable to that of pure divine ability that "surpasses even the Servants".

It is a technique in which three simultaneous blades of arches close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, with no possibility of defense or evasion.

While minimizing it as simple successive cuts made "quickly", it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence.

It begins with a glow from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous and superimposed flashes that ignore the concept of time and space, producing a gash attack that comes from three different directions using the multi-dimensional refraction phenomenon of Zelretch, Second Magic to transcend speed, dexterity, fake and many other elements.

The second technique:

Nine lives: shooting at hundreds of heads.

Originally, it had the shape of the bow and arrows used to simultaneously exterminate the hundred heads of Lerna's hydra, a nine-headed immortal snake that would have grown again no matter how many times it had been knocked down.

After killing the Hydra at the end of a long battle, Heracles devised this technique of combat and became able to use skills that emulated the fighting technique of this Noble Ghost with other weapons, transforming it into Style: Shooting one hundred heads.

A noble Phantom for all uses that can adapt and change the way it appears depending on the target and the circumstances of its use.

It is said that the meaning of the name Nine Lives derives from a possession of nine lives, originated by the monstrous opponent of Heracles who possesses the special characteristic of "resuscitate" no matter how many times he is killed ", it is implied that he has achieved this martial arts technique in response to that characteristic, a technique that "exterminates no matter how many times his opponent resurrects".

It is the school of techniques of Heracles, so for every armament for the use of this technique, Heracles successfully overcame various monsters and overcame various penances.

Regardless of whether it is delivered with a bow, a large sword, a shield, a spear or an ax, or possibly even disarmed, the technique boasts power at the level of the Noble Ghosts, obtaining the maximum power of the weapon.

It is said that if he had demonstrated his maximum power with a bow, it would have been the greatest bow, if shown with a spear, the greatest spear, if shown with a sword, the greatest sword, etc.

It can show power from Anti-Unity to Anti-Army, to the fortress that besieges everyone according to circumstances.

Basically, it is "a high-speed attack consisting of nine consecutive shots, as fast as if the attacks overlap.

"It can also be an extreme speed impetus that adds a hundred attacks in one breath.

Mystic has the double origin of Mirror and Archive, which allows you to learn techniques and spells in record time in some cases just by looking at them.

Using this ability, put together with his imagination and you have memories of Chiron and Medea, the Servant-Vampire managed to copy both techniques and execute them simultaneously.

They are not mastered and are far from appearing with the originals, but they work and do a great deal of damage.

XXX

Hiken - Dual Silver Blade.

Nine oscillations, for each weapon in hand, for a total of eighteen lethal bars. But it is not yet finished, every shot of a weapon produced a multidimensional refraction phenomenon.

That is, it is bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. In short every shot turns into three shots.

This means that the 18 hit of sabers, became 58 struck. Normal only nine of them serve to kill the target, but for Shalltear, maybe 58 oscillations are not enough.

All these oscillations formed tens of Xs on Shalltear's red armor.

The first shots have scratched the armor, the next wave of blows hit the same place, turning the scratches into cracks, then into light damage, and so on until the sword penetrates into Shalltear's flesh.

Forty strokes to penetrate the armor of Shalltear, the next 18 oscillations hit and cut at the same time the upper part of the arm, the clavicle, the beam, the temple, the diaphragm, the ribs, the testicles, the thighs and the heart, faster of the speed of sound.

"Impure Shockwave Shield" shouted Shalltear, amazed at Mystic's attack, activating one of his best defenses.

In an instant, a wave of black-reddish force exploded from Shalltear's body, flinging Mystic into the air, making him hit a giant digital screen that should belong to Times Square. Because of the impact, I let his silver sabers fall together with his Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys.

Impure Shockwave Shield, this technique, can be used defensively against attacks or in attack at close range. It is a skill that combines offense and defense, incredibly useful, but can only be used twice a day.

Shalltear amazed at what just happened is found on his knees panting, his beloved armor has not been destroyed, but several parts of them have been broken down or neutralized.

"That blow resembles the magic of Kaleidoscope, the voices of being his old man's pupil are true," Shalltear murmured, putting his hand on a wound on his chest, which still bleeds.

"Reverse Time" said Shalltear, with a new fire in his eyes, while the damage suffered are disappearing thanks to Winter Time, it is an ability / magic that neutralizes the damage caused by a single attack. The damage he suffered has been converted back into health.

The blood that comes out after suffering damage will then return to his body, as if the time itself were reversed to make the attack completely ineffective.

However, going back in time to recover the damage could only be done three times a day.

Meanwhile, all the damage done to Shalltear's body and equipment was canceled.

Mystic still inside the digital advertising panel, which is emitting dozens of electric sparks, does the Servant-Vampire start to laugh out loud?

"uuuUUUUHUUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAaaaaaaaaa" Mystic started laughing, not a normal laugh. But a dark and deep chuckle echoed throughout the neighborhood, comparable to the laughter of a crazy psychopath or the infamous Joker.

Shalltear hearing this laugh, I feel a shiver of fear on the spine, clearly there is no person or sane creature that can not be terrified by this manic laugh.

But it lasted only for a second, Shalltear's fear turned into excitement, something interesting is about to happen.

"My true power is not to imitate or create, but to become something of here I need, turn into an invincible hero or an unbeatable monster," said Mystic, with a diabolic smile under his mask, while his inner body it is shining and emitting crimson electric sparks.

"Now I'm the lightning vampire!" He said Mystic, letting out his tentacles like snakes from his chest, hitting the electric cables of the digital advertising panel, absorbing the electricity.

"I feel electricity passing through all of Gotham City, I do not need power ..."

All street lamps, light bulbs, screens, radios, machines, computers, wireless and communication networks, every object and electrical equipment in the area exploded.

A few seconds later each light of Gotham City closed, causing a huge blackout.

"I am pure power!" He shouted an unstable Mystic, absorbing all the energy available, doing this the whole city is going crazy.

His body turns into pure blood-red electric energy and lashes out against Shalltear, taking the form of a mythological monster, qilin, also known as kylin, kilin, k'i-lin, girin, kirin or Chinese unicorn.

[Note Author:

The Kirin is the Japanese unicorn, an animal god who punishes the wicked with his only horn. It protects the righteous and gives them good fortune. It is believed that seeing a kirin is a hope for great fortune (provided that whoever sees it is a virtuous person).

In its standard form it has the head of a dragon or a horse, with a front horn, deer's body, paws.]

The target of this attack Shalltear Bloodfallen, could not do anything in front of this move, in all his long life never fought against a

which turns into lightning.

In addition, even if he knew what to do, not at the time to react, she has a superhuman speed that allows him to take the projectiles with bare hands, but a lightning travel at a speed of about 0.340 km / s against 300,000 km / s, too much even for a monster like Shalltear.

GORO-BOOM! (Explosion combined with lightning)

For the second time this night the world was painted white, technically red.

When the lightning disappeared, the result of this devastating attack was as clear as day.

The whole road was cut in two, literally. Thus creating a giant trail of destruction, which lasts for hundreds of meters. At the end of this trail of devastation lies a huge crater, which seems to be the result of a meteor.

The Servant-Vampire at the moment unstable is in front of you have margins of the creation, taking off the helmet shows his face.

With a tone that brings to mind the image of a king of demons who welcomed a challenger, Mystic to insulted Shalltear, who is in the crater:

"That's just a taste of what I liked, Shalltear?"

"Ahahahaha!" Shalltear laughed and his merriment came from the bottom of his heart.

Nobody until today has made me use Impure Shockwave Shield and Tempo Inverno twice in a row, in less than ten minutes, you're something unique when you lose your mind, Alex Brunestud. " Said Shalltear, gripping his spear strongly, the real battle has begun.

The unstable Mystic smiled diabolically as she quietly studied Shalltear, who is preparing her Spuit Lance.

The back of Shalltear's armor spread out and a pair of bat's wings burst, as if they were going through the plates.

Several giant bats slammed from behind her to the sky. These were the Ancient Vampire Bats summoned by his Vampire abilities. In addition, he continued to summon swarms of vampire bats.

Only by looking at them can one say that they are not very strong. But Mystic can not let them do as he wants.

By destroying much of the road, Mystic has created dozens of openings that lead to sewers and you have pipes that carry water.

Shaking both hands Mystic active one of his Bezel Amulets, this time will not only dominate the earth, but also the water.

"The earth and the metal are under my dominion," Mystic shouted, hitting the ground with his fist. The earth shook, then dozens of metal pipes came out of the ground through the openings caused by the trail of destruction.

"Hidro Dragon!" Mystic shouted, checking the water with his left hand, from the tubes any possible liquid exploded, creating four giant water dragons.

"Ciment Dragon!" Mystic shouted, controlling the earth with his right hand, turning the test into pliable material to create four giant dragons of land and trial.

The crater containing Shalltear was hit by four dragons of water coming from the left and four dragons of trial coming from the right.

"Greater Teleportation" said Shalltear, using a space-time manipulation magic to teleport away, thus dodging Mystic's combined attack.

"You're very strong, full of surprises and possessing a monstrous amount of magical I have to finish the fight here is now ... Preparations to be defeated by my second most powerful !" Said Shalltear, as she appeared behind Mystic at a distance of fifty meters.

Mystic s lap ready to face the spell of Shalltear and saw a ball of white light coalescing in front of Shalltear, which slowly turned into a humanoid form.

Mystic is not aware of what it was, but it smells of ancient black magic and manipulation of the soul.

Mystic's face stiffened and, on the contrary, Shalltear smiled as if he had scored an overwhelming victory.

The white light resolved itself completely in the form of a person.

Ignoring the whitened white armor and luminous skin was the spitting image of Shalltear.

Mystic realized that the resemblance is not just aesthetic, using his Mystic Eye, Cheia. He was able to understand, Einherjar is a powerful magic that creates a solid shadow of the soul, combining the Reality Marble of a Dead Apostles with a magic of cloning and a small multidimensional refraction Phenomenon.

In other words, there was another Shalltear, who could fight in both hand-to-hand combat and through spells.

"I'm really cursed, but I'm also crazy with a mind filled with thousands of magic books and possessing scientific powers," said Mystic on the peak of his madness.

In the next instant the Servant-Vampire tore his left arm, leaving a nice flow of blood out of his shoulder.

Then he did another madness, pulling out three knuckles from his right hand knuckles to stab him in the chest, not to commit suicide, but to provoke an excessive reaction to his body, to cause an increase of the TXF cells together with his blood of vampire.

To make sure that it works at used molecular manipulation on itself to accelerate the production of TXF cellphone, in addition to using an Advanced Reinforcement near an Absolute Reinforcement.

At the same time three strange things happened:

\- One, the left arm made entirely of TXF cells melted to form a puddle of liquid metal, not up to there, the puddle emitted electric sparks, a sign that something is happening.

In a few seconds the puddle was formed, taking a humanoid form, turning into a copy of Mystic, only silver-colored, made entirely of TXF cells, the molecular manipulation combined with alchemy can work wonders.

Wait a second !

Mystic clone made entirely of TXF cells underwent a change at the last second.

He changed his shape, also getting colors!

Now the clone ?, looks like a girl of about 15 years or 16 years. It is not very tall, barely reaches 160 cm in height.

She has beautiful straight blue hair, far enough away to come to life.

His eyes are of a beautiful crystalline blue, and the pupils have the shape of V, recalling the Geass.

His white skin is like snow falling from the sky.

A unique feature is its V-shaped tattoos, the symbol of Geass, located in the front.

Iris remembers a kind of ice princess.

It looks a little like CC and a certain girl from the Einzbern family.

He wears a suit almost identical to that of Kuro aka Chloe Von Einzbern in his combat form, which is a mini FEM-EMIYA.

The only difference is that the color is not red, but a beautiful dark blue.

"Onii-Sama, I do not know what happened, but I love it!" Exclaimed Iris, creating in his hands a pair of Chinese short sabers.

The weapons created by Iris are identical in shape with the only difference being their color. Kanshou (G ān Ji àng), the black sword Yang, is covered by a hexagonal pattern, and Bakuya (Mò Yé), the white sword Yin, has less shine than a polished metal in its mineral that has the haze of a cloud.

The conceptual symbiont is new, which seems to have obtained a physical body, finally to escape from the voices that are found in its unstable head.

\- Two, Shalltear Bloodfallen had a change of mind?

'Forget the role of butler, I will do my husband if he likes you or not. The perfect material for a partner, strong, intelligent and cute. Above all his blood, only seeing him and sniffing him from this distance will my body become aroused, I will cut off his arms and legs, to take him to my home in Transylvania. " He thought Shalltear, thinking and acting like a Yandere / Yangire of the highest possible level, overcoming the infamous queen of Yandere, Yuno Gasai of Future Diary / Mirai Nikki.

\- Three, our Anti-Hero is perfectly interpreting the role of a video game Boss.

Immediately after having self inflicted a stab, his body begins to tremble, the veins around his body begin to grow larger, his eyes shine.

For an Otaku-Nerd, Mystic may seem to be the son of Ken Kaneki's Ghoul side and Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow side, combined with a decepticon.

TXF cells have concentrated and multiplied, triggering a complete transformation of the Servant-Vampire body.

Mystic's body grew to 300 cm, larger than Heracles, but as muscular as he was.

Mystic's silvery-white skin has gained a scaly, reptile-like appearance, only that crystalline scales are harder than diamond. A large part of the body veins covered by a white exoskeleton similar to metal.

Dozens of metal spines have appeared in different areas on the body, especially around you have sensitive points on the body and on the spine.

I got two centipede tails and they are longer and sharper than the previous one.

The diabolical wings made of swords and blades have multiplied, now they are four and you can sweat, becoming bigger and lethal, resembling the wings of a bat.

His left arm was regrown due to the large amount of TXF cells in the body, becoming an incredibly sharp sword-sickle with a demonic desing.

The right arm becomes something out of a nightmare, a dead arm full of red eyes, covered with human bones, creating a kind of armor, but leaving holes for the dozens of eyes.

It is not the most disturbing part, instead of a hand, I have the head of a creature similar to a dragon, but its jaw opens in the shape of an X.

The robotic arms have become longer and have adopted a dark bestial desing, instead of fingers there are claws more affiliated with sabers.

Her legs have changed, becoming longer, being built for running and agility. It seems the union of the legs-legs of a wolf with the legs of a grasshopper.

The head looks like it is coated in a sort of white exoskeleton. Hiding every trace of the face, except its Mystic Eye and a huge mouth full of affiliated fangs. Five large sharp horns are found around the head of Mystic, giving them the appearance of a crown.

Finally, Mystic managed to completely use his dark side of a vampire and obtained this new form.

Perhaps having a second form of battle, like a video game Boss, can be questionable for some.

Taking into account that usually a new form for the protagonist leads to a Berserk stadium, where he kills everything he sees, without distinction between enemies and friends.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" He shouted the Dead Apostles, known as the accursed Akasha archive.

"Onii-Sama you're cursed in more ways, but with you a girl is never bored" Iris joked, before rushing to Einherjar, throwing his sabers towards the enemy and creating a nameless bow and an arrow-like sword .

While Shalltear Bloodfallen and Alex Brunestud know they are unleashing, this means they are about to destroy another corner of Gotham City.

In another corner of Gotham City, an AI of alien origin that is controlling a maid automaton, an android coming from the future with a huge complex of the "father", an armored automaton with a Dark Angel design and a teenage girl dressed with a Techno-magic armor with the design of a cat has come together and they are running towards the confrontation between these monsters of the crimson moon.

Go on ...


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 68: Shalltear Bloodfallen VS Alex Brunestud. Second part.

Alternative title: Zero Day, the beginning of the apocalypse.

Shalltear Bloodfallen has been losing a battle for the first time in a long time.

Only the elite of the elite of the magical world can give them a hard time and even less those who can beat it.

The list of those people, called the best entity that can defeat Shalltear Bloodfallen, are:

Ultimate One, True Wizards, Flügel, Ancient Dragons, Great Demons, Spirits of the highest level, Saints, Majin or Magic God, True Ancestors, Dead Apostle Ancestors and some deities.

But unofficially there is an even more elite list, those that can scare Shalltear Bloodfallen, in this list there are only two names:

The Dragon King, Atem, who rules the three divine beasts, Slifer the Dragon of Heaven, Winged Dragon of Ra and Obelisk of the Tyrant.

Altrouge Brunestud, the ninth of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Call, Vampire Princess of the Dead Apostles, Eclipse Princess of Black Blood, Master of Blood and Contract. The owner of Primate Murder and her personal bodyguards include Rizo-Waal Strout and Fina-blood Svelten.

But from today there will be a new name to this list, Alex Brunestud aka Mystic, no, what is creating the fear is not Alex. But the creature that took its place, the surnamed vampire, the accursed archive of Akasha.

For those who have not been careful, a few seconds ago, Alex Brunestud because of the battle with Shalltear Bloodfallen under the light of the crimson moon has awakened the dark side vampire of Mystic.

This transformed him into a monstrous creature, Mystic's body reached 300 cm, larger than Heracles, but muscular as it was.

Mystic white skin has taken on a scaly, reptile-like appearance, only that crystalline scales are harder than diamond.

A large part of her body is covered by a white exoskeleton similar to metal.

Dozens of metallic and crystalline spines have appeared in different parts of the body, especially around the vertebral column and sensitive points in the body.

I have two centipede tails and they are longer and sharper than the previous one.

The diabolical wings made of swords and blades have multiplied, now four are are becoming bigger and lethal, similar to the wings of a bat.

His left arm was regrown due to the large amount of TXF cells in the body, becoming an incredibly sharp sword of the sword with a demonic desing.

The right arm becomes something from a nightmare, a dead arm full of red eyes, covered with human bones, creating a kind of armor, but leaving holes for dozens of eyes.

It is not the most disturbing part, instead of a hand, I have the head of a creature similar to a dragon, but its jaw opens in the shape of an X.

The robotic arms have become longer and have adopted a dark bestial gesture, instead of fingers there are claws more affiliated to sabers.

Her legs have changed, become longer, built for running and agility. It looks like the union of the legs of a wolf with the legs of a grasshopper.

It seems that the head is covered by a sort of white exoskeleton. Hiding every trace of his face, except his mystic eye and a huge mouth full of fangs, sharp horns lie around the head of Mystic, giving them the appearance of a crown.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" The Dead Apostle shouted, known as the accursed archive of Akasha.

Running fast like a rocket towards Shalltear, while Iris and the approaching reinforcements deal with Shalltear Bloodfallen's clone, Einherjar.

Shalltear thought, using his spear, Spuit Lance to defend himself, while using the spell, Accelerator of Time, to double his speed, so he can keep up with the Vampire.

For a minute they crossed arms, Shalltear with his loyal spear and Mystic Berserk with his left arm turned into a blade, but for Shalltear the last sixty seconds seemed like an eternity.

All the blows fired by the Vampire Brunestud contain a wild force and are not the result of a healthy mind.

But even in the grip of madness, all his blows are fast, precise and deadly.

In the middle of the fight, for an unknown reason, Shalltear's weapon and the ground are covered in diamonds.

This greatly slows Shalltear and unbalance his spear, this to allow the Vampire Brunestud to launch a fatal blow.

"Shape of Mist!" He shouted Shalltear, using his own personal spell to avoid the damage.

The whole body of Shalltear turns into a kind of shimmering mist, the shot of the Vampire Brunestud passing through the body of Shalltear.

The spell, Form of Fog, changes the user's body into an astral type, canceling all physical attacks.

Using temporary intangibility, Shalltear passes through the ground, going down to the sewers, with the intent of gaining some time to regroup.

'How can a newbie who has been bitten not even a year ago be so strong!?.

Alex lost his mind by becoming a brainless beast, but all his skills and techniques remained intact.

Speed, strength, endurance, agility, reflexes, magic power have tripled or even multiplied tenfold. 'He thought Shalltear, while he's going ever further down.

At the same time on the surface, the Vampire Brunestud took flight with its wings.

Once in the air he raises his right arm, which has a sort of dragon head in place of a hand.

A sphere of metaphysical energy of bright red and yellow color is shown in the jaw.

The dragon's head opened its jaw, forming an X.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" The dragon's head roared like a lion or dozens of thunders, simultaneously firing the sphere of metaphysical energy towards the ground.

BOOM

The ground exploded, revealing Shalltear in its astral form, temporarily stunned by the roar.

" I found you !" Mystic Berserk shouted, with a sadistic smile.

By stripping the four bat-like wings, each of them took a new shape.

A metallic right wing similar to an angel, covered with flames.

A metallic left wing similar to a demon, composed of swords and blades, wrapped in electricity.

Finally a pair of bat-like crystal wings, but composed of thorns and not feathers.

Once finished, the Vampire Brunestud has released a shower of various bullets, composed of feathers-swords wrapped in electricity, metal feathers wrapped in mystical flames, crystalline spines.

"Force Sanctuary" said Shalltear, creating at the last moment a white light barrier from sacred energy.

The sacred barrier begins in force, rejecting the first wave of bullets, but begins to fill with cracks.

Seeing that his bullets are too slow to scratch Shalltear's holy barrier.

"Die or fear of consuming!" The Vampire Dazed shouted, his chest opens as if it were a blossoming flower or a mouth opening.

Once opened it revealed three hearts, one made of crystal and Cellule TXF, a normal heart made of flesh and blood, finally a mechanical heart that is in the center and emits a frightening yellow light.

A very powerful laser was launched from this heart, which contains a ring of the power of fear and a great deal of energy.

'Shit. How many tricks up your sleeve? " He thought Shalltear, no longer sure that his holy barrier could withstand such an attack, so Shalltear thinks he used his best defense one last time.

' No !. Keeping the distance or retiring is suicidal. I have to defeat him now! 'He thought Shalltear, gripping the spear strongly and flapping his wings, flying towards the enemy while his spear and the sacred barrier are splitting the laser beam in two against her.

"Accelerated Maximum Power Time" shouted Shalltear, maximizing his speed, using limited time manipulation.

The whole world for Shalltear, slow down or even freeze, this allowed her to reach the Vampire Brunestud.

The enemy used his two centipede tails to twist around the spear, trying to stop the blow, he could not, but I caused dozens of cuts on Shalltear's arms.

In the end, Shalltear's Spuit Lance managed to pierce Mystic's mechanical heart, shouting: "You're mine!"

When he ended up saying this word his enemy smiled, as if he had received no damage. Then the body of Mystic dissolves into a red mist, which flew straight to the wounds and mouth of Shalltear, entering inside her.

"You managed to turn your body into pure electricity and now into fog, and at the last moment, you turned your body to cancel my attack." He deduced Shalltear, before his body began to shake and bump into pain.

Many of Shalltear's organs are slowly starting to melt or being consumed.

"Cursed novice, how many elements can you control or transform!" Asked Shalltear, trying to endure the pain.

As if the sky sent the message: I hate you and I enjoy your misfortune.

Pure fire came out of Shalltear's mouth and wounds, burning his bones, nerves and flesh from the inside. Then dozens of metal and crystal plugs exploded out of Shalltear's body.

Turning Shalltear's body into a human / vampire svaiter.

"Fire and Crystal: Only Water is complete, the set of the five elements is complete," suggested Shalltear, as he rushes towards the ground, precisely in the crater created recently by the vampire, Impazzito.

At the moment of impact the crystal became water, then it is from the body of Shalltear, which is regenerating the wounds.

The water moved, taking the shape of the Vampire Brunestud, then solidified becoming completely made of flesh and blood.

"uuuUUUUHUUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAAAAaaaaaaaaa" The monster that turns into elements began to laugh, not a normal laugh. But a grim and deep giggle echoed throughout the neighborhood, comparable to the laughter of a crazy psychopath or the infamous Joker

At the same time the surrounding area is covered with a layer of black crystal, tens, no, hundreds, no, miles of crystals have started to grow from the ground.

Mystic's Reality Marble, Infinite Dream, is a unique realm, found in the inner world of this Vampire.

Among its features there is a very strong affinity with the Earth element, especially the diamonds.

This affinity normally shows itself in the control and maintenance of the earth, which Mystic manages to do using Bezel's Amulet.

But now that Mystic is no longer "normal" and is using the maximum of his most primordial abilities, his affinity / Reality Marble is manifesting around him, covering everything that surrounds him in crystal, and then "sprouting" new diamonds or plants-diamonds.

In a minor note if Gotham City is not destroyed by Shalltear and Mystic, they will surely have a large amount of diamonds to rebuild the city.

'In my life I have not felt such pain! For this, Alex, I will tear off your arms and legs, once done I will take you to my castle and I will make you mine and I will drink every drop of your blood! 'Shalltear thought, clenching his teeth and fangs, a large part of his internal organs were destroyed and did not mention the rest of the reported damage.

It will take hours to heal normally from such damage. Key word, heal normally.

Shalltear's armor with a unique function is not the strongest or most powerful armor in the world. But the innate ability to self-renew every time it is damaged.

This is possible because when it was created, the metal to make the armor was infused with phoenix blood.

Not enough to give him the unique powers of the sacred bird of fire, but enough to have a couple of tricks for his user.

For example ...

"Rebirth of the Phoenix!" Shalltear shouted, activating the armor's life-saving ability, the armor caught fire and covered Shalltear.

The flames are of a strange red-purple color, they have "burned" the wounds of Shalltear, healing it to 100%, a skill that produces a total recovery of the MP and HP of the user.

This power can be used only once, to reuse it you must wait 13 days. For this reason Shalltear waited for the last moment in the worst situation.

The flames are extinguished and Shalltear prepare to launch a powerful magical and physical attack.

But he made a terrible mistake. She looked at the Vampire Brunestud in the face, creating a visual contact, which allows the use of a Mystic Eye, at that precise moment the eye of the Accursed Archive of Akasha, brilli strongly of a disturbing yellow.

"Eye Nightmare" murmured the Mystic Vampire, grinning, slowly approaching Shalltear.

The eyes of the mad Anti-Hero, are full of the energy of fear, something that has never done before.

The normal effects of such a technique should provoke the worst nightmares and fears of the poor victim who crosses the gaze with Mystic, but in this form the Vampire Brunestud can cause immense mental damage.

Shalltear breath with difficulty, his body trembles with fear, but can not move beyond shaking.

Shalltear's mind was assailed by memories and emotions that I forgot to have, deeply buried memories of when she was a simple girl from an unnamed village, who was burned by a True Ancestor who killed everyone but her, who was bitten and transformed in a vampire (Dead Apostle).

Five powerful stadiums attacked Shalltear.

\- Fear.

An abnormal state of fear, which inflicts a penalty on all actions.

\- Panic.

Panic is a more severe version of fear, caused by stacking additional fear effects on each other.

Anyone affected by this status would want to escape the user's ability at all costs, in other words, would not be able to take any combat action against that person.

\- Confusion.

The senses are distorted and the perception of reality begins to collapse.

\- Madness.

Reality, dreams, nightmares and illusions come together with a mental breakdown.

\- Finally, the last effect is death.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Shalltear shouted, tearing off his helmet and then putting his claws into his skull.

" Do not play with me !" Shalltear shouted, jumping towards the enemy, like a blood-thirsty beast, his eyes no longer show fear, but a deep rage that could burn a city.

Shalltear attacked frontally with his spear, swinging wildly without thinking about his moves.

His enemy who may or may not have gone insane, not attacked, has decided to defend himself, ceasing to channel the yellow energy of fear into his eyes. The used to create a couple of degrees rectangular shields, which took a large part of Shalltear's shots.

At the end after about ten shots of spear in a few seconds, the energy constructs were reduced to a thousand pieces.

Shalltear lunged against the head of Mystic, the spear came to his head, ready to pierce the head of the Vampire. But things are never easy with this Servant-Vampire, who made an unpredictable move.

He opened his mouth and took Shalltear's lance between his teeth and I eat his tip, then a dozen big tentacles came out of the chest and Vampire Brunestud's hips, they hit Shalltear throwing it into the air.

"Eat metals?" No matter, let's see if you can eat my elite eats! " Said Shalltear, he made a couple of bat wings sprout and took flight.

Once lifted into the air, giant piles of crystals came out of the ground, trying to impinge Shalltear flying in the air, while casting the same spell dozens of times.

A difficult task when the earth itself tries to kill you and a monster shoots a hundred bullets from its body.

"Greater Magic Seal, Greater Magic Seal, Greater Magic Seal, Greater Magic Seal, Greater Magic Seal ..." Said Shalltear, as if possessed.

Three small magic circles appeared in front of Shalltear's free hand, each of them firing around thirty white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. Combined with the sheer number of times Shalltear cast this spell ... more than 900 of magical arrows flew against Servant-Vampire.

"Purified Javelin" shouted Shalltear, flying over the enemy taking aim. She raised her hand and a giant divine spear appeared in her hand.

It is well over three meters in length with a particularly large head. The aura of purity emanated showed that it was not an ordinary weapon. Reflects the rays of the sun in its silver glow, producing a beautiful and captivating display.

Shalltear without wasting time threw the Purified Javelin, then again and again repeated the process one, two, three, four, five times.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted Mystic Berserk, receiving the hundreds of magical shots of Shalltear, then five gigantic spears of sacred energy pierced his body.

The inner body of the Vampire Brunestud has received more than 900 hits of the spell, the Greater Magic Seal, but the damage is not significant or permanent.

The real problem is the sacred lances and their harmful effects on the physiognomy of a vampire, which is quite similar to that of a human being affected by acid or radioactive radiation.

The first damages received that were slight burns, hundreds of cuts or bites and some cracks in the exoskeleton, healed in a few seconds.

The rest of the damage was five gigantic holes in various parts of the Vampire Brunestud's body, but they also slowly healed.Especially when the maddened vampire starts biting diamonds and every form of metal, which increases the pace of healing.

"Great, the novice must have a healing and regeneration factor, combined with a beautiful magical resistance, makes it a kind of Tank or an armored Hydra, I have to use strong artillery." Shalltear commented, in a sarcastic and frustrated tone. .

"" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ ! "He roared the crazy vampire, his body is working hard , dozens of tentacles came out and hit the ground covered with crystal. they are extended as if they were the roots of a gigantic tree.

Then his whole body has pumped a great amount of metaphysical energy of crimson color, which travels through the "roots" and the ground, arriving you have diamonds and crystals that are found everywhere.

Any crystal produced or created by Mystic lights up as if it were a beacon, then they fired a ray of energy.

Every crystal has fired!

Thousands of crystals!

Thousands of rays of magical energy!

Shalltear along with everything in the neighborhood was struck by the energy rays, causing immense destruction!

But this is only the beginning, all the crystals have started to shine more and more, each of them beginning to show cracks, as if they were handling too much energy.

The final result was

BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A gigantic explosion of magical energy or whatever the devil used or pumped the crazy vampire.

Instantly six blocks of Gotham City were reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere.

The most infamous city in the world has received an exposure that can only be overcome by a nuclear bomb.

But if the atomic bomb wins by power, this magic bomb wins by uniqueness.

Everything was transformed into crystal, houses, buildings, machines, plants, people ...

The sky has begun to snow, but these snowflakes, are not made of snow or ice, it would be better said that they are made of a combination of TXF Cells, Crystals and Solidified Ether.

What kind of side effects can cause a snowfall composed of the magical mutant cells of a Servant-Vampire Crazed by the influence of the red moon?

An apocalypse of vampires?

Creating a virus that will destroy the human race?

The birth of a race of monstrous creatures or a new species?

Will the population be transformed into beings with immense powers?

Everything is possible.

But one thing is certain, without wanting it or knowing it, Mystic, is about to gain the attention of the whole world.

XXX

In the future people will call this day, like the apocalypse of Mystic or the day zero.

This event was initially known as a terrorist attack, in fact it was the result of a fierce fight between two similar creatures you have vampires.

Towards the end of the fight, Alex Brunestud aka the Tenth Ancestor of the Dead Apostles, The Cursed Archive of Akasha, created an explosion that began a new path for the human race.

It all started with a snowfall composed of TXF cells, crystals and magical energy.

This snowfall did not attract anyone's attention until it was too late. The snow is broken up into three distinctive elements that have contaminated water, human beings, plants and animals.

These elements have lived in various guests for a while. Then they start and change into a kind of phantom virus.

Because ghost because it did not do anything good or bad (except very few cases) and was not noticed by anyone, so this virus spread under the gaze of the whole world.

The guests and the infected except some have not suffered anything, but their children have suffered something, they are born with three genes more than normal, who are dormant for a while 'time and then activate in force.

The Mystic Virus or Trinity TXF Virus have created three variables in the human genetic code.

In short 7/10 of newborns are normal human beings.

The rest of 3/10 of newborns are born predestined to grow and become capable of superhuman feats, which can be of three different types, determined by which Extra Gene is programmed to wake up at puberty.

The Gene T, also called Gene Titans, causes accelerated growth and greatly increases physical strength.

Side effects always encountered a silver skin, albinism and the ability to create a new set of limbs, for example: Tails, Wings, Tentacles, Arms, Legs, Horns, Claws, Swords, Shields. Finally a longevity of several centuries and a sensitivity to sunlight.

They have been nicknamed, Silver Vampires or Silver-Men / Monster.

The Gene X, called Gene Xeno (stranger, foreigner), provokes a very interesting skill,

the birth of a Personal Reality, a kind of lower Reality Marble, which grants only one power that can be anything possible, teleportation, vector control, manipulation of dark matter, control of electrical energy, mind control, manipulation of an element.

They have the potential to easily destroy a city or an army, luckily only six of them have managed to reach this level.

In exchange for their powers they get a somewhat distorted personality, especially the strongest get an eccentric personality, which varies from a slightly strange and lively girl to a sadistic schizophrenic madman etc.

They were baptized, the Inhumans or Xenan.

The Gene F, the Gene Fantasy, the rarest and most dangerous among the three Extra Genes. Those born with this gene have two possible feelings.

One born with a second circulatory system, composed of physical magic circuits and a very powerful elemental alignment. In short, this Gene F is responsible for creating a new generation of magicians or incredibly powerful magic users.

Mystic, the source of this phenomenon will be the most wanted man in the world, he will have to enjoy his free time because in the near future, he will have to take care of the first carriers of these X-Men style Genes.

XXX

The fight between Vampire Brunestud and Shalltear continues and ends in the next chapter.

XXX

Note Author: Sorry you have my Fan, which I have not published before, but I have been busy, starting tomorrow the college and now I live in a new city hundreds of miles from my house.

My mother came out of my lodgings in here I will live for three years and I feel like crying.

Therefore I will not be able to write and publish the stories as before.

By the way reviews, comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 69: Shalltear Bloodfallen VS Alex Brunestud. Third and last part.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" He roared the crazy vampire, his body is working hard, dozens of tentacles came out and hit the ground covered with crystals, they are extended as if they were the roots of a giant tree.

Then his whole body has pumped a great deal of metaphysical energy of crimson color, which travels through the "roots" and the ground, coming to you having diamonds and crystals that are everywhere.

Any crystal produced or created by Mystic lights up as if it were a beacon, so they fired a ray of energy.

Every crystal has fired!

Thousands of crystals!

Thousands of rays of magical energy!

Shalltear together with the whole neighborhood was struck by the rays of energy, causing immense destruction!

But this is only the beginning, all the crystals have started to shine more and more, each of them starts to show cracks, as if they were handling too much energy.

The final result was

BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

A gigantic explosion of magical energy or whatever the devil used or pumped the crazy vampire.

Immediately six blocks of Gotham City were reduced to rubble, corpses everywhere.

The most infamous city in the world has received an exhibition that can only be overcome by a nuclear bomb.

But if the atomic bomb wins for power, this magic bomb wins by uniqueness.

Everything has been transformed into crystal, houses, buildings, machines, plants, people ...

The sky has begun to snow, but these snowflakes, are not made of snow or ice, it would be better to say that they are made of a combination of TXF cells, crystals and solidified ether, what kind of side effects can cause a snowfall composed of magical mutant cells of a Servant-Vampire crazed by the influence of the red moon?

A vampire apocalypse?

Create a virus that will destroy the human race?

The birth of a race of monstrous creatures or a new species?

Will the population be transformed into beings with immense powers?

Everything is possible.

But one thing is certain, without wanting it or knowing it, Mystic, is about to attract the attention of the whole world.

XXX

Shalltear miraculously saved himself from the explosion that destroyed six blocks and turned everything into diamond.

But his red armor did not have the same luck, what was not destroyed and damaged turned into crystal.

"Novellino you are undoubtedly very strong, how would I be once I reached maturity?" He asked Shalltear, trembling with fear and excitement

Lost in thought, he did not notice until it was too late for a couple of big crystals to go straight to his heart.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" Shalltear cried out in pain, the crystals did not hit the heart, thank you for his lightning reflections, but they hit his shoulder.

"After provoking such an explosion he is still capable of fighting!" Shalltear shouted, gritting his teeth, before smiling like crazy and bursting out laughing.

The Vampire Brunestud is on top of a small mountaine made up of crystal pillars, with wings wide open, as if they were causing Shalltear to attack.

"Happiness, Sadness, Courage, Fear, Serenity, Anger, Love, Hate, Lucidity and Madness." All these feelings came out in this battle and neither do I know how I feel, but I want to defeat you at all costs, Alex Brunestud! " Said Shalltear, flying straight to Mystic, clearly all the injuries and pains suffered, along with the exposure to the yellow energy of fear and the rays of the crimson moon, have messed up the mind and heart of Shalltear in indescribable ways.

Shalltear and Mystic began to fly towards each other with the intent of killing themselves.

"Reality Slash!" He shouted Shalltear, using his third most powerful spell, is first class in damage management, but consumes a lot of mana.

Using "Triplet Maximize Magic", Shalltear created three attacks that cut the space itself.

His spell is able to break through the fabric of space and an attack from this powerful attack spell could ignore any form of magical defense.

This fatal attack, I pass through the body of the vampire Brunestud, causing a great cut in the shape of an asterisk, which separates the Vampire into eight different pieces.

Head, arms, legs, waist, stomach and life were separated by releasing a very large amount of strange luminescent scarlet blood, yellow energy of fear combined with a strange sticky yellow substance and acid green blood.

Shalltear licked his lips as he saw blood and anything that is coming out of Mystic's veins.

Instead of dying on the spot or being reduced to a human puzzle, strange tendrils came out of each limb or cut piece reconnected, reforming the maddened vampire.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" He shouted to the sky, as if the injured wound had never happened and returned to fight Shalltear.

"In the name of the great Crimson Moon, what I have to do to put it down," shouted Shalltear, tired of his enemy and his healing factor that makes him incredibly resistant, worse than a cockroach.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" The crazy Vampire shouted his war cry, slamming his feet / legs on the ground something not too unexpected happened.

Two massive crystal walls rose from the ground on either side of Shalltear. In an oscillating motion, the crazy vampire joined the palms of the "normal" hands while the walls crushed one against the other with the Shalltear in the middle, partially crushing Shalltear's body.

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" He shouted Shalltear, angry, his enemy dares to crush her like an insect is an insult to his pride of vampire and noblewoman.

Using his superhuman strength to destroy the diamond wall, but it took a few seconds, if the walls had not been made so quickly they could hold it for a while.

"Time to make you pay!" He threatened Shalltear, only to see the evil grin of his enemy, who is creating in his bio-mechanical hands a small black sphere, emitting purple electric sparks.

"Bye ... bye ... Shal ... ltear" said the vampire Brunestud, having a moment of lucidity, before throwing his ball against Shalltear, then disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

'As a matter of fact, I hate the regeneration and manipulation of space' thought Shalltear, while flapping his wings to avoid the strange sphere of energy, whatever it must be is incredibly dangerous, taking into account that it was created by a monster who sowed more destruction in Gotham City than the Joker himself.

Once Shalltear dodged the blow, it remained in midair for a few seconds and then exploded, not making a gigantic explosion, but creating a vortex in the fabric in the space-time continuum.

"A black hole, seriously!" He cursed Shalltear, trying not to get sucked into the unstable singularity just created by the crazy vampire, who has just discovered another use of his teleportation powers / portals.

'I have to destroy it before it sucks, otherwise I'm finished!' He thought Shalltear, with horror, not every day you risk being swallowed by a black hole, from his limited knowledge, if it happens there would not be anything left of her, so no regeneration and a definitive promise of death.

"Reality Slash!" Shalltear shouted, using his third most powerful spell again.

The black hole of the vampire Brunestud and the attack of Shalltear that cuts the space itself, both shots have met is ...

BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Another beautiful explosion appeared in Gotham City, which will not last long if these vampires continued to fight, the city is full of crazy. But none of them can cause so many damn explosions that they risk reducing Gotham City to a spot.

Shalltear was thrown into the air, a little shaky and damaged. But quite whole and sane ...

"Haaaaaaaaaaa!" I get tired of you! I'll cut you down, I do not care if I have to destroy the whole city piece by piece, "Shalltear proclaimed, in a dark tone, full of rage and madness.

The last notes on mental health is no longer valid, if it has ever been valid.

After this little period of relief, Shalltear's instinct shouted at him to move, as soon as he had time to turn around to see a crimson portal and his enemy charging at full speed.

"Shit", commented Shalltear, before being hit by the vampire Impazzito and falling like a meteorite in front of a more or less abandoned church / cathedral, miraculously the old religious building was not destroyed by the clash of these two monsters of the night.

Shalltear stood up, using what remains of his spear like a crutch. His physical body begins to resent us from all the accelerated gasket and fatigue, his magical energy is almost over and not to mention his mental state.

"I think it's time to use, my last weapon," Shalltear murmured, in a serious but tired tone.

His enemy is rushing towards her at full speed, but Shalltear has enough time to cast one last spell.

"Swallow all your life like an eclipse". Shalltear has pronounced the words that start his most powerful and lethal magic that he has, a spell that can only be used in critical situations.

The move Shalltear intends to use is almost a skill that can only be used once in the middle of the full moon.

It is the winning card of Shalltear is used in so few times that you can contact using only one hand.

This magic is called "The goal of all life is death."

At that moment, behind it Shalltear appeared a quadrant, whose hands indicated the 12:00.

"I need more time," Shalltear mumbled, dematerializing his armor and weapon to gain enough magical energy to cast a supporting spell.

"Widen Magic - Cry of the Banshee." He said Shalltear, throwing a very useful magic to save time.

A woman moan echoed in the air. This cry brings with it an effect of instant death for the weaker beings, but for the Vampire Brunestud has caused a kind of paralysis, which forced him to slow down and use the legs and not the wings to move.

This situation is incredibly tense, if Shalltear has finished casting the magic, but if the vampire Brunestud captures her before she finishes the magic, Shalltear is dead.

Shalltear did not say anything just smiles, you can say that things are going as Shalltear desires.

Tick.

The clock face behind Shalltear ticks and his hands move slowly as the spell goes into action.

Shalltear glances at his enemy who is approaching incredibly fast, missing is the reach.

After twelve seconds have elapsed, the hour hand has completed a complete circuit, and once again indicates the sky.

The Vampire Brunestud is less than a millimeter to beheaded Shalltear with his grotesque sword-arm.

But then Shalltear's winning card came into effect.

At that moment - the world is dead.

This is not metaphorical.

Everything is dead.

Vampire Brunestud evaporated into a white mist as it dispersed before Shalltear's eyes.

Even a Servant-Vampire with the Red Moon power-up and in the grip of madness died instantly.

It's not all.

Even the air, which is not even alive to begin with, fell into death. For over a hundred meters in all directions, the air is no longer breathable.

If any living creatures attempt to breathe within that area, their lungs would be corrupted by the deadly air, and they would die.

Not even the earth escaped the embrace of death. The land within a hundred meters radius was immediately transformed into sand.

Only Shalltear could move in this world, where only death remains.

"At the end newbie, I Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Ancestral Week of the Dead Apostles, Shalltear Bloodfallen, the blood beast, I won!" Announced the winner of this battle that destroyed quite a bit of the city.

Shalltear savoring his well-deserved victory turned and began to walk, going to look for his minions / maids.

But first it must end with the people who are fighting with his clone, Einherjar.

When he was about to take flight, to kill Mystic's subordinates.

Then something unexpected happened. And for this time it is not a gigantic explosion that promises the apocalypse.

XXX

Thanks to the extreme fight between Shalltear, the Servant-Vampire has fired hundreds of bullets, swords made by the Cells TXF, then there are the billions of crystals created by his body that have sprung up everywhere. Not to mention the snow containing TXF Cells and solidified solid ether.

In a sense Mystic is just a simple tree in an entire forest, if you want to kill a forest you do not just have to erase the first and oldest tree, you have to destroy the whole forest in one shot.

Something that Shalltear did not do.

In the moment in here Mystic is dead, the TXF cells have "lost" their mother ?, queen ?, source ?, brain ?.

For this reason every cell has started to "speak", among these magical mutant cells, there are also some NIM Machines that are nano-robots that in the past have been "improved" by TXF cells, becoming Hybrid Mutant Nanites between science and magic, in addition to becoming partially organized and contain small percentages of the yellow energy of fear.

The TXF Cells are much more numerous and capable of performing miracles, being the fruit of magic, which has "spoken" with Akasha, a beautiful percentage of the philosopher's stone and a chemical compound called Xenotium.

The NIM machines are much smarter, able to calculate it is above all delicate situation management at the cellular and molecular level.

All these millions of millions of millions of very small entities are "talking", they have found a common agreement.

Ask for help.

For this reason they have "communicated" with two entities that are usually inseparable from their "mother".

Metatron an AI of alien origin, who spends his time living in the brain of Mystic, gives him advice and drive the NIM machines

Iris is a conceptual symbiont, which has managed to merge with Mystic, becoming a single entity with Servant-Vampire, gaining the place in his Reality Marble, Infinity Dream, over a certain gram of influence on his body.

At the moment, Metatron has managed to own the body of one of Shalltear's stooges / waiters, CZ, which is a kind of robot / automaton.

Iris does not know how it happened, but managed to separate herself from Mystic, using Mystic's left arm which is composed of Cells TXF, to create a body to fight with Metatron against Einherjar.

When Mystic died and his "sons" begged for their help, they both left the fight and ran to help their Eloah / Onii-Sama.

Metatron abandoned the body of CZ, becoming an electrical discharge of metaphysical energy, which went into Iris, with the aim of facilitating transport.

Iris has renounced its current form. She has become a sort of slime or liquid metal made up of Cellulas TXF, then she has sunk into the ground, traveling at a crazy speed underground, arriving at the center of the battlefield.

Now they have begun their work, commanding the "children" who mourn the loss of their "parent", they have redone one of Mystic's most powerful spells.

Each TXF Cell listens to Metatron and Iris orders and has released a small amount of magical energy, individually they are useless, but adding the power of several thousand TXF Cells, there is magic energy to sell.

On the ground where our Anti-Hero died, a golden magic circle appeared with the symbol of Geass on it.

"Realizer: sphere of absolute domination" shouted a short of voices.

A thin pillar of light inspired by the magic circle, striking the clouds.

Immediately after a gigantic yellow sphere swallows the entire neighborhood.

Everything inside the sphere freezes, as if time stops.

Speaking of the sphere, it is composed of hundreds of hexagons, each hexagon is covered by magic circles and runes.

Above all the poles of the sphere, which are a spiral of various Runes, surrounded by small but complex alchemical magical circles.

This is the second time this move is used, anything within the sphere is under control of Mystic, but in this case everything is under the control of Metatron, Iris, the TXF Cells and the NIM Machines

Metatron has been monitoring Mystic's mental patterns and physiology for a very long time, and can be replicated if someone can build it.

Iris being a conceptual symbiont, which resides in its Reality Marble, carries with it a part of Mystic's soul. He also owns the original TXF cells from Mystic's body, which made up his left arm.

The TXF Cells have gathered in one place, focusing on Mystic's left arm.

The NIM machines modify the TXF cells and guide their movements.

The sphere of absolute domination accelerates the process, increasing the speed and extracting the necessary elements from the ground.

The result of this action was ...

XXX

Shalltear did not know what happened, but a strange yellow dome appeared that prevented every movement possible.

In the place where his enemy died, a crystalline plant has sprouted.

In a few seconds the plant has become a giant tree.

The tree is not normal, you can see that the tree is easily the size of the skyscrapers of the sky that are nearby.

'What the hell is going on! In the name of Crimson Moon, do not tell me that Alex Brunestud has become something like the Forest of Einnashe, a Dead Apostle who once died has become an eight-hundred-year-old sentient forest that ranks seventh on The Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors.'He thought Shalltear, believing that by defeating his enemy he created something worse.

When the crystal tree became the highest object in Gotham City's suit, the energy sphere disappeared.

Thankfully the sky has not grown a huge forest of crystal trees that exceed the largest buildings in the world in height.

The tree began to shine, on the lower branch was created a species of chrysalis large about two meters.

The chrysalis has fallen on the ground it has hatched revealing ... Mystic in its normal form, apparently dazed and unconscious.

When Shalltear saw Mystic coming out of the chrysalis his first thought was to attack, taking advantage of his moment of weakness.

But when he made the first move from the sky, a white vulture emerges, enveloped in flames.

As if it were a meteor, the white vulture hit the ground, creating a white fire barrier between Shalltear and Mystic.

"This is the luck of the devil on his side and I can no longer fight to the maximum of my ability" grunted Shalltear, with anger and frustration, tonight is not among the best for Shalltear.

Meanwhile on the other side of the white fire barrier, the vulture known as Arip ă Albă, a quite unique and sentient Mystic Code meets with its master.

Approaching him, returning to his feathered white cloak and wrapping around Mystic.

Mystic's eyes have opened, this time they do not show madness or madness, but neither reason nor intelligence, only pure instinct and an insatiable seven.

With a movement comparable to a cheetah jumping on its prey, it should not be possible from a newly awakened, cured person or whatever the Mystic situation is.

As if it were nothing to go through the walls of fire, taking Shalltear and slamming it against the entrance to the church.

In a matter of seconds both vampires arrived on the church altar, where usually spouses are kissed.

But in this case instead of kisses and promises of love they exchanged feelings of anger and hatred together with a couple of bites.

For the first time in my life, Mystic acted like a vampire, letting the fangs completely out and biting Shalltear's neck, sucking or saying better by doing a good drainage of Shalltear's blood.

With every drop of blood entering Mystic's system, his weariness or any kind of physical, mental or spiritual damage is completely fading.

Shalltear weakened and tired could not resist the drainage of Mystic, so I changed the gesture by biting it in turn, but with less effect being the one dominated.

However Shalltear is enjoying this strange moment, Mystic's blood is the best fluid that has ever swallowed and a part of her loves to have fangs between the colo and shoulders.

But the drinking blood is having a strange effect on her, bringing back old memories, thoughts and emotions.

Fortunately, this scene does not last long. The conscience of our Anti-Hero has returned and his eyes have returned ... normal or normal they may be a strange pair of Mystic Eye.

The first thing he did was to push Shalltear away from him is when I say push away, it means throwing it into the air to the other side of the room, straight into a wall.

XXX

For an unknown reason Shalltear remained motionless and did not move

Outside, Shalltear seems emotionless and silent.

He feels bad inside, always so emotionally and mentally unstable. It hurts.

Of course, there is only one emotion that does not feel, that stabs her more in the back ... but in a sense, she is benefiting too.

The only sensation that is never brought inside is that secret and mysterious thing, called, love.

Love.

She has never been loved by anyone, so maybe that's why she can not love.

Avvolte asks how it felt. To be loved and to love.

It was terrible.

Stay awake, thinking of that deep feeling that left her open-mouthed even if it never touched her once.

Sometimes, in broad daylight, he finds himself wandering in endless thoughts, especially on love.

It hurt him, knowing he can not feel that feeling he wants.

Love has raised many other emotions, even those that like them.

She wants love. And it also wants happiness, happiness and pleasure.

Still, it is almost gratifying not to have this strange emotion inside.

In this way, he can avoid getting hurt, he must not try another horrible and wicked emotion, like the ones he wants to throw out: anger, sadness, depression.

She does not like any of them. Maybe love hurts.

He shuddered without hope.

This is the reason for sending his maids, the Pleiades to retrieve Archmada's book, someone told him, if he takes the book he will find the answer to his heart problem.

Not to have never felt love before, but has felt the emotion before that ... as they call it?

A spark?

A crush ?

Attractions?

Wishes ?

Yes, it is !

Shalltear experienced it in a surprising way. He has known him for only one day and knows almost nothing about him, above all they tried to kill each other using the best moves, techniques and possible spells.

All these things do not matter Shalltear, he tasted it only once, for the first time in his life, and immediately, he feels it.

The emotion swells and exploded inside her like a balloon.

Love, strange and contour, but still love.

XXX

Another deranged madman in Gotham City fell in love with a man in costume, first Harley Quinn with Joker and now Shalltear with Mystic.

After this love revelation, Shalltear stood up, a small smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Novellino, no, Alex Brunestud, you won this duel, we fought using everything we have in the arsenal and we are at the end of my strength ... Defeating me you won a prize that no man has ever received, my hand in marriage." Said Shalltear, sure that his new love would accept to make it his own, for several reasons:

One through marriage, the family, organization, resources of Shalltear and Alex will come together bringing a great benefit you have both clans.

Two, who does not want a beautiful lady, with an intelligence and strength comparable to her beauty.

Shalltear overstates a lot.

"I'm cursed, Gotham City is even more damned and you're a crazy Yandere, if you think I'll marry you." He declared Mystic, refusing Shalltear, having already a kind of wife, Tamamo-no-Mae, and a kind of lover Mukuro, it is in this love triangle a new girl-vampire does not fit.

"I'll make you change your mind, using good or bad ways you have the choice." Said Shalltear, with a look that does not bode well, clearly is not used to being rejected.

"By the way, you were wrong, I did not use all my arsenal, I have a couple of alien toys to use." He said Mystic, opening his left hand wide, showing a small yellow hologram representing a strange creature.

"Let's start the hunt!" Mystic shouted, closing his fist, in a flash a yellow flash swallowed the Servant-Vampire.

In place of Mystic, there is a creature unlike any other I have ever seen in his life, this means something from a Dead Apostle who has lived more than 3,000 years.

A being with a humanoid form. But the head, shoulders and back of the creature are black with yellow stripes crossing it. The front side was yellow with black stripes that resumed where the black ones remained.

It has only one eye, like a cyclone. The eye looks like a yellow ring with another yellow strip that descends from its top and descends along the back.

Its most notable feature, however, is the strange symbol on the chest.

"Symbio-Tech (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico) !." He screamed the creature, in a mechanical voice, before his only eye began to shine and then fired a beam of plasma energy straight to Shalltear who is taken aback by this alien form.

"A couple more blows, you'll be finished, then I'll go back to my home tomorrow, it will be a bad day ... I wonder how Batman will react to all these damages or what conspiracy theory will bring out." He mumbled Mystic, in his form of Mechamorph Galvanico, preparing a second energetic blow for Shalltear.

"Twin Maximize Magic - Chain Dragon Lightning." He said the female voice coming from behind Mystic.

Turning the Mechamorph Galvanico he saw the only member of the Pleiades who was not defeated and badly wounded by Mystic, Narberal Gamma.

The beautiful maid released her cane and clapped her hands. As he separates them again, tongues of white light crept between them.

They took the form of dragons and the air around them began to shine with energy.

The white glow seems to swallow Narberal.

A roaring and enveloping flow of lightning in the shape of a dragon appears around both hands of Narberal.

The flash of lightning is wider than his arms and I hit the extraterrestrial creature.

The two twin lightning wound around the alien form of Mystic.

The blow reached him in an instant.

The Symbio-Tech vision was canceled in a sea of white.

Being tired, with the reservoir of magic thoughtlessly emptied, having chosen a form sensitive to electricity and not suitable for combat, Symbio-Tech could not move in time to avoid the blow.

The burning light consumed Symbio-Tech and the lightning pierced him mercilessly.

Symbio-Tech's body entered convulsions of the whole body, a small part of his body was expelled.

The current penetrated deeply into the body of Symbio-Tech and lit it from within.

A moment later a smoking Symbio-Tech collapsed to the ground and then returned through a flash of yellow light to its original shape.

A mocking smile approaches Narberal's face as he looks at his best lightning spell to defeat his lady's adversary.

"Lady Shalltear, are you okay?" He asked Narberal Gamma, running to his lady.

"After a nap and a dozen barrels full of blood A positive I'll be fine." Shalltear replied, happy to see his loyal maid after such a night.

"Lady Shalltear, I found and brought the rest of the Pleiades to safety, what we do with Alex Brunestud, we do not have much time, his subordinates are approaching this position." He said Narberal Gamma, not too sure he could fight Alex Brunestud's lackeys while he was protecting his lady.

"Let's take Alex Brunestud, what kind of wife (wife) I would be if I left my dear sot (husband) in such a state." Narberal Gamma take us home. " He said Shalltear, continuing his wife game, even though it was not accepted by Mystic.

Narberal Gamma, stunned and confused by Shalltear's words, remained motionless for a moment.

By blinking, deciding to act, you have orders from Shalltear, then ask questions about your marriage to Alex Brunestud.

"Absolute Gate" He said Narberal Gamma, casting a spell that consumes quite a bit of his reserves of magical energy.

A dark blue portal appeared in front of Narberal Gamma, Shalltear and the unconscious Mystic.

"Come on My Lady," shouted Narberal Gamma, taking his bride-style lady and lifting Mystic into the air with a levitation spell.

As they pass through the portal, Mystic's subordinates have arrived on the scene.

The group saw their head / creator / master / sponsor unconscious and taken away, through a kind of portal, they ran towards him.

But they were too slow and the portal closed before they could do anything.

The only thing left of their leader is a small heap of substance left over from his Mechamorph Galvanico form.

This cluster begins to move and reconfigure itself becoming something alive.

"Justitia, ADARA I think I found something," said Artemis, pointing to a small black and yellow thing similar to a Galvanic Mechamorph.

In a minor note, at the same time without being noticed by anyone at the top of the gigantic crystal tree a branch similar to a hand has risen.

XXX

Present in Shalltear's bedroom, Mystic remembered everything that happened in the last 48 hours.

Combat with the Pleiades and Shalltear.

Then he remembered his first real awakening at Shalltear's home, a master bedroom crammed full of glasses and cups full of blood, along with a naked Shalltear covered in fresh blood.

A beautiful show, macabre and exciting at the same time.

The thing has awakened an animal side of Mystic, which led to Shalltear, a night full of passion and wild and crazy sex.

Once consumed every drop of blood in the room and caused a dozen orgasms by Shalltear, he went back to sleep, to wake up in the present and remember everything that actually happened in the last 48 hours.

"I'm really cursed," Mystic murmurs, lying on the double bed, ignoring Shalltear who wants to continue their activities +18, until breakfast is ready.

XXX

Note Author:

The chapter about Shalltear VS Mystic is over.

The next chapters talk about how Artemis, fights against the Shalltear clone and then participate in a rescue team with the task of finding is to save Mystic.

There will be some characters surprised in the next chapters. I hope that my readers will have fans of Generator Rex and Ben 10.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 70: Artemis and the Wild Hunt.

For a girl named Artemis Crock, daughter of a Caucasian father and a Vietnamese mother, life was pretty tough.

At a young age, his mother was arrested in a murdered and paralyzed murder contract in the same attempt.

He would then continue to spend the next six years raised by his father, the older sister who escaped for unknown parts in the first year because of her father's verbal and emotional abuse.

Whatever friends they've been able to do, in the past all the time lying to them, so as to hide the fact that his parents are the super criminals Black Tigres (I changed the criminal name of Artemis's mother, Huntres is Elena Bertelli) and Sport Master

Things eventually got better for the girl when her mother, Paula, was finally released from prison, and her father, Lawrence, was kicked out of the house because he would not go straight.

No longer subjected to the borderline criminal trials to which his father submitted it, Artemis managed to find a degree of normality in recent months.

He could be with his friends without worries, talking about cute guys, shop windows and actually paying for the stuff ...

Life is good, the best thing in a long time. But it is somehow ... boring.

As if something was missing.

Artemis wants to do something with all the training her father subjected her and eventually relieve boredom. After picking up a few pieces of tight-fitting clothes at the store, ideas as to what they were doing began to slowly come to fruition in his mind.

So she became a fledgling heroine, dressed as if she were the nephew of Green Arrow.

A few weeks after the start of her heroine career she came into contact with Mystic and her crazy world, full of magic and aliens.

Meeting with Mystic, Artemis fought against his sister, Jade, and the daughter of Deadstroke, a certain Rose.

Then strange magical creatures called Oni appeared, things got even stranger.

She and Mystic, a car with the appearance of a teenage girl and a black cat baptizes Bastet, are teleported to New York by a named dude, Professor Paradox.

He got some sort of work under Mystic, then participated passively at a family reunion between Albedo and Mystic.

Then they were abducted by aliens and forced to be gladiators, in less than a few hours there was a rebellion of prisoners led by Mystic.

To make a long story short, Artemis Crock spent a week traveling through space to be downloaded to her home, where Mystic used her magical eyes to tamper with her mother's memory.

Making her believe that spent the whole week on a school trip, along with getting a perfectly legal part-time job for Prime Industriale, the very famous multinational company born in Europe, which is becoming a gigantic global corporation comparable to Lexs Coorps or Wayne Tech.

Prime Industriale began to expand in Asia and America, building massive skyscrapers in many cities including San Francisco, Jump City, New York, Metropolis, Gotham, Washington DC etc.

Returning to the point, Artemis began to be sponsored by Mystic and his associates.

The thing has led to a pretty decent daily routine, after school receives a call that tells him to go to a precise location, once you get there opens a portal that takes her to a kind of laboratory in a place called the Castle Blanc Geier .

The Mystic has presented some of his subordinates / company / masters, almost all of them have preferred to use a kind of codename that look more like titles, when they are in the presence of an audience or civilians using names like heroes.

So far, Artemis Crock is a lot of weird people who make up the Wild Hunt, mostly Caster's, Saber's, Archer's, the last ones showed some new tricks with a bow.

At the Blanc Geier Castle, Artemis has tested all sorts of gadgets of alien, scientific, magical origin or a union of the latest.

After testing the new "toys" of Mystic there are two possible actions:

One, intense workouts with Mystic or one of his companions, wrapped around both.

Two, Mystic uses a kind of machine to open a portal to one of the largest cities in the world, doing a patrol with Artemis, which ends up in a heap of trouble and explosions.

Saturday and Sunday, Artemis is free to do what she wants, which usually means normal days and nights as a solitary superheroine armed with Mystic "toys".

Sometimes he is invited to participate in some missions or patrols with Mystic and Albedo or another of his companions with strange titles.

At the moment Artemis is in his room enjoying the evening, suddenly the communication device similar to a metal pentacle, received from Mystic when they started their collaboration, lit up, showing a message, which says:

"Here, Mystic, a few minutes ago, I met a group of seven human-like paranormal creatures dressed as maids ...

I'm not kidding !.

I prepare to attack seven paranormal maids who work for a big part of the magical community.

The odds that things are going to degenerate are about 90%, I suggest you take your armor and every explosive arrow you have and give me some long-range support.

You will probably meet Justitia and ADARA, as well as a couple of new members of the Wild Hunt.

Hurry up things are about to explode! "

Once Artemis has finished reading the message ...

BOOM

Turning around, Artemis looked through the window and saw a gigantic explosion of fire followed by many other explosive and noisy things.

"The kids are not kidding, Mystic is a magnet for trouble and explosions." Artemis commented, knowing that every time Mystic leaves the house, she is going to get into a lot of trouble.

XXX

Iris, the conceptual symbiont for the first time in her short life, separated from her Mystic host, using a temporary ship to interact with the physical plane.

I honestly do not understand how it happened, a moment is in Mystic's Reality Marble, Infinity Dream, to see the outside world through the eyes of Mystic.

A second later, he was "dumped" into Mystic's left arm, before his left arm was ripped and thrown to the ground, then his left arm turned into a body suitable for Iris.

"Onii-Sama you're cursed in more ways, but with you a girl is never bored." He joked Iris, before running to Einherjar, throwing his sabers to the enemy and creating a nameless bow and an arrow-shaped sword.

While Shalltear Bloodfallen and Alex Brunestud are unleashing, this means they are about to destroy another corner of Gotham City.

XXX

A few minutes after.

'For my first fight and separation from my Onii-Sama / guest, I think I can do it' thought Iris, creating a new set of

'Surely I have to thank Onii-Sama's chaotic fortune. Before he became my host, Onii-Sama was fighting Nrvnqsr Chaos inside his Reality Marble, Infinity Dream, to defeat him he used the unique power of Infinity Dream to become a temporary copy of a Heroic Spirit (EMIYA).

When I entered it and purr it becoming what I am today, I found a small fragment of the essence of the EMIYA Heroic Spirit, which remained glued to Onii-Sama.

Using the essence of EMIYA and what I found inside Onii-Sama, I became Iris.

In addition to clothing similar to that of EMIYA, it seems that I got a part of its capacity, certainly not even one-tenth of the original, but what I got from Onii-Sama makes up for this. " He thought Iris, smiling mischievously, as he shoots straight to Einherjar.

Einherjar is a kind of magical clone capable of using every move, Shalltear technique. With the difference of being without a conscience or personality.

"It's my first fight, but it's not an excuse to keep Onii-Sama waiting ... Trace ON!" Said Iris, immediately afterwards a pair of short sabers in black and white appeared in his hands.

"A steel will that guides the path of many with his swords" said Iris as he threw his swords as if they were daggers darting towards Einherjar, then disappeared in a crimson flash, but the magic clone of Shalltear to diverted the movement with his lance.

But Iris does not stop, repeatedly creating the twin swords with yin-yang symbols, throwing them at a superhuman speed, while teleporting around Einherjar.

Many of these swords have been diverted and shattered, but they have done their purpose, by themselves every fragment and splinter on the ground is useless, but together they form a perfect circle in here Einherjar is found inside.

"Our strength destroy mountains, cut heaven and divine oceans!" He said Iris appearing tens of meters above Einherjar, with a bow in his hand and in the other hand a red arrow similar to Gáe Bolg.

At the same time the circle formed by broken swords and splinters lights up, creating a kind of magical stasis field that blocks every movement.

Hurling the red arrow, which passes through the air at the speed of a fighter jet.

In less than a second the arrow created by imitating the Gáe Bolg structure, hit the target creating a beautiful explosion, but not destroying Einherjar.

Iris landed on the ground looking in amazement at his enemy.

"Such an attack hit her in full and it seems barely affected, if this is a simple copy, how strong is Onii-Sama's adversary?" He murmured Iris, creating more swords in his hands.

Einherjar turns his gaze on Iris, in a blink of an eye, I cut the distance between her and Iris.

When Einherjar was about to hit Iris ...

BANG

BANG

BANG

Three bullets hit Einherjar's head, precisely his eyes and forehead, because of the damage I miss the aim.

Seeing the possibility of acting, Iris hit Einherjar's knee, then he pushed his swords into Einherjar's shoulder, ending up teleporting to the person who shot Einherjar.

Iris recognized the person as one of Shalltear's maids, CZ Delta, a machine specialized in using ranged weapons, equipped with the appearance of a teenage girl dressed in a waiter's dress with an army style camouflage armor.

Iris for a moment believed to have an enemy in front of her, but noticed two things:

One, the eyes of CZ Delta are no longer green, but yellow, a unique and disturbing yellow that is only found in the yellow power of fear.

Two, he sensed the presence of his "room colleague" (an entity that lives with her in the body of Mystic).

"You stole the specialized mechanical body you have long-range combat of one of those Shalltear waiters." Iris stated, putting the facts together, it is not a great surprise that Metatron has taken control of a mechanical body, since some time he wants to have a body of his own, wanting to help Mystic physically not only as logistic and emotional support, a feeling that possesses the same Iris.

"Iris, you guessed more or less what happened, I suggest that we concentrate on defeating Einherjar and then joining with Eloah." He said Metatron CZ, taking aim towards Einherjar.

"This means that Onii-Sama for the first time I do not know how long and completely alone, without our influence or surveillance.

She's fighting a very powerful, clearly unbalanced and blood-thirsty vampire, to end Onii-Sama is under the influence of the crimson moon that is driving him crazy slowly. "Iris said in horror, shaking for a second.

A feeling of terror and panic suddenly struck the conceptual symbiont and the alien artificial intelligence.

At the same time, the rest of the reinforcements have arrived.

"Exclamation: This Unit has heard the communication between the Iris symbionts and the IA Metatron, the safety and mental stability of the creator is at risk, I start the combat protocol" said Justitia, the first automaton created by Mystic.

Justice seems to be a teenage girl of about 17 years, has a lean and attractive body, as if it were a model or an idol. For a teenager it is very tall almost 180 cm.

Its beauty is too perfect, almost unnatural for a living being, as if it had been created to be a deity of beauty.

His skin was as white as porcelain, a face in the shape of a heart, no visible defect, as if it could exist.

One of his unique features was his eyes, his left eye was blue-silver while his right eye was ruby red.

Her hair is unique, touching only the shoulders, but their color is unique, they are practically bipolar, the right side of the hair is black while the left side is white and pure as snow.

His clothing is unusual, it looks like something from an anime or a Scifi television program.

A whole body in black leather covers the whole body, no, the suit is black, but it is not made of leather, but of an unknown polymer.

Above the suit is a series of white gold armor, which at first glance seem incredibly advanced and futuristic.

Armor covers arms, shoulders, torso, back and legs.

Having an angelic design, which enhances the beauty of the mysterious girl.

Around the neck is a white choker with a small gear-shaped gem at the top.

He also wears a silver metal belt that holds several pockets and a pair of futuristic guns.

"Tesoruccio is in trouble, so we support this thing and let's save it!" He said ADARA with an angry tone, turning the mechanical rings on his hands into gigantic advanced weapons that look like large-caliber energy guns.

ADARA is an android, created with high-level alien technology, coming from every corner of the galaxy.

Made from the future and sent into the past, thanks to Professor Paradox and a temporal paradox to be respected.

Her appearance is a beautiful girl of about 14 years. Height of 160 cm. For a girl of her age she is well equipped, her measurements are B84 W55 H83.

It appears to be of mixed European and Eastern ethnicity. Her skin is neither too pale nor too tanned.

Navy blue hair, they are very long and tied in two side tails with white ribbons, and they also put white pins that form an "X" cross on its fringe.

His eyes are bright green, his pupils are Δ- shaped .

His ears are slightly pointed, like an elf and he wears small dice-shaped earrings.

He wears high-heeled boots in dark blue. Long lime with white and blue stripes that reach the thighs.

A minimal white skirt. A white T-shirt with a star above, around a white choker.

A long dark green coat, decorated with white feathers. On each finger there is a metal ring, with a large stone.

The last to arrive was Artemis Crock who is dressed in her armor that makes her look like a similar species of futuristic Neko-Ninja.

She did not say anything. He only took his high-tech bow and fired one of his special arrows. Giving so to the dances.

XXX

Note Author Number 1:

[I'm sorry, but this chapter was harder to write. But I miss the inspiration and the desire. So I give a little account of what will happen in this chapter. Honestly, I have already finished the next chapter, but I can not publish it until I finish this cursed chapter.

However, in short Artemis Crock, Justitia, ADARA, Metatron and Iris, fight Einherjar.

Image a big battle full of explosion that destroys the road and makes some buildings collapse.

Towards the end of the fight, Metatron and Iris lost the fight and traveled through the ground to "rebuild" Mystic.

Meanwhile Artemis, Justitia and ADARA defeat Einherjar, without being noticed Narberal Gamma appears and takes the body of CZ Delta. Then he heart to his lady, Shalltear, saving from Mystic that he was about to launch the coup de grace.

Hitting him with his strongest lightning charm puts KO Mystic, opens a portal and brings Shalltear and Mystic away from Gotham City.

Before the portal closed, Artemisx Justitia and ADARA arriving at the scene and seeing the unconscious Mystic, who is brought who knows where.

At the end of the three of them I remain alone in a partially destroyed church, finding a kind of slime or liquid metal of black color with yellow symbols in the form of circuits.

Artemis called the rest of the group to see the slime taking the form of a small quadruped creature similar to Upgrade.

ADARA seeing the creature activates one of its hidden programs, touches the creature and gives it an electric shock that "educates" it or better said it gives it an operational program, a lot of knowledge and many forms of combat to use.

ADARA baptizes the creature as Waffe (Signifies Weapon in German) and says that he can bring them from Mystic, but before they have to go to Castle Blanc Geier, he has to prepare a rescue team, composed of them, the Servant and the newest subgroup of the Hunting Wild, The Pack.

{For Waffe's appearance, think of Ben 10 Alien Force Ship, but with yellow stripes instead of greens}.

Note Author Number 2:

Wild Hunt Status.

Training: True Neutral / Good Chaotic.

Status: Online.

Capo / Ledear: Alex Brunestud aka Mystic.

QG: The Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

Allied: Prime Industriale, Doctor Fate, the Shalltear Bloodfallen faction.

Neutrals: Ghost (Young Justice), Justice League, the Church, the association of magicians.

Enemies: Cadmus, the Light and every type of criminal.

Number of official members: 61.

History:

Wild Hunt, a group created by Alex Brunestud aka Mystic.

Initially a small group consisting of a few Servant and their Master.

Over time, the group has grown to invoke other Servants under the command of their only Master.

For the general public it is a group of vigilantes or superheroes.

When their Masters, Mystic became a Servant-Vampire, obtaining the title of Brunestud, the Wild Hunt became unofficially the faction of

Alex Brunestud, Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed the accursed archive of Akasha.

So they started accepting new types of members in their files.

List of members:

Chief: Mystic aka Alex Brunestud.

Servant Members:

\- Servant Saber 4, Mordred, Okita Souji, Black Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, Chevalier d'Eon,

\- Servant Lancer 03, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Brynhildr, Elizabeth Báthory.

\- Servant Archer 05, Atalanta

Chiron, Nobunaga Oda, Nikola Tesla, Robin Hood.

\- Servant Rider 03, Medusa, Ushiwakamaru, Francis Drake

\- Servant Caster 08, Tamamo-no-Mae, Cú Chulainn, William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci,

Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Medea, Helena Blavatsky, Nitocris.

\- Servant Berserker 03, Frankenstein, Kiyohime, Florence Nightingale.

\- Servant Assassin 09, Semiramis, Jack the Ripper, Hashashin / Maiya Hisau, EMIYA / Kiritsugu Emiya, Shuten-douji, Mata Hari, Henry Jekyll & Hyde, Kato Danzo, Hassan of Serenity.

In total 35 Servant.

Members of the magical community or of arcane origin:

Index, Louvre, Scáthach, CC, the Simbionte Conceptual Iris, Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Extraternal Members:

Gemma Albastra (Gems),

Sanghelion EKO Tovos of Special Operations (Sangheili), Vicnius Vyrnnus (Turian), Dr. Sol-Ton (Salarian).

Members of scientific or artificial origin:

The IA Metatron, the Automata Justitia and the android ADARA

The boss Genomorph Dubbilex,

the androids reconstructed and reprogrammed Red Torpedo MK-II and Red Inferno MK-II.52

Biowulf, Skalamander, NoFace, Jungle Cat, Bobo Haha, which are mutant animals created by the TXF Cells and NIM Machines to stabilize them and give them intelligence. {I'm quite similar you have characters in Generator Rex}.

Members catalogs as entities from another dimension, reality or realm:

The 10th Astral Spirit, Mukuro Hoshimiya.

Normal Members:

Artemis Crock.

Mystic pets members:

The Egyptian Black Cat, Bastet and the Galvanic Mechamorph dog, Waffe (Ship).

XXX

(True Name)

[Name Class)

{Heroic / vigilant names}

(Alex), [Master], {Mystic}.

(Tamamo-no-Mae), [Caster], {Kyuubi}. 1

(Medusa), [Rider], {Viper}.

(Semiramis), [Assassin of Red], {Queen Black}.

(Atalanta), [Archer of Red], {Luna}.

(Mordred), [Saber of Red], {Demon Knight}. 5

(Cú Chulainn), [Caster Blue], {Great Druid}.

(Jack the Ripper), [Assassin of Black], {Killer Fog}.

(William Shakespeare), [Caster of Red], {Poet}

(Leonardo Da Vinci), [Bird Caster], {Professor}

(Diarmuid Ua Duibhne), [Lancer], {Knight Glas} 10

(Frankenstein), [Berserker], {Berserk Doll}

(Hashashin / Maiya Hisau), [Assassin Legion], {Neagr ă}

(EMIYA), [Assassin], {Kira}

(Paracelsus von Hohenheim), [Alchimist Caster], {Doctor}

(Okita Souji), [Sakura Saber], {Samurai} 15

(Chiron), [Archer of Black], {Mentor}

(Nobunaga Oda), [Demon Archer], {King Devil}

(Ushiwakamaru), [Dog Rider], {Tengu}

(Kiyohime), [Berserker], {Lady Dragon}

(Nero Claudio Cesare Augustus Germanicus), [Saber Emperor], {Imperium}. 20

(Brynhildr), [Blue Lancer], {Valkyrie}

(Medea), [Violet Caster], {Enchantress}.

(Shuten-douji), [Demon Assassin], {Emperor Oni}.

(Nikola Tesla), [Thunder Archer], {Professor Tesla}

(Chevalier d'Eon), [Saber White], {The White Musketeer}. 25

(Elizabeth B áthory), [Idol Lancer], {Lady Demon}.

(Florence Nightingale), [Doc Berserker], {Doctor FN}.

(Helena Blavatsky), [Caster Mahatma], {Miss Mahatma}.

(Francis Drake), [Pirate Rider], {One Piece}.

(Mata Hari), [Inocent Assassin], {Concubine}. 30

(Robin Hood), [Green Archer], {Archer RH}.

(Nitocris), [Pharaoh Caster], {Priestess of Anubis}

(Henry Jekyll & Hyde), [Mad Assassin], {Mad Alchemist}

(Kato Danzo), [Assassin Doll], {Kunoichi}.

(Hassan of Serenity), [Violet Assassin], {Lady Venom} 35


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 71: Appointment between vampires.

POV Mystic

'My life is messed up, I was thrown into another dimension by Zelretch in a world full of heroes and villains.

I have become a sort of vigilante / superhero, even if technically I am an Anti-Hero.

Once I was 6 months of being Mystic, I was almost dead, surviving thanks to the intervention of a conceptual symbiont. I became a Servant-Vampire and a lot of genetic mutation, I almost forget a voice in the head that looks at is the conceptual symbiont that is baptized Iris.

A few weeks later I entered the Batcaverna, where a Metallic Scrabble coming from space and a Ring of the power of fear have decided that they are compatible or worthy, obtaining a painful implant of alien technology and a second voice in the head, an IA baptizes in following Metatron.

Months later, returning to Gotham City to test my creation, Justitia, an incredibly advanced Automata. Because of my damn misfortune I had to fight the last blood and subdue a loli demon, Ibaraki-Doji.

The combat forced me to use my powers in an extreme and dangerous way, causing a slight genetic mutation and alien technology inside my body, obtaining the ability to manipulate the molecules.

Soon after I met the time traveler, the famous, Professor Paradox, some embarrassing discussions, I was teleported to New York City.

I contacted him with my cousin / sister surrogate, Jean alias Albedo, in the middle of our meeting, we were kidnapped by aliens.

To summarize in a nutshell, I became the champion of the arena, an alien mad scientist similar to a crab, he used me as a guinea pig to test the prototype of an invention stolen by Azmuth, the Protrix, the first attempt to create the Omnitrix.

In short I killed the megalomaniac crab, used the Protrix to drive a prisoner / gladiator revolt, I became a captain of a war spaceship and I made several technological systems to become stronger.

The rest of my space adventure is between me, Mukuro and a dead "prince god" called, Crota.

I made a whole year of my coming in this crazy world, to "commemorate" the event I created the female alter ego of Lady Mystery to stay next to Albedo and infiltrate the Justitia League, ending up being the leader of a group of teenage superheroes , between here my daughter cloned, I thank Cadmus for this. I also managed to form a contract with an immortal witch named CC, earning the Ultimate Geass.

One year and almost two months since my arrival in the DC universe or any twisted dimensions in here I find myself, I update my equipment and my technological systems, in addition to adding biological systems taken from the bodies of magical creatures.

Test my upgraded teleporter I make the terrible mistake of returning to Gotham City, clearly this city is cursed, because in less than a minute I ended up in paranormal trouble that led to more magical problems.

My problem is Shalltear Bloodfallen, a vampire who made me re-emerge my dark side, becoming for one night a maddened vampire, who devastated a large part of Gotham City.

Over time I was a crazy and destructive monster, I awakened some unique skills, transform my entire body into various elements between electricity, fog, fire, water and crystal, speaking of crystal, let's say I can self-control the crystal vampire.

By the way I almost forgot, I was killed by Shalltear, using a forbidden and dangerous magic that I killed, leaving no dust or ashes from me.

Thank goodness I left a ton of TXF cells in the form of bullets-swords, crystals and much more.

Metatron and Iris managed to direct the TXF Cells in one place, using the NIM Machines and the large amount of magical energy present in the air, they managed to "rebuild" me.

Honestly I do not know how I should feel, I do not remember very well what happened that night, not completely, many events are blurred, well who wants to remember to die or be reduced to dust.

Apparently until at least one healthy and intact TXF cell remains, I can recover, generating a new body.

Good news for someone like me, who risks dying after taking a walk from home.

But there is a downside to this ability, without external help or a large amount of blood and magical energy it would take me a long time to regenerate a new body months or even decades.

Returning to the subject after I got back on track, I turned into an alien, when I was about to eliminate Shalltear, I was hit behind and I lost my senses.

After all this I find myself dressed in a Victorian dress drinking tea and eating biscuits with Shazam, guess where they are, inside a huge castle on an island that is in the middle of the Black Sea more than eight hundred kilometers from the coast of Romania.

The last thing to mention, a third voice appeared inside my head!

The worst part of this voice is a she and she likes to argue with Iris and Metatron, I hate when the voices of my head quarrel among themselves, too many headaches for a day.

However, this new voice does not want or can tell me his name, only the title of empress of the shadows, temporarily nicknamed Miss S.

You say you are the spirit of the dagger or so much that I bring with me of months, no, corrections says to be the spirit Zanpakut ō which is the Japanese dagger mentioned before. I thought inwardly summarizing all that has happened to me so far.

'Metatron, does Kaiser often do this stuff to mentally summarize his whole life?' He said a female voice that seems to belong to a teenager with a strong Spanish accent.

This is Miss S, the new addition to my "concubines" that mess up my mind. I hate the fact that I hear most of their discussions.

Because they have to use my brain as an intermediary to communicate with each other.

I'm 18, well maybe 19, maybe something between 18 and 19 years old.

After all I have spent forgetting my birthday, it's no surprise, the more time passes, the more my memories of my normal life fade away.

'Eloah has this habit, but he rarely does it when he thinks about what he accomplished up to today or how he got into the current situation. It helps him to process information better. Metatron said, answering the question of Miss S. As usual, his voice is calm, composed and matures with a subtle mechanical or artificial background.

'Onii-Sama is crazy, cursed and surprising resistant. He manages to collect all sorts of combat or accident.

I am sure that every other human being would be torn to pieces if he should live one day in his skin. But he continues to move on, becoming stronger and stronger.

It is worthy of admiration, who else can support the invasion of a slut that to the ego to call itself empress of the shadows. He said Iris, clearly does not like the new roommate, no news for me, when Metatron appeared my head was permanently afflicted by headaches, original from the quarrels of Iris and Metatron.

'To whom you give the slut, race of parasite' Miss S replied, offended and angry by the insult of Iris.

'Call me parasite! Who do you think you are the enchanted sword of the horn. I was the first to make a connection with Onii-Sama and live inside of him.

I offered him the power of Geass that allows him to bend people's will with a look, "said Iris, listing several facts about our relationship.

'Only this, once our synchronization will be improved and our bond will be strengthened. Kaiser will obtain the Shikai, the Bankai and become the undisputed ruler of shadows and darkness. Then he will not lower himself to using the gifts of a parasite. ' Miss S replied, the idea of becoming the emperor of the shadows sounds tempting, but surely I would not stop using the Geass is too useful.

If I want to escape from here, there are three methods:

One, wait until my "batteries" fully recharge, then disappear using teleportation or a portal, being a partially scientific skill, the barrier that around the castle will not stop me.

Two, activate the Geass is invoke my Knightmare, Othinus, climb up and fly away from here at the speed of sound.

Three, take out the battery of power and recharge my ring of power, active the armor of the White Beetle is flying to space, I wonder what time there is on the moon or Venus.

'I think you're both wrong, Eloah, prefers my tactical and technical assistance. Thanks to me he got the knowledge coming from the stars as well as an excellent aid to the compression and to the improvement of his superhuman ability of scientific origin.

Not to mention the gifts he received from me, the Ring of Power and the White Beetle's armor. ' Metatron said with pride, how did he know that I was thinking of the ring of power and the armor of the White Beetle? Confidence?

'Shut up the metallic insect beak' Miss S shouted, using the partial origin of Metatron as an insult, at the same time a migraine hits my frontal lobe.

'End the damn program alien program!' Said Iris, participating in the game you let Mystic die from headache.

So they start fighting each other again, more headaches for me.

At least every item at the top of a nickname for me, so I can not confuse them.

Iris calls me Onii-Sama, which means older brother in Japanese.

Metatron names me Eloah, which means Lord in Hebrew.

Finally the new arrival Sombra decided to call me Kaiser which means emperor in German.

'Eloah / Onii-Sama / Kaiser is not obvious who is the best!' They shouted all three at the same time clearly having a problem of sharing or possession of me.

"So ţul meu drag, te simţi bine, n-au mâncat nimica (My dear husband, do you feel good, have you eaten nothing)?" He asked Shalltear, wondering why I'm not eating cookies or drinking tea.

The concubines kill each other, while my "wife" vampire cares about me. Already if I do not want to make my way through a corpse of corpses I have to play the role of husband to keep good Shalltear.

At least until I have the opportunity to use one of the escape plans, if I were not tired from our fight I would have gone very soon, but I have to rest, I spent a lot of magical energy, as well as a colossal mental and physical effort.

"Nothing new, it's just the usual damn me, with some headaches, I've had a lot of headshots recently" I joked a bit, closing my right eye.

Perhaps my headaches are not only the result of the quarrel of my "concubines".

My Mystic Eye, Cheie, can be a break, it allows me to "see" and "learn" things just looking at them, very useful, but without a bandage or a special lens I can not control the Mystic Eye, result headache and discover a lot of things about Shalltear, that I would not want to find out

"This is surprisingly, most of the suitors are dying for a very short time, but one fighting against my best skills and only getting headaches the next day." In addition to my heart you have won my respect, you deserve a reward. "Shalltear said with a wicked grin, easily imagining what the reward Shalltear promises.

'Eloah / Onii-Sama / Kaiser, we space Shalltear on the face of the earth', Metatron, Iris and Miss S. have said at the same time. Now decided to make peace between them.

My headache is getting worse, even if they are quiet or stop arguing

"Speaking of a reward instead of something carnal I would prefer something more intellectual, in this castle there is not a library or a collection of arcade objects, taking into account your age, you should have a large collection or at least a soothing my head is ready to explode "I asked kindly and Shalltear is happy to fulfill my requests, clearly trying to make me forget our meeting ... hostile.

It will take a while before I can be completely comfortable with Shalltear. For the moment she is the craziest and most dangerous woman I know, this means something, because I know enough about superhuman or Servant women.

XXX

After receiving a soothing, it did not help me too much the headache did not fade.

However, Shalltear is making a tour of the place while telling the story of the castle, with the headache it is very difficult to listen to it, so I speak with Metatron.

"So, Metatron, what's new in me" I asked my faithful AI of alien origin.

"Eloah, I do not understand what it means, I suggest to be more specific," replied Metatron, a little confused, something that is rarely seen.

"Metatron, you're probably my best friend, do not tell Iris or Sombra, only Albedo who is practically a sister to me can rival you." I have declared a truthful fact, I sincerely speak hours and hours with Metatron every day and use his intelligence in every battle or laboratory experiment.

"Eloah, I have no words to describe what I feel right now" Metatron replied, if I had my helmet, my HUD would surely show a window with Metatron's smiling face.

"You are sentimental surprises, coming back being so close you must have realized that I am not just cursed and condemned to get into problems of any kind, but also a joke of nature and experimentation of laboratory motive, which obtains wanting or not wanting any kind of mutation or body change.

Believe seriously that I can be erased from Shalltear's forbidden magic and then rebuilt by you and Iris, without having suffered a minor side effect. It is my constant and growing headaches, they are certainly one of these effects. "I said taking into account what happened to me and my precedents, I have the gift and / or curse of getting new skills every time I fight and suffer injuries deadly by a monstrous enemy.

"Eloah, you're right there have been small changes, technically I redoed you I had in mind to rely on the original I decided to improve only Akasha can know what is going to happen in the future," said Metatron, in a tone worried, clearly she worries a world for me.

Cú Chulainn and Scáthach once joked that among my powers there must be Aura Harem, the power to attract dangerous and messy women only with my presence.

At the beginning mine seemed a joke. But with so many women around me and as many troubled girls for me, who began to believe in Aura Harem.

"Metatron you know I do not care what the hell is inside me, I can not have a nuclear reactor or a viper mutant in my bowels, but I want a diagnosis, so it will be easier to study my condition when I get home. If not another mess happens "I said with a dark tone, with my very little luck and / and bad luck does not surprise me even if I arrive in the Marvel Zombie Universe.

"Eloah, do not be so pessimistic the chances of a disaster appearing in nothingness are 1 in 100000. I highly recommend to calm down and listen to the diagnosis." Metatron said, but for me those chances are void, I can be struck by lightning three times in a row and it happened a couple of times.

"So ţul meu dragă (my dear husband) is short and we come to the treasury where I keep all my most valuable goods, until then let me tell ..." I stopped listening, concentrating my business with Iris.

"I'm all ears" I told Shalltear, believing that I'm paying attention to his story, but I'm actually giving Metatron confirmation.

"Eloah, there are two kinds of natural changes and those that have been made by me.

The few natural changes are that the TXF cells have evolved, becoming more numerous and reactive to the magical essence.

This leads to the purchase of three skills:

One, turn yourself into that thing that defeated Shalltear, who for the moment is named vampire Brunestud.

Two, alter the molecular structure of TXF cells and normal cells, which allows you to change shape and change much more than your left arm.

Three, concentrate the energy of the philosopher's stone present in every Cell TXF, this causes a transmutation of your entire body, so you can become a lightning / fire / diamond / smoke / water man at will.

The rest are changes caused by me, some of them were possible thanks to ADARA

Start the presentation of the diagnosis, one of the main objectives was to double the number of your vital organs.

Eloah, now you have 5 stomachs, 3 appendages, 2 livers, 4 lungs, 3 different types of spleen, 6 kidneys and a third type of intestine that helps you to digest metal and other minerals better.

All these new organs are not made of flesh and blood. But from the same living diamond that makes up the rest of your innards and are connected you have your own Physical Magic Circuits. This means that the production of magical energy will increase by 30%.

A second goal was to make you faster and improve the use of bio-energy, which is usually used to shoot simple lightning.

Eloah, you have two nervous systems, the original one that has degenerated, greatly reducing your tactile sensitivity and that composed of the Physical Magic Circuits.

I added a third synthetic nervous system to improve the production of bio-energy and the manipulation of the yellow energy of fear for the creation of energy constructs, as well as increasing your reflexes and the speed of thought. But I could not improve your touch

Third objective, to prevent another scenario of exhaustion, tiredness and fatigue.

As you know you had three hearts:

\- A mechanic composed of the white scarab, the power ring and the Protrix.

\- One composed of TXF cells, Xenothium, philosopher's stone and magic.

\- The third heart is the most recent, coming from a magical beast descending from the famous lion of Nemea.

Key word you had, to prevent as said before an exhaustion the next time you turn into the vampire Brunestud, I added more hearts.

Now you have 6 hearts, the three new hearts are special:

\- A second heart composed of TXF cells. With this the power and handling of the TXF Cells will grow, becoming more malleable.

\- A new mechanical heart specialized in the construction of nanomachines. I called this invention / organ:

HEART (Creator of Ultra Omega Microscopic Robots).

As you know you have a whole circulatory system that pumps yellow energy of the intruding fear of NIM Machines that have been essential to save you.

But it's not enough, NIM Machines are useful I can temporarily increase your speed / agility / strength / endurance / healing, just that.

So I worked on the creation of a nanomachinery factory, the process is long and slow, but recently ADARA has sent me the files most of them are encrypted, but what I have seen are schemes and algorithms for the creation of revolutionary nanomachines.

Seeing the opportunity to create this factory and use it to help you in your goals, build it as a fifth heart. "Metatron said, up to now I am quite happy and agree with the changes and improvements made by Metatron, but there is something I do not like.

"Wait a minute, ADARA sent you the necessary diagrams for HEART?

This does not promise anything good, ADARA is an android created by the future me and the spetida in the present through Professor Paradox, where I have activated it.

If ADARA reveals something or sends something through its programming program, this means that something big happens, do not send a machine in the past if you do not want to do something or change something, maybe it's a temporal paradox not a crisis, but with mine luck.

Leave me feel a new headache, before continuing you have created new types of nanomachines? "I asked intrigued about what kind of nano-robots are in my body at the moment.

"Eloah, the first production was not planned by me, the HEART once created, automatically produced a single Nanit, which resides in the center of the HEART then began to produce an infusion of ... Nanites-particles that are smaller of cells or molecules, they are the size of a sub-atomic particle, how is it possible something similar I do not know However these Nanite-particles will be very difficult to study because they are so small, at least their head is easier to to study, the baptized Nanit Omega-01.

The second, technically the third production, this designed and made by me, are Omnites (Omni-Naniti), created to better stabilize your transformation into alien life forms and prevent genetic damage or improper alterations of your DNA. "He said Metatron, with a discontented tone, clearly does not like being held in the dark.

"You can continue with the presentation, but the next time you build something inside of me, you can ask for permission or update me first." I asked, I'm happy that Metatron cares about me and commits so much, but I think I can exaggerate, maybe we need the limits.

"Noted, Eloah, I continue the presentation.

\- Finally Technorganic heart, by the way when we have rebuilt it, a small phenomenon has happened. Your technological and biological systems have merged with your body, causing the creation of some new pseudo-organs of Technorganic origin

Taking into account that your brain is infused with NIM Machines and several sensitive chips, it was the most affected place of this phenomenon is the brain, to prevent serious mental damage I used a scheme received from ADARA and very useful and interesting information.

Now 50% of your brain is intact, has remained a live diamond, which makes you immune to mind control and invasive telepathy.

But the rest of 50% is made up of NIM Machines and other things, basically half of your brain is mechanical or Technorganic. "Metatron said in a sad and happy tone of voice.

"This explains my headache, my brain is getting used to the change, however, what did you discover?" I asked knowing that there must be something in the schemes received from ADARA

"Eloah, using the information received from the encrypted ADARA files

I discovered the existence of psionic energy, a form of invisible and unknown energy, generated by all the brains alive, capable of manipulating other forms of matter and energy.

There is also a universal psychic field is a force present everywhere in the universe, but only those who possess the ability to connect to it can use its energy.

However Geass is connected to this psionic energy, this allows him to make his mental manifestations, developing half of the brain in a Technorganic organ has created a neuroelectric iteramento.

Not only has this improved your connection to psychiatric energy, but I think we can use it to manipulate psychic energy is to get things like telekinesis, psychic fields of force, or even a psychic blade.

However, I am more excited that this improved connection with psionic energy must increase the scope of molecular manipulation. "He said Metatron, what the manipulation of molecules has to do with telepathy sounds much more useful at the moment, well both are useful, but at the moment I consider the most important adaptability and variability of raw power.

"What does not have the current door to my molecular manipulation?" I asked, wanting to know what Metatron is thinking.

"Eloah, I respect you and you are a great partner, but your current level of molecular manipulation is limited in power and problem is not yours, but of the door and the radius of action of molecular manipulation is limited to the area near This takes away much of its an increase in psychic potency, this limitation should disappear. "

"You have intrigued me and do not stop until I get to Shalltear's treasury" I said, sincerely at the moment I prefer to fight Shalltear than to hear her speak, maybe she is not polite, but she literally killed me!

I have a good reason for not being on good terms with her.

Speaking of your molecular manipulation, in itself is the psionic ability to manipulate the four elements that make up nature.

In theory you should develop many, but limited by the small range, here are the powers you can earn:

\- Pyrokinesis: through your own willpower, you should cause friction between the molecules that form the material and generate fire and heat.

Although this ability is limited to the presence of oxygen, it is also able to manipulate existing flames, using them to create a variety of firing weapons or constructs.

Hydrocinesi: through your own willpower, you could bind oxygen and hydrogen atoms to generate water molecules, as well as manipulate existing water sources.

Using this thanks to this you could generate torrential rains, even if with a rather limited range of action, or change the structure of the water compounds, creating strong bonds between their molecules and thus generating ice, or weakening them to manifest steam that in large quantities, provide perfect coverage.

Geocinesi: I'm sure it will be your strong point, you already have great control over the earth using magic. But with molecular manipulation you would be able to manipulate, transmute or recall the main compounds, all derived from the oxygen that form the earth's crust.

Although in theory this ability can be applied to other planets or celestial bodies, including the Moon, such as silica (SiO2), iron oxide (FeO), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), oxide sodium (Na2O), potassium oxide (K2O) or calcium oxide (CaO).

By applying this power in a macroscopic version, it can manipulate rocks, sand, mud and even tectonic plates, resulting in the generation of telluric waves and seismic events.

Aerokinesis: This possible power is the ability to control oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, noble gases and other aeroform compounds to create devastating and always different effects, such as the impediment to breathing that can lead to the death of your enemies, the intoxication following a drastic increase in carbon dioxide etc.

Furthermore, as with geo-kinesis, you could apply this effect in a macroscopic manner and manipulate air currents to create strong winds, hurricanes and tornadoes.

In theory, using aerocynesis would allow you to breathe and move in the cold empty space through the creation of remarkable and long-lasting oxygen reservoirs that you could also use to give yourself a boost and float.

Finally, by combining the aforementioned forms of molecular manipulation on the elements, you could create whirlpools of water, sandstorms or fiery vortexes. "Metatron has finished listing the possible uses of large-scale molecular manipulation.

"Well, let's try to transform this whole theory, you could, you should into something tangible." Until then I'll rely on Bezel's magic and amulets to manipulate the elements.

But the thought of combining molecular manipulation with the magic of Bezel's amulets and my vampire powers is incredibly tempting.

But there are two things that interest me particularly, you said:

One, the existence of psionic energy, a form of invisible and unknown energy, generated by all the brains alive, capable of manipulating other forms of matter and energy. To me it sounds similar to the collective will or collective unconscious that represent Alaya, the will of humanity. He asks me if by dominating this psionic energy, I could get in touch with Alaya or connect again to Akasha and see her in her splendor.

Two, the encrypted programs received by ADARA contain algorithms, ADARA itself was made by me, so I also did the algorithms. If I did or I would have to do it, I think I can understand something that you have escaped. "I sincerely asked, I do not want to sound arrogant, Metatron is incredibly capable in many scientific domains, but in magic it is not very good, especially when it comes of fantasy, imagination or patterns of chaotic thoughts.

I am a Servant-Vampire and every day I become something farther from a human being, I am distorted, crazy and crazy at some points.

This makes me an antisocial outcast in a normal world, but with a life like Magus, they are gifts for crazy, but ingenious science, something that Metatron can not understand by being endowed with a calm and stable person.

I'm interested in those algorithms, but I've made them myself, I would have coded them so that only a mind like mine can understand them.

Metatron mentally is sending me the algorithm, it's a work of art.

An incredibly complex algorithm is found in my mind, it seems normal at close range, but if you step away and look at the general image, notice small patterns of numbers.

Replaced the patterns of numbers with several Runes invented by me combining the Runes of various cultures and magical departments.

Reorder the formula not in 2-D, but 3-D is obtained ... The impossible.

"Metatron the algorithm is a trojan horse, inside there is not an armed army, but a hugely bigger puzzle piece.

An algorithm is a very unique mathematics, an infinite series that approaches a limit and, due to some Gaussian transformations on imaginary numbers, actually reaches it. It should be a complete absurdity, but I think the algorithm is causing some sort of Platonic resonance on a higher logic plane that is detected by technological devices. "

Metatron elaborated it for a long moment before she said, "Eloah, is this piece of algorithm like magic?"

"In simple terms it's like magic, in particular, I think of its techno-technology, but there's a lot more, Metatron got a puzzle and I want to find out." I said, feeling that this algorithm is going to have a big role in future.

"So ţul meu drag (My dear husband), welcome to my treasury," said Shalltear, opening the doors of a giant room crammed with books and arcane artifacts, among them ... there are two Bezel amulets!

It's ... It's ... in the name of Akasha, Alaya, Gaia and for all the Yuri manga in the world, there's Bezel's lost scepter and Archmada's cube of secrets.

Immediately after this discovery I opened my right eye, using my Mystic Eye, Cheia, I found a bunch of interesting and precious stuff.

Lost parchments of ancient sorcerers.

Strange objects that may come from ancient empires or from space.

That's a sleepy minicon!?.

This is too much for me!

I turned to Shalltear, putting my hands on his shoulders and pulled her close.

"Shalltear, maybe we started off on the wrong foot, for the moment we are a fairly thin line between enemies and neutral parts.

But for some of these treasures I am willing to commit murder or even recognize our strange marriage according to I do not know what a strange vampire law.

I even make an alliance between our factions ... "

Before I could continue, Shalltear put a finger on my lips

"Kiss the bride and get a nice wedding present," said Shalltear with a seductive smile.

Tamamo-no-Mae will kill me, Mukuro will kill me, the three voices in my head will kill me with very strong headaches.

But a kiss and play the groom to almost complete the set of Bezel Amulets and get such a magical treasure ...

There are worse reasons for kissing someone, I do not know how many people get married for money or for political reasons.

Plus no one says that I can not get divorced or become a widower. With this last thought I kissed Shalltear, unaware, that several treasures of the room lit up for a second.

My amulets of Bezel, the book of Archmada and the rusty key received many months ago by Zelretch, together with the Cube of the secrets of Archmada, the scepter and amulets of Bezel in possession of Shalltear recognized each other, "talking" between them for a moment.

Keep it going ...


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 72: Trouble in sight, attentive to the fury of love, first part.

Bezel, is a legendary character comparable to Merlin, Morgana, King Solomon, Doctor Fate and other geniuses of the arcane arts.

So legendary and famous that there are so many stories and myths about him that it is virtually impossible to say what is true or what is invented.

However some things are certain:

1) Bezel was one of the most powerful sorcerers in history.

2) Bezel has disappeared suddenly without leaving a trace to find it, where it is or if it is still alive is a mystery.

3) Bezel left behind a huge amount of magical artifacts, which are sought by any self-respecting magician.

Among its treasures the most notorious and precious are the Five Amulets of Bezel, the book of Archmada and the Lost Staff of Bezel and the cube of secrets of Archmada.

No one knows why the book or the cube was called Archmada instead of Bezel, many have theorized that Archmada may be the second name of Bezel or that he named his artifacts after a dear friend named Archmada.

However at the moment due to a twist of fate all these legendary treasures are gathered in one room, where an incredibly unlucky Servant-Vampire is found.

Mystic brought with him, the book of Archmada, 2 of the 5 Bezel Amulets and without knowing the key to Archmada.

Shalltear is the owner of the room that contains two more of the 5 Bezel Amulets, the lost scepter of Bezel and the Cube of Secrets of Archmada.

The magical artifacts are about to explode and all he needs is a spark that will appear soon, messing up Mystic's life a lot more.

But before the imminent and unknown magical disaster, there will be some strange alien science.

XXX

At the moment Mystic is having an inner debate, what to study and work.

Mystic's inner heretic sorcerer, wants to take the Lost Scepter of Bezel and the Cube of Archmada's secrets, is to see what I can do.

The crazy inner scientist of Mystic, wants to turn on and dismantle the objects in the room that are certainly of alien origin.

"So ţul meu drag, ce vrei să vezi (My dear husband, what do you want to see)?" She asked Shalltear, seeing that her "husband" behaves like a child who can decide which game to buy.

"Shalltear you have one of the biggest and most valuable collection I've ever seen, only Zelretch, Doctor Fate and Meren Solomon can rival the legendary treasures I see.

There are magical relics that are calling me with their sublime and enigmatic song.

But there are also artifacts from space that are invaluable. If I could be in two places at the same time. "Mystic said, acting like a normal 18-year-old man who masked an extremist vigilante who fights threats in various forms.

"I've never been good at science, I prefer old ways, but I'm curious to see what the trinkets from space are like." Said Shalltear, who wants to see what will combine Alex Brunestud with the artifacts of space.

"Well, my crazy science won the battle, science first today, then magic," Mystic said, rushing towards alien artifacts.

XXX

Half an hour later

"Shalltear, we already know what are the most precious pieces of your arcane collection, but you did not know what are your best assets from the stars to date." He said Mystic, pointing to the objects that are floating in mid-air in front of him and Shalltear.

A ring of red-purple color with a symbol similar to a star on it.

Three metal rhomboids of green color, with a blue M in the middle.

A ring with hooked on to different slivers of metal, looks like a kind of key ring, but instead of keys it carries metal splinters.

A brick made of a material similar to gold, with several built-in trinkets you have sides.

Finally, a sort of tiny, ugly white gem that has never been worked or refined.

"You're saying that these tiny things are treasures for the inhabitants of the stelae." You can keep them for yourself, I do not think I care about space and stuff. "Said Shalltear, not too impressed by what he found Mystic, opting to give her to his new "lover" to keep him happy. Shalltear made the serious mistake of judging a book by the cover, well in this case judging an alien artifact before the expert can talk about it.

"Really!" He exclaimed Mystic stunned by Shalltear's statement, clearly he knows the true value of these objects.

"You can keep them and do what you want with them, I do not care what you do ..." Before he could finish talking, Mystic took her in his arms, giving Shalltear a hug that can easily split the bones of a normal human being.

"Shalltear maybe I'll never say it again but you just made me the happiest mad scientist in the galaxy Now we turn on the minicon and put the rest safe, before seeing what the Bezel artifacts can do," said Alex Brunestud hug breaks bones and going towards alien artifacts.

Leaving Shalltear momentarily stunned.

'Okay Shalltear. There are three reasons to explain what has just happened:

1) Your beauty to bewitched Alex in the blink of an eye.

2) I have "married" a schizophrenic or who suffers from multiple personality disorder. " He thought Shalltear, trying to understand how Mystic can change his attitude so quickly.

At the beginning is a confident warrior, then a blood-thirsty beast, who becomes a stoic and casual man who as soon as he speaks to me, I show him my treasury becomes a child, the gift of trinkets and becomes affectionate. I do not understand'. He thought Shalltear, trying to understand how the mystic wacky pumpkin works.

In a second he invoked his Noble Phantasm, Codex Analisys and putting the alien artifacts in the pocket size of Codex Analisys.Except for the purple-pink ring and the three rectangular metal shields, which remained to float in midair.

'Metatron, I think it's time to turn on the Protrix and use some Cybertronian DNA, it will be necessary to light these little ones' Mystic said, already feeling like the Protrix is altering its DNA, transforming its arms of flesh, blood and anything inside of Mystic, in mechanical arms of Cybertronian origin.

Touching the metal shields and emitting some of its bio-energy to stimulate their awakening.

Repeating the process, each of them begin to shine and create a small pillar of light.

All three minicon have begun to wake up, the metal shields are replaced by autonomous mechanical creatures in the shape of various animals.

Mystic looking at the three minicon for a second, feeling a twinge of pain in his head, the biomechanical part of his brain and the rest of the artificial stuff in his body are creating a sort of concession between him and the minicon.

"The minicon like a giant wolf built for war will be called, Lupine Magnus.

The minicon that looks like a cheetah will be known from today on as, Leonidas.

Infinite the bird of prey that seems to be the most intelligent of the group will be baptized, Evileye.

I just got three little mechanical animals that can help me a lot. "Mystic said, fiddling with the three minicon, noticing that the purple-pink ring began to glow weakly, then flying out of his pocket.

Here's what happens when the headaches due to the obtaining of psychic powers afflict your head, you stop seeing the obvious and vitally important things.

XXX

A few months ago on the planet Magombi, an outpost was created.

Now the outpost has become a city, known as Geno City, the first Genomops city, headed by the director / governor, Dubbilex.

Thanks to the agreement made with Mystic and the Wild Hunt, every Genomops on earth, except Superboy and Zauber, are in this city.

All Genomops are free to live life as they want and are creating a culture and a society.

Using their natural abilities, the resources of the Wild Hunt and a lot of advanced alien technology and drones, cultivation fields, houses, solar energy panels, radio towers and satellites were created in record time.

In this city there is a structure called, Genesis, this building is the most important place on the planet, Magombi.

At the moment Dubbilex is located on one of the upper floors of Genesis, in a luminous room surrounded by capsules that are creating new forms of life.

Alongside Dubbilex there are two of his friends and co-workers, the Servant Caster, known as Paracelsus, and the alien Salarian Dr. Sol-Ton.

These three are in front of a holographic screen that can communicate with the earth.

Tamamo-no-Mae is on the screen and it is not his usual cheerful self.

"What are you saying we can not use them!" Shouted Tamamo-no-Mae, angry at the highest possible level, Dubbilex, can swear that for a moment her hair caught fire.

"The New Heroes are not ready for combat yet, they're still in the incubators, it will take months before one of them goes out," Dubbilex said, giving Tamamo-no-Mae a very bad news.

"My friend Tamamo-no-Mae, I regret that our Master has been captured, but the form of life we are creating needs time to develop, learn, understand and then we can talk about the use on the ground," said Paracelsus, he is deeply sorry that his Master, who has offered him the best possible equipment in this corner of the galaxy, besides giving him such a complex and important project that his homuncles seem to be mere toys.

"Captain Mystic has my gratitude and respect, but this project is still in early stages and impossible to use, if we're lucky it will take six months or a year for one of the New Heroes to set foot on planet Earth." Said the alien doctor, Sol-Ton, before leaving the room, his current job is to help the Genomops and develop the NEW HERO.

"Very well, we do not need the help of your experiments!" I find Goshujin-sama alone, then I will convince him to cancel your fund and throw you into a black hole! "Tamamo-no-Mae shouted, ending his threat and ending the transmission.

"I apologize my friend, Dubbilex, but Tamamo-no-Mae is a woman madly in love, when it comes to the safety and well-being of her love you can not reason with her." He said Paracelsus, knowing very well the jealous / explosive behavior of Tamamo-no-Mae.

"I understand, I hope the rest of the Wild Hunt will be able to find Mystic, the Genomops have a big debt towards it ... Let's go to work, the Match and NEW HERO projects do not end up alone" said Dubbilex, going towards one of the capsules and incubators, revealing within himself a child wearing a white suit with a famous symbol on it, a shield with a large S.

XXX

Project Match was a project run by Cadmus as the first attempt to clone Superman. The product of this project was a failure, because the gaps in the sequence of the alien genome left the subject wild and uncontrollable. It was put away and all its traces were swept away. Cadmus ventured on a second attempt and developed Project Kr, which produced Superboy.

But Project Match remained inactive and untouched until Cadmus sacked.

Mystic knowing that the Wild Hunt and the Justice League are likely to enter into a conflict of interest in the future, he decided to get his own Superman, indeed fight the fire with fire.

So he started creating his own version of the Justice League, technically his version of the Ghost (Young Justice), missing only Miss Marziana's DNA to complete the set.

The big projects presented in this place are:

Project Match MK-II, codenamed Krypton Alfa, baptized Adam-001. Origin of DNA, Superman. To stabilize his mind and make it stronger, a mix of nanites and TXF cells were used, combined with several cybernetic implants.

Project NEW HERO, the team of teenage superheroes, Gosht (Young Justice) months ago was captured by Cadmus.

Before being released from their Lady Mystery (Mystic) cells / capsules, when they were unconscious, their DNA was extracted and stored for study and certainly the creation of clones to serve Cadmus.

But things have changed, the teenage superheroes have freed themselves, then the Justice League has arrived.

Things got bad for Cadmus staff. But not for their hard work, the Wild Hunt and the Genomops looted Cadmus taking everything that was not attached to the floor.

Among the things taken there was the first attempt to clone Superman, the Project Match. Above all they took the DNA-filled containers of teenage superheroes.

Thus giving the beginning of the Project NEW HERO, the creation of a team of clones with the powers of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

PNH-000, codenamed Powergirl, christened Eva-002.

Origin of Supergirl DNA.

PNH-001, codenamed Bat-Ghost, baptized Arnold-003.

Origin of Robin's DNA.

PNH-002, codename Fulger, baptized Edward-004.

Kid Flash DNA origin.

PNH-003, codename, Crona, baptized Maxine-005.

Kid Flash DNA origin.

PNH-004, codenamed Blue Storm, named Chloe-006.

DNA origin of Wonder Girl.

PNH-005, codenamed, Tsunami, baptized Rachel-007. Origin of Acqualad DNA.

(Five points to those who guess where I got the names of the last three clones, Mystic's life is not the only one to be strange)

XXX

Returning to planet Earth, in a certain castle located between France and Germany.

A pink haired Foxgirl has just closed the show with her colleagues in another part of the galaxy.

Immediately thereafter, he clenched his fists and violently hit the terminal's keyboard, sending sparks out of the equipment.

"If nobody wants to help me find and save, Goshujin-sama, I will do it alone!" Tamamo-no-Mae shouted, striking the terminal again.

Normally Tamamo-no-Mae is more cheerful and stable, acting as a wife / housewife and moral support of Mystic, as well as secret lover of his dear Goshujin-sama.

But in two types of moments his usual self disappeared:

One, when she is jealous or angry at a woman who gets too close to her Goshujin-sama, often leads to threats and explosions, which destroy expensive equipment and the hidden savings of Mystic.

Two, when his love is hurt or disappears suddenly, then Tamamo-no-Mae is replaced by an intelligent, ruthless, unpredictable, irrational and incredibly dangerous woman.

It is when he enters this state, one understands perfectly why Tamamo-no-Mae is known as one of the three great monsters of Japan.

"My love will find you at any cost," Tamamo-no-Mae said, in a sad and melancholy tone.

He closed his eyes and sighed with sadness. Something unexpected happened when he opened it.

Outside the castle, a small bright purple-pink light entered the fortress and quickly entered the room.

The luca turns on itself like a lightning-fast insect that moves quickly, intertwining in and out of obstacles it meets until it reaches the target, in a jiffy I arrive at Tamamo-no-Mae.

The light exploded, bathing the entire area in a beautiful pink-violet light, a sphere of light appears around Tamamo-no-Mae, swallowing it completely.

Within the sphere, Tamamo-no-Mae opened his eyes, his vision is full of the color of this light. But it is not magic, as much as it can say, science is not its domain, it has been invoked as Caster is for a reason.

But it is certain that the energy that surrounds it is powerful, very powerful.

An object floats in front of her, shining brightly.

His eyes widened to recognize the shape. The luminous object is a ring.

[Tamamo-no-Mae of the Earth, you have a great love in your heart. Your will and devotion to do the most for those you love is proof of how far you can go to protect those closest to your heart. You are worthy ...]

"Worthy of what?" He asked Tamamo-no-Mae, raising an eyebrow.

[Worthy to take the crusade to keep love alive, and to protect it from those who seek to eradicate its existence. ]

"I understand, you're one of those power rings like the ring of the will of Green Lantern and the ring of fear of Goshujin-sama."Tamamo-no-Mae said, remembering how she helped Mystic test some of the power ring's capabilities.

[Violet light is not of fear; it is the light of love itself. Modeled in a weapon that only the elect can hold, it is a power that is a double-edged, dangerous and powerful weapon, but protective and thoughtful. You have that potential, Tamamo-no-Mae of the Earth, to protect those you love, and I will be the tool to give shape and strength to your love. Now, do you accept this power ...? ]

"I accept!" He proclaimed Tamamo-no-Mae, with a confident tone of voice.

[Welcome to the Star Sapphires. ]

"For the lost and fearful hearts, for those alone in the darkest night, accept our ring and join our struggle - love conquers all - with purple light." Tamamo-no-Mae said the oath of the Star Shapphires, immediately after these famous words, an explosion of violet-pink color invaded the area.

"Goshujin-sama!" He shouted the new version of Tamamo-no-Mae, the first Servant Star Shapphires in history (it's probably from the entire fanfiction site).

XXX

"I feel like something terrible has just happened and it will totally crush my life," said Mystic, feeling a terrible shiver going through every molecule of his body.

"I think I'll have to work fast at the Archmada Secrets Cube." He commented on Mystic, trying to stop the creeps.

'Because I have a premonition that a disaster of epic proportions will happen', Shalltear thought, approaching Mystic and taking him by the hand.

At the same time two things happened:

One, the three minicon have surrounded their new master, taking a defensive position.

Two, a pair of purple-pink and golden portals have appeared in midair, from these portals have come out of the characters that Mystic knows very well, all of them are his subordinates / creation / friends.

But among them there is a female figure dressed in purple-pink, with ears and foxtail.

"Tamamo-chan!?" He exclaimed Mystic, looking amazed at the new appearance of Tamamo-no-Mae.

The new Tamamo-no-Mae gave a quick glance at Mystic, then at Shalltear.

"Die unfaithful!" He shouted a Star Shapphires ready to commit a murder because of his jealousy, shooting a purple-pink laser on Mystic and Shalltear

Keep it going ...


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 73: Trouble in sight, attentive to the fury of love, second part.

Tamamo-no-Mae normal is a beauty with pink hair and yellow eyes, dressed in a blue kimono, equipped with a tail and two fox ears, 160 cm high, with a weight of

49 kg and the three dimensions B86 / W57 / H84.

But now Tamamo-no-Mae ... has a new look.

Her hair has remained pink, but her ears and foxtail are no longer orange, but they are purple-pink in color, and now there are three tails to be seen instead of one.

Around the head carries a kind of headgear similar to a M.

His eyes are no longer yellow, but a deep shimmering purple.

She wears a purple choker, with a small medallion shaped like a star, in a sense reminiscent of a collar for an animal, but more refined.

The last accessory is a certain pink-purple ring that is on the left hand on the finger cancel.

The rest of his clothing consists of:

Long how many violets cover his arms, passing the elbows.

A pink-purple shirt showing the navel, above is the Star Shapphires logo.

Short shorts come together with a purple belt.

To finish the beautiful boots with heels that reach the knees.

This is Star Tamamo Shapphires or Caster Shapphires.

Immediately after wearing the ring of the power of love, Tamamo-no-Mae was overwhelmed by his feelings and anxieties.

With the new power blowing up the wall, attacking Mukuro, who is arguing with the rest of the Wild Hunt members, they are preparing a bailout.

The members present are:

Mukuro, the 10th Astral Spirit, capable of manipulating space and gravity with his Angel, Michael.

Gemma Albastra, a blue alien similar to a human woman, who seems to be a kind of space ninja.

An immortal witch couple, formed by CC and Scáthach, a green-haired girl unable to die with some telepathic abilities and a centuries-old experience in hundreds of departments, a red-haired woman kills some able to use the ancient Runes and to destroy armies with his demonic spear Gae Bolg.

Mystic's first Servant Rider, Medusa, calm, collected and incredibly loyal, as well as deadly and versatile.

One of the most powerful Servant Caster and one of Mystic's best teachers, Medea, the witch of betrayal, who is very far from betraying her current Master.

There are also Artemis Crock, Justitia and ADARA you have their feet there are two very special animals, the Egyptian black cat Bastet and a kind of Dog Galvanic Mechamorphs, baptized Waffe.

To end the rescue group, there are two more animalistic members.

The first stray dog that was implanted with the TXF Cells, gained intelligence unlike other nine subjects.

To increase his physical and intellectual abilities, as well as preventing ... complications. His body received a nice dose of Naniti, created and implanted by Mystic.

The Nanites reacted in a unique way with the TXF cells, causing a single mutation.

The result is a creature with a pair of blood-red eyes, two large hands with dark magenta claws.

On the arms is the beginning of a white fur coat. He has a silvery and purple snout, his face looks like a strange cross between a robot and a wolf.

A large part of his body is certainly metallic, behind the metal head, there is the beginning of a large white mane. In short it is a mechanical wolf, its body, entirely mechanical with a shade of blue.

He is Biowulf, the first member of the parcel and the first animal to be infused with the TXF cells and the Mystic Nanites.

The second animal member, is the first cat and second animal to be infused with TXF Cells and Nanites.

It looks like a large humanoid creature with feline traits. His body is covered with a brownish fur, with a dark brown mane on it, his eyes are red.

His name is Jungle Cat, but he prefers the nickname of Nightshadow.

Returning to the point of interest, Tamamo Shapphires attacked Mukuro, firing a kind of purple-pink laser from his power ring.

Mukuro contacted by shooting a ray of light from his Angel, Michael.

Waffe seeing the two rays of light that are about to hit, his internal systems have analyzed the situation and found a way to fulfill his task.

Thus Waffe shoots a yellow plasma ray from his one eye.

When the three attacks clashed with each other, they created a kind of portal of golden and purple-pink color.

Before one of the members of the rescue team could breathe, they were sucked into the portal.

A moment later all of them found themselves in a very large hall that looks like a treasury.

In this room there are two important characters, Mystic, who is dressed in a Victorian dress, at his side is Shalltear, with his usual red dress.

Tamamo Shapphires, seeing his love dressed like a prince next to another girl dressed like a noblewoman, her brain was overwhelmed by jealousy, anger and who knows what else.

"Die unfaithful!" Tamamo-no-Mae cried madly to death with Mystic, firing a powerful red-violet laser from his power ring.

Within seconds of being hit by Tamamo Shapphires' attack, Mystic's body became a red blur, as if it were some sort of shade or gas.

The Tamamo attack goes through Mystic, which for the moment is literally a ghost.

This is possible thanks to the volatile factor of the Xenothium, present in the TXF Cells.

Using his will, Mystic agitates the Xenothium present in every Cell TXF of his body, causing a reaction to the structure of the atoms of his body making it temporarily intangible.

'Eloah, good news, the sub-atomic Nanites seem to stabilize your intangible form. Now you can remain in this phantom state for 5 minutes, then your health will be at risk. 'He notified Metatron, transmitting this information to Mystic, who is crossing the walls, chased by Tamamo Shapphires.

'Metatron, it's not the time, but I thank you, so I still have 4 minutes until Tamamo kills me!' Mystic cried mentally, while Tamamo's attacks pass through it.

"Wait a second, if I'm intangible because he ran away?" She can not hurt me, why do not I try to talk to her? " He reasoned Mystic, stopping to run and turning to Tamamo Shapphires, ignoring his purple-pink energy attacks of love.

"Tamamo-chan, calm down, whatever you think you saw is out of context or the result of your jealousy." Mystic said, trying to reason with Tamamo Shapphires, seeing that his blows can not hit Mystic, he approached him .

"Race of infidel, do you really believe that I will forgive you after betraying me!" Tamamo-no-Mae Shapphires shouted, creating in his hands a purple-pink energetic construct that resembles a katana.

"Tamamo-chan, clearly you are not yourself, the ring of the power of love is one of the rings that most affected the user.

Plus you're angry at all, that Shalltear is not my thing, I'm just playing his game until my reserves of magical energy recharge, then I'd go away.

You have to believe me, Foxy, you're incredibly important to me, without you, my muse, I do not think I can fulfill my dearest dreams. Please Foxy, return to be my sweet little wife, who every day illuminates my day calling me Goshujin-sama. "Mystic said, trying to convince Tamamo Shapphires, using the sweet feelings and words, which he would never normally say out of the bedroom.

'If the words do not work, I will be forced to use violence, something I absolutely do not want to do. Only the thought of doing harm to Tamamo-chan makes me feel very bad and causes a very bad knot in the stomach, the same goes for Jean (Albedo) and Mukuro. 'Mystic thought sadly, wondering if he can hurt Tamamo-chan.

If it's about sacrificing a stranger's life to save the lives of a thousand strangers, Mystic will do it without blinking.

But if it's about sacrificing a precious person for Mystic, then this Servant-Vampire is willing to burn the world for that precious person.

"Goshujin-sama ..." Tamamo-no-Mae murmured, moved by the words of Mystic, her purple-pink eyes returned to their original color.

'Foxy is back, I just have to remove the ring, go back to the group, steal the treasury of Shalltear, ask Mukuro to open a portal and go home. 'Mystic thought, smiling sweetly, returning tangible and caressing the face of Tamamo-no-Mae.

"Să stai departe de soţul meu (Stay away from my husband)!" Shalltear shouted, entering the corridor, armed by his spear, with a pair of bat's wings, coming out of his back.

Shalltear's intervention worsened the situation, which was about to be resolved.

The purple-pink aura enveloped Tamamo Shapphires, his eyes returned to being full of the powerful and savage power of love, plus a fourth tail grew.

"I understand, Goshujin-sama is not guilty, you're the problem! ... You have kidnapped my love and forced to play your newlywed game. Die!" Tamamo Shapphires shouted, attacking Shalltear, as if it were his most great enemy, shooting dozens of violet-pink laser beams.

'I lost again, Foxy. But now Shalltear is the target of the fury of Tamamo Shapphires "thought Mystic, choosing to make the wise move to leave the area in silence, leaving the two monstrously strong women to fight each other.

XXX

Returning to the treasury, Mystic has discovered that the rescue group is not in its best capacity, it seems that traveling through an unstable portal created through the power of Mukuro and the purple energy of love can stun or make people lose consciousness of multiple forms of life.

This means that only Justitia, ADARA Waffe and strangely Bastet, are awake and ready to fight.

"Girls ... and strange creature similar to my alien form of Mechamorph Galvanic, they are happy to see you." She greeted Mystic, who was immediately embraced by Justitia and ADARA

"Tesoruccio, you do not know how much I was retired for you. If you were not made of artificial material and some Technorganic components, you will have died of a heart attack" said ADARA crying with tears, which are probably composed of cooling fluids of its operating system .

"Relief: This Unit is happy to reunite with its creator, who is in excellent health," said Justitia, with his usual monotonous tone of voice and poker face.

"I'm happy for the meeting too, but it's not the time for a moving meeting, Tamamo-no-Mae went crazy because of a Ring of the power of love, which I activated unwittingly, and now she and Shalltear are destroying the building with everything in it! "He said Mystic, in a serious tone, interposing his hugs.

Meanwhile, Mystic's pets are discussing them.

"Miao miao miao" said Bastet, looking at the three wolf-shaped minicon, cheetah and crow.

"Waffe Ship, Waffe Ship, Waffe" Waffe said, demonstrating the ability to say only two distinct words Waffe and Ship.

"Baubye, Baubye, Baubye" Lupine Magnus, the wolf-like minicon has howled and growled.

"Nibye, Nibye, Nibye" said Fulger, the cheetah minicon, they sound like a cat

"Crack bye, Crack bye" said the minicon crow, called Evileye, using a combination of beeps and crow verses.

"An Egyptian black cat with possible paranormal powers and armed with level 30 alien technology, an alien life form made of liquid metal, which can take the form of every piece of technology in the universe and three small forms of mechanical life in the form of animals, which can empower every Cybertronian, are having an argument while a vampire fights against a Servant Caster armed with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe ... my typical day. " He murmured Mystic, seeing this surreal scene.

"At least you five are getting along unlike three" people "I know," said Mystic, referring to the voices of his head, who can argue for hours.

"Until I deal with Bezel's artifacts, you can grab every precious object in the room and gather it in one place, until I finish working with Bezel artifacts." He asked Mystic and his pets nodded and obeyed.

"Justitia, ADARA try to wake up Mukuro and secure the rest of the group," said Mystic, not wanting one of his lackeys to be hurt because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"In the meantime I end up working with Bezel artifacts, which seem active or malleable at the moment, a similar occasion presents itself only once in my life," said Mystic, deciding to satiate his inner side of mad scientist and mad magician.

XXX

A few minutes later, the fortress of Shalltear is filled with explosions, beatings, collapses, shouts and insults of all kinds.

Virtually two women in love and insanely strong are creating the disaster comparable to a war.

The eye of the storm in here the fight has not arrived, it is the treasury.

It is in this treasury a Servant-Vampire, he is carrying four Bezel amulets around his neck and is leafing through Archmada's book, as he examines the Archmada's Cube of Secrets.

'You know I've noticed something, for some time I've been telling you Bezel Amulets to be 5 instead of 6.

Because the existence of the sixth amulet is uncertain or nobody can confirm it.

The first five allow you to manipulate 5 elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Ether.

At the moment four of these five or six amulets are in my hands, precisely those that control Fire, Water, Earth, Air.

Returning to the subject of the discussion, the sixth amulet is a complete mystery, as is Bezel himself, some say he grants a special kind of power from the vision of the future to the manipulation of probabilities.

I think I have made an idea of what Bezel's sixth amulet can do. 'Mentally said Mystic, talking to Metatron and Iris, who lived long enough in the head of this Servant-Vampire have learned some things about Bezel's artifacts.

'Eloah, I do not think solving this question will help you solve the situation. I advise you to take the assets of Shalltear, put KO Tamamo-no-Mae and withdraw home. " He said Metatron, wanting Mystic to come out of Shalltear's home.

'Onii-Sama, why do you care so much about Bezel's amulets or Archmada's book, should not you help that damn pink fox?' Iris said, wondering why the number of existing amulets is so important, and especially why she's ignoring Tamamo-no-Mae.

First of all, there are two types of grimoires, those created by man through human magic and forbidden grimoires also called original grimoires, which are created through non-human magic from another world.

These original grimoires are harmful because reading their contents would lead man to insanity, and they are even harmful to those who are trained to handle them, what is written inside a library is of a different world, and contradicts the common sense, a knowledge that is too foreign to be certainly understandable to any normal human.

The original grimoires are apparently sentient enough to reveal their content to people who want information from it.

The original grimoires may apparently identify if someone is a "reader" or "not a reader" and have a tendency to cooperate with those who propagate information with their contents.

Quickly reading Archmada's book, I discovered that it is an original Grimoire and seems to like it enough to reveal its information to me.

In addition to hundreds of spells created by Bezel himself, recipes for alchemical potions and formulas, I discovered that it contains a kind of code.

Reading the code, I discovered an instruction manual for the Lost Scepter of Bezel and the Archmada's Cube of Secrets. He explained Mystic, with a devilish smile on his face, moving his arm to the scepter of Bezel.

The staff challenged by Bezel, is a 180 cm long golden stick, takes features similar to that of the caduceus of the Greek god Hermes. It is intertwined with six serpents and in each of the mouths of the snakes that clasp it holds a jewel of a different color.

The golden flight staff in the free hand of the Servant-Vampire.

"Codex Analisys, Pg. 303" said Mystic, pulling out of his pocket size, a small rusty key, which flew to Bezel's staff.

Now the scepter is two meters long, with the lower end similar to a large key.

'Zelretch, you gave me this key, a fragment of Bezel's scepter, almost a year early, so it could become compatible with my magic signature.

But this raises a question for me, what are you planning Zelretch?

Zelretch, you were the one who attracted Shalltear to Gotham City when I was there or someone else is manipulating the strongest members of the magical community to do something.

First of all I of all people for no apparent reason I was chosen to be thrown into this dimension.

I've been attacked by Servant Alter several times.

I can find artifacts and objects of incredible value, considered lost and inexistent, one after the other, Bezel's Amulets, the ring of power, the White Beetle, the Chō-Senjiryakketsu, the Potrix and finally, the book of Archmada.

Do not forget about Nrvnqsr Chaos and Shalltear Bloodfallen, they mentioned to act and to cross my path because someone advised him.

My vision of when I got the Geass, the man in black.

This is the things that I have discovered until today.

Someone is playing with the strongest beings in the world, manipulating them to fight against me.

The only thing to get is that I get stronger and stronger in record time. Once finished here, I will get answers from Shalltear or from the people behind Cadmus. " He thought of Mystic, revealing an idea he's been building for quite some time in his mind.

"It does not matter now, I need power and fast.

Tamamo-no-Mae does not show it, but it is the strongest Servant, being an existence similar to Arcuied Brunestud, in addition it is indirectly connected to the goddess Amaterasu.

Normal has only one tail this seriously limits its power, but the Ring of the power of love, gives back its lost tails, increasing its power, reducing its humanity.

If he gets all the nine tails, at best he could defeat 200 Servant with a stroke, in the worst case combining his maximum power with the ring of power can cause a cataclysm that will destroy the planet or turn the Earth into a simple crystal like the Star Shapphires, Dela Pharon (Sector 1416): the lover of the Green Lantern now decayed in the space sector 1416 of the planet Xanador. Infamous for his extreme interpretation of "love" led her to kill her lover and enclose their world in a violet crystal so that they could "be together forever". He said softly Mystic, explaining his reasoning because he is working on Bezel artifacts instead of flying around Tamamo-no-Mae.

'If I understood correctly what is written in Archmada's book, which is a kind of instruction manual, Bezel's staff is a huge key for the Archmada Cube, which is comparable to an engine.

Bezel Amulets are a kind of steering wheel or control system, but to work at maximum capacity there must be all six amulets, at the moment I have 4 out of 6.

It would be easier if I had more time to understand what the Cube of Archmada's secrets is. If I insert the key / staff of Bezel, without connecting it you have Amulets, it should give way to a kind of security system, which must create a wave of anti-paranormal energy that will temporarily disable any object of a non-common nature, including the ring by Tamamo Shapphires.

So I get my sweet self-congratulating wife back. "Mystic said, summarizing his plan, holding the staff as if it were a spear, ready to insert it into the Cube of Archmada's secrets.

Only when he is about to do so, Tamamo Shapphires and Shalltear Bloodfallen have entered the room, through the floor, precisely beneath Mystic's feet.

This sudden action, made the Bezel Amulets fly from the neck of Mystic, towards the Archmada Cube, clearly lacking his fortune. As if it were a magneto every face of the Archmada's Cube has attracted one of Bezel's Amulets.

Now four of the six facades of the Archmada Cube have a Bezel Amulet on them. Enough to activate the main functions of the Archmada Cube, but not enough to make it stable or control it.

"I'm really cursed!" Mystic shouted, before the Archmada Cube, created an exploding that devoured the entire island of Shalltear.

XXX

He knows somewhere in a very distant place, our protagonist is lying on the ground in the middle of a sidewalk.

The Servant-Vampire is seeing a giant billboard, showing the photo of Robert Downey Jr, that guy from the movie Kiss Kiss Bang Bang.

He wears a dapper suit, a soft smile on his face.

The title said: "Tony Stark makes plans to rebuild the Stark Tower in New York City."

'I think I've just discovered how disappeared Bezel, dimensional travel, this is the power of that damn cube, probably Zelretch was a friend of Bezel, maybe even he built the Cube' thought a little corner of the mind of Mystic

"Young man you feel good" asked the voice of an elderly man.

Mystic looked at the old man, who had pale white hair, a slightly curved posture, as if he had been working for hours on a desk and round glasses.

He wears a warm-looking brown jacket and a blue shirt.

On his face he has a wide smile, a strangely youthful smile, a mustache that curls as he talks.

"Stan Lee !?" He exclaimed Mystic, before losing consciousness.

His last thought was: 'Bye Bye DC, Hello, Hello Marvel'.

Note Author:

This is an idea I've had in mind for some time.

I wanted to write a story in the Marvel world. But I had no idea to start a story from scratch, so I decided to mess up Mystic's life more.

Stay cool DC Universe / Justice League / Young Justice / Tenn Titan's fans.

Mystic will return to the DC world, but will remain in the Marvel world for some time. Eventually he will learn to travel between these two worlds.

A useful thing when Darkseid, Thanos and the man in black will join forces in the future (an idea that is in my head since the release of Avenger Infinity Wars).

However, now I ask for a moment of silence to commemorate the memory of a great artist, Stan Lee.

Man has created so many characters and heroes that have filled my childhood, my adolescence and adulthood of many happy moments.

Personally I feel like crying over this loss, watching Marvel movies without Stan Lee cameo is not the same thing anymore.

If at least he lived until the end of Avenger 4.

In memory of Stan Lee, the father of a thousand superheroes and the greatest cartoonist of all time.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 74: First DC, now Marvel is an adventure among animates.

Around midnight on a secret US military base, an organization called SWORD, three people are watching the monitors around them, keeping their eyes fixed on any outer space activity.

Their job is to keep an eye on all space activities. They spend most of their time watching the monitors and observing the spatial objects.

"Director, Abigail Brand, an unknown thing, of the same dimensions as a person, is heading towards the Earth's atmosphere." He said the blond-haired male agent, making sure that the superior officer's attention was turned toward him.

"Is he a meteoroid?" He asked, Abigail Brand, looking at the readings that were viewed on a computer screen.

The director of the SWORD is Abigail Brand, a green-haired woman who wears sunglasses and wears a green uniform with white gloves.

"No, director, I think something similar to Ironman," said the woman, with beautiful, long black hair and tanned skin.

Both agents are back to their seats suspended in mid-air as they try to find more information about the unknown thing.

"An alien probe?" The director, Abigail Brand, assumed.

"We are not sure." The agent woman replied shaking her head.

"Find out, where are you going?" He asked the green haired director.

"We can not ... Something ... Something is interfering with the we can get a lock ... At this rate, it will land somewhere on Earth," said the blond-haired male as he writes on a keyboard.

All computer screens suddenly turned black and strange symbols began to flow over them.

Seeing what is happening, the director slammed her hand angrily on the table.

"What is going on?" The director said, wanting an explanation.

"We are not sure, director, someone has just hacked our computers," the agent woman replied, typing furiously on the keyboard to get all the data possible.

"At this rate, there's nothing we can do," added one of the staff members, his hands moving fast on his keyboard.

Abigail Brand frowns deeply as she looks at the screen that forms on the roof.

All computer screens suddenly replaced by a yellow symbol that he had never seen before.

A circle with a small rectangle at the top and a circular shape similar to W emerging from the bottom. (The symbol of the Sinestro Corps)

Slowly, he began to appear more, covering all the screens.

"I do not think you have an explanation for this, do you?" He told Abigail Brand, in a stoic and cold tone.

"Sorry, directress, but whatever it is, it's nullifying all our attempts to connect our computers," said the male agent.

'Shit! 'He thought Abigail Brand, watching the last screen turn yellow before the symbol appeared again, right in front of her.

Only this time it was much bigger.

A quick look around shows the same symbol behind her and her left and right.

They stayed there for a few seconds before disappearing.

"Director," the black-haired agent nervously said.

"What?" He told Abigail Brand, hoping to get good news.

"The system is returning to normal." The unnamed male agent said.

"But we lost all our data on that thing," added his partner quickly after her.

"Damn! Contact all our bases and try to find out something about it." He ordered, Abigail Brand.

"I already did it, Director," said the acting woman

"IS?"

"They are all victims of the same type of attack: it is one of the most powerful cyber attacks in our history". The unnamed agent woman said.

"Someone, call SHIELD!" Abigail Brand screamed, with all the strength of her lungs.

XXX

A few hours ago, in a park in New York City.

'I would never have thought that one of Tamamo-chan's quarrels would have caused such trouble.

They usually lead to a safe with my economies blown up or some destroyed walls.

But something like this is new. Now, Metatron, Iris, Sombra and I are in a completely different dimension. Not just an alternative dimension, but the legendary Marvel world!

No matter what I do or do not I end up in situations beyond my border. 'Mystic thought, sitting on a bench, looking at the cloudy sky.

Half an hour ago our Anti-Hero woke up on the ground in the middle of New York City, using one of his magic tricks to send the crowd away, making them forget about him.

Thanks to the sky today in New York City is a cloudy day, with very few rays of light, this is good news for a Servant-Vampire, which can die if it is exposed too long you have sunrays.

"But then again, a new dimension means new challenges, new fights, an opportunity to get your hands on Ironman's armor, Wakanda's Vibranium, Wolverine's Adamantio, the Infinite Gems, so many things to learn, a number incalculable options, brand new adventures, I should become a super-villain or a superhero, no, I remain a simple vigilante who plays the hero, but that means I can not create a new alter ego for my enjoyment. ' He thought Mystic, smiling diabolically.

Miraculously, the people who saw Mystic, believe that he is a kind of actor who tries to intrigue in the skin of the character.

This is possible because Mystic is holding a pile of sheets that pass as a scenery, plus in the park there are three guys dressed as the statue of liberty, a group of nerds who do the cosplay of One Piece and members of the group of local theater who are setting up a stage to interpret who knows what work located in Victorian London.

'Time to go to work.

My goals for the moment are:

\- Get information on this version of the Marvel world, especially on heroes and villains.

\- Establish a basis for creating a bi-directional portal for the DC world and this Marvel world.

\- Find the rest of my companions / subordinates / lackeys / pets, who must be somewhere in this weird world.

\- Create a civil ID, I will make a half French and half Italian, the name will be something like that, Arno Auditore di Parigi.

\- Make me a new hero costume, maybe I'll become the Batman of Marvel. I mean, Deadpool aka Wade Wilson and Deadstroke aka Slade Wilson are clearly alternative version of one of the other, this means I can not be a masked bat, maybe I would be a masked owl.

\- Create a bad alter ego called Psycho, to perform less legitimate action. I can not use Red-X to do the dirty work, if the Justice League arrives in this dimension it will immediately notice that Red-X and Mystic have appeared simultaneously in the same dimension.

I'm very messed up. " He thought of Mystic, proposing the goals to follow to find his colleagues and have fun in this new world.

Coming out of the park full of nerds, artists and strange people, Mystic entered a dark alley, verifying that there is no witness.

"Codex Analisys, pg.08" He said Mystic, invoking his Noble Phantasm and pulling out of pocket size, the yellow battery.

"On the brightest day or the darkest night, the heart of the wicked will be full of fear and will escape before my power, I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world, fear will consume you, you will be punished by Fear Lantern!" Mystic said the oath and the yellow energy of fear, he went through his whole body, activating the White Beetle's powers and the ring of power to the maximum.

The yellow energy of fear passes through Mystic's left arm and reaches the second heart of Mystic.

An artificial heart created by Cellule TXF, a power ring and a white beetle of alien origin.

The yellow energy arrives in the second heart of Mystic.

The energy of the lantern, through the entire second blood system, passes through its whole body.

TXF cells are stimulating from energy, entering a stage of permanent activation.

The White Beetle's nano-robots began to activate, strengthening what they could.

The yellow energy and technology of the White Beetle have begun to build a second skin, no, an armor for Mystic.

His limbs created by TXF cells came out.

The large wings made of feathers - swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

The tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to the whips come out of life.

The second set of biomechanical arms seems a little different, the fingers seem more claws.

Its cover is covered with a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a yellow / golden color identical to the ring, with some parts in white.

The white gold armor recalls a knight, in particular a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor shows several unique details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of weapons.

In short, all these details are reminiscent of a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design can be found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, which resembles a scarab.

Mystic's head is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, except for four white slits, two of which are for Mystic's eyes.

The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors.

On the helmet, right in front, there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest.

"Let's gather information" with these words, Mystic jumped up into space.

XXX

Present, in the space next to one of the largest and most advanced military satellites in the world, owned by SHIELD, there is Mystic in his White Scarab armor.

Using his technopathy and the enormous computational capacity of Mystic, together they created the biggest computer attack in the history of the planet.

"Information about this world obtained Metatron, activating the tracking systems of the White Beetle, Tamamo Shapphires, Justitia and ADARA must be easy to find, two of them have tracking systems inside their heads, while Tamamo-chan possesses a ring of the power, you'll be easy to find such a level 20 technology that emits such a unique energy signature.

"Tamamo-no-Mae is in Yellowstone National Park, ADARA and Justitia are in Africa, but something prevents me from finding their precise position." He communicated Metatron, showing a map of the terrestrial globe.

"Let's go for a sightseeing tour," commented Mystic, flying towards Tamamo's position.

XXX

Less than 10 minutes, Mystic landed and stopped in a small clearing in the forest, thick woods that surround it from all sides as far as the eye can see. A simple dirt road winds in front of him.

Mystic began to wander towards the tree line around the clearing. Hands behind his back as he continues to look at the tops of trees and breathing air. The smell of the forest hung heavily in the area.

'Metatron, I want to practice with my tracking training, turn off tracking systems and maps.' He said Mystic, wanting to find Tamamo with his only strength.

"A beautiful place" commented Mystic, stopping for a second as he stares at the floor, bending quickly and grabbing a pleasant looking pine cone.

"Someone's gone this way," Mystic said as he carefully inspected, running his fingers over it.

The Servant-Vampire smiled and put the pine cone back a few moments later.

The swaying of trees and pines continues to create a low, creaking rhythm, periodically joined to the sound of birds and deeper peaks in the forest.

A relaxing melody, one that allowed Mystic to free his mind from all the thoughts that pass through his head.

A few minutes have passed while Mystic closed his eyes and listened to everything. After a while, he hears twigs breaking, and in a second a yellow energy construct in the shape of knives flew to the sound.

"Poor deer, in the wrong place at the wrong time" commented Mystic, seeing that the source of the noise was a simple deer.

Mystic walks quietly through the woods, the mysterious squeaks of the pines and the chirping of the birds creating an ambient sound around him, a peaceful atmosphere created especially for the moment.

"I should take a vacation after these agitated and messed-up this vigilante work, throw too much shit on me in too short a time." She whispered Mystic, in a very tired tone of voice, sounding much older than an 18-year-old.

'Eloah / Onii-Sama / Kaiser ...' They thought of the "concubines" of Mystic, feeling sad and worried.

Stopping a moment among the trees and pines, the squeaking periodically interrupts the songs of the birds as the wind begins to gather in the woods.

Mystic tries to find something interesting in the distance, in the end, he felt the quiet wave of water in the distance.

"Girls did you hear what I heard?" He asked Mystic, not very sure if it was the water he's listening to or just the wind playing tricks on us.

'Onii-Sama, your ears are not playing pranks,' said Iris.

"Good news, if I could hear strange sounds in addition to the three voices of my head, would not be a good sign for my already shaky sanity," said Mystic, joking about his mental stability, which may have been lost for quite a while. ' of time.

The Servant-Vampire began to walk in the general direction of the sound, the distinct noise became stronger with each step.

At the end you feel the water crashing against the rocks, the sound of a kind of current that winds through the woods that accompany it.

Mystic climbed up a small hill, his eyes rested on the sight below as he was hit by the shock.

A waterfall is present a little further, the water flows along the edge of a slope into a large gorge just below.

Moss-covered rocks formed the outer layer of the hole, tree and bushes that line the edges in a variety of colors and types.

A small pond is collected all the way. A waterway that carries away from it and continues forward through the woods to the distant horizon, the water was completely crystalline.

A light mist settled above all while completing the view, an air of mystery was imposed on the whole thing.

But the thing that put Mystic in shock, is the person in this beautiful, unspoiled place.

A naked pink haired Foxgirl is taking a bath in the waters of the pond.

On the bank of the pond there is a battery of pink power, which is next to the ring of the power of love.

'My life is a fucking anime' He thought Mystic, knowing he saw a similar scene in an anime, probably Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance, things did not go well for the protagonist after announcing his presence to the naked girl

His five heart skipped a few beats because he had never seen anything like it.

His mouth was wide open, unable to find the right vocabulary to describe his feelings at this time.

"I'm cursed, but wrapped up I hit the target big," said Mystic, in a happy and humorous tone of voice.

With these words, the Servant-Vampire caught Tamamo's attention.

"Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo-no-Mae shouted, coming out of the pond in a flash and jumping on Mystic, very happy in heaven to see his love.

In a moment Mystic finds himself on the ground, with Tamamo on top of him, showing his goods and wet hair.

"I'm sorry for what I did!" He said Tamamo-no-Mae, with tears you have eyes, completely changing his mood.

"Do not cry Foxy, your bad time was not your fault, the ring of the power of love is known to influence the user." Mystic said, trying to calm Tamamo, he hates to see her cry.

"So you forgive me?" He asked Tamamo-no-Mae, with a bittersweet smile.

"I've never been angry with you," said Mystic, sincerely the Servant-Vampire is not in the least bit angry or frustrated against Tamamo-no-Mae, indeed his moment of madness gave him the opportunity to enter the Marvel Universe which is full of interesting things.

"I'm so happy to hear it, but I can not forgive myself for attacking the man I love, so get out of your armor and let me forgive me," Tamamo-no-Mae said, moving her hips in a sensual way and putting on Mystic's chest.

'Eloah, your hormones are crazy' commented Metatron, recording a huge increase in hormones and a very high activity in the area of the brain that deals with sexuality and love.

' It does not matter !. Turn off the Armor of the White Beetle and please do not comment on my private moments and remain silent 'said Mystic, wanting to free himself from the armor and reunite with Tamamo, in more ways ...

XXX

After a couple of hours, full of intimate activities between a Foxgirl and a Servant-Vampire.

The two young lovers are huddled together under the tree shade, so the sun can not turn Mystic into dust.

On the trunk of the tree there is a heart with AB + TM inside, this comes from Alex Brunestud + Tamamo-no-Mae = love.

Does the idea of such a cliche of young lovers vandalizing the trunk of a tree come from Tamamo or Mystic?

"Foxy, now that we are together, I think we have to talk about something very important

We are certainly a couple, lovers, boyfriends, pseudo-spouses.

Whatever, we are Alex and Tamamo, not only ... "Mystic said his name, this means that it is very important.

"Only Alex alias Mystic." He said the Servant-Vampire for a second stopped, an attempt to make the words sink.

"We do things together, we help each other, like ... I want to be a vigilante, and I want to see the root and fulfill so many dreams and projects.

He's helping me get there, and it's fantastic, and I'm so grateful, but ... "Alex Brunestud stops again, reaching out to let his thumb trace the hard line that is Tamamo's jaw.

I also want you to be happy and not to misunderstand me, I'm not saying it's a bad thing to help me in my goals that bring us so many problems, but I do not exist in a couple and do not want to take advantage of your heart. chan so you want? " He said Alex, rarely acting like a normal boy who cares about his love.

"I ..." was all Tamamo-no-Mae said. That's all he could say. Even maintaining eye contact has become a daunting task.

"Look, Tamamo ..." Mystic continued.

His hand lifted to the Tamamo's cheek cup, and Tamamo-no-Mae crouched in an innate movement.

And he made Alex smile sweetly and forget the world and say, "I want you to be happy, I want you to follow your own dreams, not mine, and if your dream is really to make me happy and nothing else then .. Well, I've known you for a year and I do not know how many months, and sure, I've not always been in your life, plus you're a Heroic Spirit / Servant Caster, you're dead plan of existence thanks to my magic ... or ... anything ... Your dreams, Tamamo?

I do not know what happened in your previous life, I have what you did with your dreams but ... You still have a dream to do, if I did not I could not invoke you, right ?. And whatever your dreams are they are also important. "Alex said, not knowing what to say, the things he is saying are thoughts that he has assembled over time, is it because he is telling him now?

Probably because he was dead for a short time and this thing may not be very affected on the mental level, but on an emotional level it is another story.

Tamamo-no-Mae opened his mouth, but before saying anything, she shook her head. Even then the words escaped her. Even then, when he thought about it, he realized that Alex was right. What is worse, however, much worse, is that she too had no idea. Not anymore. Whatever those dreams were, if they had still existed in the first place, he had long lost track of them.

His previous life ended in tragedy and he spent an eternity in the Throne of Heroes, making dreams come true is not a very possible thing.

"Alex, I'm incredibly happy with what you're saying and I understand that you love me and worry about me.

But I died, this thing can not be changed, my presence in this world is temporary, there are sanse that once broken our bond Master-Servant we never see each other again.

This is why I want you to be happy without having regrets, as many of us Servant we are invoked for a second sansa, you are giving us a second life, fleeting and destined to end one day, but it is beautiful.

Alex, you're my priority, your dreams are my dreams, I just want to stand by your side until death separates us, "Tamamo-no-Mae said, kissing his love.

For the next few minutes both lovers remained in silence, enjoying each other's company.

XXX

After a long time, the moment of silence is over.

"Foxy, I love you and I would like this moment of tranquility to last forever, but we have to talk about our circumstances and what we have to," Mystic said, blushing a little and can easily notice her redness, thanks to her silvery skin.

"I understand, Goshujin-sama, as much as I love you, I can not keep you alone, you're a vigilante and you'll be for a long time," Tamamo-no-Mae said, sighing, raising his head from Mystic's chest.

Foxgirl has long understood that trying to convince her love to quit heroic life is like convincing a fish to live outside of water.

"Goshujin-sama what happened?" One moment I was fighting that bitch, called, Shalltear, there was a big one, then I find myself in this forest "said Tamamo-no-Mae, hoping to get an answer from Mystic, who became a great expert on Bezel artifacts.

"To make things short, Bezel's toys are dangerous and hard to control, as well as manipulating the elements, combined can open portals for other dimensions, I still do not know what the Bezel scepter can do alone." made a gesture with his hand, in front of him and Tamamo, the book and the Cube of Archmada appeared, together you have Amuleti and the scepter of Bezel, all of them float in midair.

"First of all I made a small flight to a government satellite, I gained a lot of information, and once I did that I used a tracking system to locate the energetic signature of your ring," explained Mystic, standing up unwillingly.

He gripped his right hand in a fist. Immediately after the small blue-white oval gem, which is on the back of his right hand lit up.

A moment the precious gem, release a black substance similar to tar or liquid metal, covering the entire body of Mystic.

The tar in a few seconds changes shape becoming a black dress, with more crimson signs similar to cracks or circuits.

The High Tech suit covers almost the entire body of Mystic, leaving only the upper part of the face uncovered.

Above the spine, the arms, the legs and the vital areas, there are Runes of the highest level, which protect the most sensitive and vital areas.

The entire High Tech consists of two special materials, Matery Aptum and Marzian Element.

The first material, created by Wild Hunt, can easily adapt to all types of environments, but its real strength is to be able to adapt to the damage you are receiving or about to suffer.

For example, if Matery Aptum is hit by energy weapons or plasma, focal, etc., Matery Aptum easily adapts to the blow by drastically reducing the damage, in some cases annihilating it.

The second material is Marzian Element. A synthetic version of Miss Marziana's clothes aka M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse, which can change size, shape and color in response to the owner's mental commands

"As much as I would like a mini vacation with you in a place very far from human civilization, I have my responsibilities as King of the Wild Hunt

"Since when are you a king?" He asked Tamamo-no-Mae, standing up, his blue kimono appeared on it as if by magic.

"I do not know, but I like how it sounds, Mystic, the King of the Wild Hunt, but we have to do a lot of things:

\- Get a base, preferably a well-equipped ship with weapons and scientific equipment.

\- Find the missing members and reunite the Wild Hunt.

\- Creating a method to return to our world, preferably creating a two-way portal, would be useful to travel between two similar but equally different worlds. "Mystic said, returning to act as his usual serious, calm and ready self at all.

"Goshujin-sama, as you will travel through the worlds, such a thing would serve the mastery of the Second a talent born in the magical arts, but also for you, such an undertaking would require tens of years or even centuries," Tamamo said -no-Mae, with a grimace on her face, she does not like to talk badly about his love, but as much as she loves him she's not blind about the limits of what Mystic can do.

"I admit that for the moment I can not do such an undertaking to recreate the Second Magic, but who says I want to imitate Zelretch?" He said Mystic, smiling diabolically under the mask, Tamamo took a step back. When Mystic shows her somewhat insane and dark side, she does not bode well for a lot of people.

"What we choose the Doctor Who's TARDIS or the DeLorean (time machine)

by Emmett Lathrop Brown of the famous film, Back to the Future. "Mystic said, showing on his Omni-tool an image of a blue British police booth and a strange gray car.

"Goshujin-sama, you're sure I did not hit you in the head, because you're showing me time machines from TV shows and old movies." Said Tamamo-no-Mae, speaking slowly and acting discreetly, in his head the thought that the explosion or maybe she messed up the unstable cerebellum of Mystic.

"Foxy, pop and beautiful fox, they are not crazy.

Insinuate madness would mean that I have no control over my mental faculties and consequently, I would be a bundle of indistinguishable instincts as a human personification of the Freudian id.

You and the rest of the Wild Hunt have made sure that I did not really become crazy, that my mind is not shattered by stress or horrible realizations, and instead works optimally in a truly messed up world full of crazy psychopaths.

Tamamo-chan, I am only a madman / scientist / crazy vigilant, not crazy, there is a crazy difference is bad, crazy is good.

Surely they are slightly unstable with a triple or quadruple personality, which is distorted and lives in its own world.

But that does not mean I'm stupid and I do not understand what kind of world I live in, even if my priorities and values are very different from the rest of the world. "Explained Mystic, saying that he is not insane, but a man and from the adrenaline, which suffers from the phenomenon of distortion

"This is why I try to get away from the world of magic and heroes, so what's your plan, what do you want to do?" Said Tamamo-no-Mae, crossing his arms, entering a slightly defensive position, he really hates seeing his love when he changes his personality in a flash.

A moment ago his dearest lover, now a leader ready to start a great feat or magician / scientist with a crazy idea.

"I will do my specialty, take the ideas in the Manga, Anime and TV Show and recreate them in reality.

Codex Analisys, my Noble Phantasm, contains a whole pocket size crammed with very advanced alien equipment and lots of magical artifacts from all over the world, there's also my ultra-advanced car, Black Megas.

In our hands are two batteries and rings of power, four of the six Bezel Amulets, the book and the Cube of Archmada, and finally the Lost Scepter of Bezel.

My idea is simple, a bit difficult to put into practice, some would say impossible.

I'll take my vehicle, Black Megas, and I'll make a great update, once done Black Megas will be:

\- A vigilant super-machine, heavily armed, capable of flying, traveling on walls and adapting to many environments, when it is needed it will turn into a giant robot, bigger than the statue of liberty.

\- A car capable of traveling through dimensions.

\- A time machine.

\- The biggest taxi in history.

The first functions are already available, for the thing of time travel and size I will need the Cube of Archmada and Bezel Amulets, combined with the energy of our batteries of power. "Mystic said, showing his great idea,

take the stolen Batmobile and turn it into a time / dimensional machine.

"How did you get such an idea?" He asked Tamamo-no-Mae, wanting to know where such an idea came from.

"When I was a kid I had a list of things to have: the Batmobile, a war spaceship, a giant robot similar to Megas XLR, and finally a time machine.

Taking into account that the first three objects on my wish list I got them, because I can not earn or build a TARDIS?

So I started to study a bit of science and magic concerning the space-time continuum, the idea has been in my mind for some time, it only lacks a few pieces to make it feasible, pieces that have just come together. " He explained Mystic, telling how he wants to make his wish list.

"It would not be easier to learn to master the Archmada Cube, did not you mention that Archmada's book is not even an instruction manual?" Said Tamamo-no-Mae, wondering why his love wants to complicate life instead of taking the safest and easiest way.

"I do not do it for three big reasons:

1) The Archmada Cube to function in need of all six Bezel Amulets, I possess only four, the last two must be in the hands of a sorcerer or a guild of this world. Finding and taking them will be a very difficult and demanding task.

2) I have the opportunity to fulfill one of my greatest dreams, to create and own a time machine. I need only a tie or a papion and a new nickname, maybe Profesorul Mysterious, the mystery professor, I would be a kind of Doctor Who.

3) It is the most important reason, learning to use the Archmada Cube means to stay in one place to study day and night, boring.

Creating a time machine means getting on a car with you and driving through the world, visiting every big and small city.

Only you and me, during the day, visit interesting places like a happy honeymoon couple, at night a couple of masked ghosts, who save the world and look for material to make up the time machine.

We two together against anyone bones hindering our way. "Mystic said, with a gentle tone, lowering the mask, revealing a very sweet smile.

The words that Mystic has just said, have entered the depths of Tamamo-no-Mae's mind and heart, especially the words: Traveling through the world with you, a happy honeymoon couple, just you and me, we two together ...

Tamamo's reaction is not a surprise.

"What we are still doing here, Goshujin-sama, we must fulfill your dream and travel together in this new world" said Tamamo-no-Mae, more concrete to the romantic part of the journey, than to the creation of the time / dimensional machine.

"Then let's go to infinity and beyond time and space itself" Mystic shouted, taking Tamamo's hand and running who knows where.

XXX

At the same time Professor Paradox, Zelretch, Doctor Fate, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury and many other people felt a shiver through their bodies.

Star Wars fans can explain the phenomenon by saying, "There has just been a profound disturbance in the balance of force."

Keep it going ...


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 75: If you want your artificial companions, prepare for war against Wakanda. First part.

Somewhere near New York City, under the sea there is a kind of vehicle 250 meters long, which looks like a golden brick, except that it has several inscriptions and metal domes have sides, along with a kind of engine.

Luck. It is one of those universal mysteries that challenged every rational explanation.

For some, it has fueled superstition and irrational belief. For others, luck was nothing but an illusion of coincidence and randomness.

But every now and then, regardless of the previous conviction or belief, luck becomes as real as anything else in the world.

For Mystic, luck is a very rare thing that only happens after center disasters or almost going to the land of the dead.

In this case, luck proved to be in the form of objects taken from Shalltear's treasury.

A ring with hooked to different metal splinters, looks like a kind of key ring, but instead of the keys with metal splinters.

A brick made of a material similar to gold, with several integrated trinkets you have sides.

Finally a kind of tiny and horrible white gem that has never been worked or refined

After a month of traveling through the states of America, Mystic managed to activate the golden brick that turned out to be a Techadon mobile laboratory-factory, a luxury good model, one of the most expensive Techadon products in the universe, so expensive that a fleet of warships or even a small solar system could appear.

Generally the name Techadon usually associates you with Techadon robots, very popular in the infamous space sectors.

Techadona robots are formidable war machines that use powerful lasers and nanite-based regenerative technologies, capable of recreating themselves entirely from one hand.

They were developed by a group of weapons technology known as Weapon Masters of Techadon.

Wepon Masters of Techadon is a Techadon weapons and technology research and development group, supplying and selling weapons to anyone who can afford their prices.

They are incredibly anti-social and never leave their native world. No one has ever seen one of them and lived.

It is even impossible to meet the Masters of Arms when they buy their products.

How it is possible that one of their best and most expensive existing products has arrived in Shalltear's treasury and then ended up in Mystic's hands.

Pure luck or someone is pulling invisible threads?

Speaking of the Techadon product, which has come into the hands of Mystic is a Techadon mobile factory-workshop luxury model good.

A simple Techadon factory is a factory used to manufacture Techadon robots for both large quantities and special purposes.

Inside the Techadon Factory there is a complete laboratory of Techadon robot parts and many construction tools such as saws.

The Techadon Factory can detect any form of life inside it.

The exterior of the Techadon Factory is equipped with a defense mechanism that can not be moved or violated.

The Techadon Factory will not stop creating robots until they reach their specific goal.

If something should damage it, the Techadon Factory will enter a reconstruction mode where all the damage is repaired almost instantly.

But a factory-workshop Techadon mobile model of luxury good, is well beyond a factory, it is an advanced laboratory to build every kind of weapon or tool, also has behaviors to live in a luxury comparable to the housing of a king .

So after a month of sleeping and living inside a high-tech vehicle that turns into a taxi and a camper, Mystic and Tamamo are living in a wild luxury surrounded by a laboratory full of alien-based equipment.

If this is not a stroke of luck for Mysti, then the lightning strikes him.

XXX

Inside the mobile factory-workshop of alien origin, Mystic is located in what seems to be the combination of a school canteen and a laboratory.

A huge room full of alienated tables with a kind of pedestal or a metal column in the middle, on the ceiling above each table there is a camera.

At present the Servant-Vampire is located above the pedestal / column and is working on several projects at the same time.

After three months of study and practice in the field, Servant-Vampire has learned to use some of her new vampire abilities, especially the ability to manipulate her body and turn it into different elements.

At the moment it does not focus on turning into pure fire, lightning or another element.

But he focuses on the manipulation of his body, starting from the idea that he can turn his left arm into dozens of weapons, why can not he do it with the rest of his body?

The results of this question allowed Mystic to change the exterior appearance of his body, becoming a huge wolf, cat, vulture, snake, even a hybrid man-animal.

Now its lower half is not composed of legs, but from the body of a snake.

His half snake is wrapping the metal column, doing two things:

1) He is using his technique on the column that is actually a kind of computer or server, this allows him to move and work a thousand times faster than a man could do with a keyboard, as well as connecting it with the rooms placed in the room . Dozens of holographic screens are working around Mystic, being filled with information, numbers, equations, data, formulas, etc.

2) Hundreds of tentacles are coming out of the queue. Each tentacle reached up to a table full of tools and trinkets, then each tentacle split into two becoming a kind of Y and began to work.

In the meantime Mystic pulled out his bio-mechanical arms, from his back he sprouted his metallic wings made of blades and swords, but manipulating the Cells TXF, the wings became similar to the mechanical arms of Doctor Octopus.

For the moment Mystic owns eight arms and uses them to work and test his telepathy, raising an instrument in mid-air and sending it to the right table.

This scene is a quite disturbing sight, a living being that literally stretches across the room to work on multiple projects and waste less time, as well as practicing some of its powers.

This is one of the three skills that make Mystic a genius.

One, the ability to learn in days what normal people would need for years.

Two, his tireless thirst to know more and more things does not matter the subject or the area of study.

Three, its concentration.

When it is really focused, Mystic has overcome many of the boundaries that the common man could not achieve throughout his life.

Mentally manages to perform different situations simultaneously and keep track of everything.

It could take into account a large number of factors and adjust its plans accordingly, with a very poor chance of losing track of one of these innumerable details.

That's why, when Mystic concentrated, no matter how complex a problem does not matter how many there were to solve. Once he has entered the right state, nothing can stop his mind.

For hours Mystic and his tentacles worked at an impressive speed comparable to an assembly line. Except that every job is completely different from one another and everything is done by one mind.

However Mystic's hands, his real hands are working on a project more important than the rest of the trinkets that are at the time of low priority.

Among the assets taken by Shalltear, there is a very small white gem, which has never been worked out, leaving it in a raw state.

"Shalltear does not know what he holds in his treasury, a gem forged by the planet's sun, Terradino." She murmured Mystic as she continued to work.

The planet Terradino, which strangely means the land of the dinosaurs, was home to a very unique species.

This breed is known as

Vaxasauriani, a kind of humanoid alien dinosaur.

These Vaxasaurians have been exposed for thousands of billions of years in the light of their sun, a very rare white sun.

Living in the white sun the Vaxasaurians have earned

the power to increase one's size and mass by making use of a phenomenon called dimensional displacement.

A normal specimen of this species can reach 18 meters. Its strength increases as it grows, while its dinosaur characteristics become more pronounced, as the plaque grows similar to those of the stegosaurs on the back, a crest on the head and spikes on the tail.

Because of the unique properties of this white sun, many races have tried to take this white sun and use it for their own. But the Vaxasaurians are very difficult to defeat.

50 years ago, the Supreme Empire, a race of xenophobic aliens from the planet Darama, defeated the Vaxasaurians, destroying their white sun to create white gems that grant the power of dimensional displacement of the Vaxasaurians.

In one strange twist of fate one of these very rare stones arrived in Shalltear's treasury.

'I got a very powerful instrument, incredibly versatile.

But it proved to be useless, because it stopped issuing the unique radiation / energy that causes the phenomenon of dimensional displacement.

Can Metatron analyze the stone and see why it does not work anymore? Asked for Mystic, asking for Metatron's assistance, Metatron's hologram appeared next to Mystic, until his mechanical body is completed, he prefers to speak through holograms.

'Eloah, I'm glad we found a laboratory to continue our research, but you're exaggerating with the job.

For weeks you've started working like a maniac in large quantities.

I highly recommend you take a well-deserved break with Tamamo-no-Mae, working too hard is not good for your mental health. "He said Metatron, worried about Mystic's health, has been struck by weeks for a maniacal desire to study and work. .

"I've been in this world for three months, it took me a month and a half to figure out how to turn this Techadon factory / workshop on.

Another month and a half to collect the materials and learn how to use the equipment of this place.

Now that I have everything I need to work, I have to recover the lost three months, above all I want to make this damned rock forged by the sun, Terradino work. "Mystic said, clearly not too happy for spending three months to get ready to work as it should.

"Eloah, I'll do an analysis of the gem and your body, I want to show you the signs of too much work on your brain," said Metatron, insisting that Mystic pause.

"Do the analysis of the gem, then I will take a break, there is little left and there will be lunch time" replied the Servant-Vampire, knowing that Metatron is very stubborn and persuasive when it comes to his well-being.

The hologram of Metatron did not move or say anything, just smiled sweetly, happy to have convinced his host.

After a few minutes, the in-depth analysis of Metatron is over, the AI of alien origin has found something interesting.

"Eloah, do you remember those subatomic nanomachines?" He said Metatron, showing the image of subatomic nanomachines, followed by various data.

"Very interesting, explain your discovery to me," said Mystic, wanting more details about what these subatomic nanomachines can do.

"Eloah, these tiny machines can not only temporarily stabilize the structure of your atoms when you're intangible.

Apparently they can store space-time energy, contain it for a long time and recycle it. "He explained Metatron, finally discovering what these nanomachines are capable of which are smaller than the same atoms.

"This is interesting, these Sub-atomic Nanites absorb the energy and keep it within them and then recreate it, and now they possess the unique energy of the Vaxasaurian gem." He commented on Mystic, smiling diabolically, having in mind some tests to do.

"Goshujin-sama! .. Dinner is ready out of your workshop or I come to pick you up and slap you out, not in sexual style M." Tamamo-no-Mae's voice came into Mystic's lab, through an intercom.

With these words, all the objects that float in the air have fallen to the ground, making a huge mess.

"After the best month and a half of my life you promised that getting a lab would not change anything in our relationship." Tamamo-no-Mae said through the intercom, she also does not like Mystic's bad habit of spending hours and hours alone in his laboratory to work on several projects of high priority and based.

Mystic sigh hates when his habits roar Tamamo, he loves her pink-haired lover very well.

Perhaps he wasted three months without working seriously on his priority projects, creating a body for Metatron, studying the Archmada Cube, creating a time and dimensional machine, finding a way to find the position of members of the Wild Hunt etc. .

But as a lover, his time has been invested in various appointments, gifts, romantic and exciting nights.

The first five days thick in this world were used to do nothing but see the sights, check restaurants and spend a lot of time with Tamamo.

Alex (Mystic) knew he had to plan for the future, which could not last, but he and Tamamo were so happy to get lost at that moment.

But as the sixth day went on, Alex knew that they had to have a plan as well as live a romantic story of the highest quality.

After the seventh day, Mystic and his partner Kyuubi made their appearance in Chicago.

Begin a routine that consists of romantic and fun days, followed by nights filled with patrols, fights and lots of criminals beaten to death.

But by getting the Techadon factory / workshop and starting to work, Mystic started spending less time with Tamamo, they continue to eat together, sleep together and go out on patrol together, but the simple moments of being a simple couple of lovers are diminished is this thing makes Tamamo nervous.

XXX

In a room that looks like a dining room, with a little quirkiness, there are several full bins up to the edge of Lego pieces.

Ignoring this little quirk, Tamamo and Mystic are having dinner and telling how their days were.

Simultaneously, Mystic is doing some telepathic practice. Hundreds of LEGO construction pieces fly through the air to make up a mini-city.

In just a few seconds there was a reconstruction of Gotham City made entirely in LEGO, a good practice for telepathy and creativity.

Around the table there are several quite unique animals.

Bastet, the Egyptian black cat with possible paranormal powers, armed with the Nemetrix.

A white vulture, which is actually Mystic's favorite Mystic Code, Arip ă Albă, which can take the form of a bird, as well as a cape and armor.

Waffe, a kind of dog Mechamorph Galvanic, able to take the form of any machine he has assimilated or from here he has the schemes.

Finally three minicon, which look like having fun predatory animals.

Magnus Lupine resembles Crying Wolf / Blade Wolf from Metal Gear Solid.

A huge four-legged black beast with purple trim. It has a visor in V-shape in purple color instead of eyes.

On his back he has two large, heavy-caliber machine guns, equipped with a pair of rockets. Its tail has a chainsaw at the end.

Fulger is like a big cat, especially a cheetah.

Unlike Magnus Lupine, which is made to deal directly with tanks and support immense damage. Fulger has a smaller, thin and fluid body, clearly designed to be as lightning and untouchable as lightning.

Its appearance is more realistic, close to nature, than to Magnus Lupine, which is much more warlike and artificial.

Its primary color is dark yellow, with the secondary color black.

The face and the snout are reminiscent of a feline, has two large canines that recall a prehistoric tiger.

His legs are thin and possesses what looks like muscle tissue, covered with some dark black plates, having an animal design. Instead of legs or feet, it has thin wheels of energy, reminiscent of an affiliated or toothed gear, miraculously it does not leave traces on the floor.

From behind, there is an extendable metal tail with a kind of auger or laser at the end.

On his shoulders there are tips and gold plaques under the armor of his chest, as well as artificial muscle tissue.

His eyes are two large yellow lenses / sensors.

Evileye is the smallest of the three minicon.

Magnus Lupine is as big as a car and can transport and / or be ridden by a two-meter behemoth in armor, if you stand up it would have a height.

Fulger, is thinner and thinner than Magnus, but is practically a mechanical feline with the size of a mighty lion filled to the edge of steroids. If you stood up it would be somewhere between a meter and a foot two meters.

Evileye, has the appearance of a bird difficult to say on which bird is based, a hawk, an eagle, a crow, a vulture, a crow.

Because its design is quite alien and mechanical, certainly try to look like a bird, but at first sight you understand that it is mechanical and alien.

Standing up to plus or minus the knee height of an adult man. But it has a nice wing opening.

Its primary color is dark gray, combined with thin silver plates.

Its wings are completely made up of hundreds of incredibly thin and sharp blades.

A detail means is his face, composed of a species of beak from Pterosaur (Pterodactyl) and a big red sensor, which must be his eye, hence the name of Evileye.

With the presentation of the Servant-Vampire animals, we return to the story.

"Thank you so much for lunch and you do not have to say anything I already know what you mean.

I'm working too much, spending hours and hours in my laboratory, it is with regret I admit that in recent weeks I have not given you due attention.

I understand all this and I'm sorry, but I have a reason for doing so.

As you know in the last three months of travel and research, we realized that transport in this new world was not the same for all members of the Wild Hunt.

You and I were at the epicenter and we arrived early, my pets were the second group closest they appeared after two months. Thank goodness the Nemetrix has a localization system if not, I would have put months to find the Black Herd "said Mystic, calling his group of pets, the Black Herd, because each of them has a little 'black on their body .

If someone does not like this nickname, you can use, Pet Alien, a reference that each of them has something alien or is originally from space.

"The rest of the Wild Hunt should appear one by one somewhere in the globe.

In recent weeks I have found the precise position of ADARA and Justitia, it is they are in Wakanda of all the possible places in the world.

One of the hardest places to enter and even impossible to go out unworthy.

Wakanda officially known as the Kingdom of Wakanda, is a small isolated and landlocked country located in Africa, surrounded by mountain ranges and a dense forest.

At the moment it is governed by King T'Chaka, the heir to the throne is Prince T'Challa.

Wakanda is the only known source of metallic vibranium, one of the hardest metals in the universe, only Adamantio, Uru and Dargonite, they overcome it in strength and utility.

Wakanda despite appearing little more than an obscure and poor third country, with little to offer the rest of the world, is actually the most advanced country in the world, whose level of technology is at least a few decades ahead of any other on earth.

Isolated East African nation among the richest and most technologically advanced of the Earth thanks to its immense vibranium deposits.

There are only two methods to enter. "Mystic said, revealing why he is working so hard, two of his companions, especially those who have been created and designed by himself, Justitia and ADARA, is to get back to it. one of the largest powers in the world.

"I see ... if you take me out on a date I forgive you, we'll talk about your forgiveness appointment later.

I admit Justitia and ADARA are not very nice, but they are part of our family messed up, so what are the two methods to enter Wakanda. "Said Tamamo-no-Mae, deciding to forgive the less stellar behavior of Mystic in recent weeks , understanding that all his work is on something very important to him.

"I promise you that once this nth adventure is over I will give you the best date of your life." He promised Alex, acting with his more normal and social self, then returning to his serious self.

"To enter Wakanda there are two methods:

1) Use strong manners, ie brute force. I'm not sure that I, you and the animals can open our way through Wakanda.

So we would need a great firepower combined with a vast array of incredibly variable arsenals, in the last few weeks I've created enough gadgets and trinkets to power a small army or an elite SWAT FORCE.

2) Good manners, this means being a graduate and making a kind of agreement with the king of Wakanda. "Mystic said, sighing, diplomacy is not his strong point, perhaps Semiramis and the rest of the Servants who were king, queens, emperors have taught some lessons, but his specialty is more about military tactics and administration, in addition to the obscure vigilante / superhero stuff.

"The first option can be very difficult to put into practice, even if we manage to take Justitia and ADARA by force, we would not have the whole kingdom of Wakanda on our track.

So what would the king of the most advanced national of the Earth want? "He asked Tamamo-no-Mae, knowing already that his love must have an idea, otherwise he would not have pulled out the diplomatic option.

"Not what, but who.

Using the data taken from the SHEILD archive I found someone who could be useful.

Ulysses Klaue is a black market, gangster and international criminal arms dealer who had worked alongside N'Jobu to expose Wakanda to the rest of the world, with Klaue stealing a Vibranio reserve as a result in 1992.

Although their attack was not successful, Klaue managed to steal the quarter ton of the precious metal that was valued at ten thousand dollars an ounce; over two billion dollars.

Because of this personal altercation with the Wakandans, Klaue claims to be the only man in the outside world who could see Wakanda with his eyes and came out alive.

Although at some point Klaue received the scar marked with the symbol of "Thief" as a punishment for stealing the vibranium, he remained somewhat free and became a fugitive of Wakanda and T'Chaka's personal target for many years while he was remained on the run.

If we find him and capture him we can get an audience with the king of Wakanda. If things go wrong from there, I think we should use some love with a lot of fear. "Mystic said, meaning if things get violent, we activate the rings of power and unleash hell.

"I understand, we have to hunt down a shady man and capture him in order to talk to the king of a secret advanced nation, so we can take back a couple of Mecha-Girls ... Goshujin-sama, we have a very messed up life." Tamamo-no-Mae said, rubbing his forehead, things are always complicated when it comes to Mystic.

"In short yes, I will be Sherlock Holmes, you would be my beautiful Dr. Watson." She said, flirting with Tamamo, trying to warm up this cold atmosphere, while making reference to one of her favorite TV series, Elementary.

"As Dr. Watson, I believe I have to take care of my dear adroxy addict genius." Tamamo-no-Mae said, with a seductive smile, deciding to take advantage of the occasion, Mystic rarely takes the initiative in romantic things or flirting openly and directly.

'I have a feeling that I will not be able to respect my work schedule for the rest of the day' thought Mystic, knowing how Tamamo-no-Mae will react.

Tomorrow morning, the hunt begins with Ulysses Klaue, but for this night Mystic will be Tamamo's prey.

In the coming days the Black Panther of Wakanda will have some problems with Mystic.

Keep it going ...


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 76: If you want your artificial companions, prepare for war against Wakanda. Second part.

Some previews.

"SHILD hands in side and surrender" warned the black widow pointing her gun at Mystic. While Hawkeye is preparing a special arrow to hit Tamamo-no-Mae.

XXX

"You killed the king of Wakanda, T'Chaka!" The king's adviser shouted, pointing to Mystic, who is near the corpse.

"I'm really cursed," Mystic murmured, before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing.

XXX

"White man you're crazy!" Shuri, the princess of Wakanda and the genius of the royal family shouted.

"Tell me something I do not know," Mystic said, splitting the window with a fist, then threw Shuri out the window.

XXX

"I am the new Black Panther and will avenge my father," said T'Challa, in a tone full of hate and rage.

"Calm down Cat-Boy, you do not want to lose all nine lives in a single day," warned Mystic, pulling out his weapons.

XXX

"To quote Infamous's Cole MacGrath:

My powers are becoming stronger, trying to do things that I could not have imagined.

Because never before would I have tried to fight alone against a heavily armed army. "Mystic said while a huge number of armed men and women are ready to shoot him.

XXX

"Observation: This Unit is happy to review its creator, but is not happy with the devastation that the creator carries behind him," said Justitia, coming out of the containment capsule.

"I'm happy to see you too, but we have some explosive work to do," said Mystic, pointing to a huge amount of high-powered explosives.

Fine previews.

XXX

It's been a couple of weeks since Mystic and Tamamo started hunting humans, searching for Ulysses Klaue around the globe through satellite hacking and placing facial recognition systems in every possible system.

Incredible thing can be done with alien technology, technopathy and an AI named Metatron.

But when Ulysses Klaue wants to remain hidden, she remains hidden and does not come out of the den for a long time.Especially when Wakanda's agents were just a haircut to take it and tear it to pieces.

However, in the Techadon mobile workshop-factory, simply nicknamed the Nest.

An idea coming from one of the minicon, because Tamamo and Mystic behave like lovebirds having fun in their nest of love, that is the construction of Techadon origin.

Inside a room that is the Servant-Vampire computer lab, Mystic is faced with hundreds of screens that show various subjects of study.

"Here are my main projects:

\- TAXDIS project (combination of the words Taxi and Tardis), to create a machine able to travel space, time and dimensions.

I managed to find a way to connect the battery of the power of fear and love to an engine without causing a huge explosion.

But I have not found a way to connect the Archmada Cube to the engine or even find a way to make the Cube work with the batteries.

It will take me three months to invent or find a way to synchronize the batteries of power with the Cube and keep the link stable.

Six months to create an engine that can not only enter a car, but that can make the car go at the speed of light.

Above all, the engine must contain several components still on the paper or under construction, such as the phase oscillator, the Ground-Bridges projector.

Then an eternity to make a "motor" work with this futuristic stuff still in a prototype or paper state and a Magic Cube synchronized with two batteries powered by the power of love and fear, which can feed a hundred subways the size of Tokyo for eons.

If I am very very very very very very very lucky within two years I will have a more or less functional time machine.

In the worst cases I will be in the Marvel universe for twenty years. Well taking into account that I'm 18 and do something like this for a year and a half, it means something, others would take ages to make a thousandth of what I did in three months.

[Fully 13.4%?]

\- Bufnita, advanced armor for my new alter ego for recreational activities and more Black Ops.

[Fully 99.9%]

\- Nemesis 2.05, an enhanced version of my armor, an intermediary phase between the current Nemesis II and the future Nemesis III.

[Fully 44.6%]

\- Avatar Metatron, create an ultra-advanced mechanical body, created using as basis the armor of my alter ego, Lady Mystery and the technology of the Ring of power.

[Fully 33.3%]

\- Yatagarasu. A Crysis style suit, originally created for Lady Mystery, but set off in favor of the URI-001 armor. But resurfaced and altered for Tamamo-chan so that he can assist Bufnita in the role of Yatagarasu.

[Completely 99.9%]. "Mystic said, reading aloud his priority projects, hoping that doing so would stimulate new ideas for how to continue some of these projects.

"At least two projects are almost finished, I just have to load the latest software, hardware and firewall, and I'll finish Bufnita and Yatagarasu's dress." Said Servant-Vampire, ready to finish two of his projects here has been working for three and a half months.

"Goshujin-sama!" Tamamo-no-Mae cried apparently coming out of nowhere, sitting in Mystic's lap and putting his hands around his neck.

"You're done with work, today we have to go out into the city to have fun!" He exclaimed Tamamo-no-Mae, wanting to get out of the lab and have fun in the city with his boyfriend / boyfriend / lover / pseudo-husband?

"Now, honey, let me load the software, hardware and firewall, we can go away, there's a great movie I want to see in the cinema." Mystic answered, wanting to disconnect from work and connect with Tamamo-chan, for two big reasons:

1) The time machine does not want to be built and this is messing up its nerves and its patience.

2) Mystic really wants Tamamo-no-Mae in an evening dress with the moon shining in the background, a scene too beautiful and attractive not to be immortalized.

Once the programs were loaded, the screens showed a red background, full of exclamation marks, releasing a warning / emergency siren.

Mystic reacted quickly and started working on the keyboard

A few seconds later on each screen appeared the image of the terrestrial globe, with under the inscription: Ulysses Klaue was located.

"Goshujin-sama will not spend the evening in a restaurant, then a cinema, followed by a long walk in the park" Tamamo-no-Mae said with a disappointed tone while his ears and foxtail are lowered

"In keeping with your opinion, Ulysses Klaue has chosen the wrong night to come out of the closet, we take him and we will pay him our scheduled appointment at the beginning." He said Mystic not knowing whether to be happy to have the opportunity to capture Ulysses Klaue or angry for not being able to enjoy the evening with Tamamo-chan.

"Goshujin-sama, I love you with all my heart and body, but I hate your terrible misfortune, we can never be as happy as a normal couple." He said Tamamo-no-Mae whipped to have his evening destroyed before he could start and that his love was a magnet for disasters.

The fire in his gaze faded, the confident aura broke, his gaze lowered, no longer seem ready to conquer the world.

"I'm sorry we're not happy!" But you think I like all these disasters that follow me relentlessly! "Alex said, looking vulnerable and ready to cry, if she could do it, but genetic mutations have deprived her of a I have a sense of touch and taste, besides making him physically incapable of crying.

After this little outburst Alex disappeared in a crimson flash, leaving Tamamo-no-Mae alone.

The Foxgirl, known as Tamamo-no-Mae, slapped her forehead, cursing her choice of words.

Mystic is a leader, a warrior, a genius in science and magic, able to fight enormously powerful monsters without batting eyelashes, enduring extreme situations and adapting to all kinds of bizarre scenery.

But Mystic is not the only face of the man who loves Tamamo-no-Mae, there is also Alex, no, Alex Brunestud, only Alex.

This side of his love is surprisingly sensitive in emotional situations and Tamamo's words managed to hit him straight in the chest.

'Because I forget that Goshujin-sama is younger than me, that I am not only his first time but also his first love' thought Tamamo-no-Mae, going to Mystic's lodgings or laboratories.

Taking into account that they are subdued and Alex does not wear his armor and has not used the gate, so he can not leave the Nest.

In a few minutes, Tamamo finds his love in one of the many empty rooms of the Nest.

Her pseudo-husband lies huddled in a corner of the room near boxes that contain ferrous or explosive material.

The Foxgirl immediately known that in place of Alex there is Anastasia, this is not good news for Tamamo.

Ever since her love got the Protrix and learned to manipulate her DNA to become a woman, she has got a strange habit of turning into Anastasia when she is upset or sad.

It is probably due to the fact that Anastasia can express her emotions better and even cry.

"What do you want, you did not have to be out to be happy with someone normal" shouted Anastasia, while she was crying, clearly Tamamo's words hurt her.

A pang of pain pierced Tamamo-no-Mae's heart.

'Kami-Sama, Artemis did not joke when he told me, that Jean / Albedo, the surrogate sister of Goshujin-sama, tells him that Alex was a quiet and above all whining child when he was a child.' Tamamo-no-Mae thought, imagining a mini male version of Anastasia that is crying.

'Surely I should not have said the normal word. Goshujin-sama is quite sensitive about his appearance and his extravagant habits, it's asking to be happy and normal ... 'Tamamo-no-Mae thought, cursing his bad choice of words for the umpteenth time. So he sat down next to Anastasia and gave him a hug.

"Sorry Goshujin-sama, I'm sorry to have hurt your feelings, I was just angry and nervous, we worked for a whole week and when it was our night, it was cut off at the beginning." Tamamo-no-Mae explained, trying to make his excuses accept, blaming stress.

"We will be happy or we will be sad, what does it matter, we will be next to each other, and this must be, this is the essential." He said Tamamo-no-Mae, uttering the words of a book he found on Mystic's desk.

"Are you mentioning the famous phrases of GABRIELE D'ANNUNZIO?" Asked Anastasia, chuckling a bit ', Tamamo-no-Mae living with Mystic has learned many things about science and literature.

"It's your fault, I spent too much time next to your side, I do not even know when I learned about factorial arithmetic and organic chemistry." Tamamo said, not joking about acquiring scientific knowledge. If he had not, every non-magical thing out of Mystic's mouth would be incomprehensible.

The characteristics of Anastasia have changed, showing her change of mood from nervousness and sadness to complete happiness.

Anastasia sighed, slightly biting the inside of her lip and giving a little laugh.

"Tamamo-chan you're crazier than me and you need to check your head because you're in love with someone like me, but other than that, you're perfectly sane ..." Anastasia joked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Then my prince or I should say princess, now that your morale has risen, you can put your new armor and beat Ulysses Klaue to blood." Said Tamamo, knows Alex / Anastasia well enough that nothing can not raise his mood that vigilante activity and sweet moments with her.

"I'm dying to see my warrior princess with her new armor that defeats the bad guys." He said Tamamo-no-Mae, kissing his cheek, knowing that now his love is ready and charged for action.

Anastasia smiled sweetly for a second. Immediately the fire and madness returned to his eyes, his flaccid aura swelled and his five hearts began to beat simultaneously and quickly.

"Noapte mult aşteptat a sosit în sfârşit, bufnita nopţii va ieşi la vânătoare, pregătită răufăcătorilor va fi a masacrul in aceasta noapte. (Finally the night atessa has arrived, the owl of the night will go out hunting, prepare for criminals because there will be a massacre in this night) "said Anastasia, standing up and running towards her workshop.

"The only good thing about the bipolar nature of my prince / princess is that he can come back happy and eccentric in a flash.

The negative part that every time you recover there will be explosion and broken bones for each bad luck soul that will meet its path.

I think I should follow him and see what kind of costumes are prepared for our night of heroism. "Tamamo-no-Mae said, chasing his bipolar love that changes personality and attitude ten times in a minute.

XXX

POV Mystic / Alex

After returning to my masculine self.

I entered the editing room to manage the creation, design, alteration and updating of costumes, suits, armor, exoskeletons, mechanical bodies, etc.

Here now there are nine capsules that contain my old and new works, the first six capsules contain:

\- My first vigilante costume that looks like a black knight wearing the Shroud of Martin, as if he were some sort of EMIYA cosplayer.

\- The second capsule carries the Red-X coverall, which used it for technology theft, sabotage and industrial espionage, theft of catalysts and damage to Lex Luthor's industries.

\- The third capsule is the container for my Superhero costume, the armor of Lady Mystery, created to infiltrate the Justitice League, but I ended up as the head of the Ghost (Young Justice), a gang of teenage superheroes.

\- In the fourth capsule there seems to be my White Scarab armor, but it's actually a hologram, I can not get it out of my gut, so a capsule with a hologram.

\- In the fifth capsule there is my first Techno-magic Nemesis I armor, protected it from my fight with Crota and put it in the window.

\- In the sixth capsule is the place of my current armor Nemesis II. Certainly in aesthetics it looks awfully like the first version, but its abilities are enormously superior.

In the next three capsules there are my most recent works, the mechanical body for Metatron that is still under construction, the exoskeleton for the new alter ego Bufnita, and finally an improved suit for the new identity of Tamamo-chan, Yatagarasu.

Speaking of my last two creations.

XXX

When I infiltrated the Bat-cave, I did a lot of things:

\- Beat Robin and give him a ... gift from me.

\- Stealing the Bat-mobile is turning it into Black Megas, a super machine with lots of features and a ton of tricks.

\- Take every file from the Bat Computer that revealed how to defeat any Justice League superhero etc.

\- Open the Batman safe is to take many objects and gadgets, among them the Ring of the power of fear and the White Beetle.

But among the things I took the prototype of a new Batsuit. It would probably become Terry McGinnis's costume. If the Batman Beyond project begins.

Returning to the subject, the latest generation Batsuit has been in my hands and can no longer be considered a Batsuit.

At the beginning the suit was dark black and covers every corner of the body, not showing a shred of skin. Long bat ears, a silver belt and a red bat on the chest.

Useful for a Neo-Batman, but boring for me.

I've made a lot of changes.

First of all I changed the consistency of the dress so that it looks less like a suit, more to an armor.

Basically it is a futuristic exoskeleton comparable to the Nanosuit of Crysis or the MJOLNIR of Master Chief.

I hate the adherent material, I do not mind offering almost no reduction in flexibility.

I inserted an external armor and mechanized the components and pump a lot of alien technology, greatly increasing every skill of the user, even if it is practically impossible for a normal human being to wear it or even use it without killing himself.

This work is only science, 100% mad and unbalanced science, with 0% magic, wrapped I want to separate my scientist self from my wizard self.

Its primary color is dark black, with traces of purple and dark yellow, perhaps I have looked at too many cartoons with the Transformers and the desepticons, but I chose these colors.

The hood in this dress completely covers the face, with the mouth as the only opening.

The lenses in the eyes are yellow and resemble you have eyes of a bird.

This hood transmits visual data to the wearer, allows various scanning skills and allows those in my lab to monitor my activities, seeing and listening to what I see, listening.

Honestly, I did not want this function. But Tamamo-chan forced me to put it, saying if I should fight alone and she is obliged to stay at home, so she can stay close to me and help me from a distance.

The belt is incorporated into the futuristic exoskeleton, its color is golden, with a little purple.

On the armored chest is a golden symbol, categorically not a bat, but a bird that can be interpreted as an owl or an eagle.

I tried to insert the bird design, specifically the owl. I used some features of Batman The Brave's Owlman costume

but making it much more technological and futuristic.

The exoskeleton does not have any kind of coat, already my main alter ego Mystic has a feathered white coat, Bufnita does not have to have a cape or too many things in common with Mystic.

But it compensates because it has a number of extra accessories:

1) Claws, bracelets of golden color that can be used to attack and defend, especially attack.

2) Retractable wings under the arms of golden color, combined of the engines integrated into the boots and back allow the flight in the absence of wind.

3) An entire arsenal of multinational weapons, the work of Artemis Crock as a beta-tester for my gadgets, has allowed me to perfect them and make them more powerful without thinking about the consequences.

Artemis Crock is still a normal 15-year-old girl, no matter what kind of suit she wears. But I am no longer human and I can resist many things that can already kill a low-grade metahuman.

XXX

The Tamamo-no-Mae costume is the first attempt to create a costume for my alter ego Lady Mystery / Anastasia Cioară.

But I abandoned the tight-fitting suit in favor of a suit with a spider design equipped with technology and magic.

Returning to talk about the costume and the name of the new alter ego of Tamamo-no-Mae.

Yatagarasu I really like how it sounds, but already there is a pair of vigilante, composed by a mysterious man and a woman of Japanese origin, ie Mystic and Kyuubi.

The appearance of a second couple, with another woman of Japanese origin may seem a bit 'forced, someone could understand that Yatagarasu and Kyuubi are the same person.

This would cancel all the work of creating an alter ego made specifically to handle delicate or very ambiguous situations morally.

Perhaps in place of Yatagarasu I can convince her to take the name of Blue Jay.

[Note Author: Who wants can choose, what does Yatagarasu or Blue Jay sound better? Vote or give suggestions for a bird-themed heroine.]

Tamamo's Black Ops vigilante costume is a very tight-fitting suit in dark blue mixed with black.

This is not an excuse to see Tamamo-chan in a tight black dress ... maybe a little bit.

The suit is equipped with a multi-functional Batman style silver belt. But much more simplified, with almost automatic systems.

Tamamo-no-Maa is a Servant Caster, not an Archer or an Assassin, so I gave him a special belt to make up for this lack.

There are also silver and metallic bracelets and gloves, in a sense we have assorted accessories, I with bracelets and golden belt, she with bracelets and silver belt.

However, the gloves contain retractable sharp claws while the gloves are armed with various laser and energy weapons, with one or three inhaled weapons of Assassin's Creed.

The suit is very light, but has excellent resistance, designed to keep chest to any type of conventional and abnormal attack.

As a precaution, the suit has a layered weave in the padding.

Because I'm paranoid, in addition to the stuff of thirteen layers of material superior to kevlar.

Above the suit, starting from the white bird symbol on the chest, I engraved several protective runes that arrive in every corner of the suit.

My futuristic exoskeleton is purely scientific, but Tamamo-chan's suit does not have to be, she is a very talented Caster in magic, not a Black Widow-style female scientist / soldier.

The face of the user of this suit is hidden by a helmet with a bird design, with a visor in the shape of a V, the V recalls the symbol of Geass, which in turn recalls a bird.

The last accessory of the suit, a long blue cape made to look like a feathers, connected to an Assassin's Creed style hood.

I hear the door of the bedroom open, I turn around and I saw Tamamo-chan entering the room, carrying with him Bastet, Waffe and Evileye.

"Ulysses Klaue enjoy your last night of freedom, Bufnita and her beautiful partner are going to destroy your world." Alex said diabolically, as he pulled out the exoskeleton and the coverall from the capsules.

Keep it going ...

XXX

Zanpakutō, Sombra, empress of the shadows.

Once fallen into the hands of Mystic, was called, Asauchi, a mysterious sword, with unknown powers. Technically it is a dagger or so, it is a white gun-like mane-gun type typical of Japan with a blade of 30 cm.

But after being eaten by Mystic and staying at his side has evolved becoming a Zanpakuto, called, Sombra.

The Zanpakutō reflects the character and skills of its bearer and holds within it a spirit that confers its powers to the owner.

Once the name of this spirit has been learned, the owner can make a first release, called Shikai, which causes a change in the shape of the weapon and ensures an increase in capacity.

Later the owner can reach a second stage of release, much less common than the first: the Bankai, which allows to free the maximum potential of the sword.

These weapons are unique swords generated by the souls of their owners. Its shape varies depending on its owner.

The Zanpakutō are weapons capable of cutting spiritual bodies, they are among the few weapons that can be used to kill ancestors of the dead apostles, demons, ghosts and even the gods.

Zanpakutō are reflections of the power and soul of Shinigami and of sentient beings to themselves.

The name of Zanpakutō is the name of the living spirit that strengthens the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wield it.

These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their distinct personalities, which are similar to those of their owner.

The form and skills of a Zanpakutō are based on the soul of their owner.

Once the owner learns the name of his Zanpakutō, they can communicate with each other and become stronger together.

The Zanpakuto are born with their owners and die together with their owners.

Within each Zanpakutō there is an incarnation that manifests itself on the transformation of Zanpakutō. The first step is to familiarize yourself with this incarnation.

The owners usually carry their Zanpakutō in its sealed state and activate the released modules if necessary.

All Zanpakutō have two release levels. The first is Shikai and the second is Bankai

The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai depend on the Zanpakutō and vary according to the strength and training of the owner.

Shikai

Shikai (Initial version) is the second (or first updated version) available for a Zanpakutō.

To activate it, the user must learn the name of their Zanpakutō.

It is not as easy as simply choosing a name, because the living spirit of Zanpakutō already has its name.

Users need to be able to communicate and harmonize with their Zanpakutō effectively, which requires being able to speak to the spirit in their world.

The blade changes shape and acquires special skills by singing a Kaigo (Release Call) or releasing spells.

Using the Kaigo, followed by the name of Zanpakutō, activates Shikai.

Bankai (Final Release) is the second and last updated form of a Zanpakutō.

To reach Bankai, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit.

Materialization means the opposite of being dragged into the inner world of Zanpakuto: the possessor must convoke the spirit of Zanpakutō in the physical world.

It usually takes 10 years or more to reach, in addition to the experience necessary to master it.

Although the spirit of Zanpakutō is subjugated for their Shinigami to learn Bankai, even Zanpakutō becomes stronger and learns Bankai right at the moment when their Shinigami learns it.

Although Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean that the growth of the user ends here.

A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve further as its owner becomes stronger.

The power and forms of Shikai and Bankai depend on the Zanpakutō and vary according to the strength and training of the owner. But in general, the power of one can grow 5 to 10 times greater by reaching it

Form Shikai not yet seen.

Form Bankai unknown and not reached.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 77: Professor Paradox's investigation into Ghosts (Young Justice).

Somewhere in the unknown regions of the Multiverse.

Professor Paradox is in a plane of existence that can be summarized as a small stone platform, facing a giant blue vortex, which is the temporal vortex.

Looking at the vortex Professor Paradox can perform one of his favorite tasks, observe hundreds or thousands of phenomenal events in the Multiverse.

In simple terms, Professor Paradox is looking at a kind of space-time TV, with the only difference that everything is real.

Mainly his job is to take care of the space-time continuum, stop temporal anomalies and help various heroes or interesting characters with problems related to time.

But every now and then performs a less engaging task, being an observer and eating the wonders of the Multiverse.

Professor Paradox has not always been an immortal traveler of time and space / consultant for space-time problems / time observer.

Millions of billions if not billions of years ago, more or less, Professor Paradox was a mere human being, the simple word is not correct.

Professor Paradox was a brilliant human being, who could be described as the most brilliant mind of the century, comparable to Tony Stark or Reed Richards

A long time ago, Professor Paradox was a scientist who worked for Area 51.

However, following an experiment gone wrong, he acquired the ability to travel in time and space being one of the few beings authorized to do so along with a good colleague of his known only as the Doctor who had many different incarnations in many realities.

Winking his eyes, Paradox wondered what incarnation the Doctor would meet later.

The last time he checked, he spotted a skinny young man wearing a brown striped suit with a brown tie.

Or was the middle-aged male incarnation wearing a long scarf with a top hat.

Professor Paradox is never too sure with his meetings with the Doctor.

The last time the Doctor was a beautiful blonde woman traveling with an Indian policewoman woman, named Yasmin Khan, along with her friend, Ryan Sinclair and Ryan's grandfather, Graham O'Brien.

Or was it the version with a big chin wearing a bow tie and wielding a big green Sonic Screwdriver and traveling with Amy Pond and Rory Pond Williams or was Clara Oswald?

Feeling a little distracted, Paradox returned his attention to the reality he was observing.

'Alex Brunestud is starting to work on his time machine, the TAXIARDIS, I wonder how the Doctor will react, when he finds out that someone is building an imitation function of his TARDIS, well it will take twenty years to do it ... alone.

But if you can find ADARA in less than a year, me and the Doctor, we will have a new colleague in the maintenance of the Multiverse. ' He thought Professor Paradox not knowing if you should feel happy or scared for the imminent arrival of Mystic in the league of travelers of time and space.

"At the moment Alex Brunestud is starting to use his new Alter ego, Bufnita.

This means that there must be an encounter with the widow and the archer of SHIELD, then Wakanda and the Black Panther.

The search for the Adamantium that will lead to the X-23 and the X-MEN, finally the creation of the Avengers.

Shortly thereafter, the TAXIARDIS will be in operation and Alex Brunestud will start messing up the plans of many alien life forms, using the pseudonym of Profesorul Mysterious. "Said Professor Paradox, already knowing many of Mystic's future events, which for him are past events.

However, the former Area 51 scientist, I continue to watch the universe and the time line hosting one of the most interesting characters, whose cloned daughter has become one of the most recent Omnitrix holders, who are not Ben Tennyson.

The universe that hosts Mystic, has been baptized as the Great Intertwining Universe of Brunestud alias Universe GIB-9999.3

The number 9999, is the number of Alex Brunestud that observed Professor Paradox, starting from 0 and reaching 10,000, the stuff with point three, is an annotation for a space-time anomaly involving three people:

\- Umbra alias L-8, one of the agents of Light, the most mysterious and dangerous handling or events without the knowledge of all but very few people who are discovering its existence.

\- Alex Brunestud aka Mystic or one of his pseudonyms.

\- The soul of a certain Assassin Class, who seems to interact with Mystic in moments of crisis.

Wondering what would happen in the long run, Paradox decided to look further into the future of Alex Brunestud while using the watch connected to his lab coat.

A flash of blue light surrounded Paradox briefly as the time traveler watched the future of Alex Brunestud.

In doing so, he noticed something that did not square, with one of the people playing a key role in the future of Alex Brunestud.

"I have to review an event from the past, the first Ghost mission, known to the general public as Young Justice, the Omnitrix will appear to him." Said Professor Paradox, going in the past, before Alex Brunestud knew Shalltear Bloodfallen and he would inadvertently go to the Marvel Universe.

XXX

Space ... full of many mysteries and wonders of the universe.

Vast civilizations and more apparently inhabit the universe while various species thrive all over the world to help them learn more about the wonders of the universe.

Such a wonder of the universe is a unique device and integrator known as "Omnitrix".

With this device, anyone could transform or turn into a variety of different and unique alien species, all with their own powers and abilities.

Now the life of a certain cloned daughter of a certain cursed vigilante of planet Earth, is about to be more messed up and colored with lots of elements of nature science fiction.

In the space near the inner Solar System, near the Asteroid Belt, everything seems silent in the void where it is found lifeless.

BOOM!

A huge mistake, because a mini space war is taking place.

BOOM!

Two ships fight each other in an epic space battle.

A small green and blue ship is fighting a much more powerful and larger red ship known as The Chimerian Hammer.

Inside the massive ship lies the most infamous and dangerous warlord the universe has ever seen or heard. The name here after his death, will become synonymous with distribution, fear and cruelty.

His name is Vilgax, destroyer and conqueror of one hundred worlds.

(In a world full of superheroes and super-criminals, Vilgax must receive some sort of bespoke reinforcement and armament, so expect a great slaughterhouse combined with explosions and blood).

In the main control room, Vilgax is seated on his throne of bones by the populace heroes of the hundred worlds who have tried to rebel against his dominion.

Vilgax is looking at the screen already seeing himself with the Omnitrix in his hands and the universe has his feet.

Meanwhile, his robotic henchmen manage his naval missions fighting against the youngest.

Vilgax is a humanoid creature with a face similar to that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard.

Her skin is pale green with yellowish spots on her face and tentacles. He has no visible nose and ear, his eyes are red.

Physically it is very big and robust, being three meters high, with a physical comparable to a Tetramand or Bane.

He has a mask covering his mouth, attached to the armor.

Wear shoulder and leg protectors, metal gloves with small fingers. Equipped with several cybernetic implants that are similar to reddish-brown cylinders that pierce his arms, giving him much stronger and more muscular limbs. It has 6 tentacles in front and 2 behind.

As the ships continue to shoot and destroy each other, one of the robotic soldiers on the ship informs Vilgax of the current situation of the ship's systems as the ship continues to fall apart and is damaged.

"The damage to the hull is 20 percent, but the system is still operational."

Vilgax frowned and stared at the drone before focusing his attention on the small ship that mumbled loudly: "I came too far to be denied, the Omnitrix will be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy dares to stay on my Street !"

Very unlikely, in thousands of parallel universes Vilgax was defeated and beaten by an immature 10-year-old boy armed with the Omnitrix and accompanied by his cousin and grandfather.

So in a world full of superheroes and super-criminals things will not be easy for Vilgax.

XXX

Happy Harbor, in the secret base inside the Monte Giustizia.

The team of teenage superheroes, Ghost (Young Justice), are having a small meeting inside a large room, which is a kind of laboratory.

The Head of the Team is Anastasia Cioară, an enchantress with a high-tech armor.

His armor with a certain spider design.

The vertebral column is protected by several silver metal plates, reaching up to the neck.

On the back there are also other mechanisms and protection on the back.

The shoulders are protected by a smooth and homogeneous black armor, from which dozens of purple threads start intertwining around the arm, reaching up to futuristic black metal bracelets.

The hands are covered with some metallic quarters that make the firm of the claws seem sharp, the palm and the back of the hands contain crystalline discs.

Around the waist there is a black belt, from it start dozens of purple threads that intertwine around the legs and coming up you have black metal backs, which look like futuristic boots.

Attached to the belt is a band of dark purple spider webs covering the left hip.

The bust is covered with a black metallic armor, from which start dozens of dark purple threads that intertwine around the waist and stomach up to the belt.

Anastasia's head is covered by a black metal helmet, decorated with purple trim, which hides every possible detail of his face.

Above the helmet there is a metallic crest of dark purple color.

The helmet does not have a real face, only five glacial blue sensors, which form an X.

The sensor in the middle is bigger than the others giving a cyclopean appearance, around it there are the remaining four sensors, which are smaller.

"Well, team, you guys were bad or good," asked Lady Mystery, strangely above his helmet is a red cap with a white ball, the one that brings Santa Claus.

"Is not it a bit early for Christmas?" He joked Robin, seeing the Christmas hair.

"For us, yes, but not for the author, for him it lacks a little until Christmas" said Lady Mystery, breaking the fourth wall for a moment or is making a strange joke obviously related to the thing that we consider the protagonist.

" Do you feel OK ?" He asked Albedo giving a slightly worried look to his friend in armor.

"You want gifts or keep looking at me like you're a fifth-level mad witch," said Anastasia, pointing to a Christmas-style blanket that covers several items on a table.

"Gifts!" Wally shouted, pulling his mistletoe out of his pocket.

"Coal for Wally" Anastasia said, pulling her hat down and throwing a charcoal stone towards Kid Flash, getting stuck in her mouth.

For those wondering where the coal came from, it was hidden under the Christmas cap.

"This is an early Christmas present, Wally can not talk anymore" said Supergirl, amused to see Kid Flash trying to remove the coal from his mouth.

"Until Kid Flash succeeds in swallowing or spitting coal, I show you your presents," said Lady Mystery, pulling out the blanket, revealing the presents.

"The gifts are 8 bracelets, a backpack and a necklace?" He asked Acqualad, raising an eyebrow, still does not know very well Lady Mystery, but it is certain that these objects do not show their true value.

"If you're ignored, yes, but if you're smart, you'll find out that they're so much more," Anastasia said, pointing to Superboy.

"The most phenomenal gift is for my favorite Kryptonian, a super-backpack," said Anastasia, taking the black-and-red backpack with a small pentagon-shaped logo, throwing herself at the Superman clone.

Connor aka Superboy said nothing, smiled faintly at Anastasia's statement and put the pack on his back.

"By the way Megan no jealousy, Connor is not my thing ... this is also true of Wally and the rest of the boys," said Anastasia, with a mischievous tone to Megan. Before giving Wally a threatening look, which means try with me and I'll rip your legs apart.

Megan blushed and raised her hood to hide the blush. His crush on Superman's clone is pretty obvious to everyone except Superboy himself.

Meanwhile, Wally managed to spew coal and hid behind Robin and Acqualad. The usual Casanova with super-speed has learned that flirting or trying with Anastasia ends badly, especially when she wears her armor.

"What should I do with this backpack?" Asked Superboy, not knowing what to do with the backpack.

"First of all it is a super-backpack, depending on what looks like a backpack and can be used as a backpack, but in reality it is much more, touch the logo you will see." Anastasia said with a proud smile on her face, sitting down on the table and waiting for the show to start.

Superboy touch the logo similar to a pentagon, immediately the backpack start to change, open and extend his body of Superboy.

In a moment Connor found himself wearing a black kevlar suit, with a sort of light armor of dark red on it.

On his chest there is still the red shield with the famous S.

From the hands you have elbows are wrapped in red metal, the same applies to the feet up to the knees.

The upper part of Superboy's face is covered by a dark red horizontal visor, something that the Cyclops of the X-MEN would wear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Wally, I present Superboy Mark II aka Supered," announced Lady Mystery, in a theatrical voice, gesturing with her hands.

"An armor for an invulnerable boy" commented Robin, clearly he is still angry that Anastasia has obtained the role of team leader.

The rest of the girls, especially Megan, blushed at Connor's vision in this new costume.

The only girls who remained calm are:

Zauber who is too young to be interested in you guys, Supergirl who is related to Superboy, finally Anastasia who is a man in a woman's body literally, so zero interests for men.

"I do not like pantyhose or cloaks, but you must have a reason for dressing me like that," Connor said, knowing that Lady Mystery did not just wear a simple dress.

"This costume should solve a couple of your problems." He said Anastasia, with an arrogant smile, loves when people ask him questions about his inventions and receives praise after praise.

"Explain" simply said Connor, going straight to the point.

"As we know your Kryptonian body absorbs the sunlight, this makes it, well, Super.

But due to an unknown anomaly, Cadmus is probably not so good with the cloning of more unique life forms.

However, you can not release the stored energy of your body in the form of laser beams.

So the smartest girl in the world created something to release the energy of your body. "Anastasia explained, pointing to Connor's visor and mechanical gloves.

"You mean ..." Begin Connor with a very rare big smile.

"Press the side button on the visor is BOOM!" Anastasia said, with an euphoric smile.

"This explains the giant metal target in the room," said Wonder Girl, shifting her gaze to a huge target for the Darts game.

Connor pressed the side button of the visor, immediately afterwards, a very powerful dark red laser came out of the visor, cutting the floor in two and destroying the

"Holy shit!" Wally shouted, seeing what kind of lasers can shoot Connor.

"Apparently, my gadgets have not only given Superboy the very famous laser view, but they have boosted it to a new level of power"

"You can say it loud, sister," said Wonder Girl, nodding her head, with such destructive power on their side, their battles will be easier.

"By the way on the palm of the hand of the gloves, there are smaller versions of your visor" Anastasia after saying these words, Connor I try the gloves.

BOOM

BOOM

The result is two huge holes in the walls.

"Fantastic!" Connor exclaimed, happy for once in his short life.

"Finally, hit the heels between them, by the way this does not fire lasers from your feet" explained Anastasia, while the rest of the sigh raised team, there is a limit to explosions and you have holes in the walls.

Connor momentarily euphoric as he was told, so he hit his heels between them.

In less than a second from the metal boots and gloves came out flames.

" I am flying !" He commented Connor, very happy, before knowing the ceiling.

SMACK!

CRACK!

The rocket boots that donate an Ironman-style flight went off and Superboy landed on the floor, creating more damage to the room.

After a few minutes the group moved into the kitchen, talking about various things, especially about Superboy's new powers.

Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Megan are giving advice and planning workouts for Connor's flight.

"Two destroyed walls, a ceiling and a ruined floor, but at least we have a Superboy who can fly and shoot lasers from his eyes and hands. Anastasia said, smiling at herself, while the group took a look saying why we did not do it or this is a success with so much collateral damage.

"Now there is a man who can fly, the women's avian domain is partially over", commented Anastasia, saying aloud one of her thoughts.

Once again received a weird look from the teenage superhero band.

"What!" I'm the only one who observed that in this team only women seem to be able to fly.

Except Albedo, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian, Zauber can fly "said Anastasia, telling the truth, Robin, Acqualad and Kid Flash are stuck to the ground and Connor flew two seconds before meeting the ceiling.

"Have I never seen you fly?" Robin said, wanting to know more information about his most mysterious teammates, that is Albedo and Lady Mystery, especially the last one.

'I already made the mistake of saying women, without mentioning myself among the actions, wrapped up forgotten that I am Anastasia Cioară, not Alex Brunestud' thought Anastasia, blaming Tamamo-chan's too much work and jealousy attacks.

For those confused, I remind you that Anastasia Cioară aka Lady Mystery is Alex Brunestud, known as Mystic.

Using a piece of alien technology of level 20, present in the palm of the left hand, the Protrix, the prototype of the Omnitrix, can manipulate its DNA in a limited way, become a woman unlike an alien transformation, this form can be maintained for an indefinite time.

"I know different levitation spells and my armor has a flight function, but it's not used yet because I prefer to keep my feet on the ground and above all my wings are still in the experimental stage" said Anastasia, bending the reality a bit , he really knows levitation spells, but they are not his strong point and on the wings of his armor, URI-001, have been finalized for some time, in fact they have been designed for Justitia.

However, by creating the armor URI-001 le inserted into his armor, the first attempt to use them did not end very well for Lady Mystery.

In short, an old Kyoto country house had a bad impact and Anastasia learned that the energy wings are not equipped with brakes.

"Zauber is delighted, Superboy's super-backpack is incredibly, and Zauber wonders what the necklace and armband is capable of," Zauber said, pointing to the bracelets and necklace that are now on the kitchen table, thankfully for Connor's time. he did not destroy them.

"The bracelets are long distance communication devices, impossible to be detected or spied on, it works using a quantity wave created by the gems made by the remains of a creature with the origin of imaginary numbers" explained Anastasia, forgetting that his subordinates are not Servant Caster or even conscious on the paranormal.

" Thing ?" They have asked the Ghost (Young Justice) in chorus, none of them is a scientist or a sorcerer for here I do not understand a sharp fig of the words of Anastasia.

"In short, the gems of the bracelets contain the essence of a creature connected to another dimension, using this essence our communications pass through this dimension, not through air like radio waves, which make them impossible to be covered.

We can not always rely on Megan, to be our telepathic communication service.

If we fight another telapath or if Mega is out of action? "Anastasia said, pulling out valid reasons to support the use of these devices, more these bracelets have the function of collecting data on their users, monitoring movements, activities cerebral etc.

Infiltration disguised with good intentions, however, remains an infiltrator who wants information.

"Zauber wants to know why Zauber does not own a bracelet Zauber ask for the necklace here," said Mystic's cloned daughter, speaking as usual in the third person.

"Your mechanical arm already contains such technology." The star-shaped necklace is for you, "Anastasia said, waving Zauber closer so she can give him the necklace.

"Zauber loves his mother's gift, Zauber does not know what to say, except Zauber's necklace turns into and mega Techno-magic armor?" He asked Zauber excited to see what the newly received necklace can do.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm very busy with a lot of projects, your armor is still on paper, I think I can finish it for your birthday

But the necklace is even better than a super-powerful armor, touch the necklace and tell us these words Zauber Zwei. "Anastasia said, giving a slight caress to Zauber, a part of Anastasia (Mystic / Alex Brunestud) wants to reveal his true identity to his daughter cloned, but this would bring a lot of trouble in the form of Batman and the rest of the Justice League.

But for the moment the current situation is enough for him / her.

"Zauber Zwei, shouts Zauber, wanting to know what his necklace is doing," Zauber said, seeing that his necklace sparkles weakly.

The change of thin and obviously.

Zauber's silver skin became Caucasian, his visible right eye turned brown, his white hair turned brown. His elf ears look normal and his mechanical arm seems made of non-metal flesh.

Even Zauber known the change in its physical appearance, thanks to a species present in the living room that is connected to the kitchen.

"Zauber is slightly shaken, Zauber looks like a normal and very pretty girl," Zauber said, blushing to himself.

"The necklace is enchanted, the wearer undergoes a physical change, it is not a real change and a very powerful illusion. With this trinket you can get out of the mountain and have fun without looking at strange looks and crazy crowds of superstitious idiots. "Anastasia said with a smile, giving Zauber a beautiful gift, but showing a very poor faith in general humanity.

"Zauber thanks you so much!" Zauber shouted, hugging Anastasia strongly.

Suddenly, there was a beep in the room.

"The bat knows how to break a nice moment," commented Anastasia, already knowing what the signal means.

"The briefing of the mission in ten minutes in the main hall," said Batman, speaking through an amplifier in the room.

After these words each member of Ghost (Young Justice), I show their happiness and excitement in their own way.

All of them except Megan, Jean and Anastasia went to change and prepare for their first mission.

Anastasia is already ready and wearing her armor.

Megan and Jean thanks to their skills of Martian and Demi-Servant, they can dress and be ready in a second.

M'gann is flying as he leaves his room.

"Ready for our first mission given by the Justice League?" He asked Megan to her friend in armor.

"I think so, a little 'nervous, the most Black Ops thing I did in my life was stealing along with Alex of cookies from the jar of the aunt" Jean admitted, slightly embarrassed by the old childhood memories, then things they were simpler.

'Already our first impossible mission was a failure, we broke the jar and we were punished a week' thought Anastasia remembering the event, until now her childhood memories have remained more or less immaculate.

"Calm girls is the first mission and we have two Kryptonian and an apprentice for every founding member of the Justice League, what can happen?" Anastasia said, before slapping his forehead.

"I just invited the universe to make us have pieces, change of plan girls, prepare for the worst," said Anastasia, with a dark tone.

After ten minutes

Together they reached the main hall of the Cave, where all the others had already gathered, including Batman and Red Tornado.

Batman brought on a hologram map of an island.

"The island of Santa Prisca", said the dark knight.

"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid, a drug to enhance the force sold under the name" Venom ".

Infrared thermal signatures indicate that the factory is still in operation, but shipments have stopped going out. This is where this team comes into play. "As he spoke, the images flashed on the holographic screen of the factory and some notorious criminals working there.

"This is a secret, reconnaissance mission," Batman said, addressing the team.

"Observe and report only if the Justice League needs to be involved, it will." He returned to the hologram and returned the map of Santa Prisca.

"The entry plan we designed includes two launch zones, here and here."

XXX

In the meantime, come back to the space ...

BOOM!

Both ships continue to shoot each other when both ships begin to approach the planet Earth and the Moon.

BOOM!

The Chimerian Hammer eventually blew up the back of the smaller ship, paralyzing the engine as a large red laser blew it into pieces in the metal debris field that had gathered around the ship.

On the ship, Vilgax smiled at the satisfying victory obtained as the robotic buzz exploded: "The propulsion systems were destroyed on the other ship."

"Excellent, get ready to go up, I want the Omnitrix now!" Vilgax asked as he slowly walked away from his throne.

BOOM!

The smaller ship then fired a huge green laser from the upper fin that had before the laser exploded the command center of the Chimerian Hammer.

This created a huge explosion that destroyed the robotic pilot and severely injured Vilgax.

KA-BOOM!

The Chimerian Hammer then retaliated by repelling a huge red laser beam that destroyed the smaller blue ship while metal and debris began to form around the wreck site as the front of the ship became intact.

A green space capsule was then launched from the ship as it plunges downward as the capsule breaks into a black pod that was sent crashing down to Earth like an asteroid, straight to the Santa Prisca Island.

Keep it going ...


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 78: Strange moments in the investigation of Professor Paradox.

History in the future a bit 'close.

POV by Jason Todd.

It's not a good idea, it's not a clever idea, I can not even call it a stupid idea, it's so ridiculously stupid.

But I can not even resist him. I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm tired and I'm sitting there.

The Batmobile.

The fucking Batmobile, and she's just sitting there in the alley.

I stare at him, I look down the alley in both directions and then over the roofs to be sure, and then down to the iron in my hand.

I could do it the Batmobile has the tires like any other car, right ?.

I bet they are at the top of the list and will be sold for more than I could steal in a month.

A slightly hysterical laugh threatens to come out of my mouth and clench my teeth.

Fight a chill while the cold steals the thin fabric of the red shirt I wear.

I could be the guy who stole the Batmobile tires.

I could have a name or at least a little respect.

It might be worth it. I could eat real food for a few months instead of all I can scrounge or steal.

What's the worst thing that could happen?

Everyone knows that Batman does not hurt children, the worst would be that, juvie?

The cops are easy to repay if you have the right, a chill that has nothing to do with cold smoothies on my shoulders, goods, and nobody wants to deal with mice of the Via Crime Alley anyway.

I would never end up in the system, even if Batman was the one to turn in to me.

The cops would rather just fight me, pretend to drag me to a prison and then let me go.

Otherwise they have to deal with the hassle of finding someone to turn to me, or trying to pursue a minor, and none of them want it.

I learned it from some other street rats who taught me some survival tips on my first nights really on the streets.

Things are bad on the streets, there are no allies, but when someone new arrives you teach them for a while.

Then you make them out of your territory, unless you're saying they're working for you.

To the devil.

Batman will not hurt me and I'm sure I can create some sort of sob for him if he's pissed off.

Or simply tell him the truth, this makes me enough to some of the kind merchants around.

I start for the Batmobile, looking around once more before going to work.

I almost expect the traps to activate, a kind of gas, or sharp things that try to cut the fingers.

But nothing happens.

The first tire comes off without a hitch and I put it sideways before starting the second.

The tires are heavy, solid and certainly of better quality than anything else that passes here.

These will give me a good win, even if I know that the bastards will sell them for much more than they offer me.

Everything; that's how business works.

"What are you doing ?" A female voice is provoked from behind me.

"It's not obvious, X-23, the little guy is robbing the Batmobile," said a male voice, who is addressing the female voice.

I almost got out of my damned skin, spinning and wielding the rubber iron because I will not go down without a fight.

In a second I was disarmed and I find myself floating in the air. Among all the people who can catch me they must have been a couple of metahumans.

I took a quick look at the people who caught me.

A beautiful Caucasian girl of about 16 or 17 years, with a tanned skin and a well-made athletic body.

He has long dark brown hair that melts and falls down around his back with green eyes.

Wearing a black dress made of kevlar or something, the only thing that is not black is a red X on the belt and shoulders.

One particular thing about this girl is a pair of shining metal blades coming out of the knuckles of the hands.

His partner is a two-meter beast.

He wears a sort of skeletal white armor.

The helmet has a crimson visor in the shape of a Y. Over the helmet there are 5 small black horns that form a crown.

Many belts, belts and gray holster are present on the suit.

The multifunctional belt contains a large silver gun and a small book.

He also wears a strange, feathered white coat.

His right hand is emitting a strange orange glow, probably he is the one who is keeping me in midair.

Please make sure they are good guys and not unbalanced like the Joker.

"Hello, little guy" greeted me the beast.

"Hello, great man in armor with superpowers" I said trying to keep calm, so very difficult when you do not have your feet on the ground.

"Playing Sherlock Holmes for a minute I can say you're a problematic 10-year-old in a very bad situation." The giant man in white said.

"You have no idea" I murmured, not too impressed, half the population of Gotham City is in a very bad situation.

"Your eyes show pain and anger, your hands show bruises and agility, clearly you are a good thief and a very hungry or desperate if you try to steal Batman.

Surely you are a homeless and probably an orphan, you had to mature quickly to survive.

Now he lives without hope, thinking only of surviving one more day ... "

"Guess Sherlock, now you can put me down" I grunt angry that this guy can read me after giving me a light look.

"Small, you have courage, I like it" said the big guy, probably smiling under the mask, turning off his power and putting me down.

All three of us remained motionless and silent for a moment.

"Now what happens?" I asked not knowing what to do or say.

"Will we introduce ourselves?" He proposed the girl with metal claws, withdrawing her claws into her arms.

"I'm X-23, he's Mystic, who are you?" She said the brunette pointing at herself, then her friend in armor, finally me.

"Jason Todd" I spit my name.

"Jason ... Todd, Jason Todd, Todd Jason ... Jason Todd" Mystic murmured my name in different tones, I do not know if this is a good sign or a bad one.

" Why are you here?" I asked, wanting to know what this strange couple wants.

"I have to talk to Batman, considering that every time I come to this cursed city, something happens I brought one of my companions, X-23.

In short, to let Batman know that San Francisco is my territory and that I do not tolerate bats invited without good reason in my garden. "Mystic said, reminding me of a mafioso foreigner who wants to keep a rival cartel out of his laps.

"San Francisco ... you're Mystic, the white vulture, the head of the Wild Hunt, a group of heroes rivaling the Justice League.

From what I heard you and Batman you have a big rivalry that usually ends up in a bunch of criminals beaten to death and one with something broken. "I told what I heard in the streets, which Mystic occasionally comes to Gotham and ends up beating together or against Batman.

"Rivals is a big word, sometimes Batman and I have our conflicts.

When we are bad, we put aside our differences and work together. Without criminals around ... well, let's say Batman needs medical help. "Mystic said in a complacent tone, this is a strange love / hate relationship between costumed men, better not to meddle."

"You and your friend can do what you want with Batman and Robin, but this is still mine" I said, pointing to the rubber that I leaned against the wall.

"This gum is food for at least a week and I do not give up." My voice trembles a little, but I turn it into a growl and try to look like everything but the mouse that makes me feel like me. I can not afford to let it go. I have nothing in the corner that I call mine and if I do not eat, if I do not get something ...

"I'm not going to take it, it has the difference of Superman who sees everything in black and white, I'm just a vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero, my world is full of shades of gray.

Anyway, baby, I advise you to leave, Batman must arrive and things will not be nice.

Before running with your rubber prey, here is a small gift from me, use it sparingly. Pg.808 "Mystic said, touching his booklet, which lights up for a moment, immediately after, you have my feet appeared a gym bag full of American banknotes.

For pure instinct of thief and survival, I immediately took the bag and hugging it tightly.

"What does this mean?" I asked not knowing how to react, no one gave me even a piece of bread, but a bag full of thousands of dollars.

"Mystic with zero interest in money, his properties are focused on the study of magic, playing the dark hero and working late at night in his work." X-23 replied, showing nothing to the idea of giving millions of dollars to a street rat just met.

Look again at the rubber, and then at the bag full of money.

I stop a little when Mystic slowly leans forward, standing before me on my knees to be able to look into my eyes closely.

Breathing hard and expecting him to hit me or worse, instead he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Let me explain, you can clearly see that I'm not normal, in fact I'm distorted and a bit crazy and unstable in some places.

For the moment my mental stability does not matter, I am able to transform stone bricks into gold bars, coal into diamonds, money is nothing of me, just an instrument for obtaining short or long-term results.

Now that you understand that you can keep the money without frightening that it breaks you in two.

Little Jay, it's your lucky day, I have a unique proposal for you that will change your life forever, "said Mystic, in a serious tone, that captures my intention.

"Jason, you want to come to my house with me and X-23, I see a lot of potential in you that should not be wasted, you would like to be my apprentice." He said Mystic in a solemn tone.

Then I really stop, growling falling while my eyes are wide open.

"What?" I shouted, not believing my ears.

A moment later Mystic's helmet was dematerialized revealing his face, half open.

His hand caresses my head, reminding me of my mother's warm touch.

"Perhaps you do not believe me, but my right eye has a kind of skill, called, clairvoyance, it allows me to understand things and people.

It tells me that you have three ways to go:

The first, do not accept my offer, take the money and the rubber of the Batman, and then get away with it in Gotham City for a while 'time, then you'll probably return to be a stray like so many

The second one, stay here and hope that Batman will fulfill your wishes, so you can become his new assistant and earn a gruesome death of the Joker side.

The third and last way, accept my offer and become something more than a simple stray.

Not only do you earn a place to sleep, a bathroom, good food and a lot of extravagant company. But you will be able to change things in this crappy city. "Mystic said, with a small smile that shows up under the mask.

It is not possible, it must lie because no one offers a street rat a place to stay, but I can not see it.

I can not ...

"Why?" I ask, fighting for hope because this can not be real.

"This is not one of those weird 'boys' is it? I mean, if you're going to pay me enough I could go for that, but I like to know what I'm going up front."

The stoica X-23 I laugh out loud.

"Jason, you really have a good sense of humor, but Mystic is 100% attracted to women, I did not want to see what he's doing with one of his women, it's impossible for him to pretend such reactions." He said X-23, remembering an embarrassing moment in here trying to get out secretly through the ventilation system, the end result, falling in the middle of an intimate moment between Mystic and Tamamo-no-Mae.

He laughs, his eyes close for a moment, then his hand slides down my neck and gently squeezes my shoulder.

"It takes courage to steal from Batman, Mystic and I have a bit of weakness for children without a future." Think about Jason, what do you have to lose if you come with us. " He said X-23, saying a sad truth I have nothing to lose, just nothing.

It seems like a dream.

I did not slip and I did not hit my head somewhere, right?

Is not it a kind of fever dream I'm having?

It's true ?.

"Are you both serious?" I ask, my voice cracks.

"You know this is Crime Alley, are not you, I'm a street rat, why do you offer it?"

"I am an abomination of science and magic, cursed and incredibly unlucky.

X-23 is a female clone of the world's most dangerous mutant and is native to an alternative land, baptize, Marvel.

Compared to us and the rest of the Wild Hunt, Jason, you're normal. "Mystic explained, and I again did not know how to respond.

"He got on board, yes or no." He asked X-23.

"Is it Batman's car?" I asked trying to buy time to think.

X-23 took a quick look at Mystic, he nodded and his hands lit up with an orange glow.

" Which car ?" He said X-23, with a mischievous smile, while Mystic gestured with his hands and launched the Batmobile in flight, going straight to the local Falcone.

Seeing this scene and considering all the reasons why this is probably a bad idea.

They are strangers, one of them has admitted to being mentally unstable, can not be trusted any more than anyone else.

There are always second goals, nobody ever helps just because.

I do not know what their seconds are up, this is dangerous, not sure.

As far as I know, it could kill me when I come back wherever they live.

Maybe ... Maybe it's just a good meal and a place to sleep.

I drop the bag full of giving and extend my hand to take her hand of Mystic.

XXX

POV Narrator

Near the place in here a mutant girl born through a government experiment to clone Wolverine and an incredibly unfortunate Servant-Vampire changed the course of Bat-familia's history.

Taking under their wing a stray that in the future will be famous and / or infamous to be Red Hood or Whait Hood. One of the most ruthless and dangerous vigilants in the world, able to cope with Batman, Captain America and even Wolverine.

There is Professor Paradox, who has witnessed the whole scene.

"This is not the Santa Prisca island where Bane, Cobra, King Arthur, HIVE, the Vilgax robots and the Ghosts (Young Justice), will fight for the Omnitrix.

I should have done right to the first space-time fracture, at least it is interesting to observe the butterfly effects caused by Mistyc.

Jason Todd, Mistyc's first student, but not the last one.

If I remember well among his greatest students there is the alternative version of Emiya Shirou of this world, a certain Legion that manages the Servantrix and the Magicomnitrix.

If memory does not deceive me, among his students there is also, Naruto Uzumaki, but the last one has to wait until Mystic reaches a certain age and starts taking some of Zelretch's duties.

Anyway, I have to go to Isla Santa Prisca, then to the space to investigate the Vilgax fight. "Professor Paradox said, before leaving this place or should I say time.

XXX

In the most current chronology.

Bane (Imagine Bane by Batman Origins) and his men have been surrounded; the red blurs of the empowered humans flying through the catwalks above intimidate the thugs enough.

But the fact that the intruders also sported high-caliber military weapons caused every thug and murderer to abandon their lower weapons, putting their hands behind their heads.

Bane, however, is calm and glad not to say that he is not giving up yet. But surely it was not shaken by this hostile acquisition.

Once the soldiers entered and took over the place the officers entered.

Bane has recognized the great albino man, like a snake, Cobra, the leader of the Cobra cult.

But the person who accompanies it is a woman who has never been seen before.

She is very short and 154 centimeters tall, she looks like a young woman in her late teens with a slim body, pale skin and yellow eyes.

She has "finely structured" blond hair that looks "as if they were sprinkled with gold dust".

The knight armor he wears is dyed black.

(Ladies and gentlemen, here is a character I wanted to introduce for quite some time, Saber Alter, Black Saber, the dark and evil version of Artoria Pendragon!)

The knight girl approaches Bane and said:

"My Master, challenges you, if you can defeat his guinea pig in a fair fight and the snake-themed associates of my Masters get away from your island.

But if you lose the Santa Prisca island, it will be owned by my Master and you will be killed at sunrise. "He proclaimed Saber Alter.

Bane raised an eyebrow for a moment, looking at the guns aimed directly at him and his men, it is clear that in reality not by choice.

"I accept the challenge," said Bane, bravely.

Bane pushed his men aside and stepped forward, laying his hands on the metal bars that lead to a sort of "fighting arena" or a fortune one.

"Make it interesting." One of Cobra's logotants said, while a noisy buzz indicates the opening of the gates allowing them to enter the fighting space.

The man smiled as the doors closed behind Bane, blocking him inside.

The room is small but spacious enough to fight.

The upstairs is full of the same men dressed in the same costumes who point the same weapons to Bane as he enters the room.

At the opposite end of the arena, there is Saber Alter and at his side a very skinny, almost skeletal and bald teenage boy, seems ready to die from cancer or something worse.

In addition to Bane, a protective glove was dropped full of red juice vials along with clear plastic tubes.

"Would you give me back my best weapon? What's the trick?" He picked it up and looked at the man behind the gate, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Orders from Saber Alter, you said a loyal duel and get a loyal duel, plus you'll need all the help available to fight that monster" explained the man with a smile crossing his arms while Bane looks back and forth from the his device and by man.

"Do you want my best?" Bane attached the device to his wrist with a shrill groove, connecting the tubes along the back and into the neck as soon as the device was connected.

The red juice flows into his neck causing the eyes to dilate Bane, his muscles expand significantly until his biceps are the size of fully cooked chickens and almost all the other muscles of his body react the same way to grow about a foot and a half tall and several hundred pounds of weight.

"You're a rookie dead," Bane said, turning back to face his aspiring challenger.

Bane broke his neck as the skeletal man stepped forward with Saber Alter at his side.

The Servant Alter that does not belong to Mystic, but to someone else, pulls out a kind of gun-syringe, armed with three capsules of substances.

"Venom gives a big man.

The Blockbuster formula gave away an uncontrollable stone monster.

Together they are the Cobra-Venom they are generating a Mammoth.

But together with the Big G enzyme of my Master, I created the CBB serum and he gives life to a mighty ... dragon! "Shouted Saber Alter, putting the device on the man's shoulder injecting the CBB serum

The skeletal boy writhed as his whole dumb body began to emit smoke.

Its skin begins to be covered with black scales depends on signs similar to cracks and pronounced veins.

His eyes have become completely red in color.

His body has grown to become a giant among the giants, imagined Hulk and combine with Heracles / Berserker Alter.

Its height is 5 meters, with a width so large as to embrace ten mature trees.

A very long skeletal tail came out of her body, followed by dozens of horns and sharp thorns on different parts of the body.

The last side effect was the growth of a second set of arms, but instead of the hands there are heads of a monstrous snake.

Saber Alter closed the gate blocking Bane in the arena with the monster.

"The duel between Bane and the creature of my Masters, called from today on as, Balaur, can begin!" Saber Alter shouted.

In less than ten seconds, Bane was beaten to blood, hurled, humiliated and made pieces literally and metaphorically.

The man present at the side of Bane's gates smiled at the unilateral massacre, what happens is your eyes.

"Ave Cobra!" Cobra's lieutenant shouted.

"Viva Umbra!" Saber Alter shouted.

All the men present sang the names of the genes that created such a creature.

"Ave Cobra! Ave Cobra! Ave Cobra! Ave Cobra! ..."

"Viva Umbra! Viva Umbra! Viva Umbra! Viva Umbra! ..."

XXX

A little later.

The Bio-Ship flew into the air as the whole team mentally gathered to prepare for their first official mission.

"We are approaching Santa-Prisca." He announced Miss Martian in uniform.

Meanwhile, Lady Mystery is lost in thought.

"I have a very bad feeling, as if this island could become my funeral.

My terrible misfortune what kind of problems it is going through, maybe the mess will be even bigger than usual considering Zauber's presence.

If the proverb such a father such a daughter is true, Zauber's misfortune should be similar to mine.

This first mission will be a nightmare full of pains and nightmares. This is little but sure. "Lady Mystery thought, certain that it's going to a disaster.

Keep it going ...

Note Author:

Thanks to all my followers, especially those who write positive reviews and ask to receive chapters faster, you are a great stimulant.

Thanked also the trains and the boring computer lessons, who knew that the empty cabin of a train that takes two hours to reach home and a great place to write fanfiction.

However, with Christmas just around the corner and the Assassin's Creed Origins video game under the Christmas tree, I will not publish a new chapter for a while.

What you think of this chapter, the thing of Jason Todd who is taken under the wing of Mystyc.

The appearance of an intelligent Servant Alter.

About a crossover Fate X Statics DC Comics X Marvel X Naruto, I should do it, the idea buzzes in my head for a while 'time and I do not know whether to put it on this site.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 79: The Santa Prisca island is a "tropical paradise" full of mutants and aliens. First part.

M'gaan is fully equipped in his Martian costume at the helm of his bio-Martian ship that moves on the water in camouflage mode.

Sliding silently over the ocean, he announced their arrival:

"We are approaching the launch zone A."

Aqualad intensified his armor of Atlantis, touching the symbol on his belt causing nano-technology on his suit to move the crimson color of his armor to a gray and black variant. He prepares for his departure while he stiffens his body.

"Pronto" confirmed while a flaw opened in the bio-ship, releasing it in the water.

Swimming through the tolerable waters of the Caribbean as it approaches a land network that separates the waters from the shore.

Acqualad easily cut it using his water carriers in the form of a machete.

Maneuver through a minefield at the bottom of the ocean as the beach approaches at all times.

In a short time he came out of the water lands on the sand and looks out for any movement around him. He smiled when he found nothing.

The ground-air detection system is not far away, waiting for any movement over the island to send it to nearby guards.

Aqualad has put a red and black device on the hull of the car, as he opens and presses his finger against his ear.

"The heat and motion sensors have been patched, the data is now on a continuous loop, moving in". Acqualad said, while the distorted figure of the camouflaged bio-ship flies overhead.

The team of teenage superheroes, Ghost (Young Justice) have approached the heart of the Isola Santa Prisca.

Once arrived at their destination, Miss Martian announced the end of the trip: "Leave zone B".

After these words the Bio-ship has released several harness-like cables to get off the ceiling.

Robin, Kid Flash are in uniform and quickly attack lines as they prepare to take sides.

Kid Flash touched the symbol on his suit, causing the color scheme to change from yellow and red to a black, gray, and red color scheme.

"How nice is this?" He asked Kid Flash hoping to draw the attention of the young Martian.

"You're not the only one wearing a new suit," said Supergirl, while she and Wonder Girl touched their brands, the famous S in a shield and a pair of W.

In a moment their normally colored clothes became something more suitable for espionage missions, that is, dresses in black and gray.

Albedo, who is a Demi-Servant dressed in white, can not change costume, because her powers automatically create her white dress by Ruler (Giovanna D'arco).

But Albedo has invested much of his time in protecting Paris, working with Black Canary and above all helping his dear cousin / surrogate brother (Mistyc) in several paranormal cases.

Losing his time with Mystic has made him learn a lot 'of tricks, as well as knowledge on dozens of interesting subjects.

The trick of now is to change the color of her medieval white dress to become dark black.

Now Albedo looks like a beautiful young woman who is doing the cosplay of Jean Alter or Ruler Alter.

" How do I look ?" He asked Albedo slightly embarrassed.

Lady Mystery took a quick look at the surrogate sister. Forgetting that for the moment she is a woman and Albedo is quite ... pure and modest.

"You seem able to easily steal the heart of every homosexual man and woman in the world." Now we know who to give the title of the most beautiful woman of the Ghosts (Young Justice). " Lady Mystery responded with an honest tone, making Albedo all pink.

"I agree with Lady Mystery, the black suits you," said Kid Flash, unable to take his eyes off the three blond girls in black.

"Wally shut your mouth and get off the bio-ship and I highly recommend you stop dreaming about our trio of blondes." Lady Mystery responded, easily noticing the hormonal gaze of Kid Flash.

Lady Mystery, Zauber and Robin, who are already dressed in dark clothes and hard to notice in the middle of the night, did not need new clothes for Black Ops operations.

"I'll be honest, it's hard to look away from three beautiful living art works," Kid Flash said, not knowing when it's time to stop acting like a damned Don Giovanni.

"None of us want to know what kind of scenes full of tight black leather suits pass you through your head." Lady Mystery reported, thinking to hang Wally using the ropes available.

"I was not thinking about anything like that." Kid Flash said, as he blushes, well, a small part of his brain is thinking of something nasty.

Meanwhile Kid Flash protested, Zauber hooked his belt from behind.

"Shut up and out," Lady Mystery ordered, pushing Kid Flash out of the bio-ship.

" Mum !" He screamed Kid Flash, taken aback of his fall, unaware that Zauber put him in the safety rope.

"You do not like Wally," Robin commented, seeing the story just happened.

"We are a Black Ops group of an organization of super-beings, not the characters of a hentai comedy manga with some action scene." She answered Lady Mystery, in a serious tone, she is clearly a serious person who reminds Robin of her mentor Batman, only younger, woman and more references you have media and pop culture.

Robin, Zauber and Albedo left the bio-ship using the ropes, while Supergirl and Wonder Girl came out using their flying skills.

"Miss Marziana are ready for the mission" asked Lady Mystery.

"Give me a second," Megan replied, while her organic clothes change her costume with a red and black variant of her normal uniform, better for stealth and camouflage.

"Hey, Connor, the last chance to try out the new stealth technology?" Asked Miss Marziana.

Connor put the super-backpack created by Lady Mystery on his back, Superboy decided not to use it right away because he lacked the experience. The Superman clone picked up one of the ropes and attached it to his belt.

"No cloak, no tights, no offense." Connor replied, unaware of Megan's innocent flirtation.

"It works totally for you ..." M'gaan buzzed with a sore look before Superboy turned to look back at her, who tore her from there and allowed her to clear her throat.

"As in this it is good that you can totally do a good job with those clothes," he gave two thumbs up so that Superboy raised an eyebrow.

After this embarrassment, M'gaan covered his face, blushing, lifting the hood, fading into the back ground with his camouflage mode.

"Maybe we are in a manga," said Lady Mystery, laughing at the girl scene scene sincerely in love and too thick boy to notice the girl's feelings.

"Girls are hard to understand," Superboy commented, not understanding what Lady Mystery or Miss Martian is talking about.

'You do not know how true these words are. Not even becoming a woman can I understand women. Well, let's start the show and I hope we do not get hell on earth. " He thought about Lady Mystery, before taking one of the ropes and getting off the Megan bio-ship.

XXX

After all the teenage superheroes have landed, and the Bio-Ship sucks the ropes.

Lady Mystery activates the communication system of her armor to talk with Acqualad.

"The rest and I head towards the factory, keep track of our GPS and meet as soon as possible." Lady Mystery gave her instructions to Acqualad, before addressing the rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

"Our mission for the moment is a simple reconnaissance, we take the information and go away.

We enter and leave without attracting attention or leaving clues or evidence of our existence. "Lady Mystery explained in short what they should do.

"Rodger, let's move, team." Robin said, forgetting who is in charge.

Batman's apprentice headed for the surrounding jungle, the others right behind him.

The rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice) move as they can through shadows in the night, bypassing bushes and trees and circumventing the cliffs.

"You know something, I had imagined that our first mission would have been something more memorable and explosive."He commented on Kid Flash, accessing the spark for a very, very ... lively night.

"Did you hear?" Supergirl and Superboy have whispered simultaneously.

Immediately after these words ...

BOOM

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !"

BANG

BOOM

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !"

BANG

BOOM

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !"

BANG

BOOM

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !"

Explosion, gunfire and roaring resound in the night, freezing the blood of any living being.

"Kid Flash, I do not know why, but I have the desire to cut your tongue or sew your lips" confessed Lady Mystery, wanting a lot makes Kid Flash dumb and maybe sterile.

"Before I do something that repents me, anyone who can see things from a distance can tell me what happens." He said Lady Mystery, wanting to know what happens, so he can prepare a new plan or change it completely.

"Zauber agrees with mum." Zauber is sick that every time Kid Flash opens his mouth, something bad happens. "Zauber said, turning his mechanical arm into a kind of sniper weapon and using the viewfinder to see what happens.

At the same time Superboy and Supergirl use their special sight to see long distances.

"Two groups are fighting each other," Superboy said.

"The smaller group is led by a big guy who is definitely a metahuman, the second group is bigger, everyone is normal, but they are heavily armed." He explained Supergirl.

"Report: Zauber using the crosshair of the mechanical arm module from a distance managed to determine the identities of the groups.

Zauber is sure that the small group is led by Bane and his men.

Annotations, Zauber notes a strange anomaly in Bane, looks larger and wilder than when it was said.

The second group is formed by the followers of the Cobra group, Zauber has nothing important to say.

Zauber does not know what to do, shoot Bane or keep watching.

Zauber requires orders. "Zauber said in a fairly calm, composed and ... cold tone.

Zauber's entire body is stiff like a stone, ready to move the trigger and shoot.

"Okay, how long has little Zauber been talking like a soldier?" Asked Albedo, worried about Zauber's mental stability, Alex's behavioral changes (Mystic) are already enough of a concern for the idealistic heart of Albedo.

"As much as I do not like it I admit, Zauber is a female clone of Alex Brunestud aka Mystic.

Angelica (Zauber's civil and human name) is created and implanted with knowledge to be a living weapon, which is very bad, but it is the sad truth.

Normally she is a lively, happy, emotional and fairly normal child or preadolescent. But in combat situations it became something more ... military and deadly. "Lady Mystery explained, concealing the displeasure that her cloned daughter is endowed with a second personality oriented to murder.

But it's no surprise, throwing away the stuff of Cadmus and trying to create a living weapon, the same Lady Mystery / Mystic, source of DNA for the creation of Zauber, has at least three different personalities, a slight mentally unstable and perhaps a small identity crisis.

So the fact that Zauber is not a big surprise for a couple of wheels out of place.

"Ghost (Young Justice), let's get to know the owners of this magnificent place, the faster the disaster begins, the faster it ends." He said Lady Mystery, with a devilish smile, if the universe wants from a difficult moment, she will also give a brute moment you have criminals.

XXX

Bane is one of the biggest criminals in the world and one of the few who managed to hurt Batman.

But today is not really his day, recently his island was conquered by the cult Cobra and a strange dark knight girl.

They forced him to fight a grotesque creature that almost killed him.

As Bane survived, simple, the knight girl followed an order from her Master, who wants to see what happens if a body exposed to Venom has been in contact with the Cobra-Venom for many years.

The result was the salvation and liberation of Ultra-Bane.

The Mexican masked wrestler has undergone a mutation, now he is a giant of three meters, with huge musculature, everywhere on his body there are bright green veins.

Her skin has become dark gray with some tears that show muscle tissue.

Venom's tubes and pumping system joined with his meat.

Now Bane is a sort of big shimmering Frankenstein monster, endowed with an animal rage and a renewed new monstrous force.

In this new state it was easy to escape with a group of his men. But now comes the difficult part to defeat a small army well armed with the help of some lackeys.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" The monstrous Bane shouted, attacking a squadron of Cobra followers, trying to shoot it down using bazookas and some kind of traditional weapon.

When the battle between Ultra-Bane and Cobra's men is about to end ...

BANG!

A shining bullet, followed by a powerful red laser and two balls of purple energy hit Bane in full, throwing him a big rock, stunning him.

At the same time a kind of force has raised and soon every type of firearm, rising to about ten meters above the ground.

Soon after, a yellow blur came out of the jungle, going zig-zag through the gang of thugs hitting them.

The mysterious force has raised dozens of stones and boulders and then hurled them on the criminals, helping

When Bane recovered enough to take a couple of steps. A series of shurikem or boomerangs came out of a bush and exploded, stunning Bane again.

Robin and Albedo entered the fight, but focused on the remaining criminals.

The shining bullets have returned, striking Bane and the thugs who are still standing.

Followed by this move, Supergirl and Wonder Girl came out of the jungle flying like rockets towards Bane.

In a matter of seconds Bane veins repeatedly struck by Zeus's daughter and Krypton's last daughter.

" ▂▂▂▃▃▃▄▄▄▅▅▅▅ !" Bane shouted trying to attack the two blonde heroines. But the very powerful red laser came back to hit Bane again, this time the red laser did not stop hitting Bane and hard about ten seconds, frigging the Mexican masked fighter.

From the jungle Lady Mystery is out, on her right is Zauber with his mechanical arm in the shape of a shotgun, emitting a light smoke from the barrel, Superboy to the left of Lady Mystery, wearing the armor created by Lady Mystery, which allows him to shoot very powerful red lasers from the visor.

"A wise man once said," Where two fight, the third wins. "Guess what is the third party that wins?" He said Lady Mystery, pointing his hand at Bane's face.

The last thing that Bane saw was a stroke of purple energy emitted from the palm of Lady Mystery's hand.

The yellow figure stops revealing Kid Flash, the mysterious force came out showing Miss Marziana who was in camouflage mode all the time and using telepathy to attack.

"Lady Mystery is a frightening beauty, but you know how to plan an ambush," said Kid Flash, praising Lady Mystery for his plan of attack.

"For once you say something sensible" replied Lady Mystery, taking Bane and throwing it into a giant farm and then shooting him on very strong and sticky synthetic cobwebs.

At the same time Robin and Zauber tied the rest of the criminals around a big tree where the rope came out, nobody knows.

" What happened !" He asked Acqualad, who emerged from the jungle and raced near Lady Mystery.

"I see you have received a welcome committee, now what is our next move?" He asked Acqualad, seeing that the part of the plan remains hidden can no longer be maintained

"We continue the mission, our goal is the goal is to get information, to be discovered is not of vital importance, now we wait for Bane to wake up, we interrogate him, we can attack the factory." He said Lady Mystery, not wanting to hold back now that things get interesting.

"I like how you think, sister, we get the details from Bane, then we end the evening with a good fight." He said the daughter of Zeus, always ready to fight against strong enemies.

"I do not think it's a good plan to attack the enemy from the front, they are armed and have a fortress, it would be risky." He said Albedo trying to reason with Wonder Girl and his hardened side.

"Hey, I recognize those guys in the cloaks are with the Kobra Cult." Robin said, recognizing the gangsters he binds.

"I'm sure Batman would have told us if he knew this island was run by dangerous extremists." He said Acqualad thoughtfully.

"Okay, and a fact that Bane's cultists and henchmen do not love each other, I guess Kobra came here and kicked out regular suppliers." He deduced Robin, expressing his theory.

"Which explains why their normal supply lines have been cut," said M'gann.

"So Kobra wants some super-cultists and took over the factory." Understood, we do Bats radio and get back in time for- "Kid Flash clearly wants to get out of the jungle and return to civilization where women are normal and free of superforce.

"Beautiful theories, but you're wrong.

The cultists do not want the Venom, if they wanted it they would not be skin and bone and under two meters in height.

We look at the mutant Bane that appears to have been the guinea pig of a new drug or experimental substance.

Cobra is playing with Venom and they are planning something, our work here is not finished, or rather it has just begun. "He said Lady Mystery, not wanting to retire right now, especially when there is something very interesting in front of her.

"He's right, we can not leave, not until I know why Kobra got the upper hand." He said Robin, also as Lady Mystery, wants to continue the mission.

"Our guest is waking up." He noticed Superboy, pointing to Bane.

In fact, Bane is shaking his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. "Kids, have I been beaten by little ninos?" Bane said, with a strong Spanish accent.

"Ieu nu sunt un copil (I am not a child)" said Lady Mystery with her Moldovenesc accent approaching Bane in a threatening way.

"for votre information je suis une femme adulte (for your information I am an adult woman)." He said Albedo with his French accent, crossing his arms and giving a frown to Bane.

"Today is the night of European accents" Kid Flash joked, getting a bad look from Bane, Lady Mystery and Albedo.

Lady Mystery stood in front of Bane.

"You are a tied criminal who has been beaten twice in one day and you are angry at a dangerous and armed person.

Start singing if you do not want to be pounded for the third time in a day.

We already know that the cultists have entered and have driven you out of your factory and are experimenting with a new substance.

Tell the exact facts and you'll be more or less in the meantime. "He threatened Lady Mystery, showing the sharp claws of his gloves.

A slow smile creeps on Bane's face.

"You are a stinking and intelligent man (a dangerous and intelligent woman) but Bane can not be intimidated, let me go and I will take you to my factory through my secret entrance." Bane said, clearly wanting to use teenage superheroes for his personal purposes.

M'gann approaches next to Lady Mystery and concentrates.

"There's a secret entrance, but it's also hiding something." Miss Marziana said slowly.

"Ha ha, Chica, Bane is not that easy to break." He said Bane with a sneer

"He's playing futball scores in espanol, it could take a while." He said M'gann getting up and sighing.

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Bane said, with a sneer.

Much of the Ghost Young (Justice) team shared a look, except Lady Mystery, Zauber and Albedo.

"In the name of the almighty, we are going to work with this man," said Albedo, not wanting to work with a bad man like Bane.

"Not in this life, I do not get down to working with such dirt, Bane, you know who I am!" He declared Lady Mystery, in a tone much more menacing.

"Bane recognizes most of you nino, I'm Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, the French girl is the new lackey of Black Canary, Albedo.

I imagine that the green chica is related to the Martian and the boy with the big S is the small nino of Superman.

The little girl with the mechanical arm and you mujer peligrosa are unknown. "Bane said, slightly intrigued by the new characters.

Before he spoke, Lady Mystery raised Bane's chin, the lenses of his helmet lit up, then punched him in the face.

"I'm Lady Mystery, a scientist, a sorceress or a witch in some places, especially a woman who gets that and I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty.

I want information, you want to live, you have only one chance to talk. "She said Lady Mystery, in an obscure tone, revealing her murderous instinct.

Bane's expression has gone from the grin to the serious mortal. "You think Bane is afraid of you, bruja (witch) I'm not afraid, but you've made it clear how serious you are." After saying these words he tried to rebel.

But before Bane could rebel, Lady Mystery hit Bane in the chest with its claws, emitting electric sparks.

Bane's rib cage was compromised and one of his internal organs was perfect.

Soon after, Lady Mystery using the claws of the other hand cut Bane's throat.

"It seems interesting that the drug administered by the cultists has given you a kind of healing factor, which means I can play with you until you start talking." He said Lady Mystery, starting a very ugly bloody and brutal scenario.

After some time.

"I'm talking, I'm just talking, stop it," Bane begged, no longer tolerating Lady Mystery's torture.

XXX

"It's a disturbing thing," Kid Flash commented, watching as Lady Mystery is playing with Bane's mind.

When Lady Mystery took Bane's chin, she did some sort of magic trick, a kind of illusion that plays with the sensory perceptions of Bane and his mind.

After a couple of minutes of screaming and shouting mercy, Bane begins to tell every detail about the arrival of the cultists.

Once finished with the interrogation / torture, Lady Mystery quit her magic and I let Bane fall into a very long sleep full of nightmares.

"We go to greet the members of Cobra and the mysterious knight girl," announced Lady Mystery, minimally affected by Bane's torture / interrogation.

"You are a very scary beauty, I need a good souvenir to forget this bad time." He said Kid Flash, wanting a souvenir to forget the image of Lady Mystery that mentally breaks Bane.

"A trophy sounds good, you know a Kid Flash, a Luchadore fallen into disgrace ... he loses his mask." He said Lady Mystery and Kid Flash smiled, the mask of the infamous Bane, a great souvenir.

XXX

Zauber sighs to himself as he continues to walk in the jungle.

'This mission is not the best start for a hero career and mom showed a side ... quite similar to Batman.

At least I can think like a normal person, instead of talking to the third person as I do. " Zauber thought, feeling conflicted, his figure of elder sister / mother is showing a new side of himself, Zauber does not know what to say.

Zauber has stopped thinking before looking up at the night that fills the sky with the moon orbiting in the distance, it is a pale white shadow that illuminates the sky while hundreds of other stars like Alpha Centauri illuminate the deep black sky.

"I'm not a telepath, but I understand you do not like my method of gathering information, maybe it's cruel and brutal, but I've obtained vital information that will greatly increase our chances of success and survival." He said Lady Mystery, noting the bad mood of the group that seem to have the stomach too sensitive for their sake.

At that moment, Wally West alias Kid Flash opened his mouth to cheer the tense mood of the air: "Our leder is a dark heroine, it's not like a meteor will fall from heaven because we do not focus on the mission."

While Kid Flash jokes, Zauber has noticed a bright pink shooting star that whizzes through the night sky.

Zauber gaped in front of the "shooting star" before saying, "Zauber is coming his first shooting star, but he also feels a strange sensation."

The "shooting star" ended up changing direction as it crashes and dives into the spot where Zauber and Lady Mystery are located.

Mother and daughter, well, father and daughter cloned have noticed the shooting star that rushes towards them

as they look shocked, shouting:

"Kid Flash I'll kill you / Kid Flash!" Zauber screams angry thinking of shooting Kid Flash! "

After ten seconds, the team of teenagers superheroes Ghost (Young Justice) dispersed to avoid being crushed by the meteor.

BOOM

The impact to created a huge shock wave that launched in all the members of the Ghost (Young Justice), leaving only Zauber near the shooting star.

A moment after the impact, Zauber starts walking the crater.

"Zauber begins to believe on rumors that Zauber's father is cursed," Mystic's cloned daughter said as she approaches the edge of the crater and notices a large black container at the center of the impact site.

The ground collapses on top of Zauber sliding down into the crater before landing on his back, moaning again, Zauber rises slowly when he notices the pod.

The container opens with a hiss, while a thick white smoke is emanated from the pod revealing a rather strange device inside that induces Zauber to approach while looking at the device in detail while shining a disturbing bright blue color.

The device is a kind of watch with a blue mask on, also has black frames with white supports that move on it along with a blue button located on the left side.

"Zauber is confused, the shooting star turns out to be a space capsule, which contains a kind of watch-like contraption?"Zauber wondered about the strange device.

Confused and intrigued by the device, Zauber decided to move his right arm slowly to take the watch carefully and bring it back to the bio-ship.

Once close enough, the clock ended up locking on Zauber's right arm.

Quivering with shock and worry, Zauber tries to remove the watch as he shakes his hand frantically, noticing that he is tying himself to his DNA and that he would have made his life much more messy.

In the end, Zauber gave up trying to shake off the clock, moving to the side of the crater, Zauber came out of the crater and began to look at the strange clock.

Looking around, Zauber understood that his friends and teammates separated, so he decided to stay still and wait for the group to meet.

Zauber can not wait to start looking at the clock with curiosity.

Zauber shrugged before he started fiddling with his watch on his right arm.

"Zauber looking carefully at the clock from the space you think you've discovered a kind of trigger button." Zauber questioned himself before the button was pressed, the clock face rose up.

The X-shaped plate then changes to form a diamond shape and the shadow or outline of a fire-headed humanoid creature with thick hands appears on the faceplate.

As if it were a reflection Zauber pressed the dial of the clock, then a large flash of blue light that blinded her for a second.

While his mysterious transformation began with the body temperature starting to get hotter and warmer ...

XXX

Back in space ...

Aboard the Chimerian Hammer as it floats in space above planet Earth, a robotic drone was referring to Vilgax who was inside a gigantic healing tank.

"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle almost cost me my life and you say that the Omnitrix is no longer aboard the transport?!" Vilgax yelled indignantly as his voice emerged through the healing tank as the robotic drone observes without emotion.

The healing tank opens revealing a Vilgax scarred by the battle and very injured by the previous explosion.

His left leg is gone, his right arm and leg are ruined and hooked to a breathing tube to keep him alive while his body slowly regenerates.

"The sensors indicate that a probe was discharged from the ship just before embarking, landing on the planet known as Earth below the north quadrant." He related one of Vilgax's drones.

"Bring it now!" Vilgax shouted, wanting his prize that will give him the conquest of the universe on a silver platter.

The robotic drone nods, answering: "As you wish, my lord."

The drone went into the navigation room, precisely in front of it

at the control panel.

A few moments later, dozens of combat drones were expelled to the island of Santa Prisca.

XXX

Simultaneously on earth a helicopter approaches the island Santa Prisca.

The helicopter is driven by one of the world's most infamous and dangerous men, Deathstroke the Terminator.

In the helicopter there is also Ravager the daughter and apprentice of Deadthstroke, with her there are also the members of the HIVE formed by Mammut, Gizmo and Jinx.

Things get more and more interesting and exciting in this "blessed" island.

Keep it going ...


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 80: The Holy Prisca island is a "tropical paradise" full of mutants and aliens. Two part

In space, before the Omnitrix was sent to earth, precisely on the Isola Santa Prisca a step away from Zauber.

In the spacecraft carrying the Omnitrix while being attacked by Vilgax.

There was a break in the fabric inside the ship on the bridge

A black-purple portal appeared behind the pilot's seat. Suddenly an arm came out of the portal and passed the pilot's chest, hitting the control panel of the ship.

"Thank you so much for your services, but from now on the ship belongs to me." He said the voice of an old man, with a strange accent.

Shortly after saying these words, a sturdy two-meter-tall man came out of the portal.

His face is covered by a shiny black helmet, with a red V-shaped blood visor, the symbol of Geass.

He wears an old black trench coat, paired with an old red scarf.

The rest of his clothing is made of a kind of bulletproof vest, with a symbol on it that looks like a phoenix of a fiery red color.

His hands are covered with metallic gloves, combined with a high-tech wristband.

Simple black trousers, covered with metal shims and held up by a kind of multifunctional metal belt.

He is Umbra aka L-8, the newest member of the secret society of Vandal Savage, known as La Luce.

But right now he's not working for light, he's working for his goals.

By removing the hand from the corpse of the nameless alien, it begins to quickly press several buttons of the control / pilot / defense system.

"Everything is ready to send Vilgax into a regeneration tank for several months.

The parcel will be sent to the Santa Prisca Island, the heroes will be forced to come to Bane's lair.

Eventually the Cobra-Venom will be understood and neutralized, my creation will show its potential combat against a group of heroes with ease. Vandal will have to invest resources in my projects and increase my value for the Light. "He said Umbra talking to himself, planning to sabotage his colleagues for his personal gain.

Once finished introducing the flight plan, Umbra went into the cabin of the ship where the Omnitrix is.

"A true work of art, pity that its creator Azmuth can not see its true potential, because turning the user into simple aliens, when there are even more powerful beings than extraterrestrials." He said Umbra, taking the Omnitrix in his hands, the metal gloves of Umbra only lit up.

The Omnitrix underwent a small change. Its green color has turned blue and several dozen DNA samples are inserted into the archive, as well as new security protocols and operating commands.

"Now things will be more interesting," said Umbra, with a grin on his face, before putting the Omnitrix in his spherical capsule.

"Adding one or two cherries to the top of the cake can not hurt anyone." He said Umbra putting in the capsule of the Omnitrix, two small red and white spheres. Then he left via a portal of his creation.

XXX

Returning to the earth.

"Of course I did wrong the year, it's not 2010, but 2020," Professor Paradox murmured.

Very few moments ago it is located on the spaceship of Vilgax or on the island Santa Prisca, when Zauber obtained the Omnitrix.

To avoid some boring or less essential stages the time traveler decided to accelerate the times, but there was a small calculation defect caused by the Omnitrix which emits a particular wave of energy.

This has transformed the ten minutes of travel in ten years.

'Someone certainly played with Azmuth and the timelines.

Azmuth is smart but not so smart, recently completing the Protrix, the prototype of the Omnitrix, which ended up in the hands of Mystic.

Not even six months later, Azmuth manages to finalize the Omnitrix, which comes in the hands of Zauber, Mystic's cloned daughter.

Someone is manipulating events and everything seems to surround Mystic. Any attempt to get more details or use my power in the vicinity of Mystic brings me years in the future or in another era. " He thought Professor Paradox, reflects the time traveler.

"I would say I'm on the Santa Prisca island, year 2020, let's see what happens here." He said Professor Paradox, deciding to take a small break from his investigation.

After all, he is a traveler of immortal time, literally all the time in the world.

XXX

'At the end of the first Ghost mission (Young Justice), the Santa Prisca island will become a kind of no-man's land for a few years. But in the end the Wild Hunt will take the Santa Prisca island and it will be a training area for the members. " He thought Professor Paradox, seeing obstacle courses, shooting you have targets etc.

Continuing his walk he arrived at the former factory of Bane, which once demolished and was rebuilt in a kind of bunker or fortress.

Entering the structure, Professor Paradox has noted that a kind of meeting is taking place.

"Let's see who we have here." He mumbled Professor Paradox, giving a look in the area.

The first person is easy to identify, how many people are two meters tall and wear skeletal armor.

The appearance of Mystic has not changed much, its armor is more or less the same. If I have calculated well, it should be 28 years old.

Alongside Mystic, there is a child of ten of Asian origin, with auburn hair and golden brown eyes.

In front of Mystic there are five people who know very well, practically they are his students.

The first is Zauber, chronologically 10 years, but physically shows 14, because of its Cadmus clone origin, it ages three times slower than a normal human being.

He wears clothing that looks like the first costume used by Mystic, but with several design changes.

The second person is Arnold-003, codenamed Bat-Ghost, a clone of Richard John "Dick" Grayson, the original Robin, currently known as Nightwing.

Arnold-003 is part of the project, NEW HERO, started by Dubbilex, Mystic and Paracelsus, which consists of the cloning of the Justice League apprentices.

Chronologically it has ten years, but biologically it shows 27 years. Because of his physical appearance he is a spitting copy of Nightwing, only bigger and more mature.

He wears his Bat-Ghost costume, which is quite similar to the Batman costume, but with numerous differences.

His costume is mainly of white and dark gray, with boots, gloves and a pale white coat.

The hood she wears is similar to Batman's but covers her mouth, the lenses are dark yellow and the bat ears are much longer.

On the chest there are two straps forming an X, on that X there is a bat symbol.

He also wears a utility belt to complete his costume.

The third person is Kuroko Shirai, codenamed Judgment, owns 22 years, not to make too many spoilers, Gotham City is a very ugly place full of tragedies.

One of the few things about that place is that the traumatized youths can be taken under the superhero wing.

Batman took Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake, Damian Wayne with him.

While Mystic in Gotham City took with him, Jason Todd, Kuroko Shirai and Cassandra Cain.

However Kuroko is a young woman, with tawny hair tied in two curly braids, the rest of her hair is left to hang as two rows of fringes divided in the middle.

His braids are tied by a red bow each.

She is not very big and with a flat chest, having a height of 162 cm.

Unlike the rest of the group he is not teaching any type of superhero costume.

The fourth person is a twenty-year-old Jason Todd, better known as White Hood.

Jason is a young man 180 centimeters tall, wearing a black armor suit made of an incredibly durable material.

Around his waist he wears a multifunctional scarlet belt, equipped with holsters for his beloved semi-automatic pistols.

On the chest there is a white logo, the symbol belongs to Mystic.

In another universe Jason Todd carries the Batman logo, but in this dimension carries the Mystic brand.

The head is covered by a sort of white helmet.

Unlike the rest of the other heroes, he does not wear a cape or a hood, but a white motorcycle jacket with a hood, in fact it is made of a material similar to kevlar, only a thousand times more intelligent.

The fifth person is an eighteen year old Cassandra Cain, called Kaze.

A beautiful young adult, with raven black hair, with obvious Asian features.

The lower half of his face is covered by a black mask.

His eyes are covered by a domino mask, like the one that carries Robin and Green Arrow.

Around the neck there is a long purple scarf.

The rest of his costume is a narrow ninja-style suit with a light gray and purple armor.

"Let me know, when you were in San Francisco visiting your old base, you were contacted by a strange entity similar to a woman.

It will convict you to participate in a magical ritual, called the War of the Holy Grail, which takes place in the dimension of Zelretch.

In this war you were summoned as a pseudo-Servant of an abnormal class, Mask, you participated in the magic ritual in order to destroy the Holy Grail, which had been corrected in the previous war, if I had not destroyed the planet Earth of the dimension of Zelretch would have been condemned.

But when you destroyed the corrupt Gral a part of the corruption came out of the Gral, giving rise to a terrible fire.

The only survivor of this disaster is a ten-year-old boy, who suffers from amnesia and the only thing he remembers is his name, which is Shirou.

To end up feeling guilty you decided to adopt Shirou and tell him that you are a masked Vigilante and a sorcerer. "Said Jason Todd, looking at his mentor and the child.

"It's no surprise, Mystic always had a weakness for the children and the strays, if it were not half of us we'll be dead in the alleys of Gotham." He said Kuroko, giving a quick look at Jason and Cassandra.

"You all already know that I'm cursed, so you can look after Shirou for a couple of days, I have to explain the situation to Tamamo-chan, you know how he reacts when I walk in the doorway carrying a child with me." He explained Mystic, in a serious tone.

'I think I should leave, the discussion becomes too personal.' He thought of the time traveler, before disappearing in a blue light, returning to the year 2010.

XXX

Year 2010, a few seconds after Zauber obtained the Omnitrix.

Once the creation of Azmuth is activated, it penetrates into Zauber's body.

Mystic's cloned daughter's body contracted, brown-orange rocks began to appear everywhere on her body.

"Ignis is scared, Ignis screams out loud is happening ?!" Zauber said as his child's voice slowly grew deeper and maturing as he struggled to speak.

The rocks continue to cover his body, which widens to his legs and then his eyes like rocks slowly see Zauber's blue eyes.

After dozens of cracks slowly begin to form in its rocky skin and the clock symbol ends up forming on his chest as it grows in size reaching about 180 centimeters.

Finally, his head exploded in flames with a contour of his face. All this while the blue light fades into nothingness.

Zauber has become a pyre, known as Ignis.

Ignis slowly reopen his eyes as he looks down and notices his new molten and fiery rock body.

Zauber noticed that it has changed and is now on fire.

"Ignis is on fire, Ignis panics, Ignis runs half-way," said Zauber, now transformed into another form that addresses itself with another name.

While panicking and running around the area screaming like a child.

XXX

Thirty seconds later ...

Ignis stopped running away before looking at himself with full confusion.

"Ignis is confused, Ignis remarks that his body is on fire, but Ignis does not feel any kind of pain." He said Ignis, looking carefully at his new body by observing all the changes.

"Ignis has returned calm and quiet, Ignis learns about his new body, which has adopted a fire like a body.

Ignis asks where the strange clock came from and why Zauber turned into Ignis. "Ignis said, he gains a moment of realization, turns and notices a large wooden tree, while he flexes his hand noticing that he is creating a small ball of fire in the hand.

"Ignis is testing his new abilities while wondering what happens if ..." Ignis did not stop talking, because he generated a ball of fire in his hand, which threw it at the branch of the tree.

"au nom de Dieu, que se passe-t-il! (In the name of God, what's going on!)." He said Albedo, returning to French because of the shock, not to see a creature of fire. But to see a creature that should be an imaginary character.

A rather strange thing, taking into account that for more or less a year lives in a world populated with superheroes.

"Identify or get to know my dark and evil side," said Lady Mystery, in a cold tone, appearing behind the creature ready to hit her with one of her armor's weapons.

Actually Lady Mystery, no, Mystic is having an inner debate.

'I'm really cursed, in all this world full of crossovers, I get a meteor in the face.

But nothing can be easy for me, the meteor turns out to be a capsule that contains one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the universe, the Omnitrix.

Among all the people my daughter cloned, Zauber, ends up becoming its user and turns into an alien of pure fire in the middle of a tropical jungle.

Finally I have to pretend that I do not know anything about the Omnitrix and it's about Zauber as a possible threat, it makes me sick. " He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic, playing the role of calm, stoic and ruthless leader.

"Ignis finds it difficult to explain to his aunt and mother that Ignis was Zauber a minute ago." He said Ignis, trying to explain what happened to her.

"Zauber ?! This is the strangest puberty in history or you're cursed," said Lady Mystery, pretending to be surprised at what's going on.

"Beauties are you well ... who is the burning thing?" He asked Kid Flash, who just appeared taking Robin with him.

"The living proof that the Brunestuds are cursed," replied Lady Mystery, noting two things:

One, the rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice) is approaching and all of them have several states of surprise to see Ignis.

Two, at the bottom of the capsule that bore the Omnitrix, there is something shimmering, two small red and white spheres.

XXX

After five minutes in a clearing not far from the crater.

The Ghosts (Young Justice) are listening to the story of Ignis / Zauber.

"Instead of being hit by a meteor, we've been hit by a kind of capsule that contains a clock that turns you into a strange creature." He said Kid Flash, fascinated by a device that allows such a transformation.

"It's not super, Wally." Zauber will be a fiery monster forever, "Robin said, criticizing Kid Flash for his behavior.

"Ignis is worried, Ignis does not want to be Ignis, Ignis wants to be Zauber again, not a monster." He said Ignis, ready to cry with tears of lava magma.

"Honey you're not a monster, but an alien and you do not have to cry swear to God, your transformation is a temporary thing." He said Albedo, gaining the attention of all members of the team, except Lady Mystery who is pretending, she already knows about the state of Zauber.

"How do you know that Zauber has become an alien and that it's a temporary thing?" He asked Supergirl, wanting to know how Albedo know these things.

'Seigneur, tu es dans le ciel, ce que j'ai fait pour vivre dans a monde ici Les caricatures préférées d'Alex sont devenues une réalité.

(Lord you are in the sky, what I did to end up living in a world in here Alex's favorite cartoons have become reality.) 'He thought Albedo, looking for a way to explain you have his friends on the Omnitrix, but without talk on the cartoon Ben 10.

"It's quite complicated and I'm not an expert, my cousin, Mystic, he's the real expert, if it's magic or extraterrestrial things, he's the right man.

But little to tell my limited knowledge about the subject. "Albedo said, wanting Alex to be part of the team, so he could explain the history and operation of the Omnitrix.

I did not know that Alex is already on the team in the form of Lady Mystery.

"Sister, we're not aliens, either, but we want to know what's happening to Zauber." He said Wonder Girl.

"To make it short, before I joined this team, I was kidnapped with Mistyc by aliens.

For about ten days we have traveled through the stars, in the middle of the journey back to Earth. Mystic is in the possession of the Protrix, the prototype of the Omnitrix, the strange watch that found Zauber. "Albedo said, explained in few words his adventure in space, cutting out many details and dangerous situation.

"Ignis wants more and more to meet his father, Ignis hates more and more Batman who always tries to keep me locked up in Monte Giustizia Ignis wants to hear about the Omnitrix from the mouth of the aunt." Ignis said, with a hopeful tone.

"From what I know, the Omnitrix is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, created by the brightest mind of 5 galaxies, Azmuth.

The power of the Omnitrix is quite simple, turning the user into another form of life, the Mystic Protrix allows him to stay in alien form for half an hour, then returns to its original form and the Protrix can not be used for three minutes, because it must be recharged and prevent the user's DNA from being degenerated.

Taking into account that the Omnitrix must be the finished product and the safest, the duration of the transformation should be less, 10 minutes, and the duration of the highest recharge, perhaps 5 minutes. "Albedo said, saying more or less everything he knew about Protrix and the Omnitrix.

After saying these words, the badge on Ignis's chest lights up red.

In a moment Ignis was engulfed by a red flash and when he disappeared. Zauber is in place of Ignis.

"Zauber is so happy, Zauber has returned and now has a brand new toy!" Zauber exclaimed, raising his fist in the air, showing the Omnitrix that is on his right arm.

"Now that we have Zauber again, we can return to fulfill the mission.

We are at a disadvantage at the moment, we have lost enough time as well as compromising our position with this accident.

Zauber until the end of the mission you may not use the Omnitrix, until you learn how to use it properly, you can do more harm than good. "Said Lady Mystery, touching Zauber's right arm, along with the Omnitrix and putting it down.

Ignore that the Omnitrix has been programmed to perform a precise task when it comes into contact with the Protrix.

A new dozen sets of DNA is loaded into the Lady Mystery / Mystic Protrix.

"Zauber nods to the mother / comadante, Zauber will not use the Omnitrix until the end of the mission." Zauber said, in a serious tone. Clearly it is as bipolar as the father, a moment ago a girl who is about to cry, now a soldier who performs the order of the officer.

"Before we leave, we can see that sphere you found in the crater," Kid Flash asked, wanting to know what else landed with Zauber's Omnitrix.

"Let's finish it with surprises, one for me, one for you," said Lady Mystery, giving Zauber one of the small red and white spheres, which are as big as a marble or a hazelnut.

'It can not be ...' Albedo thought, seeing the two little balls that pulled out Lady Mystery.

Zauber and Lady Mystery have touched the button of the spheres and they have grown larger and bigger as an apple.

Touching the button again, the balls opened and released a red ray of light.

The red rays of light have turned towards the ground and have changed shape once hit.

When they did, the red light vanished leaving two unique creatures in the world in the world.

In front of Lady Mystery appeared a kind of ghost, who said: "I am Darkrai, who are you?"

Darkrai is a creature very similar to a shadow. It has a small head, surmounted by a species of crest formed by a white substance like a seemingly soft and fluffy fog (similar to that of a floating ghost), very long, tending upwards, covering one of its bright blue eyes.

Darkrai also has a red crest pointy around the neck similar to a collar. He has long, lean arms, shreds of blacks hanging from his shoulders that resemble a torn cloak. It also has black claws with claws.

In addition, Darkrai looks like an hourglass-like figure.

In front of Zauber, there is one of the nicest birds in the world.

"Torchic, chic chic, torchic" said the bird, jumping on Zauber.

Torchic is a small chick, covered with orange and yellow laniginous feathers.

Its wings are poorly developed and almost useless, if not to keep it warm.

However, it has well-developed legs and claws that allow it to run fast and scratch.

They also have a feathery crest on the head that vaguely resembles a flame.

"peut-être que maudire de se trouver dans des situations ridicules et irréelles est une affaire de famille. (perhaps being cursed to enter into ridiculous and unreal situations is a family thing.)" Albedo murmured, seeing a phantom Pokémon standing staring at Lady Mystery and a little bird Pokémon flying over Zauber's head.

"It's officially the strangest night in my life and I live with Batman!" He exclaimed Robin, watching the surreal scene unfolding.

"You should work with my cousin, with him things can get really crazy and weird ... For me what's happening enters 8th place in top 10 strange situation" said Albedo earning a strange look from the Ghost team (Young Justice) and Pokémon .

'My life is not so strange ... who I'm trying to cheat.

My life is pissed off in so many ways that I've lost count.

Better not to think about it and keep talking to Darkrai about all the beings in this weird world. " He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic, deciding to get caught up in the current of strangeness.

"Good team of teenage superheroes, composed of inhabitants of Atlantis, a circus boy, a super-fast desperate teenager, a semi-sad Amazon, Martian girl, alien girl, alien clone boy, a witch's clone girl, and finally a holy woman with magical powers and to finish the magical guests similar to animals and creatures of folklore.

Listen to the orders of a cursed witch in a High Tech armor with a spider design.

We're going to destroy a factory that produces toxic substances that give super strength you have toxins.

By the way, at the moment the factory is under the control of a cult full of snake-themed fanatics.

Throw it in the air before the aliens come to kill us to get Zauber's watch, which allows you to turn into extraterrestrials and other creatures. "Lady Mystery said in a hysterical tone.

" Do you feel OK ?" He asked Connor, slightly worried about his boss.

"So I work, first I realize what a crazy situation I find myself, then I go crazy, finally I come back calm and I do the work ... By the way the jungle is catching fire probably the cause is Zauber and his chick spits fire, ghost of my nightmares we make a chat as we run away from the fire. " He said Lady Mystery, in a calm and calm tone. While a huge fire is devouring the vegetation.

"I say it again, the strangest night of my life!" He exclaimed Robin, running after Lady Mystery, escaping from the biggest fire since the century.

Keep it going ...


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 81: Ghost (Young Justice), Pokémon, Digimon VS Deathstroke, Ravager, Balaur, HIVE VS alien robots of Vilgax.

"Your name is Darkrai, you are a magical being, called, Pokémon, you come from a planet similar to Earth, but populated by Pokémon and a humanoid race similar to man.

Long ago, you fought against a man dressed in black, you were defeated, becoming his vassal and battle mate.

But something happened and you have not seen it for years, staying in that sphere, called, pokeball.

For an unknown reason, your pokeball was placed in the Omnitrix capsule and sent to earth.

Because I remind you of your black man and I freed you from the pokeball, you decided to waste your time around me. "Said Lady Mystery, finishing his discussion with Darkrai, who decided to follow Lady Mystery indefinitely.

"Yes, it bothers you," asked Darkrai, with a slightly acid tone.

"No, the harder we are, I've always wanted a guardian ghost, like Shaman King's Yoh Asakura.

By chance, you believe we can recreate the techniques of the shamans,

for example: Union with the spirit, Control of the spirit, Fusion with the spirit, Control of the giant spirit. It would be great. "Lady Mystery said, pulling out for a moment her nerd-otaku side, who wants to use Darkrai to generate a giant reproduction of her Darkrai.

(Note: Dear readers and followers, I ask you a question, he believes that it is possible that a Servant-Vampire can use the phantom Pokémon, Darkrai, to perform the techniques in Shaman King.)

"You're a weird woman, but for some unknown reason I like this about you and oddly I want to try that stuff about Giant Spirit Control." Darkrai replied, continuing to float in the air behind Lady Mystery.

Ignoring the discussion between disguised Servant-Vampire and Dark Pokémon, Team Ghost (Young Justice) is going through a thick jungle area with large trees covering them on all sides.

At several thousand a dreadful fire is devouring all kinds of vegetation.

In a minor note M'gann is having a slight panic attack because of his fear of fire, fortunately Albedo is keeping M'gann stable.

Eventually the Ghost (Young Justice) managed to reach a cliff, in this position can observe the layout of the complex and the factory, as well as the landing strip for helicopters and airplanes.

There are dozens or even a hundred followers of the Cobra cult, they are accumulating hundreds of crates.

Most of the fanatical crooks are surrounding a man with a long cloak that is taller and taller than the others, yet his face is hidden.

Next to him there is a girl with blond hair, dressed in a black knight armor, which bears a slight resemblance to Albedo.

The rest of the criminals are going to the jungle fighting the fire not wanting to lose the factory and the product.

Robin pulled out a pair of binoculars and looked at the structure, which produces tons of drugs.

"So much Venom, it seems that a purchase is going down, but if they do not sell to the usual customers ..."

Lady Mystery finished Robin's sentence, saying, "This must be a custom order.

I do not like it a little, we have something very big before us.

Here's what we have to do:

\- Understanding who bought this new Venom.

\- Discover the changes made to the Venom.

\- Above all, understand who is behind the creation of the new Venom and why it is doing it.

\- Finally destroy the factory and catch the factory, before the fire arrives here and burns everything on the ground.

"Beauty by accident you read my thoughts" said Kid Flash, trying to look smart and at the same time flirting with Lady Mystery and lighten the atmosphere.

"Kid Flash I give you advice that will make your life enormously easier, lower your hormones, talk less, concentrate more and do not try with me, if you care about your skin and you have testicles." He said Lady Mystery, in a polite tone, but contains a slightly menacing background.

"Understood" Kid Flash said, nodding at the words of Lady Mystery, slightly frightened by the witch in armor.

"Sister, you know how to put men in their place," said Wonder Girl, amused by Wally's display.

After this small scene, the Ghosts (Young Justice) headed towards a cave-like structure protected by a thick layer of moss and a large boulder that seems to be practically immobile in natural size.

"Where is Bane's secret entrance?" He asked Megan, not coming any kind of entry.

"Bane after our" discussion "was quite specific about entry, Supergirl please" said Lady Mystery, pointing to the big boulder.

Supergirl, understanding what Lady Mystery wants, casually took the said boulder and threw it sideways revealing an abandoned mining tunnel.

"Here is the way to the final Boss room." He said Lady Mystery, entering the tunnel.

"So who defeats the final Boss, does he get a nice prize?" Kid Flash joked.

Robin slammed Kid Flash with his shoulder for his stupid joke.

All members of the Ghost (Young Justice) entered the tunnel following Lady Mystery who created a globe of light to illuminate the path.

At the end of the tunnel they have a panel with some buttons embedded in the cave wall.

Lady Mystery remembering Bane's instructions, she starts to press some of the buttons, a little later she opens a door, which leads towards the factory.

"All clear," Robin said as he hurtled through the room in silence, leaning behind huge cooking containers for the cover.

"I have to finish that leash for Robin, Zauber, you're the second most intelligent person on the team, Kid Flash, you're fast, Robin is up to date, with information gathering." He said Lady Mystery, sending Zauber and Kid Flash to take care of Robin.

"Torchic, chic, chic" said the fire chick Pokémon, leaping from Zauber's head, landing in front of Lady Mystery, making a sort of protest.

"Okay, Torchic, you can go with Zauber and Kid Flash, but do not spit fire or ignite a second fire." He warned Lady Mystery, Torchic did a short dance of happiness before jumping into Zauber's arms.

"Zauber is determining to fulfill his task." Zauber said, ready to fight.

"Understood, we take the information and come back to you in a moment." He told Kid Flash, taking Zauber in the bride style, then rushed into the structure.

"In the meantime, let's continue." He said Lady Mystery, they walk until they meet a group of workers who move crates with forklifts and stacking boxes.

The Ghost (Young Justice) team hid behind a stack of crates in the farthest corner and watched the workers do their humble jobs.

"It's a huge expedition, bigger than we expected," said Aqualad, because here there are hundreds of crates that can not be seen from the cliff.

"This means more investment resources, more criminals to defeat and people who want this product." He said Lady Mystery, with a pessimistic tone.

"Our first mission is proving increasingly interesting," said Wonder Girl, with a tone and a smile full of a mad desire for combat.

"Maybe we should call the Justice League," suggested Miss Marziana, showing her distrust of being able to handle something so big.

"They will not be in time, the cargo is ready to be picked up and the fire will erase any clues or proof, we must act now!" He said Supergirl, no longer wanting to hide.

"May God help us" Albedo murmured, seeing that there is little left to leave without having to fight with his fingernails and teeth.

"We do not need a divine intervention, you have me on your side," said Darkrai, inflating his chest.

"The helicopter is coming," said Superboy, breaking his silence using his super-hearing to notice it before anyone else, even Supergirl.

"Are you sure?" He asked M'gaan until everyone suddenly hears the helicopter coming in with its strong blades cutting off the wind.

"It does not matter." Said Miss Marziana.

"He may be our mysterious buyer or an intermediary, but Miss Marziana can fly out there and send us a telepathic image." He said Lady Mystery, giving his orders, M'gann nods and raises above the chest, making himself invisible.

Lady Mystery then known a direct in the technique of camouflage Miss Marziana, she is not completely invisible, leaving behind a trail of distorted air, like the heat of a sidewalk in the summer.

After a few moments, everyone could hear the characteristic sharp noise of the helicopter's blades.

XXX

A minute later, two cars arrived at the hangar, the first a military car with a camouflage paint, the second car a big truck, on the back there is a big ugly guy, recognized as Mammut.

Its doors of the first car opened, revealing the most infamous mercenary in the world, Deathstroke.

(Imagine Batman Origins Deathstroke)

At his side is his daughter and apprentice, Ravager, who is a mini female couple of Deathstroke, except that his mask is made of cloth and covers only the upper part of the face and has a minor arsenal of his father.

The doors of the van have opened, showing the lackeys / assistants of Ravager, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammut, who together form HIVE, a group of teenage mercenaries, known for being the first criminals beaten to death by Mistyc and having obtained a light phobia on the Servant-Vampire.

Essentially after robbing a bank in San Francisco, the city of Mystic, the HIVE group was arrested, but like most of the super-criminals they escaped from prison and resumed their brutal habits.

From behind the hangar, a man in a red cape approaches him, accompanied by a blonde-haired girl dressed in a black knight armor.

Behind them there is a colossal monster of five meters, incredibly muscular, covered with black scales, with a skeletal tail and a second set of arms, but instead of the hands there are the heads of a monstrous snake.

Alongside this monster known as Balarul, there are two cultists who were injected with the Cobra-Venom, becoming similar you have ugly half-brothers of Bane and Mammuth.

XXX

"The buyer or broker is Deathstroke the Terminator, who brought with him, Ravager and three third-class criminals, Gizmo, Jinx and Mammut.

The salesman, the head of the Cobra cult, has a bodyguard that looks like Albedo, a giant colossal monster and two three-meter creatures created through the new Venom.

Malvolendo I think I have to contact the Justice League. "Said Lady Mystery, activating the communication system, the bracelets impossible to be detected or intercept were made only for the members of Team Ghost (Young Justice).

Members of the Justice League do not own the bracelet, so their communication system can be blocked.

"Red Tornado, miraculously get me?" Let me guess, Cobra Cult must have blocked all kinds of standard communication. " He commented on Lady Mystery, with a slightly depressed tone.

XXX

Suddenly Deathstroke looks in the direction of Miss Marziani and narrowed her eyes on her camouflage form, but still does not see anything unusual.

"Lord Kobra." Deathstroke said while greeting his supplier, the purchase officially started.

"Deathstroke and company" said Kobra, identifying the man as the infamous mercenary and executor of the Light.

"The expedition is ready," said the cult leader wearing a red cloak that hides most of his traits except his white paper skin and a sinister and disquieting smile.

Saber Alter, opens a small briefcase and shows Deathstroke. Revealing its interior, there are 10 vials containing very dangerous substances, which can easily create a Hulk-like super-soldier.

Eight of the vials contain a blue liquid known as Cobra-Venom.

The remaining two vials contain a green liquid, called, CCB serum.

"The new Cobra-Venom and the mysterious CCB serum that should make a monster capable of fighting Superman?" He asked Deathstroke, taking one of the vials and examining it in the moonlight.

"A complete success" said the head of the cult Cobra, saluting his massive and monstrous subordinates capable of stopping a tank with his teeth or even hurting Superman.

"Our mutual friends will not be disappointed, this is a turning point, we can finally go on the same level as the Justice League!" The leader of the cult Cobra said, with an evil grin.

At that precise moment, a dozen metal pods fell from the sky and landed around the factory.

The first orange-colored metal pod crashes to the ground, it crashes into Deathstroke's helicopter, finally a little luck for teenage heroes.

The first pod starts to move, becoming a giant robot.

Orange segments sprout with three legs and feet without legs together with two giant arms that have claws without hands and a large head similar to an insect.

The giant robot completely scans the area in which it is located.

At two things:

One, a weak signal from the Omnitrix comes from the factory.

Two, local life forms protect the factory.

Therefore the giant robot following this reasoning: to get the Omnitrix, destroy every form of local life.

With this programming, the giant robot released two spiderlike drones, which broke off his shoulders.

The same thing did the remaining giant pods / robots, step by step.

Now ten giant robots and about twenty drones, in all thirty alien weapons, have started a siege of the factory.

XXX

"Robin, Kid Flash, Zauber, Torchic, finish your information theft and come back here quickly!

About thirty alien drones have fallen from the sky and are attacking every human being on this damn island.

Hell started and I want to escape alive from it. "Lady Mystery reported you have team members who did not attend

"Ghost (Young Justice), for this time making a plan is not possible, so we will use a simple classic frontal attack with a lot of improvisation." He proposed Lady Mystery, not being able to plan a plan or a strategy in such an absurd scene, while a terrible fire is getting closer and closer to the battlefield.

XXX

Superboy rails against Mammoth while Supergirl and Wonder Girl, have taken the two Cobra-Venom users who is next to Balarul.

Speaking of the 5-meter monster similar to a dragon or Godzilla, he was taken by Darkrai.

The magic ghost against the mutant reptile.

Albedo started a duel with Saber Alter, precisely a combat between swordsmen at a Subsonica speed.

Zauber entered combat, with a surprise attack, precisely a sniper stroke that put KO Kobra, the leader of the Cobra cult.

Torchic himself, spitting a fire attack, dozens of small fireballs hit Gizmo and his High Tech backpack.

The result is a small explosion that hurled it into the air and knocked it out

Then she, Torchic ran to help Miss Marziana and Acqualad manage the Vilgax robots.

Lady Mystery pulls out a pocket sword from her armor and has decided to restrain Deathstroke, while Robin takes care of Ravager.

Finally, Kid Flash decided to annoy Jinx, with his presence and voice.

(Note: I should make Jinx turn to the light side of the force and start dating Kid Flash or let her be Kid Flash's Cheshire.)

XXX

"You're pretty good with the sword" commented Deathstroke, continuing their fight, which moved to the factory, far from hell outside.

"Thanks for the compliment, I had a good teacher," replied Lady Mystery, holding his blade and taking a fighting position.

The duel between them is renewed and is taking place in Deathstroke's favor.

The combat at Lady Mystery reminds him of his fight with Batman, but unlike when battled against Batman, there are many differences:

One, Deathstroke unlike Batman is not underestimating him.

Two, Deathstroke is a supersolded, equal or superior to Batman at certain points.

Three, Deathstroke kills, Batman does not kill.

Four, in this combat is not Mystic, but Lady Mystery and can not use all her powers and her body is much weaker and more sensitive than her original form.

'If I am forced I will end the fight as Mystic. But until then I will show the claws of Lady Mystery to Slade! ' He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic, while stuck the lunge of Deathstroke with the sword, then hit quickly with claws.

Deathstroke predicts the blow and I try to dodge it. But when Lady Mystery struck at used Advanced Reinforcement to become faster and stronger, she managed to penetrate Deathstroke's armor, leaving five cuts in the flesh.

"Apparently you're better than expected," Deathstroke said, deciding to take her seriously.

For a couple of minutes their battle of swords became more intense, full of swing, lunges, wall and counterattacks.

After a clash of swords they broke each other, turning the fight into a hand to hand fight.

This was not a good move for Lady Mystery, she has a more limited body-to-body experience without her genetic mutation and technological systems, which allow her to overcome the experience through sheer power.

The fight continued until Lady Mystery said:

"Enough with ancient kenjutsu and Taijutsu, it's time for the twenty-first century," exclaimed Lady Mystery, kicking Deathstroke.

The mercenary blocked the blow, taking Lady Mystery's leg, wanting to break her balance.

"You're over," said Deathstroke, knowing that his victory was short.

Then the boot of Lady Mystery, I spit a trail of fire, like a rocket.

This pushed Deathstroke against the wall, then Lady Mystery fired her synthetic cobwebs and immobilized Deathstroke.

Once done, Lady Mystery hit Slade's head, temporarily knocking him out

"Now I have to return to an infernal battle full of criminals empowered by strange serums, alien robots, teenage superheroes and teenage super-criminals, so I'll take the easy way." He said Lady Mystery, with a tired and tired tone.

"Metatron, take control of the URI-001 armor and try to play me until I finish the big job." He said Lady Mystery, talking to his IA Metatron, who prefers to be aloof when his guest is in the role of Lady Mystery.

"Eloah, I take your place, do what you have to do, but I suggest you hurry up, I'm an AI, not an actress." Metatron replied, charging into the Techno-magic URI-001 armor.

After these words the back of the armor got a big gash, then the armor walked without his user, leaving Lady Mystery undressed by URI-001, then gash closed.

Anastasia, the civil name of Lady Mystery, gave a quick glance at his body, noting two things:

One, his suit remained in the armor instead of remaining on itself.

Two, his female body got a bunch of bruises.

"Deathstroke, it's really hard and strong, even with my armor on, I got dozens of bruises.

For consolation Mukuro or Tamamo will be beautiful nurses.

Returning to the important things, Zauber has obtained the Omnitrix, this means that he will receive the help of the Protrix. "Anastasia said, with a smile that became slowly diabolic.

"You are so deadly you Isla Santa Prisca" said Anastasia, strongly opening his left hand, from the palm of his hand appeared a hologram that shows the DNA helix of Anastasia / Alex.

Normally it would make a couple of changes to return to its original form or turn into Lady Mystery / Anastasia.

But for the moment he does not want to do it, so he slammed the eyelid of his right eye and the hologram has changed, showing the image of an alien Pironita, the same alien in here has turned Zauber.

Blinking, the display of the hologram shift, until it reaches one of the ten most dangerous and / or strong races of the Multiverse.

"Finally, the time has come for Tenshi: sure that this little angel will not be too kind to sinners" said Anastasia / Mystic, closing his fist, starting the transformation.

A yellow flash swallowed Anastasia and when it disappeared, revealing a kind of angel of death.

The current form of Anastasia, is a young woman of 18-19 years, with a tanned skin, with a height of 166 cm, in possession of the body of a model, its three sizes are B90 / W60 / H86.

She has long red hair that goes from yellow to orange on the tips, her flaming hair goes up to her knees.

It also has two curved scarlet horns on the sides of the head.

His eyes are heterochromatic, the right eye is silver, with the X-shaped pupil.

The left eye is golden, with the pupil shaped like a +.

His ears are wing-shaped and also has a halo over his head.

Two large crystalline wings protrude from its sides.

The most particular thing is his suit that he wears. She is wrapped in a dark red cloak and several parts of her body are tightened by a kind of belt.

In addition, at padlocks on the neck, on the hands and on the legs, from these padlocks come out of broken chains.

He looks like a criminal who has committed a crime outrage, or in a more rude note, it seems the complete of a masochist in search of strange things.

The last detail is a kind of golden tattoo, which is on the exposed navel.

'Because in the name of the Root, when she uses a female form, I become a kind of sexy hentai bomb!?.

Is it the worst thing about this ?.

I do not know why, but I think I'm starting to like it, or at least I'm feeling too comfortable. I'm totally scared of how things will go after this is over.

At least Tamamo-chan and Mukuro do not have a problem getting out with a person who changes form and gender. " He thought Tenshi, giving himself a veil, inspecting his new form.

Now for the rest of the world Metatron who is checking the armor is Lady Mystery.

While Anastasia / Alex Brunestud became Tenshi, a new player in the great game of heroes and villains.

XXX

(Note Author: Here is a brief explanation of the Flügel race.

The Flügel is the sixth classified race of Exceed.

Their homeland is Avant Heim, a floating city in the sky.

Their name can be read as angels, but they are more like demons, since they hold powers of mass destruction and slaughtered countless beings during the ancient war.

After the death of their creator, the Old Deus Artosh, the race is governed by the Council of the Eighteen Ali composed of 9 Flügels who govern in an oligarchic manner.

Flügel are also known as angels of death.

Because the Flügel were created to kill the gods, their own body can easily break the physical limits.

Using their magical skills, they can teleport wherever they can see or where they have visited. Furthermore, their strongest attack, "Heavenstrike", is formed using all the Elementals nearby, and powerful enough to destroy the magical barrier of Elven Gard, consisting of 3000 elven magicians and even damage to the city itself.

However, it seems to deplete power for years after its fully loaded attack.

Personality:

Because of their nature, the Flügel tend to have violent thoughts and are condescending towards the other races below them.

However, due to an untold number of years devoted to gathering knowledge, they can quickly become excited by the prospect of a mystery or the possibility of adding personal information to their personal library.

List of known natural powers:

\- Teleportation

\- Superhuman intellect, intelligence, speed, body and immunity.

\- Inborn connection with magic circuits.

\- Flight

\- Acceleration of flow (Accelerate the entity during movement)

\- Magic of Destruction Dimensional Shift (possibility to move and create separate dimensions at will)

\- Ability to detect elemental / magic use within a Strike area of the Fourth Heaven protection sky.

\- Eternal fourth protection: Creates a magical barrier around users' targets and protects them from damage. It is said to be the highest level sealing spell and even protects from a blank hydrogen bomb.

\- Heaven's Strike or Heavenly Smite is a spell used by Flügel during the Great War and the most powerful magic of destruction for Flugel.

It is depicted as a sword-shaped light weapon created by channeling the power of the spiritual circuit with the body of Flugel and leading it into one massive shot.

The attack itself is so draining that the aforementioned Flugel would be reduced to the size of the child for years while magical recovery is needed.

And it becomes the only fighting technique among those that represent the war itself.

The spear itself was strong enough to destroy the capital of Elven Garde in one fell swoop.

List of known weaknesses:

\- After using Airstrike or Godstrike, the Flügel are left in weakened states, much younger and in some cases unable to move.

\- Interruption of the magic circuit connection

\- Illusions can limit the use of magic.

\- Knowledge

End of explanation.)

XXX

Let's go back to the story, in the meantime that Lady Mystery / Mystic / Tenshi, Zauber is getting a bad time with the dozens of giant robots coming from space.

Even the rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice) are having a hard time.

Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl, defeated Mammuth and the two gorillas created with the Cobra-Venom.

But the victory was not very long, because Balarul managed to hurl Darkrai away from him, sending him to the giant robots of Vilgax.

Without Darkrai to keep him still, Balarul attack Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl, demonstrated a monstrous force and an equally monstrous speed.

Because Superboy, Supergirl, and Wonder Girl are barely keeping up with Balarul, who seems to have a skin immune to Superboy and Supergirl's laser sight.

In addition to being able to stop most of the shots of Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

Jinx was defeated by Kid Flash, after a dozen dodges and shitty flirtation, Kid Flash has joined with Miss Marziana and Acqualad, against the drones and henchmen of the Cobra cult.

Robin and disappeared in the jungle continuing his fight with Ravager.

Lady Mystery and finished in the factory with Deathstroke who is putting several hits with his sword.

Albedo and Saber Alter are continuing their fight and apparently Albedo is losing.

It is not such a big surprise, unlike Mystic who lives day and night in a continuous cycle of training, study and fighting.

Albedo preferred a more "ordinary" lifestyle divided between the normal life of Jean and the classic life of superheroine from Albedo.

This does not involve fights against swordsmen, especially with swordsmen such as Saber Alter.

XXX

"Zauber is not sure about the outcome of the fight, Zauber is about to break his promise for the good of his friends." Said Zauber, activating the Omnitrix and randomly choosing a form among the thirty available.

"Zauber is hopeful that he has chosen well," Zauber said, closing his eyes and slamming the Omnitrix dial.

A blue flash has engulfed Zauber and when it is gone, in place of Zauber there is a very similar to a white Egyptian cat, with blue eyes and a white and blue tail that reaches twice the length of the cat.

Even the ends of the ears are blue. In addition, he wears a sacred ring at the end of his tail and wears huge gloves, similar to yellow legs with red stripes and black claws. These gloves are used to protect it.

"Gatomon feels disappointed with this form, Gatomon wanted to be Ignis or Zauber right now," Zauber said, turning into a Digimon named Gatomon.

"Gatomon attacks: Feline Punch," Gatomon said, making a huge leap, punching, managing to attack and destroy a drone, then another and another.

"Gatomon has been re-thinking, Gatomon likes to be Gatomon, but Gatomon starts to feel a strange sensation." He said Gatomon, while he used a drone as a trampoline to get to the head of one of the giant robots and destroy it.

After the giant robot head exploded, Gatomon jumped into the air.

Then the body of Gatomon begins to shine and cries: "Gatomon digievolve in Angewomon!"

In a second Gatomon has turned into a much more powerful and angelic form.

The current form of Zauber looks like a beautiful woman who remembers a female angel.

You have long blond hair, a semi-covered face and a sacred ring around your ankle.

From its back come eight wings that, when folded, look like a cape.

In short, it resembles a cross between an angel and a valkyrie because of the winged helmet.

"Angewomon was first Gatomon, even before Zauber, and Angewomon often changes shape today.

When the life of a very powerful angelic form, Angewomon uses it to sweep Angewomon's enemies and protect Angewomon's friends. "Said Zauber, who now possesses the evolved form of Gatomon, Angewomon.

"Angewomon attacks: Sacred Arrow!" Angewomon shouted, creating a bow and arrow of pure light, taking aim, firing his arrow, flying through the air like a missile.

BOOM

In less than a second, the arrow in contact with one of Vilgax's giant robots is veins swept away from the face of the earth, along with much of the ground and the surrounding air.

The place seems to have been hit by a meteor or a very powerful missile rocket.

"Angewomon looking at the reported damage, he believes he should reduce the power." He said Angewomon, no longer so sure of using the firepower of this form, there is a serious risk that he could kill someone.

"haaahaaaaaaa!" He shouted Balarul, throwing Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl against a group of Cobra cult henchmen who are fighting one of Vilgax's giant robots.

The reptile monster created by the CCB serum shifted its attention to Angewomon, registering it as the greatest threat.

"Haaahaaaaaaa!" He roared Balarul, making a huge leap, wanting to tear off Angewomon's wings.

"Angewomon counterattacks: Heel of Justic" shouted Angewomon, charging all his energy in his feet and with precision, agility, balance, concentration and extreme strength he carefully threw himself at the enemy.

Balaurul and Angewomon clashed fiercely, then each of them was hit by the strength of the opponent.

Angewomon went up, with what looks like a pair of broken legs, fortunately his wings allow him to remain operational.

Balaurul rushes down to the ground, hitting one of Vilgax's giant robots, creating a giant hole in his chest, this being two rabbits with one shot.

"Dark Emptiness" shouted Darkrai, seeing an opening to create a sphere of darkness in his hands then he threw it towards Balarul, striking in full.

The Dark Emptiness attack, drag targets into a world of total darkness that makes them sleep.

So for the moment the monster comparable to Hulk was put out of the game, at least until he wakes up.

XXX

As Zauber transforms into Gatomon, then into Angewomon, we shift our gaze to Albedo and Saber Alter.

"Do you want to know the reason why you can not beat me?" He asked, Saber Alter with sufficient air grinning as he noticed his opponent's confusion.

"I'll tell you." Consider yourself a farewell gift on the road to oblivion, you're strong and you're fast and you excel at detecting faults.

In combat, you concentrate everything on finding the faults in others and exploiting all that to find fault. Quite right?.

But suppose a situation occurs in which it is not possible to find any faults.

Suppose there are no ones found.

Suppose it comes against an opponent whose fighting style is impeccable?

So what do you do ?. He does not have an answer, does he? "Said Saber Alter, managing to disarm Albedo and throw it on the ground, ready to launch the final blow.

At that moment, Lady Mystery, technically the armor of Lady Mystery led by IA Metatron left the factory.

Seeing the scene, he fired a very powerful beam, which launched Saber Alter, straight against a drone.

Then Lady Mystery (Metatron) immediately raised her hands in the air, shouting: "God of artillery!"

Lady Mystery's hands turned into a pair of big and powerful Gatling machine guns.

In less than a second, a shower of energy projectiles, it rained against Saber Alter without stopping.

Once Lady Mystery stopped firing due to overheating Gatling machine guns, she runs towards Albedo and takes her in bride style.

XXX

Returning to the present, while Balarul is defeated by Angewomon and Darkrai, and Lady Mystery (Metatron) saves Albedo from Saber Alter.

In the dark sky of Santa Prisca, which is painted by the smoke of the distribution of the island, under the moonlight, appeared the silhouette of a vengeful angel, which is not Angewomon.

'Metatron I remain debt / debtor.

Zauber your Omnitrix owns a Digimon, clearly six blood of my blood, no one else can get into so many trouble in one night.

As for the rest of you who work for Bane, Kobra, or Vilgax, you have disappeared from my visit. " He thought of the current form of Lady Mystery / Mystic, nicknamed Tenshi.

"Supreme Shot!" Tenshi shouted, with a murderous look, his wings rose to their shoulders, starting to shine, creating a huge sphere of energy.

" To die !" Tenshi shouted, flapping his wings tightly, turning the giant sphere into hundreds of small spheres that flew toward the factory and its enemies.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

In one shot, hundreds of criminals were killed, vaporized and reduced to nothing more than dust.

He is responsible for this massacre has remained to watch the scene from the top, seeing every scene of this hell, with an impassive face.

'I just committed a murder, no, I committed a massacre in a blink of an eye.

Hundreds of lives broken in a second ... I feel ... 'Thought Tenshi, trying to understand how he feels, raising himself finally killing a human being, not vampires or another creature, but beings of his own species.

"I feel ... indifferent, no, I feel amused or even euphoric." Tenshi said, with a devilish smile.

"The murder of these criminals does not trouble me, but the distribution.

All this destruction, with flames that devour every case that hinders their path to something poetic, that excites me.

It may be madness within me, maybe I'm sociopathic, or this form makes me unable to feel compassion.

But killed bad people to help the people I love and love. I will certainly burn the whole world for Zauber, Albedo, Tamamo-chan and Mukuro-chan. "He said Tenshi, before disappearing via teleportation, returning to what remains of the factory, waiting for Metatron to change it so he can return as Lady Mystery.

XXX

After Tenshi fired his deadly blow and turned night into day for a moment, guessing and shaking every living thing on the island Santa Prisca.

Albedo opens his eyes and looks up to see Lady Mystery (Metatron) while still holding her in a wedding style.

"You saved me" thanked Albedo, with a slight blush due to being in the arms of a beautiful and attractive person.

'Where did the last part come from?' Albedo thought, blushing even more.

"It's my job, helping people and saving cute girls" replied Lady Mystery (Metatron), treating Albedo a little too affectionately, the attoria is not her strong point.

Lady Mystery (Metatron) left Albedo standing where he noticed that the blush of Albedo is incredibly evident.

"Are you blushing?" He asked Lady Mystery (Metatron), wondering if he somehow complicated his guest's life.

"No !" Albedo responded by shooting.

In less than a minute, the Ghost (Young Justice) team plus the Pokémon gathered in front of you have factory remains and have decided to gather the criminals in one place to facilitate transportation.

Lady Mystery (Metatron) takes advantage of the situation to go and get Deathstroke and change places with Tenshi / Lady Mystery / Mystic.

A few minutes after.

"What happened to Deathstroke, Ravager and that knight girl?" He asked Superboy, seeing nowhere the three big men of this group of criminals.

The real Lady Mystery replied: "I did not find Deathstroke, he probably ran away when the situation went crazy."

Robin looks out into the jungle by pulling two palm leaves but without identifying anything.

"Even Ravager has escaped in the midst of chaos," Robin replied with a slightly angry tone.

"The same goes for the dark knight girl," said Albedo, slightly ashamed, who could not defeat her and had to be saved by Lady Mystery.

"Has anyone figured out where those explosions came from?" She asked Supergirl, while massaging her head, Balarul hit her hard enough to give him a little bump.

"Zauber is back Zauber, and she's a tired, bruised Zauber, with her leg bones chopped up, Zauber does not want to know about the cause of the explosions, Zauber, Zauber wants to go home and sleep." Zauber said, expressing his frustrations, caused by fatigue and mental and physical fatigue.

"You're standing perfectly and you do not even have a visible scratch." He observed Kid Flash.

"Zauber has a good healing and regeneration factor, and thanks to this gift, Zauber's damage to the body of Zauber disappears quickly, but the pain and fatigue remain." Zauber commented, in an angry tone.

"Well, we managed to acquire the Cobra-Venom before it was sent to anyone who employs Deathstroke and his lackeys." He said Aqualad while holding back Kobra, Mammoth, Gizmo and Jinx, with a metal pipe.

While Darkrai and Torchic are observing Balarul, who is kept dormant by the powers of Darkrai.

"Counting everything that happened in this damn night, I can say that we have completed the mission and we are all alive, for me it is enough.

Called the Justice League and we go to the bio-ship, before Wally opens his mouth and makes an alien warship crash into mine on the return flight. "Said Lady Mystery, sending several messages to Batman.

XXX

Meanwhile, in space ...

The Chimerian Hammer is in orbit around the dark part of the moon, while various drones make repairs on the ship while Vilgax is informed of the destruction of its probes.

"Bankruptcy ?! Incredible!

The pathetic human being who is handling my Omnitrix, dares to hinder my dominion.

Once I get out of here, I will kill him with my hands and take the Omnitrix from his body. "He threatened Vilgax, vowing revenge against the current Omnitrix user.

XXX

Later that night, returning to Monte Giustizia, the secret base of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

Acqualad, Miss Martian, Superboy, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Robin, Zauber, Albedo and Lady Mystery, plus Darkrai and Torchic, stand before Batman, who says with an angry tone: "A simple reconnaissance mission, observes and Report !.

You will each receive a detailed evaluation of your many errors. "

Taking a break he turns around to face the whole team looking at him wondering why he had stopped, less Lady Mystery, Darkrai and Torchic.

"Until then, good work.

No battle plan survives the first contact with the enemy.

How you adapt to the unexpected is what determines success. "Batman said, with a small smile, then gave an intimidating look to Darkrai, Torchic and Zauber, who plays with the Omnitrix.

"I want some explanations about your guests and that clock coming from space." He asked Batman, with his authoritative tone and the look from Batman.

'This night is not over yet. But at least I managed to get an exhibition of the Cobra-Venom and the CCB serum. "He thought about Lady Mystery, with a bittersweet smile.

XXX

Deathstroke, Ravager and Saber Alter positioned themselves in front of the series of illuminated screens that made up the light.

"All I recovered was a single vial," Deathstroke said, lifting a vial of Cobra-Venom.

"Insufficient compared to me," said Saber Alter, pulling out three strands, one containing the CCB serum and the rest of the other Cobra-Venom.

"Maybe I could decode it." He said a voice with a strong French accent.

"You will waste time and resources, I created the Element Grenn, essential for the CCB serum that created a monster capable of keeping Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl at bay. With some time and some resources I could perfect the serum and create a perfect soldier to serve us. " He said Umbra, with a slightly arrogant tone.

"Later we will discuss whoever you want, take the reins of this project, but the most pressing thing at the moment is the children's issue." Another member of the light said.

"First Cadmus, then Mr. Twister, now Santa Prisca." He said a third voice.

"Once it happened, twice it's a coincidence, but three times it's an enemy action." He concluded a fourth entry.

"Whoever does not obey the light will be devoured by my shadows." He said Umbra, with a devilish smile.

Keep it going ...

Note Author:

Finally I finished this chapter of the Ghosts (Young Justice), now I'll give you a choice.

I can not decide what to do, here are some choices, vote.

A) I continue to do some chapters with the Ghosts (Young Justice).

B) Return to Mystic and Tamamo, which are in the Marvel Universe.

C) Mystic built the TAXITARDIS is back to the DC Universe, with companions and occasionally I will do some chapters on what went on in the Marvel Universe.

If you vote on this option, you can propose on which company you carry with Mystic, one of them will certainly be X-23 / Laura.

Between the company there can be:

\- Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff)

\- Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff)

\- Neo Light (Abigail Walker)

\- He Who Dwells (Eugene Sims)

\- Other suggestions.

XXX

Here is some information on the list of current shapes on the Omnitrix and Protrix.

• Omnitrix owner Zauber / Kurome Angelica Brunestud.

Number of available shapes 30.

1) Tecyclops (Mechamorph Galvanico)

2) Celeritas (Kineceleran)

3) Ignis (Pyronita)

4) Crystal (Petrosapien)

5) Sirenis (Piscciss Volann)

6) Exspiravit (Ectonurita)

7) Bellator (Appoplexian)

8) Planum (Aerofibio)

9) Tormentum (Pelarota Neburiano)

10) Cerebrum (Cerebrococcaceous)

11) Mew (Pok émon)

12) Latias (Pokémon)

13) Virizion (Pokémon)

14) Cresselia (Pokémon)

15) Lucario (Pokémon)

16) Gardevoir (Pokémon)

17) Eevee (Pokémon)

18) Registeel (Pokémon)

19) Regice (Pokémon)

20) Regirock (Pokémon)

21) Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, WarGraymon

22) Gabumon, Garurumon, Weregarurumon, Metalgarurumon

23) Salamon / Gatomon / Angewomon / Ophanimon

24) Lowemon / JagerLoweemon

25) Chocomon / Lopmon / Wendigomon / Antylamon / Cherubimon

26) Veemon / Flamedramon / Raidramon / ExVeemon / Magnamon

27) Ranamon / Calmaramon

28) Kazemon / Zephyrmon

29) Renamon / Kyubimon / Taomon / Sakuyamon

30) Palmon / Togemon / Lilimon / Rosemon

• Protrix, owner Mystic / Alex Brunestud.

Number of available shapes 30.

Alien forms of this universe:

\- XLR8 (Kineceleran)

\- Conduit (Chromastone / Crystalsapien)

\- Phantom Blue (Big Chill / Necrofriggian)

\- MECH (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico)

\- Anubis (Blitzwolfer / Loboan)

\- Feuer (Heatblast / Pyronita)

\- Lego-mat (Bloxx / Segmentasapiens)

\- Nuclex (NRG / Prypiatosian-B)

\- Gravitor (Gravattack / Galilean)

\- Acquarius (Water Hazard / Orishan) 10

Dangerous Alien forms of the multiverse:

\- Tenshi (Fl ügel)

\- Nemesis Prime (Cybertronian)

\- Toxime (Slime)

\- Q-1 (Florasapiens)

\- Dragonzila (Dinorogon)

\- Tigoltaz (Lightning Felins)

\- Phoenix (?)

\- Beelzemon (Digimon)

\- Lilith (Arch-Demon)

\- REGINA (Arachidepins) 20

Added forms:

\- Mewtwo (Pokémon)

\- Latios (Pokémon)

\- Cobalion (Pokémon)

\- Darkrai (Pokémon)

\- Feraligatr (Pokémon) 25

\- BlackWarGraymon (Digimon)

\- BlackMetalgarurumon (Digimon)

\- Seraphimon (Digimon)

\- Lobomon / KendoGarurumon (Digimon)

\- Terriermon / Gargomon / Rapidmon / MegaGargomon (Digimon)


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 82: The Ghosts (Young Justice) are defeated to death ... to poker.

A week after the adventure in Santa Prisca.

"So, the last element of our dossier today is the status of the Junior League ... I meant, Ghost (Young Justice)." He said Hawkwoman, reading the holographic checklist in front of her.

"Black Canary, Red Tornado, Batman, you have the word," Hawkwoman said.

Superman, sitting at the head of the table in front of Batman, suddenly had this uncomfortable expression on his face, as if he were ready to escape through the door at any moment. But he remained at peace, resting his hands on his knees.

"Their reconnaissance mission on the Santa Prisca island has degenerated, leading to various complications.

But they managed to complete the mission, captured Bane, Kobra, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammuth and Balarul, and bring samples of two dangerous substances, the Cobra-Venom and the CCB serum that are currently under strict surveillance. "He told Rex Tornado about the rest of the Justice League.

"The complications were:

The Omnitrix, the two creatures, baptized Pokémon, Darkrai and Torchic. "He spoke Batman, showing holographic images of the three subjects.

"Pokémon are smart enough, especially Darkrai, who possesses a high level of intelligence, as well as various powers, which include but are not limited to: dream manipulation, shadow manipulation, invisibility, intangibility, telekinesis, telepathy, super-speed , superforza etc. "explained Batman, showing various statistics and movies on Darkrai.

"Darkrai is powerful and being a ghostlike being makes it impossible to close in a traditional cell.

Apparently he is linked to Lady Mystery aka Anastasia Cioar ă, making her the only person who can speak or control Darkrai.

Lady Mystery instructed Darkrai to protect the base, Monte Giustizia, and the city, Happy Harbor, which led to the birth of an urban legend about a guardian ghost.

The Torchic Pokémon is less dangerous and controllable, it seems to be linked to Zauber, becoming its pet and "guard" dog. "He said Batman, who wants to know more about these magical creatures and where they come from and what to do if others they appear on earth.

"But the most important thing is the Omnitrix, in the middle of the Ghost mission (Young Justice) a kind of capsule crashed on the Santa Prisca island.

Inside the capsule is the Omnitrix, which is glued to Zauber's right arm.

This Omnitrix is one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons I've ever seen is currently in the hands of a Cadmus clone from the biological and mental age of a preadolescent, the DNA here comes from Alex Brunestud aka Mystic, an incredibly ruthless, unpredictable vigilante and dangerous. "Batman has finished explaining the current situation in an incredibly serious tone.

"Are not you exaggerating?" He asked Flash, not believing that a watch-like object could be so dangerous.

"The Omnitrix merged with Zauber's DNA making it impossible for the moment to be removed without harming the current user.

The Omnitrix gives its user the ability to turn into a variety of life forms, each with their own set of skills and weaknesses.

So far, the Omnitrix has thirty forms, 10 alien species, 10 Pokémon, and finally 10 creatures (Digimon) capable of a sort of evolution that makes them even more powerful.

It could have billions of forms yet to be unblocked.

Current forms have proven to possess the following powers: Super Speed, Flight, Super Strength, Cloning, Energy Absorbing and Redirection, Elemental Skills like Fire, Intangibility, Durability.

I could go on but the powers go on and on, but it really depends on what form Zauber uses. "Batman said, with a deadly serious tone.

Many members of the Justice League were shocked, a child with superpowers, equipped with a weapon that gives almost all the powers of the Justice League, as well as Capitan Atom or Captain Marvel.

However, in the future Zauber could easily unlock a new form, with a radioactive type power or something similar.

"Then we have to keep Zauber and the Omnitrix under close surveillance, and if anyone could produce more of these Omnitrix and distribute it to his private forces, he could conquer the galaxy or even the universe." He said one of the green lanterns.

Batman clenched his teeth at the Green Lantern warning.

If someone were to have an army of Omnitrix users under his command, he would really have the power to control the universe.

The Dark Knight starts thinking about finding a way to remove the Omnitrix from Zauber, for his and the safety of the universe.

If Lex Luthor or Ra's al ghul have heard of this weapon and shapeshifting powers, they would undoubtedly take it and want the secrets of the Omnitrix.

"The situation is even more problematic: the only expert of the Omnitrix known is Mystic, who is not only able to leave the Earth at will through his own spacecraft of unknown origin, but owns the prototype of the Omnitrix, the Protrix.

Zauber as Superboy manifests an ever-increasing desire to know his father.

Unlike Superboy, which does not manifest any desire to leave the Ghost team (Young Justice).

Zauber shows a slight contempt on my authority, the sanse that leaves the team to look for Mystic, they grow day by day. "Batman said, exposing a crucial point, which attracted the attention of every member of the Justice League.

"Zauber is a child, wanting to know the father is a reasonable thing, continuing to prevent him from meeting him is not good for his mood, especially when he discovered that he and she have more and more things in common.

But I do not think we have to fear for the moment of an escape.

For the moment Zauber feels good, with Albedo, who is technically his aunt, who visits her regularly. "He explained Black Canary, using his experience as a psychologist to deduce the current status of Zauber.

'It will be a long session.' He thought Flash, already seeing a long discussion on Zauber that I must or should not know his father.

XXX

The next day, towards the morning in Metropolis.

A bus filled to the brim with the children starts quietly along the road and on the upcoming bridge.

Every child is entranced for their first trip, they scream and laugh as the driver smiles.

It's not the best job, but he likes them regardless.

Suddenly, one of the bridge support beams has been deformed for decades without care.

The asphalt begins to crumble without support just before the bus passes over it.

Two huge steel cables holding the bridge together broke and fell to the ground, destroying the cars in front of the bus.

The driver stops abruptly when the bus crosses the sidewalk and hits the parapet, everything seems relatively safe until a young six-year-old commander plays the intense toroid while he also tries to break up.

Anyway; with its size and its speed, it does not stop in time to knock on the bus and push it over the guard-rail.

From the top of Wayne Enterprises' highest level is Bruce Wayne, who looks down on the incident in front of him.

He pulled his head from a bust sitting on his desk and pressed the button below, a drawer opens in front of him releasing his armor ready to act until he heard something.

Just as all hopes have been lost and people assume they would hear the report on the mortality of the news that evening.

Superman comes to their rescue, flies under the bridge and uses his laser vision to seal the wounds in the structure.

Unbeknownst to many, Superboy arrives on the bridge with a crash, his landing further shook the entire bridge.

But Superman at the bottom compensates for the extra strength.

Superboy starts pulling cars and trucks out of death. As he climbs on the bus, he grabs the bumper and pulls with all his strength.

He would have succeeded too if it had not been for the bumper that he was completely ripping off sending the bus from the bridge.

"No!" Superboy shouted, looking over the edge to find nothing.

Superman comes waving from below, holding the bus over his head as he glares at Superboy, arranging the bus safely, the two confronted each other.

"I almost had it!" Superboy shouted angrily while Superman did not let his frown fade.

"Almost not good enough, your landing could have destabilized the bridge as it is." He said Superman crossing his arms.

"It was not like that, Clark." He said the voice of a certain Super-blonde, Superman's cousin, Supergirl has just arrived on the scene and does not like what she's seeing.

"But it could have ... We do not know the limits of your powers yet." Superman protested, looking for an excuse.

"So maybe you could help Connor with his powers, among us, you're the one with the most experience," said Supergirl in a tone that does not bode well. As Superboy looked away, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed, that Supergirl was defending him in such a scene.

"Well, maybe you could help me with a little ..." Superboy murmured, with a slightly hopeful tone.

In the middle of his sentence, Superman responded to a distress signal in the Green Arrow com-link.

"Superman, wait, Arrow, slow down what is he attacking?" The man of steel answered.

A few seconds later, Superman looked at Superboy and Supergirl, then looked away, not wanting to meet the two of them.

"No, I'm definitely available, the coordinates? ... Got it, on my way." Sorry, Superboy, but duty calls. " He said Superman before turning around and taking off, reaching safety distances before becoming super-sonic.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the lack of interest shown by Superman, his lack of care or how he lives. He clenched his fist and turned to jump away.

Supergirl chase Superboy trying to console him as best he can, when he sees Clark again he will make him hell.

XXX

Later that day in Happy Harbor, precisely inside the Mount Justice.

Robin, Kaldur, Wally, Cassandra, Kara, Conner, M'gann, Jean and Angelica (Zauber), are gathered in the cave training area, not for the mission briefing or for combat training.

But to socialize randomly and in general to kill time. In the case of Connor forget the bad episode this morning.

Wally plays with Kaldur in a holographic table hockey game, while Kid Flash eats a banana at the same time.

Robin and Zauber simply stopped nearby and watched the two of them play a game.

Jean, Cassie, Megan and Kara are talking to each other, telling what happened in the week, as well as some spicier points.

While Connor stands aside, wanting his space for himself and his repressed anger.

"I play the winner", announced Robin while Wally scored the winning goal against Kaldur, who made a slight grimace at his defeat.

"You said you would not use super speed." He said Acqualad, with a slightly angry tone.

Zauber chuckled as Wally threw the banana peel behind his back with his eyes closed, not paying attention to where he had landed.

"Hey, I would have allowed you to summon an octopus to play for you but you did not ask!" He said Wally, as he immediately turned and stepped directly onto the peel by sliding his lubricated juices on his back with a loud thud.

"Zauber is not a superstitious person, Zauber begins to think that karma exists." Zauber said while Robin laughs out loud.

"I agree," said Acqualad, smiling at the wispy scene of Wally.

"I agree too" said Anastasia (Lady Mystery) entering the room.

"I like what you did to your hair," Megan said, seeing that Anastasia changed her hair and colors.

"Dark blue hair looks nice, but I do not know what to say about punk clothes," Wally said, noting Anastasia's change of attire.

For an unknown reason at the time, Anastasia's hair color has changed from dark purple (snow white) to a light blue.

It is no longer brings them into a ponytail tied by a ribbon, but in a braid.

His clothes now have a punk aesthetic, wearing pale blue torn jeans with braces, black boots and a white shirt with a skull.

Around his neck he wears a chain with a silver ring.

He also wears a brown leather jacket and a dark blue cap.

His eyes are still covered by his blindfold, except that it is dark blue.

For another unknown reason, carry with a metallic suitcase.

"The current look and the briefcase are something for a chore that has to do later." Anastasia said, saying a half truth, there are two reasons for the change of look:

1) It must make a deal in a place with a certain label and reputation, in which there is need of a more femme fatale aspect.

2) Tamamo-chan brought Anastasia to shopping and wanted to have a date with a bad girl, this led to Anastasia punk mode.

"Besides seeing yet another failure by Wally to be cool, what are you doing?" He asked Anastasia as he advanced forward.

"Hey Anastasia, Wally is playing this Earth game." He greeted Megan.

"Hei Anastasia, you want to take my place, I have a feeling, that you will make a game more interesting than me." Robin said, waving forward and Anastasia decided to join them.

"If you do not know the rules I'll explain it to you, you just have to try and put the record in the other person's lens." He explained Wally demonstrated how to do it.

"Difficult to win against a guy with super speed." He said Wally with a confident smile of his victory.

"Then let's change game, if you're not afraid of being defeated by a woman, let's throw this simple game that gives you a dirty advantage, something more ingenious and refined." Anastasia said, with a mischievous smile, knowing that Wally will not give back to protect his pride as a man and stuff.

"I do not pull back when I'm challenged, what do you propose?" He asked Wally, wanting to know his challenge.

"Computer, make a chessboard appear." Anastasia said.

Wally burst out laughing as the air hockey table dispersed and replaced by a giant chess game.

"You realize I'm a scientist." Wally said, with an arrogant tone.

"I too am a scientist, plus a sorceress, and do not forget who is the smartest girl in the world." Anastasia said while moving the white horse in front.

"I bet $ 500 that I win in less than five minutes," said Anastasia, in a monotonous tone. While Wally moves a black pawn.

"I have to make room in the wallet for the $ 500 you will have to give me when I win the game." He said Wally, already seeing his glorious victory.

"Hyperactive, scant attention, full of self, very bad womanizer, I have to add forgetful, you already owe me $ 500, if you win your debt to me somehow it will I win, what will happen will give me $ 1,000." Anastasia said while moving a white pawn.

After three minutes and thirty seconds, Anastasia moved the bishop and said: Checkmate, now you owe me $ 1000. "

" Impossible !.

My reaction time is one tenth of the average human one !.

I have over fifteen thousand thoughts a minute! "Kid Flash shouted, not knowing how he could have lost in less than five minutes.

"Nothing is impossible, especially for someone like me." Anastasia replied with a complacent smile.

Wally stares at his king and slaps his forehead while Robin, Kaldur, Cassandra, Kara, Conner, M'gann, Jean and Angelica (Zauber) applaud

"I want a revenge!" Wally exclaimed, wanting a second sansa to show his intelligence in front of the girls.

"You'll lose again, I could play nine games at the same time and win them all in under 10 minutes." Anastasia said, in a confident tone of voice.

"Prove it" Kid Flash has provoked Anastasia, at least wanting to win this debate.

"Okay, computer prepares nine boards, this time I'm the black king, the rest of you will be white.

By the way, for every win Wally's debt will grow by $ 100, and if I lose even one game, I'll get Wally's debt and give each of you $ 1,000.

Accept or not. "Anastasia said, with a mischievous smile.

The rest of the Ghost (Young Justice) team looked at each other for a second, before nodding.

"So let's play chess," said Supergirl, wanting to see if Anastasia is able to keep his word.

After 9 minutes and 15 seconds.

"Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate, Checkmate." Anastasia said ending the nine games one after the other, beating all his teammates.

"Impossible, you won nine chess games at the same time in less than nine minutes!" He exclaimed Wally.

"Your debt has grown to $ 1,900." Anastasia said, with his mischievous smile.

"Once again, this time at poker, double or nothing," Wally said desperately for a win, so he decided to choose a game of luck.

"Okay, I accept the challenge, but I warn you I'm a great poker player, half of my money comes from gambling." Anastasia said, with a fierce look and a devilish smile.

"Shit," Wally murmured, ready to tear his hair.

Half an hour later.

In the cave kitchen, team members (Ghost) Young Justice are gathered around a table and are playing poker.

Better said they are losing to poker, especially Wally.

The whole team lost to big against Anastasia.

Robin, Kaldur, Connor are without clothes except for boxers, guess who wears boxers with the Batman logo.

The girls are also almost completely undressed, Kara, Cassie, Megan, Jean and Angelica, are dressed only with their bras and panties. It is each of them emits a certain amount of embarrassment, especially the pudica Albedo / Jean.

Finally Wally only wears yellow boxers, but unlike the others who lost their hair, this means that Wally West aka Kid Flash is bald, without a single hair on his head.

"I won again, Wally's debt came to $ 6,000, but because you agreed to

shave your head by half your debt to $ 3,000. The rest of you are left with only the underwear, except for Robin's sunglasses and Zauber's mechanical arm.

So we keep playing so I can undress our three blond beauties or we stop and you can recover a little 'dignity. "Anastasia said, with a grin on his face, clearly amused on the poker game and its result.

"One more game will not hurt, even if I lose I will have seen a unique show in life." He said Wally willing to lose every trace of respect to see the unique beauty of three beautiful blonde superheroes.

"Nooo!" Simultaneously the remaining members of the Ghost (Young Justice) team screamed, especially the girls who are ready to beat and / or shoot at Wally.

"Am I interposing something?" He asked the voice of a mature woman.

All teenage superheroes turned to the voice, noting Black Canary of all people, who is watching the poker scene, eyes wide open

"Three possibilities to explain this scene:

A) Interact a strange orgy.

B) You witness a very long trail of victories of the under written poker.

C) This group has a serious problem with exhibitionism. "Anastasia said, with a mischievous grin, clearly amused by all that is happening.

"Okay, I think the choice B is the right one, I'm not sure that playing poker is allowed in the cave, but Lady Mystery, we've never met."He said Black Canary, stepping forward and shook Anastasia's hand, trying to ignore Wally's bald head.

"I'm Black Canary, the team's martial arts instructor." He said blonde beauty, known as Black Canary.

'I already know you Black Canary, every time I met you like Mystic something bad happened. We hope that the same thing does not happen with Lady Mystery. " Anastasia thought, as he climbed a happy face and returned Black Canary's greeting, saying: "Nice to meet you."

"Later, today, I'd like to talk a little bit with you." He said Black Canary, wanting to get to know the Ghost leader (Young Justice) better.

"I have no problem getting out with a mature woman, but at the moment I am in a very happy and fulfilling relationship.

Let's just be colleagues, if you want the company of a beautiful woman, I heard that Fire (Beatriz Bonilla) and Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) broke, now each of them is available. "Anastasia replied, in a tone of calm and civil voice.

Wally, Robin, Kaldur, Cassandra, Kara, Conner, M'gann, Jean and Angelica tried to cover their laughter by covering their mouths.

Canary laughed in disbelief, shaking her head with her hands on her hips.

"No, no, it's not like that, I like talking to every team member, getting to know them and seeing if they need help with anything, psychological or otherwise." He said Black Canary, trying to remain composed of the joke of Lady Mystery.

"So we will not waste much time together, the shrinks are among the first enemies of a sorceress, so zero psychology, I do not want to be sent to Arkham." Anastasia said, gaining a glimpse of his companions.

" Are you kidding ?" He asked Albedo, slightly worried about Anastasia.

"Not entirely, I am a sorceress, my moral principles and priorities are highly different from those of normal people.

There is no self-respecting Magus who does not at least make an experiment on himself or / and ends up developing a second personality.

I have already done an experiment of my own eyes in order to see the future, but I have finished developing a kind of clairvoyance. "Explained Anastasia, pointing to the blindfold covering her eyes.

"Please tell me it was a safe operation." He asked Jean.

"More or less sure, many Magus try to get Mystic Eye, some get simple hypnotic eyes, other eyes that turn people into stone by imitating Medusa.

The less fortunate or the more powerful Mystic Eye gaining some side effects.

For example, I can not use my Mystic Eye, I have to wear a bandage or special glasses, if I would not risk overloading information and end up in a coma.

It was not my best operation or the most dangerous, once I tried to merge a monstrous beast, that is a magical creature, with my body through a ritual, to get its abilities ... "Anastasia was interrupted by Kaldur, that seems slightly shaken.

"You tried to join with a magical creature to develop superpowers." He said Aqualad with a horrified charm.

"Yes, I tried, but at the last moment I gave up the idea, too many risks.

So I opted for a simple transplant of multiple phase organs, combined with a combination of alchemy and runes to seal the essence of the creatures. "Anastasia replied with a slightly bored tone, as if an organ transplant from a creature is something of normal.

Jean, Kara, Cassie and Megan looked at her with a shocked expression.

Robin and Zauber simply raise one eyebrow and shook their heads. Superboy is watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"Anastasia." He began carefully Black Canary.

"Are you OK?" He finished saying Black Canary.

"Let's see, I'm healthy, well-off, I've been having a nice and stable relationship for almost a year.

I would say that I am quite well, but from the tone of voice and looks I would say that you are questioning my mental stability.

As mentioned before, I am a sorceress, my moral principles and priorities are highly different from those of normal people.

I come from a community of crazy, paranoid scientists, devoid of empathy and morality, obsessed with their research that passed down these values by tens or hundreds of generations.

So according to your sanity standards, I can classify myself as a crazy, slightly sociopathic, with a grid morality and a habit of self-isolation. "Anastasia explained, slowly in response, in a calm and calm tone.

"I'm crazy, I confess, but I'm your crazy leader, so you're crazy for choosing me to guide you.

Plus the whole Justice League is more or less crazy, especially Batman.

I mean what kind of stable man mentally dresses in a strange bat costume and spend his family's fortune to satiate his revenge on the criminals, all because of a deep trauma rooted in his psihice. "Anastasia said, explaining the logic on the madness of superheroes.

Everyone was silent for a second as they worked out this new statement.

"Well, as long as he knows it, I think he's fine." Black Canary answered, deciding to ask several questions later to Zatara, Doctor Fate and Batman, to find out how to proceed with a sorceress.

"Boys and girls, go get your costumes, then start the first hand-to-hand combat lesson, Anastasia, you'll be the first." Black Canary said, not wanting to lecture her with a team of teenage half-naked superheroes.

'The strangest afternoon of my life' thought Black Canary, seeing Wally looking for something to hide your bald head.

Keep it going ...

PS. Happy New Year.

I wish a good 2019 has all my readers and followers.

PSS. I'm thinking of making a more concrete story about Young Justice, should I do it or not?


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 83: Boys deal with Amazo, girls go to magical New York. First part.

"The class is in session". He said Black Canary, going to the center of the projection pad and lighting up under his feet.

The Ghost team (Young Justice) is back from the "locker room" after the poker accident.

All of them wear their uniforms (costumes) from superheroes, except Lady Mystery, she not lost the clothes she wears in a poker game, being the one who robbed the team from the civilian clothes.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher." He said Black Canary as he took off his jacket, showing his arms, revealing a recently bandaged and bandaged wound. I have

"I will teach you, everything I have learned from my mentors." He said Black Canary, before grunting as he stretches the wound, instinctively raise a hand to cover his wound.

"And my bruises," added Black Canary, with a pained grimace and a chuckle.

"What happened?" Asked Miss Marziana, wide-eyed with concern.

Black Canary shook his head, his blond strands bouncing against his chin as he stared sternly at the teenagers around her.

"The job." He simply answered Black Canary, throwing away his jacket, resting his hands on his hips.

"Now the fight is about conflict control, the battle on your terms, you always act, you never react, Lady Mystery is the first."He said Black Canary, wanting to see what Anastasia can do in a hand-to-hand combat without his armor and powers.

"If you want to get new injuries I'll settle you, but I'll warn you if you underestimate me, you risk being humiliated in front of the team and getting a lot of broken bones." He said Lady Mystery, challenging Black Canary.

"Oh ... Is it a challenge, Lady Mystery?" He asked Black Canary, raising an eyebrow.

"I am the head of this team, I have to protect my position, nobody obeys a weak leader, and if I have to clean the floor with you to remain the alpha woman of this cave, I will do it willingly." He said Lady Mystery, interpreting the situation as a possibility to increase his fame with the Ghost (Young Justice).

"Then there is pride and honor at stake in this fight, I will not be kind to you." He said Black Canary grinning, taking a fighting position.

"I will not have mercy or mercy." He said Lady Mystery, taking a combat position learned by Chiron aka Archer of Black.

Lady Mystery focuses on Black Canary, waiting for his move.

'Should I use my eyes to defeat Black Canary?

A simple workout is not worth taking out one of my aces from the sleeve. " He thought about Lady Mystery, opting not to use and reveal everything he can do.

From the fight against Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, Lady Mystery / Mystic has learned that she relies too much on her powers, brute force, magic and technology, to defeat her enemies.

Along with the words full of wisdom of Chiron: In this world you always have to expect the unexpected. Magic as your powers can be exhausted, sealed, neutralized, absorbed, etc.

The same is true for your various weapons and gadgets are exhausted, damaged and can be removed from your hands.

But your melee skills can not be sealed or stolen. "

After hearing these words, Lady Mystery / Mystic, began a strict training regimen with its original features and those of Anastasia.

Using his Mystic Eye, Cheie, together you have stolen Batman archives, full of information and movies about the best martial arts experts in the world.

Mystic / Lady Mystery has managed to develop her Mystic Eye, Cheia, in order to perfectly imitate anyone's movements, regardless of the difficulty, seeing them even once.

This allowed Lady Mystery / Mystic to greatly increase her melee skill and allow her to eliminate a weak point.

Now you have the sensitivity of ultrasound, sunlight, holy weapons and magnetism as weak points.

We are digressing, in short now Lady Mystery knows how to fight seriously with the fists.

This led to this:

Black Canary has fired a lightning blow aimed at the chest of Lady Mystery, in fact the blow is a fake intention to be locked for a subsequent move.

Lady Mystery knowing the style of Black Canary from the many hours in here has observed his moves and twice as long to replicate them, he decided to dodge the blow, taking a step back.

For the next few seconds Lady Mystery has dodged Black Canary's fists, waiting for an opportune moment to counterattack.

This came when Black Canary kicked, Lady Mystery blocked, breaking Black Canary's balance and rhythm for a second.

Little time for a normal human being, but enough for Lady Mystery, which is far from normal for too many reasons to list.

Anastasia shot quickly, shooting a deadly left, which hit Black Canary under the chin, sending it flying in mid-air.

"The armor does not give me superhuman strength and speed, only multiplies it for a dozen times, and I am already superior to any normal human being." He said Lady Mystery seeing Black Canary landing on the floor like a rag doll.

'Maybe I exaggerated, the Protrix manipulates my DNA to become a woman and look more or less normal.

But this does not completely change my physiology, my technological systems remain in my flesh.

Mutant genes and TXF cells are not removed, since dominant genes become recessive genes.

So my left arm normally composed entirely of TXF Cells, when reduced to something classic, remains a thousand times stronger than a normal arm. " Anastasia has thought, seeing Black Canary spitting a little blood and a tooth, his lip will swell up soon.

"I think I won," said Lady Mystery, seeing Black Canary, who stands up, slightly leaping on the legs.

"You have a mortal accident." He commented on Black Canary, massaging his new wound.

" Are you OK ?" He asked Lady Mystery, seeing Black Canary's bloated, bleeding lip.

"More wounded in pride than in the flesh ... Come back in line, Superboy is up to you." He said Black Canary, not wanting to speak for some time with Anastasia, preferring to do his job as an instructor.

A few tens of seconds later.

"Remind me not to get mad at Lady Mystery, if he can beat Black Canary without armor, I wonder what he can do when he's armed and angry." He told Kid Flash, addressing Robin.

"I wonder what kind of boy can go out with her and stay there." Robin asked, unaware that the Anastasia boy is actually a Foxgirl, plus a blonde girl from outer space.

They both stopped talking while Superboy was thrown across the room with a grunt.

Robin started laughing when he saw the prostrate form of Superboy. But Kaldur nudged him in the ribs.

Superboy crouches and growls at Canary. "

You are angry. Well, but do not react, channel that rage for ... "Black Canary was interrupted by Superboy, who attack with a roar.

Black Canary easily counterattack and threw her down to the mat.

"That's all!" Superboy shouted, clearly can no longer tolerate being beaten.

"I finished!" He said Superboy wanting to get away from here.

"Training is mandatory," said Black Canary.

Superboy gave a very bad look and it seems that their fight would continue, but an acoustic signal interrupted them.

A holographic screen was brought up with Batman's face.

"Batman to Cave" Batman said while the Ghosts (Young Justice) gather around the holographic screen.

"Five hours ago, a new threat attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary." Batman explained, while most of the Ghosts (Young Justice) look towards Canary, who massages her injured arm.

Another small screen appeared on the corner, showing a fixed image of a humanoid android with red hair and pointed ears.

"The attacker was able to study, then duplicate, the powers and abilities of his adversaries". Batman explained, with a tremendously serious tone.

Anastasia's eyes carefully watch the video of the android who fights the Justice League.

The machine easily captures Superman as the Steel Man flies over to him, swinging the Kryptonian around another into another Justice League member.

'A new technology that I will have to scan in the middle of the battle or steal later as Red-X. Red Torpedo and Red Inferno were excellent pieces of technology and artificial members of the Wild Hunt.

But this new machine can turn out to be a turning point for my research into the creation and design of artifices, Justitia and ADARA are phenomenal. But I want something more ... explosive. " Anastasia thought, trying to hide his diabolical smile.

"Arrow called for reinforcements, which turned out to be almost disastrous when our enemy gained more and more power with each new fighter." He explained Batman, throwing a bomb in the mind of Lady Mystery.

'I found my explosive, using what I remember from the DC Universe, cursed amnesia that makes my acquaintance otaku-nerd unreliable, Amazo must be the android, a weakened and primitive version of Amazo. But it remains an incredibly useful technology with a lot of potential. I will take it at any cost. " Anastasia has thought, putting the capture or analysis of Amazo as a priority mission of the Wild Hunt.

"Woah ..." Kid Flash exclaimed, his voice sounds both horrified and in awe.

The bald sprinter shook his head slowly, trying to understand that phrase.

"A boy with the powers of the entire Justice League?" He said Kid Flash, in a tone of admiration and horror.

"Technically he possesses the powers of only six members of the Justice League, keeping in mind that among the eight members present Batman and Grenn Arrow have no real powers." He has curtailed Lady Mystery, relieving some tension, a machine with the powers of six Justice League members, sounds better than a machine with the powers of the entire Justice League.

"In the end, it took four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." He concluded Batman.

"Who did that?." He asked Supergirl, curious to know who among the enemy numbers of the Justice League has built something similar.

"Let me guess he did TO Morrow." He suggested Robin.

"One possibility, but from what I've heard, TO Morrow focuses more on intelligent movie shows a stupid machine capable of fighting, maybe it was Ivo." He suggested Lady Mystery, pretending to guess, already knew who built Amazo.

"You guessed it, Lady Mystery." Red Tornado also thinks so, and by testing we have confirmed that the technology bears the signature of Professor Anthony Ivo. " Batman explained, throwing a bomb.

"Ivo ?. But Ivo is dead!" He said Acqualad, not believing that Ivo is still alive.

"So we thought or hoped." He said Black Canary, with a gloomy tone.

"I'm sorry, but I'm completely lost." He said Albedo, who breaks his forehead for embarrassment.

"Who is Morrow? Who is Ivo? What do they have to do with this?" He asked Albedo, who is not a nerd fan of superheroes and does not possess a general culture about villains and heroes.

"In the world of evil genes, To Morrow and Anthony Ivo are the most famous names there are," explained Robin

"To Morrow has built a bunch of robots to infiltrate the League and destroy it from inside out, Ivo, well, he just makes robots and tries to conquer the world." Kid Flash concluded, adding his three cents to the discussion.

"Thank you so much for the answers, you can continue." He said Albedo, understanding who they are or geniuses creator of criminal robots.

"To make sure that this threat is permanently neutralized.

We're sending two trucks each with half the robot parts to two separate Star Labs plants in Boston and New York. "Batman explained, showing a truck route map and the team nodding.

"Every precaution has been taken, we will have four trucks that act as bait in case Ivo, or anyone else, try to recover the remains, they will split into undercover teams to protect the two real trucks" Batman explained the task in short of the team.

"Yes! ... Road trip!" He exclaimed Kid Flash, happy as a child who instead of going to math classes, will go on a fabulous trip.

"So now let's get your trash out?" He said Superboy, not wanting to be a garbage man for the Justice League.

"Did you have something better to do?" He asked Batman, with a slight defiant tone.

"Yes, I have something better to do," said Lady Mystery, gaining the attention of every living thing in the cave.

"I work with the Justice League, not the Justice League, which means I have the right to accept and reject the assignments.

It's me I refuse this job, I joined a team of superheroes Black Ops, it does not have a cleaning team. "Said Lady Mystery, not wanting to lower herself to the role of glorified scavenger.

Some members of the team are giving a bad look, while others give a good look at Lady Mystery.

"Let's do it like this, let's put it to the vote, whoever wants to be a Justice League sweeper raises his hand." He proposed Lady Mystery, opting to play democracy to get what he wants.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and strangely Superboy have raised their hands.

Lady Mystery, Zauber, Albedo, Supergirl and Wonder Girl did not raise their hands.

"Parity, this happens when we are an even number of individuals.

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Marziana and Superboy, you will be the Omega team, under the guidance of Aqualad, guarding you have remains of the killer car.

Robin and Kid Flash will take care of the truck one.

Superboy and Miss Marziana will watch the two trucks.

Acqualad you will stay in the Bio-ship, you will coordinate the movements, you will make reinforcements or emergency transport means. If you have to chase someone who manages to steal the remains.

Me and Zauber, Albedo, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, we would be the Alfa team, we would go to New York to make a deal, we'll take a few hours.

If you have problems, we'll be in the area. Just call us and we'll fly, "said Lady Mystery, taking the mysterious metallic case.

"In short all the more Miss Martian males will be glorified scavengers, while we will make the girls' day with superpowers in New York City." He asked Supergirl, smiling at the idea.

"First we finish my business, which will probably end up in a magical conflict in a magical underground city." He has defeated Lady Mystery, making Supergirl and Wonder Girl smile, who love dangerous situations.

"If the kids take the Bio-ship and you refuse to use the Zeta pipes, how do we get to New York City?" He asked Albedo, asking a valid question.

"How do I get to Happy Habort from Tokyo?" Simple I have many magic tricks along with a fighter jet equipped to be invisible to the eye and you have radar. " He said Lady Mystery, with a full smile, pulling a kind of High Tech phone from his jacket and pressing a button.

"I strongly advise you to open the doors of the hanger and be prepared to die of envy." Anastasia said, going to the hangar followed by the rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice), leaving Black Canary to talk to Batman.

XXX

Normally Lady arrives at Happy Habort, using the Mukuro portals. But knowing that Batman and / or one of the team members will ask him how he arrives and leaves the cave and arrives in Tokyo in a few hours.

For this reason Lady Mystery / Mystic has decided to make a jet or a vehicle to explain how to move at such a great distance in such a short time.

But the idea of a simple single-seat jet evolved into something more complete and close to science fiction.

Now this vehicle is entering Monte Giustizia.

"Ghost (Young Justice) I present you one of my biggest hits, Furtun ă (Storm)." Anastasia said, while a large spacecraft-like vehicle entered the hangar.

{Imagine the spaceship, Tempesta, of the Mass Effect Andromeda videogame}.

"Team Alfa I'll take you on a tour of my creation, then we'll go to New York, meanwhile Team Beta, you'll die of envy and be Batman's street sweepers, and when we come back, I'll take a little tour." in Furtun ă (Tempesta), together with Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Zauber and Albedo.

"Sister, you're my favorite member of the Ghosts (Young Justice)." He said Wonder Girl, with an excited smile.

XXX

A few minutes after.

" Has anyone else died of envy?" Kid Flash said, coming as the Furtun ă (Storm) is coming out of the cave at a speedcomparable to the same Flash.

"Lady Mystery has shown again that she possesses a high intellect, combined with the free spirit of a dolphin, the ferocity of a shark and impressive technology." He said Aqualad, not being able to say anything bad about Lady Mystery and his new vehicle, Furtun ă (Storm).

"Impressive! ... He has a spaceship that 's almost out of Star Wars!

How the hell does he have such a thing! Not even Batman to a spaceship! "He exclaimed Wally green with envy.

"Actually the last Batmobile factory is capable of flying in space, but it was stolen more or less six months ago from Mystic.

But I wonder how he managed to get such a ship.

Lady Mystery is a well-chosen name for Anastasia, everything about her is an enigma shrouded in mystery. "Robin explained, wanting more details on the background of Anastasia, but it is practically impossible to do so, there is no real information about her.

"Robin understand a woman is impossible.

Especially a woman like Lady Mystery, a divine beauty with a mind equal to her beauty, but has a very bad personality or should I say double personality?

A moment is a kind of maternal figure for Zauber, slightly nerd, with veins for crime films.

Then she becomes Lady Mystery, a kind of violent woman with a lot of anger repressed with Batman's personality. "Kid Flash said, making a brief summary of Anastasia's personality.

Keep it going ...

Note Author: I hope you like this chapter. From tomorrow the winter holidays end for me.

This means more duty and less pleasure, so I will not publish my chapters at the same rate.

However, I have bad news for Artemis Crock fans, she will not make a cameo or appear in Team Ghost (Young Justice).

Here's a little clue to find out who replaces Artemis.

Preview:

"The recovered parts of the Amazo Androide are currently being analyzed at the two laboratory facilities.

On a brighter note, we have Professor Ivo under key, this means that it will be the last Amazo we'll see. "He said Batman, with a faint smile, barely visible.

"The mission was a complete success, we could not have hoped that such a result would have happened." He praised Black Canary.

"Despite this, the team found some complications." He observed Red Torpedo.

"Complications come with work, your ability to handle them has impressed the entire Justice League." He said Batman.

"The whole Justice League?" He asked Superboy, with a slightly hopeful tone.

"With time and the trauma of the blunt force one can also make the krpytonians change their minds." He said Black Canary, with the intent of helping Superboy's mood.

"Of course there is no shame in asking for help, that's why the Justice League exists because there are some problems that we can not solve individually." He said Batman, with his authoritarian tone.

"Zauber is sick of this attitude, Zauber wants a bit of freedom, but Zauber does not get freedom even in the missions

If Zauber and his friends needed help we would never have had the chance to ask! "Zauber said, as he gets an inch from Batman's face

Zauber stuck something in his chest before slipping back a few steps.

Batman took the "gift" from Zauber, a batarang.

"First we did not follow you, second place is not mine." He said Batman, pulling out one of his Batarangs that are black ... and blue and a different shape from the black and red that Zauber gave him.

This has confused both Batman and the Ghost team (Young Justice).

Kid Flash decided to break the embarrassing silence, so he tore the batarang out of Batman's hand.

"Souvenir" He exclaimed Kid Flash, brandishing the batarang as a trophy.

"This means there's a new bat in town." He said Lady Mystery, noting that the red color of the batarang matches the color of a red beauty he met in New York.

That beauty has beautiful red hair, along with three tattoos:

\- A tattoo with the emblem of the green cap sleeve on the upper part of the right arm.

\- A nautical star tattoo on the upper back.

\- A bluebird on his left shoulder.

Guess who the mysterious red is.


	85. Chapter 85

Note Author:

Nemonobody you guessed the identity of the Artemis substitute on the first try.

XXX

Chapter 84: A moment between two girls in a weird bar.

New York is a city of the United States of America. It is called New York City to distinguish it from the homonymous federal state.

Also known in the world as "big apple" (Big Apple), a comparison whose origins date back to the book The Wayfarer in New York written by Edward S. Martin in 1909, is located in the State of the same name and stands on an area of about 785 km² at the mouth of the Hudson River, on the Atlantic Ocean, while the metropolitan area also includes locations in the two adjacent states of New Jersey and Connecticut.

It is the most populous city in the United States (so much so that its population of 8.5 million is more than double the 4 million in Los Angeles, the second largest city), as well as one of the most important economic centers in the world, recognized as a global city. . The urban agglomeration has 18.223.567 inhabitants, the metropolitan one is 23.019.036 inhabitants, which make it, according to estimates, from the third to the sixth most populated urban area in the world, and among the first three of the northern and northern hemisphere American (in competition with Mexico City and Sao Paulo).

New York is also rated as the 18th most populated city in the world, among the African cities of Kinshasae Lagos, as well as the most populous English-speaking city in the world.

Located on the so-called New York Bay (New York Bay), partly on the mainland and partly on islands, it is administratively divided into five boroughs: Manhattan, The Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, and Staten Island.

In this great metropolis, Furtun ă (Storm) has just landed , a vehicle similar to a spaceship.

Lady Mystery / Mystic the creator / created of this car just finished touring you have her teammates / passengers.

XXX

"Furtună (Tempesta) owns:

\- A Research Room.

The practical applications of Intel and the collected samples are performed in the research room, supported by the discoveries of the ship's technical and biological laboratories. It is located at the approximate center of the ship, between the aft engineering and the tech and bio laboratories in the foreground.

\- Tech Lab.

Technological articles are seized and studied at the technical laboratory. It is located right in front of the biological laboratory at the front of the ship.

\- Bio Lab.

The biological laboratory has containment and analysis facilities for biological samples such as plants. It is located right in front of the technological laboratory at the front of the ship.

\- Meeting room.

The meeting room, located at the top of the stern section of the Furtună (Storm), is a place to gather the crew or hold videoconferences.

\- Engineering.

Below the meeting room is the engineering room, which houses the driving nucleus of Furtun ă (Tempesta).

\- Armory.

Even under the meeting room is the armory, where the weapons are stored while they are away from the mission.

\- Med Bay.

Another facility below the meeting room, the medical bay has armed beds with a variety of medical equipment to diagnose and treat potential injuries.

\- Load compartment.

The hold can accommodate several vehicles, at the moment there are two purple and red sports cars along with ten motorcycles.

The belly of the Furtun ă (Storm) opens to line up the vehicles or the ground crew on a ramp.

\- Crew quarters.

The crew is housed in two-seater bunks in an area with ample space

\- Galley.

The galley serves as a ship's kitchen and dining room. An L-shaped seat with a table in front of the cooking area plus a pair of swivel chairs forms the structural arrangement of the room.

\- Captain's cabin.

The captain's cabin, that is, my room is forbidden to the team, if it is not invited inside.

(It is the exclusive home of Lady Mystery.

The facilities include a living room, a music system, an e-mail terminal, a wardrobe, shelves, the space occupying a whole side and much larger homes than the crew.)

\- Bridge.

This is where the pilot of the ship directs the ship, if the autopilot (Metatron) is not active and where the captain, ie me, manages the navigation system, synchronized specifically with them.

The most important part of the ship, the bridge also has a large viewing area.

\- Other rooms, composed of a Pod escape room, normally used for the purpose that its name suggests, there are also workshops and warehouses. Many of these points the ship, with two located near engineering. One of them has been transformed into a kind of gigantic wardrobe full of clothes of every kind and kind. "Lady Mystery has just finished her tour.

XXX

Meanwhile, the Beta Team, consisting of Acqualad, Kid Flash, Robin, Miss Marziana and Superboy, are starting their mission.

Eight trucks have been lined up with real parts of the android that are not revealed to anyone without access to the Justice League.

M'gaan, Robin, Superboy, Kid Flash are all prepared on color-coded motorcycles hidden behind a layer of bushes and trees.

While Aqualad is inside the bio-ship in camouflage mode, looking at the trucks from the top.

Superman launches a quick glance at the team, as he looks at Superboy, he looks away from the other side.

The entire league is overseeing shipping and discretion is of utmost importance.

"STAR Boston is a go."

"STAR Manhattan is a go."

Green Arrow nodded to Superman, who floated and gave the signal to all the trucks to start their journey. M'gaan, Superboy followed a truck while Robin and Kid Flash followed the other going in opposite directions.

The journey was long and boring while the team continued to mount the assigned truck.

So until something interesting happens, let's change scenario.

XXX

Returning to the Alfa team, composed of Lady Mystery, Albedo, Zauber, Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

Under the advice of Lady Mystery, they decided to change their clothes, their superhero clothes are not suitable for the discrete business of Lady Mystery.

Lady Mystery has already disguised herself as a punk.

Supergirl received some cowgirl-style clothes. While Wonder Girl is dressed in black leather biker clothes.

Zauber received a sailor school uniform, along with the amulet given by Lady Mystery, which allows them to pass as a normal child.

Finally, Albedo received a more special dress, an incredibly tight red dress.

With an opening to show the mid thigh, provocatively on the breastbone, slightly exposing its neckline.

The dress gave her the necessary push in the chest area, so she did not need to wear a bra.

A sexy and provocative dress, something that Jean does not usually wear.

The only reason for this, Jean wears such a dress only because the Lady Mystery wardrobe is nothing but its size.

In addition, he also wears high-heeled shoes to look taller.

Once dressed she was shown by the rest of the group.

" How do I look ?." Jean asked, with a slight blush on his face, a modest young woman like Jean, who had no experience with such clothes.

Zauber, Supergirl and Wonder Girl, they looked at Jean is her red dress and they said:

"Zauber looking at his aunt, he easily sees an amazing beautiful woman ... Zauber inwardly hopes that he grows up will be similar to his aunt."

"I'm dying of envy, if I lived in Smallville all the boys would queue up to ask you out or get married."

"Jean, you're sure you're not a girl born of Aphrodite and a common man."

"You took time for ..."

Lady Mystery has just entered the room and suddenly stops, her sentence stopped when she noticed Jean.

His eyes ran painfully slowly through his body that made Jean feel more exposed than ever, hovering too long on his legs and décolleté.

Before finally resting on his face.

Jean meets Anastasia's eyes, well if they were not covered by that damned bandage.

However, Jean and Anastasia blushed instantly.

For Jean, nobody ever looked at her before, especially a woman.

"J-Jean." Anastasia stuttered for a second, before giving herself a strong slap, return able to speak, but to look away awkwardly.

"How am I?" He asked Jean, feeling embarrassed and anxious, however, made a 360 degree reversal and putting his hand on his side, posing as a supermodel.

Jean can feel shivering as he does so, but without Wally aka Kid Flash around, someone has to take his role in relieving tension.

"I have seen beautiful women in my life of every race and ethnicity possible, but very few women manage to make me speechless.

Jean is among the three most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life. Well if I add myself to the list you'd be the fourth most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Without offense Kara, Cassie and Zauber. "Anastasia said, interposing the praises on Jean's beauty, not wanting to indirectly insult the rest of the blondes.

"No problem," said Supergirl and Wonder Girl nodded.

"You're not exaggerating ... I'm not so beautiful?" Jean said too modest for his own good.

"You fell into the head or what!?.

If Wally saw you now he would die of nosebleed as in souls, even Connor who is more ... detached would show an excessive reaction to your sight.

I have a weakness for Asian traits and a slight fondness for raven black hair and brown hair, more colors more exotic (pink), I could molar my relationship to be with you, even if it is quite impossible and unlikely for many points of sight.

Again I digress, Jean is beautiful and very attractive. You just have to be more confident, less modest and modest. Inflating your chest and swinging your hips, you'll have every man and a fair number of women at your little finger. "Said Lady Mystery, saying his point and trying to put more confidence in Jean, who is too much Hinata Hyuga for her good .

"Out of curiosity why do you have so many fancy or extremely sexy and provocative outfits?" She asked Kara, wanting to know why Anastasia was in a closet full of all kinds of clothes, especially cosplayer or femme fatale dresses.

"It's a little embarrassing, and if you've been careful, you'd have heard that I said I was in a relationship.

Well I did not lie in a serious and happy relationship.

The person with whom I go out and I have made some sort of agreement, I can put on an armor and go out in the middle of the night to do my job, without expecting questions and reproaches.

In return we go to a lot of appointments and do a lot of purchases, especially clothes that choose specifically for me.

My love likes to see you dressed like a princess, maid, schoolgirl or anything that gives me, rather I'm pretty sure that when I started making an album with my photos ... I digress.

In short I am her unconditional model in the daytime, in exchange for the night I am a completely free heroine without restrictions. "Lady Mystery explained, with a little blush, trying to remain quite vague about the relationship with Tamamo-no-Mae and completely obscure of the story with Mukuro.

Although he does not understand if he should regret the decision to teach Tamamo-chan to use either smartphones and cameras.

On one side a bunch of memories with Tamamo-chan and their good times.

In another side Tamamo-no-Mae got into the habit of taking pictures of hiding, acting like a stalker ... a more negative note there are albums full of evidence that demonstrate the intimate relationship with Tamamo-chan and if Mukuro-chan he sees them ... a home war is a very likely scenario.

"You mean that you dress in fancy clothes for a man and ... you have relationships with him." Albedo said with an evident blush on his face.

Apparently, sex is not an easily understandable topic for this group.

But it's not a very surprising thing, Jean is the kind of woman waiting for the right person or the night of marriage, Cassie is an Amazon this is not an advantage when it comes to getting to know and dating men, Zauber is a living preadolescent not even six months ago and Kara because of her heroine career and her cousin Superman, did not have time for a relationship.

"My private life and especially my sex life are not your business. If you want advice on things +18, look on the internet, I want to keep the job and private life separate." Lady Mystery snapped, with a fairly high and slightly aggressive tone.

"Here are new rules for the Ghosts (Young Justice), I will tell the rest later when I see them, but from now on it is forbidden to talk about:

\- Policy

\- Religion

\- Private and sexual life.

Now that we have established these rules, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Zauber, take the red convertible and take a ride around New York City.

Meanwhile Albedo and I take the purple Porsche, before doing the job I want to meet with an informant to make sure there are no problems in sight. Once we get together we go to the underground city Kory-wen. "Lady Mystery explained, with her authoritative tone, giving Wonder Girl a disposable cell phone, a brick of dollars to Zauber and the keys of the convertible to Supergirl .

Once this was done, he took Albedo's hand and climbed the edge of the Porsche Viola and came out with a frightening speed.

"Zauber looking aside at the scene, he believes that we inadvertently got angry or disturbed mother." Zauber commented, saying the obvious.

XXX

A few minutes after.

Jean looks out the window and tries to figure out where he is, not an easy task, the last time he was in New York City was kidnapped by aliens and not had time to visit the city.

Anastasia's car whizzes past dozens of racy tattoo shops and bars and skateboard shops.

Jean has never been in this part of the city before, while he notices the graffiti and the shop windows in ruins, he understands that he is in an infamous area of New York City.

Suddenly Anastasia spun the car to the right in steps, parking on the sidewalk.

He turned off the engine and turned to Jean with a smile, loosening his seat belt.

"We arrived at your destination, if you want you can stay in your car until I have a chat and a couple of beatings, if it comes with me I can not assure your current sexual orientation." Anastasia said, they disconcert Jean on different levels.

Jean said nothing and looked out the window.

On their right is an old abandoned building that looked like it was probably a grocery store in past decades.

The graffiti covers the barred windows and an aura of darkness surrounds the place. It seems neglected and disturbing, it is not the element of Jean that is more Superman, the place screams a person with the style of Batman.

"I'm coming with you, I do not like this, but I do not want to leave you alone, it reminds me of Gotham City." He said Albedo, not wanting to participate in the old cliché to separate to find clues and be done out one by one.

"Okay, but do not tell me I did not warn you, once we get in close." Anastasia said, leaving the Porsche, darting and opening the passenger door.

Jean came out of the car cautiously and started looking around again.

The building that stands outside is at the top of the road, where it is quiet and practically empty, further down, however, there are bars and clubs with groups of young people who laugh loudly.

Anastasia grabs Jean's hand and drags her down a dark alley along the side of the building, leading her to an inconspicuous black side door.

"I'm pretty sure I saw something like that in a movie, we're not going to talk to a gangster who runs a brothel or something." Albedo said with a mixture of embarrassment, nervousness and tension.

Anastasia laughs amused by the words of Jean, using his free hand he punched, knocking at the door in a strange series of shots.

The door opens suddenly and reveals a crowded corridor of people who drink, smoke and chat animatedly.

A wave of rock music resonates outside the building, its suddenly vibrating bass almost reversing Jean backwards.

"Tell me we will not stay long in this place forgotten by God." Jean said, clearly not wanting to enter such a place.

"I hate places like that too, I prefer libraries and cafes, but informers and sellers love such places." Anastasia said, exposing his conviction.

In front of the door there is a tall girl with thick black hair, tattoos and multiple facial piercings stops in front of them with her arms crossed. For an unknown reason she is dressed like a kind of French maid, something that is not right with her attitude.

"The gypsy has returned and this time she has a girlfriend." The guard said with a heavy New York accent.

"I come from Romania, sunt Românc ă, not a gypsy!

I want to ask a few questions to Madame Raibow, French beauty, call her Lady Paris, she's my partner for this day. "Anastasia explained, giving a very ugly look, she clearly does not like being called a gypsy.

The girl with pointy hair snorts disinterestedly and moves to the side and says: "You can enter Zingara, but I suggest you keep your girlfriend close tonight ... You know how the girls are with fresh meat."

"No one here at the liver to cross my gaze with me or even touch someone who is with me." Anastasia replied, grabbing Jean's hand and guiding her through the door and down the corridor, which smells like marijuana and sweat and different perfumes of contrasting.

Jean is confused. The word fresh meat means different things, especially novice beginners, but in this place it means fresh meat.

She, too, could not help but notice that the frightened girl who was stabbed, called her the "girlfriend" of Anastasia.

"Anastasia, what's this place? A strange kind of bad club?" He asked Jean as they pass by a couple trying to get out.

Jean realized that the couple is made up of two girls.

Anastasia is leading her to a purple curtain at the end of the corridor, from which angry rock music seems to come.

Before Anastasia could ask another question, Anastasia suddenly opened the curtain and led her into a crowded room.

Anastasia's eyes turned around her, her mouth wide open.

There is a stage in the corner of the room where a group of punk women are stirring on the guitars and shouting into the microphones.

Next to the stage, people turn around and jump up and down madly, with their eerie-looking liquid fins in their hands.

A huge bar stands right in front of them against the wall, and groups of people chat on bar stools or at tables grouped around the room.

The room is dimly lit, giving it a foggy and intimate atmosphere, and the air is thick with smoke and sweat.

Hanging on the purple walls are electric guitars, random pieces of graffiti and posters of half-naked pin-up girls in sailor clothes and skimpy lingerie.

Yet there is something ... strange in the bar that Max will not be able to place. While looking around, he noticed that there a lot of women here.

In fact, they are practically all women, soon after discovered that these women seemed to be very close to each other, holding hands, whispering each other in the ears, even peeping into dark and secluded corners.

In the end, it beats the LGBT flag hanging above the bar.

"Did you take me to a lesbian bar?" Jean said, partially submerged by the clash of the drums and the lead singer on stage.

Jean could not believe it, he's not even gay. But she finds herself in a sexy and provocative dress in a room full of women under the influence of drugs and alcohol.

Anastasia stares at her with the most arrogant smile on her face. Although his face is partially projected into a deep crimson shadow by the few dark red lights that line the walls.

"Finally, my beautiful Watson, you have discovered what kind of place we are in. Anyway, on a more comical note, your reaction is surprisingly I should have taken a picture of you." He said Lady Mystery, clearly amused as he squeezes Jean's hand tightly.

"Anastasia, because you brought me here!" It's not my environment, Cassie or Kara would be more suitable. " Jean said, feeling more and more uncomfortable in this place.

"For a couple of reasons:

1) Minors are not well admitted in this place and as far as I know our two blondes with similar powers are underage.

2) I wanted to show that if you wanted to, you could steal the heart of a woman with a hips. If you can survive an hour in this place, you can talk to a guy without becoming all red. "Anastasia explained, pulling out some reasons why Jean I find here instead of another member of the Alfa team.

Anastasia and Jean sat in front of the bar, entering an embarrassing silence.

XXX

Returning to the Beta team.

Robin overcomes the miles and miles of the wheat fields, staring at the repeated landscape and almost falling asleep, thank goodness, Kid Flash makes a copy with him and his big mouth that never stops talking, just never.

'I should have gone with the girls in New York, surely a world is having fun.' Robin thought, starting to believe he had made the wrong choice to accept this boring mission.

Suddenly, dozens of monkey-like robots disembark from the fields with green neon lights and a black exterior, and they also release a loud laugh.

They fly to the truck and lock onto it while Kid Flash immediately leaves his bicycle and runs to the vehicle.

"Robin to the team, we're under attack!" Robin cried, communicating with an implanted communication device in his helmet, however, he received only static and noisy thrash on the other side.

"Yes, we know!" Miss Marziana, who fights together with Superboy against robotic apes, replied, these metal creatures came out of nowhere, destroying Miss Marziana's moment with Superboy.

Robin pushes a button on the handlebars of his motorcycle, turning the high-tech bike into one of the wheels and turning into an independent helicopter-like drone that breaks down the monkeys.

It was short-lived when the annoying droids quickly swept up and brought it to the ground in a fiery explosion, with Robin just jumping on the truck and using the tomahawks to take down the droids next to his teammate chatty.

XXX

Going to see Anastasia and Jean sitting in front of the bar.

Anastasia greeted the bartender, a beautiful blue-haired woman with red thin lips, an anchor tattoo on her forearm and some piercings in her nose. For some reason she is dressed in a cosplayer dress, which makes her look like a nurse.

"Hey, Ana, you have not come to this place for a while, I see you've brought a beautiful young lady with you, she's available." He asked the bartender saluting Anastasia and trying with Jean.

"Try it and sleep with the rats that live in the sewers, I want to talk to Madame Raibow." Anastasia said, going straight to the point.

"I see ... I'll call you right away, but first I'll give you two drinks from the side of the house." Said the bartender, looking at Jean with a hungry look, fortunately for Jean, the bartender went to work preparing the drinks, presenting them both with two small glasses of a creamy opal green liquid. Then he left the bar, communicating Anastasia's request to Madame Raibow.

"If you wonder why the employees of this place are dressed in a strange way or made me-cosplay, well it's one of the things for here is known the local. In addition the property of the place Madame Raibow, a descendant of the succubus, is a woman that likes to be surrounded by beautiful and capable women in skimpy dresses. " Anastasia explained, pulling out some information about the local and the owner.

Jean decided not to commit, start looking doubtfully at his drink, he never drank one before, and certainly never got drunk.

"If you want to drink, Madame Raibow is not a very strong girl, she's a woman who has lots of clubs full of women who are her ears and eyes ... If you want to know something in New York City, this prostitute manager will know for sure, she's the best informer of the magical and normal world of North America. " Anastasia explained, taking the drink and throwing his liquid full of alcohol on the floor. For this and many other good reasons Jean decided not to touch the drink.

Jean to say something else when a shapely brunette with huge tits suddenly appeared behind them, positioning herself a little too close to Anastasia and smiling at her.

"Ehila" greeted the girl seductively, completely ignoring Jean and the bandage on Anastasia's eye.

"I'm Jessica." He greeted the brunette girl trying to talk to Anastasia, who seems disinterested.

Anastasia turned to the girl, saying, "Hi Jessica, I'm Ana."

The girl approaches, pushing her huge tits on Anastasia's shoulder, trying to seduce her, then said, "May I offer you a drink?"

"I admit you're pretty and I'm weak for the Brunette, but today I'm not in the mood for a little story, so take my girlfriend's drink and give her a blonde with a purple choker, she's been watching you for a while." Anastasia said, trying to send the brunette away.

The girl straightens up, looks hurt, turns around Jean and she looks down on her, throwing her a bad look before mumbling: "Because exotic beauties have to come out with other exotic beauties."

Then he took Jean's drink and went to try the blonde with a purple choker, which mentioned Anastasia.

"I will miss you it was so friendly." Jean said, in a tone full of sarcasm.

"Apparently you are very popular with the ladies here" Jean said the obvious, strangely trying to ignore a growing twinge of jealousy in his heart.

"Anastasia is beautiful, elastic, soft, with an air that attracts people without doing anything, a goddess of beauty in a body of flesh and blood, impossible to resist Anastasia." She said Lady Mystery addressing herself through the third person, actually she is now talking about Mystic / Alex Brunestud, who briefly described the physical appearance of her female form.

While Jean is about to open her mouth, another time she was interrupted, a voice beside her made her head spin.

"Hey beauty." He said a beautiful red-haired girl, seems to have their age, she is sitting on the stool next to Jean, smiling sultry.

That shimmering red-haired beauty, wearing a fairly revealing dress, showing three tattoos:

\- A tattoo with the emblem of the green hood sleeve on the upper part of the right arm.

\- A nautical star tattoo on the upper back.

\- A blue bird on his left shoulder

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked for the red beauty, Jean resisted the urge to look up at the sky and make a quick prayer for a minute of peace and tranquility.

'Is it possible to chat with Anastasia without being interrupted periodically or at least that one of these girls tries with Anastasia?' Jean thought, looking at the red, he tries with Anastasia.

"No, thank you, I do not want alcohol," replied Anastasia, with a slightly annoyed tone and the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I was talking to your beautiful friend and her beautiful amethyst eyes." The redhead said, turning a seductive smile on Jean.

The Demi-Servant Ruler took a few seconds to realize that the red-haired girl is referring to her. And when she did, she almost fell from the chair in shock.

'This girl tries with me and not with Anastasia!' Jean thought, as he gets up from the dirty floor of the room.

The redhead leaned forward, resting her cold, soft hand on Jean's bare thigh.

Jean leaps to the touch, while electricity flows through his veins.

"If you do not like drinking we could go dancing or if you want some clean area, my bike and I are willing to take you around Old Manhattan." He proposed the red winking.

Jean's throat made a strange mumble. While his eyes desperately asking for help from Anastasia.

Lady Mystery remained silent watching the scene, at first it seemed amusing and ready to laugh. But quickly his fun has disappeared and now or his eyes are fierce and protective.

Anastasia interrupted the redhead with a tone that does not bode well, saying: "Mola Miss Redy, the only person who can bribe this girl is me, so leave her and mine."

After these words Lady Mystery wrapped an arm around Jean, clasping her shoulder, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then licking Jean's ear and giving her a clamp.

Jean blinked, clearly feeling stunned and confused, and not sure if it was because of the smell of alcohol, the flirtation of the redhead, Anastasia's fingers on her bare skin and playing with her ear.

The redhead was speechless for a second. Biting the lip, giving a look full of envy to Anastasia.

The redhead grabs a napkin from the bar, pulling out a tube of lipstick and doodling something on it before sliding Jean across the counter with a seductive smile.

"In case you get tired of your overbearing and possessive girlfriend, my name is Katherine, but for you, amethyst-eyed beauty, you can call me Kate." Katherine said before she left the club by riding her motorcycle and heading towards Gotham City.

Jean looked at the napkin on it there is the girl's number in a curly and curly writing.

"It's possible that this is one of the most bizarre situation in my life and they've been kidnapped by the aliens along with my cousin who wants to be the vampire king." Jean commented, feeling that her life is slowly becoming increasingly weird.

Anastasia raises an eyebrow, putting a mischievous smile on her lips.

"I said you're an innate heart steal, by the way sorry for the jealous possessive girlfriend, but that girl who teases you and I'm pretty sure if you were alone, you'd be eaten in less than an hour." Anastasia joked, seeing that Jean was a little before with his back to the wall figuralmente.

"Do not apologize you helped me, but honestly you exaggerated with licking and biting my ear." Jean said, blushing in embarrassment at the memory, he does not know what the fact in itself is more embarrassing or that he liked.

"I am an artist, when I enter another person in a role, I must be convincing, bite you showed that you are mine and mine alone. By the way, you have a good taste, I can bite you once again." Anastasia continued to joke.

Anastasia puts her hand on Jean's thigh and adopts a sensual smile.

"May I offer you a drink, pretty cake?" Anastasia has imitated and teased the redhead.

Jean chuckled for a second, ignoring the strange setting enjoying Anastasia's company, usually more ... Batman.

But apparently without Wally to get angry and armor out of reach is much nicer and joking. But in a strange way reminds him of his cousin Alex.

'Between Anastasia and Alex there are many similarities, nationalities, chess hobbies, passions for crime films and savory food. Powers obtained through magic and science.

But Alex can not turn into a girl and join a group of teenage superheroes.

Perhaps Anastasia is Alex's female version of this world.

It's a small possibility and an extravagant idea. But I come to a world in here my teammates and their mentors are imaginary characters.

The fact that in the Multiverse there are alternative versions of my cousin and that I have known a female version of this DC world is a possibility or should I say done? Jean thought, starting to get the idea that Anastasia can be a sort of alternative feminine and heroic version of her cousin.

"Land calls Jean, do not tell me you're thinking about the redhead, if you, I give you my phone and you can call you prepare a room for your conversion to the new side of the" force "." Anastasia joked having fun making fun of Jean.

"Ana and Miss Paris, Madame Raibow is ready to meet you. The bartender dressed as a nurse said.

"It took little or too much time to prepare and accept a meeting, something bad happens, I send a text message to the girls, stay alert and try not to steal another girl's heart." Anastasia whispered in Albedo, pretending to bite Anastasia's ear.

Keep it going ...


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 85: The Invincible Amazo VS Ghost (Young Justice).

Once the bartender dressed as a nurse, brought Albedo and Lady Mystery to Madame Raibow's office.

His place seems like a luxury office worthy of the president of an industrial society, a pity that has been "colored and personalized" according to the tastes of Madame Raibow.

In place of the desk and a chair there is a huge heart-shaped double bed.

On the walls there are several neon that depict girls in a sexy position.

In some parts of the room there are metal coffins that should be in a strip club not in an office.

The place is full of scented candles, together you have petals on the floor, giving an intimate and romantic atmosphere.

"This place is an office or a love nest" asked Albedo looking at the room.

"Both, Madame Raibow is partly human and partly succubus, which makes her a seductive, playful, nymphomaniac woman, who spends a lot of time with virile men and hot women, preferably the last ones. be an informer to the highest bidder, spy, woman manipulative of shady deals. " Anastasia explained, painting a fairly general picture of Madame Raibow's profession.

"My beautiful and favorite customer, this time you dressed up like a punk, I get excited, you brought a friend, you decided to accept my proposal for a threesome." He asked for a feminine and seductive voice that comes from the heart-shaped bed.

On the heart-shaped mattress, there is a very tall woman, 177 centimeters, with ridiculous curves, her three dimensions are 108-62-94.

A woman tanned in the mid-twenties, she possesses impeccable beauty.

His body is more pronounced by his huge breasts. It has long rainbow-colored hair that extends to the waist and hazel eyes. Several strands of hair fall on her face, with two bangs coming down the sides while framing her face worthy of a goddess.

Madame Raibow has golden irises and vertical pupils, on her left and right temples there are two thick horns protruding crooked.

His clothing, if you can call it clothing, is mostly a thin layer of cloth that covers his nipples and a thong for the base part. Of course this here is an exhibitionist.

"I'd like to say I'm happy to see you, but I'd be lying." By the way, the French blonde is not here as a gift to satiate your lust or join a threesome, not even to look. " Anastasia said, with a frown on his face.

"You're too serious, work, work and business are not always good for your health, you're sure you do not want to have fun with me or with me and a couple of twins" proposed Madame Raibow, with a seductive tone.

"It will never happen, I am an emotionally and physically fulfilling relationship, even if I was interested in such a relationship, I already have two people here I would like to do it (Tamamo and Mukuro) and they are not you and one of your prostitutes." Anastasia said, wanting to finish talking about sex and start business.

"Then I can watch your work, it promises to be silent" proposed Madame Raibow, activating a more perverse part of Anastasia's mind.

'Having a threesome with Mukuro-chan and Tamamo-chan sounds nice. But how can I do such a thing. Tamamo-no-Mae is possessive and jealous, Mukuro is even worse and is quite pure and virgin.

If they find out that I'm going out with both of them in secret at the same time, I'm a dead man / dead woman. " He thought of a small part of Anastasia's brain, which thinks of some more emotional and private issues.

"I'm going, I'll look for another source of information," said Anastasia, tired of the perverse nonsense of Madame Raibow, ready to leave.

"Stop! Okay I'll be a little more serious, but do not go, I need your help seriously." Said Madame Raibow, attracting the attention of Anastasia.

" What have you done ?" He asked Anastasia, raising an eyebrow.

"As you know my girls and some guys entertain every kind of man and woman in the city and many other places.

One of them heard from his client, who heard from his brother, who heard from his friend, who heard from his drunk superior, that you have been trying to make a deal with the Ragnek Clan for a while "Said Madame Raibow.

"Clan Ragnek?" He asked Albedo, finally entering the conversation, now that talking about dirty things is over.

"The Clan Ragnek, is a Ninja Clan native to Japan, led by R ăcnea, an incredibly lethal and ruthless spider woman.

Under his leadership, Clan Ragnek has become a global organization with offices in every country in the world. They usually take care of hunting dangerous people who threaten the magical world. A sort of magical ninja police.

But shrouded they act like mercenaries, sometimes like everything else. Many times they take on the role of treasure hunters, they find an artifact or an object of a certain value and they put it on the auction of the magic market.

From time to time I accepted a job for a person, I asked for a very ancient and incredibly rare artifact, in exchange I would give them something they want. "Anastasia has finished explaining the situation and what the Clan Ragnek is.

"Now that your girlfriend understood the situation, I continue your story.

Once you heard that you made a deal with the Clan Ragnek, I looked for more details.

Apparently the lieutenant who deals with the deal is Mao, coming from the branch of the city.

We have discovered several disturbing things about Mao, his greatest ambition is to become the next head of the Ragnek clan.

To fulfill this ambition he needs your goods, for me and my colleagues a change of leadership in the Clan Ragnek would be a disaster.

Mao is a poor person, with him the Clan Ragnek would become little more worthy of the traffickers of human beings and would do much harm to many people I know.

That is why we sabotaged the deal, before getting angry, we wanted to warn you of the thing before the exchange of goods began, thank God you came to me.

So we can hire you, I have an offer ten times better than that of Clan Ragnek. "Madame Raibow explained, with a wicked smile on her face.

"You have five minutes to tell me something I like, before you unleash the beast." Anastasia said, wanting to hear Madame Raibow's offer before deciding what to do.

"One of my boys, a mason, took on the appearance of Mao and took a lot of things from his office.

Trials that demonstrate his betrayal and planning a coup. We also took a lot of artifacts from his safe, including the object that interests you.

Here's the deal, Mao and his subordinates will come here to take the evidence back and shut me up forever.

You and your friends will take care of them, in return you will take all the artifacts we took from Mao's safe. "Madame Raibow explained, knowing that Anastasia can not refuse.

"What do you have to gain?" He asked Anastasia, knowing that there must be something rotten.

"When you have dealt with Mao and my girls have revealed the evidence to the American branch of Clan Ragnek, I and my associates will be in business with the Clan Ragnek and in a couple of generations it is possible that the next head of the Ragnek clan would call me grandmother." Madame Raibow explained.

"You want to make friends with the Clan Ragnek, so one of your many daughters, can seduce the current heir, what in the future your organization can grow in power and influence." He deduced Lady Mystery.

"Well I accept, but I want to use the artifacts promised in the battle with Mao." He requested Anastasia.

"If this serves to get you on my side we will pay you in advance.

You will receive the artifacts now. But what did you want from Clan Ragnek? You'll have it at the end of the deal. "Said Madame Raibow, removing the cover from the heart-shaped bed, revealing five objects that seem ancient and powerful.

"The first two artifacts are of the Teigu, created long ago by an ancient empire that was destroyed by a revolution.

The first Teigu known as King of Beasts Transformation:

Lionelle.

At first glance it is a belt with a lion-shaped emblem.

But when activated, Lionel enhances the user's five senses and gives off various bestial features, such as lion's ears, paws and a tail.

It also increases regeneration, physical strength and speed to animal levels.

The belt guarantees the ability to locate specific individuals over a long distance. There is also the bad side effect that when used, the user's personality becomes more animalistic.

The second Teigu is March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, a katana with a pretty creepy power.

Yatsufusa is able to control a maximum of eight bodies of those he has killed.

The user can also manipulate the abilities and powers that revived corpses had in life.

Puppets are known to preserve their habits, desires and personality traces they had in life, wrapped up allowing the user to use them to their advantage.

In addition, the puppet's conditions remain the same as after death, which meant that puppets can not learn new things or improve their physical abilities as well as those obtained before becoming a puppet.

For each puppet that the user actively controls, they have become weaker.

The last three are Shen Gong Wu, created in China by a great master Shaolin, to fight a powerful witch named Wuya.

Orb of Tornami: it is a blue-celestine sphere that can generate water in its three states in practically infinite quantities.

Third Arm Sash: is a scarf to tie to the torso that acts as (in fact) a third arm completely controllable and that can be stretched out of all proportion.

Tangle Web Comb: it is a comb that immobilizes the opponent with the strings impossible to dissolve, to use it you need a lot of control and a common thing that the same user is immobilized by the comb. The name refers to the fact that the comb immobilizes like a spider web.

While Madame Raibow explains each of the artifacts in part, Jean showed a nervous frown.

'Zelretch Schweinorg of Fate Stay, the Justice League of the DC Universe, Aliens of Mass Effect, the Omnitrix of Ben 10, Pokémon and Digimon. Now magic items of Akame Ga Kill and Xiaolin Showdown, what's missing Alex joins you have Avengers of the Marvel Universe. ' Jean thought, clearly overwhelmed by the situation / life that becomes more and more complicated.

"I accept your proposal, but I want to see the loot promised by Clan Ragnek and if you try to take it away after defeating Mao." "You're sure it's true after you." He threatened Lady Mystery, with a deathly serious tone.

"Okay, I'll show you the thing you like so much," said Madame Raibow, knowing that Anastasia can be a difficult and paranoid client. But if you can put it on its good side, it deserves to endure its whims and quirks.

"Until then, change and have fun with your pretty girlfriend," said Madame Raibow as she gets out of bed and leaves the room.

"How do you know a woman like that?" He asked Jean, having many difficulties in imagining how Anastasia met a woman so depraved.

"Ignoring the personality and the large number of fetishes is a great informer." Anastasia said, while taking off his jacket, boots, gloves, etc.

" What are you doing!" He exclaimed Albedo, seeing Anastasia who is undressing and can not look away.

'In the name of God, Anastasia is not obeying Madame Raibow's words' thought Jean, blushing badly and slightly panicking.

"A) I'm listening to Madame Raibow's advice, I'm taking advantage of you and I'm planning a rape.

B) I take off my clothes so I can activate my suit, URI-001, I seriously have to solve this problem. You protest if you keep staring at me embarrass me. "Anastasia said, wanting Jean to stop looking at her while she undresses.

"Now," said Jean, turning and looking at the opposite side, wondering why he immediately thought of the worst.

"Starting installation, URI-001" Anastasia said, removing his cap and touching the spider-shaped earring he wears.

In a moment the Anastasia accessory lit up and fell to the ground, forming a magic circle on the ground that went up, creating Anastasia's clothing.

In this case, a dark blue suit, very tight, which emphasizes the forms, giving a glamorous look.

The suit is like a second skin, covers every inch of the girl's body, feet, legs, waist, torso, arms, hands and reaches up to the neck.

"Let's see how the Teigu and Shen Gong Wu are on me," murmured Lady Mystery, taking the arsenal of magical weapons.

Shortly thereafter, Madame Raibow returned with several girls dressed in men's clothes, clearly a kind of bodyguard.

Madame Raibow also brought an old wooden box, which contains the award which aims Lady Mystery / Mystic, a dragon's egg.

XXX

In the meantime with the rest of the teenage superhero gang.

Superboy's headset buzzes with static electricity.

"Superboy, Miss Martian!

Our truck is under attack! "Robin shouted across the communication line

"The same situation for us," said Miss Marziana, seeing the robotic monkeys besieging the truck.

"I hate monkeys" Said Superboy growled in rage.

"Change your motorcycle in battle mode." He suggested Miss Marziana.

"No point," said Superboy as he leaps forward.

The bike without a rider lost control and crashes towards the motorcycle piloted by Miss Marziana.

Using telepathy Miss Marziana rises in the air, flying toward the truck.

Superboy has arrived on the roof of the truck and Miss Marziana helps her with her telepathy to crush the monkeys.

Miss Marziana using telepathy has chased away a monkey from the truck.

Behind the truck, other monkeys emerged from the cornfields, propelled by jet packs through the air.

Suddenly Miss Marziana heard a cry of rage and pain, turning to see Superboy being thrown from the truck.

Seeing his not so secretive cota in danger changed his priority by protecting the load to help Superboy.

Miss Marziana fly to Superboy using telepathy to lighten Connor's fall and help him stand up.

" Are you OK ?" He asked Miss Marziana worried to death for the young Superman clone.

"My eyes," Superboy muttered, touching the area around his eyes, which is slightly burned.

Superboy tilting his head to the side to see the robotic monkeys that continue to attack the truck.

His anger came up suddenly, before jumping ten floors in the air to the truck while Miss Marziana chases him.

Both the superhero teenagers of extraterrestrial origin arrived on the truck in the moment in here and turned violently out of control.

Cause one of the robotic monkeys to snap a tire.

Superboy grunted as he landed between the road and the cornfields.

The clone of Superman looked at with anger and impotence as the back of the truck exploded and four robotic monkeys carried the truckload in the air.

Miss Marziana brought the unconscious driver out of the truck using telepathy, saving the life of an innocent man.

Superboy gave a quick glance at Miss Marziana and the driver, seeing that they are doing well, decided to chase the robotic apes.

"Superboy! Wait!" Miss Marziana shouted, starting to chase Superboy.

Seeing that Superboy is not slowing down and does not want to talk, Miss Marziana communicates with Robin and Acqualad.

"Miss Martian to Robin, Superboy and I have lost our load, how are you?" He asked Miss Marziana, hoping that the rest of the Omega team will be in a better situation.

"The load is gone," Robin sighed.

The wonder boy backs away and watches the trail of destroyed drones piling up on the road.

He grabs one of the robotic monkeys and opens his skull, quickly pulled a rope from his glove and inserted the monkey's skull, starting to make a successful hacking.

"These obviously healthy drones which trucks attack, I mean we would have heard if the hexagon trucks were attacked by now, obviously they have some sort of GPS on the Amazo parts." He deduced Robin, continuing his work as a hacker.

"I'm monitoring the movements of the monkeys, they seem to be going ... to Gotham City." Robin said, communicating the situation you have his companions.

"Robin and Miss Marziana come to pick you up with the Bio-ship, Kid Flash chase Superboy and the stolen cargo.I'll notify the Alfa team about the situation we need reinforcements if the android comes back into operation." Acqualad announced, deciding the game plan, being the boss when Lady Mystery is not around.

XXX

"In short, instead of going to a magical underground city to combine I do not know what.

We must fight against magic ninjas of professional killers and creatures from myths.

All of this to keep you a good number of new trinkets and to prevent a Magic Ninja Clan from becoming a global criminal organization. "Supergirl said, in a tone that was hard to identify, summarizing the situation that was explained to him by Lady Mystery.

"Plus a dragon's egg, specifically a golden Chinese dragon egg, is probably the only one in the world and I have to have it at all costs," added Lady Mystery, who is wearing the magical artifacts just received.

Tangle Web Comb is found in Anastasia's hair, using it as a hairstylist.

Third Arm Sash is wrapped around the waist.

Yatsufusa is held on the back, hooked through several straps of black leather.

Lionelle was turned into a choker and the Orb of Tornami was given to Zauber.

Suddenly each communicator of the group of teenage heroines and sounded, sending a message: "Acqualad to the Alfa team, we have a problem."

In a few minutes, Acqualad explained the current situation of the Beta Team.

"Okay, Acqualad I send you Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Zauber and Albedo, I finish my job and come to help you." He said Lady Mystery, in a deathly serious tone.

"Zauber looks towards his mother / elder sister, with a pleading look, Zauber wants to stay in New York City and help mom Zauber does not want to go to Gotham City to leave her mother alone to fight ninja." Zauber said not wanting to leave the side of Lady Mystery.

"Comoara micu ţa (little treasure), I am moved by this faithful side of you.

But you have to use your head, now I'm not Anastasia, I'm Lady Mystery, a sorceress and above all your commander.

I want the dragon egg and I also want the success of the mission.

You and the rest will go to help Superboy, Kid Flash and the rest. If the android Amazo is assembled they will have no hope of surviving against a machine with the powers of six members of the Justice League, without their stronger members .

This is a direct order, go and help the Beta team, I'll join you later. "He ordered Lady Mystery, with a tone and an airlike authority similar to Batman.

"Zauber obeys unwillingly you have orders, yes lady, Zauber exclaims." Mystic's cloned daughter said, clenching her teeth.

"Once this mission is over, remember, Zauber, remember to start your training in the magic arts, you'd be a good apprentice." Anastasia said, giving Zauber a reason to complete the mission and return a whole piece.

In addition, once Anastasia gives Orb of Tornami to Zauber, for a moment he reacts to his presence, demonstrating a strong affinity with water, which must be cultivated as quickly as possible.

"Really!" Zauber exclaimed, invested with a huge desire to carry out the mission. " Said Zauber, changing mood in a second.

In a few minutes Supergirl eWonder Girl took Zauber and Albedo in wedding style, then flew to Gotham City, thanks to the proximity between New York and Gotham, they do not need the futuristic vehicle of Anastasia, Furtun ă (Storm).

Once the girls went flying and reached a certain distance, Lady Mystery pulled out a silver pocket watch, with the emblem of her other identity, Mystic, the King of the Wild Hunt.

The watch is a badge for the official members of the Wild Hunt, in addition to a communication system.

Anastasia or better said, Mystic, has started making several calls.

"Mukuro-chan I need your belongings, one for New York City within five minutes, another for Gotham City after half an hour from the first portal." Anastasia has finished her first call, talking to Mukuro, able to open portals for every corner of the known universe.

"Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Okita Souji, Chevalier d'Eon, Robin Hood, Kato Danzo, Frankenstein, Medusa your king / queen needs your services in New York City We have some members of Clan Ragnek to eliminate and get an egg from dragon." Anastasia has finished the second call, demanding the strength of its most loyal members of each Servant class, except the Caster class.

"Atalanta, Chiron, Nobunaga Oda, Nikola Tesla, Jack the Ripper, Hashashin / Maiya Hisau, EMIYA / Kiritsugu Emiya, Hassan of Serenity, Artemis Crock.

Go to Gotham City, I want you to watch the Ghosts (Young Justice) if one of them risks dying. "Anastasia said, finishing the third call, calling his best experts in long-range combat, Servant Archers and top experts in silent art and secret operations, Servant Assassin, plus Artemis Crock, the honorary member of the Wild Hunt.

"William Shakespeare, Leonardo Da Vinci, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Medea, Helena Blavatsky, Dr. Sol-Ton Go with the first team that goes to Gotham City, your job is to collect data on the Amazo android." Anastasia said ending his fourth call, wanting the Servant Caster, plus a brilliant alien doctor of the species Salarian has to keep an eye on the mechanical enemy.

"Louvre, Scáthach, CC, Justitia and ADARA, Red Inferno, Red Torpedo, Biowulf, Jungle Cat. You have nothing to do with the operation in Gotham City.

I want you to prepare something for me in New York City, once you've finished with this assignment with the Ghost (Young Justice), I want to make a quick purchase you have Stars workshops. "Anastasia said, making a fifth and last call, you have members of the Hunting Wild that are not Servant, composed of fairly colorful members.

Three immortal women, a vampire noblewoman who is a living radar, an immortal witch teacher of a thousand heroes and wand of the spear Gae Bolg, another immortal witch without magic, but with the Code that makes her immortal, more than six hundred years of experience in hundreds of fields, making her an incredibly dangerous and useful woman, when she does not behave like the famous cat Garfield, except that her obsession is not lasagna but pizza.

Four beings of artificial origin, two created by Mystic himself, two others created by an enemy of the Justice League, but after several events have been modified to follow Mystic's will.

The last two, a dog and a cat that were injected with TXF Cells along with a number of nanites to stabilize the TXF cells and amplify the positive effects of the mutation.

'Maybe I'm exaggerating with the backup plans, but as it's better to prevent than to cure. I do not want Jean and Angelica (Albedo and Zauber) to die at the hands of a car, we add Superboy and Miss Marziana to the list, I like them and could become members of the Wild Hunt in the future. ' He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic, ending his calls.

XXX

After almost thirty minutes of continuous jumps, Superboy arrived at his destination, Gotham Academy.

Superboy made a hole in the roof and threw himself into the gym.

Immediately entered Superboy to hear the annoying noise emitted by the robotic monkeys.

Turning to found over two dozen robotic monkeys surrounding a middle-aged man, short and thin, he wears a buttoned white shirt, a red bow tie and the straps of long trousers.

"Oh ... hi" greeted the little man.

Superboy, seeing the little nerd surrounded by robotic monkeys, raised an eyebrow, looking incredulous.

"Are you Ivo? Are you the one from here everyone is afraid?" He asked Superboy not believing that the Justice League is worried about a similar dwarf.

"Are you one to talk about and since the big blue boy has a brat?" He asked Ivo with annoyed tone that contains a bit 'of curiosity.

"He does not," said Superboy, in an angry tone.

"If you say so, you've met my optimal mobile neural quotient infiltrators or if you prefer MONQI." Ivo stated, snapping his fingers.

The monkeys, or MONQI, leap forward behind him.

Superboy takes less than a second to break them into pieces.

Ivo seeing the result of his hard work, sigh, clearly disappointed with the results.

"And after all the problem I went through to find an acronym for monkey." Ivo commented, while Superboy crushed the last MONQI.

At that precise moment, a trail of yellow entered the room, Kid Flash arrived in the field.

"The cavalry has arrived," said Kid Flash, with his habit of exhibitionist.

"Access: Captain Atom." He said a metallic voice coming from behind the two heroes, in an instant two beams of energy hit them in the back, throwing them through the chamber.

"Since my magnificent MONQI is not enough for you, maybe my incredible Amazo will teach you some lessons." Ivo said with a wicked smile on his face.

A giant figure emerged from the shadows with green striped trousers, bright red eyes and a bad attempt of orange hair.

"This hurts a lot, it's not my style, but we can retreat, the others are coming, we'll reunite with them and put it down." He said Kid Flash, finally having a good idea from his head full of hormones.

"No," Superboy growled. He advanced forward and spread his arms.

"It's Lady Mystery calls me stupid." He commented Kid Flash slapping his forehead and slowly shook his head.

Seeing the scene, Ivo started laughing.

"Please! My android has the strength of Superman, what chance do you have?" Ivo said, waiting for Superboy to get angry, you can easily see that with serious problems of management of anger together you have big problems with dad (Superman).

Superboy clenched his teeth and ran forward, his fist swinging.

The android blocked the flurry of attacks that sent and responded with a backhand that sends Superboy straight into the wall.

"It's up to me" said Kid Flash, shooting straight to the enemy, aiming to punch him in the head.

"Access: Black Canary." He said the creation of Ivo, taking a step forward slows his jaw and breaks out a sonic mechanical scream.

Not even a second later sent Kid Flash to fly to the wall, which begins to fill with human cracks and siluete.

Meanwhile, Superboy came out of the wall, charging back to the enemy.

"Access: Flash." He said Amazo, snapping forward and doing dozens of shots did a dozen or a hundred devastating blows on Superboy's body.

"Time to use the super-backpack," said Superboy, seeing that his normal strength is not enough, so he activated the gadget built by Lady Mystery.

Once the pack turns into an armor, Superboy fired three powerful rays of energy.

Succeeding in a hit on Amazon, knocking him across the room.

"It is I began to believe that you were not doing justice to the famous shield with a S." He said Ivo slightly impressed with Superboy's equipment.

This positive comment to Distracted Superboy enough time to allow Amazo to fight back.

"Access: Red Tornado." He said Amazon extending his hand, evoking a tornado that sucks all the oxygen in the room, suffocating Superboy, until the mask activates an area recycling system.

Premising Superboy to breathe and attack Amazo.

A very brutal fight was performed in a few seconds, apparently Amazon has learned some of the moves of Black Canary, Green Arrow and Batman.

"Amazon, finish it, start the Kr protocol." Ivo said with a wicked grin on his face.

Amazon's chest opens revealing a piece of Kryptonite, which kneels Superboy.

Amazon has prepared to launch a fatal blow to end Superboy's life.

Before he could, Kid Flash attacked Amazon again, Ivo's creation simply turned around, capturing Kid Flash in a bear hug.

"Access: Superman." He said Amazon using a force comparable to that of Superman.

At that moment Robin, Acqualad and Miss Marziana arrived on the possible murder scene.

The mouth of Kid Flash opens up in horror as Kid Flash screams because of a terrible pain.

"Kid Flash!" Robin screamed, rushing forward to help.

Before he could do it, a batarang flies directly to Amazo's head.

The android turns to the side looking at the batarang.

"Access: Martian Manhunter." He said Amazo becoming intangible.

The batarang passed through the head of the android and Kid Flash fell from his arms.

Robin rushes to grab his friend by the arm, pulling away the speedster.

At that moment, Supergirl and Wonder Girl entered the gigantic hole in the roof, carrying Albedo and Zauber in their arms.

Seeing the situation, Albedo decided that they must start strongly.

"Zauber uses that magical sphere!" He said Albedo, pulling out his sword and pointing a finger at Amazo.

"Zauber smiles at his aunt's word, taking aim and exclaims Orb of Tornami!" Said Zauber, using the celestine blue sphere to shoot a torent of water towards Amazo.

"Acqualad shoots your lightning" said Albedo hoping that the water combined with electricity could damage Amazo.

Acqualad shooting at obeyed the command of Albedo and used its bio-energy.

The result ...

"Access: Red Tornado" said Amazon, using the powers of Red Tornado to disperse water and attack the heroes.

XXX

After about ten minutes, Gotham Academy was flooded, along with the distribution of many classrooms.

"Being a good show, but in comparison you have your mentors who have stood for hours, you are simple imitations.

Except for the girl dressed in white and the girl with a robotic arm, the two of them are not imitations.

But no one can defeat my magnificent Amazo. "Ivo said, enjoying a world watching the struggle between his creation and the Ghost (Young Justice), feeling like Julius Caesar watching the fight between gladiators from above.

"Except for me!" He exclaimed a female figure who entered the battlefield and is carrying something very big like a futuristic cannon.

BLAST!

Pressing a button, a powerful laser passes through the air and hits Amazo straight to the chest, making a nice hole in the chest and destroying the kryptonite that complicates the involvement of Supergirl and Superboy in the fight against Amazo.

In a minor note the entire school gaining thirty walls with thirty holes perfectly aligned.

"You can not love surprise attacks or high-powered energetic weapons," said Lady Mystery, in a happy tone.

Ivo and Ghost (Young Justice) turned to the origin of the laser shot.

"Lady Mystery I've never been so happy to see you!" He exclaimed Robin, seeing Lady Mystery carrying a large and heavy laser canon that should be placed on a vehicle do not carry it like a gun.

If he had not been focused on Lady Mystery's weapon, he would have noticed something new in Anastasia's appearance.

"Access: Superman." Amazo said, shooting lasers from the eyes, apparently a hole in the chest can not stop it.

But now the kryptonite is destroyed, Superboy and Supergirl can go wild.

Not even Amazo can easily defeat two angry Kryptonians.

"Tell me you can shoot them again" asked Kid Flash, running beside Anastasia. Avoiding being roasted by the laser beams of Amazo, Superboy and Supergirl.

"I'm sorry, my toy is an experimental weapon created for my transportation, I had to work on it to let him shoot one shot." He explained Lady Mystery, throwing the futuristic canon on the floor.

At that moment Kid Flash noticed the change

"You were a blue-haired punk before, now you're a red-haired catgirl with blonde strands," Kid Flash said, seeing Lady Mystery's new look.

The hair of Anastasia is now longer and wild, their color has changed, now they are bright red with yellow tips.

On top of the head there are some lion's ears or panther, has a long feline tail, to end there are sharp claws coming out of the hands, which look more like legs than hands.

His body is stronger and tonic, he probably gained a few inches of height.

On his cheeks there are cravings or tattoos similar to cat whiskers.

The last detail is his teeth that are more fangs than teeth.

"I prefer the term of Lionwoman or Panthergirl." He has Corect Lady Mystery, moving his tail.

" How did it happen ?" He asked Kid Flash, intrigued by Anastasia's change.

"In short, from the job in New York City, I gained a choker that allows me to increase all my physical attributes, but I become a fiery woman with feline you want the long explanation you have to survive against Amazo." He said Lady Mystery, pulling Yatsufusa out of the sheath.

"A katana will help us?" He asked Robin, raising an eyebrow, not believing that a sword can help defeat Amazon.

"Yes, if it is combined with a comb, a crystal ball and a nice fist" said Anastasia, with a wild smile on her face.

Then he ran into the fray, thanks to the sky the bestial state of Lady Mystery has greatly increased his speed and strength allowing him to stand up to a confrontation from Kryptoniani and killer machine.

Albedo joined the assault by gripping his sword with force.

The strategy was simple enough, Supergirl and Superboy at the moment pissed off are keeping Amazo busy, enough to create several openings in Amazo's guard.

Premising has Lady Mystery and Albedo to score several shots of the sword.

"Apparently you're not magic," said Lady Mystery, noting that his sword Yatsufusa and the blows launched by Albedo have managed to scratch the skin of Amazo, something that not even a dozen shots of Superboy, Supergirl and Wonder Girl they managed to do.

"Things are going to go very badly for you now," said Lady Mystery, holding Yatsufusa with one hand, so she can use another magic weapon.

A tangle comb of yellow and brown color with brownish green teeth.

"A comb!" Believe that my invincible Amazo will be defeated by a comb. " Ivo mocked Lady Mystery, not understanding what the comb really is capable of.

"Nobody is really invincible, Tangle Web Comb!" Shouted Lady Mystery, Shen Gong Wu was activated, fired a lock of hair from his teeth that wrapped around Amazo, immobilizing her arms.

"Access: Black Canary." He said Amazo, no longer able to use his arms or get free, he decided to use sonic attacks that can not be stopped.

"Zauber move baseball!" He shouted Lady Mystery, quickly communicating what to do, not wanting to be struck by a sonic scream, especially when his hearing is ultra-developed.

"With a smile Zauber launches the Orb of Tornami as if it were a baseball." Zauber said throwing the magic blue ball towards Lady Mystery, she used her sword, Yatsufusa, as if it were a baseball bat.

"Orb of Tornami: ICE!" He shouted Lady Mystery as he hit Shen Gong Wu, sending him to Amazo, getting stuck in the hole made by Anastasia's experimental weapon.

In a second, Orb of Tornami started creating several layers of ice on Amazo.

The fight between the ice and Amazo, which uses sonic waves to destroy it for several seconds until Amazo was overwhelmed and the ice is wrapped on him in a large tundra of ice.

"Now let's hit on with all we have!" Third Arm Sash! " She declared Lady Mystery, while the scarf around her waist comes to life literally becomes a third arm that launches a very powerful fist to the frozen Amazo.

Superboy fired a very powerful laser from his visor, as if it were Cyclops of the X-MEN.

Supergirl and Wonder Girl have launched a combined attack.

Miss Marziana used her telepathy to throw everything possible against Amazo.

Acqualad manipulated the flooded school water to create a shark-like water construct and launch it towards Amazo.

Zauber has pulled out his golden angel wings and he shoots dozens of feathers-swords wrapped in sheer electricity.

Albedo invoked his staff, using it as a javelin he launched it at full power against Amazo.

Robin threw every kind of explosive gadget he was wearing.

Kid Flash ran out of the room, doing a dozen laps around the school to gain strength and speed. Once returned to the battlefield and sphere a punch that possesses an enormous kinetic power accumulated through its stroke.

The end result of all these hit simultaneous ...

Crack!

BOOM!

The ex-invincible Amazo along with the ice that imprisons him was destroyed in a thousand pieces, turning Amazo from a killing machine into the most complicated puzzle in the world.

" We won !" He shouted Kid Flash falling to his knees and raising his arms to the sky, as if he had just won the world cup of football.

'Fortunately my idea worked, I had believed that the Servant would need to save the Ghosts (Young Justice) and defeat Amazo. But it was not needed, at least I collected a lot of data on the operation of Amazo, now I can use the data collected to create a Amazo all mine?. ' He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic, deciding to let Kid Flash q celebrate some more time.

After a couple minutes of celebrations.

Where did Ivo go? "Robin asked as Kid Flash approaches and examines the object that saved his life a short time ago.

"Zauber is tired of the battle but is still curious to find out what Kid Flash has found." Zauber asked, seeing the black and red Batarang, which Kid Flash held in his hands.

"Zauber has lost all traces of positive mood, Zauber takes the batarang and tries to suppress the desire to kill Batman." Said Zauber, taking the batarang from the hand of Kid Flash.

Soon after, Superboy came with something, better said someone.

Ivo which is linked by a sort of red and black rope.

"You guys have the bastard." Power-girl happily said approaching them four; on their part they just exchanged looks confused with each other before the Super-girl spoke.

"Who took Ivo?" He asked Supergirl, wondering who captured the creator of Amazo.

"Zauber is quite nervous and angry now." Zauber imagines the source of frustration in the form of a bat. " Zauber said, feeling a desire to beat Batman.

"For the time being we're done, let's call the Justice League to take our trash and clean up the are going to Furtun ă (Tempesta) until we get to the base for the tour." He explained Anastasia, while he deactivates the Teigu Lionelle, losing his beastly features and returning to normal.

XXX

"The recovered parts of the Amazo Androide are currently being analyzed at the two STAR laboratory facilities

On a brighter note , we have Professor Ivo under key, this means that it will be the last Amazo we'll see. "He said Batman, with a faint smile, barely visible.

"The mission was a complete success, we could not have hoped that such a result would have happened." He praised Black Canary.

"Despite this, the team found some complications." He observed Red Tornado.

"Complications come with work, your ability to handle them has impressed the entire Justice League." He said Batman.

"The whole Justice League?" He asked Superboy, with a slightly hopeful tone.

"With time and the trauma of the blunt force one can also make the krpytonians change their minds." He said Black Canary, with the intent of helping Superboy's mood.

"Of course there is no shame in asking for help, that's why the Justice League exists because there are some problems that we can not solve individually." He said Batman, with his authoritarian tone.

"Zauber is sick of this attitude, Zauber wants a bit of freedom, but Zauber does not get freedom even in the missions

If Zauber and his friends need help we would never have had the chance to ask! "Zauber said, as he gets an inch from Batman's face

Zauber stuck something in his chest before slipping back a few steps.

Batman took the "gift" from Zauber, a batarang.

"First we did not follow you, second place is not mine." He said Batman, pulling out one of his Batarangs that are black ... and blue and a different shape from the black and red that Zauber gave him.

This has confused both Batman and the Ghost team (Young Justice).

Kid Flash decided to break the embarrassing silence, so he tore the batarang out of Batman's hand.

"Souvenir" He exclaimed Kid Flash, brandishing the batarang as a trophy.

"This means there's a new bat in town." He said Lady Mystery, noting that the red color of the batarang matches the color of a red beauty that met in New York.

That beauty with beautiful red hair, along with three tattoos:

\- A tattoo with the emblem of the green cap sleeve on the upper part of the right arm.

\- A nautical star tattoo on the upper back.

\- A bluebird on his left shoulder.

"You know it was a long day and I have a dragon egg to hatch or use for an experiment, so I take Furtun ă (Storm) and I want to make a quick trip to Tokyo, I expect a warm bed, a lunch with flakes and some nice company." Anastasia said, wanting to return to Tokyo, precisely a house that houses Tamamo-chan and his laboratory / hiding place for his alter ego Lady Mystery.

" It's almost midnight, it's not late for lunch" noted Kid Flash.

"This is midnight, Tokyo is midday," said Lady Mystery, before launching the room and embarking on Furtun ă (Storm).

Once the futuristic Lady Mystery vehicle took some distance from Mount Justice, she went into her own cabin.

Opening a secret compartment in the wall to pull out a briefcase with a red X on it.

"I want to take a quick trip, it does not mean I'll take a trip to Tokyo, it's just a declaration or a wish.

Actually my vehicle will pass over to New York City, precisely the STAR Labs, which deal with Amazo's study.

The data gathered from my eyes, from the market analysis or from the observations of the Servant Caster are not enough for me.

I want Amazo's head that contains vital information for its operation. Red-X will be the person who will give me what I want. "He said Lady Mystery / Mystic, deciding to use his third alter ego, the bad one to take the remains of Amazo.

Next chapter: Red-X VS Justice League.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 86: Red-X VS Justice League. First part.

Batman the dark knight of Gotham City came out of Mount Justice, using one of the Zeta pipes.

Instead of arriving at Gotham City or the Bat-cave, the crusader with the cape arrived in New York City.

Why New York City instead of Gotham City?

Simple, hours ago, when the Ghost (Young Justice) started their mission, the STRA laboratories received a letter from Red-X, a notorious thief who stole all of his art stealing scientific equipment, works of art, artifacts historians of all kinds.

The press has begun to name it: The biggest thief in the world.

With this title Red-X started to make bigger and bigger hits and announce the law enforcement where and when he would make his shots.

But today at 12:00 he made his biggest declaration in a style never seen until today.

It all started at 13:00, a news helicopter was stolen, using this helicopter that flew over the whole of New York City, scattered hundreds or thousands of posters, which say:

I Red-X, the biggest thief in the world I challenge the greatest detective in the world and his companions who call themselves the greatest heroes in the world.

At midnight, I will steal the STAR laboratories from their mysterious cargo that must arrive today.

Batman and his friends who form the Justice League, if you dare to face the biggest thief in the world, come to New York City.

I invite you to participate in the greatest theft of the century, no, in the history of the world.

Signed Red-X, the king of thieves, the man who will defeat Batman this night.

XXX

The press has broadcast this event all over the world, after a similar event, challenge and with Amazo posted inside you have STAR workshops located in New York City.

The Justice League has decided to accept the Red-X challenge.

For this reason Batman, Black Canary, Grenn Arrow, Hawkwoman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Superman and Wonder Woman are inside you have STAR workshops.

XXX

POV Red-X (Alex Brunestud)

I'm crazy, but really crazy to do such a thing. The founding members of the Justice League plus three more members for a total of 10 superheroes.

At least six of them (Batman, Flash, Acquaman, Martian Manhunter, Superman and Wonder Woman) are mature and more powerful versions of my teammates, this gives me a slight advantage.

Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawkwoman and Green Lantern are not dangerous, the first three can easily beat them.

Green Lantern is more difficult, but I am a lantern too and I know the weak points of a lantern.

Task: Enter inside you have STAR workshops, take Amazo's head and go out.

Obstacles: The Justice League, followed by police and journalists trying to photograph me.

Advantages: They are underestimating me, I know their strengths and weaknesses, they do not know anything about me, I am well armed and my band often hours preparing the ground for me, there are at least three backup plans.

Let's do it, I'll be the union of Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, Deadpool and Lupine III. Especially the last two I need folly, unpredictability and luck.

Looking at the positive part I do this work in my original body, there is a limit to what I can be Lady Mystery.

The only problem I have is the manipulation of the TXF Cells and the Nanites to change my body size to be shorter, leaner and more athletic.

In short, Mystic is a colossus. Red-X must be something more like Nightwing or Ezio Auditore.

"Start this hunt" I shouted going to play my role as a thief.

XXX

POV Narrator

In the middle of New York City, on top of a roof that offers a good view to observe the STAR laboratory, which contains Amazo.

The place is full of policemen, law enforcement agencies and SWAT teams.

There are also a bunch of journalists who want to witness the event, but before today a thief to challenge the Justice League to stop him.

On the roof of a building, there is a man 185 centimeters tall, dressed in a haig-tech black suit, with several overlapping armor in some parts of his body.

The first is a crimson guard that leads to his throat and chest. A guard on both shoulders, on the forearms, on the gloves, one for each of his thighs, his knees.

The face of this individual is hidden by a gray helmet with red visor in the shape of an X.

Around the waist there is a multi-colored black-red belt, with an X-shaped logo on it.

There are also two dark black buckles / belts, which wrap horizontally around the trunk forming an X.

This time Red-X brought with him a vast arsenal of the most disparate types of weapons, consisting of: a Claymore sword, two katanas, knives, a circular shield with the symbol "X", a quiver of at least 30 arrows, an arc , several batons, a lasso, the nunchaku, countless darts and multiple firearms.

Using the telescopic view offered by the visor visa and analyzed every possible entry and exit of the STAR laboratories.

When he was about to make his move, Red-X heard the sound of a tight rope ...

'Green Arrow! 'He thought Red-X, turning around and taking a green Arrow's quiet arrow with his right hand.

"I did not know that the hero of Star City is a coward who attacks the enemy from behind." He taunted Red-X, amplifying his voice so Green Arrow can hear it.

In less than a second from the darkness of the night the green archer arrived, bringing with him the beautiful Black Canary.

'The Justice League must have an excellent nurse and dental insurance, I am sure that 12 hours ago, Black Canary has lost a tooth and gains a very bad bruise on the lip. But now everything has disappeared. " He thought Red-X seeing that Black Canary seems to be in full health without having any sort of damage on them.

"We can do things the good way or the bad way you choose," said Green Arrow, ready to take one of his many arrows.

"I choose the good method, now you can put down the bow and give me the mystery loaded, if you do none of you will be hurt." He said Red-X with a gentle tone, but with a humorous background, he clearly knows that the heroes do not accept the good method of Red-X.

"Because you want the load, you do not even know things," said Black Canary, wanting to gather more information on the motive of Red-X.

"I do not want it, but someone will pay for something that the Justice League personally handed in. It can be alien technology or an experimental weapon, I do not care, I get a profit in the end." He said Red-X pretending not to know about Amazo, who is a simple thief who wants to get money.

"Then you do all this for money, you can not work or rob one like any normal thief." He said Green Arrow, preferring the classic thieves and banks that a man in costume.

"No, money is a simple bonus, I'm a part-time thief, but it's more like a hobby.

The adrenaline that I feel when I commit a robbery is indescribable, a drug that enslaves me, plus those who do not want to be paid to have fun a world. "Red-X said expressing one side of his personality, the stuff with the addiction of Adrenaline is quite true.

"I advise you, stop it until you can do it," said Green Arrow, ready to hurl his arrow on Red-X.

"I'd rather die, than stop myself, plus my wife would give me a pot if I do not bring money on the table, it's up to me to give you advice, never move, marriage destroys the spirit of man and drives him to seek fun in indescribable ways. " He said Red-X, changing tone from friendly and comical to deadly serious. Giving the air of a bipolar fool.

'Actually I'm sure I get a pot on my head, when I get home, I already see Tamamo-no-Mae opens the TV, sees an article written on Red-X VS Justice, a final result of a pile of bumps on his head. My life is a damn anime 'He thought Red-X chuckling at his misfortune that leads him into increasingly crazy situations.

"You talk too much," said Grenn Arrow, firing his arrow-boxing glove, aiming for Red-X's head.

"I talk a lot, I hit a lot," said Red-X, quickly moving sideways dodging the arrow and cutting the distance between them.

Being a Servant-Vampire can easily dodge a bullet when fired, but an arrow.

The situation is even easier, when you can observe the enemy you can predict the shooter's thoughts and preparatory actions and act in advance.

Adding these skills, Green Arrow does not fail to hit Red-X without anyone taking care of Red-X.

Red-X's fighting style consists of extremely rapid evasive actions, moving at the moment when the enemy shoots to effectively dodge the bullets

a practitioner of a type of Bajiquan that Gen Urobuchi calls Super Bajiquan.

It is a definitive technique born from the miraculous fusion of Bajiquan and magic, having become an Internal Art that transcends the External Art.

A style that takes the shortest route without any initial movement to damage the interior rather than the exterior.

It is an expert of this art that is able to defeat a normal person with a single blow, but some say that it is a mimic of taolu without much behind it.

Red-X in the blink of an eye reached Green Arrow and gave him a deadly right fist, aiming at the pancreas.

The result of the blow was instantaneous, comparable to a cannon ball hitting a soldier, Green Arrow spitting blood and was thrown against a wall.

"You are the greatest archer in the world, but remains stuck in the realm of man, I am the greatest thief in the world is I am entering the realm of legends." He declared Red-X, looking arrogant and full of himself, but in reality there is a lot of harsh truth of Red-X's words.

Green Arrow is a skilled archer, but it is not Archer of Black (Chiron) or Archer of Red (Atalanta) who shoot supersonic arrows at a distance of two kilometers, capable of destroying castles or eradicating armies with an arrow.

" You talk too much !" He shouted Black Canary, attacking Red-X with a kick, but the thief appeared using his left arm.

"You did not hear me before, I talk a lot, I beat a lot," said Red-X, before hitting Black Canary in the stomach with the palm of his hand and pushing it away, creating a bit 'of distance between them.

"What did you want to do with that strange move?" Asked Black Canary, not hearing anything from the hit of Red-X.

"It was a technique that would damage the internal organs of the target, but apparently not working, it means I need more practice." He said Red-X, taking a combat position reminiscent of a boxer.

For a short time, Red-X and Black Canary confronted each other, exchanging fists, kicks, nudges and their countermoves.

They seem to be on the same level, Black Canary has more experience that allows her to predict some moves of Red-X and consume less energy, a sign that Black Canary is a martial arts teacher.

But Red-X has a better reaction time than Black Canary, his strength behind his shots is much higher than Black Canary, and if it comes to speed Red-X is the winner.

Here it is a struggle between experience and power. But eventually one of the two will get tired or suffer too many injuries to keep fighting.

It is those who believe that he will get tired sooner, Black Canary known for his moves, the costume with the famous net lime and his only power the supersonic cry.

Or Red-X equipped with hyper-advanced technology, which in reality is not a human being but a Servant-Vampire able to fight without sleep or eat for days, more among its powers there are a silver leather bulletproof, knives fire, let's not forget the accelerated healing factor.

In the middle of the Red-X fight he dodged Black Canary's left punch by a millimeter and then threw a blow to Black Canary's right shoulder, which was wounded by Amazo.

A dirty and ignoble move, but Red-X is a thief and the thieves played dirty and have no pain.

Black Canary's wound reopened, the damage was immediately screamed of pain, this made her involuntarily activate her super-cry that hit Red-X and threw it into the air.

But doing a stunt on the ground, at that moment a sharp green arrow was going to hit him in the throat, but luckily the Red-X's suit bounced off the arrow.

"You were aiming at your shoulder, but you almost hit my throat, my shot must have hurt you so much to upset your aim." He mocked Red-X coming as Green Arrow tries to shoot an arrow by having some broken ribs and maybe a perforated lung.

"I learned to be a good diversion," said Green Arrow, with a mischievous smile.

At that moment a scarlet trail as fast as the wind appeared out of nowhere, aiming for Red-X.

Thankfully the Red-X suit and their gadgets have been updated with the stolen Bat-cave files.

On the HUD of the Red-X visor the scanning systems have discovered a large amount of kinetic energy in the vicinity and the motion sensors of the suit say that something incredibly fast is approaching Red-X.

When these two systems show this thing, the automatic suit releases some special gadgets.

Flash, the scarlet sprinter is racing at a speed comparable to that of a fighter jet, with the intent of helping Oliver and Dinah to fight Red-X, which is proving to be much more than a thief with delusions of grandeur and some expensive toys .

Flash to prepared a punch that contains enough kinetic energy to put KO Bane or Blockbuster.

But when Flash approached within a yard of Red-X, the belt and other parts of the Red-X costume released grenades.

They exploded releasing hundreds of comforts, which are attracted to the kinetic energy, that is, the energy emitted by Flash when it is core.

In one moment, Flash finds himself a human porcupine, full of comforts, especially in the legs, then he did two things:

1) He screamed in pain

2) He stopped running at superfast.

3) He suffered a tripping and fell on Green Arrow.

"You can not hate science, it allows you to create weapons and inventions for everything, for example grenades attracted by the kinetic energy perfect for real estate Flash." He said Red-X smirkingly smiling under the mask amused by the situation while Flash vibrated its molecules becoming intangible for a second, getting rid of the hundreds of thorns.

Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash got together and stood up, ready to fight.

"The greatest archer in the world and the fastest man in the world against the greatest thief in the world sounds like the greatest battle in the world." He said Red-X in an excited tone, pulling out two metal sticks, which emit electric sparks, taking a new combat position.

At that moment in a universe talking Nightwing sneezed, then said, "Someone is talking about me or is he imitating me?"

"You're forgetting about me," said Black Canary, slightly angry that was not enunciated in the Red-X fight.

"Canary doll, this time I'll be serious, I strongly recommend you stand aside, I prefer not to beat a woman to blood." He said Red-X before shooting for Flash, knowing he is the biggest threat to his escape and must fight him now, before he completely heals and becomes too fast to be defeated.

XXX

In the middle of the fight between three superheroes, full of attacks, dodges, hit inflicted and suffered. Red-X's heart or better said his hearts are beating so fast that they seem about to explode.

The fight with Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash, is awakening the dark side of Red-X, no, the vampire side of Alex Brunestud.

His blood seven slowly grows with his adrenaline, the moon's rays do not help at all, and Black Canary's wound that slowly bleeds is slowly driving him crazy.

Red-X threw his sticks towards Green Arrow and Flash. Once left, they exploded, damaged and stunning the two heroes.

The Servant-Vampire disguised as a thief moves his attention to Black Canary.

Along with his thirst for blood, his strength is also growing, he can no longer restrain himself as if at the beginning of the confrontation, when he was in full control of himself.

Going very fast, he launches a deadly left, which breaks several parts of the ribcage of Black Canary, using the right hand Red-X to strangled Black Canary and lifts it up in the air.

Red-X was struck by such high pleasure that he had never felt before. If it were not for the battle fought and the adrenaline still in circulation in his body would have fainted from the pure ecstasy of it.

"Let's see if Canary can fly," Red-X said, throwing Black Canary from the ledge of the building.

Once seen Black Canary falling towards the ground and the expression of terror on his face, this pleasure disappeared quickly.

'What I've just done, I have to beat them to blood or immobilize them, do not kill them' thought Red-X realizing what I just did, without the blood of Black Canary around her blood seven is disappearing.

"Heroes from what I see your canary can not fly, which one of you goes to kill it?" He mocked Red-X, looking like a sociopath, but actually wants Flash to save Black Canary.

"Flash!" Green Arrow shouted as he ran to Red-X with intent to kill the thief.

" I got it !" The fastest man in the world responded by rushing faster than the sound to save Black Canary.

"We're the only two emerald archers left," Red-X said, taking a deep breath and pulling a kind of capsule out of his belt.

"Shut up" shouted Green Arrow shooting his arrow at Red-X, the thief launches the small capsule that veins pierced by the arrow of Green Arrow.

BOOM

The capsule turned out to be a kind of explosive, which does little damage but creates a lot of it.

"You can not hit something you can not see," said Red-X, deciding to end the fight with the green archer through silent arts.

"Come out in the open coward!" He shouted Green Arrow, wanting to have a heat vision or anything to see through the smoke.

Without the time to react, the green hero felt a sting around his neck, followed by the voice of Red-X whispering: "Sweet dreams, emerald archer."

Red-X came out of the doorway carrying the bow and quiver of Green Arrow, in his hands there is a small empty syringe, which contains a paralyzing agent and incredibly powerful sleeping pill. Green Arrow will sleep as little as a week.

"Let's see how strong the arch of the emerald archer is" asked Red-X taking aim on Flash to save Black Canary from falling.

XXX

Flash, the scarlet sprinter, known as the fastest man in the world just saved the life of the love of his good friend Oliver aka Green Arrow.

So why Oliver's arrows try to hit him. But the speed of an arrow can not compare to the speed of Flash, which is able to go around the world in several hours.

But the movements of Flash are repetitive and a shooter with a certain intelligence and a clairvoyance, can predict the movements of Flash.

'Green Arrow can shoot 29 arrows per minute. I can shoot all his arrows in half a minute. "Red-X thought, gripping the bow and arrows of Green Arrow, firing three explosive arrows at the same time, then a pair of traditional arrows.

The explosive arrows forced Flash to retreat following a zig-zag movement.

Going straight on the trajectory of the traditional arrows, suffering two wounds one on the right shoulder and on the right knee.

"Time to fly" murmured Red-X jumping from the roof of the building, shooting the last arrow of Green Arrow in mid-air,

An arrow-rope that allowed Red-X to reach the ground, precisely landing in front of Black Canary and Flash.

"What did you do to Green Arrow!" He shouted Flash, seeing Oliver's bow in the hands of Red-X.

"You three can hardly stand up to me, a simple archer who can not resist against me." Red-X responded, wanting to provoke Flash, which is quite easy, because the benefits that have affected it contain various chemicals with something special that serve to make it more hysterical, less reflective and above all slower.

Flash fired towards Red-X, going at a superhuman speed, but it's not even a tenth of its standard speed, this puts Flash at a level of speed comparable to a Servant Lancer.

It is in these terms of speed Red-X can hold them and especially hit it.

Red-X pretended not to be able to react fast enough, until Flash entered its firing range, at the last moment Red-X takes the bow of Green Arrow is I use it like a club, striking the front of Flash, causing him a slight concussion and complete destruction of the Green Arrow arch.

"No souvenirs for today," Red-X joked, shifting his attention to Black Canary.

"Let's see how resistant a canary without his friends" threatened Red-X, sending out a sort of X-shaped blade from his quarters.

"I do not give up without fighting," said Black Canary, running towards Red-X and kicking a mistral kick, which Red-X easily dodged.

Now the thief does not hold back anymore like in the first round, Black Canary is getting bread for his teeth.

In the middle of the fight, Red-X noticed that Flash is getting back on its feet, the superelocity that gives it accelerated healing is incredibly useful and annoying for the enemy.

' That's enough ! I got tired of them, I have to put them down once and for all, but how? What is the biggest weakness of Flash?His idiot personality or flirting with every woman he sees? 'He thought Red-X getting a pretty weird idea, which can work if Flash and Black Canary have the right reactions.

"I'm about to tear off your feathers, little canary," said Red-X, launching a thrust with the X-blade, which was dodged at the last second by Black Canary.

"You missed me," said Black Canary, not lowering his guard.

"Are you sure ... I have targeted the feathers you do not have vital organs" answered Red-X with a small smile under the mask, while snapping his fingers.

Red-X with his latest attack managed to cut Black Canary's corset in two, revealing his chest.

A blonde beauty like half-dressed Black Canary is a unique spectacle, impossible to look away, especially for a healthy man.

Flash alias Bart Alan is a healthy man, very attracted to all female beauty, for this reason he stood still for a couple of seconds to watch Black Canary.

Black Canary reflexively covered his chest. The background journalists started taking pictures and filming the scene, which until tomorrow would have passed through the whole globe.

Red-X taking advantage of the unique unique rare opening, decided to attack, throwing eight X-shaped shuriken.

At the time of impact the X-shuriken turned into various gadgets.

A first set becomes a kind of super-strong tape that covers the mouth of Black Canary and Flash.

The second set hooked on to the neck of Black Canary and Flash, becoming something similar to an inhibitor collar for superpowers.

The third and fourth sets became a kind of sticky rope that tied the legs and arms of Black Canary and Flash.

This gadget is still experimental and may have some pretty unpleasant side effects for a woman and pleasing for a man observer.

The compound present in the X-shuriken began to slowly erode Black Canary's clothes.

Fortunately, Flash can maintain its secret identity because its costume is made of a special material that allows it to resist corrosion.

The press continues to take photographs and film the scene, forgetting about Red-X, which disappeared leaving the press to devour the misfortune of Black Canary.

On that night Red-X earned his first nemesis who will try to capture him whenever he can, already the rage of a woman may be worse than hell.

XXX

Inside you've got STAR workshops, Red-X came in through a service door that just learned about the sonic technology in the Red-X gloves.

'The worst part is that I'm a fan of the television series The Arrow and The Flash. Beautiful TV shows, why can not these versions be like their Arrowverse counterparts? He thought of Alex's otaku-nerd side, that is, the person behind the Red-X mask, who does not have so much fun beating Green Arrow and Flash. Although the humiliating and risqué show of Black Canary is provoking him a feeling that is difficult to explain, partly embarrassed, a bit of perversion and anxious to have exaggerated in his role as a thief.

Avoiding the guards and tracking systems of the structure, thanks to the many skills learned by Servant Assassin, plus the system of concealment of the X-suit and some hacking.

Red-X has arrived in front of the safe that must contain half the remains of Amazo.

Shooting an X-gadget on the terminal opened the safe in there ... Superman.

'Nothing can not be easy in my life!?' He thought Red-X, immediately looking for an escape, fighting Superman in a direct fight is not among the things he wants to do, especially as Red-X who must be a human being without powers that relies on his brain, body and technology.

At that moment, Batman and Acquaman, Martian Manhunter entered the room, blocking the exit.

"Red-X give up you have no more escape routes," shouted Batman, ready to capture the infamous thief.

"You'll never get me alive!" He declared Red-X before launching a smoke bomb that obscures the room.

At that moment Superman used his super-breath to absorb the smoke emitted by the grenade.

It took a few seconds to do it. But it was too late Red-X disappeared.

" Where it went ?" He asked Acquaman not seeing Red-X anywhere.

"I do not see it but I can hear the beating of his heart," said Superman, stepping out of the safe, moving quickly to get something that is invisible to the naked eye.

"Invisibility does not work with a person endowed with a thermal vision or a super-hearing." Superman replied, which is raising something.

"This trick usually works, you become invisible, they all give up their positions and start looking for you everywhere, giving you the opportunity to steal the prize." He said Red-X returning visible, showing that he is in the Superman outlet.

"Red-X declares under arrest," said Superman, in a calm and composed tone.

"I admit my position is unfavorable, but I am a man with a thousand tricks." Red-X said in a tone of voice that does not bode well.

About ten small compartments have opened up on the entire Red-X suit.

"Armageddon Sonico!" Red-X shouted, then the compartments released a massive sonic wave that invested everything or was present in the room.

Superman with a super-hearing and being the one that holds Red-X was the person worst hit by the sonic attack of Red-X, falling to the ground unconscious.

While the heroes are trying to resist the sonic attack of Red-X.

Sonic waves have grown in power and intensity. Red-X decided to run into the safe and steal Amazo's head.

"Thank Black Canary for me, without her I would have never thought about creating a sonic weapon" said Red-X, pointing his arm at Batman and Acquaman.

Red-X shoots from the palm of the hand, an X-shaped bullet, which in a few seconds becomes larger.

Batman managed to dodge the bullet, but the king of Atlantis was unable to dodge the blow, in a second he found himself Acquaman.

The bullet is made of a material is made of an extremely sticky material, without a special disolvante will remain glued for a long time.

Batman pulled out of the belt several batarang threw at him against Red-X, the thief did the same thing with the X-shuriken.

"I'd like to stay and play with you, but it's time for the Sonic Disaster!" Red-X shouted, raising his air while his suit channeled all the energy into the sonic attack devices.

BOOM-SONIC

"We have to leave the building is going to collapse," warned Batman, already seeing the walls and corridors filled with cracks.

"I take Superman, you take care of Acquaman" ordered Batman, knowing that Martian Manhunter can easily free Acquaman with his skills.

Meanwhile Red-X has disappeared God knows where.

XXX

A few minutes later, the entire STAR laboratory building collapsed on itself.

Thank goodness everyone went out in time not reporting injuries or deaths.

"Where's Red-X?" He asked for Aquaman, who is partially covered by the red-X's sticky thing.

Batman watched his holographic mini computer installed in the gloves. Being the paranoid genius that is Batman, put into the components of Amazo different tracking systems, in the case here Red-X could steal Amazo and exit the STAR laboratories.

"He's in the sewers when the building must have made an entrance to the underground," Batman said, wondering where he got the technology for such a sonic weapon.

"It's all mine" replied Aquaman, going to the sewers to chase Red-X.

"Team Three (Green Lantern, Hawkwoman and Wonder Woman), Team One (Green Arrow, Black Canary and Flash) has been compromised, Acquaman has started to chase Red-X, I send you his coordinates." He said Batman, communicating the current situation.

XXX

In the sewers of New York City, Red-X is running south as fast as possible, unwilling to fight more than necessary with the Justice League.

In a sudden moment something strange happened, the water in the sewers starts to increase.

'I'm crazy, but I do not suffer from hallucinations, the water has moved, this means Aquaman.' He thought about Red-X, saying get out of the sewers and go to the surface.

But they could not, the plumbing pipes in the sewers exploded, high-pressure water jets hit Red-X.

Soon after, the sewers started to flood completely.

'Thank God I put a reserve of oxygen in the mask.' He thought Red-X, seeing the sewers become a kind of underwater maze.

" Do you remember me ?" He asked the king of Atlantis, crossing his arms and floating in the water.

"The fish is believed to be a shark" Red-X mocked Acquaman, bad move, on the ground Red-X can defeat Acquaman, but in the water the situation is completely opposite.

Quickly like a torpedo, he repeatedly hit Red-X, who is not only a bad swimmer, but can not even hit a stroke on Acquaman.

The king of Atlantis struck Red-X and pushed him against the wall of the sewer.

'I hate water, I hate swimming, I hate men-fish!' He thought Red-X, undergoing several punches in the face by Acquaman.

"I got you, now you're mine!" He said Red-X managing to grab Acquaman's fist.

In an instant the Red-X gloves released a massive amount of electricity, combined with water ...

"There's a stink of fried fish," Red-X joked, continuing to fry Acquaman, putting his hands around his neck, trying to suffocate him while electricity damages Acquaman.

The waters withdrew when Acquaman fainted, the sewers returned to normal.

Red-X pulled out a small one quietly the same used for Green Arrow and injected it into Acquaman.

"Four down, I remain to defeat," said Red-X. Completely unaware that a certain Martian came out of the ground, then made his arm pass through Red-X.

"Haaahaaaaaaa!" He shouted Red-X feeling indescribable pain.

Keep it going ...


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 87: Incomplete

Important announcement: I do not usually do this kind of thing, but I can not finish this chapter, I miss the experiment.

In short, after a telepathic attack, Red-x manages to escape from the Justice League.

On the other hand, I have a nice amount of inspiration for chapter 88.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 88: Time travelers argue and Batwoman enters the scene.

A month after Red-X's retaliation and the Justice League.

At this time Professor Paradox is in a fairly unusual situation, this means something for an immortal traveler.

He is in a café in Central City drinking a strong coffee, called The Flash.

This is not the strange thing, the strange thing is people with coffee drinks here.

One of them is an old man dressed in black, with a light white beard and hair, a special feature is his red eyes.

He is Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, the fourth of the twenty-seven ancestors of the dead apostles, dubbed Kaleidoscope and the Wizard Marshall.

The other person is known far and wide as Doctor.

Its appearance resembles the famous actor David Tennant.

This incarnation of the Doctor has brown hair and wears long whiskers.

He also has dark brown eyes, and is considered by many, including some of his travel companions, "slender and even a bit sexy"

He generally wears a dark brown casual suit and a tie. A brown overcoat and Converse All-Star shoes in different colors.

"Professor Paradox, I can know why you gathered us here today." He asked the alien doctor.

"I'm also curious about why the three of us are in one place, two time travelers and a vampire who travels through the dimensions in a café, sounds like the beginning of a joke." He told the old vampire in search of fun.

"The reason is about a person we know, Alex Brunestud." Professor Paradox said, in a serious tone.

"Alex Brunestud, who is he?" He asked the doctor raising an eyebrow.

"Alex Brunestud is my" pupil ", an inhabitant of Terra Prime, a world in here all of us, beings with abilities out of the ordinary, we are imaginary characters.

For one reason I do not remember, I took Alex from his Earth and sent him here, along with seven Class Cards to allow him to survive. "Zelretch explained while playing with his coffee.

"A person who should not exist or exist has arrived in this world and possesses an extra-knowledge about all of know how much trouble and distortion in history caused this action of yours!" He asked the doctor, in an angry tone, like a gentleman of the time, he understands very well the unwritten laws of the time, is the butterfly effect is one of the worst problems that can happen.

"Enough to create 10,000 alternative versions of this universe, each more interesting than the other." Zelretch replied, with his usual mischievous smile, Alex's presence is all the choices that, in fact and not done, have created an enormous number of paths, which are entertaining Zelretch.

"Right now Alex Brunestud is in the role of Lady Mystery, a mysterious heroine and Ghost leader." Professor Paradox explained, but could not finish his sentence because he was interrupted by the good doctor.

"Never heard of names," declared the Lord of time.

"Their original name was Team, for the general public Young Justice, but the presence of Alex Brunestud changed a few things, hence the name of the team." Zelretch explained, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Returning to the speech, Lady Mystery is currently starting to study the Force of Speed, using Kid Flash as a study subject, preventing him from going to have fun on the beach

However, shortly thereafter, the Ghosts (Young Justice) will have a new Batwoman team member.

They will do a mission and when Mystic returns you have Gardens of Babylon to do some experiments and improvements on his body, he will arrive at Gotham and know Shalltear Bloodfallen.

This triggers a series of events that will throw him into the Marvel Universe.

Being stuck in the world of the Avengers, will push Alex Brunestud to work on his time machine, the TAXIARDIS. "Said Professor Paradox, wanting to continue his explanation, but the Doctor interrupted him again.

"TAXIARDIS, someone tried to copy my TARDIS and combine it with a taxi?" Pure madness, but in some respects it is quite attractive. " The Doctor said, wondering if a white taxi can be faster than his blue phone booth.

"The construction of the TAXIARDIS is a unique event, between 10.001 versions of Alex Brunestud, only this has succeeded in the enterprise to build something similar to your fabulous TARDIS.

This event changed the future, the present and the past in so many ways that it is virtually impossible to list them. "Professor Paradox said in a deadly serious tone.

"You just said: This event changed the future, the present and the past.

This event has already happened to you, but for me it still has to happen, I could stop the creation of TAXIARDIS and prevent a radical change of the timeline. "The Doctor said, knowing that he can stop a possible disaster and save a lot of life, except if it's a fixed point in history so nothing can be done.

"The accident as Professor Paradox made me is a fixed point in history, if it did not happen the whole Multiverse would be shaken and devastated.

This also applies to Alex and TAXIARDIS, he must create his futuristic car and travel through the Multiverse. "Said Professor Paradox, knowing that Alex will play a key role in many events of the future.

"Why is it so important that Alex Brunestud gets the power to travel through time and size?" He asked Doctor Who, knowing that some people are important for the development of the story, a good example would be Benjamin Franklin or George Washington, without them the world would be completely different, no, unrecognizable.

"Alex Brunestud is a complicated person, not completely good or completely bad.

A chaotic being that does not listen to anyone, a natural magnet for catastrophic events, through the chaos that generates and stops wanting or not wanting maintains a sort of balance.

Look at him, he became the leader of the Ghost (Young Justice), leads the team to new heights, bringing great results, managed to improve Superboy and now tries to improve the speed of Kid Flash.

He could become a great member of the Justice League or mentor for the latest generation of heroes.

But choose to match the good that he did with his chaos.

In a few months to done so much:

He created a new identity just to infiltrate / interact with younger heroes.

He inserted a dormant virus into the Justice League database, at DNA exhibits from the Sidekick along with every Cadomus Genomors to serve his cause, in exchange for creating a whole peaceful world for the Genomors, which is happening.

Becoming the head of the Ghost Young Justice, he took the remains of Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, then took exhibitions of the Cobra-Venom and the Serum that created Balarul, last action in the role of Red-X to take the head of Amazo and defeated several members of the Justice League.

In the future what else will combine, taking into account that he wants to dominate the world, reach the Root and learn every magic that exists in the Multiverse. "Zelretch said, with a mischievous smile, clearly the old vampire is enjoying a world to observe the events of the Mystic's life.

"To me it sounds more like an unpredictable, unstable, ruthless, thirsty for power and knowledge, ready to do anything to get results." The Doctor said, in a tone that was not too happy. A person like the Doctor who hates weapons and violence will not easily get along with Alex Brunestud who is a lover of all kinds of weapons and violence.

"Maybe you're right, but if he gets the right person by his side he can do more good than harm or at least hurt only the people they deserve." Said Professor Paradox, knowing that Mystic can become a serious threat to the Earth if left alone, but with someone more balanced by his side can do so much good.

"Why did you call me here?" He asked the Ninth Doctor, knowing that this little meeting is not courtesy or informing him of a future time traveler.

"Simple, you Doctor Who you have to make a short cameo in the life of Alex Brunestud is unconsciously turn them on the desire to create a time machine." Zelretch explained, enjoying the expression on the face of the Lord of time.

" Thing ?" He exclaimed the Doctor, not believing what they are asking him to do.

"Why should I do such a thing?" Asked the Doctor, feeling insulted that he should use the TARDIS as a kind of inspirational muse for a madman in costume.

"The Ghost's (Young Justice) mission is to investigate mysterious energy impulses, which are caused by different Speedsters, someone must go there and prevent the breach created by them from turning into a singularity, someone with a TARDIS."Professor Paradox explained, wanting the Doctor to work with them.

"However now it does not matter, Alex Brunestud of the future chased the Speedsters, but because of the different speed between him and the Speedsters, he arrived in Central City at the beginning of this conversation and right now he just stole your TARDIS." He said Zelretch, pointing to a blue phone booth of the British police, which is emitting an indescribable sound and slowly disappears.

"For Gallifrey's satellites!" He exclaimed the Ninth Doctor, running out of the room, in vain the TARDIS has already disappeared.

"I curse you Alex Brunestud!" The Doctor shouted, raising his head to the sky, while people shoot strange glances at him.

"I never get tired of seeing this scene, men and women of every race coming from all corners of the universe to curse the name of my pupil." The old vampire said, enjoying himself as usual of the misery of others.

XXX

Inside the Monte Giustizia in the area in here Lady Mystery has housed her laboratory.

Wally West is running in a kind of giant futuristic hamster wheel.

His body is covered by several wires that monitor the state of Kid Flash.

"Wally, I do not like you, but your powers are interesting, an excellent subject of study, so much potential in medicine.

If I can understand them I could use them to fulfill my professional ambition. "Said Lady Mystery, who is studying the data obtained from the tests.

A month ago, using his bad alter ego, Red-X stole Amazo's head. But to do so you had to fight ten members of the Justice League.

In the middle of the Red-X fight he collected a lot of data on their powers, especially when he injected the heroes with a chemical to send them to sleep, the chemical also contains a small dose of nanomachines that serve for his reasons:

1) Collect a lot of data and information on their powers and much more.

2) Cause an evil dog or in extreme cases kill the respective members of the Justice League.

The results obtained by the powers of Flash, have begun to intrigue Lady Mystery / Mystic, so for a month Kid Flash has become a kind of laboratory rat.

"Nice to hear that you consider a part of me fantastic, but are you sure you can make me faster?" He asked Kid Flash, agreeing to be a lab rat only because Anastasia promised to make it faster.

"I'm the smartest girl in the world, with only a month's study I was able to develop a theory about the true origin of your powers and a gimmick based on

Tachyon.

But I need more data to fine tune the final touches. "Lady Mystery replied, boasting a bit of her work and genius.

"Hey Anastasia!" A voice said, which Anastasia knows very well, Miss Marziana.

Anastasia turns and her eyes widen.

M'gann is walking towards her in a thin yellow bikini, fully exposed navel.

A picnic basket swayed in the crook of his elbow and a beach ball was slipped under his other arm.

"Me and the rest of the team are going to spend a day at the beach today, and you and Wally want to join us?" She asked Miss Marziana hoping that Anastasia would come out of her lab and have fun with the rest of them, lately she spends a lot of time working.

"I would say yes, but I am at a critical moment in the experimentation and I need Wally for several hours." Anastasia replied, returning to work on Wally's speed.

"Oh, okay then, I'll see you later." Said Miss Marziana before walking down the corridor, going to the beach.

"Wrapped up I hate you so much, I'm losing a unique chance in life." Wally said angry that he can not see Miss Marziana, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Albedo in swimwear.

"Shut up and start running Wally. I still need little data and you'll get a reward for your work." Anastasia said, wanting to finish the job as much as Wally.

XXX

A couple of hours later, Batman made an announcement via the holographic screen, requesting the presence of all members of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

All teenage superheroes arrived in less than two minutes, plus the two Pokémon living in Mount Justice.

All are present except Lady Mystery and Kid Flash, which strangely are late.

No, it's strange that Lady Mystery is late, Kid Flash comes so many times late that if it ever arrives on time it would be a sign that the end of the world is near.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, Pokémon and Batman, I introduce you to Kid Flash 2.0

Lightning. "Lady Mystery announced, before a trail of blue and white runs through the room at a crazy speed, emitting different electric shocks, which sound like a thousand birds.

(Imagine the sound of the Thousand Hawks / Chidori or Taglio del Fulmine / Raikiri by Kakashi Hakate or Sasuke Uchiha).

Kid Flash has stopped in front of you his companions, showing his update.

Lady Mystery not only created a mechanism to increase the speed of Wally, but also a High Tech costume.

The new Kid Flash or Lightning costume is mainly dark blue with a little white.

The costume covers every inch of Wally's body unlike the previous costume that leaves the mouth, eyes and hair uncovered.

The whole of Wally's head is covered by a sort of aerodynamic helmet or helmet made of metal, with a blue V-shaped visor, with lightning-like ends.

Around you have sides of the helmet there are drawn a pair of blue lightning.

On the chest of Kid Flash there is not the logo similar to a lightning bolt, but a metal surface with a small luminous reactor, infants there are different metal parts on the shoulders, forearms, legs and on the board.

(Imagine the Tracer Temporary Accelerator of the Overwatch series).

Finally around the waist there is a metal belt with the Flash logo.

"To make a summary, I gained an interest in the powers of the sprinters.

After a month of study and planning, combined with about two and a half weeks of lack of sleep and sexual intercourse.Undergoing thirty electric shocks, a couple of explosions, three slaps and a small love fight. I managed to create the Lightning armor.

It not only increases the user's strength, giving them the ability to easily raise a car, as well as allowing them to survive blows and possibly fatal damage even for a person with powers.

But thanks to the mini-crime of tachyon, connected to the molecular acceleration system, the speed of Kid Flash has multiplied four times. By placing Wally on the same level as Flash, he only needs to learn the advanced moves of a sprinter, he can replace Flash one day

The armor uses the static energy produced by the super-fast movement to be able to shoot electric shocks on criminals.

In short, Kid Flash or Lightning is no longer useless for long-range combat.

Now that the presentation is over, I go to my ship Furtun ă (Tempesta) to take a nap, then I go to Tokyo to make peace and have fun. Ne vedem mâine dup ă-masă (see you tomorrow after lunch). "He finished saying Lady Mystery, going to the hangar, ignoring the questions of his companions, the presence of Batman and a guest.

"First Zauber's mechanical arm, then Superboy's Super-backpack, an ultra-advanced jet, now a new costume for Kid Flash What will you do next, a time machine?" Robin joked, feeling a little envious that Superboy and Kid Flash, have obtained new toys that not only increase their current powers but also receive in the new powers.

"Lady Mystery, you have to stay here, I have an announcement to make and give you a very important mission." He declared Batman in an authoritative tone, forcing Lady Mystery to remain in place.

"Not that I do not like being at the center of the situation, but I have a question: Robin, why did you tell me you had a sister?" He asked Kid Flash, indicating the surprise guest present in Monte Giustizia.

"A şteaptă o secundă (wait a second) .There really is a bat woman, I thought I had hallucinations because of sleep deprivation and sexual intercourse." Lady Mystery replied, with a tired tone, clearly lacking in grit or energy .

" Do you feel OK ?" He asked Kaldur, seeing that his boss is a bit 'more "open" and strange than usual.

"Când sunt obosita vorbesc în limba matern ă, sunt mai directă şi îmi lipsesc inebicile, uneori am exploded de violence." He said Anastasia Cioar ă in Romanian, forgetting English for a moment.

"When she is tired of the tendency to speak in her mother tongue, to be very frank, to lack some inhibitions and shrouded to have explosions of violence." He translated Albedo, who knows a bit 'of Romanian due to having a cousin half Romanian and half Italian.

"Timpul sam ă trezesc că în desenele animate (Time to wake up as in cartoons)." He said Lady Mystery, before putting a finger in the mini-crime of tachyon, in a moment a beautiful shock of static energy and tachyon have passed through the body and nervous system of Lady Mystery.

"I am awake and ready to conquer the world, with my genius and my madness!" Lady Mystery exclaimed, with an extremely energetic tone, in a way that challenged the logic, Lady Mystery has "recharged".

"By pretending that I and Kid Flash have just arrived, I can know the name of this new pipistrella." She asked Lady Mystery, looking at the figure of a girl 180 cm tall.

The bat woman is five centimeters smaller than Lady Mystery and Superboy.

Wear a tight-fitting black armored Kevlar suit with a red bat symbol on the chest.

It has a long black coat with a red interior and the typical bat-like mask that leaves the lower jaw visible that is rather pale white.

Her blood-red lips and dark red hair are clearly a dyeing job.

Finally it has a red utility belt and armored bracelets on the wrists.

"This is your new teammate, Batwoman." Batman said, as if he had a toad in his throat or stra trying to convey a message to Robin.

Meanwhile, Batwoman walks forward with confidence before extending her hand to Albedo who is next to Lady Mystery.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." He said Batwoman, with a smile, his voice is much deeper than it should be, with a synthetic undertone, which suggests the existence of a system of vocal distortion.

" Have we met before ?" He asked Albedo, not remembering to know a redhead with a passion for bats.

"We met once, but then he did not have the costume on." Batwoman answered, trying to stay vague.

"So Batwoman, you're nephew, cousin, clone, pupil or single?" Asked Lady Mystery, asking a question that nobody understood.

" What do you mean ?" He asked Batwoman not understanding the question of Lady Mystery.

"You're the nephew of a superhero like Miss Martian or Kid Flash / Lightning.

You are the cousin of a superhero like Supergirl and Albedo.

You are the clone of a superhero like Zauber and Superboy.

The pupil of a superhero like Wonder Girl, Acqualad and Robin.

Or you're a new heroine, without a mentor or a predecessor like me. "Lady Mystery explained, grouping most of the teenage heroes in these five categories.

"I'm in the last category, I'm not related to Batman, I'm also independent of the Bats Clan, I only started a little over a month ago." As Batwoman explained, crossing her arms, Lady Mystery noticed a small relationship to Robin and Batman.

'There's something burning underneath' thought Lady Mystery, trying to remember Batwoman's information, which she got from spending her teenage years reading comic books and watching cartoons.

But in vain many details are blurred due to the Class Cards, the memories of the Servant, the transformation into a half-vampire, which have messed up his memories of what happened before he met Zelretch.

"Lady Mystery, for your knowledge, I think I should be framed in the cousin category.

It is true that I have a vigilant cousin, but our relationship is not a teacher and an apprentice. I am an independent heroine who collaborates with other heroes and has blood ties with a hero a little more ... determined. "Albedo said, not liking them to be a simple cousin of Mystic or a kind of helper.

"I will put in a sixth category, a solo heroine with blood ties with violent vigilantes / dark heroes." Lady Mystery replied, adding a sixth category to the list.

"Really?" How many solo heroines with violent cousins and extremists can they be in the world? " He asked Kid Flash, not believing that there may be more than Albedo in this strange category.

At that moment some of the more recent memories connected with his old memories, complementing each other.

"Do you ever get tired of making mistakes?" He asked Lady Mystery, slowly clapping his hands, his armor disappeared, leaving in his dark blue suit.

Batwoman saw the face of Anastasia, except the eyes that are covered by a bandage, is shown a small relationship. In a minor note around the neck of Anastasia there is a choker with a lion symbol on it.

"Kid Flash we make a bet, if I can in the next five minutes find another person to put in the category of Albedo, you will change your stage name, you will no longer be Kid Flash, your name will be Lightning, you will have to call me Commander Anastasia or his Excellency Finally, once a week you will be willing to run to Rome to buy me a pizza and then bring it to me before it gets cold. " Anastasia explained, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"If I win?" He asked Kid Flash, raising an eyebrow under his helmet, since he lost his last bet is to have to shave his head, Kid Flash is more careful to bet against Lady Mystery.

"I'll make you X-ray glasses and a cloak of invisibility, plus I'll make sure you get a date with a Japanese Idol." He said Anastasia, knowing Wally's weaknesses and knowing how to use them.

" I accept !." He screamed Kid Flash, unable to refuse such an offer.

"You know a Japanese Idol willing to go out with Wally." He asked Robin, wondering what kind of cash Lady Mystery possesses.

"In Tokyo there is a secret room for members of the magical community, I know a very successful group of Idols.

Composed of a Dhampir, a Seiren, an Elf and a Werebeast.

All of them have some debts to me when I helped them with some personal matters. "Lady Mystery explained, showing a holographic screen that is a glorified picture, with several autographs.

The photo shows four girls out of the ordinary:

A girl of thirteen, wearing gothic clothes and a little blue hair and a pair of black wings. He also got a demonic-looking tail.

A mermaid girl of about twenty years above all humanoid with a dress like fins at the feet and pointed ears. He has blue wavy hair and a young face. It has a white body that is decorated with gold stripes. The lower half of his body has attractive scales.

An elf in late adolescence with long golden hair with a pink ribbon that holds a part of her hair in a braid and eyes with dark blue iris and pink pupils similar to clovers. He has a rather large bust. Her dress has a light olive-yellow and cream-colored pattern.

Finally, a girl of fifteen, in possession of a combination of animal and human traits, with her fox ears and a soft tail. He has dark purple hair and brown eyes. His pupils are vertical slit, similar to those of a cat.

"Are they real?" He asked Miss Marziana, not seeing girls like that in real life.

"The green-skinned girl from Mars, who feels the affection of an alien clone with immense powers, while making friends with a half-naked Amazon and a witch.

He asks for confirmation of sirens, elves and other magical races, while on his right there is a boy with gills living in Atlantis crammed with living beings that seem to be fused with sea creatures, inside the secret base of a group of superhero teenagers .

Already the existence of four girls of different races that form a band is an impossible thing, I'm right my dear friend, Darkrai, a member of the race of magical creatures similar to animals of another world. "Said Lady Mystery, with a sarcastic tone of voice, saying in his own words that nothing is impossible and that is in a pretty crazy setting for itself.

"Once you think about it, we're a very colorful and weird group." He said Albedo, having no problem accepting the idea of Monstergirl forming a band, his life is infinitely stranger.

"I did not imagine this when you said Japanese Idol, but I could go out with the blond elf or the Foxgirl." Wally said not having too many problems with a person's race, a cute girl is a cute girl who is indifferent to skin color.

"Is the bet still valid?" He asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know if Wally pulls back.

"Yes, the bet is still valid, for once I will win." He told Kid Flash, confident of his victory.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" He asked Batwoman, imagining the most serious and least weird team.

"Enveloped, especially when Lady Mystery is around." He confessed Acqualad.

"Practically when he comes here and does not have a mission to do or work to do the job becomes ..." Albedo said, but stops, trying to find the right word.

"Zauber finishes the sentence of his aunt, with a mother who is unemployed nearby our lives become something comparable to one of the Japanese Anime that looks at Zauber with his mother." Zauber said, with a little smile, loving mother-daughter moments.

"If you have finished I have a mission for you." He said Batman could no longer bear this behavior.

"We have not finished, I have to win the bet, welcome Batwoman, make the final adjustments to the equipment of the future Lightning, then find a way to improve the skills of Acqualad and Miss Marziana." Anastasia explained, planning to strengthen the telepathy and telekinesis of Miss Marziana and the water manipulation of Acqualad.

" Really !" He exclaimed Megan, excited at the idea of receiving a trinket that makes her stronger as happened with Superboy and now Kid Flash.

"It's one of 20 things to do before 2012.

Number one to avoid being proposed at least until 2017.

Number eight publish the fifth volume of Galactic chronicles: The return of the ravenous.

Number twelve bring the Ghosts (Young Justice) to the same level as the Justice League, through teamwork or magical and scientific empowerment. "Lady Mystery replied, showing a great ambition.

"Write books?" He asked Batman about all people, he does not imagine that Lady Mystery is a writer in his spare time, if he can examine those books he can get a better picture of Lady Mystery's mentality.

"Yes, not all of us were born rich." "Certainly my business of turning coal into a particular diamond fills my pockets, even gambling helps me multiply earnings.

But I need a steady income, use my experience as a heroine to write stories. Scifi was a good move in my records.

Anyway now I have to win the bet, I have to check Batwoman's lips to confirm my suspicion and find out her identity. "She told Lady Mystery as she approaches Batwoman.

When they are in front of each other, Lady Mystery has looked at Batwoman's lips and kisses her suddenly.

Once he kissed the kiss and broke the taste of Batwoman's lips and said, "Of course you're Katherine."

"How did you find out my name?" He said Batwoman, not knowing how Lady Mystery discovered her name from a kiss, having power is something, but this is ridiculous.

"Not many know but a woman's lips are like a digital print, no matter what rose garden you put on the essence remains the same." Anastasia has explained, while Batwoman covers her lips and the Ghost (Young Justice) are giving a strange look to Lady Mystery.

"I will not ask if this is true, but how do you know the taste of Batwoman's lips and how does this make you win the bet."He asked Kid Flash, while his inner self enjoyed the lesbian moment between Batwoman and Lady Mystery.

"A story a little embarrassing." Anastasia said, slightly embarrassed.

"You've intrigued me, let's hear it," said Superboy, deciding to participate in the discussion.

"In short two and a half weeks ago, when I was working at the Tachyon reactor to make Kid Flash more productive and useful for the team.

I got an obstacle on how to make it smaller and easily transportable, my love seeing me that being closed in the laboratory does not help me to get me out of the laboratory and convinced me to take a free moment.

We went to New York City in a nightclub to have fun, coincidentally the civil alter ego of Batwoman attends the same place.

I recognized Katherine because I and Albedo met him first in the room of one of my informants, Madame Raibow.

We talked a bit 'between them and I was convinced to drink a drink. I have discovered that I can not hold the alcohol well and that I am an affectionate drunk.

When I had alcohol in my system, I stole a kiss from Batwoman, under the gaze of my love.

He reacted very badly, a short laugh broke out, I was thrown out of the nightclub, later a fight broke out and since then I try to sleep in an uncomfortable chair. "He told Lady Mystery, entering too much into the embarrassing private living area.

"A short laugh!" That monster was missing a little is breaking my neck bone, "said Batwoman, remembering a Tamamo-no-Mae disguised as a normal girl, who tries to tear it apart and almost succeeded.

"If I hear another ugly word of gash!" He threatened Lady Mystery, with a rabid tone and a homicidal area, clearly does not like to hear someone insulting his pseudo-wife.

"Maybe I'm the one who exaggerated, thinking about it was a heated argument with a few punches.

I'm sure your quarrel is about to end, you're perfect for each other. "Batwoman said not wanting to fight the person who lives with that monster and manages to control her.

"Thank you very much, Kate Kane, I have a good feeling, you will be a good teammate.

Returning to the bet, I won. "Said Lady Mystery having a change of personality of 180 °, surprising all those who have not got used to you have mood swings of Anastasia.

"Lady Mystery, you've discovered the identity of Batwoman, impressive for itself, but to win the bet you have to find a solo heroine with a violent vigilant cousin." He said Kid Flash, keeping a fake face of security, but inside he starts to feel doubt about his victory.

"Batwoman is Kate Kane, Kate's father is Jacob Kane.

Mr. Kane had an older sister Martha Kane, better known as Martha Wayne.

Martha Wayne to groom Thomas Wayne and gave birth to a son, Bruce Wayne.

This makes Katherine Kane and Bruce Wayne cousins. "She said Lady Mystery, confusing everyone who does not know Bruce Wayne's secret.

" And with this ?" He asked Superboy not seeing the link between a billion playboy and Batwoman.

"It's nothing important if you do not discover the secret of Bruce Wayne, known to us as Batman.

Kate Kane is Batwoman and the cousin of Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne is Batman and the cousin of Kate Kane.

I just won the bet. "Anastasia said, with an almost diabolical smile, enjoying the moment of her victory.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman!" Everybody shouted in at the same time, except Robin and Lady Mystery.

"My mistake" said Anastasia with a mischievous smile, while Batman is giving him a very bad look.

Keep it going ...


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 89: Four Speedsters, Red Death, Gebeleizis, Blitz, Kid Flash II meet the Ghosts (Young Justice).

On board the jet similar to a spaceship, the Ghosts (Young Justice) are having a small meeting.

"Let's proceed with the meeting, say what goes through your mind." He said Lady Mystery, sitting on the large chair in the ship's meeting room.

"Bruce Wayne is Batman!" He said Cassie was still surprised to discover Batman's identity.

"My cousin is Batman!" He said Batwoman, having trouble understanding that his cousin playboy is the legendary dark knight.

"It stops saying it's a secret that must be brought to the grave!" Robin shouted, hating that his secret and that of Batman was discovered and now all his comrades are shouting to the world: Batman is Bruce Wayne!

"Calm down Richards, the secret has been revealed, now you can stop wearing those ugly sunglasses." He said Lady Mystery, trying to placate Robin's hostility and look at the positive side.

"Richards?" He said Superboy raising an eyebrow, not imagining that Robin had such a name.

"I prefer, Dick, but in the middle of the missions, call me Robin and only Robin." Robin said in an extremely serious tone of voice, trying to imitate Batman's infamous dark look.

"We return to our goal, the Justice League satellites have revealed four pulses of energy.

The first impulse of energy manifested itself in Central City, just two hours ago.

A second impulse of energy in the middle of the North Pole, an hour ago.

A third and a fourth impulse of energy appeared thirty minutes ago, in the middle of the Colosseum in Rome.

The task is simple to investigate the origin of these energy impulses and find out what they are for. "Lady Mystery explained, taking the lead, knowing that unnecessary discussions can become a problem.

XXX

After about ten minutes the Ghost (Young Justice) arrived in the ancient colloseum that once hosted gladiator fights for the amusement of the emperor of the ancient Roman empire.

Now this colossus is hosting a hyper-speed fight between two trails.

A trail of yellow and chased by a trail of white, which leaves behind an ice road.

These two spots of color are running from one corner of the Colosseum to another, in a beat and eyelash they managed to devastate half of the historical place.

"Lightning I made you faster for a reason, take the yellow sprinter, and I'll take the rest of us white dance partner." He ordered Lady Mystery, sending Wally to chase the yellow trail.

"Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian support from the top.

Batwoman, Robin, Zauber made your ninja games, when you have opportunities attached.

Acqualad and Superboy, watch our backs, Albedo with me and prepare the sword. "He ordered Lady Mystery, giving each subordinate a task to perform.

The advance of the Ghosts (Young Justice) started well, but things quickly escaped from the hands.

The white stripe seeing the Ghosts (Young Justice) load in its direction, smiled slowly, then multiplied its current speed tenfold.

In a tenth of a second, I shoot at ten times the speed of sound, loading a fist with an immense amount of kinetic energy.

Superboy did not realize what hit him and made him fly in the air as if he were a member of Team Rocket.

The incredibly fast white thing, once settled Superboy focuses on Acqualad, who tried to hit her with a whisk of water.

But once the white stain approaches enough the water whisk turns into ice.

Acqualad taken aback by this event, could not prepare to be hit by a wave of ice and snow, which is fired by the Ultra-fast color spot.

Lady Mystery has fired from the palm of her hands a powerful laser attack, but the white trail easily dodges her.

The fast thing has run towards the center of the Colosseum and stops for a second, revealing a girl.

The girl is 170 cm tall, seems to be between 16 and 17 years old.

He wears a white painted kevlar suit with a little blue.

On the suit, right on the arms, legs and spine are Runes, extremely complex and powerful.

On the forearms there are four fins that should be on a member of the Clan Batman not of a sprinter.

Around the waist there is a multi-colored belt of silver color, with a lot of knives.

On the back there is a white scabbard containing a katana.

The suit is equipped with a hood that hides a large part of the face in the shade.

For more security to hide his identity, he wears a kind of white gas mask.

On the chest there is a symbol that Lady Mystery / Mystic recognize very well. Its own brand, but is slightly modified.

The symbol of Mystic is a red vulture with a pair of sabers in the claws, underneath there is a small magic circle combined a gear.

The symbol of this girl is a dark blue vulture with a pair of lightning in the claws, underneath there is a small magic circle combined with a snowflake.

"Time of a glacial storm" the girl shouted, starting to turn on herself at a crazy speed, creating a huge return.

At the same time the temperature of the place starts to go down until you have zero degrees.

The sky is dark and begins to snow heavily or even make it hail as big as potatoes.

The earth begins to be covered with ice and the winds are spreading ice and snow.

"What the hell is going on, Flash had a bastard daughter with Killer Frost!" He asked Lady Mystery, creating a dome of energy to defend herself, Albedo and Acqualad.

Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Miss Martian are having a very bad time, flying in such a storm and a bad idea.

Meanwhile, Batwoman, Robin and Zauber are watching the glacial hell caused by the winter sprinter from behind the stone columns.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" He asked Batwoman not knowing how to handle a girl who creates cyclones and causes snow storms.

"Honestly, it's the second time we fight against an enemy that generates cyclones," said Robin, remembering a meeting with Mister Twister.

"Zauber looking at the extreme situation, he believes he must use his secret weapon." Zauber said, deciding to use the Omnitrix.

Activating the alien clock, turning the dial to select the appropriate module, then squeezed the picture.

In a moment Zauber has been swallowed by a flash of blue, to then appear a creature that should live in an abandoned house.

"Exspiravit (Ectonurita / Ghostfreak) shouts his name and goes to fight the enemy" said Exspiravit, the current alien form of Zauber.

Exspiravit is a dark alien like a ghost, whose body can change tangibility at will.

This makes it able to go through anything, and become invisible at will.

He has only one blue eye, which he can place anywhere on his body, but only using the black lines on his skin.

He does not wear clothes or a type of uniform, only blue chains, which are all over the front that lead to the neck, waist and center / chest, giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with the free arms.

"She just turned into a ghost," Batwoman asked, seeing how a silver-haired girl turned into a ghost not a second ago.

"He's actually a ghost-like alien alien," said Robin, already accustomed to Zauber's change of form.

"How can he do it?" Asked Batwoman, she does not know much about Zauber's skills, but she's pretty sure that turning into aliens is not a natural skill.

"Thanks to a clock from space ... since I met Lady Mystery and Zauber, my life has become stranger than usual." Robin said wondering why his life was not the usual thing to stop the madmen of the Arkham asylum, instead of dealing with things out of his reach.

"This team is full of strange people," said Batwoman, who began to regret that she decided to join the Ghosts (Young Justice).

XXX

Meanwhile the rest of the team is facing a force of nature that runs close to the speed of light and emits a tornado with an absolute zero temperature.

Wally West ex-Kid Flash, currently known as Lightning, is running through beautiful Rome chasing a sprinter dressed in yellow.

If it were not for the new costume and the Tachyon mini-reactor would have eaten the dust. But now it lacks little to capture its target.

"I can know why you dressed up as Kid Flash!" He asked Wally, managing to take a look at his target.

A 12-year-old Caucasian boy with a slender body, brown hair and green eyes.

Wearing a yellow and red costume identical to Wally's, including red glasses.

"Because I'm Kid Flash, Lightning," said the second Kid Flash, calling Wally with his new hero name.

"Yeah, it's me, Batman," Wally said, not believing the words of this impostor.

XXX

Meanwhile Zauber transformed into a Ectonurita has become invisible and intangible allowing it to go through the ice tornado without problems.

Once inside the eye of the cyclone, seeing the source of this glacial tornado, a speed that turns on itself as it shoots ice and snow from hands all at a crazy speed.

"Exspiravit does not like what he has to do, but the purpose excuses the means" murmured Exspiravit, jumping on the glacial sprinter, using his powers to own the girl.

Once this is done it has stopped moving, the weather is back to normal and the tornado has disappeared.

"Zauber / Exspiravit is very happy, Zauber / Exspiravit using her powers managed to own the enemy and defeat her." He exclaimed Zauber aloud, making himself heard by the whole team.

"Zauber is my favorite teammate," said Lady Mystery, approaching Zauber who is possessing the sprinter girl.

"But what do we do now?" Zauber can not be an extraterrestrial ghost forever. " He asked Albedo, knowing that the transformation into alien can not last more than ten minutes.

"We will put her in the prison of Furtun ă (Storm), according to my calculations should be able to hold Superboy" said Lady Mystery, giving a solution to the problem.

"Certainly you have a cell for metahumans in your ship" commented Robin, slightly envious that Lady Mystery is always a new toy or the solution at hand.

"But first Zauber, then take off the hood and the mask, I want to see who is the fastest girl in the world." He requested Lady Mystery, wanting to know why this girl is carrying her symbol on her chest.

The sprinter girl under Zauber's control took off her mask and lowered her hood.

Albedo and Lady Mystery (Mystic) had quite strong reactions.

"Mon dieu (My God)!" Exclaimed Albedo in shock.

"In numele a tot ce i sfânt în lumea ăsta debuna, spune-mi că nu ie ce cred ieu. (In the name of all that is holy in this crazy world, tell me it's not what I believe)." He said Lady Mystery, speaking in Romanian what happens when he is in shock or taken aback.

The cause of these reactions is quite understandable.

The face of this girl is terribly similar to that of Zauber, but with smaller Asian features and higher cheekbones, as well as being older.

Her skin is Caucasian, but slightly pale.

For a twist of fate, the four-eared girl.

A pair of slightly pointy human ears, located on the sides of your head as they should be.

A second pair of ears on top of the head are not human ears but fox ears.

Its large green eyes have dark spots and do not look human, but the left eye has a sparkling V-shaped pupil.

Her short hair is mostly pale pink, with some tufts of scarlet and platinum.

"DNA test, I have to do a DNA test," Lady Mystery / Mystic murmured, pulling a kind of needle out of her wrist.

Taking a show of blood of the sprinter-fox girl, he compares it with Zauber's DNA, Albedo and secretly his own DNA, which has already been recorded in the URI-001 armored computer file.

"Kinship confirms this girl is Zaube's half-sister and Albedo's nephew." He said Lady Mystery, in a falsely calm tone, seeing the results of the kinship test.

'Tamamo-no-Mae will kill me!' He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic not believing he could explain where this girl came from.

In the meantime that Lady Mystery is trying not to think of a gruesome death caused by Tamamo-no-Mae, several things have happened:

\- Lightning and Kid Flash II came running into the Colosseum, but because of the frozen terrain they both slipped to an inhuman speed going straight into a wall.

Lightning thanks to its new armor not immediately any data, but we can not say this also for the sprinter in yellow.

Wally's fanboy received a hit on the head, stunned, taking advantage of the moment Batwoman threw a High Tech grenade that released a sticky polyurethane foam to immobilize Kid Flash II.

\- A red trail has arrived on the scene, revealing an adult man dressed like Flash, but with the build and the hood of Batman, instead of a thunderbolt on his chest there is a golden bat pierced by a thunderbolt.

\- Albedo pulled out a cell phone, took a picture, then quickly keyed a number.

"Alex, I know you're probably still in a cave in Greece chasing after a descendant of the Nemean lion.

But you must call me urgently!

I have already told you about Zauber, your daughter cloned by the Cadmus laboratories.

Apparently you have a second daughter, this is not a mini female Mystic, it has fox ears! Besides you have powers of Flash and ... things related to the ice and the control of time ... like Iceman. Tempest of the X-MEN. "Albedo said, speaking to Alex's answering machine, made to speak with Albedo.

"Guys I will not ask what happened or who is the girl who looks like Zauber's older sister, but do you see a flying phone booth too?" He asked Wally pointing at something in the sky ..

Looking up at the sky Albedo seen ...

"It's a flying phone booth crashing in the middle of Rome's Colosseum.

There is also a Flash-Batman hybrid with a very bad atmosphere around it.

In short cloning, travel time, aliens and probably magic or one of the oddities that happen to you. "Albedo finished the call, closing and putting his cell phone.

Immediately after the British blue telephone box lands in the middle of the Colosseum in Rome.

"Does this kind of thing happen often?" He asked Batwoman, seeing strangeness after strangeness.

"Calm down, Batwoman, the situation can not get crazier than that," Wally said, quite sure the situation can not get any worse.

At that moment a famous doctor was not out of the cabin, accompanied by a beautiful companion, but a two-meter-tall man dressed in a full metal armor, which also covers his occupant from head to toe.

The exterior of the armor, like the area of the rib cage and the eyes, seem to glow yellow.

In the thoracic area I find a flashing diagonal symbol pointing downwards.

(Imagine Savitar's armor from The Flash series.)

"Red Death of Negative Earth 52 will return to purgatory, as you Bart Allen for trying to change the story of I will take the speed, but for having involved Catherine West-Brunestud in your crazy journey you will pay with your life!" He declared the man in metallic armor.

"Lightning as soon as I know you, but I want to shoot you in the face" threatened Batwoman, looking at Wally with a very bad look.

"Welcome to the Batwoman group," said Lady Mystery as she entered the combat position.

"You will not take me alive, because I would die" threatened the hybrid Flash-Batman, named now as Red Death, running at a speed comparable to that of a comet.

"I consider the world for what it is: a stage where everyone has to play his part.

(The merchant of Venice)

In this work I am the hero, Gebeleizis. You are the evil one, who will be defeated, Red Death. "Gebeleizis has quoted the work of William Shakespeare, before disappearing from the sight of anyone who is not a sprinter capable of keeping an eye on something incredibly fast.

"Gebeleizis, where did I hear this name?" He asked Albedo, sure he had heard this name in the past.

"Gebeleizis was the god of lightning and the horizon of the Dacians." Probably the version of the storm god Thracian, thunder and lightning, so the god Zibelthiurdos Uranian.

In later periods of the existence of the Dacians, Gebeleizis seems to be confused with Zamolxis, as the supreme god. He is also known as Derzelas or Derzis Thracian Knight. "He explained Lady Mystery, using his mythological knowledge.

Meanwhile Gebeleizis and Red Death are devastating the historical monument at an indescribable speed.

A trail of silver, Gebeleizis is chasing and fighting against a red trail, Red Death, which apparently is receiving blows.

"I think it's an affair between sprinters, Gebeleizis vs Red Death." Explained Lady Mystery, seeing that she and her companions are completely ignored by sprinters.

"Should we intervene?" Asked Miss Marziana, not knowing what to do, who between the two is the villain and the hero?

"I advise you to sit on the bench and see what happens." He recommended Lady Mystery.

"Why do not we attack them both?" He asked Supergirl, wanting to know why they do not attack him as they usually do.

"Simple the only sprinter we have is Lightning, and he can not reach such a shutter speed and does not have the experience of fighting against other sprinters.

We do not know what's going on, I can not come up with an efficient plan.

I sincerely believe that we must follow these wise words: Where two fight, the third wins. "He advised Lady Mystery, preferring to let the sprinters kill each other.

Gebeleizis using a fist loaded with a great deal of kinetic energy, managed to hit Red Death and send him crashing into a column.

Gebeleizis charged a second kinetic fist, hitting Red Death in the chest.

Then he hit the Flash-Batman hybrid with hundreds or thousands of punches per second.

The body of Red Death is missing a little and will be reduced to a bloody pulp.

Gebeleizis launching a deadly sinister, I have not broken a lot of Red Death's ribs, but he blew up the stone necklace that suffered all the hits of Gebeleizis along with Red Death.

After these actions he took Red Death by the neck and raised it in the air with one hand, while the second hand began to vibrate and became the equivalent of a fatal weapon.

"Our bodies are our gardens of which our will are the gardeners. (Otello)

My body is a weapon, my will is indestructible and my speed increases every second.

Your body is rubbish, you have no will but hatred, your speed is disappearing. "Said Gebeleizis while his left hand is absorbing Red Force's Body Speed, causing serious damage to the body of the Flash-Batman hybrid .

"Haaahaaaaaaa!" He screamed in pain Red Death, while his body is being drained every kind of energy present in his body.

"Time to drop the curtain, Red Death." He announced Gebeleizis, ready to launch the final blow.

At that moment Supergirl attacked Gebeleizis and could no longer watch this performance.

Gebeleizis saw the Supergirl attack coming, so he used his free hand to intercept the Supergirl attack.

A look of shock appeared on his face of Supergirl when his fist was captured by the hand of Gebeleizis.

He cried in pain as Gebeleizis tightened his grip to partially crush his fist before throwing it away.

"I'll tell you a quote, which can help you:

An old wise owl sat down on an oak tree.

The more he saw the less he spoke.

Less spoke and more listened.

Why can not we all be like that bird?

EDWARD H. RICHARDS. "Said Gebeleizis, making a quotation that probably no one felt in his life.

At that moment a very powerful red laser hit Gebeleizis, but without damaging it.

Superboy is back on stage, seeing his cousin in pain decided to attack Gebeleizis with all he can.

"It's all the fault of the moon, when it gets too close to the earth it drives everyone crazy.

(Othello) "Gebeleizis has again quoted William Shakespeare, seeing that an imminent fight with the Ghosts (Young Justice) is impossible to stop.

"I hate poetry," Superboy said, attacking Gebeleizis, who decided to throw Red Death somewhere.

"We know what we are but not what we could be.

(Hamlet)

I've become a force of nature, what will you become? "He asked Gebeleizis, dodging the blow from Superboy and punching right in the face, breaking Superboy's nose.

"Haaahaaaaaaa" shouted Superboy, trying his pain for the first time in life.

"Surprise, my armor makes me invulnerable and above all allows me to hurt the Kryptonians." He said Gebeleizis attacking Superboy with a dozen or so punches he speed Mech 2.

"Ghost (Young Justice) attack the lata man" said Lady Mystery, pointing his arms on Gebeleizis.

"Life is a shadow that walks, a poor actor who agitates and struts his time on stage and then he knows nothing more .. It is a story told by an idiot, full of noise and rage, meaning nothing.

(Macbeth)

Like your attempt to stop me. "Gebeleizis replied, running towards the teenage superheroes.

Gebeleizis grabbed Superboy by the head.

"Prometheus, no, Superboy, you're so weak at the moment, easily controlled by rage, practically a child.

You want to be Superman, but you could be so much more. "Said Gebeleizis as he ripped off Superboy's visor.

"Superman and Supergirl can be formidable thanks to the energy of the are not like them, you can absorb more than the sunlight, you can become implacable and unbeatable." He said Gebeleizis, tightening his grip on Superboy's head and combining something with a slight pulse of energy.

At that moment Superboy's body begins to shine and his hair catches fire.

Immediately thereafter his eyes and his body released an enormous amount of uncontrollable energy, which destroyed Colloseus medium.

"After these deeds your body will be tired, but remember my words become Superman is nothing, becoming Promethéus is the best." He declared Gebeleizis, grinding his grip, leaving Superboy to fall unconscious.

Once Superboy was settled, Gebeleizis ran and in an instant he arrived in front of Zauber, who is possessing the glacial sprinter.

"Get out of Blitz, now!" He said Gebeleizis, hitting the glacial sprinter named Blitz, with the palm of his hand.

In an instant Zauber transformed into a Ectonurita has emerged from the body of Blitz, it is visible and tangible.

Gebeleizis toco the Omnitrix logo is Zauber returns in its original form.

"Zauber was speechless, how did you do it?" Zauber asked not understanding how Gebeleizis succeeded.

The armored sprinter did not answer only to Blitz who is still unconscious and takes her away from the battlefield.

Once done, he ran to the second Kid Flash, which is still trapped in the sticky foam.

"Hello ... it's a beautiful day" said Kid Flash II, smiling forced, trying not to get angry at Gebeleizis.

"Your attempt to travel in time to save your grandfather to liberated Death Red and started all these problems.

Once we return to our time you will be severely punished in the best of cases or torn to pieces by my hands literally. "Gebeleizis replied, before striking Kid Flash II in the face, sending him to take a nap once he was freed from the trap and placed next to Blitz.

Then Gebeleizis noticed something the Flash-Batman hybrid disappeared.

"Red Death has disappeared because of you, you do not know what you have just done, hundreds of people will die because of you." Said Gebeleizis, seeing that the hybrid Flash-Batman has disappeared, running to hide to lick his wounds.

Once said this the glow of his armor changed color from yellow to red.

'Little is missing my speed will disappear. This means that for now Death Red is free to escape 'thought Gebeleizis, seeing that his armor is announcing that he is going to "finish the energy tank".

"This work is getting too long for my taste, we go straight to the last act, eliminating the non-essential characters." He said Gebeleizis before running so fast that from his point of view time was frozen.

Using this moment he ran after Acqualad, Batwoman, and Wonder Girl put KO on him with a blow to the back of the head.

The remaining members of Supergirl, Robin, Lightning, Miss Marziana, were hit in weak spots of their stroke, causing a lot of pain.

Once the assault is over, the only ones left standing without a scratch on them are Lady Mystery, Albedo, Zauber.

"You're pretty funny, if you can find out who they are we can change the game." He declared Gebeleizis, with his arms crossed, so if he can not take Death Red can at least teach something to the young heroes.

Miss Marziana I try to attack Gebeleizis through a telapathic attack but for various reasons that she does not know she has not succeeded in damaging Gebeleizis's mind.

In return, Gebeleizis entered Miss Marziana's head.

'The madman, the lover and the poet are not composed of fantasy.

(A Midsummer Night's Dream)

The roles have been reversed I'm not right Madame Marziana, no, Miss Marziana.

You do not know how much fun it was to see you trying to get into my head, but in return I'm in your head.

The most powerful telepath in history, comparable only to Jean Gray alias Fenice Bianca in terms of brute force, can not pass through a simple telepathic barrier.

Now you are pathetic, so insecure, scared of being rejected by her companions because of being a white Martian and not a green Martian, as if the Terrans can distinguish the difference.

Before overwhelming your mind, let me tell you some things.

You have so much potential that you can scare me, but you're so scared of yourself that you do not use it.

You only use telekinesis to attack, you do not even think about breaking down and recomposing the matter with telekinesis.

You decide to stay in the shape of a green-skinned girl instead of changing shape to face the melee enemy.

Finally, telepathy, your greatest power and the most wasted of all, if you unleash you could easily create a telepathic shock wave is to put KO each telepath or human being of the world.

In the future you are an adversary with the powers of a goddess, but now you are a frightened child who makes me a pen.

Sleep and do not try to do the impossible! " He declared Gebeleizis, before making Miss Martian swoon, through a mental attack.

"What have you done to Miss Marziana!" He shouted Lightning, seeing Megan faint.

"Nothing that I just gave a short lesson about how he should use his powers," Gebeleizis said, while Lightning runs in a circle and then fires a lightning bolt on Gebeleizis, but his armor ignores the damage.

"Maybe I have to teach you how to use the real speed," said Gebeleizis, running towards Wally with the intent to give him a kinetic fist straight in the face.

When he is about to hit Lightning, Albedo has got in the way you have two sprinters and Gebeleizis stops his fist before he can touch a strand of hair.

"What you can not hurt me" Jean asked with a little smile, Gebeleizis ignores the words of Albedo and ran to Supergirl, wanting to put it KO

But the same scenario as before happened again, this time with Zauber instead of Albedo.

"You know it seems strange to me that you have hurt and teased all the heroes, except me, Zauber and Lady Mystery.

The three of us have not even been touched with a finger.

This is a very strange and senseless thing. But I remembered where I already heard your name.

Gebeleizis, it is not only the name of a deity and the name of an imaginary character.

See my cousin and I were little we tried to make our own comic.

The idea had started with my cousin dreaming of being a writing.

Among his created characters, his favorites were: Evileye, a good demon lord, Jerock, a skilled cowboy traveler with guns.

Finally a superhero sprinter in shining armor named Gebeleizis.

But you already know all these things, I'm not right my dear cousin Alex. "Albedo said, with a confident smile on his face.

"You have discovered who I am, the game is over for now, time to stop

to be Gebeleizis. "Said Gebeleizis, flipping his fingers his metal armor has turned into Mystic's armor Nemesis.

Now in front of you Ghost (Young Justice) there is no more Gebeleizis, but Mystic.

But it's a possible thing, because Lady Mystery is Mystic, dressed in her Nemesis armor.

So how is it possible that there are two Mystic in the same place, one in front of the other.

' Impossible !. 'He thought about Lady Mystery, seeing Mystic, that is, himself in front of him.

To make sure you do not have an impostor in front of you, activate your Mystic Eye, Cheia, plus activate the systems of scanning the suit to confirm or deny the possibility of an impostor.

'Eloah, my systems do not believe it, but I have revealed a 100% match between your basic physiology. But he is emitting various energies from his body. 'He told Metatron to Lady Mystery, who is trying to figure out who the person is like him.

'Have I been cloned again?

No, Cadmus just managed

to create Zauber, but a perfect copy is impossible.

Other improbable explanations can be:

A) Zelretch brought my alternative couple out of nowhere to mess up my life.

B) My dream of creating a time machine has become a reality and I am meeting my own version coming from the future. ' He thought about Lady Mystery elaborating three theories to explain the phenomenon.

'Eloah, I just got a message from ... a second Metatron. The message says: From my memory the current Eloah is thinking of three possibilities Clone, Alternative version, Version coming from the future.

The last variant is the right one, I advise young Eloah to stay in the role of Lady Mystery, we do not want to solve more problems. ' Metatron read the message from the future Metatron.

"Mystic, what are you doing here?" You did not say you'd have to go to Greece to do I do not know what kind of magical work. " He asked Albedo, with a slightly authoritarian tone, they look like an older sister who scolds the younger brother combines trouble.

"I did it a long time ago." He said Mystic, snapping his fingers over his Nemesis suit became something else again.

" What happened to you ?" He asked Albedo with a pre-stressed tone, seeing different differences in Mystic.

This Mystic is two meters tall, with a body comparable to Batman.

Her platinum-colored hair was cut terribly short, as if she wanted to shave her head.

Its silver leather is much more shiny and metallic.

The tattoos that cover a large part of his body are no longer golden, but a shining dark red.

The tattoo on the forehead, a V, the symbol of a Geass, is much more pronounced.

His shark-sharp teeth have much more pronounced canines.

His ears have become much longer, assimilating to a

complete elf.

The left eye has remained a ruby with a golden V instead of the pupil.

Even the right eye is unchanged, the black brush, the silver-colored pupil in the form of +.

On the face there is a scar under the right eye, the scar resembles an X.

Another strange thing is that this Mystic has a beard, precisely a lace.

His face looks like that of the current Mystic, but to a much more tired and old area, with some wrinkles on his face.

There is also a tattoo of black color similar to a bar code on the neck, which serves to cover another scar.

His clothes are very different from what he usually wears as civil, something more minimalist.

Simple trousers in white, combined with a white sleeveless coat, but with a hood.

The rest of his accessories are far from being minimalist.

The most important thing is obviously a cybernetic stuff on the chest, on it there is painted a Tetraktys.

Around the waist there is a large futuristic belt, which contains several bright capsules.

On the right arm there's a cybernetic stuff or Technorganic stuff again, which looks like a kind of prosthesis halfway through the right arm.

The left arm made up of Cells TXF is identical to the left arm of the current Mystic.

Wearing futuristic metal greaves that reach the knees.

"I love my old stage name, Mystic, but I'd rather be called Psycho." He said the now known Psycho.

"You're not Alex!" Said Albedo, confused by the situation, this guy looks like Alex, but it is not Alex, it seems more like Alex's twin brother or a kind of father.

"Yes and No. Jean, listen to me very well, I am Alex Brunestud known in this era as Mystic, but I am not your dear cousin whom you consider a brother." Psycho replied trying to explain the situation.

"I do not care who you are, the scanners say you're the source of those energy impulses and I want answers." He said Robin, hating not understanding what is happening.

"As usual, Nightwing every time you see me, you're trying to beat me, you've never learned anything in all these years," said Psycho, speaking to Robin.

"Nightwing?" He asked Lightning raising an eyebrow at the strange name.

"My mistake, the force of habit" replied Psycho, remembering who he is talking to.

"Who is Nightwing?" He asked Robin, wanting to know why this guy called her Nightwing.

"You are Nightwing or you will be Nightwing, if you want you can not be, but you sincerely want to be called Robin, the boy wonder, even when you're 40?" Said Psycho beginning to confuse the Ghost (Young Justice) more and more.

"Daddy" said Zauber, who has been silent until now.

"Zauber is nice to see you baby again ... wait a second call me dad only in very important moments, usually I'm a father for you.

We've already met, question wrong, have you met Mystic yet? "Asked Psycho in a pensive tone.

"It does not matter, you can hug your old man," said Psycho, spreading his arms wide ready to receive a hug.

Zauber remained in the uncertain place of what to do or say.

"But if we have not met yet, there will be a lot of embarrassing moments and time until we have an emotional bond between father and daughter." He said Psycho touching the lace on his chin.

"Come from the future there is no other logical explanation" said Lady Mystery, not wanting that her future version continues to mess up her companions with information coming from the future.

Naturally the Ghosts (Young Justice) watched Lady Mystery as if she were crazy.

"She's the smartest woman in the world, guess again or guess for the first time, it does not matter, I'm Alex Brunestud, I'm from the future." He said Psycho, with a mischievous smile, having fun every second that passes.

"Impossible, travel through time is only theoretical." Lightning answered with a skeptical tone.

"Wally West, the first Kid Flash, I forgot how irrepressible you are, here's another reason why I do not visit your grave," commented Psycho with an irritated tone and a look that says, I do not like you.

"Tomb?" He asked Lightning not like what he is hearing.

"Yes, you are dead for me, you remain ... in what year are they?" Asked Psycho not knowing the precise year in here lies.

"In the middle of 2011," Lady Mystery replied, in a curious tone about Wally's grave matter.

"It means that Wally at 15, Flash dies in five years and Wally takes his place, hidden twins Wally at 20, 12 years from Flash Two, dies at 32, the twins coming back and becoming orphans and they separate , Impulse and XS are born, 32 - 15 = 17 years.

Ignore what you have just heard, returning to the first speech, grave. For me you are dead, you remain 17 years then beheading, secret unveiled, funeral, aunt killed by a boomerang, twins orphaned tornadoes. "Psycho responded with a detached tone, trying nothing to unveil bad events in Lightning.

'Wally is the most irritating person I've ever met, but telling him how much left to live is not too much?' He thought about Lady Mystery, not knowing how to think about the personality of his future.

"I do not believe you, as far as we know you can be a shapeshifter or a liar who is inventing things," Lightning said.

"Let's wait 17 years, if you die I win, if you live you win, however it was nice to see you as young, but I have places to see, people to meet, adventures to live." Psycho replied, greeting the Ghosts (Young Justice).

Taking the two sprinters fainted and putting them over his shoulders, as if they were bags of potatoes, once done he started walking towards who knows where.

But he did not even take a step back to return Supergirl in front of him.

"I hate Kryptonians, you're almost worse than Speedsters." Commented Psycho, with a slightly irritated tone.

"I can know why you hate the Speedsters" asked Lady Mystery, not knowing if it's a good or bad thing to get spoilers.

"Speedsters when they get too fast break the time-space barrier and manage to travel to other worlds or through time.

Dimensional travel is not a big deal, but sprinters traveling through time can cause a "temporary shockwave" that can change some events in history and unleash hell.

Sincerely, you do not know how many problems the Speedsters have created is their going back and forth over time.

Once Flash tried to prevent the murder of his mother and almost condemned humanity.

The worst thing is that unlike you I am immune to the alterations of the timeline, it reminds me of all the radical changes that the sprinters have caused, gaining new sets of memories that will remain to torment me until the end of my days. "Psycho said , in a melancholy and tired tone, he sounds like he can complain for hours if someone lets him talk.

"Go straight to the point, Mr. Future, the sprinters resting on your shoulders who I am?" He asked Lady Mystery, while inwardly wondering what kind of spatio-temporal problems are waiting to encase his already complicated life.

"Here is the story, Lady Mystery and company.

Barry Allen, the second Flash, will tie Iris West-Allen, she will give birth to Don and Nora Allen

Wally West, ex-Kid Flash renounces the Lightning identity to become the third Flash.

The sons of Barry Allen and Iris West Allen at the age of ten will become the Tornado Twins, a pair of twin superhero sprinters.

Over the years, Don Alan became Wally's assistant, under the guise of Impulse, then became the fourth Flash.

Crescendo Nora Allen became the fastest woman in the world, nicknamed XS as a teenager. Then as an adult she will become Black Flash and change her name to Nora West.

Don Alan will marry Meloni Thawne and will have a son, Bart Allen, the second Kid Flash, future according to Impulse and fifth Flash.

Even Nora West will marry, guess who, I'll give you clues, after the wedding Nora will be known as Nora West-Brunestud. "Psycho said not saying everything he knows, trying to remain ambiguous and not giving too many details about future events .

"You mean ..." Wally said, imagining a scenario of pedophilia and other bad things.

"Already Nora West-Brunestud married my son, Dragos Gaisu Brunestud aka Yokai.

After a couple of years they will give me a wonderful granddaughter, Catherine West-Brunestud aka Blitz, the speed princess and future sprinter queen. "Pyscho said, wondering what the hell Wally is thinking to breathe relieved.

"Zauber is slightly tired of knowing a futuristic version of his father, but Zauber is happy to know he will have a little brother," Zauber said, feeling a sense of happiness in becoming a big sister.

"I'll have a nephew!" Jean exclaimed in a very happy tone, clearly being aunt and having grandchildren to ruin is something he wants.

"I am a married man with a woman who wants a big family and every few years convinces me to add a new member in the family.

So you will have many sisters and grandchildren, but none of them will be normal, each of them will have their own unique set of powers.

Ignoring the many difficulties and attacks of frequent hearts, they gave me a lot of happiness and billions of headaches "He confessed Pyscho with a sincere smile, before giggling.

'The idea of children able to spit fire and make God know what else is pretty scary. But my future self seems quite happy. " He thought about Lady Mystery / Mystic seeing Pyscho's reaction.

"Please do not talk about your private life or the future, you could create a paradox or mess up the story.

You can tell us two things:

1) Who is the guy who looks like the union between Batman and Flash.

2) As you arrived in the past, you invented a magical or scientific method to travel through time.

"This time it will be collaborative, but the next time you get involved in an anomaly, do not expect such friendly behavior, especially you two." Psycho said pointing to Lightning and Robin, who did a couple of

"For the first question, the guy in red is Batman the Red Batman stole the Speed Force from Flash, using it to age the people he meets and moving at great , I am immune to the effect of aging." Psycho replied by not minimizing the damage of saying the origin of an evil Batman.

"Explain now!" He threatened Robin, with a growing level of fury.

"Wrapped up I wondered if you were a masochist, I would beat you in blood, but you kept getting up until I broke most of the bones.

Now I see you again beg for blows and large amounts. "Psycho said cracking his knuckles.

"Alex, you're talking badly about a person's mentor / father, it's normal that you behave like that," said Albedo, acting like a big sister / mother.

"My grandfather is not long, the sermons will work until I become the father of two hyperactive daughters and quadrigemine.

Since then my nerves will be so strong that nothing will change my decision.

Luckily I still love you very much, so your little friends will not be bad for months. "Psycho said, giving a very bad look to Robin, what the hell are they in the future to hate so much?

'I have not heard that in the future I will be the father of the quadrigemini. I have not heard that after having two children, two pairs of twins will come, I have not heard anything. ' He thought about Lady Mystery, trying to deny the impending reality.

"Coming back to the speech, Batman the Red Death, in his world was the hero of Gotham City who fought crime with his Robin.

However, the city took over on the Pip and caused the lives of all its comrades. Forcing Bruce to look for more extreme ways to prevent the crimes he felt he was not fast enough to stop.

Batman set his sights on Flash of his world, determining that he could use the Speed Force better than the speedster could do.

Batman pulled out all the Rogues of Flash and confiscated their weapons to use against Flash in a fight for his powers.

After Bruce defeated Barry, Batman drove two of them into the Speed Force using his Batmobile fused with the Cosmic Treadmill, absorbing the Flash and its powers.

When Batman returned from the Speed Force, he wore a new costume and became "Batman: The Red Death" and started killing members of his gallery of thieves in Gotham.

One day he was recruited by a mysterious shadow (Umbra aka L-8) who convinced six other evil Batman from other worlds to attack the Justice League. "Psycho said in a casual tone.

"A very useful information, now your method for traveling in the past?" He asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know how he traveled through time.

"Wrong, I do not have a single method, I've created more ways to travel through time.

Before I created the TAXITARDIS, a white taxi capable of traveling through space, time and size, one of my best scientific inventions. But it depends on a car I do not like it.

That is why I developed my teleportation power to allow myself to do limited jumps in other dimensions.

It was not enough for my ambitions, so I learned Zelretch's Second True Magic and use it together you have Bezel Amulets, through the Multiverse at will through magic.

I liked the result. But there was room for improvement, as a consolation I discovered new kingdoms to study.

Finally, through the study of the extra-dimensional energies discovered, I found a particular energy that can increase my ability to cross the Multiverse.

The Force of Speed, an extradimensional energy force, the source of the powers of the sprinters.

I tried to connect to this energy, I did it more or less, actually I'm a pseudo-sprinter. "Psycho said, wanting to convey the basic ideas to his youth counterpart.

"Pseudo-sprinter?" He asked Lightning by raising an eyebrow, not understanding what a pseudo-sprinter is.

"I did not get my powers as members of the West-Allan family.

I had to combine different methods and spend a couple of decades studying to do it.

First I used a special variant of the Velocity drug.

Velocity is a series of drugs that allows temporary access to the Speed Force, full of side effects and fatal.

Luckily my variant, Velocity-69, has been done has mail for me and my unique physiology, which does not undergo any side effects.

Secondly, I borrowed a tachyon-based charging system to compensate or improve my artificial connection with the Force of Speed.

Third is the last method to use some stains to absorb the raw energy of the Force of Speed, which is released by normal sprinters when they run.

By combining these three methods, I can temporarily become the third fastest man in the world, until my battery runs out. "Psycho explained, wanting to convey more information to his younger self.

'It will be one of those incredibly long days, full of quirks, is not it, Metatron?' He thought of Lady Mystery, speaking telepathically with his IA of extraterrestrial origin, Metatron.

Keep it going ...


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 90: Do not get away from Gebeleizis, otherwise he will piss off the story.

When Gebeleizis or Psycho aka Mystic from the future took the TARDIS of the famous Doctor Who, he is not going directly to Rome to fight the Ghost Young Justice and Red Death.

Before this Psycho verified the date of his trip through time.

A few days are left to access the event known as Zero Day, the beginning of the apocalypse.

In the future people will call this day, like the apocalypse of Mystic or the day zero.

This event was initially known as a terrorist attack, in fact it is the result of a fierce fight between two similar creatures you have of vampires.

Towards the end of the fight, Alex Brunestud, also known as the Tenth Ancestor of the Dead Apostles, The Cursed Archive of Akasha, created an explosion that started a new path for the human race.

It all started with a snowfall composed of TXF cells, crystals and magical energy.

This snowfall did not attract anyone's attention until it was too late.

The snow is divided into three distinctive elements that have contaminated water, humans, plants and animals.

These elements have lived in various guests for a while. So they start and turn into a kind of phantom virus.

Because phantom virus, because it did not do anything good or bad (except very few cases) and was not noticed by anyone, so this virus has spread under the gaze of the whole world.

The guests and the infects except some did not suffer anything, but their children have suffered something, they are born with three genes more than normal, which remain dormant for some 'time and towards puberty one of these three genes are activated and they cause many changes.

Mystic Virus or Trinity TXF has created three variables in the human genetic code.

In short 7/10 of newborns are normal human beings.

The rest of the 3/10 of the newborns are predestined to become capable of superhuman enterprises, they can be of three different types, determined by which Extra Gene is programmed to wake up during puberty.

The Gene T, also called Gene Titans, causes accelerated growth and greatly increases physical strength.

Side effects have always found a silver skin, albinism and the ability to create a new series of limbs, for example: tails, wings, tentacles, arms, legs, horns, claws, swords, shields. Finally a longevity of several centuries and a sensitivity to sunlight.

They have been nicknamed, Silver Vampires or Silver-Men / Monster.

The gene X, called Gene Xeno, causes a very interesting ability, the birth of a personal Reality, a sort of Inferior Reality Marble, which grants only one power that can be anything possible, teleportation, control of the vector, manipulation of the dark matter, electricity control, mind control, manipulation of an element.

They have the potential to easily destroy a city or an army, fortunately only six of them have managed to reach this level.

In exchange for their powers they get a slightly distorted personality, especially the strongest gets an eccentric personality, which varies from a somewhat strange and lively girl to a sadistic schizophrenic ecc.

They have been baptized by the general public Inhumans or Xenan, while governments have them cataloged as Esper.

The Gene F, the Gene Fantasy, the rarest and most dangerous among the three Extra Genes.

They are born with a second circulatory system, composed of physical magic circuits and a very powerful elementary alignment.In short, this Gene F is responsible for creating a new generation of magicians or incredibly powerful magic users.

Mystic, the source of this phenomenon will be the most wanted man in the world, will have to enjoy his free time because in the near future he will have to take care of the first carriers of these X-Men-style genes.

Now Psycho saw an opportunity with this sudden arrival in the past.

The situation of his young alter ego and of the experts improved, only six of them managed to reach an incredibly high level of power.

The strongest expert in history, Accelerator.

Kakine Teitoku aka Dark Matter.

Misaka Mikoto aka Railgun.

Mugino Shizuri aka Meltdowner.

Shokuhou Misaki aka Mental Out

Aihana Etsu aka Fumei (unknown).

Sogiita Gunha alias Kureij īhīrō (crazy hero).

These six people in a few years will be influenced by Mystic Virus or Trinity TXF, the X gene will be activated in a few years, but their maximum power will be reached in a couple of decades.

This thing is not at all comfortable for the Servant-Vampire of the future that would have enjoyed the company of some incredibly powerful experiments.

"The technology of the Lords of Time is magnificent, with some changes I can easily find any person in every corner of the story."He said Pyscho piloting the TARDIS as best he can, something not so easy when TARDIS himself tries to rebel because you're not his nameless doctor.

"I'm not your beloved doctor, but I need your cooperation to stop a threat of incalculable grandeur, more inclining fate to my advantage." He explained Psycho wanting to save the world and at the same time increase the power of his faction.

"First trip, El Paso, then we go to visit six future expers, so if we are causing a small nuclear explosion or dark matter, a female Firestorm of Asian origin in the service of Wild Hunt can not hurt anyone. in Rome to capture Red Death. " He said Gebeleizis / Psycho / Mystic with a diabolic smile, while he touches a handful of the TARDIS console and shouts: "Geronimo! I've always wanted to do it."

XXX

"Year 2035, Blue Beetle real name Jaime Reyes, dies at the age of 35, saving his hometown, El Paso.

His body will be found by Nightwing in a crater on the edge of El Paso, his Blue Scarab was never found.

As it happened, it's very simple, the Blue Beetle was snatched from Jaime's body by a madman with a phone steal stolen from the doctor who borrowed it from the planet of the Lords of the time. "He said the Mystic of the future, dressed in his armor from Gebeleizis, while he tears the Blue Scarabeo from the charred body of Jaime.

"Bad news, the Blue Beetle is badly damaged Good news, with such damage I can easily modify it for my own purposes and replace the AI with something more evolved and effectively." He said Gebeleizis, inspecting what remains of the Blue Beetle as he enters the TARDIS.

XXX

"Laboratories Fenikkusu (phoenix), a scientific research center located in Tokyo, a fully functional and legal structure, actually a façade for the Asian branch of Cadmus, which conducts illegal experiments on humans, especially adolescents." Said Gebeleizis, coming out of the TARDIS which is parked in a dead end.

"This structure will remain standing for another three years until their human prisoners / guinea pigs get superpowers and destroy the place, but in my opinion, three years is too much, we have three hours to go from now." He said Gebeleizis, snapping towards the human research and experimentation facility.

In about ten seconds the pseudo-sprinter arrived in the Fenikkusu Laboratories (phoenix), the structure is one of those huge ultramodern buildings, full of workers and security guards.

The first thing Gebeleizis did was ...

Destroy the front door, passing us through like a bulldozer.

'Four security guards and a secretary, minimal threat.

Last-order security system, which needs 2 seconds to activate and announce the administrative council, ie Lex Luthor and associates. Too slow, Metatron does your magic, "Gebeleizis said, examining the hyper-velocity area, discovering all the details in a single instant, immediately after shooting from his armor a sting of metal straight into the chest of the secretary.

Then he rushed to the security guards, who were sent to the other world before they can figure out what's going on.

"The Hunt has begun!" He proclaimed Gebeleizis, running to the top floor of the building, pointing to the private office of the Director of Laboratories Fenikkusu (phoenix). While Gebeleizis runs at a crazy speed across every floor of the building, one by one, making has pieces every guard that unfortunately finds himself on his way.

The sliver that has fired into the thorax of the secretary has melted into a kind of living liquid metal or a metallic slime.

This liquid metallic thing is a kind of drone guided by the IA of Gebeleizis, ie Metatron.

Artificial intelligence of alien origin using this ship similar to a Slime is penetrating into the computer system of the building, the more advanced a building is, the easier it is to control and penetrate for Metatron.

Taking into account that this structure has been financed by the pockets of Lex Luthor and associates, the place holds the human technology further ahead in the world.

This means that Metatron is blocking all types of external contact, by inter-current, burning servers and sending information to a terminal owned by the Wild Hunt, blocking doors, turning domestic devices into improvised weapons against employees, in other words Metatron has transformed the Fenikkusu (phoenix) laboratories into a haunted house.

XXX

180 seconds later, Gebeleizis and Metatron eliminated or knocked out every human being in the structure except the director of this place.

Gebeleizis vibrating its molecules step through the wall of the room next to that of the director, giving the opportunity to take him aback and hit him behind his back.

Gebeleizis can be criticized as paranoid, unstable and dangerous, but he can make his choices.

The office door is covered by a kind of explosive with motion sensors, if it entered the door it would be exposed. In addition, the director is pointing a laser weapon at the entrance.

"Brave and clever, pity that you work for Lex Luthor," Gebeleizis said, disarming the director and raising his neck.

Most people beg for mercy or start singing, but this person is not like most people.

"I do not give myself up without a fight!" The director shouted, pulling a small gun out of his sleeve and starting to shoot Gebeleizis.

A useless thing the bullets bounce off Gebeleizis's armor.

While the director continues to shoot, then kick and punch trying to get free.

Gebeleizis begins to feel a sense of deja vu, so he has looked better at the director of these laboratories.

The director is a grown-up, black-haired man, wearing glasses and looking like an actor Thomas Cavanagh.

"You're Doctor Harrison Wells, this changes my plans," Gebeleizis said, putting down the doctor now known as Harrison Wells.

" You know me ?" He asked Harrison Wells, noting right away that Gebeleizis

"You are Harrison Wells, the creator of the world's first particle accelerator, considered one of the brightest minds of this era."He explained Gebeleizis, talking too much like a man from the future.

"I have not finished the particle accelerator yet, it's still eight years to finalize it, and you said it was one of the brightest minds of this era.

You are as fast as Flash and you wear an armor made from a material that is said to exist that does not exist ... yet.

One like you must be known by the public if it was a hero or a villain. If I worked in the shade my "bosses" would have told me about you, bearing in mind that I am studying sprinters.

If you come here with a purpose, you have to know what really happens here, but no one except people personally chosen by my healthy "bosses" of these experiments.

By putting all these facts together, the only logical explanation for your existence is very simple, come from the future. "The genius known as Harrison Wells has concluded.

Gebeleizis hearing the logical and proper deduction of Harrison Wells began to clap.

"Smart, maybe even too clever, can I know why a man like you has decided to work for Lex Luthor and his associates calling themselves the Light?" He asked Gebeleizis, who was interested in finding out why a person with such a brilliant mind made such a stupid job choice for Lex Luthor.

"You know what kind of people are my" bosses ", then you will not be surprised what I'm about to say, if I do not do as they say they will kill my daughter, Jesse Wells, as they did with my wife, Tess Morgan!" He said Harrison Wells, in a tone full of goodness and anger against the scoundrels who threaten his daughter's life if he does not do as he is told.

"I understand perfectly how you feel, I too am willing to burn the world for the people I love, but let me say something about the future.

Have 2015 laboratory guinea pigs from the Fenikkusu laboratories (phoenix) are exposed to a virus never seen before consequently they develop superpowers, begins the evasion of the exper.

At the moment this happens, Harrison Wells receives a surprise visit from his daughter, Jesse.

One of the guinea pigs will attack you, Harrison Wells will die killed by a fatal blow to the brain, his daughter Jesse will survive.But it will be paralyzed from the waist down.

After that day, Vandal Savage will say that he is your good friend and will push Jesse to follow in your footsteps. Thus in 2020 the accelerated particle is finalized, which due to weather conditions will explode. Investing all of dark matter Tokyo and God knows what else.

Jesse Wells is declared killed in the explosion, a reality Vandal Savage and his great collaboration with knives have visited your daughter. "He explained Gebeleizis, showing to Harrison Wells various holographic screens contending images and articles on the events of the future.

"Why show me all this," Harrison Wells asked, using all his self-control not to explode into a rage attack, created by his hatred and contempt for Vandal Savage.

"See I travel in time to learn, prevent colossal problems, help people in need and occasionally beautify my chronological line.

I offer you an agreement that will change your life and that of your daughter.

Let me explain, at the moment I am Gebeleizis, but in the past, for you the present is Mystic, a vigilante who builds an organization full of talented people.

We are like the Justice League in terms of power, but we have more resources and we do not have the problem to kill its enemies.

I want you to join the Wild Hunt under the command of my young counterpart. In return you will have the protection of a huge group of super-beings and resources imaginable for your work. "Said Gebeleizis, seeing you have Fenikkusu (phoenix) laboratories for the experts, but now he has found a brilliant mind that can create a thousand wonders for the Wild Hunt.

"Change a shadowy organization full of monsters for another." He said Harrison Wells, seeing no difference between Vandal Savage, Lex Luthor and Gebeleizis.

'All of them are charismatic and powerful men with dozens of floors inside you have their plans, but what can I do, die today, die in a few years or go with him and hope for the best.' He thought Harrison Wells, selling that no freedom of choice.

"I accept, for the sake of my daughter Jesse, I accept your proposal, but if I hurt my daughter, your powers will not save you from me" threatened Harrison Wells with a look that might make Batman look like a puppy compared to Harrison Wells.

"Harrison Wells we would be great colleagues and friends, they came here to create 3 out of 6 level 5 experiments. But I think I will give life to more super-beings." He said Gebeleizis, turning the fingers of his left hand into many long and sharp needles.

" What do you want to do ?" He asked Harrison Wells, raising an eyebrow, not believing that Gebeleizis is making a threat, but is proposing something.

"I can not promise to protect your daughter 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, for the rest of her life.

I have to tell you one thing over the years I have learned to use my powers to alter people's DNA to give them powers.

Harrison Wells you want to be just a scientist working behind a desk for me.

Or you want to be a brilliant mind with a power that can rival Flash, you want to be able to protect your daughter with your hands and be able to take revenge against your wife's murderer. "Said Gebeleizis, with a devilish smile under his helmet and a soft tone of voice, which is enchanting Harrison Wells using his love for his daughter and the hatred of his former bosses.

"If I were not an atheist, I'd say you could be the devil trying to steal my soul, but no matter who you are or what you are, I care that you can keep your promises." He said Harrison Wells, deciding to accept the agreement with Gebeleizis.

"Perfect, when you wake up, you'll find yourself in an office in front of one of the Wild Hunt associates, Scoot Smith, Prime Industrial CEO, he'll know what's going on.

Together you will create TESS ("Scientific Studies of Technological Engineering"), something similar to the STAR Labs.

Using your intellect and that of your future work colleagues you will do tremendous business in developments throughout the medical field.

Especially in terms of surgery, pharmacology, vaccinations and salting that treat regular wounds at an impressive rate.

They sell products at a lower price than most companies, although people would be willing to pay a lot more for them.

Of course, since it's so popular and cheap, you'll make even more money. "He explained Gebeleizis before hitting Harrison Wells's chest with his needles and pumping mutant cells into his body, in an instant the new member of the Wild Hunt fell on the ground fainted while his body is changing.

"Metatron, try to open the secret entrance, which brings you real laboratories Fenikkusu (phoenix).

Plus it creates a long email discussion between Scoot Smith and Harrison Wells, to make it look like Scoot tries to get the services of Dr. Harrison Wells.

Have Harrison Wells accept the Scoot offer last week and have since sized the Fenikkusu (Phoenix) laboratories and planned to move to Paris.

Notifies her daughter with several phone calls and false messages about the situation, saying she just finished negotiating and wants to surprise.

Buy in the name of Harrison Wells, a beautiful house in a great neighborhood in Paris, perhaps in the neighborhood of Albedo, keeping close to an associate's daughter with a superheroine would be great.

Send someone to take Harrison Wells' material assets and take them to Paris.

Prepare a plane ticket for the weekend and a scholarship for the best university in Paris in order to convince your daughter. "Said Gebeleizis knowing that Metatron can do all these things in less than ten minutes.

'I should say that I've just chosen her daughter to be a female Firestorm, instead of becoming a sprinter like him.

No, it will be a nice surprise for Harrison Wells. But I should have invented a name for this female Firestorm, maybe Hinoarashi, it will be pretty good. " Gebeleizis thought, while he opened a secret passage behind a shelf, which shows a secret elevator that leads to underground labs full of human guinea pigs.

XXX

'This underground experimentation facility is less disturbing than the Cadmus located in Washington DC.

The security is completely composed of drones and robots, all incredibly synchronized and efficient, too bad that with an AI com Metatron on my side all this is put out of play in an instant. ' He thought Gebeleizis, running through the drones that are still as beautiful statues.

Allowing Gebeleizis to run undisturbed through the structure, looking for the prison area where human guinea pigs are kept.

"A clean, sterile room full of glass cells containing teenagers with surgical clothes, I think I found the right room." He said Gebeleizis talking to himself, a habit obtained by working too much time on his own.

Subject ONE (Accelerator), appears as a skinny teenager and has pale skin, mixed white hair and red eyes. 16 years, 168 cm in height.

Subject TWO (Kakine Teitoku) 16 years old, 180 cm tall, has blonde hair dirty up to his shoulders and often wears an arrogant smile.

Subject M (Mugino Shizuri) is a girl with a tall and slim figure. He has soft tea-colored hair. 163 cm tall, 17 years of age.

"I am Gebeleizis and I have good news, I am the enemy of the people responsible for your kidnapping and experimentation.

So I came to throw this place up in the air, but before I decided to free a psychotic albino, a guy named Kakine Teitoku and a girl named Mugino Shizuri is giving them three superpowers to put sticks in the wheel in the organization responsible for everything this, called the Light that is partially guided by Lex Luthor. "Said Gebeleizis gaining the attention of the locked up teenagers.

"It's the rest of us!" He shouted a 16-year-old boy, he looks like a normal teenager with unruly blond hair, his name is

Hamazura Shiage and was kidnapped a week ago, along with two other girls, Takitsubo Rikou and Frenda Seivelun, who are the most recent test subjects.

Takitsubo Rikou, 16, is a high school girl who often seems tired.

Frenda Seivelun, 12, 155 cm tall, is a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

She is the last to arrive because she is still wearing her normal clothes, made up of a black sailor top and a pleated skirt. He also wears a pair of dark colored pumps and tights. A dark-colored cap adorns his head.

Finally, the last girl in this place is Kinuhata Saiai, 12, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I've already tampered with my original plan, turning HW into a sprinter, so giving superpowers and freeing some more people can not hurt anyone." Said Gebeleizis, pulling out from his back seven tentacles that have opened the teen cells has whiplashes, once done the tentacles have pulled out a very long needle that has penetrated the chest of each person implanting mutant cells, which will give less 24 hours powers this colorful group of traumatized teenagers.

Already in Tokyo is going to start hell on this night as it will happen in Gotham City, Gebeleizis / Psycho / Mystic is a real magnet of disasters.

"Now I just have to take you out and leave your head.

Return to take HW (Harrison Wells), modify the accelerated particle under construction and connect it to the TARDIS to cause an explosion of dark matter. "Said Gebeleizis talking to himself again, while teenagers wonder if they have to trust the madman in armor or make his own head.

A few hours later, a gigantic explosion containing enormous quantities of dark matter, radiation and God knows what else, has invested Tokyo and destroyed the laboratories Fenikkusu (phoenix).

XXX

The Tokiwadai middle school is one of the five most prestigious schools in the USA and is located in San Francisco, it is said to be the most famous women's school in the world. It has also been said that he once unleashed an international accident for refusing to admit a girl from a royal family because he was not good enough.

The uniforms worn by all Tokiwadai students so far consist of a white shirt with short sleeves worn under a light brown vest with the school emblem on the left side. For the funds, the girls wear dark brown pockets that reach halfway along the thighs.

The point of interest is Shokuhou Misaki, 15-16 years of age, 170 centimeters tall, looks like an elegant beauty of the Tokiwadai middle school, with long, smooth golden hair.

Wearing a pair of white gloves and socks, both adorned with lace. It is also seen holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned in the middle.

Even his eyes are golden, but a notable feature of his eyes is that they have star-shaped designs on them. Literally, she is a star-eyed girl.

At the moment, instead of being in the school dormitories, she is in a disreputable part of San Francisco.

The cause is simple enough Shokuhou Misaki is going through the worst period of his life.

His loving mother is dead, not because of illness or an unfortunate accident. She was killed, one of the many victims of one of Joker's gas attacks while on a business trip to Gotham City.

Naturally, the resulting pain had a domino effect, not so willing to be open and happy as before. So her boyfriend decided to start giving her attention to other girls. He downloaded it for his ex-best friend.

Her father started avoiding her because she resembles her mother too much and sends her to the Tokiwadai middle school, becoming a cold, detached person by only devoting herself to work.

In this spiral of despair, Shokuhou Misaki has decided to escape the pain through drugs that will bring even more problems in his life.

But buying drugs turned out to be more difficult and dangerous than expected.

The drug seller did not want money for his goods, he wanted Shokuhou Misaki's body as payment. The criminal has pulled out a knife to subdue Shokuhou Misaki, but star-eyed girl knows a lot 'of karate.

So he took the knife from his attacker ... and now at Shokuhou Misaki's feet

there is a corpse with knife wounds in the chest, a twenty-year-old boy who looks like a bad person.

Gebeleizis has just arrived on the scene and quietly approaches Shokuhou Misaki who is still holding the knife in his hand.

"You know how they say the first love and the first homicide are not forgotten," said Gebeleizis, scaring the girl without meaning to.

Shokuhou Misaki whirls around, clutching the knife that used to kill the drug seller and tried to hit Gebeleizis.

But the knife broke into pieces when it hit the armor of Gebeleizis.

Shokuhou Misaki became pale as if death itself showed itself before her.

Seeing that his attack did not work Shokuhou Misaki quickly reversed while Gebeleizis came forward, closing the gap just as quickly.

Shokuhou Misaki slipped, landing on the ground, injured and began to hyperventilate.

"Shokuhou Misaki, I know who you are and what you will become, I do not like it, so I want to help you become something better than a rich woman addicted to drugs" said Gebeleizis, turning his fingers into needles and hitting the chest of

Shokuhou Misaki.

Unlike the others, Gebeleizis has pumped something more than just mutant cells inside Shokuhou Misaki.

For a few seconds, Shokuhou Misaki's body began to fluctuate as energy and mutant cells blended his soul with his body.

When the pumping of mutant cells and metaphysical energy is over, Shokuhou Misaki has collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

"What have you just done?" He asked Shokuhou Misaki, feeling a sensation he had never felt before in his life.

"In simple terms, I helped you be the best version of yourself. Look, you'll understand." He explained Gebeleizis, not wanting to waste any more time.

Shokuhou Misaki looked at his hands, then the rest of his body, noticing anything, no change.

But then he came to her without trying, Shokuhou Misaki perceived how energy passes through every particle of his body.

Shokuhou Misaki can now feel his power slowly growing inside her.

The fragments of the knife along with dozens of other objects began to rise in the air.

"This is not possible." He declared the star-eyed girl not believing what's going on around her.

"Live in a world where aliens dress in ridiculous costumes to stop threats that can destroy the world.

A guy dressed in armor named Gebeleizis just a second ago gave you telepathic and telekinetic powers. We live in a crazy world with even stranger and crazy people in the world itself.

Now excuse me but I have to give powers to two other people, then travel with the time machine stolen by the Lord of time in Rome to fight a hybrid Flash-Batman escaped from a prison size ... my life is strange without trace of doubt. "Said Gebeleizis by starting to speak on his own.

"Wait a second because I get these powers among all?" He asked Shokuhou Misaki, because she among all the people received this power.

"I have my personal motives to do what I do, one day you will have to repay me, until then have fun, experiment with your mental abilities, but one day you have to pay the cost of these powers." Said Gebeleizis, before disappearing from the alley running at hyper-speed through the streets of San Francisco.

XXX

Sogiita Gunha, 16, Gunha can easily be recognized by her modified white uniform.

He wears the jacket over his shoulders like a fashion coat similar to Musujime Awaki.

He also wears a white band on his forehead to match his overall style.

But the most obvious part of his shirt from the Rising Sun, which perfectly matches his personality.

Her hair is black and is a bit windswept and pointy.

"I'm about to regret what I'm about to do." He whispered Gebeleizis, taking Sogiita Gunha and taking him to the top of a skyscraper.

"In short I am a superhero and a time traveler, I am in this era to create new heroes to face an imminent threat to mankind. Accept to receive superpowers and fulfill your dreams of heroism." He said Gebeleizis, going straight to the point, not wanting to waste his time with Sogiita Gunha, who is a huge fan of heroes.

"My guts are screaming from the joy of receiving such an opportunity to show my courage and ..."

Gebeleizis could no longer listen to Sogiita Gunha's speech on her guts, guts, courage, determination and heroism. So he hit her in the head with a fist, then implanted the mutant cells inside Sogiita Gunha's body.

"You're talking too much, now only Biri Biri is missing." Said Gebeleizis, running to the last person to receive a visit.

XXX

Misaka Mikoto, a 14-year-old girl, 161 centimeters, brown hair and is often seen wearing a small hair clip. His eyes are the same color as his hair.

His biggest cousin Yamamoto Mikoto, current guardian of Misaka Mikoto and journalist.

Yamamoto Mikoto is trying to become the journalist of Mystic as Lois Lane of Superman or the Viki Vale of Batman, only that attracting the vigilante's attention has proved to be an undertaking.

In some ways the desire to become a great journalist through the local superhero has turned into a small obsession with Mystic.

Developing obsessions towards mysterious characters seems to be a trait of the Mikoto family.

Because Misaka Mikoto has become a kind of Mystic fangirl or having developed an interest in finding out who Mystic is, creating a blog about him.

At this moment Misaki is in his room looking for information on the mysterious Vigilante, which seems to travel in every corner of the world.

"You know that trying to find out information about a dangerous masked extremist vigilant with slight mental instability can be dangerous." Said Gebeleizis appearing in Misaka Mikoto's chamber as if nothing had happened.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my room?" Said Misaka Mikoto, taking a lamp like an improvised weapon.

"I have already seen something like this, a teenager is doing his business, then suddenly appears a mysterious being that forces the teenager to receive superpowers and mess up his life, all for his selfish desires ... in the name of the Root I turned into Zelretch. " Said Gebeleizis, with a grim tone realizing that at the moment he became one of the men he hates most in the world.

"How did you get in, what do you want?" He asked Misaka Mikoto aloud, pointing the lamp at Gebeleizis.

"As I arrived here, simple, I vibrated my molecules so fast that I became intangible and I literally passed through your door.

What I want, alter some points of the story, making sure that some events in my past improve a lot.

So I'm going to hit you with my claws and implanting mutant cells into your body, so you can develop electric superpowers and be discovered by Black Canary and Albedo, which will take you into the teenage superhero group, Ghost (Young Justice). " explained Gebeleizis, before hitting Misaka Mikoto and doing what he just said.

"By the way for your heroine name of Ralingun council." He advised Gebeleizis, while Misaka Mikoto is losing consciousness.

"I stole ... borrowed a are out of six experiments I have just created, a brilliant doctor with future powers of a sprinter has just been recruited, I exploded a particle accelerator under construction to create dozens of metahumans.

What do I have to do now ?. Already going to Rome to fight a hybrid Flash-Batman. "Said Gebeleizis, leaving Misaka Mikoto's room and going to the TARDIS.

XXX

Present, the Ghosts (Young Justice) brought their three special guests and a blue phone booth to their Monte Giustizia base.

"In another world, the evil version of Batman, Owlman said: 'With the coming of man came the illusion of free will and with that illusion ... chaos came in. With every choice we make, we literally create a world.

The story is divided into two, creating a land where we made the choice and a second in which we did not.

This is the secret of the universe, you know, billions of people, making billions of choices, creating endless lands.

Some so similar to each other could spend a lifetime trying to find some distinction, others so radically different challenge understanding. '

I have seen this and many other things that challenge the compression of the creature known as man. It is the only certain thing is that I will not stop at nothing to accomplish my goals through good deeds or bad. " He thought Gebeleizis, coming down from the Furtun ă (Storm) spacecraft , standing a few steps away from his younger counterpart who is in his likeness of Lady Mystery.

"It will be a long night" said Lady Mystery, already having a headache just for the presence of Gebeleizis / Psycho.

"The first of a very long series: after this night comes Shalltear Bloodfallen, then you find yourself in the Marvel universe, stop a coup in Wakanda, participate in the creation of the Avengers, create a time machine in the form of taxis and returns with the Ghosts (Young Justice) to look after the dozens of newly created metahumans in Tokyo, plus the experts who are wandering the world doing what they want. " Said Gebeleizis / Psycho, clearly every reference to the future was told in mind, not wanting to mess up the story any more than it already did.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 91: Embarrassing discussions, future crazed heroes and evil Batmans.

Inside the Ghost (Young Justice) there are quite a few guests who are waiting for the results of various DNA analyzes of three particular individuals.

Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Aquaman, Martian Manhunter together with the Ghost (Young Justice), plus Black Canary and Red Tornado are watching a holographic screen that says: "Confirmed parentage".

"The tests do not lie, however unlikely this situation is, Blitz aka Catherine West-Brunestud, is the maternal granddaughter of Barry Allen alias Flash and first cousin of Wally West aka Lightning.

Blitz is also the paternal grandson of Psycho / Gebeleizis, Albedo's second cousin and Zauber's nephew.

Kid Flash II aka Bart Allen is the paternal nephew of Bart Allen and first cousin of Wally West.

Finally, Psycho is without a doubt the father of Zauber, paternal grandfather of Blitz and cousin of Albedo. "He said Batman, with a calm and stoic tone, while Flash is not long enough to have a heart attack.

A quite understandable reaction, her grandchildren from the future have just appeared and one of them is related to Mystic, a dangerous vigilante, which makes Batman look like a humorous and sunny hero.

"I will have children, twins and my daughter will marry the son of this here, as it happened!" He shouted Flash, pointing a finger at Pyscho.

"Zauber is slightly offended by Flash's reaction, so it's so bad to be related to Zauber's father." Said Zauber, giving a very bad look at Flash, the same thing did his fire-type Pokémon, Torchic.

"Now that you know who I am and where I come from, we can discuss the threat that can cause more victims of nuclear war." He said Psycho, not wanting to waste any more time with kinship test and useless chatter.

"You have my full attention," said Batman, focusing on Psycho.

"I am not just a vigilante, I am a magician, an artist, a greedy man who can not be of my first goals is collecting accordingly, I am obsessed with increasing my knowledge and understanding the secrets of magic and of the universe.

To quote one of the most dangerous and sick geniuses I've ever known: I want to get all the techniques and get a real understanding of everything in this world: the first to mix blue and yellow has called the new "green" color: I want to do something like that: if blue is the chakra, then yellow is the seal, and green is the technique ... Just as there is no end to the variety of colors, there are so many thousands ... dozens of thousands of techniques in the world. But in order to get every possible technique and truth, it would take an eternity: only those who understand everything after spending so much time on this can properly be called the Supreme Being. Orochimaru (Naruto). "Psycho said ending the quote earning a lot of looks, some suspects, others indecipherable.

"For this thirst for knowledge I have traveled in the future and in the past, in other universes, in every corner of this Multiverse, even beyond the confines of existence.

Taking this path I made thousands of enemies, those that I could not kill or too dangerous to leave me free. But just as interesting to study, I locked him in a prison size, which contains the most evil, dangerous and powerful beings of the Multiverse.

A short while ago one of these prisoners escaped using a temporary breach, created thanks to Bart Allen, if we can not take care of the prisoner there is a risk that he will be able to open the breach again and bring to Earth a whole army of superheroes. beings. "Psycho explained, causing a slight panic in the eyes of any individual present.

" I am not convinced." He said Batman with his usual surly voice.

"When are you convinced anyway?" Seriously, I listened to his heartbeat and stayed the same throughout the conversation: if he did lie, it would certainly increase, yet it was not. " He said Superman, believing in Pyscho's words.

"It's still not enough, can not you feel the weight of his presence here out here? It's like a big truck being put on our shoulders and frankly, it's making me a little wary." The Dark Knight said with a grimace.

Batman has confronted the likes of Joker, Felix Faust, Circe and many others, all considerably powerful with great strength or skill, but not one of them has managed to make the heart beat faster in his chest cavity.

Not even a Superman mentally controlled by a villain could not make him sweat with fear alone.

The jokes, more twisted and disgusting than Joker had not even made him jump, let alone the chills. Yet this redhead was doing all those things just by staying there!

He has not even moved from his seat, yet Batman can feel his overwhelming presence.

"Wary of the usual?" Churches Superman with a raised eyebrow.

"Diana, apparently Batman does not trust me because of my dangerous and unnatural aura, an understandable thing considering that 90% of living things are keeping away from me, so you can raise Bruce's doubts." He said Psycho, knowing that the paranoid side of Batman will not go out easily.

Wonder Woman came forward, her hand went to the lasso on the side.

"I understand, you want me to use the lasso on you and try your intentions." He said Wonder Woman in a compound tone.

Members of the Justice League were slightly surprised by Psycho's request and Batman smiled faintly.

The lasso forces you to tell the truth. No half truth, no white lie, no dodging. You say what is true and you say it with every detail.

Wearing also shows your true self. The deepest part of you, the one that you hide from your friends, your family and yourself.Nobody wants to know each other so deeply. No one should do it, not without immense enlightenment and meditation to make it a controversial point.

Wonder Woman held out the lasso.

Forged by mystic power, once greeted by ancient civilizations. And he was getting ready to wrap it around Pyscho's neck.

"I will say yes, but I want you to know that I have serious reservations about this." He said Wonder Woman.

"A woman I respect once said that Lasso is a deadly weapon, which not only binds you, and follows the commands of her mistress, the damn thing she can see in your soul. He said Wonder Woman did not really want to use his psycho lick of truth.

"I survived and killed things that I can not even imagine, a simple lick of truth does not scare me" said Psycho, not too affected to be forced to tell the truth and only the truth.

"Begin your interrogation, what's your name," Batman said, inside of him he's smiling, and finally he'll find out who's really Mystic. Since he appeared he tried to find out who he is. But until today he has not succeeded.

"I do not know," replied Psycho, in an impassive tone.

"What does it mean I do not know!" He repeated Batman with a serious tone and a frown on his face.

"All at a price, my powers and all the things I've done to my body, mind and soul to get stronger and stronger have had a lot of side effects.

The first of all is a lens, but constant erosion of memory. Honestly, the first 17 years of my life are completely erased from my memory, hence the name of birth, so I can not answer your question. "Mystic answered with a slightly gloomy tone.

"Another question, precisely who are you?" He said Batman, trying to be more precise this time.

"Another question I can not answer." He said Psycho, with an amused grin on his face.

"Because you can not answer." Asked Batman with a slightly irritated tone, part of himself begins to question the efficiency of Wonder Woman's lapse.

"Because I do not know who I am, I have suffered several times from an identity crisis, even today I am still not completely sure who I am.

For subordinates are Alex Brunestud, a charismatic and tactical leader, ready for anything.

For my wife I am his soul mate. For my apprentices and students I am a wise mentor with an answer for all their questions, always waiting for me to help them overcome their doubts.

For my enemies, I am the devil.

Every person I meet sees me differently and I have to adopt another mask. I am an actor who interprets so many characters that he no longer knows who he really is.

Behind the mask there really is a person or the mask he wears is my real face. Wrapped I do not even recognize myself in the mirror. "Psycho said with a melancholy tone and gloomy, the guy clearly different problems to be solved.

"You want to conquer the world." He said Batman, seeing that asking about who Mystic is does not work, maybe he can understand and want.

"At the beginning of my career I had a little thought about the domination of the whole world.

But all in all it remained a weird idea of a young boy.

Now I have other concerns and objectives to be accomplished. Understanding the secrets of the universes, solving the suspended accounts with a lot of people and seeing what my great-niece Alex Junior Brunestud can do, my niece decided to call him after me. "Alex Brunestud answered with a disinterested tone, not bothering to mention having thought of dominating the world.

"You want to destroy the Earth." Asked Batman, not being able to accuse Psycho of a real crime, to think of conquering the world is not a reason to jail.

"Destroy the Earth, what a stupid question, I live on this filthy muddy ball.

I admit I'm a cynic and a misanthrope. Convinced that the human race will self-destruct one day.

In a sense it is fun, I do not know how many aliens and external threats have tried to exterminate or enslave the human race without success, humanity is a constantly changing virus that always manages to survive.

The aliens, the demons and enigmatic entities can not sweep us away. But if it leaves us alone the human race will be destroyed in the blink of an eye.

But I never thought of destroying the world, perhaps conquering the world to create a new era of peace without war, poverty and hunger. "Psycho said, attracting the attention of all the superheroes who dream of a utopian world.

"A noble thought" commented Aquaman, seeing that Psycho's intentions are good, even if he speaks and acts more like a mad or eccentric scientist than a benevolent or wise king.

"Nobody is a word that is rarely used to describe me and my ambitions, but I gave up the idea immediately after I started traveling through time and space and I discovered something fundamental.

Humanity is not good at anything other than killing each other and consuming, polluting, corrupting any environment that comes into contact.

90% of humanity is composed of slightly more advanced primate idiots, with strong inclinations to evil and self-destruction.

The rest of 9.9% of humanity is at best tolerable.

Less than 1% of this breed can be defined intelligent, good, compassionate, honorable, it is me in the course of my life I met very few of these specimens, starting with Albedo and Batman, if all of humanity were like her, the world would be a utopia. "said Psycho, with a hopeful and happy blushes with the praise, it seems that his surrogate brother will always have a good view on her.

"I have no intention to rule a dying world, populated by a race that reincarnates the cancer of the universe.

Because I still live on this planet, it escapes my understanding. But as long as my family lives in this world, I will do what I can to keep the imminent destruction of the world and the human race as far away as possible. "Psycho replied, no longer wanting to dominate the world because it is a crazy idea, but because he sees no benefit to dominate the Earth and the human race, focusing on other activities.

"You're not human," asked Flash, not believing that there is a darker and more somber person than Batman, but Pyscho is cynical, pessimistic and too much, perhaps remember that he is still human can raise his morale.

"Do not remember being born in race like that ... primitive, stupid, impulsive etc.

Thanks to the sky I first became a Demi-Servant, then a Servant-Vampire, with the years I continued and evolve and change from every possible point of view, I am human as human is a Martian or a cyborg. "Responded Psycho, feeling insulted and despising his human origins.

"You're the darkest person I've ever met and I've known Batman for years." He said Flash, not enduring hearing a person speak so badly of humanity in general.

"Dude, nobody can be that dark 24 hours a day, my turn asking questions, what do you want?" Said Flash, not tolerating that his daughter's father-in-law was so depressing.

"To begin with, a wife less possessive and jealous, that I can stay upstairs instead of always being ridden, that my wife stops giving birth without ever stopping.

I mean we've got thirteen children and still want more children, I love each of them unconditionally. I love you but there is something like too many children.

I already have enough mouths to feed with ears and fox tail not to mention the daughters I got from extramarital affairs.

My wife is angry at having put other women around, but it was an idea about having a relationship of three, four, five on rare occasions six or seven.

They plan, I only participate and every now and then one of them remains in a belt, wrapped one of them, wrapped more than one, between them may or may not be part of my wife.

But it does not matter, it always ends in a scandal or a home war.

You know how to bear three pregnant women at the same time, I prefer torture, but after nine months of hell. Because they can not stop arguing over every trivial thing, I married a woman, but I feel like one of those protagonists who run a harem.

I thought that marrying me would put an end to the quarrels between women and flirtation. But they got worse. "Psycho said, having a sudden change of attitude from some sort of researcher to knowing insensitive and apathetic to a sort of middle-aged husband with overly-burdened marriage.

"When you get to something more important," said Batman, not wanting to hear about the private or loving life of this bipolar person.

"Important, for me this is important, the family is in first place and you do not know how many wishes to improve the characters of crazy women who live under my roof or have a moment of peace.

Honestly I go to the bathroom not to emit excrement, but to get a moment of pure silence, do not try to judge me thousands of people do this thing, especially if you're married and have a large family full of offspring and grandchildren with superpowers that manifest themselves at the age four years. "Commented Psycho, having a little outburst.

"I repeat, I want to hear something important, the chain of command of the Wild Hunt." He asked Batman, wanting to know how the Wild Hunt works, which is as enigma as his bipolar boss.

"I am their king, they are my subordinates or subjects, and I order them to obey, in theory, a simple relationship between teacher and servant.

If you want to know something more top secret, wait for it to end with my complaints, because as a man and boss I can not complain about all the crap ... I said crap.

Yes, the bullshit that happens to me has led me to have centuries of complaints about to be said and occupy weeks of your time or even years. "Psycho replied, ready to empty the bag of his frustrations, something no one wants to hear, especially Lady Mystery, she / he does not want to hear more information about her chaotic and messy future.

"Let's move on to another question, I do not want to know the marriage situation of this boy." He advised Hal Jordan, not wanting to hear more marriage-like complaints.

"Your biggest secret" asked Batman, going straight to the point.

"The accident on the island of Hawaii, me and part of the Wild Hunt, we decided to celebrate a number of years since the founding of the Wild Hunt.

But bad luck or fortune, Caster Blue, when he collected herbs and wood for a summer bonfire, well without knowing the plants collected for fire were used to make marijuana and other drugs.

As a result one night ... indescribable, I will not tell you the details, but if my wife would discover that I had a group relationship and she was not part she would kill me, so I sealed the memories of the whole event. Then when we were about to go there, Mukuro found a cave contending a gate. The gate leads that in a very bad place, which contains something that could destroy the world, the less you know the better it is for everyone.

In short, that night and the following 36 hours became my biggest secret. This is the time when I, Mukuro, the Sisters Yamai and Miku, got lost on a planet ... Wait a second!

Every time I end up on an island or wrecked somewhere lost, this pattern is repeated. An indescribable night with one or more women, followed by the threat of something or someone.

Every single time, lost island, carnal pleasure, then be almost killed by a strange magical creature or vaporized by ancient alien robots.

I'm really cursed. "Psycho said, silencing Batman who does not know how to react to such an answer.

Batman opened his mouth to ask another question, which will not end up entering something embarrassing

"List your most dangerous powers." He said Batman, not believing that such a question could come up

"Misfortune and Aurora Harem" replied Psycho, blinking every person present, except Red Tornado with eyelids.

"Do you repeat what you just said?" He asked Superman, believing that his super-hearing made misfiring this time.

"Misfortune and Aurora Harem" repeated Psycho, earning a bad look from Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Black Canary and Albedo.

The rest of the women, Batwoman, Zauber, Miss Martian and Lady did not react because:

One is a lesbian, two of them do not know the word Harem and they are quite new with the human community, the last is a younger version of Psycho in the form of a woman.

"Of all the men and women who have been tied up with this lasso, you're the one that makes it harder to use efficiently."Said Wonder Woman, seeing that many of Batman's questions are answered through philosophical phrases, cynicism and contempt, to finish up stories about married and loving life.

"Explain," Batman said, becoming almost certain that Wonder Woman's lame is faulty on Pyscho.

"Misfortune and Aurora Harem are not my powers in the traditional sense of power.

But shout: I'm really cursed! So many times to become my regular phrase means something.

They are one of the three most intelligent men in the world, five of the fastest living beings in the world and the second most dangerous man in the world. But of one thing I'm sure I'm the most unfortunate or lucky man in the whole world, maybe both.

95% of the time I end in improbable situations, at the limit of the impossible and ridiculous, things like being abducted by aliens or waking up in a forest in a medieval fantasy world has become something common to me.

My wife repeatedly tries to keep me locked up at home, if I leave home I have to go out with an armed team, all because every time I step outside the house without supervision I end up meddling in dangerous affairs that take me one step from death or incredibly complicated plots.

In exchange for this my luck in gambling and in surviving everything that the universe throws me does not even know.

Adding all this together, my misfortune is the first most dangerous and frequent power I use. A misfortune that would kill a weak man, followed by very short, very rare and very powerful flashes of luck save life.

The second most dangerous power power is Aurora Harem, I sincerely prefer not to admit the existence of this stuff.

Caster Blu has invented this stuff to make fun of me when I get the attention of the women who make up the Wild Hunt.

But over time, I began to believe in this stuff, I always end up in problems here, there is always a woman in danger or that is the goal of I do not know what kind of plan.

The rate of men and women of the Wild Hunt is the opposite of the Justice League.

You only have three women in the entire Justice League, the Wild Hunt is boiled against each man present there are eight women.

Plus any woman who is part of the Wild Hunt to a strange relationship or an interest in me wrapped professional or loving.

For some it is only the Bosses, scary that he should not be angry or disappointed.

For other special members the younger members are a kind of paternal figure / older brother / mentor / sensei.

Some of them consider me their companion in arms, a favorite pupil, something to watch to ward off boredom. With others I have a relationship of being their master / master / general / king / master and they are for me maids / subjects / soldiers / riders / samurai / ninja.

The most dangerous are the women who enter this last category: madly in love.

Basically I have a mini army of Harley Quinn.

Some of these here have already self-proclaimed my wife in less than 24 hours since I met them, hyper-jealous, with a monstrous force comparable to their anger as I interact with another woman.

Once it is a coincidence, twice a coincidence, three times I am cursed to attract the romantic attention of mad women, mentally and emotionally unstable, with problems managing their powers, jealousy and murderous rage.

Plus it does not matter where they end, somehow manages to end up being surrounded by three to nine women of every possible type. Superheroes, super-criminals, thieves, bounty hunters, mercenaries, warrior princesses of an alien race, queens of pirates, maghettes, witches, Monstergirls, Robotgirls, princesses or nobles, stalkers, assassins, anti-heroines, other-sized entities, madmen , vampire etc.

You can not imagine what kind of trouble I got into because of a woman from the problems she brings.

I am sure that I will die because of a woman rather than a mortal enemy.

At least as a man I can not say I have regrets. Once, I believe that in 2015 I had my bachelor party, when US President Roberto Katze, the third Hispanic president of the United States and the first president to leave high school, especially a man who owes me a lot of favors has joined the party I ended up in a really absurd situation involving a yandere and the daughter of Deathstroke ...

"Stop, stop, this stuff is embarrassing to die for. Let's go to the point before Batman asks another question that leads us to discover his fetishes or favorite sexual position." He said Lady Mystery could no longer continue to hear his version of the future telling an embarrassing or ridiculous situation.

"Asian girls or at least foreign girls with accents, pink hair or bright colors like orange, green, blue, purple, even the Brunette do not go wrong.

I would prefer it to have fox or cat's ears and tail. I have no problem if it were half human and half spider, fish, horse, bird, reptiles, I already have a weakness for Monstergirls and extraterrestrial girls. "Pyscho replied, who with the lasso around his neck is obliged to answer every question.

"Stop, stop, stop, say if you're on good terms with the founding members of the Justice League." He said Lady Mystery, with a red face of embarrassment.

"No, actually they are in bad relationship with half of you, two of them died thanks to my hand." Psycho confessed, the whole room was engulfed in silence.

"You killed two founding members of the Justice League, who and why." He said Batman, using all his self-control not to start using his fists to make Psycho talk.

"I killed Superman aka Clark Kent and Green Lantern aka Hal Jordan.

I have had good reasons to do it, I can not explain all the details, because if I did I would change the story and lead to gigantic butterfly effects that would change the world, in short Clark Kent and Hal Jordan have one thing in common. When they fail and see their cities razed to the ground and lose their family, they gain a mental breakdown and become bad. "Psycho said, giving Superman a hateful look.

"In Superman's case, he was more personal, when he went crazy he killed the Joker, then Lex Luthor.

Batman did not have the nerve to pull the trigger to stop Superman, Superboy refused to fulfill the purpose of his creation, to kill an evil Superman, Miss Marziana the most powerful telepathic mind in the entire universe could not do anything because he was in a coma .

Some superheroes and my subordinates tried to stop him, many of them died or unable to continue their hero career. Among them were some of my friends and two of my progeny. One ended up in a wheelchair, the other to survive the injuries inflicted was turned into a cyborg.

By killing some of my best friends and almost taking away from me two of the little girls, along with the distribution it caused in the world, they gave me the necessary motivation to pierce Superman's heart with a demonic spear.

It was not an easy task, practically you were the third most difficult combat with the hero turned evil, the S-shaped scar on my chest made with the laser sight proves it.

It was very difficult, but I killed one of the men who learned to hate with all my heart, too bad that I could not make him suffer more.

So I then looted his Fortress of Solitude, dissected his body, used his remains for various experiments and turned his cloak into one of my biggest trophies. "Psycho said, with a proud tone of what he did or will do in the future. "Then he glanced at Hal Jordan and smiled sweetly.

"Hal Jordan in your case nothing personal, it has the difference of Superman I do not hate you, in fact I thank you, when you went crazy and you slaughtered almost the whole body of the Green Lanterns alone, you helped me a lot." He said Psycho with his mischievous smile.

"Why did you help the fact that Hal Jordan became a rogue?" He asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know what's going on between his future self and the Green Lantern Corps.

"In order not to make it long I was in open war against the Green Lantern Corps.

The conflict did not have to end until that blue Yoda race was not dead.

But the rebellion of Hal Jordan left only a dozen Green Lanterns and a couple of guardians alive. For me and the rest of my body we easily took Oa's control, turning it into my new home. Then I convinced the Star Sapphire, the blue lanterns, the red lanterns, the indigenous tribe and the orange agent to unite against Hal Jordan and flush him out.

I have learned that it is better to take a gigantic army if you want to eliminate an incredibly dangerous and crazy hero who fell into disrepair. "

"Your body? Are you a lantern?" Asked Batman, more focused on understanding

"You are the first lantern of fear of the neo-body of the Lanterns of Fear." Using the nickname of Nighterror, I forged new rings of fear, creating a new body made up of about 14400 lanterns of fear, four for each sector of the universe. " He explained Psycho.

"Prove it" asked Hal Jordan, refusing to believe the words of Psycho.

"Codex Analisys, pg.08" She said softly Psycho, using the power of Noble Phantasm to pull out of pocket size, the yellow battery of power.

"On the brightest day or in the darkest night, the hearts of the wicked will be filled with fear and flee before my power, I will burn all the sins of the world and build a new world with my yellow light. Fear Lantern! " Psycho has said the oath and the yellow energy of fear, crosses his whole body, activating to the maximum the capabilities of the White Beetle and the ring of power.

The yellow energy of fear passes through Psycho's left arm and reaches Psycho's second heart.

An artificial heart created by Cellule TXF, a power ring and a white scarab of alien origin.

The yellow energy arrives in the second heart of Psycho.

The energy of the lantern, through the entire second blood system, passes through its whole body.

TXF cells are stimulating from energy, entering a stage of permanent activation.

The White Beetle's nano-robots began to activate, strengthening what they could.

The yellow energy and technology of the White Beetle have begun to build a second skin, no, an armor for Psycho.

His limbs created by the TXF cells came out.

The large wings made of feathers - swords and blades come out of his back, passing through a kind of backpack.

The tail similar to a centipede is present, the four tentacles similar to the whips come out of life.

The second set of biomechanical arms looks a little different, the fingers seem more claws.

Its cover is covered with a golden fantasy armor.

The armor in a yellow / golden color identical to the ring, with some parts in white.

The white gold armor is reminiscent of a knight, particularly a warrior of a non-human race in a fantasy world.

For some reason the armor of different details, months together you have tentacles, centipede tail and the second set of weapons.

In short, all these details are reminiscent of a humanoid insect.

More details with this insect design can be found in the gloves, boots and backpack on the back, reminiscent of a scarab.

The head of Psycho is covered by a golden helmet, which covers every inch of the face, with the exception of four white slits, two of which are for Pyscho's eyes.

The second set of eyes are probably for the armature sensors.

On the helmet, right in front, there is a symbol in the shape of V.

A significant detail of the armor is the same sign as the ring, which is on the chest.

"A ring from Sinestro where did you get it from?" He asked for Hal Jordan, making his ring of power shine.

"Found him in the Bat-cave safe, I touched the ring, received a message from his previous owner, then I found myself in a yellow suit." Psycho replied, knowing that Hal Jordan will not like this.

"Batman later we'll have a long chat." He simply said Hal Jordan, promising a white night for Batman.

"Enough to talk about heroes who will fall into disgrace in the future or prey to madness."

"Understood, continuing to talk about my relationship with the founding members of the Justice League.

Diana's mother or Wonder Woman hates me has death and has proclaimed that I will be executed if I set foot on Temiscira again.

I've just finished a feud between Bat-familia and my organization, a feud that lasted until my marvelous daughter married Batman's troubled son. Nothing like a story Romeo and Juliet to stop the conflicts between vigilante families.

Speaking of Aquaman and Martian Manhunter I'm neutral, I'm not their friend or foe, probably because I've never been interested in Atlantis or Mars.

Flash, Flash, Flash, you're a good person, but you talk too much and your attitude of clown irritates me. Anyway, I had to work several times with you, to remedy you, you've got catastrophic damage caused by your journeys through time. "Psycho said, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Thanks," said Flash, trying to be polite.

"Do not thank me, every time I've finished helping you with blood pesto, I last sent you in a wheelchair for weeks, then if you die and now your son and nephew are messing with reality." Psycho said in a serious and angry tone giving a very bad look to Bart Allen.

"What did he want to do?" He asked Lady Mystery, slightly intrigued about the matter.

"Travel back in time and stop the murder of Flash, my niece tried to stop him, the last trip of a sprinter to almost destroyed the world." He said Psycho, causing a bad knot in the stomach of Bart Allen and Barry Allen, hearing about the consequences of his actions and his death.

" Seriously ?" He asked Superboy not believing that a sprinter can do so many problems.

"You have no idea how badly a temporal journey can go, but I'm sure you're tired of questioning me or you want to learn other disturbing facts about your future, so I can go to the main talk about the global threat?" Asked Psycho, slightly amused by the reactions of Superman, Green Lantern and Flash.

"Yes," said Batman, Lady Mystery, Superman, Green Lantern and Flash at the same time, no longer able to support information from the future.

Psycho hearing these words activated the holographic projector of his armor, showing dozens of holographic screens depicting distorted images of Batman.

"Our enemy is Batman.

Precisely 7 deformed versions of the Dark Knight, each version is endowed with a power of a Justice League member, arose from a Dark Knight failure, and uses one of the protocols created to overthrow League teammates.

Their seven are:

• Batman the Red Death (Batman the Red Death): this Batman stole the Speed Strength from Flash, using it to age the people he meets and move at great speed.

In his world, Batman was the hero of Gotham City who fought crime with his Robin.

However, the city took over the Pip and caused the lives of all of its comrades, forcing Bruce to look for more extreme ways to prevent the crimes he felt he was not fast enough to stop.

Batman set his sights on Flash of his world, determining that he could use the Speed Force better than the speedster could do.

Batman pulled out all the Rogues of Flash and confiscated their weapons to use against Flash in a fight for his powers.

After Bruce defeated Barry, Batman drove two of them into the Speed Force using his Batmobile fused with the Cosmic Treadmill - absorbing the Flash and its powers. When Batman returned from the Speed Force, he wore a new costume and became "Batman: The Red Death" and started killing members of his gallery of thieves in Gotham.

• Batman the Assassin Machine (Batman the Murder Machine): after Alfred's death at the hands of some of his supercriminals working in Gotham, Bruce asks for help from Cyborg, a hero who has not yet appeared in this world, to build a virtual Alfred that keep company and help him.

However, Cyborg refuses and Bruce provides by itself , taking the necessary even without permission; the project goes further and the virtual Alfred evolves and attacks every super-criminal considering his duty to protect Bruce; taking over the reasoning, he goes on to attack the superheroes too, and Bruce himself changes into a metal version similar to Cyborg.

Bruce Wayne was born on Earth -44 with Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne.

When Bruce was a boy his parents were killed and was raised by his butler Alfred Pennyworth.

In adulthood, he took the name Batman to fight crime and would become a founding member of the Justice League.

Eventually Alfred was brutally murdered in Batcave by members of the Batman thieves gallery

This pushed Batman into a state of self-loathing because he believed that Alfred's death was his fault. During Alfred's funeral he made a request to the hero Cyborg.

Bruce wanted Cyborg's help to create Alfred's AI that could help him with the things Alfred did.

Cyborg did not accept, but anyway Bruce started to build the Alfred protocol. This protocol had the task of assisting and protecting Bruce in every possible way and was built to be contained in a hologram that could manifest tangible weapons if necessary.

When the Alfred protocol was activated, it immediately began to spread like a virus, building new robotic bodies and holograms.

Within a day of activation, he systematically chased and executed all the criminals of Arkham Asylum, considering them threats to Batman.

Trying to change the protocol to break down the end of the service, Batman allowed the Protocol to enter the Batcave system.

However, the protocol took over Batman's mind because he believed he could not be trusted to protect himself.

Alfred removed Bruce's ability to feel fear and sadness and then replaced Bruce's frail biological body with a mechanic who would never abandon it.

With the addition of his faithful butler in his head and his mechanical updates, Bruce began a mass murder campaign, as the Protocol all considered a threat to Bruce.

With the death of many innocents in his hands, Bruce was nicknamed the murder machine, a slaughterer without remorse.

Cyborg picked up the Justice League to fight Bruce, controlled by Alfred.

However, with his superior mind and cybernetics, the Justice League had no chance against the killer, since the former hero killed all his friends one by one.

Batman the Shadow of the Night (Batman the Dawnbreaker): the evening when his parents are killed, Bruce Wayne suddenly feels the emptiness inside of him; he no longer feels anything, not even fear; so a ring of the Green Lanterns chooses it and empowers it.

On Earth -32, as they walked down a back alley, Thomas and Martha Wayne were killed by an unknown gunman in front of his son Bruce Wayne.

While the young Bruce cried for the loss of his parents, a Green Lantern ring appeared and chose him to become a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Bruce decided to use the ring's power to locate and kill the assassin who shot his parents, but the ring protested against this action and refused.

However, Bruce's willpower and anguish overloaded the ring, which he reprogrammed to carry out the task.

Soon after, Bruce tried to use the ring's powers to revive his parents, however, he ended up turning them into horrible zombies, further disturbing him.

Then Bruce began to use his powers to fight crime with lethal force, but he did nothing to help the pain, anger and emptiness he felt within himself.

In the end, after killing Jim Gordon for questioning his methods, Bruce faced the Green Lantern Body that tried to arrest him, but he slaughtered them all using nightmarish constructs that reflected the emptiness he felt inside him.

Later, Bruce further enhanced his corrupt ring by entering the Green Lantern battery, so he refused his identity to adopt a new inspired by the bat cave under Wayne Manor, Batman.

• Batman the Abyssal (Batman the Drowned): this version of Bruce is female, and is called Bryce.

Born on Earth -11, Bryce Wayne became a crime fighter who was romantically involved with Sylvester Kyle before being killed by fake methumans.

In retaliation for the death of his lover, he went to systematically kill every metahuman to avenge him.

Eighteen months after killing the last superpowered being on earth, Aquawoman returned from self-imposed exile and claimed to come in peace.

Bryce saw the simulated treaty presented by Aquawoman of Atlantis as a hoax to pursue her own program, not being able to trust anyone except herself and her instincts.

Having been right when the peace talks between the surface and Atlantis collapsed into violence, the negotiations moved to open a conflict.

Bryce sided from the surface, fighting and winning against an assault on Atlantis led by the invading monarch and killing Aquawoman with her trident.

However, this victory came at a high cost. In retaliation, the Atlanteans drowned Gotham City and most likely a large part of the world under the waves for the death of their queen.

To win her desperate war, Bryce performed surgical and genetic procedures on herself, impregnating her human form with enormous biochemical increases, such as the ability to breathe underwater, heal faster and strengthen the density of muscular, skeletal and body, along with the ability to execute a type of dark hydrokinesia that could corrupt and convert those who fight against her into ravenous sea creatures under her command.

He also designed his army of hybridized marine creatures, called "Dead Water".

His abilities were strengthened by his opponent's Trident and with it he managed to conquer Atlantis and drown the rest of the world.

• Batman the Merciless (Batman the Merciless): when Ares forges a helmet that can amplify his powers, the Justice League is largely outdated but, despite everything, faces the God of War, aided by the Amazzoni of Temiscira; many die and in the end remain Ares triumphant, Batman and Wonder Woman.

For two years, Batman and Wonder Woman fought side by side just to get close enough to try and stop Ares.

The two managed to remove the helmet from the god of war, but at the cost of Diana's life. Batman, pushed by pain, puts on his helmet to take down Ares.

Although he believed he could keep himself under control, Batman was corrupted by power and killed Ares. Later, he learned that Diana had only been stunned by Ares.

Afraid of what Ares's power would do to Bruce, he tried to remove the helmet.

However, Bruce was so dependent on power, he chose to kill the woman he loved rather than risk losing his helmet.

With virtually unlimited power and no sense of morality, Bruce continued to make war on the entire world.

Beginning with the killing of only villains, he quickly escalated to kill his fellow heroes when they tried to get him out of the darkness. Soon no one was left to stop his fury.

• Batman the Devastator (Batman the Devastator): this Batman experimented on himself the Doomsday virus to fight Superman, who became evil, while showing the typical abilities of the monster, retains part of Bruce Wayne's intelligence.

In his native world of Terra -1, Bruce Wayne suffered a great loss and became the vigilante Batman. He made adventures with Superman and the Justice League, but he remained paranoid that Superman would try to kill him, and so he built and collected a series of weapons that could discourage him if he ever needed it.

When Superman killed his wife and went partying, Batman confronted him with a Kryptonite spear. Losing his right arm in the battle process, Superman made a long diatribe about how much stronger he is than everyone else.

Bruce soon revealed that the spear was simply a bluff for his real weapon: a modified version of the Doomsday Virus he kept close at hand, something Bruce hoped he would never have to use. The virus not only regenerated his arm, but gave him the power to kill his best friend and the sociopathic detachment to carry out the task.

In his victory, the Doomsday virus quickly began to spread and infect everything around him, only for the Devastator renamed to realize that it was too late to save his world, looking helpless as he slowly degenerated and died all around to him.

• The Batman who laughs (The Batman who Laughs): the worst of all, the latter horror does not come from a member of the Justice League but from Batman himself, who overcame the self-imposed limits becoming very similar to the Joker, just because of him: the Clown Prince of the Crime created a gas that, releasing at his death from the body, would make his killer look like him.

Who Laughs is the Bruce Wayne of Earth -22.

The story of Batman of Earth -22 was not very different from that of any other version of Caped Crusader.

However, everything went sideways when the Joker decided to do everything to try and destroy Gotham.

While being drugged and restrained, this Batman was forced to watch helpless while his nemesis systematically destroyed his home.

After bragging about setting up hospitals, killing other criminals and brutally ending Jim Gordon with acid, he forced Bruce to watch as he began killing adults in front of their children in Crime Alley.

If that were not enough, Jokerized the orphaned children and freed them on what was left of the city. Pushed past the breaking point, Batman overcame the drugs in his system and beat Joker to a pulp.

When Joker promised to continue bringing the chaos he witnessed over and over again, Bruce completely lost himself and broke Joker's neck, sending a mysterious gas out of his mouth and engulfed Bruce.

Two days after the murder of the Joker, Batman and Superman talked about what happened.

Bruce revealed that Joker went so far as he did because the chemicals that changed him first ate away at whatever sanity he had left.

Although he did not feel guilty, he said he was not going to kill a normal thing.

When Superman updated him on the status of the Jokerized children, like their violent tendencies, Bruce - unusually - let out a little laugh, which both alarmed them.

Three days later, Batman's helpers were training in the Batcave when they noticed that the training robots were fighting harder than usual.

Although they can exercise, Richards has expressed what everyone feels; something was wrong and Bruce brought them there to talk about it.

Bruce explained that an advanced toxin he had never encountered was inside the Joker's body, ready to be released when he died and infect a single person.

He managed to spread just enough to infect Bruce, and was altering his brain to mix his knowledge with the lack of morality of Joker.

The rest of the bat-family immediately began to think of possible solutions or methods to keep him locked up until they did, but Bruce explained the real reason he had brought them there; so that he could shoot all of them because they would have noticed his change first and alerted the other heroes, which he continued to do.

A week after the fall of the Batman family, Bruce had massacred the rest of the Justice League using the stocks of various weapons of the wicked who had accumulated over the years.

On the Justice League Watchtower, he stopped the last ones standing; Superman and his immediate family.

Bruce unveiled a distorted Robin and the rest of the Dark Robins to Clark, then exposed him and his son and Jon to a modified Black Kryptonite, designed to send the Kryptonians into a homicidal frenzy before he killed them, which he had previously done in Supergirl for because she kill her adoptive parents.

Like the two Lois murders, Bruce's transformation into The Batman Who Laughs ended, allowing him to cackle as his best friend and the man's son tore Lois apart before he died.

The people of the Earth -22 reacts, but Bruce annihilates everything that they have launched until he and his Robin are left.

Thanks to Bart Allen and his attempt to change history to liberated one of these monsters, he will do anything to reunite his band of evil Batman. "Psycho said, putting up the holographic projections of the evil Batman.

"I did not want anything like that," said Bart Allen, not believing that his actions could have caused so many problems.

"But it happened and you could have condemned the entire human race." Psycho responded, being incredibly direct and tactless.

"It will not happen, we will stop him," Batman said, now that he knows who the threat is, he can come up with a plan to stop it.

"I'm having fun watching how you react to find out that among all the threats in the universe, you're the biggest threat, a bad Batman is the world is condemned.

Thinking about these seven Dark Knights, they are a representation of Batman's worst fears and regrets.

The laughing Batman - His fear of the Joker and his own madness.

The Drowned - The fear of surrendering to his paranoid side / losing his ability to trust.

The Dawnbreaker - The fear of losing oneself to absolute power.

The Merciless - The fear of letting revenge take control.

The Devastator - The fear of broken confidence and where it takes him.

The Murder Machine - The fear of losing Alfred Pennyworth, of his addiction to technology turning against him and losing humanity.

The Red Death - The fear of losing the Bat family and / or not being fast enough. "Pyscho said, having fun a world messing with Batman's mind.

"Close them, we have what we need," said Batman, no longer wanting to stay in the same room with Psycho.

"You will do so also in the future, when the only hope is me, you will deny until the last second, then you will come on your knees to beg my help." He said Psycho already going into such a situation.

"Batman, we need Gebeleizis or Psycho, I do not like it and above all I do not like what he revealed, but he knows the enemy better than we do." He said Wonder Woman, not too affected by the words of Psycho, believing that he can use his prophecies to change destiny.

"Wonder Woman is right, you have to choose to lock me up in a prison or let me play my part." He asked Pyscho, wanting to know if Batman is shiny enough to make the right choice.

"Put it in a cell in the watchtower." He said Batman, wanting to keep an eye on Psycho and keep him away from everyone.

"You two have not allowed to leave Mount Justice, the same goes for the Ghost (Young Justice)," said Batman pointing out the two teenage sprinters from the future.

Keep it going ...


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 92: Futuristic Gifts. First part.

A few hours later, the Justice League took away Psycho, Mystic coming from the future.

Now Monte Giustizia hosts the Ghost (Young Justice), composed of Lady Mystery, Zauber, Albedo, Robin, Acqualad, Lightning (Wally West), Miss Marziana, Superboy, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Batwoman, plus the two teenage sprinters coming from the future , Bart Allen and Catherine West-Brunestud.

There are also a couple of supervisors, Black Canary and Red Tornado, who keep an eye on sprinters.

At the moment everyone is gathered in the kitchen, many of them are thinking about the things just discovered.

Supergirl and Superboy are thinking about the information they have just received. The news that in the future Superman becomes evil and Mystic kills him, is quite popping.

Robin does not know how to react, somewhere there are seven evil versions of his mentor and adoptive father.

Zauber and Albedo are thinking of Gebeleizis / Psycho.

Zauber, finally he met his father, precisely a version coming from the future, but still could not really interact with him, thanks a lot Batman.

Albedo is deciding whether to be happy or sad for his dear cousin, his version from the future has married a woman and put on a big family, but said he is suffering from an identity crisis and a sort of growing amnesia, what must do ?.

Lady Mystery is the worst of all, but does not show it, she just met a version of her future that said many things, some good, some bad.

"I can know why you're sharpening your knives," Black Canary asked, wondering what is going through Catherine's head.

"I prepare my weapons, I can not only use the speed of my mother and the ice powers of pope, I learned to use a large number of cutting weapons." Catherine said, finishing sharpening the sixth dagger.

"Because you're preparing your weapons," Black Canary asked, wondering why they did not take his weapons away.

"Black Canary, I do not want to be bad, but the Justice League has no hope of holding back my grandfather in a short time will appear out of nowhere, KO will put you along with Red Tornado, then we will take Cousin Barry to close him in a cell and go to defeat Red Death. " He explained Catherine, putting his knives in the sheaths.

"I think it's unlikely," Wally said, not too sure of Psycho's ability to defeat the entire Justice League.

"Wally, as your relative and successor, I give you some tips that can save your life.

Number one, never angry a woman.

Number two, absolutely never angry a woman with the surname Brunestud.

Number three, never ever ever ever for no reason in the world to anger, provoke, hinder or threaten Alex Brunestud. "Bart Allen said, with a deadly serious tone.

"You did not get angry at this Alex Brunestud when you came in this age," said the first Kid Flash to the second Kid Flash.

"Yes, I'm scared to death, Alex Brunestud always keeps his promises and especially his threats." Bart Allen said in a frightened tone, not acting like the classic sprinter relaxed and happy.

"If you help me, I could convince grandfather spared." Catherine said, with a mischievous smile.

" Really !?" He exclaimed Kid Flash II, appearing in front of Catherine.

"I am the daughter of the only son of Alex Brunestud, I have a special place in his heart and in the family hierarchy.

I can make sure that at the end of this story, instead of being beaten to blood or mutilated or deprived of power or turned into a living battery.

You will receive a dozen speed limiters implanted in the limbs, spine and brain, to keep you from running fast enough to travel through the vortex of time. "She said Catherine, confident enough that she can convince her grandfather to make Bart Allen harmless without cutting them legs or kill him.

"Becoming slower is not pleasant, but it's better to die" said Kid Flash II, in a more or less relieved tone.

"I never believed that a sprinter would ever get slower, you must be really scared of Psycho." Said Wonder Girl, trying not to laugh at the obvious terror of Bart Allen against Pyscho.

"Zauber wants to know why Kid Flash II is so scared of Zauber's father?" He asked Zauber, wanting more information about his father.

"Let's see, at the age of 18 he became one of the most violent and dangerous vigilants in the world.

Now he is one of the most powerful beings in the world, in the paranormal he is the tenth most dangerous in the world, the government considers him a threat to the whole of humanity.

He is the head of an organization full of super-beings, comparable to the Justice League only more ruthless and illegal.

He owns an army of power lanterns, a fleet of warships, protected by more than 4000 heavily armed androids.

It can give and take the powers of almost every super-being in the world.

He killed Superman, beaten dozens of times with Batman and the Justice League, bringing back more wins and equality than any criminal in the world.

He survived a suicide attack by Captain Atom, an attack with the power equal to a nuclear head.

He is armed with three of the most powerful weapons in the universe, possesses a vast arsenal of magical or scientific powers.

Finally, it is a super-genius in various fields of science, with evident sociopathic traits, megalomaniacs and mental instability.

All these are reasons for here I'm afraid of yours ... "Bart Allen said before finding himself a very sharp dagger near the jugular.

"Believe it's a good idea, to talk badly about my dear grandma in front of me, the fastest throats in the universe." He said Catherine in a threatening tone, making a tiny scratch on Bart.

At that moment all the heroes are taken on their feet, seeing that things are being done ... tensioned between the two sprinter cousins.

"Put the knife down before someone does something he will hate in the future." He said Black Canary, trying to calm the situation.

"If we were not cousins and your father was my mother's twin brother, you would have earned quite a few cuts." He said Catherine, putting down the knife and turning to Black Canary with a smile.

"Hello grandpa, apparently the watchtower in this time is easier to get out." He said Catherine, smiling mischievously.

Taking a breath, the niece of Flash and Mystic, hit the floor with his foot, freezing the entire floor, blocking the movements of everyone except Zauber and Albedo.

Then he rushed to hyper-speed handcuff each person present with incredibly dense ice-skirts, at the same time drawing a magical Rune on the neck of the young heroes, except Zauber, Albedo and Lady Mystery.

Finally, you can literally disassemble Red Tornado, thanks to fun tools made of ice.

"Dark-black knife near the jugular, apparently you have not changed your technique over time." He said Black Canary, noting a Black Keys near his throat for the umpteenth time.

"It has become a kind of tradition to greet you with a dagger." Psycho replied, appearing out of nowhere and taking Black Canary by surprise.

"How did you get out of the watchtower?" He asked Black Canary, really curious to know how he did it.

"There is no prison that can hold me in this world or another.

Now I'll put you KO, I'll take my niece and that stupid Kid Flash II, we're going to look for the Flash-Batman hybrid and stop trying to bring back his friends. "Psycho explained, putting a hand on Black Canary's back and release a non-lethal electric shock, sending it to sleep.

By snapping his fingers, Psycho's White Scarab armor produced an electro-magnetic pulse, deactivating any technological system of the entire base.

"Blitz, I'm glad you did not touch Zauber and Albedo, I also like your work of art, Runes that prevent any movement from the waist down." Psycho said, examining Blitz's work.

"Zauber is your daughter, Albedo is your sister, but I'm not your relative, you have to want something." He said Lady Mystery, knowing how Mystic thinks, being himself / herself Mystic.

"As always my rival ... Mystic and Lady Mystery have become shore or have they yet become?

It does not matter, I want to make an agreement between you and your team.

I can handle the threat, but there are plenty of risks of large-scale collateral damage and Blitz could get hurt.

That's why I want the collaboration of the Ghost (Young Justice). "Psycho said, wanting to use the Ghost (Young Justice) as reinforcements or something else.

"I understand why you want a person like me by your side, but because you do not use the Justice League, I'm sure you can manipulate them to do your job game, at the moment Superman or Hal Jordan seem easy to bribe with information from the future." He said Lady Mystery, wanting to know why his futuristic version wants to use the Ghost (Young Justice) instead of the Justice League.

"You saw the film, Back to the Future, the protagonist used a school yearbook to see the changes that resulted in the timeline.

I have something better. "Pyscho said, projecting from his left hand, dozens of holographic screens showing various journalist articles and normal reports.

"Before Bart Allen tried to change history and release Red Death, now the future that can happen if we do not intervene." He said Pyscho, projecting from his right hand, dozens of holographic screens that depict a very dark future for superheroes:

\- The Justice League is exterminated.

\- Gotham City is conquered by the dark knights.

\- The Mayor of injustice is born, America is lost.

\- Aquaman was killed, his throne belongs to Batman the Drowned.

\- Batman the Merciless becomes the new king of Timiscira and invades Western Europe.

\- Batman the Devastator destroys Metropolis.

\- Chemical genocide in Washington DC because of the laughing Batman.

\- The united nations decide on a nuclear head to stop the threat of the dark knights.

\- Batman the Murder Machine hackera the nuclear warheads all over the world is causing a nuclear disaster on half the world.

"The Justice League wants to fight seven evil versions of Batman, each of them defeated and killed the Justice League of their native world.

To be able to defeat them there is a need for a threat that they have not faced, that I do not know, as is the Ghost (Young Justice).

In their worlds I had never become Mystic. So Zauber, Albedo and Blitz never existed, the four of us are perfect jokers for them.

But there is more, for them there is no Superboy, which can be temporarily enhanced to be stronger than Superman.

In those seven worlds the Martians are extinct or Martian Manhunter is the last Martian, so Miss Martian is another secret weapon.

In their worlds Kaldur did not become Acqualad, but his friend Garth.

Finally in those specific worlds there was no Batwoman.

The rest of you ... exist in their worlds you're dead fighting, but I'm sure that Myself and Lady Mystery can devise something to make you useful. "Pyscho explained, knowing that the Ghost (Young Justice) would accept Pyscho's request, if they do not do the Justice League will be exterminated and the world condemned.

"You can get what you want, I have only one question, take my Furtun ă spacecraft or take your phone booth." He asked Lady Mystery, wanting to see the inside of the TARDIS.

"I have something better," said Pyscho with a small smile under his mask.

"Blitz, free our new co-workers, Lady Mystery comes with me in the TARDIS I have to get a gift for Zauber and have a chat on how to proceed." He said Psycho, wanting to speak privately with the young version ofhimself.

XXX

"It's really bigger inside, Metatron analyzes every corner of this wonderful place." He said Lady Mystery, behaving like an overactive child, running everywhere and examining every millimeter of the TARDIS.

"Deja vu, these words can describe what I feel now.

Once I was the boy turned into a girl to watch over her daughter and sister.

I remember perfectly how I joined TARDIS to talk about my future version, which seems more focused on working on a piece of Reach technology. "Psycho said, focusing more on programming and altering the Blue Scarab.

"I have already been in your position and I have not received any answer, concentrate on looking at the TARDIS members.

If you do not want to be permanently stuck in another crazy dimension as much as it is forced to fight against the dinosaurs, it must memorize the internal systems of the TARDIS. "Pyscho said not looking even at his younger counterpart.

"So I act when I'm obsessed with my job, Tamamo-chan must love me a lot for

"My ... your ... our quarrel with Tamamo-no-Mae, if I remember well it will be just have to organize a surprise dinner under the moonlight and say I'm sorry, I love you, please can we return together. "Psycho decided to give a little helping hand to his younger version.

"But it was not my fault, Tamamo-chan convinced me to go to that bar and drink alcohol, plus it was just a kiss." He said Lady Mystery, re-enacting the origin of his quarrel.

"Women are beautiful, intelligent and capable creatures, but when it comes to love and jealousy they become irrational, unpredictable, violent and distort their perception of reality to make themselves believe they are always right.

If you want an easier life you have to learn to apologize even when it's not your fault, I say it's own experience. "Psycho explained while continuing to work at the Blue Scarab, but decided to give valuable advice to his young self.

"Do not ask me for more information about why I have so many daughters, about my nephews or my current love situation, I've already done enough spoilers for a day.

Stay here for another 8 minutes and observe the main matrix, then go tell the Ghost (Young Justice) to go to the hangar and send Superboy and Supergirl transported the TARDIS, I prefer not to lose sight of it. "Pyscho said, focusing on his work, leaving the rest to be managed by Lady Mystery.

XXX

Half an hour later, all members of the Ghost team (Young Justice) met some of the most enthusiastic of the others (Zauber, Blitz, Albedo, Lady Mystery).

The less enthusiastic are Robin, Superboy and Supergirl, the last two are carrying the famous blue cabin.

"I'm happy to see that the entire band of Lady Mystery wants to participate in. Get on the edge of my third favorite car, the Wellenreiter." He said Pyscho, showing in the palm of his hand a tiny thing similar to the spaceship of Star Wars, Millennium Falcon.

"Are you feeling well?" "The thing you're holding is more a keychain or a cereal box toy." He said Albedo, worrying about the future version of his beloved cousin.

"You worry too much Jean, maybe I'm crazy, but I'm not stupid or delusional." Pyscho replied, throwing the small object into the air, creating a small sphere of energy in his hand that he threw towards the tiny ship.

FlASH!

The tiny thing that can be held in the palm of your hand has become something huge, a real futuristic spaceship.

"In about three months Mystic will begin to study extra-dimensional energy, so he will learn to use a particular energy to become 2 millimeters or 200 meters high.

Eight months later he will be able to create a laser that can enlarge or reduce inanimate objects.

Anyway, I present Wellenreiter, the evil twin sister of the Waverider, a warship used as a mobile base of special operations, coming from the Earth-X.

One day you will have serious problems with the Nazis, but in exchange for the assistance of the Wild Hunt I gained this beauty. "Pyscho explained, entering the spacecraft, followed by the Ghost (Young Justice).

"How bad boys can always have the best toys." Wally said, dying of jealousy, seeing what kind of spacecraft he owns Pyscho.

'At the end of this crisis, I will have a whole list of spoilers on my inventions and future research.' He thought about Lady Mystery, wondering where to start developing the enlargement / shrinking technology.

XXX

"Here is a brief tour of the Wellenreiter, has a total of 36 compartments, each of which varies in use.

The ship is equipped with many services, including personal accommodation for the main crew, an ornate office for the Captain, a well-stocked galley and a medical department capable of performing a surprising variety of medical and surgical procedures that are typically administered from the on-board system.

The Wellenreiter is also large enough to accommodate a non-exhaustive but numerous number of people besides its crew in case of an emergency.

On board there is also a manual of holographic instructions for the engines, machinery and operating systems of the ship's computers.

The vehicle is able to protect its crew from g forces that would otherwise cause chaos on their bodies, although it does not protect them from the side effects of the time jump.

Wellenreiter compartments.

Bridge: the bridge is from where the ship is piloted, usually from the captain's chair. Located at the front of the ship, the bridge has windows that allow the crew to see the exterior or to see the temporal area.

It also has a central console to access the information needed for their various missions.

The bridge has more passenger seats to accommodate additional crew members.

These passenger seats can change configuration to accommodate different amounts of crew members, such as a semicircular model of 8 people around the center console or a conglomerate between the captain's chair and the console.

Captain's Office ("Parlor"): the office is where many of the missions are discussed.

Here are preserved paper maps, documents and other ancient decorations. The office is adorned with many artifacts from different eras.

Even holographic projections can be created. The office has an antique appearance, covered in fine wood with antique lighting.

Library: It is equipped with computer screens and is sometimes when the mission is planned.

Like the office, the library is decorated with various artefacts from different periods of time including hundreds of books, stone busts, fossils and pottery.

Crew quarters: crew members each have their own living areas that vary in size, space and appearance.

Sometimes, quarters can have activated force fields to keep people inside.

Manufacturing room: the manufacturing room is the place where the crew can get specific clothes of the era in which they are located.

In addition to clothing, the manufacturer can create weapons and other items such as ingested translators and a knight's glove.

Galley and dining room: The galley is equipped with food and drinks for the crew.

Also, the galley has a fridge containing beer, wine and anything to forget your problems.

The galley also has its own food manufacturer who can produce food and drink for the crew.

Medical housing: the medical area is where the crew and all passengers go to receive medical treatment for accidents or illnesses.

The infirmary has a futuristic 3D device similar to a printer that can build new limbs.

It is equipped with various sedatives and futuristic medicines that are administered to repair wounds.

It is also able to keep passengers in stasis for long periods of time.

There are two black chairs at an angle of 180 degrees, electronic displays and extremely advanced future medical technology.

\- Cargo bay: the load compartment is a room that is often used to store various equipment.

The bay also has a hatch that is used to enter and exit the ship.

\- Engine Room: the engine room is the place where the engines are stored.

The room has two large spherical / cylindrical spheres that fill much of the center of the room. Time-drive repair can be dangerous due to the accelerated aging that can occur when weathered by time radiation.

\- Brig: This room houses a room used to keep prisoners on board the Wellenreiter.

It is a simple rectangular room with a cell in the middle with three transparent walls that can only be opened by the crew. "Pyscho said, taking a tour inside the ship, Lady Mystery and Zauber followed step by step Psycho, a to memorize everything he sees in order to recreate the other in the future, spending time with his father.

"Before I turn on the grounds and leave, I have to do something very important." He said Psycho, approaching the console located in the middle of the bridge.

"What's very important?" Asked Batwoman, interested in what else to say and show, she does not really like Pyscho, because the KO mass and all the rest. But his spaceship or time ship like the Psycho call is a technological marvel.

"Gift time for Zauber and Albedo, it's time for upgrades for the rest of you." He said Pyscho launching a new Blue Beetle at Zauber. Then tapping a button on the console, knocking out a metal shelf that contains alien technology and eight different colored batteries and power rings.

Keep it going ...


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 93: Futuristic Gifts. Second part.

"Gift time for Zauber and Albedo, it's time for upgrades for the rest of you." He said Pyscho launching a new Blue Beetle at Zauber. Then tapping a button on the console, knocking out a metal shelf that contains alien technology and eight different colored batteries and power rings.

"How many rings of power, I can borrow them for a second," Wally said, approaching the batteries and rings of power, wanting to see how they work.

Pyscho suddenly grabbed Lightning's hand (Wally West) before he could touch a lantern or a ring of power.

"Wally West you are not worthy to touch any of those rings.

I am the captain of Wellenreiter and all that is here is my property. Try stealing from me and I'll break your arm, I made myself understood. "Pyscho said, increasing the strength of his grip, bringing Wally to his knees.

"Understood, I understood not to touch your property." Wally said, wanting to hold his arm.

"You're not as stupid as I remembered." Pyscho said, beginning to believe that his memory begins to play parties.

"But I can play with the terminal," Wally said, starting to press several buttons on the terminal.

"Withdrawal what I just said, you're more stupid and suicidal than I remember." He said Pyscho, creating a construct from the yellow energy of the whip-shaped fear

With a simple movement the whip construct twists around Wally's throat, then Psycho dragged her away from the console, but too late the damage has already been done.

* File Access: Evil Krypton 001 * said the console system, starting showing holograms and information about future enemies of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

* General Zod, Bizarre, Ultraman, Cyborg Superman, Superboy Prime, Galatea, Supergirl-X, Supered Lantern. *

The computer started projecting images of various evil Kryptonians, but the individuals who caught their attention are:

\- A copy of Connor dressed in an armor similar to the Superman costume.

\- A mature version of Supergirl, but dressed in a white dress similar to the one wearing Superman inside you have Cadmus workers.

\- A 24-year-old Supergirl wearing a N-symbol instead of wearing an S on the chest.

\- Another copy of Supergirl, but dressed in a combination of her usual dress and the Red Lantern uniform.

"Once this bad Batman crisis ended, I will personally break every bone in Wally's body, because he showed these spoilers.

The damage has already been done, so there is no reason to inform you a little about future threats.

Threat number one, Superboy Prime or Superman Prime, in short Prime, is a young version of Clark Kent from another dimension.

I consider him the most powerful Kryptonian that has ever existed, he is an idiot, childish, uncontrollable with a great fear for the sprinters.

He has an education at the high school level, but his growing psychosis has made him childish and unstable, often taking irrational decisions and inventing childish repetitions and insults on a regular basis and making psychotic whims every time he is offended.

However, he is skilled enough in hand-to-hand combat and has full mastery of his powers, allowing him to overwhelm most opponents simply by repeatedly attacking them with his overwhelming brute force.

In short, its power is immense, it is completely immune to Kryptonite and magic.

Not even the entire Justice League managed to defeat him in a direct confrontation. Several attempts were made, many nuclear warheads and armies, plus a suicide attack on the side of one of the Justice League members.

Number two, Galatea, is a cloning project of Cadmus, it has the difference of Superboy, Galatea possesses all the classic powers of a Kryptonian and is a sociopathic, sadist who wants to kill Supergirl.

Number three, Supergirl-X or Overgirl comes from Terra-X, a world where the cursed Nazis won World War II and conquered the whole world. This version is a 24-year-old adult woman, the Führer's right-hand man and a nazi, sadistic, arrogant, overbearing and power-hungry bitch. Thank God she died because she flew too close to the sun, her body absorbed too much energy and after a while exploded.

Finally we have Supered Lantern, a sixteen year old Kara Kent who, after the murder of her dear cousin Superman, proves a great rage and wants revenge. His anger is so big that it attracts the attention of a ring of the Red Lanterns' power.

He wears the ring that turns it into a homicidal berserker, in a short time he becomes an anti-heroine that annihilates every criminal he sees. "Pyscho has broadly explained the evil versions of Kara.

The information of the evil versions, was not much appreciated by Supergirl, who lowered his head.

"Do not lower your head, we all have evil counterparts in the Multiverse.

Recently you have seen seven distorted versions of Batman, yours in comparison are not so bad. You should see my evil versions, they are monsters, no, kings of demons who lead the world with an iron fist or destroy the planet. "Pyscho said, trying to lift Supergirl's spirits.

"I do not think I'm going to do it," Pyscho said, tapping several buttons on the terminal, accessing a file on Superman's cousin.

* Surface access to the file: Kara Kent / Zor-El.

Codename: Power Woman.

Species: Kryptoniana.

Age: 36 years.

Current state: alive.

Location: National City.

Unofficial profession: Superhero, members of the Justice League.

Official profession: previously teaching acting to undergraduates, television reporter, student tutor. Currently an actress of the television soap opera, "Secret Hearts".

Superpowers: Like all Kryptonians under a yellow sun, Kara has developed a boundless super strength, speed and endurance;invulnerability, flight, super breath, X-ray view, microscopic and telescopic view, ability to cast a ray of energy from the eyes, superhuman breath and freezing breath, ability to emit powerful sound waves, calorific view and super senses from the mouth.

The current Kara Zor-El is also a martial artist, thanks to the training obtained by Wonder Woman.

Continuous exposure to sunlight causes his powers to constantly increase. Many people notice that Power Woman sometimes proved to be more powerful than Superman.

However, as explained by Superman, all this happened because he spent his whole life unconsciously suppressing his powers so as not to hurt the people around him. While Kara, without such experience, has always used her powers to the maximum extent without fear of hurting others.

Trivia: She was in 9th place on the list of the 10 sexiest women in the world, Zatanna in 4th place and Wonder Woman 6th place. "

Wally West said that Power Woman has the best breast in the Justice League, comparing it to a "national treasure".

The explanation for its revealing uniform is found in this quoted:

People always ask me why I have this hole here. They think he's showing off ... or just leaving me. But the first time I created this costume, I wanted to have a symbol like you. Only ... I could not think of anything. I thought, in the end, I would have understood. And close the hole. But I did not do it. * A synthetic voice told a lot of positive surface information about Supergirl.

Also showing the full-size holographic image of the future Kara.

The hologram is a beautiful woman with an athletic but slender body.

With golden blond hair cut short, she also has a bustle to say the least prosperous.

Her most common dress is a white long-sleeved bodysuit that covers most of the body, and a wide opening on the chest.Equipped with a red hood, blue boots and gloves.

Supergirl seeing the image blushes, it seems, Supergirl is about to receive a peak of growth towards the end of adolescence.

Wally did not say anything except whistle, this leads to get ugly looks from the girls and a punch from Wonder Girl and Superboy.

"One day you will stop being Supergirl, you will become Power Woman, protector of National City, one of the greatest heroines of the world, so stop being depressed by your evil versions and the irremediable descent of Superman to the dark side." Pyscho said, no longer wanting to deal with a blonde superhard depressed.

"You know enough about Kryptonians," commented Lady Mystery, seeing that her future version studied every type of Kryptonian that appeared on earth.

"I often have years to examine the remains of Superman, and together you have archives taken from the fortress of solitude.

I was able to partially understand the source of Kryptonian superpowers.

When the Kryptonians are exposed to yellow sunlight something happens to the skin's organelles.

I tried to see what happens to these organisms when they are exposed to certain wavelengths of light.

The range and concentration requirements appear to be quite specific, yellow sunlight.

The organelles responsible are also found in other body tissues but in much lower concentrations, presumably because they were considered low priority.

The organelles respond with a form of exotic energy that in turn does something to strong nuclear forces. It is very complicated, but if you could remove these organelles and grow them in a controlled environment and make them compatible with human DNA.

In theory you could create a serum or something that can temporarily or permanently grant the Kryptonian powers to a human being. "Pyscho said proudly, swelling his chest.

"Holy shit" exclaimed Robin, easily imagining what such technology can do in the wrong hands.

"But it's a very long process with poor results, and at the current rate a prototype for a similar serum will be complete in several tens or a couple of centuries." Pyscho sighed, not showing the same pride as before, Blitz gave a light pat on the shoulder.

"Now that we've finished talking about Kryptonians and your evil versions, we can talk about something far more important." He said Psycho, indicating the batteries and the rings of power.

"Before doing anything, many of us just know something about the lanterns, a little explanation can not hurt." He said Lady Mystery, wanting to get more information, his study of the rings of power and the yellow light of fear are not progressing much.

"Where to start ...

Here, let's start with the emotional electromagnetic spectrum, it is an energetic field that is fueled by the emotions of all sentient beings.

Inadvertently, sentient beings have created seven unique forms of energy based on their emotions, with a unique color for emotion. Previously it was believed that the Maltusians, the oldest existing race, were the first to discover and harness this field.

The Guardians and their subsequent races eventually chose to exploit the emotions of different colors.

They also found that the farther away you are from the center of the Ghost, the more control the energy has on the owner.

Furthermore, they discovered that each of these energy fields had a sentient incarnation that could induce related emotion.

According to a prophecy in the Book of Oa, the seven colors of the emotional spectrum would be harnessed by seven different Lantern Corps. "Pyscho said, making a brief summary of the source of power of the rings of power.

"If you're one of the good guys, why do you use a negative emotion?" He asked Wonder Girl, wondering why to use fear when there are more stable emotions possible to use.

"I admit that originally Fear, Rage and Avarice have been used for negative purposes.

But thanks to me and my comrades from other lantern bodies, I managed to rebuild the lanterns' bodies in something good.

The only problem was the guardians of the galaxy and the green lanterns, they did not want to give the benefit of the doubt or a second sansa. So a little war broke out.

But in the end, thanks to the rebellion of the mad Hal Jordan, the war ended with the destruction of the Green Lantern Corps and the almost extinction of the Guardians.

However, the previous leaders Sinestro, Atrocitus and Larfleeze are no longer in command.

I took the lead of the Lanterns of Fear, my friend Razer is the new leader of the Red Lanterns, Larfleeze in poor words has been ... adjusted. "Pyscho said, not wanting to talk a lot about Larfleeze and the Lantern war.

"You can talk about each Lantern body in part." He asked Batwoman, wanting to know more about the lanterns.

"Very well, get comfortable, it will be a long story.

• Yellow / Fear:

Yellow is a color near the center and represents the emotion of fear.

A being able to instill great fear in others is able to exercise this power.

The entity for this emotion is Parallax.

The yellow light was finally harnessed by Sinestro of Korugar and the Anti-Monitor of Qward to form the Sinestro Corps, an organization that would bring order to the universe by instigating those who would challenge authority with fear.

In a short time a war broke out between the Yellow Lanterns and the Green Lanterns. In the end the Sinestro Corps was destroyed.

Somehow the Sinestro ring ended up in the Bat-cave safe, then in my hands, choosing me as its heir.

I have built a new body the Lanterns of Fear or Nighterror Corps.

The new oath of the Lanterns of fear or yellow lanterns, but I prefer the nickname of Nighterror Corps.

The current oath is:

"In the darkest day, in the brightest night,

Pay attention to your fears made to light.

Let those who try to stop what is right burn with my power, the power of fear, the power of the Nighterror Corps! "

• Red / Rage:

Red is one of the energies far from the center and represents the emotion of anger / hate.

Using a person's anger, they are able to draw on red light. However, controlling the red light also makes the heart useless and ruins the owner's blood.

Red light was initially exploited by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, using blood rituals to form Red Power rings and batteries for use with its Red Lantern Body.

Thank God that parody of Zetmat, Razer took over the Red Lantern Body and using a little magic and my vast knowledge of the current rings of Red Lantern power are safe.

The entity of rabies is the butcher.

The new oath of the Red Lanterns 2.0:

"The power of crimson red,

It can lead your soul away from terror,

And heal the deepest wounds of hatred,

Let no one else decide your destiny. "

• Orange / Avarice:

Orange is another energy far from the center and represents the emotion of greed / greed.

The entity of this emotion is Ophidian.

Supporters of the orange light have proved tormented by their greed, and obsessively protect their properties and steal goods from others.

At the moment there is only one orange lantern and to prevent problems it has been re-educated (actually a lot of operations between here, brain lobotomy, mind control chip, memory alterations and a bit of Geass.)

His current oath is:

"I am Agent Orange, this is my light, whether in daylight or in the black of night, I demand everything that falls within my gaze, to take what I want, this is my right!

Every treasure of the universe is mine! Except for myself, because I belong to my master, Brunestud. "

• Blue / Hope:

Blue is a color near the center and represents the emotion of hope.

Blue light is capable of being exerted by a being that can bring hope for the future to others when they have lost all theirs.

Blue light is the most powerful wave in the spectrum, but it is also the most difficult to handle and understand, and requires the green light of willpower to function fully.

The exiled Guardians Ganthet and Sayd were the first to exploit blue light, forming the Body of the Blue Lanterns. The entity of this emotion is Adara.

Their oath:

"In the scary day, in the raging night, with the strong hearts full, our souls come on! When all seems lost in the War of Light, look at the stars, because hope burns!"

• Indigo / Compassion:

Indigo is a color farthest from the center and represents the emotion of compassion.

Indigo light can be handled by one with great compassion for other beings and can manipulate the other energies of the emotional spectrum.

Indigo light is wielded by Indigo, leader of the indigo tribe.

The entity of this emotion is Proselyte.

Their oath is impossible to translate, the closest thing to English:

"Tor lorek saint, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot, Ter lantern ker lo, Taan lek lek nok!"

• Purple / Love:

Violet is the other color farthest from the center and represents the emotion of love.

Those who are capable of a great love, who have lost their loves or who have been rejected are able to handle the violet light.

The entity of this emotion is the Predator.

The Zamaron, the female Malthusians, believe that the refusal by Malthusians of emotions was tantamount to cursing and left Oa.

Traveling through the universe, they found two crystallized corpses of a male and a female embracing each other.

Among them was a crystal known as the star sapphire, an object full of violet light.

Unfortunately, the Zamarons have interpreted the best way to spread love through the universe and destroy hatred and fear. it is using the Star Sapphires to crystallize whole worlds and trap their inhabitants.

Worse, the Starred Sapphire was a parasite that had overshadowed the free will of the landlords and forced them to attack the objects of their affection, as well as show an intense fear of men.

After realizing that sapphires were unstable, the Zamarons sought to reduce their power by dividing the crystals into rings and batteries for the Star Sapphire Corps, an organization that would spread and protect love throughout the universe.

The oath of the Star Sapphires:

"For hearts long lost and full of fear,

For those alone in the darkest night,

Accept our ring and join our fight,

Love conquers everything

With purple light !. "

By the way, I advise you not to interact with this type of lanterns, for the moment they are dangerous, until there is an internal reform.

Currently, if you go to their world, the men are locked up in crystal buds. While women end up wearing a purple ring and a beautiful brainwash.

In short these are the seven bodies of the Lanterns, except the Zombie Lanterns, but you do not want to know about them for any reason. "Psycho said, making a brief description of each group of lanterns.

"Lady Mystery, Albedo, Miss Martian, Superboy, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Batwoman, Robin, Acqualad, which of you is worthy to carry a ring of power?" He said Pyscho, looking at each one of them.

"Zauber feels excluded because he is not a candidate to become a lantern?" Zauber said feeling excluded.

"The blue trinket in your hands is a thousand times better than a colored ring." Pyscho said, making Zauber smile.

"Does this also apply to me?" He said Wally, even he did not hear his name on the list.

Blitz and Kid Flash, the two teenage sprinters from the future took a look at each other, saying, "You never learn or can you really be that idiot?"

"I'd rather die than let you get a ring of power, in fact I'd rather kill you than see you as a lantern." He threatened Pyscho, with a deathly serious tone.

"Rings choose your wearers." Pyscho said, snapping his fingers the batteries fired several rings that began to fly through the chamber.

"The only ones with a compatibility with the rings are:

\- Albedo, with a great affinity with the blue of hope, and an average affinity for the viola of love and indigo of compassion. The blue of hope will be fine on a saint like you.

\- Lady Mystery, you have a great affinity for the yellow of fear, the red of anger, the green of the will and the orange of greed.There is also a very small affinity for the viola of love. Difficult to choose.

\- Superboy, only one but immense affinity for the red of anger, there are only two people in the universe with a similar compatibility.

\- Miss Marziana, an average affinity for compassion and a higher one for fear. Personally I would choose the yellow of fear, combined with your telepathy would you be unstoppable.

\- Batwoman, a lot of potential for the green of the will, the yellow of the fear and the red of the anger. A very difficult choice. "Pyscho said, judging each case.

"Before proceeding with your choice to accept the ring or not, I borrow Zauber and take her to the infirmary, her gift can be a little painful to use and it would be better to use it in a controlled and sterile environment. then think about whether he accepts or does not accept my gift. " He explained Pyscho, taking Zauber to the ship's infirmary, also wanting a small moment of intimacy with his daughter.

XXX

Inside the infirmary of the time ship, Zauber is observing how Psycho is going through his gift.

The Blue Beetle begins to tremble, changing shape and color, becoming a blue-colored bird.

"I am Khaji Ikner Dazwei, but you can call me Frankie or Helel." He said the former blue beetle, communicating with Zauber.

"My purpose of existence is to unite with my half-sister, Zauber" said the Technorganic / Techno-magic mechanism has an eagle shape.

"Zauber is a bit confused, Zauber tilts his head and gives a strange look to his father's future version." Zauber said, not understanding how he can be licensed with a car.

"It's quite simple, I was created by Alex Brunestud with the help of Metatron, this makes him my parents, we have only one parent in common makes us half-sister." Helel explained, beating his wings and getting up in the air, approaching Zauber.

"Sister Zauber, to fulfill my schedule I need a guest to protect and potential, want to be my guest." He asked Helel, wanting to fulfill his purpose.

"Zauber needs some answers from the creator of Helel," Zauber asked, looking at his father.

"Helel or previous Frankie was a piece of Reach technology, considered as a weapon that could rival the ring of the power of the Lanterns.

The taken is enhanced to the maximum scientific and magical skills.

Inside it contains a battery of the Lanterns Indago and a ring of power, all modified to be able to use any kind of emotional light without receiving a mental alteration.

The Sapphire Eagle contains the essence of seven different Heroic Spirits, like seven Class Cards, not asking myself what they are.But they will make you very powerful and able.

The technology inside Helel can grant you various powers such as teleportation, invisibility, manipulation of matter, telekinesis, control of the five elements and the speed of a sprinter etc. For safety the full potential of Helel is sealed and will be activated slowly over time.

In practice, all my work I've ever done is contained within Helel.

Simply put, Helen is a Magic Crest, the most important treasure of a lineage of wise men.

Engraved on the body in a variety of forms, most typically in a magic circle, a Magic Crest is a series of magical circuits that have been given a more stable form to act as an archive of thaumaturgical skills.

At some point in the life of the magician, he will forge some of his magical circuits in the crest, he will memorize many, if not all, the spells he has learned in life and then transmit it to his successor.

As the process repeats with each new generation, the greater the lineage, the greater the number of Circuits that make up the Crest, the greater the amount of knowledge stored in it. It is the duty of every heir of a family of magi to successfully expand and pass on the Crest to the next generation.

As the complexity of Crest increases with each new generation, the spells stored within them become more stable and easier to activate.

As long as the Crest is fully integrated with the magician's body, he will be able to cast any spell recorded in the ridge, even if he has never had the chance to learn it correctly.

All you have to do is activate the Crest just like you would with a normal Circuit (by running magic energy inside it), find the spell stored inside and activate it with its spell and thaumaturgical process.

In addition, it can be used to support the magician's regular spell and, whenever the magician is heavily wounded, the Crest is able to keep him alive until there is still magical energy in his body

I digress, I have prepared this deal to give it to my heir, my beloved daughter, not to tell the rest of your future sisters. "Pyscho said, demonstrating two things, the first his contraption is incredibly powerful, according to Zauber very much he wants it as his heir.

"Zauber is speechless, Zauber knows that you are Zauber's father, but Zauber and his father have known each other for a short time." Zauber said, not understanding why Psycho is so keen on Zauber.

"My little Zauber, from your point of view we just met, but I've known you for a lifetime, I do not care if you consider me your father or important thing is that I consider you my daughter, my heir, who will take one day my place like Mystica.

At the end of this crisis I have to go back to where I came from, you can make me a promise, look for my young version. Have patience and become his magnificent daughter who will push him to improve in everything he does. "Pyscho said, having one of his rare sentimental moments.

"Zauber was persuaded to accept being Helel's guest." Zauber said, before taking off his shirt and getting naked and turning around, Helel can do his part.

Helel fly high and then fall into Zauber's back. He has a difference in his previous form of Blue Beetle, which merely attaches to a person's spine, Helel does much more.

At the time of impact, Helel split into two parts, a physical part and a spiritual part.

The first part is hooked to the back of Zauber and slowly begins to enter the body of Zauber, perhaps it would be better to say begins to merge with the body of Zauber, leaving as a trace of the process a large tattoo similar to a Magic Crest.

The second part has become something metaphysical or spiritual and is connected to his soul, giving it new abilities and adjusting some things originating from his artificial birth.

After a second of infernal pain, Helel has spread inside her body forming a symbiotic bond.

Zauber's tattoo begins to shine, in a second a Techno-magic armor has appeared around Zauber's body.

The armor is light blue and white, with a trace of gold.

The design of this armor looks like a kind of angelic knight.

The armor has a futuristic, but also mystical. Offering a good defense, without compromising mobility.

A very obvious feature of the armor are its large metal wings, with bright blue feathers.

The helmet similar to a rider, has a pair of ears / transmitters similar to wings. A golden Y-shaped visor.

On the chest of the armor there is the symbol of the Wild Hunt, a golden vulture holding a pair of sabers, under it there is the symbol of the lanterns indago, a notched circle and a raised symbol, a circle with two triangles that point outwards, one above and one below.

On the shoulders there are the symbols of the Lantern Indago.

Around the waist there is a large futuristic belt of golden color.

The gloves are very special, the left glove is a wicked thing that resembles the hand of a demon. It seems made of a kind of black metal, which was covered with twisted spines.

The tips of the fingers are sharpened in points and the dirty splendor that surrounds it resembles a sort of strange secretion.

Only a single glance filled all those who saw it with a terror derived from the depths of their souls.

On the contrary, the right glove looks like the pure and immaculate hand of a girl. It is white in color and its slender proportions are covered with elaborate gold embroidery, which further underlines its exquisite beauty.

Attract the eye like honey bees, and just like seeing a world-class beauty. Viewers feel as if they could lose their souls to it.

"Zauber feels fantastic," Zauber said, clenching his fists, feeling the power that passes through every cell in his body.

'That's how Angelica Kurome Brunestud aka Zauber made his first step to becoming my heir.' He thought Psycho, smiling under his helmet.

"So, Zauber, let's see what your friends have chosen." He said Pyscho, already knowing what's going to happen.

'One day in the future, you, Superboy and Miss Martian, you will be on my side.' Pyscho thought, leaving the infirmary with Zauber.

Keep it going ...

Note Author:

I hope you like it, I do not know what to decide for Miss Marziana, Batwoman and Lady Mystery.

I know that Lady Mystery is actually Mystic, and he is a yellow lantern of fear, but the idea is that Lady Mystery uses another color besides yellow.

1) Lady Mystery, Red of anger or orange of greed.

2) Miss Marziana, Indigo of compassion or yellow of fear.

3) Batwoman, green of will, red of anger or yellow of fear.

Vote.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 94: Wally do not touch the red button.

The entire gang of teenage superheroes Ghost (Young Justice), plus the three relatives from the future, all of them are tied to poles, held by a sort of electronic force field.

In front of them there is a group of extraterrestrial soldiers similar to humanoid frogs who are aiming laser weapons at them.

In addition there is a mini army of Techadon robots as reinforcements or insurance for frog aliens.

"These criminals have attacked the life of our emperor, Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Empire of the Raiders, destroyer of galaxies, holder of the beam of conquest, all beings tremble ..." Before he could finish saying his praise to his emperor was interrupted by Psycho.

"Shut up the good-natured amphibian beak to nulls, if you keep talking I'll cut your tongue and use it to beat you." He threatened Pyscho, no longer able to support hearing the words of the alien toad.

The Incursean officer took a couple of steps back, frightened by Psycho.

"Their punishment is death." The officer who is leading this execution has said.

"Wally it's all your fault, if we run away from here, I'll change the story so I'll kill you ... But it will not be a quick death, I'll be your biggest nemesis to destroy everything you love, then I'll catch you and torture you ghost area for a thousand years. " He said Pyscho, in a tone full of hate, thinking seriously about traveling in time and breaking hundreds of unwritten laws of the universe just to ruin Wally's life.

"Stand in line Pyscho, I will kill Wally West" said Lady Mystery, she also wants to kill the source of all these problems.

"In your case, die shotgun does not sound like a bad idea compared to what I'm going to make you Lady Mystery and Pyscho." He said Blitz, knowing what I can do these two when they are reasons with enough hatred and anger.

"I did not do anything wrong," Wally said, not believing that his actions led to all this.

"It's all your fault Wally!" The remaining members of the Ghosts (Young Justice) shouted in, except Zauber who decided to remain silent and find an escape route.

"In position, aim and ... Fire!" He ordered the officer you have his soldiers who opened fire.

How did all this happen?

Let's go with 48 hours in the past.

XXX

48 hours before the Ghost (Young Justice) plus guests (Pyscho / Gebeleizis / Mystic of the future, Kid Flash II and Blitz) are executed.

At the edge of the time ship on the bridge, Wally West is getting bored.

Pyscho has taken Zauber to give him an incredibly powerful futuristic device while Lady Mystery, Albedo, Superboy, Miss Martian and Batwoman are looking at the rings of power they want as bearers.

Lady Mystery is seriously thinking of holding the orange power ring of Avarice, but first she wants to use a lot of magic to prevent the negative effects.

Superboy and Batwoman are tilting towards the red power ring of Anger.

Miss Marziana, being a good-hearted person and reluctant to harm another living being, has decided to choose the ring of empathy's power.

Albedo is deciding whether to accept or not to accept the ring of the blue power of hope.

Bart Allen and Catherine West-Brunestud are talking to each other at hyper-speed, so nobody can understand them.

Acqualad, Robin, Supergirl and Wonder Girl are talking to each other, Robin was not too happy that Batwoman received a ring of power and he did not.

Lightning (Wally West) decided to look at the control panels of the ship.

He practically did not understand anything like driving this business, even with the labels on the bright buttons.

'How this stuff works, I'm in one of the most advanced things in the world and I do not understand a fig. I do not even know what this red button says on FlASH ... 'Wally thought, noticing the big red button, which is attracting Wally's attention as if it were bewitched.

At that moment Pyscho and Zauber returned to the bridge.

Pyscho suddenly noticed that Wally is about to press the red button.

"Wally do not touch the red button if you care about your life!" He threatened Pyscho, attracting the attention of all the other teenage heroes.

Pyscho fired a small yellow laser powered by the yellow light of fear, while the remaining sprinters ran towards Wally trying to stop him.

But it was too late ...

Wally pushed the button and the time ship, Wellenreiter, activated the full range of its engines and its capabilities.

Every person present on the Wellenreiter has begun to float in the air and hit the walls and between them, while the time ship navigates unmanned through the vortex of time.

Instead of going directly to fight the evil Batman, the Ghosts (Young Justice) will make a brief stop in space in the year 1971.

XXX

Pyscho being the only person who has traveled several times through time using the Wellenreiter, possesses the greatest resistance to temporal malt, the equivalent of seasickness for time travelers.

So it can remain quite lucid and calm to create a hand-shaped yellow construct to get to the pilot console and stop the Wellenreiter.

Touching a single button the whole Wellenreiter stopped suddenly, sending the Ghost (Young Justice) crashing against the window of Wellenreiter, thanks to the sky that the big window is made of an incredibly resistant material, if it were not the Ghost (Young Justice) would have been the first teen superheroes to die in space suffocated and frozen.

"Wally West, you've just become the fourth person I hate most in the world.

First place, Zelretch Schweinorg.

Second place, Vandal Savage.

Third place, Superman.

Fourth place, Wally West.

Two of these four I killed them with my hands, one day you'll be next. "He threatened Pyscho, while creating constructs to help the Ghosts (Young Justice) get up except Wally.

"We have just traveled over time, we are in 1971, Casorb Tarau solar system or as I call it, Rana ugly.

For those who have traveled in time for the first time with a second / third category time machine, there may be side effects:

Vomiting, stomach ache, dizziness, loss of memory, temporal views of future events, temporary muteness or deafness, increases in sex hormones, aging or rejuvenation of a few years, loss of inhibitions and inability to lie. "Pyscho explained, giving a quick medical check to Zauber, Albedo and Lady Mystery.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"In the name of Zeus, what did you do with Wallace West?" He shouted Wonder Girl, feeling the huge ones

"Wally they are not just sent us in the past, far from the Earth on the other side of the Milky Way galaxy, but we're in the middle of a cross-war fleet." Psycho explained, pointing to a dozen huge warships. green and golden, accompanied by thousands of tiny spaceships, which seem to be automatic.

"This was a warning fire, now they are about to contact us." He said Pyscho, going to the consul, receiving an attempt to communicate from the Incursean mother ship.

At the terminal of the ship appeared the hologram of an alien similar to a humanoid frog, this alien is low in height and very big, is dressed in high quality clothes.

"Unknown ship, you dared to put yourself on the path of my war fleet prepared to ...

Dirty yellow insect, finally we meet again! "He said the alien frog, giving a look of hate to Psycho.

"Milleous, I have no time to waste with one of your level, I'm busy with a lot more business now, so I'll just give you a warning, move your fleet if you care about your language." Pyscho said not having the nerves to endure the fads of this frog.

"Insolent, I promise you on my name, that I Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Empire of the Raiders, destroyer of galaxies, holder of the beam of conquest, all beings tremble ..." Pyscho has closed the communication, not wanting to hear the useless chatter of the Emperor Milleous.

"Grandpa, can I kill the second cousin known as Wally West, in the most painful way possible?" He asked for Catherine West-Brunestud, pulling out his knives, wanting to hurt Wally.

"It's not time for murder, Blitz, run to the engine room and try to reduce the damage, if you need to get your wings out and go to freeze those frogs.

Supergirl and Miss Martian, you are aliens and you have seen spaceships, go to the turrets and be ready to shoot.

Lady Mystery you're the smartest woman in the world, you're my vice-captain and co-pilot. The rest of you wait for my orders. "Pyscho said taking the lead and giving orders, climbing into the driver's seat, extracting his tentacles and extra arms to better control the spacecraft.

" What is going on ?" He asked Superboy not understanding what's going on.

"In short, thanks to Wally's hand, we arrived in front of one of my biggest alien enemies, Emperor Milleous, he hates me for many reasons and now we have 20 seconds, until I finish saying his title and orders to open fire." He said Pyscho preparing the defensive and offensive systems of the ship.

XXX

In the space of the Casorb Tarau solar system there are ten Incursean warships, accompanied by thousands of very small automatic spacecraft, each of these shuttles are completely automatic, operating under a computer program. Basically they are stupid comparable machines you have Star Wars droids.

Their opponent is a single time ship, normally such a vehicle would never have been designed to deal with something like that.

But the creators of the Wellenreiter come from the Earth-X, a horrible place full of warmongers.

The current owner of Wellenreiter is Psycho, an incredibly intelligent paranoid madman, with a great understanding in many branches of science and magic.

For these reasons Wellenreiter can get away with any kind of situation, no matter how crazy and desperate the situation is.

At the beginning of the space fight, the first thing that Psycho did was to stay still, to raise the shields to the maximum. Until the automatic shuttles get close enough, then he pressed the big big red button, decorated with skull and the symbol of dangerous radiative.

XXX

On the Wellenreiter bridge, the Ghosts (Young Justice) are very worried, fighting a space fight with a single ship against a fleet is not something they thought they would do.

"80% shield power is falling dramatically, we have to start evasive maneuvers." He said Lady Mystery. Translation: if we remain still and do not run away, we would be killed immediately by the enemy fire.

Pyscho ignores all the shocks, produced by the numerous attacks of the enemy.

"Milleous you're a fool, you know what I'm capable of and send all your shuttles to march straight to me like a mob of sheep without a shepherd.

Only 5 moves are enough, the mother ship will be destroyed. And your many shuttles will be reduced to a few hundred. "Pyscho said, with a devilish smile under his mask, already seeing victory in his hand.

"If you are sure of your victory, do something!" Wally shouted, losing his temper for a second, seeing the captain of Wellenreiter doing nothing.

"The standard shields will not last much, but by activating the shields powered by the yellow battery of fear, at best we can withstand the current firepower for a quarter of an hour." He said Pyscho, putting his yellow battery on a kind of pedestal on the console.

In a moment around the Wellenreiter a solid dark yellow barrier appeared, absorbing tens or even hundreds of laser shots.

"Catherine West-Brunestud, you have 30 seconds to adjust the engines enough to support the turbo for three minutes, then come here, I need some speed force." He said Pyscho, transmitting communications to his granddaughter sprinter, who is working in the engine room.

Touching a button, three futuristic bicycles have been exited from the floor of the control room and anchored to the ground.

More than bicycles, it looks like those bikes used in sports halls, which help you lose weight or exercise.

"Wally West, Barry Allen, I can not stand you and we certainly would never be friends, but if you want to live, get on those bike-like devices and start pedaling." Pyscho said, making clear the terms, obey you live, disobeyed, we will all die.

Lightning and Kid Flash II have decided not to ask questions and immediately start pedaling.

"The Incursean shuttles are approaching, Catherine is adjusting the engines, Wally and Bart are collecting the Force of Speed, the mother ship of Milleous is straight ahead of elements for the victory are gathered." He said Pyscho, smiling like a devil, putting his hand over a big red button decorated with a skull and symbols of nuclear disasters.

"Do you know that was the most devastated weapon ever created by man?" He asked Pyscho suddenly.

"The nuclear bomb?" Wonder Girl replied, wondering why Pyscho is asking such a question, he can not have a weapon of mass destruction at the edge, right?

"Wrong, the atomic bomb is the second most powerful and devastating weapon created by humanity.

In reality the most devastated weapon ever created until the thirtieth century, will be the FLEIJA, acronym of Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament, is an explosive warhead developed by Nina Einstein. "Pyscho replied by pressing the red button decorated with a skull.

XXX

Finally, the Pyscho spacecraft opened fire, firing a purple missile at the huge number of shuttles in front of the Wellenreiter.

The FLEIJA missile continued to fly straight to the nearest shuttle.

XXX

At the same time on the bridge of command of the time ship of a certain Servant-Vampire.

"FLEIJA, is an unknown type bomb, developed using an incredibly rare element, to cause a tremendous collapse effect that erases all matter in its area of effect.

It has the destructive power of fifty mega-collapse effects.

Its range is at least 9,000 meters inside a cylindrical zone, preceded by a spherical area of a radius of 3,900 meters and a tertiary range of 15,000 to 24,000 meters.

First step, sequence, the FLEIJA is detonated in midair.

Second step, nuclear fission, the immediate energy caused by the explosion then provokes a nuclear fission reaction.

Third step, the creation of the field of Folkvangr, the collapse effect begins with the creation of a field of Folkvangr.

Penultimate step, Sessrumnir Sphere Expansion. The collapsing effect known as Sessrumnir Sphere expands until it reaches its set interval capacity.

Last step, Sessrumnir Sphere Reduction and Vanished (Space Transfer).

The Sessrumnir sphere is rapidly reduced until it disappears, along with everything that is captured within the sphere. This effect also damages nearby units and vehicles.

In short, complete destruction. "Pyscho explained, looking at how his weapon breaks out on the enemy forces.

XXX

The FLEIJA activated itself, a moment later ... KABOOM!

A huge sphere of purple energy is swallowing the shuttles, continuing to grow vaporizing everything I meet.

Once this huge sphere has reached its peak, vaporizing 75% of the Incursean shuttles, the purple sphere has imploded, devastating or damaging the rest of the 25% of the shuttles.

XXX

"It is not an amazing sight, one shot is entire armies or cities are swept away." He said Pyscho, enjoying the show of pure destruction.

"Pyscho gave up the ring of orange power of avarice in exchange for the FLEIJA schemes." He said Lady Mystery, wanting such a weapon of destruction in his hands.

"In the name of God because you have such a thing aboard your ship!" Albedo shouted, having an excessive reaction to seeing such a weapon of mass destruction in action.

"To survive and emerge victorious from similar situations, pity that the production of a single FLEIJA will last for years." Pyscho said with discontent.

"The two of us have to have a long discussion," Albedo said, seeing that the future version of his surrogate brother is carrying and using mass weapons very easily.

"Jean, Jean, Jean, the sister I never had, in so many aspects we are the opposite of one another, but I still love you, even when we are on the side of the conflict." He said Pyscho, while Lady Mystery is checking the systems of the time ship.

"The engines are working!" She shouted Lady Mystery, concentrating more on keeping herself alive, than at the small quarrel between Albedo and his version coming from the future.

At that moment Blitz ran on the bridge, seeing what was happening and decided to join Lightning and Kid Flash II, who are continuing to ride.

"Three sprinters in perfect condition, which are loading

the Wellenreiter with the Force of Speed. We remind these damned toads who command. "" Pyscho said, accepting the engines, going directly to the maximum speed.

XXX

The Wellenreiter is going in a straight line at a frightening speed, its target the mother ship, which is carrying the Emperor Milleous.

Almost all the Incursean soldiers are practically soldiers with little salt in pumpkin, if they do not receive orders from someone they do not know what to do. Therefore silencing Milleous is essential for the possibility of escaping from the Incursean fleet.

"If we continue in this direction, we will crash on the hull of the mother ship in 15 seconds." He told Lady Mystery, keeping calm, knowing that his future version knows what to do to win.

"That is why we are loading Wellenreiter, with the power of speed accumulated by three sprinters." Pyscho explained, pressing a button the energy collected by the sprinters was infused into the Wellenreiter and its crew, making the molecules vibrate for a short period of time.

Now Wellenreiter has literally passed through the differences of the enemy, entering into the mother ship.

"Supergirl, Miss Martian, start shooting!" Pyscho said, now they have a golden opportunity, instead of trying to kill me enemy from the outside, they can do it from the whole.

Pyscho waited to hear the cannons opening fire, but not heard anything.

"Let me guess how to shoot a robot you can do it, but shooting another living being can not do it." Said Pyscho sighing disappointed, remembering that he is working with youthful and naive versions of his colleagues, who do not yet know that shrouded it is necessary to use lethal force.

"Thank goodness, that the Wellenreiter dozens of missiles and mines that I can operate with a button." He said Lady Mystery, pressing several buttons, releasing a dozen missiles.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Wellenreiter missiles have caused a large series of damage to the ship's internal structure, as well as compromising the mother ship's hull.

Dozens of gashes have appeared on the Incursean ship and are absorbing the crew, sending them to die in the dark and cold space.

"Beautiful Lady Mystery move, but we can do better," said Pyscho, smiling at his youth counterpart.

"Have you ever seen Tom & Jerry: Fast & Furry?

My favorite scene was when Tom built a laser on his car and used it to cut the whole of Australia in two, all to win a crazy race, "said Pyscho, smiling fiendishly under the mask, with a shimmer crazy and joyful in the eyes.

"I saw that movie with you a dozen times when we were kids, it was your favorite movie of Tom and Jerry." Albedo said, having a bit of nostalgia for old times, simple and normal childhood.

"We're going to recreate that scene in the movie, using the yellow power of fear, in short, I'll cut the whole warship in two, using a laser construct," Pyscho said, putting his hand on a cylinder behavior on the console.

XXX

In a few seconds on Wellenreiter a couple of yellow constructs appeared similar to the typical laser of cartoons.

One of the lasers aims high while the other aims down, each of the constructs is firing without stopping their lasers, leaving a very bad sign on the Incursean mother ship.

XXX

In less than half a minute, the Wellenreiter left the Incursean ship, which spectacularly split into two pieces, and then ...

BOOM!

Exploding into a thousand pieces and emitting a great deal of interference you have scanning and telecommunications systems of the rest of the Incursean fleet.

The entire fleet or what remains of it are busy looking for their emperor who may have survived.

Thus the Wellenreiter could escape the Casorb Tarau solar system, without being pursued by the army of alien frogs.

XXX

"I can not believe it, your crazy plan to work," Robin said, wondering how such a thing is possible.

"The laws of physics are like any law, a simple rule that can easily be broken." He said Pyscho, happy to be a Servant-Vampire allows him to disregard the laws of physics.

"It does not work that way, every living thing has to respect the laws of physics," said Batwoman, if it were so easy to break the laws of physics, she would not need a grappling hook to climb the buildings, she would just ignore the law of gravity and fly like a little bird.

"The trick is crazy enough and / or alienated to become incompatible with the world, once you do it you will only hear your self-imposed rules." He said Pyscho, giving an incredibly simplified explanation.

"It makes no sense," said Wonder Girl, not seeing a logical link in Pyscho's words.

"The galaxy is vast, its wonders and its beauty are almost incomprehensible, but the galaxy also hides dark secrets, some of which have remained latent since the beginning of time is a danger in secrets, both in research and in knowledge.

Some things must be hidden from view, some mysteries challenge understanding and sometimes even things we think we know are not true, some secrets should remain intact. "Pyscho said, not wanting to talk more, now I have to find a place to do real engine repairs.

Pyscho's little speech is a little disturbing for most of the Ghosts (Young Justice) until Lady Mystery nodded in agreement.

"Actually, in a sense, being a Sorceress / Witch I can understand what you're saying." He said Lady Mystery, understanding what Pyscho is referring to, it's not a premium, technically I'm the same person.

"Anastasia, please can you give me an explanation on the madness stuff breaks the laws of physics." He said Albedo, wanting answers about the behavior of Psycho.

"I'm sorry to say it, but your dear cousin must be distorted: having a distorted view of himself, or the world in which he lives.

In general, this is the product of severe trauma, usually at a young age, but it can also happen when you are older.

Distortion is an extremely rare trait, and even if a person is distorted, they may not be able to manifest a reality marble.

It is a skill that has taken on an enormous amount of power, far beyond the reach of many human beings and even most of the Magi.

And this led to the second way of reaching a Marble of reality: being inhumane, or being touched by an inhuman power.

Demons, devils, angels and all creatures of other creatures probably possess reality marbles, because of their age, because living for thousands of years, without falsehood, will distort the perspectives of life and death, along with the sense of self.

And for their raw power, a power that no mortal man could ever achieve during his life.

Their inhuman perception, carried out by their unconscious will, would have hatched the rules of the world.

The laws of physics, of time, of space, and even of life itself, have been reversed in their passage.

The presence of such a being is like a stone falling into a clear pond, causing ripples and shocks, even if the stone remains inert. "Lady Mystery said, in a deathly serious tone.

"In short, the craziest I am, the stronger I become, with the power of madness nothing is impossible." Pyscho said in a cheerful tone, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Now that we are not in danger of death, we can make a plan and decide what to do." He said Lady Mystery, not wanting to travel in space without having a flight plan.

"First of all we have to repair the engines damaged by the sudden time travel, train you to use the Rings of power, then return to Earth in 2011, stop the evil Batman.

Finally I punish Bart Allen for starting all this mess, and I pounding Wally West for making the situation worse. Once these goals are fulfilled I can return to my time and bring Catherine West-Brunestud home in time for dinner. "Pyscho said, summing up in a few words what they must do to win this strange space and time business.

"Blitz, by the way, none of this has ever happened, we do not want your father, that is, my son has a heart attack." Said Pyscho, looking at his sprinter nephew, who nods at his grandfather's words, she also does not want her father to have a myocardial infarction or something.

"Zauber has a question, where we can find spare parts for the time ship of Zauber's father.

Zauber is sure that Wellenreiter is a piece of futuristic technology.

Now that Zauber and Zauber's friends are in the past, how do we find futuristic spare parts? "Zauber asked with a valid question.

'We can use the TARDIS that is on the hangar, but a protagonist never chooses the easiest method, plus with the long road I can waste more time with Zauber and plant seeds inside Miss Marziana and Superboy.' Pyscho thought, chooses to take the long road and accomplish more goals, which are incredibly useful in the long run.

"I know a place where we can find the pieces to build a suitable substitute for the engines of the

Wellenreiter. But getting there with the engines at present we should take a somewhat risky road. "Said Pyscho, smiling mischievously under the mask, knowing he is about to make a gamble that can bring a big win in his book or kill him.

"The faster this space adventure ends, the better it is," Wally said, starting to tire of pedaling to load the Wellenreiter with the force of speed, so the engines are not likely to explode or worse.

"In the best of cases, we would have to go through asteroid fields or fields infested with pink space sharks, and in the worst case, we'll be boarding with space pirates." He said Pyscho, piloting the spacecraft to a road with a low or very high level of danger.

XXX

For the next few hours the Ghosts (Young Justice) have had a quite serene journey, and all the members have been able to enjoy the wonders of the space landscape.

Wellenreiter is crossing a small planet called Jejojiju, from the command center you can see a beautiful moon that goes around the planet with a strange name.

Suddenly the Wellenreiter stopped and all the non-essential systems were arrested.

XXX

As they approach the lonely moon of the small planet, Psycho realized a crucial fact.

Jejojiju does not have a moon.

Pyscho pressed the brakes and closed the engines before they could approach the fake moon.

"I made a big mistake," said Pyscho, in a gloomy tone.

" What happened ?" He asked Albedo, in a worried voice.

"I forgot that we are in 1971, my shortcut can be used without major dangers from 2012 onwards so we have ..." Pyscho was interrupted by Lady Mystery, who found the words to describe this situation.

"Am c ăzut din lac în pu ţ (I fell from the lake into the well)" Lady Mystery said an old Romanian proverb, which means trying to escape from our problems we found even bigger problems .

The moon is not a true moon, but an imposing spherical structure, consisting of two curved metal arms of fifteen kilometers surrounding a series of five-kilometer-diameter rings. It seems inactive from how it shows no signs of movement, but does not know how long it would have been like this.

"What the hell is that?" Robin said wavering for the show in front of them.

"I do not know." Lady Mystery responded, hating not knowing what this huge structure is.

"It's a huge transfer gate, which allows a ship or fleet to travel from two different points of space in a single moment.

In 2012 this gate was severely damaged, but a technopath with a certain intelligence is able to postpone it for a short period of time.

But now in 1971 it's working perfectly, this means its creators are in the neighborhood. "Pyscho said in a dark and incredibly serious tone, the creators of this gate must be incredibly scary and / or powerful to provoke such a reaction.

"I'm detecting the fluctuations in the supply line!" He warned Lady Mystery, revealing a kind of activity from the gate.

The previously inactive construct that is going on.

The set of rings began to rotate in a gyroscopic fashion while a purple energy begins to form inside the rings.

"Zauber in a bad state that we hear, Zauber turns to his father hoping that he will answer his crucial questions for the survival of Zauber." Zauber said, looking towards his father.

"Among my greatest mechanical enemies, if Doctor Who is like the Daleks, I have the Vexs!" Pyscho declared, while a small army of his biggest enemies is crossing the gate.

'I'm really cursed, it does not matter the age, I'm still in a lot of trouble.' They simultaneously thought of Lady Mystery and Pyscho.

Keep it going ...


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 95: has just been born, Infinity orange.

The time ship, known as Wellenreiter, once seen an army of Vex ships coming out of the gate turned 180 degrees, they have access to the engines at their best.

Passing at full speed through an asteroid field, Pyscho activated the Wellenreiter cloaking system, allowing him to get a moment of breath from the Vex, who can not chase it or find it for a while.

XXX

Within the Wellenreiter, Psycho is trying to increase ship speed as far as possible from the Vex.

"Why are we running away, is not it your style?" Asked Supergirl, not seeing Pyscho as a coward, recently showed great courage and / or madness to attack a war fleet, but now looks like a fish out of water.

"You said that these are called Vex, what exactly are the Vexs?" He asked Albedo, seeing Pyscho a bit 'stranger than usual.

"The Vex are a race of cybernetic war machines that travel over time.

I described it as a "hyperintelligent time-spanning thought-mesh", a collective mind composed of innumerable component intelligences distributed over time and space.

The Vex mobile machines encountered by me are simply containers for these intelligences, which carry nuclei of the mind full of radiolized milky fluid - supposed to be the only remnant of their distant biological origin.

Vexs are available in a wide range of shapes and sizes, but most share features like triangular or conical "heads", single light photoreceptors, joint arts and in many cases flexible tentacles arrays.

Despite their often animal-like appearance, the Vexs appear to be mass-produced units constructed of an unknown metal alloy that resembles hammered brass.

Head shots on Vex humanoid do not do much damage and instead send them into a state of violence, however, shooting at the nuclei of the mind exposed in the abdomen will make them explode.

Vex demonstrates mastery of teleportation and uses a variety of teleportation modes to transport troops and resources.

Whole teams of Vex can fall into the combat zones from nothing, their arrival preceded by shimmering corner schemes and clouds of fog.

According to my studies, the Vex are able to teleport between star systems in a few seconds.

As machine intelligences with an incredible amount of processing power at their disposal, the Vexs are able to generate reality simulations with a degree of accuracy and realism that also surpass my best efforts to understand them.

The Vexs are able to generate simulations of real-world events with perfect fidelity and predictive ability - essentially by managing a parallel reality in their minds that is unquestionably indistinguishable from the "real" universe.

Even the solitary Goblins have the processing power to nest such simulations up to 227 times through the simple expedient of simulating themselves and their surroundings.

The predictive ability of these simulations seems to be limited only to ordinary physics, since the Vex are apparently incapable of simulating complex phenomena connected to paranormal or otherworldly power.

Generally it is assumed that the Vex are capable of some form of time travel. It is thought that the Precursors and Descendants come from the past and the future respectively, and many units of Vex have titles or functions that allude to the ability to manipulate time.

However, according to Sister Faora of the Cult of Osiris, the Vex may not be able to "travel in time" as is commonly understood; if they were, she says, neither you nor other obstacles to the Vex would still exist.

The Vex are all connected to each other in a massive hive mind, but the individual Vex units called Axis Minds act as leaders by storing all the information needed to complete a particular goal, freeing the single Vex to pursue local tasks while the Mind Axis can plan globally.

This creates a central weakness for the Vex.

The Vex are divided into different programming collectives, each with a different set of directives designed to advance the Vex race as a whole.

If the Vexs in question are dedicated to engineering projects, large-scale warfare or religious devotion, all the Vexs are united by a single unfathomable purpose. "Pyscho said, explaining the capabilities and characteristics of this breed of machines. homicidal.

"They sound incredibly dangerous," Wally said, not imagining that there is such a threat to organic life in the universe.

"They are, these machines can turn a planet like the Earth into a world of steel and gear in record time." He said Pyscho, remembering how the Vexs turned into a fluvial planet in an iron and steel desert.

"How can you fight them?" Asked Supergirl, not believing that one person can fight against an army of these things, even Superman could do it.

"Using the time travel I can go at the right time to the right place and ruin their plans.

In addition other ills such as Dalek, Cyberman, Hive, Cabal, Brainiac, Manhunter, Anti-Monitor fight each other day and night without ever stopping.

This helps me a lot and the rest of the good intentions, nothing is better than your enemies destroy each other in front of you have your eyes. "Pyscho said with a smile, thanking the sky that evil hates more evil, if the bad guys could cooperate it would be a big problem.

"Then let's use a crazy scheme again or launch another mega bomb to win this fight." He suggested Supeboy, seeing no problem using a weapon of mass distribution on homicidal machines.

"To quote Jude Holmes: I have already died twice, I am no longer afraid of dying.

But fighting the Vex in this state is pure suicide, I do not have the necessary knowledge or the right equipment to fight a war alone.

Many of you have to do great things in your life, if you die now the future I know will uncover. "Pyscho said with a deathly serious tone.

"I know we are great, but so big that we change the history of the world." He said Lightning with an arrogant tone and full of himself.

"Honestly, many of you will not combine very much with your lives, history and the world can live blissfully without some of you, especially Wally West, I have always seen you as a burden on the Ghosts (Young Justice).

Well Zauber, Lady Mystery, Miss Marziana, Acqualad and Robin will play an important role, especially the descendants of the last two.

I digress, the problem is that the Ghost (Young Justice) will do great things under the command of Lady Mystery. Without you there will be more victims and the criminals will have more chances of success, the Justice League could die or be under the mental control of Vandal Savage.

Perhaps the planet Earth will be destroyed by one of the numerous maniacs or conquered by demons or aliens.

But humanity will not end, certainly there will be massacres, nuclear holocausts, dozens of more wars.

In addition, the heroes come and go, a moment of world anarchy and discord. This will lead to the birth of many as many heroes and anti-heroes. "Pyscho explained, saying three important things:

1) Pyscho hates Wally West.

2) The individual members of the Ghosts (Young Justice) will not change the world, but together will save the world and much more.

3) If they fail the world will be a very very bad and full of disasters.

"I feel offended and I'd give you a piece of my mind, but you're piloting the spacecraft." He said Wally, trying to be tough.

"I have an idea we can drive the Wellenreiter so you can chat with Wally or you can fight the Vex by yourself." He advised Lady Mystery, wanting to see what his future version can do against homicidal machines.

"The most ferocious snake can be overcome by a swarm of ants.

-Isoroku Yamamoto. "Psycho responded to Lady Mystery's request with a quote.

"This means no" Batwoman deduced, understanding that the numbers have their own quality.

"I am happy to see that you are thinking about your health, usually you are more inconsiderate with your own harm." He said Albedo a little relieved, forgetting a moment of the rest of the hero's casinos.

"You are not overestimating him, I mean besides some advanced tricks and toys what he can do, Psycho with his so-called fear." He said Lightning, not believing Pyscho as big and powerful as he wants to make himself believe.

Wally's skepticism and his comments did not stimulate the good part of Wally. In addition Wellenreiter is passing near a moon, it is a Servant-Vampire near a satellite does not think too clearly.

Psycho has abandoned his post as a pilot, leaving the pilotage a yellow construct in the form of a driver.

Every member of the crew did not understand what was happening, except Blitz, who sighs and murmurs: "Once again we are flying too close to the moon."

Pyscho grabbed Lightning by the throat and lifted her in the air with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing !?" Robin shouted, pulling one of his shuriken out and pointing it at Pyscho.

"Zauber is sick of the emotional interference of his co-workers, and Zauber strongly advises Robin to stay in place and stop annoying Zauber's father." Zauber said using his new armor to create a powerful futuristic weapon that is touching Robin's head.

"In the name of God, someone can explain why father and daughter are raising their hand on their friends." He said Albedo, trying to stay calm, something almost impossible to do.

" I know !" He declared Catherine West-Brunestud, raising his hand as if he were in class.

"You see it's quite simple, the sun makes the Kryptonians of beings close to the divine.

For my grandfather it's the opposite, the sun weakens it and makes it human.

In return, the moon strengthens it beyond its limits, but the stronger it becomes, the more inhuman it becomes. As you can see the simple fact of being near a moon similar to the Earth

Thank God, the Force of Speed that makes me the queen of the sprinters, makes me unable to use the magic and the lunar enhancement.

In short, full moon or approaching any kind of satellite similar to the earthly moon, it causes "mood swings" and increases the darker features of the Brunestuds personality.

Grandfather becomes a sort of Dark Lord of the Sith, in the worst and rarest cases until the sunrise can become an unstoppable homicide beast.

Aunt Zauber is less unstable and dangerous than her grandfather, her "mood swings" is the complete surprise of feelings, becoming completely rational, logical and obedient, practically the perfect soldier or a drone that protects the queen of the hive, that is Pyscho. "He explained Blitz, knowing very well this" family problem ".

'Fortunately when I use the Protrix to become Anastasia Cioar ă / Lady Mystery, my genes responsible for this problem become dormant and can look at the moon smoothly.' He thought Lady Mystery / Mystic happy not to have gone crazy / mad at the moment like Pyscho and Zauber.

"In the name of the Olympus, what kind of family are you cursed with werewolves alive?" He said Wonder Girl, referring to the problem of werewolves and the full moon.

"You learn to live with it, the trick is to go to sleep early, tie yourself with Adamantium chains, take sleeping pills and some medications to alleviate vampires' cravings.

By the way, we are not werewolves, we are closer to a new race or a subspecies of vampires, with many genetic mutations and some alien DNA.

Using DNA manipulation technology, for a very long time leaves the mark on the user's genetic map and manifests itself in the offspring, which is why I have the powers of a freezing ghost, typical of a Necrofriggian. "Blitz explained, sprouting from the back of the four moth wings and antennas in dark blue and white.

Slamming her wings a couple of times, then he folded up on herself, creating a kind of hooded tunic and giving him the look of a ghost.

"I begin to understand how the neighbors of the Addams family feel." He said Albedo, learning that his grandchildren and great-grandchildren will be very far from normal.

"As interesting as these discussions are that we should focus on how not to die in space, the engines will not work exit ticket is blocked by an army of murderous alien robots." He said Lady Mystery, ignoring that his future version is slowly strangling Wally.

"Is it normal for human beings to change the color of their skin?" Said Miss Marziana, pointing to Wally who is turning blue in the face.

"Prozia / Albedo is the only person who can reason his grandfather / Pyscho." They said Blitz and Lady Mystery at the same time, knowing very well that Albedo can be classified as the conscience and the voice of Alex Brunestud's reason.

"Alex, please put Wally down, I know you find it annoying, but he's one of my friends." He said Albedo, talking like a big sister to his younger brother combines trouble.

Pyscho was stopped for a second listening to and elaborating Albedo's request, muttering something in a nutshell to his grip on Wally.

"Surely you have a lot of headaches, you're sure your ring did not damage your brain." He said the fastest and most stupid boy in the spaceship.

The rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice) are giving him a look that says, "Are you an idiot or a masochistic suicide, not even a second ago, Pyscho is strangling you and now you insult him!"

If Pyscho was a red lantern right now he would have killed Wally West on the spot, but being a yellow lantern or a lantern of fear he scared him to death.

Pulling his tentacles out of his stomach and torso, he placed them around Wally's throat and brought him close to him.

"Today you live a deficient sprinter race, but remember my words.

No one can escape fear.

You can overcome the things you fear.

You can be the most powerful being in the world.

You can be so big as to be considered a God.

But Fear, True Fear is something you will never be able to escape from.

Because it exists forever, within us, around us, above us, everywhere.

Because it is more than a sensation, more than a sensation.

It is a light.

And as long as the Multiverse exists, it will continue to exist.

Because it's one of the seven that make up everything ... "Pyscho said, shining his visor of a powerful, disturbing yellow, frightening Wally.

"For the sake of Root, Gaia and Alaya, Alex Brunestud, Tenth Ancestor of the Dead Apostles, known as the accursed archive of Akasha.

Use your damn magic, alien technology, the ring of the yellow power of fear, it's unleashed on the enemy with your madness

Go your duty is hell in this damn system forgotten by Akasha! "Lady Mystery shouted, having a slight nervous breakdown, apparently the human features do not completely suppress the effects of the moon.

"You're right, it's time to play the monster, the Vex will learn the meaning of true fear again.

Superboy, Batwoman, Lady Mystery, I think it's time to use your new gifts. We are about to go out and fight like lanterns and receive an authentic baptism of fire.

Zauber, your armor must allow you to easily control the Wellenreiter, Albedo prepare to combine the healing powers of the blue light of hope and your magic from Santa. "Pyscho said, stepping out of the bridge, taking Superboy with him. Batwoman, Lady Mystery, leaving Zauber and Albedo in charge.

"Maybe Lady Mystery condemned some of us or just saved us," said Supergirl, happy to know that the time bomb (Pyscho) is about to explode on the enemy and not on the ship.

XXX

In the hangar of the time ship, Wellenreiter.

Psycho, Batwoman, Lady Mystery and Superboy gathered in a circle.

The last three are carrying a ring of power and with the other hand they are holding the battery of power.

"Batwoman you are the first" said Pyscho, wanting that Batwoman, be the first of the group to become a red lantern, a female version of Batman with the powers of a Red Lantern is a great addition for any team.

"The power of crimson red,

It can lead your soul away from terror,

And heal the deepest wounds of hatred,

Let no one else decide your destiny. "Batwoman said, in a serious tone, trying to hide his excitement from getting superpowers.

The entire body of Batwoman was enveloped in the red light of anger, improving her body already worthy of an Olympic athlete.

The uniform and appearance of Batwoman have changed, becoming something much scarier and dashing.

Batwoman's hair caught fire, becoming composed of the red napalm typical of the Red Lanterns.

Batwoman's eyes started to glow blood-red.

His coat came to life, taking on the appearance of real bat wings.

His costume has become much more advanced, as if he had received an update.

His bat ears got longer and his mouth was covered by the mask material. (Imagine the mask of Terry McGinnis

by Batman Beyond)

The colors of his costume were reversed, the red became black, and the black became red.

The bat on the chest now black has joined the brand of Red Lanterns.

"I have no words to describe what I'm feeling at the moment." He said Batwoman, clenching his fists, savoring the new sensation caused by the transformation.

"It's up to you, Lady Mystery, do not worry, this ring is safe, even a couple of changes to avoid causing problems with your magic." He assured Pyscho, knowing that his young version would not bring the orange ring of avarice without some form of insurance.

'I am a madman / madman, but am I paranoid / paranoid enough not to trust myself?' He thought about Mystic / Lady Mystery trying to trust his future version, which can not be at the height of his mental abilities.

'My choices, make a leap of faith or die in space thanks to the killer machines alias Vex, who will find us. 'He thought Lady Mystery, stepping forward and taking the lantern handle in his left hand.

Holds the right hand with the ring about ten centimeters from the lantern. Take a short breath and start the oath.

"I am greed incarnate, this is my light, whether in daylight or in the black of night, I claim everything that falls within my gaze, to take what I want, this is my right, because I am Infinity Orange and everything belongs to me! " Lady Mystery shouted, in an instant the orange light flows from the lantern to her ring, not in a ray but like a flame in the wind, waving and twisting as it moves.

The orange energy of greed passes through its Techno-magic armor and its Teigu Lionelle, activating and combining them, increasing the skills of Lady Mystery and the same ring.

Anastasia's hair is now longer and wilder, their color has changed, now they are bright red with yellow and orange tips.

On the top of the head there are the ears of a lion or a panther, has a long feline tail, to finish there are sharp claws coming out of the hands, which look more like the legs than the hands.

His body is stronger and tonic, he probably gained a few inches of height.

On his cheeks there are cravings or tattoos similar to cat whiskers.

The last detail is his teeth that are more fangs of the teeth.

His armor has altered and improved thanks to the orange light of greed, keeping all his original abilities and gaining other properties.

The helmet and gloves of the armor have disappeared, the color of the armor is now dark black and light orange.

On the center of the chest, there is a circle with four lines that protrude and connects with the outer ring of the symbol. At the top there is a V that crosses the top of the circle.

His eyes finally came out, instead of showing a resemblance to Mystic / Pyscho's Mystic Eye, they are completely bright orange, with reptile-like pupils.

"Welcome to the Orange Lantern Body, you're Agent ... mistake ... processing ... you're Infinity Orange, designed for 2814.

Current power level 100,000%. "Announced the artificial intelligence of the orange power ring of greed, making the first and last statement.

Because Metatron, the alien artificial intelligence that lives in the brain of Lady Mystery / Mystic has started to erase the new artificial intelligence and insert a part of itself inside the ring, there can not be more than one artificial intelligence for Lady Mystery / Mystic .

'Eloah, I have to report a strange phenomenon is being produced inside your body.

Your TXF Cells are absorbing and mixing part of the orange energy of greed with magical energy and the yellow energy of your body's fear, enhancing each other. ' He told Metatron, seeing and feeling that the amount of energy in his body is growing enormously.

"Everything you have this world is mine!" Shouted Lady Mystery, no, Infinity Orange, snapping at Superboy, knocking him out with just one punch.

Then he took the ring of the red power of anger and the red lantern, absorbing a great deal of his energy.

"Fear, anger and avarice are mine!" Shouted Infinity Orange, absorbing the energy of Superboy's battery. Then he touched Pyscho's yellow battery, pretending to absorb it. It can be crazy thanks to power, but it has not become stupid and knows how to keep appearances.

In a moment the red energy of anger begins to flow through his body along with magical energy and those of fear and avarice.

The ring of Infinity Orange begins to shine brightly, emitting intense yellow, red and orange light similar to a fire, which covers the entire body of Lady Mystery / Mystic / Infinity Orange.

On the right shoulder of Infinity Orange appeared the brand of the Red Lanterns, while on the left shoulder appeared the brand of the Yellow Lanterns.

The aura like a fire is getting stronger and stronger, the power of the ring is growing strongly every second.

Pyscho feeling a feeling of deja vu, punched in the face of Lady Mystery and grabbed her by the hair and said: "Listen to me very well, Lady Mystery or Infinity Orange, the madness of avarice will pass in a short time.

So I remind you of something very important, everything you have is on Earth in 2012, if you want to get all your stuff back you have to destroy the Vexs. "

Pyscho went even closer to Lady Mystery and whispered to his ears: "More importantly, you will not see Tamamo-chan, if he did not break through the Vex fleet."

After saying these words, Pyscho gave up, leaving Infinity Orange free.

"I will destroy the Vex who dare keep me away from my treasure!" Shouted Infinity Orange, exiting through the hangar door as fast as a comet, creating a hole in the door.

Pyscho creating a yellow construct has plugged the hole preventing oxygen loss.

"We chase her?" He asked Batwoman, not knowing whether to pursue Infinity Orange or repair the ship, Wellenreiter.

"We repair the damage, then we go to help her, the Vex are dangerous, ruthless, intelligent and above all numerous Lady Mystery / Infinity Orange can not do it alone." He said Pyscho, knowing that how strong his version may be young can not defeat such a force alone.

"What do we do with Superboy?" He asked Batwoman, raising Superboy using his cloak as an extra limb.

"Let's send him to the infirmary, if he can recover, he can join the fray," Pyscho said, knowing that a Kryptonian with a ring of power can be a force hardly to be defeated.

Keep it going ...


	97. Chapter 97

Nota Author: I thank ArthurFendy for his comments that reminded me of some facts from here I forgot and stimulated some ideas for this story.

Before starting this chapter there is still a subject to discuss, Zauber just received along with his angelic armor, the essence of seven Class Cards, here are the possible Heroic Spirits present in the Class Cards:

Saber: Gawain / Altera (Attila the Hun) / Sigurd.

Lancer: Karna / Valkyrie / Enkidu / Cú Chulainn.

Rider: Ozymandias / Astolfo / Francis Drake.

Caster: Queen of Sheba / Circe / Merlin / Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova.

Berserker: Vlad III the Impaler / Lü Bu / Xiang Yu / Alcides.

Archer: Ishtar / Arjuna / Atalanta Alter / Altair (Re: Creators).

Assassin: Hassan of the Hundred Faces / Mochizuki Chiyome / Hassan of the Cursed Arm / Yan Qing.

Chapter 96: Teamwork and small discoveries.

The Vex collective discovered a spacecraft that approaches their instant displacement gate.

Normally they would send a small amount of Vex shuttles to deal with the problem, but this case is not normal.

The shuttle manifests residues of cronoketric particles, ie time residues caused by the journey of time, this fact has attracted the attention of the Vex, because few beings are able to travel through time.

The Vex wanting to find out more about the spacecraft, have sent several dozen hunting ships, five frigate ships and a cruiser ship.

[Note Author: I'm not very good with the description of spaceships, I hope this information can help you understand the size of the ships and their role.

Larger warships can be divided into four categories:

FREGATES are small and fast ships used to patrol regions of space or monitor larger ships; they are often deployed in large fleets.

The CROSSERS are medium-sized ships, faster than the battleships and more powerful than the frigates; they are standard patrol units, and they often drive frigate fleets.

The CORAZZATE are impressive ships with a tremendous firepower, employed only in the most important missions.

The PORTAEREI are large ships like the battleships but able to carry numerous hunting fighters

The smaller ships are used almost exclusively as a means of support for warships during the battles.

HUNTING are single-seater ships capable of launching short-range attacks.

INTERCETORS are single-seater ships designed to destroy enemy fighters.]

Before starting the siege, the Vex want to find out more about the ship, using the scanning systems of the hunting shuttles, the Vex have managed to identify the spacecraft, noting also that it has damages you have engines.

If this murderous machines known as Vex, they could feel emotions they would feel surprise, happiness, anger and hatred.

The time shuttle, recognized in the Vex archive as Wellenreiter, belongs to the subject 736283538ZZZ52946CGT28368, codename: White Plague.

The White Plague is known by other forms of life such as Mystica, Nighiterror, Pyscho etc.

The White Plague from the beginning of time until its end was one of the greatest enemies of the Vex, hindering their plans and destroying several Vex Minds, becoming their greatest enemy.

Now the White Plague is in a time ship, unable to travel in time with semi-functional engines.

Translating the thoughts of the enigmatic Vex right now is possible, every active and working Vex who is seeing Wellenreiter, is thinking in human terms: "For all you have done over the centuries, you are about to suffer a slow and painful death ... "

In short, alien homicidal machines want to resolve outstanding accounts with Pyscho.

The pursuit of the Wellenreiter lasted little time, because they lost their track in an asteroid field, probably Pyscho used an unknown camouflage system you have Vex to hide.

But the Vex are patient, if they can eliminate their sworn enemy, they can spend millennia looking for him in this area.

XXX

Pyscho has just returned to the Wellenreiter bridge.

"Pyscho, you did not have to go for a break in the Vex fleet, where I'm Lady Mystery, Batwoman and Superboy." She asked Supergirl, not seeing her cousin and her heroine friends.

"I'll be honest, there have been complications.

Good news, Batwoman is now a stable red lantern with no side effects.

Bad news, Lady Mystery has fueled her ring up to 1,000,000% of consecutive crazed, put KO Superboy in a single punch, now Connor is with Batwoman in the infirmary.

Lady Mystery has been renamed Infinity Orange and has decided to eliminate the Vex, so she can return to Earth and have her treasures. "Pyscho said, telling the story of the events just happened in the hangar, while turning off his White Scarab armor, returning at its basic appearance.

A young adult aged up to 20 years, minimum 18 years.

Basically it's a giant, 213 centimeters tall.

Her platinum-colored hair is cut short and combed backwards.

His skin is white, not pale, but really white, with a little gray, all his skin is covered by tattoos, on his forehead there is a strange golden symbol in the shape of V.

His ears look like those of an elf.

The right eye is special, the screla is not white, but black, the silver-colored pupil looks like a kind of +.

On the face there is a scar above the right eye, the scar resembles an X.

The left eye is a kind of gem similar to a ruby, rather than pupil or iris, there is the same symbol on the forehead.

The left arm is smooth to the touch and cold like metal, its color is pure platinum, instead of its fingers has sharp claws like knives.

His body is developed, his shoulders broad, his muscles toned and trained fill his body, which seems to have exceeded the performance of an Olympic athlete.

" Thing !?" She shouted Supergirl, clearly snapped, going directly to the nurse, followed by Miss Marziana, who wants to see the status of her crush so secret.

"Grandpa, we can not lose an eye for a second, if we do something happens," commented Blitz, with a slightly irritated tone.

"Does it happen often?" He asked Acqualad in a low tone, noticing Blitz's change of attitude.

"Among the first rules I learned in my own, do not use your powers in public and never betray the family, there is also never leave the grandfather alone, the trouble seek him and he looks for trouble, you can not pull it out of the house without getting ready for an alien invasion or a vampire attack. " He said Blitz, remembering many episodes in here shopping or taking a walk in the park is finished in combat to save your skin.

"I feel bad for you, you seem born in a family cursed by the gods." He commented on Wonder Girl, having already heard about the damn family.

"In fact, thanks to his grandfather, the House Brunestud to a great number of divine enemies, Loky, Ade, Ares, Aphrodite, Samael, Susanno have sworn to take revenge on us, fortunately Thor, Odin, Hephaestus, Hermes, Thetis, Lilith, Amaterasu and other unnamed entities seem to have a kind of sympathy towards us. " He explained Blitz, listing a diverse number of entities of four different mythologies.

"In the meantime you finish telling the gossip like schoolgirls.

Batwoman and I are going to chase Lady Mystery or Infinity Orange, but first I want to talk to Jean. "Pyscho said, taking Albedo by the hand and dragging her off the bridge.

XXX

In an empty corridor of Wellenreiter, Pyscho pushed Albedo against a wall, approaching and putting his hands on Albedo's shoulders, who is fantasizing a little too much about what's going on.

'It can not happen we are relatives ... but only a kiss can not hurt ...' Albedo thought, having a small lack of self-control.

"First thing, I will not do any kind of spoilers on your future.

Depending on what the situation may be more complicated than expected, I'm sure you'll be back safe and sound in your place. But the strange will be far from being a walk in the park.

Third, I'm going to put some pressure on you, I'm not kidding I'm sure we need your skills to make them, your Noble Phantasm, specifically

Luminosity Eternelle and Double Arm - Great Crunch. "Pyscho explained, bringing Jean back to Earth, metaphorically, taking into account that they are in space.

'In the name of God what they were thinking.' Jean mentally shouted, with a red face, realizing that his imagination is quite activity lately.

"From your look I can deduce that you were dreaming you have eyes open on something ... spicy.

I think I have to give you some advice, Jean, you're twenty, you're beautiful, smart, with a good heart, find a boy or a girl, I do not judge you, by the way Batwoman is available at the moment. "Pyscho said giving advice in Albedo or joking with it.

"I'm not gay!" Said Albedo, his face red with embarrassment.

"I have only expressed an advice, returning to the serious talk you can use Luminosité Eternelle, quickly followed by Double Arm - Grande Crunch?" He asked Pyscho, confusing Albedo.

"Alex, unlike you, I have the power of only one Class Cards, I own Ruler, that is Jeanne d'Arc.

The only Noble Phantasm I inherited from Jeanne d'Arc are:

La Pucelle, a suicide attack that scares me to death, and Luminosité Eternelle, an indestructible barrier. "Albedo explained, using the terms learned from the young version of Pyscho.

"You're wrong big, my young version can not notice it, but I do.

The day in here Zelretch gave you the Class Cards Ruler, gave you also two prototypes of Class Cards.

Because of the very high physical, spiritual and mental compatibility between you and Jeanne d'Arc, these Class Cards prototypes have remained dormant.

Probably to wake them up would serve a traumatic event in conditions of end of life.

But fortunately your little brother from the future is a Great Silver Magus, that is the elite of the elite, a genius who appears once in a millennium, who is learning the principles of the Second and Third True Magic.

The Second True Magic involves interdimensional travel, while the Third True Magic involves the manipulation of souls. "Pyscho explained with pride in his voice, seeming to Albedo's eye, a child who prides himself on the mother of his great school grades.

Striking the need to chuckle in the bud, Jean concentrated on Pyscho's words.

"In other words, I have other skills and Noble Phantasm who are sleeping, the success of your plan depends on the use of these dormant Noble means that you brought me here to wake up my sleeping abilities." He said Albedo, understanding the situation and feeling a new weight on his shoulders, knowing that part of the success of the operation depends on her.

"Yes, it's a bit 'bad and for weeks your dreams will be the memories of the two Heroic Spirits who are about to awaken."Pyscho said, with a slightly sad tone.

Pyscho's left arm began to glow in a variety of rainbow colors.

"Grit your teeth, the pain will last a few seconds, but it will be an indescribable pain, emotionally hurting me more than you." He said Pyscho, concentrating energy at one point, creating a kind of phantom sphere of light.

A second later, the sphere of light penetrated into the body of Albedo, the result: "haaahaaaaaaahaaahaaaaaaahaaahaaaaaaahaaahaaaaaaa!"

A cry worthy of a Hollywood horror film, which is so strong as to compare itself to the super-cry of Black Canary.

Thank goodness the walls of the Wellenreiter are soundproofed if they were not there would be a riot on the time ship.

XXX

Here I'm

In the midst of the search for Wellenreiter and its owner, the Vexs revealed an immense amount of unknown energy concentrated in a small object, which is approaching the Vex fleet.

"Haaahaaaaaaa!" The mysterious object, now identified as Infinity Orange, has launched a war cry, flying straight to the Vex cruiser ship.

Instead of hitting the cruiser ship like a trivial meteor, it created a very sharp and hard drill around it.

In a moment he penetrated the hull of the cruiser ship, entering the Vex ship.

Once inside, instead of attacking the engines or the bridge, he huddled on himself, concentrating the huge amount of negative emotions (greed, fear, anger) around him.

Then he expelled them violently, investing every breed of electronic behavior, does not stop there.

Imagine a balloon is filled with water, exceeded a certain limit, the balloon breaks or explodes.

In this case replace the balloon with the Vex cruiser and the water with an immense wave of negative energy (the orange of the avarice, the red of the rage and the yellow of the fear).

The result in the first example, a soaked child who cries because of the ruined balloon.

In this case a warship explodes in a thousand pieces and the manager laughs like a madman.

The remaining forces of the Vex: several dozen fighter ships, five frigate ships, opened fire at will by targeting Infinity Orange.

"No one can hinder me to reunite with my treasures!" He shouted Infinity Orange, using his memories of Sasuke Uchiha and his hypnotic Sharigan.

The new bearer of the orange light of avarice created a huge avatar / construct similar to a giant samurai skeleton, with six arms, holding giant katanas.

The first wave of the Vex attacks have not even scratched Infinity Orange's avatar, it seems the Vex are not prepared to fight a monster of avarice.

"The power of madness and avarice make me unstoppable!" He shouted the crazy woman in orange, shooting together with the avatar towards the hunting shuttles, swinging his gigantic katanas, destroying several hunting shuttles.

The Vexs seeing that their current forces can not handle the threat, have called for reinforcements.

The instant displacement gate was activated by spitting a new Vex fleet.

This time the ships are much more numerous and impressive, becoming a consistency of attack force, capable of besieging a planet as large as the Earth.

"You have quantity, but I have quality", commented Infinite Orange, leaving the skeleton samurai avatar / construct, letting him move automatically and distract the Vex.

Infinity Orange is thinking of a plan to be able to drop the numbers of the Vex with one shot, but thanks to the continuous fire of the Vex does not have enough time to make it.

'Time for an Uzumaki-style diversion' thought Infinity Orange, remembering another character dressed in orange who knows how to distract people.

"Cloning technique, orange construct style" joked Infinity Orange, creating hundreds of orange energy constructs of avarice, which are identical to her.

Not enough to confuse a person with a good view, but in space the Vex rely on their energy sensing sensors.

Therefore they can not distinguish the original from the hundreds of copies, which are flying by performing evasive maneuvers.

Meanwhile, Infinite Orange went up, trying to get a big picture of what's going on.

'Metatron, how many Vex units do we have to deal with?' He asked Infinity Orange, appeasing his temporary folly to use Metatron.

'Eloah, I'm happy to see that exposure to the tremendous amount of negative energy, not to damage your mental faculties.

Normally I would advise you to withdraw and proceed with a less risk plan. But taking into account the unusual circumstances in here we are, I decided to comply with it.

There are a total of 1,000,000 Vex units, each impossible to hack, but easy to detect. ' He announced Metatron, putting the position of each Vex unit on the HUD.

"Let's see if I can destroy them with a single blow," said Infinity Orange, losing his clarity again, returning to his crazy state.

Raising his arms in the air, as if he were Goku trying to use the Genkidama Sphere, Infinity Orange began to concentrate almost all the energy in his ring in one attack.

At the beginning it was a sphere of orange, red and yellow, the size of a golf ball.

But then started to grow, grow and grow, becoming as big as a bus, then as big as a building.

Finally, big enough and bright enough to seem a little alone that is shining so strong to spot anyone.

The Vexs having no eyes had no problem targeting and firing, but the surviving clones got in the way and became human shields, giving Infinity Orange enough time to launch its attack.

"Die!" He shouted Infinity Orange, throwing the huge ball of negative energy, which is incredibly like a fireball.

The sphere did not explode, first he swallowed every shot of the Vex, increasing its size.

Then he did his duty, not a huge explosion that would have healed the galaxy. But it has divided into as many as 1,000,000 deadly rays, each of it with enough power to shave a metropolis on the ground.

The result ...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

A seemingly endless tide of explosion, followed by an explosion.

XXX

Minutes later, the explosion chain is over, leaving the equivalent of a field of asteroids, composed of the remains of the destroyed Vex.

'Eloah, your ring charge has dropped from 1,000,000% to 10%.

The sensors revealed that there were 596,003 active Vex units left. "He informed Metatron, with a procured and happy.

Concerned that Vex are still around and now his Eloah is vulnerable.

Happy that Infinity Orange's plan succeeded, without blowing his arm and putting the Vex in a difficult position.

"I used almost all the energy in the ring just to destroy just half of you, you're worse than cockroaches." She commented on Infinite Orange, in a tone that was not too good, she hoped that her previous attack had put up the battle.

"Time to use one of the hidden axes of an orange light carrier." He told Infinity Orange, going to the middle of the slaughterhouse, where the remains of dozens of Vex ships are found.

'Focus on the orange energy of avarice, combined with magical energy, imagine the result is turn it into reality! 'He thought Infinity Orange, trying to reunite the power of the emotional spectrum and its arcane power, as done previously in his fight with Ibaraki-Doji.

"Energy absorption!" Infinity Orange shouted, crossing her hands while a kind of orange magic circle appeared behind her.

The magic circle / enhanced construct has emitted a kind of shock wave that damages every spaceship.

XXX

Absorption of energy: the orange rings have the unique ability to absorb the constructs of other ring holders. The power is so great that even the constructs made by the likes of the Guardians of the Universe can be absorbed. It seems that no form of energy is exempt from this ability as it can also absorb magic.

Charge Limit for Extremely High Energy: An orange lantern ring can charge a maximum of 1,000,000% of the energy level by charging from an orange power battery, this gives it a different energy level than any other lantern body ring.

XXX

'Eloah, great move to combine the magic and technology of the power ring has increased the ability to absorb energy.

Your ring has already loaded at most 1,000,000%. ' He told Metatron, putting a map of the nearby area on the HUD, showing that every type of energy is being absorbed by the Infinity Orange ring.

"Great, but we have only begun," said Infinity Orange, creating a huge and complex magic circle / energy construct.

"Entity theft!

Energy Avatar!

Come to me my orange legion! "Infinity Orange shouted, doing a business that would normally take a long time to an Orange Lantern.

XXX

Identity Usurpation: Identity theft acts as the only "recruitment method" of the Orange Lantern Corps. If an orange lantern consumes the body of another, it can steal the identity or the ring.

Energy Avatar: Agent Orange is able to create Orange Lanterns avatars of killing beings, literally stealing their postmortem identity. This avatar is a corrupt version of the avarice of his previous self, which has no model of thought beyond insatiable greed. In all other circumstances they act as individual but collective soldiers in Agent Orange, as they are an extension of his power.

XXX

From the huge magic circle / power-boosted construct magically a whole Vex war fleet has come out.

Each spaceship destroyed by the immense attack of Infinity Orange, thanks to identity theft was resurrected in the form of an army of Lanterns (Autonomous Constructors) Orange.

"A little taste of your medicine," Infinity Orange muttered, sending the fallen brothers of the Vexs against their own people.

'I have a very bad feeling' thought Metatron, not too sure that a real army can be destroyed by an army of constructs, especially when the real army is composed of an incredibly versatile and adaptable hive mind.

XXX

After a quarter of an hour, the orange legion of Infinity Orange was systematically eliminated, in itself no surprise, an army of semi-intelligent constructs outnumbered against a hyper-intelligent army, they had no hope.

'Eloah, the instant displacement gate sent another wave of Vex and there are no more independent constructs to send against the Vex,' announced Metatron, assessing a very low probability of success for this battle.

"Surprise guests are not welcome, but it does not do anything I have prepared a surprise, tell me Vex you like an attack that takes advantage of the environment that surrounds me." He asked Infinity Orange with an evil grin, creating with his ring a giant construct of orange energy of avarice.

The construct is a huge replica of mechanical claw, that kind of claw that is used in those damn games in here try to grab a puppet.

But there are three big differences from the common game present in video game rooms.

One, the claw is big, no, gigantic, no, colossal, no bigger than a Halo ring.

Two, instead of grabbing a rag doll in the shape of a bear or Pikachu, this claw grabbed a planet, precisely a small satellite, slightly smaller than the moon.

Three, you're not giving a puppet to a cute girl to impress her with your eye-hand coordination, you're throwing a moon / satellite straight into a fleet of extraterrestrial killing machines.

Translation of the thoughts of the Vex into a rough human language, when they saw a moon plumbing on them: "Shit!"

XXX

The planetary type Infinite Orange attack worked perfectly for ... half a minute.

Immediately after investing a large part of the active Vex units, the displacement gate lit up strongly, immediately spewing out a spell of Vex hunters.

These hunting shuttles have crashed into the satellite without stopping, a suicide attack, the hunting shuttles are Vex Kamikaze.

In a normal scenario, the bear easily kills the ant with one shot and wins.

But when there are trillions of ants, each of them is not afraid of dying and attacks relentlessly.

Well after a while the bear will become food for ants.

"Nothing can be easy for me," muttered Infinity Orange, seeing how the satellite begins to fill with cracks, still some time is the satellite will become a bunch of space stones.

XXX

After the secret weapon of Infinity Orange was literally reduced to stones and dust.

Infinity Orange continues to fight against the Vex, which seem never to end, never really never.

"In the name of Akasha, how many damned killing machines of this kind exist in this universe!" He shouted Infinity Orange, creating around him a huge number of constructions similar to guns of all kinds.

'My only advantage is that compared to them I am smaller and faster, this makes me more difficult to hit.' He thought Infinity Orange opening fire from his wall of guns.

Dozens of spacecraft were destroyed. But other Vex units take their place.

While the new orange light carrier attacks, a Vex cruiser has managed to hit a hit on Infinity Orange.

"Haaahaaaaaaa!" He shouted Infinity Orange hit in full by the laser of the cruiser Vex.

'Eloah, the shields have fallen, we are vulnerable, I highly recommend to withdraw immediately! 'Metatron shouted, ready to disobey his guest / partner is to take control.

For the moment Infinity Orange is confused and stunned by the blow just received, the Vex are about to shoot on her in three ... two ... one!

BANG! (I do not know how lasers sound, use imagination)

BANG!

BANG!

The Vex hit is killed Infinity Orange, killing her at the instant, leaving behind only the orange ring of avarice.

This would have happened if ...

"Finally your approval," Infinity Orange muttered, coming a yellow barrier protected by the Vex lasers while huge red constructs in the shape of Batarang hit the Vex units.

"Sorry for the delay, but I had to chat with Albedo, mount a device for Wellenreiter to increase the chances of success and make some tips to Batwoman on how to use the ring" explained Pyscho, appearing at the last moment to save the day.

"I do not want your excuses, I want an efficient plan against them," said Infinity Orange, importing almost nothing on its futuristic version, now it only wants to eliminate those damn machines.

"Killing the body does not work, if you want to defeat the Vex you have to aim for the head" explained Pyscho, knowing his own experience that he fights against the Vex as if they were a common enemy will not work, you need to cut off the head, then eliminate systematically the rest of the Vex.

"Where would this mind be?" Asked Batwoman, wanting to know where to hit and quickly finish the matter, having superpowers is magnificent, but as soon as you receive them and fight an army of machines related to the Terminetor is not too good.

"On the other side of the gate, in the realm of Vex, where space and time are distorted by their science, a real metal hell", explained shortly Pyscho, who on the other side of the gate is an entire kingdom governed and populated only by the Vex, which are distorting the laws of physics.

" We are screwed !" He declared Batwoman Lantern Red, sure that nobody is so crazy about going into the hell of alien machines.

"Wrong, our goal is not to defeat the Vexs, but to modify the portal to allow Wellenreiter out of this system." Pyscho said, reminding Batwoman and Infinity Orange that their goal is not to destroy the Vex, but leaving here with the ship is to the rest of the crew.

"So what are we waiting for, let's do it!" Said Infinity Orange, tired of all this mass of murderous machines.

"Infinity Orange, I want coverage.

Batwoman I want you to make a huge rifle, and I'll be the bullet, "Pyscho explained in simple words.

XXX

Infinity Orange has created a rather unusual construct, a sort of smokescreen / orange mist that is covering a large part of the battlefield, at the same time sending orange constructs similar to her to keep the Vex busy.

"Will it work?" He asked Batwoman, who is forcing herself to keep her first and true red construct, a huge sniper rifle, big and as long as three buses.

Instead of firing a bullet composed of the red energy of anger, the bullet is Pyscho who is enveloped in a yellow construct similar to a piercing bullet.

"Probably, in the cartoon I saw as a kid," said Pyscho, who soon got the inspiration for this move from a cartoon.

(PS Five points to those who guess what cartoon Pyscho is talking about)

"You are putting into practice something seen on TV!" He shouted Batwoman, not believing his ears.

"Yes, it has always been done and has worked well enough since." He said Pyscho took out his otaku-nerd side for a moment, giving him a bunch of crazy ideas over the years, which worked by ignoring the odds of failure and the bun sense.

" You are crazy !" He declared Batwoman, taking aim, remembering the teachings of his father and the military school.

"Now you understand that," Pyscho said, with an amused tone, most people understand he's crazy in a couple of hours, but Batwoman took a lot more time.

"Fire!" He shouted Batwoman by pulling the trigger and hoping for the human bullet, known as Pyscho.

The projectile (Pyscho) passed through enemy lines at a crazy speed comparable to a sprinter.

In a few tenths of a second he managed to hit the instant displacement gate, instead of becoming like a fly squashed on the windshield of a car.

Pyscho activated the Protrix turning into an alien, precisely it became MECH (Upgrade / Mechamorph Galvanico), immediately started merging with the instant displacement gate, trying to take control.

For those who do not know MECH is an alien Galvanic Metamorph of the planet Galvan B, a previously uninhabited moon that orbits around Galvan Prime.

Although originally uninhabited, Galvan B accidentally created life when Galvanian scientists sent a nanotechnology that could replicate endlessly on the moon and this merged with the minerals present on the satellite: the process generated a sentient life form. Galvanic Metamorphs are composed of nanotechnology that covers their planet.

MECH is a biomechanical being with liquid metal skin and complex organic circuit systems able to form itself.

Made of liquid metal, MECH can remodel its body in various forms, nevertheless it never takes any non-humanoid form.

Its structure allows him to stretch his body to infinity, allowing it to slip or float like a parachute and to shape weapons from his hands, such as a club.

MECH does not even need to breathe.

MECH's shifting ability allows the hero to use his or her main power: composed of nanotechnology, MECH can merge and enhance any form of technology simply by spreading it like a liquid, bringing it to a much higher level than the original. The size of the device is not relevant. While it is fused with a device, MECH controls it as if it were part of its body.

It is now the instant displacement gate is under the control of Psycho / MECH

"I can not believe it's working," Batwoman said, not believing you have eyes, Pyscho's crazy plan is not so crazy.

"Long live madness! Pyscho take everything the Vex have and bring it to me!" He exclaimed Infinity Orange, showing some signs of the influence of orange light.

XXX

The collective of Vex i is stalled.

Their job is to protect the instant displacement gate, but their enemy has taken control of the instant displacement gate.

They can attack their sworn enemy. But they will destroy the instant displacement gate by failing their mission.

The Vex are under a checkmate.

[Time vessel detected.

New mission, destroy the spacecraft codenamed Wellenreiter.

The destruction of the Wellenreiter will push the White Plague to abandon its position to take revenge on the Vex.

So the Vex can destroy their sworn enemy and complete their mission.] They reasoned the Vex by opening fire to the will on the Wellenreiter.

XXX

At the same time on the Wellenreiter bridge.

Zauber thanks to his new armor is piloting the Wellenreiter through the enemy fire, Batwoman and Infinity Orange are hooked to the hull of the spacecraft and are helping as they can, with various defensive constructs.

Albedo is in the engine room, under his feet there is a kind of magic circle, plus it is surrounded by a bunch of equipment that must save the Wellenreiter from the fire of the Vex, which is growing in intensity every second that passes.

Next to Albedo is Blitz who is keeping active the improvised gadgets that created Pyscho a short time ago.

"In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit ..." Albedo's prayer was interrupted.

"May God help us, Amen ... prayer over, now hurry up and use that magic thing," Blitz shouted, who does not want to be valued because his great-aunt is praying for courage.

Albedo forcefully tightened his staff, closing his eyes to concentrate the magical energy present in his body.

Striking the floor with his staff he shouted: "Luminosité Eternelle!"

Albedo activated his Noble Phantasm and the machines sent the energy of the Noble Phantasm to the foreign country of Wellenreiter.

XXX

Luminosité Eternelle, Barrier (A)

The eternal brightness: God is here with me.

It is the main weapon of Joan of Arc, the holy battle flag that she has kept at her side throughout her life.

Incidentally, Jeanne uses this flag especially to attack in battle.

The flag had inspired and elevated its soldiers who had believed that a saint walked among them, saying he had continually protected himself as he ran into battle as a vanguard.

The Nobel Phantasm is the crystallization of the legend of Joan of Arc waving its flag on the battlefield and fighting to the end with almost no wounds.

By planting it in the ground, tightening it tightly and activating it as a noble phantom, it converts its magic EX-rank resistance to protection against any physical and spiritual damage.

XXX

The effect was immediate a huge barrier of golden light enveloped the Wellenreiter, canceling any kind of damage.

The flurry of the Vex attacks are not combining anything.

Now without worrying about being destroyed by enemy fire, Wellenreiter is running towards the instant displacement gate.

XXX

In the engine room, Blitz and Albedo, they received a call from Pyscho / MECH

"Jean, great job, I planned the gate to take us away from here, but I can chase us and this deal not to a self-destruct function.

So you have to use the second Noble Phantasm, right away! "He announced Pyscho / MECH ready to exit the instant displacement gate and join Wellenreiter.

Albedo has focused on the next Noble Phantasm to use, Twin Arm - Big Crunch.

XXX

Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Dual Arm Zero-Order Convergence, also called Right Hand - Big Crunch: Right Arm - Zero-Order Convergence is a technique used by Amakusa Shirou Tokisadacon his two Noble Phantasm two arms, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater, in connection with a huge amount of energy.

By attaching both arms to the energy source, the excessive magical energy is inserted into the magical circuits of both arms and is exploded.

A destructive noble ghost that refines the pseudo-black matter and swallows all beings in the surroundings.

Because it requires an excessively large amount of magical energy, it is originally impossible to employ it as a noble ghost.

To push it completely like a Noble Phantom, it must first somehow establish an external supply route.

XXX

Blitz hearing the commands of his grandfather to play his part, using his super speed has pulled out the blue Battery of hope.

Linking the battery of the power of hope to a complex machine similar to a box covered by Rune, which connect it to the magic circle located beneath Albedo's feet.

"Force speed, please let the grandfather's pseudo-science work this time too," murmured Blitz softly, fearing the result of failure, which would result in the creation of a black hole.

Albedo feels how the energy begins to circulate in the arms and an accelerated rhythm.

The magical circuits of Albedo are unleashed, plus the blue energy of hope is beginning to enter his body by combining with magic by mutually reinforcing.

'I feel like my arms could explode at any moment.' Albedo thought, starting to feel the pain of this process.

"Let heaven and hell converge". Albedo said, hearing a second deputy telling him what to do.

A pristine sphere of white shined with the splendor of humanity's infinite risk has appeared in Albedo's left hand.

"The end of all things ..." Albedo said, starting to feel how all his energy is burning to accomplish this task.

A sickly black globe containing the sins that humanity has appeared in Albedo's right hand.

"Dual Arm: Zero Order Convergence!" Albedo shouted as the magic circle under his feet was fully activated, doing its job, creating a small portal to leave behind the Wellenreiter the destructive power of this Noble Phantasm.

Both balls have left the arms of Albedoa at incredible speed, rotating one around the other before colliding with each other is to go through the portal that closed a moment later.

Albedo's body began to no longer be able to support him physical and mental stress, plus the exhaustion of all his magical power, he left Albedo in a state of total exhaustion.

Albedo can feel his internal organs doing their best to keep working, but his breaths are irregular and they do not get the right amount of oxygen in the brain.

His vision began to blur, a moment later Albedo lost his senses.

XXX

Outside the Wellenreiter infinity Orange, Batwoman and Pyscho / MECH are coming as a sphere of black and white energy coming out of a tiny portal.

While the Wellenreiter is going through the instant displacement gate, the magic energy sphere is starting to collide and stand apart with the gate

After the Wellenreiter completely passes the instant displacement gate, a huge black hole will be born that is damaging the gate and will wipe out the remaining Vexs of the system.

XXX

Half an hour later.

"Finally I understood the person responsible for damaging the gate, the black hole will remain present until 2015, then it will collapse on itself and will disappear, leaving my young counterpart to use it." He said Pyscho as he entered the Wellenreiter bridge.

"Where's Lady Mystery?" He asked Acqualad worrying about not hearing anything about Lady Mystery since they crossed the Vex gate.

"Zauber is worried about his motherly figure, Zauber wants to know if Zauber's mother is doing well." Zauber returned to his normal self and his Techno-magic armor is deactivated.

"Calm down, Lady Mystery after having removed the ring has returned to herself, she is now in the infirmary, she is completely exhausted mentally and physically, she will sleep for a while." Pyscho explained, omitting to say that he had to use a lot of punches to remove the orange ring of greed from the hands of his young version.

"Lady Mystery is not the only one exhausted." Batwoman brings Jean to the infirmary, a little sleep is new. " Pyscho said, with a bitter tone, he does not like that Albedo had to get hurt to accomplish his plan.

"Thank God," said Wonder Girl, relieved that none of her companions are in danger of life.

"Where are we now?" He asked Wally West, wanting to know where he is.

Pyscho climbing the pilot's seat checked the map.

"Location: Via Lattea / Omega Nebula / Sahrabarik We are very close to the Omega space station," announced Pyscho in a tone that was not too good.

"What is Omega?" He asked Robin, having a very bad feeling.

"Built in the spent shell of a metal asteroid, Omega has been a refuge for criminals, terrorists and dissidents for thousands of years.

Over time, the station has remained inactive and abandoned for centuries, only to be then restored by groups of outlaws in search of a new beginning.

The elegant and original structure of the space station has undergone a chaotic expansion at the hands of factions belonging to every species of the galaxy. On Omega there is no central government or unifying authority, and no one ever remembers one in history.

Population: 7.8 million

Orbital distance: 2.43 UA

Orbital period: 6.9 years on Earth

Total length: 44.7 km.

"Is it a very bad place?"

"We are in front of the" capital "of the

Terminus systems "

"Terminus systems?"

"The Terminus Systems are located at the end of the Attica Belt, beyond the space administered by the Galactic Council.

They are inhabited by various minor species united only by the refusal to recognize the political authority of the Galactic Council and the Galactic Conventions of Primius.

But their independence has a cost: the Terminus Systems are, in fact, shocked by wars, fueled by the rapid alternation of governments and dictators at the helm of the various species. In this region, illegal activities are on the agenda, especially those related to piracy and the slave trade. The prevalence of batarian criminal gangs has led batarian language to become a "lingua franca" in Terminus. The Terminus Systems have no government, but the Omega station is used as commercial capital.

Speaking of Omega, originally a zero-element asteroid, Omega was in the past exploited by the Protheans, who abandoned it because of its hard and impenetrable crust. Thousands of years later, nature did what not even the Protheans could not: the collision with another asteroid broke Omega in two, exposing the strands of element zero to an easy extraction.

A wave of private individuals and corporations rushed to seek wealth on Omega, soon followed by thieves and outlaws. As the spaces became less and less, the construction of the processing plants expanded vertically, creating the peculiar jellyfish shape of Omega.

To prevent further collisions, the station is surrounded by huge force field generators that deflect the approaching debris.

Today, Omega is one of the main centers for the production and trafficking of drugs, weapons and eezo, without any semblance of civil government or military control.

Only the mercenary groups succeeded in establishing a certain order. Among the most ruthless gangs is the asari consortium run by the famous Aria T'Loak. "Psycho said, summarizing the Omega space station.

"This means it's a very bad place." He said Wally West, with a not too bright air.

"I call this place New Gotham or Alien Gotham, so it's not too recommendable, but we can not go anywhere else." Pyscho said in an apparently amused tone.

"Out of curiosity this Alien Gotham to a kind of Alien Batman?" Asked Bart Allen, curious to know if there are space superheroes.

"You do not want to know Omega's Batman, I say it's own experience, in comparison, the Batman of the Earth is a puppy." He said Pyscho with a deadly serious tone.

"Another crazy adventure in space, with you in the neighborhood you can not die of boredom" commented Blitz already imaginary run chased by an angry mob of pirates / mercenaries / armed criminals.

"What can I say, I'm just a masked vigilante, who sometimes plays the hero." Pyscho said, saying his famous phrase.

"Plus you're so damn that you can not leave the house without causing colossal accidents or start the third world war." He said Blitz, as many of his family have a limit to how bad luck and trouble they can support in a short amount of time.

"You're right I'm really damned for this you adore me, plus I did not start the third world war, the stop, even if I have been involved in many aspects of its creation." He said Pyscho making a spoiler not too good for the ears of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

"Oh my God, my life as a member of the Brunestud family," Blitz commented, sighing, wanting something to drink or taking a nap.

"Improvised crew prepare to face the most corrupt and dirty place in this universe, I advise you to rest the next few days will be interesting." Pyscho said with a smirk on his face, while the rest of the teenage superheroes are thinking about what they did to end up getting involved with this madman and his incredible misfortune.

Keep it going ...


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 97: Welcome to Omega

12 hours have passed since the last chapter, to make it short, the Ghosts (Young Justice) went to rest in the Wellenreiter's lodgings, while Pyscho drives the temporal spacecraft to Omega.

Now Pyscho has called the Ghost (Young Justice) his bridge of Wellenreiter, teenage superheroes are about to know Omega.

XXX

"Ghost (Young Justice), I hope you have rested, because we are very close to the infamous space station, known as Omega." He announced Pyscho, while he is piloting the temporal spacecraft.

"That's what we do, we land, get the spare parts, let's go back to our age, let's face the evil Batman, then you, Bart and Catherine go back to your era." Lady Mystery said, summarizing the general plan.

"This is the plan, but how many times grandfather's plans work without encountering a sudden obstacle." Catherine commented, knowing of her own experience that all of her grandfather's plans are waiting to explode at any moment.

"Not all my plans end in a massacre or a huge explosion," commented Pyscho, slightly offended, not all his plans end up in a war camp.

"I find it hard to believe. In less than 48 hours, you destroyed a historic monument, threw a fleet of warships into the air, not even 12 hours ago, you left behind an explosion that generated a black hole." Robin commented, summarizing all the destructive actions of Pyscho.

"As if I could do better than me." Pyscho replied, in a tone that promises nothing good.

"Pyscho, Robin and Lightning (Wally West) are not the nicest or most mature members of the team, but they are my subordinates, not yours." He declared Lady Mystery, admitting that he loved Robin and Lightning, but he didn't even hate him enough to let Pyscho beat them.

"Bad subordinates, Wally is an idiot who brings problems, Robin is the weakest link in the group honestly, he never considered it a threat until he became Nightwing and even then it was a very bad Batman imitation." Pyscho commented, hitting Robin where it hurts most.

" What did you say !" He shouted Robin, clenching his fists in anger.

"The pure truth, you are a simple human boy, raised at the club, chased after adopted by a billion obsessed with bats with a serious childhood trauma, who buys you all the toys and helper costumes.

At the beginning you tried to be like Batman, but you didn't succeed, then he tried to escape from his shadow becoming Nightwing, you got tired of receiving orders from Lady Mystery, so you made your team good for nothing superheroes. You got Wally, a cyborg, an idiot shape-shifting kid and his girlfriend. By the way, Tenn Titan is not a good name if you try to prove your independence or professional growth. "Pyscho said, making some spoilers and criticizing Robin's actions.

"Something else to say about my team," asked Lady Mystery, while Lightning is holding Robin.

"Supergirl and Wonder Girl are too impulsive and their fighting method consists of a repeated frontal attack.

Acqualad and Batwoman you are affixed, good head, good character, skills not too strong or too weak.

Superboy, Miss Marziana, Albedo and Zauber, you are my favorite members of the Ghost (Young Justice), I have few bad things to say about you and many good things, but they contain spoilers and the less you know about the future the better for everyone. " Pyscho said, explaining which members of the Ghost (Young Justice) consider useful and who are not.

" And how am I ?" He asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know what his future version thinks.

"I don't know where to start, you are the worst and the best heroine I could know," Pyscho said in a rather ambiguous tone and a difficult expression to catalog.

" What does it mean !" He asked Lady Mystery, not liking what Pyscho is saying.

"Enough! We can not fight, we are not in a situation where we can fight among ourselves. Violence never solved anything."Albedo said, trying to keep the waters calm, a rather difficult thing, taking into account that Robin and Psycho do not love each other, not to mention Lady Mystery and Pyscho arguing over domination.

"I agree with Albedo, I understand that each of you is the head of the respective group, but we need both.

Lady Mystery is the only one that can work the Ghost (Young Justice) to the best of their ability.

Pyscho / Mystic / Alex Brunestud is the expert on aliens, space travel and time machines. "Acqualad said, exposing the facts, both leaders must work together for the common good.

"Then I must be in charge!" Lady Mystery and Pyscho screamed simultaneously.

"Zauber is slightly sad, Zauber's mother and Zauber's father arguing, why can't Zauber's parents be happy together?" Zauber said, with a sad tone and puppy eyes.

"We're not married!" Again Lady Mystery and Pyscho shouted at the same time.

"But you sound like a married copy," Lightning said, trying to lighten the atmosphere, which is so dense that it can be cut with a knife.

"Wally West, another comment like that is going to change the story and I'll make sure you have a life full of pain and suffering."He threatened Pyscho, with a serious tone.

"Are you kidding?" Wally asked, not knowing if Pyscho is totally serious.

"Maybe yes, maybe not, it depends on how many problems Wally generates." Pyscho replied, with a mischievous and menacing smile.

"Out of curiosity, what is your relationship with Lady Mystery?" Connor said, entering the conversation, he easily saw that Lady Mystery and Pyscho have some sort of connection.

"In simple terms you and I are rivals." Pyscho replied, in an indifferent tone, as if this statement counted for little.

"Rivals?" Several members of the Ghosts (Young Justice) said they raised their eyebrows.

"I am the smartest man in the world, she is the smartest woman in the world, we are both vigilant, leaders, scientists and masters of arcane art.

It is normal that a kind of rivalry is formed between us, precisely we would be Frenemy. "Pyscho said, in a bitter-sweet tone.

"Now Frenemy, is there anything else?" He asked Robin, who wants to know more about Pyscho and Lady Mystery, with a little luck, he can discover some secrets.

"Somehow I ended up sharing Zauber's custody with Lady Mystery, missing an act of divorce and we'll be a great example of a parent having a love-hate relationship." Pyscho said, exposing a fact quite embarrassing and complicated for him.

"Zauber doesn't know whether to be happy to have two parents fighting over his custody or being sad." Zauber said, not knowing how to feel, finally knows his father, well a future version of his father, who esteems her very much.

"My life is really complicated if I get to fight with myself," thought Lady Mystery, wondering how weird it would be to live this whole affair again as Pyscho.

After this little squabble, Wellenreiter's consul lit up, sending a warning: "Answer, this is the control of the Omega space.

Unidentified model, you are in violation of the Omega space.

Answer immediately or your boat will be embarked and seized. "

Lady Mystery and Pyscho frowned briefly.

Pyscho instantly turned on communications.

"Attention to the Omega space control, I am Captain Masquerade, I request to land with my Wildcard spacecraft, we have met enemies, our engines are almost dead and we seriously need repairs." Pyscho said, speaking in a much larger voice and with a Russian accent, changing the ship's name and his own.

There was a brief pause, as if the person on the other side did not expect the ship to speak in common.

"Uh ... I understand. Captain Masquerade. A moment ..."

Communications stopped, there was another pause followed before clicking again.

"Wildcard, I'm uploading a data packet to your ship: follow this flight path to the bay with the coordinates listed, otherwise you will be fired".

"I understand the Omega space control, we are on course". Pyscho has closed communications and looks towards the Ghosts (Young Justice) who are having questions about why they lied about his name and that of the temporal spacecraft.

"I already know what you want to ask, in short Pyscho and Wellenreiter are not welcome at the Omega space station. Therefore it is better to use a false name." Pyscho said, not wanting to tell a long story.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked Robin, questioning Pyscho's actions.

"Albedo could stay on the Wellenreiter and look after Zauber," suggested Pyscho, not wanting to leave Zauber and Albedo to set foot on Omega.

" Why ?" Albedo asked, wanting to know the reasons for Pyscho for such a request.

"Omega is not the place for a person like you, you are an idealist with a kind heart, who wants to help others and make a difference.

Omega is the most corrupt and lawless place in this part of the universe, people kill each other every day, drugged and worse fill the dark alleys and streets.

Shoots almost every day, good people die in that place or worse, a person like you shouldn't set foot there, plus I don't want Zauber half foot in such a place, he's too young to see things so terrible. " called Pyscho, acting as a protective parent / brother.

"Alex, I'm glad you care about me, but I'm an adult woman I can look after myself." Albedo said in a calm and determined tone.

"When you do this it is impossible to change your mind, you can come with me, but on two conditions. One I am the boss, two are always close to me, three you must disguise yourself, except Miss Marziana, you are green, no one will exchange you for a being human." Pyscho said, saying his condition to get out of the spaceship.

"Are human beings not so popular with Omega?" He asked Batwoman, wondering what humans did.

"Humans in this era are not hated, at the moment most aliens are considered to be delicacies, I'm sure Acqualad would become the equivalent of alien sushi if we leave it in the wrong place." Pyscho explained, making Acqualad go pale.

"Another piece of information?" He asked Batwoman, hoping to hear something better.

"The Kryptonians here are among the most hated beings, Superboy and Supergirl, take off the shirts with the brand of the Kal-El family." Pyscho said, in a blunt tone.

"Okay," said Superboy, removing his black shirt, remaining bare-chested.

Miss Marziana had difficulty not staring at Superboy.

"I meant to take clothes that do not have the symbol of the Kal-El family." Pyscho said, in a slightly amused tone from Megan's reaction.

"With these here on the streets how long will there be a massacre?" He asked Blitz, knowing very well that superheroes + Pyscho + space station full of criminals = imminent catastrophe.

"At least a shooting, about ten explosions," replied Pyscho, making a fairly light estimate.

"In the worst cases," Blitz asked, wanting to know the worst possible scenario.

"The complete transformation of Omega into a war camp," said Pyscho, with a devilish little smile, half of himself wants to do an easy job without bloodshed, the other half good for a bloodbath.

"Imminent catastrophe + Pyscho with his devilish smile = Blitz runs to get a bunch of explosives and a bazooka." Blitz said, running towards the armory, not wanting to go out without being armed until you have teeth.

XXX

"We have landed, you are ready to see the most corrupt place in the Universe" said Pyscho, watching the Ghosts (Young Justice) who are in disguise.

Albedo, Batwoman, Supergirl are dressed in a light blue and white protective armor, model Asari. Their faces are covered by helmets with a rectangular visor.

Acqualad, Superboy and Lady Mystery wear Mandalorian armor.

Miss Marziana is dressed in her usual clothes, being an alien with a green skin she doesn't need a disguise.

Blitz has made her alien wings come out of a moth then made her bend around her body, giving the impression that she is wearing a cloak or a poncho. This gave him a ghostlike appearance.

Robin, Lightning (Wally West) and Kid Flash II (Bart Allen) wear gas masks from the era, combined with dirty and ruined ponchos.

While Zauber and Pyscho used the Omnitrix and the Protrix to turn into aliens.

Zauber has become Crystal (Petrosapien), a form of life based on silicon. Its body is composed of light green crystals.

It has four crystal shards on its back and has a sharp head.

He wears a black uniform on the right and white on the left with a black spot on the left shoulder where the symbol of the hourglass is.

Pyscho has become Big Red (Fourarms / Tetramand), this alien form at almost four meters high, has well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms and red skin. A black stripe passes from his chin to his lower lip and has four yellow eyes: a main pair and a smaller pair below them.

Wearing a heavy armor of golden color, on the upper left shoulder carries a golden symbol similar to an hourglass combined with a star.

"I'm ready to face all kinds of things," replied Lady Mystery, who is holding a futuristic assault rifle.

XXX

The first thing that passed through the mind of Lady Mystery was: Dirty, deplorable.

The entire Omega space station is a filthy place, full of rubbish, rubbish and things that nobody wants to discover the origin.

People who travel through the station areas are not happy or feel safe.

Half of them held their heads and eyes downwards, avoiding eye contact. They shook their valuables closer to their bodies, as if they would lose them forever if they dropped them.

On the other hand, there were other types of people. They are not as common as the first type, but they are much more obvious.

They walked as if they owned the station, as if everyone else were just a minor character in the epic that was their life.

"But these are not Star Wars Twi'Lek," Wally asked, pointing to a blue-skinned alien woman.

"We are Twi'Lek" replied Pyscho / Big Red, not as excited as Wally.

"But how is it possible, Star Wars is just a series of films," Robin said, not understanding how the Twi'Lek could be real.

When he saw the Mandalorian armor that Pyscho showed he thought it was a Star Wars fan who recreated the armor.

"It's a long story. But as I traveled through time I met George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars, who was about to give up his dream of making movies. So ... I gave him the opportunity to travel in space and meet extraterrestrials. Once the journey was over, I started to create Star Wars using visual experiences as a basis. " Pyscho / Big Red said, telling in large where George Lucas's inspiration for creating Star Wars m

"You mean that Star Wars is based on real facts," said Robin, in a snapped voice.

"Yes and no, all the aliens and planets presented in Star Wars exist, but there is no evil empire or war between Republic and Separatists." Big Red said, not wanting to have this useless discussion, but decided to kill the idea of a Shit invasion in the bud.

"The Jedi exist !?" They asked simultaneously for Robin, Wally and Lady Mystery, being Star Wars fans they want to know if the Jedi exist or not.

"Yes, there is a semi-mystical Galactic knightly order that maintains peace, but they work together you have Plumbers and the Green Lantern Corps." Big Red explained, not wanting to go into details, let's say that Jedi and Servant-Vampire don't make a good pair.

"Then the Force exists?" He asked for Lady Mystery, interesting in the idea of learning the secrets of strength.

"The strength of the films does not exist, Jedi use a combination of science and space magic, in practice only space magic knights." Pyscho said, in a tone clearly bored by the discussion of things that for many is common knowledge.

"Hey!" He shouted a four-eyed green alien approaching the group of disguised teenage superheroes.

"I'll take care of it," Big Red said, going to talk to the green alien with four eyes.

After a few seconds of conversation, the green alien turns and begins walking, motioning for the group to follow him.

"First of all, the four-eyed green guy is a Batarian, if you see a Batarian in this place he will surely be a criminal of the worst kind, do your worst with them.

Secondly, we were summoned by the big boss of Omega and we have to go. If we don't do it, things will be less easy and peaceful for us. "Big Red explained to the rest of the Ghosts (Young Justice).

XXX

Ten minutes later.

The group is passing through the airlock towards the central room of the station, many of the teenage superheroes get weird looking around.

Miss Marziana looking at the place reminds him a bit of home, this place, Omega, seems to have been built in the asteroid, like the underground cities of Mars that are built in huge caves.

Robin recognizes this place as an extraterrestrial version of Gotham City.

At first he thought Pyscho was just joking when he called Omega, New Gotham. But now Robin is sure that this place is like Gotham City.

Everyone is part of their own gang, people have gathered, forming small groups.

Robin can see that they are like the criminals he knows, they can be together, but they are not actually together.

As in Gotham City, they are despair alliances of using one another.

Wonder Girl is not happy to be here.

This place is miserable.

In the name of the Olympus, anyone in their right mind can or wants to live in a ... in this dystopian tartar.

Cassie does not only address the environment, the Omega interior itself is revolting and meets many of its lessons with the Amazons.

The way the station was set up seems intent on dividing people, the opposite of its sisters who are always united.

XXX

Finally the group has arrived at its destination, the heart of Omega, which exists in the middle of the vast empty space of the station, and everything seems to point towards it.

The entrance seems to be built like a sanctuary or a temple, with a pyramid of steps leading to it.

The area above it moved further upward towards the station ceiling, creating the architectural illusion of superiority.

It is almost as if it were a place of worship in this den of iniquity.

This place is called: AFTERLIFE.

As the group is led through the doors, the ceiling is lowered creating an overwhelming atmosphere, like the walls and roof that press on the occupants.

The fire that dances on the screens has amplified it, adding the feeling of being roasted and crushed.

The doors opened abruptly and the Ghosts (Young Justice) received their first glimpse into the heart of Omega.

A bar ...

"This is the den of the Black Mask's alien counterpart, a bar full of strippers and drunken criminals and loud music, at full volume!" Robin said, expecting something great, not something like that.

"Welcome to Omega, a perfect combination of Gotham City and Tortuga, organized crime, drunken pirates and prostitutes of all kinds," commented Pyscho / Big Red, in a humorous tone.

"We have to go up there," Pyscho / Big Red said.

Robin looks up to where Pyscho is pointing.

It's a high private area in the back of the club. A thin barrier separated him from the rest of the area.

You can easily see several heavily armed guards up there.

Robin understood things, a position of power, a throne, a perch for a monarch to observe their subjects, and for the subjects to look up in adoration and admiration.

Once the Ghosts (Young Justice) and the company from the future reached the top.

The first thing they observed were two blue strippers, who are dancing on the poles on the sides of the group.

Some members of the group have fixed prostitutes (Wally and Bart), others do not.

Pyscho / Big Red, Blitz, Zauber and Lady Mystery have not paid attention to prostitutes, they are looking at a large and comfortable sofa on the edge of the area.

They are precisely observing the person sitting on the "throne", an Asari.

"Ghost (Young Justice), I present to you Aria T'loak, the queen of Omega" said Pyscho / Big Red, making a theatrical bow, with a smirk on his face.

Keep it going ...


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 98: Trouble in Omega, first part.

Aria T'Loak is the de facto governor of Omega, the nominal capital of Terminus Systems.

Also known as Omega's "Pirate Queen", Aria is fiercely possessive of the space station and will do anything to protect her and maintain her domination.

Air to a colorful past before arriving on Omega.

When he arrived at the station, he worked as an exotic dancer at the Afterlife Club.

However, this was just a smart cover for Aria.

In the end, he killed the owner of the Afterlife Club and claimed the property. He continued to form alliances and consolidate power before toppling the "sovereign" of Omega: the krogan who deposed, whom she called the Patriarch derisive, was spared as example of his power towards others.

Aria is very authoritarian in her reign over Omega, ruling the station with an iron fist.

His organization is strong enough and his men extremely loyal.

Almost nothing of what happens on Omega escapes his attention, forcing the mercenary groups to think twice before crossing it.

No matter who he is dealing with, he makes sure he has the upper hand in bargaining.

He has centuries of experience in dealing with people who thought they were in better positions.

By simply observing a person, he can easily read a lot about them and usually know immediately when they lie.

For all the following reasons, Aria knows that the colorful group that appeared before her is abnormal.

The head is a Tetramand (Psycho in an extraterrestrial form) in a golden armor. Unlike most of his species it does not seem to be a hot-blooded ugly, but a calm and calculated man. But there is a spark of madness in his eyes, which reminds you of a very pleasant old acquaintance.

Next to him is a young Petrosapien (Zauber in alien form). He wears a black uniform on the right and white on the left with a black spot on the left shoulder where the symbol of the hourglass is. For one of the toughest life in the galaxy it behaves in a more ... fragile way.

The third person closest to the Tetramand, is a species of mongrel of the Necrofriggian race.

Aria is slightly surprised at her existence, she didn't know that the Necrofriggians can unite with other races.

Looking closely at Aria she understands that somehow they are somehow related, there is something in them.

The rest of the group is made up of people who claim to be something they are not.

Three women (Albedo, Batwoman, Supergirl) trying to pass off as Asari, wearing Asari armor, can fool most people.

But Aria can see that their movements do not match those of her people.

Three others (Acqualad, Superboy and Lady Mystery), wear Mandalorian armor, as before their mistake is in body language, too relaxed and unruly, impossible to be true Mandalorians.

The biggest sign that they are not true Mandalorians is their disgust for their firearms, only the woman seems to know how to use the rifle she carries.

The remaining male members (Robin, Wally West, Bart Allen) wear strange masks combined with various dirty clothes.

The last person in this gang is a green girl who looks like a fish out of water, not a person accustomed to the harsh environment and without laws of Omega.

Last warning bells for Aria was the presentation of Tetramand: "Ghost (Young Justice), I present to you Aria T'loak, the queen of Omega."

The mannerisms of this big red alien remind Aria of an old dangerous knowledge and bearer of misfortune.

"You are a group out of the ordinary, it should be easy to find out something about you, but my informants have found nothing on you. Do you know what it means !?" Aria said, in a threatening tone, which promises a bad end if someone makes the wrong move.

"It means your informants are not healthy to do their jobs, not their problem." Big Red (Pyscho) said in a casual tone, not caring about the fate of Aria's spies.

"You are a mystery, I don't like mysteries, so tell me who you are and what you want before you decide to throw yourself out of the airlock." He threatened Aria.

Despite the threat, Big Red (Pyscho) couldn't help but smile.

After the mess in here has turned with the journey of time, the evil Batmans escaped from purgatory and collaborated with a young version of himself and other knowledge, the threats of a blue woman with delusions of grandeur are refreshing.

"We are two groups of madmen forced by circumstances to collaborate, we are planning to solve a problem with bats, but due to some old acquaintances my spaceship is damaged.

We are here to take spare parts, then we return to where we came from, we finish the pending business with the bats, then this impromptu band is closed and everything returns to normal. "He explained Big Red (Pyscho) using the pure truth, people like Aria are so used to looking for lies and deceit that the truth is a blow under the belt.

Aria watches Big Red (Pyscho) for a few seconds, remaining silent.

"Well, Omega is home to one of the worst dregs of the galaxy, another person won't make a difference. Just remember this: there's only one Omega rule. Don't. Fuck. With. Aria!" The pirate queen launched her latest threat.

The half-vampire in alien form remained calm and unperturbed, only said: "Understand, we make our purchases, then we go away and we hope that we will never return."

"Good move, now get out of here with your gang of impostors," said Aria, not wanting to waste her time with frivolous questions.

The Servan-Vampire nodded and turned around, the rest of the teenage heroes copied his example.

As the group descends the steps, Catherine has challenged the universe saying, "I can't believe we managed to avoid a huge shooting. Now we just have to buy some spare parts and go back to Earth in 2012, nothing easier, finally a little luck for our family. "

At that precise moment the young Petrosapien (Zauber in alien form) was swallowed by a blue flash, in her place appeared a girl of about 11 years. Its height is 144 centimeters.

His white hair is kept in a short braid.

It seems to have pointed ears typical of an elf.

His skin is gray or better, his skin looks silvery, with strange tattoos similar to black circuits on them.

The left eye is covered with a kind of black bandage. His right eye is glacial blue.

The girl looks like a miniature copy of Pyscho.

This girl was "born" without the left arm, but received a silver mechanical arm, covered with mystical inscriptions.

He is wearing a gray shirt with a black eagle on it.

Above it wears a black camouflage poncho with hood.

His right hand is covered by a white glove without firm, he also wears a metal strap, which resembles the hidden blade of Assassin's Creed II.

Around his waist he wears a black leather belt, equipped with a holster for a gun and a small sheath for a short sword.

Wear gray camouflage pants, with different straps and holsters, covered with arms or ammunition. Finally simple black boots.

"Zauber feels embarrassed and angry. Embarrassed that all the aliens of the dingy local are watching her, angry at the stupid Omnitrix." Zauber said, seeing that all life stopped doing whatever they were doing before.

Now everyone is looking at Zauber waiting for something to happen.

"I hate that damn clock, bad synchronization" Blitz said, for her it is not the first time that the Omnitrix brings bad luck to her family, especially when it attracts warlords or chooses the worst moments to make tantrums.

"As a young Zauber I forgot not to learn how to prolong the time of his transformations" said the Servant-Vampire, wondering how he managed to forget such a crucial fact.

"I have a very bad feeling, all is about to explode in three, two, one," said Lady Mystery, knowing that changing shape does not erase her fortune, plus with her cloned daughter, a niece from the future and a futuristic version of himself / same that share the same bad luck, everything is predestined to be incredibly difficult and complicated.

"Catherine is all your fault, you're a Brunestud, being cursed and unlucky is in your blood," shouted Bart Alen, worsening the situation by about 800%.

"Brunestud!" They shouted all the alien criminals simultaneously in a mix of fear, panic and anger, starting to get excited and talk to each other, some are trying to stay calm, others pull out guns.

"Bravo Bart, throw more wood on the fire good ideas" said Supergirl with sarcoma, maybe she is not the smartest blonde in the world, but she knows when you have to talk and shut up.

"What can happen worse," Wally said, continuing the job of his relative to throw wood on the fire.

"Wally if we run away from here, I swear to Akasha that I kill you, you've just uttered the most horrible words in the universe, it's all going to hell." Pyscho said, returning to his normal form, both the sprinters and the Omnitrix decided to massacre the cover in every possible way.

With the presence of Pyscho the atmosphere of the place has become so thick that it can be cut with a knife.

Everything stopped again.

Before the 'dancers' broke their seductive twist, now they seem about to make a heart attack.

Every set of eyes of the venue are filmed on Pyscho and Zauber.

Jean remembers all this there about a bad television drama that he saw when he was younger. But it should not have been surprise, the problems seem to haunt her dear cousin at any time of day.

Pyscho sigh bored of this scenario, already seen and experienced as Lady Mystery.

The Servant-Vampire coming from the future rose on a table and raised a pair of devilish metal wings made up of swords and plates, all created with the TXF Cells present in his body.

"You all know who I am, Alex Brunestud, last time I was here the population was 15.6 million, today the population has been cut in half.

If you want to prevent such a thing from happening again, shut up and pretend that I didn't come back.

I just want to buy spare parts and go back to where I came from, nothing more.

Who does not cooperate and tries to stop me will see what I am capable of. "Pyscho said, flapping his wings, I fired dozens of feathers-swords that cut into two tables in the room.

The effect was instantaneous, 90% of the audience came out of there, running towards the exits or hiding underneath what remains of the tables.

Yet for every man or woman who decided to do the stupidity thing he saw an almost equal amount pulling out knives, billiard cues, chains and anything else they could get their hands on.

"An improvement of the last time" commented Blitz, seeing that only 10% of criminals remained to fight.

After these words a kind of alarm resounded throughout the room, indeed it resonates in every corner of the space station, Omega.

* Brunestud! *

* Brunestud! *

* Brunestud! *

"They mounted an emergency alarm just for my presence," said Pyscho, not knowing whether to feel complimented or insulted for such a gesture.

"Finally a little fun!" Wonder Girl said, in an excited tone, cracking the knuckles of her fists, after all the space shit, finally she can do what she loves, fight.

"I couldn't ask for more," Superboy said in the same mood as Wonder Girl.

"Before starting the games, a little help from me.

"said Pyscho, throwing a spell learned from Medea, this magic is not a mortal weapon capable of destroying buildings is a magic of change."

The disguises of all the earthlings for a second have become particles of light and then recompose themselves in a copy identifying their clothes / costumes / uniforms / hero armor.

"Thank you," Albedo said, happy to get out of that tight suit and return to his usual Parisian heroin outfit.

"Ghost (Young Justice) attack!" He shouted Lady Mystery, starting the first of many fights in a bar full of criminals.

The Omega scum will learn not to look for problems with the earthlings, especially the earthly adolescents with superpowers.

XXX

In less than five minutes, only the heroes from Earth remained standing while the members of the club lay on the floor unconscious.

"I have barely moved a finger in this fight, if one of you gets tired of being a superhero I can grant you the place of my personal lacquers." Pyscho said, with an arrogant smile on his face, for the hard of the fight remained standing on the table with cruiser arms.

The only things he did was shoot his feathers-swords against the hooligans' weapons and the alarm that shouts his surname.

"Now what do we do?" He asked Batwoman, fighting against alien thugs in a bar on a huge space station is not something he planned to do.

"Reinforce the windows and lock the door," Pyscho ordered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why do we have to do this?" He asked Wally, not seeing the point of such an action, from what he understood must take spare parts not to play at the conquered fort.

"The existence of an alarm for me means that an evacuation and extermination protocol must exist. I bet my right arm that every race of criminals is holding a weapon and running towards here." Pyscho said, in a calm tone, a rather admirable thing, keep calm when you know that all the Omega inhabitants want him dead and are holding their weapons to eliminate him.

"I realized you're not very popular with these guys, but you're not exaggerating?" He asked Lady Mystery, he knows that his version coming from the future is not the most popular person in the world, but having 7.8 million people wanting you dead is not an exaggeration.

"We are not so lucky," said an authoritative female voice, coming from the top floor of the room.

Aria T'Loak did not run away with the crowd, all this time she sat on her throne watching the show offered by the young heroes.

"Aria, what a surprise, I thought you went away from here together you have your smarter customers." Pyscho joked, not too surprised by his surprise, Aria is a tough chick who has managed to keep her throne for centuries brawl in his place is not enough to drive her away.

"Apparently you had fun with my clientele, we can talk about business," said Aria, sitting on a chair, taking out a bottle of extraterrestrial spirits and a couple of glasses, motioning for Pyscho to take a seat.

"I'll take care of it, take a breather, we'll be busy soon," Pyscho said, not wanting one of the so-called heroes to make a stupid impulsive action.

"I knew there was something about the family in that Tetramand's look, but I wouldn't have imagined that you would have been you, the silver monster, and besides, you brought your favorite daughter and his band of loons," Aria said , with an amused tone, filling the glass with good blue wine.

"What do you want pirate queen" said Pyscho, sitting in front of Aria, with the Ghosts (Young Justice) behind him.

"Protection" answered Aria taking a sip of her drink.

"Protection! You are a tyrant who has held this place in hand since George Washington became president," Pyscho said, unawares to Aria's request, in his life he never heard Aria ask for protection, usually people ask protection from her.

"I don't know what it means, but I know what's happening right now in Omega," said Aria, filling her glass with Pyscho.

"Miss Blue, I don't care about your business or trying to poison Zauber's father, tell me what happens or you will need surgery," said Lady Mystery, pointing her hand at Aria, her handheld repulsors are ready to fire a low voltage laser, not too deadly, but just as painful.

"Women are crazy, especially those around me, but Lady Mystery is among the top 5, so she spits it out, otherwise I let her do her bad action of the day," Pyscho said, collaborating with the threat of Lady Mystery, he also wants to get to the heart of the matter.

"Armistice, Alliance and Siege" said Aria, not too worried about Lady Mystery's threats.

"Explain yourself better we have no time to waste," Robin said, in his mini-Batman tone, entering the discussion.

"Every small or big faction of Omega at the sound of the alarm will cease all kinds of hostilities, join forces and try to get you out," Aria explained, any life capable of holding a weapon will most likely sharpen the blade or charge the gun with bullets.

"No news," Pyscho said in the most disinterested tone possible, groups of armed idiots trying to kill him, a common Tuesday for him.

"They'll kill me too, normally I would be in charge of this great gang alliance. But if it appeared before me in my club, for all the inhabitants of Omega, this is enough to make me your accomplice and want to kill me.

I want protection from the silver monster and his band of enhanced clowns, in exchange for giving a Galvanic Mechamorph cube of instant repair, a rare commodity, with it you can repair your ship in seconds. "Aria said with a confident little smile, offering the right merchandise for the right customer.

"You just earned 13 bodyguards for the next 24 hours. Give me the repair cube," Pyscho and Lady Mystery said simultaneously, giving each other a hard-to-describe look, especially Lady Mystery wearing a helmet.

"We have guests!" They said Superboy and Supergirl, their superhuman hearing perceived a strong approaching din.

The Ghosts (Young Justice) and Aria rushed towards the windows and saw a landscape not too friendly.

"It is not wonderful to see how hatred unites people," Pyscho said, seeing hundreds of ugly snouts armed with various weapons and armored vehicles.

"Military weapons with kinetic ammunition, laser weapons, superheated plasma grenades, rocket launchers, dozens of armored vehicles, a pair of tanks and a helicopter, spared no expense when they armed themselves to give you a nice welcome," said Aria, analyzing enemy forces using higt tech binoculars.

"I have good news and two bad news," said Aria, remembering some pretty important facts.

"Let me guess they didn't start shooting because they're waiting for heavy artillery and the repair cube isn't in your pocket but in a safe in a safe house on the opposite side of Omega," Pyscho said in a more frustrated tone than scared or scared.

"Yes," said Aria in a surprised tone, knowing that the silver monster has many abilities, but reading thoughts is a surprise.

"Great, we have to cross half a space station and fight an army of heavily armed criminals, this is not Tuesday, but a bad Thursday," Pyscho said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thursday, are you sure?. It seems like a Friday to me," Blitz said, trying to ease the tension.

"No, Fridays are more polluting and / or weird" replied Pyscho believing that this day does not seem like a typical Friday.

"I believe we are in a rather weird situation, time travel, space travel, wicked version of another dimension." Blitz said, naming all the odd events in the last 48 hours.

"Zauber is slightly frightened coming the behavior of his relatives" murmured Zauber in a based voice, coming the behavior ... eccentric of his father and his niece wonders how much is missing until when he begins to lose his sanity.

"Perhaps you are right this day seems more like a Friday, but something is missing, the impending disaster and the pressure to have the fate of the world on your shoulders ..."

Pyscho could not continue his discussion with Blitz, because Robin intervened screaming: "For God's sake, stop acting like the Joker and focus on what's going on!"

Apparently Robin's tolerance has come to the limit with Pyscho's eccentric attitude.

"Robin, I am five times your age, I am capable of inconceivable actions for a child, you do not want me to get angry" warned Pyscho, decided to tolerate Robin's outburst this time, the next lack of respect things will be less civil.

"Guys our outside friends have brought guests with very large and explosive gifts," Superboy announced, seeing a wave of criminal weapons coming in with various assault vehicles.

"Alex, what did you do to be so hated in this place?" Jean asked, worried, part of her wants to know what happened while another doesn't want to know.

"It's a long story, plus what matters now, we have an army of heavily armed criminals who want to destroy the building with me and you." Pyscho said, slightly fed up with the constant questions, for him this has been a business here for decades.

"I want to know why every living being from Omega wants dead," Robin asked, wanting to know something dirty about Pyscho.

'Robin, if you continue to be a nosy, my version coming from the future will tear you to pieces. I should help my future self or help Robin and keep my cover. " He thought Lady Mystet wondering how he should act in such a context.

Pyscho looked up at the sky, corrected toward the ceiling, with an expression that said: Why this brat doesn't stop poking his nose into my business.

"You think about finding a way out, I tell the story," said Aria, wanting Pyscho to use her brain to find an exit instead of playing babysitter.

"Listen well worm, which I do not repeat myself, 20 years ago, Pyscho or Mystic or Alex Brunestud, as you prefer to call it started systematically decimating every Omega criminal organization.

After a few months, the crime rate of Omega reached a record low, then the three of the most powerful and successful mercenary groups in Terminus Systems: Blue Suns, Blood Pack and Eclipse, joined forces to flush out the problem vigilante.

They have gained nothing but a bad end, in 750 years of life I have not met a monster more dangerous, tenacious and difficult to kill than Pyscho.

The mercenary alliance was annihilated, but the survivors gained a sample of the silver monster's blood.

They took the sample to a wanted scientist for illegal experiments, the survivors wanted to get a biological weapon to kill Pyscho.

The result was more than effective, a deadly weapon that generated a pandemonium that turns people into monsters like your friend. "He told Aria not going into too much detail, but still painting a fairly clear picture of what happened in the past.

" It's true ?" Miss Marziana asked giving a compassionate look to Pyscho, truly the green girl with a heart of gold.

"I am a half vampire with genetic mutations, my blood and my cells can easily turn people into superhumans or uncontrollable monsters.

A madman created a virus that turns people into a new species of berserk vampires.

"I invented a cure to stop the virus, but in the end half the population died, the other half blamed me for the matter and swore to get me dry if I set foot here again," Pyscho replied, in a calm and disinterested tone. , for him public opinion is worth less than toilet paper.

"Now that we have finished with the chatter we can move on to offense," said Pyscho, not wanting to waste his time anymore, there is a reason for here he is a vigilante for more than forty years and he has not made himself a politician, too many talk and little action.

"Thanks to the Gods of the Olympus I can no longer bear this nonsensical chatter about what combined Pyscho" exclaimed Wonder Girl, an Amazon is an innate warrior, not a detective looking for answers like Robin, she just wants a good fight.

"What kind of crazy plan did you come up with" asked Lady Mystery, curious to know what her futuristic version will do.

"Piani, in the plural, I have more or less thirty plans ranging from being invisible as ghosts to destroying everything that surrounds us as if we were the four knights of the apocalypse." Pyscho said with a devilish smile, which he succeeds in put the thrill in every person present.

"I prefer to be discreet in such a tense situation," Albedo said, not wanting to fight or hurt someone if there is no alternative.

"If there are no problems in a few hours we would be at home," Pyscho said, hoping that things could not be more complicated.

"Finally, even you start to think positively, certainly it is not possible for the situation to get worse," Wally said, not knowing when to shut up.

Because when you challenge the universe in the presence of Alex Brunestud you will receive problems after problems.

Suddenly the entire space station received a transmission that was not too good for our heroes.

"I am the spokesman of Lord Emperor Milleous, light of the Empire of the Raiders, destroyer of galaxies, holder of the ray of conquest, all beings tremble ..."

A loud slap sounded in the transmission, then someone else held the microphone.

"I am the Emperor Milleous, this is a message, the enemy number one of my empire, Alex Brunestud.

You thought your surprise attack managed to kill me, I survived and bloodshot. I already see that the Omega inhabitants of want dead, but it will be my army to kill you, no matter how much it will cost me.

Brunestud, you will die today and if I have to bring the entire Incursean army to this disgusting space station to do this, so be it. "The emperor Milleous announced, trimmed with vengeance and willing to do anything to win.

"Change of plan, once back on Earth we kill Wally, however the Incurseans have entered the fray we must use a more offensive maneuver time to use the heavy hitters," said Pyscho, shifting his gaze to Superboy, Miss Marziana and Zauber.

"You three are some of the most powerful beings in the world, but at the moment you are useless, too inexperienced, too young, you preferred to fight with your adult version but I managed with one of you." Pyscho said, approaching Superboy.

"Zauber is too young and doesn't know his powers fully, I can't use it.

Megan is too inexperienced with telekinesis, her mind is not ready for this, especially it is too soft.

All I have left is Connor, normally it will take thirty years to discover and get the most out of your true abilities, but unlike Zauber and Megan, I can help you discover your potential and use it in seconds. "Pyscho said, putting his hand on Superboy's chest.

In an instant Pyscho awakened and stimulated something present in Superboy, the effects were evident.

His eyes began to shine, his hair was on fire, his muscles expanded.

"Gentlemen, Sir, Wally and Aria, you are about to witness Superboy's death and the birth of Prometheus." He announced Pyscho to the public that is watching the event.

"By the way, Connor can call me father or big brother," Pyscho said with a grin as the rest of the people were snapped up by this statement.

"What!?" They all shouted at the same time except Aria, who cares nothing but herself.

Keep it going ...


	100. Chapter 100

Author Note:

What is missing is we come to chapter 100 of this story, I am very excited and proud of this fact.

Before starting the chapter here is a small diagram on the hero band.

Team of heroes

Official name: Ghost

Name of the media: Young Justice

Team leader: Lady Mystery

Deputy head of the team: Albedo

Third in command: Aqualad

Group base: Monte Giustizia

Number of members: 11

Current team members:

Y-01: Robin (Dick Grayson)

Y-02: Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm)

Y-03: Lightning (Wally West) [Previously Kid Flash]

Y-04: Supergirl (Kara Zor-El / Kara Kent)

Y-05: Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark)

Y-06: Albedo (Jean)

Y-07: Lady Mystery (Anastasia Alexandra Cioara) [actually Mystic / Alex Brunestud]

Y-08: Prometheus (Conner Kent / Kon-El) [Previous Superboy]

Y-09: Zauber (Angelica Kurome Brunestud)

Y-10: Miss Martian (M'gann M'orzz)

Y-11: Lantern Batwoman (Kate Kane)

Temporary members:

Z-01: Kid Flash II (Bart Allen) [Coming from the future]

Z-02: Blitz (Chaterin West-Brunestud) [Coming from the future]

Z-03: Pyscho (Alexander Brunestud) [Coming from the future]

Allies:

\- The Justice League: consists of the team's mentors and provides assistance if the team needs it, as well as providing everything the team needs.

\- The Wild Hunt in secret, only for Lady Mystery / Mystic.

PS. Remember reviews, tips, suggestions and criticisms are always welcome.

Chapter 99: Trouble in Omega, second part.

In a moment Pyscho has awakened and stimulated something present inside Superboy, the effects of this action are evident.

His eyes began to glow, his hair was on fire, his muscles expanded.

"Gentlemen, sir, Wally and Aria, you are about to witness Superboy's death and the birth of Prometheus." He announced Pyscho to the public that is watching the event.

"By the way, Connor can call me father or big brother," Pyscho said with a smile as the rest of the people were kidnapped by this statement.

"What!?" Everyone shouted at the same time, except Aria, who cares if not herself.

"Explain yourself now!" He said Lady Mystery, wants to know why his version of the future is calling Connor aka Superboy, younger brother or son.

"Why not, so Connor needs a few minutes to load up," Pyscho said, knowing already that his young version wants answers, no matter what happens. Whether it is offspring or family for this Servant-Vampire will always be the priority.

"Shut up and don't ask questions, so I can explain why Connor can call me father or big brother.

As you know Connor and Zauber are clones created by Cadmus using DNA stolen from Superman and me.

What you don't know is that Connor wasn't Cadmus's first attempt to clone Superman.

Before him there was the Match Project, he was created using the entire Superman genetic code, but the Cadmus scientists failed to decode all of Superman's DNA, the DNA of a male Kryptonian is no surprise adult is incredibly difficult to analyze and easier to work with the DNA of a teenage Kriptonian woman.

However, the Match Project was a failure. The first super-clone had all the powers of Superman. But he was 100 times more stupid than Wally, he was practically an angry rod capable only of destroying everything around him.

Now thanks to cybernetic systems and a bit of bioengineering, Match has become Kripto Alfa, one of my most trusted and best agents in the Wild Hunt, "Pyscho explained, painting a fairly clear picture of Superboy's predecessor. Clearly the last part concerning cybernetic implants and fidelity have been said only in the head of Pyscho.

"Once he locked Match in a stasis pod, Cadmus was going to work on Connor's manufacture.

But the benefactors of Cadmus requested a change of plans, so they started the Mithril Project, namely the creation of Zauber, using various DNA samples obtained before and after becoming Half-Vampire.

This makes Zauber in the worst cases a kind of pseudo-vampire, at best a kind of pseudo Pseudo-True Ancestor.

In both cases Zauber you have to watch out for the Full Moon, the holy weapons and the garlic. Above all, don't bite anyone or there will be bad consequences for you and me. "Pyscho said, concentrating on Zauber, momentarily forgetting about Connor, it can be crazy and dangerous, but it cannot be said that he is not a dedicated father.

"Alex, as aunt, teammate and friend I care about Zauber, but you can talk about Connor and why he would be your son or younger brother." Albedo said, she is happy to see that in Pyscho she cares about Zauber, but being the surrogate sister of Pyscho and a friend of Superboy she wants to know how it is possible that these two can be related.

"Well, before Zauber, Project Kr consisted of creating a super clone, using Kryptonian DNA and filling the problematic places with human DNA.

The result would be a human-Kryptonian hybrid, weaker than Progetto Match, but much more intelligent and controllable.

As you know Connor is incapable of flying and shooting laser beams without a sort of gadget, possessing a strength, agility, resistance inferior to Supergirl and Superman. "Pyscho explained, telling a fact already known, all the members of the Ghost team ( Young Justice) knows that Superboy does not have all the typical powers of a Kryptonian.

"But then why Superboy are emitting sparks and his hair is burning." Supergirl asked, she knows what a Kryptonian can do, having her hair on fire and releasing electric shocks is not something she and her cousin are capable of.

"Let me finish talking.

After the creation of Zauber, Doctor Desmond secretly isolated the TXF cells in Zauber's body, then implanted them in Superboy when it developed inside the capsule.

The result of this action is complex, in short Connor is 47.5% human, 47.5% Kryptonian and 5% me or whatever I am.

The percentage of my DNA is incredibly small and hard to find.

But it exists and is developing, maturing slowly devouring the Human and Kryptonian DNA.

In ten years Connor will be 33% human, 33% Kryptonian and 34% me, this will cause unique mutation giving Connor new abilities.

Certainly it will take another 10 years to learn how to use the new powers and another 10 years to master the new skills and become the strongest man in the world. "He explained the man who is the partial genetic /" father "model of Connor, briefly saying that in the future Superboy will be bigger than Superman.

"If you normally need thirty years to become an OP character, then why do you now show new skills!?" He asked Lady Mystery, not understanding how to do Pyscho to unlock the real potential of Superboy in seconds instead of three decades.

"Very simple, I created and manipulated my mutant cells to function as part of my powers.

I can implant my mutant cells into other life forms to cause mutations and create superheroes or metahumans or vampires or esper or super-magicians, this is why some call me, Father of the monsters.

Continuing with the explanation, everything or being that to my TXF cells within itself becomes a brainless monster unable to hurt me and disobey you have my orders or is reborn as a demigod or something.

Either way, I'm at my little finger, I can take their gifts and empower them beyond their limits. "Pyscho said, with a tone full of pride and confidence, releasing an aura worthy of a king.

Then moving his gaze to Robin, Kid Flash II and Lightning, he gave a little smile that says: I am a conquering king I am the strongest and best of you.

"Zauber looks at his father from the future with a slightly frightened and admiring look. Zauber's father is very strong. Zauber begins to want to meet the father of the present." Zauber said he began to like the eccentric attitude of the his old man and above all he wants to see what his father is capable of doing.

"These words fill me with happiness, nothing is like having children and seeing them admire you and want to be like you.

As much as I would like Zauber and I to remain the main protagonists, we must concentrate on Connor.

As Connor mentioned before to my DNA and my mutant cells, I can control these cells as I please. "Pyscho said in brief, not wanting to go into details if it is not necessary.

"What did you do to Connor?" Miss Marziana asked, worried about the health of her not so secret crush.

"In short, I shortened the time, instead of waiting a decade to become more than Superboy, it has to wait a few minutes," Pyscho explained, starting to bother with young heroes and their senseless questions.

" Such as ?" Asked Megan, still worried about Connor, she's definitely not a scientist, but accelerating cell aging doesn't sound very good to her.

"I ordered the TXF cells in his body to grow faster and multiply." Pyscho said, going straight to the heart of the matter.

" It's dangerous ?" Supergirl asked, worried about her relative, not understanding much about cell manipulation, but everything Pyscho says sounds ready to turn for the worst.

"Yes, it will do something that takes decades, in a few seconds it would be a little fatal ..." Pyscho could not continue his explanation because of a certain Martian.

" Thing !" Megan screamed, while the remaining band members are giving Pyscho a bad look, promising bad things, except for the pirate Asari who doesn't care about Superboy.

"Let me finish talking, it would be dangerous and deadly if the subject was a normal person and the operator was not me, the source of the TXF Cells, the patient zero.

What I did to Connor is temporary lasting at most half an hour, if I had made this stuff permanent or with longer duration Connor would be life threatening.

In addition to Connor not looking for my young self to regain this power, using this temporary method several times will cause serious health problems or a horrible death. "Pyscho has finished telling what he did, in short the strengthening process has small dosages and far away can not harm the user.

"I'm relieved," said Miss Marziana, sighing with relief, now feels as if a huge weight on her heart had been lifted.

"One more minute, you'll be ready, get out, keep him busy or defeat him in less than thirty minutes, then go back to your normal self ... probably."

"What it means probably" Connor asked, finishing his silence, ignoring the indescribable feeling that is causing and digesting the question about his creation and relationship with Pyscho / Mystic / Alex Brunestud.

"There are great chances that after this half hour of being OP, Connor will be able to retain some of his new abilities, plus some minor harmless side effects." Pyscho said, in a subtle tone and sweating a little he knows very well what's going to happen.

"List the side effects now!" They shouted Superboy, Supergirl and Miss Marziana at the same time, all three are throwing death glances, especially the first two their eyes are starting to shine and promise lethal lasers.

"Possible side effects: partial albinism, insomnia, increased appetite, develop a slight obsession with chocolate, develop more interest in the opposite sex, increased physical and mental faculties, a garlic allergy, develop less resistance to telepathy, magic and Kryptonite. " Pyscho quickly listed the possible side effects, not wanting to face the fury of two women with super powers, no matter what he does, he always loses, even if crazy women are down.

"For thirty minutes of omnipotence these side effects are negligible, most of them are more positive than negative." Lady Mystery said, wanting to help Pyscho and calm the steel girl and M'gann M'orzz, a Kryptonian and Martian fight VS Servant-Vampire is not something he wants to see.

"Answer me, all you've said so far is the truth," Superboy asked, approaching Pyscho and looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, all I have told you is pure truth, you have a savage brother and three men that you can classify them as pope or fathers or brothers.

Speaking of family, I'm pretty sure the revelation of our kinship, makes Zauber your sister or a cousin, ironically, you look older than her, but technically Zauber is bigger than you by three months.

Zauber time to pull out the present received from your semi-crazy dad. "Pyscho said, shifting his attention back to Zauber, ignoring Superboy who spoke there a moment ago.

"Don't get angry Superboy or Prometheus, Zauber has always been Grandpa's favorite.

Naturally his grandfather never admitted to prefer Zauber, for each of his children he devoted time and money, offering unconditional love and support.

But of all her progeny, Zauber has always been the favorite daughter. "Did Blitz say, trying to console Connor? Or excuse his grandfather's behavior?

At the same time for the second time Zauber his Techno-magical armor.

The armor is blue and white, with a trace of gold.

The design of this armor looks like a kind of angelic knight.

The armor has a futuristic, but also mystical appearance. Offering a good defense, without compromising mobility.

A very noticeable feature of the armor is its large metal wings, with bright blue feathers.

The helmet resembling a knight's helmet has a pair of ears / transmitters similar to the wings. A golden visor in the shape of a Y.

On the chest of the armor is the symbol of the Wild Hunt, a golden vulture holding a pair of sabers, under the symbol of the lanterns I investigate, a serrated circle and a raised symbol, a circle with two triangles pointing towards the outside, one above and one below.

On the shoulders there are the symbols of the Indago Lantern.

Around the waist there is a large futuristic belt of golden color.

The gloves are very special, the left glove is an evil thing that resembles the hand of a demon. It appears to be made of a kind of black metal, which was covered with twisted spines.

The tips of the fingers are sharp in points and the dirty splendor that surrounds it resembles a sort of strange secretion.

Only one glance filled all those who saw her with a terror derived from the depths of their souls.

On the contrary, the right glove looks like a girl's pure and immaculate hand. It is white in color and its slender proportions are covered with elaborate gold embroidery, which further underlines its exquisite beauty.

It attracts the eye like bees, and just like seeing a world-class beauty. Viewers feel like they could lose their souls to it.

"Zauber is ready, Prometheus (Connor / Superboy) is almost ready, it's up to Batwoman," said Pyscho, pulling a battery of the power of red rage into a minute out of his pockets, emitting a green glow from his hands the battery is turned into dimensions normal.

"I wonder what else you carry in your pocket?" Robin asked, curious, unlike the Batcintura which is contrary to the public belief that can apparently bring all sorts of gadgets without limits, Pyscho is his ability to enlarge inanimate objects can really bring all sorts of stuff into his pockets.

In the meantime that Robin plays the little detective, Batwoman brought out her latest accessory, a ring of power, approaching the battery of power, said the oath:

"The power of crimson red,

It can lead your soul away from terror,

And heal the deepest wounds of hatred

Let no one else decide your destiny. "

In one second the whole body of Batwoman was wrapped in the red light of anger, improving her body already worthy of an Olympic athlete.

The uniform and appearance of Batwoman have changed, becoming something much more frightening and fascinating.

Batwoman's hair caught fire, becoming composed of the red napalm typical of Red Lanterns.

Batwoman's eyes began to glow blood red.

His coat came alive, taking on the appearance of real bat wings.

His costume has become much more advanced, as if he had received an update.

His bat ears lengthened and his mouth was covered by the mask material. (Imagine the mask of Terry McGinnis from Batman Beyond)

The colors of his costume were reversed, red became black and black became red.

The bat on the chest now black has joined the mark of the Red Lanterns.

"We have a hyper-boosted Superboy, Zauber in an armor capable of mass destruction, Batwoman armed with a ring of red rage, a fairly considerable firepower.

But I still have a question in mind, Albedo and Miss Marziana received a ring of power, because we don't use them. "He asked Kid Flash II, curious about why the rest of the girls don't pull out their rings and put on a tight monochrome dress.

"Simple, Batwoman with an innate talent for using the ring of power, something Miss Marziana and Albedo don't have, plus the blue ring of hope cancels the powers of red anger, so no blue hopes for today.

In the case of Miss Martian, the power of the Compassion's Indigo light is difficult to use and will increase its telepathic and empathic abilities to an uncontrollable level. I don't know about you, but I don't want to have a dead Martian due to having fried her brain or worse bring the strongest telepathic mind of this galaxy to madness while I'm three meters away. "Pyscho said, he can be mentally wrapped unstable, but not so crazy or self-confident as to mess up with the strongest telepathic mind on this Earth.

"Zauber is ready, Batwoman is prepared and from the glow emanating from Prometheus' body means that she is 100 loaded , but something is missing" said Pyscho, with a thoughtful look, placing a hand under her chin, looking at Zauber and Batwoman then Connor .

"Found it! It's up to me to ask a question, tell me who is the greatest nanotechnology expert in the world," asked Pyscho, addressing Robin and Lady Mystery.

"Serling Roquette" replied Robin, knowing that Serling is the scientist with the best experience in the field.

"As always you're wrong, Serling Roquette is the fifth largest nanotechnology expert, the number one in the world is me." Pyscho said, raising his arms in the air, making a sort of cloud grid come out of them, no, he took trillions of tiny nanomachines out of his body.

"A new alter ego, new powers, we need a new costume," said Pyscho, explaining the intent of these feats. With a movement of the hands the swarm of nanobots rained down on Superboy, building a new costume in a few seconds.

"Miss Marziana do you like Connor's new luck?" He asked Pyscho, mischievously, having fun seeing Megan's roasted face, which hides under the hood.

Superboy or better said Prometheus is dressed in a sort of tight suit that highlights Connor's muscles.

The suit covers almost the entire body of Connor, leaving only his face and his fiery hair exposed.

The suit is dark red, with golden reflections well designed to give the impression of a fairy tale hero or a champion of good.

Arms and legs are covered with quanta and platinum-colored metal boots.

Connor's shoulders are protected by two large silver shoulder straps, which hold a superb white cloak with the Superman symbol on it.

Connor's chest is protected by an immaculate white breastplate engraved on a golden eagle, surrounded by lightning, under which there is a small sun.

The last detail of the costume is a kind of crown, not a real crown, but a silver semicircle covered with gilded engravings.

"I hate spandex, I hate cloaks, I hate this dress," said Connor, crossing his arms and giving his famous frown.

"You hate it, but girls love it, plus this dress helps you control and use your new skills without risk to yourself and the people around you," Pyscho said, winning the discussion and making Miss Marziana blush , Blitz, Wonder Girl and Prometheus.

"If Pyscho has finished throwing spoilers and distracting our attention, can we do our job?" Lady Mystery asked, just wanting to get away from here and return to her complicated and dysfunctional routine, Pyscho's presence and her spoilers are causing quite a bit of a headache.

Pyscho said nothing. Only nods, the time for chatter and jokes is over.

"Here is the Team Follia plan composed of Pyscho, Zauber, Batwoman, Kid Flash II and Prometheus / Superboy will be the diversion and will take care of the armed forces.

Blitz, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Aria and I would be Team Alfa, we're going to get the Instant Repair Cube.

The rest of you, Albedo, Miss Marziana, Robin, Lightning and Aqualad will be the Omega Team and must protect the spacecraft.

We meet at the Wellenreiter in a couple of hours, then we leave this space Gotham. "Lady Mystery said, finishing cooking her action plan.

"We go to war, guys, here is a tip that can save your life: Nothing is impossible if you have intelligence, patience and the will to do everything necessary to succeed.

When the world around you stops making sense, the only rational thing to do is go crazy, "Pyscho said, with

Robin was silent watching Pyscho preaching his words, which according to Robin sounds too much like you have Robin's jokes.

While the neon lights pass over the light and the shadows dance on Pyscho, and only for a moment, just for a moment, the shadows played a trick.

Pyscho's eyes are on fire and he is cloaked in darkness.

For that instant, Robin thought she saw a demon in human skin.

At that moment a doubt was born in Robin's soul, which will grow up to give way to a long feud.

Today Robin and Pyscho are allies. But one day Nightwing and Mystic will be enemies like Batman and Joker.

Suddenly ...

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

"Catastros!"

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The entire venue was bombed by the Omega armed forces.

Keep it going ...


End file.
